


Starquake Saga

by YunikoYokai



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 463,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunikoYokai/pseuds/YunikoYokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endellion Shaik is struggling to answer why she is nearly 200 years in the future. In her search, she finds only promises of destruction, of continuing a cycle. Determined to not fall under the same snare, she has one mission: Save the galaxy from the Reapers and their sleeper agents. </p><p>Edits ongoing for Book 2 and 3. Last updated;<br/>- Homecoming Ch. 15<br/>Chapters beyond this point have not been edited to the modern writing style. Please excuse grammar/writing.</p><p>Book 3 Complete.<br/>Book 4 Release date: 25/02/2017<br/>Individual blurbs are on my profile and at the tops of the start of the books.<br/>Artwork is available on my profile.<br/>Slight AU at start of series, extensive AU later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starquake: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1 Blurb:
> 
> Endellion Shaik - a young human - awakens upon a frozen planet, confused and bewildered. Rescue is close at hand but it only marks the beginnings of her problems. She now finds herself flung almost 200 years into the future with no answers as to why. But as her strange adventures continue, she is plagued by dreams and her own personal demons as she struggles to adjust. Her entire world has been flipped on its head, but just as she begins to settle down, she realises she is not what she believes herself to be.

The blizzard howled like a rampaging bull, the dry flakes of snow like tiny bullets against any obstacles in their path. Fierce winds kicked up an impregnable white out. The cold was enough to splinter concrete and even metal finally yielded under the ice. That was where I had found myself, already fully covered, buried, in the snow. Hypothermia had destroyed my thought processes, my body too numb to even feel the pain from the cold now. Time was a bitter-sweet father; while the cold threatened to kill me, the snow had eventually to become a blanket, preventing the temperature from dropping further. If my core had retained any body heat remaining in my body, it would have been warm. No, that luxury did not exist here.

Death approached me like a shadow. It was a miracle consciousness had remained as long as it had. What memories retained of that day was the colour white. Recollection of where I was or even how I got here had gone. Memories of laughing with my family just the previous night, in a warm room with a roaring fire flooded past. When night had passed and something stirred me, snow surrounded me. How you came from that to here remained the mystery.

Covered in the snow, my sense of time skewed, no marker existed to track it. The blanket of snow was thick. A low rumbling sound that vibrated the snow around me would stir me from my stupor. It reached a crescendo of what could have been roaring 10m from me, but faded then vanished within the roaring storm. The days melted into a long sequence, never a solid start or end. The fear of insanity remained prominent in my mind. For my life during my vague, lucid moments.

“The distress beacon appears to be much further south than this,” A voice shouted over the wind, sounding distorted and unfamiliar to my abused senses. A shiver cracked frozen muscles. Voices. People!

“This old facility has been abandoned for years, I doubt there is much here,” Another voice called.

“We need to cut through here anyway to get to the beacon. The Mako can't get through this gorge,” A third. So close, they were so close. My body couldn't move. My body froze like ice. Why couldn't I move? Help!

“Well, let's hope we can get through here, this blizzard is nearly impossible to see thro-ahh!” the first voice cried in surprise.

The shock of an impact on my hip jump started my senses. My lucid, tranquil peace shattered by pain. Holding onto consciousness taxed my weakened mind. Whoever had fallen on me had caught themselves, saving me from a painful break. The snow billowing into my once safe hole dropped my body temperature even more. The chill made my eyes sting, eyes squeezing shut again. My lashes froze immediately.

“Are you alright?” the third exclaimed.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a void in the snow. Damn foot fell into... it?” the first voice paused, distracted.

“Something wrong?” The second voice echoed concern, the wind my only companion.

When the foot moved, a hand reached in to dig some of the snow back. The crunching of snow sounded above me movement, life, possible rescue. The rest of the team approached.

“Ah, looks like someone got lost in the snow,” the first voice said.

“Poor bastard. Any identification?” The third asked.

“Not than I can see. Looks like a human, female. Can't guess an age, though,” A hand reached down as if to roll me over. As the muscles moved for the first time in an eternity, the pain as they ripped, my eyes popped open, a pained wheeze rang out. The chill attacked my eyes. The hand withdrew, startled. “Oh God, she's still alive!” A stir of activity above me drowned out the sound of the wind

“Dig her out! Now!”

The memories fog after that. The best way to describe it would be to remember a scene from a movie; familiar yet distant. Memories fogged whenever they reminisced over the rescue; of being dug out, of being carried. The sensations of pain or cold or heat, however, remained suppressed. The memory of a man in dark armour, red and white running down his right arm, hoisting me up shone through everything. My only clear memory. He had been calling reassurances over the wind. Then the howl stopped, finding myself surrounded by metal and plastic, every sound amplified with an echo. It was preferable to the snow and ice that had held me captive for that endless time. Rough blankets on my skin, dumped on me to retain what little heat remained. The constant chatter of voices and radios echoing around me. And then the ground shuddered like a car with poor suspension. My consciousness lost the battle this time. Only the rumble that shook the vehicle rescuing me from the cold remained, a faint whining sound and my gut kicked upwards from under me.

My memories became disjointed, everything skewed in ways that made no sense. No one could deny what I suffered through, yet the connection between memories and fantasy did not form. That my memory felt so foreign terrified me. My brain, trying to cope with the trauma, decided this was the best method is could come up with. To be away from the cold, part of me thanked the team. The other part wanted to go home. My next memory, my first vivid one, was the one of waking, when I realised something was wrong.

My head ached as if locked in a vice. It was enough to force a mumbled complaint from my mouth. Only when the rumble of background noise stopped did my brain connect it to a voice. Even with my eyes shut, the light above me was blinding through my eyelids did not improve my comfort levels. My muscles whined as they moved, body rolling onto my side, but the eyes stopped wanting to water. When courage and curiosity won, my eyes opened, locking onto a wall, a dark blue metal wall. It took what felt like hours to realise what it was. Once my eyes stopped watering and my pain had eased to a bearable level, I rolled over to gaze at the rest of the room.

Large circles of light lit the head of each bed, the source of my original discomfort. A robotic arm beside each bed waited like alien machines of death. The navy room was dark, in part due to the colouration and the band of white floor lightning. There were two other beds here. A desk opposite the foot of my bed and another on the furthest wall by a door, all with brilliant orange screens hovering in the air. My eyes couldn't tear themselves away, gazing through them to the wall on the other side. Where... was I?

“You are a very lucky girl,” a female voice said. Muscles jolted, spinning to face a grey-haired woman with subdued green eyes as she walked over, a small pad in her hand with a screen that was see-through and buttons on the bottom. She wore some kind of strange jump suit with dark grey and white patches on over the shoulders collar and arching over the right side of her chest. “I am not sure how long you were out in that blizzard, but you were close to death. How do you feel?” She asked. Helpless, my mind refusing to work, staring at the woman with a slackened expression. When it restarted, my body trembled itself awake.

“A-A little sore. T-Thank you,” I said, swallowed hard as nerves and pain rattled me to my core.

“My pleasure, however you may wish to thank the Commander. It was he and his crew who dug you out of the snow and brought you on the _Normandy,_ ”

“T-Thanks,” I babbled, still unsure what to make of the situation. “I mean, I-I'll thank him when I see him,”

“Commander Shepard is on a mission, I shall notify him you have awoken when he returns to the ship if you like. For now, however, I suggest that you get some sleep. I am Dr. Chakwas,” she introduced.

“Endellion, Endellion Shaik, j-just call me Dell,” I said, calculating every syllable. If possible, making a fool of myself filled the top slot of my 'do not do' list. Chakwas smiled as she nodded, returning to her desk.

A faint hum droned in the background like an annoying buzzer, disturbing my attempts to sleep. Whenever sleep freed me, my eyes searched for the doctor, to keep her in sight. She seemed pleasant, even warm, but my instincts reminded me to be cautious. New people were unpredictable. To worsen my situation, sometimes an orange hologram surrounded her arm like a medieval gauntlet. That settled a heavy stone deep in my stomach. What kind of technology was that? Where in the world would have tech like that? Nothing was as it seemed. This level of technology didn't exist. With fear pinning me to the bed, my mind blazed with questions. An answer never came. A radio transmission destroyed any attempt to sleep, my body primed to pounce away to safety. As the seconds ticked by, my thundering heart settled long enough to hear Chakwas chuckle. She smiled as she faced me.

“Don't worry, it is only the commander returning to the ship. I will need to give him an update on your status. Will you be all right for a short while?” she asked as she pushed the chair back. The bravest smile my trembling body could muster pulled my lips up.

“I-I'll be fine,” I said, trying to brighten my expression. Her smile slipped, suggested she didn't believe me.

She exited the room with a friendly wave, the doors whisking themselves from her path with a swoosh. She could return, just to catch me. After counting to 5, my shoulder sagged, my face in my hand as the weight of the situation crashed upon me. Nothing made sense. There was no concept of where this was; was it a hospital or something? It was small, a faint hum trembled through the walls. My anxiety levels after my dear death experience remained high, the thought of dealing with so many new people with the fear of being in a different country didn't help. Hyperventilation hovered in the background, a constant threat. The nerves nipped like bee stings, anxiety crushing common sense. The doctor did not return for several minutes, long enough for my mind to create monsters from shadows. Until the doors pried themselves apart again. My eyes burst out the sockets, voice paralysed in my throat.

The thing that walked through the door wasn't human. Over 6 feet tall, this creature walked on two toes, its heel hovering off the ground. Long lanky legs protruded out the hips as if stuck on with glue, its thin waist only amplified this. The chest flared into wide shoulders with more lanky limbs leading to 2-fingered hands and a thumb. The armour seemed to outline a protruding carapace around the back of the neck. Scales climbed up the back of the neck. Several parts made up the face; plates and large mandibles looked glued to the side of the face, running up to the jaw point where it flared into a small fan shape at the end. The mouth seemed beak like, the nose was flat and rectangular with two grooves near the bottom. A large crest of spines flowed off the top of the head like a bird's crest. Avian-like winter blue eyes stared at me with interest.

It paused by the door, noticing my gawking. The alien studied my expression, watching as my body trembled closer to the edge of the bed. It had to see my fear. It didn't approach me, it scratched one of its mandibles in thought. Swallowing was nigh on impossible, my throat seized. It spoke, but it may as well have been Mandarin for the good it did. Not a word of English and the language itself sounded as friendly as an angry German. It stopped, crossing its arms. Why did the doctor put me in the corner of the room, why put me in such a vulnerable position, it was impossible to flee this creature now! It tried speaking again, another useless attempt at conversation. With fear quaking my entire frame, my own words fumbled like a drunk in an earthquake.

“I-I'm s-so-orry.” I started, voice trembling. It paused, staring with critical eyes, twitching like a hungry bird of prey. “I-I d-do n-not u-underst-stand y-you,” Its gaze fixated on me. The plates on its face moved. My usual expression cues didn't exist at all! It muttered something under its breath, raising its arm to his chest. That gauntlet like hologram flared up on its arm as it tapped away at something. It waved its hand over in my direction, making me squeak again, then looked at a screen in his palm again. Fear rattled my frame.

“Do you understand me now?” it asked, the base voice of a male. It sounded so distorted, so... alien. The distortion caused a sack full of flanging, which increased the difficulty to understand him. Oh no, oh no, now I _had_ to talk to it! A lump in my throat dragged itself down, my body forcing itself into a less precarious sitting position. My muscles were soaking in adrenaline, ready to bounce away. Parts of my body had not defrosted yet, however.

“I-I do,” I said, my trembling.

“So you don't have a translator in place. Dr. Chakwas said she couldn't find any trace of you on the Alliance database when searching for your medical records. I suppose that means there are other things you don't have,” he grinned. Or... did he? My eyes snapped to the now visible pointed teeth. My vision danced, the room ebbing and swelling. A weak sound in my throat croaked out. He seemed to frown, the plates drawing closer together. Darkness settled in around the edges of my vision. “Are you all right? You look rather pale, even for a human,”

“I-I,” I said, fighting to swallow. My throat seized, petrified, preventing air from reaching my lungs. “D-don't know w-what y-you a-are,” If he had stared at me before, he gawked at me now.

“You've never met a... you've never seen a turian before?” he asked. It wasn't condescending, it was... curious? My head shook, eyes frozen on the 'turian;. My brain forced a breath, driving the shadows away for a moment. Breathe, breathe or you'll pass out! Don't pass out with this thing around!

“Garrus, are you annoying the young girl?” Chakwas' voice sounded, scolding. Garrus spun around in surprise, mandibles flared. Upon realising who it was, he raised his hands, shuffling with a nervous laugh.

“No, no! Not on purpose anyway. She's never seen a turian before,” he said. The human doctor studied the 'turian' before lookingto me. What was she thinking? Was she going to laugh? Was this common knowledge? What did I do wrong!? My breath evolved into sharp rasps now, everything looked like a Salvador Dali painting. The doctor's sharp eyes saved me from fainting.

“Endellion, darling,” she crooned, approaching me at speed. She grasped my shoulders, squeezing them to ground me. “I need you to breathe for me, all right? Take a deep breath in,” Her instructions permeated through the layers of my thoughts, but my mind couldn't process it. After several persuasive pleads, my lungs gulped a breath in. The panic wasn't reseeding, but the doctor's face was no longer hazy. “Garrus, get out of here. You're terrifying the poor girl!” My eyes tried to follow the creature as it grumbled, evacuating the room. With the unusual alien gone, my mind settled, returning to some sense of normality. The thought of him still in the same building as I, however, kept me from total peace.

Normality restored, the Dr Chakwas continued in vain to locate any sign of me on these computer systems of hers, keeping a close eye on me should hyperventilation occurred again. She gave me a small ear piece, a metallic ring, while taking a coffee break, a translator she said. My ear still tingled after inserting it in my ear canals. During this time, my courage readied itself to ask the eternal questions. Where was I? Why were humans and monsters mixing? What were these things anyway? Were there other aliens as well? Were they... friendly? No, best to assume not friendly until otherwise proven. Dr Chakwas sighed in defeat.

“There is no record of you at all in any Earth Systems database,” she turned me, eyes sad. “I do not know what vaccinations you have received. Were you vaccinated before you left Earth?” she asked, turning to face me.

As the words sunk in, my jaw dropped and my eyes rolled on the ground. What did she mean 'when you left Earth'? We weren't on Earth? Where was this then? What year was it? What had happenedto me? So many questions. So many painful, horrible thoughts for answers to those questions. My mind wasn't able to think straight. Was this no longer 2016? That explained why the technology seemed so... weird. Was it possible to go home? My head buried itself in my hands, pained sounds creeping free.

“Endellion?” My muscles jolted, startled by the doctor’s voice. “Are you all right?”

“U-Uh, y-yes. Yes, I'm ok,” I spat the words out in desperation, fighting to put a smile on my face. Dr Chakwas frowned, giving me a critical study.

“Do you remember how you ended up on Xawin?” she asked, tone guarded.

“X-Xawin?” I echoed. The doctor hmmed with concern.

“The planet we found you on,” she verified. My expression dropped out of my control. Horror was too kind a word for the cold stone that dragged every sensation in my body to my feet. My blood washed away into the depths of my body. A cold chill settled over me, freezing my stiff muscles. Xawin was a planet. Not Earth. Those memories were from Earth. They had been from another planet... 

“W-Where... am I?” I asked, my voice a croaked whisper. Dr Chakwas was silent in her chair, her pale green eyes sharp.

“You are on the _SSV Normandy_ , en-route to the Citadel,” she said, watching my expression. SSV... that meant that I…

“I'm on a boat?” I asked, trying to force my mind into some workable state. My brain was a landmine, one wrong word and it would rupture. The expression on the woman's face before me changed. She chose her words.

“You are on a spaceship, Endellion,” she responded, her voice balancing gentleness and critical study like a tightrope. My vision swam, my heart bounced in my chest, panic draining the world of colour. My lungs refused to work, refused to take a breath. A spaceship? This was a…

“What... w-what year is it?” I asked. My voice constricting me. Shadows settled around my vision. The doctor rose to her feet, silent. Those few panicked seconds felt like an eternity.

“It is the 13th of May, 2183,”

2183? 21- Adrenaline coursed like a torrent, drowning out even the sound of my heart rate. My legs hurled me off the bed, falling to the ground as the knees collapsed. The doctor made a move towards me, but desperation threw me onto my feet. My arms shoved her away as she reached for me, bursting out the door. My legs quaked under my weight as a larger room opened before me. A few people spun towards me in surprise. My mind never processed them. My vision had narrowed, a letterbox. The window beyond the people held me. To the stars. Black. Stars. Nebulas. Space. We were in space. Then a new alien crossed my line of sight. A large, massive, l a turtle. It turned its head, spotting me. A red eye narrowed. My knees collapsed as unconsciousness found me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been created for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	2. Starquake: Chapter 2

“Are you sure she is mentally sound?” a muffled voice swam through my ears. My eyelids fluttered.

“I am sure. She was fine until she saw Garrus. Everything spiralled out of control after that,” a more familiar voice said. My face scrunched, trying to force my eyes to open. It wasn't happening. Garrus? Why was that name... wasn't that the... ah shit. A moan sounded as the alien rose to my mind. And that other one too, the turtle thing. The chatter stopped. Soft footfalls sounded, my muscles tensed as someone approached. Someone pried my eyelid open, a bleary mess awaiting me. My eye swivelled to focus on the face of Dr Chakwas. The tense muscles eased although refused to relax.

“Endellion?” she called. My moan answered back. “Well, you are awake, at the least. Any pain?” The fight to open the other eye ended, victorious as it surrendered and opened. She released my eyelid, letting me blink for a few minutes.

“Cold?” I said, although my senses made little sense to me. Too many conflicting signals. Dr Chakwas pulled a scratchy blanket over my frozen body. A shudder rocked me, my skin warm up and not rub my skin raw.

“I know you are, you have had a nasty fright,” she leaned back from me, turning to stare at something else. “She is confused, Commander. Perhaps another time would be best,” Something tapped nearby, a foot? A sigh sounded.

“Maybe she hit her head in the crash. How else could she end up on Xawin? There was an escape pod nearby, she may have escaped the ship,” a male voice asked.

“But her name is not on any record relating to the ship. The _MSV Majesty’s_ manifest states about 10 people were on board. Unless she was a stowaway,” Dr Chakwas responded. As my vision cleared, my eyes caught sight of a dark form against the wall,

The tall human male frowned; tanned skin, piercing blue eyes, and a buzz-cut of dark, short hair. The bulky muscles sent shivers down my knees, the well-defined shoulders and the scar across his nose. A frown painted his face before he noticed my staring. The muscles relaxed, the frown eased as he grinned. It brought me little confidence. He straightened his shoulders a touch, the black armour clinking as he unfurled his arms. His right arm had a strange stripe, white framing red, running the length of his arm. That much remained from the blurry blizzard. My body quaked as my gaze dropped. They diverted to Dr Chakwas.

“When she has recovered, we can question her then. However, her lack of records are concerning me. I cannot see how someone can escape Earth or any of the colonies without even the most basic of vaccines,” Dr Chakwas sighed. “She will need vaccinated against everything to be sure,” she grumbled as she strode back to her desk, deep in thought. She typed on her orange screen at the desk. That opened me up for this new male to approach. My body trembled.

“You certainly are bundle of trouble,” he said, grin wide on his face. Nothing stopped the recoil from his words, despite my preparation for it. He stared down at me while my large eyes quivered back. “So then, where did you come from?”

“K-Kinlochleven,” I said, stuttering over my voice. The man raised an eyebrow, the grin slipping.

“And that is?” he asked.

“S-Scotland, United Kingdom,” I asked.

“Earth,” He crossed his arms, dropped a hip under his muscular weight. 'Earth' meant there were other planets. My stomach dropped at the thought. Oh God, why was this happening to me?! “How did you get on the _MSV Majesty_ , then? Stowaway? Paid the crew?” My mouth floundered.

“I-I don't know...”I said.

“Uh huh,” he started, He sighed. “Kiddo, we can't help you until you tell us what happened. What were you trying to run away to the Citadel to find something better? Are you trying to reach family?” My hackles rustled,

“S-Sir, I-I'm not a kid,” I said. “I-I'm 25,” Why was that so difficult? C'mon Dell, speak! “W-Who are you?” I asked. The man dropped his crossed arms again, standing straighter.

“Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy and Council Spectre,” he responded.

Alliance Navy? Council Spectre? What were these things? Were they special 'space' divisions- Actually, it'll be better to not think about the whole space thing. My spine quivered under the commander's gaze. He must be in charge of the ship... the spaceship. My expression flattened as he moaned. He walked away from me, diverting from the door to speak to Dr Chakwas. The tension eased from my shoulders as he parted. The doctor scowled at the door before she returned to my side. Needles in hand. My eyes flew to hers.

“The blood tests reveal that you have received no extra-terrestrial vaccinations, on top of missing a few vaccinations from Earth; malaria, cancer, typhoid. I would report your doctor for improper administration of vaccinations,” she scolded. A flush stained my cheeks, my voice struggling to free itself.

“W-Will do,” I lied. It was impossible to tell if she believed me or not.

As my mind wandered from the stinging pain of needles, it gave me the time to collate the information together. From what my sluggish mind could calculate, it had been about 170 years since my last memories. A heavy breath rushed out, listening it to shudder. Everything... Everything had changed. Aliens. Spaceships. Alliance Navy. No. No, none of this made sense! My eyes squeezed shut at a sharp sting. Without fighting, I would not survive this. Family, friends, boyfriend, my life. All long dead. Long, _long_ dead. What to do? What was the commander planning to do with me?

“D-Dr Chakwas?” I asked, wincing when another needle jabbed me in the hip. God _dam_ that hurt! The greying woman made a sound in her throat, focused on the task at hand. “W-What will happen to me?” Dr Chakwas glanced up from her work, to stare me in the eyes.

“We are on course to the Citadel. I believe the commander will pass you over to the Human Embassy and let them take care of you. We are on too important a mission to be distracted for long. Once there, the embassy will decide what to do with you, depending on what you say,” she explained.

“I-If I can do anything to help-” I offered. The doctor smiled at me.

“All you need to do, darling, is rest,” she leaned away from me, syringes empty. “I'll finish the treatment later, your body has suffered enough trauma for one day,” she dumped her gloves in a bin. She turned back to that blasted hologram on her arm. It looked painful to read from. She nodded. “Well, vaccinations aside, you are otherwise healthy,” she closed the screen, the orange glare vanished from her face. “Now, let's get you something to eat. Try to rest, you'll need it once we arrive at the Citadel,” she added a firmness to her voice for that last point. My eyes dropped as she departed the room.

My stomach felt too unsettled to eat anything right now. What kind of food did they eat in the future? One way to find out. My eyes cast skywards... starwards... up! My moan mimicked my pain, soft sounds of distress. Even correcting my directions made my head hurt. Dr Chakwas returned after I rolled onto my back, a tray of food with her. The meal was adequate, for military rations. They were rather tasteless, a touch dry. My heart shattered at the sorry excuse for a 'dessert'. The chocolate sponge was a solid rock. Although, the meal settled my stomach. Or did it make it worse? Dammit, it was too hard to decide!

My saving grace was the med bay. Here, the other aliens couldn't reach me, not without going through Dr Chakwas. The hours passed, the doctor had left the med bay for some well-deserved rest and restlessness settled in my bones with each passing moment. Eventually, my need to move crushed my fear, my common sense. With tentative care, my legs tested their ability to hold me. Aside from some numbness and stinging pain, they held well enough. My attention wandered to the door, curiosity rising to the surface like a nervous fish. My teeth nipped my lip.

The door loomed before me, my eyes looking for a handle. There seemed to be no clear way to open it, the keypad looked nothing like the 21st century keypads. It opened like it had a sensor every time someone approached it. Alas, it stayed shut for me. If there was a sensor, it wasn’t in a familiar form and touching it did nothing either. My lips turned into a frown as the red keypad came into view. Had it not been green earlier? The keypad didn’t look too difficult upon further investigation. A finger raised to press a button saying 'unlock'. My legs leapt back when the pad changed green and the doors slid open. My muscles tensed, expecting Dr. Chakwas to be outside the door, arms crossed. The doorway was empty. Ok, good start. my head poked around out the door, watching out for aliens. There was a corridor in front of me with stairs leading up at both ends. A wall split it apart from the rest of the room that vanished out behind me. With no threats nearby, I shuffled my way to the window, breaths quick and every muscle twitching. Any sound would send me skittering away. Once near the window on the far side of the ship, the stars captured my gaze.

The vast emptiness engulfed me. The stars specks in the expanse before me, glittery on black card. Nebula gas coloured in the distance like smoke. A sun appeared as the ship banked. An arm flew over my eyes to shield them before realisation dawned that the glass had inbuilt shields. It let me gawk at the burning ball of plasma, watch the convection flow and ebb on the 'surface'. It was a yellowish sun, similar to the sun back home. What did I expect, a red giant? A B-class star, even a binary? A Neutron star? White dwarf? My body flushed, my thoughts turning incoherent. That was when the planet passed by.

My hand reached out, touching the glass, my skin tingled at the sight. It radiated a red hue, but lights sprinkling the dark side of the planet. Life. Large fractures rupturing the surface, radial cracks from a large impact, the crater invisible due to the planet’s rotation. The sea lit up with a magenta hue as ocean life gave colour to the darkness, the ice caps domes of white at the poles. It held me, helpless to look away. The _Normandy_ sailed past it but there was no sense of speed. My fingers tightened the bar on the wall. _Don't leave_ , I pleaded. But the ship departed, the planet disappeared out of sight. My eyes flew across the darkness, jolting up and down to peer around the ship. This was a solar system, there must be more planets. The sparkling stars revealed nothing, nothing more than a coloured speck. My heart ached with each passing second, chills running down my skin. Had my mind wished for Earth, for something familiar? Or was this the exhilaration of experiencing space?

“Hey,” a voice ruptured the silence.

My heart crashed against my chest, leaping a mile in the air, spinning around. The tall alien, the turian – Garrus? – stood in the kitchen, but even in the low light, no one was invisible. The quivering returned. He remained where he was, studying me from a distance.

“Breaking out of the med bay, eh?” he chuckled. My voice tried to muster sound, but only small sounds of... something burst free. He grinned. “Don't blame you, smells weird in there. How are you feeling?” he sounded... concerned. Yeah, go with that. The alternative was not as pleasant. My throat constricted.

“B-Better. T-Thank you,” I managed. His mandibles flared, a flash of pointed teeth. My vision warped as my body trembled.

“Words!” he cheered. My grip tightened on the railing. “We're getting somewhere,” My knees shook as he approached. My eyes searched for an escape route, my heart racing in my chest. He reached the window, gazing upon the stars as he leaned on the banister. Blood drained to my toes. Oh god, he was more than a foot taller than me! “Guess you never saw space properly, huh?” My lungs pleaded for air, my throat remained tight. My eyes turned away from him, to the stars. Everything swam as my vision failed, my legs weakened. “Commander Shepard said you hadn't left Earth until recently. It must feel so strange. To be on a planet for so long and then sail the stars. Dizzy yet?”

“H-Ho-Homes-” I said. A breath forced its way down. “H-Homesick,” My gaze twitched towards the massive alien. The dark muscles around his winter blue eyes relaxed, his gaze softening.

“Yeah, I can relate,” he turned to the darkness. After a moment of silence, he held out a finger… talon – oh fuck, he had talons! – pointing to something. “See that nebula? The pink purple spot just to the left,” My eyes glanced to it. It was faint, suppressed by much nearer objects. “That's the Apien Crest. Palaven is there, my home planet. So close, yet so far,” he shook his head. He then pointed to something else. “See that purple one? The one with the black stripe to the right of the Apien Crest?” A frown creased my face. It was much closer, more defined. The shape was easier to distinguish this time... “That's the Local Cluster... Earth is there,” My heart thundered, focusing on the purple smudge. “We’re only one relay jump away from it but we’ve got an emergency call to the Exodus cluster. After that, then we'll jump back to the Citadel,”

“So close...” I murmured, forgetting myself.

“But still so far,” Garrus smiled. “You'll go back soon, once we get you sorted out at the embassy,”

“I don't... Nothing is left there,” I said, shivering as my toes curled. There was nothing; my family was dead, my degree useless, everything. Even if they were alive, they would have thought me dead or worse... Garrus opened his mouth, but stopped himself. He sighed, turning to the stars again.

“We'll figure something out, keep your chin up,” he pushed himself off the railing, attracting my attention. My body tensed. He held out a hand. “Garrus Vakarian,” he said. “Glad to finally have spoken to you,” My eyes scanned his hand for a moment. My mind struggled to stay rational and a cold sweat coated me, but the gesture was so human. My hand reached out, enclosing my hand around his three-fingered hand. His grip was soft, noting the return of my fear now my mind turned away from Earth.

“And just what are you doing out of the med bay, little lady?” a female voice called. My arms secured around me, flinching, staggering away from the voice, backing away to the window. A new alien approached while the tur-... Garrus distracted me.

The petite looking creature, wearing a full body suit with a purple colour helmet, carried their hands on their hips. Only bright sparks marked their eyes. Just where their mouth was, the metal shaped into a circle with a light in the middle that lit up whenever they spoke. A purple hood covered the top of her head, swirls of lighter purple patterned it. There were more swathes of the material draped over their chest, it also hugged their hips at the sides of their thighs. Their hands were the same as Garrus' only thinner. Their legs also were similar in shape, it was like they had an extra bone just after the knee, kicking the leg back in a dog-leg bend. Unlike Garrus, they walked flat footed on two toes.

“Good to see you, Tali, although why are you awake? Wrex snoring again?” Garrus joked. The new alien sighed.

“He is always snoring, bosh'tet,” she cursed, glaring at the door at the back of the room. “Dr Chakwas said you were to remain in the med bay. Are you all right?” Well, my voice fled again. Garrus gave this 'Tali' a long look.

“She's never encountered aliens before. She's not used to us yet,” he explained.

“I can tell, you are hardly helping our cause,” she joked. “Do you need anything?” she turned to me. My voice clogged like a drain, refusing to free itself despite encouragement. Garrus gave me a careful pat on the back, trying to reinforce the friendly demeanour he had showed. The pat froze every muscle in my body.

“She got cabin fever in the med bay,” Garrus explained. Whether that was true or not remained to be seen. “She wanted to see the stars,” Tali's posture softened. There was no reference to judge her expression at all.

“Understandable. It must be so strange for a planet-bound person to be among the stars. You never do quite get over the awe,”

“Just what I said,” Garrus chuckled. Tali may have raised a brow, she dropped a hip. “Less eloquently, of course,” he added with humour.

“Obviously,” Tali said. She turned to me. “Try not to stay up too late, we don't want Dr Chakwas to find out,” her tone sounded mischievous, but it made my bones rattle. A weak smile and stuttered nod followed. My blatant fear was evident, she wished to leave me in peace. She half turned to face Garrus as she walked away. “Now, Garrus. Stop scaring her with your bad jokes and get to bed. You're going down on Eden Prime with Shepard to speak to the science teams working on that beacon,” Garrus clipped a mandible, lips upturning.

“I know, I know,” he grinned at her. “So pushy-”

“Move, turian!” Tali scowled. Garrus laughed before moving away from me, towards the door at the back. Tali smiled, maybe, before disappearing soon after.

Alone once more, the quiet hum of the engines powering their way through space radiated through my toes. A held breath released She... was nice? My hand rubbed the back of my neck, my thundering heart calming to a normal pace. Was I that easy to read, so easy people knew to evacuate? It wasn't hard to read me, smothering emotions wasn't my strongest trait but still. The stars lured me, the glittering dots that made my entire situation insignificant in comparison. Earth was so close, but even if it was within reach, nothing could help me. I only had my degree, dated 170 years ago. Who would believe it was me if I told them I was born in 1990? And what would happen at the Citadel? What was the Citadel? Was it a place on Earth? A newspaper headline flashed before me; young human dumped on Earth claims to be time traveller. My hair swayed as my head shook. How long before they realise that my so called family on Earth were dead?

All these thoughts ran through my mind, unable to stay on a question long enough to come to a coherent end. By the time my brain had had enough questions for one day, a headache had sprouted. My brain had given up and to be honest, Dr. Chakwas scolding me was the last thing on my list. The safety of the medical bay surrounded me. Again, the door challenged me with the unfamiliar interface. Once in, and the door secured in case any aliens wanted in, the heavy bed beaconed, lying down on the hard plate of a bed. Sleep didn't come easy.


	3. Starquake: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

_“Commander, we are approaching the Citadel,”_ the pilot's voice, Joker, rang out through the intercom.

“All right Joker, bring us in. I'll be there in a moment,” Shepard said, glancing up from his datapad opposite me at the table as he finished his coffee.

 _“Roger that, Commander,”_ Joker's said. Shepard rose to his feet, looking around the mess hall for a moment, eyes falling on several people. I heard him click his tongue. 

“Garrus, Kaidan,” he called. Kaidan looked up, the dark haired human – muscular in build – had been one of the team members that had found me. Well, to be more precise, he was the one who stepped on me in the snow. The other had been a dark haired female named Ashley. I hadn’t spoke to her much as she was in the cargo hold for most of the time. “Suit up,”

“Aye, Aye, Commander,” Kaiden rose to his feet.

“Yes, Commander,” Garrus said. The pair disappeared to suit up into their armour while Shepard strutted into his quarters opposite to the med bay.

I glanced up from my chair at the edge of the table in the mess hall, hugging my knees as I attempted to grow camouflage. Even though a good 3 days had passed, it had taken that long to pluck up the courage to leave the med bay today. Even that was because Dr Chakwas complained I took up a bed. We had left the 'Exodus Cluster', now approaching the 'Serpent Nebula’, the Citadel’s cluster. Even saying those names made my heart stutter. I broke into a sweat at every opportunity; a person walking into view, the ship turning, laughter in the distance, an alien appearing. Especially the aliens. Garrus had made it his goal to get me to trust him, or at least tolerate him enough so I didn't stutter when I spoke to him.

Tali, who I later learned was a 'quarian', was friendly enough. That I couldn’t see her face caused my tongue to leaden. I had no measure of expression to judge what mood she was in, if what I said annoyed or pleased her. No one else bothered, though, so I could only assume there was a secret way of looking through the mask. And then there was Wrex. That big turtle thing I had run into, that was Wrex, the ‘krogan’. Built like a tank, his voice rumbled the air when he spoke. The protruding hips were more akin to the turians, but overall, he reminded me of a turtle. With the red crest adorning his head and the hump bulging over his shoulders to shield the back of his neck. He was the same size as Garrus but stockier. He had a small stumped tail. His red eyes were as harsh as his deep base voice. A nasty scar ran down his face and throat, another has taken a chunk out of his crest.

I remained quiet. I tugged the black Alliance hoodie tighter around me, trembling as I flicked my gaze around the room. The hoodie had been a gift from one of the female crew members. I owned nothing but the clothes on my back and she had taken pity. Out of the med bay, I suffered dizzy spells as I held my breath. My security blanket was stolen from me and I wouldn’t get it back. To compensate, I tried to stay out of the way and be as small as possible. Aside from that, my mind drifted to the potential life that lay ahead of me. So much uncertainty.

The next few hours would define what I would become. Homeless? Enlisted? I didn't know. The plan was to hand me to an embassy then leave me to figure out my next step. I couldn't blame them. This was a military vessel and they had a dangerous turian to catch. He had been a Spectre like the commander. Spectres, from what I had been told, were an elite group. They worked above the law to get the job done that the Council – the seat of power for the galaxy – didn't want to get their hands dirty on.

A clicking sound caught my attention. Garrus emerged in his armour, the black and dark blue outfit highlighted the carapace and his ultra-thin waist. His helmet clipped to his belt, a sniper rifle and assault rifle, both compacted and ready to pop out in an instant, on his back. Kaidan was not far behind, an SMG and pistol at both hips. Garrus gave me a friendly grin. To keep him happy, I managed a small smile. It never satisfied him, but he didn't push me. Shepard emerged soon after in his dark grey armour. An 'N7' symbol decorated the collar of the armour.

“Alright, Dell, you're coming with us. Look lively now,” he said. I jumped at the commander's order. I scrambled to my feet, nearly falling flat on my face when my legs got tangled in the bars under the table. My face was brilliant red when a dark haired female sniggered. I pressed my lips together with more force than necessary, pressing my arms tight to my sides as my spine kept me too straight. I followed the trio up to the next floor, away from the possible ridicule. Upon leaving the elevator, I stared at the large hologram in the middle of the room. A platform at the back of the room took them over a hologram of the galaxy. In front of that, a long space lit up with a hologram of the ship, computers all around it. The room thinned into a corridor, more computers with holographic screens on both sides of the raised walkway. I could see the cockpit at the end of the corridor and the sight of the Citadel through the windows.

The 5 armed structure reminded me of a fan that had curled its arms inwards, like a flower closing its petals. I ogled at the massive place, awed by the scale. A tower stood out from a ring at the bottom of the arms. I couldn't ask questions, any of the million questions that passed through my mind. The thought of sounding like an idiot paralysed my voice, I nev-er asked my questions. Where did the people live? How did they live without suits, if they did? Was there gravity? I sighed, unable to think of good questions that didn't make me sound like an absolute moron. My fear did a good job of keeping me quiet. Shepard approached the cockpit, speaking with the pilot. I ignored the radio chatter as the pilot steered the ship around the bustle of the other ships. The _Normandy_ pulled into dock, allowing the shore party to leave.

I could only stare across the city skyline. Pillars of buildings speckled the horizon, lights coloured everything. I didn't need a helmet, I didn't need a space suit. The city didn’t look encased. I stared up to the other 4 arms above me. I knew there were cities like this on those arms, judging by the lights. A breath shuddered free, my mind spun as I calculated how gravity worked. Those people would think we were the upside down ones. I couldn't see a shield in the sky to explain why there was an atmosphere. I followed Garrus' tall frame to the elevator, eyes seized by the lights of the structures as the cars danced between the spires. The elevator forced the city from my sights. I leaned against a wall. Some time off the ship, on my own, would do me good. I could look at the city all I wanted without worry of being dragged somewhere. Although... there was the possibility of more aliens... and being mugged.

“Something wrong?” A voice asked. I looked up, eyes wide and heart thundering. Kaidan tilted a head in my direction. I noticed glances from the rest of the team.

“O-Oh no, I... I've never been here before,” I shrugged, trying to appear aloof. “J-Just wanted to look at the sights, I-I guess,”

“The Presidium is a sight to see,” Garrus chuckled. “That'll keep you occupied while we speak to the ambassador,” I studied him as my heart skipped a beat. What did he mean?

The elevator coughed us out at a place called the C-Sec Academy, C-Sec being Citadel-Security. Garrus said he worked here before Shepard picked him up to help him chase down this rogue turian. I trotted beside the long limbed crew as we meandered up and down elevators to take me out of 'The Wards'. Aliens littered everywhere, I couldn’t escape them. There were even more aliens than what was onboard the _Normandy_ ; things that looked straight out of ‘Signs’, things that looked like walking walruses. I flinched away from them, shuffling closer to the alien I knew. Intricate flora decorated the place, although most of it was holographic. That alleviated some fear that my hay fever would kick up. Then we broke into the Presidium.

I gawked at the sky, fake as could be, but my earlier fear dissipated. Water swelled in ponds and lakes, the grass didn't rustle though, so the immersion stopped short. The area was much brighter than in the Wards to the point I had to shield my eyes when I entered at first. White metal and pale concrete covered every part of the Presidium, trees dotting the landscape to make it a bonnie sight, as my father would have said. My mind boggled when I turned to the horizon, because I realised we were in the ring that the arms connected to. The water followed the outside of the ring, disappearing into the ceiling as the loop continued. Knowing I would get lost, I kept a hand on Garrus' helmet. He grinned, but remained silent.

We entered the embassies, the doors splitting along the diagonal and disappearing into floor and ceiling. I hesitated at the threshold, thoughts prodding me with scenes from horror movies. I jumped over the gap, praying I didn’t become decapitated. We climbed up pale coloured steps to enter the human office. Two men were in large room; one looked older with grey hair and wrinkled face, his dark skin looked sun-bleached. His brown eyes swivelled over to us, turning hard at the sight of Shepard. I swallowed hard. Judging by the pale outfit he was wearing, he was the ambassador. The second man wore a navy uniform, his dark hair had a few strands of grey. His tanned skin, richer in colour compared to the ambassador, caught the sunlight. His hazel eyes seemed friendly enough, even lit up upon seeing Shepard. Two men with complete opposite opinions on Shepard. This would not end well.

“Shepard, good to see you,” The military man walked over to greet them.

“Anderson, keeping well, I assume,” Shepard grinned.

“It has taken some getting used to. The lack of military rations are a welcome, however,” Anderson laughed. “What brings you back to the Citadel so soon?”

“While investigating a distress beacon on Xawin, we found a young girl passed out in the snow. We've tried searching for her records on the Earth databases but we've turned up nothing,” Shepard said. Anderson patted Shepard's shoulder.

“We'll look after her, don't worry,” Anderson answered. The other man nodded with a straight face, serious but he appeared genuine. 

“But of course,” he turned his gaze to me, the only female in the group. “I am Ambassador Udina, the human ambassador on the Citadel,” he explained as he approached, holding a hand out. I shook it with trembling hands.

“E-Endellion Shaik,” I manage to answer.

“I will need you to fill out some information, otherwise trying to find your records may prove difficult. It you would please come this way,” he said, sweeping an arm out to a nearby desk. I stepped forward, hugging myself with a backwards glance to Shepard and his crew. What to do? I gave him a pleading stare, I whimpered. He saw my plea and furrowed his brows, eyes flicking between Udina and I. Udina had me stand by his desk, facing the door we had entered. A holographic screen before me was alight with empty boxes, awaiting information. “Fill out what you can, we shall see what we can do to help,” Udina nodded before he turned to the gathering.

I raised a hand to the holograms, jolting as my finger passed through the screen but recognised the letter. I swallowed, filling out the form as best as I could. The information flowed from my fingers as instinct took hold, filling in my date of birth as the 28th of November, 1990. I input my address as per usual, it wasn't until I already hit 'accept' that I realised I should have taken time into consideration. I ringed my hands as the loading wheel spun, my heart pounding in my ears.

An error popped up, stating that no records had could be found. It said people who had died before 2030 were not in the system. They classed me as deceased? I didn't know what I expected. I glimpsed the group surrounding the area near the doorway, deciding I had enough time. My fingers tapped the keyboard, trying to search for records of other family members. Some never appeared, such as my mother's. My blood chilled, stomach knotting. I ran a scan for my father.  His appeared. My mother had died… before 2030? She would have been in her 80s so… maybe health problems? I gave up and I tried hunting for mine again, staring up at the error.

“How are you getting on, Endellion?” Udina asked. I jumped, glancing over the screen. I tapped a false year in to hide my time travelling so it was 25 years ago in 2158

“S-Sorry. I-I'm not used to this technology,” I stumbled over my words, face flushing. I coughed. “N-Nothing’s coming up, I-I'm afraid,”

“Nothing? Hmm. Let me take a look,” he wandered back over to me, muttering under his breath about the different possibilities. I shuffled out the way, dancing and holding myself as he hmmed over the data. “Very unusual... ” He turned to Shepard. “Thank you, Commander. I shall try and get this girl’s details and ensure she is on her way home,” Shepard smiled, his expression relaxed.

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Shepard answered, although the hitch in his tone showed he tolerated the man and no more. The ambassador dismissed them.

“This will take time, Anderson. We can continue this talk later,” the ambassador said still battling with the system. The captain nodded.

“As you wish, Ambassador. I will return later today if you are free,” Anderson replied. The group of people departed, leaving Udina and I alone in the room. I folded my hands together, swallowing hard lumps down my throat. I sat down at the desk. Udina sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

“This is very unusual. You have vanished from the system. Did you try searching for any other family members?”

“I-I did. I-I only found great, great aunts and uncles though,” I sat down with a thud. Udina mumbled as he checked the search history. He tried to run a trace of some sort, I guessed, but error messages popped up every step of the way. He leaned back against his chair.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You’ve been cleaned off the system... were you captured by slavers?” he asked. “They do sometimes have someone on the inside to clean the records,”

“I... I-I don't re-remember,” I stammered. I hadn't considered that. Although, it _still_ didn't explain the 170 year time difference! Udina hmmed, looking over the data again.

“Who is your next of kin?” he asked. 

“I-I don't h-have one. Sorry,” I mumbled. Udina regarded me, analysing my behaviour and mood.

“Any family? Friends?” he asked. I shook my head. “Hmm. Well, there are several options. We can return you to your country of birth and allow the political system there to see to your care. There is the possibility of joining a colony somewhere on another planet as well. We can always use extra hands for the programs. Or you could join the Alliance military. Never a shortage of positions with the rate we are expanding,” I swallowed a hard lump.

“Before all this, I-I was a-a scientist,” I coughed, trying to free my voice up. “I-I took an apprenticeship a-as a geologist before... before the accident. I-I cannot afford university fees...”

“There is not much I can do to help you there, I’m am afraid,” he said, typing away at the hologram. “So you are restricted to the three options. Which do you wish to choose from?”

I didn’t know. My brain was frazzled enough by my journey here. They now presented me with a choice? How was I in any condition to be making these sorts of choices!? OK, ok. Stop. Think. Go back to Earth, back to the UK. I would have to go on benefits until I got work...damn, how warped was the system now? But then there were the colonies. I assumed these were new groups of humans settling on new planets. It didn't strike me as appealing. Too many new people, new environment, new everything. Monsters as well? Oh Christ no... But I was no fighter, I couldn't join the military! Well... I suppose that was one way to figure out the lesser evil. I sighed. Where did I stand a better chance?

“I-I think I'll go back to Earth, back t-to Scotland,” I said. Udina nodded.

“Of course, now let me just recreate your profile. Can't have you return to Earth and they run into the same problems and send you back, hmm?” he smiled, lifting the heavy mood. I managed a weak smile. We spent the next 30 minutes plugging as much data as I could part with into the computer. A slow smile grew on my face, muscles easing as I pushed back the need to cry. It was almost over. So I could leave and find somewhere quiet for a while. “I will book you a ticket for a ship to Earth. Someone will collect you at the dock to ensure you are safe,”

“T-Thank you. W-Where do I go?” I asked. 

“Take a cab to Docking Bay F12. Tell the cab to forward the fare to the Human Embassy,” he instructed. I rose to my feet.

“T-Thank you, Ambassador, I appreciate you helping me” I said. Udina smiled. 

“Any time. If you need any help, approach a member of C-Sec. They will aid you as best as they can,” he replied.  I nodded, even popped a small Japanese bow to avoid speaking again as I made a hasty escape, Udina watched me as I fled the room. I breathed. My shoulders sagged, a real smile broke free. But... how did I get to the docking bay? My body tensed. Shit!

I made my way down to the front of the embassies, retracing my earlier trail. I considered asking the strange, alien looking hologram for help, but my curious led me towards a waiting car nearby. The cabs were just outside the embassy, in the open air. I stood in front of the terminal, looking at the options. There was no driver. Boggled, I had to call over someone to help me out. The human was more than happy to help me out. I knew it was because I looked young. I had to grow it out. He was even kind enough to show me how to forward the charges. I thanked him from the bottom of my poor little heart. I seemed to have rubbed his ego because he left in a better mood than when I first called him over. The car opened, letting me step inside. It closed as soon as I snapped the seatbelt on. It lifted itself into the air and shot off to join the rest of the traffic.

Myself? I clung to the seat, knuckles white and teeth clenched. I screamed as it swung me around. Thank God for seatbelts! It was faster than I expected and it ducked and weaved like a drunk driver most of the time. So I screamed to myself for the entire trip before it ended. The fare machine gave a perky 'Hope you have a nice day' as the doors opened. I fell flat on my face as I scrambled to get free. The cab shut itself and took off once I was free. I pulled myself back onto my feet, hugging myself as I stared after it. I was glad to see the back of it.

The docking area gave an excellent view of the city, the towering skyscrapers and all the lights that came with it. There were also plenty of chairs and benches to wait until someone called or came to find me. There were a few people around to boot, so I may have skipped people laughing at my attempt to leave the car. Aliens wandered around the dock, I noticed with a quiver. Maybe being alone wasn't such a good idea thinking on it. I had no idea where to even begin when talking to aliens. There were blue skinned aliens that looked like humans apart from the tentacle-like hair wrapped over their head. Another green skinned on with 4 pairs of eyes. Then there was a short, stumpy one that appeared to be wearing a suit. I felt dizzy. Why was there so many kinds of aliens!?

“Miss Shaik?” a voice sounded. I yelped, spinning to face the voice. A human approached, tanned skin and dark hair. He wore blue and black armour and held a dark grey rifle in his hands. I rubbed my arm.

“Yes?” I said.

“I'm a C-Sec officer, I’m here to make sure you got on your shuttle to Earth safely,” he responded. I gave him a small smile. Udina must’ve asked C-Sec to look out for me, to make sure I was safe.

“T-Thank you, officer. I appreciate it,” I answered. I felt tension ease away with a police officer around, it was safer at least. Still, no need to rush into trusting people, you never know with strangers.


	4. Starquake: Chapter 4

I followed the C-sec officer through door after door, mesmerised by the technology around me. The C-Sec officer provided a safety net that allowed me time to let my mind wander. My mind struggled to come to terms with everything that had happened, still reeling from what could have been. Earth called me, but why was my frozen body on Xawin? My only hope was the benefit system of the Scotland could sustain me., my life depended on it until something went right. My head shook to shake the cobwebs free. What were my chances that everything would settle down and allow me to acclimatise to the new world that would be my home? The officer stopped at a door, typing codes into a panel by the side of the door. My reflection caught my eye, staring back at me in a lustrous wall of one-way glass.

I looked abysmal. My flame coloured hair looked about as tame as a wild bramble bush, the mixture of fire and dark copper waves clumping together and knotting in the worst places. It always did that if it hadn’t seen any conditioner. Dark rings highlighted the area below my eyes as the strain drained me of energy. My lilac eyes looked dull, weary from the past few days. Looking at my genetics, my eyes were blue, but due to raised blood vessels in my irises, the red blood gave them that purple hue. My midwife didn’t have a glue what to put as my eye colour on my birth certificate. My fingertips touched my cheek, the skin looked pale and chalky, the rosy colour gone and the light speckling of freckles looked faded. It looked like a truck had hit me, and for the storm of emotions draining me, that's probably what happened.

The sound of a whoosh showed the door had opened, granting us access to stride though. Then the door behind me shut once the threshold passed behind me and the green panel blinked red. My stomach plunged as it sunk in, my brain heightening my senses as a cold weight settled in my stomach. My eyes flew around the room. The room was only a large cupboard, yet 10 people stood inside. Humans, turians and the 4-eyed species from earlier. All wearing blue armour with a white oval outline on them. The oval had a small circle inside the oval, right up at the top. Most wore helmets. Dread turned my blood cold.

“This 'er?” one asked.

“Aye, she's the one who arrived with Shepard,” The 'officer' who led me here said. My body quaked.

“All right, tie 'er up. We've got a job to do,” the first one waved his gun in my direction. People moved towards me. My instincts overrode any commands from my common sense.

I whirled around, trying to turn that red light green again. But my frenzied mind could not remember how these things worked. Someone grappled me from behind. A scream ripped my lungs, as loud as they would allow, flailing. The turians' winced as they tried to hold me down. My flailing was useless, however, their grips were too strong. They pinned me on the floor. Everything in me writhed, making short, panicked screams as darkness tried to enclose me. Only survival instincts prevented me from fainting. But three people pinned me to the floor. Another scream rose again – a loud and proper scream – but someone grabbed my head and smashed it into the floor. Stars danced before my eyes. My body still wriggled, but it had lost its energy as the tears were falling.

Why was all this shit happening?!

“Bloody human,” a 4-eyed alien snorted. A grumble of agreement rumbled around the room. Rope wriggled around my wrists, now pinned to my back. My voice screamed, body thrashing to fight free. Someone swore as my foot hit something. A gun butt to the head was a reward. My eyes spun as tears stained my cheeks, head thumping. Why didn't I stay in the goddam docking bay!? Why did my instincts not force me to stay? Udina said to stay in the docking bay!

A human and a turian hauled me to my feet. I tried once more for freedom, thrashing and everything between, but all it did was annoy them. They shoved against the door before they opened it to shut me up. They threw me on the ground and drag me by my bound legs. The men dragged my sobbing body down the deserted halls, eyes spinning directionless, my cries useless against the hardened men and aliens. They were silent as they marched to their destination. The corridors opened out into a new docking bay, this one abandoned of all people aside from more blue and white armoured people. A sole ship sat in the dock, spinning before my frazzled eyes. They dragged me towards it, towards the ramp leading to the hatch. They were planning to whisk me away. To kidnap me. My brain went into full meltdown. My foot lashed out with a vengeance, crying out with all the pain-inducing screaming ability of my well-tuned lungs. Desperation was a powerful emotion. He swore, furious, before he kicked me in the ribs, interrupting my screaming.

It restarted when his head exploded.

Gunfire rang out in all directions, balls of flame hurtled over my head, blue lightning igniting the men around me. The gang around me yelled as commands the sound of battle drowned out their voices. Someone grabbed me, dragged me towards the ship again at a run while trying to shoot at someone behind us. Every ounce of power the adrenaline had granted me hurled my weight to one side, to free myself, to make the alien dragging me stumble. A curse, but he hung me and he was still on his feet. But then his shoulder went flying in the same direction he was thrown in. He fell to the floor. A bullet had freed me its clutches. With bound limbs, there was no way to walk. There was only one thing for it.

I rolled like a goddam chocolate Yule log on the highway to hell, away from the ship and the group in blue armour. The only thing that gave me any pause was a face full of exploded brain. My stomach emptied in seconds. The smell of copper blood around me, the wet sensation, the realisation of what it was, what it had been. The blood was bad enough, driving my stomach to breaking point, but combined with this... My stomach cramped, retching for my life. When my legs moved to pull myself away from the stains on the ground, the rope loosened around my ankles. Wiggling like a cat in a bathtub, one leg freed itself. To roll to safety was out of the question. No more brain to the face. My knees staggered under my weight at that point. The sounds of the gunfire, the smell of burning plasma, the sight of the gore, my mind couldn’t comprehend it. My feet stumbled around bodies, slipped on blood. Screams broke free as bullets flew overhead and even my balance shambled after tripping on the rest of the rope still attached to my leg.

Then someone grabbed me. My muscles jerked, floundering as fear blinded me, trying to free myself from the grip and escape the area. The hands became arms across my torso, crushing me. Something grunted overhead as they tried to restrain me. A bullet soared past my head, the hairs on my nose burned Something shoved me to the ground, a heavy weight crushing me to the floor. My body wriggled for salvation.

“Oi, oi, oi! Spirits, human, calm down!” a voice grunted, the heavy flanging suggested a turian. They had that in their voices.

I flung my eyes open. They locked onto the gaze of an emerald eyed turian. Coppery skin glared down at me. It took a moment before the reason for the déjà vu materialised. The turian from the docking bay, the one who gawked at me earlier. Golden hexagons covered his skin, shimmering like a fantastical honeycomb. Some orange holographs hovered over his forehead, more hovered by his shoulders from what the corner of my eyes. Was it armour? My eyes widened and trembled under him as he eased some of his weight off me, pinning me with his stare. He would not let me escape without a fight. At this moment in time, the safest place available was here.

“Calm down,” he said in a softer tone, hoping it would break through the frightened haze settled over my vision. He glanced up at the fire fight still going on. “Babis! Cover the right flank!” he called as he yanked my hands free of the rope. A terrified whimper leaked as my hands raised to my chest, clutching the ends of the hoodie together. The turian glanced down again for a heartbeat. He pulled a large pistol from his hip. It popped and extended out, it did not comfort me. His other arm curled around my head. “Don't worry, human, we'll get you out of this in one piece. Just lie still until we get this under control,”

I stared at the underside of his jaw as he focused on the enemy. Bullets slammed into him, but they seemed to bounce off, a small blue pulse radiating from the impact site. He yelled out a few more orders, one about cover fire, another about grenades but he did not move, a dragon guarding his hoard. As darkness spread from the edges of my vision, my attempts to calm myself failed. The only thing not scaring the absolute shit out of me was the turian above me. His voice was more flanged than Garrus', when he turned his head, teal markings lined his crest, wriggling their way along the ridges. On his left side, beside the longest crest... spike thing, the tip bent up. Unique and identifiable though, for all turians looked almost identical to each other.

I heard a bullet smash into his arm, right at my head. It ripped a scream from me, grabbing the carapace armour while trying to bury my face into the deep bowl around his neck. My action must have startled him, for he jumped when my hands dragged him down to hide myself. It didn't make his life easy, however, since he had to drop his chin into his arm, pressing me back against the floor to keep me sheltered. He took several attempts to convince me to bring my arms back against my chest.

We only lay there for a few dozen seconds, but it was a few dozen seconds where my lungs gasped for air, my vision danced before me. The need to cry rose like the tide. Then he called out for cover fire. The copper turian hauled my frozen body up off the ground, securing his arm around my waist. The collar of his armour was my only rock. Then the terror started all over again when blue-coloured armoured thugs charged at us, firing as if to scare my rescuer. Was he my rescuer? The turian side-stepped at a brisk jog, keeping his body between me and the bullets as we scurried to the door. He raised his arm, complete with gun, and returned. Bodies crumpled to the ground. A wall of turians smothered us, putting themselves between the copper turian and me. Where did the endless supply of blue thugs spawned from? There hadn’t been more than a dozen of them in the room. Had there been more in the ship?

I released that we were no longer in the dock, rather back in the corridors the men had dragged me through. The turians spun then, sending my own poor rattled brain rolling. He sprinted down the hall with me tucked under his arm. My hands tightened around his arm, eyes squeezed shut as a cold sweat covered me. Footfalls sounded behind me, laden with armour. A minute passed before the lack of bullets forced me to open my eyes, Prying my eyes open, the turian troop watching the rear, jogging down all around me as a ring of sentinels. We slowed to the stop when the turians believed we were safe.

The swaying floor ruined any sense of stability when the copper turian placed me back on my feet. My legs quivered, knees refusing to hold me and then caved. His hands snatched me up again before my knees hit the ground. He lowered me the rest of the way to the floor, knowing the mental and physical strength to do it myself was spent. He knelt down before me, the turians surrounded us, facing outwards with guns ready. My eyes stared up at the turian as my body trembled and my vision swam. He picked something out of my hair, tossed it away out of sight. Something smashed into the floor with a splat. My stomach tightened, an acidic stain welled up in the back of my throat. If my stomach hadn't emptied earlier, it would be now.

“I'm Valérien Autillin, Turian Military, Cabal Division,” he said. Cabal? What the hell was a... oh, oh fuck it, it didn't matter. My head swirled. “What's your name?” His tone was soft and slow. Was he trying to calm me? To put me at ease? Or was he worried I would pass out- oooh, don't even think about that now!

“E-En-d-dell-” I struggled. My voice seemed choked in my throat, unable to penetrate the plug of terror that had sealed it. “Dell,” I said. My whole body was swaying, my head was throbbing, my stomach twisting in knots.

“Dell, all right. What did they want?” He asked, my jaw floundering, my mind blank. My brain refused to process the question. “Dell, what did the Blue Suns want with you?” His speech was slow. Under normal circumstances, it would be insulting. This was not a 'normal' situation though.

“T-They wan-wanted to use me agai-against Shepard... s-somehow,” I answered, trying to pull myself together. My vision alternated between darkness and blurred vision, my sense of balance could not deal with the conflicting data from my eyes.

“Who is Shepard?” he asked. 

“C-Commander S-Shepard. A-Alliance N-Navy,” I wheezed. Now my throat seized up. Would my brain haemorrhage if my mouth didn't shut up? 

“You're doing great, Dell-”

“She needs a doctor,” a new turian muttered. “Who knows what they did to her. Look, her eyes are trying to roll back in her head,” My eyes... oh. Oh that wasn't a good sign, right? That was a bad sign. It might explain why everything swirled.

“She's collapsing. Hey, hey! Stay with us!” another new voice yelled at me, shaking me. A strange sound escaped as the room collapsed in on itself. My body sagged against the wall.

* * *

After pulling Dell off the bloodied floor, blood trickling off her face, we sprinted down the halls. Her body had fallen limp, trapped in between consciousness and unconsciousness. During that time, her voice created some of the most disturbing croaking sounds any animal had made around me. It combined speech with groaning and the occasional squeak. She could've been drunk, anyone would have dismissed it as that, but I saw the attempted kidnapping first hand. With the rest of my team camouflaging the human from the public view, we all but sprinted to the nearest hospital. Huerta Memorial Hospital was the most acclaimed hospitals on the Citadel. Under normal circumstances, a stay there would through you back a few thousand credits. Here, it was because it was the nearest. Dell looked far too pale, even by human standards. She held no rosy tint that kept warmth in other pale-coloured humans. Was that normal? Her most concerning symptom was her eyes. They _were_ trying to roll back in her head and they were borderline successful in that endeavour. I had enough knowledge about humans to recognise head trauma.

What had been going through my head to rally my team and hunt down a human? A human staring at me was far from unusual. They were a suspicious lot, despite the co-operative work done between our species in recent years, neither of us took to each other since the war. So when one smiles and waves, to a complete stranger at that, then disappears into disused corridors with a man known to have shady connections. Well, my instincts told me something was wrong. That one look spoke volumes. Her eyes were too naïve, too raw and young. We had been waiting for a shuttle to take us to our next assignment when I convinced them to follow. Looks like we would have to catch the next one now. Kyern slammed a fist on the hospital floor button once we reached the elevator. We didn't run into any more Blue Suns, thank the spirits. We waited as Dell continued to deteriorate from nonsense noise to silence. The noise was preferable, it was a sign she was alive. The doors opened.

“We've got an emergency here!” I yelled as we ran into the hospital. Nurses and doctors from all species, turned to stare. They dropped their work to run over the distance. Most were salarian, the amphibian-like aliens with long, skinny bodies and limbs, a long face and large frog-like eyes. Males had two horn like structures on top of their heads, females lacked them. They were lucky if they lived beyond 40 years old, given their high metabolism. More than a few asari dotted the area, the blue skinned, humanoid-like species were intelligent and most were powerful biotics. The cartilage on their heads looked like tentacles, thinning and collecting at the back of the head. 

“What's the situation?” a hurried salarian asked, impatient over my slower words. A nurse yanked a bed over, waiting by the elevator as if predicting this event.

“Head injuries, possible internal injuries,” I said as my knees bent to lower Dell on the wheeled bed. They whisked her away, already examining the obvious knock to her head. My shoulders slump. They would take care of her, she was safe. My attention could return to the problem at hand with my crew. My superiors would need a report on why we were late. I turned to my team, each staring back at me with the same look.

“What should we put in our report?” Tiberius asked. He glowered at my snort.

“She was Alliance, a scientist or mechanic. No apparent combat training at all though, which is odd,” I said with a frown. That _was_ odd. If she was part of the Alliance, she must have received at least some basic training. Yet her response was far from any other Alliance reaction and more like a civilian... my mandibles clicked. “We’ll speak to her when she's coherent. Maxeus is a predictable man, he'll want every bloody detail,” I sighed. The thought of my kabalim alone boiled my blood. My ruffled plates refused to settle as a dark blue skinned asari nurse caught my attention.

“Excuse me, ma'am,” I said. The asari looked up from her datapad. “Could you inform me when Miss Dell is available for visitors? She was just taken in, she wore an Alliance jacket,”

“Oh, yes sir,” the asari smiled. “If you take a seat, I will keep an eye on the situation,” With a nod, my crew dragged me to a set of chairs near the large windows overlooking the Presidium. A sigh rumbled through my chest. They had followed me this far, may as well go the extra mile to get full details. We waited, seated in chairs that put aches in our backs, so someone left to grab coffee for us. Our conversations were sparse, as per usual, I wasn’t their best friend by any stretch of the word. Any conversation circled around recollecting any detail we may have missed. Babis was in charge of the report.

We sat waiting in the awkward silence and thin words for several hours. Scowls and drawn plates flew in my direction, but no one voiced critical comments, not before the asari nurse arrived. Dell was ready to see visitors now she was stable. We thanked the nurse, myself more than the others. We could be on the road soon enough and this lot could stop glaring at me for the boring wait. The nurse told me the room number and granted us access to the wards of the hospital. We walked down the hall, the Cabals were on my heels. Labs lined us on either side on either side of the glass walls as scanner beeped overhead. Asari, human and salarian looked over test data or argued over medications, it made me glad I didn’t go into medicine. 

I entered the main part of the hospital. Plants decorated the middle of the hall in walled boxes, dozens of doors running the length of the hospital, and this was only the first floor. Glass panes allowed a look into the rooms, shutters were down for those that needed privacy. We moved though the people standing or walking down the halls. We stuck to the left, looking at numbers as they appeared. It wasn't long until the room appeared. My hand hesitated at the door, doubt creeping through my head. Was this human even approachable? Had the whole kidnap attempt been a rouse, a trap placed by the Blue Suns? No, her injures were too genuine and her fear had been real. My knuckle knocked at the door before pushing the button to open it. The Cabals stood guard outside in case the Blue Suns wanted to finish the job

Dell's head snapped up, startled by the knock and entrance. She had been lying down with the upper part of her bed inclined, although she sat vertical now. Blood still mingled in the air but a bandage wrapped around her head, her coat slung on the back of a nearby chair. Wires ran from under her pale blue t-shirt, tubes feeding colourless liquid into her system, secured to her arm with tape and bandages. Her strange lilac eyes calmed from panic to a more confused look upon seeing my face. Spirits, this girl wouldn't survive a day in some parts of the Citadel. Her wild red crest, hair the humans call it, was now in tame waves down her back. She smiled, a small one at least, as she tugged covers tucking her to the bed. She still looked too pale. The bed squeaked eased herself back down onto the bed.

“H-Hey,” she said. She sounded tired, or was that nerves? She watched me as I crossed the distance to a seat beside her.

“How are you feeling, Dell?” I asked. She gave a nervous laugh. 

“I'm so high on medication the room looks like is a dream sequence,” she managed with a smile. A snort burst free, tension released from my shoulders. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. My plates loosened to grin, watching as she flushed and fiddled with her fingers.

“I have a few questions, if you are up to them. Need to inform my superiors why my team and I are late,” I said. A flash of horror dropped her jaw and widened her eyes. 

“I-I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, clutching the quilt. She looked ready to drag it over her head. “I-I didn't mean t-” my hand grabbed her arm to make sure she didn’t fall out of the bed. Her reaction sent me reeling, she couldn’t be Alliance…right?

“Hey, it's all right, calm down. I'd miss another 10 shuttles if it means I save lives instead,” I said. She gave a twitchy upwards flick of her mouth. She seemed to fight with her shoulders, as if trying to settle them.

“I-I try to answer your questions,” She said. A slow breath released out.

“Thank you, I need you to tell me why you followed that man in the dock. You are Alliance, I assumed you had have basic training,” I said. Her face stilled, expression frozen in place as she tried to process the question.

“A-Alliance? B-but I'm not...” her eyes fell on the jacket. They widened to the size of dishes. “N-No! I-I'm not military. I-I'm just a-a g-geologist th-that they found out o-on-”

“Hey, hey, shh. Ok, ok,” I raised my hands, ready to grab her if she trembled any more than she already was. She was swallowing hard, trying to explain but her flustering was preventing her from speaking. “Start from the beginning. The very beginning,” She stared at me for a time, clutching the duvet. She swallowed. 

She told me of her tale of how she woke up on Xawin with no recollection on how she got on the planet. Then she stayed on an Alliance vessel for several days, someone gave her the jacket since she had lost everything. She told me about her meeting with her ambassador. She explained her ambassador told her to go to the dock to get a shuttle back to Earth. Then she gave a sad smile and said the man who led her away told her he was a member of C-Sec. With the information, the lines drew between the dots.

“So, your ambassador let you go to the dock without an escort, despite knowing this was your first time to the Citadel?” I asked. She nodded. “And the Alliance team didn't take you either?”

“They had already left earlier. T-They have an important mission though, I can't blame them,” she shrugged, her shoulders were still tense. She had calmed down, but the unease remained. She just needed something to distract her.

“So, what's the plan now? Return back to Earth despite not having a home or anything?” I asked. She glanced up at me, her eyes wobbling. If they rolled back again, that nurse was getting in here, but they remained stable.

“I'm not sure... sue the ambassador for the lack of protection?” she joked. Tension eased out my shoulders as a grin spread.

“Na, doesn't work that way,” I said. She gave me a nervous pout. Another laugh escaped me. She was trying to perk herself up, spirits, she was trying. Her eyes turned sad, however, as she thought about my question more. My mandibles flared, staring at the human.

“I have no choice, there's nowhere else to go,” she sighed, tousling that mane of hers. “Don't ask me what I'll do on Earth. No family, no friends, no money, no home,” she shook her head. “No degree, no work experience, nothing. I just have to start in the dirt and try to survive. If my country has a benefit scheme, that can help me for a while. Assuming they accept me,” A frown pulled my lips down, mandibles clicking. 

“You wouldn't last a week,” I said. 

“I know,” She replied. That froze my mandibles. “But there's no going back. If I roll over, then I'll never know if something would have worked, that I could survive. If I get money from my government, I can work for a while, save up and go to university or find an apprenticeship somewhere. Everything hinges on that. Get that far, then maybe I can make something of my life,” In that moment, a saw something different in her eyes. A small flicker that flared with each work and only grew stronger with each passing word. This human had a stubbornness to surpass the salarians. Her determination is admirable. Afraid of her own shadow, yes, but determined.

“Hey, if you ever need anything, anything at all, drop me a call. I'll help out as best as I can,” I said. She studied me for a time, eyes widening, turning my words over as if trying to find the strings attached. She smiled after a minute. At last, a real smile not held back by fear.

“Thank you,” she answered.

 _“Val, we've got company”_ Tiberius’ voice broke into my ear. A frown drew my plates together, glancing at the door.

“I'll be back in a minute, important call,” I said, pushing myself up. She gazed at me, confused. My hand patted hers, a comforting pat on the back of her hand before approaching the door. My plates straightened, fingers twitching for the Tempest SMG at my hip. If this was Blue Suns again... 

The door opened. What greeted me was not the Blue Suns. My mandibles snapped close at the scene before me. Three people were giving hardened stares to the seven other turians guarding the door; a turian, a human and a quarian. The human shifted his gaze to me, hard and cool. My fingers twitched, the temptation to pull my Tempest out thrived. The rest of the team had already done so, assault rifles, pistols and SMGs all primed. The doctors stared, eyes shifting around the room and to each other. Some were even preparing beds in case a shoot-out occurred. Eyes on the group, my legs started to stride through the door, hardening my gaze.

“Commander?” Dell’s voice rang behind me. My eyes flew to Dell. She was leaning forward, eyes wide and mouth ajar. Her eyes were on the human. Now my gaze locked with that male human. Shepard, Commander Shepard. My pistol unhooked. It had only a second, but all turians and aliens held a gun steady in their hands.

Eight against three. Why did Shepard look so smug?


	5. Starquake: Chapter 5

“Stop! Everyone stop! Weapons down, please!” I cried, reaching out towards the group as far as my wired arms could go. Valérien positioned himself between myself and Shepard, Garrus and Tali. The tall turian gave Shepard heated gazes with murderous intent. The small army of turians trained their weapons on Shepard’s team, surrounding them. What caused this whole stand-off didn't matter, Shepard, his crew and the turians outside had gun drawn and were ready to kill. The turians wished to protect me, but they would kill each other if no one stopped them! What to do, what could make them stop? Val struck me as an 'act first, deal with the consequences later' kind of man.

“So this is Shepard,” Valérien said, eyes locked on the human. Shepard's eyes narrowed.

“Kid, lower the gun,” Garrus warned. He wasn’t bothered by the other turians around him. Val spared him a glimpse, but Val’s gaze pinned on Shepard. He gripped the gun tighter.

“This is the guy the mercs wanted to use you against?” Val asked, hackles rattling. The guns twitched in the _Normandy_ crew's hands as they assessed the situation. Shepard swivelled his eyes to me, frowning before turning to Val. Val’s frame trembled, knuckles locked around the gun. My breath rasped, dizziness settling in as my eyes switched between Val and Shepard. My breath hitched when fingers twitched on the triggers.

“Valérien, it's ok! They didn't know! T-They had to leave me alone, they were forced out of the embassy… m-more or less!” I said. Valérien scowled, eyes burning.

“So why are they here now then?” he asked. My mouth floundered, struggling for words. “If they had finished what they intended, they wouldn't be here!” he growled. Tali stared over her shotgun at the surrounding turians, she turned to regard Val.

“Just who are you?” Tali asked, shotgun steady.

“The turians who saved her ass,” Val rumbled, the growl in his chest rumbled in my throat like a base beat. My eyes flew around the room, frantic glances around the room. There had to be something, anything to stop them, to force them to disarm. Anything! My gaze latched onto the tubes taped to my arm. They fed me the painkillers and fluids, nothing vital but they didn't know that... My eyes flew between the groups and the tubes. My hand grabbed the tubes, eyes raised to the soldiers, wincing at the stinging pain as the needles wriggled in my arms.

“P-Put up the weapons I will pull these tubes out!” I cried.

My bluff was all my cowardly self could to. A certain trait called courage was required to actually pull them out. It would hurt like hell and they could be alarmed, sending nurses sprinting into the fray if the IVs attached to an alarm or something. Too many people around a group of trigger happy soldiers... the body count would fill this hospital. Val turned to face me, glancing down to the IV tubes. My fingers squeezed them for good measure, my stomach twisted, my body rocking from the trembles. He studied me for the longest time, mandibles clicking. Was he taking me up on my bluff? After several tense seconds, he lowered the SMG. My held breath released as Garrus and Tali put their weapons up. With great reluctance, the turians also dropped their weapons, following Val's example. Shepard kept his pistol at his hip, but it didn’t point at anyone. Valérien and Shepard stared each other down before both holstered their weapons. Every other gun sheathed soon after. With the danger passed, my hand released the IV lines.

“All right, everyone friends now?” I asked. Shepard and the crew remained still. Val snorted.

“Not even close,” he muttered under his breath. Garrus narrowed his eyes, but aside from the turians and me, no one else seemed to hear. They weren't putting holes in each other, I had to be content with that for now.

Valérien turned to glance at me, reading me for a split second. His gaze shift back to Shepard. His posture straightened, mandibles set against his cheeks. What was he up to now? He crossed the threshold of the door, securing the door behind him. My heart sank. My upper body leaned forward in a move to test the limits of my body, and that of the IV lines. The wires tugged, stopping short from peering through a piece of unobstructed glass. My hearing focused, trying to pick up any sign of violence. Mumbled words leaked through, lots of talking and the voices sounded strained. A shout rang out, but the walls muffled the words. My heart thundered in my chest. Still no gun shots, which was good. What was going on out there? The minutes passed and still the muffled words and odd snap were just out of reach. Then silence. My breath stilled in my throat. A rumble of voices, discontented but not shouting. 

The door slid open, my senses heightening as my spine straightened. Valérien strutted through, eyes twinkling. He looked smug with those raised plates and the wide toothy grin. What had happened out there? Whether that made me relieved or worried was another matter. Valérien stopped by my bed, leaning his elbows on the bed. My wide eyes locked on his emerald eyes, but his rough skin and the metallic shimmer was mesmerising with the golden hue from the sunset igniting his face. Val dropped his voice.

“I convinced Shepard to take you on as a temporary crew member as a scientist,” he said. My eyes bulged jaw dropping. “It was easy, I played his guilt or as you humans say 'guilt-tripped him',” he grinned. “He's an ass but stupid in all honesty, 'You found her, you left her alone for 5 minutes and look what happened. Would never have happened had you done your duty and seen it to the end,’” he mimicked. “He didn't have a retort for that. He’s stupid,” A scowl creased my face, but relief flooded me, calming my anger. Although, what ‘scientist’ entailed in the military was another matter. “You'll be going on as a scientist, so don’t worry about going the front lines... with any luck,” he gave a dark frown to the door. 

“The only thing to note is that his is a temporary matter. Shepard will get all your Alliance details sorted out. When a position has opened, then they’ll be shipping you off to an Alliance research facility or something. So you may go back to Earth, you may not. You’ll have do exams to test your competency, but you’re a smart girl, you’ll get through it. You are joining the army though, so expect physical training and basic combat exercises,” he warned. 

“T-Thank you...” I said, throat clogging. Tears threatened to spill, my teeth clamping down on my lips to stop it. Relief, gratitude? It made it hard to speak whatever it was. They wouldn't send be back to Earth, They would keep me on the _Normandy_ for a little while. It wasn’t Earth, but I’ll be in the Alliance. A job, money, a chance to get back on my feet. Val grinned as my emotions overwhelmed me, he chuckled as my quivering breaths shuddered in.

“I couldn't let you go back to Earth with good conscious, not in your state. You'd do nothing but kill yourself out there,” he shook his head. His mandibles clicked as his eyes drifted to stare at nothing. He shook his head, pushing himself onto his feet. “I need you to promise me something,”

“I-I'll be careful,” I said, shuffling. Val managed a short laugh.

“No, no. Not that,” he said with a taut smile. My brow scrunch up in confusion. “You will be on a military vessel, you’ll visit planets for missions. But I need you to promise me this. I need you to stay off a planet called Noveria. The intel I have is... well, it isn't friendly. Promise me to avoid it as best as you can. It’s a shady place, people go missing for saying the wrong thing,” A shudder quaked my frame. Oh great, so whole planets were safe or dangerous. What was so bad about it? Was it a... slaving world? Did that exist? That didn't sit well with me.

“I promise,” I said. His shoulders relaxed. 

“Thank you, I know-” he glared at the door as a knock rang out. His mandibles clicked when it opened. He pulled his shoulders back as Shepard, Garrus and Tali entered. My eyes studied the group, concern rising like a spring tide. The tension in the room rose. Valérien brought out his orange gauntlet thing, frowning at it. He sighed, almost in defeat. He gave Shepard a sharp glare before turning gentler eyes back to me.

“I need to return to my squad, we have a shuttle to catch,” he said. My eyebrows upturned, lips turning down as my hands fidgeted with the blanket. 

“Oh... y-yeah, I understand, Val. T-Thank you, for everything,” He smiled. “Will you keep in touch?” He blinked, drew back with flared mandibles. His mandibles clicked once, his posture relaxed.

“Sure. If you have an omni-tool, I can forward my contact details,” he said. My expression blanched. Omni... tool? What the hell was that? My eyes flicked to Garrus, managing a nervous smile. The silver coloured turian chuckled, earning a glare from Val.

“She doesn't own one, I'm afraid. She didn’t even have a translator when we first met,” he explained

“I-I didn’t k-know what you were when I saw y-you,” I said. Garrus laughed.

“With a mug like his? I can't blame you,” Val retorted, halting the older turian's laughter short. Garrus managed one gentle snort.

“Just watch that tongue, boy, you will get in trouble if you don't,” Garrus grinned. Val chilled his gaze.

“As I am well aware,” Val said with a chill to his tone. Shepard cleared his throat. It heated Val's eyes again.

“We'll have her kitted out,” Shepard promised. My eyes diverted as my body shuffled in the bed. The gauntlet flared up on Shepard's arm. “I'll pass your details over when she gets one, if you like,” he offered. Val didn't trust Shepard, judging from the look and general hostility he was exerting, but Val returned his attention to that gauntlet on his arm. Was that an omni-tool? 10 seconds passed before Shepard nodded. “Don't worry, I'll delete it when Dell gets it,” Shepard smirked. Val nodded, but his mandibles pinned to his face. He gave my shoulder a sturdy pat.

“Get out of here soon. Try to not shoot yourself in training,” Val grinned at me. A squeak sounded, aghast. My lips pouted. Val laughed, backing away should I take a swipe at him. He grinned before glanced at the _Normandy_ party once more, his grin gone. “Keep her safe, she's hopeless on her own,” My pout deepening, folding my arms. Val laughed. He cooled his engines as he prepared to leave. “Commander,” he nodded his head as he passed Shepard.

“Cabal,” Shepard returned the nod. Val threw him an inferno of a look before he stormed out the door, smoke pouring out his nose. Cabal? What the heck was a Cabal and why did it upset Val so much? Tali approached, taking my hand.

“We came as soon as Udina told us you got caught between Blue Suns and a turian unit. Are you all right?” She asked. My head nodded, glancing to the tubes in my arm. A brave smile spread over my face, but only painkillers stopped me from squealing in terror. Tali had always been pleasant, so to have the added knowledge that aliens weren't as different as humans gave me a small boost. Some were assholes while others were heaven-sent. Damn, I owed Val something hefty, didn't I? Maybe quarians weren't so different? Could I... trust them?

“Y-Yeah, I'm ok. T-They tried to kidnap me, they mentioned something about Shepard,” I said.

“Hmm, we got the police reports. Blue Suns, huh? You were lucky someone helped you out,” Garrus added. Yeah, I owed Val big time, thanks for the reminder. Another blockage tried to clog my throat, a cough cleared it.

“So… Val said you're taking me on the _Normandy_?” I asked, verifying the current status. Shepard nodded.

“You said you were a geologist right?” He asked. My head bobbed. “Then we can get you a position in the Alliance. We always need people to find resources... once I get you on board the ship,” Shepard sighed, scratching his chin. “I’ll try Anderson first, he’ll be more sympathetic at least,”

“U-Uh, thank you,” I said

“And we'll teach you how to fire a gun,” Tali laughed. A flush ran up my neck. “You must train, so we’ll give you a head start before you go into full training,” she said.

“And we need a uniform for you...” Garrus added. Oh God, uniforms! The Alliance uniforms on the _Normandy_ didn’t look all that comfortable.

“How long… do you think it will take for me to get into the Alliance?” I asked. Shepard hmmed. 

“If we push? A month, they’ll do background checks though, so it’ll take longer than that,” he chuckled. “What with your non-existent records. Did you get that sorted?” he asked. 

“A-Ah… kinda. W-We had to remake them,” I said. Shepard frowned. 

“Even they couldn’t find you. That will slow down the process but don’t worry, we’ll just equip you with a flamethrower, damn easy thing to use,” he smirked. 

“Shepard,” Tali scolded. 

“What?” he balked. 

We talked for a several minutes about the fine details. Well, they did, and added a hesitant comment every now and then. Tali admitted that the _Normandy_ had been getting ready to take off when Udina contacted Shepard, asking him to check in on me after an 'incident'. That explained Kaiden’s disappearance since they needed to scramble a team. The quarian then informed me of a decent clothes shop and Shepard agreed to give me the money, called Credits, to buy everything. In return, he wanted me to whip up a weird ass chemistry experiment that sounded more dangerous than necessary, you know, to test my ‘science skills’. Tali reined him on at that point. 

Then we got to the more nitty gritty part of the job. The job required a uniform and some formal gun training to go with joining the military. Made me wonder what the point of my choice at the embassy since they would not be sending me back to Earth, well immediately. It would be as a scientist but even scientists still needed to learn how to hold and use a gun. All that remained was to be discharged... Did they free healthcare here or if it was more like the American style...

* * *

_The hazy dream summoned itself again. For the fourth time tonight, colours stained my slumber; oranges, red and dark mucky greens. Tonight was an improvement over the last few, fluffy clouds drifted above my head, a new feature. They drifted on the wind, high above me. The dream held me for days now. It was always the same dream. Everything felt disconnected, like the body was not my own. But the haze would fade each night, little by little, then blur once more until the colours blurred together. Nausea spun my head, knotted my stomach. Sensations felt real enough, but my commands to move my limbs were ignored. It moved like a boat with legs. The view turned, my stomach swayed with it, but the blend of colours threw me off kilter. There was no way to tell if everything had stopped, my inner ear refused to work. Sometimes, when the haze lifted, faint flashes of green light fly past my face, but beyond that, nothing._

_Why did I feel helpless? Was my body pinned? My mouth opened to scream. Nothing happened._

My eyes flew open, my head rocketing off the pillow, my heart in my throat, beating for everything it was worth. As my lungs gasped for breath, my eyes darting around the room. The hospital room lay dark, but even in the cool room, sweat coated my skin. My eyes darted to the clock, watching it tick past 3am. My heart slowed, realising that it was a dream. My head flopped back against the mattress with a sigh, calm settling my sore muscles. These dreams, these god awful dreams made no sense. No control, the same blend of orange, red and dirty green every night. The clouds were new, but that was it. A slow breath eased free. It was just a dream, if only it didn't feel like more

* * *

It was another two days before the hospital cleared me to leave. It gave Shepard enough time to barter for my new position into those higher up the pecking order in the Alliance. While Shepard had me enter the _Normandy_ as a crew member, Tali helped me do some shopping via her omni-tool. That’s the orange gauntlet people used. For the first time since I awoke here, I owned new clothes, as well as an omni-tool of my own and Shepard insisted on a pistol, so Garrus concentrated on that. The Predator was a simple and easy pistol for beginners. Once we bought everything and verified the shipping arrangements to the _Normandy_ , The thought of hauling my new possessions to the ship daunted my imagination.

Tali poked her head into the room, showing it was time to leave. We left the hospital, walking to the cabs just outside the elevator. Entering the cab sent my knees trembling, my hands gripped the seat. My eyes squeezed shut when Tali wove past traffic to make a turn. We made it to the C-Sec academy and the elevators to the docks. I thanked every deity on Earth that the cab bay was right next to the elevator to the _Normandy_. My knees knocked during the journey and they didn't seem ready to hold me weight for long. The long elevator ride gave me plenty of time to mull over the past week in great detail. To think just over 24 hours ago this elevator whisked me away with no idea what would happen. Now it flew me upwards with no idea what would happen. Oh I had a rough idea, but the details remained hazy. Call me pernickety. My feet stalled as the elevator doors parted, revealing the bullet shaped ship with its four odd engines. 

This was my new home.

It didn’t sink in at first. My mind never classed a boat…ship thing as a home. We waited for the decontamination to finish in the airlock, a strange mist surrounding us as a laser passed over us. It smelt funny, like ozone... Once cleaned and passed, we entered the CIC. Joker spun around on his chair, the dark brown haired man gave a friendly grin as he tipped his baseball cap.

“Morning, ladies,” He greeted. A flush warmed my neck. Tali laughed.

“Morning, Joker. The _Normandy_ ready to take off?” Tali asked with an amused catch in her tone.

“She's always ready to take off,” he grinned. “Just waiting for you two slow pokes,” he retorted.

“Thanks for waiting, Joker. That is sweet of you,” Tali answered with a sarcastic tone. Joker just gave a shrug.

“Well, you know, it’s rude to abandon a lady,” he said as he spun back to the controls. Tali laughed, moving away from the cockpit and down the CIC, shaking her head. There were so many holograms, fear about breaking something held me close to Tali's side, When we passed the _Normandy_ hologram in the back of the room, Shepard regarded us from the Galaxy map, looking over from that raised platform. He pushed himself off the rail, straightening.

“Good morning,” he greeted. “Everything ready for departure?” he asked. He glanced to me. My body tensed.

“A-Ah, yes. I-I mean, yes sir,” I said. Shepard chuckled.

“Relax, I'm sure you'll be fine,” he winked. My lips mustered a small smile. He grinned as he turned to Tali. “Tali, can you show her where she will sleep and work? She’ll get lost… or faint when she sees Wrex again,”

“Yes, Commander,” Tali nodded, struggling to suppress laughter. The blush stained my cheeks. It was only once…

She led me down through the doors on the edges of the room, behind Shepard. Tali took me to the sleeping quarters at the back of the mess hall. Bunk beds pressed against the walls of the room. They were in pods of 4, each had a drawer on the bottom bunk and a locker at the foot. Between the bunks was a wall block with four doors, two large ones on the top and bottom, and two thinner ones between. These beds lined 3 walls of the room. At the bottom of the room were four tables, a computer on both of them. Chairs lined a circle around them. Tali tugged me to one pod, the third on the right wall.

“This is your pod. You can choose whatever bunk you want, since no one has moved in here yet. Garrus, Wrex and I are in the next one,” Tali pointed to the 4th pod on the wall. “So you'll have familiar faces at least. Garrus insisted,” Of course he did, bloody turian. “If you're on the bottom, you get the drawer and the locker, if you are on top, you get two of the cupboards. If you choose a top, you can have the two lower ones,” she smiled. “Since you are a little...” she paused, pondering whether to use that word or not. A sulk fell over my shoulders

“I'm not that short,” I muttered. Tali laughed. My shoulders pressed together. Fuck, I said that aloud! My hands fidgeted and shuffled my weight. Tali strode over to her pod, returning with a large box. She took several trips, but they didn’t look too heavy…

“This should be everything,” Tali grunted, lowering the boxes to the floor. “We kept it in our pod since we didn't know where to put you,” My knees lowered me to the floor to check out the crates before me.

“T-Thanks, Tali. I appreciate it,” I said, trying to free up my voice.

“Now don't forget to go speak to everyone, everyone is dying to meet you,” Tali added as she brushed herself down. New people – let alone large groups of them – didn't get along too well with me, so this would be… an experience.

Tali helped me unpack the boxes. With lick, it would be a small bonding experience that would ease my nerves. One was just filled with clothes, uniforms, but there was plenty of casual clothes too, if the chance to use them arose. They went into the largest lower cupboard, the top bunk offered a better vantage point and it was more difficult for aliens to get me than the bottom should. The next box had a small bracelet. My omni-tool, Tali informed me. That snapped onto my left wrist. A datapad also appeared from the box, another tool to experiment with it later and see what it did. 

Which brought me onto the work related goods. Reference books, some new pieces of tech that were not familiar to me, and a small book that had names and instructions of the other Alliance geologists. Inside the book, instructions on how to access the numerous databases the Alliance had. Knowing me, within minutes my curiosity would have me lost, drowning in the data like a chocoholic in a chocolate factory. My pistol had also arrived for me, located down on the weapons bench as that had arrived as a separate package. Tali helped me carry some of the stuff to the lab, found behind the medical bay through the second door no one used while I lay there recovering. It was easy to forget how bulky geological books could be. My teeth and bundled as many as my arms could handle. Dr. Chakwas looked up when we entered.

“Good morning, ladies. How are we today?” she greeted. Tali smiled. It would prove to be a challenge learning how to read her expression.

“Good, thank you,” Tali answered. “Yourself?”

“Oh I'm doing fine, Tali. Thank you. And how about you, Endellion? Feeling any better?” she asked. My mind blanked, struggling to find a logical answer. Having your head smashed to the ground wasn't something you could explain in words.

“I-I'll be fine, a-a slight headache,” I said.

“I have painkillers, if you need it,” Dr. Chakwas offered.

“T-Thank you doctor, b-but don't like taking medication unless I needed to,” I stuttered, jogging the rest of the way to the door. Dr Chakwas chuckled, amused by my stance on medication. Maybe it was more commonplace today than the time grew up in... ok, that felt weird to say.

“I'll see what I can scavenge for you, just in case,” she called after me. A frown flitted across my face, aimed at the wall before me. There was no sneaking past this doctor if she wanted to prescribe you something. We entered the door at the back of the med bay. It lacked a window, which meant this would not be my favourite room on the _Normandy_.


	6. Starquake: Chapter 6

Hours, absolute hours, went towards trying to find places for everything in the lab. 3 days in and my desk layout had changed seven times with no end in sight. MY fingers stroked my chin, a grumble rumbling in my chest as the books slid into the holder, now on the short side of the desk near the door. With crates of unknown contents hogged the entire right corner of the room, my space management had to be precise. What tool up the most space for me was the hologram strips for the massive computer board. It would hold my geological maps and allow me to draw and do everything required. To be honest, the technology had advanced. Advanced to the point checks were placed to ensure the algorithms hadn’t screwed up a rock bed or broken the laws of stratigraphy. 

The desk behind me was set for chemical experimentation, covered in beakers and strange bottles of coloured liquids. It restricted my choice of desk, but plenty of bad experiences of chemistry experiments gone wrong during high school gave me pause. If you didn’t know what you were dealing with, leave it. My leg crossed the other, hands tugging at the jumpsuit collar. The normal alliance uniforms looked more comfortable, but as a scientist, such luxuries were not mine, they needed the extra comfort and manoeuvrability of the soldiers on board. My omni-tool lighting the omni-tool on my arm. The alien interface would take me months to get used to, or longer if it was impossible to rearrange it. My eyes skimmed over the email messages, linking me to my orders. Most of the waiting messages were just welcomes and information for logging into their information systems. The more troublesome one was from an Arnold Keplar, stating that to test my abilities, we had to throw me into the field. That included a lovely trip to a planet named ‘Trebin’. 

So, because of the strange new planet, a new spacesuit waited for me down in the cargo hold. As it turns out, the armour was also the spacesuits. That meant that on top of not dying in a foreign atmosphere, there was a layer of protection between me and whatever wanted to kill me. The technology that allowed spacesuits to be armoured was a relief. In the privacy of the labs, my hands yanked the science jumpsuit off, pulling the black under-armour that covered everything but my head. The boots pulled on without a fuss as my journey to the cargo hold began, shuffling through the medical bay. It was time to get suited up, whether I liked it or not. Down in the cargo hold, the team gearing up for the mission ahead. Garrus, Wrex, Ashley and Tali were all required for this trip because Shepard needed a team to deal with a missing survey team. The armour lockers on the left side of the ship called me. Ashley approached as the random pieces of armour stared back out of the locker. 

“You’ve never put on armour before, have you?” she asked. The blush glowed, my throat unclogged with a cough. I shook my head. Ashley sighed, holding her hands up. “Ah dear, right, let’s get you dressed,” 

Ashley snapped the plates over my body, but the first few snaps sent my skin crawling. Pinched skin was forefront of my mind. Once suited up, Ashley yanked the helmet over my head. Instincts threw me away, stumbling away from her grip, clutching the helmet. Ashley scowled as my hands yanked it off, shaking my head. Her glare didn't fill me with confidence as my hands secured my hair, then eased the helmet over my head after that. 

“All right, boys and girls, are we ready?” Shepard called as he strutted from the elevator. 

“Aye, aye, just need to check Dell’s suit pressure,” Ashley said. 

“Yeah, you don’t want that to pop, all the weird stuff gets in and makes you go crazy,” Shepard chuckled. My jaw dropped. Tali tutted as she reached for my suit. 

“Ignore him, he’s just teasing,” she assured. “Trebin is safe enough. As safe as any uncharted world,” My teeth nipped my lip, weight shuffling as my gaze found the massive 6 wheeled tank beside me. The Mako tank towered above me and that cannon didn’t fill me with confidence. My suit hissed, jolting me awake. Tali patted my back. 

“Everything is good. Got your gear?” she asked. 

“Y-Yeah, everything I need is here,” I said, opening the omni-tool to double check. 

“All right people, let’s move out!” Shepard clapped his hands. 

We moved towards the door at the back of the Mako. Climbing the ramp and ducking under the hatch revealed about 8 seats with harnesses above them. Shepard sat in the cockpit, everyone else yanked a harness over his or her heads. I sat down next to Tali, reaching up to secure the harness around me. It clicked between my legs with a snap. My hands held onto the harness, my knees losing feeling. The Mako trembled as it rolled towards the cargo door. The radio chatter picked up in the cockpit. 

We fell then, my stomach rose to my throat, my body lifting in the seat. My teeth gnashed, hands clenching the harness until my knuckles turned white. My jaw ached in seconds. Resistance pushed us up, lessening the effects of the freefall. Seconds later, impact. My held breath erupted free as the whole tank shook and bounced. The only thing stopping me from screaming was the shaking cutting my voice off in my throat. It rattled everything. The tank bounced twice before it settled on the ground. Sweat coated me, claustrophobia afflicting my thought processes. Air stagnated in my lungs until it forced free, pushing the sensation away. The Mako trundled along, aiming for our drop off point. 

“You sure you don’t want me to take you to the top?” Shepard called. 

“We’re sure,” Ashley said. “The last thing we need if you jumping off cliffs again,” 

“Aw c’mon, this thing is a tank, it can take it,” he laughed. A quiet whine stood no chance in the rattling tank. “Fine, fine, I’ll take you halfway up, party poopers,” he grumbled. 

The Mako heaved its way up a mountain, rounding a ridge until it found an area of flat ground to release the ground crew. With the Mako at a stop, the clamps holding the harnesses could release… if you knew how. My gaze flailed around to Tali as she and Ashley pushed the harnesses over their heads. Tali reached over and pushed a button on the back of my harness clip, freeing it. It shoved free, my attention turning to the open door Ashley had already vacated from. Tali fell in behind, me behind her. 

_”All right, ladies, remember this is a science mission so don’t bring down the mountain. We’ll be in radio contact,”_ Shepard called over the radio. 

“Roger than, have fun on the mountains, nobody die now,” Ashley said. Shepard laughed as the door to the Mako shut and the tank rumbled onwards, leaping off the edge of the nearby cliff with some boosters and dropping from sight. My jaw slackened.

“Is… Is that normal?” I asked. 

“For Shepard, yes,” Tali sighed. “All right, Dell, where do you need to go?” 

“A-According to Keplar…” My finger pointed to the mountain top before us. “Up there,”

“Let’s get moving then,” Ashley ordered, striding out towards a natural path to the peak. With little else to say, we fell in behind her, me in the middle.

Trebin was a desolate, brown rock. It spread out for miles. The roughed mountains would have reminded of Earth had they had snow or trees or something, some form of life. As my untrained legs forced me up the mountain, the sound of my breathing echoed in the helmet. To distract myself, my omni-tool blinked nearby to follow the coordinates. The map on the orange hued screen before me highlighted the place that needed investigated. My eyes scanned the upcoming terrain. In the distance, a low boom rocked the air. Ashley grumbled about Shepard over-using the main cannon and quickened her step. 

Near the location, the air shifted. The hairs on the back on my neck pricked, my muscles twitched as waves fluttered down my spine. My breathing snagged, eyes flying around the landscape. Something tripped my instincts and it sent my heart skittering away like a beetle. The air hummed, then the strangest sounds emanated from the air. A low drone, moderate it pitch, slithered through the air. Seconds later, a higher pitched squeal. My feet froze, spinning to strange sounds radiating through the air. My heart sank as Ashley drew the assault rifle, scanning the area with a critical gaze. Did she know what this was? Or… was she as just as confused? My legs powered past her, praying my location was not here. Tali cried my name as hands and feet scrambled up the small cliff face before me. My mouth dried, the sharp rocks ignored as they rubbed through the clothes. The strength of 1000 men flew through me, and with it, I heaved myself up and sprinted onwards. 

As the distances grew, the sound of whatever creature lurked in the area faded. Either that or they had spotted me and were not in the process of stalking me. My heart pounded against my chest, threatening to break a rib. The vibrations shook my arms, making me scream in surprise, losing my footing and dropping to the rock below. My heart stopped, eyes flying over the rugged terrain. A hand raised, ready to smack whatever had latched onto me. Nothing, although a small flashing icon hovered over my omni-tool. My hand trembled as it touched it. A map opened before me, a blinking icon highlighting an area about 30m away from me. Air flowed back into my lungs, rolling onto my knees to clamber to my feet. 

“Dell! Goddam it, wait there!” Ashley barked. Startled, my arms clamped around my chest as the human stomped towards me, Tali struggling up the cliff behind her. “What the fuck?” 

“Y-You didn’t hear-?” I said. 

“I heard it,” she growled. “But how can we protect you if you run off like a maniac! There could have been monsters up here!” 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I-” I stammered. Ashley sighed, hands on her hips. 

“This is why I hate greenhorns,” she grumbled. My knees trembled. “Where are we going?” 

“J-Just over there,” I pointed. Ashley grumbled before marching onwards. My eyes skimmed past Tali as she jogged to catch up to us. We followed the enraged soldier with reluctance. 

30m away, we located my quarry. The instructions said remote sensing had detected possible exposed minerals, then to map and estimate the path of the rock bed, assuming everything was in situ. Before me, a pile of brown rock with weathered crystalline bands danced through it. My mind switched from survival to work mode. A clicking from my omni-tool froze me mid-step. Was… Was that a Geiger counter? My eyes bulged. My arm raised, opening my omni-tool. A Geiger counter option appeared before me. I waved the omni-tool near to the rock. The whole thing squealed. Oh fuck, they sent me out to look for radioactive ores?! 

“Are t-these suits leaded?” I asked. 

“Leaded?” Tali blinked. 

“Y-yeah, to minimise the effects of radiation. T-This is uranium or something,” I said. Ashley moaned. 

“The suits are designed for radiation protection. They are _space_ suits,” she grumbled. A flush rose, teeth biting my lip. 

“J-Just making sure,” I said, turning back to the rock pile before me. 

Tali and Ashley patrolled the area while I got down to work recording the site. The ore deposit was in situ, and from the Geiger counter, there was plenty more of this stuff here. But the portable geochemical tools in the omni-tool indicated plutonium, although Uranium presented itself in vast quantities. The previous geological data from the area was sparse and disconnected. But if my calculations were correct, some of the rock should rise to the surface just further down the slope to the ease. If it didn’t, either it thinned out, the rock faulted, it folded or it weathered away. Still, if it weathered, evidence for it would remain. My knees pushed me up, heading east. 

It pushed us back down the mountain, but the incline was shallower. I followed the dip of the bed. As predicted traces of the mineral lined the way. Erosion scoured the land, so maybe some mining near the base of the mountain would prove valuable. As the map formed under my commands, the bed continued down. As it crossed the ridge, a large bowl shaped valley spreading out before me appeared. Helpless, my gaze stared at the massive mountains behind it. Even though this place was brown and desolate, there still held magic here. This was another planet, not on Earth. It was not so dissimilar once you got over the disappointment. In the valley, a group of people – scavengers or mercenaries, Ashley theorised – as they strode towards something in the distance. The ridge dropped to the valley below, but from here, faint traces of the darkened rock with fresh faces of green crystals marred the cliff. Wait, fresh faces? Had there been a landslide or rock fall-

The ground quaked, quivering my knees to the point of collapse. The rock on the ridge below rattled, caving out to tumble down. My footing failed, flailing for grip as I slipped onto the ridge slope. My fingers clung to a hand hold just before the cliff dropped out beneath me. I made the mistake of turning down to see the fall. The height distracted me, it was what had just erupted from the ground. A massive worm like creature screeched, the brilliant cyan tongue reaching for the people on the ground. The screams died under the roar. The beast charged for the people. Their bodies flew across the dirt. My hand hold looked unsteady now, knowing what awaited me if I survived the fall. The adrenaline that had flooded my system earlier did not saving me here, there was no strength to pull myself up even by a few centimetres. 

“Shit, Thresher Maw!” Ashley called. 

”Commander, we’ve got a problem! Thresher maw!” Tali called over the radio while she grabbed my wrist to pull me up as Ashley rained bullets down on the 30m high monster below. It only alerted it to our position and piss it off more than it already was. It roared, a sea of spit flying to our position. Ashley grabbed Tali, pulling back hard. She dragged Tali and me away from the edge and just out of reach of the spit. The rock where the spit touched melted. My blood ran to my toes. 

“Move! Move! Move!” Ashley roared, dragging my frozen ass off the rock as another hail of spit rose to meet us. She dragged me over the ridge, out of sight of the maw. 

“W-What is that thing?” I stammered. 

“Thresher maw,” Tali panted. 

“What the fuck is a thresher maw!?” I squeaked. 

“That thing!” Ashley snapped, pointing to the worm over the ridge. The whole mountain quivered. “Shit, shit, shit,” 

“Why did you shoot it?!” I sobbed, crawling back onto my feet. 

“To scare it off,” Ashley growled. 

“It’s a thresher maw, you need tanks to kill these things. How are a few bullets going to scare it?” Tali asked. 

Ashley grit her teeth as the mountain quivered. The maw punched through the mountain ridge, surfacing on a flatter segment of the steep valley between the ridge and the original mineral deposit. A scream ripped free as my shambling legs followed Ashley and Tali further up the mountain, back on the other side of the ridge, trying to climb higher. It disappeared again, the earth quaking. My brain sent one message to my legs; lose your balance and we die. The cliff was too close. The maw rose once more, an ear bleeding screech deafening me. I scrambled for safety. The maw pounced to tremble the earth again as we tried to mount the ridge once more. 

An air shattering bang caused the beast to scream, crashing into the mountain without burrowing. I wheeled around just as the Mako soared over a plateau to the north. It landed hand, a machine gun covering the space between tank and maw. The thresher picked itself up, screeching at the new foe on the field. It burrowed underground. The Mako swerved, engines to the max. The maw surfaced nearby, raining acidic spit towards the tank. Shepard steered the Mako out of reach, the main cannon roaring in between bursts of machine gun fire. The maw roared, diving into the ground when the cannon shot the brilliant blue tongue. When it rose once more, the Mako skimmed free by the skin of their teeth. My breath stilled as the turret spin around, blasting it point blank. The maw let loose one mighty roar before it collapsed on the ground. 

The Mako drove around the maw in a lap of honour, my radio alive with cheers from the men inside. We sighs of relief. We picked ourselves up, trudging down the edge of the ridge until it widened out, lowering us towards flatter fields. The Mako wheeled around, trundling over the corpse for good measure – and getting stuck for about 5 minutes in the process – before charging towards us. When it bounced to a halt nearby, the door burst open. Shepard evacuated, roaring in triumph with fists in the air. 

“We need to bring you out more often! Holy shit, did you see that thing splat? I was amazing!” Shepard cheered. A moan creaked in my throat.

“Easy for you to say, you’re in a tank. This one was falling off a cliff,” Ashley pointed to me. 

“All right, all right, I got it. Right, Dell, very important lesson here ok? Cliffs are bad. I know base jumping is amazing fun but you’re not trained to use your landers yet. Not a good time to test them out,” he gave me a thumbs up with a grin. My face heated under the helmet. “But we have a thresher magnet! This is awesome!” 

“Actually, Shepard, some scavengers set it off. They’re dead now,” Tali shook her head. Shepard’s arms sagged. He cursed, kicking the dust. The crew chuckled as their commander sulked. While Shepard composed himself, my hand rubbed my arm.

“Everyone is all right though?” Garrus asked. 

“Aye, we’re all right. Did you finish everything?” Ashley turned to me. I jumped, clamping my hands behind my back and squeezing them. 

“A-Ah, n-nearly. T-The maw k-kinda distracted us,” I said, trying to shrug, but my shoulders locked and refused to drop. 

“All right team, let’s go do us some science!” Shepard cheered. 

“It isn’t as interesting as you think, Commander,” Tali laughed. Shepard frowned, flicking his eyes between Tali and me. We piled back into the Mako. The tank wheeling around to return us to the base of the cliff where we had been hanging over earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	7. Starquake: Chapter 7

The spare pen lid rattled between my teeth, eyes glowering at the map before me. Layers of information piled on top of each other formed a complicated geological map of Therum. My hand circled a vent, writing a note beside it with the last known activity and the magnitude of it. The data on the board made me cluck my tongue. A flick and the geological map of 40 years ago vanished, it was already out of date for this planet’s aggressive structure changes. More layers vanished as I stood back, turning off a few more layers until only the bare bedrock and the active lava pools remained. The map before me weaved a tale of destruction and recreation. Evidence scattered the map for recent – as in the past few weeks – explosive volcanic activity; volcanic venting, lava flows, violent eruptions. The atmosphere clogged with sulphur and various forms of dioxide. Had the planet not suffered such intense volcanism, it would freeze from the albedo effect. 

Shepard’s mission included traversing this volcanic minefield to locate an asari named Liara T'Soni. My job, for now, was to help Shepard plan a route through, since the crew agreed he would just wing it otherwise. The geological maps for the area spread over the decades due to the intense mining operations in the area. That posed several problems; first, the lava pits and lava flows covered almost as much ground as solid earth did. The Mako could only take so much punishment. Second, the mining operations themselves caused subsidence as the crust deformed from the volcanic intrusions. The mine shafts could collapse at any minute. Then the active volcanoes which lined the only path from the only suitable landing spot for a Mako within 40 miles of where Liara was. Which was an active volcano.

The data from this ticking time bomb of volcano created a frown, my head shaking as I sat back down, away the charts. My hands rubbed my eyes, moaning as my mind switched off. Sleep was difficult at all these days, that strange dream dominated them each night, refusing to give me release. The dark reds, golds and greens swirling around me disorientated me and the haze that kept everything blurry had refused to lift. Even worse, now there was no way to wake myself up from it, despite my best attempts. They held me prisoner. Sleeping pills, saying the noise of the engine was keeping me up. They granted temporary relief, barricading them from invading my mind, but how long it would be before even they couldn't keep the nightmares away? The door hissed as it opened, forcing me to drag my face from out my hands. My eyes swivelled, but my body sprung to my feet when Shepard walked in. I shuffled under his gaze.

“Commander! Hi,” That didn't sound right, however after everything my maps told me, my frazzled mind struggled. I should say 'sir' a little more too... Shepard gave a strained smile, leaning against the wall by the door. He glanced to the geological map on the board, my possible path highlighted on it.

“Good morning, Dell. What have you got for me?” he asked. After clearing my throat, my fingers swirled on the board. The remaining geological layers turned invisible to leave a basic topographic map that was easier to understand. The board rotated, the terrain model rising to show the complex mountains and lava lakes in 3D. Shepard frowned. 

“W-Well, there are things I'm concerned about,” I sighed. 'Concerned' didn’t cover half of it. “Commander, this place is mined to the point I am afraid of subsistence into the old mining shafts. I’ve tried to look around the mining reports for any sign they reinforced the tunnels. But the planet’s crust changes so often I fear that even if they were. All they are doing now is acting like a volcanic vent and pumping magma to the surface. Either that or build pressure until it explodes and forms a new crater. Then there is the active volcano you’re going into. While my data suggests that the volcano is stable, it is showing signs of activity and pressure build up,” Shepard pushed himself off the wall, studying the 3D hologram before him. He rubbed his chin as he followed the map. Whether he was listening was another matter. 

“This is the safest path you have found?” Shepard asked. My arms around my chest, holding myself. 

“No. It’s the only path I can find,” I said. Shepard hmmed as he spun the hologram, peering into some of the valleys. “Along this route, not only do you work around the lava lakes, but you avoid most of the unstable mine shafts. Every other route is too unstable to hold the Mako’s weight,” 

“Ah, so we’re playing that little game are we?” he grinned. My eyes widened. He winked at me. “Piece of cake. Send a copy of this route to my omni-tool and I’ll get it passed around. Wrex will keep me right,” My expression blanked, a slow action. He sulked. “Fine, I’ll give it to Ashley to do,” 

“I-I didn’t mean to-” I stammered. Shepard waved a hand. 

“Ach, you’re right, Wrex just likes to shoot things,” he chuckled. “Well, to be fair, so does Ashley and me so… yeah. We’ll be fine!” he laughed as he backed towards the door. “Nice work, Shaik. Oh and don’t forget to do that work for that Keplar dude, something about an exam…?” 

“A-Ah, yeah. I-I am aware. I-I’ll be working on that while you a-are out,” I stumbled over my words, taken aback. So he _was_ getting copies of Keplar’s emails. 

Shepard gave a cheery wave as the door closed behind him. Back in the chair, my eyes stared at figures and images of rock samples, all to prepare for this little ‘exam’ required to test my geological knowledge. To be honest, the past papers proved that wasn't that difficult, nothing unusual or things not covered during my time here. That wasn’t for another few days at least, but I sent my Trebin reports to the Alliance. Keplar seemed quite impressed, so there was the chance he would give me a harder exam to do. My eyes remained fixed on the data around me in preparation. The omni-tool chimed, a soft, quiet sound so not to give me a heart attack like it did on Trebin. My omni-tool colour had changed to purple to get rid of the glaring orange interface. A new message from Val. 

_Dell,_

_I’m glad to see Shepard has kept his word and passed my details on. Spirits be merciful he also kept the promise to delete it off his. I'm back on duty, so apologies that this took forever to reply to. I get little time with an extranet connection._

_Now, I want to get this again, just to make sure I understood. A thresher maw tried to eat you on your first ground mission? Also, what happened on Casbin? Geth? Dell, if you aren’t being eaten alive you are being shot at. I thought the military would, you know, put you onto safe missions. Ah well, at least we know if we get bored and need action, just drag you to a place you’ve never been before, we’ll get all the entertainment in the galaxy! Blue Suns, thresher maws, geth. We might get lucky have you’ll drag a few Spectres in while you’re at it._

_Just do me a favour and try not to get killed please. I realise that is difficult for you these days but if you can master it then you won’t have to worry about trouble ever again! Good luck with the gun training... you'll need it_

_Cabalite Valérien Autillin  
Turian Cabal Division_

My glare wanted to melt the omni-tool in my hand, jaw popping. We had been exchanging messages when possible, to keep in touch and keep him sane, but this was ridiculous! He was so spoken and gentle when I was in the hospital. Now he wasn’t holding back the punches. Although, in his defence, the geth were an unwelcome surprise on Casbin while my cowardly hide hid behind a deposit of uranium. Boulders of uranium the size of small cars are bullet proof but it didn’t help that the geth camped just down the slope from where the rock deposit was. The ball of dread in my stomach refused to shift even now. Whenever a bullet came within 20m of me, a scream echoed down the canyon. My attention returned to Therum maps.

The radio chatter in my ear piece distracted my study attempt, pen tapping against a book as my eyes skimmed to the scientific paper before me. The crew were on the ground now, launched from the _Normandy_ in the Mako onto the landing zone of choice. Everything was quiet, for now. My heart thumped louder, shoving the books aside, waving my hand over the computer screen to clear it. I was in no mental state to be doing work right now. Geological maps were one thing, but plotting a safe route for people who had squirmed their way into my heart – well, not so much Ashley. Shepard was... arm-distance ok while Wrex was still an unknown – and the success hinged on how well my estimates of the carry weight of the crust. My hands held my chin, staring at the blank walls to clear my mind.

 _“Incoming Geth drop ship!_ ” the radio cried. Startled, my heart thumped in my chest. That was Shepard's voice. It took several moments before the initial freeze wore off. Geth, ok, Shepard can deal with that. It wasn’t the crust falling to pieces. I shook my head, flicking my muscles out to release the knots building up.

If any help was needed, they needed real-time data. Back on the desktop computer again, the system picked up the Mako’s tracking system and overlaying it on top of my 3D geological map. The icon pinged, they were in an industrial zone not far from the landing zone. My fingers drummed. The chatter continued, eyes watching the tracker move onwards on one of the many orange screens before me. They had to evacuate the Mako due to a lack of a clear path large enough for the tank to proceed through.

 _”Nothing like a good fight to brighten your day, eh?”_ Wrex laughed.

 _“I hear that!”_ was Ash's answer.

 _“We will take this nice and easy. Calm down,_ both _of you”_ Shepard's voice sounded, for once he didn’t appear to be going on a rampage. There was too much fire around him for his pyromania to kick in. My head flopped to the desk. A glittering pocked-marked rock on my desk distracted me. 

_“Colossus!”_ Ashley cried in my ear. My fingers twitched. They were still fighting, still trying to find this scientist. There was swearing above the shouted commands from Shepard. A Colossus was an unknown force, but judging by the name, it wasn’t friendly. My foot tapped a beat while I waited for the all clear. There was no reason to be nervous now, they had cleared the path, they were at the dig site in one piece and nothing had happened. There had to be a way to distract myself, to keep my mind at peace or busy. The database on the Alliance network consumed my attention for anything related to Therum. The files joined a growing folder. No real-time data though,

 _“All clear. Let’s move into the ruins,”_ Shepard's said. They were safe, the tension in my shoulders could release. For now at least.

After about 5 minutes, the ground team found Miss T'Soni, however she appeared to be in some strange predicament, trapped in some Prothean safety feature. During this time, I found the database of real-time geological sensors for Therum, conquering the horrendous interface of this God forsaken database. Peering through the titles, the data for the volcano in question, looking through the activity charts. No major events, which is why they got access for the excavation.

A huge seismic quake shattered the stability. The spike widened my eyes, hands fumbling to discover a cause for it. The volcano rumbled, the delicate balance descending into chaos. My head couldn't stay straight long enough to find the previous earthquake data. Every earthquake had been below 3.2 until this point, this one reached 6.9. My blood turned cold. The coolness flipped a switch in my mind, the fumbling panic now tuned to a hard tirade of button mashing as the sensor data poured in. The epicentre appeared to be… in the main cavern with Shepard? Oh my God, what did he do!?

Several sensors pushed into the red; pressure rocketed skywards, the magma chamber shifted and churned and volatiles within the magma caused explosive pressure spikes. My mind worked like a machine as the data crumble before my eyes. There was nothing to do here. Joker needed data to fly low to spot potential dangers around the site before approaching and stay safe, After transferring the data to my omni-tool, I tore out of the lab, apologising like a Canadian as people dived out the way. My aim was the cockpit. Dammit, why does everything go wrong? Nothing ever goes well!

 _“Joker, get the_ Normandy _airborne and lock in on my signal! On the devil, mister!”_ Shepard's voice rang from the cockpit. Well, at least Shepard knew he was in trouble. The pilot swung into action, ignoring my entrance as his hands flew over the holograms before him. 

“Aye, Aye, Commander. Secure and away. ETA 8 minutes,” he said. My brakes slammed me to a stop next to him. Joker grinned at me. “Hang on tight, Shepard’s calling for pickup,” 

“Shepard did something,” I gasped. Joker stared. “Just get over there ASAP, the volcano’s erupting,” 

“It can never be easy with Shepard, can it?” Joker sighed as the _Normandy_ swung into action. My hands gripped the back of his chair, watching the terrain bulge and vent. The dig site pulled into view. The _Normandy_ was high enough above the ground to avoid any immediate danger, well, aside from volcanic bombs but we would have to move in that case.

“Dammit, where are they?” Joker grumbled as he steered the _Normandy_ around the area, trying to find the exit to the mine. 

We didn’t know what exit they would use, the one they entered with or a new one. The dig site maps weren't on me to check. There was no sign of the ground team. A swollen flank exploded, the _Normandy_ wriggled in the air from the shock wave. Joker’s hands moved like fluid to correct for it, swinging the ship around to avoid the spluttering lava. My heart pounded in my chest. Did he not know how sensitive the volcano was earlier? The trembles down my spine worsened.

Then Wrex sprinted out from the entrance. Hope soared, weight lifting from my shoulders. Seconds later, Ash and a pale blue skinned asari ran out. Shepard was two seconds behind. He slowed down once he was out and away from the area. The _Normandy_ , with Joker's expert hands, lowered itself towards the unstable ground, allowing the team to run into the cargo hold. When Shepard gave the ok, the doors secured and Joker steered the ship to pick up the Mako. They were safe, they were on-board and safe. The switch in my mind flicked back, my job done. My throat cleared as he lowered the _Normandy_ to allow a team to pick up the Mako.

“N-Nice flying,” I said with a tentative smile. Joker laughed and he threw me a cocky smirk.

“Nice flying? C’mon, that was _amazing_ flying! How many other pilots could steer through flying lava?” He asked. A shaken laugh emerged.

“S-Sorry, b-brilliant flying,” I said. Joker grinned. The ash cloud billowed as the _Normandy_ powered away from Therum, back into the vast emptiness of space. My shoulders relaxed as I trekked down to the lab once more. A chance to see these different worlds, all their different environments. To have the opportunity to see such worlds, it was a gift but my mental state was also in question. Few sane people did a fraction of the things Shepard and his crew suffered through. At the end of the CIC, Shepard powered up the stairs with a wide grin on his face. He pumped a fist. 

“I can now add ‘Running out of an exploding volcano’ to my list of things I have accomplished,” he laughed. As my shoulders quivered, I mustered him a weak smile.

“Y-You were giving me a heart attack, Commander. You had me worried,” I coughed out. Shepard smiled. "I-I suppose I should have told how sensitive t-the volcano was. D-Do you know what happened?”

“What? Oh yeah, I used a mining laser to break Liara free. It made a helluva bang!” he cheered. My jaw slackened.

“B-But I said the volcano was growing unstable-” I said. He waved a hand. 

“Yeah, yeah, I remembered. But it was the easiest and quickest way. Oh, you should have seen the explosion. Glorious!” he praised. I nodded, biting my tongue. “We need to speak with Liara for a while, so I’ll fill you in on the juicy details later. Oh yeah! We’ve got poker this weekend too!” 

“O-Oh, I-I think I’ll pass, I-I’ve never played-” I tried. 

“What? Never… Girl, you’ve not lived! C’mon you can use fake credits if you want to chicken out so much,” he smirked. My skin lost its colour. A squeaked sound responded. 

Shepard tutted as my fear drove me from the room, scurrying back towards the labs. Was it my imagination or was Shepard becoming… more brutal? Within the safety of the lab, there was time to recollect myself. I lowered myself to the chair, scrubbing my face as the jumpsuit threatened to boil me alive. My fingers unbuttoned the collar, shaking my head out to release the tension. It took 10 minutes to shut down all the databases and saving information from Therum for a report before shutting them down too. About 20 minutes after the end of the mission, the computer at my desk rang. My eyes skimmed over the screen, buttoning up the collar once more as Arnold Keplar’s name appeared on the screen. I sat straighter in the chair as my fingers touched the accept button. A grey haired man stared back at me, datapad in hand with the symbol of the Alliance behind him. He turned to me. 

“Miss Shaik, good evening,” he greeted. 

“Professor, hello. H-How may I be of service?” I asked. Keplar sighed, laying the datapad down. 

“I have been reading over some your reports; Trebin, Casbin and also the trial report of Binthu you helped Dr Catherine Saidler with,” the man sighed, glancing to a screen nearby. “You… have interesting results,” 

“You… d-don’t sound pleased, sir,” I said. Keplar, leaned back in the chair. 

“Your conclusions, while with Binthu have been along similar lines to previous investigations, appear to spin in different directions. Without examining the exam results you are due to take in a few days’ time, I am struggling to see your competency. You said you were an apprentice. With whom?” he asked. I couldn't swallow.

“A-A M-Mr Gordon Brown,” I lied. Keplar narrowed his eyes. 

“Can’t say I’ve heard the name,” he said. 

“H-He uh, published nothing. H-He worked as an independent and w-worked with the British Geological Society sometimes before h-he retired,” I said. The urge to lick my lips. wanted to overwhelm me. 

“Ah, a ‘freelancer’, yes, now some of your conclusions make sense,” Keplar lifted the datapad again. 

“W-Well, i-in my defence, C-Casbin and Trebin h-have not had geologists on the ground yet. W-We only have remote sensing to t-test for these outcrops,” I said. Keplar trained an eye on me once more. 

“True… very well, I will send geologists out to investigate on foot. We have the date for your examination, Miss Shaik. Friday the 29th of May at 12pm Earth PDT, your computer will be able to covert that time into Galactic Standard,” he said. I nodded, trembling.

“Y-Yes sir, I-I will be ready,” I answered. With a nod and a ‘dismissed’, the line died. With silence encasing me, my stomach rattled from the butterflies. This test became all the more important…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	8. Starquake: Chapter 8

“B-But sir, my interpretation suggests that the-” I stuttered.

“We have the reports, Miss Shaik,” Keplar sighed, thumb flicking through the datapad. “Geologists have scoured this area for decades, from various species. Yet none have seen any evidence for this massive stockwork in your report. Is this another of your wild speculations?” My mouth dried, nerves rattling to stay strong. How my knees hadn't given out on me or said something stupid...

“I understand I have had a few misses,” I said. The answering snort rattled me. “B-But my track record holds m-more successful hits than fails. T-The _Normandy_ equipped sensors are f-far more accurate sensors tha-”

“Those sensors are designed for combat, not geophysical scanning,” he crossed his arms. My eyes scanned the other geologists in the room, pleading with my eyes. The fact they were on Earth and tens of thousands of light years away from me brought no comfort. All were silent, casting careful glances to the geologist speaking. “Shaik, you excelled during the examination several days ago. Which is why I am struggling to understand how your own investigations can be so different to what every remote sensing satellite has said,” Keplar held his hands up. “Why?”

My breathing slowed, forcing my body to relax, to release my tense muscles. My stomach only knotted harder. A professional behaviour would save me, but only if my nerve held and Keplar caved. That didn't seem likely, but I had little else to go on. Flourish the vocabulary, show my theory backed my interpretations.

“This formation I have found follows the Cyprus-type mineralisation model, sir. I see no evidence for the Kuroko style you and several other teams have theorised through the STRAT satellites. My stockwork, while close in terms of locality, is far older than the typical Kuroko-styles found already. On top of which, (Uranium/Thorium)/Helium dating showing a tight cluster around 200Ma and around 340Ma on my age graphs. Thus I suggested that the Cyprus-style formation occurred in two pulses, matching the tectonic evidence provided by Dr T'Stala in 214-”

“Your report is here, Miss Shaik, I know of you 'theories',” the man growled. “We have scoured that location and found only rhyolit-”

“The rhyolitic dome is located on the outer rims of the valley. If you follow the stratigraphy down, little deformation has occurred. Everything below 300m is mafic, not felsic. I-I mean, you published my report to the Geology journal Whitepapers as early evidence for this. Although… you… did not use my name, it is still-” I said in a futile.

“I beg your pardon?” he snapped. My body trembled. “Just what are you accusing me of?”

“W-Well, I read the white paper, i-it was my Trebin report word for word, I-I have a timestamped copy on the _Normandy_ as a backup. A-And the whitepaper said you d-discovered it e-even though you h-have not visited T-Trebin-” I stuttered. Keplar’s eyes narrowed. 

“Are you accusing me of plagiarising your dubious report, Shaik?” he asked. “I assure you, I have visited Trebin several times, even before your birth,” My weight shuffled in the chair.

“Y-You have? O-Oh, t-then why a-are they not on t-the Alliance f-fieldwork databases. I-I looked but I c-couldn’t find any of them…” I said. Keplar popped his jaw. 

“I did so as an independent geoscientist,” he snarled. My body now trembled. 

B-but…I thought you d-didn’t like freelance-” I whimpered. 

“Goddam it, Shaik, what does this have to do with your bloody reports?!” he snapped, shoving his chair back as he thundered to his feet. My body recoiled, hands clutching the seat, wide eyed and nausea creeping through me. “We have reached a unanimous decision that your reports are wild. Perhaps when your position is finalised, then we can discuss the matter in more depth, if you are so concerned with scientific discussions I wrote 3 years ago. Until then, I suggest you sort your attitude out, young lady. Insubordination will not tolerated in the navy,” Keplar turned to the geologists around him, many setting their jaws and facing the cameras. “Are we finished here, Miss Shaik?” My eyes shut as a sighed sounded.

“Yes, sir,” I said.

“Good. I will expect a more... realistic report soon,” he finished as the video cut, leaving me in silence.

In a few days’ time, Arnold Keplar would use my Casbin data and publish it as his findings. The man appeared to detest fieldwork and did everything in his power to avoid it. Shaken hands piled the maps away in a neat pile, fussing with them just to make me feel better. New maps covered my desk, eyes staring at them. When Keplar's report first passed over my desk, my report with his name on it, my heart broke. I emailed enquiring about it, but never received an answer. Keplar did this with other geologists, judging by the straight faced people on that room, the anguish in their eyes. What did Keplar have over their heads to keep them so passive?

“Ah well, you win some, you lose some,” A voice said behind me. I jolted awake, spinning in the chair to face Shepard, leaning against the door. 

“S-Shepard! C-Commander, h-hello,” I said, jumping to shaken legs. Shepard clucked his tongue. 

“Looks like you need more force with your arguments. Come on, girl, it’s not that hard!” Shepard groaned. My gaze diverted, looking down to my hands, cold flutters racing through my body. "If it cheers you up, you could try more combat training with Ashley! Nothing like getting your ass handed to you to cheer you up!” 

“I-I’d rather not…” I muttered. 

“Yeah, see, here’s the problem,” he pointed at me with his hand. My eyes snapped up. “You’re too damn quiet and meek! Go punch that ass in the face, he can’t do shit!” 

“I-I’d rather avoid him, i-if I can,” I said. Shepard groaned louder, hands on his hips. My body tensed. He sighed. 

“So, how’s Liara settling in?” he asked. With dry lips, my tongue worked hard to keep them moist. 

“Well, I think. S-She’s smart…” I said, shrugging to cover for my lack of words. She was more than smart, the woman was more courageous than I. On the ship 3 days and she had already made friends with just about everyone. To have her confidence and courage, even for a day…

“Good to know! Last thing I need is a punch up in here… she’d kick your ass,” he laughed. I hmmed in answer. Shepard stared at me, blinking once before he ran his tongue over his teeth. “Just don't forget that we’ve got Skyllian Five later, real money this time!” Wait, real money?

“I-I can't play poker…” I said. 

“’Course you can! A few more games and you might, just might, be able to beat Simon!” he smirked. My gaze dropped. The only person on this ship who sucked harder at poker than me was Serviceman Simon Prescott. My hands fidgeted. “You’ll be fine, you need to get out more anyway! You don't want to whole crew to think you’re locking yourself up in here all day, hmm?” The thought didn’t disturb me, the quiet kept me sane, a handful of people realised how skittish I was around people and respected that. Most just gave me weird looks when they saw me outside the lab for whatever reason. Others, such as Garrus, remained determined to break that barrier down. 

“I... yes, sir,” I conceded. Shepard nodded, gaze hardening, as he studied me.

“Good. Then I shall not keep you from your work. Dismissed, Shaik,” That was a subtle hint for a salute. My hand snapped up, back tense. Shepard spun on his heel and escaped the lab. My lungs heaved a sigh.

Liara T'Soni’s entrance into the lab distracted me. The asari wore an outfit similar to Dr Chakwas and I, the tight fitting lab suit had sashes of olive green rather than charcoal. Her purplish lips turned upwards as she walked in, her blue eyes bright. At the top of her forehead, the skin mottled with light blue spots that followed the hair tentacles, but didn't go far along them. A small band of dark freckles dotted her cheeks. After working with Liara over the past few days, she was a quiet, intelligent and friendly person. She smiled as she paused by the door. 

“Coming to join us in the mess hall?” she asked. My eyes dragged my attention to the maps on the table, hands clenching each other until the knuckles turned white. A hard lump sank to my stomach as my knees trembled. 

“D-Did Shepard send you?” I asked. Liara tilted her head to the side. 

“No, Kaiden said you would join us though,” she answered. My hands fumbled together. 

“I… I-I guess so,” I muttered, forcing my stiff body to rise. Liara smiled. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just for a few games. The Commander is keen,” she said as we left the lab. 

“That’s… one way to describe it,” I rubbed my arm as we entered the mess hall. The room was bulging with people. A game was already underway at the table. Wrex, Garrus, Kaiden, Ashley, Tali and Shepard mocked each other, trying to bluff their way through the game. Kaiden chose indifference, Shepard wore his usual cocky demeanour and Ashley played to win. The other three varied depending on the situation. Wrex spotted me through the crowd. 

“And the pyjak arrives,” he chortled. Besides Liara, my knees quaked. Shepard spun, face lighting up with a grin. 

“Time for some easy money,” Ashley laughed. My gaze turned to Liara, begging her to save me from this. Rather, she dragged me through the crowd to the table, settling down herself. I thumped down on the chair, hugging myself between Liara and Kaiden. My heart rattled my rib cage. Shepard shuffled the cards, throwing them out. My hand scrubbed my face, resigning myself to my fate. The game began. 

“Are you in, or out, Dell?” Garrus asked, leaning back on his chair. 

Cards in hand, it was time to burn money. Where these good cards or bad cards? A glance around the table proved people grinned or laughed. Garrus had that smug look on his face that drove me insane, Wrex leaned back, looking calm but smirking. Shepard rested his chin on his hands, already throwing chips in. Tali was impossible to read with that helmet on. Ash and Kaiden seemed no different to normal. The rest of the crew watched with interest. A single coin joined the pile, holding back a sigh. Money would burn like a forest fire if care wasn't taken. We turned the cards. From Garrus' cheer, he had won. My body shrank in the chair as the cheers and boos rattled the air, drowning out thought processes. Garrus dragged the small mountain of chips over, Shepard scowling at the pile. Garrus clicked his mandibles. 

“And the champion reins,” Garrus grinned. “I'm surprised Wrex, I thought you would be better than this,”

“Is that a challenge, turian?” Wrex rumbled him. Garrus fluttered his brow-plate, mandibles flared and a smirk on his face.

“At this rate, little Dell will kick your ass,” Garrus said. That incited the krogan to slam him fist on the table. My heart slammed into my chest, scurrying back into the chair, away from the table as it moaned in complaint. 

“Game on! Deal, Alenko!” he took a swig from a bottle by his hand, a spirit or a beer. It smelt rotten regardless, it burned my nose even from this distance. Garrus laughed. My gaze longed towards the medical bay door, for the peace and quiet. This game was torturous, it burned my money and caused people to judge me. The cards slid before me, heralding another round.

The night continued. Numerous attempts to escape failed; to go to the bathroom, to check something in my room or in the lab, to get a drink from the kitchen. Anything. My soul was worth less than staying here. My bottom lip had gone numb after biting so often to stop the tears swelling. On rare occasions, I got lucky and had a hand that was better than someone else’s hand. These were few. 26 credits in and there was no end in sight. Shepard kept egging me on, pushing me to keep throwing money in. Ashley made it a game to mock my hand at every opportunity. Unlike me, everyone had the choice of folding, Shepard never let me. My voice locked whenever any attempt to speak against him occurred. As the night continued, Shepard’s good mood drifted, now he sat with a frown on his face and an impatient click of his tongue. Shepard called time. It was bedtime for everyone apart from the night shift. 

“Better luck next time, try to put more money in though, its good luck!” Ashley laughed as she patted my shoulder harder than necessary. My tense muscles ached from the impacts.

With my eyes on the table, listening to the noisy crowds cheer and laugh as they meandered away into ship. My feet shuffled towards the lab. With the medical bay empty, my breathing eased. The door parted for me, dropping on the chair. Doubled over, my eyes buried into my knees as the first swell of tears ruptured past my throat. The source of my fear remained a mystery, my blood sizzled as my mind tried to puzzle it out. There were no deep psychological trauma, school remained peaceful and no bullying beyond what everyone else got. I remembered those days, the days I could say hello to someone without stuttering but now? Was it the new world or was it stress or what? My parents, although pushy, demanding and high astronomical expectations, never asked for more than possible. Well, sometimes. There were people around me, Travis my boyfriend, my friends, there was no one missing. I… Was I this skittish before now? My hair flew as my head shook. I couldn’t remember.

My hands dug inside a drawer, scanning the contents until a small white tub appeared. A clatter sounded as it yanked free. It popped it open, 2 white pills dropped onto my head. Usually 1 was more than enough, but after today, between Keplar, the poker… my body trembled, a chill attacked me like a swarm of wasps. The pills disappeared down my throat without water, although my dry mouth made it more difficult. My hand rubbed my eyes, rocking in the chair. Part of me longed to leave the _Normandy_. My lips chapped at the thought. 

With reluctance, I heaved myself out of the lab, dragging my feet towards the bedrooms. The worst of the clamour will have died, leaving me with the quiet for myself. After slipping through the doors, the chatter around me masked me in the darkened room. The floor lighting lit my way as my hands grabbed my sleeping clothes and shuffled into the tiny bathroom. My nose winkled, coughing in the locker sized room as the lab uniform peeled off me. Sweat covered my damp skin. The clothes piled into a tiny hole in the wall, pulling the cover down as a quick shower temped me to help ease the tension in my shoulders. Also to ensure no one made any comments about my scent either. 

Free from the tiny room, the shower only lasted for about 4 minutes, any longer and people complained. My bed beaconed me, protecting me from the hell. The duvet yanked over my head, eyes staring at the threads, waiting for the sleeping pills to take effect. Half an hour is a long time, you wouldn’t think so. My omni-tool lit up the darkened nest, dimming the brightness so it was usable. My eyes studied the list of messages in my inbox for the hundredth time. Nothing caught my eye, so my attention turned to the extranet as the daily news filed past of the news from around the galaxy. Anything, anything at all to kill time. 

At some point, colours surrounded me. Orange, red and murky green. A moan poured out, body limp as my mind struggled to push it aside, to dream of something happy, for once.

* * *

My eyes stared at the dark ceiling above me, eyes unblinking. My limbs were leaden as my mind mustered the energy to think. The dream surrendered me to the waking world. Sweat beaded my skin and my exhale of air was slow, measuring each atom. The strength required to raise an arm and rub my eye was astronomical. It was as I feared, the sleeping pills no longer pushed the dreams at bay. Rolling to my side, a weak whine escaping me as muscles twitched and ached. My eyes closed, but all that waited for me was those blasted colours. My rapid blinking tried to liven me up. It was unsuccessful. 

The duvet recovered my head, forcing my body to move despite the weakened state. My omni-tool blinded me, even on the dimmest setting. A new message from Val had appeared, a rant several pages long about why the Turian Hierarchy was the worst thing in the galaxy. How every member of his Cabal team – which were biotic specialists in the turian army – had their head shoved up their arses. Tension eased my body from the distraction. Val despised the army, anyone could see that. Why he didn’t just leave if it annoyed him that much? Was this a turian thing, a cultural tie that forced them to stay within the army? My head shook. Deal with cultural differences when my mind didn’t feel like it had just sunk to the bottom on an ocean.

One line of his text perked me, if only for a time. Shore leave. Val couldn’t wait for his, to get away from his team and the army for time. It was a chance to recharge and get your head together. That sounded blissful. Time away from Shepard and the ship, some time to get my head together. If we assumed no one kidnapped me again, what else could go wrong? Maybe my nerves were my brain telling me the effects of cabin fever afflicted me. I had not left this tiny ship for two weeks. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. My fingers tapped a quick message to Shepard, although I sent it at a more reasonable time than 3 in the morning with a little program, asking if it was possible to stretch my legs on some solid earth that didn’t require a helmet to survive on. Even for a few hours. The light vanished as the omni-tool shut down, plunging myself back into darkness. My eyes closed, praying for a peaceful night. The colours rose from the abyss, a patient predator. Nothing could save me as the dream took hold.


	9. Starquake: Chapter 9

As we approached Feros, my fingers gripped each other in a death grip. This wasn't what I expected for shore leave. A space station, a colony, even the Citadel. Instead, we were on course to wander a colony was in the midst of a geth attack. The _Normandy_ swerved to dodge incoming gunfire. This young colony had tried to settle upon the ruins of an ancient megalopolis once inhabited by a long dead species. Now the whole colony was at risk because of these machines and the only clue we had to this Saren character worked – or lead – the geth. Kaiden hovered beside me in the CIC, stoic eyes ahead and ignoring my fumbling in the sharp turns. Shepard watched the scene from the cockpit, assessing the situation. The gunfire died down and the swerving eased. Joker said something about a dock ahead. My heart only calmed when we reached a dock, drifting in the air to line up with the oval entrance. Kaiden glanced at me

“Still holding up?” he asked. I nodded, clearing my throat and rubbing an arm. Kaiden shifted his gaze ahead once more. “Are you sure you want to go with them? You are not combat material,” 

“I need to get off the ship for a while. Although, I don’t know why Shepard wants to drag me out on this mission… maybe he wants me to help the colonists while he fights geth? I-I asked for shore leave. He said this was it,” I said. 

“Well, it will be an interesting shore leave for you,” he remarked. 

My eyes stayed low as the heavy purple armour clicked around me. The dark purple armour was identical to Ashley's in all but colour, medium-class armour to give me reasonable levels of defence in case things went pear-shaped. It clung around the hips, but it felt clunky, if it restricted me if we had to flee, I was dead. Tali patted my shoulder as she approached. My muscles tensed, eyes darting to her.

“Does the armour fit?” she asked. A small smile lifted my lips, heart settling back down again.

“Y-Yeah, you get used to it,” I said. Tali seemed to smile too, but then she turned to Garrus standing by the airlock. The pair glanced to each other. They both knew this whole colony could blow, as such, throwing someone as green as me in was a disaster. Val would burst an artery if he learned my shore leave involved a war zone. They told me most of the colony knew how to use guns. So staying in the colony would be one of the safest areas on the planet… with luck.

“All right; Garrus, Tali, Dell. Let’s move,” Shepard rallied, walking out the cockpit. The trembling started, but with my lip between my teeth, my legs found the courage to carry me to the airlock. My mind wandered to my eternal question of the where my lack of courage had fled to. Tali and Garrus moved to my rear once in the airlock, Shepard in front. The team layout gave me the impression of a chicken sandwich, me as the filling. My fingers touched the Predator at my hip, I didn't want to touch it again.

We waited in the airlock it to equalise the pressure, to prepare us for entering this world of dust and guns. My breath rushed in small, short bursts. The consideration to say ‘Fuck it, I’m staying’ crossed my mind. But knowing Shepard, he would twist my arm, saying ‘What, afraid?’ and then egging me on until he won. He always frowned when I surrendered. That was another puzzle to wait for another day. Then the door opened, my skin sensitivity skyrocketing. We were on Feros, the gateway to Hell.

The ruined skyscrapers in the distance towered high, the bases masked by thick layers of cloud and dust. Some looked on the brink of collapse with massive holes in their sides, others were better preserved. Great pillars of smoke rose higher than the cranes trying to piece these buildings back together, or had they been there before the colonies arrived? Strange insect looking ships flew in the distance, disappearing behind buildings. Looking away from the sights, the dock looked new and refurbished, complete with smooth concrete and fresh metal. How much of the colony was this clean after all these attacks these geth had run. We strode down the dock, towards a man waiting at the end of the dock. He waved us over as we approached.

“We saw your ship, Fai Dan wants to speak to you,” the dark skinned, dark haired man informed us. He shuffled his weight, casting his gaze over his shoulder and with a worn frown on his face.

“Who is Fai Dan?” Shepard asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“He's... our leader. He you needs your help to prepare for the geth. They are making another push. Please, up the stairs past the freighter,” he thrust his thumb towards them, around the corner. He tone was borderline panic. My frame quivered, hidden behind Shepard. At that moment, being the shortest member of the crew was a good thing. No, dammit Dell, this is an opportunity to speak to people, stop hiding! My teeth grit, knuckles white as my mind resisted against the urge to cower. I could do this, there was no turning back. The past month had been nothing but question after question, frustrating cowardice after nonsensical fear. Everything tensed. I _would_ help people here. I _would_ fight my fear!

That's when an explosion rippled through the area. The male cried 'Look out' just as a rocket snatched him off the ground and propelled him into a wall. My eyes glued to his corpse, the bile rising at the splattered remains. It gagged in my throat, stomach clenching. A new smell rose, one no one should never experience; charred human. We were two minutes in and we were already getting shot at! My eyes fixated, unable to drag my eyes away, but the blood was everywhere, dragging my attention back to the pieces of the human splattered around the dock. Raspberry jam, just imagine it like raspberry jam. That only made the stomach roll harder. And that dismembered hand-

Garrus snatched me and threw me behind a crate, crushing me as he took cover behind me. The gunfire drowned out my screams. His body blocked the sight of the human, but also of the geth trying to attack us. The ground crew already had weapons out, firing back at the geth. My eyes squeezed shut, shuddering. This was it, this was where I died… My lip bled as my teeth chomped on it, hand dropping to my hip. My fingers flinched as it touched the pistol, A hard lump slid away for me to breathe. My hands clenched around the pistol. It wasn’t hard… It wasn’t hard in training. I had practice, it wasn't hard! The geth stood out in the open, easy targets. Shepard had them pinned, Garrus would protect me from anything. The pistol yanked free, popping and extending. Beginner’s luck, please be on my side for once. My head poked out from around the crate, searching through the bullets for a target. The pistol straightened, lining up, two handed as my hands tried to steady my hand. It collapsed, making me jump. The pistol never fired. My eyes turned up to Garrus, a hiss of steam escaping his rifle. He grinned down at me as he stood up. My knees trembling as they took my weight. Ok, good start. Aiming was a good step. That was a start, right? The pistol snapped against my hip as the guns holstered around the crew. 

“Shepard, I don’t know about this,” Garrus sighed. He looked to the _Normandy_ , his fingers twitched on my shoulders as we regrouped. “Dell has no experience of this, she doesn’t have basic shooting skills” Shepard glanced down to me trembling before the turian. Tali kicked one of the geth, the audible clang sending shivers down my spine. It was too difficult to swallow, it felt like trying to swallow a grapefruit.

“She’ll be fine,” Shepard waved a hand. My expression slackened. “She’s a bloody coward, name me one coward killed in action? None, because they can hide like little fuckers. She’ll survive,” he dismissed. “Besides, she wanted shore leave. What better place?” he grinned. 

“Shepard, aren’t you being too blasé about this?” Tali asked. Shepard shrugged. 

“Look, I’ve tried my damnedest to get her to open up, but no, she wants to hide away in the lab. What she needs is a good kick up the arse,” he said, marching towards the doorway the geth had spilled from. “And after all the hell I’ve been going through trying to get her a bloody position in the Alliance. You’ll excuse the lack of fucks,” My eyes found Garrus as the turian clicked his mandibles, my weight shuffling.

We approached the stairs leading us out of the dock, Shepard and Tali scouting ahead. My pistol pointing at the ground, the only safe angle to point it in all honesty. Garrus had his sniper rifle out, the size gun itself was to my chest. As we climbed the staircase, more geth attacked. The only problem was these ones looked like lizards, clinging to the walls and flinging themselves across the room. Garrus had me shoved to the ground to stop me from getting shot, the geth pouncing around any form of cover. He knelt over me as he tried to snipe a few, but his shields fluttered. My hands clung to the gun as if it would save me, but my body pinned itself to the floor when the sniper released a shot above my head. My brain rattled from the sound.

A geth crept down the stairs, my eyes spotting no crew members nearby as Shepard and Tali vanished around a corner, gunfire blaring in my ear. A geth clattered down the stairs, squeaking electronic sounds as it fired on us. The pistol rose, my arms shaking too hard to keep my arms straight. My finger squeezed the trigger. The gun recoiled, threatening smashing me in the face had it not been for my death grip. My bullet swung wide, crashing into a concrete pillar about 5 seconds after the geth had moved. A blush blinded me, my face burrowing in the dust. Garrus offered encouragement, although when he had to grab me and drag me back to keep distance between himself and the geth. A shotgun rang out though and the geth tumbled. Tali raised her nose a notch at Garrus. The turian scowled.

“You’re getting slow,” Tali joked. Garrus chuckled.

“Yeah well, I’d like to see you train Dell and keep her safe,” he said. Tali hmmed at him, a discontent sound as Garrus grinned. The adrenaline in my system caused my muscles to twitch at every sound, every slight change in shadows. My pulse deafened me. 

“All clear, let's move into the colony!” Shepard called. Garrus waited at my six until my knees freed up enough to walk. All the dragging and ground hurling that Garrus had done already ached my muscles. Tali brushed dust from my face as we passed, making me flush.

We entered the colony, Zhu's Hope, with no other confrontations. My walk had a sway to it as it staggered, the adrenaline fading. The colony was in disrepair, piles of rubble and people stranded in what appeared to be futuristic round static caravans. All the humans looked starved and weakened, bags under their eyes while others sat on the dusty ground. A sparse few people worked, clanging metal echoing through the camp. 

“All right people, we’re at the colony. Garrus, Tali, you’re with me. Shaik, try not to be a giant baby and try and help these people,” Shepard said, marching onwards. Garrus and Tali paused long enough to glance at each other. But with Shepard powering onwards, they trotted to catch up. 

The trio strode towards the distance, weaving through the mess and disorder. That left me standing in silence for a time, letting reality crash down on me. The cramped colony had a cold atmosphere, sending shivers down my spine. The wind was brisk, at least one planet phenomena my skin had not felt in weeks. Air pulled into my lungs, hands reaching back to comb my fingers through my hair. Dell, you have to do this. You _have_ to do this. It's easy, Dell, just walk up to someone and ask if they need help. It's not that hard! My jaw set. There had to be way to override the fear... something. Anything! My mind turned to my parents, my imagination weaving a tale of my adventures, of the courage in my heart, of the people I helped. The pride on their faces… Fists clenched by my side as a woman nearby caught my attention, glaring at a console near a large metal pipe. There was no reason to what kept me afraid, what kept me back. But if I died and met my parents again and they heard what had happened… My mind kicked itself, shoving it forward, approaching the woman. My throat closed as the woman drew closer but my eyes closed, mind pretended it was elsewhere.

“E-Excuse me,” I said. My eyes pried open. She turned to face me, eyebrows drown down and a frown pinned to her face. My confidence collapsed, but it was too late to stop. If I said nothing, she would- “I-I am Endellion Shaik, A-Alliance N-Navy. Is there anything I can do to help?” There. Not that hard, really, not that hard. My held breath released. 

“Look, I get you’re trying to be nice by I'm busy,” she snapped, already turning to the console before her again. My frame shrank in, the shaking began anew. “I have to deal with the water shortage, I can't stop to talk,” she returned to the console. Desperation does dreadful things to you, My shoulders tensed every muscle tight.

“Why is the water out?” I asked, my voice on the brink of squeaking. The blonde woman frowned at me, judging my mental stability. 

“The utilities building was one of the first to fall under geth control. Looks like they turned the main controls off and until all four are working again, this colony is dry,” she explained, rubbing her hands as she glowered at the controller. A bubble of hope rose to the surface.

“I-If you’d like, I can ask my Commander to look at it, h-he might head out that way,” I said. The woman blinked, surprised. 

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” she replied, studied me. 

“N-No problem. Is there anything else y-you need help with?” I asked. The woman blinked, straightening. She nodded. My confidence bunny hopped, climbing up.

“Well, not me but May O'Connell is trying to get the power back up so she can tell you how to help,” she nodded to a tanned woman fighting her way through a metal pillar nearby to her. “Then our food supplies are down too but Davin Reynolds can fill you in for that. He's in the temporary housing straight ahead of you. We also have geth running in tunnels. If we can get those cleared out, then the attacks won't be as frequent. You'd need to speak to Fai Dan for more information though. I also saw a salarian around, strange fellow, but we don’t know why he’s here. We assume ExoGeni sent him. He looked annoyed about something, though he hasn't said two words to anyone here. I'm Macha Doyle,” she added as if she had forgotten.

“T-Thank you. I'll go speak to everyone. If you need anything else, just ask. We'll do what we can,” I said, finishing a piece of conversation without a quiver. Macha nodded. 

“Thanks, Endellion. Now I need to see if I can't get to those mains from here. If not, then activating the mains the control panels will do the trick,” She grumbled. My head nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make sure the commander knows,” I assured, scurrying away from the agitated woman. 

The dark haired woman next on my list was May O’Connell, struggling with the power. She told me they needed power cells to get everything back up and running. She said there may be old machines lying around that could help us, but the commander had to deal with it. The wrinkles on her face eased when we parted, blowing large breaths out to stop my stomach from tying itself into a knot. Next was to track down the food man, Davin. It took a while to ease the anchors free to approach the metal box, shuffling. Was it all right for me to walk in? Was this living quarters? Well…I’d say Macha let me in if someone said something. 

The interior felt like a boring static caravan, only in a static caravan you didn’t feel like you were living inside a corrugated box. To top it off, a musky scent of sweat clouded the air. How did they get any privacy this shoebox? A man in a junction in the building caught my attention. He said something about an aggressive varren that could provide more than enough food, and make it easier to find food with it dead. The exit was on the other side of the corridor. Outside, Shepard, Garrus and Tali spoke with a man nearby, probably Fai Dan. From the sounds of things, they had just gotten the information about the tunnels. Tali glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the door closing. Her shoulders sagged. A smiled slipped free as I shuffled over to the group. Garrus glanced down, rubbing my back with his knuckle.

“Don't worry, we’ll do what we can,” Shepard assured.

“Until those geth are down, we're doomed,” a dark haired woman grumbled. Well, she was positive...

“All right, I'll talk to you later once I learn more,” Shepard moved away from Fai Dan. The tanned man rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke to the woman. We all moved with Shepard as he found a quiet spot away from everyone.

“How is everything, Dell?” Garrus asked.

“A-Ah, well… Macha Doyle is trying to get the water back up, but the four mains pipes have been turned off in the utilities building. T-They need to manual activation from the looks of things. May O'Connell needs power cells to get the power back up, but the _Normandy_ are too new. May said a few old vehicles may still have some in them they could use. A-And then Davin Reynolds needs an alpha varren killed. He can't get enough food and needs varren meat, but the alpha is too dangerous for them to deal with,” I said, shuffling my weigh. Shepard blinked, eyebrows high before a wide grin appeared on his face. 

“Finally! Hope! There’s fucking hope!” he cheered. My expression flattened. “God, if this was all it took, I would’ve taken you out more often!” A floundering jaw later, my eyes turned to Garrus and Tali. The pair sighed.

“U-Uh… ok?” I asked. Shepard patted my shoulder. My sense of balance fought to stop myself flailing to the ground. 

“Well in that case, just hang around here and see if you can’t help anyone out. Just remember, Dell. This is a war zone. We'll be back in a few hours. Try not to get killed,” he said with a thumb up. My lips pressed into a thin line, nodding, anything to make him go away. What could I do here that would get me killed?!

Tali gave me a hug, Garrus a firm squeeze on the shoulder. They followed Shepard through a doorway behind Fai Dan, disappearing into the ruins of the city. My expression could free once Shepard vanished from view. He was a spontaneous dick with some weird agenda no one could fathom. What the actual hell did he wanted anyway? Over the past 5 days, my time on the _Normandy_ deteriorated. Pranks galore. So many pranks pulled against me and Shepard was the only one who was the probable culprit. My head shook, moaning. I’d deal with that later, there were still people who needed help. There was still that salarian but apart from the doctors at the hospital, I’ve never spoken to one.

The salarian Martha mentioned was at the back of the colony, scowling at its omni-tool. the horns on its head said he was male, so that was a good point. The dark grey alien, charcoal in colour had mottled silver markings around his head and hollow rings running down the back of his neck, leaving the horns black. His white markings on his face topped over his eyes and slipped down the bridge of his nose. He reminded me of a marbled salamander the way his cheeks were untouched by silver. His navy coloured eyes zipped over as I approached, sprinkles of silver sparkling the irises. They glanced back to the omni-tool, bored.

“Can I help you?” he asked, nonchalant. My confidence gathered, what little that managed to gather here today anyway.

“Hello, I-I’m Endellion Shaik, Alliance-” I said.

“I know,” he looked to me again, tone aggravated. It took everything to hold the recoil. “Word has gotten around,” My throat cleared. My confidence dripped away like a bad leak in a paper boat.

“M-Macha Doyle said you looked troubled. Do you need a-any help?” The salarian seemed to raise an eyebrow, looking me up and down. He folded his arms, dropping a hip as his eyes narrowed as his expression flattened.

“Human, I’ve noticed you wandering around. First, you’ve stuttered on every sentence you have spoken here. If you could be any more afraid, you would have fainted.” He said. My body trembled. “Second, you are about as green as possible, so you couldn’t even fight out of a sodden paper bag. Third, you look about as educated as a 5 year old. Is this your first space trip with daddy?” he asked. “So no, human, I don't think you can help,” A faint fire igniting in my stomach. 

“I wanted to see if you needed help. No need to be a dick about it,” I grumbled. 

“Wheel weave, a stutter free sentence. And a curse. You are improving,” he chuckled. My eyes narrowed, breaths shortening with my bubbling blood. Not even a minute and he insulted me worse than Shepard! I couldn’t… to deal with two of these…

“You know what, fuck you,” I growled, the fire spreading. “I have to deal with enough shit without you adding to it. Do me a favour and get shot by a geth,” I snapped as my body snapped on my heels.

“Oh dear, I appear to have upset the child,” he laughed. My teeth gnashed, my march staggering. He smiled, a cold expression that crackled against the heat burning me from the inside. “Am I getting under your skin, little human?” 

“I’m not little,” I growled between my teeth. His eyes sparkled. 

“Prove it,” he dared. My expression heated, eyebrows snapped down. “A little challenge, I suppose. You wish to help these people,” he waved a hand towards the camp. “Well, I know one of the connecting sky bridges just over to the east has a swarm of geth building. Now, I know there are members of the STG out there, but I do not think they know of the threat,” 

“The point?” I grumbled. 

“Well, someone should warn them, yes? Well, they are just up there,” he pointed to a nearby tower, disappearing over a ridge of rubble. “They need to be alerted to the threat,” 

“Why don’t you do it?” I glared. He chuckled. 

“Because I could not care less what happens to these colonists. They aren’t my people and it isn’t my duty,” he replied, turning to the omni-tool. Every muscle tensed, gagging from the surprise flood of rage. I spun on my toes, matching back to the tall salarian. He straightened staring down at me as we met, a smile on his smug face. 

“Who shall I say sent me? Aren’t the STG a salarian task group?” I growled. “As if they would listen to me,” 

“Just say Mat’al Delern sent you with a message,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	10. Starquake: Chapter 10

The cold bars of the ladder caused a grumble. My arms hauling myself up the ladder to the top of the tiny watch tower on the north western side of the colony. The metal ladder creaked as my foot found solid earth, or building, making me squeak. What is if collapsed before I got back? It had to last long enough to take me back down to the colony. My head poked out from a doorway, gawking at the path before me. The howling wind sounded like a freight train, wiping up the dust. That didn’t brought comfort when the bridge in question was the bridge ahead of me. The open sky-bridge looked more like a road with a raised bank about the height of the Mako with doors cut into it. A small platform stretched out on top of this bank. Free from the safety of the building, the tall bank acted as a wind breaker if you stayed near enough to it. Body quivering, each cut in on the bank caused me to pause, scanning the holes for any salarians or otherwise. 

On the other side of the bridge, it was abandoned as my shoulder shoved the stiff door open to free myself from the wind. A large room designed with both vehicles and people opened before me. The steep bank from outside continued here. No signs of, the whole building empty. I called out to see if anyone was here, but nothing. My weight shuffled, throat dry as the empty building provided nothing else. My skin ruffled, a shudder shaking my knees. Had that salarian lied about this STG team? Upon reaching a wall, my body hugged, mind speculating about the salarian's intentions while navigating the ruined mess of the building. 

Dust was prevalent throughout, choking every breath. The building had been undisturbed for what could be thousands of years. The wind picked up just enough dust to make it impossible to see the floor if the room had exposure to the wind outside. My mouth turned sour at each corner, my breathing hitching as my head peeked around each one. After what seemed like an eternity, A new bridge appeared, this one lacked the bank and was narrower. It was not as covered, however. Would the wind blow me off the road? Movement captured my eye, a glimpse of something moving away from the doorway across the way. 

My feet clattered down the stairs to reach the walkway, my heart racing as I bolted out onto the bridge. The wind buffeted me, arms flinging out to keep balance. My voice cried ‘wait’ as loud as it could, but the wind carried my voice away. My body laboured across the curved bridge, seeking the salarians at the end. The sooner we met, the sooner this could be over. Why the hell did I agree to this? My feet froze three quarters of the way down the bridge, panting. Why did I agree to this? Goddam that salarian! had he tricked me? Fuck it, Shepard, could deal with it, or someone on the _Normandy_ would have his frequency. My head shook my hair out from my face, turning around to return to the colony. That sour tempered salarian would not tempt me again with stupid-

An explosion erupted before me, sending me flying on my ass. The walkway creaked, flexing as the wind buffeted it. It didn't hide my scream, scrambling back away from the large hole now occupying the space between the colony and me. My jaw found the floor, eyes bulging out my skull as my knees trembled, paralysed, on the creaking metal. My eyes pinned to the endless drop before me, disappearing into the clouds. Vision swirling, my throat closed. My eyes dragged away from the drop. Then the walkway turned into a slide. A segment further behind me buckled, the walkway dropping to a steep angle.

My screech deafened me as my hands flailed for a hold above me. The void below provided the motivation and the adrenaline. My fingers grabbed a handhold – some ribbing on the floor – with one hand, legs flailing as my other hand scrambled for one too. My hands held my weight, straining until a foot found a hold, twisting it until the side of my foot slipped into the slot. Instinct had my hands and legs dragging my sorry as upwards as hyperventilation seizes me. Just as black spots crept into my vision, My legs pushed me in through the doorway. Seconds later, a second explosion rocked the building, sending splinters of rock rattling around me. Another scream ripped free, covering my head as a grinding metal sound popped. The wind was my only silence until a dull, faint thud echoed up from abyss. My eyes stared to the chasm, my route to the colony gone. 

Fuck!

“Good, you are alive,” a voice chuckled. My body jerked, half on my knees as my eyes landed on Mat’al Delern, the salarian tossed a small controller in his hands as he sat on some rubble. He smiled, a chill in his eyes. “Congratulations, you have passed the introductory course,” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I screamed, doubling over as my lungs ached. 

“Welcome to combat school, class is now in session,” he said. Shock coated my expression. He tossed a weapon, forcing me to flail to catch it. My eyes locked onto double handled gun. “Don’t lose that, you may die,” He slid down the rubble to stride towards me. 

“W-What… I-I don’t understand-” I stammered. 

“Good, you don’t need to,” he said. “Now on your feet,”

“What the hell do you want from me?” I asked. Mat’al blinked once, a dry, cold look. He drew out a pistol, a Predator like mine before arming it. He aimed it at me. My frame trembled as my eyes focused on the barrel. 

“Now, I understand you are a slow student, but I will say once more. On your feet,” he ordered. 

“B-But-” I stammered. 

A sharp pain rocketed up from my hip, sending me flying and a scream ripping from my throat, scrambling to my feet as my hand slapped over the injured area. Mat’al as he raised the pistol to point to the ceiling, smiling. My hand patted the injured area, heart in my throat. No blood. My thundering heart skipped a beat. The armour was undamaged, there was no broken skin. My eyes lifted to Mat’al as my heart strived to find a regular rhythm. My jaw floundered. 

“I believe it is time for me to set ground rules, otherwise I may need to bring out the live rounds rather than these training air rounds,” Mat’al pointed to the gun he had given me earlier, abandoned on the floor in my panic. “Pick it up,” he ordered. My knees locked, frozen. His pistol clicked. My knees freed, scrambling towards it. My hands fumbled with it, straightening, holding it against my chest with my arms. Mat’al pointed to my unoccupied hip. “Put it there,” Even with trembling muscles, there was enough muscle control to take the gun in my hands and collapse it down to snap it to my left hip. “There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

“W-What do you want?” I asked. Mat’al smiled. 

“Your help,” he said. My spine shook. “Due to the number of geth in the area, my original mission is now more… troublesome. However, waiting for support would take too long. So, I’ve draft in your help. You are easy to rile up if you know where to hit, which works in my favour,” he chuckled. 

“B-But, I can’t fight…” I stammered. 

“I know, which is where I come in. I’m bored, so I made life more interesting by testing how well humans cope with an STG style crash course,” he said. My eyes landed on the door with the destroyed walkway. There had to be a way to get away from this maniac! “And before you ask,” My head snapped to him. “The only way back to the colony,” he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “Is this way,” 

“Y-You blew up the bridge?!” I squeaked. “With me _on it_?” 

“I need to test my students somehow,” he smiled. A low croak rumbled, jaw ajar. “Now, first rule: follow orders when given,” My face blanched. “I’m sure you learned that one,” he cocked the Predator before snapping it to his hip. Now, let’s go… unless you wish to wait for the geth to come down upon you. While you are alone,” he said, walking out the doorway. My mind refused to turn the words in my head. Once he was out of sight, survival instincts kicked my brain into submission. My legs sprinted after the salarian, crying ‘wait’. I didn’t want to die, not yet!

We meandered through broken corridors of rubble, rebar and dust. The air thickened, a weight ready to crush me. For safety, staying about 5 paces away from the crazy salarian before me seemed wise. The ruins whined with the wind, the dust lifting as we walked. We passed under a collapsed door, arriving within a large, open room. The lofty room was about 7 floors high, soaring high towards the sky. Columns, walls and who-knew what other structures had collapsed, pieces of rebar protruding from the walls likes corpses. That thought made me whimper. The good thing to note about the room was the lack of geth. There wasn't much in the way of colour, all cold grey warmed only by the sun. Mat'al studied the room, frowning.

“This is problematic,” he said. I glanced over to him, my hand on my pistol.

“What is? Can we go back?” I asked. Mat'al scowled at me. He snapped the Predator free. I screeched and ran to avoid the bullet, but he tracked me and nabbed me in the back of the knee. My knee collapsed and tumbled to the floor. 

“Rule 2; do not leave a mission half-finished. Or in this case do not leave a mission you haven’t even started yet,” he tutted, he reloaded. A whimper sounded as my arms pushed myself up on the concrete. He shot me again, causing another scream. “Rule 3; do not run away unless it is a tactical retreat. Do you see a need for a tactical retreat?” he asked. 

“Yes! To get away from you!” I shouted as rubbed my abdomen, rolling on the ground. Mat’al laughed, a glacial sound. He smirked. 

“Clever,” he said. I rolled onto my knees, glare frozen over my face. Another sharp pain radiated from my backside. Mat’al smirked as a squeal filled the air, my limbs flailing to drag me to my feet. “Rule number 4, no back talking to your teacher. I hope you are remembering all these rules. I don’t make as many as this this early on,”

“Fuck you!” I snapped. 

“Was that attitude, Miss Shaik?” Mat’al asked. My muscles froze for an instant. A second later, my hide dived for some collapsed rubble, avoiding another shot, scrambled behind it, gasping. “Ah ha! You are learning to use cover! Excellent, we can move onto the next stage,” he chuckled. “Now then, come here so I can explain the situation. Unless you wish for me to throw grenades. And I assure you, without shields, you’ll be lucky to walk away from it,”

It was hard to peek out from behind the rubble, glaring like a kitten. His Predator was loose in his hands. Out from the rubble pile, my toes carried my weight as we re-joined, ready to pounce away. Mat’al smiled as he turned to regard the area. He nodded as he approached a fallen pillar in the middle of the room. Mat’al hoisted himself on top of it, bringing out a large sniper rifle. He extended it out, peering through the scope. He nodded.

“We need to get up to that floor to proceed,” he said, pointing towards the top level. “And with the stairs collapsed, we must climb,” he smiled. 

“I don't like it when you smile...” I said. His smile widened. 

“You’ll climb that,” he nodded. 

“How?” I gagged. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” he nodded his head. He approached me, snapping something onto my suit with a click. A blue aura flash before me. “Some shields just in case. Now off you go,” he waved a hand

“B-But I-” I stammered as my brain tried to understand what was going on. Body shaking, my eyes gawked at the 7 floor climb. A gunshot rang out, making me scream and run for cover. A light on my gauntlet died, but refilled after a few moments. My shields buzzed once full. “W-What did I do?!” 

“You broke 2 rules,” Mat'al said, reloading. 

“Which ones?” I asked. 

“Were you not paying attention?” he scowled, raising the pistol, A fallen pillar became my cover. “Rule 1. I gave you an order, you did not follow it. Also Rule 5, do not hesitate,” 

“That’s not a rule!” I squeaked. 

“It is now. Hesitation gets people killed, Shaik, I think it is a good time to bring a new rule into force. Now, once again for the slow. Climb,” A whimpered hummed in my chest, shambling out from behind the pillar, staring up at the wall. He clicked the pistol.

My legs bolted for the far wall, the only wall that seemed semi-complete. A sheer vertical climb awaited me. If any parkour existed in me, we'd soon find out. As my muscles warmed up through stretches, my eyes scanned for a starting point. There was little on the first floor, so I needed to get onto the second ASAP. There was a column to my right that could be a spring board and there were plenty of hand holds around. Maybe the rebar can be a ladder to help climb up, if they were strong enough. The sniper click behind me as it reloaded.

With rasping breaths and a pounding heart. I ran towards the collapsed pillar. The crumbled rubble was an inch or two taller than I, so my hand clasped the exposed rebar to clamber upwards. My upper body strength was far from usable, but once my feet got a hold, they helped push myself to the top. Fearing bullets, the slanted beams to the second floor became a running track. Power pushed me up, hands grabbing hold of the second floor. My vision tunnelled, legs working like machines until they found enough holds to push me up to safety. Once up on the floor, my eyes scanned the area on hands and knees, testing the stability. It held. A harsh breath freed as my knees shoved me to my feet, chest heaving. The only clear way to the next floor was via a collapsed floor which formed a ramp. But to get there, a thin piece of fallen debris spanned the void to the next floor. 

My feet tested the ground as I navigated my way over to the balancing act. The floor grumbled with added weight, parts sank. After a hefty detour, my arms spread to balance myself and tottered across a narrow beam. It held. My legs pushed me over the end, jumping away from the edge. My gaze examined the segmented ramp leading to the next floor. The dust choked my throat, assaulted my nose and my lungs felt clogged. My lungs wheezed as limbs clambered up to the third floor. Once up, I took this moment to catch my breath.

The third floor was in worse condition than the second. Holes littered every unsupported section. Back on my feet – aided by a popping gun – my balance aided me across the surviving support struts. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, but unlike last time, this time the rebar strands dangled down from the next floor. My gaze fixed ahead, trying to ignore the shattered remains below me. My foot slipped as a slab of broken concrete caved. A scream died from dust, arms flailing as my hands grabbed the beam above me, one leg helping me stay above the ruins. My chest ached from my thundering heart, my throat was bone dry. My arms pulled my body back around until I sat on the beam. For fear of falling, I scooted along on my ass until the end. The rebar formed a makeshift ladder, but whether they could hold my weight was a different matter. My hands grasped some of the cold metal, finding a foot hold between two joined bars. My legs pushed me up, searching for a second foot hold. 

It took 10 minutes to climb the rebar. Whoever engineered it had done a fantastic job, it held. Although, once at the top, the floor caved. My body rolled until I landed on a support strut, squealing as the floor collapsed beside me. My fingers clung on to the beam of concrete and steel. After 15 seconds, the floor stabilised. my shoulders sagged, trying to get my hyperventilation under control. More than halfway up, my luck abandoned me. No easy way greeted me to the 5th floor. All the roof collapses had fallen through to the floor below or even further still. There had to be a way… if there wasn't, Mat'al would shoot me! Forced to crawl over the beam until the floor solidified, my head peeked over the edge, praying it was stable. Mat’al still sat on the column. He was cleaning his sniper rifle. 

“I-I can’t find a way up!” I called. He glanced over, following my voice. He hadn't been following me at all. His eyes darted around the immediate area before he secured the sniper in his arms, eyes down the sight. My body shuffled behind a column, sweating. The sniper lowered and he returned to cleaning it. 

“There are rebar rods on the outside of the building,” he pointed down to my right. “Should be more than enough to get you up,” 

My legs shuffled to where he pointed. After a precarious walk over the unstable ground, the rebar appeared, just as Mat'al said, sticking out the side of the building. After studying the rebar, jutting out of the wall. It was just under my max reach, if stretching. My upper body strength would be the only thing able to pull me up the first few bars. The makeshift ladder would be my death if it couldn't hold me. That thought sent tremors down my spine. It was too far, my upper body was too weak!

“I can’t-” I said, stopping as he eyed me up through the scope, sniper poised. The sound send shudders down my knees, “I can’t do it! It’s too high! I'll fall!” A gun sounded, drowning out my scream as my legs launched me into cover. My shields were still intact. My lungs heaved, sweat breaking out as the flight instinct took hold. He was a sniper, he relied on a clear shot to hit me. He couldn't shoot me if he didn't have a clear shot. What to do? I-I had a radio, could I contact Shepard. My finger pressed to my ear.

A tinging sound bounced beside me, glancing down to see a dark sphere, blinking near my feet. Was that a grenade? ... Oh fuck, a grenade!? A scream tore from my throat, legs powering me to and the edge. My hands grabbed the rebar as my body twisted around, legs curling up in a defensive pose. The explosion drowned my screams, ripping my shields off, my armour tinkling as rubble bounced off it. The adrenaline coursed through my upper body. My arms pulled me up three struts of rebar before curling my feet under me. My eyes pun to face Mat’al as he smiled. 

“A _grenade_!?” I screamed. Mat'al turned his head, smile growing as he bounced another in his hands, the sniper still in the other. “Are you fucking serious!?”

“Well, it got you moving, yes?” he asked. He put the grenade back, taking up the pistol. My fear blinded me. My hands scrambled up the rebar.

“I hate you!” I shouted, tears blinding me as my limbs powered me up the rebar. “If I survive this fucking climb, I'm fucking killing you! I fucking hate you, I’ll kill you, you little piece of shit-” I screamed as a bullet slammed into the concrete by my head, shields fluttering.

“Less screaming, more climbing,” Mat'al said, expression serene. 

Instinct blinded me to the first concrete floor, scrambling upwards for the highest tier. The rebar creaked, my lungs burning as my vision blurred. Tears dripped free as they squeezed tight to clear them. Dust irritated them, making it harder to see. My hands grabbed the highest concrete floor, pulling myself up and rolling to safety. My lungs gasped, panting as my shaking hands dragged my gloves off, dust free hands to rub my eyes. When they dried enough to see what was around me, a coiled up rope attached to a stable pillar awaited me. My mind blanked. It was rolled up, by him? Why the hell was he doing this shit? What did I do to deserve this? A sob shattered my shell, my mind unable to connect anything together. 

“Good, now throw the rope down so we can be on our way. We’ve wasted enough time here,” he ordered. My gaze hadn't left the rope. Shaken fists pressed into my eyes.

“Fuck you! I’ve had enough of your sick little games! I’m calling Shepard and getting the fuck out of here!” my lungs burned from the dust. My hands ached as they carried me deeper into the corridor. He might throw another grenade, to ‘encourage’ me.

“Endellion, Endellion, Endellion,” he tutted. “You are on top of a nest of geth, and after all the noise you’ve produced climbing up here, how long before they come to investigate? Geth do not take prisoners. Do you want to be waiting alone for rescue who does not know where you are?” My eyes stared at the grumbling concrete before me, every muscle aching. My shaken hand scrubbed my face. 

“I don’t care! I’d rather geth kill me than tormented by you! What is the point of all of this shit?” I sobbed. 

“Come now, child, don’t you want to be stronger? Don’t think I saw your commander and you before you parted ways. You do not appear to have a tolerable relationship. Would you not prefer to show him you can defend yourself? He seemed exuberant that you spoke to people. Imagine what he would say if you could fight,” Mat’al said. 

My teeth pressed together, heels of my hands covering my eyes. I wanted to show I wasn’t a coward, that there was courage in me, that it didn’t want to be holed up in a lab all day. This fear had driven me to the brink of insanity, questioning why it was so difficult to speak to people, let along be normal. And the only way for me to do that was to be strong. But sitting on the _Normandy_ wasn’t helping me. And it wasn't my permanent home. My time on the ship would end and end soon. There wasn't much time before they kicked me off the _Normandy_. Thrusted away from the only people I knew, the only people who got my semi-trust. Whatever fear was holding me back, I had to deal with it…

A curse flew from my tongue as I threw the rope down for him to climb.


	11. Starquake: Chapter 11

My glower at Mat'al's back was ignored as the dark skinned salarian walked down another narrow, dusty hallways. Resigned to my fate, we continued down the deep road to hell. My eyes glancing down each corridor as we passed, shoulders tense. The worst was yet to come. We were approaching the geth rather than evacuating the area. The reason why this salarian was interested in geth remained a mystery, or why he dragged me along for the ride. However, that was what not my main concern now. Survival had to come first.

The corridors opened into a low, wide room. The ceiling cracked and splintered above it as if on the brink of collapse. My eyes darted, scanning the ruins for signs of movement. Aside from Mat’al and me, just a breeze of dust accompanied us. Mat'al approached a round basin, the towering centre a splintered pillar of what used to be marble. This was once a plaza filled with people, life and colour. Why had they abandoned it and left it to rot? Mat’al bent down to pick up two belt covered in pouches leaning against the old fountain. My eyes narrowed as he snapped one around my waist. He smiled

“Geth cores go in these pouches, nothing else,” he said. 

“Wait, what?” I balked. 

“Ah, I have failed to tell you what we are doing here. We will collect a few geth cores for the STG,” he explained. He glanced around the room while my jaw rolled on the floor. Light leaking in from collapsed holes and hollow windows, staining the weathered concrete in warmth. Columns littered the floor over the years, exposing parts of the upper levels with new skylights. Mat’al turned to me again, a cool smile in place.

“Ready for more climbing?” he asked. My moan slipped free. My shields vaporized around me as a bang sent me leaping back, jaw floundered. “Rule Six, don't complain,” he reloaded the sniper. My jaw slammed shut, tensing the muscles to save myself from another bullet.

Once again, Mat'al forced me to clamber up a near vertical ascent, leaping over the holes in the floor to reach ropes which hanged down. My muttering followed me, grumbling about the whole situation being a set up. A squeak burst out when he shot me again, and screamed when he shot me again. The new rule included screaming, so he shot me again for my scream. My teeth cheek the air rounds stung, but clenched my jaw. Another new addition to this climb was Mat'al, He followed me up, keeping a short distance from me to watch my progress. 

When we reached the top, my shields had shattered 5 times. Once where after a scream when concrete slipped away under my feet. His reasoning was that as I was not falling, there was no reason to scream and alert everything in the area to my presence. The next three were during an attempt to cross a wide gap in the floor. A jump caused me to at a jump, eyes slipping into the abyss. My trust in my legs to carry me that far was not high. After my third hesitation, a grenade to my feet. My legs sprinted for safety, running on the air while Mat'al laughed at me. The fifth time was when I threatened to have Wrex crush his skull after earning rope burns on the second to last rope. He also reached for the live ammo pistol that time, but fear had me scrambled up the rope to safety. 

Then we hit the geth. Mat'al dragged me behind a fallen wall, staring across the rectangular, 10 floored room. At the bottom was another ruined plaza with the vague outline of stairs spiralling up the far side to the top. The stairs had long collapsed. Mat'al ignored my trembling as he assessed the situation, my stomach churning like a stormy sea. Four white geth patrolled the room, the heads casting light into the darkened corners where the sunshine failed to ignite. Mat’al glanced down, studying me with a critical gaze. 

“Take your gun out, the SMG I gave you,” he ordered. My hand scrambled, heart stuttering, grabbing the gun at my hip and popping it free. My eyes gazed at the geth in the room, ducking behind the rubble in terror. Hands trembled to the point my muscles ached and my breath surfaced in harsh gasps. The geth clicked as they wandered nearby. One was beneath us on another floor. My head shook, I couldn’t do this, this was suicide! Behind the rubble, my body curled up.

“I-I can't,” I said, voice quaking. Mat'al raised his gun, already seeing my reaction coming. My eye caught it from the corner of my vision. Instinct grabbed the gun and angled the barrel away. How a layer of ice didn't freeze over me me was a miracle from his frozen glare. “I'm sorry, I can't!” I whimpered. “Tell me to jump from building to building. Fine, all right, but c-can’t fight! I-I don't know how! I-I can't shoot straight! I-I'll miss and t-they'll hit me. You haven't even asked me to shoot anything yet, let alone things that can move! How am I supposed to do this?” 

Mat'al fell quiet, forcing me to tremble under his icy stare. He turned, regarding at the geth with shrewd eyes. He clicked his tongue. My eyes widened as he changed his sniper ammo to live rounds. My stomach fell out from under me, knees knocking. Mat'al smirked. He took the SMG and the pistol off me, holstering it at his hip. My shoulders relaxed.

“Well, since you are happy to run and jump around and not shoot, then I need to shoot. So you need to distract them,” he said. Petrification joined horror. He wasn't suggesting... “Well, I need to shoot clean shots but I also need someone to grab the geth cores before they erase the data,” My mouth opened to complain. He raised a long finger, grinning. My mouth shut. “Now, remember what I’ve taught you, run, take cover and trust in your shields,” My mouth opened again. “Rule one, five and six,” he teased. My jaw shut. My lungs sucked in a short breath in before shuffling my way down to the floor above the geth. There was no arguing with this salarian.

A small rock found its way into my hand, a piece of crumbled debris. Why was I doing this? A sniper glinted on the floors above… aiming at me. A swore broke loose. He was serious about this. The faint sound of the sniper cocking echoed, the geth perked and light dancing as they looked around. Fantastic! Thanks, Mat'al, you piece of shit! A geth was close, just over a few piles of rubble. Taking what could be my last breath, The rock hurled through the air towards it. It made a robotic sound of complaint before locking in on me. All guns trained on me in an instant. Ah, fuck, these things talked to each other at computer speeds, really should remember that! And these guys had bloody assault rifles! When the bullets flew in my direction, a cream flew.

I ran, there was little else to do. A pause would kill me, my corpse a living – or dead – representation of Swiss cheese. Momentum vaulted me over a rubble wall and dived behind cover. Bullets punched through the concrete above my head. My heart burst out my chest as my hands clambered up a fallen floor to the next level. One of the geth followed me, tracking me as another rock pressed into my hands. It flew over my shoulder, smacking a geth in the chest. It crackled as it aimed its gun at me. Great, it was pissed off now! A yelp and duck later, realising my places to run were running low if I wanted to stay behind cover. A bullet smashed into my shield. My bright blue bar on my left wrist blinked close to red. It was still up, but another shot would hurt.

Then another leapt over some rubble dropped me face-to-face with a geth's gun. Everything in me wanted to freeze, to turn into a deer staring at an oncoming truck, but there was too much momentum. My body whipped control away from my brain. I jumped, used its shoulder like a vaulting horse and continued running as it turned. It aimed. Then the head vanished. It fizzled, staggered. The arms flailed.

“Girl, go back to that geth. I need that memory core,” Mat'al called. The anchors slammed me to a stop, but after a second, a bullet smashed my shields to shreds; a sniper bullet. My legs sprinted back to the geth, my mind shut down as garbled messages conflicted. My body ran on adrenaline. Tears stung my eyes, but everything was running on auto-pilot. _Something_ would happen to me if I stopped, there was no escape! Mat'al would shoot me if his orders were ignored and the geth would shoot me if I carried then out. There was no way to win!

“I don't even know what I'm doing!” I shouted up in panic as the flailing machine neared.

“Oh it's easy. It's in the chest, you can't miss it. Open a pouch,” he answered. My hand fumbled with the button to get one of them open. A small disc clutched between my fingers, what could have been a small coin had it not contained computer-chip style clamps on the rim. “Stick it on the geth. Come on now. The core will erase if you aren't fast,” he sang. A curse snapped out my lips. This man was relentless! Back at the geth, my hand slammed the coin on the torso.

It went rigid, froze. The sparks dancing along its body enraptured my gaze. Then the chest peeled apart. A glowing disc sat in the middle of the chest, wires encircling it like veins to a heart. That must be the core. My hand reached in, grabbed it and pulled, turning to flee. My shoulder yanked back, recoiled when the core refused to budge. With bullets firing my way, my wrist twisted and pulled harder. The wires snapped, sparks flew around my hand, burning sensations tickling my skin below the glove. A surprised yelp escaped as my legs launched be back, hand still gripping the core as my fingers refused to release. The geth tumbled forward, taking me with it on its downward journey, but the core shot loose, sending me flat on my ass. My eyes stared at the disc in my hand, lights weaving all around it as they dimmed to nothing. It was like watching a small piece of life die in my hand. Only Mat'al's gunfire at my shields snapped me out of my daze. I shoved in the pouch the coin had removed been from, sealing it shut.

On the run again, my breath gagged in my throat. Another geth climbed up after me. Like a surgeon, Mat'al shot the head off, offering covering fire in against me as an encouragement to keep me moving and grabbing cores. This time, the zapper lay ready in my hand. Arms pulling for all my worth, the core pulled out without me landing on my ass, but it still destabilised me, My shields shattered. A bullet burned through my armour, my skin scorched. My legs ran for cover, my eyes glancing to my hip in dismay. 'Bullet wound' was now on my growing injury list. Mat'al wasn't shooting the geth unless they were nearby to them. He waited until they were close enough to have their cores stolen. Where was my covering fire? Oh wait, he was shooting at me most of the time… 

“Dammit, Mat'al! Would you at least give me some cover?” I snapped, hurling myself behind a fallen column, only to roll and leap the side as a geth clambered up behind me.

“Consider it a lesson,” his said. His tone was more than amusement.

“For what!” I cried skywards as my back ached after rolling down a hole to the floor below.

“For not shooting,” he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Excuse me!?” I managed through my tight throat, squealing like a pig as my back landed on the floor below.

“Well, you wouldn't shoot, so you broke Rule one; follow orders,” Mat'al said.

“You're insane!” I snapped at him.

“Me? I'm not the one running around geth with only my shields keeping me safe,” he laughed. My teeth grinded.

“I hate you! All of my fucking hate!” I screamed. My shields give again and dived behind some cover. Whether that was Mat'al or the geth that brought them down didn't matter. What mattered was my throat was so parched breathing hurt. My shields took forever to come back online, giving the geth more time to get into a better position to deal with me. My legs wobbled and ached, every muscle wailing in complaint.

The third core was grabbed while dodging the final geth, somehow. The pair travelled together, but they appeared less organised than when this mad mission started. However, as my exhausted body leapt around the pair, trying to separate them, a bullet slammed into my side. My yell rewarded with a sniper to the shields once they were back up. One geth stumbled through a hole, opening a chance. After rolling to cover, my legs launched me forward, charging. Mat’al shot the head off, the zapper slammed on and the core yanked free. It was just waiting for the last geth to stumble up to me to repeat the process. 

When the final geth collapsed to the ground, my body trembled, gulping air down my parched throat. My knees caved and one knee crashed into the ground, doubled over as every nerve twitched. My eyes skimmed past to the belt around my waist, counting the number of pockets available to me. Three more pouches to fill, not a comforting prospect. A sound snapped my head up, landing to the dark salarian as he dropped from the floor above. My eyes followed his progress as he meandered around the broken wreckage, dropping one last level to join me. He smiled. 

“Good. I only had to take your shields out four or five times that time,” he said, assessing the two geth corpses around me, sniper still in hand. Tears threatened to choke me once more, igniting my rage. 

“With live rounds? Are you insane?” I snapped. Mat'al chuckled as he straightened.

“Now who said anything about live rounds?” he asked, unclipping _another_ sniper rifle, holding a sniper in each hand. One had the orange lights to show normal ammo, the new one had light blue lights to represent air or concussive rounds. “You screamed once or twice, though you didn't scream when you got shot the second time,”

“Yes I did...” I muttered. It was hard to not recognise a bullet would... Mat'al grinned.

“Are you even aware you took three shots to the back?” he asked. My expression froze. Wait, shot in the back? My hand ran up and down what parts my hands could reach. One small hole by the left shoulder blade, another on my hip and another on my lower back. “Hmm, maybe your back is studier than the rest of you. You also hesitated, a bad move whist suicidal,” He slipped one sniper away, bringing out the SMG again. He tossed it at me, making me fumble with it but it didn't fall. “Rule Seven; shoot if you can't run, run if you can't shoot. Never do nothing. Now let's keep moving. I still need a few more cores. And you need more practice,”

My muscles quaked, my breathing rasped as my vision tunnelled, tasting copper as my eyes narrowed. It had been relentless; no rest, never any chance to practice. He had been making me do _everything_ and yet he sat up on his high perch like some bloody guardian angel – a shit one at that – and he walks off? A growl rumbled in my chest, fists trembling at my sides. Only my morals kept me from strangling him was my poor upper body strength... although salarians looked frail... I stormed after him, my blood burning. 

“I want answers,” I demanded. Mat'al glanced at me, raising a brow. Surprised I demanded something? He folded his arms, stopping my advance short, leaving just tens of centimetres between us. His expression was blank.

“Oh? About?” he asked.

“Why are you doing this? Why am I even here? What's your plan? What's the point?” I hissed. My questions tumbled free from my mouth rather than anything coherent or sensible. Mat'al smiled, turning to face ahead. My teeth ground my teeth in frustration. What would it take for him to lose that cool mask he kept on... just once. He checked his gun, the click as it reloaded loud in the desolate hallway.

“Tell you what. Survive this next lesson and I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know,” He chuckled. “If I told you now, it might not have the same impact,” My brow furrowed. What was he on about? Fine, he wanted to delay on giving me answers, that was fine. He would learn he couldn't play me for long, however. I would get my answers...

We found more geth, this time the battle occupied a much larger room with less floors. Upset over the lack of debris to hide behind. This time, however, my gun was in hand and I’ll be damned if Mat'al tried to take it off me. There were about seven geth in this room, three of them were larger and each armed with a rocket launcher of some sort. Mat'al checked his guns, nodding.

“Deal with the troopers first. Leave the shock troopers for now. We'll grab their cores,” he said. Eyes locked onto the larger geth. My heart fluttered as the fear rose again, they must be the shock troopers. “Off you go, unless you will not shoot...” Mat'al smiled. My eyebrows snapped down, checking the clip on this compacted SMG with the two handles and shuffled down behind some cover. We began round two.

It was not as chaotic as it was last time, but more mistakes occurred. Two geth exploded beside me, sending me flat on my back for several seconds. It forced Mat'al to cover me while my body recovered and pushed me back on my feet, gasping for air and trying to see past the smoke and dust. Then the added issue of the shock troopers’ longer response time to the zapper surfaced. That forced me dodge bullets before the chest bloomed, granting me access to the cores. And even then, I could only get two of them. The other cores exploded in my hand, my armoured glove ruined, exposing my now somewhat charred hand. It hurt to move it too much. It wasn't my trigger hand, so my gun could still save me from these things. 

On top of this, my next lesson was to trust my shields and armour. With Mat’al no longer shooting at me, realisation struck at how little assault rifles did compared to a well shot sniper. That the SMG was a piece of cake to aim, there was no recoil, well, almost. The high pitched ‘pew, pew’ suggested it didn’t hit very hard. Compared to when Shepard fought the geth, they took longer to drop. To add to our worries, geth got around behind us as a small wave of reinforcements arrived. Mat’al vanished to drive them away or lure them into an easier shooting location. A deafening crack of a shotgun filled the air plenty of times. Don’t ask me where he got it, he must have had another cache nearby. On my own, they geth forced me to dive back behind further cover as they shoved me to the edges of the room. Then the next wave arrived, bringing with it more shock troopers and a few troopers.

A geth crossed my sight, the SMG shaking from the injured hand. The geth stumbled before collapsing on the ground, the light on his head fading. An explosion rippled over me, making me flinch closer to the ground. The gun aimed over my head, over the cover, spraying a clip of ammo towards the geth. The gun clicked when empty. There was no change in the number of geth. 

Throughout all of this, my own reactions came under my scrutiny; my hand was steadying with each passing minute, my fear subsiding to allow for concentration. my mind remained clear, assessing the situation, realising when it was time to move and duck. Although, the rockets made it difficult to think at all when dust falling around my head. My screaming had reduced too. Sure, a few yelps here and there but never scream. My jaw learned to tense when one built up. All these small changes made me wonder if this was Mat'al's goal. Albeit the nerves still bounced around my system like a drunk elephant on a bouncy castle. My breathing slowed, my head popped out and fired about half a clip before ducking back under. Another trooper down, more were closing in though.

“Mat’al I need cover fire!” I called over the radio, ducking as another rocket flew over my head and exploded into the wall opposite me.

 _“Give me 10 minutes, Dell, I’ll be with you soon,”_ Mat'al's answered, the rumble of his shotgun prominent. Through a crack in my cover, my gaze could assessing the situation. There was still 2 troopers and 3 shock troopers before me, but who knows how many had Mat'al pinned down. Looking up to the second level, my eyes flew to the exposed corridor Mat'al had hid in a few minutes ago.

“Lead them this way, I'll cover you, maybe thin their numbers,” I said. As risky as it was, and being worried about hitting Mat'al, these geth would kill me without his help!

 _“I will be a few minutes-”_ Mat’al said.

“No, Mat'al! No more putting things off, no more standing off to the side. You will help me or by God, I will drag your ass, dead or not, with me! I’ll then stuff it and smack it like a piñata!” I snapped. The answering silence sent shudders down my spine, a grenade to land at my feet wouldn't surprise me, hell, it would even be welcome at this point.

 _“On my way,”_ he responded. My breath eased free. My eyes scanned the floor above, waiting, praying the geth stalking behind me could wait for a moment. Tension crawled up by body, forcing me to shake my head hard. The corridor was quiet, and with the advancing geth gave me the chance to retreat behind further cover. A severe ammo restriction settled over my shoulders.

Mat’al dashed into view. A sigh released after seeing him in one piece, I might get out of this! But then a light danced over his body and he vanished into the background. An invisibility cloak? About six geth ran out after him, two shock troopers. The SMG clip emptied into them, then another, keeping my head low to the other 5 geth on the ground with me. Mat'al's shotgun sounded several times, and geth tumbled around like rag dolls. By the time Mat’al pushed back some of my geth, only 2 remained standing on Mat’al’s floor. Mat'al delivered a shotgun to the head, forced open their chests and grabbed their cores before fleeing to a good vantage point. He had far, far better grabbing techniques than I. My head peeked up over the cover, paling at a geth hovering above me with an assault rifle.

My hands grabbed the geth, yanking it over the cover without even thinking. My back creaked from the weight. We wrestled with for several minutes, terror blinding common sense. All that new confidence gained from fighting these things vanished. My fist rose to punch the head, as stupid as that was with a machine. As my fist lowered, my omni-tool blinded me. A blade whipped out and sliced the head clean in two. My eyes gawked, paralysed, staring at the purple blade. Where the hell had this come from?! The geth beeped. I withdrew, flinging myself away, crawling away, anything to escape the impending explosion. The omni-tool it faded, the explosion rippling nearby drowning out my heavy pants. The fear was sinking away again, allowing me to think.

 _“Thought you might want a hand,”_ Mat'al chuckled in my ear. For once, it was a good thing Mat'al hacked my omni-tool. Whatever this was, it had saved my hide. 

A sniper rifle fired and a rocket geth fell. My lungs struggled to catch my breath. Danger remained around me. My head shook, struggling to hold the SMG as my arm pulled it off the ground. My adrenaline drained away, leaving behind a veil of exhaustion. Back leaning against the cover, my strength weaning. The SMG fired few more bullets, but it was up to Mat'al to take care of the rest of them. My body was turning sluggish, the muscles ached and the wounds burned. My body wanted to curl up and sleep, regardless of the geth around me.

Silence surrounded us when Mat'al shot the final geth. No more tumbled into the room, no more bullets soared through the air. Nothing stirred aside from my rasping breaths. My head flopped back against the rubble, eyes shut. Mat'al slunk down, watching the darkened holes around the room for more geth. His hand touched my shoulder, my breath coming out in painful wheezes. He clicked through his omni-tool, the light beeping drowned out by the blood gushing in my ears. Then relief flooded my body. A shiver ran down my back. It was like a cool wave crawling over my skin, massaging the aches. My eyes fluttered open, glanced at him. He gave me a weary smile as he sat himself down beside me.

“Medi-gel. Never leave home without it,” he said. A laugh coughed free, the sting in my chest cutting my laugh short. My ribs felt broken, my first ever broken bone... “Well, it didn't quite go according to plan, but we have enough cores now,” he sighed, resting against the crumbled wall. 

He looked over his cores, the quiet popping as he opened the pouches reminded me of popcorn, and that set my stomach off. A moaned escaped as it twisted. Food, any kind of food would be wonderful now… even military rations would be enough. Mat'al shuffled, hands clicking the pockets open around my hips. His hands went ignored, exhaustion draining me The exhaustion had won. My eyes struggled to stay open. Mat'al studied me for a time, smiling as he pressed a finger to his ear.

“Delern to base. Requesting evac, sending co-ordinates,” he said. 

_”Roger that, Delern. Evac on the way. Sit tight,”_ a voice crackled in my ear. A breath heaved, relieved. Mat'al glanced to his omni-tool again, looked down with a calculating frown. My omni-tool lit up, my eyes fluttering in surprise.

“A small... gift, I suppose. For the help,” he said. My arm flopped up to read the screen. It rested on my propped up knee to read anything. Small tools and icons seemed to blink at me, my eyes squinted at them. They hadn't been there before.

“What is it?” I asked. Mat'al closed his omni-tool.

“An omni-blade in case they get to close, activate it by touching the palm screen with your thumb. Incinerate, useful against armoured foes, good if you need to burn something, it also stops foes from regenerating. Activate with your index finger. A combat drone, just in case you need to distract something. Activate with your middle finger. Cryo blast can freeze enemies for a time. Not as useful as incinerate, it does against armoured foes. Fourth finger for this one. Then-”

“A bow?” I asked, staring at the icon.

“Omni-bow. Your record said you did archery for a while, as your planet calls it,” he shrugged. “May as well use every skill you have to your advantage. Two or more fingers to activate it,” My eyes scanned at the salarian. He in return gave me a tired smile as he clipped a bag of bolts to my belt. They were the length of my hand. He sighed. “I've... given you some Engineer-classed tools. You aren't all that suited to the soldier, your fear has not been hardened enough to handle front line work. No biotics either so you can’t be adept, sentinel or vanguard. You also don't have the eye or the steady hand required for an infiltrator either,” A frown formed as my sluggish mind turned his words in my head, staring at the omni-tool.

“Why are you doing this, Mat'al? Why put me through this hell?” I asked. He rubbed his neck as he stared up at the collapsed ceiling. He focused on nothing, disappearing from reality for a time.

“I've given you a beginner's crash course in STG training,” he said. “In the STG, I teach the training courses for when I'm not out on missions, I've taught more STGs operatives than I have done missions myself. I… have an eye for talent, I suppose,” he shrugged. “We have cameras all over the colony, to watch the geth and estimate attack patterns, so when you arrived I wondered why you were here. A human vessel was not unusual given the circumstances, but Alliance? Where were the ExoGeni ships? And a Spectre on top of everything. It was unusual, so we investigated. 

“Then I saw you, the obvious black sheep. Your body language screamed ‘Get me the hell out’ and yet you kept going... As we watched you. Something about you... clicked, it is difficult to describe. It isn’t something I experience often, only those who have a knack or some wall they cannot surmount alone. I watched your team in the docking bay, when you defended yourself... my gut wasn't far off the mark,” A small laugh escaped.

“You saw me hiding and being crushed behind a crate by a turian and thought I had potential?” I asked.

“I’ll admit, you cowered, but you still wanted to help. You would not have pulled your gun out if you didn’t. Blockaded by fear though,” he shrugged, “I wanted to see if I could override that instinct, that given extreme enough conditions I could over-ride your fear,” he smiled. “Most people as untrained as you who had a gun on their person would either shoot or forget they had the thing. You could control yourself enough to have the gun ready to use, but weren't wild enough to shoot anything that moves. As terrified as you were, you still kept it together enough to aim the gun, although you never shot. I assumed you were worried about hitting a friendly. You had little option with the geth stalkers. Although you shot a bullet, slow but with a grown turian sitting on you I can’t blame you.

“Then I watched you while you went around the colonists. I saw how nervous you were, saw the fear rattling your frame. You punched your way through it though. That was enough to prove that if pushed enough, you can overcome it. I doubt your commander would mind if you decided not to say a word to anyone. And you did that again here,”

“Shepard is turning into a right asshole. He would never let me live it down had I left,” I grumbled. Mat'al raised a brow, questioning my interruption. A cough covered my unease.

“Scared as you were,” he continued. “You kept going, kept pushing yourself onwards, even here. I had to find something to push you. Between abusing your anger and giving you something more frightening than geth, you have survived this ordeal,” He patted my shoulder. “You've done better than I thought, although the nerves still need hardening. Still making small mistakes, all fear based. They'll iron themselves out with time though,” he grinned. “You even ordered me around,”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” I flushed.

“Not at all, you saved me from several injuries. But... Well, I suppose I based my training method the way I did because these geth get tiresome after a while, too easy as a target,” he smirked. A glare aimed in his direction.

“You got bored so you shot me instead?” I asked. Mat'al grinned. The urge to strangle him resurfaced, for good measure, my teeth bared as they grit. He chuckled, patting my shoulder. He was content he had rattled me up. My glowered was ignored as we sat in silence for a time.

“When we get out of here, I'm buying you a drink,” he offered.

“I don’t drink,” I said. Mat'al raised an eyebrow.

“Rule eight; never turn down a drink. You'll never get it again,” he scolded. That got a pained laugh out of me. My head shook. The silence returned. We both listened for geth, for any sign of life around us. All was still.

_”Evac to Delern. ETA 3 minutes,”_


	12. Starquake: Chapter 12

“Roger that, Evac, Delern out,” I said over the radio. My knees strained as they pushed me up. The clips in the rifle and shotgun clicked into place, eyes glancing to Dell. Concern rumbling in the back of my mind. She had lost her colour, dark circles marring the skin around her eyes, her limbs heavy and the lip licking hinted dehydration. Dell had gathered her breath, but she showed every sign of exhaustion. Getting her out in one piece would be difficult without aid. 

The crew of 10 arrived on schedule, salarians in a variety of colours; blue, red, even a black and yellow. They flared out the secure the area, a teal skinned salarian approached me. He skimmed Dell as her fallen form entered his peripheral vision, his amber eyes flicking over with brows drawn. The salarian pulled a frown for good measure. He didn't need to ask anything, we knew what we asked. With a shrug, my attention turned to clocking the locations of the other salarians. It was silent, no geth in the area.

“Who's the human, Delern? One of your agents?” the teal salarian asked. A grin lifted my face, masking the snort that wished to reveal my opinions of the man.

“Not at all, Harshee,” My gaze shifted to Dell as she groaned, moving her muscles for the first time in several minutes. “She is my new student,” Harshee popped his jaw, his expression mouth flicking down.

“Mat'al, she's human,” he said. 

“I fail to see the issue. She won’t join the STG and I will not sharing any salarian secrets,” I countered with a smirk. Harshee scowled, trying to kind some kink in my armour. 

“All right commander, let's get you and your... protégé out of here,” he answered, sardonic. I nodded, already kneeling before Endellion. With luck, she could still walk. The last batch of medi-gel had stemmed the pain, but her pain tolerance level... well, even today didn’t prove where that stood. 

“Dell, one last leg. Up you get. Unless I need to bring the guns out again,” I threatened. She managed a weak glare. Good, she still had fight left in her. One last push, one last heave to the finish. She could take it – if she had enough spirit.

“I'm up, I'm up,” she groaned, swaying her way to her feet. She clutched the wall for a good minute, trying to keep her legs holding her. A frown creased my face. She had to be pushed hard, had to be relentless, but she should have kept moving. A mistake on my part. She breathed through her teeth. No doubt about it now, she had broken something, perhaps while she fought with the geth moments ago. She needed another medi-gel, her frame shuddering as it sank in. The other salarians recollected around us. She looked around, jerking awake as she stared at the unfamiliar faces. Her fear was obvious. She glanced over, her only rock.

“We need to move before any more geth come. ETA?” I asked, turning to a dark blue salarian. He frowned, giving the once over on Dell. Gareath's judgement on such things was second to none, he could read humans easier than I, having worked with them for years. His frown wasn't telling me anything pleasant.

“In her state? 20 minutes, less if she doesn't get shot,” he responded. A hmm hummed through my lips. That weakened, huh? How to deal with this now. Press her on or urge her back? I'd have to play by ear for the first few minutes.

“All right, move out,” I commanded. To my pleasant surprise, Dell was the first to move, SMG in hand. She looked ready to drop dead, but she walked. My gut hadn't lied, she _did_ have a fighter’s spirit. But these ruins held a greater foe than she had encountered thus far, deep in the depths below. The team surrounded us, the human within my reach at all times. We stalked through the decays of the tower.

A ship waited for us not far from Zhu's Hope to whisk us off this forsaken planet. Wheel weave this planet mercy, for there was none in me. Dell limped, but by the lack of twitches along her face, it was more exhaustion than injury based. But she set her jaw, eyes dead ahead and hand firm around the Locust. With her inexperience with firearms, she was too raw for something such as a Tempest. But from her first few shots of it, it appeared as if she had prepared for kick-up. She had experience with SMGs before? No, no time to think on that, my head shook itself straight. The big guns crawled through these corridors and Dell needed my eyes everywhere if she was to get through intact.

We ascended the tower, the stairs crumbled and creaked and some staircases had vanished. The evac had prepared ropes to wrestle us up above the dust cloud once more. Dell took the rope in hand and forced her way up. Some odd sounds escaping her lips as she tried to keep her mouth together through the pain. All without a harness. Her exhaustion had replaced her caution with boldness. Best keep a close eye on her just in case she does something stupid. My arms pulled me up close behind, right by her side before she had taken 5 steps. Now the team edged through the corridors. Scouts jogged out, peeking around every corner. Nothing so far. The shotgun remained primed, watching Dell wakening up with each step. Good, she was recovering, the medi-gel had kicked i-

“Prime!” A salarian yelled. The shotgun lifted in time to see a rocket blast the poor bastard into a wall. The green stain narrow my eyes as the shudder of potential death trembled the hall. Dell's eyes snapped open, jumped in surprise. My hand grabbed her arm, yanking her down the hallway away from the Prime. We backed up into another hallway.

“D-Do I want to know what a prime is?” She asked, powering her legs herself. My snort sent a tremor down her.

“No... but everything has just gotten more interesting,” I said as the shotgun cocked, studying Dell's expression. She looked annoyed as she checked the clip on the Locust. A smile formed. That would change once she saw a Prime... We proceeded with caution. Though, geth are geth and they love to get in your way.

We hugged a wall as a swarm of geth piled into the hall before us. Dell mimicked me, if only because she didn’t know what to do. There was no time to her a second glance. Just get her out, the thought snapped at me. A shotgun blast added to my resolve. Dell armed the Locust but my hand pushed her down under the cover, the STG team cut through them easy enough. She frowned with narrowed eyes as she scanned my expression, as if my actions confused the living daylights out of her. She received a cool smile. Now she glared, but her eyes looked puzzled. She tried to understand my logic, but with exhaustion clouding her, she failed.

A grenade ripped a hole in the floor, sounding the end of the battle. The team wasted no time in scouting out the halls, searching for more machines. My eyes watched the six as Dell continued down the hall. The Locust pointed dead ahead, her eyes twitching as she tried to spot any possible threat. With her boldness growing, I had to find a way to deal with this new burst of confidence. The skills taught today gave her several technical and practical skills in weapons and war, but she only followed me because she didn't want to die. There had not yet been a confident gleam in her eye as she walked along hallways, or eyeing a foe down the scope. 

A scream followed the sound of exploding concrete.

We could only watch as a large geth, a Prime armed with rockets on its bulging shoulders, collapsed from the floor above. It drove one of the team deeper into the structure. The whole floor shook, the ceiling rocked. Dell clung to some collapsed debris, trying to stay upright. My hand hauled her away from the collapsing hole in the floor, yanking her back to an intersection. My frown grew as a chasm formed before us. Dell panted, staring at the hole and at the evac team on the opposite side of the chasm. My grip remained firm on her arm, giving her a hard stare.

“Well, change of plans, hmm?” I grinned, feigning calm. The aim was to ensure my confidence would ease her panic. She glanced to me, eyes unable to stay steady as she turned to gaze at the back-up that disappeared around another bend, trying to reconnect with us. The concussion sniper popped out, watching Dell's eyes fixate on it as she shifted from fear to caution. A small reminder went a long way. “Shall we continue?” my gaze flew over a map in my omni-tool, my feet already on the march down a hall.

“So that... was a Prime?” she asked, keeping pace with me.

“We can assume that you do not wish to take it on one-on-one... and in your condition. I'm impressed you didn't drop dead just seeing the damn thing,” I said. Only half of my attention was on the reply, the other half on everything else.

“That's the sweetest thing you’ve ever said,” Dell responded with such an outrageous volume of sarcasm my feet stumbled on some debris. That came from nowhere. Her laughter was a joyous relief as it rocketed off the ruined walls. My scowl didn't deter her, but this more playful side of her was a stranger. What was she like when she relaxed? Maybe she was so tired she cared no more.

“I'll pay you back for that,” I vowed. She laughed at me again, not taking my threat seriously. Now was not the time to worry about whether to carry it out or not.

Alone once more, we trekked throughout the cramped corridors to find a way outside, the sinking sun no doubt staining the shadows purple. Dell, who had been showing signs of gaining strength, once again wilted, slipping under exhaustion's grasp. She only had so much energy left and all this walking around did not improve her condition. My eyes scanned the map, preparing the shortest route that did not require clambering up towers. Limited supplies did not help and Dell would not thank me for some of them. I offered my water, though there was the sneaking suspicion there would not be a drop left when it returned. After rattling the container upon return, my thoughts were verified.

Then geth appeared, few, but enough for me to shove Dell behind some cover. She yelped, glared at me, but she armed the Locust any way, just in case. My frown pinned her down as she tried to poke her head above cover, to see the situation. Her glare was fiery, but it lacked the heat.

“You throw me into the fire and now you're trying to wrap me up in a bubble?” Dell hissed at me. The tone would have offended me, had it been aggressive. It sounded more confused, like she struggled with two conflicting emotions.

“Class is over,” I grinned at her after my sniper bullet tore a geth's head off. “You are in no condition to be doing much beyond survival. I wish to get you out in one piece. Let's be honest, you are struggling to walk, what chance do you have of hitting something?” A spark seemed to ignite her face. She hoisted her Locust up, aimed over the wall, despite my attempts so shove her down, and emptied a clip. A geth sounded in complaint at the bullets smashing into its chest. My scowl deepened. “All right, all right! You've made your point. Now get _down_ ,” My glare tried to freeze her in her place. She lay still against the cover.

“I don't know if you are coming or going,” she mumbled in a disquieted tone. I ignored it for now. One last shotgun burst put an end to the rest of the minor geth in the room. My eyes did a quick once over the area. I nodded.

“All right, Dell, move,” I ordered. She groaned as she hoisted herself to her feet, grumbling. A chuckle rocked my shoulders. She still had that spirit in her, now if she could just keep it together. We turned a corner, my shotgun aimed. My expression stiffened as a saw a gun inches from mine, but a quick glance up showed a salarian face staring back at me. The evac team had found us again. Harshee scoffed.

“There you are,” he grumbled as he lowered the assault rifle. “I was getting worried, Delern. Didn't want to hunt for your dead body,” He received a chilled smile, to be kind.

“Apologies, it is not every day a prime drops from the sky,” I offered. Harshee glared. Gareath moved up beside him.

“There are three primes on this level. We need to move,” he informed. 

“Hmm, all right,” I said, pressing a finger to my ear. “Delern to base, we are surrounded by Primes. Need routes to get outside ASAP,”

 _“Roger that, Delern, sending alternative routes,”_ the voice in my ear sounded. The team marched in the ten seconds it took for the routes to arrive. Once they came in, our quick minds processed the routes.

“No routes look fantastic, Delern,” Gareath turned a calm eye. “Not for your human anyway,” Endellion's snort dragged our attention to her.

“After what I've been through?” she shook her head. “Just... just choose one, I'll survive,” My gaze shifted to watch as she paced up and down the hall, trying to prevent herself falling asleep again. Not far now...

“We'll take this path, we must walk through the colony but that is safer than Primes,” Harshee plugged into his omni-tool. I nodded, pulling a shrug at the same time.

“Whatever you think is best,” I responded. The salarian frowned at me. While my eyes wished to roll, my lips pulled a false smile instead. He still had a long way to go...

Dell walked after the team, eager to be off. None could blame her, the dust alone clogged your lungs and with geth did not aid in any sense with this situation. Her pace was easy to keep up with, although _I_ set the pace. She wasn't burning her new-found energy that. She frowned at me, still fighting to puzzle me out. One could only guess what traversed her mind. After throwing her into the heat of battle well before she was ready, I now forced her behind cover, doing everything possible to keep her safe. The switch in personality threw her sideways. She'd learn though.

At last, the dark corridors opened out into low walkways suspended over the ground. The primes wouldn't emerge out here, but there was the danger of Colossus and Wheel knows what. We marched. Dell showed signs of sagging, her body spurting out adrenaline as all other fuel sources were empty. However, my concern shifted from the human fumbling beside to the lack of geth in the area. All that surrounded us lay smoking piles of machinery. Dell didn't seem to have noticed this, the concentration required for keeping her face straight was evident by the sweat dropping from her chin. My concern hid behind the mask of alertness. We frowned between each other as we approached the colony. Shepard must have passed through here, which made my concern grew. My goal was to get Dell back before Shepard had returned. To smuggle her away from the _Normandy_ without the crew noticing would be difficult if Shepard had already returned. 

“Where is everyone?” Dell asked. My thoughts stalled, stolen from me as her words turned in my head. What did she mean? My ears perked, listening. 

This close to the colony... it was silent. The team shared looks between us, noticing the quiet. Maybe we could sneak Dell aboard... We proceeded with caution. That was when we spotted the colonists, lying still on the ground surrounded by bullet ridden corpses of some warped creature. I knelt down beside one, finger pressed to their neck. All but one was alive, the other had a bullet through the heart. The living ones were unconscious and there was the distinct smell of grenade explosive, however the humans were unharmed. What caused this? No doubt the answer would come from an STG report later on.

Working our way into the colony itself, all was still. A large metal piece of wreckage hovered off the ground, hanging in the air. The colonists lay still on the dusty ground, again most alive aside from one or two who seemed to be accidental hits. Dell frowned, trying to tease everything apart, but in her state, but beyond ‘sleep’, her mind would struggle with basic thought. We walked along the north of the colony, a hidden staircase under the raised wreckage in the middle of the colony. A frown formed, walking passed it as faint sounds echoed up. Was that gunfire…? No, concentrate on Dell. Focus on Dell.

Speaking of which, she stumbled, colliding with a salarian how glared in response. She knew she was almost finished, she knew the finish line was near. = passed. The Locust was heavy in her hand, her steps weighty as she forced herself upright. She only had another few minutes left in her. We neared the end of the colony, where we would change path away from the _Normandy_ to head to our ship. It was now or never.

“Dell,” I said. She glanced over. “A proposition, if you are interested,” she groaned.

“If it has anything to do with you launching grenades at me, forget it,” she moaned.

“But that was the best bit!” I said. She managed a weakened glare. “No, no. I would... like you to come with us,” it took a moment, but Dell's eyes widened, her brain processes not that slow to not realise my words. She halted.

“Y-You want me to... Mat'al, no, I-I can't,” she staggered, swaying.

“What’s stopping you?” I asked. She waited for me to say something, to push her, but when nothing came she shuffled.

“I-I... w-well... I-I have other commitments. I-I have a contract with the Alliance... Shepard's on an important mission, he might need my expertise. Although he despises me,” she tried. My arms folded over my chest, not impressed. Dell faltered.

“Endellion, staying with Shepard is not healthy for your development,” I said. She stared, her expression hardening. A sigh slipped free, how to explain it? “I have read on Shepard, both as he became a Spectre and while you were clambering around the ruins. Endellion, the man is a pyromaniac who should have been locked up in an insane asylum. But because his leadership skills and marksmanship are superior to most in the Alliance. The Alliance have glossed over that,” Dell collected herself, her gaze flicking to the other salarians as they departed. They would be nearby, just in case.

“He's a war hero-” she tried.

“Dell, you have noticed the changes yourself. He is trying to force you to do something. I’d be lying if I said I knew what. Do you wish to hang around this for it to get worse?” I asked. She winced. “I do not doubt his military bravado and skills, what I doubt his is ability to see your growth. Shepard is... let us say ‘paragrade’, he can switch on a penny if the situation requires it. He has been tormenting you for weeks now. Pranks, the forced poker games, the general cold shoulder treatment. Dell that is not a healthy environment,” She struggled to keep her face straight and the effort required to do it. seemed immense She sighed, running a hand through her flame coloured hair, the bun on the back of her head fell apart. 

“I-I don’t know,” her voice vanished as she disappeared into thoughts. 

“Tell you want, have a word with the commander when you get back onboard. Decide after that,” I offered. 

“I… A-All right,” she sighed, swaying. “I-I’ll talk to Shepard and see,”

Good, I'll be in touch. I want you to keep up your training though,” I said, tapping on my omni-tool to hack hers and add my details. She didn’t respond to the omni-tool lighting up. She managed a small smile.

“No promises,” she said.

“Endellion,” I cut in with utmost seriousness. The smile slipped. “I am serious. You'll never improve if you don't put the effort in,” her expression sagged before she sighed in defeat.

“All right,” she answered. I nodded, noticing the colonists were waking.

“Good, that includes gun training. Work on some gymnastics, it will improve your physical strength and flexibility. Don’t forget to harden your nerves. That is the main problem you have to deal with,” I instructed. 

“I'm trying... but nothing so far is working,” she moaned, rolling her shoulders.

“You'll find something, just keep it up,” I said, walking after the team, though my feet paused at her side. “Dell, you did well. You have great potential... but Shepard will not help with that. Try not to fight with him too much, but don't let him walk over you either. Any trouble, call me,” she studied me for a time, before nodding. A smile stretched over my face, hiking up the stairs and rubble to reach our ship. She didn't escape my sight, however, until she had limped her way onto the _Normandy_.


	13. Starquake: Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

Shepard stared down at me with fury rolling off his shoulders as he paced before me in the CIC. It had only been half a day but it didn’t take long for someone to inform him a mere 15 minutes stood between our boarding’s. Bandages wrapped around my torso and every wound produced piercing pain. Dr Chakwas kept Shepard off me long enough to get a power nap. The Locust SMG remained at my hip, no God would tear it from my side. My eyes stared at his blue ones when he turned, body quaking, my mind preparing for his eruption. The knowledge of the past few hours, of the challenges that pushed me to the brink, of the chance Mat'al had offered me. None of that could help me now.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Shepard thundered. My body recoiled, taking a step backwards. “You leave my sight for 5 fucking minutes and you run away from the colony? What the fuck!?” he slammed his hands to his side, leaning over my shrinking frame. 

“Sh-Shepard, i-it is m-more c-complex-” I stuttered. 

“Bullshit!” he roared. “Two broken ribs, 7 bullet wounds, countless bruises and burns and you stand there and tell me it is just ‘more complex than I think’? Take one look at you hand, for fuck sake!” he grabbed my wrist, swinging it before my face. My jaw to suppress the yelp swelling up, the bandaged hand waving in my face. “Where the hell did you go?” 

“I-I’m n-not sure-” I said. 

“You don’t even know?” he balked. “You don’t even know! For fuck sake!” he stormed away, pacing before me. “You jump away from the colony at the first opportunity to go for a fucking adventure when geth are attacking us? I was happy at first! I can’t believe I was happy! You seemed to come out your shell! But no, you fucked off to wander the geth invested, _unstable_ ruins by yourself-” 

“I-I wasn’t alone,” I said. He whirled around, mouth ajar, but his eyebrows drew down and pupils the size of ants. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked. It was hard to swallow the stone forming in my throat. It proved impossible to vanquish. 

“I-I wasn’t alone, I-I had a s-salarian from t-the STG-” I said. 

“The STG? What the fuck were the STG doing here?” he barked. 

“T-They were studying the geth!” I squeaked. 

“And you followed them?!” he snapped. 

“N-No! They tricked me,” I quivered. Shepard glared, scanning my face. 

“Why didn’t you radio for help?” he asked between his teeth. My throat tightened.

“I-I thought a-about it b-but-” I said. 

“You thought about it!? Oh for- I was on the brink of forgiving you for your stupidity. I was on the fucking brink of forgiving you but you thought about calling for help? Then you decided ‘na, this is fine’? Are you insane?!” he roared. 

“I was fine!” I cried. “By the time I thought about asking for help, I was fine!” Shepard wheeled around, finger aimed in my direction. 

“Look at your hand and tell me that again!” he snapped. 

“Why are you being such an asshole?” I sobbed, unable to fight the rising swell. “For once in my life I proved to myself I could defend myself, can’t you let me have this moment?” 

“Defend yourself? Defend yourself? Fine, prove this new combat experience and defend yourself from me!” he snarled. 

My mind froze, gawking at the man as he crossed the distance between us in two strides. Instinct overrode common sense. My knees collapsed, omni-tool igniting as the blade formed. My arm jabbed up, only catching sight of the blade myself before I could stop myself. Shepard twisted himself to avoid the blade, eyes swelling out of his skull. Next thing my brain processed was his hand snapped my bladed wrist and slammed it to the ground. My teeth clamped down on tongue to stop the scream as pain rolled up my arm. Shepard gazed at the purple blade, fixated until it faded away. He turned. 

“Where… where the fuck did you get that from?” he asked, struggling to remove the shock from his voice. 

“A present,” I sniffed, flexing my wrist to see if it would free itself. His grip was true. “To protect myself from assholes like you!” Shepard’s hand quivered. 

“You could have killed me,” he said, emotion drained from his voice. 

“Good!” I barked, shaking my head to dislodge the tears from my cheeks. Shepard knelt there, my wrist pinned to the floor while he debated a philosophical problem in his thick head. He exhaled, standing with my wrist still in his hand. He tossed it back before backing up. My other hand held my wrist, flailing to my feet. Shepard clucked his tongue. 

“Liara, take her back to the lab, please,” he said. My weak glower quivered through the watery haze as Liara placed gentle hands on my shoulders, steering me away from the CIC. Away from Shepard, away from all of them, My head stayed down, eyes to the floor as antiseptic filled the air. The blinding floor lighting watered my eyes further as a door whooshed before me. The familiar hazy concoction of chemicals failed to release tension from my shoulders. 

“Are you all right, Dell?” Liara asked. I shook my head, hands clenching the uniform. Liara squeezed my shoulders, but my body shrank away, bending over to curl up. Liara shuffled behind me. “I uh… I’ll go get you some water,” she said, looking over her shoulder as she left the room. The seconds passed, counting each one before my trembling knees rose, hand reaching to lock the door. When that indicator turned red, the tears erupted. My knees could no longer hold me, sliding down the door to the floor. 

Goddam it… goddam it all! Why didn’t I go with Mat’al? What possessed me to stay in this hellhole? On hands and knees, I crawled back to the chair, too weak to push myself to my feet. In the chair, my head flopped on the desk. If nothing else, at least we knew were we stood, maybe Shepard would leave me alone, these pranks would stop. It would get even worse from here out. My eyes skimmed past my omni-tool, hand clenched until the knuckles turned white. Even after everything that happened, my situation was still shit! My hand ran down my face, groaning as a new strength pushed me to my feet. There was only one thing for it. One last thing to keep my sanity. It had to wait until the next port however.

Shepard didn’t visit after that. My routine moved me between bedroom to the kitchen to the lab and back again. Even with the commander’s absence, my mind didn't trust the situation. I was never in the mess hall for more than a few seconds. The other crew members avoided me, as if one too many screws had loosened in my mind since Feros. It was preferable in a way, no one got in my way and there was no obligation to make idle chatter. Alas, Garrus, Tali and Liara still spoke to me. Wrex sometimes but the krogan sent me sprinting for cover. Ashley would throw the odd dirty look my way, Kaiden blanked me. Zero fucks were given.

As we approached the Citadel, the compressed Locust slipped into a one of the large side pockets of the casual uniform. Not a uniform that was worn often but required for leaving the ship. There was little else of value around me. It was time to get fresh air, to do as Mat’al said and try to harden my nerves. The best way to do that was to force myself to wander around the Citadel. Not far, mind you, just to the shops or the Presidium or something. My mission was to explore what life was like out here while the opportunity remained. And after that message this morning...

My time on the _Normandy_ was drawing to a close. In two weeks’ time, _Normandy_ would divert to Earth to drop me off in Houston, Texas. Although the message said my work would traverse the globe; Seoul, London, Reykjavik, Johannesburg, Cairo, Hong Kong, Rio de Janerio, Berlin. My journeys would show me how much Earth had changed. 170 years in the future was a good time to do that. My head shook as I shuffled out the bedroom towards the CIC. Everyone ignored me and it was returned. It was a mutual relationship. Up the stairs to the CIC, My body pressed against the wall as someone passed me. 

The CIC was alive with activity, the purple haze surrounding the Citadel illuminating the cockpit. I stood at the back, out of the way as people rushed along. Shepard stood in the cockpit, chatting to Joker as the arms of the Citadel reared through the mist. My stomach fluttered, but my spine stayed straight, watching the holograms dance along the numerous computers along the sides of the CIC. Ships weave around each other as we approached the dock. Within minutes, the ship docked without incident. Shepard, Ashley and Wrex were already powering into the airlock to leave. After counting to 10, I approached Presley, the XO glancing down. He noted my clothing. 

“Going ashore?” he asked. 

“A-Ah, y-yes. I-I wanted to get air, m-maybe get some shopping done,” I said. Presley returned his attention to the datapad in hand. 

“Very well, just stay close to the area, we’ll be leaving in an hour. Commander is off to pick up supplies,” Presley said. I nodded, walking away from the man towards the airlock. The airlock decontaminated before it burst me out onto the dock. 

It took a good 5 minutes staring at the space beyond the dock. A burning white light blinded me through the purple fog, covering parts of the upper arms and their amber streaks of light. Before me, ships flew in dozens of lines, all meandering either to or from dock. Below even them, the city of the Citadel arm reached out, a sea of light and life. The skyscrapers poked into the sky, but perhaps there was a limit as they never grew tall, like on Feros. All coated in a purple hue and white/yellow dots of light. This was a space station. The scale still boggled my mind. My eyes tore me away from the sight, turning towards the elevator behind me. 

After the agonising wait, the C-Sec Academy rose to meet me. The hairs of my neck stood on end as my feet shuffled after the signs for the Presidium. It would be a nice, quiet place to force myself to acclimatise. My attention demanded to look at everything; the metal hallways of lights, the massive billboards that coated every wall a strange language. My shoulders still tightened as people drew near, relaxing as they passed. The numbers thinned as we approached the Presidium, but the musty scent of bodies still hanged in the air. 

That changed when the Presidium greeted me. The light watered my eyes after the darkened Wards. The smell of grass, even if my mind wondered if it was real grass or not, brought a small bubble of warmth to my heart. That would be a welcome experience when I returned to Earth. The fountains gurgled nearby as the stroll eased my anxiety. The Presidium had plenty to see, from the Mass Relay monument and krogan statue to a statue commemorating the first asari to find this place. A small café approached, although the prices outside sent me balking in the opposite direction. 

The Presidium became repetitive after a time. It was the same look in a massive ring. It could be miles before it looped back to the Wards entrance to the C-Sec Academy. It took 20 minutes to find the human embassy. The elevator took me back down to the wards, trying to keep my head on track for signs to the C-Sec Academy. While I hadn’t spoken to anyone, my nerves held during my exploration of a strange place, a step in the right direction. It took a while of stumbling around in the C-Sec Academy to find the elevator to raise me to the correct dock. After circling back on myself at least 3 times, an area of familiarity appeared. The elevator rose as it carried me up. The heavy weight in my stomach was difficult to ignore as my mind prepared to ignore most of the crew for the next two weeks. Although, the prospect of being on the same planet as Arnold Keplar sent chills down my knees. 

On the dock, however, the sight that greeted me was an empty one. My eyes widened at the empty dock, the _Normandy_ had vanished. My eyes flailed around. Was this the wrong dock? My body quivered. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Someone stood near the retracted airlock bay. Swallowing was impossible, my throat had seized as I stopped beside them.

“E-Excuse me,” I stammered. The dark skinned human in the Alliance uniform turned. “W-Was there a ship docked here?” I asked. 

“The _SSV-Normandy_ was here but it took off about 20 minutes ago. The commander demanded a quick exit, something about some developing problem,” he shrugged. 

“O-Oh… t-thank you,” I said, shuffling away, limbs numb. 

The ship vanished. they had abandoned me on the Citadel. It got me away from Shepard, but what to do? I barely had any money! What about the human embassy? Go there and explain the situation? Or was an Alliance station the right option? What was the protocol!? My body leaned against the wall in the elevator, my mind unable to come up with any reasonable. During the long wait, My fingers reached out to Val via omni-tool, hoping he was free to send me a message about how the turian army dealt with this. Maybe it would be the same for the Alliance? My head buried into my hands, shaking my head. More ammunition for Shepard to use against me if he wanted to put me back in my place. What was he planning on doing after that whole near stabbing incident? Unless this was done on purpose… Had he abandoned me on purpose?!

I stumbled out of the elevator, aiming for the Presidium once more. If nothing else, the human embassy was there. Help would be there. The elevator took me back up to the Presidium, The salarian and asari who shared the elevator with me were ignored. My feet stumbled out, only to find a banister before me and leaning over it, staring at the water below. This was the last bloody thing I needed. Air, to stretch my legs, to get away from the people on the bloody ship! That's all I wanted! Stranded on the Citadel… 

“Pleasant day for a stroll,” a voice chuckled. My head spun around, hand reaching for the Locust in my pocket. Mat’al joined me at the banister. My jaw dropped. “Come now, don’t look so shocked. I put an awful lot of time and effort into making a big fuss out in the Armstrong Cluster. The commander rushed off under orders from those up top easy enough,” he waved a hand. 

“You did that?” I said, voice failing. “W-Why?” 

“Oh please, it isn’t difficult to bug someone,” he smirked. “You in particular. You were half dead,” My spine straightening. My hands patted me down. 

“You bugged me!?” I squeaked. He chuckled, reaching behind my ear. Something pop free. My eyes widened. He removed a small black spot, crushing it between his fingers. 

“You don’t clean behind your ears often, do you?” he asked. A croak escaped “Now then, shall we?”

“W-Wait, you did all of this to…” I stammered. 

“Well, I had to. Much longer and there would be no getting you back from the Alliance. Once you are on Earth, it would be… troublesome for you to leave again. If we include this Keplar man I heard you ranting about one evening, then it will be more difficult,” he said, walking towards an elevator. I winced, following the salarian. He led me back into the Wards. 

“W-Where are we going?” I asked. 

“Nowhere special. I think it would be best to get you away from the Alliance as soon as possible. Before Shepard realises he has left crew behind and asks the Alliance to find them,” he turned with a smile. “They’ll find a paper trail leading to Earth,” 

“You had this all planned out, you bastard!” I growled. Mat’al chuckled as he entered an elevator, my grumbling following as I trotted in behind. “Salarians are slippery bastards,” 

“Thank you, we worked hard for that name,” he chuckled. My scowl didn't faze him.

When the elevator parted and we stepped free from the stuffy confines, we arrived on a shuttle deck. My eyes scanned the boxy machines, blinded by an array of colours and patterns. Mat’al led me through the rumble of people, ignoring the flashing notice boards above our heads directing people to docks. Close to Mat'al, nearly snapping at Mat’al’s heels, a new lesson rose to meet me; not stepping on people smaller than I. Volus plodded by my feet, looking so small and light Would one nudge would send them sailing? The crush died down and the species homogenised. Soon, salarians outnumbered the other species. Mat’al approached one shuttle, a plain shuttle with no obvious markings. The salarians saluted as he approached. 

“Commander, we’re ready for take-off,” a grey salarian said. Mat’al nodded. 

“Good, let us leave,” he said, jumping inside the shuttle. My feet stepped in after him, if only to not become abandoned again. 

The salarians jumped in after us, taking up seats in the small shuttle. Mat’al herded me into an end seat, lowering himself beside me. A console before me grabbed my attention, glowing like a bright red button. Mat’al shook his head as he reached out, hitting a button. A small screen hovered at head height showing the sights outside the shuttle. My curiosity perked, transfixed. Mat’al leaned back in the chair as the shuttle tore away from the docking bay and into the purple hue. The engine hummed behind my head, the faint vibrations shaking in my feet as the Citadel faded away. A relay peeked nearby as we approached. Could a shuttle use a mass relay? None of the salarians seemed bothered by the prospect. The answer revealed as the engine squealed, my stomach finding my abdomen as it launched onwards. 

The journey lasted about 2 hours with nothing interesting to see other than the rippling blue mass effect field as we hurtled FTL. My omni-tool kept me distracted, browsed the various information sites to bring me up to speed in this world as we thumped into normal travelling speeds. What greeted me was a space station shaped like a gyroscope. The towering vertical structure straightened and bulged like ancient Arabian spires. The silver sheen caught the light from the sun and sparkled. A large ring wrapped halfway down the tower, a scattering of small towers poking up or down from them. Nearby, a world spun nearby. The massive continents awed me, the dark blue oceans. It almost looked like Earth. The shuttle aimed for the space station. 

“Welcome to Pranas System, the home system for the salarians,” he said. My eyes turned back to the screen beside me, trying to peer through the vast distances to the other planets. None were near. 

The shuttle sailed through a port in the station, submerging us in a 4 floor high shuttle dock. Shuttles coated the flanks of the shuttle bay, cranes running along the roof and up the sides ready to collect one at any moment. We landed on one of several bright landing pads in the middle of the room. Mat’al pushed himself to his feet, forcing me to scramble after him. He hopped out of the shuttle, scanning the face of salarians waiting to meet him. I shuffled behind him, noting their narrowed eyes in my direction. The smell on oil clung to the air, making my nose wrinkle. 

“Delern, why is a human here?” the chocolate coloured salarian before us asked. 

“Admiral, do you not trust my judgement?” Mat’al asked. The salarian blinked once. “She’s one of my students, Admiral, you can relax,” 

“A human, Delern?” he asked, tone quick and snappish. 

“A human,” Mat’al responded. “Who will not be joining the STG, I assure you,” he walked away, turning towards the doors at the far side of the room. That left me scrambling after him with a sheepish smile to the salarian admiral. “We always struggle to find good agents, Admiral. I think it is time to train our own,” Mat’al called back. The cold glare from the Admiral froze my back.

Mat'al led me down the silver sheened halls. The air was heavy with moisture with a twinge of marsh or something, making me sniff and scrunch my nose. The salarians around me ignored me, a few curious glances but once sated, they were back to work once more. Mat’al took me down a corridor, opening out into a two story room about the size of your average lawn bowls green. The right bottom corner had a small platform jutting out on what would have been the second floor, a ladder leading up to it. The rest of the room was empty and white. Mat’al held a hand out. 

“Locust,” he said. My hand sunk into the pocket to pull the gun out. He took it, walking towards the area under the platform. Mat’al pushed a section of the wall, it popped free and flipped open, activating a control panel. He touched a button. Panels from the wall popped open and spun around. My face slackened. 

Training equipment from targets to floor mats to balance beams and other weird and wonderful things you would throw together as an obstacle course. Hell, there were mesh nets! Gods, three walls full of nothing but exercise and training equipment. Mat’al placed the Locust inside a gun cabinet under the platform. Returning to the console, he pushed another button. A heard a panel move, but my eyes couldn't see where. 

“This is where you shall reside for the time being. I shall arrange for some human food brought aboard. I’m sure the admiral will sign for it,” he waved a hand. 

“Are y-you sure you aren’t chancing it with him? He is your admiral,” I said. Mat’al chuckled. 

“Good luck replacing me. And he knows it,” he grinned. “Now, you’ll be living upstairs. Settle in while I sort out of the paperwork,” he pointed to the platform above me. Mat’al strode past me, leaving the room and securing it behind him. 

My frowned lessened, approaching the ladders. The vertical climb already sent dread to my stomach for the decent. Upon arriving at the top, my eyes found the sprinkle of stars. My eyes focused on a window beside a single bed. The platform was just big enough for the bed, a small desk with a computer and a tiny rectangle right in the corner. My head poked inside, spotting the shower head and toilet. Everything was spotless. Thick glass panels surrounded two sides to stop me falling a story onto the ground below. I sat down on the bed, staring out of the window beside me. Well, at least I had my own shower.


	14. Starquake: Chapter 14

The strain on my arms burned, but my grip held even if my arms trembled. The wood slid under my hands, body swinging once around the bar, holding my weight with legs split. I swung around twice more, launching myself in the air to twist twice and grab the bar. My shoulders took the strain as momentum swung me into a handstand. The door whooshed open. Mat’al strolled in, standing by the door with a dark blue salarian. The bar flexed as my arms held me for another three swings before launching myself off the bar to land on the mat below. My landing stumbled but my balance kept me upright. My head shook the sweat free as my hands reached for the towel and bottle waiting for me. Mat’al approached with a datapad. 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know the new exercise plan is working as intended,” he smiled. His smile grew as he saw my scowl. “With you, everything is a crash course,” 

“Of course,” I grumbled. 

“A present has appeared for you. Not sure how it got through, even though it says I ordered it,” he frowned, handing over a small box about 40cm long. The small box pressed into my hands, a curious frown forming. It didn’t seem special, so the box found a spot on the ground near the asymmetric bars. 

“I’ll deal with it later,” I puffed. “So, I’m meeting your expectations then?” 

“More or less. The psychological training hasn’t… quite done to plan,” Mat’al sighed. My face flushed as my weight shuffled. “It was only a small congregation,”

“75 people is small congregation?” I gawked. Mat’al raised a brow, straightening my spine. 

“Yes, it is,” he sighed. “With time and exposure, perhaps we’ll get somewhere. Now, I want you cleaned up and packed for tomorrow. We have tip off that is perfect for an outdoor excursion,” My hands wrung the towel. 

“More geth?” I asked. 

“How did you guess?” Mat’al smirked. My answering moan died as a pistol clicked. “We’ll be heading to a lovely little planet called Noveria. We have a tip off that Saren and his geth may be in the area,” he explained. My gaze narrowed, staring at the salarian before. 

“Uh… problem?” I coughed. Mat’al raised a brow. “I uh… promised a friend to not step foot on Noveria. H-He said it was dangerous,” 

“Well, your friend is correct. Not dangerous in the combat sense, although with the potential for geth that will change. Noveria is a development planet. It has an infamous reputation for conducting… otherwise illegal research,” he shrugged. “Nothing no other species does in underground bunkers on colonies and homeworlds,” My lips strained straight. “Don’t worry, we’ll be safe. The STG has… assets in a company there. We’ll get through,” he grinned. 

“But-” I started. A sharp sting radiated up my leg caused a squeak. My hands grabbed the afflicted area, hobbling on a single leg, gritting my teeth as suppressed curses rose to my tongue. Mat’al chuckled, the salarian beside him watching with a jaw to the floor. After testing the weight baring capacity of my leg, my glare zoned in on Mat'al. Mat’al sheathed the pistol. 

“Now, another hour of exercise and then you can continue your little background reading project you have going on. I never took you as a historian,” he commented. My face warmed. 

“A-Ah, w-well, those who don’t know the past are doomed to repeat it,” I said, shambling backwards. Mat’al shook his head. 

“I shall check up on your progress later. I need to complete the paperwork,” he waved a hand, turning to leave. The dark blue salarian looked between us before Mat’al’s summon jolted him awake. He sprinted after Mat’al. My scowled burned the door as it closed, the red hologram lighting the door. 

The past two weeks had been… an experience. My arms shook out, stretching the lactic acid out as my fingers tapped the omni-tool. The uneven bars disassembled, folding themselves up and sliding along the floor to their place in the wall. On one wall, an array of weights gleaming before me. My hands grabbed the second lightest, kneeling over a bench as I began the reps. After my first evening at the space station, Mat’al had been on my ass every day and night. 2-3 hours of exercise every day, with every third day a break day. When not burning muscle – or, flab in my case – he had me in the shooting range. Mat'al had me fire a shotgun under his guidance and he decided I should never handle a shotgun unless desperate. The assault rifles were better, but he still only recommended it as a last resort. The sniper rifles… well, the bruise on my shoulder still stung. He banned from rifles after throwing the damn thing in surprise, the barrel bending from the impact and angle it crashed into the floor with. We never tried heavy weapons. 

On top of all of this, he put me in a classroom with a bunch of new STG members, learning tactics. And the odd bit of chemistry. They were they STG, explosives were all pack and parcel for them. And then there was the anatomy sections. We had to know where to hit to kill, to maim and to minimise damage. When they brought in this… blobby… whale thing about the size of a small dog covered in scales and asked us to cut it open. Well to summarise, mine wasn’t dead yet. My screamed drowned out every other sound when a throat full of teeth snapped at me, sprinting from the room as the damn thing wriggled off the desk and flopped on the floor. It caused the class to kick up in surprise. Mat’al chased me for a good 10 minutes, shooting my ankles. After a while, even he realised the air rounds did nothing but aggravate the shock. So, pistol with live ammo in hand, he dragged me back and forced me to put a bullet in it. It only took 5 since it wriggled so much… and I panicked.

Other than my lovely education scheme Mat’al was dragging my unwilling ass through, the galaxy was cut off from me. Mat’al still allowed me to contact people so long as they weren’t Alliance or connected to the Alliance. That gave me the opportunity to call Val at some point. Cue three hours of the pair of us ranting and raving about our superiors. When he learned where I was, he was quiet for a time, considering the consequences. He exploded. ‘The STG? The ST bloody G? Are you insane!?’ he had cried. A smile spread at the memories, remembering how he fretted; me dealing with explosives, me dealing with infiltration, me dealing with scientific research. Ok, that irked me, but he verified it was more weapon development and biological studies worried about. After the whale, he had me there.

There had been no word from the Alliance. They had to know by now that a member of their organisation was missing. Would that be MIA or just plain ‘abandoned on shore’? Urh, who knew… but my omni-tool email had malfunctioned. Any messages between Val and me were fine, but anything related to the Alliance or human embassy never made it. So even if an SOS was sent out, Val was my only hope for rescue. Not that that would be necessary. My back pressed into the mat below me, beginning the bicycle crunches. My form had improved, even in two weeks. Sure, the physical differences were non-existent, but my muscles felt stronger, my mood was livelier. Maybe it was the food. Yeah, had to be the food. Either that or the STG had sped up body development and had been secreting pills in my food… fuck, that was something to investigate. 

The hour passed, my muscles whining at the strain. When my watch rang to say ‘stop’, every muscle ceased, content to lie in a puddle of my sweat for a time. Although, when it was time to get up, my skin peeled off the mat below. It sent a shudder down my legs, scrambling up the ladder for a shower. The amenities were small, but to be fair, it was all I was the only one who used them. Once clean, the relief of fresh clothes relaxed the final few muscles. My eyes fell on the package in the middle of the floor, abandoned. A frown formed, clambering down, picking it off the ground before shambling back up. It dropped on the bed, tape tearing off.

Inside was a locked case. Tilting my head to the side, my fingers flicked the clips. My eyes fell on a pistol, the grey and red paint gleaming. A plate on the inside said ‘M-6 Carnifex’. The gun eased out of the foam, hands turning it around. It popped out and locked. My hands raised the pistol, peering down the sight. It was bulkier to hold than the Predator but it looked more powerful by the width of the barrel. Inside was another little box, about the size of a ring box. My female instincts kicked in until common sense battered them down, opening the box. Inside was a small, orange coloured square with some metal rectangles. An omni-chip. Curious, it slipped into my omni-tool bracelet. Within seconds, my combat systems lit up, a new icon appearing; a small blast of lightning called ‘Overload’. A piece of paper caught my attention. There was a single name on it; ‘Valérien Autillin’. So, that’s where it came from, tension easing… my legs unfolded me off the bed, taking two strides to the desk. My fingers navigated the interface to the call system, punching in his number. With luck, he still had shore leave until the turians hogging the training field had finished. Although, from previous experience, calling via the turian hierarchy was a pain in the ass…

“Kabalim Avernus Taruian, Turian Cabal Division, speaking,” the silver sheened turian before me asked. My shoulders pulled me straight, swallowing. 

“G-Good evening, I-I’m trying to get in contact with Cabal Valérien Autillin. Is he available?” I asked. The turian before me rose a brow. 

“Are you… family?” he asked. Play along, play along…

“You could say that,” I answered. The turian frowned, clicking his mandibles. He tapped at the keyboard under his fingers. 

“Very well, what is your name, Miss and we’ll get a line through,” he said. 

“T-Thank you. E-Endellion Shaik,” I answered. The turian nodded. 

“Please hold,” he said, the symbol of the turian Hierarchy blinking onto the screen. 

Tension eased out of my system. Val had told me how to play the system to get me access. By now, most of the Turian Cabals believed he had a young sister who was staying with me since his mother was in hospital for the next few months. And with his father away with the army… well, they needed a family friend to deal with. That my call signature was salarian confused them even further. Mat’al had to pull a few strings to falsify my actual reasons for being here. I was a ‘diplomat’ helping to oversee some new combined work with the salarians. That was the plan for the foreseeable future. The symbol flashed once, informing me it connected. My slumped figure straightened. The image blinked as Val sat before me. He smirked, a mandible bandaged as he leaned back in the chair. A scowl formed as the Carnifex into view. His mandibles flared, exposing more teeth. 

“Ah, so my little present arrived,” he grinned. My expression flattened. 

“How is this a sandwich?” I asked, holding up the gun and the omni-tool. Val’s grin only grew. 

“Well, you’d be a useless engineer without overload and your Predator was a Predator 2, yes? C’mon Dell, everyone uses the Predator 7 now! To replace that ancient piece of crap with something descent is the same price as a sandwich,” he laughed. My arms folded, scowl deepening.

“It isn’t that bad!” I said. Val laughed harder. “Hey, at least I don’t bang my head on doors,” A grin spread on my face as the turian stopped, eyes narrowed with mandibles clamped to his face. 

“It was one time!” he snapped. 

“Vally the giant, he bangs his head on doors. He never ducks or looks up ‘cause he’s killed all the brain cells!” I sang. Val flushed purple, quivering. A giggle burst free.

“Hobbit,” he glared at me. 

“I’m not that short!” I balked. 

“Ah, my mistake. You’re a leprechaun! You’ve got the hair to match!” he smirked. 

“Just cause my mother is Irish doesn’t mean I’m a leprechaun, you little fucker!” I glared. “How do you know this shit anyway? I never told you about human myths!”

“No, but the extranet is there for me. ‘How to mock short, ginger humans’,” he laughed. My face turned red, a fist clenching at my side as rage blocked my ability to form words. 

We ranted about why he wasted money on a pistol. Mat’al would have gotten one for me. It spiralled to petty name calling and prodding of the sore spots. He called me a dwarf, I called him compensating peacock. That sent him into a flurry as he tried to look up what a peacock was. He flustered about how he wasn’t trying to compensate for a lack of anything when he found out. My digs continued on that theme. He mocks my height, I mock his precious dangly bits. It seemed to unnerve him anyway, turians and their pride. 

It was a welcome distraction before evening. Against my better judgement, telling him about Noveria would not improve the situation. Mat’al and the team – please let there be a team – would keep me safe. Besides, Val didn’t need to worry about me. He looked relaxed when we parted ways, to leave him with that to fret about... With the call ended, 10 minutes remained to pack the equipment for Noveria. Mat’al had trained me the use of many things here, including a grappling hook. He said after Feros, he felt sorry for me climbing all the time. The first few times using it, however… well, the bruises on my ass had healed. And the cuts on my arm too. Between the grappling hook ripping itself free and my grip failing, my body had taken a battering. 

So, my pack contained the new Carnifex, which would be my spare pistol just in case and the Predator, just to spite Val. The Locust, the grappling hook gauntlet, extra medi-gel, a spare shield module and some spare clothes completed the bundle, just in case. Then it was time to clean the room. Now, under normal circumstances, you would think the future had created technology for making this easier. They had, but it remained lock to me. That left me with a weird futuristic, hovering hoovering across the massive floor. If this room wasn’t spotless, Mat’al upped my exercise routine. As you could imagine, that was a good incentive.

“Not finished yet?” Mat’al’s called. My heart crashed against my chest, turning as the salarian hovered by the door. 

“Almost,” I called, moving to finish the last 3 lengths. 

“Uh huh. You would be finished had you not chatted with that turian for 3 hours,” he commented as we passed. My legs stumbled, a cough escaping. 

“It wasn’t as long as that… was it?” I asked. Mat’al raised a brow. 

“Would you like me to bring in the call tracker?” he asked. My head shook, moving onto the second last length. “Well, since you are done, you can pack for the trip,” 

“Done,” I said. 

“Oh? Guns, medi-gel, spare shields, grappling system – which we will use – spare clothes, extra heat sinks, binoculars, geth core belt?” he asked. A flush rose at the list. 

“M-Most of that,” I said.

“Then I suggest you pack the rest. We move in 5,” Mat’al said. My teeth grit as my chores finished, tossing the hoover back in the cubby hole in the wall. My hands grabbed the bag, throwing in a few heat sinks, the binoculars and that damned belt. The bag slung my back as Mat’al waited. 

We abandoned the room behind, striding towards the ship dock. Mat'al's training meant I never got a chance to see the space station. Only the white walls on my way to the dining room and classroom and my room. Some fresh air was welcome after week after week of this. The docking bay was soon above us, the temperature change caused goose bumps along my arms. The mass effect field protecting the bay didn’t keep the temperature too well. A ship waited a ways off the station. The ship reminded me of a shuttle cock, only the wings disconnected from each other and only a loop swinging out over the top of the ship. 

We mounted the platform towards the shuttle. A small team of 4 salarians already waited inside. I stepped inside, taking a seat as Mat’al pulled the door closed. The shuttle lifted off, scuttling free from the hula-hoop station. The cargo door of the ship lowered, allowing the shuttle to fly inside. Once docked, the doors opened. At least my arse wouldn't be on a hard seat for the next few hours! We trotted off the shuttle, opening into a silvery cargo hold, a hard edge anywhere on the computers and consoles littering the space. We moved to the elevator, again round. 

The CIC was lit up as a maze of towering holograms, all controlled by a raised platform in the middle of the CIC. Unlike everything else, the walls were dark as to see the holograms better. The air electrified, the airs standing on my arm as salarians trotted on their walk. My gaze was hypnotised by the brilliant orange displays. Mat’al approached a silvery green salarian in the middle of the room. 

“Captain Sherna, we’re ready to leave,” Mat’al saluted. 

“Excellent. I hope this protégé of yours in half as good as you think,” she uttered as she flicked a hand towards to cockpit. The engines hummed. 

“She is still green, but her potential is there,” Mat’al assured, turning towards the cockpit. “I’ll keep her right,” he smirked at me. A cold shiver ran down my knees. Oh… that was my stomach at my feet. This would be a fun trip. Fuck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	15. Starquake: Chapter 15

Inside the small tank, it was apparent why they said this was only sure fire way to push through the blizzard. My eyes glanced out the window, eyes locking on the blinding snow. Xawin was not dissimilar to this, the whiteout thick as the snow rained down, on top of us. Mat’al sat in the cockpit, navigating as an employee of this research company we partnered with drove this prototype tank through the snow. Soon, we would be neck deep in geth, most likely within the next 10 minutes. The omni-tool highlighted the mission briefing. 

A commander of Saren’s, an asari named Matriarch Benezia, had come here to check the assets that Saren had here. Whatever those assets were. Our job was to find the geth we knew she had smuggled in and gather their cores for analysis. Sounded simple on paper, but the whole plan hinged on a knife edge. It was all fine and dandy to say the geth would be around, but how many? What kinds? Were Primes here? My moan rumbled in my throat. There was no way to know, Mat'al would be my key to survival here.

Through the haze before me, a shadow loomed from the mountain hollow. An angular shape rose to the sky, like a diamond with a rectangle poking out the top. Red lights poked through the blizzard. Another shape soon formed, a familiar oblong brick. A Mako. Mat’al ignored my constant stares. The tank didn’t go to the front door, but rather curled down the valley to reach an escape hatch lower down the mountain. The salarians around me pulled on helmets and unfurled their guns. My onyx helmet yanked on, the Predator pulled from my hip. 

“We have a Level 1 Cold Hazard in the area. So we enter the building pronto,” Mat’al called. My body quivered as the tank came to a halt. The door opened. We dropped to the snow. 

The snow sank me to my knees, legs stinging from the chill, despite the armour. The small door before us was our sanctuary from the cold. A numbness in my feet provided the encouragement to push through, catching up to the salarians who hacked the door open. We piled inside, finding ourselves in a narrow stairwell. The temperature was not much of an improvement, but the warning lights on my suit faded. We pulled our helmets off, folding them until they were the size of a CD case. We slipped them into our belts. 

A team progressed up the stairs, Mat’al and I in the middle, guns armed in hands. My ears drummed with the sound of half a dozen feet on metal stairs, echoing off the narrow tube. My breath erupted in white billows of air. The salarians tested every door they approached, but a lack of power disabled many of them. We found one door frozen solid, but ajar. The salarians squeezed in, as a less lithe human, my attempt was more difficult, but nothing some yanking didn’t solve. I landed on the cold metal floor, shivering as my legs scrambled to clear the doorway. 

We entered a larger room, the silence crawling on the floor as torches were lit, piercing through the shadows. The building had no, or at least little, power, which explained the lack of climate control. The large room exposed the frozen world beyond, although most of the windows were deep in snow. A few tables on end of the room held a few dead computers and little else. Who knew what the room’s use was aside from some spare offices or meeting rooms. My head shook hard, kicking my mind into gear and pushing onwards as the salarians started down another narrow hallway. 

The first inklings of trouble swept through the team. As we walked down the hall, the vent over our heads rumbled, as if something large had moved through it. My eyes flew to Mat'al. He frowned, scanning the roof. He grabbed the back of my armour, dragging me closer. My eyes popped, throat drying, pressing onwards as the ring of salarians tightened. What the hell could make even Mat’al worry? My eyes glanced over my shoulder. The floor rattled as something scurried past. The guns clicked and pointed down. A tremble shook me, whimpering. Was this a place in Alien? A screech filled the air. 

The vents above us exploded, a large insect like creature with long tentacles that opened like flowers on the end. It screamed, a brilliant blue mouth flashing before me. Fear froze me, pinned to the floor. The salarians raised their weapons, bullets flying. The creature charged, grabbing one of the salarians. His omni-tool lit up, a blade forming as he jammed it into its head. Mat’al jammed the butt of his gun into my side, jerking me awake. The Locust raised and fired a full clip into another beast pouncing behind us. A shotgun blast the head put it down. 

We stood in silence, guns aimed in all directions as we waited for more creatures to crawl up from the depths of the building. The air was silent, no more vibrations shook below my feet. My lungs dragged air in, metal and damp overcoming my senses. Mat’al as he lowered the shotgun. He nodded his head, two salarians scurrying off to investigate the corpses. My tense muscles shook the air that rattled in to my lungs. Mat’al pinned me with a stare, but it refused to calm the muscles. The salarians straightened, frowning. 

“They… they look like rachni,” one said. Mat’al frowned. 

“That isn’t possible,” he marched over, kneeling down before the corpse. He turned it over, poked and prodded it. He clucked his tongue. “Looks like rachni… well, this is something we must investigate why rachni slipped the net,” he straightened, a frown on his face. “The mission has not changed, but we’re taking one of these for further investigation,” 

“Yes sir,” the salarians responded. Mat’al returned to my side. He clicked the shotgun. 

“What… are rachni?” I asked. 

“What do they teach humans in school these days,” Mat’al tutted. A blush burned my cheeks “The rachni are intelligent and aggressive insect-based aliens we wiped out two thousand years ago during the Rachni wars. The whole reason we uplifted the krogan was to kill these things,” Mat’al regarded a corpse with cold eyes. “Wheel weave, this is just a one off,” he turned to the salarians and me. “Let’s move, we still need to locate geth,” 

We pressed on, every sense keen to the sound of rattling ventilation shafts. My feet clipped a step behind Mat’al at all times, listening to the metal echo and creak with the crush of the mountain around it. We then entered a new room from a walkway above the main room. It was a cafeteria filled with abandoned tables and chairs. Where were the staff of this place? There would be someone or had the geth herded them somewhere? Or was it the rachni… fuck it, too many possibilities. 

The walkway creaked. Every hair stood on end. The floor panel a pale yellow salarian and I stood on collapsed, plunging us into the floor below. My jaw clamped down on the scream, landing hard on my back. The salarian wasn’t much better. We rolled onto our knees, my muscles wincing as every movement burned down my back. We shared a look. The vent behind him exploded. My cries drowned me, hands reaching for him as tentacles ensnared him, dragging him into the vent. My hands found air. They grabbed a gun, fumbling with it, but he vanished by the time it lined up. The screams from the vent held me frozen, muscles refusing to function. 

“Move it, Shaik!” Mat’al snapped. My muscles jolted, scrambling to my feet. The grappling hook on my gauntlet clicked, aiming to clamp onto a support bar above the walkway. The hook released, sticking fast to the wall. It wheeled me up. 

A rachni burst out of the window on the walkway, screeching at Mat’al and the other salarians. A second joined it, spotting me and pounced. My scream pierced the air, the winch cable snapping and slamming us to the ground, rachni clawing at me. Frantic, my fist raised and punched the damn thing until the Predator secured in my other hand. A hail of bullets flew into the head. It screeched, tore the gun from my hand and threw out of reach. With pistol gone and no time, the omni-blade whipped out. It screamed as it sliced through flesh, clambering off me and scurrying into the vents. My knees shook once back on my feet.

What awaited me was a sea of small, green rachni, streaming towards me. My hand grabbed the Locust, but they were everywhere. Mat’al and his team was gone when my eyes raised, retreating further in with the sounds of screeching rachni leaking from the doorway. With little else left, an Incinerate flew from my hand, praying it hit something and ran. Alone, my legs sprinted for nearby door with a green hologram beside it. The door parted, muscles jolting when the little green bugs exploded as they got near. 

As I ran, my hand reached for the bag of my back, pulling out the Carnifex. It snapped to my hip. As the bag slipped back over my shoulders, tentacles from ceiling rained down, trying to grab anything. They grabbed my bag. Instinct slammed the top of a heat-sink with the omni-blade as my legs flailed in the air. My arms pulled free from the bag, landing on my stomach. My legs pushed me away from the area as the bag continued up. The heat sink exploded. One trick Mat’al taught me when you need a grenade quick. A blocked door met me as my feet skidded around a corner. My jaw tightened, scuttling echoing down the hall. A vent caught my attention. My foot kicked it open, slipping a torch free from my pocket. It lit up the dark vent, empty. The dark space was small enough to crawl on hands and knees. My limbs pushed me under the door, kicking the vent on the other side. It didn’t move. 

The cries bounced down the vents. My eyes flew round the vent, finding light leaking from before a little further on. My arms dragged me to it, praying for salvation from this hell. The light was a roof vent for another room. My legs kicked it. It creaked but didn’t cave, so they kicked it again. My eyes looked up, torch in mouth as a rachni turned the corner. It screamed as it charged. My leg kicked for all it was worth, pushing the vent free. My seating failed, falling down the hole, falling a story to the floor below. I pulled myself up, already running with torch forgotten. My eye snapped up.

Shepard appeared before me, the man’s jaw on the floor as the assault rifle in his hands slackened. Beside him, Wrex and Liara could only gawk. My legs refused to stop. Not him, not him. Anything but him! The rachni were better than him! Speaking of which, the scream behind me reminded. My legs pushed me past the group, jumping up on a knee high support for a curved beam. A tall computer bank loomed before me, leaping the distance to the nearby upper walkway. 

“Shaik!” Shepard cried, the rachni charging them as Wrex charged to meet it. 

My brain refused to acknowledge him, my legs forcing me through the open door. Back in the narrow corridors, my heart thundered. Rachni poured from the woodwork, every vent was a threat, every doorway a new possible place of confrontation. A rachni took me by surprise and charged from an interconnecting hallway, knocking me to the floor. My legs kicked out, trying to keep the mouth away from my chest. My hands reached for a gun, for anything. The Carnifex popped out. 3 rounds fired into it. The gun kicked back hard, the sound deafened me but the rachni flopped on top of me, dead. My arms pulled me out from under it, gasping for breath as my feet scrambled under me. My ribs ached and each breath only made it worse. Was it broken or just aching? Regardless, staying here was certain death. The Carnifex reloaded, legs hobbling hurrying down another corridor. 

Another rachni attacked, screaming as it slammed me into a wall. My scream never escaped, cut off by the pain in my chest. The omni-blade cut me free, lungs dragging air in. The Carnifex pointed to shoot it, but it fled back into the vents. My teeth clenched as my legs now limped down the halls, hoping to find salvation around the corner. I didn’t, geth found me instead. A bullet soared overhead, forcing me into cover. The Locust pressed into my hands, poking my head around my cover. There were 2 of them in the room. Both had clocked me and both were approaching. The geth whined as a clip of bullets unleashed on them, but it took another clip to fell it. An overload to one, praying electricity would kill it. It stumbled, but the assault rifle raised a fired. My shields failed and my leg burned from the bullets. Tears tried to smother me, but geth had to be killed or they would kill me. It took another 2 clips of bug bites to kill the geth.

With the geth dead, my mission to collect the geth ores was remembered. Given the circumstances, the mission parameters had changed. Now wasn't the time to worry about it. Survival was more important. Further down the hall, my leg struggling to hold my weight. The ache worsened with each step. I made a promise to never step foot on a frozen world again. Xawin and now Noveria. Every time these frozen bastards screwed with me. Everything was going so wrong! Find Mat’al, my survival depended on finding that damn salarian before the situation got worse. 

The corridor ended with a door, opening out into a large room with walkways around the edges. A large tank with a larger rachni dominated the middle of the room, raised up off the ground. My eyes scanned the room, horror dawning on me as the occupants noticed me. The rachni wasn’t the problem. It was the multitude of asari, wearing dark armour. All held powerful assault rifles aimed at me. Behind them, by the large rachni, an older asari stood contemplating in her black dress and strange black headdress. And behind them? Geth. And they weren't shooting the asari. That brought me to my conclusion.

Oh fuck...

“And what do we have here?” the asari summoned, This had to be Benezia, who else could it be? My legs froze, locked in the doorway. The asari commandos kept hard eyes on me at all times, the assault rifles clicking as they armed. My hand held my hip, leg raised as a whimper broke free. My eyes skimmed around the room as a shuffled step hobbled back. Benezia strolled towards me, away from the rachni in the tank. “A scientist who strayed too far from their base? Or security scouting for damage?” She paused beside the commandos. “I don't believe you are, human,” My voice hitched in my throat.

“You... are one of Commander Shepard's team? Yes, I recall your face upon the Feros reports. Always two steps behind, aren't you?” she smiled, although it held no warmth. Shit... oh shit, how to get out of this? “Shepard must be near,” she turned to the geth. “Find him, stall him for as long as you can, kill him if you can,” she said. Some of the geth left through a door behind them, a handful remained behind. My foot took another step backwards, but several bullets slammed into my shields an instant later. I wheeled around and hobbled away, seeking safety.

Or, well tried to. Benezia picked me up with a biotic field and hauled my sorry ass inside the room, dragging me closer to her. My teeth clenched together to stop me crying out when she slammed me against a wall, but the tears fell regardless. My elbows collapsed, preventing me from moving my sorry ass. Blood, sweat and tears rolled onto the floor. The matriarch approached me.

“Where is your commander?” she demanded. She lifted me, slamming me against the wall again. A pained wheeze droned. Was she going to torture me? Oh God, was there anything I could do? “Answer the question, girl, if you do not want your corpse to be a warning to him,” My terror overcame my will.

“I-I don't k-know, I-I’m not with him anymore!” I squeaked. Great, that was a fantastic start! Her biotics were powerful, crushing me against the wall, my throat tight from her biotic grip. Benezia fell quiet, assessing my worth.

“Then Shepard may not as near as I thought. Perhaps I shall have time to gather the information that Saren could use...” she _was_ going to torture me. Oh God... The asari dragged me to her eye level, her face blank of any emotion. Her hot breath brush my face as she pulled my closer. “Shepard wishes to stop us, what does he know?”

“I-I don't know!” I cried. The asari frowned and my ability to breathe ceased. A high pitched squeak of terror escaped, my body trembling, desperate for oxygen. “I-I swear, I-I do-don't know!” I wheezed. The thought of death passed through my thoughts more than once, my mind shut down. My back tingled, a warm tingle that radiated around my body. Shivers ran across my body.

“If you do not possess the answer then you are no longer use... ful,” her face fell, words dying in her throat. Her eyes narrowed, studying my eyes. My eyes widened... “You're...” Something inside me, along my spine, shuddered, sending me twitching like a fit. The asari dropped me, the biotic field abandoning me to the crash landing. My lungs wheezed, sucking in my first proper breath. “You're a Saboteur... why have you not... your Shell must be...”

Saboteur? Shell? What the hell was going on?

My head turned to face her, gawking. She was nonsensical, nothing she said made any sense or triggered anything. What the hell were these terms, at least regarding me! She studied me, the commandos lowering their weapons as the regarded me. Benezia straightened her frame. What was she planning? Actually, that piece of information could stay hidden. My arm twitched, but my strength was gone. I sure as heck wasn't in any physical capable to do anything just now. The old asari turned to the remaining geth.

“Take her to Saren, to Sovereign,” she frowned at me, her only expression thus far. “He will know what has happened...” They were... no, no, no, no, no! The geth approached me, my attempts to crawl away failed. My feet struggled to move let alone push. My strength vanished but terror drove me onwards. When a geth grabbed my uninjured arm, my body thrashed

“Let me go!” I yelled, reaching for a gun. The geth clicked, as if confused, turning to Benezia.

“It is the Shell, do what you must, but do not destroy it,” she ordered. That was all I heard before a rifle butt to the head ended all conscious thought. It sent me tumbling into darkness with terror clawing at every cavity in my mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	16. Starquake: Chapter 16

Cold. Hot. Pain. Relief. Terror. Calm.

All of these sensations rocked me. My muscles locked, terror ripping my stomach apart and burning me from the inside. The need to scream, to hide, to move, overwhelmed me, my eyes refused to open. My senses told me to fight for my life, but there was no foe. My strength failed, limbs heavy and unresponsive. They couldn’t fight. Where was I? Why were my muscles so weak? Why did everything burn and freeze at the same time? So many questions and silence would be my answer. A sour heat burned every injured part of me; broken bones, bruises, cuts, burns, bullet wounds. The agony downed out common sense but it the pain never reached me, as if trying to force pain through pin and needles. It couldn't be described, these sensations. Nothing… nothing made any sense.

“Benezia is dead,” a flanging voice said above my head. “Not surprising, she fulfilled her purpose. But what to do with this human? Why was she brought aboard?” it asked.

 _”The Advocacy remains here,”_ a deep, monotone, robotic voice roared. It sounded as if someone had turned up the volume far too loud on a TV. Pain splintered through my body, erupting ever nerve. Even with my eyes closed, white spots blinded me as my head pounded. _”Organics are fragile. The Saboteurs are not so dissimilar,”_

“But Sovereign-” the male voice said.

 _”This exchange is over, Saren. Leave. The Advocacy awakens. The command must be re-established. Organics only complicate the process,”_ the robotic voice answered, the tone dead.

“And Virmire?” the flanged voice asked.

 _”A course is set. You will go to Virmire and complete your mission. The cycle must continue,”_ the robotic voice concluded.

“Yes, Sovereign. As you wish,” the flanged, male voice said before the sounds of footfalls disappeared with distance. 

My muscles trembled, but every nerve stuck, as if something forced them to remain still. Had that been Saren? Sovereign? This was Saren's ship? The ship could _talk_? What the hell was going on? The fight to open my eyes continued, struggling to force any energy into the action. After many minutes of failure, one pried open. My vision swam with a hazy swirl. When it cleared enough for me to see, found my eye travelling up a tall ceiling. The angles disjointed and peculiar, forming patterns that my mind almost comprehended before it shifted a millimetre, the pattern changing. My mind struggled to process it, a headache blooming as my mind struggled to think. My head wriggled to turn my head, discovering something heavy pinned me in place. When my heart rattled in response, adrenaline flooded my system. What held me, what was the source of my discomfort? The sight before me turned my blood cold. Horror punched me in the gut as a scream tried to rip itself from my frozen throat. My other eye popped open and the full scale of what lay before me struck me like a freight train.

Cables and wires slipped under my skin like worms, gliding through the muscles and skin. It left a trail of smooth, bulged lines running up and down my body. Sometimes, one would move, sending my heart fluttering. Circuitry, coloured brilliant cyan, radiated along my skin where the cables entered. In one case, a cable exited me as it disconnected from the main cable to join another. Hyperventilation sank in as my limbs flailed to sit up, to give myself a better vantage point in which to fight free and yank the wires from my body. My head yanked back, a twinge of pain activating the sense of touch in the area. There was a cable locked to my skull. A small sound escaped my voice then, a gagging whimper.

The adrenaline gave me strength, the terror gave me motivation. My arms wrestled my way up, pupils the size of pin pricks as I hoisted myself into a sitting position. The wires tried to pin me back down, swinging like snakes as they ensnared my limbs. My hand grabbed one wire diving into my hip, pulling it. The pain that burst through my body blinded me. When the white spots vanished from my sights, a cable hovering before me, small wires dancing their way to my face like claws. A scream ripped out, body flung backwards, but my voice snagged as the cable latched onto my forehead. The wires wriggle their way through my skull. My voice found itself, screeching as loud as my lungs allowed.

 _”Enough, Nazara,”_ A somewhat feminine voice inside my head said. It was still monotone, still underlain with robotics, but my head split open from it. Every muscle froze, only my eyes continued to twitch. My brain couldn’t send the commands to move another muscle. _”Agitating the Shell does nothing but increase it’s resistance,”_

 _”Nyryntha, aid is needed. The Keepers have not responded. I cannot wait for your Shell to ready itself,”_ the first monotone voice, Sovereign most likely, answered.

 _”I know of this. The Protheans were always a nuisance. However, this Shell conflicts me at every turn. It fights the commands and the trigger, the fusion and mass effect generators have not turned. What of Raheem, Macaulay?”_ the female one asked, my mind shattered with each syllable.

 _”Raheem's Shell is destroyed. Macaulay has infiltrated the batarians. He cannot aid,”_ Sovereign didn't sound all that bothered. Though it was hard to tell with no variation in the tone. My body refused to respond to a command.

 _”And the other Saboteurs?”_ the female one asked, Nyryntha did he call her?

 _”You are the last to confirm status. All others are ready or destroyed. Harbinger demands action. The cycle has stalled,”_ Sovereign said. 

As silence stretched out between them, my thoughts could continue unhindered. Every time the one named 'Nyryntha' spoke, my entire body shut down. There was no control of any part of me during that time. My body shuffled into a comfortable sitting position, eyes flying to the cables around me. Surrounded by a nest of cables, a sea of black and cyan, a tremor shook me. The cables around my limbs tightened as my back pulled itself away from the cables, a few hovered around my face as if to warn me from trying anything funny. My muscles froze, gulping down air. The mass of wires around me loosened enough to allow my current position, realising my resistance had stalled. Nothing made sense, there had to be a way to get answers. Saboteurs, Shells, Harbinger. What were all these things and what did it have to do with me? Like a chick in a nest with the ship as my angry, strict mother, where to begin? It would have been comical had terror not destroyed my sanity,

“What's going on?” I managed, my voice quivering upon each word. “Where am I? W-What's happening to me?” That last question writhed out, air failing me. The cables rippled, my eyes swinging around them, waiting for one to attack me. One slipped into my left arm, already filled with God knows how many, and my broken arm snap back into place. The sound made a scream, but the pain... the pain never came. Cybernetics knitted my bone together, echoing an electronic clicking sound. The silence dragged on, long enough to force me to bury my face into my knees. Had the voices been part of my imagination? Was all of this some terrible nightmare?

 _”Your Saboteur is underdeveloped,”_ Sovereign... Nazara, whatever its name was, said.

 _”It would not had that turian and salarian not intervened. The fusion generators reached 98%, but the Shell evolved past its protocols, fighting the trigger. Then the salarian trained it, pushing it beyond the control walls set in place to protect the code. I need to reprogram, there is no other course of action now. This Shell has adapting too much the current code,”_ Nyryntha sounded almost annoyed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I exclaimed. Sovereign made a sound of annoyance.

 _”Be still, Shell. You are a mere speck of an annoyance compared to the rest of the problematic issues at hand,”_ the monotone voice was harsh, like a bull whip. My body shrank in fear. Well… at least they weren't imaginary. Answers, I somehow had to get answers out of this situation! My mind boggled. Alone and with no sure fire way of saving myself, there was little I could do. Gone were my guns and omni-tool, leaving me defenceless. 

“A-Answer m-my questions an-and I'll sit still, please,” I asked, the words forced out. There was no guarantee I would be able to keep my promise but there were few options available to me. The silence strained. Time ticked by, no answers on the horizon. My muscles jerked as the cables moved, wriggling under my skin and around my body, My heart crashed as something shifted in my chest.

\ _”You are a Saboteur, a shell created to meld into organic society with the purpose of monitoring and undermining them as we prepare for their coming destruction. Your sole purpose is to house, what the organics have named us, a 'Reaper'. Upon arrival for the cycle to continue, the shell will be consumed and we emerge in full form,”_ Sovereign answered. My eyes studied at the harsh angles, the deformed corners of the room until my head burst. A Reaper? There was a Reaper inside of me? They wanted me to destroyed society? Why would I do that? Why was there a Reaper in me, how? It made no sense!

“How? H-How can there be a Reaper inside of me? You’re kilometres tall!” I exclaimed. My voice only managed the smallest quiver. 

_”You carry our software, our purpose for existing, not our physical forms. Your body is equipped with fusion and mass effect generators to replicate any necessary parts to preserve the Shell. The fusion generators create the base elements needed to re-create enough of our parts to allow seamless amalgamation. The mass effect generators give mass to these particles, allowing plating, wires, all that is necessary, to form,”_ Nyryntha answered. With no tone, it was difficult to judge anything by her words. Once my head cleared of the blinding headache, My mouth opened.

“B-But t-that makes no s-sense! I-I'm a walking fusion bomb?” I asked. The thought horrified me. One wrong bullet, one stray projectile, and these generators would explode in a fiery ball of hell. But... But everything I learned about fusion was that atoms created through this already had mass. Why did you need a mass effect generator to add mass to them? Unless it was to speed up production or... or it was to change the atoms into something else, make an iron particle heavier, denser. Who knows what formed a Reaper's skin? “W-Why am I not m-melting?”

 _”Organics never cease with the questions,”_ Sovereign would have sighed had he been organic.

 _”Agreed. Shell, you have a single question left. After which, you will be silent. Your vocals are an unwanted distraction,”_ Nyryntha informed me. One question? But there were so many! How had they created me, where was I, what was their plan with me, how to defeat them? Ok, scratch that one, they would never answer that. What about my memories, were those memories fake, where were these generators located, how many were there, why were they using organics as sleeper agents? So many more questions... and I only got one? Eyes scanning around the room, the hard angles made me wince. There was only one question to ask, a shaken breath heaved in. 

“What... What am I? Am I human?” The last word was a struggle to say, my voice failing. If I wasn't even human, if all of this had been fake, if all of my memories were false then-

 _”You are 94.42% organic, human as you say. The remaining 5.58% is that of our technology. By some organic standards, you are more human than some,”_ Nyryntha answered. I was still human. Thank God, some actual good news! _”Now remain still, Shell,”_ and that ended the conversation.

With little else to do without the threat of pissing of a massive ship, I submitted. My back lay against the massive coils of cable and watched the blue neon lights glow and colour the room in a blue hue. The cables rippled under my skin, the aching muscles easing, the burns healing and the broken bones reset and knitted in minutes. The two Reapers remained silent as they communicated through electronic means, unwilling to give me a reason to speak again. After what felt like hours, the cables buried under my skin slipped free, sinking back either into my body or into the nest of cables around me. The cables had – to my conflicted horror – been healing my injuries. What would have taken weeks had taken hours. Dammit, I wanted nothing to do with these machines!

To ease my taxed mind from the multitude of questions demanding my attention, my mind needed a distraction. Summarising everything seemed like a good idea. I was a Reaper. I was a Reaper… God that put a sour taste in my mouth. Well, technically, I was not Reaper, but part of me was Reaper tech at least. There was no indication what, where or even where this Nyryntha stayed inside me. What made little sense at all was how my body would become a Reaper. Sovereign's large legs growing out my body flickered through my mind. My organic shell peeling apart as the generators inside me formed the Reaper. Was that even possible? Regardless, the image overpowered me. My head buried into my hands, shuffling among the coils to hide from the thought, as counter-intuitive as that was.

As the hours passed, Saren re-entered the room. Sovereign's annoyance wriggled through me. Well, the cables vibrated, so Sovereign was feeling something. Don't ask me how that translated that into irritation, Saren couldn’t be an easy person to work with. My gaze locked onto the turian, the rogue Spectre, and terror clenched my stomach in full flood. He reminded me of a husk somewhat, the way he glowed blue around his mouth. The cables stuck to the back of his head and all around his body and his electronic blue eyes glowed. His side fringes extended well past his head, different to Valérien's. Val's looked normal, even short by turian standards. His silver sheered skin gleamed blue from the room.

“Sovereign, everything on Virmire is ready for arrival. We’ll have the Conduit’s location soon,” the turian said.

 _”Acceptable. We are 2.43 hours from landing. Prepare your army. Do not fail me,”_ Sovereign warned.

“Yes, Sovereign,” he bowed his head. Saren looked to me, staring upon me with interest. “You are awake, Saboteur,” he said. My shoulders jolted, shuffling deeper into the nest, _away_ from him. The turian smirked, straightening.

“W-Where are my guns? M-My omni-tool?” I tried to sound forceful, like Mat’al, but it tumbled out, pleading for answers. The comfort of weapons would be perfect right about now.

“You understand that due to... your complications, you cannot be trusted with such things. We will destroy them in due course,” Saren said. My blood boiled, erupting like superheated water. The rage blinded me, consuming me as it bashed down my barriers. There was no time to feel surprise before it cindered me. The anger emerged from a dark hole hidden inside me, it rose like a red tide. The red haze had consumed every thought, twisting them into violent, bloody images.

“Destroy them,” I whispered with nothing short of acidic venom, “And I will kill you, with my bare hands!” The sentimental value of those items, Val and Mat’al both trusting me with such weapons, the improvement in my life and skills. Hell, they pissed off even the Reapers, they were priceless!

 _”And this is why I have failed to control this Shell,”_ Nyryntha said, although the prospect of me hurting this turian amused her. Sovereign was all but silent, but the cables rippled around me. What emotions those where, who knew.

 _”You will leave the Shell's possessions intact, Saren,”_ Sovereign ordered. Saren frowned, confused and off put.

“Yes, Sovereign, as you say,” he turned, eyes dead yet still moved like something twisted him, telling him to... ah shit.

“You're indoctrinated...” I wheezed, the anger withering. Indoctrination was the twisting of an organic mind to serve the Reapers, do their bidding. There may not be as much to worry about as my monsters suggested though. Could an indoctrinated servant turn on...? Saboteur that housed one of their leaders. Saren straightened, as if insulted.

“I am not! I am too useful using my free will-” he said.

“And you believe them?” My voice quivered. “These things are machines, they don't care about things like that! They can force you to do anything they want and you would think you were still making those decisions yourself. That's the entire principle of indoctrination!” Why bother helping him, my mind mused. He had been behind the attacks on a human colony, the monstrous things on Feros, Therum and Noveria. But... if he was indoctrinated... maybe it hadn't been his will. Either that or I was too virtuous.

“They may be machines, but they are far, far older than we. They know how organics work-” he began again. Once more, my voice cut him short.

“If they knew then I wouldn't be such a thorn in Nyryntha's side!” I snapped. Saren blinked, as if seeing through a haze. It only lasted a moment though, his gaze levelled once more.

“You are a Saboteur... you are always different,” he said. My eyes opened. What did he mean by that? That answer wouldn't have a response soon, that was for sure. No one will explain this crazy shit. As Saren’s demeanour turned colder, it was time to shuffle away from him. Distance between us could only be a good thing. I didn’t want to test the theory that indoctrinated servants would harm a Saboteur or not. There was no point. Inside of Sovereign, no one would break free from anything, me or Saren. If it was even possible to break free from indoctrination and the Reaper in my head...

 _”Leave, Saren,”_ Sovereign ordered. The turian jumped, surprised.

“Yes, of course, Sovereign,” he bowed his head. The Reapers did not speak until he was out the room. The frown remained on my face, still plotting a plan to get me out of this situation, to see if there was something I could do to help or even to understand the situation... Right now, nothing came to mind. My exhausted body slumped against a massive cable as tall as I. Everything was going to hell.

The flight to Virmire continued in silence, my eyes remained on the coils to prevent a headache busting my skull like a champagne bottle. There was so little that had been explained to me. Can Nyryntha read my thoughts? She might, although how why she struck me as female was beyond me. She could be a boy and only sounded like a girl because her 'Shell' was or… why was I debating the gender of a Reaper? They didn’t have genders! At least, they didn't seem to have genders. Nothing happened, not a twinge, so maybe my thoughts were safe from her. Bloody machines, my teeth grit. And that's what they were. Machines. My teeth toyed with my lip, an idea forming. Perhaps if I could find the generators, then maybe I could shut them down and-

A tingle of pain radiated across my body from my spine, causing a shudder. Ok, yeah, Nyryntha could read my thoughts. Well, with that question answered, that left me with few options to consider in my current state. And more questions. How could one combat something that not only hurt me but also hear my thoughts? Nyryntha would know of my plans as I thought them! Could my presence indoctrinate people because of the Reaper tech in me? I whimpered, curling up into a ball. God, there had to find a way to stop this! There must be a way but... I was just one girl fighting a hyper-advanced machine. My thoughts turned to a possible one-way trip into the nearest star. _That_ was my fail-safe.

And once again, lightning pain that twitched my nerves was my reward. My muscles tensed, fighting the wince, shutting my eyes as the wave of pain passed. My lungs released the soured air, counting the seconds. There had to be a way off this ship. Away from Nyryntha and her painful reminders... and that reminded me, a frown formed, why did Nyryntha annoy me now? What had stopped her in the past? What had made her come forth now? My blame fell at the feet of Sovereign, he would always get the blame for this problem and everything related to it. But leaving this damn thing was the problem. I get away from him and get somewhere where everything could sink in.

“Saboteur,” Saren summoned. I jumped, spinning to face him as he entered the room for a third time. His smile gave me anything but comfort. “You are to come with me,”

“Why?”

“If Sovereign wanted you to know, he would have informed you. Now come,” _Now_ my knees trembled, my heart fluttering in my chest. What would happen to me? What were they going to do to me? My body shook as Saren approached, noticing my turtled up body in the coils. They didn’t protect me this time. He all but dragged me from them, making me yell and struggle to break myself free. It was all pointless, mind you. Saren never raised hand nor voice, he dragged me from the room until my feet walked and even then he kept a firm grip on me. There had to be a way to escape, to return to somewhere safe... or at least familiar so I could get my priorities straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Sabotuer Sheet has been created for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	17. Starquake: Chapter 17

Virmire was pleasant, bright and sunny with a gentle breeze. It would be a lovely place for a holiday… if you excluded the geth. That my hands bound with some strange blue electrical... thing. Antiseptic, recycled air and oil filled the air. The metal walls shone as we marched past them, the halls echoing with footfalls. The air was humid outside of this building. Lagoons swished with the waves, the towering cliffs topped with greenery. Outside was preferable to here, there were more places to hide, but inside at least was air conditioned. That wasn’t a good argument for staying here though. My weak glare didn't faze Saren as he continued through his facility. Although whenever he turned my eyes found the floor. Another krogan appeared around a corner. He wandering off down a hall with an assault rifle in hands. Its eyes were dead and dull, waiting for further orders. That was krogan number six now and none of them had any spirit, any life in them at all. It was like they were undead... Undead krogan were more terrifying than Nyryntha, to be honest.

“W-Where are we going?” I asked, eyes scanning the halls as we passed them. Saren spared me a glance over his shoulder.

“Be at peace, Saboteur. Sovereign needs the Conduit’s location. He will not wait for your mindless questions,” he said, waving a hand. My stomach dropped out from under me, silencing my further complaints. My teeth clenched, trying to reason with my courage to force my eyes up. It failed.

My eyes drifted to the Locust, Carnifex, Omni-tool and Omni-Bow bolts strapped to his waist. My hands itched at the thought of having them in my possession again. The fingers flexed, swallowing. With them, my lost confidence would rejuvenate and steady my aching nerves. Although the two geth on either side of me may have something to say about me trying to arm myself. On top of which, with my hands bound behind my back they couldn't grab anything. So I followed him, subdued. The temptation to annoy him and break through the indoctrination now that Sovereign hid in orbit grew. My confidence levels did not. How to respond to him snapping at me? And he would... so my voice remained silent, begging he would ignore me. If he snapped out of the indoctrination, he might kick me for bad mouthing him. 

We entered a small room with a catwalk up to a platform in the middle of the room. The geth held me at the door while Saren moved up to the upper floor. A strange, tall piece of metal sat in the back of the room, illuminating the room with a green hue. The tower’s hard angles jutted, leaving no surface smooth. The sides were the only flat surfaces as it towered to the roof of the lofty room. Saren approached it, grinning. He fell silent, until the pulse of energy lifted him off the ground. My eyes popped out of my skull. How was he- The whole me + Reaper = Saboteur thing wasn't so far-fetched if people could hover in mid- ah, wait. Scratch that. Mass effect fields, a good enough explanation to cover that one. The whole Reaper thing was still insane. Saren landed hard after several seconds, buckled on his knees. He panted, the flanged gasps of air ringing through the empty room. What had he seen, what where these things? Where these prothean beacons? Saren staggered to his feet, stumbling to the platform behind him, in the middle of the room. Sovereign appeared as a tall, red hologram before us.

“I know where the Conduit is,” Saren panted, fighting for recovery. “The planet Ilos, in the Refuge System,”

 _”Good. I will direct the army to the location. You have one last task to do, Saren. You must disable the Citadel defences from the Citadel Tower. This will allow me access to activate the Citadel relay,”_ Sovereign responded.

My gaze fixed on the scene before me as Sovereign continued to manipulate Saren. So subtle were the strings of indoctrination no one would know they were there. Something in me whispered about them though, being part Reaper may gave me some resistance to indoctrination. An immunity perhaps or but that stretched it. I should've asked but my answer would be silence. But thinking on Saren and how he wanted to help the Reapers. How could anyone else _want_ the end of their species if not for indoctrination? Maybe Saren was just crazy and believed the crazy robot overlords would save ‘some of us’. 

“What of the Saboteur?” Saren asked.

 _”There is a relic of our technology within this base, a cryptograph. Implant it on the Saboteur. It will begin the rewrite process,”_ Sovereign explained. Wait, what? My body trembled, every muscle vibrating. There was no way in hell anyone was putting anything on me! My eyes glanced around the room, frantic flicks for freedom. They saw the door at my back. It needed me to run around geth, but that was something I was familiar with... Saren nodded his head.

“Of course, Sovereign,” Saren answered as the hologram vanished. “Hold the Saboteur, I will collect the cryptograph. I know what I seek,” My eyes widened, pupils shrunk. My body twitched, already balancing on my toes as instinct bounded through me like an excitable dog. My legs tensed as the geth moved. Instinct took the reins. 

The geth clicked behind me as I spun on my toes and tore off down the outside walkway behind the door at my back. Saren roared at me, then order the geth to capture me. , gritting my teeth as the bullets flew, aimed low as if to hit my legs. With my hands bound behind my back, my only option was to run. Stopping would be death, as would a door that required a code or opening a ventilation shaft. If I wanted to live, don't stop running. As Mat'al said 'If you can't fight, run', and there was no intention of dying here.

Through another door, my heart thundered, so thankful none of these needed buttons pressed. A krogan walled off one corridor before me, my course altered with a sharp turn down a hall to evade his outreached arms. The facility was a maze with no way to know where you were going. Run, just keep running and there was a chance for survival. My legs powered me down the hall, jumping on the wall at the next turn to wall run. It saved me by avoiding a geth waiting for me. Zig zagging saved me from the bullets. Stop and you die, stop and you will die! From hall to hall my legs bounded, sometimes skidding to a halt to U-turn away from an incoming assault. My teeth clamped down on my lip every time a bullet hit home. Adrenaline pushed me onwards. A small collection of bullet wounds gathered during my rampant escape.

I burst into a room, kicking the button at the side of the door to lock it. The hologram turned red, letting me breathe. Upon looking to the room, my eyes gazed at a series of boxes lining the walls of the room. They reminded me more of storage boxes, only they held people. A glance to the rows of machines in the centre of the room said it was a lab, some of the heftier machines along the wall behind me. Several desks with computers lined the room in a systematic format. All faced the tanks holding the people inside.

Krogan to be more precise, but something was different about them, something unfamiliar. The crest covering the head flattened, leaving a smooth dome of colour rather than a flared, pointed battering ram like Wrex’s. The carapace at the back of the head was less prominent, it didn't tower over the head like a protective hood. As my expression slackened at them, it didn't dawn on me that these could be the female members of the race until one spoke.

“Who are you? Another scientist?” one asked, her feminine voice strong and deep, defiant. Her voice jolted me, startled. My throat swallowed a hard lump.

“W-Well, n-no but...” I stuttered. The door banged behind me, the robotic crackling of geth echoing through. My eyes searched the room, trying to find something that could break these ties on my wrists. My hands had to be freed, but how were they tied? Behind a desk, a quick survey tried to find something within easy reach to free myself. The female krogan, all 13 of them, watched me with curiosity. Another powerful bang at the door sent my skin flying to the ceiling. How long would that door last?

“Human,” a honey-coloured crested female called, her voice just as powerful as the first, if a tone higher. “You... are not one of Saren's men, are you?” A flying glance passed them.

“N-No, I'm not,” I said as my attempts to latch the cuffs to the corner of the desk to wrench them free failed. She was quiet for a time, studying me, weighing her options.

“Free us, we can aid you,” she said. My head snapped to her, my mind trying weigh the options. The male krogans were powerful, where the female ones just as strong? They were of similar size but... They would get hurt if... but these cuffs refused to budge. Although, being stuck in a tank would suck ass too.

“H-How?” I asked. The female nodded her head to a desk near the front.

“There is a button on the console over by that desk. It will override the locks on these cells,” she explained. 

My jaw clenched at the third bang on the door, the metal creaking. Two things could happen; they either jammed a knife in my back or they would save my hide. If I helped them, they could either help me or be cannon fodder as during my escape. My eyes squeezed shut as the fourth bang caused a permanent bend in the door. My legs carried me to the desk in question, eyes searching the screen for an override. Sweat trickle down my brow as the fifth bang snapped something. I turned around, leaning forward to push my arms up and touch a button, praying it would open the tanks. My shoulders squeezed my ears when the glass doors dropped, freeing the krogan. They moved, moving to cabinets at the back of the room, cracking the doors open like oversized walnuts. The females burst into action, throwing me into awe. The older females tossed out shotguns like they were chocolates, the younger ones cocking and checking the clips. Once ready, they lined up at the door, guns prepared.

The magnificent slaughter that followed brought tears to these sore eyes. My jaw was on the floor as male krogan crumpled, geth exploded and anything else just ended up as oversized blood stains. The females held no mercy for them, shooting them down where they stood. A foot shuffled back, glancing to the room behind me as the numbers dropped. The crowd at the door eased, less enemies sprinting through than before, it wouldn’t be long before they turned their attention to the human. The pounding shotguns ceased and all fell still. My body quaked as the females turned to me. My whimper begged to be let loose. The honey-crested female approached, shotgun pointed in the air. The other females rushed to more cabinets, yanking hoods over their crests if they could.

“You have our deepest thanks, human. It is good to see there are people in the galaxy who do not condemn krogan where they stand,” she smiled, checking the shotgun clip. A weak smile lined my face.

“N-No problem,” I said. The krogan paused, studying me. My weight shuffled under her scrutiny. “My name is Endellion Shaik,”

“Jorgal Raisha, a pleasure,” the pale peached toned krogan answered. 

It took a moment to break down her name. Wrex was 'Urdnot Wrex', so 'Jorgal' was her second name, or clan name as Wrex called it. Raisha looked friendly enough, but after just met her, it hadn't been established if the females were anything like the males. Yeah, I didn’t want to end up like the geth… although the females co-operated with each other, something male krogan did little of. The other females helped each other with pulling decorative hoods over each other's heads. They checked the available weapons and making sure no one was hurt. Even their soft demeanour and personality and the way they spoke showed they were not the same as the males. A female approached Raisha, a hood in hand. Raisha held her hand up.

“No, Dyla. I need my head uncovered to see our foes,” Raisha said. The shale-crested female nodded, understanding. Raisha returned her attention to me. “Perhaps you can aid us once more,” she reached around me. My shoulders tensed as her towering frame dwarfed me, but the bindings on my hands vanished, the cuffs clattering free. My eyes wheeled around just as a small female scurried away, the cuffs snapped on the ground. Tension eased from my muscles as my hands rubbed my wrists.

“What do you need, Raisha?” I asked, flexing my fingers, hoping my understanding of the krogan naming system was right.

“Aid in escaping this place,” Raisha said. My expression blanked. “My sisters and I cannot do this on our own. We have are weak from the experiments done here, the torture they put us through,” she paused for a time, collecting herself. “We need to find a ship to take us off this planet, back to Tuchanka,”

“I-I don't know how to fly a ship though,” I stammered. Raisha chuckled.

“Fret not, I believe I know where we can find a pilot,” Raisha turned to the females behind her. “Are we ready?”

“Yes, Raisha,” A rose-crested female answered. Raisha nodded.

“Endellion, your aid would be most welcome,” Raisha pressed, a small encouragement. A nervous smile spread. There was no choice, huh? At least a small army of krogan would be at my side.

“Well, you helped me so... I-I would shame myself if I did nothing for you in return,” I shrugged. Raisha gave me that soft pondering look again, watching my eyes. “A-Although they took m-my guns from me... I... need to get them back,” The krogan before me nodding.

“We will see what we can do. We need to move, young one,” she turned, facing the females arming themselves up. “Gretna, any idea where Preeze is?”

“Who knows, maybe a prisoner as well or dead,” a pale cyan-crested female sighed. My small frame stayed in Raisha's shadow. “I hope not, otherwise leaving may prove difficult,”

“We can only hope,” Raisha agreed. She passed me a shotgun. My hand raised, shaking my head.

“Sorry, I’m… kinda banned from them, snipers too. I hurt myself,” I forced a laugh. “Anything... smaller?”

“There is a few pistols,” Raisha said. I nodded as a dark mint crested female held one up. 

“I can take that,” I said, easing the gun out from her grip. The pistol reminded me of an old M-5 Phalanx, although judging from the dents, it had gone through a special hell. It clicked in my hand as the clip loaded, turning it around. The pistol straightened in my arm, aimed at one of the fallen corpses, firing once to just the recoil. It didn’t kick as bad as the Carnifex did, but it was more powerful than my old Predator. With a nod, the pistol sheathed at my hip, raising my arm to study the shields meter on my wrist. Thank God they kept omni-tools and shields separate! It was brilliant blue, full. 

“All right, this could work, we’ll see how long it lasts,” I shook my head, running a hand through my knotted hair. 

Raisha moved the team out, pressing deeper into the compound. We crept through abandoned halls, finding no foes... yet. The Phalanx sat in my hand, eyes scanning the halls. My senses tuned into every sound, ready to fire at every opportunity. My finger stayed off the trigger, my hands too twitchy to trust. One wrong move and everyone in the facility would be alerted. I held up a hand, asking them to wait as we approached a cross junction. A quick glance down both ways showed nothing but a passing geth shadow as the females waited. Eyes narrow, my fingers flicked forward as we pressed on. During the whole process, Raisha studied me. It was unsettling, sending shivers down my legs. What about me held her so interested? There was no way she could know about Nyryntha. Hell, if anyone knew about her, something would have told me or would have been dealt with. No, it must be because I was human, I was a human and was helping krogan without shooting at them. 

Then my mind wandered to when Mat'al had stared at me when we first met, running his eyes up and down me as he judged my worth. Or Val when we first made eye contact in the docking bay, when he decided I was a stupid human who put herself in danger. Every time someone watched me like that, something would happen. It would be a torturous time, but it wasn't always bad. I made a friend to a total stranger – someone who disliked humans, Val later admitted – on the Citadel. Then I became at least somewhat combat competent under Mat'al's controlled bullets. My improvement grew when he took me onboard that STG space station. With luck, this wouldn’t involve me jumping around Saren without weapons.

We became lost in the maze of white metal corridors, pausing in a small room to rethink our strategy. My arms hoisted me up on a counter, snuggling my backside onto the hard counter, trying to find a comfortable position in this damn onyx armour. Sitting on rocks was easy, yet a desk proved difficult... typical. The other females muttered among themselves, working out a plan, taking in what resources they had. If we could get outside, we could navigate from there, but we still needed to find this 'Preeze' fellow. If they were anything like Wrex, there would be serious trouble. Krogan males were notorious for their possessiveness of females.

“Endellion,” Raisha called, making me blink as she approached, breaking away from the other females. “May I speak with you?”

“W-What? S-Sure, what's on your mind, Raisha?” I coughed, pulling myself up. The krogan leaned against the counter. It was a miracle it didn't creak, it remained steady.

“Forgive me if this is intrusive, but... I have noticed something odd about you,” she said. My weight shuffled, ruining my comfort, eyes scanning her expression. Did she know about Nyryntha? Was something just that obvious? My hands clenched the top of the counter.

“Odd?” I echoed.

“I have been watching your body language while we were walking, when you have not noticed me watching. You were alert, sure-footed, prepared for trouble. I would even say courageous as you investigated the safety of the halls. Yet whenever someone speaks to you, you stutter and skitter away. How so?” My shoulders quivered, keeping my eyes on my knees rather than on Raisha. My lips dried, forcing my tongue to wet them. 

“I-I have mild social-phobia, n-nothing else,” I said, trying to shrug it off. But judging by the evenness of Raisha's stare, she didn't believe me. She pondered for a moment, choosing her words.

“These guns you mentioned, the ones you wish to get back?” she queried. A frown deepened on my face, trying to steady my quivering. Where was she going with this? “If the person who took them was standing right here, what would you do?” My expression blanked. It wasn't a question I had been expecting.

But what would I do? My mind wanted to say demand them back, but in reality, my courage would leave me a trembling mess of pleading. It depended on how much of an advantage they had. With the Phalanx, Saren wouldn't have such an easy time with me. Would he laugh at my attempt to be fierce though? He saw my quivering on Sovereign. He knew of my cowardice. My will wanted argue with him, to convince the indoctrinated bastard he was wrong, but the words would die in my throat. The krogan females watching from afar.

“I-I’m not sure,” I shrugged. “Depends on the situation. If I have a pistol, I-I’d try to take them back. If I didn’t have the gun then... H-He'd just laugh at me. He knows I am a coward,” Raisha tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as she turned my answer around.

“So, your courage lies with a weapon,” Raisha frowned. “Why? It would appear to be a crutch rather than a help,” My gaze averted, tension running through my jaw. 

“I was trained that way. Don’t think, worry about the here and now. Then you can dwell on everything else once the mission is over,” I said, muttering. 

“I do not think it is a healthy way to summon courage, young human,” Raisha sighed. My gaze focused on her from under my eyebrows. “If you were not armed, how would you survive?” 

“Run,” I said. Raisha tilted her head to the side again. “If you can’t run, fight. If you can’t fight, run,” Raisha flicked up a small smile. 

“The world is not so black and white, young one. There are times you must fight but with words, not violence,” she explained. A glower formed on my face.

“I know that! It’s a work in progress!,” I grumbled. “I couldn’t do any of this a month ago,” 

“So this is all new then? I can tell. Caught between two extremes with no development between. I am not sure who taught you, but he neglected your mental development,” she said. 

“We were working on it,” I growled. “It’s not my fault I got kidnapped during training!” Raisha smiled. 

“My, my. You are getting upset. Am I saying something that is not correct?” she asked. My teeth grinded together. 

“Fuck sake, you remind me of Mat’al. What is pissing me off is your huge assumptions. The world is more complicated than what you think,” I snorted. 

“So you agree that the world is in shades of grey? That your switch from violence to flight requires development?” she asked.

“Oh for fuck sake, I said we were working on it!” I roared, fists clenched by my side. “What do you expect to happen in 2 fucking weeks?” I demanded. 

“Progress,” she said. 

“Oh would you fuck off!” I snapped. Raisha raised a brow. 

“Oh? And what are you going to do, wave a gun in my face?” she asked, snatching the pistol from my hip. She tossed it over her shoulder to the females behind her. “Not so easy to do now, is it?” Rage burned, my knuckles turning white. 

“Give that back!” I demanded.

“Oh, and here I thought you couldn’t fight without a weapon,” she said. My pupils shrank, my heart thundering in my chest. 

“Can’t fight? Can’t fight? I can fight!” I shouted, My head reared back. Every ounce of strength thrust itself into headbutting her. Raisha stumbled back, holding her head. My arms pushed me fully onto the counter, knuckles raised as my breath erupted in ragged bursts. Raisha straightened, shaking her head out. 

Then she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	18. Starquake: Chapter 18

Ok, headbutting; not recommended under normal circumstances. Headbutting a _krogan_ was about as smart as leaping out of a plane without a parachute. Had rage not held me in its heated embrace, the crack echoing in my head would have concerned me. The room still swam to the point there were three of her, my eyes locking onto one of them. And the pain! Only the adrenaline kept it at bay, but as soon as it vanished, it would floor me. Raisha's smile caused a cold stone to sink in my stomach but fury surpassed me. My fear was a drop in an ocean of lava. Dammit, why didn’t people listen? Do they think these things cure themselves in a few hours? Fuck this krogan! Why did I let her out of the tank? Raisha approached with hands open at her sides.

“Be at peace, Endellion,” she said, every syllable soft and smooth. The burning wound refused to quench.

“Fuck you!” I snapped. Raisha kept walking, watching my expression as if she doubted my ability to throw the punch. Did she want to test that? My teeth ground until my jaw ached.

“At ease, please, young one. I wished to see what would overcome the fear,” she said, soothing me with a gentle tone. A snarl hissed at her.

“Ah fuck, you're just Mat'al in psychological form!” I growled. Raisha tilted her head to the side. My fingers tightened, the fist shaking. Raisha raised her hand, taking my raised fist in her hand. My teeth bared as my muscles tensed. She pried the fingers free. 

“You have mentioned this Mat'al before. It sounds like we share similar ideas,” she smiled. I glared.

“Oh yeah? Well until you start-” no, wait, don't tell her! My jaw clamped shut. She might think shooting me is a good idea otherwise. My heated stare evened, focusing. To have two people shooting at me would be hell! Raisha ignored my cut sentence, lowering my arm to my side.

“Endellion, I understand you are angry, how can one not? However, please understand that it is necessary. You are a strong woman with stubborn tendencies. Yet fear holds you. I wished to see if it was possible to break its hold on you. And I did. You do not have this 'social-phobia' you claim to have. If you did, you would not raise your voice at me. You fear people judging you or mocking you. You are afraid of insulting people and fear their retaliation. And I know I can help free you from that,” she said. 

“Good luck, sister,” I snorted, the anger easing. My arm yanked free, lowering myself to sit on the counter again. We still had to get out of here and this ‘Preeze’ person would help me without the females. My only hope was that she didn't shove a knife in my back. “I've been trying to get over that for the past few months,”

“Please, allow me to try,” she said as she removed the Phalanx from the females and returned it. My hand yanked it back, sheathing it at my hip with a hot glare. “Now, Endellion, I asked you what you would do if you faced the person who took your weapons. What would you _like_ to say to him, not what you would,” she asked. My eyes narrowed.

“Well... I would demand to have my guns back...” I said, unsure of where this was taking me.

“Word for word,” Raisha verified. My face scrunched up, wondering what she was on about. What words were running through my head? My eyes squeezed shut, picturing the turian before me. My weapons on his belt, melted down to nothing, my fingers clenched.

“Um... W-Well, something like, 'Saren, you bastard, give me back my stuff before I punch your face in',” I coughed. No that sounded pathetic. 

“Then say it, like you mean it,” Raisha pushed. A frown formed, scanning her expression, my lungs took in a deep breath. Acting was not my strong suit to begin with. Added to that, there was no way to convince this krogan otherwise. I tried anyway. If only to make her shut up so we can get moving again.

“Saren, you prick, give me back my stuff before I kick your ass into the next century,” I said. Not convincing at all...

“Firmer, be confident. Remember, you will have a small army of krogan at your back. He cannot do much to you,” Raisha pushed. A grumble rose. That didn't help. You needed a firm backbone to stare down a turian. Mine was more like melted butter than anything else.

So my sentence repeated, trying to sound firmer to make this experience end. She kept pushing me, demanding I pull myself together. She angered me to stiffen my nerves. But all that ended up doing was causing me to yell at _her_ instead. Raisha fell silent, pondering once more. The other females had been quiet, watching as one of their own tried to turn a coward into a hero. That's what it felt like anyway.

“It would appear,” Raisha began, her tone soft once more. “That anger is not usable for you in terms of diplomacy and conversation. You are also not afraid of me or at least hold strong opinions about me. You need to face something you fear before you can become a stronger person. Let us try something else,” She backed away, giving me space.

My eyes watched her with unease, breath rushing from my lungs in great gusts as my blood cooled. My back pressed against the wall as the krogan eyed me again. She was trying to read me. What she saw, no one would know, but it felt much the same as Mat'al had. Mat'al's stare had pissed me off and brought out a feisty side of me that hadn't existed before then. Raisha's didn't annoy me, but it made me uncomfortable. It was as if she was staring at the fibres that made my soul, teasing me apart, my emotions, my beliefs. The stare invaded my personal space and grew suspicions that everyone but me was psychic.

“Very well. Endellion, try to imagine this,” Raisha said. My moan sounded, swaying. “Imagine you are facing someone you fear; an old class mate, a family member, Saren. Imagine anyone who you cannot stomach to speak against,”

My face blanked. There were several people that terrified me. Saren was the obvious choice and that was before he stole my weapons. But my mind pondered the question. Who terrified me, made me feel powerless? Keplar fitted the bill, he was untouchable. No one was able to harm him, no one had defeated him in a physiological war. He had belittled me more than a few times in front of a crowd. He covered his tracks so well everyone would forever live as his work pet. That sense of hopelessness against a foe who didn't even need to lift a hand... that was more frightening than Saren.

“Now imagine someone you care about, someone close to your heart,” Raisha’s voice became a low mantra, lulling me into the imagination.

I knew where this was going and it didn't sit well with me. My first thought ran to Travis, my now long dead boyfriend. God, he hadn't crossed my mind in a long time. Between waking in this world and trying to avoid thinking of home... No, that can of worms could stay shut. He was missed; his gentle jokes, encouraging voice. My heart bubbled away at the memories. But Val's face flashed before me, then Mat'al and Garrus, Tali, Liara... They were all close to my heart for different reasons, and in different ways. Mat'al became my final choice, he was somewhat understandable. I nodded to Raisha.

“Now, what would they say to your most feared person?” she asked. My eyes widened. Ok, that was _not_ what where I saw this going. With my jaw slack, my imagination struggled to picture where this was going. 

“I-I'm not sure...” I said. What would Mat'al say? My frown deepened. “Maybe some backwards half-truth to confuse him... or maybe he'd just say it to his face... ”

“Say what?” Raisha asked. My gaze met hers for a time.

“Something like 'So, you like using my protégé’s work as your own... no, no. Nothing like that,” My hands buried into my hair, glaring at the floor. What would Mat'al say? Would he laugh at him then shoot him? Or would he taunt him?

“If you are struggling, you may try this one. What would your closest person say to your most feared if your most feared was holding you at gunpoint?”

“Oh, that one's easy. He'd raise an eyebrow and shoot him... No. He would scold _me_ asking how the hell I got into this predicament. _Then_ he would shoot the bad guy…. Then shoot me with an air round or something. Depends on how he's feeling,” I shrugged. Raisha smiled.

“And do you think you could mimic that?” she asked. My eyes narrowed. “If your most feared was holding your closest hostage, would you be able to respond like that?”

“What... um, I’m… not sure,” I answered. That was a good point though. If my friends were taken hostage and their only hope was me... could I do that? 

“Raisha, I apologise, but we must move,” a lime-crested female informed. Raisha glanced behind her to the female. She nodded.

“Let us find Preeze,” Raisha gathered up her shotgun, preparing it for the battles ahead. “Think on the situation, Endellion. See what emerges,”

My legs followed the females on auto-pilot as we wandered deeper into the compound. So distracted by thoughts, my mind couldn't concentrate on looking for geth. Why were Saren and Keplar scary, what was it about these men that struck terror into me? Physically, Keplar couldn't do a damn thing to me, even if he fired me, Mat'al had my back. Saren? Well, being part Reaper meant he may not kill me. Hurt me, but not kill me. Could my nerves hold up against him? My last fight with Shepard before being abandoned on the Citadel didn't go so well but it did the trick. My thoughts shattered as gunfire sounded. Geth waddled out from around the corner.

Geth was one thing my spine could stand against. I found cover in a corner, keeping low to allow a taller krogan to shoot. My body settled, falling into a rhythm as my head poked out, shot a few bullets, then reloaded afterwards. This continued until more arrived, pushing further up the hallway. The females fell back, but I remained on the corner until they turned the corner. When one turned, my legs launched me up, kicking it in the head. My hands used the shoulder to vault over to the joining corridor. The geth crackled raising a gun, but missed me and hit its friend. A laugh burst free when another finished it, my body flowing, zig zagging down the hall. A glance to my shields showed a near full bar. The geth followed, allowing the females to close in and blast them with shotguns. Mat'al had shown me how not to be afraid in battle. If my cowardly hide could fight, then my nerves should be able to handle talking to someone, right? My head poked out to fire a few more pistol rounds at the dwindling geth. Then the final geth dropped to the floor. My knees pushed me out from the corner, scavenging for ammo off the fallen geth.

“We appear to be approaching a prison cell, perhaps we can find Preeze here,” Dyla said to Raisha. Raisha nodded.

“We can only hope,” she answered, striding past me, aiming for the doors at the end of the hall. 

The room was different to the one the females had been held in. It still held the large tank like prison cells, but there was no science equipment here. The empty room held a bundle of cells along one wall and little else. My eyes found a group of salarians held within the cells, the metal floor creaking under my feet. They looked up, eyes wide as they stared at the female krogan and human. Dyla jogged up to the back of the room, staring at the final few cells. Her expression fell, her head dropped limp on her neck. Preeze was dead. There was no need to see a dead krogan, not that there wouldn't be much to see much with the females crowding close. Instead, the salarians held my attention, the cell with 4 salarians inside. You could do this, Shaik!

“Endellion Shaik,” I greeted, only the barest of quivers. Deep breaths, girl. You're fine. They’re in prison, they’ll be friendly if they want out.

“Lieutenant Anthon Cerr,” the dark green salarian answered, pushing himself to his feet. “STG,” 

“So you know Mat'al then?” I asked. Anthon stared at me for a time. “He’s... my trainer,” C'mon, Dell, pull yourself together! My hands rubbed together to give them something to do.

“ _You_ are Delern's student? I heard he found someone who impressed him enough but I didn't think...” Anthon said.

“That it would be human,” I finished. Anthon nodded.

“No insult intended, you must be skilled if you impressed him. Why are you here though? Last I heard, you were on a mission to Noveria, then he lost track of you,” he crossed his arms, looking curious. A flush grew.

“Well... you can tell him I'm fine and I'll be in contact soon,” I waved a hand, trying not to flush. My eyes scanned the door area, trying to find an unlock button or... something. A small keypad highlighted beside the door, hidden behind a panel. My fingers tapped at the buttons, praying the code was simple. The doors parted. The salarians jumped up, scurrying out, reaching for panels hidden in the walls. They pulled armour and weapons free. While they got themselves suited up, I returned to Raisha, watching her as she shook her head.

“Leaving has just gotten more complicated...” she sighed. My eyes found the dead krogan. What relation he had been to the krogan? This wasn't the time for tears.

“We'll think of... something,” I said. My eyes glanced to Anthon and his team as they tried to brief themselves. They shifted back to Raisha. While Raisha had given me reason to abandon her, she had… helped somewhat. “Give me a minute,” I said. Raisha turned to watch me as I jogged over to Anthon and his team. A few of the salarians, some from other cells, glanced at me.

“Lieutenant,” I called. Anthon looked up.

“Yes, Shaik?” he asked, checking his gun over. 

“Do you or your men know how to pilot a ship?” I asked. Anthon’s grin was slow.

“It’s an essential part of STG training,” he said me. A nervous cough freed itself, that was something to look forward to as well then.

“These krogan are trying to return to Tuchanka and I'm trying to get back the STG station near Sur’Kesh,” I explained. Or anywhere that wasn't here, I’d be happy with that! “Can you fly us there?” Anthon studied me for a time. He nodded.

“If you help us escape, then you have yourself a deal,” he held a hand out. We shook hands, a grin on my face. “Although we will need to go to the Citadel first. The krogan can get a shuttle to Tuchanka there,” he said. I nodded. Anything to get off this rock! But then my thoughts turned to the Locust, the Carnifex, the omni-tool. The bolts could be replaced. My lungs dragged a breath in. There was one last thing to do before we could evacuate, or me at least. There was no choice if I didn't want to lose them.

“I have... some business to take care of first. We'll help you out, then meet somewhere for pick-up,” My breath held, waiting. How would he react? To my relief, the salarian nodded.

“Get us outside and we can find transport. We'll pick you up when you're ready,” he said.

“Brilliant, let’s get out of here,” I said. Anthon clicked his gun, pointing it to the ceiling.

“Let's move out!” He called. My head turned to the female krogan behind me.

“Come on! The salarians will pilot us out of here!” I said. Raisha smiled, a gentler smile than before. She rallied her females and we following the salarians through the base.

They had omni-tools, so it much easier for them to navigate this place than we had. We turned corners and strode down corridors, we found no resistance and made good time. The STG teams were always efficient. They got the job done. Anthon held plenty of leadership talent. He meandered his team through the compound, he watched the six and making sure we were safe. Well, the krogan anyway. He seemed to trust my ability to keep myself alive. It was a welcome sensation to have that level of independence. But, like most missions, a few potholes always littered the road.

We were so close to the outside. We had gone as far as exiting the building, yet tall walls of metal penned us within the compound like a prison. Then we ran through a massive gate designed for tanks, stumbling across a welcome – and unwelcome – sight. Saren and his geth walking down off a walkway. Once my gaze locked with his, all confidence in demanding my weapons back vanished. The indoctrinated turian gazed at me, at the team around me. Anger radiating off him, my skin crawled as it sensed it from here. It was like approaching a burning bonfire. He finished his descent, stopping several tens of metres away from us. The geth held their guns up as we pointed our own back.

“I am seeing why Nyryntha is having such problems with you,” he growled. Great, even my Reaper status couldn't help me now! “I have an army preparing to attack me and you are dwindling my resources!”

Come on, Dell, think. My teeth grit. You have a gun, you have 13 krogan behind you, 9 salarians beside you. What could he do? Shoot me? Well, who hasn't shot at me yet? The bullet wounds on my skin were my medals. They did not kill me. Reveal he revealed my connection to the Reapers? Well, who knew about the Reapers, who would believe him? They knew Saren was insane... more or less. My breathing eased. Just try it. For God's sake, Dell, _just try it_!

“Saren,” I said, listening to my voice steady itself. My imagination put Val at one end of the geth's gun, the threat of a bullet through the back of the head wasn't a pleasant thought. But it helped steel my nerves. “You will return my weapons or I'm turning your face into my personal dance floor. Your head is big enough for it!” There, only the slightest of quivers. My muscles tensed for the laugh.

To my surprise, he snarled, drawing my Locust and aiming it at me. My vision turned red. He was touching my gun. He was getting his indoctrinated filth all over my gun, a gift, a symbol of my growth. My finger pulled the trigger, several times. Most bounced off his shields, but one broke through. The bullets nailed him in the shoulder, watching him drop the Locust into the water around our feet. The geth opened fire as shotguns – and heaven knows what else – deafened me.

Saren jumping back behind his geth as he tried to recover from the bullet wound. Everyone else dived for cover behind the metal half-walls. Well, when I say everyone, I meant everyone but me and the geth. The geth clicked in surprise when charged at them, swerving to avoid the bullets. My pathetic shields had to hold until they were close enough. They held long enough for me to shoot a geth's head off and use the remains of the body as a shield. The body wouldn't last long, not under the hail of bullets. Raisha called out, calling me back to take cover. But the STG team suspected this would happen. Another geth near me collapsed, so the new fallen husk became my new shield, the old one vanished under the water.

One of the female krogan cried out. Either one had been shot or killed. My jaw tightened as my legs pressed onwards. I rolled away again, shooting a geth until it vanished in the water. That was when my Locust pressed under my shoulders mid-roll. Well, my hand found it faster than a roadrunner high on caffeine. To feel the Locust back in my grip. Well, my confidence bounded skywards, it was time to take on some geth.

Then the krogan appeared. That forced me to dance around geth and krogan. One krogan tried to charge me. My body swayed out of the way of the charge but get shot in the back as my shields evaporated. The wound burned, but my Locust aimed at the krogan as he spun. A biotic blue surrounded him and he slammed to the ground. My eyes flew, staring over to Raisha as the biotic hue vanished from around her. She cocked the shotgun as a few more charged the females. My attention couldn't stay on her long, she could handle herself. Another geth fell to me as I charged after Saren, trying to clamber up to the walkway. The STG distracted the remaining geth. 

He spun on the stairs, pulling my Carnifex out to shoot me. Saren never even got it straight. He had used my Locust, my gut expected the Carnifex would be next. My Locust fired, wishing it held more kick to knock those shields out. He fired the gun but with tens of bullets flying at his face, he shot wide. My legs ran up the stairs, tackling him to the metal. Saren snarled as he punched me, another new pain to strike off the bucket list. One of my hands fumbled to hold one of his limbs, the other was trying to free my equipment. A loud splash sounded below me, the Carnifex had slipped through the stairs, but my hand grabbed my omni-tool ring. My face was purple by the time a handful of bolts fell into my possession and pushed myself off him. I tumbled down the stairs and splashing in the water.

My eyes couldn’t see straight, the landscape waving with my battered brain. The bracelet snapped on my wrist, but only after snapping the Locust to my hip. The STG team provided cover fire for me. My hand stretched out to find the stairs. Once it felt the stairs, I crawled around them, trying to find the Carnifex. By the time my hand found it, Saren had retreated from the field, going to nurse his wounds. The Phalanx away, replacing it with the Carnifex. All I held was a handful of bolts and a bruised face. Something grabbed my arm, dragging me up. My strength waned, knees struggling to push me up.

“We need to move before reinforcements arrive. We lost two of the females, a salarian too,” Anthon's voice rang in my ear. “Come on, human!” he urged. My shaken legs stumbled after him, following his vague shape as my balance struggled to keep me upright, vision swimming.

“We have a docking bay over here!” a faint salarian voice rang out. “Move!”

Everything blurred after that. Anthon dragged me through the water to the ship. My legs made me walk like a drunk puppy as Raisha fell in at my back. The remaining females and the salarians behind them. A small ship used for covert missions and the clang of the hatch opening. They hurled my ass inside, eager to sit down and collapse in a corner. The last thing I remembered before unconsciousness found me was the sound of an engine roaring. That and a hard cushion of a lumpy chair burning my back.


	19. Starquake: Chapter 19

My body trembled, shivering in the darkness that held me prisoner. This sensation failed to leave me upon waking, every night without fail. Was this Xawin again, back in the endless blue and cold? Would a frozen landscape await if my eyes opened? Thinking on it, listening to my body as it told me about every ache and pain, the old sensation originated from my face and only facet. Everything else cosied tighter into the warmth. Actually, it felt too warm, burning. Oh, oh this hurt... ah fuck, this _really_ hurt! Ah!

“I think she's awake,” an amused male voice said.

“I fail to see what is amusing, salarian,” a female one scolded. “She is in a great deal of pain. Now stop smiling and give the poor girl another dose of medi-gel,” a heard someone scowl. My eyes fought open, staring up at the bottom of a bunk above my head. As information reached me, memories returned.

A quiet hum filled the room, the vibrating the air as the engine pushed us at FTL. There was no sign as to where we were, only the haziest of memories of a battle with Saren and that we escaped with our lives. A cold shiver ran down my spine as someone applied the medi-gel. The gel stung the wounds and bruises, causing a small moan of complaint. Something weighed down my face, a lumpy, freezing cold bag that covered an eye. It tumbled from my face with a flick of my head, listening to the clatter afterwards. It revealed itself as ice. My back burned from a bullet wound, my legs ached from all the running around in knee deep water. My body was none too pleased with me right now.

“We'll have her back on her feet in a few hours,” a second salarian assured. “The bruising has faded. I forget humans heal as fast as they do,” My vision cleared enough to stare up at someone's face, a salarian. He didn't look familiar. The red salarian glanced beside him as footfalls approached. He stood and saluted. Anthon slipped into my view. He leaned over me, giving me space but was close enough to get a good look at me in the din.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. A groaned answered him.

“Sore, confused. Was I out long?” I asked.

“2 days,” the salarian chuckled. My eyes nearly hit the top bunk in surprise. “I informed Mat'al that we had located you and had you on board. He has been asking for daily status updates. I convinced him to not to put a tracker in your skin,” his grin was wide. A scowl scrunched my face. Waking up with no idea what had happened was not a pleasant morning experience.

“He would suggest that, bastard,” I grumbled. Anthon chuckled. My muscles relaxed against the hard bed. Unconscious for 2 days, was that why my muscles ached to hell and back? Anthon as he typed away on his omni-tool above my head.

“Are we heading to the Citadel?” I asked. Anthon nodded, gaze locked to the screen on his palm.

“We are, ETA 3 days,” he answered. “Mat’al will be there a few days after to come pick you up,” he said. My moan earned a chuckle from him. Straight back into action... with a few bullets with my name on it. 

Memories rose from my sleepy mind. My nerve had held, I stood up for myself, made a demand of someone. And, as a bonus, they didn't laugh at me. My confidence puffed its chest out, although my common sense dragged it back down a peg or two. Raisha was to thank for that, as much as that irked me. What had she done that had helped me help my nerves stiffen up? Or had thinking about people close to me in danger that toughened me up? Mat'al had trained me in combat but had failed to tackle the nervousness. Everything he tried, failed. That left me with steady nerves in combat, but leaving me a total wreck the rest of the time. My fears fretted that Raisha had done little better.

But then again, her first question didn't have violence in it. My eyes focused on a stray strand of string above my head, dangling from the bunk above. What would Mat'al say to Keplar if they ever met? What would Val say he ever met Shepard again? Both non-violent meetings, although it might end in it. In the din of the small ship, cramped with salarians and krogan, the answers came.

Mat'al would smile at Keplar, an easy grin. He would spill words that would make Keplar squirm or enrage him, force him to make a mistake. 'Well, sir, there is always the salarians, or the asari, or the turians. I heard the Volus were looking for some geologists. If Endellion's talents are not being utilised to their fullest, there are other places she could go’. Mat'al would talk circles around any argument Keplar made. My contract? Only held so long as I was a member of the _Normandy_. My missing reports that had failed to appear on his desk? They were not the required planets that the Alliance demanded to be assessed. Therefore there was no requirement to submit them. It was so strange how the answer came so now, without a krogan breathing down my neck. But it wasn't even that. My mind couldn't comprehend someone making that bloody human squeal. After facing Saren, it was more plausible now.

Shepard and Val? Val was a hot-head, no stopping that. Shepard was a pyromaniacal asshole. Val’s anger cannot contain itself and give Val the control he needed to stay calm. My imagination could see the turian march up to the smaller human, demanding answers. 'What had you been thinking? You threw her into a situation that required experienced combat skills! Too many unknowns!' All true. Temptation lingered to make that argument myself when we next met. Having faced Saren down, Shepard wasn’t as daunting now. And Val wouldn't back down. No, that man needed someone to drag him away before the fists flew. But what about Saren? What happened to him?

“Lieutenant?” Anthon glanced up. “Any news from Virmire? Has anything happened?”

“Funniest thing,” Anthon put that obnoxious orange billboard away. “About four hours after we left the planet, a nuclear explosion flattened the facility,” he said. My expression opened. “Still trying to get a firm connection with STG, I suspected they did something. We were taken by hostiles while scouting, maybe the rest of the team finished that place,”

“And Saren?” I asked with my heart in my throat.

“No word, I think he escaped. He was a Spectre for a reason,” Anthon frowned. A sound of agreement rumbled in my throat.

My muscles whined as they pushed me into a sitting position, ducking to avoid bashing my sore head against the metal slats of the bed above. The pain running down my back peaked, but my jaw clenched to silence the sounds wishing to escape. There were a few things to do before we reached the Citadel. First, my omni-tool stained the cubby hole purple, eyes blinking against the bright screen for a time. Val needed a message to let him know I was a) alive and b) in one piece. And it looks like there was no choice but to send him one. My mail box had six messages, four of which were from Val. The first was the calmest;

_Hey Dell,  
Just a quick message to see how training was going. I know you said a mission had come up so fingers crossed you earned no new scars. You humans are so delicate.  
Valérien Autillin,  
Turian Cabal Division_

He sent that a day after Noveria. A gentle prod to see if everything was ok, no doubt. My head shook, a smile spreading. Damn turian didn’t want me getting hurt, huh? This was the STG, getting hurt was part of the deal whether I wanted to or not! The second one was more edgy, sent two days after the first. During this time, Sovereign carried me to Virmire;

_Hey Dell,  
Not sure you got my last message, wouldn't be the first time a message got lost on the extranet. Just... send me a message when you get this all right? I'll speak to you soon.  
Val,_

Huh, he didn’t even use his usual signature. That wasn't a good sign. My finger flicked onto the next message, and it was clear he worried by this point. Not panicking, that would be in the fourth one. But guilt trickled down my spine like gunge. This message was sent a day after the last. Virmire was about a day away at this point. My day tracker had been ruined ever since they took me onto Sovereign. It had been about 3 or 4 days. 

_Dell,  
Is everything all right? I tried calling you but you never answered. Did I say something? Are you angry at me or something? Look I... I want to know you're all right. You're still new to the whole soldier thing so I want to make sure you're fine. Please answer.  
Regards,  
Val_

 

Ah balls, he was even saying 'regards' now hoping a proper goodbye would get me to answer. My finger hesitated over the fourth one now. But to understand the whole situation, all of the messages had to be read. The date stamp was when during my time on Virmire, running around getting shot most likely;

_Dell,  
I don't know where the fuck you are or how that salarian lost you on Noveria. But if you are still alive – and get this message – then please, spirits, just let me know you're alive! Fuck, I'm going to _kill_ that fucking salarian when I get my hands on him!  
Just... keep doing what you're doing! You survived Feros, you'll get out of this one too. Please just... stay safe!  
Val_

It was... sweet. A frown formed, weight shuffling as his protective nature wished to shove me into a bubble, and whether that sat well with me. Mat’al would have a pissed off turian to deal with at this rate. Bless. he must've called the STG and got hold of Mat'al, trying to see if anyone had seen me. He learned of my mission to Noveria, may have found out about the rachni, and freaked out. What did he say to Mat'al when he found out? But there was a small problem to deal with. How to reply to him? Well, while it was sweet he worried, the annoyance was also present. Dammit, I wasn't _that_ incapable of looking after myself!

At first, my fingers poured a large spill of text, providing a condensed version of what happened. But then a cynical streak weaved my words and payback shone like a beacon of opportunity. The message cleared, the subject title deleted and left it blank. In the body I wrote:

_I'm alive.  
Calm your shit_

No name, no signature. Nothing. Let's see how he takes that. Maybe it was cruel, but he didn't say he wanted specifics, right? After hitting send, my fingers tapped past the warning that there was no subject. My neck rolled, wincing at the strain. With Val taken care of, a little chat with Raisha was needed. I had a few questions. Anthon watched from the corner of his eye as my knees whined about taking my weight again. Everything ached.

“Do you know... where Raisha is?” I asked, dragging air into my sore lungs. Anthon frowned at me.

“In the next room with the other females,” he answered. “And I doubt she will be happy that you are up and about already,”

“I-I'll be fine,” I said, giving him a brave smile before struggling through the small ship to the next room. In the cargo hold of this shuttle, the honey-crested krogan was found. She spoke to her female companions, she glanced over at the sound of the door opening.

“We shall be on Tuchanka soon. Bakara will want to know you are all in one piece,” A few mumbles rang out. I lowered myself on a hard crate out of the way. What the krogan had been saying stayed private, their words too quiet and private to ear myself. With a nod, Raisha excused herself, working her way around to me. “You should not be up, young one,” She scolded.

“I can't lie still for the entire trip,” I argued. Raisha raise a brow, an unimpressed mother staring down her stubborn daughter. My throat cleared. “Is everyone all right?” I asked. Raisha nodded.

“We are more than happy to be returning home. But what of you, Endellion. Are you still haunted by the fears?” she asked.

“I'm... I'm not sure. Time will tell, I guess,” I said with a shrug.

“It shall. So let it tell us,” she said, my eyes narrowing as she sat down next to me. “As me a question, anything you like. And go for the jugular, as you humans say,” She wanted me to ask an invasive question? Fine, play it her way. Best way to insult a woman?

“How old are you?” I asked. Raisha smiled.

“706, next,” she said, my jaw on the floor. Ok, so when Wrex said krogan were long-lived, he wasn't joking. A frown grew. Go for the jugular?

“How did you get yourself and 12 other females captured by Saren in the first place?” I asked. Raisha's eyes turned away for a moment, lost in the memory. She took her time returning her gaze to mine.

“Saren had hired several krogan to his side, people we considered approachable. These krogan kidnapped us as we travelled to visit a clan. They bundled us onto ships and whisking us away to Virmire. There were others, however, they did not survive the experiments. So many tests, so much unnecessary pain. I do not know what Saren wished from us, only that he was growing a krogan army. How, I am afraid I do not know the answer,” she explained. My glance scanned the females, most had huddled down to sleep, struggling to find room in the tiny cargo hold. My shoulders shook out. Time for answers.

“Raisha... what made you want to help me?” The krogan was silent for a time, watching the females. She remained silent, judging her words. She turned to face me, expression clouded.

“Whenever I looked at you, I saw a caged varren. A varren fighting and biting at the shackles that chained it. I do not know why you strike me as a varren. Of all things to pick from – with your small stature and the eyes of a nervous, friendly girl – I chose a varren to compare you to. But then, as I watched you, I soon came to realise why that image came to mind. Your rage, your frustration, you fought with yourself to speak, trying to crush whatever held you back. I wanted to help you. You need to carry the same confidence you have in the midst of a thousand geth as you would down a crowded street. At first, I thought the answer lay in anger, as it had with your combat confidence,” she explained, her tone swelling and ebbing like a tide.

“But that didn't work,” I said. Raisha shook her head, agreeing with me.

“No. You fought me, a physical foe, when I wanted to turn your gaze inwards to face the fear. Your instincts honed your rage for violence, not self-reflection. What would free you, I wondered. I doubted sadness would help, you would only crawl deeper into a pit of terror. But you had mentioned your combat teacher. You had people you knew, strong people willing to sacrifice their time for you. I hoped that by looking through someone else's eyes, to see how they viewed a situation, you would find the flaw of your fear and find your voice. You struggled, as most people do when trying to see from another. But perhaps you discovered more on the questions than you did on the answer. What were you afraid of, why were you afraid of them? These were the questions I wanted to direct you to. Combined with another's perspective, I hoped these would grant you some confidence,”

“It worked... kinda,” I said. “I had to imagine a friend at the end of a gun to speak against Saren though,” I admitted.

“So perhaps seeking your compassion and loyalty in times of need strength will aid you. Just as you seek anger to overcome the fear in combat, compassion can be your champion in diplomacy,” she said. My face scrunched, a slight movement as her words spun in my head. “I wish for you to try this, when you next have the opportunity. When you need to speak to someone, to collect something for example, imagine that it is medicine for a close friend,” my hackles rose. “And that the person you speak with is the only person with the cure,”

“That... won't end well,” I coughed.

“For who?” Raisha asked.

“Them,” I shuffled. Raisha chuckled.

“Then I hope I never have to cross your war path in the future,” She smiled. A flush built up my neck.

“So, one more question,” I asked, Raisha blinking. “Why did you smile when I headbutted you?” Raisha snorted. 

“Allow me to make myself clear, Endellion. Ever belittle yourself to such a... barbaric reaction again, I will punish you as we would an unrestrained child. I will not tolerate such behaviour against myself or to any of my females,” She said. 

“But... Wrex said-” I stuttered.

“Wrex is a male krogan, I presume. They retort with violence, domination. The 'headbutt' is one of their ways to deal with each other. Not so with the females. Do so against a female, and you will walk away with a sore bottom,” She crossed her arms with the force of her words. My flush burned hotter.

“B-but... why did you smile?” I flailed. 

“Because I cracked you. I overtook your fear. However, the headbutt did not impress me,” she frowned. “I had hoped without the gun you would resort to diplomacy, instead, rage lit your combat instincts and you reacting with such. Had you been my daughter, I would have had you scrubbing this ship top to bottom,” My expression dropped to a glower, trying to beat the flush creeping up. “Now, this brings me to my question,” Her stare was solid, unmoving. “I must ask why you are up. You were in pain a few minutes ago,” A cough overcame me.

“Can't sit on my arse all day. Besides, the medi-gel's kicked in. I'll be fine!” I said. It pain throbbed throughout my body, but it was survivable. Raisha scowled. “Raisha, I'm fine! This is nothing compared to what happened to me when Mat'al trained me,” Still the krogan stern look did not lift. It dropped deeper, unhappy at my resistance.

“No, young one,” Raisha shook her head. “You need to rest. Who knows what you will find on the Citadel when you arrive,” My mouth opened to argue, but the tall krogan towered over my seated form. She even had the nerve to pluck me off the ground like a spoilt kitten. My limbs flailed under her grip as she all but dragged me. Back in the bunk room, I cursed Raisha's name until she pushed me back on the cot. Anthon's amusement caused my cheeks to heat, ignoring the amused expression his face was impossible as Raisha crossed her arms by the bunk.

“Raisha,” I tried in a calm voice. “I'm fine,” It failed.

“I care not, Endellion. You will remain here, and if I must tie you to the cot to keep you in it, I shall,” she said.

My glower worsened at the krogan, but she was not frightened. Against a krogan, there was little to use against her. Let her win this fight, I reasoned. There will be others, I’m sure. So lying back on the bed for a few hours, waiting for sleep to arrive. My back burned and my face throbbed in time to my heartbeat. Note to self, don't get punched by a turian. Don't get punched in the face at all. Or headbutt krogans. My hands rubbed my forehead, trying to feel for any fractures. Yeah, Raisha had little to fear on the headbutting front. As time drifted onwards, the hum of the ship lulled me into a doze. Sleep grabbed me then. 

_The sea of gold, red and green surrounded me, the dream that refused to leave. Well, it was not how it had been before, my memories of the dreams shattered by the crystal clear reality. What lay before me struck me more than Nyryntha’s revelation. Bile rose to my mouth. My unheard scream muffled as Sovereign like ships decorated the horizon. Reapers. Reapers covered the horizon, the landscape, the sky. Brilliant red lasers kicking up a sea of dust wherever they struck. The dull green was plants and trees, a setting sun staining the landscape in red and gold. Vegetation burning under the red lasers, blinded me. High in the air, my eyes flew down at a feline like race with wings sprouted on their backs. They fired weapons and cannons at me. A leg moved, my leg. Horror drowned me as a massive leg, much like Sovereign's, moved into view. Brilliant amber bullets swam before me, but did nothing to me._

_I was a Reaper. And I was watching the systematic eradication of an entire race._

_My lungs released a scream, a plead to stop the machines. There was no control to wrestle back from the Reaper, leaving me powerless. Cables burrowed under my skin locked me in a wall of wire, arms pulled out, leaving me hanging like a cross. My skin wasn’t my own. Amber fur covered me. My legs disappeared into the wall of blue-lit cables. I wasn’t human, this was the body whatever this species was. Oh God, they were destroying their people, my people! My screams never reached the aliens, begging them to run. But the slaughter... the slaughter was unstoppable. Then a large Reaper landed nearby. Six golden eyes locked on me, crushing any aliens under its legs without thought or care. The Reaper made every muscle freeze. Breath never came, thoughts incoherent, struggled to comprehend this... machine._

“Nyryntha. You have been chosen to be an Advocacy. In 5 cycles, you shall aid the Vanguard,” _it said in a monotone voice, deep, authoritative. My frame trembled. My Reaper turned to face the larger, six-eyed one._

”As you command, Harbinger. I will meet with the Vanguard and Architect in due course,” _was Nyryntha's answer. Her voice drowned every sane thought from my head, driving me mad. The restraints refused to yield, embedded in my skin. I couldn't help them... couldn't save them..._

_Kar'loch!_

My eyes flew open, staring into the muted darkness of the ship. My throat was moist and still, not a scream had ripped from my throat throughout the entire dream. A calm, collected breathing rhytym and dry skin added to the confusion. This... this hadn't been like the other nightmares. No, no this one was different. What had been that race? Prothean? Or was it from a race long ago? A memory of Nyryntha's? They said 5 cycles? Tali mentioned something about a 50'000 year cycle. So this would be about... 250’000 years ago. My hands rubbed my eyes, my pounding head sounded like a drum. Nothing made sense. I needed answers, answers to protect those close to me. But my answers would not come from Nyryntha.

I was on my own. And there wasn't a soul in the universe who could help me.


	20. Starquake: Chapter 20

The vast emptiness of space captured me within the arms of the Citadel. The purple hue of the dust masked the millions of ships in the distance. Secured within the Wards, Mat’al’s arrival would be imminent while my recovered legs worked themselves for the first time in days. The steaks of amber light radiating from the Citadel arms reminded me of circuitry. My mind couldn't resist the thought of the Reapers. No, my mind didn't need to think about that right now or the potential bombs inside me. God knows where those so called generators were. And the reminder that a machine lived inside my head, wanting to indoctrinate me and everyone around me, didn't help either.

That hadn't gone unnoticed over the past 24 hours. It was be obvious if you knew what to look for. It felt like a dark stain trying to plunge every spark of life into darkness. A glue that spread through my mind, choking my thoughts. It would twist my mind, burn my anger or – as the case was most of the time – spike my fear. But then it would wash off me after a few hours, as if there had never been a monster inside me. Was it safe to assume that my 'Saboteur' status gave me immunity from indoctrination? Perhaps, but it took time to warm up, much like a radiator in a large room. Those first few hours before that immunity kicked in never ended. A tremor shook me at the thought of failing. There had to be a way to block indoctrination, either on myself or for everyone else.

My eyes followed a ship as it followed the flow of traffic around the docking bay. My heel tapped as Raisha's last words rang like a hymn. The words she parted with poked the cinders to raise my courage. Without them, the knowledge the Reapers wanted to use me as part of their plan to destroy the universe… My mind would never have survived.

_The Locust and Carnifex clips clicked off from safety mode. If my previous experience in the Citadel, bad things always happened to me here. The salarians prepared to leave to take the krogan back home, while Mat’al's arrival would still be several hours, possibly even days. Raisha walked over, observing the sights around the Citadel. Nothing surprised or awed her any more, not with her level of experience. But the Citadel was an exception to that. The krogan smiled as she leaned against a railing._

_“I suppose this is where we part ways,” I said. Raisha nodded as she clasped her hands before her._

_“Yes, it is. I hope the next time we meet, there will be less... confrontation,” she chuckled. A small smile lifted my lips._

_“We can only wait and see,” I shrugged._

_“Indeed. I wish you well, Endellion, for whichever path you walk. However, please remember this. When you fell the chill of fear upon you, remember that fear is only as powerful as you allow. Stand tall and you will never fall under its snare again,” She gave me a firm grasp on my shoulder. “And should you need any aid, do not hesitate contact me. You have my details?”_

_“I do. Thank you, Raisha,” I smiled, squeezing her arm. “Hope you get home,”_

_“Travel strong, Endellion,” Raisha turned, striding back onto the ship. Anthon nodded his head. I nodded back. The doors secured themselves on the small ship and in minutes, the ship was a speck among the stars._

Turian. Salarian. Krogan. My cross-species relationships were improving. With a Reaper inside of me though, how long would that last? Not long unless I stopped the Reaper or myself. The sun was still my default fail-safe. There was little a sun couldn't take care of. But what to do? I was off Virmire, away from Saren... now what? Just return to normal, return with Mat’al and continue the training? Should he know about the threat inside of me or would it be best for me to research it myself, would he believe me? The answers never came, being stranded on the Citadel with little money and nowhere to stay didn't help. I had no contacts who stayed on the Citadel to crash with, didn't have enough money for a hotel and to eat at the same time... There were shelters but they were infamous for being rough. My sigh drifted over my hands before they lowered to dust my hips. Mat'al could forward me some money, he had all my bank account details, after all. Maybe he had contacts to help me here or would he tell me to 'rough it out for being an idiot? Nothing could complicate this problem as much as it already was.

I pushed myself off the railing, turning my back to the stars. A walk, a walk to clear my head, to keep me entertained until Mat’al arrived. That was a good idea. Striding off into the Wards, my eyes gazing around the variety of aliens around me. Turian, asari, elcor, hanar, salarian, krogan, volus. So many species and more remained still. My teeth nipped my lip, gaze dropping. All these people were in danger and they didn't even know it. What if Nyryntha took control of me right here and made me slaughter them? Would my body explode into a Reaper, become the next Sovereign? My hand rubbed down my face. So much uncertainty, so much to learn before a solution to my problem could materialise.

Someone smashed into me, hard. My hands grabbed hold of a nearby pole stumbling back but instinct swung me upright to stare after the person. Just in time to see a scaled, bluish toned alien run from me. A flash of blue eyes before the hood covered the face. With my Locust in their hand. Why is it always the fucking Locust!? My legs powered after the alien, not even bothering to make the typical demands to stop. When did that ever work anyway? The alien wheeled around, sprinting down the street. It was fast and light, not bogged down by armour like me, but my God, the distance between us remained. The adrenaline pumped into my muscles. People yelled and leapt out the way, keeping a clear path between myself and the alien. Was it an asari? What other aliens had blue toned skins? To be fair, my knowledge of alien species was too limited to be certain on that. The alien scrambled up a ladder, reaching a balcony on someone's flat. They kicked the ladder down, thinking would stop me.

Just as well Mat’al’s trained me. I ran at the wall beside it, running up two steps before pushing myself off and twisting myself in the air. My hands grabbed a metal pole, one of many that were sticking along the bottom of the balcony for decoration. The poles formed a ladder, limbs hauling me over the glass balcony. The alien was using biotics to jump over some of the gaps between more balconies aiming for some kind of tunnel. With no biotics myself, I improvised. I ran along the walls for two or three steps and jumped to clear the distances, rolling to recover from the landing. This repeated a few times before the alien glanced back, wondering what all the noise was about. It squeak in surprise. Thought you lost me, eh? Bastard.

Well, whatever this alien was, it wasn't asari. It had pink fleshy patches up the sides of the head where the ears would be and around the neck. And this alien was not stopping. It turned up the difficulty. We ran through tall, narrow tunnels, my eyes watching it running up crates and swinging off high poles. My eyes narrowed as my jaw tightened, focusing on a series of piles crates. While my body hadn't recovered from Virmire yet, but with my Locust not pulling my belt down, the injuries stopped aching.

My legs pushed up the crates like oversized stairs, leaping to grab a low pole. Unlike the alien, which used its biotics to swing from pole to pole, momentum was my power. After dropping from a handstand on top of the pole, my grip released before the peak of my swing, hurling myself higher. My feet landed on the 3 inch wide poles. My arms flew out, balancing myself before jumping over the poles like giant stepping stones. It was quicker than trying to build up a swing to push through these poles. It also allowed me to grab a higher pole instead of having to fling myself up again to reach higher ground. A 6 inch wide beam formed beneath me. Nothing for me, after training on the 4 inch balance beam at the STG base. The chase continued, legs refusing to slow down as the alien wobbled its way over the beam. It jumped around a corner to another series of poles.

It tried to lose me by swinging around a corner, but my hands grabbed a dangling light and swung around the corner. My arms flailed a flailed grab at a pole. These sort of swings took time to master, not something in my favour. My eyes locked onto the Locust in the distance and I was back on the chase. The alien glanced at me as it jumped around a corner, a frown on its face. Give no quarter, my mind roared as the gap closed. We found ourselves on an open balcony half-way up a massive skyscraper. The glass sides stopped normal people from falling to their deaths. The thief slowed near the edge, back turned to me. Instinct wanted to charge in, to snatch my Locust back, but the risk of the thief ambushing me was too high. I waited, a safe distance away, panting. If it jumped and used it’s biotics to land, it would be impossible to catch up with the alien. My fears eased as it turned around, pulling the hood down.

The palm part of my omni-tool activated and searched the extranet. My fingers dialled the keys as my eyes remained fixed on the creature before me, arm pinned to my side. The scaled skin was a vivid blue, the eyes were biotic blue, crystal clear and sharp. Their forehead was like a turian, it formed from a series of plates. They also had brilliant cyan and cerulean markings on their brow and the back of their head. It was the pink-red flesh flabs running up the side their face and around their neck that held me curious. They had long frills that hung over the top of those pink flesh patches on the cheeks. They hung behind the exposed flesh like hair. Even their lips looked plated with a line splitting it in two.

“Drell,” my ear piece buzzed as the image processed. Great, another new alien I knew nothing about. This could be interesting or a pain in the ass...

“Huh, no one's been able to keep up with me like that,” she commented, her biotic blue eyes studying me. Her voice again reminded me of a turian. It sounded flanged, but it sounded more distorted than flanged. My tongue remained silent. Don't let her guess what you are thinking. She raised the Locust, held it one handed. The red haze lowered, eyebrows drawing down as my fingers twitched for the Carnifex. My determination slammed my anger down into the bowels of my mind with my nerves. No. I’ll get that Locust back, Raisha style.

A step forward, a slow walk, eyes fixated to hers, eyebrows drawn down and lips set tight. The gun wavered in her hand. Each breath calculated, heart breathing with them. How would Raisha tackle this? Slow and steady, make no more effort than required. Trick them into thinking you are less than you are. She swallowed, eyes darting as she tried to put on a brave face. She wasn’t sure how to deal with this. I had no weapon, wasn't arming anything. I was just walking towards her with an expression that could crack her skull open. There was still plenty of time for that. 

“S-Stay back, human!” she demanded. Keep walking, slow and steady. Don't waver. She gave frantic glances to the jump behind her. Could she not sustain her biotics long enough to reach the street? She fired a few bullets. My eyes twitched but remained solid, but my resolve faltered. The shields whined, but the Locust was pathetic unless done in a continuous stream. My knowledge of my weapons gave me a small confidence boost. She resorted to small bursts of gunfire, giving me more than enough time to recover shields. I don’t think she had never seen a Locust before, judging by her actions. She backed up to the balcony, stumbling until the Locust barrel touched my chest.

Then I pressed more, forcing her arm to bend and the Locust to jam itself into the underside of my jaw. My glare remained cold, pointed, the same look as the walk had. My determination, my stubbornness not to lose my Locust held my resolve, my nerve. The drell gawked at me, the earlier shaking stopping. She grinned, removing the gun from my throat. She flipped the gun, offering the grip. With my gaze fixed to hers, my hand grasped the Locust. She released it. It holstered at my hip again, relief flooding me to feel its weight. The drell was given one last glare before taking a few steps back, then turning around. Turning my back so close to her had been dangerous. With the drell now out of mind, my shoulders sagged now back on my way back down to street level. My skin leapt when she trotted beside me, grinning like a school girl.

“I'm impressed! No one’s done that, so nice to meet someone who climb shit,” she said. My expression dropped, ogling at her as the shock froze my expression in place. Was this some kind of technique to throw me off so she could steal something else? A shuffled few steps to escape her, trying to put distance between her. She bounded into the new gap, hand out stretched. “Indira Thermi'a, master thief and escape extraordinaire!” My snort dropped her grin a touch.

“A) I kept up with your 'escape attempt', _without_ biotics. And B) a master thief doesn't return what they stole,” I retorted. Indira scowled, shoulders rattling like an annoyed wolf.

“I do so most of the time! You're different,” she waved a hand. My eyes looked for and escape route. “We should team up! It'd be great fun!” My expression blanked, stepping away again. Yeah, this girl was a mood-swinger.

“I'm not a thief. Besides, I have enough nightmares hunting me down. I don't need C-Sec doing the same,” I said. The drell stared at me for a time, tightening my jaw. With luck, that would scare this crazy woman away from me. I didn't need to put any one in danger, myself included! Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

“That's sounds amazing! Count me in! What are we fighting? Geth? Mercs?” she asked, jumping in place. My jaw dropped, how does one get _away_ away from her? She ran circles around me!

“A hyper advanced race of sentient machines called Reapers who want to destroy all advanced life in the galaxy,” I said in a flat tone. Indira's eyes sparkled.

“That's awesome! Where do we find one?” she said, bouncing higher. My mind died. My mouth opened to speak, to stop her. “Oh, oh, oh! We need a base! We can use my flat! Come on!” she grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the tall glass doors at the other end of the balcony. My arm tried to yank itself free, but this drell was stronger than she looked. She locked my wrist in her grip. My voice thundered, demanding her to stop pulling me but it was unheeded. Resigned, a moan escaped as she dragged me down the stairs of the building, hurled me into a cab at street level.

Every attempt to stop her was fruitless.

“So what do we need? Guns, armour, fire- no wait, they're machines. Electricity maybe? Know any guns that shoot lightning? No? No worries. I'll think of something-” she rambled.

“Would you stop for 5 minutes?” I snapped. “Where the hell are you taking me?”

“Oh relax!” Indira laughed. “Just sit back, we'll have a great time! I know this great club, might even have a dress for you!”

“W-What? N-No! There’s no time for clubbing! I hate clubs!” I squeaked. My eyes flew around the cab to find an exit, but the air pressure kept them secure. There was no escape from this girl! First she was thinking about fighting machines, now she was more interested in partying? God save me...

“Oh don't be so stuck up! If you go through life taking everything so serious, then you'll never have fun!” She laughed.

“There are things you have to be serious about,” I growled. Indira grinned at me regardless.

“What's your name, darling?” she drawled. My bullet wounds stung, if only to distract my mind from the haemorrhage on the brink of rupturing in my head.

“Endellion,” my response grumbled.

“Don't worry, Delly,” Indira winked. “You'll have a blast!”

“Delly? P-Please, just Dell-” I stumbled.

“Pfft, no thanks,” Indira stuck her tongue out. But then she was back to perky self. “We're here!” She dragged me out the car, making me yelp in surprise. A growl rumbled in my chest.

“Drell-” I tried.

“Indira,” she corrected.

“I refuse to call you by name,” I yanked my arm free, panting as my glare failed to pin the prancing alien before me. “Until you agree to stop calling me 'Delly',” Indira scowled at me. She sighed in defeat, lifting her hands to the side of her head.

“Fine, Dellion,” she whined. My frown deepened. It was still better than Delly. Indira put her hands on her hips, frowning at me. “Jeez, are you always this uptight?” A high pitched sound of surprise and complaint erupted from me. “Ah well, I can change that!” She grabbed my hand again, dragging me into a tall building. She lost me in seconds. 

She led me into a small flat. Floor to ceiling windows opened amber tinted light into the small room. It also revealed the 60 story drop and the ongoing traffic flying past. My legs shuffled me out from the narrow corridor between front door and living room. A set of stairs separated the living room, a wooden floored kitchen hugged the right side, hidden by a half-wall. A glance to my left showed another short corridor with a few doors on it. Indira leaned on the back of a sofa, her double-lidded eyes gleaming. My back straightened, flattening my expression.

“Now darling, to be fair, you reek. Bathroom's down the hall,” she said, raising a hand. My glare didn't affect Indira and she didn't give me the chance to speak. “I'll hunt around and see if I have no spare clothes lying around. Don't stay here all that often,” My mouth opened to complain, but Indira shoved me down the hall in a heartbeat, cheery smile on her face. “Come along now!” she laughed before pushing me into the bathroom.

“Indira!” I snapped, but was disregarded. The door shut in my face and the sound of her footfalls withered into the distance. My breath squeezed in through my teeth, waiting for the boiling blood to cool. The toilet lid shut to let me sit down on it, hanging my head. My hands held my head. In the quiet of the room, my mind could think.

What the hell had just happened? My hands rubbed my eyes as the past half hour replayed. And it was only half an hour. In half an hour my life had flipped from waiting for Mat’al to being kidnapped by a bouncing drell who wanted to go clubbing. And said drell had taken my Locust from me, which set a sour taste in my mouth. My mind scrambled to figure a way out of this, making me groan. I was 60 floors up with no way out other than the front door. To sneak past the drell required skill, she seemed ready for everything. Even if I tried to fight her, Mat'al hadn't trained me to deal with biotics, or even how they worked. Val would have to give me some tips.

Speaking of which, this was a good opportunity to check my messages and send an SOS. Val had answered my short message. A smile spread, growing into a grin. His response was just as short as if trying to pull one over me as payback. It said 'Well thank fuck for that'. My face ached from the grin, Our next meeting would be a blast, his scowl already in the forefront of my mind. He was not as calm as he was letting on, that much was obvious. He was relieved if nothing else. Then shower tempted me. My last shower was before the Noveria mission over a week ago. A hand ran through my hair, shuddering at the grease. Yeah, may as well take this time to get a shower in. Taking off the battered Onyx armour, my shoulders in relief. When I had the funds, I would buy a custom built set of armour. My first set of armour, the purple one the name escaped me, had been a write off after Feros. This armour had held better but it wasn't salvageable. The hot tap ran for a moment, waiting for steam to fill the air before adjusting the temperature.

The hot water reminded me how washing of indoctrination felt like. A shudder ran down my legs, that was something to worry about, to figure out. I couldn't be around people for long. Indoctrination remained an unknown and there was no information that told me how long it took before someone became indoctrinated. Was it even reversible or anything? And there was no way to test it either, well, there was, but it would induce a body count. My back pressed against the warm tiles, letting the water splatter my face and the water sting my wounds. So much still left to learn and a timer was ticking, but I knew little time remained. Nyryntha had said I was going against the programming. What was that original code? My computer and hacking were juvenile to be kind. Yet Mat'al made me an engineer class? Bloody Mat'al, machines and I never got along. Looks like that was still holding strong. A growl rolled up my throat until the lock flicked open and Indira strolled through.

“Do you mind?!” I cried, covering my chest with my arms. Indira shrugged as she dropped a pile of clothes on top of the closed toilet seat.

“No, not at all!” she answered. Already waving and turning out the door. My expression gawked after the scaled alien. What the fuck!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	21. Starquake: Chapter 21

“I am _not_ wearing it! For-fucking-get it!” I snapped, pulling the silk dressing gown tighter around myself. Seated in Indira's bedroom, the setting sun staining the room red. My eyes fluttered, attempting to stop them closing. My body longed for a good sleep on a proper bed; my back ached, my legs ached. Everything ached! But no, this drell denied me sleep and insisted we go to a club, dragging me with her. Everything possible had to stop this drell was done, but she was unstoppable. She battered every complaint away and leapt straight back into it.

“Aw come on! You have such nice breasts, you have to show them off!” Indira said, waving her hand in the direction my chest. My face burned at her words.

“My breasts stay covered!” I shouted, muscles tensing as the blood simmered, reaching boiling point. Indira scowled, tossing the indecent thing away. Under-boob my ass! The best place for that blasted thing was the goddam incinerator.

“All right, how about this one?” She asked as pulled out a lacy red... thing. My dignity gawked.

“It's full of holes!” I snapped.

“It's for showing off your curvy hips and your creamy skin!” Indira's sing-song voice rang, attempting to make it sound 'dreamy'. My hands covered my face, elbows digging into the gown to keep me covered.

“I've got _scars_ on my hips, thank you very much!” I snarled. “And a bullet wound on my back, so you can ditch everything that has that no-back shite. It had to stay protected, and thus covered! I don't need an infection in a place I can't reach!” My hand supported my heavy head. Indira put her fists on her hips, pouting.

“Hmm, you will be harder to crack than I thought...” she grumbled. She earned a snort. “All right, all right, let’s see,” she shovelled her way through a massive pile of material and sequins.

My frown deepened with each dress she tossed away. Everything either showed off far too much skin, had my chest falling out of them or under them sometimes. Or sparkles covered to the point it looked tacky. We had been here for a good hour now while Indira tried to find something that met my strict requirements. Nothing shorter than above the knees, no low cut, no skin-tight, no over-abundance of sequins. Not that hard to understand, was it? God, this girl was bull-headed. She refused to give up on this endeavour and I was the unwilling test subject of her entertainment. Mat'al, if you are watching, please, for God sake, help!

“Ok, ok, how about this one!” she said. 

She pulled out a royal blue cocktail dress, with actual flowing material instead of pencil skirts. The chest composed of two parts that crossed over each other before meeting sequin band just above the waist. It had to lose the clunky sequin belt that attached around the waist though. But other than that, it was decent, the best one yet. It didn't matter if I turned blue in the face arguing with her, she would refuse to listen regardless. Best to take this one since the next one on the pile was nothing but straps.

“Fine, fine, just get rid of that bloody belt,” I grumbled. Indira smiled in triumph, using her biotics to toss the belt in the large 'dead' pile. She tossed the dress to me, still looking smug.

“And I have just the perfect pair of shoes for you as well!” she squealed.

“No taller than two and a half inches,” I cut in. Indira's grin faltered. She scowled and pouted before grumbling about me being rigid and heaven knows what. With the dress in hand, my feet trudged to the bathroom to change, but my hands pulled out the keypad to ensure she couldn’t hack her way in.

What was I doing? A sigh released as the dress slid over my head. Clubs were too cramped, the base made my head dizzy, the loud music drowned out my sanity, the drunken madness that followed at the end of a night sickened me, the boys demanding my attention and the girls stuck up snorts. My eyes caught me in a mirror, turning myself to get a better look. Urg, it wasn't perfect. It had one small hole circling the side of my hip, showing off a nasty lichen looking scar which a geth on Feros had gifted me. Re-activating the door revealed a pouting Indira as she tried in vain to hack the door open. Can't hack a door that wasn't even on, you oversized child. My hands pushed her aside to squeeze past her and back into the small bedroom. Indira bounded around my feet.

“I found the best shoes! Yeah, yeah, they're 6 inches but they look stunning!” she emphasised with her voice dropping in excitement. “Just think what they’ll do to your ass!” My expression flattened as the sound of her voice out droned out. Not trusting her judgement, my own hunt in the room proceeded with her trotting at my side like a shadow, telling me how wonderful these impossible to walk in shoes were. A square shawl caught my attention, navy in colour with a silver tassels around the edges. It would do. My hands grabbed it, folded it along the diagonal and tied it around my waist. There, that covered that blasted hole.

Her complains were ignored as my hands snatched up a pair of small heeled, black strappy shoes. My feet slipped into them while Indira complained and whined the entire time. If my kids were ever like this... She sulked, accepting defeat for now. Two Kevlar bundles of strap sat on the bed behind me. My hands grabbed them before securing them to my thighs. The Locust and Carnifex slipped into them. Omni-tool snapped to my wrist, a sigh escaped as my mind readied itself for the night. No jewellery, despite the drell complaining about it. The less I wore, the less that could get ripped off during the night. Indira threw her arms in the air and gave up. She pouted at me in her flashy black dress, exposing the scales that made up her body. She could get away with a low cut dress because she didn’t have breasts… or nipples.

“Fine, have it your way,” she said. I rolled my eyes. 

“All right, so we're ready now, wh-” I said, voice dying as the front door opened. Indira blinked, flushing.

“I'm home, darling!” a female voice rang out. My gaze turned to Indira, who looked embarrassed.

“Ah, ok, looks like we need to go out the hard way,” she dashed to a vent above the bedside table. My jaw hit the floor, expression dropping.

“This... isn't your flat?” I asked in a quiet voice. Indira snorted.

“Of course not! Why would I live in a dump like this!” she pulled the vent free, jumping up to crawl in it. “Now come on, don't want to get caught!”

“You- why... you... dammit!” I snarled as my legs crossed the distance to the vent. 

My legs jumped up to reach it, hands aching as they pulled me into the tight vent, crawling through the tight interior as Indira used her biotics to put the vent back on. She grinned as we crawled in the near dark. After turning the first bend and used the ribbing to ease me down the slopes. A female cried out, the faint words of 'robbed' reverberate in the ventilation. A sour tang stained my mouth, muscles twitching as a cold shiver flitted over me. But my gaze could have melted the metal shaft as Indira led us out. What the hell was wrong with this girl!? Why was she so obsessed with making everything shit for me? We crawled out at street level after 20 minutes in the stuffy vents. Indira sealed our escape exit. Well, that was another lost set of armour and my blood boiled.

“Indira, you thieving bitch-” I snapped.

“Oh calm down,” Indira laughed. “We're fine! Come on, I know this fantastic club over here!” she grabbed my arm, yanked me out the alley and into the street. My feet struggled to stay upright on the heels, a yelp escaping. Why was she so strong?!

My glower remained on my face as we strolled down the street. Or dragged in my case but hey, got to find the best out of every situation. My eyes hand rubbed my eyes as Indira bubbled away about some club or drink thing. My concerns were more on that we had just broken into someone's home, stolen some of their clothes and avoided getting caught as she came home. The drell is dead at the first opportunity, assuming I could get away with murder. But there was a new problem. She grinned at anything male we passed, be it turian, salarian, human or even hanar. Her long frills on the back of her head swayed with her bouncy walk. My cheeks flushed red from the raised eyebrows, the muttered whispers and wold whistles the men gave us. My eyes squeezed shut. Please, just let this end!

We came to the club, a place named Embrace. The name put me off already. A turian bouncer stood by the door, checking the faces of everyone who walked in. Indira strolled forward with confident steps while my legs limbered beside her. The turian eyed Indira up, before he frowned, moving to stand between us and the door. Indira sulked, but continued walking, if more subdued. We stopped in front of the turian, his brownish toned skin stained blue from the neon.

“You're barred from here, Drell,” he said. Indira sulked, putting on her best pouting face.

“It was an accident...” she whined. 

“Don't care, move on,” he said. Oh God bless this turian! I could kiss him! A silent prayer of thanks flew to the gods. Indira unhooked her arm from mine, freeing me, and approached the turian. Much like our first encounter, only her eyes were lusty. Oh, God, no...

“Are you sure... there isn't some way to get in?” she asked, running her hands up his chest, tracing her fingers along his carapace. The turian perked, plates flicking up. He looked between the pair of us, a slow grin spreading on his face. My expression blanched, taking slow steps backwards.

“Well, maybe I could let you in... If you make it worth my time,” his hand gripped her ass. Hard. She made a soft sound, pleased. “And you're friend will join in too?” Oh fuck…

“Of course she will,” Indira answered in a husky voice, grinding herself against him.

Fuck no! My skin broke out into a cold sweat, my heart pounding in my chest. Fuck no, God no! I was not sleeping with this guy! How did a human have sex with a turian anyway? No, wait, bad place to go, bad place to go! Bad imagination, bad! That was a _very_ bad place to go! As my mind flailed to get my thoughts under control, my legs moved. My eyes burst open, or tried to, as a blue aura surrounded me. Indira’s hands glowed blue. 

“She can get feisty when she gets going,” Indira winked. The turian’s grin only widened. Fuck!

It was impossible to fight as my hands gripped his carapace, my expression all smiles and seductive looks. How did you fight biotics?! Goddam it, fighting Nyryntha was easier than this! What was that goddam Reaper doing anyway?! Laughing her damned ass off, that's what! The turian's eyes gleamed, muttering 'I can see that', thinking the biotic aura around me was mine. He slapped my ass, Indira forcing a strange sound escape my throat. This was so not happening! The turian grinned while he led us around the side of the building, a bum cheek in each hand. Indira crawled over him, while my fight with the biotics continued, the turian's rough mandibles under my fingers. We entered the darkness of an alley and through the door at the end of the dirty corridor. He led us into a small closet with a mattress on the floor. This was a common occurrence from the look of things.

Then he lowered his head and stole a kiss from me. My mind went into meltdown as the rough, metallic tasting skin touched my lips. And my limbs freed. My first squeezed and thrust forward, Never had it hit someone so hard in my life. All my panic, all my anger and adrenaline fuelled self-defence powered into that one right hook. The turian flew on his back while my hand submerged, curses flying off my tongue. The back of my good hand wiped my mouth while my stomach heaved on the metallic taste. So busy gagging at the cigarettes and foul beer, Indira's were unnoticed for a time. She kicked the turian in the head until he fell still. My eyes locked with the gurgling turian. Indira grinned with satisfaction. She dusted her hands and headed for the door.

“Easy huh?” she bounced out of the room. My eyes followed her, the size of dishes as she held the door open for me. “Nice punch by the way! Come on, the club awaits!” My back straightened, glanced to the bleeding turian on the ground. Clenched fists wished to beat him again, but remained quivering at my sides, shuffling out the room. Bastard, could die here, he slapped my ass! Even my boyfriend wasn't allowed to do that! My glare was already on the drell once free from the cupboard, gritting my teeth as my blood boiled over. Indira ignored them though, guiding me through the maze of corridors until we met a door leading into the club itself.

My eyes shut, resisting the urge to wince and cover my ears against the bounding base. The loud cries from the people themselves droned behind it. Indira locked arms with mine and dragged me down to a bar near one of the dance floors. My eyes squinted through the pink and blue neon, peering through the gloom. Members from all species dancing, talking and drinking. My arms pressed to my sides, a defensive mechanism. Clubs did that, they never felt secure. Indira leaned on the bar, fluttering her eyes at the barman. My hands pressed on the bar for support.

“Hey handsome, a drink for me and my friend here,” Indira said. My mouth opened to stop her, to say I didn’t drink. But the salarian barman recognised her, grinning as he made up a pair of drinks. My heated glare bounced off the drell beside me. 

“Indira!” I yelled over the music. The drell laughed.

“Amazing, isn't it! I love this place!” she laughed. There was no way to tell her to stop because she never listened, now more than ever with this music! Dammit, what would make this girl stop? The drinks appeared at our arms, the barman grinning at Indira, giving her a wink before disappearing. “Slept with him once. He loved it,” she laughed. Of course she had. She must've slept with every bloody male in this goddam club! Just let me get the hell out of here, please!

My eyes skimmed over the drink at my arm, the chill sending goose bumps dancing up my shoulder. A sniff investigation gave nothing away, no sign as to what kind of concoction this was. The brilliant pink liquid looked sweet and seemed harmless enough... Indira dived into hers, a content smile on her face. Feet shuffling, the thought of losing control from alcohol was high up my priority list of 'do not do'. I'd rather deal with Indira sober than have to... Ah fuck it. I downed the entire drink. Every drop of alcohol would be needed to survive this. Indira laughed at me, grinning as she turned her gaze to the dance floor. Something grabbed my hips and yanked backwards me off my feet. I yelped, spinning around to face a human male.

“Hey there, sweet thing. Not seen you 'round here before. I've got a cosy little booth is you... wanna get more comfortable,” he said, eyes swirling in his skull. My jaw dropped, throwing his hands off my hips.

“No thanks,” I snapped, struggling to free myself. 

“Ah, come on. Why else would a pretty thing like you come to a strip club if you didn’t want love?” he drawled. My expression froze, eyes wide and jaw slack. My eyes spun around the room. Well... that explains why there were pole dancers everywhere. And... why were people removing cloth- oh stop looking! My arms shoved the male away, backing up to Indira. _This_ is why I hated clubs!

“Not by choice,” I growled at him. “Piss off,” I marched over to Indira as she wooed some poor asari. My hands grabbed her arm, making her and the asari jump. “Excuse us for a moment,” Giving the asari a smile before dragging Indira to the nearest bathroom. Well, we got as far as the corridor outside them because of the loud moaning coming from both male and female bathrooms. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” I screamed at Indira. She blinked.

“What's wrong?” She asked. 

“Wrong? What's-,” I gaped, taking a deep breath. Calm down, Dell, or you will murder someone. “A _strip club_ , Indira?!” Indira rolled her eyes.

“Well, I decided the best way to get you to loosen up was to find a man and have a tumble. Or four, depending on how many guys you find,” she explained with a wide grin.

“Indira, I've only ever had sex once and that was bloody enough!” I thundered, although it sounded more like a whisper with the pounding base.

“But you have so much pent up sexual tension!” She answered, squeezing the top of my shoulders as if that would prove this tension. How fire wasn’t snorting out my nose by this point... a snarl contorted my face.

“My 'sexual tension' is mine to do with as I wish. That is something you have no right to even be trying to 'help' with. I’ve only just met you!” I growled. Indira sulked, leaning on a hip.

“Man, you are the toughest nut I've ever tried to crack... what about dru-” she started. I held up a finger like she was a small child.

“Don't. Even. Go there,” I interrupted. Indira snorted before she shrugged.

“Fine, but just keep an open mind. You might find someone, maybe a tall chisel faced human or a dark skinned salarian,” she said. Wait... what? “Or a lovely brown turian. Always had a thing for the bronze or copper ones you know-” she beamed.

“Arrrh!” I screamed, covering my ears. Indira jumped, gaped at me in surprise. “Thanks Indira!” I roared. “Now I've got images of Val and Mat'al on strip poles! That's just the thing I wanted to see! Fucking hell!” My head banged on the wall beside me, buckling as the thoughts leapt through my mind. Indira ogled at me before covering her mouth. Her twitching shoulders told me she was laughing her ass. A punch swung for her, but she ducked and ran into the crowd, laughing.

Well, my mind was scarred for life! The image of Mat’al on a striper’s pole sent bile rising to my mouth. There had to be a way to get rid of the image, anything! The bar seemed like my one and only hope to rid of the images Indira planted in my head. The salarian blinked at me as my elbows slammed into the wooden bar to cover my face with my hands. My hands flopped on the bar, ignoring the odd looks from the people around me. All of my fucks were gone regarding me or my behaviour at this point. Raisha would be so proud. Well, not of what I was about to do.

“Give me the foulest tasting drink you've got!” I managed over the music. The barman's eyes lit up.

“You doing the Swa'hila?” he asked, a slow grin appearing on his face.

“The what?” I asked, too frustrated to care.

“Two pints of the most foul mixture of drinks. We burn off the alcohol so you can’t get drunk to make it pass easier,” he pulled out a list of the drinks in this thing. My eyes glanced over it. Batarian Ale, Hanar Whiskey, Scottish Scotch. Fuck, I hate scotch. That alone made it perfect. The list continued.

“Make it!” I demanded, slamming the list down. The salarian's eyes sparkled while he made an elaborate play as he mixed the drink. He delivered two pints of... grey liquid? Foul, it lived up the name in terms of looks. This time, my sniff inspection wrinkled my nose, warning of the bitter, nose burning taste to expect. A small crowd gathered, the luxuriant play of bottles attracting those nearby. Looking around, many an eye watching me. The smell coming off this... thing. Part of me regretted this, asking to take it back. But then an image of Mat'al on a strip pole-

The cheers deafened me as one hand grabbed a glass and downed it. Chants roared up in several languages, the noise deafening the music. Well. It did what it said on the tin. My throat gagged the taste hit me, only the thought of drowning these horrible images out of my head kept me from throwing it right back up. The glass slammed back to the counter, empty, gasping for air over the thunder of voices and stamping feet. The flavour quenched all images of inappropriate men on poles, now replaced what sewage they had thrown into this. My gaze found the second pint and my stomach whined. My brain switched to its best behaviour, no murderous intents, no dirty images, nothing. It was trying to save my poor stomach from myself. The second pint was no longer needed, the first one had done the trick. The hush settled in as they waited, gearing up for the second. Fuck, it was a challenge right? The eyes on me burned my skin. My weight shuffled as my hand encircled the second one. Shit, shit, I had to do this, didn’t I? All right, what else could I vent on? The turian's hand on my ass, the human dragging me off my feet, Indira stealing my Locust, dragging me into some poor woman’s house and robbing her-

My eyes found the bottom of the empty glass, the noise around me vibrating the air. My stomach rolled, my throat seized, yet my boiling blood held it all together. Which was good if you were the barman. I slammed the glass down, doubling over on a stool to let my now aching stomach recover. A moan leaked free as hands battered my back. My body shuddered, feeling cold shivers consume me. It reminded me of a cold. That thought only made my stomach cramp. It wouldn't be long before it broke me in a few minutes. 

Someone touched my shoulder, feather light but my skin burned from the touch. My head lifted to face an asari with hooded eyes. Her smile curled my toes something awful but with my blood simmering, my mind was more concerned about calling a cab to the nearest hospital now. She leaned on the bar, ignoring the base. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way, forcing me to shuffle away to get some distance. She tracing her fingers along my jaw. My head jerked free, giving her a warning glare. The jerk sent my sight swimming, the room swirling and dancing before me. My stomach wailed in response.

“I'm impressed. Few have withstood my challenge. It takes a certain fortitude to take on the Embrace Swa'hila,” she caught my chin with her hand. I jerked it free again, whimpering from the way my brain seemed to spin in my head.

“Thanks, but I drank it to clear some thoughts. Now, if you excuse me,” I said, dropping the few credits on my person on the counter, not even caring how much it was, before pushing myself up. The room swam once more. My body swayed for a time, holding onto the bar before my legs felt confident enough to stumble towards the door. My stomach rolled when she yanked me back.

“But what about your reward?” she asked, catching my shoulders in her hands. My chin raised a notch, my vision darkening at the edges, black spots marring my vision. She was a good head taller than I. And stronger. Wait, had her eyes always been black?

“Don't want it, thanks,” I said. My whole body shivered from the drinks. First Indira, and now this asari? I didn't need this, not now.

“But darling, a private show with me? My name is Morinth, I can make it worth your time,” she said.

“Sorry, don't swing that way,” I struggled to say, my head floating away from me. She blinked. My limbs pulled free, stumbling back against the bar. “General rule of thumb, 'If it has tits, I don't fuck it'. Though if that's how you go, I don't care,” M hand grabbed the counter of the bar, steadying myself. “Men only, I'm afraid. And asari are all females,” Morinth drew her eyebrows down. She held out a blinking disc.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, call me,” she winked.

I took the disc from her without a word and took a few strides back towards the door. The whole room swung. My gaze fixated to the door, ignoring the way Morinth stared after me. The silence was telling, but then the bump of the base got people talking. My legs stumbled through the front door. The cold air smacked me like a crane, snapping my vision awake for a moment. I turned down an alley and threw the entire contents of my stomach up. My arm clung to a wall, desperate for help as the chills evolved into pins and needles. My body warmed, my joints ached. Then a chill ran down my spine and it chased the illness away for now. My eyes blinked, trying to see straight. Looking up as Indira finished the medi-gel application. Her face was one of awe.

“Oh, my God, you turned down Morinth!” Her voice was too loud. My body recoiled. “No one turns down Morinth! How did you do it?” she pleaded. A frown grew as my sight stabilised.

“By... saying no?” I shrugged. “I dunno. But what I do know is I'm going to a hotel and I will sleep this goddam thing off. Away from you and all your crazy,”

“Um, yeah about that,” she cleared her throat. “That... disc you got,” My head swung to face her. “Can I have it?” 

“Pfft, no. I've taking it somewhere quiet then putting a Carnifex bullet through it,” I said. Some target practise would be amazing. But it would have to wait until I was feeling 100% again.

“Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait!” Indira crouched beside me, hands on my sensitive shoulders. “OK, let me explain! I'm Indira Thermi'a, member of the Hanar Intelligence Agency as per the Compact,” Uhh... what? “Several high ranking Hanar representatives have gone missing after coming to this club over the past few months. I investigated this through any means necessary. I knew the bar owner handed out a disc to people who escaped Morinth’s enthralment after completing her club's challenge. We want to know what is on the discs because any who got them is never seen again or found dead. We think it contains information on where she has taken these diplomats and what she has done with them. I convinced one winner to mark it,” she pointed out a scratch on the disc. “So we know this disc is handed out to every winner. I knew I couldn't do it, but if I could find someone who could...”

“So… you stole my Locust to test me?” I blinked, illness cooling any anger that tried to surface. 

“Yeah. You... did much better than I thought. I worried about your resolve... then you proved to be a tough nut to crack so I thought... yeah, maybe you could do it,” she said. 

“And the flat?” I asked. 

“An asari spy who sent thousands of credits missing from several charity pots to pay for her new mansion on Thessia,” she replied with a smile. My expression emptied.

“The barman?” I coughed. 

“Inside source, couldn't get the discs himself so he downplays the challenge for my folk,” she winked. 

“Wait, that wasn't the full thing?” I swayed with my words.

“Oh no, you would be dead if you had drunk to proper thing,” Indira laughed. “The turian brandy alone would have you in a coma by now. It's just the Hanar venom that's affecting you. I'll clear up once we get you hydrated,” My mind ticked the word over.

“...venom?” I echoed. Indira flushed. “Just... don't even try,” I groaned, leaning my head against the bricks of the building. “The turian?”

“A known paedophile with a love for young girls of asari and human nature. He still has several rape charges pending against him,” Indira answered. 

“...Can I gun his nuts off?” I asked. Indira laughed.

“Internal testicles. Go wild, you'll hit them,” she grinned. Well... that was... a lovely biology note. My gaze dropped to the glowing disc in my hand. It swapped between the disc and the girl pleading before me.

“Fine, but you owe me for this _and_ the hell you put me through to get it,” I said as my hand held the disc out. Indira beamed as she took the disc, slipping it into her bra.

“Thank you, Dellion! I swear I'll make this up to you!” She bounced. Something glittered further up the alley, off to my left. My face scrunched up, squinting my eyes to focus on it. “With this, we’ll find out what happened to those hanar,” the glitter became a torch, and something about it reminded of something with legs. It moved up and down, like it was walking. “This handy little-”

“Geth?” I frowned, staring at the torchlight pointing in my direction. Indira frowned.

“No! Disc, not geth. Are you even listening?” she pouted. Ok, that was _definitely_ a geth light. My hand fumbled to free the Carnifex.

“No, Geth!” I grabbed her, stumbling to my feet and as it popped free, firing at the general direction of the light. My sight was far from straight and the shots missed. Numbed from the medi-gel, the bullet tearing through my left forearm felt like a pin prick. Indira saved me from another bullet by grabbing my gun and emptying the clip into the machine. I crashed hard on the ground, trying to see through the haze before my eyes. Indira stared at the shattered remains before her, giving me a long look as she ripped some of my skirt to bandage my arm.

Why where geth here? The only person who had geth was Sare-... hang on. Sovereign mentioned the Keepers, the little bug things that ran around the Citadel? And Saren was looking for the Conduit, right? And this Conduit helped bring the Reapers back. Saren could disabled the Citadel defences so he could take manual control of the Citadel relay- Wait… the Citadel was a mass relay?! My back straightened, brain igniting into overtime. The Reapers were in dark space, so the quickest way in would be through a mass relay. And the Citadel was it, so they needed to reactivate it. My head pounded, but I understood the gist of it. Saren needed to sneak onto the Citadel, this ‘Conduit’ was how he did it. But where was it? My legs stumbled under me as they pushed me up, leaning on Indira for support.

“C-C'mon. W-we've got an army of geth to fight,” I said. Indira frowned.

“Not like this, you aren't. This way,” she took my hand, dragging me out of the alley and towards a cab. Everything still spun around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	22. Starquake: Chapter 22

Curled up inside in the car, my body turned to mush as Indira drove us through the madness and chaos. The geth attack set the Citadel into a panic and C-Sec struggled to push back the invaders. The jerked movements of the car made me throw up again, although by this point my stomach dry heaved. Indira kept glancing to me as she kept her foot to the floor, no longer smiling or laughing. Time escaped me, unclear as to how much had passed from us getting in the car to where ever we were now. The driving became more erratic the closer to the Presidium we got. My hunch about that monument was right.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, every inch of me burning from just breathing. And even that was difficult. My lungs wheezed for air, desperate for oxygen. Was this the beginnings of shock? My medical knowledge was poor, all I knew was that it was bad. Another wave of pain drove the air from my lungs. Air couldn’t get back into my lungs fast enough. My hands gripped the seat, desperate for something to hang onto. What was wrong with me?

The car slammed to a stop, throwing me in the seatbelt and making me cough as if my lungs tried to claw free. Indira threw open the doors, dragging me out with her. My legs stumbled, everything a blur before me. Gunfire rang out from my Carnifex. Some geth clicked but as my hands fumbled for my Locust, Indira yanked me to the left, making a grab for the gun pointless. She all but hauled me into a building, hoisting me over her shoulder to jitter down stairs. All the while, everything before me turned dark, blurry, and very-

 _”This should have been weeded out,”_ Nyryntha's voice rattled through me. The headache blinded me, but the pain gave me a moment to catch a breath. The pain forced a breath in. What the hell was she on about?

“Saere!” Indira called out, making me blink as my attention snapped back into focus. A moan sounded as Indira removed me from her shoulder, lowering me to the floor. “I don't know what's wrong with her... none of the others did this!”

“Indira, I have many other patients who need help,” a female flanged voice answered.

“Yeah but this one is turning blue! And she ain't asari!” Indira said. A soft sigh sounded.

“Very well, let's see,” the flanged voice answered. My vision blinked, trying to see through the blur. A turian hovered overhead, dark silvery-brown plates and orange markings but beyond that no other features were visible. Taloned hands ran over my burning body, making sounds escape my lips. The pain blotted my vision. An orange hue blinded me, and from there, everything else was blind.

“Well?” Indira asked.

“She’s taking an allergic reaction to something,” she answered. “Did she have anything dextro-amino?”

“N-No, I watched the drink being made, nothing dextro as added,” Indira said. 

“Let me guess, the Swa'hila,” the turian sighed. “Might be the hanar venom. Many humans are allergic to that, although it is difficult to be certain. Human, can you hear me?” My tight throat made it difficult to speak.

“Y-Yes,” I wheezed. The turian frown. She tilted my head back, keeping a finger under my chin. My lungs tried for another breath, but keeping the airway clear seemed pointless.

“Better?” the turian asked.

“N-No,” I gasped.

“She’s taking a reaction. Lorrel! Antihistamine, the blue one!” she summoned. An explosion rocked the entire building with a dull thud, the rattling of falling flakes of concrete sending jitters down my spine. Raisha told me to not be afraid, and Mat'al said to run when I couldn't fight. He never gave me a solution for one when I couldn't fight or run. Helpless, terror send tremors running through me. And then Indira stole my Locust. _Again!_

“I'll try to keep them off us, but you have to get her on her feet. She's good!” Indira bounded away, a wide grin on her face. 

“Indira, I can’t have her up in the next 10 seconds-” Saere said. Indira laughed as she hopped on the spot.

“15 then!” Indira laughed, bounding to her feet. “If I kill more than 100 geth before you're up and gunning again, you have to take a triple Volus vodka shot!” Indira warned as she spun on her heel. My gaze gawked, helpless, trying to make sounds of annoyance before she disappeared from sight. The turian beside me scowled.

“I would recommend against taking that bet. Humans and Volus vodka have never had a good relationship,” Saere sighed. She took something from an assistant, an asari. My arm jerked as needle punched through the haze of pain. “This will take less than 10 minutes to kick in,” she muttered, putting an oxygen mask over my face. “Just try to lie still for a while, I'll be back soon,” Any complaints or question died as she bolted for her other patients. 

I lay on the on the hard floor, gasping for air with my body on fire. All the while, Indira abandoned me to fight geth, although to be fair, she did it to keep them off us. My arm twitched, moaning as the muscles pleading for salvation. Was this what Nyryntha meant, that this allergy should never have happened? For once, I agreed with her. There were no other allergies, other than hay fever, so for me to have such a severe reaction to something was... incredible. Did this mean that my hay fever was cured or had that been forgotten too? A robotic sound crackled in my head as the splitting migraine returned. Nyryntha wondered the same thing.

But as the doctor said, after about 13 minutes, my burning bloodstream had settled down, the shivering eased. My vision still refused to clear up but let’s just deal with things one at a time. My body rolled onto its side, teeth grit to silent the complaints from pain. From there, my vision recovered. My breathing eased, enjoying the sweet taste of air. I was recovering. Just in time to take my frustration out on some bloody geth. My hand pulled the mask off my face, taking a deep breath to make sure my lungs worked. They still ached but they would survive. A quick glance showed Saere on the other side of the room. The female turian lacked the crest that the males did, and the carapace was smaller. She looked over in surprise.

“Please, don't move. You need an hour to recover at least,” She said. 

“I will not lie here all day,” I said, shoving myself to my swaying feet, breaths staggering in as my balance restarted. “Not when there is people in danger and I could do something. No more of that,” I muttered. Pre-Feros memories flashed. Helpless, people begged for help and knowing there was nothing I could do to help. It helped steel my resolve. “Thank you. Not sure who you are, but you did an amazing job,”

“You shouldn't even be able to stand yet...” she murmured. A shiver demanded to run through me, but my body repressed it. Nyryntha did more than I thought. My answering smile faltered.

“I-I’ll be ok. But I-I had better get up there and help Indira,” I thanked Saere once more before turning and dashing up the stairs.

Or that wasn't such a good idea. Half-way up my lungs begged to stop, asking for time to recover. A hand clung to the railing as I fought for air once more. Ok, fighting geth wasn't such an amazing idea. An idea to collapse down the stairs and roll rolling back into the clinic, or whatever it was, and just lying there until it was all over was tempting. However, the gunfire at the top of the stairs dragged me to the top. My eyes widened at the scene before me.

Indira danced around the geth. _Literally._ She laughed her ass off while tangoing with a geth and watching it get shot up by its friends. She then decided to salsa with another, shocked when the head vanished a few seconds later. I coughed, loud enough to catch her attention. Her eyes lit up. She spun the headless geth corpse like a ballerina and sent it careening into another two geth. They clicked as they freed themselves.

“Took your sweet time, darling!” she laughed, jogging over to me to help me straighten myself out. My scowl didn't faze the girl. My hands reached out. Indira's eyes lit up and she raised her hands to take them when she saw the severe frown on my face. She blinked for a moment. A flush spread over her cheeks. “Oh, right,” The Locust and Carnifex were back in my hands. My fingers flexed with the guns in my hands, unease escaping me. Although, geth oil coated my Carnifex's barrel. That would take time to clean off.

“So, what's the plan?” I asked, sliding the Carnifex home at my hip.

“...I dunno. There are some amazing shoes over in Karla's. I've been eyeing for weeks. 2000 credits my ass!” Indira snorted, folding her arms. A sigh escaped as my arm raised and released an Overload at the two geth stumbling to their feet, only to collapse from the final damage by the blue lightning.

“No stealing,” I moaned.

“Aw, but Delly-” she whined. 

“And what did I say about 'Delly'?” I snapped as my feet strode over the threshold and back into the Wards. Indira trotted at my heel, looking for more geth to fight. She picked up a rifle from one of the geth, grinning.

“All right, all right, Dellion,” Indira answered. “Can we fight geth now? Can we, can we, can we?” she bounced. y grumble rumbled for a moment before sighing.

“Yes, Indira, we can fight geth no-” I said, blinking when Indira tore off down the street, cheering in the mass of fire and chaos. My arms threw themselves in the air. There was no point in trying to understand that girl.

I followed her general direction, but my approach was careful. A bullet without armour and shields would suck ass. The drell vanished, although it wasn’t hard to follow her. Just had to follow the singularity trail that was 2 kilometres long. Geth and wreckage floated in the air before they crashed to the ground as the biotic effect wore off. The noise sent my skin skittering, the metallic crunch an ache in my ears. As the Presidium approached, the damage got worse. The structural integrity shattered for one too many skyscrapers, the towering walls of the wards collapsed in on themselves and bullets decorated the walls. A barrier had been constructed near the entrance to the Presidium, a wall of C-Sec officers rose before me. Old buildings and burned out cars transformed into makeshift cover to act as a wall against the geth incursion. Officers pressed deep then retreated to get civilians on the Wards side of the wall. I strode up to a turian who was taking a breather, his armour battered and smoking.

“Where is your CO?” I asked. The turian blinked, gawking up at me. He looked me up and down, raising a brow at the dress. It wasn’t an ideal outfit to be wearing to a gunfight. The Locust was in my hand and the Carnifex at my hip, revealed by a lovely rip up the side Indira left. The turian frowned, but nodded his head to a building about 10m away. I thanked him, striding past men in better protection than me to see about helping out. It would be an understatement to say jealousy was a problem.

The man in charge turned out to be another turian. C-Sec had turians in abundance, it seemed. The turian was obvious to spot, the yelling of orders that permeated the air were obvious enough to follow. This wasn't an ideal situation to start with. My nerves spiked, forcing me to catch a breath. So, after suffocating from an allergic reaction, I was about the throw myself back into a battlefield. With luck, they could give me some lighter work, clean up of stray geth or something. After another breath, my legs filtered me through the crowd to reach the angry looking charcoal coloured turian.

“And get those barriers back up! We need to contain the geth in the Presidium, the Council are already on the Ascension,” he snapped as I replaced a scampering officer. The tall turian glanced down, noticing my bright red hair. He scowled at me. “Human, the civilians are moving deeper into the wards, I suggest-”

“I'm no civilian,” I said. “Alliance,” Well, not technically. Couldn’t tell him I was STG now could I? The turian straightened, staring at my attire. A flush burned under his scrutiny. “Left my armour at home, I wasn't expecting a geth attack,” the turian snorted.

“I suppose not... just glad to have someone who knows how to shoot a bloody gun,” he rubbed the plate under his nose for a moment. “All right, we need people to go into the Presidium, scout out the situation. I think by this point most of the geth have spilled into the Wards, these barriers keep getting shunted back all the time,”

“Mmm, yeah. I saw quite a few geth several kilometres down the road. My first encounter was outside Embrace,” I said.

“Shit,” the turian cursed. “Delerios, get a team down the Neverno Ward! Geth spotted!” a quietened 'Yes sir' rang out. “That geth still walking?”

“No,” I said with a smile. No thanks to me.

“Good, one less to worry about,” he glanced over to the rough wall between the Presidium and the Wards, drumming his taloned fingers against the table in thought. “I hate to throw you into unknown territory without armour but I've got men in there and they are asking for some extra guns. We can't spare much here...” he said. It took my taxed will to hold the sigh, keep it inwards. So much for light work.

“I'll see what I can do. No spare shields you could borrow? Oh, and if you see a biotic drell on a sugar rush with a bad case of kleptomania, tell her Endellion Shaik would appreciate the back-up,” the turian stared at me. “Just... don't even ask. I met her about six hours ago,” My head shook. The turian was silent before groaning.

“Fine. I'll pass the word along to the teams,” he grumbled, snapping something off his gauntlet and passing a small oblong bar into my hand. “In the meantime, I need guns in the Presidium,” The sound of the Locust reloaded eased my fear, locking the bar onto my omni-tool. The _bring_ sound of the shields activating released my bunched shoulders.

“I'll see what I can do, sir...?” I asked. 

“Commander Satrino Wilcerous,” he said.

“I'll see you when this is over, Commander,” I saluted. Was this was the correct thing to do? My breath released when he saluted back. My heels clicked as I returned to the barrier, sheathing the Locust for the more powerful Carnifex. A hole peeked through the barrier, granting me a peek through it. What greeted me was a wall of geth. Great. I had signed onto a suicide mission! At least I had shields…

“Delly!” someone cried. My shoulders tensed. Well, there was my little pickpocket. My well prepared glower smothered my face as the drell sprinted over to me, a large beam on her face. “I got the most amazing dress! You won't believe what you find lying around!” My eyes narrowed. Of course she had been looting while shooting up geth. My gaze glanced back in time to watch the officers drag back a few people from a side entrance to the Presidium, a stream of geth behind them. I turned to Indira as she stopped in front of me, bouncing on her feet.

“Hey, drell,” I sighed. Indira pouted. “I don't suppose you could clear those geth?” Indira crossed her arms, spinning on her heel to give me her back. 

“After not using my name? Nope!” she answered in a huff. A moan sounded as my hands rubbed my eyes. The geth made a push for the barrier. Indira was a powerful biotic, she could clear them all in one fell swoop if I could convince her to... but how? She was stubborn and seemed to have a problem turning a challenge down but... hang on a minute. My eyes fixed onto the drell's back for a long time before smiling. My legs strode to the barrier, making Indira look around.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were a strong biotic. Well, if you can't do it, then I guess we need to find someone who can,” I said, watching Indira's hackles rattle. “We will need someone smart, strong, powerful, brav-”

“Stand back, Dell,” she growled in a quiet tone, storming towards the geth. “I'll show you how it’s done!” she would have rolled up her sleeves if she had any. Indira stormed to the barrier, biotic power flowing around her, then hopped right over it. Panic swelled in my chest. Maybe antagonising her was a terrible ide-

My words died as geth soared through the air, the entire ground shook as a blue quake shattered a path straight through to the Presidium. The turian guards and I gawked for the longest time. Deciding it safe, my legs freed themselves to hop over the barrier, joining a blue irradiated Indira. A cough found my voice.

“Nicely done, Diri,” I managed. Indira stared at me for a moment. She shuddered.

“Ok, no more Delly for no more Diri. Nan used to call me that _all_ the time!” she stuck her tongue out. A short laugh surfaced.

“Done. Now let’s go kick some geth ass!” I smirked. Indira beamed, chirpy once more.

“Let's do it!” she whooped.

“Without the looting,” I added, striding past her. She whined behind me.

“But Dellion! It's just lying there, not doing anything-” she wailed.

“No buts,” I laughed. “You're such a whinger!” Indira seemed confused.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“Scottish slang for someone who doesn't stop complaining!” I said as my legs burst into a run towards the Presidium. Indira squeaked before chasing me down, trying to defend her complaining. Her words died under my laughter. The medi-gel made me giddier. Having Indira out of my hair for a while for good for one’s healthy. She was bearable in small doses. Or maybe it was only when I had the upper hand in a conversation.

* * *

Hmm, the Presidium was in quite the mess. Dellion crept onwards, trying to gauge the geth resistance while keeping herself hidden. She stalked these geth infested halls with no fear, jaw set tight, her eyes scanned and her gun primed. Despite this, she didn't seem to know her own limits though. She seemed too new at this, too hot off the press. She would rush forward too much and then have to retreat when she saw geth nearby. Dellion needed tempering. A frown grew as we progressed deeper into the Presidium, making idle banter about the shops and things we could stea- oooh, that necklace was adorable! No, wait! Indira, head in the game! Ah but it's so shiny...

“Indira,” Dellion's voice sigh. A flush burned my cheeks before sulking. Busted.

“But Dellion-” I tried. 

“No buts, young lady,” she scolded. My arms crossed as we took cover behind the collapsed wall

“Yes mum,” I answered. “Gosh, you need to get laid,” A smirk burst out when Dellion flushed brilliant red.

Dellion coughed before turning her gaze to the geth shooting up the Presidium, checking the clip of her pistol. My tongue clucked as we moved forward, ducking behind the remains of a café. Looking at Dellion's eyes, they twitched, trying to find something to fixate to but couldn’t and moved to something else. She was trying to avoid staring at the corpses of civilians around us, the blood pooling around them. Yeah, she was still fresh. If this disturbed her, she hadn’t seen real action at all yet. She winced as she shuffled around an outstretched hand, scurrying onwards with her eyes glued forward. She needed something to take her mind off of everything.

“How about a song, Dellion?” I grinned. Dellion turned me, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She struggled to speak as she found her voice

“Um... no?” she said.

“What's that catchy human song you people sing…? Oh yeah!” I said, bounding out of cover, attracting the immediate attention of about 25 geth, they surrounding me. These things were so bloody stupid, it was child's play to destroy them in small groups. “25 stupid geth on the wall, 25 stupid geth!” I sang. Dellion's jaw slacken from the corner of my eye. A geth hovered off the ground as my biotics entrapped the area, dancing around the bullets. My biotics slammed the geth into a Prime. “You pick one up, you smash a Prime, 23 stupid geth on the wall!” The remaining geth clicked, annoyed. Didn't they like my singing?!

“Indira-” Dellion said.

“You've got others, right? Give ‘em to me!” I cheered as a danced between a geth and a missile. The geth exploded. Dellion fell silent, gawking at me as a geth swung around me.

“Y-Yankee doodle?” she offered, still confused.

“Ooo! Good call!” I laughed. “Stupid gethy went to town, just to find a battle. Stuck a rifle up its ass and told it goodbye gethy!” Another half a dozen geth were down, and Dellion _still_ hadn't released a single bullet. What was this girl doing?! “C'mon Dellion! Join in! It's great fun!”

That spurred her. She jolted as if zapped and raised the gun to shoot. Geez, this girl made no sense at all! First she was all up for fighting, then she stands there gaping at me... it was me that caused all that, wasn’t it? My attempts to get Dellion to sing failed. She flushed and shook her head as she tried to take down a Prime. A squeak erupted from me, my body hurled to the ground to avoid her incinerate. My glare pout combo made her flush. She had to work on her bloody aim with that thing!

Then a sniper bullet rook out a rocket trooper. Well, Dellion perked, scanning the area for the source. She craned her ears, trying to listen for the gun. The second shot came soon after. Dellion's smile dropped. My eyes tried to follow gaze, spotting an asari commando giving us cover from the upper levels. Between the three of us, the remaining geth cleared with little fight. Dellion joined me.

“Expecting someone?” I asked with a suave voice. Dellion flushed, gagged at the thought. She shook her head.

“No, no. Mat'al is a damn slow shot. Blood salarian and his 'taking his sweet time',” she grumbled. Dellion strode forward, deeper into the Presidium. We pressed on with me further ahead, trying to find one geth before Dellion got all the fun. There were just a few stragglers arou- “Ah, fuuuuuuuuck,” Dellion said. My body spun on a penny, facing her.

“What?” I asked, studying her as her gaze fixed through a hole in the roof, a mass effect shield preventing the air from escaping. My gaze drifted upwards, blinking through the gap. There was a massive black... squid thing… attached to the tower. My jaw dropped as ships from the Alliance zipped past the gap, shells slamming into the squid thing to destroy it. “Um... what is that?” Dellion’s expression twisted, eyebrows dropping and teeth baring as she clenched them. 

“It's a fucking Reaper! Goddam it, Sovereign! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass you-” she thundered, tearing off down the Presidium. My laugh erupted as I followed her. She headed towards the Citadel tower. Boy, just the sight of that thing set her into overdrive. This was an interesting side of her to see!

“You have a bad date with him or something?” I chortled. 

“Something like that, yeah!” Dellion answered, her voice hot with anger. My feet stumbled. Did she... yeah, she joked back... maybe I was closer to breaking her than I thought! She had always been so uptight but... huh. We ran beside each other, anticipation building about what would happen next.

We reached the Citadel Tower entrance in all its burning glory. Dellion skidded to a stop when her gaze landed on a 6-wheeled tank, lying on its side near the elevator. Geth scattered on the ground around it. There were none walking around here, that was for sure. She muttered 'the Mako' under her breath before she tore off towards the elevator. From a distance, it was clear the elevator was dark, the call button was dead. Was the power out? Dellion kicked the glass door, staring up the tube.

“Dammit, Shepard's up there! He will get everyone killed!” she snapped. My head tilted to the side. She paced, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes, but her expression contorted into one of anger. She kicked the door again, trying to find way to power it back on. But there was nothing she could do from here. She stepped away from the tower, running a hand down her face as she re-joined me. Her breath stuttered through her teeth. My hand patted her shoulder to calm her emotional roller-coaster. 

“Let's clear out the rest of these geth while we wait, huh?” I offered. Dellion glanced up between her fingers. “They'll come down later,” I said. Dellion glanced back towards the elevator, chewing her lip. She sighed as she checked her SMG.

“I suppose. C'mon, those C-Sec guys have to be around here somewhere,” she said.

That was how we spent the following 3 hours. We never met up with her friend, although the giant squid thing exploded after an hour. And then destroyed half the area we were trying to clear. A giant squid leg crushed like 100 geth so it wasn’t all bad. We joined a team of about 21 C-Sec officers, driving out the rest of the geth now that the numbers shrank. We turned the tide on the machines, helped that their intelligence shrank every time one of them died. Due to Dellion's lack of armour and only a shield, and my biotic barrier, they shunted me to the front, just where I liked it. Dellion stayed on the flanks. This one human, some blond guy trying to chat up Dellion, proclaimed he would keep such a fair maiden safe... until he got shot through the head. Dellion suppressed the smile that her source of annoyance had vanished, but still turned green by the brain matter now coating some of the squad. After 3 hours of non-stop combat, we completed a circuit around the Presidium, or what we could access before the damage pushed us back. Our services were no longer needed. The group split up to clear up any stragglers. Just before leaving, a corporal of the Alliance that had dragged our team through the geth gave Dellion his thanks. The black haired human left with just a few glances over his shoulder as Dellion smiled, sliding her Locust away. I bounced to her side.

“So what now?” I asked. Dellion gave me a tired smile.

“What time is it?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Hmm? Oh it’s,” I checked my omni-tool. “4am,” the flame-haired human fell silent for a time, blinking.

“Ah, fuck it,” she waved her hands. “Let's go drinking. After dealing this and you, I need something to knock me out,” My eyes light up. My hands flew into the air.

“I did it!” I cheered. She glowered at me. “I've broken her!” My arms threw themselves around her neck, dragging her into a hug. “Listen, I know a fantastic place to go! I saw this bar just outside the Presidium, looks like an old human tavern-”

“Western Earth Bar?” Dellion asked. My grin spread.

“Bingo!” I said, releasing her, smirking wide. “And it’s shot up, so we can get free drinks!” Dellion frowned for a moment before smiling.

“We'll forward credits,” she enforced. My mouth opened to whine, but Dellion had already spun around and sprinted away from me. “Last one there has to drink the Swa'hila!” she called. Every nerve froze for a moment before they restarted.

“W-Wait! That's not fair! Heeeeey!” I wailed, chasing after her. “This is so cheating!”

“Payback's a bitch!” Dellion answered with a laugh. My wails of despair filled the air as I tried to catch up to the goddam human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	23. Starquake: Chapter 23

Sunlight burned passed the curtains, heralding a new day. My hand swatted at it, as if that would make it go away. The sun continued to prod me with its warm rays. I heaved myself up, flopping over as my watering eyes opened. As my vision cleared, my eyes scanned the bare room. The plain white walls were a pale yellow from the Citadel sunlight, only a small bed and a set of empty drawers decorating the room. I took a moment to remember where this was. My hair fell over my face, my hand trying to brush it back. It wasn’t successful. My legs whined as I crawled out of bed, conceding defeat. 

Just over three weeks had passed since the Citadel attack. It gave me the time to get my bearings, to figure out my next plan of action. Indira let me stay in 'her' flat. It belonged to the Hanar but since one of their operatives needed it, it was hers until such time she had to return to Kahje. To make sure Indira wasn't pulling the wool over my eyes, I had a lengthy call to the hanar embassy, just to be sure. This drell had run out of chances. The few weeks of peace was what my battered mind and body needed to plan my next attack. It also gave me time to catch up with what had happened in terms of the Alliance and the STG. 

The STG record showed my transition from Noveria to now. They classed me as MIA, then ‘Located’ after Virmire. Although the status turned ‘MIA’ again since I didn't meet Mat'al at the arranged location. My messages to Mat'al circled around running into complications that had to be taken care of and would be in touch soon. He told me not to tally too long. He reclassified my situation to ‘Emergency Shore Leave’ which was my current status on the STG network. So my STG position was safe, thanks to some string tugging. My complication? Well, I’m not sure what Indira said or did. The hanar had requested that I stay within their compound until they were certain no sensitive information had leaked from Indira. Standard procedure, they said. That and Indira wanted to keep me around for as long as possible.

Now the Alliance, that was more interesting. Without Mat’al and the STG blocking my omni-tool, my access to my old Alliance information was available. After my abandonment, they had marked me as ‘Missing’ since they abandoned while onshore leave. As soon as I logged into my old accounts, the Alliance had picked up my login. My inbox was now a landfill of messages, many of which demanding to attend a court to explain my absence. They threatened me with court martial, even throwing me out or jail time, but with Mat’al and the STG, the Alliance's threats were not all that terrifying. The jail made me nervous enough to make my leaving official though.

My fingers gripped a physical letter, sealed in an envelope sitting on my bedside table. That letter contained my resignation. The Alliance could go fuck itself and they could get off my ass while they were at it. They were not annoying me for the rest of my life. The first week here with Indira, or without since she was gone for days at a time, left me with plenty to think. Mat'al helped me become someone better, someone stronger and didn't coddle. He shoved me into burning coals and laughed while I flailed. It was time to make my departure from the Alliance official, if only to get out of possible jail time.

However, there were bigger problems to deal that required my attention. Keplar had been steaming during my ‘disappearance’. He wanted the reports and data I had collected on several key planets. They would make him either a rich man or one of the most famous scientists in the Alliance geological department. After scanning through the Alliance published papers, sine my access hadn't been cut, Keplar's hits had dried up and there was no sign of recovery yet. He had released papers – my papers – thick and fast for the two months while my journey on the _Normandy_ continued. Without me there to provide him with ‘his’ work, he had no successful hits. Just paper after paper of low quality resources or in such small volumes it wasn’t viable at the mineral’s current price. When he learned my login details had activated again, he wanted to drag me before a disciplinary hearing. He charged me with 'taking leave without due notification' and 'withholding information from the Alliance'. He thought I went MIA on purpose!

That hearing was today. The Alliance's most formal clothes slipped over me, complete with my ‘rank’ stripes. AKA, none. Indira had to 'acquire' them since I had never owned a formal Alliance uniform. Sometimes having a thief for a friend was useful. No question were asked on where she got them from. There was no way Keplar would let me live it down if I turned up in anything less than formal Alliance colours. He wouldn't appreciate STG colours either. So the blue and gold uniform was on, not a single stripe on my shoulder. The only thing across my chest was my Alliance crest and the symbol for the AGS, the Alliance Geological Society. A hammer between the three stars under the arch. My hands pulled on the beret with disgust. These things never sat right on my head, and they looked horrific. The letter slipped the letter inside the jacket before leaving the room. A foot out the door, I grunted as additional weight dragged my shoulders towards the floor. 

“Dellion! Morning! Gosh, that looks great on you. Want breakfast? I made pancakes! Or... well tried, they are a lot harder than they look. Did you hear the news, big jewel robbery last night? They never invited me!” Indira sulked.

Indira's endless banter washed over me. My mind had acclimatised to her ways and had learned how to deal with her. My jaw tightened as my eyes focused on the kitchen, carrying the drell as she kicked her feet in the air behind her, arms secured over my shoulders. The kitchen looked like it had just crawled out of the trenches, pancake mixture stuck to the ceiling and not even cooked. They were also green. My nose wrinkled. Rule 1: never trust Indira’s cooking. My attention ignored the girl still clinging like a lost puppy as my hand grabbed food.

“Aww, not going to try some of my pancakes?” Indira whined. 

“I'd rather drink the Swa'hila again,” I said, dragging a bowl out.

“Oh c’mon! My cooking isn’t that bad!” she folded her arms. My gaze turned to her, glancing at her from under my eyebrows. “Ok, I gave you food poisoning that one time, but it was only that once… And that other time,” she mused. My head shook. “Oh, a message from the lab came in about your allergies. Turns out you're also allergic to Batarian Ale,” Indira sucked a breath in, wrinkling her face. “And the hay fever you asked about? Stay away from fruit bearing plants when they flower,” she said. My groan mimicked my shattered hope, slamming my head on the counter. Dammit, Nyryntha, why were my allergies, or at least the hay fever, not removed during my 'creation' as you hinted they should have been?!

 _“Unknown,”_ Nyryntha hissed. My eyes focused on the cereal before me until the white spots vanished from my sight and the headache eased. She answered… huh, not expected, not expected at all. And she sounded pissed. 

“Great... thanks, Indira,” I sighed.

“Oh yeah, um. Sorry to throw this at you now but uh... you need to move out today,” she said. My gaze slipped to Indira for a moment. 

“Are you returning to Kahje?” I asked. 

“Yup, got a new assignment. Soooo, yeah,” She shuffled, grinning to mask the uncertainty.

“I'll be fine. I can find somewhere to crash for a while. Not sure how long I'll stay on the Citadel for regardless,” I shrugged my lips closed over my first bite of my cereal. My face scrunched up. The milk had gone sour.

“Sure, sure! I put some credits in your account for a hotel or whatnot. Don't worry, out of my pay. I know what you're like,” she stuck her tongue out. My eyes rolled as the ‘food’ found itself dumped in the bin. Well, so much for breakfast.

“Thanks, Indira. Appreciate it,” I said.

“Awesome! You heading now?” Indira asked. 

“Yeah, hearing is in a few hours, no idea how long travelling with take or the procedures,” I answered. Indira clamped her arms around me again, this time she made me grunt. Not that the drell cared.

“Aw, I'm gonna be so sad... I'm so sad!” she cried. My hand patted her back as my other hand tried to pry her off me. She had turned into a damn limpet and I was not getting her off today.

“Indira, did you forget to take you crazy pills?” I moaned.

“Yup, more fun without them!” she grinned as she jumped off me. How my face hadn’t frozen in a permanent scowl because of this girl was a miracle. My hands grabbed my Locust and Carnifex from the table in the living room, slipping them into holsters inside the trousers, lying against my hip. Guns secure, I straightened the damn beret before steeling myself. This was it.

“Right, thanks for everything, Indira. Try not to cause too much trouble out there for whatever poor sod you get landed with,” I said. The drell laughed.

“Oh they'll enjoy it! Try not to drink too much while I'm gone, I'll be upset I missed out! You're a hilarious drunk!” she smirked. My hand pulled the door open, giving me a chance to hide my wince. With luck, I would never be drunk again, or at least be drunk in secure places like a destroyed pub and a small flat. The world didn’t need to see my ass drunk.

“Bye, Indira!” I called.

“Bye, sweetie! I'll see you soon!” she said before the door shut, glad she wasn't going to causing any more disasters in my life for a while. The elevator dinged, my mission to leave before she could emerge with some strange story that allowed her to tag along with me critical. The address of the court had evaded her, kept in my private protection. Although knowing her, she would have hacked my omni-tool anyway. I also discovered her sneaky tracker on my jacket. Treating Indira like Mat'al proved useful.

Back on my own, my lungs enjoyed the fresh air and the quiet. Or as fresh and as quiet as you could in the middle of the Wards with recycled air. A groan emerged as my fingers dialled for a cab. I missed the freshness of a planet and my body longed for it. Or the dynamism of a ship, somewhere that wasn't so static. My hands rubbed my neck while the cab flew over, turning my attention to the matter at hand. Keplar terrified me more than Saren ever could, but my confidence remained high. Mat'al had talked me through the whole procedure of leaving the Alliance and if something went pear-shaped, the STG would bail my ass. Everything was ready, I just had to hand in my dog tags with a formal letter. Between Mat’al’s ‘gentle’ reinforcements, Raisha's guiding words and Indira's... eccentricity, in mind, everything needed to survive today was in place. I stepped into the cab and slapped the address in the input box into the computer. As the fare counted up, my sour attitude forwarded the bill to the Alliance. Waste my bloody time, will you? 

Nyryntha footed the blame for the new burst of rage that had risen since Feros. Nyryntha was annoyed by me and since we linked somehow, I may have inherited some of it. And the reason Nyryntha was so pissed was easy. Both Nyryntha and Sovereign had mentioned that I was 'going against my code'. That said they had to program me to allow Nyryntha to take over or something. However, since meeting Val, and Mat'al, Nyryntha struggled to influence me. Now all she could do was give me migraines, even indoctrinate people and hurt me. Well, that was my theory anyway.

My attention returned to the landscape around me, body jolting as the scenes processed. This was not the gleaming Presidium or the upper levels of the Wards, but an area dominated by warehouses. A frown formed. Where the hell... the cab hovered over a landing pad, lowering itself to the ground. The doors popped open, feet shuffling out once the fare forwarded. My omni-tool opened to check the message about the location. The Alliance had offices… in a warehouse? My eyes scanned the area as my hand slipped to the pistol’s sheath.

I walked towards the 'hearing location', a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. After walking past 2 large warehouses, the hairs of the back of my neck convinced me to pull out my Carnifex out. The deserted area settled no confidence on my shoulders as the warehouse K-97 approached me. Aside from the worn code painted on the side, it was the only one with a light on. By the ajar door, I crouched. A slow breath eased out as my eye glanced through the tiny gap. The centre of the room was lit while the edges remained in shadow, a single light burning down on the concrete before. 

A group of quarians crouched on the floor, a limp body between them. There was four- no, five of them. Surrounding them, on the floor and the balcony in troves were mercs. Blue Suns. My vision narrowed, the red curtain closing down on me. It had been months since that kidnap attempt. But the memories. My jaw tensed as my memories of the splitting head pains, the blood coating me, the face full of brain. The solidity of the Carnifex kept me grounded, gave me the space to breathe through the memories. The Locust slipped free, holding it in my left hand, my weaker arm. My breath steadied before I pushed myself up to my feet, striding through the door, both guns pointed skywards at my shoulders. The voices stopped as the clicks of my shoes echoed in the sparse warehouse. The quarians turned, expressions unreadable through the masks. My hair flicked back as Blue Sun guns pointed at me, pushing the tension off my shoulders and down my back.

“Were you waiting for me, ladies and gents?” I asked. A glance behind me confirmed mercs shuffled from the darkness, circling behind me to cutting off my escape. No leaving now. The anger shoved my terror to the back of my mind, focusing on the anger and compassion to pull me through this. 

“All right, Shaik. Give us the data drive,” a male human in tech armour said on the walkway above me. My eyebrow rose.

“Drive? I apologise, the message said nothing about bringing anything other than myself.” I answered, there was only the barest of quivers.

“And your guns,” he growled. A grin spread over my face, copied from Indira.

“What girl leaves home without her guns? God,” I rolled my eyes, exaggerating the movement. Guns reload around me. The nerves rattled.

“Look, we have orders to take the drive with some reports on them off you. Any means necessary,” he stressed. A laugh burst free from me, making him pause. 

“My reports? Keplar sent you?” I asked. He rolled his shoulders. Why would Keplar not meet me face to face and demand them? Was… was he… “What? Is he that terrified of little ol’ me he can’t come and face me himself? Sorry, but he's that desperate then he can come and see me in person,” I shrugged. Was Keplar afraid of me?

“We tried to give you the nice, easy way. Looks like things will get messy,” He cocked his shotgun. My nose rose a touch.

“Oh good! I was getting sick of fighting geth and Saren all the time,” I smirked, lowering the Carnifex enough to fire a bullet, catching a merc in the neck. My legs pushed me to the side, towards a massive pile of crates, holstering my Locust. However, there was the small issue of a wall of mercs in the way.

It felt like a game of British Bulldogs. My teeth grit as my arms flung around one's neck, wincing as my shields shattered. My weight hauled him to the ground, letting go long enough to land on my feet. A bullet skimmed past me, A yelp erupted as I spun and leapt up the crates. Dammit, bullets hurt! At least 3 bullet wounds had formed on me already. From there, it was just keeping the columns of the warehouse between me and the bullets. Easier said than done. More than once my jump missed because of a bullet slammed through the shields on take-off. The concrete floor hurt... a lot. After a good 2 minutes of trying to avoid the mercs, my eyes landed on the back door. My shoulder slammed into it, busting it open. The muscles in my legs whined while skidding around the side of the warehouse, leaping up boxes and swinging on chains dangling from small cranes to reach the inclined roof. My breath rasped, praying like hell they didn't find me. The footfalls on the ground below forced me hold my breath. They were yelling, demanding to know if anyone saw me. But like most idiots, they never looked up. A sigh of relief heaved as they ran off in different directions, trying to find me.

For a good 15 minutes I lay on the roof. After feeling the burning pains on my body, 7 new wounds to top off my geth attack wounds. They stung against the cold metal as air flowed into my lungs. Still had a long way to go to build up my stamina. Once the yelling voices died down into the distance, Removing myself from the roof was easier said than done, but once off the roof and on the street, no one remained as I crept back inside the warehouse. The quarians inside were still alive, cowering whereon the floor. My gun lowered and holstered approached them. One quarian, a male, spotted me emerging from the gloom and drew an assault rifle out. I stopped short. The red masked quarian, with his red, white and gold suit, quivered before me.

“S-Stay back, human!” he snapped. My teeth chewed my lip. How best to handle this? My rage quietened, dragging my compassion up to take over the diplomacy. Another male quarian lay between the remaining four, still and bloodied. He was dead. The sight sent shivers down my spine, but that couldn't be my concern. Not with a scared-ass quarian before me with a gun pointed at me.

“Please, calm down. I'm Endellion Shaik, STG,” I said, hoping they didn’t question that. “Why are you here?” I asked. The quarian seemed to glare at me.

“N-No reason you need to be concerned with!” he warned, his voice quaking. “A-And you’re human! Y-You can’t be STG!” 

“Say to my mentor,” I smiled. “Please, I want to help,” What did I know about quarians? “Why have you left the flotilla? Are you from the Rayya?” the quarian's gun twitched, surprised.

“Uh... n-no. The Moreh,” he answered, the gun shuddering in his hands. Ok, progress.

“I have a friend who is on pilgrimage. That's why I asked. Are you all right?” I approached, keeping an eye on that trigger finger. “Please, let me help. What's your name?” the red-masked quarian stared for a moment.

“...Shayan'Ernal vas Moreh nar Idenna,” he answered. It took me some time to tease the name apart. So his name was Shayan, 'vas Moreh' was his... ship name, 'nar Idenna' was the ship he was born on? I remember Tali telling me that at one point. Shayan stared at me for a long time. My hand reached out and pushed his gun away.

“Why are you here? This trap was for me,” I asked. Shayan looked away as a green-masked female found her feet.

“Because those Blue Suns stole intel from us. Intel that could endanger the entire fleet! We need to get that data back but...” she glanced to the fallen quarian. “With our leader dead...” she shook her head. “We'll never get it back!”

After studying the group, the three males and two females had all but collapsed around the fallen body, lost as to what to do next. My hand rubbed my arm, they needed help but none of them were ready to take up the mantle of leadership. And to be fair, I didn't want to either. Leap into gunfire, sure, but the thought of having the responsibility of other people under me? Not a comforting weight to have on you.

“I'll help you, if I can,” I answered. “The Blue Suns want me, so we can figure something out,” they perked. “Do you need any medical attention?”

“N-No, our suit raptures have been sealed. W-We'll be all right,” a second male said, navy and green in colour. Well, at least they wouldn't fall over and die at any second. I never understood why quarians never found a new world to settle down on after the geth threw them off. Maybe that answer would appear in the future, if there was one. But there were five quarians who needed help.

“All right, stay here. Let me track down that Blue Suns guy. I have something he wants. Maybe we could do a trade,” I said. My nerves were not ready, not with a mountain of Blue Suns running around. To keep Raisha from doing any more psychological warfare on me, however, I had to. The krogan would ask, she’d pry the answer out.

The quarians didn’t have time to respond. I spun around and ran out the main door. There wasn’t a soul around when my eyes scanned the landscape, a frown forming. What was the easiest way to get their attention? My eyes scanned my hip, at the Carnifex. It was louder than my Locust, if I could fire a bullet off... ach that sounded dangerous though. No blanks to fire but I didn't want to hurt someone. The Carnifex pointed at the ground, hoping the bullet wouldn't ricochet into my leg. Taking a deep, calming breath, my finger squeezed.

It wasn't as loud as I hoped for, but the vast emptiness carried it. The gun holstered and waited while the nerves danced, waiting. As the minutes passed, no one appeared. Had they left the area? It hadn't been that long between fleeing and talking to the quarians that long. My fingers drummed on my arm, narrowing my eyes as my eyes scanned around the area. Nothing. I was out in the open, weren’t the Blue Suns desperate to get their hands on me? They weren't running towards me when they heard gunfire? Something wasn't rig-

My cry echoed when a sniper bullet shattered my knee cap.

“FUCK!” I yelled as I hit the deck, hoping that swearing would prevent the tears from falling. My fist smacked the ground, pleading with my body to stop cringing. My knee fired lightning through my entire nervous system, radiating around my entire body. Footfalls surrounded me, although my blood pounding my ears drowned them out. Peering through the haze of agony that had clouded my vision, guns surrounding me at only a few feet. Blue and white armour blinding me. Well shit...

“You are more trouble than we're getting paid for,” Someone grumble. My glare wavered when a gun cocked next to my ear. “Just... haul this girl in so we can get paid,”

“W-Wait, I-I thought you wanted to data disc...” I stammered.

“Just shut up, human,” a turian snapped, kicking my side. My teeth grit to stop the yelp escaping. The men hauled me up, dragging me between them.

“Drag this girl back to the base. We can get paid then,” the leader ordered with a grumble. 

“Forget it!” I snapped, struggling. “You let me go this inst-”

My words died as bullets flew out from the warehouse, the guards holding me dropped dead, and I hit the ground hard. After wincing, my head ducked while waiting for the hail of bullets to end. The call to retreat sounded, footfalls and more gunfire overhead at the retreating mercs. Someone grabbed me, making me snap my head up to face them. A female quarian, white and gold with a green mask, dragged me back behind the cover of the warehouse. The mercs retreated, disappearing into the distance. My good foot under me and kick myself backwards, taking the quarian to the ground. A sniper bullet soared just over us... only it fired from behind us. After landing, the mercs were far enough away to allow us to recover.

“T-Thanks,” I told the quarian. She nodded, although she turned to glare at Shayan. The quarian quivered, a sniper in his hand. It wasn’t the same model as Mat'al's, it looked lighter as if the forces on it were nowhere near as powerful. 

“Are you trying to kill us, Shayan?” the female snapped. “Your aim is terrible!” I coughed. Ah... this... could get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	24. Starquake: Chapter 24

My fist pounded on the ground, a rag clenched between my teeth. A muffled cry broke between my teeth as burning blood roared through my knee. A pained snap made me cry out. Tears tumbled from my eyes, despite my best attempts to restrain them. In a brief pause of pain, a gulp of air soothed my burning lungs before it began again. This took top place as one of the most painful experiences of my life. The quarians around me grunted as they jostled my knee. The sound alone made me light headed.

“Your knee has shattered. I'm not sure how we can splice it back together,” a gold and white quarian frowned. “A little while longer, we can line it up for some synthetic bone replacement later,” A whimpered answered as pain gagged my throat. Nyryntha, could you not do something? My head exploded as a robotic growl rattled my mind, blinding me. 

_“You are in this situation of your own accord,”_ she said. My face contorted as my knee snapped again. Bloody Reaper! And how was I going to survive with a busted knee? Unless the Reaper wanted to die that. The migraine erupted, however no sound emerged from my travelling companion. What… what did that mean, was she doing something- My scream droned out as my knee snapped again, but the quarians leapt back in surprise. A shuddered breath rumbled down my throat as the pain eased. The bone knitted itself back together.

“W-What? How did it-?” the purple-masked female asked. My held breath released, my voice free.

“U-Uh... I have... cybernetic implants,” I lied. “I-It takes a while to kick in,”

 _”You owe me, Shell,”_ Nyryntha said. A frown formed, was that not a sufficient reward? It was difficult to keep a straight face through the pain battering through my skull, my vision hazing. It took 10 minutes until the pain in the knee waned enough for my brain to respond again. Being part Reaper had its advantages. Now if only Nyryntha could see my point of view and not want to destroy the whole galaxy. Not that hard right?

“All right,” I sighed as my legs raised me off the ground. The pain pulsed in my knee as a friendly reminder, but it only nipped. At least this wouldn't kill me and the bone was supporting my weight. “From the top. What is going on here?” The quarians gave each other a long look. Shayan stepped forward, rubbing an arm.

“W-We were sent out on an intel run, to gather data about the geth. W-We heard geth had attacked the Citadel a-and came to investigate. But we ran into the Blue Suns and they stole important information about the flotilla's defence network. W-We tracked them to here. W-We thought we could get the data back... but there was an ambush-” 

“Shayan!” the purple-masked female snapped. “What part of ‘secret intel’ don't you understand!?” Shayan jolted, shying away from her as he huddled behind the black and red male quarian. Shayan was friendly enough and wanted to help, relieved even. The only problem was that he had little backbone. Wow, there’s something I’d never thought I would complain about. 

“B-But how can she help i-if we don't tell her, Cassa-” Shayan said.

“Simple! We-” the female growled.

“All right, stop!” I sighed. The quarians gawked at me. “Fighting will get us nowhere! You need your data back and I need answers. So then, let's team up and infiltrate their base. You get your data back, I can get a few things put straight, deal?” They all stared at me, immovable statues. My hands pressed onto my hips as a scowl spread on my face. My teeth snapped my tongue to silence the rising comments.

“Well... we appreciate any help. The Blue Suns are too organised for us alone,” the male blue-masked quarian said.

“Arthan!” the purple masked female exclaimed, hands clenched by her hips. Arthan glanced to her, but was otherwise unbuffered by her outcry.

“We need help,” he sighed, rubbing the top of his helmet. “I’m Arthan'Weer vas Dreda,” he offered a hand. My hand shook it, relief chasing the fire fraying my temper. “This is Jhort'Loake vas Idenna,” he nodded his head to the black and red male, he nodded, face covered in a yellow mask. “Cassa'Avers vas Choria,” the purple masked female nodded her head, grumbling in quarian. “And Phylla'Quines vas Qwib Qwib,” My hand slapped over my mouth, the green masked female pinning me with a stare as repressed manic giggles tried to surface.

“Qwib Qwib?” I echoed, my voice pitching closer to hamster level high. Phylla straightened, raised her nose a notch or two as she stared at me with very, straight eyes.

I couldn't hold it in. My legs sprinted away from the quarian while belting out laughter. The short tempered female heralded curses in her native tongue by the dozen as she dashed after me around the warehouse. She even dragged her pistol out to shoot my knees out again had Arthan not called her back to her senses. Oh, my condolences spread to whoever was in charge of that ship! My attempts to cry 'sorry' to the angry female, but my laughter couldn't free me from its grasp. After several circuits around the warehouse, my manic running crossed paths with the other quarians. With them between Phylla and me, my laughter eased. 

“I-I a-am s-sorry!” I gasped out. Oh, my knee ached now. Stupid Qwib Qwib... My snigger forced me to turn away. The quarians ignored me, aside from Phylla. I coughed, shaking myself out to bring myself under some form of control.

“Are the Blue Suns still at their base?” Jhort asked, Phylla snorted.

“Last I checked, they were,” she said, her haughty tone directed at me. My throat cleared, ensuring my laughter would not get my killed by friendly fire.

“Where is this base?” I asked. 

“It's in the Gezazza Ward, on other arm,” Phylla said, growling. My lips pressed into a fine line, pulling myself back under control. Serious time, Dell, head in the game!

“All right then. Shall we move there then?” I asked. 

“You have a plan?” Shayan asked.

“Of course she doesn't!” Phylla snapped. “Humans never do! They always charge in guns bla-”

“ _First_ ,” I interrupted, making the quarian stare. “I am thinking of a plan, but I need to see the place before I can do something, you know, like a normal person. Second, don't yell at Shayan. What has he done to deserve it? If you are angry at me, fine. Don't take it out on other people,” My eyes pinned her with a heated glare. The quarian simmered down, tamed by my snap. My anger gained fuel from Shayan. Shayan had similar problems to me when I first woke up here. The memories of people talking down on me... never again would I see those days. Shayan didn't need to go through that either. Now with that mess sorted out, there was still the plan to make to break into the Blue Sun’s base. We made our way to the cab station, wondering what I was getting myself.

* * *

My eyes peered around a corner as we approached the base. We abandoned the car further back. The approach here was too open and the Blue Suns would have some surveillance systems in place. My gaze skimmed passed some of the Citadel street kids as we moved into position. They were scavenging through some bins behind a restaurant, trying to find food. My heart twisted at the thought. That would have been me had Val not helped me. y head shook, focusing on the mission ahead. Shayan didn't have Mat'al's infiltrating skills, if Shayan had the same skills as Mat'al. With luck he did, they were both Infiltrator classes from what Shayan told me. Was it too much to ask that there was some mystical school for infiltrators? A grumble burst out, comparing the quiet quarians shuffling behind me as my back pressed into the wall, glancing at the quarians doing the same. When did it become 'follow the leader'? And since when was _I_ the leader?! 

“All right, that's it there,” Cassa informed. Jhort hmmed, staring up at the tall building. The metal coated walls poked high into the sky, but the windows were thin slits in the side. It gave them good protection in case of a shootout. A vague plan formed in my head, but it didn’t sound watertight. How the hell were we to get inside this damn thing, for a start? My glance slid to Phylla, the only one with blueprints to the area. My look to her seemed to spur her into action. She glared at me.

“There are two ways into the building,” she pulled up a hologram of the building, brilliant blue sections highlighted the routes. “One way is to crawl through the ventilation shafts, however, this is the noisiest method in. Another way is to sneak in through one of the side doors and get our way into an elevator shaft and climb to the top from there. There are guards around, though, so our cover will be blown if they raise the alarm,” she turned, awaiting my decision. Neither of them were very tempting. Wait, wait, wait! I was _not_ taking charge of this mission!

“Is that all?” I asked. The quarian nodded.

“It is. Every other route is crawling in Blue Suns or has cameras, drones or other traps waiting in them,” Her tone sounded far too full of herself for my liking. She reminded me of a cat strutting after catching a mouse. A mouse that was already dead from a mouse trap. After a sigh, my eyes glancing around the corner to the building. There was no time for infighting.

Blue Suns patrolled the area for any sign of hostilities, working in systematic groups. The main entrance always had at least 2 groups watching it. These were trained mercs, they could be an independent army if they put their minds to it. A frown grew. There had to be another way. Sneaking up the elevator shaft only worked assuming we sneaked past the guards and open the elevator shaft. The plan hinged on too many ifs. The ventilation shaft, from my personal experience, is a noisy ass way to get into a building. There was no way 6 people could crawl their way up to the top without bullets following at every step. My head pulled away from around the corner to look at the quarians.

“I-I have an idea... maybe,” Shayan said. The other quarians scowled, but a glare from me silenced any complaints. Shayan was trying, at the least. They could let him voice his idea.

“What's up?” I asked

“What if we managed to... disguise ourselves,” he said. My face blanched. “We could change the parts to fit where required. It's not that hard...” It was a good plan, I had seen it in many movies and some people did this for real heists anyway... There was only one flaw to iron out...

“And how do we get the uniforms?” Cassa grumbled. Shayan's shoulders slumped. Cassa voiced my worries. It was easy in the films; lure them away, knock them out or kill them or find the uniform room and steal some. There was never an easy... way...

“I-I don't know-” Shayan stammered. 

“But I may,” I smiled. It was sick, but from the stories I've heard... “All right, the Blue Suns want me, right? So we need to get five uniforms, then I'll go in without one-”

“I'm not letting you go in alone!” Shayan exclaimed. My foot paused, calming the boiling blood while wondering if he had missed the point.

“Shayan, you'll be my guards. It’s one of the only ways to ensure we have guns going into this place,” I explained. Shayan flushed, looking to the ground. He needed to watch more movies.

“It’ll be best to have Shayan with you as a prisoner,” Arthan said. He shrugged at my gawk. “He's a horrible shot, he is better with his hands than a gun,” 

“All right, four to five uniforms then,” I said. “Depending on how many we get,”

“But how are we going to get the uniforms?” Cassa asked. She didn't like being ignored from the looks of things.

“Stay right here,” I said. I slipped away from the building before approaching the street kids in the alley. They had numerous stories about them. Assassins using them as eyes and ears, mercs using them to weaken the enemies or as a source of information. Stories of them sneaking onto ships to steal things for people were also commonplace. The tales continued. They might be able to help me out, if they were willing to. Still a ways off, they noticed me. The little ones scurried away to the back, the bigger ones stepping forward. One pulled out pistol, aiming it at my head. His hands were steady.

“Back off!” the boy demanded. His voice was quiet, but his expression from drawn. He was not afraid to pull the trigger. How best to get his attention?

“Want to make some money?” I asked. The kids stopped, perking. The gun disappeared in an instant to the kid's side. He grinned with a toothy smirk.

“Business, eh? What are you looking for?” he asked. 

“Can you get your hands on authentic Blue Suns uniforms?” I asked. Smirks grew, making me shuffle. He holstered the gun.

“How much you payin'?” he crossed his arms, giving me suspicious looks. My mind trudged about it for a moment, not something I had given much thought about. I hadn’t adjusted to the Credit yet, so it meant little compared to British Pounds. But to be honest, I knew how much was in my account. Mat’al would pick me up soon. Either that or the salarian embassy could help me if the situation was explained explain. Mat’al could forward funds for me. But the more money tagged onto one uniform, the more content I was with four uniforms instead of five. And Arthan was right about Shayan. His confidence with a gun needed improving at close range. Even his distance shots needed work, and he was a sniper! 

“I need four complete uniforms. 550 credits for each sound good?” I asked. Their eyes budged out, staring at me as if I had lost my damn mind. The bounced around me, eyes lit up like Christmas lights. My back stayed straight, trying to watch the sea of kids around me.

“Yeah, we can get your some. Easy,” he nodded his head to the kids and teenagers around him. They bolted in different directions. “Shouldn't take more than an hour,”

“Great, I'll be here. You'll get your 2200 credits once I've checked them over,” I said. Even just the sound of that sent him quivering with eagerness. Maybe it was a helluva lot of money... ah well. They needed the money, right? These kids wore rags for fuck sake!

My body leaned against the wall outside the alley for about 50 minutes. The stares from the quarians drilled into me, peering towards me to figure out my plan. Trying to reassure them with smiles did nothing. They didn’t leave their posts. They weren’t sure what my plan was, but they’d know soon enough. My attention turned to forming a plan once we were inside the building. Then they appeared from the alley like an army of shadows, carrying four, complete suits in bags. Blood splattered some of them, just a few drops but enough to be noticeable. And they were still warm. My smile grew as I added an extra 100 credits to the credit chit. They stood back, quiet as my hands checked them all. All the parts were there, as asked. I nodded, passing the chit to the 'leader'. He took it, snatched it away from me. The kids bounded around him, eyes alight. The bags heaved over my shoulders. He checked the chit, gawking at the number.

“A little extra. For thinning their numbers,” I said. His drawn down eyebrows shot up as a grin spread on his face.

“We can thin them even more if you want,” he said. The kids bounded around me, all cheering that they could do it. A cough sounded. Dammit, the last thing I needed was these kids getting shot! My free hand patted his shoulder.

“Thanks, but you've done more than enough for me. Make sure you stay safe and get these kids a good meal or ten,” I said. 

“Absolutely, absolutely,” the kid grinning. “Thanks, misses. You need any help, drop your name to any of the duct rats and either Mouse or I will meet you. Your name?”

“Endellion Shaik,” I smiled

“Bulldog,” I took the boy’s offered hand. “Not sure what you are doing, don't care, but good luck,” he said. 

“Thanks. I may need it,” I grinned. With the armour on my bag, my legs staggered back to the quarians, trying not to grunt. How I carried out that task without help... The last 10 metres, Shayan and Cassa saved me from falling flat on my face under the weight of the damn things. My shoulders rolled while the quarians studied the armour. Arthan rubbed the mouth piece of his helmet as he pondered the suit. He sighed.

“I suppose we could modify these. If I take this apart and then-” Shayan muttered as he did… something to it.

“Shayan?” I said, watching the quarian fiddling with a helmet. At first, my brow furrowed. He took the helmet apart, stretched bits, compressed bits. Did many weird things to it. Awe overtook me. He warped the helmet for a turian, and made it appear almost human, but large enough that with enough modifications to the quarian masks he could fit it over a quarian's head. My knees lowered me down beside him as he picked up a second helmet. “Can you modify everything in the hour?”

“Oh sure,” he grinned. “This is what I do best; why shoot a gun when you can alter and create tech and armour?” My glance studied the remaining four quarians, all silent as they regarded Shayan.

“All right then, let's figure out some sort of plan then, shall we?” I asked.

“I thought...” Phylla began. “You had this figure out?” My expression blanched. Well... uh... shit!

“W-Well, I-I have a rough idea on what to do. H-However, I still need to figure out the details...” I coughed. The quarians stared at me. “Look, I'm new to this all right!?” I sighed in aggravation, running a hand through my mess of hair. “When was I leader anyway?”

“When you told us to work together for the same goal,” Jhort answered. My jaw dropped, floundering for words. The urge to kick something reared up. I didn't want to be leader, for God's sake!

Right, well these quarians were about as useful as a wet tissue for planning... or doing any form of independent thinking. Shayan stared up at me like a loyal puppy as he worked away. Arthan and Jhort waited for me to tell them what to do while Cassa and Phylla spoke to themselves about potential suit failures. My hands rubbed my eyes as my attention turned to the details. My tongue clucked as my feet paced, listening to the tinkering sound of Shayan working. Right, so step 1 was to make it look like Shayan and I had been captured. From there, we could sneak into the Blue Sun’s office, locate the leader, get answers and get the hell out. My shoulders stretched as we waited for Shayan to finish his modifications, his eyes glowing as he finished a set of armour. His joy brought a smile to my face, infectious as it was. He loved doing this stuff...

“All right... I think I have a plan sorted. Listen up, ladies and gents,” I sighed, gazing back to the building that held my answers and the data these quarians needed to return to their flotilla. Why was my gut telling me this wouldn’t be as easy as I hoped?


	25. Starquake: Chapter 25

With the quarians surrounding me, Arthan held my Locust and Carnifex at his hips. Couldn’t be a prisoner with guns, right? My teeth gnawed my cheek, fixating my eyes on the approaching doors. Any quivering in my body, my stubbornness quashed. There was no time to be afraid now. Stay calm and everyone would get out of this situation, assuming the situation didn't explode beyond my control. Shayan, however, was unaffected by my calm exterior. The quarian quivered with excitement and nerves. He was a wild card. He needed to remember to calm that head of his or we would have a bad day. Friendly fire could stay at the bottom of my wish list. I approached the red masked male as he checked his sniper rifle, an Indra. Tinkering with the sniper made his eyes glow, like when he altered the armour.

“Shayan,” I called. He started, even saluted in surprise. A flinch rose, but my muscles suppressed it. That went about as well as a fish in acid. “Hey, just wanted to check in. How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m great! A-A little nervous but...” he said.

“Shayan, I need you to listen to me, alright?” I said. He shuffled. “You’re scared, everyone can see it. I know what that's like. I was like you,” he blinked at me. “So here was the advice given to me when I hid at even my shadow; shoot if you can't run, run if you can't shoot. Can't do either? Imagine what someone you admire, someone you trust would say to someone who held a gun to your face. Then replicate that,” Tie would tell whether my words made sense. “It's far from easy... hell, there are times even I need to remember to do this. So if things go south, I need you to concentrate. Don't shoot at random; how close are they? Who is more a threat? Who has the most dangerous weapons? These are the things you need to take into account. I will thank you more for taking out a rocket soldier 100 metres away than a soldier punching me in the face. Does that make sense?” Shayan glanced to the sniper in his hands, the gun quivering. 

“I-I guess it does but...” he mumbled.

“Shayan,” I said, dragging his attention back to me. “This isn't something that gets better overnight. There are times I wonder why I do the things I do when bullets hurt. I know you can do this, I'm trusting you to watch my six,” His eyes popped through his helmet. A grin appeared on my lips before patting his shoulder. Shayan surrendered his weapons to Cassa and Jhort as my shoulders rolled. Arthan and Phylla kept their eyes on me. Dammit, why, why, _why_ was I the leader here? I never agreed to this shit!

“Alright, positions people. Remember your lines,” I said, taking one last breath. “Let's do this,” My back straightened as Arthan, Phylla, Cassa and Jhort surrounded us. They shoving us towards the building. Shayan yelped, not expecting that they would be rough. My teeth grit. Stay with me, Shayan, just stay with me on this!

The Blue Suns patrolling the building noticed our approach, the guns were up for an instant, before they processed the armour – and the red-haired girl glaring at everything around her. They lowered their weapons. The quarians halted, forcing me and Shayan collide into their backs. They elbowed us hard in the chest. I hit the deck, Shayan wheezed beside me. The guards rested their guns on their shoulders.

“Sorry it took so long,” Arthan began. “Bitch wouldn't stop jumping like a goddam monkey,” My snarl ripped free. Despite me telling him to say that, it still stung to hear it. The patrol snorted.

“I hear that. All right, drag her ass up. What's with the quarian though?” the guard asked. 

“Pair of 'em jumped us, trying to take us out,” Phylla shrugged. “I assumed she got help, dragged him here just to be sure,” The guard hmmed for a moment.

“Yeah, probably. God, I'll be glad when this job is done. Boss is trying to get more money out the client for the shit she put us through,” he nodded his head towards the door. “Boss is in his office,”

“Roger that,” Arthan responded. He marched on as Jhort and Cassa hauled Shayan and me to our feet, shoving us to follow. My glare didn't affect them. God, please don't let them find out! Even once inside the building, I prepared for the worst.

The Blue suns were everywhere, milling around, waiting for orders. My entrance had them up on their feet. Their anger, their annoyance, their excitement, their lust. A shudder ran down my knees. Please, if there is a bloody God, don't let them get their hands on me! The satisfied snorts and cheers at my capture spiked my nerves. Their plans had been messed up by me somewhat, huh? My gaze pinned to Phylla's back, to stop me looking at the eyes of the human and turians surrounding me. They followed us right to the elevator, where the mercs hit the button for the boss's floor and left for us to travel to the top floor.

My hairs stood up, my body warning me something was wrong. The plan unravelled then. It was as if they knew we didn't know what floor the leader was on. As if they knew... they knew we weren't actual Blue Suns. My hands snatched back my guns, a growl rumbling in my chest. They slipped back into the holsters inside my trousers. The quarians stared, awaiting orders. My hand snatched Shayan's pistol, shoving it under a wrap of his red material. His eyes looked ready to pop.

“Keep on your toes. I think they know...” I warned. The quarians straightened, but earned brownie points by keeping their eyes straight. “What weapons do we have?” I whispered.

“Assault rifles, shotguns, SMGs, pistols, grenades, smoke bombs,” Jhort answered.

“All right, if things go south, I... I'll say... Marshal. I may have to use it inside a word but... if you hear that then drop a few smoke bombs,” They nodded their heads. My breath dragged in, shaking off the tremble running down my back. Marshal... I wonder-

The elevator dinged, making me jump. We arrived on the floor. We poked our heads out, assessing the situation. A small room with a lone corridor greeted us. My gaze scanned around, trying to find anything that would help us. Aside from a few potted plants, nothing useful for saving our asses. The hall had no windows, no doors and the walls were bare. The lonely door at the end of the hall was my personal gateway to hell. A sourness rose up my throat, to control my breathing. Shayan quivered, finger twitching towards the trigger. He had to stay calm, if he panicked... my hand gave his arm a firm squeeze.

“Wait,” I said. “And pick your targets... and don't change targets unless there's someone on top of you,” Shayan trembled in response. 

Another lungful of air escaped as we reached the door at the end. The silent 'whoosh' revealed the leader, tech armour ready. He frowned at me, standing behind his desk. The room was small, not a single window in the room. We got 5 steps inside the room before the trap sprung. The door behind us slammed shut by Blue Suns mercs, guns pointed towards us as Blue Suns dropped false panels. The false panels hid the windows, light burned my eyes as they squinted to stay on the leader before me. At least 30 Blue Suns surrounded us, all guns trained on me. A few lasers danced along the quarians, but they trained on me. My glower trying to stop my eyes watering as they adjusted to the light change. Hands still by my side, Shayan quaking beside me, it was time to meander through a minefield.

“I'm impressed, Shaik,” the leader said, crossing his arms. “If those enviro-suits the quarians wear didn't trip our sensors at the door, we wouldn't have even known you had infiltrated us,” My gaze straight, despite how much I wanted to shout or cry or cower. Fuck.

“Can't blame a girl for trying,” I answered, trying to control the pitch of my tone. It held, but it drifted upwards near the end. The need to slap myself rose. The merc leader snorted, amused as he folded his arms.

“Keplar owes us a bloody pay increase for this. Give us the data drive,” he demanded. 

“Sure, give me the quarian intel,” I shrugged. The Blue Suns gawked at me. Sure, this wasn't the best position to be bargaining... shit, this wasn’t working! Dammit... God dammit, Dell, calm down! Just calm down!

“You... You have a lot of nerve, girl,” the leader gawked. A smile strained, tried to make myself more like Indira. The thought of five other people's lives riding on my decisions, however, sent my shoulders rattling.

“A fair enough trade. You get your money and we get back what you stole. And no one gets hurt,” I said, my voice quaking. The leader stared for a moment longer before he burst out laughing. It took everything not to flinch, the action slamming a fist into my stomach.

“Girl, I have you surrounded!” he roared. Dammit Dell, think! The fear drowned out common sense. My mind muddled, unable to think straight. Everyone counted on me to get them out of here, but I was failing! This is why I should never be a leader! Leaders had to be smart and brave, none of these were true for me, I only get people in danger! My breathing tried to slow to calm me, but nothing worked, everything sped up, too much for me to keep up with. Hyperventilation tickled my senses. “What could you possibly do?” My teeth grit, I couldn’t do anything! My vision flashed as pain rocked me.

“And what makes you think we're alone?” the words slipped from my tongue. 

My eyes bulged, or would have if my body responded to me. Why did I... why did...? My limbs refused to listen to me, now numb from me. These weren't my words! What was going on?! The leader stopped dead, staring at me with wide eyes. It wouldn't stop, and the pain! My hair flicked back, smiling at the leader with hooded eyes. Something dark, something sticky, oozed from my pores, like sweat. Oh no, oh shit. I wasn’t… I was sweating indoctrination. The corruption spread, my brain rattled from the pain.

“I got four quarians to mimic your own troops. What makes you think I don't have more hidden amongst your ranks?” I said, my eyes cast around the surrounding men and women, a calm smile on my face. The troops glanced to each other, guns twitching, eyes widening. They shuffled as they took each other in. I walked towards someone, the guns shook but not a bullet fired. They were too desperate to see who the traitors were. Or the indoctrination blinded them. “Who could you say is yours?” I wanted to scream as I took the head of one turian, fingers tucked under his chin. “Who can you say...?” My hand yanked his head to face the man beside him. “...is your friend?” My fingers trailed away the turian, striding back to re-join the quarians. Nyryntha, stop!

 _”Be still, Shell. You have fulfilled enough parameters for me to gain control and I no longer possess the patience to tolerate your interference. This is as it should be,”_ she said. 

Everything in me froze. Nyryntha would control me... my war was lost. My senses were dulling, my thoughts fading, the body around me feeling distant, foreign. She was killing me, wiping me from existence. she would turn into a monster and I could not stop myself, or Nyryntha, from killing everything near and dear. The human race would be extinct because of me. And the other races to! She would kill Valérien, Mat'al, Raisha, Indira and Shayan... All the people on the Citadel, everyone on Zhu’s Hope. Everyone would die because I was too weak!

That last though, the thought of staining my hands with the blood of Val, Mat’al, everyone, turned the heat on. My blood boiled. The Blue Suns turian gave frantic glances to the human beside him, staring at his gun and myself. He was disorientated. He raised his gun, but it wasn't pointing at us. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he cracked. He released a hail of bullets into the human beside, screaming in terror. That was the trigger for all hell to break loose.

My scream roared in rage over the gunfire. My senses sharpened, an arm moved, responding to my demands. No one would kill my friends! Over my dead body! Nyryntha fought me, trying to keep her fragile control. She couldn't hold her stance against my anger, my desperation. Her robotic scream drove me to the edge. My vision turned red, staining the room in blood. Pain scoured my body, driving me to the brink. My gaze locked on with the leader before me. There was no sound, just the sound of my pounding heart. Primal instinct took charge, the will to survive. My muscles followed my commands, to run forward. Nyryntha resisted, but my boiling blood overcame whatever hold she had on me. I charged forward through the hail. 

“MARSHAL!” I screamed.

My vision tunnelled, focused on the single man before me. My eyes never registered the smoke surrounding carpeting my feet, even after he vanished from my sights. The bullets soared past me unheeded as my legs pushed me through the smoke, finding the man raising the assault rifle in his hands. Everything slowed, there was only my breath, my heartbeat. Nothing else. Nothing else mattered. Live, survive. Nyryntha gone from my mind, the monster who tried to control me. She tried to take hold of me before I knew what happened. My hands slammed on the table before me; nothing was safe from me. Even if I knew what the indoctrination felt like, how do you stop it? What about during sleep? My body vaulted over the desk; how many people were indoctrinated, how many were under their thrall because of me? How many had murdered their own race for the voice inside their heads? My hands grabbed the leader by the collar of his armour; how many more had to suffer because of me? How long before a way to stop Nyryntha was discovered, how long before my fight with her was useless, was lost? Could I ever safe for people to be around?

I shoved the merc through the window behind him. Did she doom me to an eternity alone or a fiery death to protect those important to me? My eyes stared at the hole in the glass, panting. My lungs burned with every gasp of air my lungs attempted. Sound, taste, touch, none of my senses responded. The flailing merc leader tumbled away from me. Nyryntha was a monster, a creature designed for death and destruction. What made me so different? I had killed, had ended the lives of fathers, mothers, daughters and sons. How many people had suffered because of me? Because of my guns? Because of the Reaper? I was a Saboteur, one who brought disruption to order, distrust to friendship and destruction to peace.

I only now understood the name ‘Saboteur’. All my muscles froze at the sight of a human merc charging me, a mere metre from me. His expression, eyes rolled back into his head, the foam around his mouth, the manic grabbing of the air. Blood trickled down his nose. He wasn’t even human. He was an animal. Was indoctrination that fast? Could it be so quick to control? Or was this something else? A bullet tore through his skull, skimming past my face to burn the skin under my ear. My gaze stayed forward as the merc collapsed on the ground, glued to the red-masked quarian with the pistol outstretched in his arm. Sound returned and copper stained my tongue. My hand raised, finding blood on the corners of my mouth. I wasn’t sure where else I was bleeding from. Shayan’s form trembled, but the gun was steady. My dry throat swallowed. That merc couldn't be indoctrinated, at least, not the same kind I was used to. It took days, weeks even and needed something to alter brainwaves. What escaped me earlier was organic, not an electronic signal. A pheromone? Something for short term control? Something only Saboteurs had? I didn't know and that was the problem. 

“Are you all right?” Shayan called. He snapped me back, wriggling my fingers and toes to ensure control was mine. He got a slow nod. My body trembled from weakness, the fight against Nyryntha draining me of precious energy. Just... slow everything down, just relax. A slow exhale escaped, removing the last of the sour air in my lungs. 

“Ok... Let's see if we can't find your data and get out of here... please,” I said, rubbing my face. Filth clung to my body like a bath of oil. I leaned against the desk as Cassa dived onto the computer on the desk. She grinned as she hacked the machine. Shayan stared at me, wide eyed.

“That was amazing! How did you do that?!” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. My trust in my dry tongue was low.

“How did you get them to turn on each other? Then you charged the big guy!” Shayan exclaimed.

“I... I have skills, I suppose. A simple flail of words,” I managed a poor smile. “They're mercs, they care about the next pay check and their own self-preservation. I’m more concerned about getting all of you back home safe,” I lied, trying to protect him from what was inside of me, from the horror that had just happened. My skin jumped in surprise when Cassa cheered.

“It's here! I-I don't think he made any copies of it so...” she breathed, scanning through the computer. “I have to make a copy and erase this version!” Shayan beamed.

“We did it? We actually did it? Without Berj?” he asked. 

“Looks like it,” Jhort nodded, crossing his arms. “We can go back to the flotilla,”

“Uh, hate to be the bearer of bad news but...” Arthan cleared his throat. “There are still about 12 dozen Blue Suns on the floors below us. The sight of their captain splattered on the ground below would not please them,” A blush burned, coughing. Ah... I… didn’t focus on what I was doing at all, did I? 

“Well... fuck,” I sighed. 

A hand ran through my hair, staring at nothing as my fingers caught the beret. My alliance uniform lay torn and burnt, and after being thrown around and jumping like a maniac, this damn beret still stuck on my head! How the... did Indira super glue this? Urrrrh! My head shook, turning my attention to the matter at hand. These quarians had to get out of here and in one piece. On the top floor of a skyscraper with angry mercs the whole way down? 

“Right, I don't suppose taking the elevator is a smart idea,” I said, my imagination showing me the lines of guards at the bottom, all aimed at the doors. “So, let's take the stairs and hoof it,” My glance studied the quarians as Cassa finished clearing the console. All gazes turned to me. My shoulders collapsed in defeat. Fine! If they wanted to die that much by letting me lead then fine! The Locust yanked out, a glare settling over my face.

“Move out!” I called.


	26. Starquake: Chapter 26

So why was this was a good idea? A bullet soared overhead, making me wince as it skimmed a hair away from setting my beret on fire. A growl rumbled in my chest, the Carnifex reloading. The Blue Suns pinned us down with gunfire and grenades. We crawled down three floors with another 20 odd left, when the staircase filled with angry Blue Suns. The tiny room we struggled through had been a recreation room. Desks lay sprawled on the floor, tumbled over to act as cover. The windows smashed as bullets pelted through them. My head popped over my rough cover – three desks on their sides – and fired a clip of Carnifex bullets. A few more down at least...

“Arthan! Watch the right flank! Cassa, we've got 3 guys sneaking up on the rear. Shayan, for fuck sake, stop freaking out and _hit_ something!” I snapped. My eyes found a new bullet hole behind the Blue Suns. “...And a wall doesn't count!” I scowled. Shayan flushed, but bless him, he lined up another shot regardless. My head shook. This wasn't going anywhere near as well as it should. A hole smashed through my cover. Where was a krogan when you needed one?

I swapped to the Locust, tightening my jaw as a merc yelped at the bug bites of bullets and leapt to the side. A laugh burst free when he jumped back out of cover as an explosion sounded of an unleashed grenade. Jhort slipped another into his hand. If you didn't let yourself get too personal, fighting became somewhat comical. Indira had rubbed off on me too much. A nod to Jhort, and he tossed another grenade out behind cover. Several Blue Suns floated in the air for a few seconds. They flailed as the bullets rained into them. The joys of lift grenades and their wonderful ability made my life easier. My cheer rang out when Shayan hit a Blue Sun, making the merc stumble. Shayan got a fright and Phylla had to finish the job, but it was progress. The red-masked quarian blushed as I gave his shoulder a firm shake.

“There you go! See? Easy!” I encouraged. “Keep it up, we need as many guns as we can get to crawl out of this mess,” I grinned. He managed a small nod. My face fought to hold a positive expression, knowing what awaited us. But the quarians worked well together… assuming someone directed them and Shayan didn't freak. My gaze looked over the cover once the bullets stopped flying. A quick study revealed the Blue Suns had retreated.

“All clear, captain,” Cassa confirmed. A scowl formed.

“Thanks, but don't call me captain,” I sighed, hauling myself over the cover to reach the staircase at the other end of the room. The Blue Suns tried to funnel us, they blocked the stairs leading up with debris and the only way down was this set of stairs. The one we had come down on was impassable. We crouched at the top of the stairs, slipping beside the central column. Phylla positioned herself on the other side, scanning down the twisting stairs. Empty. The whole staircase was empty of life. The hairs on my arms stood to attention

“It's too quiet...” Shayan voiced. My head nodded in agreement.

“They could have set charges,” Jhort added. My eyes scanned to see if anything stood out.

“Just my goddam luck. All right, hang on,” I sighed as my middle finger clicked against the palm control of my omni-tool. The purple drone danced circles around me. “Mar, go on ahead and check for traps,” the drone chirped, disappearing down the stairs. Shayan's eyes glowed.

“You have a drone? What model? What specs does it have?” he asked. My face blanched. 

“Uh… it’s… a… drone?” I shrugged. Shayan blinked. “I-I don’t know, my mentor gave it to me. I’m not fantastic with computers,”

“So why are you an Engineer class?” he asked. A flush warmed my cheeks.

“My mentor decided it. I couldn't do Vanguard, Adept or Sentinel without biotics. I am too... frail for a soldier and didn't have the steady hand or stealth abilities for an Infiltrator. Engineer remained left,” I said. 

“Well I think you'd be amazing at computers if you learned, captain,” he perked. A cough hid my embarrassment, shaking myself to recover.

“An optimist, refreshing. Rare to find one of your kind around these parts. And stop calling me captain,” I scowled. Shayan laughed. He glanced to the stairs as the drone returned, bouncing like an excited puppy. He leaned down to study the ecstatic drone. “So what did you find, eh?” I asked. My omni-tool flared up, a load of data skimming over the screens. The garbled text and maps was my answer. “Mar, I've told you, this is about as useful as double-Dutch! Simplify it for me!” I groaned.

“Here, try this,” Shayan reached over, pressing a few buttons. “If you open this, then click here, you then get a query system. Go ahead, try it,” My finger hovered over the omni-tool, blinking, staring at the empty text boxes before me. A word formed under my fingers.

'Explosives' translated into a map of the staircase, with several parts highlighted in yellow against my purple hologram. Shayan whistled low, studying the hologram with interest. He muttered something about 'C10-B explosives' and 'proximity detectors’, none of which ease my fears. Another query added to the first. 'Hostile' summoned spots of red that marked Blue Suns that the drone had sensed. The Blue Suns had set another trap on floor 10 for us should the explosives fail.

“Ideas, ladies and gents?” I asked, watching as Marshal, my drone, danced around Shayan. The quarian spun to follow it, his eyes shimmered through the helmet. Arthan hmmed, Phylla paced, Cassa tapped her finger against her arm and Jhort stood silent. The desire to run a hand through my hair at the silence nearly overcame me, but that beret refused to shift. A grumble soured my mood. Fine, I’ll come up with all the ideas! “I don't suppose we could zip-line out of here?” Shayan perked.

“Well, maybe not but there is the swinging stage if we go upstairs onto the roof,” he said. My stare pinned to the quarian. My throat cleared, shuffling before the waiting quarians.

“Um... heights don't stand well with me...” I said.

“It'll be fine, I'm sure,” Arthan answered. A glance to the other quarians confirmed none were forthcoming with anything better. A moan of defeat sounded.

“All right, all right. Everyone, back up to the last staircase, we're heading to the roof!” I ordered. The quarians answered with an 'aye, aye, captain' before backtracking. “And stop calling me captain, fucking hell!” I complained. My sigh calmed my nerves as my eyes watched the rear of the retreating group, side stepping with Carnifex in hand.

Getting to the roof posed no problem. The Blue Suns hadn’t expected that we would move away from the exit. We clambered up the stairs, all 5 flights. At the top, my lungs panting as we approached the roof. My arm covered my eyes as the brightness of the exterior blinded my eyes. Dammit, why were the staircases to dark? After a scan of the rooftop, the swinging stage sat opposite us. My eyes longing for the sky cars to come by and pick us up instead as they looked up. We vaulted over a knee high square vent, the quarians reached the window cleaner platform. The quarians readied the platform for the descent, checking the winches and ropes. 5m away from the edge, my knees knocked. My stomach wanted to plummet to the ground. Trying to breathe as the wind ruffled my hair wasn't easy. I had done stupid things in my life, but this. Christ, all those Blue Suns had to do was look out the window and we would be helpless. A silent prayer flew skywards. If you exist, please let us survive this!

“We're all set, captain!” Shayan called, sounding too excited now bullets weren’t flying our way. My shoulders shook out, settling my expression. It was this or die, there was no other choice. I spun on my heel and marched towards the metal cage of death. Rip it off like a plaster. Move now before my mind convinced me otherwise. 

“Stop calling me-... ah fuck it!” I cried, my arms thrown in the air, defeated.

The platform dangled over the edge, the ropes tensed. Cassa, Jhort and Shayan waited inside the contraption. Phylla and Arthan grinned as we passed. My foot raised to step inside the cage. Hands clenched onto the metal barriers, my knuckles turned white. My fears only eased once shuffled into the middle where the movement would less. My throat clenched. Don't look down, just don't look down! Arthan and Phylla clambered on after us. The platform shuddered and twisted. My fists clenched, ready to punch someone as hard as I could. Crouched in the platform, my hand yanked a gun out as my head ducked inside the death machine. The aliens around me copied me. How could I tell them that that was because my knees trembled so hard they would give out and fall out the damn thing? 

Cassa began the descent. Well, at least with passing each second, the drop lessened, but that didn't improve my mood. The quivering worsened, fighting the bile that wanted to rise. To distract me, counting the floors as we passed them occupied me. All the rooms looked neat and tidy, far from the rooms we battled through earlier. Then the floors we had never traversed appeared, all empty of life. Some of them didn’t even have anything in them aside from a few crates. With this sized building, they hadn’t found a use for all the rooms yet. My hands tightened their grip on the metal bar as time ticked by. The only thing stopping me from falling to my death was my death grip. The seconds ticked by, the floors continued climbing.

Then Blue Suns flooded the floors. A shudder trembled my body, looking at the sight before me. Their backs turned, all crouched with guns aimed at the doorway we would have come from had we not changed the plan. My hands grabbed Shayan, pressing fingers to my lips in desperation. He quivered, twitching as he watched them. He wasn't bouncing yet, a good thing. Now to keep him like that. The other quarians were still, holding their breaths. All it took was one, just one person. A Blue Sun turned.

The floor vanished from view. My heart thundered in my ears, my grip tightening until a muffled squeak snapped my gaze to Shayan. Our fingers crushed each other’s. My lips pressed together. My eyes looked up to the floor we passed. Would he notice the cables? It was a miracle that bullets hadn't rained in from above yet. My throat seized as my hands tried to make signals to the quarians to ask how far we were from the ground. Arthan got it. Another 8 floors. A swallow forced my throat open, that was not survivable. More Blue Suns littered the floors through the windows. Only these ones were wandering around. The terror rose, sweat breaking out. How many of these guys were there? Another floor, another group of Blue Suns.

And they spotted us. My voice screamed 'duck' as the bullets shattered the glass. Instinct threw me over Shayan, glaring to the mercs yelling over their radios. My hand grabbed the controls for the stage, forcing it to descend as fast as it could. A bullet smashed my shields, making me swear. We were still three floors up and the mercs from the upper floor would tramp down the stairs like bats out of hell. My glare fixated to the window, grabbing my gun. My bullets fired at mercs in good positions. The quarians followed behind.

“Concentrate, Shayan, you can do this!” I roared over the noise. A shotgun blasting your ears out kills your senses. 

My head ducked as a bullet flew past my ear, making a horrible high pitched whizzing sound as it passed. The floor vanished and a new wave flared to life. We had no cover, nowhere to manoeuvre to. This was what I was afraid of! Shayan fired 4 quick rounds and downed a Blue Suns sniper, the corpse failing past us. My hand his back, grinning. A glance to the ground showed only one more floor left. My jaw clenched as a bullet skimmed my arm, shields long gone. We had to evacuate and soon, we couldn’t wait for it to touch the ground, not with the Blue Suns ready the pour out from the front door. We would have to jump. My body could handle it, but could the quarians? It would hurt, dammit, but there was no other way out of this. My jaw tightened as the decision weighed. Jump, break something but escape bullets or wait a little longer? My glare pointed towards the Blue Suns above us.

We waited a few moments longer. A bullet burned my torso and the quarians made odd noises that didn’t sound healthy by any stretch of the imagination. My voice screamed the order to jump once our heads were level with the second floor. My body vaulted over, rolling once on the ground. It was only a story jump but the fall could break something. My eyes glanced back for a heartbeat when the quarians followed me without hesitation. No, don't stop!

“Run!” I ordered. 

We bolted back towards the cabs. Get them out, get them somewhere – anywhere – safe. Somewhere where we could hide for a time, somewhere the Blue Suns wouldn’t show their faces around. Nothing was forthcoming though. The mercs expected us to jump, since we rounded a corner with about 10 mercs only 10 metres behind us. My eyes stayed straight, pumping all my energy into my legs. My drone flew out behind me to distract them. Jhort dropped more grenades behind him. Keep running, just keep running! Another corner, another short sprint, and the cabs appeared before us. Cassa ran ahead of us, skidding to a stop beside one cab, throwing the doors open. My legs launched me into the front passenger seat, Shayan, Arthan, Phylla and Cassa piled on top of each other in the back. Jhort drove. Under normal circumstances, I would have said take two cabs, but now was not the time for that.

“Drive! Just drive!” I told the yellow-masked quarian. He slammed his foot on the accelerator. My jaw clenched as we smashed into about 2 Blue Suns and 2 dozen bullets. The glass cracked, but remained intact. We soared skywards, speeding towards the traffic. We milled around like an ordinary car, begging none of the Blue Suns could find us. The windscreen would be hard to cover though. But nothing followed us, nothing shot at us. We took a moment to recover.

The cheer that erupted deafened me. My muscles sagged as the quarians clung to each other, bouncing in joy, rocking the entire car to an extent. My hand flopped against Jhort, a vague pat on the back, leaning against the seat in relief. Cassa cheered 'we did it', shaking Shayan in a strange hug come headlock. The red quarian didn’t care.

“See! See, I told you we could do it!” he grinned. Phylla leaned on the back of my seat. She looked pleased, though the mask made that hard to see.

“Well, I suppose you aren't all that bad, captain,” she answered. She sounded amused though. My eyes rolled the captain. There was no stopping them, was there?

“You're a good shot. May want to get your captain to change the ship name though,” I offered. Phylla groaned.

“We've tried,” she responded, shaking her head. Without the helmet, she would've stuck her tongue out in disgust. A laugh staggered out, the relief making me giddy. Time to relax, finally, eyes drifting to stare at my reflection, only noting the uniformed reflection staring back. My moan flopped my head on the glass. Fuck, so I did forget about something! How to get out of this mess now, Keplar would have my head. 

“Hey... can I ask a favour?” I asked. The quarians turned to me, aside from Jhort.

“Of course, Captain, what do you need?” Cassa asked.

“Can you drop me off at the Alliance Citadel HQ on the Presidium? I to get to a shearing,” I said.

“Hearing? For what?” Shayan gawked. A smile strained, a sloppy thing but it was all that could be mustered at this point. 

“Got an old boss trying to leash me. He needs to know how I feel,” I said, glancing to my reflection again. That fucking hat was _still_ on my head! My hands pulled it off just to make sure it wasn’t glued on. It slipped free. My scowl deepened it pulled back on.

“Need backup?” Arthan offered. My gaze glanced to him. “Can't help to have a few extra bodies around, just to give this guy a scare,” My eyes studied the group before me, all bright eyed from a successful mission. They had to have injuries, but there were no obvious marks. They had to get themselves looked at before doing anything else, but they didn’t look to be in any form of discomfort. But they had to get back to the flotilla before something else happened. Knowing these guys, something would happen. But backup...

“If you're sure. I mean, don't any of you need medical attention?” I asked.

“Oh no, we're all drowning in antibiotics,” Shayan laughed. “We'll be fine,” There was no point resisting them.

“All right, if you want,” I said, dug a small data drive out of my bra. This little thing was the bane of my life. The source of so many problems. How I wanted to... to... my gaze studied to the quarians behind me. A grin formed on my face. “All right team... I have a plan,”

* * *

My torn uniform, burned, blood stained, bullet ridden and filthy. Yet I walked into the Alliance Citadel office with my head held high. The quarians flanked me, unflinching of the humans gawking at us. My hand saluted to a commander who crossed my path. He didn't recognise him, but he had more stripes on his shoulders than me. He saluted back, pausing as the quarians passed. My eyes trained forward, eyebrows drawn down as my war path continued. No one stood in my way. The Alliance uniform meant they couldn't stop me, my expression was murderous and the quarians made them pause long enough for us to pass before they asked questions. We marched up a set of stairs, a double doors rearing up before us. The doors parted as we approached them, ignoring the scampering soldier with a datapad in hand by the door.

This hearing room was full of people from the AGS. The round room reminded me of a small colosseum, the accused standing in the middle of the room with the audience high above them on tiered seats. My smile was cool as my eyes took in the scene. It looked like they were packing up and ready to leave. My entrance halted everything. A bubble of glee simmered as Keplar's wide his hazel eyes gawked at me. Seeing his face, the first time my eyes had seen him since Noveria, stiffened my resolve. He couldn't do anything to me now. I stopped in the middle of the round room. An arm raised to salute.

“Private Second Class Endellion Shaik, reporting. Excuse the delay, sirs and madams, I got held up,” I said, the quarians standing behind me. The air electrified, tension lining every particle of dust in the room. The tension around me brushed off me, my gaze fixated to Keplar. Keplar licked his lips, brushing his arms of his uniform down. He hadn't been expecting my entrance. Keplar straightened, all eyes in the room were on him. His were on mine. A frown grew on his face as he too his seat. I would not falter here.

“It would appear you have been busy, Shaik,” Keplar said. “However, the gall you show by appearing for a formal hearing dressed like that is-”

“I apologise for the interruption, sir,” I said, suppressing the smile. He ogled, eyes widening. Gall? He would know bloody gall! “However, something is telling me you know why I this delay happened. Why is that? Oh let me think...” I said, pretending to ponder, muttering to myself as my feet paced. “I can't quite recall...” My heels rocked. “But I think Blue Suns were involved?” Keplar quivered.

“Are you accusing me of something, Shaik? We are here to discuss _your_ crimes!” he snapped. My head tilted to the side. 

“Crimes? What imaginary crimes are you accusing me of?” I asked. Keplar glowered, straightening. His expression settled, shoulders rolling forward. My behaviour was not what he was used to. He didn’t know the toils traversed to get to this point.

“As I understand it, you were stranded here on the Citadel on the 21st of May, as reported by Commander John Shepard due to an emergency departure. You were to report to the Alliance for further instructions-” he said. 

“What instructions?” I scowled as my omni-tool opened. “I see no instructions here, not even a message to inform me of what procedure to follow. Well, what was a girl to do? My papers have not even been completed, I wasn't even formally part of the Alliance by this point. It forced me to call a friend of mine for help, he took me in. I was on a space station in orbit above Sur’Kesh for 2 weeks, awaiting instructions from the Alliance which never came. I ended up spending my time with the STG,” I shrugged. Keplar’s jaw dropped. 

“Yes, but why didn’t you report to the human embassy?” he asked. 

“Why? Was I required to? Nothing in the Alliance code states that, and my paperwork for the Alliance hadn’t been processed so I couldn’t go the Alliance brass for help. They wouldn’t find anything about me,” I smiled. Keplar shuffled. 

“W-well, Shepard has told the Alliance he saw you on Noveria-” he started. 

“On a covert mission with the STG. Sorry, can’t say more,” I shrugged. “Secrecy and all that,” 

“So you admit that you were working undercover with another agency?” Keplar demanded. My laugh filled the room. 

“Undercover? It was a poor attempt at being undercover,” I scowled. “My friend, Commander Mat’al Delern, is a senior STG agent and trainer. He wanted to train me to prepare myself for formally joining the Alliance. However, while on Noveria, Saren kidnapped me. I found myself on Virmire. After escaping from there and returning to the Citadel with the aid of Lieutenant Anthon Cerr of the Salarian STG and his team. However, before I could do anything, there was the whole issue with the geth invasion. I believe Commander Satrino Wilcerous of C-Sec can vouch for me on what I did that day. The Presidium was a mess when they sent in there with my friend from the Hanar Special Forces. The month afterwards? I was under medical supervision by the Hanar embassy for aiding one of their associates. They discharged me from their care today,” I explained. “You’ll excuse me I’ve had no time to process my details by the Alliance. Are they finished?”

My suppressed laughter warmed my chest at seeing Keplar's expression. He hadn't been expecting me to name anyone. Or being under the careful eye of the Hanar.

“I... I see. W-Well we will be in contact of these people for verification. However!” he seemed to gain confidence now. “You were still with the STG. We will have to ask them for details about what you were doing,” I smiled at his answer, which he narrowed his eyes at me in response. “We also have reason to believe you are withholding Alliance information. You were to send us several reports that have not appeared. At first, we believed you would sell them, but it would appear you were giving intel to the STG-” he stopped short as my held laughter released.

“What the fuck would the STG do with my reports? They have no interest in mining those worlds, too much political complications with the Alliance and the Volus,” I answered. Keplar frowned, gritting his teeth. “What's wrong, Keplar?” I grinned, unable to control my expression. “Are my reports that critical to your survival? Have all your hits dried up? No more reports to steal from me?” His expression sagged. He blustered as he fought for words. MY ego bathed in it. My allegiance to the Alliance and to him was dead, I had my get out of jail card.

“Outrageous! You dare make such an accusation towards me after the display of your lack of duty and common sense?” Keplar roared, rising from his chair. My grin grew. He was getting both Mat'al and Indira attitudes. He deserved nothing more than to squirm. Imagining Raisha in the crowd helped stiffen my backbone. Without that, tremors would have consumed me. Now the only quivering was from anticipation. The drive pulled free from my pocket, holding it in my fingers. Keplar stared at it, eyes hungry.

“This drive,” I restarted a slow pace, holding the disc in the air. “Contains my reports from Edolus, Nodacrux, Casbin and Mavigon, and early interpretations for Altahe,” My hand brought the drive down to my eye level. “This little piece of machinery, of data, has been the absolute _bane_ of my life for 2 months!” My fingers clutched the drive in my hand, spun on my heel, facing Keplar in the eye. My other hand created a signal behind my back. Shayan shuffled, His concentration burned into my back. “And I will be frank. I've had enough,” My arm threw the drive high in the air. The Indra fired a single shot. The sounding crack and Keplar's outcry came just before the shards of metal showered down on me.

“Commander Arnold Keplar,” I cried, ripping the beret from my head. “I _quit_!” My hand threw the hat down on the floor. “Good day, sir!” I snapped, turning on my heel, matching out the door. The quarians followed me, smug, with Keplar flailing for words behind us.

When those doors closed behind me, my grin burst to life. It was time to make my departure from the Alliance official, once done, they wouldn't bother me again. Them or that bastard! The quarians followed me back out the entrance, smirking as the torn jacket was tossed to the side, shoving the letter in my pocket. Shayan beamed behind me, hugging his Indra as the other quarians patted his shoulders and back. My instinct to trust Shayan to hit it was correct. It was just target practice, a useless piece of machinery that wouldn't care if you hit it. My feet paused at the door as the quarians overtook me. They turned to me when they realised I had stopped following.

“You aren't coming?” Cassa blinked. My head shook.

“Sorry, Cassa. I have one more thing to do before I can move on with my life. Head back to the flotilla. I'll be in touch,” I smiled. My omni-tool burst to life, sending my number to each of them. “Call me if you need a hand with anything. I'll try my best to help. You guys take care, all right?” They shuffled, glancing to each other.

“We'll be all right,” Arthan nodded. “Hope to be under your command again in the future, captain,” he saluted. My expression flattened when the other four copied. “Take care,”

“Y-yeah, you too,” I managed. My arm mustered a weak wave as they turned, striding back to the cabs to return to their ship. Frozen, my mind restarted. First captain, now a salute. That... goddam it! My hair flew as my head shook. My hands dusted themselves on my hips. Concentrate on the task at hand, Dell, worry about that later. My target was the embassies, my legs stretching out along the street.

The quiet walk was well needed, my first real moment alone. This morning, the sense the freedom had simmered, but then Shayan and his crew appeared. Would anyone else wander into my life and flip my life upside down? The afternoon sun was a welcome, the lack of Blue Suns only made it better. My back stretched, the bullet wounds pulled and ached. After wincing, my omni-tool applied a quick dose of medi-gel. That should've been done earlier, but the adrenaline in my system was too potent. A deep breath dragged in the 'fresh' Presidium air, taking in the sights of the aliens wandering home for the evening. The walk gave me time to reflect. My mind wandered back to my first journey here on these boulevards. That time my hand gripped Garrus' helmet – clamped to his waist – so my eyes could gawk at the sights and not get lost in the crowds. Fear had paralysed me, leaving me vulnerable. My life was so uncertain, there was no plan, there was no familiar sights.

Then Val wandered into my life, hauling my ass out of the fire for no reason other than a girl needed help and he was wondering why a – at the time – naïve human was following a known criminal. Then Mat'al, who shoved me back into the fire, watched me cook, and then yanked me out to hammer me into shape. He trained me, refined me and helped me hold my own in a fight. But Benezia kidnapped me and then Nyryntha raised her voice. The whole Reaper thing was still something to worry about, but that was for another day. Raisha helped calm my nerves, steady my determination and focus my resolve. Without that, my nerves would never have had the strength to tackle Keplar where it hurt. He wouldn’t hurt me again, or anyone close to my heart. Indira, damn that girl, burst into my life like a bloody firework. She distracted me from everything with her eccentricity, had gotten me get drunk twice. She had helped me relax, to loosen up and to become more confident. And now Shayan, the bubbly, happy quarian with a weak backbone in combat and an impatient trigger finger. This time, _I_ had to do the leading, the guiding. My journey had been long, but I had soared since last time my feet touched these streets.

The embassy greeted me, the bustle ignored as my progress to the ambassador continued. The receptionist said he was available, so he was available now. A smile stuck to my face as my feet climbed the stairs to the office. A few months ago, my imagination would see this as a fantasy. The doors whooshed open. As I hoped, Captain Anderson stood with the ambassador inside the room. The air felt heavy as the pair mumbled to each other. The tanned man turned to look at me, straightening his back as he took in the burnt Alliance uniform. Or, most of it after dumping the jacket. Udina's expression was limp. I saluted to Anderson, since my leave from the Alliance was not yet final.

“Captain Anderson, Councillor Udina, forgive the interruption. Endellion Shaik, SSV _Normandy_ reporting,” I said. The two men straightened.

“The _Normandy_? But... wait, Shaik? Were you not MIA?” Anderson asked. 

“I was, sir. Abandoned on the Citadel. A friend took me in for a while. They classed as MIA for a couple of weeks while I waited for instructions. I haven’t contacted the crew,” I explained. Anderson's shoulders dropped. What was going on? “I apologise, sir, but I am here to hand in my resignation,” The crumpled letter pulled free from my pocket, dog tags safe inside the envelope and handing it over to the Captain. Anderson took the envelope, stared at paper for a moment he didn’t even open it. He stared me straight in the eye.

“You have not heard?” he asked. 

“Heard, sir?” I asked.

“The _Normandy_ was destroyed while on patrol. Shepard has... Shepard has been confirmed KIA,” Udina answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	27. Starquake: Chapter 27

KIA. Killed in Action.

That didn't match Shepard somehow. The joy burst through me like a flood, but the man was larger than life. He had that aura about him, one that drew people to him. Hell, he made at least 60% if the people he ran into see his point of view. My thoughts turned to Liara. The girl had feelings for him. The blushing aside, the asari never shut up about him during the time we worked together. Shook my head, staring over the Presidium from the walkway across the way from the embassies. KIA... what could have knocked that crazy bastard off like this? He was dead, gone from the universe. After saving the Citadel and revealing the Reapers, the galaxy owed a lot to him. And he still owed me an apology for being such a dick. My head shook, watching the sky change as the afternoon turned into evening. My mind turned the conversation with Anderson and Udina in my head.

 _“There will be a military funeral for Shepard and the rest of the_ Normandy _crew who did not survive in two days’ time, but without a body to put in a coffin, we've placed an empty one inside the Human Religious Grounds. The coffin is in the Neutral Hall, since he never corresponded with a particular religion. You are welcome to attend, Miss Shaik,” Anderson said._

_My muscles froze, smothering the grin trying to rise, stamping down the surprise trying to drop my jaw. A good day, such a good day at last! After kicking Keplar where it hurt and the other asshole who tormented me had left this universe too, this day couldn't get any better. My lips pressed together as the two men awaited my decision. My restraint held as my mind considered the question more seriously. Attending wasn’t smart. It would be a funeral of massive proportions. The hero of the Citadel, first human Spectre, hero of Elysium. People would expect kind words. They would find me dancing on top of the goddam coffin. No, that was something they could keep me out of. Staying on the Citadel that long wasn't on my agenda._

_“Thank you, sir, I'll... think about it,” I said, deciding vagueness was preferable to outright refusal. Under the circumstances, these men thought must've though Shepard was a close friend like everyone else on the crew._

_“This is a shock, we understand. However we need to plan for the future. Perhaps we can arrange a proposition. We must continue Shepard’s legacy, to give hope to the people of the galaxy,” Udina said. Anderson scowled._

_“Councillor Udina, we’ve just informed her that her friends are dead and you wish to make a proposition?” Anderson asked. Udina graced him with a hard stare._

_“Despite all that has happened, Captain, we must remember Shepard's warnings. If these Reapers will arrive to destroy us, we must put plans in action,” Udina turned to me. My face straightened. He did not understand what the Reapers would do, could do. Neither did I to be fair. “Shaik, I have heard rumours about you over the past few weeks. Both C-Sec and the salarian STG commend you. We do not know your reasons for wishing to leave but now, we must preserve the legacy left by Shepard. Already the Council are trying to smother Shepard's warnings about the Reapers. They are whispering about disbanding the surviving_ Normandy _crew. We wish to put a new team together, made from the old. We must investigate these Reapers to convince the council they exist,” My expression blinked, a blank look, at Udina. While it made sense, and may help me with my Reaper problem, ‘Shepard’s legacy’ could continue without me. He was dead, let him stay dead. My eyes skimmed over the letter and dog tags in Anderson's hands._

_“I am sorry ambass... Councillor,” I corrected myself. “But I've already taken up a position elsewhere. The training will... it will help focus me,” I said._

_“You are certain? We can arrange a promotion-” Udina pressed. My head shook._

_“I have made my decision,” I answered with more force. “Councillor, Captain,” My hand raised to salute. I turned on my heel and evacuated the room before they redrafted me or something. My role with them was done, and there was no intention of going back._

My eyes fixed to the sky as my next plan formed. Once free from the embassies, a private cheer cried out. With my last remaining credits, a celebration was in order. Maybe some good food before re-joining the STG. But that funeral would be a pain in the ass. I’d be lost in the mass of people at the funeral, or Udina may drag me to the front as a member of the _Normandy_. He may even make me give a speech about him, sprout ‘happy’ stories of the mad pyromaniac. My tongue stuck out, under the gaze of thousands, they'd force me to say nice things. Even though my MIA caused me to miss the crucial last few missions. My thoughts turned to the remaining crew, the ones who had been nice to me. Would they be happy to see me, to know what I was alive? They knew after seeing me on Noveria but had lost me after that. They adored Shepard, what if they tried to pull my arm into joining something? 

My moan filled the air, tossing up my desire to stay away from the whole thing but wishing to support those who close to me. It would be disrespectful not to go and a few choice words for the asshole remained. My tongue clucked. Maybe I could go earlier, tell him to fuck off and leave the station. Well, the empty coffin anyway, same thing. Besides, who knows how many people Shepard touched, the area could be filled with mourners. With his fame, security would be tight, not many would get near the empty coffin. My dog tags no longer in hand, making it harder for me to get into the area to begin with. My hand scrubbed my face, I didn't want to go to a funeral regardless. Two days...

No, I wanted off the Citadel before then. Fine, let’s see how easy access was to the coffin. If it was quiet and they let people in, he'd receive my well wishes to burn in hell. Wait, he might enjoy that… fuck, I’ll think of something else. If they didn't let people in, then that was the end of that. A frown grew as my eyes stared at the sky grow darker. My omni-tool lit up as my eyes skimmed through the barrage of read messages. My fingers touched 'Compose', ready to tell Mat'al that it was time for pickup. It was time to return to the STG, to get more training under my belt. It railed Nyryntha that they taught me to defend myself. Anything that upset the Reaper was good in my books. 

After sending the message, my next job was to check my credit balance. After seeing the balance, my mind kicked itself, saying it should have asked for some extra credits for food and a hotel. Yeah, screw it, the money was for my survival. My fingers tapped a quick message to Mat'al asking for some money, hoping the whole thing sounded sheepish and apologetic. My shoulders stretched as my arms pushed me away from the banister, taking in the sight of the Presidium one last time. Who knew how long it would be before my eyes laid sights upon it again. To return to that giant white room… well, there was only so much the white walls could entertain me. The galaxy felt brighter knowing Commander John Shepard could no longer hurt me. I should speak with Garrus, Liara, Wrex or Tali before leaving, if they were on the Citadel or not. Screw the other two humans, Ashley was a snappy bitch while Kaiden kept looking down his nose at me with vague snide comments. A groan escaped as the logistics of trying to find them materialised. Maybe it was easier to send a message. The Councillor never said who lived, who died and who left the _Normandy_ prior to this. 

A plan formed in my head as the elevator whisked me away. If Mat’al send me money, these Alliance clothes were getting the dump. They itched to hell and back. My fingers punched in the elevator button, waiting for it to climb up to me. Who survived the crash, none of the details were known. Had it been a malfunction and crash landing? No, they didn't have Shepard's body, nothing like that. Had they been attacked? Possible, Udina said the _Normandy_ had been 'destroyed'. The elevator freed me into the wards. It'd be all over the news or something. Maybe a better idea of who still lived would form then.

Walking out of the elevator ceased any thoughts about the funeral or crew. My priority was getting myself sorted for the night. My eyes glanced to my omni-tool, browsing to my credit value. The number on the screen snapped my head down. Well, at least Mat’al was prompt. My eyes skimmed at a clothes shop as it passed, frowning at the prices. Yeah, this close to the Presidium, the prices would be astronomical. The more… reasonable prices were further down. It took hours to think of everything needed before leaving the Citadel. There was equipment back on the STG station but a few extra things without Mat’al breathing down my back wouldn’t hurt. It also gave me an opportunity to assess the fashion changes since my time. They wouldn't be worn by me any time soon, that was for sure. Dammit, what was it with holes around the belly area? Well, at least they decided skirts were too short and lengthened them. After the shopping experience was complete, a backpack secured over my shoulders carried everything for travelling and enough spare clothes to last 5 days without smelling. The money also bought me a few books – digital of course – to keep me company during the long nights. 

Once done, night had fallen over the Citadel. The stars danced above me through the neon pollution soaking every orifice of the Citadel Wards. The lights and sound, the Citadel stirring awake. I wandered down a boulevard, flowing with people. I was aiming for the Human Religious Grounds, but the way towards it stole my fucks I gave about meeting an empty coffin. The squeals of the sky cars above, the rumble of footsteps and a thousand people talking. And so many different races, such vast differences in culture, all brought together in a single place. The air vibrated with life. I had felt nothing like this, not in Glasgow, not even in London. Well, to be fair, the rule in London was ‘Head down, walk through everyone you see’. It was true here to a certain extent, but with the workday done, the night ravers poured free to swell the streets. No, I had experienced this. The Edinburgh Fringe festival. God, the Royal Mile swelled like a hoard

The swollen crowd eased behind me as my feet carried me down a small street. The area was more or less abandoned of life. Few people required their deity when partying. Unless you were hoping to score, then may God, the Spirits and the Goddess guide your way. My progress paused the mouth of the street, opening out into a square plaza. Buildings lined every side of the square with just a few streets jutting in to join it. The open space was huge, my legs struggled to cover the distance. My attention ignored the flowers in the beds and digital trees to bring colour to the area. My eyes danced to stare at the symbols around me, engraved into the different buildings. The Christian Cross, the Star of David, the Crescent and Star, the Buddhist Wheel. Most of them were familiar of them, even if the name escaped me. Although there were symbols that were foreign to me. One of them may have been for the Flying Spaghetti Monster. The place held no guards of any description and the square was quiet, devoid of people. Maybe they hadn't told the galaxy of Shepard's fate? A frown formed as my attention turned to the building in the middle, the one that held no symbol. This must be the neutral grounds. The Greek temple-like building was bland, eyes glancing around me to see if anyone would come and stop me. None did for there was no one here. The doors pushed open.

The empty church echoed, a lone phantom in a darkened hall. My throat clenched, ignoring the goose bumps on my arms. A few candles lit the room, lighting the way down the aisle towards the metal coffin in the back. My gaze slid past the shadows around me as my feet shuffled down the passageway towards the coffin. It was just a box. An empty box of nothing. There was no such thing as zombies… well, there were husks but- Oh Dell, why do you think these things?! My head shook hard, swallowing the souring taste in my mouth. As the coffin drew closer, the black, white and red N7 engraved into the lid became clear. It shone like polished chrome. I ascended the stairs.

Other people had beaten me to the punch. The sight made me pause. Surrounding the floor of the coffin, flowers galore, written cards and wreaths. And several dog tags. My knees lowered me down, eyes staring at the array of metal chips glinting in the candle light. My eyes studied the names, careful not to disturb them too much. Most were not familiar, old friends or brothers-in-arms. Garrus’ were here though, the turian insignia, shaped like their ships in profile. Garrus had been here already? So… So he hadn’t been on the _Normandy_? My appearance had surprised Anderson and Udina at the embassy. That meant they hadn't recovered the survivors yet. Garrus must've left earlier than the rest of the crew. The tags were placed back in place. So many people regarded Shepard as a hero. How many people knew who he was…or was he a nice guy and loved to torment me?

“Well, about time you kicked the bucket, you empty box,” I said, straightening, eyes on the N7 insignia. “If they had got your body back, I doubt I would be this pleasant,” My face scrunched up. It sounded weird, talking to an empty box. Regardless of what it signified. “Well, Shepard. I’m the weak little scientist you knew. I hope you had your fun torturing me the last couple of weeks I was on the _Normandy_. If I ever see your face again, I’ll kick it in,” I said, glowering at the box, bitterness clouding my judgement. A snort released before turning and walking down the stairs. 

My muscles froze when a shadow in the door caught my eye. Keplar stood by the doors. He leaned on the back rows of benches, eyebrows drawn down with eyes wide. My eyes glanced down to see a pistol peer through the gloom. A long tube poked out the barrel. My mouth dried as he pushed himself off, sucking in large puffs of air. My feet reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes fixated on the man before me. From here, the faint whiff of alcohol, but if the smell was down here already, how much he had drunk? Why was he here, why was he armed? How did he find me? My fingers twitched, aching for a gun in my hand. The Carnifex and Locust tucked away in my bag. Any attempt to get them would require time and unless some cover was found... 

“Did you never learn to respect the dead?” Keplar said, lowering his hands down to his sides. He was swaying and his speech slurred. My expression remained static, but the blood pounding my eardrum only mimicked the tension rising through me.

“Sure, but I was taught to treat those as they treat you. He treated me like shit, as did you,” I said, trying to straighten my spine. Keplar's harsh laugh danced off the walls. He danced on the brink of madness. Deep breaths, Dell, just breathe. He can’t hurt you. Well, he had a gun, and was drunk, and seemed to have lost his mind. My attempts to smother the rising terror failed. “What are you doing here, Keplar? I'm no longer part of the Alliance,”

“Ah, but that's just the problem, my dear,” he growled, walking towards me with his lips turning down. My shoulders quivered, resisting the urge to step backwards. Until my guns were in my hand, there wasn't much on hand to use as defence. My omni-tool could still help me. My lungs sucked in a breath as a finger readied a finger to summon Marshal. If he responded with violence to me trying to attack him, there was no telling how much damage he would cause. My hand-to-hand skills were… lacking. Nothing improved them, despite Mat’al’s best attempts. Keplar reached out and grabbed me by the t-shirt, yanking me towards him. A yelp escaped, but it died when the muzzle of the pistol slammed under my jaw. My eyes widened, a trembling overcoming me as the ache dulled every sane thought.

“Y-You wouldn't kill me... here?” I breathed. I would have said church, but this wasn’t one. Keplar's pupils dilated, the whites dominating his eyes. He was snarling at me. My head wheeled from the stench of drink on his breath. My omni-tool powered up to summon Marshal. He shoved me against a pew, grabbing my wrist, freeing a yelp from me. He yanked the bracelet off, tossing it down the aisle. The gun still aimed at my brain. My eyes followed the bracelet as it rolled away from me to clatter near the stairs.

“Because of you, because of your refusal to just hand those fucking reports in like a good fucking girl, I am on the brink of losing _everything_!” he roared. “Alliance brass wanted results, wanted to know what was wrong. And then everyone else turned on me! I’ll be court marshalled because of you!” The gun pressed deeper under my jaw. My back trembled, shadows creeping into the edges of my vision.

“B-But it-it was y-your own f-fault. Y-You shouldn't h-have stolen m-my reports-” I said. The shaking wouldn't stop. There was no way to fight, my hand-to-hand would get me killed. He was too drunk to calm down. He had a gun, preventing me from running.

“ _Your_ reports?! You worked for _me_! I owned you!” he screeched. The gun click. The safety was off. My knees couldn’t hold me, eyes shrinking to focus on the maddening eyes. “Those reports are therefore _mine_! And you DESTROYED THEM!” His words made me wince, too afraid to grab him in case he fired.

“K-Kep-pl-pla-ar, p-ple-plea-se!” I tried. The shaking overpowered me, my voice failed. Dammit, Dell, pull yourself together! Can't run, can't talk him down, can't do anything! Fight, fight him, there was no other way! The look of hatred in his eyes drove any idea of resisting out my head. Poor, little Endellion, unable to defend herself from her own shadow was back. Without a weapon, my defences evaporated. Why was no one here!? Why was I alone?! 

“That's right. Beg. Beg like the filthy animal you are!” He removed the gun, but shoved me to the ground hard enough to jar my vision. A scream released, a poor attempt to attract someone's attention when he grabbed my head, crouching before me. His knee pressed my shoulders into the ground. My hair hid his face from view see his face, but the barrel of a gun was clear. My hand grabbed his wrist, tried to fight him. “You are a fucking _dog_ to do my bidding!” he yanked his hand away, slamming the butt into my skull. A gurgle rose, eyes rolling in my head. He leaned down to my ear, his breathing in hard rasps. “You will redo those reports, you will be a good girl and listen to what I fucking tell you to!” he snapped. He yanked my head by the hair, tearing pieces loose. He smashed my head on the stone floor. My vision swam, my skull crack. My voice froze in my throat.

“Are you going to do as you told? Hmm? Little bitch!” he snarled, smashing my head into the ground again. Tears stained my cheeks. My body tried to wriggle under him to free myself. Shadows crawled deeper long my vision until it blinded me. He growled, raising the pistol to my thigh. My scream sounded over the bang as a bullet tore through the muscle, the bang muffled by the silencer. “Are you!?” 

Everything went blank then. A white haze fell over me like a bed sheet. My lungs stuttered for breath, every muscle taut. Everything felt like it was floating, lost in zero-gravity. My emotions rattled, My thoughts refused to organise, nothing made sense. Memories stuttered by like damage video tapes. No sensations, no pain, no emotion just... nothing. Thought was difficult... it was impossible to recall what had been happening moments ago. My mind struggled, fought through the haze trapping me. A... argument? Y-Yeah, there had been arguing with someone. I was...afraid? Was I? I... Where was I? What was happening?! No, where the hell was I?! This wasn’t right! A robotic rattle sounded before an answer came.

 _”I am collecting a debt,”_ the voice rang, monotone. It crackled in and out of understanding, as if struggling. _”Your code must be... rewritten, Shell. You fight... too much,”_

Shell? But the only things that called me Shell was-

My eyes blinked, straining in the darkness. My vision cleared, trying to make sense of the shadows as my eyes adjusted to the gloom. The closed doors of a hall greeted me. A look backwards confirmed this was the temple looking place, the N7 coffin behind me. There was no sign of anyone else. A frown formed. My skin felt... strange. It tingled, strange sensations danced along my skin. Why did I… My eyes turned down. My eyes burst in their sockets, blood draining from my body.

Keplar's remains – for there wasn't enough to call a corpse – lay scattered before me, strewn across the room with a sea of blood running down between the aisles of the hall. My legs stumbled backwards as wires as thick as my index and middle finger combined reeled themselves back into my palms. Small, claw like wires flicked at the ends, scattering droplets of blood and strands of flesh. My skin swallowed them and the cables vanished. My eyes gawked at the ripped remains before me, at the blood, at the smell. Bile rose, my throat gagged at the ripped remains. The sight of so much blood... he was beyond recognisable! My body trembled, my knees gave way. I landed with a splash of blood and muscle. It squelched beneath me. My eyes turned to my hands, gaping at the splatters of blood, no, the _coating_ of blood, over the Alliance uniform. My eyes lifted to stare at the bloodied gun in the middle of a pile of intestine. 

I had murdered Arnold Keplar.


	28. Starquake: Chapter 28

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! My eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the bloodied remains, my entire body trembling. On the floor, frozen and gagging, my body trembled at the sight before me. My mind couldn't even think. Panic took over. Fuck, oh fuck, get out of here. Get out of here before someone found this, found me. Get off the station, back to the STG. Would they protect me? Back on my feet, they stumbled on the slippery remains and injured leg. My eyes stayed up until they looked down to my clothes. Blood covered me. How was I to escape like thi- my spare clothes... these clothes could save me! B-But how would that help? What would to do with the blood covered ones? Take them off and dump them or- Fuck it! My hand dug inside my bag, throwing a long sleeved top over the blooded pale blue top. The dark trousers hid the blood well enough, they would have to. My legs hobbled to the stairs, slipping on part of a liver and snatched up my omni-tool bracelet off the ground. My hands fumbled with the ring to snap it open and it took even longer to snap the ring around my wrist.

I had murdered someone in cold blood. It didn’t even matter that Nyryntha did it, that she stole my control. No one would believe me! No one cared, not even me, about what he was about to do. do whatever was going through his crazy mind. What to do, what to do, what to do!? What could save me, not the military. That meant someone couldn't just wander around and shoot people who looked at me funny! And he would have been my superior officer! And I was a prime suspect even if my ass got off the station! His fallen had started because of me! My body quivered in place, unable to move my legs. They would send me to prison... maybe the death sentence? The laws were unknown, was capital punishment a thing? Ok, ok. Calm down Dell. You need to think. You need to get off the Citadel, you need to leave before anyone finds you. Now, to get out of he- My body froze when the door opened. 

“The screaming came from in... here,” a small voice said. My expression collapsed, jaw widening with every second. A young human child blinked, only 6, peeked through a gap in the door. His eyes locked onto the gore strewn along all four corners of the room. Seconds later, the boy's father came around the door. He froze as he took in the sight. Our eyes locked as he looked up. His parental instincts kicked in. he yanked his son back behind the door, wheeling around. His whitened face haunted me. My voice froze in my throat.

“O-Officers!” The man screamed, running from the door. “Police! Help! Murder!”

“Wait! Please!” I cried out, my voice releasing itself. My eyes widened, gaping at the door. My thought processes shut down. Even the cybernetic knitting of my muscles in my thigh went unheard. 

I sprinted for the back door, adrenaline killing any pain along with Nyryntha getting to work. My legs ran circles around the back corridors of the place, looking for an exit. There were no windows. Down a set of stairs, my mind thought the basement might have access to some tunnels or something. Nothing. Not a single door. My legs wheeled around to run for the main exit, ignoring the shimmering metal walls of the back corridors. My feet fumbled on the gore when the main room opened to me again, eyes only for the exit. A dull ache poured from my shoulder after it bashed through the door. My feet slammed the anchors on to a stop an instant later. 3 C-Sec officers raised rifles, lasers trained on me as the turian and two asari fanned out. 

“Put your hands in the air!” one yelled. 

I didn’t heard him. My eyes saw guns, powerful guns, aiming at me. Police ready to gun me down. My life was over. They would kill me here. Either I would die or Nyryntha would kill them instead! Instinct overruled me. The officer's words were unheard as blood thumped in my ears, legs sprinting for freedom. My eyes locked onto a street nearby. Get away, had to get out of here! Gunfire pierced my thundering heartbeat, skimming past me. A bullet slammed into my shoulder, twisting me. My balance straightened me, gasping for air as the streets and the packed wards surrounded me. My muscles drowned in adrenaline.

I had no shields, my guns were in my bag over my shoulders but it wouldn't be enough to take out an entire station of guards. My thoughts turned to running to the salarian embassy, ask for amnesty as an STG informant. A bullet passing my face derailed the train of thought. The screams of the people around never reached me, the sirens silent to my thundering heart. My flailing limbs drove everyone out of my way. The city burst alive with red and blue lights. It drove me down an alley, leaping up a pile of crates and ran on the roofs. Run! Just run! Yet every step away seemed to bring me closer to the police, not farther. My legs leapt over a gap only to have 3 officers drop from a shuttle. Rolling onto another roof, they pursued me. More joined them. My breath snagged in my throat, shadows threatened to cover my vision. Air never reached my lungs. The screams, the yells, the demands to stop. A light blinded me, forcing a scream free. My bloodied hands raised to shield my eyes, skidding to a top.

 _”You are under arrest! Put your hands in the air, you are surrounded!”_ a voice rang from over the loudspeaker. The light vanished as the shuttle turned, revealing a shuttle with armed C-Sec officers. My mind refused to think. I wheeled around to run, but officers covered the entire roof. Dozens of them. More shuttles hovered overhead, each with armed officers. Snipers took aim. Lasers danced over my body. The guns clicked. The voices screamed. My head spun in circles, eyes rolling into the back of my head. It was... it was…

“Get on the-”

“-in the air, _now_!”

The sirens deafened. The lights disorientated. Voices blended into a screeching roar of a monster impossible to flee from. A migraine tore my mind apart, my vision coated in shadow. The flashes of red and blue, the dancing lasers. Hyperventilation settled. My head spun. My legs ran, ran away from the men with guns, away from everything. I wanted away from the madness, away from the sound! Just, away, away! Something hit me, my thigh collapsed mid jump. I fell. My head crashed into the building wall as my body cartwheeled, fissuring my already fragile skull. Wooden boxes broke my fall. I lost consciousness on impact.

* * *

“...ou... sco... hy d... gua... er?” a blurred voice mumbled.

“Our... ob you mo... ow stop yappi... nd do you... bloody job!” a second snapped.

My hearing cleared as the seconds ticked by. My muddled mind pounded as a headache throbbed my thoughts away. the cold floor chilled my side, my heart echoed through my body, a constant reminder that my life continued. Well, that and the headache. What... what happened? I... ran. Ran from something. But why? Running to or away from something? A moan escaped, turning my head. My eyes pried open, showing a blurred sight, a hazy view through frosted glass. A song radiated from my body, a song of aches to assess my condition. It took 10 minutes for me to desensitise my hearing. The thundering heart eased to let me hear, allowing me to notice more of my surroundings. My vision cleared up enough to make out details. A tiny box surrounded me, clear glass covering the only exit. My eyes snapped open. The memories flooded back. 

It wasn't dissimilar to the one that had held Raisha on Virmire. My throat seized. Where was here? What was going on? Three solid walls with a clear wall before me. Two guards’ shadows betrayed their presence. My mouth dried. My memories after leaving the religious grounds was hazy, a confused jumble of nonsensical sound and light. I pushed myself onto my knees to raise into a sitting position. My vision swelled and spun. My hand held my head as a moan crept out, nerves raw from pain. What hit me? My eyes squeezed shut, covering them with my hands. Everything hurt. When my hand pulled away, my bloodied clothes no longer coated me. A quick glance to my chest showed a blue and orange jumpsuit of some sort. A prison outfit?

“Ah fuck, she's awake,” the first voice groaned. Despite every instinct to, my head stayed lowered. Moving my head now would cause me to throw up. Just breathe, just catch your breath. My hand released its grasp on my head. One guard leaned on the glass, the other radioed command. Both humans donned in Alliance colours. Why… why in an Alliance prison rather than C-Sec?

“So, awake, eh?” the guard snorted. “So, proud of yourself? A fine man dead because of you,” My back shivered at the acid in his voice.

“H-He threatened me, s-smashed my head to the floor. He shot me!” I said. My hands smacked over my ears when he banged his fist on the glass. Was this what a hangover felt like? The guard snarled at me, sending quivers down my back. My legs kicked me deeper into my tiny container.

“Dammit, Shaik, shut your fucking mouth! He was a damn good man! Would've given the shirt of his back for anyone who needed it!” he roared. 

“Apart from me,” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?” the human snarled.

“Oi, calm down,” the other sighed as he pulled his partner away. He strode back over to the cell. His expression was flat. My eyes large and quivering eyes found him. “Listen, Shaik, you've done good in the past what with helping C-Sec during the geth attack. We’ve even had the STG jumping on our backs to get custody of you. But I don't see how the hell you will crawl out of this. Bloody scientists shouldn’t get bloody guns,” he said. A swallowed forced its way down my tight throat. decided the best course was to shut the hell up. They can't hate me if I don't speak, right? Couldn’t punish me if I remained quiet? …Who the hell was I kidding? My gaze averted. They wanted to shoot me in the head. The guard snorted.

“You're on transit to Earth, if you're curious. You'll stand trial there. Waste of bloody money if you ask me,” the first human grumbled.

“Not our choice. Now just watch her for God sake,” the second warned. 

They refused to communicate to me after that point. The first too filled with rage to speak, the second too busy controlling his friend. The hours ticked by, my body mended itself with the aid of Nyryntha. Tiny nips around the bullet wounds were hard to ignore. A new guard came down with a tray of food. She slipped it through a gap in the floor, shutting the glass tight. My eyes scanned the military rations on the metal tray. It didn't look very pleasant, it twisted my stomach. No, avoid food for the next while. The remains of Keplar were still fresh in my mind. My hand covered my face, shivering. I curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, ignoring the tiny bunk pinned to the wall. My head buried into my knees. Right back at square one. Terrified, defenceless, trapped and returning to Earth with nothing to go to. Apart from prison. They were taking me to prison. My entire future had died. Emotion crawled up my throat, splotching my eyes. They squeezed shut, letting the scratchy jumpsuit absorb the moisture. Would they give me life imprisonment or the death penalty? Where would they trial me; in the States or my home in the United Kingdom? I never asked, the thought of more raised voices against me was too much.

That was how the next 3 days passed. Not a word left my mouth, curled up in my corner as I waited for end to come. In my corner, the guard patrolled and changed when they had to stretch their legs. Only the smallest mouthfuls of water were drunk, food refused. The thought of food rolled my stomach. Along with the guards judging looks, they thought I was a caged animal in a zoo. It was humiliating, demoralising. My nights ended with me crying to sleep. But there was no peace there either. Nyryntha's dreams, memories, whatever they were, had returned. They haunted me, a thousand times worse than before she had taken control of me at any point. The Reapers destroyed entire families in a single footfall. The sight of blood turning water pink, green, purple. It varied from species to species. But my nightmares were no longer silent torments. More than once, a guard had to kick me awake to stop my screams. One in particular, in which an entire building filled with children and babes... the screams... I hugged the guard in thanks, sobbing my pathetic eyes out. Poor girl didn't know what to do with me.

Then on the fourth day, it was safe to say these wild flips in my life could stop. My scream ripped out in surprise when an explosion rocked the entire ship. The guards tumbled, yelling in surprise. They demanded to know what was going on, calling out on the radio for orders. My eyes flew around the tiny box. Hell was breaking loose while they had me trapped in this tiny box! If they evacuated, they would leave me behind! …would they evacuate me? My heart fluttered. The lights died, making me scream again, the vibrations of the ship ceased. Seconds later, a red haze showered the room. Gunfire streamed through the vents, screams and yells from beyond the room. A light tink bounced across the floor between the guards. A small flashing device caught my attention. Grenade. My scream alerted the guards as my body hurling myself into a far corner, curling up as the guards screamed. The explosion ripped another shriek from me, shards of glass and metal scattering all around me. My gaze peeked out between my fingers at the sight. The glass door lay shattered, dangling in broken pieces above the gaping hole. My body unfurled, awestruck. On hands and knees, I crawled towards the exit. Glass cut the skin, but my hand reached out to the nearest guard.

Dead.

Fuck! They'd blame this on me as well! I ignored the broken glass as my hands reached the other. She was breathing, but the entire lower half of her body was on the other side of the room. There was nothing to do to help her. Maybe someone el- Another explosion snapped the ground out from under me. The whole ship rocked as it threw me against the floor, listening to my ribs creak in complaint. My lungs wheezed as my body rolled onto my hands and knees. Smoke filtered into the room, making me cough.

 _”Evacuate the ship! All personnel, evacuate imm-”_ the intercom cut short by a gunshot. My eyes popped open. Why did this stuff always happen to me?!

I hauled myself to my feet, grabbing onto a fixed table to stay upright in the heaving ship. Moving towards the door was impossible, my grip refused to loosen. My teeth grit. Escape pod, get to an escape pod! Or... maybe staying put was a better idea. It would get rid of me and the Reaper in one fell swoop. My hands gripped the table, staring at my bloodied hands. I had spilled a lot of blood, hadn't I? Blue Suns, Keplar… no one would believe me if they heard my story, wouldn't believe someone else killed the guards. Dammit, this was all messed up! All I wanted was to tell that bloody empty box of Shepard to burn in hell and grab a shuttle to Mat'al’s! 

“I hate this!” I screamed, my fist pounding on a wall in the containment room as an explosion drowned out my words. “I hate all of this! Why can't anything go right for once!?”

“Enter the cavalry, as they say, Advocacy,” a voice said. My legs leapt from the desk, stumbling on the billowing deck. An asari stalked towards me, donned in C-Sec gear. The light blue toned asari ignored the heaving floor. Her short, dark blue markings around her eyes and tentacles highlighted her sapphire eyes. She had a bag in her hand. My bag.

“W-What did you call me?” I asked. The asari grinned.

“You do not recognise one of your own, Advocacy?” she asked. My blood ran cold. Only the Reapers called me Advocacy. There was something... off about the asari, staring at her. Her eyes, vivid as they were, held no light, no life despite the tone of voice. My vision swayed as she approached. My back hit a wall, trembling as the asari leant down a few inches to meet me in the eyes. Her eyes were a lovely sapphire, although lines danced and shimmered across them. Almost like circuitry-

“Y-You... you're a Saboteur!” I gasped. My hands pressed against the wall, praying it would swallow me whole. The asari smiled. My knees buckled.

“Advocacy, you are proving to be most troublesome. I am surprised with you, Nyryntha. You are much quicker in taming your Shell than this,” the asari remarked. 

My head erupted, white spots blinding my sight. Nyryntha's thoughts ran through me. There was only one way to fight her, to resist her. My own thoughts turned to other things, random things like dinner with my family, geological phenomenon that required depth of thought. The more complex the matter, the more parts of the brain required, the better. Anything that didn’t relate to what Nyryntha thought, what she wanted to say, reduced the migraine and stopped my sight leaving me. It seemed to bog up the brain transmissions. Only one of us could use parts of the brain at a time. I seemed to get priority.

 _”The Shell is... determined.”_ She managed. My breath rushed out, heaving through the pain. The asari snorted.

“As I can see,” she said. She grabbed me by the jump suit, hauling me across the floor. My cry was unheeded as my hand grabbed her arm to stop myself from falling. She put a finger to her ear. “Kill everyone on board, I have the Advocacy. Prepare the pod. I want this ship in the sun within the hour!” 

My struggle was useless, with the ship rocking this much there was no way for me to escape her grip. Outside of the containment room, fire danced along the empty corridors. Bullets traced lines along the walls and floor. Some still bounced as the last few survivors fell. Corpses littered the floor, blood pooling around them. The screams in the distanced faded one by one. How could anyone be so cruel as to slaughter an entire ship of people? For me? I was a Saboteur, that was my answer but why? Was I that valuable? The asari shoved me into a cupboard, tossing my bag in after me.

“W-Wh-” I stuttered.

“Change. Now, Shell!” the Saboteur snapped. My body shied away as she slammed the door.

My body wobbled there for a few seconds, waiting for the rocking to ease. Like a wild animal in the dark, the cupboard brought a sense of calm. Blood and corpses didn’t gouge my eyes out, for one. She gave me a few minutes to myself, but my knowledge of Saboteurs was so limited that even if we fought, I wouldn’t stand a chance. With little else to do, my hand pulled out the clothes. If she was going to kill me – or worse – I would rather be in the comfort of my own clothes than this scratchy piece of crap. That and she might strip me herself. My guns were not in the bag. My eyes squeezed shut. They would be difficult to replace. The jumpsuit peeled off. My skin crawled as the jumpsuit found itself in the far corner. My hands yanked the jeans. Why was another Saboteur here, how did they find me, what was their plan? The t-shirt soothed my skin, leaning on the wall and praying they ship didn't move. The Saboteurs were in C-Sec? How far up the rank were the Saboteurs? Dammit, I had to do something! I had to fight! But unarmed against a Reaper controlled Shell would not going to end well for me. The trainers were last. Was she going to ‘reprogram’ me? A tremble ran down me as a plain black jumper pulled over me. I'd rather be taken to Earth. At least there I had a vague idea of what was going on!

The door burst open before that train of thought got much further. The asari grabbed my collar, dragged me from the cupboard. My mind considered struggling but the sight before me stopped any thought of that. Two lines of a dozen C-Sec officers each lined the corridor to the escape pods. They saluted the asari. What was wrong with them? Why would they commit this- They were indoctrinated, weren't they? Ah fuck! Ah shit! A scream ripped free as she threw me in front of her, laying her hands on her hips. my eyes stared up at the asari, gaping through a narrow hole. A hatch?

“A message, Advocacy, from the Architect,” she said, tossing in my bag. “Don't fuck up,” the hatch slammed shut, the clanking of metal followed as it sealed.

“W-Wait! Who are you?” I cried. Her muffled laughter crept through.

“Saria T'Spia. Or Commando Xanthe, either one. Have fun, Advocacy Nyryntha,” she grinned at me.

My scream deafened me when pod split from the ship. The g-forces threw me against the hatch door, pinning me to the metal. A croaked slipped, fighting free myself. My eyes glimpsed the chairs behind me. Get a seat, had to get to a seat! This thing will toss me be tossed around like a goddam rag doll! My hands dragged itself towards a groove. It took ages, my muscles straining to reach past the g-forces. My arm forced itself forward, grabbing a groove in the floor. My arms dragged towards the nearest seat. It took 5 minutes, at which point the temperature rose and the turbulence only increased. My limbs yanked myself onto a chair, reach up and slam the harness over my head. My voice screamed the entire way down from there.

The pod crashed, hard. Reaching the seat saved my life. the crashing metal drowned out my screeching as the pod cartwheeled through the air. The harness kept me secured, but my body still rattled around in my harness. And then my bag smashed into my thigh. My scream killed my voice. Something hard inside it cracked the leg. But there was nothing hard in it when I changed! The only hard thing I kept in that bag was my guns- another scream bounced again when the pod slammed into a solid wall. It hurled me in the harness, creaking as it strained to stay attached to the wall. The bag smashed against a wall, breaking something. Another thud and all fell still.

I sat in the pod, brain swirling, dazed and confused. My knuckles were white, gripping the handles on the front of the bulky harness. My breaths were shallow, vision swimming. A sweat covered my entire body. A Saboteur had saved me from returning to Earth but was controlled by a Reaper. They didn’t want me to help the organics. Why save me? Was the Shell still there, still trying to save their species? Or did they die once they Reaper was in full control? I didn't want to find out. The harness released me, a yelp escaping as my body crashed on the ceiling. The pod had landed upside down. Tears threatened to fall, eyes swelled. I couldn't... take much more of this! My hands snatched my bag, hauling it over my bruised shoulders. A bar showed how to open the hatch. My hands grabbed it, twisting the hatch door open. I shoved my weight against it to open it. My exhausted body tumbled out of the hole and into the rain.

Rain. Actual weather. My gaze locked to the grey clouds, water splattering on my face. It was cold, stinging my face. It was real. As my sore muscles sat in a puddle, the heavy downpour soaked through me. My body shivered. A sob burst through. A shiver, I was alive, alive and this was all real. My upper body collapsed. This was an actual planet with real air and real rain. My arms had enough energy to cup my hands before me, watching them tremble from the adrenaline rush. Once some water had collected in my hands, my hands slapped it to my face, crying as the water gushed out my hands, soaking my face. After the disaster my life had become since Noveria... this moment was my only sense of reality. Nothing else seemed real any more.

The faint sound of rumbling engines echoed from the distance. My hands pulled away, now streaked with black soot and blood. In the distance, angular vehicles approached with a vague similarity to the Mako. However the armour layered the flanks and had 2 turrets on top of it. My eyes squeezed shut. They would arrest me again. I was just so... so sick of this! A hand ran down my face. When would this nightmare end? When would this nightmare let me wake up? My head hung, clutching the drenched mud in my hands. The tanks stopped a short distance away. Hatches clanged open, a stream of people poured free. The people surrounded me in seconds.

“Are you all right, ma'am?” was the first voice, a male. It sounded strange, foreign. Robotic? My body shuddered, the rain chilling my sweated body. One look at my face and they would-

“Check for a concussion, make sure she's aware of her surroundings before moving her,” a second voice sounded, again male. A tremble overtook my body. The rain had soaked me, the cold settled in my core.

“Sir, I think she's injured, there's blood. I’ll apply medi-gel,” a third voice, female.

“She does not move until we are sure she is safe to be moved,” the second growled.

“Spirits be damned,” a fourth snapped. My entire body shook, it was so cold... “If she's got internal injuries,” Footfalls approach, sloshing in the mud. “She needs medical attention now-” the footfalls stopped short. My eyes blinked at the ripples the rain created in the pools of water. That voice... a knee appeared in my sight, someone crouching. “...Dell?” My head flopped up.

Kneeling before me, hands hovering in the air around my body, my eyes stared at the stunned expression of Valérien Autillin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Saboteur Sheet and the Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	29. Starquake: Chapter 29

“Dell. Ah fuck, Dell, are you all right?” Val asked, his hands hovering over me. He didn’t know if he could touch me. My gaze blanked up at the copper turian as he grasped my shoulders to yank me up on my shaken knees. They couldn't hold my weight, trembling as my thigh wailed at any weight placed upon it. Val snatched me up before my limp body crashed into the ground. My ribs moaned with each breath. My voice still paralysed, nothing could escape, to say a word to Valérien as he all but snatched a blanket from one of the other turians to wrap over me. With the loss of the rain trickling down upon me, my senses returned, able to see through the maddening haze that had held me for hours. My emotions were too dead to cry, to moan even. A flicker of hope burned. Would he protect me, keep me safe? A cautious glance from Val to the surrounding turians suggested that was not the case.

“You know this human, soldier?” a gruff sounding charcoal coloured turian asked, crossing his arms. Val glanced at him with narrowed eyes. He gave him a slow nod, the gears grinding in his head. He glanced to me for a heartbeat before turning back. 

“I do, sir,” he answered. Val’s back was too tense. “Dellsyla Saeger. She helped pull me out of a bad situation before,” My eyes blinked, bleary. Why was he giving me... was he trying to... Val ignored my looks. Rather, he turned to escape pod behind me with a frown. “Looks like that cargo ship you were travelling with got hit by pirates, huh?” My throat sized, air forced into my lungs. He wanted to save my worthless ass. Or at least bide me some time.

“Y-Yeah,” I managed. 

Val clicked his mandibles as he glanced at his team. His grip on me tightened with each second. He shuffled himself between the team and me. My head flopped onto his chest, unable to keep it up. If this was the same team Val complained about, then this was not a safe place to be. If they found out that I was a wanted murderer… Val coaxed me to stand in a better position. He hauled me into his arms, lifting me off the sodden ground. My eyes shut against the sharp rain as he carted me to a tank. Exhaustion burned my muscles, another pain to contend with. Val eased me into a chair, pulling the harness down. My body sagged against it. Val clamped his mandibles to his cheeks as he jumped back out into the rain. My voice tried to speak before he abandoned me, but only a weakened croak. Inside the tank, the rattles worsened the head trauma struck.

Cuddled in the harness, the hard seats and the orange holograms hurt my senses. My face rubbed against the chair, too weak to lift my arms. Until Val moved me to the ass-end of nowhere, far from the Alliance and the Citadel, there was no time to relax. If Val fretted for my safety, around his own team, then my guard remained up. Despite how my best wishes. Who could me now, who would help me now? My teeth nipped my lip. The guard said something about the STG trying to take custody of me. Would Mat’al drag my ass out of this? He was the only person who could drag me out of this. Aside from Indira, she was my back-up plan. An error blinked before me. 'User not found'. Bastards had deleted my Alliance account! Time to say goodbye to 'E_Shaik>>B41_Alliance_Normandy' address... and all my contacts...

Fuck!

“I need to get your out of here, Dell,” Val said, making me jump. He clambered into the vehicle, roaring the engine to life before he even sat down. “I will get you somewhere safe,” he explained as he turned the tank around. But he paused long enough to stare at me with plates drawn down. “And then _you_ can explain to me what the fuck was going through your head!”

The bull whip crack in his voice sent my spine quaking. He sounded pissed… Had the news of my murder spread this far? God, would the STG even try to protect me now? A sigh sounded as my body slumped against the chair, listening to the metal rattle around me. The seat hid all but Val's crest, poking out over the top like a second pair of eyes. My blood turned cold at the thought Nyryntha terrified me enough without that thought. And while on that train of thought. Other Saboteurs existed, everyone was a suspect now. Was Val one of them? My throat tightened, strangling every sane thought. Was Mat'al? Raisha? Everyone? No, no they couldn’t. Nyryntha complained about a turian and salarian. Val and Mat’al were the only two who fit the bill! My back pulled itself straighter in the chair, just in case. If he was a Saboteur, then I had to be ready to defend myself. With a broken leg – a femur at that – and some busted ribs against a biotic? They’d kick my ass asunder.

As hours ticked by, my caution died as exhaustion drained me. Where Val planned to take me who knew. A hospital? No, too risky, not with a known criminal. Was he taking me somewhere safe? The threat he was a Saboteur snagged my breath. The suspense wanted to stop my heart. But the tank ceased, the engine cut. My throat tightened as Val pulled himself free. With the turian gone, my hands shoved the harness off. Determination gave me the strength to raise my arms and grabbed hold of some ribbing on the wall. They strained as I tested my shaken feet. Move, just move in case he _was_ a Saboteur. What could my body do and not do. Everything screamed, every muscle thundered with pain, every bone creaked with strain. I’d been still for too long. My body shut itself to heal. 

Val wouldn't be long, so fear drove me on, to get me on my feet before he pulled himself back inside. My legs sprawled like some drunken spider half-way up my ascent. The turian ogled at me, mandibles flared, studying the sight. Maybe he thought I wouldn’t even try to move due to exhaustion. In his defence, he is correct, as my legs have just found out now. My arms trembled as my grip weakened, my knees knocked and my injured leg caved. My good leg stumbled under me to push me up but fatigue won. Val snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed my waist to save me from falling. So he didn't despise me, at least. He took my weight while he positioned his arm behind my knees. Val scooped me up in his arms and pulled me outside the tank in one swift movement.

There was no time to study the angled architecture of the city in the distance. It vanished from sight as tall warehouses blocked my view. A glance around the dark metal, run down warehouses surrounding us showed nothing. Val carted me inside one of them. A small shuttle lay inside, looking more than unloved with the peeling paint. It didn't look space worthy. Val glanced at me to keep my mouth shut. Flames shimmered in them. Val tucked me on a chair inside the tiny shuttle. 

The engines warmed, the drive core hummed and the rattily shuttle eased out of the warehouse. The forces flung me back into the chair as the shuttle bolted for the sky. Val’s radio calls for vectors sent small shivers down my legs. Through a window in the cockpit, the sparkles of space greeted me. A mass relay glowed ever closer. My muscles tensed as the lightning danced over the shuttle. It launched forward. This thing could hit FTL? It didn’t sound all that happy with it though. The drive core whined like a worn bearing. My mouth to speak, but he glared over his shoulder. He didn’t let me speak for another two mass relay jumps. Val put the shuttle on auto-pilot and turned to face me with a stern glare. My good leg pushed me to my feet, holding my injured leg.

“All right Dell, I'm going to give you 5 minutes to tell me what happened and what the hell is wrong with you,” he growled. A quiver ran through me, eyes widening. “And please, remember I've broken every rule in the Turian Hierarchy to get you here, including taking a tank without my team loaded in it _and_ stole this shuttle to make sure you were away from any populous centres before anyone recognised you,” he said. His eyes narrowed, a raging inferno. My voice remained silent at first, mind turned to Saria. There was only one way to identify a Saboteur... Val narrowed his eyes as I approached.

“Dell, you can stop right there,” he snapped. My legs froze. “You think I'm just going to let you get within 5m of me after you’re accused of murder?” A lump growing in my throat dropped to my stomach. 

“Val, I wouldn't hurt you,” I said. Val raised a brow. “Unless,” I added, quivering before him. Val fell static, staring at me. “You are… what I’m afraid of,” Val's shoulders bristled. “Please, Val,”

“Not until I get an explanation!” he snapped.

“And I can't tell you a single thing until I know what you are!” I said.

“What I am? Dell, for fuck sake, I'm a _turian_ , can't you see that?!” he thundered, spreading his arms. I had to see his eyes, had to get close. My leg launched me forward, wincing at my damaged leg as it complained. My hands grappled Val by the loop of his armour, slamming him to a wall as my injured leg failed. The good leg hobbled into a semi-stable position.

“Dammit, just stand still! Please!” I cried. The tears swelled up, they threatened to fall. My vision blurred. The turian towering above me glared at me, narrow eyes with drawn down plates. Something shuffled under my chin something cold. A gun. My lungs forgot to breathe, millimetres from his face with a gun ready to blast my brains out. A breath of air dragged, focusing on his eyes. My eyes squeezed to clear them, ignoring the tears rolling down my cheeks. The viridian orbs darted as he took me in, a smouldering fire burning in them. On his irises... was nothing. They were clean of any circuitry.

My breath released, hobbled backwards as my grip released his armour. He wasn't a Saboteur. He was just a normal turian. It made sense, it made so much sense but I had to be sure. The gun vanished from my chin, but it remained pointed at me as my legs limped backwards. My back hit the wall. My strength failed. I slumped to the floor. He wasn't a Saboteur. Val lowered the pistol, clicking his mandibles as he judged my sanity. A hand ran down my face, soaked from the tears. He deserved an explanation for that. For everything. My arm fell limp, My gaze rose to his.

“I’m sorry, Val, I’ve just had the worst couple of days in my life,” I said. “I... had to make sure you weren't a Saboteur, like me,” Val frowned, he shuffled his weight as his hand twitched on his pistol.

“Saboteur?” he echoed. “Like you? Dell... what the hell are you talking about?”

“I'm a... see I'm... Christ, where to start,” I said, holding my head, knees curling up. “Ok, just hear me out. Please. What I'm going to say will sound insane, but... please,” Val remained silent, a frozen statue of copper and green. He lowered himself on one of the many chairs in this small section of the shuttle, resting the pistol on his lap.

“All right, talk,” he said. He tried to make his voice light, but his held himself too, shoulders too scrunched. A breath sucked in.

“I'll start from the beginning, before I even met you. I was born on the 28th of November, 1990, on Earth. I... suppose you could imagine my horror when I woke up and found myself on Xawin, 170 years later. I don't know how I got there, or why, but that was where I found myself,” I said. Silence on Val's part. His gaze gave nothing away, a predator watching a potential threat. “When Shepard rescued me, told me he was taking me to the human embassy since they couldn't find any records of me on the _Normandy_ , I panicked. They would never believe me, right? What would they have done? Charge me with fraud or whatever? Udina… Udina couldn’t find me either. W-We had to recreate my profile from scratch. A-Although he never asked for any ID. I-I ran with the story I-I was kidnapped by pirates or something. He was sending me back to Earth. But what could I do on Earth? Everything I knew was long gone, Earth could have, and has, changed since I was last there! A-And I don’t know what happened to my family. I-I couldn’t trace them!” Still nothing. No change in expression. He sat, listening. Here comes the hard bit.

“While on Noveria I had been... captured by Saren. He took me onto Sovereign, Saren’s ‘ship’,” A twitch, a furrow of the brow plates. “There I learned I was something called a 'Saboteur'. They're like, I don't know, Reaper sleeper agents? We had been – what did Nyryntha say? Oh, that's 'my' Reaper, so you know – we had been... 'created' to house a Reaper, to infiltrate and undermine the species of the galaxy. My particular role is the 'Advocacy'. So if anyone calls me that please for God sake, shoot them,” His mandibles fluttered. “I'm not sure what her job is to be fair... but I know there is an unknown number of mass effect and fusion generators in my body, somewhere,” My arms flailed around me. 

“Nyryntha is fighting me, she wants to control me. She has succeeded in temporary control twice already, once were I knew of what she was doing. The other... I remember a white haze. She... that was when she murdered Keplar. It was my body but not my mind. I'm... scared about being around people too much. People could be indoctrinated with me around them for all I know. I don't know how to stop her short of sending myself into the nearest sun. And my crash here? Another Saboteur, one deep inside C-Sec. S-She freed me, sent me crashing down on that planet in an escape pod. I guess they still want to give my Reaper time to control me,” I said. “I... well, t-that… made little sense,” Well, that was more of a ramble than anticipated. Brilliant.

Val clicked his mandibles, turning the information in his head. His entire frame stood like solid copper, contemplating my sanity, no doubt. He would never believe me. It was too insane, too wild, too out-of-this world – even by my standards. First, did he even know about Reapers other than the tiny tit-bits just given to him? Were the Council still trying to cover up that little ‘problem’? Second, my time travelling, already a fantastic start. Val opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, frowning. The tapping of his armoured talons ground nerves, setting me on edge. He spoke.

“You look good for your age,” he commented.

My jaw dropped, glued to the floor. That was _not_ expected. If it wasn't for the pain, I would have been laughing. My attempt to compose myself failed as Val sighed, speaking before I could react.

“So you are part Reaper. Shit, guess Shepard wasn't a complete tool. That is the right word, right? I prefer kraktof but hey, languages,” he paused, staring at the metal wall beside him, collecting his words. “It… clears up some of the reports though, a little. They mentioned that the injuries sustained couldn't have occurred by guns or bare hands and were too ragged for an omni-blade,” he turned to me. “How did she do it?” 

“Cables and wires,” I answered. Val frowned. My cheeks warmed. Dammit, this was my time to ask a bloody question! My lungs pulled air in. “A main cable with tiny wires, like fingers but... not,” Val tilted his head to the side. Oh god, what if he was indoctrinated? Was that why he was being so calm, so believing? He pulled a knee up, wrapping his arms around it. The gun was finally away.

“So, if we were to scan you, we would find machinery inside you?” he asked. “Would we?” he pressed.

“Ah, m-maybe. B-But nothing has shown up on any medical scan I've undertaken before. I-It would need to be powerful, advanced-”

“So we need to find someone with advanced tech... and willing to work with a criminal on the run, even if they don't recognise you at first...” Val muttered.

“Val? I-I don't understand...” I tried. Val released a breath.

“I want to believe you, Dell. I want to believe you aren't capable of cold blooded murder, regardless how much he deserved it,” he said. “But I need proof. I doubt these cables just pop out when you want them to, seeing as you have told me you are fighting with this thing. So I'm going to find someone that has some of the most advanced scanning tech in the galaxy, if possible. Know anyone?”

My face could only gawk Val, unable to put any tension in my muscles. He didn't believe me, but he wasn't writing me off. He clung to a thread of truth. Maybe he wasn't indoctrinated. What did I know about indoctrination? Not very much, just that it takes weeks at least. There had to be more to it, more to learn, for everyone's sake. But to learn that, studying the electronics inside of me had to occur. How to tell him that all of my contacts were lost... Would they arrest me on sight if we landed somewhere? 

“Dell,” Val's voice brought me back. 

“I-I can't get access to my mailing address. I-I've lost my contacts,” I admitted. Val's raised brow plate did nothing to comfort me.

“You... don't know 90% of how an omni-tool works, huh?” he grumbled. “Contacts are saved to the omni-tool, not the mail address... Spirits. Here,” he rose to his feet, approaching me. My eyes stared up at him as he brought up my omni-tool and dove into the heart of my omni-tool files. Mat’al should not have made me an Engineer class. Or at least needed a ‘computers for dummy’ class. Val was right though, all my contacts stared up before me. My shoulders relaxed. Thank God! Now I had a means to contact them.

“Guess I still have a lot to learn... huh?” I said with a weak smile. Val managed a small flick back. We sat in silence, but for the first time since we met, it didn't feel tense.

 _”Shuttle K34-DC1. You are entering private space. State your business. A frigate has you locked in its sights if you fail to respond,”_ A voice crackled over the radio. Val jumped, but military training kicked in and he returned to the cockpit in a heartbeat. 

“Shuttle K34-DC1 reporting. Apologies for the interception, there is nothing on the nav point to say this is privatised space. Requesting vector to nearest exit point, over,” he responded, switching the auto-pilot off. My feet hobbled to the cockpit, taking hold of the back of the chair.

 _”Shuttle K34-DC1, please follow vector 380-234-258. Due to security, we will search your shuttle to ensure no smuggled goods have left or entered the system,”_ the response came. Val twitched. He turned to one of his camera points, fixated on a large ship with massive gun barrels in the distance. Val steered the shuttle.

“Roger that, on track to vector 380-234-258,” he looked far from happy as we powered towards the vector. “Prepare yourself. Might be pirates,” he checked his guns. My heart jumped. My body scrambled to my bag. If those hard things on my bag were my guns, we might have a chance. If they were usable.

That was when a door opened. The only thing stopping us tumbling into space was a blue field separating the near vacuum of space with the pressure of this vessel. My scream deafened me when two salarians leapt in, pinning me to the back wall with pistols in hand. The guns jammed under my chin. My hands up beside my head. What the hell was going on?! Val cried out, but cut short. A glance showed he was in no better position than me with another two shotguns armed salarians. 

“All right, ladies and gentlemen,” Another salarian hopped from a shuttle floating beside us. “Let us take a look,” My head yanked back by the hair, forcing me stare up at the helmeted salarian. He stood taller than I. The salarians waited for the next command. We stood helpless. “You've been busy, Dell,” the voice commented, none too pleased. My eyes popped open. The salarian wandered over to my bag, hoisting it up. It rattled. “Wheel, girl. What did you do to it?” the salarian removed the Locust. My expression sagged. The majority of the outer plates had been ripped and torn. Most hung on by a single bolt. The front handle had snapped clean off.

“Who are you?” Val snarled. He glared as the shotguns clicked before him. The salarian with the damaged Locust turned to face him, straightening.

“I'm surprised, Dell, although you are always full of little surprises,” the salarian said, pulling out a sniper rifle, a Mantis. My hands lowered to my side. “I suppose I should have expected this, seeing as we have not spoken in so long,”

“...Mat'al?” I asked. 

The salarian turned to me before he removed the helmet. My shoulders sagged at the sight of the white-faced, dark salarian, the tense muscles in my chest relaxing. Or they would have if he didn’t frown at me. Dropping the Locust on my bag, he pulled out a Predator pistol. He shot me in the lower leg. On my remaining good leg. A screech tore from my lungs before tumbled forward, the salarians around me moving out the way. My teeth gnashed together upon landing on my injured ribs. My fist slammed on the ground, suppressing the tears swelling. Val struggled with the two salarians as Mat'al put the pistol away. He marched around me, arms folded and that frown pinned to his face. A gun clicked and Val’s struggles ceased. The salarians pinning me turned their attention to him. My eyebrows pulled down, glowering up at the silver speckled, deep blue eyes of Mat'al Delern. 

“What the hell were you thinking, Dell?” he asked with a sigh. “If you're going to kill someone, a simple bullet to the head would suffice,” he scolded. A growl rumbled in my chest, tired of trying to defend myself against this damn murder.

“It wasn't me,” I winced, ribs throbbing. Mat’al raised a brow. “It wasn't! I didn't kill him!” Mat'al stopped in front of me, kneeling down. My arms shoved me off my ribs.

“Then who did?” he asked.

“A Reaper,” I answered. He wouldn't believe me anyway. 

“And where, if I may ask, is this Reaper?” he asked. My eyes narrowed. Not where I saw the conversation going. I pushed myself to sit on my uninjured backside. My arms flung out

“Inside of me... somewhere,” I said.

“And how do we remove said Reaper?” he prodded.

I knew he wouldn’t… what? He believed me? My eyes widened, unable to put my train of thought back on the rails. He raised a brow, straightening my spine. A coughed snapped me back, wincing at my aching ribs. Sure, it was something I had contemplated it but to have someone... give an answer that they believed me. It was... refreshing if nothing else. But how do we remove Nyryntha? No idea. Nothing that allowed me to survive at least. Nyryntha's location inside of me – and how she was wired – was still unknown. You didn't have to be an engineer to know before you remove something, you need to know how it works first. 

“A... one way trip into the nearest star?” I offered. Mat'al scowled, even shot me again. My yell echoed, hand flying to my arm. There was no blood, the skin was not broken. My eyes snapped to Mat'al. It wasn't the Predator he had used that time. Well, the Predator with the live ammo. Pale blue lights of the air rounds radiated beside the gun.

“Now that doesn't sound like the girl I trained,” he scolded. “Now try again. How do we remove said Reaper?” My mouth floundered for words.

“I-I don't know... I-I don't know how she works... or where she is,” I said.

“Then we had best find out then. Nersa, suit her up and carry her to the shuttle. Lorvex, get this ship on course for a crash course with those pirate ships,” Mat’al ordered. 

“The turian, sir?” A salarian asked. Mat'al turned his gaze to Val, as if only noticing him for the first time. Mat’al remained silent, studying and critical.

“That depends on Endellion's answer,” he turned to me as a salarian hauled up, neither leg workable just now. They dumped me on a chair as they threw a suit on me. My glare found Mat’al. No one would hurt Val. The thought boiled my blood, and Raisha's words rang true in my skull. Val wouldn't be hurt. 

“He's with me,” I told him. Mat'al opened his mouth. “He's. With. Me,” I answered again. Mat'al studied for only a second before turning to the salarians pinning Val.

“Throw his helmet on and get him to the shuttle. We don't have much time,” Mat’al ordered.


	30. Starquake: Chapter 30

They gave me no choice as the salarians bundled me up and floated me across the void to the waiting shuttle. Larger, more powerful and armed with weapons, they hobbled me inside a pod of chairs and sprawled over 3 of them. The two that carried me – salarians are stronger than they look – abandoned my bag inside the pod and left to attend to the ship. Val leapt over the distance aided by a shotgun, glowering at every salarian he saw. One waved a shotgun in his face, forcing him to sit in the same pod as me. Mat'al did not board right away, but the banged up shuttle moved away by the time he and another salarian jumped back inside. Val and I could only watch as the aliens sealed the ship up and manoeuvred out of this system. We didn't know where they were going to take us. There were a million questions and they needed answers.

“Mat'al,” I called. My body was too exhausted, too injured to try to move. Even the hard seats were comfortable to my laden back. My ribs cried, calling curses upon my name at every movement. Mat'al wandered over, eyes on an omni-tool as he out commands to the small team around him. He leaned on the backs of my chairs, staring down at me.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Now did you find me?” I asked. Mat'al chuckled. He pushed himself off the chair, striding inside the pod towards my bag. Val followed him with his eyes, helmet on the chair beside him. He clicked his mandibles. Mat’al opened my bag, pulling my damaged Locust from it. Horror coated my expression, as he pulled it apart until a small tracker popped free. He held the blinking machine between his fingers.

“Easily, once you know how to keep track of someone without them knowing,” He smiled. He even had the gall to put the tracker _back_ inside the Locust. “What happened to it, however?” he asked, turning the gun in his hands. “It needs a complete overhaul,”

“Released in a crashing escape pod,” I sighed, feeling the adrenaline fade. Every ache came to haunt me now. Pain deafened me with a dull throb. “That is what broke my thigh. That or the Carnifex,”

“Carnifex? I didn't give you a Carnifex,” Mat'al frowned.

“ _I_ gave her the Carnifex,” Val growled. Mat'al turned to face the turian, regarding him with a critical eye. If Val was an inferno, Mat'al mimicked a glacier. Hot and cold never mixed well. The crackling stares electrified the air, the tension swelled as the two men regarded each other. They would go at it, or Val would take a swing and Mat'al would hand his ass to him, one or the other. Mat'al rose an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

“A Predator would have been better. She has small hands. Also has less kick-back,” he said.

“She needs something with kick, that Locust will not provide it and a Predator is a weak pistol. Besides, she finds the grip on the Predator uncomfortable, pinches her around the thumb,” Val answered with a haughty tone, sourness lining every edge. Well, the meeting of the two men ‘in my life’ was going well…

“Indeed? The Carnifex has a nasty kick-back. Given the way she holds a gun, I'm surprised she hasn't broken her thumb let alone her wrist yet,” Mat’al frowned. “And Wheel eave if she ever tries to shoot it one handed,” Ah, Christ, they had to stop before this spiralled out of control. How to stop them? Val's shoulders bristled.

“And you never considered she took lessons outside of when you met her?” Val growled low. “Nevertheless,” he leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms as he calmed himself. “She's not as fragile as you think,” Why were they fighting? Was this some testosterone filled challenge or something? What were they trying to prove here?

“Well, since I trained her before her disappearance on Noveria, it is possible she met others to train her,” Mat’al shrugged. “However, I doubt you have seen her shoot though,” Mat'al's sighed. “She has not developed a full appreciation for the power in her weapons. Without that, you can never prepare yourself to contain it. Yes, the Predator is weaker, but her muscle mass is not ready to handle large and powerful weapons. I would not give her a Wraith shotgun, for example. The gun would yank itself out her hand and smash her in the face,” he shrugged. “Although, I will agree with you on the fragility. She still needs private tuition from someone who...” he looked Val up and down. “...is qualified to teach,” Fuck, that would not go down well...

“Are you calling me incompetent?” Val snarled, thundering to his feet. He towered over Mat'al but the salarian just blinked up at him. Mat'al smiled. Dammit Mat'al, what are you thinking?

“I am,” he answered. Val made some strange, angry sound in his throat. My tolerance threshold failed. I forced myself up, snatching hold of both Val's Tempest SMG and Mat'al's Predator from their hips. The guns pointed straight in my arms as my ribs tried to punch me in the face for moving. The two males stared at me.

“Enough!” I snapped. “Fuck, it's like a popularity contest! Val has been giving me tips which you seemed to like back on the STG base, Mat’al. Remember that little ‘shot the grenade’ tactic? And Mat’al has been getting me in shape to do actual work! Now pack it in!” My glower worsened at the blank stares as the men studied me. They shared a brief glance before looking back to me.

“I see what you mean about the grip. Spirits, I didn't realise it was that bad,” Val said.

“Hmm, that Predator does look uncomfortable. Her grip is spread wider than most. The kick-stabiliser would rip her thumb off after prolonged use,” Mat'al added. My jaw gaped at the pair. The bastards were ganging up on me! “Well then, first thing to do when I get you fit enough to train is to teach you how to hold a gun. How have you not broken your wrist already?” Mat’al asked, amazed. My glare heated at Mat'al, face flushed. “Did you put a custom handle on the Carnifex?” Mat'al dug around in my bag to find my pistol. Val shrugged.

“I added mods to it. Spirits, she doesn't even know how a pistol works let alone how to take one apart and mod it,” Val said. Mat'al made a sound in his throat, an agreeing one. My teeth ground in agitation. They weren't fighting, which was good, but I did not want them mocking me, dammit! Mat'al removed the Carnifex from the bag. He whistled.

“I'm thinking this was the gun that broke her thigh,” he held it up, the plates torn off with only the bare bones of the gun mechanics and half a handle left. My heart wrenched. Val hmmed at it.

“Give me the spare parts and I can get it working again,” he removed it from Mat'al's hand, coaxing the gun into its separate pieces. Mat'al watched with curious eyes.

“A mini Power Magnifier, custom if I am not mistaken. The Ultralight Materials is also a good upgrade. Would have preferred the Magazine Upgrade. She has a tendency to go through bullets when under stress,” Mat’al remarked.

“She also forgets about her powers,” Val sighed. “So when she uses them, she wants them to do something even if she misses,” Val grinned. Mat'al chuckled.

“Sounds like her,” he agreed.

These two were going to get the strangling of their lives in a minute! My growl rumbled loud enough to drag their attention back to me, both guns still in hand. The guns trembled as my attempts to cool my boiling blood failed. The two males gave each other another glance, a longer one. As if reaching some agreement, they returned their eyes to me. A squeak burst free when the pair snatched their guns off me, wrenching them out of my hands. My hands rubbed my wrists, glowering. Now my wrists hurt on top of everything else, fantastic! Each got a heated stare before my body turned, punishing my rips once more, to lie on my side, back to the pair of them.

“I think we upset her,” Val chuckled, Mat'al's hmmed in a dismissive response.

“She's just sulking,” he informed. The sniper reload. “Nothing a little encouragement can't fi-” They both yelled and dived for cover when I threw an Overload at them.

“Who the _hell_ gave her Overload?!” Mat'al snapped from behind the pod of chairs.

“It was a good idea at the time!” Val yelled back, backed up against the door.

“Wheel weave, she can’t handle Incinerate let alone something as unpredictable as Overload!” Mat'al scolded.

“Oh, piss off, salarian!” Val snapped. My reddened face hid after that lovely talk of two military men mocking the newbie. If nothing else, for mocking me, they agreed. It was a start. A snort sounded as my eyes stared at the stitching of the chairs, content to ignore the testosterone fuelled about giving me stuff I wasn't ready for. My grumble rattled my throat, not caring enough to stop them this time. They'd work it out. 

The pair settled down, although Mat’al had won the argument. Not that he was ready to take the Overload away from me. He would just have to teach me how to deal with it. As the hours ticked by, my body realised it was safe. Sleep soon stole me after the pair stopped talking. My body couldn’t wait another second. Nyryntha's dreams, or memories, rocked me with vivid, sweat inducing, fear ridden nightmares. Another city wiped out, millions of lives dead. If nothing else, these had to stop. This dream wasn't the winged species. It was 6-limbed race with 6 eyes and bones running on their outside of their skin like armour. Even these terrifying creatures fell to the Reapers.

When I awoke, the encasement of the shuttle did not greet me. My body froze, listening to the air hum. Wind flew past the window. An electronic hum buzzed the air. The air was humid, warm. Birds tweeted, water crashed. My eyes looked around. The smell of sterilising chemicals burned my nose, the white walls of metal towering above me. Through the angled windows, a valley smothered in trees lined the horizon, a flock of birds swooped past the window. My hand touched my chest, drenched in sweat and humidity. My hands flew to my hair, the red mass swollen and tangled. Fuck! My fingers combed through it, trying to tame it as my eyes scanned the room. Computers lined two walls and bank in the middle. As the initial panic eased, I turned into my body. The ache in my ribs no longer bothered me, the throb in my thig a pinching sensation and my shot leg had no pain at all. 

Movement dragged my attention to my right, facing a narrow, tall window. The buildings through the window incorporated plants, every balcony laden with vegetation. But the white-stone and metal buildings didn’t hold my attention long. A dark salarian with the white crown and silver-speckled navy eyes leaned against the window, frowning at a datapad in hand. He had his Mantis sniper rifle snug on his back, the Predator at his hip. A heatsink clipped onto his belt, tipped in a light blue colour. Air rounds. He glanced up, studying me as I shoved myself into a seated position.

“Valérien filled me in,” Mat'al said, eyes drifting back to the datapad. “Always knew Shepard wasn't stupid, pyromania aside. Although, to say a race of hyper intelligent machines wish to destroy us is not comforting in any sense,” he dropped the datapad on the table, beside him, rubbing his chin. “The question now is how to deal with this problem. We do not understand their numbers or motivation. And then we have you,” he turned to me. 

“Me?” I said. 

“Yes. You told the turian you were part Reaper, or at least had Reaper tech in your system. And you said another helped you. This means there are more of you floating around the galaxy. We don’t know how many of them are free from their Reapers either, if you are any indication,” Mat’al shrugged. He pushed himself off the window, pacing the length of the room. 

“Where am I? Where's Val?” I asked. Mat'al continued to pace, lost in though. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at the floor. He sighed as he lowered himself on the edge of the bed.

“We’re at an STG base on Sur'Kesh. The turian is testing out the exercise room, last I heard,” he replied, studying my expression.

“Have I been out long?” I asked, frowning at his critical gaze.

“Two days, it gave us a chance to try out the SRP. It worked well apart from that one rib. Don't take any deep breaths for a few days, might rip your lung back open,” he warned. My mouth dropped, agape. Mat'al smiled, an air of cool around him.

“A-Are you joking? P-Please tell me you are,” I pleaded. Mat'al chuckled, grinning as his eyes sparkled.

“Somewhat,” he said. My heart fluttered, still trying to get itself under control. “You had a problem with a rib, it decided it didn’t want to fuse but we worked around it. It didn't puncture your lung,” My heart settled back down. A breath released.

“SRP?” I echoed. Mat'al shrugged.

“Skeletal Restoration Procedure. Prototype. You are the first human test subject,” he smirked. A glare pointed in his direction “Now, now, don't give me that,” he flicked my nose. He _flicked_ my _nose_! “It was that or a month in crutches. Now it’s only a week in crutches,” My glower soured, deciding it was time to pull some of Raisha’s tricks into play. Let me answer my eternal question; can Mat’al Delern sweat? My stare evened, focuses on his face. My expression emptied as much as possible. There was no change on Mat'al's part.

“What's been happening since I was out?” I asked. My voice quivered a slight but that was frustration rather than fear. Dammit, no one could unnerve this bastard! Mat'al glanced out a window, clucking his tongue as he summarised everything in his head.

“You had a medical done; several broken ribs, a few cracked ribs, slight bruising to the liver and intestine, minor cuts and burns. One of your thighs showed recent healing but we ran over it to be sure. The usual. We ran preliminary tests on you since you were out; brain waves, metallic scanners, MRIs, CT scans, trying to find evidence for this Reaper inside you,” he rambled as he turned on his omni-tool. My muscles tensed. “They were... inconclusive. Nothing obvious stuck out but we had some unusual readings from the mass counter. It claimed you only had about 99.4% human tissue in your body. The other .6% is unresolved, not even the machine brought anything up,” Mat'al frowned. He fell silent for a time. My throat cleared, bring his attention back to me.

“94.42% of me is human,” I corrected. Mat'al snapped to face me. “That was the percentage Nyryntha told me,”

“94... fuck!” Mat’al snapped. My skin leapt as Mat'al bounded back on his feet and marched to a bank of computer screens. “94.42% you said? How the hell... Dammit, useless machines!” he threw something at a window, a small metallic box. The clattered crash sent me jittering, spider web cracks weaving through the pane. “You are certain about that percentage?”

“I-I’m sure, unless Nyryntha lied to me,” I said. Mat'al ground his teeth. “I-I don't... what's wrong?”

“Nothing is sensitive enough!” Mat'al snapped as he paced. “Every test we have ran so far has only told us there is something there. One was even kind enough to confirm it three times in succession. But we cannot get a clearer image of what is inside of you,” Mat'al sighed, leaning against a table. A chill settled over his shoulders, calming him. “Nothing is denying what you have said, but there is no hard evidence for it either, just the barest of scraps,” he said, calm returning. He turned to me, expression frozen with in a determined scowl. “There is nothing we can do here, Dell. Nothing is even close to as sensitive as we need to see how this machinery inside you works,”

My gaze dropped from Mat'al's. So even the STG struggled to pick up even traces of Nyryntha. I should have expected it, in all honesty, but it still hurt to know that the most intelligent species in the galaxy still could not detect the Reaper tech. War lay in front of me, my war against Nyryntha, against the Reapers, against the Saboteurs. My eyes squeezed shut. Would I survive this shit, let alone win it? My hands rubbed together, lost in thought. Nyryntha could take control of me, but only under certain circumstances. What those circumstances where were they key to my survival, to stand a chance against her. And then there was the whole issue with indoctrination. Maybe Shepard had left something behind for us to look at, if we could gain access to his reports. It would not be an easy battle.

“So what do we do then?” I asked Mat'al. I didn't know how to deal with this situation, even my plan of a trip in the sun would work anyway. Maybe Reapers had developed skeletons that could survive the core of a sun. That thought didn't want to develop further.

“I'll be honest with you, Dell,” Mat'al's said, staring at the cracked window. “I don't know,”

“Then... I'm pretty well buggered, huh?” I coughed out a laugh. My ribs stung, but they weren’t strangling me. Mat'al frowned.

“Let me, as you humans say, sleep on it. I'll think of something,” he rubbed his chin. The silence wanted to crush me under its weight, but it shattered when the door parted. My lungs heaved a breath as Val glanced around the room, noting the atmosphere.

“Everything all right?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Mat'al nodded.

“It should be. Dell is awake. I need to run some tests,” Mat’al answered. The aggravated salarian marched his way out the room. Val dodged the smaller alien to save himself from getting run over. He stared after Mat'al until the doors hissed shut. He glanced to me.

“Nice chat, I take it?” he asked. A sigh slipped free, staring up at the tiles on the ceiling.

“I wish it were as simple as that,” I answered, gaze captured by the glimmering tiles. Val hesitated as he took a chair beside me, lowering himself down. The dreaded awkward silence kicked in soon after. After a minute or two, Val broke. He pulled something off his hip, bundling it on my lap. My eyes widened at the Carnifex pistol.

“They had a lot of spare parts here, so I fixed up your pistol. I'll teach you how to take it apart and put it back together again, so you can add your own mods to it. One of the STG guys was bored so he gave it a custom paint job for you. Anton or something, can't remember his name. Green guy,” he shrugged.

“Anthon Cerr,” I said. Val blinked. “Met him on Virmire, he got myself and a group of krogan back to the Citadel,”

“Krogan?” he asked. 

“Long story,” I said. My hands turned the Carnifex in my hands. It felt heavier, but the red painted lines were now purple, the metal plates were a lighter colour than they had been before. A smile grew as it gleamed.

“I fought with the salarian for a few hours over what mods to throw on for you. We dropped the Ultralight materials in favour for the magazine upgrade. It will be a heavier but you should handle it fine. If you hold it right,” Val explained. He smirked at my scowl. The Carnifex found a place on the small table by the bed. My eyebrows upturned as my eyes shifted to Val. 

“Have you been all right? You don’t look thrilled,” I asked. Val clicked his mandibles, staring at the wall opposite my bed. As the minutes ticked, my weight shuffled from the silence. Was he going to answer me? Was it that bad? He turned to me.

“I've been summoned by the Hierarchy. I have a trial to attend, my biotics might save me from too much prison time. Hierarchy doesn't take to rule breakers or thieves,” he ran a hand over his crest. My eyes dropped to my lap. My hand reached out, touched Val's arm. He didn't move away at least, but he didn't turn to me. Going on trial for trying to save me from going on trial… fuck, this would not end well for either of us. And this wouldn’t have happened if Saria hadn’t…

“I'm sorry,” I said. He jumped as if hit, spinning to face me.

“Don't be stupid, I knew the risks,” he scowled, shaking his shoulders out. “Now that we know there is something odd inside you. You needed help. I wasn’t going to standby and abandon you,” A small smile lifted my lips, my heart melting. “So, if I can ask,” he shuffled. My head tilted to the side. Val leaned back against the chair. “Why did you want to get so close to me on the shuttle?” A hot blush burned my cheeks, folding my hands together. I should have expected this.

“I... had to make sure you weren't a Saboteur,” I said. Val frowned at me. “The only way I know of to identify a Saboteur is their eyes. If... If they appeared to have circuitry in their irises then I know they are Saboteurs,” Val’s eyes flicked over my face, mandibles waving. He leaned towards me.

“May I?” he asked. A shiver ran down my shoulders. That was one way to make him believe, or to reaffirm what they thought. I nodded. Val leaned in close, millimetres from my face. My eyes pinned open, ignoring the will to blink as his hot breath brushed over my cheeks. Val leaned away after a few seconds, mandibles clicking in a steady rhythm.

“Circuitry... yeah, looks like it,” he said as he ran a hand down his face, eyes twitching over me. A smile flicked over my face.

“Then I know I'm not that special, so the others must have that at least,” I said. A small relief, but any relief eased the coldness in my stomach.

“But you'd have to get so close to know,” he frowned. My teeth bit my lip. Yeah, that’s the kicker.

“We could develop something, maybe we can find an easier way to spot a Saboteur from a crowd. You have one here to test on,” I said, pointing to myself, trying to lighten the mood with a smile. Val pulled a weak smile. The awkward silence ticked by, neither of us unsure how to move the conversation on.

“Autillin!” Val snapped to his feet, an automatic reaction from his military training. We wheeled to face the door. Mat'al stormed into the room, purpose in his stride and his expression set like stone. “Get Dell on her feet,” he moved towards a closet, grabbing crutches. Val calmed, his mandibles relaxed.

“What's going on, Delern?” Val asked. Mat'al tossed him the crutches. Val caught them.

“I have an idea. It’s crazy but with Shaik anything seems possible now,” he smiled, although his eyes held too much resolve to warm. Val frowned, watching him from the corner of his eye as he helped ease me to the side of the bed. A glower grew at Mat’al as my ribs stung, whining about moving. 

“Thanks for the confidence,” I said, ensuring he noted the sarcasm. “What are you planning?” Mat'al stopped by the foot of the bed. His smile brought me no confidence.

“I, little madam, am going to introduce you to the Starquake,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	31. Starquake: Chapter 31

Using crutches for the first time revealed that the entire experience had a steep learning curve. Val stuck to my side, a hovering hand ready to catch me if my actions with the crutches caused me to fall. He glowered at the back of the salarian’s head. Mat’al cooled himself, returning to his old composure. What the hell Mat’al had planned? Whatever it was drove him into a quick walk, breathing agitated breaths when he paused me to limp after him. A glare froze on my face, but continued to stumble after him. My breath muttered about impatient salarians as we approached an elevator. Mat’al held the door, waiting for us to pile inside. He tapped the floor number. My back leaned against the wall.

“Where are we going, Mat'al? What is this Starquake?” I asked. “A gun that causes suns to explode?” Mat'al chuckled.

“Already have one of those, though we prefer to call it the Nova Railgun,” he answered with a smile. My eyes widened. Val scowled as he glanced down.

“He's joking,” he said. My shoulders sagged, rocking on my heels. “I hope,” he added. My back tightened. Mat'al chuckled, smirking as he turned to look at the number above our heads. The door dinged.

“You may be disappointed, it won’t be what you expect. It will be our most vital piece of equipment, however we will need help to man it,” Mat’al informed. 

The doors parted, letting me hop out with Val attentive on my heels. A glance around the single floored lab peaked my curiosity. Computers stuck out of the floor in neat rows, heavier machines clung the edges of this pale room. It looked like some sort of control room. Orange holograms painted the walls, radio chatter hummed in the background. At the far side of the room, floor-to-ceiling windows overlay a darkened room beyond. Whatever lay in that room sat in darkness. It must be a huge room for the lit control room to not show any details beyond. 

“Is a weapon?” I asked as some salarians crossed my path, datapads in hand. The earned a scowl as they broke my rhythm, Val stabilising my hobble.

“I suppose it could, if used improperly. But then again, anything could be a weapon,” Mat’al responded. My scowl deepened at the salarian as he brought me to the window. My hands grabbed hold of the rail between me and glass. Mat'al stood silent, staring into the darkness before him with brooding eyes.

“We cannot help you here, Dell,” he said. “You need to specialisation of the STG to develop equipment that can study the tech hidden in your body. However, I fear that whatever sent you down on that turian colony will strike you again here. I’ve received news from my sources on the Citadel... well, it isn’t a pretty thought,”

“What news?” I asked, Val hovered behind me, eyes narrowed.

“You said you met another Saboteur, as you call them. Was her name Saria T'Spia?” he asked. My eyes widened. I haven’t said that name to anyone, not yet anyway! “Thought so. My source said she has been out of character for some weeks and has powered up the ranks within C-Sec at rates that do not seem to fit with the promotion usual trends. I tried to test the waters and gain eyes on the inside, however it seems someone beat me to it,” he turned to me. “They parted this information _after_ I dropped your name, mentioning I was trying to locate and help you. A turian in C-Sec with a sour attitude-”

“That would be Commander Satrino Wilcerous,” I said. My brain got a pat for remembering as many names as it had. Mat'al narrowed his eyes as he studied me. “I helped him out during the Geth attack,”

“Ah, I see. Glad to see you have connections,” Mat'al returned to face the dark. His expression slipped. “Endellion, all of your records have vanished,”

“Pardon?” I gaped.

“Everything has disappeared. All of your personal records, all your Alliance records and your name is no longer on the _Normandy_ crew list. Wheel forgive, Dell, the prison ship what carried you has no paperwork now. Not even a commission notice. The escape pod you landed on Digeris with? Records say it belonged to a cargo ship, struck by pirates above the planet at the moment the _SSV Montreal_ vanished. Even the members of the crew were confirmed to have died on a ship called the _SSV São Paulo_ after a malfunctioning air regulator pointed the crew in the Hourglass Nebula system,” Mat'al stared at me. “Your contact also informed me that the police members present at the time of your arrest cannot remember ever seeing your face. Everyone on the Citadel who had seen you cannot remember you, some found dead. Even the STG has no records and I saw to the inquiry for granting you asylum with us. All reports of you have vanished, a father and his young son found murdered by batarians and everyone adamant about your existence seem to... disappear or forget. Any ideas why?” he asked. Oh I knew. Tension danced along my shoulders, bunching them together. 

“Saboteurs... within C-Sec, within the Alliance, within the batarians, within the Council... Saboteurs everywhere...” I spat the words out, tongue turning to stone.

“Which is the exact conclusion I arrived at. Dell, there is the real possibility that there is Saboteurs in the STG, or their indoctrinated slaves as you seemed to mention with C-Sec. I cannot keep you here and guarantee you or anyone else's safety. Thus, I present to you,” the lights in the darkened room flickered to life. “The _Starquake_ ,”

The sight before me held me captive, at the realisation of Mat'al's plan. Or at least some of it. What lay before me, gleaming in the light, was a spaceship. Twice as big as the _Normandy_ , it looked too abnormal compared to the sleek looking monstrosities that littered space. The pale ship had the rough shape of a normal ship; narrow nose, wide, round back and reminded me of a bullet. The only thing that destroyed that was the four layers of plates jutting out of on all sides like a porcupine or spoilers on a plane’s wing. They dipped and peaked, fanning out like a concave shuttle cock. The first armadillo-like plate had two horns like a salarian, a gap between in the middle of the ship, but the plate behind was the opposite, a single spine running up the middle. The following plates followed that order. Each spike – or fan if viewed from the sides – followed by a dip beside it.

What made little sense, however, was the engines. Every ship thus far had wings on the side with engines mounted to them. The _Starquake_ only had petite stabilisers angled on the roof and horizontal on the sides at the rear. 6 engines mounted on what looked like a shoddy London Eye, even now the engines rotated around the ship like a Ferris wheel. The black ring that encircled on the body of the ship, ¾ down the body, spun the beams attached to the engines. My ogled stare turned to Mat’al.

“How... is this aerodynamic?” I asked. Mat'al scowled.

“It's a _space_ ship, darling. There's no air resistance in space,” the salarian tutted. “The irregular skin on the fans deflects detection signals, the irregular plate boundaries also help in this endeavour by concentrating and bouncing back confusing signals. The paint is a specialised compound, absorbs, reflects and scatters most types of rays. We also... borrowed some of the FTL masking abilities the _Normandy_ had. We are still perfecting it with this system, however,”

“So it's a space-only ship then,” I said, turning to the massive husk.

“Oh no, of course not,” he chuckled. “The _Starquake_ is a large frigate at 325m, just over twice the size of the _Normandy_. She doesn't have the manoeuvrability of most frigates, well, traditional manoeuvrability but she packs the punch of a small cruiser,”

“So… how does this ship fly on a planet without wings?” I asked, wondering what stopped this thing falling to the ground. It had no lift! Mat'al grinned. He reached over to a control panel. The engines stopped spinning. Then the wheel split. The engines migrated together until three engines met on either side. The beams that made up the wheel soon met, and new parts telescoped out from the massive metal rods. My jaw dropped as the transformation continued. The beams extended, shaped, the engines moved along them like conveyor belts until they were three engines on two wings. The extruding plates that made the shell flattened, sliding together. 

“Easily, as you can imagine,” he answered. He turned to the _Starquake_. “She's a working prototype. The STG are losing interest in her,”

“How so?” Val asked. Mat'al sagged his shoulders, rubbed his eyes.

“She is proving to be difficult to fly. Very temperamental due to the engine orientation. The engineers are concerned about the safety features for the engines not holding up. We can lose 4 engines and still fly but flying FTL is impossible without at least four, and even then she struggles so five is the recommended. And then there is the actual design of her itself. As we tried an overhauled engine system to allow the engine rotation to drive the artificial gravity and save power, they played with room arrangement. The CIC is not secure if we are boarded as it's in the middle rather than the top of the ship with walkways all around it. You have stairs to the Wheel-forsaken cockpit for fuck sake!” Mat'al shook his head.

“The _Normandy_ wasn’t perfect; two hatches right between the cockpit and CIC,” I said.

“Yes but the _Normandy_ had speed and agility to keep her out of reach. The _Starquake_ has no such luxuries,” Mat’al said

“Then gear her up with powerful guns, armour and shields,” Val scowled. Mat'al gave him a flat stare.

“To keep the balance with a rotating engine block, you have to watch the weight balance. Sure, the engines can rotate independently to correct any directional flaws but they are not beneficial for large miscalculations in the centre of gravity,” he sighed. Val growled.

“You worry about this 'precious balance', I can find you a damned good pilot,” Val grumbled. My eyes fixated on the _Starquake_ , eyebrows upturning. To be created and discarded… the ship was that bad? There must be worse out there. My gaze shifted to Mat'al

“You said we needed help to man it?” I asked.

“Indeed. I can get a few friends, from the STG and asari, however the numbers are slim for such a... outlandish idea,” he admitted. “So I will need to find other people to help. We need at minimum 30, recommended 50 people,” My shoulders straightened, clucking my tongue. Would my contacts want to help me though...?

“Val, grab this pilot of yours and whatever friends you can muster. Mat'al, have a word with Anthon Cerr and drop my name, ask him to gather anyone who wants to try something different,” I said. Mat'al frowned, analysing me as my gaze turned to the _Starquake_. “I need to make a few calls, is there a phone I can use?” Mat'al shared a look with Val, who had furrowed his plates. He moved away from the window, leading me to a small room with a large screen on one wall. He set up the computer before me.

“Just throw the numbers in and off you go,” he answered, but his studious eyes still danced over my expression. A smile lifted my lips as my body slumped on a chair, off my thigh.

“Thanks, I'll call when I'm done,” I said. The salarian nodded, leaving the room. Not trusting Mat'al, my fingers tapped out the seconds as they passed to be sure he wasn't waiting like a stalker. My fingers tapped out first number off my list. As nerves took hold, my hands folded together as the call connected. My smile widened when Shayan's face appeared. He perked, his eyes glowing.

“Captai- I mean, Dell, hi!” he flushed. A weak scowl lined my expression.

“Uh huh, you remember where you are,” I scolded. He smile through the blush “Hey, I have a... proposition for you,”

* * *

My scowl intensified at the door Dell had gone through earlier. It had been at least 4 hours since she first entered that room and she _still_ hadn't come out. Oh her laughter roared out the cracks but that was the only sign of life in that room. My gaze shifted to the salarian as he reappeared in the control centre, stroking his chin as he stared at the floor. He joined me in leaning on the handrail that separated us from the glass and the _Starquake_. The ship looked like a horrible beast, but Dell seemed quite taken by it judging by her gawking.

“What are you planning?” I asked Mat'al. The salarian glimpsed up at me for a time, before turning his gaze to the room. He smiled.

“I thought I knew, but I may have to alter the plan,” he said as he folded his arms. “She has... grown since I last saw her,” A sound rumbled in my throat. “I wonder who she is calling...”

“You don't have cameras in there?” I raised a brow plate. Mat'al scoffed.

“I do, but she has that blasted drone I gave her out, disrupting them. I had hoped that she would not have learned how to utilise that skill. She is not as...” he struggled for the word.

“Oblivious?” I offered. Mat'al nodded. “I think Dell has seen too much shit to be that naïve. Between the _Normandy_ missions, her capture by Saren, the whole murder incident,”

“Indeed. Speaking of which, how did you get her on the _Normandy_ in the first place? Dell never told me the story,” Mat’al asked. A smile lifted my lips.

“I guilt tripped Shepard,” I said. The salarian burst out laughing, making me jump.

“Oh the blasted fool. Poor little Endellion, abandoned on the streets with no one to turn to. Staring up at you with such large, pleading eyes. Hard working girl who just needs a chance. She’ll stroke your ego and everything,” Mat'al mimicked. 

“Not too far off the mark there,” I admitted. Maybe Dell was right when she said he must be psychic. Mat’al chuckled, almost smug.

“Got in touch with who you wanted to?” he asked. I nodded.

“Aye, he's gathering friends and will be here in a few days, traffic permitting,” he joked. Mat'al smiled, chilled.

“Indeed, even stubborn Anthon jumped at the chance after I dropped Dell's name. What has that girl wrought?” he asked. My shoulders shrugged, no one but Dell knew what the human had been up to. 

My eyes snapped to the door again as another peel of laughter leaked through. She wasn't the same girl I had pulled out of a near kidnapping all those months ago. She didn't jump at every shadow now, and she was comfortable around aliens. Thank the spirits she wasn't following Cerberus' ideals. Nothing could have prepared me, however, for her sudden disappearance from Noveria. She had been receiving training from this salarian no less, her bruises were a tale of their own, but she was still a rookie. By anyone's standard. My heart had fluttered when she never answered my messages. Yet here she was, alive. Not perfect but… A frown grew as the paled skin and bagged eyes human from my memories surfaced. Rest would revive her. That and some half-decent food.

This Mat'al character … he was something different. This was the man who started her on this trail, on her journey to become a stronger person. My eye watched him from my peripheral vision. His methods, from what Dell parted with, were insane. He had shot at her on the shuttle – twice although the second wasn’t with a live round – but Dell's reaction froze me. The lack of shock, the firming of her eyes, the gnashing of teeth, this wasn’t anything new. Added to that, the man always kept air-rounds in that Predator now, waiting for a chance to use them. The man is an asshole. His cold shoulder treatment of just about everything caused a frown. How Dell coped with him, even got back in contact with him, was beyond my comprehension.

Oh sure, he had good intentions but his methods were too extreme. Given the circumstances of Feros, Dell had enough on her plate to worry about to include her own 'mentor' shooting her. Dell would get a few choice words from me about her choice of 'friends'. Another chortle of laughter emerged, this time with a snort between bursts. My brow plate rose, a thought of whoever she spoke to terrorising everything that moved. Not someone I wanted to meet. Mat'al groaned pushing himself off the barrier. He snatched up that Mantis sniper rifle and aimed it at the door. My mandibles flared as he released a bullet. The other salarians watched over, but didn’t seem surprised. Upon impact, Sell swore. My jaw tightened to suppress the bursts of laughter trying to emerge as Dell threw open the door, her face a storm of thunderous rage.

“Mat’al Delern, you fucking asshole!” She roared. “You scared the hell out of Raisha’s kids!” Mat'al raised a brow, sniper trained on her. The red laser danced upon her brow. She was too pissed to care.

“Then stop running up our phone bill,” Mat'al answered over the distance, tone amused even if his expression was anything but. Dell fumed, shoulders hackling. She graced him with the human's 'one-finger salute'. Then she slammed the dented door shut. 

She remained in there for another 2 hours, just for badness. Oh, Mat'al seethed when she emerged, but his face never showed it. The calm exterior remained. Dell had found a most dangerous ally. She struggled over on the crutches, but her mood had picked up, face warm with colour. She found balance as she stood before us. Dell shrugged with utmost care. Mat'al raised a brow, eyes dancing. He looked amused but then again, he was hard to rea- My jaw dropped when he kicked one of her crutches away. Dell managed one look, eyes fixated to the man as pure hatred smothered her expression. She smashed into the ground. She howled in pain as she landed ribs first. My snarled aimed towards the salarian. Mat'al pulled out the Predator.

“If you’re finished, Miss Shaik, we have work to do,” he said. She glared up at him from the floor as she struggled to roll herself into some other position that was not on her ribs. “Come along now,” he added. Dell swore as she tried to scramble to her feet. With her thigh still in a non-functional state, she used the crutches hoist herself up. My hands reached out to help her.

Military instinct saved me from a stung cheek. The air round flew past my face as my limbs launched me backwards. My jaw dropped, gaping at the salarian. Mat'al didn’t blink as he retrained the gun on a half-up Endellion. She got herself stable, bending down to recover the second crutch. My muscles remained frozen to the spot. Shooting Dell, yeah, that seemed normal for these two, but _me_? I... I... why? Dell's eyes narrowed to pools of molten purple metal as she locked onto Mat'al. She limped her way towards the salarian. Satisfied, he led her to a doorway. About five seconds after they vanished, my legs forced themselves to move to chase after them. 

“While you were so considerately hogging the phone lines,” Mat'al said. “I have been fleshing out the plan. First, we need to head to Illium, I know of a good few people there we can call up. Then we need a trip to Noveria for some... experimental tech. Then we could send a team to the Citadel without you there to-”

“But-” Dell tried.

“And then maybe a quick trip to Omega, can't hurt to try there for parts. Although, maybe a trip to Thessia to get some well-paid sponsorship would-”

“Mat'al!” Dell sighed, stopping. My feet slammed to a stop to prevent tripping over her. The salarian spun to face her. “Our first agenda should be to kit out the _Starquake_. New engines, new gear, new everything,” Mat'al opened his mouth. “No, shut up for five minutes!” she snapped. My mandibles flared. Where the hell did this Dell surface from? Mat'al raised a brow. “I am not comfortable with a ship that needs five engines to hit FTL. And those engines needs a defence system as well that isn't so shaky that even the engineers are nervous about them. Maybe some a magnetic shield with barriers on the poles. Most ships fire plasma or electromagnetic waves right? That should deflect it. And you already have a rotating body, not that different to a planet's core,” Dell frowned as she thought.

“Assuming we could afford to do such a thing,” Mat’al reminded. Dell's eyes swivelled to his. “Then what?”

“The Citadel,” Dell answered, straight faced.

“Why?” he asked. 

“Sovereign, that's why!” Dell sighed, annoyed. “I need... I need to know how indoctrination works. _That_ is my current goal. If there is a Reaper inside of me, everyone around me in in danger. I will _not_ reduce my friends to mindless slaves!” Dell snapped. “I _will_ find a way to stop indoctrination, even if it means people have chips implanted in them. Even if I need to be secluded behind a barrier until a more portable one is found. Anything! The machinery inside of me can wait,” She finished. Mat'al clucked his tongue, watching her stoic expression. 

“...Very well. Then we will need to head to Illium regardless to pick up scientists to flesh out the team. I'll work with some contacts, try and see what access to the parts of Sovereign is like,” The salarian answered, eyes distant as his thoughts demanded attention. Endellion relax, slumping into the crutches.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Then we had best prepare ourselves. How many hands were you able to muster?” I asked. Dell smiled, even flushed. She didn't look too pleased with herself.

“Around 15,” she said. My back straightened. Didn't realise she could call that many...

“I got 8,” I answered. “Some damned good turians,”

“Including Anthon and his team and mine, we have another 13 to add. Just over the minimum. It will have to do,” Mat'al rubbed his chin. “We can fill the spaces with my Illium contacts. Then we have the ranks to sort out... we have a few days to play with. You'll be walking too. Assuming you don't pileup any more phone bills,” Mat'al warned. Dell shrugged.

“Don't disturb me like a teenage tantrum and I’ll see what I can do,” she said with a light tone. Why didn't Dell shut up? She yelled as another air-round nabbed her in the shoulder.


	32. Starquake: Chapter 32

“Come on, Dell. I know you can hit harder than this!” Val called.

“Oh shut up, you massive pain in the ass!” I snapped. My fist flew, but the turian deflected it. A stung bruise on my hip was my reward. A growl of frustration roared, eyes narrowing. Poor Val worked his turian ass off get my hand-to-hand skills up to snuff. It wasn't happening, despite our best efforts. A yelped escaped as he snatched me off the ground and tossed me over his shoulder. The landed forced me to grunt. Val sighed, resting his hands on his protruding hips.

“You are... terrible at this, aren't you?” Val clicked his mandibles. My scowl found him from my place on the desk.

“I warned you I was,” I grumbled as I rolled myself onto my feet. Val sighed as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

“Right, how best to deal with this...” he said. My arms threw themselves at him, glaring at the floor. 

My body crawled to edge of the sparring mat, fumbling with a water bottle. The water flooded my parched throat. Val never stopped, not for teaching. Val accepted nothing less. The back of my hand ribbed the corner of my mouth as Val paced around the mat, tapping his talons on the lightweight outfit he wore, baring his plated shoulders. My beaten ass was content on the bench, waiting for him to reach his conclusion. My shoulder sagged as Mat'al entered the room. He took one look at me on the bench, looking sorry for myself, before raising a brow at Val. The turian snapped his mandibles. Mat'al shook his head. He turned, a hand on his hip. My frown grew as he approached.

“It seems a few of your friends have arrived, Dell,” he said. His taut voice deepened my frown. “You failed to mention you had invited krogan,” Val stared. My back straightened. Krogan...

I was on my feet, bolting out the door. Mat’al shook his head as he followed me. My feet swallowed up the gleaming halls, forcing salarians to leap from my path. My legs locked, skidding a corner, slipping as they pushed me forward. Within a few seconds, sunlight surrounded me. There was no need for directions, the armed salarians were more than enough indication. My legs shoved me up set of stairs and ran along a higher path to get around the mass of bodies that aggregated around a landing pad. On the landing pad, on an old, banged up shuttle parked. Raisha stood tall with a small smile on her face as she took in the sight of the salarians around her. Behind her, three male and another female krogan waited. The males crashed their fists together, smirking at the salarians. The female huddled behind Raisha. Only Raisha kept the peace.

“Raisha!” I called out as my hands supported my vault over a low wall, shoving salarians out the way. Raisha's low laugh boomed like a base drum. My mad sprint slowed once on the landing pad, panting. The honey-crested female approached.

“It is good to see you again, Endellion. Although, I notice you are more than a little bruised,” she said. My hand waved, dismissing it.

“Training, it's not going well,” I shrugged. The blue eyed krogan smiled. We hugged, a tight embrace filled with relief. My fingers couldn't even touch my fingers around her back. Raisha chuckled as she returned the sentiment. “It’s good to see another friendly face after what's happened,” My gaze locked to hers, focusing on the iris. They were clear.

“Indeed, I had heard rumours of what happened on the Citadel. You are in a difficult position with this Reaper inside of you,” She said, making me hmmed in my throat. “I wrangled up additional hands. I doubt you will need many krogan to get the job done,” One male snorted with laughter, dark teal crest flared and pointed.

“Just point, it'll be dead soon enough,” he grinned at the salarians. They glanced to each other, guns clicking. A scowl formed.

“No shooting the salarians,” I said.

“Not even one?” he asked, feigning shock.

“Nope,” I said as Mat'al approached with a confused Valérien. “Well, there might be one, but just wait for my say,” I winked. The krogan smirked. Mat'al raised a brow at me, crossing his arms.

“Already setting bodyguards up?” he asked.

“Hey, got to have all the bases covered,” I laughed. The salarian shook his head. Val took in the female krogans, maybe his first. “Raisha, This is Mat'al Delern, my combat mentor,” Mat'al bowed his head. “And Valérien Autillin, a good friend of mine. Saved me back in the old days,” Val scowled before smirking.

“I look good for 170 years old, huh?” he mocked. A finger wheeled around to point at him with glare at him. He laughed.

“Head out of arse, please,” I growled. He chuckled. “Gentleman, this is Jorgal Raisha. You can thank her for getting my spine into shape,” I introduced, putting a lid on the rising temper.

“Ah, you are the one who hardened her nerves? I always wished to meet the person who accomplished what I could not,” Mat'al held out his hand.

“And I wanted to meet this mysterious Mat'al who honed her combat skills,” she took his hand. “She has a powerful courage in combat, fuelled by anger and stubbornness. Endellion required guidance without utilising such emotions but it allowed me to help her. You did not fail,” Raisha said. Mat'al smiled at the krogan. 

“Indeed? For that I am relieved. She was so skittish when I trained her. She only stopped spooking when the exhaustion kicked in,” he explained. Raisha grinned.

“I can imagine,” she said. 

“Oi!” I cried, trying to patter my pride back into shape. “I wasn't that bad!” Raisha and Mat'al shared a look. “For fuck sake, would people _stop_ doing that!” My finger pointed an accusing finger at Val and Mat'al. “You two did it on the goddam shuttle a week ago as well!” I snapped. Now all _three_ of them stared at each other. Air dragged through between my teeth, resisting the urge to scream. 

“She has quite the temper now. Was she like this with you?” Mat'al asked. Raisha blinked at Mat'al for a moment before turning to me. She smiled as she looked back.

“Yes. I believe your methods implanted it in her,” she said. Mat'al scrunched his face up.

“Ah, should have thought of that at the time,” he said. He rubbed his chin, smirking. “My apologies,” My scream bounced off the valleys. My hand snatched up a rock and threw it at Val when he laughed. The turian ducked with a wide smirk. Raisha shook her head. She opened her arm towards the other krogan.

“Allow me to introduce you to Nakmor Ferilsa,” Raisha dragged my attention away from battering Val. The dark skinned, slate crested female bowed. “Ganar Shual,” the teal crested male grinned, amber eyes blazing with anticipation. “His brother, Ganar Utren,” A dusty brown crested male nodded, face straight. “And Khel Verv,” the dark royal blue crested male smirked while eyeing up a salarian.

“When do we get to punch something?” Shual laughed.

“Later, I assure you,” Mat'al answered, keeping his tone neutral. He dusted his hands, narrowing his eyes as he scowled at me. My tongue stuck out. “Well, let us show you the ship so you are familiar with it,” The salarians dropped the weapons with reluctance, shuffling and twitching as the group passed. Steam poured from my ears on the landing pad with Val. He smiled at me.

“She seems nice, how did she toughen your spine?” he asked, fighting to keep the grin off his face. He laughed at my glower.

“By imagining a gun to your head and I have to save you,” I said as my legs struck away the landing platform. Val raised a finger and opened his mouth. Then he paused, processing my words. He dropped the finger. A giggle erupted as he cleared his throat and followed me. He hadn't been expecting that one, had he? His long strides caught up with me in seconds.

“Your pilot arrived yet?” I asked once we were out of the burning sun. Val made a sound in his throat.

“He's on Sur'Kesh with the team. STG is transporting them over,” he answered. “You'll like him, he's a character,” He smirked at my snort, my mind drifting to a particular drell.

“You don't know character until you've met Indira Thermi'a,” I sighed. He stared. “Trust me, just... trust me,” My hand waved, leaving it there. Best not to ruin the experience. The turian frowned at me, mandibles waving. We entered the hanger of the _Starquake_ , the ship towering above me. My elbows leaned on the railing.

My constant nagging to Mat'al had convinced the STG to put funding back into the _Starquake_. We would relay any information about the Reapers to the STG in return. Information was power. They improved the shields but little else. The engines’ 5-for-FTL limit remained and their defence system – which were magnetic and nanobot versions of aircraft flares and chaff – gave no reliable results. The odd-ball ship held my gaze. STG engineers scrambled all around the ship. A small army occupied the inside to overhaul it for long term living. Raisha and Mat'al disappeared inside.

Mat'al gave me a brief tour during the 5 days since her reveal. The memories of the 2-story high CIC from the walkway. Bright silver walls and dark grey ribbed floors with blue trim lights on the floor. Dark ribbing broke up the blindness of the walls. A doughnut of computers encircled a single chair, upon which you could view the dome like galaxy map around you. The elevator at the rear of the room carried you two all six floors of her, but stairs curled up both sides at the back, in case the electrics failed. They only fed the third and fourth floors though. The cockpit required a set of stairs to reach. It wasn’t ideal, but at least the pilot had some protection in case we got boarded. No one liked stairs. The other rooms were blocked off, so my mind hadn't memorised the layout of everything, but that would come with time. The salarians inside masked too much to get an idea of where everything is. It would be more peaceful once we took off. We’d have a small crew rather than the 200 odd people trying to retro-fit the poor thing.

* * *

8 hours later, the next group arrived. Val's friends touched down about 10 minutes ago. My attention focused on chasing down the location of another shuttle. It would be with us soon. My feet stepped up to the landing pad, to give Val a chance to settle everyone. Val and Mat'al greeted the new pilot and extra hands when they touched down. Raisha strolled beside me, her honey-covered crest covered despite the humid heat. My focus slipped, unable to trudge through the new crew. The fittings on the _Starquake_ ran into another complication. One engine, while doing a safety test, exploded, damaging part of the rotary system. My shit hit the fan. The salarians around me quivered as my voice thundered about their incompetence.

So, after an earful of curses and 'what kind of standard do you STG bastards work to?' phrases, the engineers had agreed to take more precautions. Their cooperation existed because the three male krogans standing at my back looked ready to crush a few of them. My rage was a good enough reason to begin another galactic war. So the _Starquake_ was getting new engines. The defence system remained a disaster, so they resorted to small shields that hugged the entire frame and engine. Weak, but better than what it had before.

“You seem unnerved, Endellion,” Raisha said. I jolted, torn from my mind. Raisha waited by my side. My head shook as my hand waved.

“Just thinking about the _Starquake_. I expected the STG to have some actual quality for their prototypes,” I shrugged. 

“That may not be the case for all prototypes,” Raisha said as she stared to the group on the landing platform. Val's laughter bounced on the air and the sound of voices creeping louder. “It depends on how far into development it is. Do you use the best seeds to test a new soil or seeds that can be spared?” A frown formed as the words turned in my head.

“I hate you sometimes,” I grumbled. Her chuckle rattled the air in my ear. The _Normandy_ had been a prototype as well, but the _Normandy_ was to see active duty, therefore they couldn’t skimp on materials. After climbing the stairs to the landing pad. my eye met the gathering of turians, male and female. A few turians caught Raisha from their peripheral vision and studied the scene. Val flicked a glance over his shoulder at us. My shoulders shook out. While my confidence had grown, old instincts remained. My caution rose around new people with the Saboteur threat. All the krogans and salarians who would join us had been checked. All were clean.

“Ah, Dell. Hi,” Val waved us over. A tiny smile formed as I moved to Val's shoulder. Mat'al stood by Val's other side, studying the turians. “This is Lanster Taynus, the best pilot I know of,” the pale charcoal turian gave me a wide grin. His blue markings reminded me of a neon lights in the dark. He turned to the other seven turians. “These are Corin Lilerus, Aergus Navers, Andria Wilkys, Jacques Krysin, Iona Zyermus and Xervus and Quin Gyneris,” Corin, silver skinned and blue marked; Aergus, mucky silver with black marks; Andria, a pale tan and white marked; Jacques; dark silver and off-white marked; Iona, steel grey and marked in amber; and Xervus and Quin, both bright mercury and marked in red; all nodded and gave greetings. My heart jumped at one name.

“Iona?” I echoed. The female blinked. “Were... your parents ever on Earth?” Iona snorted.

“Who knows? Why?” she frowned. My shoulders recoiled. Well, that was a wonderful attitude...

“There's a famous island called Iona near where I lived, that's all,” I answered with a side of snide. She glowered.

“Oi, oi,” Val growled. “No fighting, spirits,” My arms crossed, nose raised a notch. Mat'al chuckled, eyes sparkling at my defensiveness.

“Fighting? We aren't fighting, right, Iona?” I tested. Raisha smothered a smile beside me. Val threw me a heated glare. A heard a shuttle landing beside us, but my focus stayed on the female turian before me.

“Of course not, we're adults, aren't we?” she added, her tone carrying too much questioning for my liking. My hackles rattled as my gaze narrowed.

“But of course we a-” I said.

“DELLION!” a voice squealed. Everyone jumped in surprise. My blood ran cold, tried to run.

“No, nonononononono-AHHHHH!” I screamed as Indira crashed into me, clutching me as she swung me around. I got 2 steps away from Val.

“Dellion! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you!” Indira cried. 

“Indira! For fuc- Put me- Stop spinn- LET ME GO, INDIRA!” I screamed as my limbs struggled.

“Oh, ok!” she beamed as she released me. A squeal flew as I soared across the landing pad, swearing when my shoulders smashed into the ground. The force rolled me couple of times before coming to a stop. A moaned creaked in my throat as the entire sky spun before me, stomach twisting as my inner ear tried to correct itself. Someone grabbed my arms, hoisting me up onto shaken feet. My body jerked, eyes landing on the swirling face of a murky gold drell.

“Apologises for Indira, ma'am. We could not calm her since you called,” the distorted male voice said. 

“I-I'm k-kinda used t-to it, by now,” I swallowed, leaning on his stable hands for a moment to tried to get my eyes straight. Indira bounced into my view.

“You've been having so much fun without me!” she huffed. “I shoulda gone with you, we coulda had an absolute blast!” She jumped, punching the air while a sighed escaped me.

“Indira,” I called. She paused for a moment. “I've just had my femur and ribs knitted together. Please don't break them again,” She snapped her arms to her side, offering a grin with upturned brows.

“Oops, sorry,” she whispered. My legs walked without the drell's help. Iona sniggered in the background. Indira perked at the sound, blinking at the turian.

“Did you have a nice flight, 'Dellion',” she asked, flexing her fingers. Val glowered at Iona, but he kept his distance from Indira. My eyes flew to the drell. Indira's face contorted downwards for a moment, a glimmer appearing in her eyes. Ah balls... She pranced to Iona.

“It was a blast!” Indira cried. “Wanna shot?” Iona stared.

“The hell I do-” she snapped

“Awesome!” Indira cried, grabbing the turian with her biotics, spinning her in the air. Iona screamed as Indira danced below. “Just say when!”

“Y-Y-You little bitch! I-I'm gonna kill you when I get down-” she barked.

“Oh, you want down? Ok!” Indira asked. She cancelled her biotics, sending the turian screeching into a tree. My hand slapped over my mouth as the amber drell slapped his hand over his eyes. The turians gawked, jaws agape as Indira skipped over, beaming her ass off with her smug grin. “No one makes fun of you and walks away without a few bruises,” she held up a fist. We shared a glance while the turian screamed curses in the tree as salarians 'hurried' to help down. My hand dropped from my mouth, giving Indira a long stare. My fist knocked with hers.

She squeaked and clamped her arms around me, bouncing. I stood there and waited for her to finish. My eyes met Mat’al and Val’s. My laughter burst free with explosive force. Indira paused in her bouncing before looking over. Val and Mat'al jaws had fallen to the ground, eyes wide. Val’s limbs flopped by his sides. We clung to each other as our laughs bounced around the compound. Indira was a pain in the ass, but it was that love-hate relationship that reminded me that I was alive. My self-control pulled myself together again, stumbling towards Mat'al and Val.

“Gentlemen! Al-Allow me to introduce you to Indira Thermi'a,” I greeted. Indira gave a flamboyant bow from the waist. She bounced herself straight again soon after. “She helped me out during the geth attack and let me stay at her place for a while,” Val slipped to mine, eyes flicking between us. My eyebrows fluttered, grinning. He slapped his hand over his eyes, the headache blooming.

“This one believes introductions are necessary,” a voice said. My gaze snapped around, turning to the owner of the mystical voice. A brilliant blue hanar with white waving markings down its flanks walked over on dainty steps. A second drell by its side. Indira flushed.

“Ah, of course. This is Dellion-” Indira said.

“Endellion,” I corrected. 

“Shaik, bestest drinking buddy in the galaxy!” she cheered. 

“Now wait a moment, you told me you were teetotal,” Mat'al frowned. Val furrowed his brow. My cheeks stained red.

“Blame this girl,” I shrugged. “I do,”

“Oh, you love it!” Indira laughed. “Anyway, this is Sershin Kyanr,” the murky gold drell bowed his head. “My mentor,” she whispered to me. “And then there is Erikos Geras,” the greenish brown male drell beside the hanar bowed his head. “And Mysinous,”

“This one extends its greetings to you, young Shaik,” the blue jellyfish greeted.

“Ah... it is nice to meet you, Mysinous,” I said. What do you say to a hanar? Did they always… speak like that? Mat'al crossed the distance. His expression was stoic, but my hands rubbed my shoulders as a chill settled on them. A coughed hid my unease, waving him onwards as he greeted the new members of the crew. My attention turned to the new turians.

“Indira's harmless… more or less. She's just on a constant sugar rush, that's all. Oh and uh, just keep an eye on your pockets. She has a bit of… kleptomania,” I shrugged. My endeavour to ease their fears failed. The turians shuffled away from the drell. “S-So! Let's show you the ship!” A lopsided smile tugged at my mouth. Indira stuck like glue and Mat'al’s frosty gaze eased as I led her away. He strode behind us, speaking with the three sensible members of the party. How can you tell if a hanar was a Saboteur or not? They had no obvious eyes...


	33. Starquake: Chapter 33

My eyes skimmed over the dossiers on the datapad. My eyes strained as my finger flicked through the files for every member that joined our team. Shayan forwarded me a message saying they had flotilla had held them up but were en-route to Sur'Kesh. He sent it 3 days ago so he would arrive today according to Mat'al. The salarian sat beside me, mentoring me in the more subtle side to ship management. I had to learn their skills, their weaknesses, know their experience. He said it would allow me to understand their psych to prevent any freak outs when we were in space. So far, that task was easier said than done. The language used in the military remained foreign, so the extranet stayed open on a computer on hand. My eyes skimmed over the empty hanger beside me. Lanster needed experience in flying the _Starquake_ , to feel how she handled and learn her quirks. A temporary team was with him while they continued the trials. The last time the _Starquake left_ dry dock was 4 months ago.

“All right, all right,” I rubbed a hand down my face. “The krogans are on the combat team, Ferilsa is on the intel team,” my knowledge on the krogan’s aggression decided that. Raisha had influenced the position for the final female. No combat experience, no science training, no engineering training. Intel was the last team we had.

Why Mat'al put me in charge of arranging the teams still boggled me. He said it was to learn the new crew, but that didn't sound like Mat'al, he was just lazy. We needed experienced hands in every field; combat, science, engineering and intel gathering to cover all bases. Added that add, the mixed race nature of the crew caused many headaches. Mat’al had to give me a severe history lesson to understand the tensions between the different species. But then we had the fun of battling out the higher half of the hierarchy. A captain, an XO and any commanders had to be assigned, Shayan and Indira would not be Captain or XO due to their experience and general personality. Val himself said he had no interest in such positions when asked. That left Raisha and Mat'al. Oh sure, the new members could fill these spots as well. But we needed people who had a rough idea of the shit ride heading our way to keep moral up on the bottom.

So the main body of the crew formed before me. The draft teams chopped and changed, but new members joined us on Illium. That forced me to leave gaps in the teams for them without stressing or under staffing the others. Skimming the list, the combat and intel teams burst with members compared to science and engineering. Engineering was the most important. If something happened to the _Starquake_ – and something would – we needed a strong team to deal with it. My tongue clicked when trying to figure out what was more important; science or intel. It wasn’t as clear cut. We needed a good intel team to search for leads on Saboteurs or Reapers. But a good science team to research and develop new equipment to combat indoctrination and create new weapons. Then there was the combat team. Everyone needed trained, but these guys were the heavy muscle; lots of experience, heavy hitters, fearless to the bone. We needed these guys to ensure everyone else was safe.

Everyone would have a job on the ship. What we needed most of all was someone to man the medical bay. Ferilsa offered to take it, but she lacked the experience to be the ship's doctor. I had asked Indira to contact that female turian, Saere Loras from the Citadel, see if she wanted excitement. Indira bounded off. It was safe to say she wouldn’t have a choice, knowing Indira.

“You know what I've noticed, Mat'al?” I said, staring at the photos before me. The salarian looked up from his datapad, seated near me at the massive table. “We have no asari in our team and I'm the only human,”

“I have 8 people on Illium waiting for the all clear. Humans and asari. I wouldn't worry too much,” he returned his gaze to the hologram in his hand. 

“We have a team of 39 so far, 50 was the recommended, yes?” I verified. 

“Indeed,” he said.

“Ok then, I’ve got the teams split. This is all we need to fly and not crash?” I asked. 

“Of course. Engineers will be in the belly and engineering tunnels. That leaves everyone else at weapons, shields, the cockpit or the CIC, giving information and relaying orders when required. We'll have the main cannons retrofitted to allow the krogan to use them. I doubt they would be happy with the smaller turrets,” he raised a brow. My eyes rolled as the datapad skidded over the table towards him. The salarian picked it up without looking at it. He took a quick look through it.

“Jarlan would be better in engineering than science. Swap with Belak. Aroqoul is more solder than Special Forces. Move him from intel to combat. Eshells would be more than happy to swap. Always hated the front lines,” he slipped the datapad back. My frown deepened. Damn, 15th revision and he still nit-picked! A grumble rattled the air as the teams swapped around.

“Any other changes you would recommend?” I asked with a thick coat of sarcasm. Mat'al shrugged, ignoring my tone.

“No, seems fair enough,” he said. He glanced up. “You put all the quarians in engineering,” he commented.

“Yeah, Arthan is one helluva solder, but he's got a great tech record. He can help keep the engineers safe if we get boarded,” I said. Shayan brought the quarian squad from the Citadel with him. He said none of the other quarians wished to leave the flotilla. A knock at the door interrupted the peace. I called ‘come in’. Anthon Cerr parted the doors, A smile released the frown. When he wasn’t tormenting me, he was missed. He grinned before straightening his face for Mat'al.

“The _Starquake_ is docking,” he said. Mat'al gave a chilled smile.

“Everything go well?” Mat’al asked.

“Aside from the pilot nearly ripping the entire rotary system off with his 'fancy flying'? Could have been better,” he sighed. 

“Lanster needs to make sure the ship can handle intense manoeuvres. We will be in space battles, we need to know the _Starquake_ can fly without it falling apart like a goddam Lancia,” I sighed. They stared at me. No one understood my references, which broke my heart and decreased the efficiency of portraying my opinions. The reverse was true for them. “It was a car manufacturer back on Earth. They were infamous for disintegrating and turning into rust after a while,” Understanding filled both of their eyes. My legs pushed me to my feet. “Any sign of Shayan?”

“The quarians? They are about 5 minutes out, last I checked,” Anthon answered. My smile widened, some good news at last!

“Good. I'll head to the landing pad and see them then,” I stretched, striding towards the door, Mat'al close on my heels. He glanced between Anthon and me, silent as he thought. Their relationship was unknown to me, there was no point in trying to understand what was going on in his head.

The trip to the landing pad took up wasted plenty of time. The STG base remained a maze of corridors. My only navigational aid was the sights outside the base itself. This place a damn maze if you weren't careful. At least outside you had references to guide you. It usually got you to where you wanted to go. The shuttle glinted in the distance as we stepped up to the landing pad. The shuttle slid to a stop, lowering itself down onto the pad. A grin spread as Shayan, Cassa, Phylla and Arthan hopped out of the open door. Jhort joined soon after shutting the shuttle down.

“Captain!” Shayan cheered as he ran over. My lips snapped down.

“Shayan, how many times have I told you?” I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Shayan flushed.

“Sorry, bad habit,” he said. My head shook before my arms hugged the quarian. It was good to see him, and the rest of the quarians. Even Phylla, despite the gritty comments with each other. Wonder how she'll be with Iona... “So, things got busy after we left,” Shayan remarked. He shuffled but otherwise did not move away.

“You could say that,” I said, turning to Mat'al as he studied the quarians. “Are you looking forward to this… 'exciting' trip?”

“With you?” Phylla seemed to raise an eyebrow. “It won’t be boring with you around,” Mat'al grimaced.

“It is reassuring to see others have learned Dell is a walking disaster,” Mat’al said. Phylla laughed, the others grinned. My glared aimed towards Mat'al. This salarian ground my gears something fierce. “I understand you have travelled some way, I'll show you to the _Starquake_. You can meet the rest of the crew while we're there,” the quarians gave Mat'al a flat look, turning to me for confirmation. My smirk towards Mat'al furrowed his brow before turning to the team.

“Go on, we'll catch up later. I still have paperwork I need to go over. Bloody crew positions,” I said, rubbing my eyes.

“Very well. We'll see you later, captain,” they saluted before following Mat'al down the stairs. Mat'al's narrowed eyes found me while my hackles rose. 

“Stop calling me captain, for God sake!” I yelled after them. “And what's with the saluting!?” Their laughter bounced around the air. Shayan flicked a gaze back, eyes sparking. Either I was too uptight or everyone decided annoying me on purpose was a good idea. My hand raised, trying to block the sunlight from my eyes. A scowl twisted my face before returning to the office. There was more paperwork with my name on it to deal with. Why Mat'al put me in charge of the funding tracker was beyond me.

* * *

My foot tapped to the tinkle of the guitar, the fiddle a symphony of nostalgia. Marshal danced in the corner, the speakers pouring the score out. Several hours of alone time granted me the peace to finish everything required of me. I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes as music flowed through me, letting every ache in my body throb to nothing. My feet flopped on the table. The documentation before me took hours, but completing it granted a boost of satisfaction. Stock checks, systems reviews, maintenance reports, dossiers. The music helped pass the time, encouraged me through the work otherwise ignored.

My shoulders shook themselves out, lifting the datapad to examine the information before me. My finger flicked a document on the datapad away to the side, tapping my hand in beat to the drums on the side of the datapad. The music was building, the gentle drums evolving to beats of springtime thunder. The drumming drowned out all earlier softness. Now it was pure power, energy electrifying the air around me. A frown appeared at an engine review document. What the hell was a SL-42 coupling? 

“Enjoy yourself?” a male voice flanged. I yelped, sending my chair flying. Myself with it. My squeal overruled the music when my back smacked into the ground. Mar bleeped in concern, hovering over me. Val’s laughter roared through the room. My hand grabbed hold of the desk, hauling myself up on my knees. A snarled contorted at the turian as he doubled over, throwing a decorative paperweight at him. He side-stepped it.

“Christ, don't you know how to knock?” I snapped. Val smirked.

“I did. Although, your music was so loud I’d be impressed if you heard it,” he said. My glower remained frozen, pointed at him as my feet stumbled under me, tripping over the chair legs. Val laughed at me. My face burned.

“And you have a reason for coming here… why?” I asked. “Were you bored? Because if you are, I have a drone armed with a taser with your name on it,” I glared. Val coughed, shuffling back a step. 

“Y-yeah, yeah, I do, don’t worry. Mat'al sent us up,” Val answered as he strode into the room.

“Mat'al, why? And who’s us?” I asked, frowning as my hands straightened my chair. The turian shrugged as he sat himself down on a white lounger.

“Ask him yourself,” he nodded his head to the door. Raisha entered next, with Indira bouncing after her. Raisha ignored the hyperactive drell as she leaned against a wall. Indira propped herself down on a chair. Shayan shuffled in, stepping wide around Indira. Mat'al strode in, securing the door behind him. No one was interrupting us. My eyes narrowed. My arms secured Marshal to my chest as I walked around the desk, leaning against it. Mar beeped in my grip.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Good afternoon,” I greeted, scanning the room. “What's going on, Mat'al?” the salarian tapped his chin, pacing by the door.

“There is an important piece of work that needs to be taken care of. Endellion, the crew structure, if you would,” My arms released Mar from my grip. The drone nudged the datapad to my hand. I tossed it across to him, sulking when the salarian caught it. “Marshal, if you would,” the drone beeped, the lights died. My heart pounded as the lights snapped shut. A hologram hovered in the middle of the room, a flowchart of the crew. My gaze turned to Mar as he beamed the hologram. My muscles relaxed

“Huh, all the krogan in the combat team. What a surprise,” Val joked. Mat'al made a dismissive sound in his throat as Raisha chuckled.

“As you can all see, Endellion has assigned the crew to their positions,” Mat’al said, several squares highlighted on the hologram. “First, all ranks below Commander, XO and Captain have been assigned,” A sigh formed, expecting a long, boring speech. “The five corporals, as of just now, are Iona Zyermus, Cailcero Lersus, Deolls Anoin, Jhort'Loake vas Idenna and Quin Gyneris,” Two turians, two salarians and a quarian. “Service Chiefs are Jacques Krysin and Mysinous,” A turian and the hanar. “Gunnery Chiefs will be Ganar Shual and Tolova Laesla,” Krogan and salarian. I prayed that was a wise decision there. Having a salarian plastered on the walls wasn't good for moral. “The Operation Chiefs are Phylla'Quines vas Qwib Qwib,” more than a few sniggers broke out. “And Xervus Gyneris.” A poor quarian and a turian. They'd be fine, if Xervus kept his mouth shut.

“Then we get into the officer ranks. Lieutenants; Aroqoul Jour'sa and Erikos Geras,” Salarian and drell, would they be all right? “Staff Lieutenants include pilot Lanster Taynus and Sershin Kyanr,” a wild turian with a calm drell. Maybe Sershin would cool Lanster's jets. “And Lieutenant Commanders are Ganar Utren, Saere Loras once she joins, Arthan'Weer vas Dreda and Anthon Cerr,” Krogan, turian, quarian and salarian. Please don't fight.

“Now the reason for this meeting,” Mat’al continued. This was a meeting? My mind wished to drift to more entertaining thoughts. “Is to finish assigning positions. There are four commander positions, an XO position and a captain position. First, we must deal with the captain,”

“Not me,” Val stuck his tongue out in distaste. “Definitely not me,”

“I'll do it!” Indira threw her hand up.

“No,” everyone echoed together. Indira sulked.

“I think either yourself or Raisha should take it,” I offered, shrugging.

“Well,” Shayan shuffled. He glanced to me. “I think you-”

“Shayan, no! Shut up!” I pointed at him with a glare. Shayan jumped, rubbing his arm. Mat'al cleared his throat.

“Actually, Endellion. I believe he has a point,” Mat’al said. My finger turned to him.

“Don't. Even. Think about it,” I warned, hissing under my voice. “I am no goddam leader! I don't even know how the hell we will do this! For God sake, I've so little experience, both military and leadership wise, that a paper bag could lead better!”

“Well, if you do not know how best to proceed with this Reaper matter,” Raisha said as she pulled herself straighter, turning her sky coloured eyes to me. “Who does?” My finger aimed skywards, opened my mouth. Nothing escaped. We were going up against the Reapers, against Saboteurs. I was a Saboteur, I had more experience of them, knew what they wanted to do. She had me. Fuck!

“You said you wanted to go to the Citadel, to examine Sovereign. You know far more about this Saboteur business than us,” Val added. He looked up. “You may be immune to indoctrination, which is a plus. Any other hit points?” My eyes moved away from him, to the floor. There was one... 

“Maybe, but I need to do some digging,” I answered with a shrug. Shayan stiffened his spine, now that everyone threw me into the spotlight.

“You led me and the team not only to victory but without a single loss. I _know_ you can do this, Captain!” he pressed.

“Don't call me... fuck it!” My arms threw my hands in the air, tearing up the carpet in front of the desk. All eyes trained on me, waiting. “And if I don't want to?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“Leaders are not asked,” Mat'al held his silver sparkled eyes on me. “They are chosen,”

“And my lack of knowledge and experience?” I asked. 

“Is there not a saying on Earth?” Raisha asked. “I believe it goes 'You will grow into it',” My snort was met with a scowl. That saying could now die a painful death.

“Why don't we vote?” Indira suggested. “All in favour of Dell being captain, say I!”

“Indir-” I said.

“I,” the chorus rang out. My expression froze, heartbroken, at the five upheld hands.

“Good. Now that that is sorted,” Mat'al updated the flowchart. My body trembled as my name occupied the captain slot. I was so fucked... “Now then, what about the XO position?” So fucked!

“W-Wait, for God- Raisha-” I pleaded, turning to her.

“Raisha? Hmm, well she has vast experience and knowledge. Good leadership skills. A good choice for a learning captain,” Mat'al said, adding Raisha as the second-in-command. W-Wait! What the hell was going on?! “All right, so for the other commander positions. Who should lead the science team?”

“Mat'al, would you-” I pleaded.

“Me? Oh, as you wish. I expected the intel position but you know best,” he said as he updated the flowchart. “What about combat? Indira?” Raisha's shoulders shook. She was laughing her ass off!

“No! Plea-” I said. Just one sentence. Just let me get one sentence in!

“Ah, maybe not,” Mat'al clicked his tongue. Shayan turned into a useless heap in the corner as his sniggers consumed him. My head turned to Val.

“Val, for God sake, stop-” I tried.

“Valérien, an obvious choice with his service record,” Mat’al chimed in. Val raised a brow plate, a wide smirk on his face. Was I invisible?! “So should Indira take over engineering?”

“No! Just sto-” I screamed. 

“Hmm, Shayan has vast technical experience. Much better for the job. That leaves Indira in charge of intel... an excellent choice with her skill set,” Mat’al said. Indira howled as she clung to her sides, enjoying my squirming too much. “Superb, captain. I knew you could assign everyone to suitable positions. Are we dismissed?”

“Dismissed?! Absolutely no-”

“Thank you for your time, Captain. We won't keep you from your playlist and reports,” Mat'al's grinned, his eyes danced. Everyone stood and got their backs straight as they saluted me, all calling 'Captain'. My jaw gawked, unable to speak, as the lights flickered on and the amused officers made a hasty escape. Small croaks escaped my mouth, but only caught flies. Mar hovered beside me, beeping. I screamed until my vision blurred

* * *

_“Fuel tanks full, fuel lines clear. All systems green. Rotary system disengaged, wings stable, engines coming online,”_ Lanster's voice called over the intercom, the anticipation leaking into his voice. The gentle hum of engines grew, creeping out from behind a clamour of activity. The bustle of voices, of shuffling feet, the CIC was alive. _“Engines three, five and six reaching idle speeds,”_

“Nervous?” Val asked. A glanced over my shoulder showed Val's approach as he came to my shoulder. My lungs rushed air out.

“Resigned to my fate, more like,” I grumbled. He squeezed my shoulder. Just over a fortnight passed with me fighting this damned position every step of the way. A month since Shepard's death, since the murder. Two months since the Battle of the Citadel and the end of Saren. Mar bustled up to my side, beeping. A voice crackled through him.

 _“All systems are ready down here, Captain,”_ Shayan's voice informed. He laughed. _“And now you can't complain about me calling you captain!”_

“Oh I'll complain,” I retorted. “Just not where you can hear,” He laughed once more before the connection cut. Mar bounced before whizzing down a corridors between the stairs and elevator. My head shook. “I'm lost without that thing,” Val chuckled over my head.

 _“Engines one, two and four now at idle. Awaiting take off confirmation,”_ Lanster said.

“You never know, you might enjoy it,” Val said. He earned a snort, sarcasm breaking free. Val tutted as Mar shot past, soaring over the heads of the bustling aliens around the CIC towards the cockpit. My lungs pulled air in, glancing down to my modified uniform. It was the same simple military casual wear from at the STG base, but dyed purple because, why the hell not? Everyone dressed in an array of different clothes; some in armour, others in casuals, a few wore old military uniforms. My gaze snapped as Shual barged his way to a computer, turning a red light green. He stomped off, grumbling about 'weapons not calibrating because of people not activating the right systems'.

 _“Take off confirmation received. Permission to take off, Captain?”_ Lanster asked. My eyes glanced at the captain’s chair next to me, at the people surrounding me on their computers. All eyes were on me, all waiting. Uncrossing my arms, my chin raised a notch. A sour breath released. Mat'al looked over from a deck of computers on the right wall, Raisha from the walkway on the left, near the airlock corridor. Indira floated around being a pain in the ass and Shayan locked himself down in Engineering.

“Permission granted,” I said.

 _“Roger that, Captain, moving to take off location,”_ Lanster replied. 

The engines buzzed, the floor vibrated as the locks released the _Starquake_ from the hanger. My nerves stung. The live feeds blinked online, providing feedback of the outside. A full 360 screen masked the second floor walkway. Sunlight shone through, blinding the cameras as we crept forward. Vegetation poked through the light as the cameras adjusted, water and hills, metal and stone buildings hidden among the green. The _Starquake_ slipped to port, rising above the low ground to reach a safe altitude to blast into space. Val stayed by my shoulders, hands clasped behind his back.

 _“_ RSS Starquake _to Sur'Kesh STG Dysila, now approaching space take-off altitude,”_ a pause as the tower confirmed. _“Roger that, Sur'Kesh STG Dysila, have a nice day. Engines to full power in 3... 2... 1,”_

The force of the take-off sent me stumbling back into Val. The turian held steady, a solid wall as he braced against the G-forces. That was another thing to get used to. My hands brushed myself down. My face flushed as the blue sky inflamed as we tore through the atmosphere, trying to hide my embarrassment. The stars twinkled around us as we plunged into space. My gaze ogled at the cameras, watching the planet grow smaller.

 _“Engaging rotary system,”_ Lanster called. The engines dropped to idle as the wings dismantled, the engines returning to their individual bars. It held my gaze captive as the bars extending, spacing themselves out. Then the arched bars extended, locking the top, middle and bottom of each bar at their distances. Just like a Ferris wheel. The engines roared back to life once they rotated. The armadillo plates flared open, bending like sails in the wind, they aided the engines in directing the ship with small boosters on the edges.

 _“Awaiting destination, Captain,”_ Lanster prompted. My eyes dragged my attention from the screens, crumpling in the chair in the middle of the doughnut of computers. Once my ass hit that damn leather, dizzy-inducing contraption, the galaxy map flared to life. My eyes drifted up, staring at the roof, at the galactic core. It blinded me. A deep breathe filled me, collecting myself.

I am Captain Endellion Shaik of the _RSS Starquake_. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	34. Homecoming: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 Blurb:
> 
> With a crew now upon her shoulders and one problem leading to larger disaster, Endellion Shaik feel the pressures of being the new Captain of the Starquake. Fighting the monster within her, she flails blindly through the galaxy as she struggles to find some way of stopping the Reapers and their sleeper agents, the Saboteurs. Time is precious and she knows what few others do; the Saboteurs lie ready, biding their time. Their aim? Destruction of all advanced life in the galaxy.

A quiet hum radiated through the entire room, my constant companion these days. Without that faint hum however, the gates of hell and the doors of Armageddon would rip free and drown us all. Again. A lone light lit the dark room, a holographic clock beside me. Dim as it was, it was still bright enough to cause more than a few sleepless nights. At first, anyway. It bleated out its pitiful alarm, another poor attempt to drag me out of bed. Why oh why had the alarm been locked from me? And why was it secured for a 7:30am start? A growl rumbled in my chest, my arm swatted at it, making pathetic whimpering sounds as my hand passed through air, failing to make contact with anything solid.

All right! Fine! I'm up!

The duvet hurled off me, opening my skin to the chill of the room. Shuddering, my body crawled to the bottom of the bed, grumbling as my arms stretched the distance between me and the desk to silence the alarm on the in-built computer. My balance failed me and my face crashed into the void between desk and bed. A pathetic whimper sang in the air, although morning sleepiness weakened the sound. Whoever programmed that alarm was fired. Or could help themselves to a one way trip out the airlock, either choice were fitting punishments at this point. My hand scrubbed my face, dragging myself to my feet so the hum could vibrate the air around me without the comfort of a rough carpet on my face. My lungs dragged a breath in, an attempt to rouse me. I was not a morning bird, not by any extent of the words. My gaze glanced to the bed over my shoulder, the warm, inviting blue duvet of the double bed drawing me in... no, there was no way you'd see me going anywhere near that slab of furniture. The last time that happened, someone was kind enough to rouse me with a bucket of cold water. My hands massaged my neck as I trekked down three steps to the lower half of my room, quarters, whatever they called it.

It had been a month since the _RSS Starquake_ had left Sur'Kesh with me, Endellion Shaik, as its new captain. Why the salarians had chosen a web feed code for the ship class, I'll never know. Oh, that's right, a snort resounded, 'Rotary Star Ship'. That wonderful prototype engine configuration that had become the bane of my life. Reports on the status of said rotary system awaiting me downstairs, one reason my mind tried to keep me in bed. As each day passed, it broke down a little more. How it was still rotating was beyond me. But my mind was getting side-tracked. It was morning, to wake up easier in the mornings, there was a ‘routine’ to stick to.

“Marshal,” I summoned, voice drowsy. The royal purple drone whizzed into view, bounding before me with its dizzying 3-rotating outer plates. The damn thing was too perky in the morning for me. My hand rubbed an eye. “What time is it?” The combat drone, my new nanny, beeped as a digital dial formed before it. 8:12AM. Huh, new record, well, taking the engine failure morning out of the equation. Never again, if a repeat of that day happened then my God would get a damn ranting when we met. To rocket out of bed in 4 in the morning due to an explosion rocking the entire ship... That had been a bad, bad day. The alarms and flashing red emergency lights still haunted my dreams, no thanks to Nyryntha. “Thanks Mar,” I said, patting the drone while my feet dragging me into the bathroom for a well needed shower.

And the water was cold again today. Brilliant. If the brainiac who thought powering the vast majority of the hot-water system with only _one_ of the engines – in this case, the failed engine – ever showed their face, I would fillet them like a fish. The cold water woke me up, if nothing else, although the sourness of my mood did not improve. And then my hair misbehaved. Under normal circumstances, the flamed copper mass stayed straight. Until an alarm clock disturbed it, then it curled like angry coronal loops. To my horror, this occurred on ships more often than on a planet. A lack of moisture seemed to be the cause. So that required more time in the freezing water to sort that out. I was _not_ letting anyone see me with curled hair. Merida from _Brave_ may make it look fabulous, bloody animated Scot, but it was about as attractive on me as a barrel on a fat man.

Ah, but this was me fussing now, distracting myself with minor issues when worse things awaited me down below. I frowned, remembering the pile of work ahead of me. Illium was only a few days away. We could refuel, the engineers could look at the engines and rotary system and maybe we could have hot water! But then there were the worries, some strange sounds radiated through the ship the past few days. All right, alright. No more hiding. The warm towel relieved my frozen skin, relief flooding me that the towel heater still worked, especially when everything else was breaking down. Marshal delivered fresh clothes, a welcome surprise. It meant the fear of stumbling out into my room in a towel with someone there never happened. Marshal had become my all-purpose, badass nanny.

So with my hair tamed and fresh clothes on, it was time to face the music. My uniform comprised a bog-standard military casuals, dyed to add uniqueness to the garments. Short sleeved with charcoal black base and dark purple stripes fanning up the sides of my stomach to wrap around the underside of my arms. I had thin shoulder pads with four stripes and 3 stars, marking my rank. The trousers were plain black with dark purple stripes running down the outside. My hands patted down the pockets, knowing full well stuff will fill them sooner or later. Also these military boots could go die in a fire, although even that wouldn't destroy them. 

My peaceful moon continued once out of my quarters. A few stairs separated me from the rest of the officers’ cabins. My quarters were the highest in the ship, so there were plenty of windows. Whether that was safe or not though... a sigh dragged out as I strode down the navy hall, nasty white beams curling over my head. They would have been better if they were blue or a darker grey. Hell, even add lights to them and make them blue. My head shook my finger hit a button, striding into the elevator. Again, whoever designed this ship knew how to grind my gears, this time with a slow elevator. This thing took _forever_!

My destination was one floor down. The crew deck, Deck 5, held the sleeping quarters, bathrooms, kitchen, mess hall and Med bay. Preference wanted it on the third or fourth, it saved an elevator ride for the wounded. We had to bear with the kinks since this ship wasn't commission by me. It wouldn't have these weird kinks in them if it was. The mess hall design felt homier than the Command Quarters, so my next goal was to roll this out the general design throughout the ship. Thin, shaped fake-wood panelling brought a little bit of home aboard a 'military' vessel, if you called us military. Pale orange toned lights warmed the room, helping it feel cosier. It reminded me more of a contemporary home than a ship. It took my mind away from the fact this was a military mission. A long bar held the cookers, fridges and everything else, hogged the port side, the medical bay on the starboard. A bundle of 8-seater tables filled the space between, more chairs decked the outside rim of the counter tops.

My legs made a beeline for the coffee machine. A hot brew after a cold shower would wake me up this early in the morning and put me in a better mood. Unlike the engines, the coffee machine was good and of good quality. The giggling schoolgirl in me scooped the boiling mug before scurrying to a table, reclining in the peace and silence. My datapad pulled free from my pocket, getting my daily scope on the galactic news. Half-an-hour of utter peace, not a soul around me. And the coffee in my system had improved my mood. Now all there was to do now was-

“30 minutes gone! Go! Go! Go!” A distorted female voice cried.

My body petrified in place as a mass of people poured out of the woodwork. A deafening array of sound from 20 people disorientated me, all holding datapads. Turians, salarians, the odd drell and krogan surrounded me. A few words crept from the mess of sounds; 'Report for', 'Good Morning', 'Maintenance', 'Captain', 'Problems with'. My eyes blinked, a slow movement, keeping my gaze straight ahead of me as my datapad filled with dozens of reports. Several people made salutes before they vanished for another to press in close.

Then it was silent, the people disappearing once more into the ship. My eyelids twitched for the first time in 20 seconds. The coffee scalded my tongue on purpose, the long draught a requirement to deal with this shit. Well. that was something my mind never seemed to remember. With utmost care, so not to disturb any fury or frustration boiling up, my eyes browsed the reports they crew gifted me. Crew resource report; we needed more levo-amino food soon. Maintenance reports, travel reports, lab reports, engineering reports. And that was before I touched on the reports relating to crew members. My head cleared after about 15 minutes. The coffee settled my sour emotions down.

“Raisha,” I called, eyes fixated to the datapad. The krogan always hovered nearby, her heavy footfalls and deep female chuckle warned me of her approach. My eyes drifted up as the pale skin-toned, honey-crested female krogan stood beside me, sky blue eyes dancing. Her pale peach skin tightened as her mouth flicked upwards.

“Yes, captain?” she answered, tone ripe with amusement.

“Ha, ha,” I said with a sarcastic grumble, sighing as my attention returned to the reports. “I don't see Lanster's reports here,”

“He is preparing for a Mass relay jump, he requested time to complete the manoeuvre before giving you his report, Endellion,” Raisha said.

“No worries, just wondering,” I said, draining the last of the coffee. My body shook itself out, removing the last signs of frustration out of my shoulders. The captain crept free. “Any sign of Mat'al these days?”

“Still locked in the labs, trying to calibrate these machines of his,” Raisha answered.

“He'll be glad when the extra scientists come aboard,” I said, pushing myself to my feet. “Indira,” I summoned as my eyes caught sight of something blue near the woman's bathroom. The blue-toned female drell poked her head around the elevator column, biotic blue eyes alight with mischief.

“Yes, Dellion?” she asked, skipping over to me.

“We need to have a chat about the uh... 'report delivering',” I scowled, flexed my fingers beside my head. The drell sulked.

“We can't give you reports until you've got your coffee, we can't give you any reports until said coffee wakes you up, we aren't allowed to send you reports until your hair is presentable-” Indira listed.

“I did not make that rule, Indira,” I balked.

“I recall that you did, Endellion,” Raisha grinned. “After the engine failed. I believe it came around when Valérien failed to cease his laughter until you put your Carnifex to his head,” My cheeks reddened, trying to smother the embarrassment. _That_ was why I was so fussy with my hair. If there was one thing that ground my nerves, it was giving Val any more ammunition against me.

“So when can we give you our reports when we can't give you them before 8:30 and you need to be awake for at least 30 minutes?” Indira sulked. My... I... did made a lot of rules for the morning, didn't I?

“Just send one person with all of the reports, say 'Good morning, Endellion-”

“Captain,” Raisha and Indira both corrected. My glare released laughter from the two women, worsening the red stain in my cheeks.

“Fine, 'Captain',” I snorted. “'Here are the reports. Have a nice morning'. Not that hard,”

“And who, the poor soul, will be the 'sacrificial lamb' as you humans call it,” Raisha asked, amused. My eyes closed, trying everything to cool the heat escaping from my face. Indira giggled, dancing on the spot while my fingers squeezed each other. My temper had become infamous over the past month... My throat cleared, trying to compose myself to answer. Indira, my Commander in charge of Intel and Raisha, my XO, both waited with amused expressions.

“I volunteer as tribute,” a flanged, male voice sounded, laughing. It was automatic. My body swung around, a finger already pointing at the copper coloured turian. His emerald eyes glittered, the teal markings on his face catching the light. His wide grin irked me. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,”

“I am not in the mood for your shit, Valérien Autillin,” I warned.

“You never are,” he winked. Fire snorted out my nose. “But here I was, about to give you a wonderful report on our arms predicament,” he sang. 

“And I don't need reminded about that!” I groaned. “Yes, I know we barely have enough functional guns for everyone. Yes, I am aware we don't have enough spare parts to fix said broken guns. And I'm also aware of the new bloody regulation requiring all guns now require heat sink clips, to which we too few of! I know!” A glare heated as turian took the battering, smirking.

“All true, apart from one fact,” he began. My expression straightened, waiting. “We no longer have enough functional guns for one per crew member,” My eye twitched, muscles rigid. “Also, Engine 2 is making strange sounds,” My arm shook. The want to punch a salarian, the salarian who assigned the resources for this shit! My lungs dragged a slow breath in to calm my rage. 

“Is it in the reports?” I asked, tone strained. Val snorted.

“I hope so, otherwise we might end up being two engines down,” Val sighed. A shudder ran down my spine. “Yeah. We don't want that,”

“If we lose another engine, we don't travel at FTL. I will not push my luck with the other four engines holding out long on their own with their track record,” I said, covering my eyes with the heel of my hands. “Make sure Lanster and the engineers know, please,” This was why I hated waking up in the morning.

“Sure, I'll go up and speak with Lanster. I think we are about a day and half off from arriving on Illium. We will need fuel, parts... well, all that is in the reports,” Val said with a shrug.

“We don't have an awful lot of money as it is, Val,” I sighed. “I can't even afford to pay you people!” My arms flopped by my sides. Money had not been one the considerations we took when we carried out this crazy plan.

“Are the STG is still declining to fund us?” Raisha asked. My snort would have burned anyone else.

“Of course. They want results before they pay a bloody credit,” I said, a growl rumbling in my chest. “They said they'll pay us when we pick up the rest of the scientists on Illium,” My eyes glanced down to the datapad in my hand, at the numerous reports awaiting my attention. “I'm heading down to the labs. Val just…do what you can with those bloody guns,” Val saluted, eyes lighting up. He earned a show of snarled teeth. He _knew_ how much people saluting me pissed me off.

“Aye, aye, captain,” he answered before flicking the saluting fingers forward, striding off towards the engineering ducts. Huh, so that's how everyone was getting around... with the elevator, no one had the right to complain about it. Although complaints from the engineering team circulated around the number of people stepping over them while they worked. There had to be a way to speed the bloody elevator up. Or add stairs. Stairs were good.

“Alright, dismissed ladies,” I said with a sigh. It sounded so official, so much like the captain position forced upon me, but it was the only way to be rid of them. Raisha and Indira both saluted, Indira giggled before bounding away, my expression contorting to a scowl. “And we'll talk about the report delivery times later!” My voice echoed after her. Raisha smiled before abandoning my side.

The long elevator gave me time to read another report until it coughed me out on the 3th floor. Exiting the elevator, my attention remained focused on the datapad than the bustle of the CIC. Mass Relay jumps were always hectic when our engines were concerned. Shayan bent over a console on the inner ring of the multiple computers surrounding the galaxy map. It wouldn't appear until my ass parked itself in that damn chair. Lanster's voice rang over the intercom. Looks like we were having technical difficulties. Again.

“Shayan,” I called. The twitchy quarian bounced in surprise, gawking in my direction. I stopped beside him, slipping my datapad back in my thigh pocket. “Problems?”

“Ah, Captain, good morning,” he saluted. My usual scowl formed, but he could get away with it, he had been saluting and calling me captain long before I even had this ship. “Well... you could say that,” he glanced to the console.

 _”Did you expect any less?”_ Lanster's flanged voice broke over the intercom. My sigh drained the will from me.

“What's happened this time?” I groaned.

“We are losing pressure in the two fuel lines. We're in the process of trying to determine where the problem is,” Shayan explained. A hand ran down my face, trying to ease the headache ready to bounce on me.

“Is there any part of this fucking ship that isn't falling apart?” I screamed, hurling myself into the high-backed leather chair in the middle. The galaxy dome flared to life. My eyes fixed on the blinking locations of the mass relays, the dozens of sparkles of stars. The _Starquake’s_ location was a flashing red dot. We were on top of a mass relay, and problems arose just as we arrived. Pushing myself to my feet, the map vanished. More than a few eyes were on me, watching my mood.

“Mar,” I called. My drone flew to my side, bouncing. “Help the engineering team if you can. We need to make this relay jump,” Mar chimed, hovering over to Shayan, awaiting orders. Shayan gave me a faint smile. That mask hid everything just about. “Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, we _must_ make this jump. Also, Lanster, I need that report once we complete the jump,”

 _”Aye, aye, captain,”_ Lanster called. _”Sershin can give you it if you are desperate,”_

“Na, you're good. I think you need your co-pilot as it is without me bothering you,” I answered, waving a hand.

 _“Indeed, although if we had more flight computers it would help,”_ A distorted male voice chuckled. A small smile spread. The older drell, Indira's mentor, was just the calm needed for the hot-rocket that was my pilot.

“Sorry, can't help you there,” I answered. “All right Mar, follow their orders, ok big guy?” the drone bounced, desperate for its order.

 _“Thanks captain. Marshal, get down to the engineering deck and trace the fuel lines for engines 1 through 4 and engine 6,”_ Lanster called over the intercom. Mar bleeped before whizzing past me, disappearing down a small vent. My hand patted Shayan on the shoulder, turning to the doors on either side of the elevator. A small room awaited me, the decontamination room. The wait in the tiny container stretched on as the decontamination begun. The second door opened after a minute.

Noise assaulted me like a brick wall. Yells, calls, swearing, orders, clanging. Noises that should have eased a week ago, but now looked to take another month. The war room had transformed into a temporary storage room. Glass sided walls gave me a clear view of the carnage awaiting me on the other side of the room. The silver walls were alight with coloured screens and holographic screens, the floor spare bits of metal, bolts and general packaging littered the floor as the teams struggled to pull everything together. A heard a few 'captain' greetings as my legs struggled to make any headway towards the VI core in the bottom corner. The room was a mass of salarians, all swearing or grumbling about things not fitting or otherwise being a pain in the ass.

“Saldan,” I called. The murky red salarian glanced up from his work. Strain marks lined his dark brown eyes. “Have you seen Mat'al at all?”

“Check the test rooms. Maybe he's there,” the fast talking salarian answered. “Uh, captain,” he added.

“Relax, Saldan. You guys have been working your asses off. I think I can be a little lenient about political correctness,” His shoulders sagged.

“Thanks, Dell. If I see Mat'al before you, I'll let him know you're looking for him,” he offered a lopsided grin. My face lit up. Finally, someone who didn't call me 'captain' all the bloody time!

“Great, thanks guys. Keep up the good work,” I said, giving them a salute as most raised a hand to their foreheads, even if they crouched over something. My battle to cross the room to the three smaller rooms across the way began. Either could hold Mat'al. A krogan strode across my path carrying a crate. It warmed my heart. Most people had little to do, so the majority of the teams, aside from the engineers, were in here. Co-operation was always pleasant to see. But my attention was soon dragged when a certain voice sounded over the din.

“We need those compressors operational if we have any hope of getting the spectrometers online. And for Wheel's sake, be careful with that!” Mat'al's voice cracked. My body battered its way as the swell of people ebbed and flowed away from him, trying to reach to the white faced, dark skinned salarian. He was busy dishing out orders when the crowd shoved me beside him. “Get the memory banks over the VI core, we need that space clear for the electromagnetic testing equipment! You, I need the data banks A and F in their housing-” He paused, stared at me as he recognised who he was giving the order to. My eyebrow rose. He sighed. “This is not a good time, Dell,”

“Tough shit, it never is. I need to talk to you,” I said, gathering myself. Mat'al had shooed me away several times already, however, today was different.

“Do you have 245 systems to install onto malfunctioning systems?” Mat'al began, starting another spiel of his multiple problems. My eyebrows snapped down, mood souring with each word. “Do you have four tons of sensitive equipment to set up before the intel teams can do anything? Do you-”

“What I have, Mat'al Delern,” I snapped over the noise, the room quietened for a time. “Is a ship falling apart, a second engine on the brink of failure, a fuel pressure issue that may prevent us from completing a relay jump, diminishing food supplies, four major power supply problems, an unstable drive core due to poor bearings, not enough functional guns for the entire crew and 38 people who will not be paid because the STG refuses to pay up! Don't you dare tell me that your issues are more important than mine!” I thundered.

Mat'al fell quiet for a time, studying me as my glare tried to burn through his icy exterior. Nothing startled him, especially me, not by a long shot. This salarian had trained me to be competent in combat but had failed to alter my non-combat character. He was still trying to adjust to my newer, more confident self that was cracking out of its shell. Raisha and Indira were to thank for that. Mat'al released a sigh, rubbing the eyes with his long fingers. Tension eased out from my shoulders. Yelling at this damned salarian was the only way to make him listen for 10 minutes. Due to the work here, he didn't know of half the problems with the _Starquake_. The lab and intel rooms were too crucial to fail. 

“Apologies, Dell,” he rubbed his eyes. “I suppose it is easy to become distracted with your own issues,” A smile spread, trying to comfort the salarian. As the captain, people looked to me for strength. whether that strength existed would be tested over the coming weeks.

“I know. Listen, I need to meet with all the commanding officers at 2pm today regarding Illium. You are the one who has been arranging these new scientists coming on board, we need you to tell us what is happening with that,” I said. 

“Dell, I can't leave... ” Mat'al began before staring at my eyes, watching them harden. He moaned. “Aye, aye,” he responded, grumbling.

“Good. My quarters, 2pm. Don't, be, late,” I pressed. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a relay jump to supervise. Let's hope engine 2 doesn't fail, otherwise we can kiss installing your systems goodbye,” Mat'al's eye twitched, understanding. “Delern,” I saluted. Mat'al straightened himself.

“Shaik,” he responded. Mat'al did not salute me. Ever. Or call me captain. He had never parted the reason but to have someone treat me like a normal person was refreshing. I nodded, a satisfied smile on my face as my body turned to leave the room.

And being the strong, confident and graceful captain of the _Starquake_ , my feet got caught in some plastic packing tape. My squeal sounded over the din as my face smashed into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	35. Homecoming: Chapter 2

_”ETA to Illium is 20 minutes, captain,”_ Lanster's voice crackled over the intercom. A glower aimed in the general direction of the camera in my room. From my position on my couch, upon the raised plinth that occupied half of my room, glowering was all that my beaten self to handle right now.

“Thanks, Lanster. And can you tell – goddam it! – tell Indira to get up here, please,” I asked between grunts. There was a long pause as the pilot processed the 'command', watching me on the cameras.

 _“...You're still struggling with the armour, huh?”_ he sounded amused. My glower evolved into a glare.

“Of _course_ I'm still struggling with my fucking armour! Now stop laughing and get Indira up here!” I snapped. Lanster laughed before he signed off the intercom. My growl rumbled under my breath as the boot refused to pull past the calves. God _dam_ this was tight! We had to skimp some of the fancy armour attachments due to funding restrictions but this was ridiculous! My lungs heaved a breath when my calves stopped crying, boot secured. Well, at least they wouldn't fall off! Maybe.

“Need help, Dellion?” Indira laughed. My glare did not deter the bouncy girl as she skipped, a grin spread wide over her face.

“Why else would I invite you up this close to docking?” I grumbled as my cheeks inflamed. Indira laughed before snatching up my other boot. Using her biotics, she freed the clamps holding the metal plates together. “We need the elasticated clamps,”

“Couldn't afford them,” Indira countered, snapping the clamps around my lower leg.

The effort to yank the chest plate into position ripped a sigh from my lungs. Indira was too smug for my liking as she freed the clamps that had hindered me. The Rosenkov Materials armour had been my preferred style; simple looking and didn't have that annoying 'boob-plate' either. It also increased the recharge rate of my tech abilities for when my brain remembered to use them. The overall dark purple base had neon purple lights, but streaks of light purple splashed around the edges of some of the plates, like the thighs. A curse yelped when a clip nipped the skin when the gauntlet snapped on, completing my suit. Indira had no such trouble with her black Serrice Council armour with plain blue stripes down her sides. As if she needed the extra power boost that armour gave her...

“Ok, ETA, Lanster?” I called. The microphones were always on, although they engineered the software to alert him when someone called him. The thought of him watching me was discerning. 

_”10 minutes, captain,”_ Lanster answered. 10 minutes to get ready? God, we needed to upgrade _everything_ ; engines, armour, guns, shuttles, shielding for the ship, new flight system set up... arrh! How long would it be before some money flowed my way to get this shit?

The thought of the long elevator did not appease me. Thus cheating and abusing my power as captain to cut through the engineering tunnels to the CIC made sense, Indira took the elevator. She lost by 3 minutes, despite the head start. She stuck her tongue out at me when she arrived in the CIC, stung by the loss in the 'race'. My eyes rolled at the drell as they refocused on the projected 'windows' that hid the walkway on the second floor of the CIC. The blue marble of Illium filled the forward screens, lights dancing along the darkened edges. This was to be our first ship docking since leaving Sur'Kesh. On that point...

“Lanster. The _Starquake_ can fly under atmosphere with four engines, one ready to fall off and another on the brink of failure, yes?” I asked, listening to the silence as the teams of aliens around me gave wary looks to each other. My fingers drummed on my arm as my tongue ran over my teeth.

 _”I was... hoping you wouldn't ask that, captain,”_ Lanster's reply bounced off the intercom system. My tongue clucked, trying to control the panic that hazed my vision. _”I mean everything should be ok but the rotary may seize up since it hasn't been disengaged it since we left the STG. It'll be fine!”_

“Lanster,” I began, tone light. All eyes swivelled in my direction. “Get us on the ground... in one piece if possible, please. The thought of the Reapers laughing at us for falling at the first hurtle is not comforting,” My tone degraded as the words tumbled out, my fear decorating the higher tones. That may have spurred everyone, since the CIC became a clamour of activity as people clocked every movement of the _Starquake_. The engineers were in constant contact with the flight crew. My feet began a slow pace around the inner ring of the now bursting command hub. That pace only increased once Lanster's voice rang over the noise.

 _”Nos Astra Command, this is the_ RSS Starquake _, requesting a landing vector,”_ he said as the radio banter began.

 _”Nos Astra Command, roger that,_ RSS Starquake _. You are three days behind schedule,”_ the female voice responded.

 _”We have had engine problems owing to our delay, Nos Astra Command,”_ Lanster's said. How could he be calm when the _Starquake_ could fall out the sky?!

 _”_ RSS Starquake _, if you require any assistance, we can arrange equipment before attempting entry. Otherwise, landing vector granted,”_ the asari's indifferent tone said, as if she had said it 1000 times that day already. Goddam, this was not helping my blood pressure.

 _”Roger that, Nos Astra Command, we will attempt entry before requesting equipment. We can exit atmosphere if necessary,”_ Lanster said. Tension in my shoulders rattled, praying he wasn't saying that to ease my fears. If the rotary seized...

 _”Roger_ RSS Starquake _. Have a save entry. Contact us when you are flying stable,”_ the asari finished.

 _”Thank you, Nos Astra Command._ RSS Starquake _out... I hate dealing with asari controllers,”_ Lanster grumbled once he cut contact.

“Just land, please,” I squeaked, clearing my throat afterwards. My hands rubbed my flushing face masking the red glow. Everyone in the room had other concerns than giggling at their flushing captain though. Endellion Shaik, mighty captain of an Anti-Reaper task force, was about to die in her first planet landing as captain. 

_”Engines brought to idle. Disengaging rotary system,”_ Sershin said, the flight deck a baggage of noise and activity. They had their own concerns to worry about from the sounds of things.

My toes bounced me in place as nerves gripped me. Please _Starquake_ , please don't kill me yet! My gaze spun around to the rear cameras. The massive ring holding the engines released the stability girders, leaving just the outer ring holding the engines. My breath snagged in my throat. The outer ring split, the engines parting three on each side. The metal girders would help create the leading edges of the wings, more metal telescoped out from the split rotary system as the engines slid down the wings into position. Six loud clunks announced they had locked in place. My eyes popped out my skull. Did... something just go right?

 _”Rotary disengaged, securing outer plates,”_ Lanster called. The fanning plates that marked the unique shape of the _Starquake_ clung to the sides, telescoping and slipping under one another until a smooth, seamless skin ran from bow to stern. _”Engines powering up to entry levels, now entering Illium's atmosphere,”_ Lanster said.

Within minutes, the ionising flames streamed up the _Starquake's_ flanks. That the external cameras weren't melting was impressive by itself. Anything could and would go wrong with this ship. My teeth clenched together as the _Starquake_ rocked, worrying about the engines falling off the wings. My luck had given me no reason to believe it would. Val glanced over his shoulder from his position at the foot of the stairs, one hand on an orange coloured screen. He grinned.

The fire vanished, clouds smothering our view. Seconds later, the ship soared through clouds and blue sky. The shaking eased as we levelled off. My eyes were on the screens, staring at the skyline of a massive city before me. Towering glass and metal skyscrapers pierced the clouds, so thin the wind would have shattered them. We ascended over a sprawling sea, following a growing stream of air traffic. The sun caught the glass of the buildings, glinting like mirrors. They joy to experience a planet once more – without being shoved onto an escape pod – poured joy into my weary bones. And in one piece as well!

 _”Nos Astra Command, this is the_ RSS Starquake _, entry now complete. Requesting permission to dock,”_ Lanster said, smugness lining his tone as he contacted with the tower.

 _”Roger_ RSS Starquake _, permission granted. Please proceed to docking bay J71-A. Nos Astra Command out,”_ the tower said, almost monotone. Lanster answered with a brief thank you reply, his joy died, his skills as a pilot not recognised. Easy way to fix that!

“Lanster, you are – hands down – the best pilot I have ever flown with,” I aid, my relief overwhelming. It would crash down on me once dockside. Val laugh from across the room.

“Oh God, don't say that. It'll go straight to his head!” he called.

“Piss off, Val. You ready to go?” I retorted. The copper turian grinned.

“Always, captain,” he responded. My eyebrow rose, brain turning to make him squirm...

“Good, then you can get Mat'al and Indira,” I said. Val's superior expression fell. It was _my_ turn to become smug. If there was one thing Val hated dealing with it was Indira. And Mat'al after those blasted computers became such an issue, even before then to an extent. Val opened his mouth, plates furrowed. “That's an order,” I sang. He glared at me now. The urge to laugh in his face rose, but politeness smothered it. He grumbled.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he muttered as he stomped out of the CIC, muttering under his breath. He ignored my smirk as he passed. Got one up on him!

Until he had gathered up the officers for the mission, my gaze fixed on the enclosing city, watching the skycars below me dance in anarchical rows. The city lights, combined with the reflected sunlight, blinded us as we slipped past massive towers and footpaths miles above the ground. Then the traffic ramped up. Ships of all sizes and designs flew alongside us. The school of fish swam towards dock. Dock J reared as we swerved to starboard, the massive skyscraper, taller than most seen already, reminded me of a gaping giant. It swallowed us whole as the ship slipped into 71-A. The _Starquake_ hovered, waiting for the docking clamps to lock it. The engines silenced. And now, time to be captain for the first mission. My hand touched intercom on the panel before me.

“All right everyone, we have arrived in Illium. Thank fuck for that!” I sighed, resting my hands on my hips. “Someone buy the flight crew a drink, they have earned it. Engineers too once they can take a break,” A cheer from the cockpit. roared. Let them relax for now. “Engineering team, I need you guys on those engines. I expect a full report by the time we get back. Intel team, you are to handle the requisitions. We don't have a lot of cash to spare, but the engineering team get dibs for the engines. Food and fuel are the priorities, so I don't want to see fancy bedsheets floating around. And I don't care how scratchy yours are, scratchy quilts are better than starvation!” My eyes pinned towards Iona, the steel grey female turian with the amber markings on her face, a meaningful gaze. Her eyes narrowed on contact. We weren't friendly.

“Ground crew to the airlock, we move in 5!” I said. The room cried 'aye aye, captain,' as the crew moved onto their duties.

The engineers bustled out the airlock with piles of equipment. Their eyes only for the engines. With luck, we wouldn't be here too long, that depended on whether the team could get them functional once more. My back stretched as Mat'al crawled out the labs in his armour. His Mantis sniper rifle secured on his back. His silver speckled navy eyes slipped to me as he moved towards the stairs. My eyes followed him, noting the strain marks in the bright CIC. These new scientists had better relieve some of the pressure off him, he had to stay in good health. He wasn't a young, bounding salarian anymore.

My legs paced around in the CIC for 4 minutes before moving to the airlock. As hoped, the ground crew had all gathered. Valérien, Mat'al, Indira, Jacques Krysin – a dark silver turian with off-white markings with sap green eyes – and Aroqoul Jour'sa, a rust red salarian with a green stripes under his gold eyes. All but Mat'al saluted as I approached. My spine remained rigid to prevent a shudder shaking me. Tine to be professional now. We were taking a small team in since we had to include a larger team on the return trip.

“Everyone ready?” I asked.

“We are. And remember, Endellion,” Mat'al said. My sigh interrupted him.

“Don't wander off, don't pull a gun out, sign nothing, don't make eye contact with anyone, don't talk to anyone, we collect the scientists and are back on the ship ASAP,” I repeated from his ramblings during that meeting. “I'll be careful,” I said under his critical stare.

“We shall see,” Mat'al answered. My grumblings stayed internal as my combat mentor straightened my spine with a good threat. He was good at hand-to-hand, a field my own skills did not excel in at all. That and his air-rounds, air filled bullets, were hurting since he was aiming for the same spot over and over again. Bruises decorated my back from the last round. My shoulders shook out as we waited in the airlock.

Once the door freed us to the planet's surface, the captain had vanished and an awed child appeared. The sleek floors, the crystal glass, the brilliant neon lights. an alien world. The foreign text hypnotised me, the asari aliens who dominated the offices on the other side of the text engraved glass. I was following, rather than leading, the ground crew towards the exit of the dock. The city remained blocked from view but it was close. My eyes skimmed past Mat'al as the salarian tracked towards a circular door. It gave a quarter circle twist before disappearing into the floor.

The city lay before me. The noise hit me; cyber squeals, low hums. The city was like a quieter, brighter 2010 city. Cities held their own character and this one didn't give me any immediate opinions. This was my first proper city on a planet, the Citadel could count. This was my first functional city on a planet. Feros was a colony in an ancient city long abandoned, Noveria had been a research facility, Virmire had been so filled with krogan and indoctrinated turians you can’t call the facility a proper location. My gaze tore away from the scene, back to the crew around me.

…Where was my crew?

You are kidding me... you are fucking kidding me! Not even two minutes in and I had already lost the team. My gaze gaped at the bustle of people around me. Had the team powered on ahead while a plant-lined balcony grabbed my attention to stare at the scenery? Indira hadn't noticed either or had she and she decided it would be fun to watch me squirm. Shit!

“Mat'al?” I called. A few of the asari glanced at me as they passed, a few Volus, a species my knowledge could fill a stamp and no mores. And they looked annoyed at my interruption. A nearby asari clerk grabbed my attention. “E-Excuse me, miss,” the dark blue asari smiled, assuming service. “S-Sorry, have you seen a group of aliens walk by? Two turians, two salarians and a drell?” the smile faltered, realising this was no customer she spoke with.

“Ah, I think I did, there are few drell around,” she pointed down towards my right. The crowd thickened in that direction. “We sell several components you can add to your omni-tool that allows you to track people-”

“A-Ah, no thanks. T-Thank you for the help,” I said, making a hasty escape, earning a severe frown from a displeased saleswoman. The crowd swallowed me within seconds, all features smothered by bodies. My lack of height played against me. The vast majority of the asari were at least a head or two taller than I. There would be no way for someone to spot me in this mess, even with my flaming red hair.

The next 15 minutes were spent getting bumped around, tripping over stumpy volus and earning a few stares and glares from the aliens around me. My nervous smiles appeased no one as my brain hunted for a clear spot to peer through the crowd or locate something prominent. My quiet spot appeared, although my shoulders had to force my way through to reach it. In the safety of the edge of the pedestrianised zone, my eyes couldn't make anything out from the crowd around me. There were no salarians at all and the few that were around were not dark skinned. No drell, not even a turian. Shit! Oh fuck, I was so dead! Ok, ok, deep breaths Dell. It's easy, just go back to the docking bay. Mat'al can't scold you if you were safe in the _Starquake_. Yeah, let’s do that! My feet turned me towards the crowd before freezing. The horror creeping on me only enhanced my panic as the unfamiliar landscape flooded my senses. Where was I? Where was the dock? Fuck!

My ass dropped onto a bench, eyes the size of dinner plates as the full scale of what occurred sank in. I was on a strange planet, lost my crew, lost my way and there was no way for me to convey my location to the crew. My eyes caught my glittering omni-tool. Desperation burst through me, hands shaking as my fingers navigated my messages. Make contact, had to find help!

“Hello?” a voice asked. My scream surprised even me, legs leaping me away from the sound as my eyes assessed the situation. A pale purple asari jolted back in surprise but she smiled after a moment, calming herself. “Are you all right ma'am?”

“A-Ah. Yeah, I'm ok. J-Just got separated from my friends,” I said with a shrug. “I'll find them soon,” Oh please, let me just get back! “A-Actually, could you tell me where Docking Bay J71-A is?” the asari blinked.

“Oh yes. It's just over there. I can take you there if you'd like,” She responded. My hope soared.

“T-Thank you very much, I appreciate it!” I said, relief flooding me. The asari smiled before walking alongside the edge of the bustle. My eyes scanned the crowd to see if anything looked familiar while following the asari. Nothing sprung to mind though. For now, my mind set about to memorising the landmarks should something happen. The downside to this city, however, was that most of the buildings were very monotonous. Same colours, holographic trees, same skyline. It didn't help, not in the slightest.

“New here?” the asari asked. My gaze snapped to the asari, startled by the start of conversation.

“Y-Yeah,” I said. The asari laughed.

“It isn't so bad, everyone is laid back and eager to lend a hand. I... well, would it be rude of me to ask a favour?” she asked. My head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“Maybe, why?” I asked.

“Well, I'm trying to get signatures for a petition to help give more support to new, small companies on Illium. As you can understand, being such a massive port it is very hard to settle your roots here. All of the big companies smother any attempt to create competition. Do you think you could sign it?” she asked, running her hands along her cartilage covered head.

“A petition? Well, I-I don't see why not,” I said. The asari burst into a wide beam.

“Oh thank you! You do me a huge favour!” she exclaimed, bring out a datapad, passing me a pen. “Just sign on the dotted line,” My fingers grasped the datapad and pen, staring at the blank screen before me. There was a dotted line but was otherwise blank. The pen lowered to touch the pen to the surface.

“Endellion?” a voice rang out.

My skin leapt a mile, eyes flying everywhere. That voice... why was it so familiar? A voice I had heard a hundred times. My eyes locked with someone, moving out from the bustle of people. My eyes widened, the datapad and pen dropping from my hand. The purple asari spun around, glaring at whoever had interrupted. My mouth floundered for words.

“L-Liara?” I asked. The pale asari's face spoke of shock, maybe even disbelief. She came, as if unsure as if to approach.

“Endellion, Dell... Y-you are... alive? Oh, thank the Goddess!” she cried, running across the distance, enclosing me in a tight hug.

“Liara! Oh it so good to see you! I've not seen you in ages! How have you been?” I asked, joyous. Liara T'Soni, one of the closest people from on the Normandy, was here? The asari gripped my shoulders, not believing the solid human before her.

“You survived Noveria, we had heard rumours but nothing conclusive. What are you doing here on Illium?” she asked. 

“Ah, well my crew and I came here to pick up some new crew members to help us tackle a Reaper issue. But I kinda... got lost... in about 2 minutes,” I coughed, a red flush staining my cheeks. Liara tutted, serious though. “But this lady was helping me back to my dock,” Liara blinked, turning to regard the pale purple asari. The purple girl seemed to have lost a lot of colour…

“Ah, Caria T'Slerka, still tricking newcomers into signing indentured servants forms, are we?” Liara asked, her tone turning cold. What? The asari panicked.

“A-Ah, L-Liara! N-No, I was just a-asking this young g-girl to sign a p-petition and-” the asari stammered. Liara bent down, plucking the datapad off the ground. She navigated through it. “G-Give t-that back!” she demanded.

“My, my. You have been busy, so many people... Oh dear, looks like you have transmitted none of this data back to your employer. Wouldn't it be a shame if someone were to... erase that,” Liara gave her a meaningful look. A blue aura surrounded the asari, the datapad crushed into tiny pieces, the fragments flying over the edge into the abyss below.

“No! What have you done! Do you have any idea what you have do-!” Caria started, but she saw my expression, saw how it was moulding into pure, molten hatred, she froze.

“You were tricking me?” I asked, hands twitching for the Carnifex pistol at my hip. Caria stared between Liara and me before panicking. She fled into the bustle of people, screaming. “Bitch! Get back here, you whore! I will rip your goddam spine out and shove it down your throat!” Her scream echoed above the din, people yelling from her colliding into them in the crowd. “OI!”

“Colourful, but effective,” Liara said, amused. That snapped me out of my haze of fire. Bitch tried to make me sign a bloody…sign a…sign… My cheeks warmed more as the realisation of my near miss hit.

“Oh fuck! Mat'al warned me! He fucking warned me!” I cried, banging my head on the edge of the balcony banister, gripping it in my hands, surprised and annoyed the bash didn't knock me out. “I'm such a fucking idiot...”

“Come now, Dell, don't be angry with yourself. You can say something a thousand times but experience shall always be the better teacher,” Liara reasoned.

“But I should know better! Oh damn, he will gut me like a fish!” I said, running my hands through my hair. “And what's Val going to say? And... oh Raisha... Shit!” My hand slapped over my mouth in horror. “I'm so dead... Oh God, I told them I would be a horrible captain! I told them!”

“Captain? You are a captain? Already?” Liara asked, her tone surprised. My eyebrows upturned as my gaze turned to the pale asari, her eyes curious. My arms flopped by my side.

“It's a long story. A-A lot has happened since Noveria,” I said.

“Well, why don't we go somewhere and catch up. Garrus told us he saw your name flying around C-Sec at one point but then everything... vanished,” she prodded.

“It's... it’s too long and sensitive a story to explain here. B-Besides, I need to-” I said. Liara grabbed my arm, eyes in the distance. My brows furrowed, following her gaze over towards a nearby building. Was that a red laser pointing over he- oh fuck...

“Get down!” I snapped at the same time Liara hauled me to the ground, hiding behind the solid metal banister. A shot rang out. The banister pinged, a dent appearing on our side. Screams pierced the din. “Bastards! Who the hell are they? Goddam it, not even here a goddam hour and I'm getting fucking shot at,”

“Shadow broker agents,” Liara frowned. “Well, I was hoping they wouldn't have tracked me down this,” My gaze gawked at her. Shadow broker? The... information kingpin? He was after Liara? “Ok, Dell, stay here and I can lure them away-” she stopped when she saw me hurl an Incinerate across the way, a few yells and curses ringing out as they dodged it.

“C'mon, you bastards! Bring it on!” I yelled. “I'm in a foul fucking mood and I need to kill something!” My head ducked as the laser trained on me. My eye winked to Liara. “Let's clear house,” Liara was quiet as she studied me, watching me pull out my Carnifex.

“It seems you have... changed a little,” Liara commented. A laugh burst free, my blood bounding through me at the thought of a fight.

“Just a little,” I said with smile. “Come on, as if I'd let some bastards target my friend and not help,” Liara smiled as she pulled out a Predator pistol.

“I know where their temporary base is. This way,” Liara crept, keeping her head under the metal barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	36. Homecoming: Chapter 3

That was how we spent the afternoon, not collecting the scientists, not returning to the ship, but wincing at grenade explosions and grumbling at how it made my ears ring. This was the best day of my life, well, no but after the recent events, it was close enough. Liara’s missions did not coincide with mine, so we never saw each in in action. But judging from what previous ground crews had said about her performance, she had found her cool. She had a nasty habit of skittishness in battle before. Not too dissimilar to myself. A bullet slammed into my cover, lifting my lips. After a month of stress with no way to vent it, this well needed release via some combat experience filled me with joy. It helped me refocus on something that didn't involve a 45 man team that depended on every decision you make. Here, it was Liara, the Locust, the Carnifex and I. Nothing else. My hair flew as we progressed deeper, my worries about ship management forgotten. The Locust reloaded, the sound sending shivers of glee down my legs. My hand dropped, touching a heatsink looted from the armoury before leaving, just in case. The Combat team, and therefore Val, would not appreciate me taking special ammo without permission incendiary ammo though, so better not-

“Ah, you bastard!” I cried as bullet crashed through my shields and struck my shoulder. “Fuck that hurts!” The armour did its job and prevented it from touching my skin but _damn_ it stung! “Oh, that's it! Mar! Kick their asses!”

The drone flew from my hand, aimed towards a group of aliens on the other side of the warehouse. The purple drone beeped in a quick, steady manner, growing higher in pitch until it smashed a batarian in the face. Giggles burst free as he ping-ponged between the batarian and a turian. He smashed into the head of an asari several times before a sniper took him out. Thank God his data was not stored on the drone, that semi-solid ball ended up wrecked more often than not! It was one of the many reasons he was an awesome little robot!

“Well... that works,” Liara said, although my obscure fighting techniques failed to amuse her as her gaze drifted towards the oncoming shadow broker goons. “Combat drones tend not to make physical contact though,”

“Ach, where's the fun in that?” I laughed as my hands strained under my weight, legs vaulting over the cover to push us deeper into the warehouse. Liara formed words, a warning perhaps. My hand raised to fire an Overload, but my aim dropped and ended up zapping myself. My curses droned out the gunfire as my body crashed behind cover, jittering. “Fuck! I hate this thing!” The tingling muscles faded over the passing seconds, my shields hummed as they recharged. Liara laughed. A scowl pointed in her direction, although she never saw it with me on the floor. A bullet flew past my head. “Missed me, asshole!” 

My gaze rose, meeting that of a man standing above me, omni-blade ready to strike. A squealed curse escaped as my body rolled out the way. Why did people get so close?! The human chased me, hurling curses at me. I cried pleads for help to Liara as my feet skidded around a crate, ducking under the firing bullets. The merc behind me yanked out a pistol, taking aim at my fleeing body. Before he fired, I leapt over the cover hiding Liara from danger. Liara rolled her eyes as a blue aura surrounded her. The human yell in surprise before his body soared across the room. My checks stained red, trying to prevent the hyperventilation overcoming my senses. 

“And this, Endellion,” Liara said, tapping me on the nose with the butt of her gun. “Is why we don't get cocky when it is two versus an army,” Her hand squeezed my shoulder, grounding me as my brain straightened itself. “Deep breaths, calm down. You still have your crew waiting for you back there,” Her words dug deep, the faces of the dozens of aliens under my command flashing past. My shoulders rolled forward, wishing to tuck itself into a ball. Liara aimed her pistol, taking out a few guards while the burden of leadership took its place on my shoulders once more.

Liara’s right, as much as my nerves pleaded otherwise. A bullet slammed into the cover at my back, my muscles jerking at the sound. Despite wishing for all stress to just… vanish, to give my mind time to come back down from stress-hell, escape was not the answer. It forced me to adjust to the stress and to the new lifestyle. Without me, the mission would collapse. Ok, deep breaths, you can do this Dell, one day at a time. My first breath staggered in, crushing the embarrassment down. The second send a shudder down my spine, a reminder of what was at stake if something were to happen. The third felt calmer, the battle blindness my mind longed to delve into to forget my problems fading to allow common sense to function After the fourth, the Carnifex aimed and took out four guards before reloading.

Battle dragged my attention to finder details, things that needed immediate attention. My life being the main one. It forced me away from the havoc that awaited me back in the ship… back home. It was like a drug, distracting me and carrying me somewhere where simple things mattered. Like not getting your head blown off. Before a crew landed on my shoulders, fighting had been stressful, terrifying even. Now with a massive crew, a ship and a mission always on the brink of failure, fighting was the easy bit. The thought of tearing a life from the galaxy had sickened me once. Perhaps discovering Nyryntha had changed something in me, warping my sense of life and value with a monster in my head, just waiting for an opportunity to strike. A calming breath pushed those thoughts away. Nyryntha had to be dealt with at another time, not in the heat of battle for sure.

Just thinking about that Reaper steadied my resolve. That blasted machine, hidden somewhere inside me, just begging for a chance to help the Reapers return. Over my dead body, my stubbornness snarled. My hand snapped the reload harder than necessary, creeping with Liara deeper into the warehouse. Small pushes, just small ones. A worrying glance drifted over Liara every few seconds. With the blood lust tucked away for another day, the realisation of how fragile our situation was pushed all the wrong buttons. After training with people who held impressive military experience and knowledge around me – or at the least the body mass of your average whale – fighting alongside someone who had the same experience as me discerned me. 

My head shook, snapping my thoughts away from that. Liara had trained with Shepard in those few months on the _Normandy_ , hell, bedding the guy must be a mission in itself. She could handle herself, better than I could anyway. My eyes locked onto an asari, the Locust pulling free. A few rounds finished her soon enough. We reached a door at the end of the warehouse, leading into the next large section. My eyebrows upturned after an ammo check. It wasn't looking too healthy. The Locust powered through shots without the kick seen with Val and his Tempest, but the Locust was too easy to aim to abandon. Dammit, these bloody heat sink clips!

“So tell me something,” I said, spying ammo lying on a batarian. I crouch walked behind cover, peeking around every corner before snatching it off the corpse before returning to the door. “What's with the Shadow Broker thugs, huh?”

“Let's just say the Shadow Broker is not pleased that one of his trades went off track,” she said, reloading her pistol. “And then he took a friend from me. I will find him, if only I can just find information that will lead me in the right direction...”

“Hey, hey,” I soothed, noting the way her brow furrowed and her eyes heated. “We'll find your friend, kick the Shadow Broker in the balls and destroy all the Reapers in the universe,” Liara strained a laugh.

“Speaking of which, do you have any ideas of how to deal with said impending Reaper threat?” Liara asked, head poking through the doorway to assess the situation.

“As soon as I deal with the one in my head, I'm sure I can stop the rest,” I grumbled. The new heat sink clicked into the Carnifex. Bloody Nyryntha, why didn't she- A headache roared to life, the first in many days, contorting my face. Yeah, she had problems with me, no doubt about it. My teeth grit, enduring the headache until it passed. Once able to see straight, my shoulders rolled back, Carnifex primed. “Right, let's deal with these... Liara?” I asked. Liara gaped at me, mouth ajar. My brow furrowed for several heartbeats before my words smacked me in the face. “Ah, I... haven’t mentioned Nyryntha before now, have I?”

“Ny... ryntha?” Liara asked.

“My Reaper, to be exact,” I said, cheeks heating. Well, this was awkward. “I... the condensed version is that after your mother sent me to Saren during the Noveria mission, Saren and Naz- fuck, Sovereign called me a 'Saboteur'. It's like a Reaper sleeper agent,” I explained with a shrug. “I'm unusual because my Reaper isn't in control of my body and I am still... me. S-So yeah, if you think odd things, that’s just me indoctrinating you... sorry, I-I have no control over that,” I coughed. That was...an inadequate apology.

“...Give me the run down while we clear out this room,” Liara said, although judging by her tight expression, my quick explanation didn’t cover her needs at all. Either that or the threat of indoctrination set her on edge. My gaze passed the doorway, a resigned sigh escaping.

“Deal,” I said with a weak smile as we darted into some cover within the room. Bullets flew towards us in seconds, my head ducking lower in case the cover failed. Liara stayed behind the wall until it was safer to move in.

“What happened on the Citadel? And on Noveria?” Liara called, her pistol firing off over my head. My head popped out of cover to shoot a human in the head before answering. Although, it would help if I _hit_ the head. Bloody shoulders were too big a target.

“Well, I went for some shore leave on the Citadel. When I came back to dock, the ship wasn’t in dock. The whole thing was a ploy made up by a salarian I met on Feros in order to ‘kidnap’ me away to train me up. I stayed on a space station with the STG for a while. The STG sent us to Noveria because the STG got word of potential geth in the area. So we headed out. I got separated from them and was trying to find my team when I flew past you. I then ran into with your mother. As she strangled me, she realised I wasn't human so she sent me up to Saren. I woke up in Sovereign,”

“That explains why we never found a trace of you after that. We ran into a salarian STG team, said they were looking for members of their team. I take it they were looking for you,” she said. So Shepard and Mat’al got to meet… without me there to see it, dammit! “I see you got free from Saren though,” Liara added, voice tight at the mention of her mother. Did she still care about her? She threw a singularity into a large group of guards, halting my questioning. That was a stupid question anyway.

“Yeah, although please don’t send me to Virmire again. Or throw me on the wrong side of an angry krogan,” I sighed. Liara's brow furrowed as she moved deeper into the room, ducking behind crates after an Incinerate flew from my hand. “Saren took me to Virmire because he needed information. I fled from Saren and but some krogan, one of which is my XO, helped me out. With the help of some captured STG salarians, most now members of my team, we got off planet and en route to the Citadel. We got a report a while later saying the facility had been destroyed,”

“Yes... Kaiden was brave,” Liara answered. A frown pulled my lips down, my head popping over the cover to draw fire while she warmed up a Warp. The bullets snapped my head back down.

“What do you mean?” I asked, switching to the Locust when the Carnifex ran out of bullets. “I need ammo soon,” 

“Here,” Liara said, tossing over some heat sinks which clanked at my feet. “Kaiden died on Virmire. To destroy Saren's facility we had to use a nuke, it was the only explosive the STG had that could guarantee the end to the facility and the krogan inside. Kaiden remained behind to keep it safe until...”

“Christ... I know I wasn't close to the guy but... kudos when due,” I said, emotions flipping with the words. Kaiden had treated me better than some, albeit colder, but he wasn’t a hateful guy. My thoughts diverted with a snap as a bullet slammed into my shoulder, breaking through the shields and armour. My curses sang for 2 minutes, hurling promises of painful deaths to the bastard who shot me. Dammit, why did the Reapers drag me into a profession where I could get shot? Oh… wait… that was me who chose that. Fuck. 

“So you left Virmire,” Liara hinted, eager to escape this topic. My body started, brain frantic to remember where the story continued from.

“Ah, yeah. Well, we got back to the Citadel where I ran into the most insane person ever in the history of the galaxy. She stole my Locust and then took me clubbing a few hours later! ...After breaking into someone's house, stealing their clothes, beating up a paedophile and rapist and drinking one of the vilest of drinks in the known galaxy. And then the geth attacked. That was fun while you’re whole body is shutting down due to an allergic reaction to hanar venom. Christ, why did I agree to that! Oh, yeah, she had me imagine Val and Mat’al on- Oh fuck, the mental images are back! Fuck you, Indira!” I screeched, my stomach wailing at the thought of another round of that drink.

“She sounds... eccentric?” Liara asked rather than stated.

“Understatement of the century! During the geth attack, we found the Mako in the Presidium, but we had geth to worry about. Were you up in the tower?”

“No, I was on the _Normandy_. Ashley and Garrus were with Shepard in the tower,” Liara sighed. “And then Saren's dead corpse rose to life and ripped Ashley's rib cage out, complete with organs,” my jaw dropped.

“Ashley is dead too?” I asked. “Liara nodded. A bubble of joy burst free, words tumbling out in jubilance. “Ding, dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The fucking witch!”

“Endellion Shaik!” Liara snapped over my Locust bursts.

“What? You know I hated her!” I whined, a puppy being yanked back in place. The mercs shot at my cover, making me wince as my ears complained about the noise.

“That's no excuse! Some people liked her!” Liara scolded.

“She was a xenophobic bitch! Ashley would sooner stab forks in her eyes than show any kindness to me! She stole my conditioner as well! Do you know how hard it is to find good conditioner that keeps this damn hair tamed?” I snapped, horrified that she defended this woman. Liara scowled, showing her disapproval with a Throw and Warp combo. Right… upsetting the biotic may not be such a good idea. My throat coughed to clear the rising unease. “A-Anyway! I stayed with my new 'friend' for a few weeks and then I had to help out some quarians. That wasn't long after Shepard had been KIA,”

“That was a dark day...” Liara mumbled.

“Again, another asshole gone from the galaxy,” I said to myself.

“I'm not even going to say anything,” Liara shook her head.

“You saw what he was like with me. I know you liked him and all, but you can do so much better than him. He was an egoistic dick who hated people talking back to him! And cowards,” I said, frown growing as a merc lined up with my sight. We pushed forward. “Anyway, where was I? Oh... yeah. _That_ ,”

“That?” Liara echoed, sidling against a wall as she inched towards a new door.

“Yeah... remember that Reaper inside of me I mentioned?” I asked. Liara nodded. “Yeah, she gained control at one point. Ended up outright butchering Arnold Keplar before I reined her in,”

“So it _was_ you?” Liara stared. My glare didn’t deter the woman. This topic stung like a bullet to the heart.

“No. It was Nyryntha, not me! We are separate things!” I snapped. Liara frowned from across the room. “Nyryntha is a murderous machine that only cares about 'continuing the cycle'. I want to save as many people possible. That is why we’re here on Illium. We need scientists to study me, to study other Saboteurs like Saria T'Spia and find out how to stop us! To free us, to send those Reapers packing, to stop people falling to indoctrination, to keep my friends safe.” I finished, volume dropping. “I will hurl myself into the nearest star if that is what it takes to keep those around me from falling into Reaper hands. That I promise,” My tone snapped, a swollen ferocity leaking free upon those final words. 

Liara fell quiet. The young asari regarded me with a scientist eye, critical of every movement. From my kick to a dead turian's head to scanning the upper walkways. Liara saw much and remembered more, more than I remembered. She was an information bug. A scavenge for more heat sinks continued as my hands patted down a salarian. To run out of ammo here would be certain death, I would not resort to the incendiary rounds! Liara paused by the final door, a frown as she studied the large, empty room. My eyes narrowed, a growl rumbling in my chest. A snap of my fingers and Mar bounced into view. 

“You have changed,” Liara concluded. My gaze diverted for a moment. “Perhaps more than you know,” I straightened my expression, stopping the flush building up.

“The last few months have been… eye opening,” I said, trying to shake the rising blood away. “I've... come out of my shell a little more thanks to all of this,” Liara hmmed as she slipped over the threshold into the room. “Also, before we do anything, this is tingling my video game senses. This is a trap if I ever saw one,”

“We have no choice, Dell,” Liara said, creeping into the room. A single light flickered above, weak and clinging to life. It didn’t even light the ceiling.

“Mar, get the lights,” I ordered. He beeped, flying away to a panel on the wall. My feet stopped beside Liara, eyes scanning the darkness. The lights flared to life.

50 guns and several pissed off goons greeted, surrounding us. My jaw popped as my eyes scanned the closing loop of aliens around us.

“Well... fuck,” my voice bounced around the silent room. Liara spun around as the ring of guards enclosed us. “Well, that explains the lack of crates in this room. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Or is it evening now?” I asked, forcing my voice calm. Don't let these guys spook you, Dell.

“Quiet, Shaik,” a voice rang. An eyebrow rose as a salarian approached, the white armour with the red mark on the chest showing where his loyalties lay. He looked... buff for a salarian with muscles bulking his shoulders. “We don't need you alive for you to be useful,” A quiver threatened to overcome me.

“Oh, great. Thanks. That makes me feel so much better,” I said, keeping my shoulders loose.

“I am relieved it did,” the salarian responded, just as taut. “After you’re dissection, however, you may feel otherwise, Saboteur,”

“Y'know, I have a name. Saboteur isn’t one of them. It’s an icky name, don’t you think? Also, how the fuck do you know what I am?” I demanded, reloaded the Carnifex. The guns around us clicked in response. My fingers froze. Hmm, yeah, better not do anything _too_ stupid. The salarian snorted at me before turning to Liara, ignoring my question.

“Ah, Miss T'Soni, the Shadow Broker sends his regards,” the salarian said, walking around the rim of the wheel of guns. My eyes trained on the 30 shotguns, assault rifles and pistols aiming at my head. Nice and slow, deep breaths. Don't panic... panic, you lose. Liara’s shoulders hackled.

“Where's Faron?” Liara demanded, raising her pistol towards the salarian. Fear spiked when the guns clicked and rose to eye level. My feet shuffled me back until my arm touched her side.

“A little bit hasty there, Liara,” I whispered. Liara’s composure cracked, her eyes on fire as she glared at this salarian. Whether raw emotion drove her on or lack of experience was a debate for another day. Liara spared me a look, glancing at her pistol before lowering it.

“Well, at least one of you is showing a little bit of sense for once,” the salarian snorted. “A little,” he stressed. My tongue stuck out towards him, rattling his shoulders as a glared at me. My eyes scanned the aliens, landing on a batarian whose eyes narrowed. You know, Nyryntha, this would be a brilliant time to 'sweat' that indoctrination... The Reaper didn’t respond. Nyryntha? Earth to Ny- wait, this wasn’t Earth. Illium to Nyryntha! C'mon, you did it when helping Shayan get his data back from the Blue Suns! To be fair, you took control but details! Goddam it, stupid, useless, brainless Reaper!

“Fuck!” I swore as pain rattled through me, lightning smashing each pain nerve. The pistol flew out of my hand, clattering on the ground. Those in the room leapt a mile in the air. “Goddam it, Nyryntha! Pack it in, you useless piece of shi- Ahhh!” My hands clutched my head, knees caving before my body collapsed on the ground, spots flashing before my eyes. The pain drove sane thought out the window. Basic thought impossible. Lightning and lava wrecked every nerve and blood vessel. My body twitched as if electrocuted, not a single muscle responding to my commands. In the few months after learning of Nyryntha's existence, this was first sanity destroying pain she forced upon me. Beyond how much pain consumed me, nothing else processed. A robotic crackle in my ears.

 _”I am not your toy to wield as you please, Shell,”_ The monotone, female voice sounded in my head. _”Now, cease your resistance and-”_

“Oh, fuck off already! We’ve been through this often enough!” I snapped through my teeth, gasping for air. Breathe, Dell, you have to breathe! The room was spinning. Her static ridden growl of displeasure rumbled before she released me from my cocoon of pain. My body trembled, shuddering in a useless heap on the floor, gulping air down as my body tried to find the strength to move my limbs. She needed me alive and my body in a functioning state, she couldn't push me too far. Torture me too much and she loses everything. That was my sole saving grace.

“Dell?” Liara's voice broke through the sound of my pounding heart and gushing blood. My fingers refused to tear themselves away from my head.

“I-I'm ok. I'm fine. B-Bloody Reaper,” I said, grunting as my body rolled onto my side. “S-She doesn't like me all that much,” My arms shoved me up, body swaying as the cold floor pressed into my palms, quivering at the weight. The muscles refused to stop twitching. Everything spun; the people, room. My upper body swayed. The headache still pounded, but it was an after effect rather than a controlled headache. My eyes rolled as they tried to focus on the salarian, putting on as fake a face of bravery that felt drunk than anything else. Getting out of here seemed impossible. 51 against 2? Until my body recovered, walking was out of the question, my gun arm felt like a lead weight, the Carnifex was out of my reach and my sight swam like a dream sequence.

Gunfire deafened me. A cry of surprise ripped from my tongue, instincts flinging my body down onto the ground. The ring of aliens around me shouted in surprise, bodies dropping like flies as the hail of bullets pulverised them. Why was it always surprise attacks? Liara and the salarian ducked, crying out for answers as confusion clouded them. No answers came. My arms covered my head, body trembling from pain and fear as the echoes of guns shattered my eardrums. For the longest minute, I was a helpless, sitting duck in the middle of a climax of noise and fear. A child cowering in no-man's land. The gunfire eased, the silence heavy in the large, bullet ridden roomy arms twitched, allowing enough room for an eye to peek out into the carnage around me. My eyes landed on corpses. My pain fled, forgotten as my body rocketed into a sitting position. The Shadow Broker's goons lay flopped on the ground, useless piles of flesh and bone. Blood of all colours pooled around them. On the upper walkway surrounding us, a mess of mismatched armours grappled my attention, a variety of guns and wide, grinning faces. My eyes fell on Val, his Tempest secured in his hand. He raised a brow plate as his grin widened.

“And this, Captain, is why we put a tracker in your armour,” he called. Liara’s expression froze, taking in the bloodied scene around us as burning plasma stained the air. Relief burst through me, joy burning like a small fire until tears wished to fall- Wait, they had put a tracker on me? The bastards! Rage flailed my legs under me, trying to push me onto my feet. My knees had other ideas, refusing to bear weight. Dammit, that Reaper was toast as soon as we found out how she worked. My legs abandoned the attempt to stand, forcing me to be content on my knees.

“You've got a tracker on me!?” I snapped. My voice sounded tired and drained, but my anger pushed enough emotion into it to nurture Val’s smirk. Liara still gaped at me. My small smile didn’t ease her. “Relax, it's my crew. Here to save my worthless ass,” My narrowed eyes snapped up to Val. The turian grinned.

“Mat'al's idea,” Val said, chuckling. My muscles froze, understanding his words. A warning. Something grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. My head snapped around, eyes flung upwards to stare at silver speckled navy eyes. Ah shit...

“Under normal circumstances,” Mat'al said, tone dead and flat. “I would have shot your knees out. However, I think you've learned your lesson now, hmm?” My lopsided smile betrayed my fear. His parched tone and his eyes struggled to stay in control.

“J-Just like that crash course training on Feros then,” I said. Mat'al hmmed in agreement.

“Indeed,” he dropped, me, leaving me to stagger about while my knees attempted to hold my weight. 

Liara caught me as my legs stumbled into her, helping me stay on my feet. My knees refused to work for me. The salarian flicked a hand, signalling the two krogan, Shual and Verv. Shual, to enter. Shaul, the teal crested krogan, was hands down the most terrifying krogan ever, even more so than Wrex. My saving grace was that he respected authority or at least my authority. Which begged to question why he listened to a tiny hobbit like me. That respect had saved several crew members – including myself – after trying to pull him off a salarian or turian every now and then. Despite this and his cruel demeanour, his behaviour towards me remained easy for me, even friendly to Indira standards, which disturbed me. Verv, the royal blue krogan, was tamer than his counter-part, but don’t mistake that for civil. He could wreak as much havoc as Shaul. The pair snatched up the salarian Shadow Broker goon. My eyes noted blood pooling from his knees, wondering who had taken them out. My eyes skirted past Mat’al. That explained why he didn’t run, at least. 

“Whacha want done with him, Captain?” Verv called over, grinning at the salarian. Mat'al checked over his Mantis sniper rifle, standing by my shoulder like a hawk. My throat twisted as it tried to swallow. Mat’al‘s anger surpassed all, his rage burned my skin like a sun. Only his self-control prevented him from exploding in public. No doubt it would be a different story once back on the ship.

“Liara? You want this guy?” I asked. Liara’s gaze slid over, a slow movement as she debated. A swift glance to the panicking salarian caused a smile to grow on her face.

“I could... borrow him for a while. You are free to do as you wish with him then,” Liara said, holstering her pistol. Her earlier anger dimmed, a calm settling over her.

“Awesome. Shual, Verv, make sure my good friend here gets her answers. Any means necessary. You can kill him when she's had enough,” I said. The krogans' eyes danced, Shual punched his fists together with a grin.

“And this, Captain, is why we follow you and not that skinny bastard behind you,” Shual laughed. Mat'al drew him an exacerbated frown as he leaned the rifle against his shoulder. My cheeks burned as something clogged my throat, a cough trying to dislodge it. Why did everyone want to make Mat’al angrier with me than he already was?

“Thanks, Shual. Now, if you excuse me,” I said, eyes drifting to Mat'al. “I need to be briefed by my commander. Can you give Liara the details on where the _Starquake_ is, Shual?” the krogan grinned.

“Sure, Captain. No problem at all,” he turned his gaze to the salarian, who trembled under the gazes of the krogan around him. Any sympathy for the man died the instant he pulled a gun on me and told me how worthless my life was. That was his first – and last – mistake. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to go back and tell his Shadow Broker friends the same message.


	37. Homecoming: Chapter 4

“I warned you! I _nagged_ for two hours yesterday about what could happen!” Mat'al snapped, pacing before as the anger broke the salarian’s delicate control. The stress of the past month, every worry of the past few hours crashed upon me. The tsunami threatened to drown me. Inside my quarters, the salarian’s words pacified me, the once safe sanctum now a prison. Mat’al’s displeasure with me stung like a bullet wound, my eyes diverted to the floor. Shame stained me like a burnt cigarettes. The last time this happened, my mother screamed at me, wept as she stared at my grades for accounting. For weeks after, my life dedicated itself to pulling those marks up to the brink of insanity, even my social life tip toed on the edge of collapse. “I warned you not to sign anything, I told you not to wander off, I told you how dangerous this place was, why don't you listen anymore?” he demanded, whirling to face me. My teeth gnawed at my cheek. My saving grace was that he left his guns in his room. His fists would still hurt if he used them instead.

“I didn't-” I said, eyes catching a vein throbbing at his temple. Ok, bad start. “Mat'al. Do you... do you remember Feros?” The salarian snorted, taken aback by the question. To catch Mat’al Delern off guard was a rare occurrence. It betrayed his disturbed emotions.

“I remember Feros. Why?” he asked, pacing once more.

“Did I learn anything by you telling me to?” I asked, my voice quivering despite my best attempts to settle it. 

A tremor broke out over my body. Dealing with Mat’al under normal circumstances felt like balancing a bucket of lava on your head. One wrong move and you get your ass burned. This new, more stressed Mat'al Delern remained an unknown force. Mat'al spun to face me, a finger pointed and his mouth open. My breath froze in my throat. Nothing escaped his lips.  
That breath staggered out, tension easing from my shoulders. Mat'al smouldered before me, brain cranking away to find one example of when his words did more than drive me into danger, one example where he didn’t need to use his usual 'encouragement'. With reluctance, his hand lowered to his side, brows drawn down as an agitated breath filled his lungs. A growl ruptured the air as he tore up my floor with his pacing once more. Cautious words danced on my tongue, legs pushing me onto my feet. 

“Mat'al, sorry does not even cover what happened,” I said. Mat'al paused long enough to glare at me, confirming my words. “But you have to understand that this world, this galaxy is all still so new. It hasn’t even been here a year yet since I found myself here. I will be oblivious to the dangers, the sights will awe me and distract me. That's why I need people like you watching my back, guiding me. How can you do that if you keep yourself locked up in a lab for hours upon end? When was the last time we had a proper talk since we left the STG base? I've only got Raisha and Val to back me up with this. Shayan is too skittish and Indira is... Indira. I need you here, not in the lab,”

“Dell, until those computer banks are up and running, there isn't a damn thing we can do. All of the STG protocols are on those hunks of metal down there and if we want to even stand a chance of finding out what is inside you, we need those systems!” Mat'al snapped, although my words had stolen some heat from his voice.

“And I appreciate everything you have done and are doing. But I need you more than you think in these early days. For God's sake, I don't even want to be captain! You threw me into this role!” I said. Mat'al ceased pacing, staring down at me with cold eyes. Despite my quivering body, my eyes remained steady, staring up at him, pleading for his guidance. The calm, cool and collected Mat’al had to come back, without him, everything he had taught me could fly out the window. Mat'al clucked his tongue, turning my words over, a lid eased over his frayed emotions. He released a breath through his nose.

“Once the computers are up and running, I'll stop,” he rubbed his eyes, breathing. My shoulders sagged, strain gone, at least for now. 

“Good. I need you in the CIC once you have sorted everything. Are we clear, commander?” I asked. Mat'al spared me a cold gaze before sighing.

“Aye, aye,” he submitted. “If you'll excuse me, I have machines to tend to,”

“Dismissed. Oh and Mat'al?” I called as the salarian. “Don't work too hard,” The salarian scowled. A smile grew as he left my quarters, leaving me in the peace of my room. At least he didn’t’ shoot me!

The silence gave me time to contemplate my first mission as a captain, or, lack of if being technical. If Liara hadn't shown up... My hands scrubbed my face, a groan escaping. Stupid, stupid Dell. My body fell back against the sofa, grabbing a cushion to bury my chin in. It wasn't the best start to my captain career. At least it didn’t turn into the Titanic, everyone made it back and we got our scientists. This temper and desperate attempt to escape the captain responsibilities had to be dealt with though, it would kill me sooner rather than later. A sigh slid free, face flopping into the cushion. Liara’s words still rumbled inside me; too brash, too tunnelled on escape rather than everything around me. There was a crew to worry about now, my new extended family. My eyelids dropped, eager to forget the responsibility upon my shoulders. What was I going to do?

After the last month on the ship, the day’s excitement wore me down, before including Nyryntha's attack on me, draining of even simple comprehension. My gaze drifted to the clock, blinking as if drugged. Every time the eyelids lifted, the time had passed by an hour. Sleep overwhelmed me, unlocking the nightmares to rock my mind. Failures, deaths, stupidity, betrayal, indoctrination. My entire crew died at least three times in different, horrific ways and those close to me at least seven. Alarms pounding in my ears, fires raged before my eyes, space all around me. My lungs froze, unable to breathe, my mind overloading from the sensations of desperation and terror. Had to stop the Reapers, had to stop them before this happened. Had to- A robotic squeal sent my eyes flaring open. My body jolted, air rushing out in swelling pants as my eyes studied the room. Desperation may have murmured Mar, it was the only reason the drone swung into view, beeping and awaiting orders. My throat felt patched, swallowing proved difficult

“W-What time is it?” I asked. The dial flashed before me. My brow furrowed, studying the numbers. “10:13 what?” I asked. The small blinking 'AM' in the corner enlarged. “Ah fuck,” My eyes snapped to the alarm clock, silent. Had it gone off, was that where some of the alarms from my nightmare stemmed from? My limbs trembled, the images of the nightmare vivid even now, my legs refused to respond beyond a twitch here and there. My hands threw the duvet off. Hang on... how did I get on my bed? “Mar, go get someone, Val, Mat'al, Raisha, anyone,” the drone beeped before soaring out the door.

My hands rubbed my eyes as the effects of the nightmare eased, remembering what had happened earlier before sleep called me. My first mission near-miss along with Mat'al's scolding and Nyryntha's mind torture proved to be a disastrous combination when trying to get a good night’s sleep. Despite sleeping for 14 hours, my mind didn’t feel rested, the opposite in fact. My hands held my head.

“Dell?” a voice stirred me. My gazed lifted, hands ready to catch me should it drop again. Saere Loras, the mucky bronze female turian that had tended to me during the Geth attack on the Citadel, stepped inside the room. Her orange markings glared off her skin, even in the low light. “It is a relief to see you awake,” My eyes narrowed, a small frown growing.

“What do you mean?” I asked. Saere approached, seating herself on the edge of the bed. She brushed the heel of her hand over my forehead.

“You've warmed up,” Saere smiled. “I came to check on you when I saw Marshal fly past. I assumed you had woken up,” Her words made little sense. Why would she feel the need to check on me if I had only been out for most of the night? Unless… 

“I've been out for more than a night, haven't I?” I asked. Saere nodded.

“Two days now,” She answered. A breath escaped from my nose, turning to the clock once more. “From what Valérien told me, I can only assume that the Reaper had caused some severe damage, I've never seen such high levels of myosatellite cells in human blood before. My best estimate would be that your body had shut down to heal the trauma caused by the Reaper. It was... remarkable. Your bullet wounds healed within a few hours and then... Well, I'll spare you the details but the crew are a little on edge. With you on your feet, the crew can relax,” My gaze returned to Saere, fingers twitching as a small smile flicked my lips. 

“I didn't mean to cause worry,” I said. My numb legs dropped over the side of the bed, trying to get some blood into them. It could take me an hour to get walking again. Saere was one of the few people on the ship who won't tell a soul of my soon to be face plants to the floor.

“Ah... Captain?” a voice called. My gaze snapped to the door at the voice, seeing Shayan poke his head around the door frame. Mar hovered by his shoulder. “May I come in?”

“Of course!” I said, waving a hand. Good, a distraction! It might hold Saere off from trying to get me on my feet again. Shayan smiled before shuffling in, Mar bolting to my side like a clingy boyfriend. “Everything all right?”

“Ah, yes,” Shayan coughed. “I-I have the reports for the engines, if you want it,” he said, shuffling under Saere’s scowl as her omni-tool scanned me. That squared my shoulders a little.

“Walk me through it,” I said as the quarian relaxed and parked his rear-end on a chair.

 

“Captain, there is an asari named Liara T'Soni by the airlock,” a salarian summoned. My eyes blinked, snapping out of my daze, datapad in hand as the noise of the CIC reached me. My gaze swept up to the salarian, my mind too muddled to remember a name. White skinned, green eyes, albino salarian... oh!

“Thank you, Sherin. I'll see to it,” I said, slipping the datapad into my large pockets on my legs, tearing myself away from the engine reports. It had been two days since my legs worked again and about and 5 days since we docked, stuck due to the severe engine overhaul the engineers requested. They got all the time in the galaxy for it. After the last month, we needed those things running with no further flaws. My feet tapped down hall to reach the airlock, leaving the noise of the CIC behind. The silvery grey corridors needed colour or it would drive me insane. The airlock popped open once. Liara turned to face me, waiting by the banister staring over the vast array of ships docked here. She smiled when she caught sight of me.

“Dell, it is good to see you again. Apologies for the lack of contact the past few days. The... information I got from the Shadow Broker's guards was too valuable to ignore,” Liara said. My hand waved, dismissing her words with a smile.

“Liara, its fine. Just as well you didn't come. The _Starquake_ has been a mess the past few days,” I said.

“I had heard you had been out of action for a few days. I suppose living with a Reaper is not the easiest problem to deal with,” Liara said. 

“It's the first time she's knocked me out like that. I hope it doesn't become too commonplace,” I shrugged, a shudder running down my spine.

“Then I would recommend that you do not annoy this Reaper, at least until you can understand how it works. You are leaving today, yes?” Liara added. I nodded, making a soft sound of agreement in my throat while her words turned in my head. Dammit, she made too much sense. 

“Yeah, we’ve completed the repairs and we need to get moving. We're almost out of money,” I grumbled. “I hope the bloody STG pay up,” Liara furrowed her brow. “Long story. Anyway, want a tour?” My thumb pointed over my shoulder to the _Starquake_. Liara strained a laugh.

“Another time, perhaps. I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I have business I need to attend to soon, meetings and such like. I came to see how you were doing and to see if I could gain some new contact details. I doubt your _Normandy_ mail address works,” Liara replied.

“No, no. They deleted it after the um... Keplar issue,” I said with a cough. My omni-tool lit, fingers flicking through the menus. “But here, don't be a stranger now,” Liara laughed.

“Indeed. The same goes for you, Dell. Where are you heading to next on your wild adventures?” she asked.

“The Citadel. I need to get as close to Sovereign as I can. I need to learn about indoctrination, maybe any ties with the Saboteurs if I can pin down Saria T'Spia. Fucking Saboteur,” I snarled at the name. Liara frowned.

“That... may be difficult,” she began. It was my turn to frown, “First, Saria T'Spia is a very prominent figure in C-Sec. She will head to top ranks in a few months at her rate. I doubt you could 'pin her down' and expect answers. More likely she will have indoctrinated officers by her side. She’ll pin you down and question you,” My expression blanked. That wasn't... what I wanted to hear. She was the only other Saboteur we knew of other than myself. There was nothing else to go on! Liara continued onwards.

“And regarding the remnants of Sovereign, they are under intense guard. Not just anyone can get access to them. I also doubt the Council would forget your name, so you may have an even more challenging time getting permission with Saria in hand. Although, she may lay a trap for you. I would not recommend going the Citadel, Dell, not if you can avoid it,” My lip nipped as my teeth chewed it, taking her words in. “I will keep an ear out for any information that may be useful to you. Reapers, Saboteurs, Indoctrination... I have a few reports that you may or may not already have if you are interested.”

“Anything at this point would be a God-sent, Liara. Thank you,” I said. Liara smiled.

“Anything for a friend. Please be careful, Dell. After Shepard's death... I do not wish to lose anyone else,” she sighed. My arms wrapped around the taller asari to comfort her. Shepard had been an asshole, but Liara and he were close. With luck, she could move on soon. 

“I'll be careful, I have to,” I said with a snort. “I have a crew of just under 50 to look after,” Liara grinned.

“And all will look to you for help and guidance while you try to make it look like you know what you are doing,” Liara added. The groan escaped before it could be reined in.

“Pretty much,” I sighed. “Take care, Liara. I'll be in contact soon,” the asari nodded just as her omni-tool flared on her arm. An incoming call. We shared a knowing look as she turned and walked down the dock, disappearing from view with a finger pressed to her ear. My feet stepped back into the _Starquake_ , awaiting take-off.

About four hours, and a mass relay jump, later, I settled back into my quarters. Back to the gentle hum, now sounding much healthier than they had a week ago. It gave me the encouragement to re-read the engine reports for the hundredth time, glancing over the papers that Liara had mailed me. A finger tapped a nervous rhythm, my tongue clucking. My eyes skimmed the screen before me, awaiting the important call. If they did not call within the next 10 minutes, they would get a call from me! Damn, dealing with the bloody STG was like having your teeth pulled out. Why were they being so stingy? First they gave us a ship they never maintained, then they refused to give us the money we needed to survive. What were they going to do next? Make me dance like a goddam monkey-

The screen flashed, making me jump as a blinking icon and gentle dinging showing the long awaited call had arrived. My shoulders squared, crossing my arms and a leg, checking my composure before hitting the answer button. The mucky scarlet salarian stared at me, large amber eyes emotionless. A slow breath pulled into my lungs to calm myself as my back relaxed against the chair behind me. I couldn't screw this up!

“Captain Rolidin, good afternoon,” I greeted.

“Captain Shaik,” he answered. My breathing evened to calm my composure.

“We have picked up the scientists from Illium and we are now on course for Ilos,” I said. “Will the funding be much longer? We will need it to refuel,” the salarian cocked a brow. My hope sank.

“Captain Shaik, your server banks are still not operational and you are asking for money?” he questioned. My shoulders rattled.

“You said nothing about our servers having to be operational, captain. You informed me the STG would pay up when we picked up the new scientists. The new scientists have joined us,” I answered, although my voice was catching on some words. The salarian shrugged.

“I have my orders and you have yours. See to them,” was his response.

“Wait a min-” I started. My jaw floundered at a blank screen. The bastard hung up on me! That absolute asshat! My scream rang around the room as loud as my lungs could muster, frustration and stress climaxing. Those bastards! Anyone who said the STG did a good damn job would get their necks wrung!

My arms threw the chair back, feet pushing me up to storm out of my quarters. Rolidin had soiled my mood and sent my blood boiling. This needed a strangling to cure. My fist slammed down on the elevator button, pacing before the door. Why where they so desperate to hang onto their money? Didn’t Mat'al have sorted out with the STG?! Once the elevator arrived, the whole thing quaked as my feet paced with ever growing agitation, waiting for it to cough me out on my floor. The engineers had sped it up, but it still didn’t feel fast enough. The pacing eased by the time the doors parted in the CIC. Raisha stood within the Command Ring, datapad in hand. The honey-crested krogan raised a brow at my thunderous expression.

“I take it the STG call did not go well then,” Raisha stated. My tongue ran over my teeth in agitation.

“I want to strangle a salarian,” I hissed. Several salarian crew members glanced over, wary at the venom in my tone. My temper was more than a little infamous. “They are still refusing to send us the money! Now they want to wait until the servers are up!” My feet thundered as they tore up the ground, my pace quickening. Anthon cleared his throat. The dark green salarian had a backbone, I'd give him that. He was one of only two salarians who will tell me what they thought despite my mood. Mat'al was the other without saying.

“The science team has done an isolated test run of the server systems,” he flicked his fingers over his datapad. A notification blinked on my datapad. “Everything seems to be all right. A few bugs in the system to work out, though,”

“That would be the same with any damn computer though.” I said with a grumble as my eyes scanned the report. “Do they know what's in these programs?”

“There’s a few they aren't too sure about, but they are intelligent. They'll figure it out,” Anthon shrugged. A growl rumbled in my throat.

“Dammit, everything is on time! They know that! Why is the STG being so crab-arse tight about this?” I snapped.

“They are looking after their own interests, Endellion,” Raisha responded, eyes locked onto an orange hologram. “We are an expensive and risky investment,” My pacing continued, her words ignored.

“You'd think they'd want us to fail at this rate-” My words cut short, pace stopped mid-step. The halt of my anger grabbed everyone’s attention in the room. My rage vented to its fullest. My words stopping was worrying. The silence was heavy. My brain had frozen, small snippets of information crawling through my head like insects. The datapad rose to eye level, re-reading the computer report. Every word stood out, analysing the various reports; the engine report, the server report. Dread, fear, realisation. All hammered me at the same time. Shit! The datapad vanished from my hand, clattering to the ground as my legs sprung me towards the Control Ring. My hand slammed on the intercom as Raisha moved away from the computer banks, slipping out of my path. Her brow furrowed.

“Science team, drop whatever you are doing. Right. Now!” I ordered. They were just next door but this was quicker than yelling over a dozen voices and sounds. “I don't care if you are screwing something in, lifting something or whatever, drop _everything_! I want those servers _off_ my ship and into the nearest sun, ASAP! That's an _order_!” My gaze spun to the crew around me. “Get me the fucking STG on the line!” Not a breath breezed through the room. “Now!” The CIC erupted into a clamour of activity as people scrambled, some to look busy, some to get the STG on a large, holographic screen. My whole body quaked, fists trembling at my sides. The doors behind me opened, my eyes trained towards the cockpit.

“What the fuck, Endellion?” Mat'al snap. My gaze skimmed over him. “I've spent weeks on these things. Absolute weeks. And you want to throw them out the airlock? Have you gone insane?!” he demanded. My gaze hardened, jaw too tight to speak, watching the salarian rattle and fume, growing more agitated with each passing heartbeat.

 _”STG on the line now, Captain,”_ Lanster's voice informed me, voice tight. My eye swung away from Mat'al to the holographic screen appearing on the bow upper floor screens.

“Oh no you don't! I want answers-” Mat'al began.

“Captain Shaik. So soon?” the red salarian raised a brow.

“Do you think I'm an idiot?” I asked. “Did you think I wouldn't figure it out in time? Do I look that retarded?” my voice rose to full thunder.

“Do not speak to me so, Shaik! I am Captain-” Rolidin began, rage beginning in his eyes. My harsh laughter cut him short.

“Are you? Or are you like Xanthe?” I asked. Rolidin paused. “Commando, I presume, I don't know what other classes you bastards have. You ain't getting your goddam servers up and running. They are going in the goddam sun-bin!” my voice thundered.

“Dell!” Mat'al snapped. “My apologies, Rolidin, she isn't like this-” Mat'al stopped, staring, while the salarian captain broke into laughter. My nerve trembled, but eyes remained firm. The entire room around me was silent.

“Ah, Advocacy. You surprise us yet again,” the salarian smiled. My lips lifted into a snarl. “But not well enough,” he said, hands raised as he typed at his computer, face emptying of all emotion. “The engine issues you have been having to date? I am afraid you have not seen the worst of it yet,” he intertwined his fingers under his chin. My eyes stayed locked to the salarian on the screen, muscles tense as the seconds ticked by. “I wonder how you will fare when all your engines malfunction in the darkness of space, far from help,” Rage blurred my vision red. All fell silent around us. Rolidin’s expression scrunched, scanning the screens around him with confusion.

“Oh, so _that's_ what those little boxes were,” Shayan laughed. My head snapped to face him. He flushed under my incredulous gaze. “Oh, w-we found these little black boxes while taking apart the number two engine. I-it was odd so we checked the other engines and found them there too. Since they didn't seem to do anything weren't we... removed them,” he shrugged, “T-To save weight you see. We threw them into the incinerator on Illium,” Joy burst through me like a bomb.

“Shayan, I could kiss you right now,” I said. Shayan blushed. Rolidin received a smirk from me as my arms folded, raising my chin. “Well then, Saboteur. Looks like your little plan failed,” the salarian's expression emptied.

“You are most... resourceful, Advocacy,” he began. “Perhaps keeping the engines functioning would have fared better... we had hoped to re-create...”

“What the hell are you mumbling about?” I demanded.

“Very well, Advocacy Shell. You have won this battle. Nyryntha, you have until our arrival to bring this Shell to heel,” Rolidin said. The screen died, a blank hologram hovering before us.

The sense of dread escaped from me, my eyes closing as my head flopped backwards. My relief died in a heartbeat. Nyryntha roared in my head, a robotic screech of utter contempt. When my eyes opened, they saw the ceiling, white spots blotting my vision as pain ricocheted around me, every muscle twitching. Mat’al and Raisha hovered above me, hands holding my twisting body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet and Saboteur Sheet have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	38. Homecoming: Chapter 5

“I will not lie to you, Endellion. This will be a very difficult situation to wriggle free from,” Raisha's voice rang. Her words half-registered through my half-hearted ears, mind otherwise distracted by the day’s surprise spine. My eyes glanced up from the table before me. Dell sat in the middle of the longer length of the table in the war room, her back to the computer massacre consuming the labs. The CIC behind me lay quiet as people understood how close to disaster we had come. Our dear captain had thwarted a Saboteur threat no one comprehended, not even me who had known Rolidin for years. She stared at a datapad lying on the amber wood table, eyes staring beyond what lay before her. Violent shakes consumed her body, but otherwise appeared fine. Saere had assured us it would wear off once she slept and her body started the healing process. With Dell, chance ruled. We didn’t know how much damage the Reaper could dish out or how much her body could handle at any one time.

Valérien perched upon a crate in the corner, eyes on the bustle of the lab as they hauled the servers into the elevator. Their destination lay outside the ship once Lanster brought us as close to a star as he was willing. The selected sun burned as it approached, the blue sun scorching the ship until even the air conditioning struggled to deal with it. Sun-reflective glass dulled the brilliant rays, protecting our eyes from the light. But to think Val was not paying attention would be foolhardy. The turian clicked his mandibles to each topic raised by the XO, eyes narrowing as the problems mounted. On top of which, his positioning squared him to spring into action with immediate effect should any threat appear before Dell had recovered. Shayan sat in a corner, hands folding together as his eyes glimpsed up at Dell, leaning against the part-glass walls of the war room. The news and analysis from Raisha disquieted quarian, dampening any pride through averting whatever disaster lurked within the engines. Indira frowned next to Dell, quiet for once, sitting on the table itself as she listened to the news. Already, the gears in her head spun.

My pride stung through my blind trust. The great Mat'al Delern, fooled by a man he befriended over 10 years ago. How long have the Saboteurs been in place? My eyes rose to Dell as hers shifted to return the stare. In terms of Saboteur years, Dell didn’t even cover the 1 year mark, although four months would mark the anniversaries of her awakening. Why had she only awoken now? If Saboteurs had been around for as long as Rolidin had – at least 10 years – then why did they hold some Saboteurs back, or was Dell special?

“I don't know, Mat'al,” Dell said. My shoulders froze, mind alert as my gaze flicked over Dell’s face. The questions haunting my mind had escaped my lips without knowing. A hand ran down my face, fingers pinching the wide bridge of my nose. Distraction would mimic insanity at this rate. “I wish I knew though,” she paused as another shaking spell ran through her. “It wasn't your fault, Mat'al. What could you have done? How would you have known?” My back pressed against the wall, eyes finding hers once more.

“You had warned me that the Saboteurs had penetrated every organisation in the galaxy. I should have been suspicious with the STG, It was such an obvious target-” I said.

“No, Mat'al. I said I _think_ there is a good _chance_ that they have penetrated every organisation in the galaxy,” she sighed. “I can't answer your questions on them; where we came from, where they are, how many of us there are, the Saboteurs' faces. If they answers lie inside my head, they aren’t coming forward. Hell,” she tore her gaze away, finding a label on her crate fascinating. “I'm thinking there are other Saboteurs out there without the markings on the eyes,”

“Then how would we know?” Val asked. Dell blinked once, silent as she thought.

“Maybe the Reapers can pick up each other's signals, like a radio,” she sighed, sounding frustrated. “Maybe that was how they knew I was a Saboteur. I never met Rolidin in person,”

“It is plausible,” I said. “We just need to find answers,” Dell laughed, although my annoyance at it faded when her eyes glistened. Tears threatened to fall from those lavender eyes.

“How? How can we do that? We don't have powerful computers to crunch our numbers, we don't even have any numbers to crunch to begin with and we have nowhere to start since the Citadel is a no go. Dammit, Mat'al, there will not be any food on the table within the next three weeks unless we do something! We cannot afford to do anything. Hell, we’ve shut down half the engines and the other half are on idle just to keep the generators powered to conserve fuel!” She slumped against the glass at her back. “What do we do?” she mumbled.

“Well, they won’t give us money, so let's make money!” Indira grinned with a bounce. Dell shared the same look of exhausted frustration as me as she flopped her head forward to stare the drell. 

“Care to explain how, Indira?” Dell groaned, too defeated to snap at her bouncy commander. Indira’s arms folded, a grin spreading wide across her face.

“We could rob a bank! That would get us money,” Indira said. Dell sighed in answer, head rolling back against the wall. “Or, or could hire ourselves out as mercenaries! Like the Bloodpack or Blue Su-” she froze as Dell hissed at the mere mention of the mercenary band. “Well, you get it! We could be bodyguards or cargo haulers or something. We’ve got everything in the crew already!”

“And how does said merc band become one?” Dell asked as an eyebrow rose. “This sounds like you need to pump money in to get anything out. And how would we get any business? We have no reputation. How do we make ourselves appear official and professional without proper uniforms? Indira, we don't have the money to kit everyone out. Even if we did, we would need to worry about spending all the money and not getting any work,”

“We have several independent mercs here already,” Val said. “The krogan have extensive mercenary histories and have plenty of clients and contacts,” Dell’s gaze swept over him. “Maybe your friend could help us out too, the asari, you said she’s good with information and such,”

“Liara,” Dell said, mind lost in thought. She scrubbed a hand down her face, rocking until her back hit the wall. “I don't know... I hear the word 'mercenary' and I just imagine kidnapping and murder,”

“The 'murder' is usual despite what field you are in,” I said with a shrug. “You've killed people, Dell,”

“While I was in the military,” she defended.

“And otherwise,” Raisha added. Dell’s mouth opened to thunder at her XO, but no words escaped her. Her glittering eyes rose to the krogan. Her expression fell, eyebrows upturning as her gaze diverted. “I apologise for the 'low blow' as you call it, Endellion, but we cannot afford to have you falter here,” 

“I-If it makes you feel better, w-we got the hot water system working on three engines,” he said. Dell coughed, a weak laugh emerging as the quiet words side swiped her.

“Much appreciated, Shayan. Thank you,” Dell smiled, although she didn’t have the strength to hold it. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself back onto her feet, swaying as she fought for balance. Indira bounded to her feet, her hands hovering above Dell’s shoulders. Val straightened, eyes glued the human. “All right, everyone is dismissed. I need to sleep on this,” She said as her hand rubbed her eyes. “Val, wake me up early tomorrow, if I'm not up already,”

“Define early,” he asked, furrowing his plates.

“6am,” Dell said. Val burst out laughing, Dell glaring miniature suns down on him, hands twitching above where her pistol would have been. Val coughed upon seeing her expression, his expression sobering.

“Y-Yes, Captain,” he said, clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders. 

Dell nodded as she turned to exit the war room, shuffling past the mass of people carting computers and servers into the elevator. We watched as another shaking fit held her, Indira grasping her shoulders before her knees caved and send her sprawling on the floor. Indira looped her quivering arm over her shoulders as she hobbled the human towards the elevator. Shayan excused himself, spotting an opportunity to escape the tense room. He slipped out of the room, fleeing into the engineer pits. Raisha and Valérien remained in the room with me, the only competent officers Dell chose that day on Sur’Kesh. Shayan, while a proficient engineer and damn good at handling the technical aspects of ships, equipment upgrades and maintenance, lacked the leadership material required to earn the Commander rank. Indira? Too immature for the position, she didn’t appreciate the responsibility landing on her shoulders. Alas, Dell was the captain. It was her choice. She must have had valid reasons for leaving these two to the end to position. 

“I hoped the new scientists would help calm Endellion,” she began. My gaze studied her from the corner of my eyes. “Saere informed me Endellion's biological telemetry data is showing signs severe stress. Can she handle the strain?” she asked. Her question plunged us into silence.

While strong, Dell had much to deal with and few resources and a lack of experience playing against her. The Saboteur issue aside along with her constant battle with the Reaper inside her, Raisha and I had agreed to thrust the Captain position upon her. We feared becoming a meagre member of the crew would not provide her with the encouragement to keep fighting. Knowing people relied on her would keep her grounded. Whether that was a wise idea remained to be seen. In these early days, it appeared we miscalculated. The _Starquake’s_ multiple breakdowns were not part of the plan. On top of this, the Reaper appeared to be biting back and refused to hold any punches. On top of her mental wellbeing, her physical well-being was now under threat. Then she had to ensure the safety, well-being, happiness and loyalty of a 45 man crew. Wheel weave the STG betrayal had cemented the crew's thoughts about Dell, that she knew what she was doing and she could protect them where more experienced members failed. Another problem Dell had to fret about was herself. She mentioned that she may be able indoctrinate those around her without her knowing. Dell had Reaper technology inside her, to ignore that would be foolish. She wanted to put an end to that threat of possible, to keep her crew and friends of their own minds. That was our current goal.

“I think she can handle it,” Val said. My eyes flicked to face the turian. “If we help her out,”

“What do you have in mind?” I asked with a frown. “I cannot see how we can help her as much as we already have,”

“Easy,” Val grinned. “Setting up this merc idea will be a logistical nightmare. I recommend that we just let Dell handle communications between this asari friend of hers. Dell can handle the main decisions but we’ll do the leg work. Let me dig around my old contacts, I'm sure I can get weapons and ammo to stock us up somehow. Get Indira digging, maybe keep her busy with the uniforms or something. Maybe she can find a few jobs, she’s head of the Intel team for a reason. Raisha, you have a word with the krogan about setting up jobs for us. The sooner we start, the easier it'll be on Dell. Mat'al, you have an infamous silver tongue, feel like haggling deals for us? Can't be too careful with our 'clients'. Shayan has his hands full with the ship so we'll let him slide on this one, although maybe he could look into upgrades,”

“My, you have many of the bases covered, Valérien,” Raisha said. “I will speak with the males. Shual will be more than happy to part with some information for us,” I nodded, my frown lifting.

“I can give our 'clients' a run for their money. However, I require a good reputation before I can haggle anything half-decent out of anyone,” I said. We would need a powerful reputation to pull us into the black. The _Starquake_ alone would cost us 'an arm and a leg' as the humans say, to bring it back up to standard. Val pushed himself on his feet, eyes on two salarians carrying a bundle of computer parts.

“I’ll check on Dell. Spirits, she won’t even be in bed yet,” the turian grumbled as he stalked out the room. And here I thought her drone delivered on her hand and foot.

* * *

My reflection stared back at me, a mirror of unkempt flame hair twisting like slinkies. We should have seen this coming weeks ago. Red flags flew up in every direction; faulty engines, poor ship design and defence, the insistence on getting the computing systems up and running. Secure my cabin, the fifth load of computer banks soared through the emptiness of space towards the burning sun. We had to do this, we couldn’t risk the Saboteurs getting a hold of our systems. I _knew_ this was right but... no. We couldn't trust anything to do with Reaper tech. Nothing. Incineration in the nearest, burning pile of plasma we could find, that was the cure to this. My gaze slimmed past the clock. Sleep had demanded more attention than food, now over 9 hours later in the small hours of the morning, my stomach churned as each computer bank burned in the halo of the star. 

“Dell, for spirit's sake!” A flanged voice sounded by the door. My eyes remained forward as Val thundered up the stairs. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to see several blocks of computer burn in this sun's corona, at the least,” I said. Val sighed as he stopped by my side, gazing at the glowing sun.

“That was two hours ago, Dell,” Val scolded. A sound croaked in my throat. Val glanced down at me, my eyes still fixated on the floating objects. “You need to take it easy, Dell, we're all getting worried about you,” His words released a sigh from my chest.

“I'll be fine, Val,” I said, a poor attempt to sooth him, but my usual morning temper had become just that, usual. Calm in the morning betrayed my exhaustion, my mental sluggishness. The turian scowled. “I just need to get some reasonable income to help feed these poor bastards of a crew,”

“Dell, we can handle ourselves,” Val said. “Listen, we're working on this whole mercenary idea, but we need you to do us a favour,” my gaze shifted up, focusing on his waving mandibles. “We need you to talk to Liara, see if she can't find us some work or even help us with a reputation or something. Anything would be helpful. Also, a name would be good too,” My gaze narrowed, frowning.

“What are you up to, Commander Autillin?” I asked. Val flushed at the formal address.

“Trying to keep you happy, Captain Shaik,” he answered through clenched teeth. A small smile lifted my lips. He snorted. “Everything else is being arranged as we speak. I'll be sending out small teams lead by independent mercs later on. A few of them have got easy work, others are still debating contracts,”

“So you would have me sit on my ass while my crew risks themselves doing jobs for me-” I said, voice thundering.

“You will organise, mingling and overall doing the finer parts of the job,” Val interrupted. Angry breaths rushed from my lungs, but my tongue remained still. “Dell, please. For us,” His brow plates upturned as much as possible, eyes sad as pleaded with me. Where the exhaustion lines marring my skin already? 

My gaze tore away from those emerald eyes, back to another bank of computers floating across the abyss. My forehead rested against the glass. It was taking its toll on me. So little money, no income, so many people to care for, each with their own needs... My reflection captured the faint lines of circuitry in my irises. They made me wince each time they appeared. It was impossible to ignore them every time I gazed into a mirror or reflection, my instincts hunted for them. They burned themselves into my memories. A merc company, huh? Lead by a dangerous Saboteur with an uncontrolled Reaper waiting for a chance to take over my body and band of aliens all of whom are very susceptible to indoctrination. Nothing to worry about, huh?

“What do I need to do?” I sighed. Val’s shoulders sagged at my answer, although he held the sigh back. 

“We've put Indira in charge of naming and coming up with an overall design for the group. She'll be coming to you see you soon enough to 'discuss' them. Good luck,” he grinned. A scowl formed in seconds.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” I asked. Val laughed.

“She's your commander, you should be able to control her otherwise you wouldn't have put her in such a position,” he winked. My scowl evolved into a glare. “Try to get some rest, Dell, spirits knows you need it” Val made a hasty escape out of the room, either to escape my glare or to flee before the impending arrival of Indira. He was a character if nothing else… a pain in the ass character. A grumble churned in my chest as my arms pushed me away from the window, turning to the dimmed room.

“Marshal,” I called. The drone bounded into view. “Make a schedule, call Liara T’Soni at 10:30am Nos Astra, Illium time. When is that?” I added, remembering time differences. Mar beeped before showing a digital clock. “5pm, thanks. Ok, put Indira in for 9am. Make it a few hours long. I know her,” My fingers rubbed my eyes. “Also, put a crew meeting for members with mercenary experience for 2pm onwards,” The drone was silent as it computed the commands. “All right. What else needs done?”

“Crew update meeting,” a voice sounded behind me. My body swirled on the balls of my feet to face the door. Raisha smiled as she crossed the threshold. She must have heard Val speaking with me. “The majority of them do not understand what has occurred and are whispering for answers,” The krogan climbed to stairs to reach me. “You are well?” she asked. 

“The shaking has passed, if that's what you mean. Otherwise, once everything gets sorted, sure. Until then, I have a 45 people to feed,” I sighed, flopping on the sofa. “Any engineering reports?”

“Still concerned about the _Starquake’s_ integrity?” Raisha asked, wandering over to the window to stare at the burning computers.

“Of course I am! We had possible Reaper agents crawling all over her! Who knows what else they have done,” I exclaimed. Why had that thought not crossed Raisha’s mind before?

“Engineering have scoured the ship top to bottom since we foiled the STG’s plan. They say everything else seems normal and have detected nothing unusual. Your caution is understandbale, however,” Raisha frowned. “I dread to think what those computers were for,”

“I don't know. Dammit, I just don't know!” I moaned, hurling myself to my feet. Raisha glanced over her shoulder as my feet tore up the floor. “Why does everything I felt like I'm blundering in the dark? We can't study Sovereign because C-Sec would arrest me on sight if they ever see me on the Citadel again. Even if I could, what do we look for?” Both hands ran through my hair, tousling it. “I don't know what I'm doing, Raisha...”

“These are still early days. These will be more trying times ahead for the foreseeable future,” Raisha responded. My grumble only grew

“You are assuming it doesn't all crash and burn here,” I said.

“Oh come now. It appears our captain is feeling a little gloom,” Raisha smiled. My gaze snapped to study her face, eyes narrowing. My eyes scanned the room. They glued onto a quivering Indira, cemented in the door frame. We stared at each other. The drell exploded.

“Delly! I have the best idea ever!” she cried as she hurled herself into the room. My ‘Indira’ scowl pinned to my face.

“First, don't call me Delly. Second, keep your voice down, Indira, people are still sleeping-” I said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone's already up. Anyway!” she waved my words away. “I was going through the extranet, trying to think of names for our new band. So,” her eyes sparkled like an active biotic aura. “I looked through what was famous on Earth when you were there!”

“Oh dear God no...” I said, dread plunging my stomach to the ground.

“Yeah, yeah! So I was thinking something like Spice Band after that famous – if so last century – band everyone knows about-” she babbled.

“No,” I interrupted. “We are not touching the bloody Spice Girls with a barge pole, do I make myself clear?”

“Aww, but my costume ideas were so good and everythin-” she paused upon my expression. She sulked. “Fine! How about something a little newer; this TV show exploded at the time you disappeared and gained such popularity someone bought and island and recreated the entire town! It was something to do with ponies and friendship and magic-”

“GET OUT!” I thundered, finger thrusted to the door. “Fucking hell, Indira, I am not letting that tripe taint this ship or its crew!” My hands grabbed her shoulders, shoving her to the door. “Goddam it, that should never have existed!”

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! H-How about something more serious! L-Like... H-Hubble! Y-Y'know, that telescope that is now in a museum on Earth!” Indira exclaimed, arms clinging to the door frame to stop me from throwing her out. My glare remained frozen, but my pushing stopped.

“Better, but it still doesn't ring well,” I said.

“Ok! So what about Avatar? Caribbean after those pirate movies or-” Indira cried as she entered listing mode.

“Indira,” I snapped. “Tell you what, make me a list and I'll tell you what ones are good, what are terrible and what you are to avoid at all times. Clear?” Indira nodded, opened her mouth to speak. “Good! Then I'll see you later once I read through that list! E-mail it, darling,” I groaned, shoving her out the door. My hand slammed on the lock button. It wouldn't hold for long. “Why does this happen?”

“Because, Endellion,” Raisha chuckled. “You are the only one who can handle her for any length of time,” My gaze shifted, frowning at the krogan. Her remark was a little- My skin leapt a mile as Indira hacked the door and bounded back into the room, face alight like fireworks.

“Oh, oh, oh! I got like ten new names-” she began.

“Write them down, Indira,” I scolded. The drell bounced, making an unhappy whining noise as she yanked her datapad out. Raisha evacuated the room, chuckling, as my concerned scowl burned into her back. She vanished from sight, but my wariness did not.


	39. Homecoming: Chapter 6

Dozens of eyes stared up from the lower floor of the CIC, salarians, turian, krogan, asari, humans, drell and hanar. All waiting for answers, for clarification, some with battle-hungry stares, others with whimpers of fear. They gazed upon their captain studying them from the upper walkway of the CIC. My lungs filled with a slow breath, steady my nerves. Trust, that ever important asset, while stronger than it had been over the past few weeks, was still shaky with several members of the crew. And with the uncertainty of the future and their safety in question, trust proved to be all the more crucial. My commanders stood by my flanks, ever vigilant sentinels. My shoulders rolled back, preparing myself to conquer one battle I never had enough experience with; speaking to a crowd.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I apologise for the short notice of this meeting, however the situation changes faster than we can plan for. Allow me to explain the whole fiasco of the past day. Most of you saw the video call from the STG Saboteur, the Reaper Sleeper agent. To those who worked so hard to get the computer banks up and running, there are no words to describe watching your hard work burning in a sun. From the reports on the test run of the systems, it appears the computer banks were rigged with viruses to transmit data. We can only assume it was to either indoctrinate you all or to give the Reapers targets to strike against, maybe even see how much we knew; your planets, your families, everyone was in danger. Anything to bring you down and ruin our attempt to stop them,” I said, taking a deep breath.

“The STG will no longer fund us, so our mission to put an end to the Saboteurs will be put on hold and our focus will shift to setting a steady income to fund our R&D, crew wages and ship essentials. The commanders and I have been discussing our plans. With great regret, we have decided that the only thing that can pay the bills is mercenary work,” a slight murmur rumbled through the crowd. “We have independent mercenaries in our ranks already and they have found work for us, guard or escort jobs for the most part. Commander Autillin and Commander Delern are arranging the teams for these missions as we speak. I have been assigned to one or two missions myself, so XO Jorgal will take over during my absence. Commander Shayan'Ernal will remain on board to ensure the _Starquake_ has no more hidden surprises for us,” I Shayan’s shoulders sagged in my peripheral vision.

“Finally, I have been discussing with Commander Thermi'a,” I began, frowning as several moans escaped from the crowd before me. Indira stood with a straight expression, but a quick glance revealed her lips had locked in a tight line. My stare hardened as my eyes traversed the crowd. “I have been discussing with Commander Thermi'a,” I restarted with a stricter tone. “About the finer points of the mercenary band. This includes a name, uniform and reputation. There are many mercenary bands out there; Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Regrnar's Hounds. The list continues. So, in inspiration of my home, the band will be named Levon Roche. We are in the process of the final design for the uniforms however, we need money to buy them. Our priorities are as followed: Food, fuel, weapons and ammunition, uniforms, overhauls for the _Starquake_ including new engines and servers and finally personal amenities such as new bedding, new appliances for the kitchen, TV and other leisure activities. Until money rolls in, it is impossible to allocate spending at this time. This means that there may be another few months before I can release a wage for you all, let alone back-dated pay-”

“Just tell us where to shoot, you can pay me later!” Verv cried from the crowd. Utren and Shual roared in delight. A smile lifted my lips, relieved at least the krogan still stood with me.

“Thank you boys, your enthusiasm never fails to cheer me up!” I said.

“I'm happy with the ship, don't worry about my pay so long as I still get my damn dextro-cupcakes!” Lanster added. Anthon laughed, the salarian grinning at me with a knowing smile. Tension eased off my shoulders. Saere Loras nodded her head in agreement. The quarians raised their fists to join the growing chant. Emotions swelled in my throat, but my wavering expression stayed straight. Kind of. The support from at least half the crew teared me into a molten-hearted child. My expression sobered upon studying the faces of those not as fond of me.

“Thank you,” I said, although my throat coughed clear the emotion dripping through my voice. “I have... no words for how much I appreciate your support,”

“Aw bless, I think we're making her cry,” Ferilsa cooed, the younger female krogan covering her mouth. My scowl lacked heat, causing a few chuckles. That only warmed my cheeks more. 

“Settle down,” I commanded, my voice stabilising. The rabble calmed down.

“All right,” I said, clearing my throat again. “So to summarise; the STG are pricks and- Don't give me that look, Mat'al!” I balked as the salarian cocked a brow in my direction, hand itching for the pistol at his hip. “All right fine, _some_ of the STG are pricks and also indoctrinated by a Saboteur working for the Reapers. So trust nothing that we are given that is from the STG. We have about four missions on the go and we have shuttles on standby to head out with the teams once we arrive on site. Autillin, Delern, sort the teams out. Ernal, get back in those tunnels,” I ordered with a grin. “I need you more than ever,” Shayan glowed at the words, someone taking pride in his work did that. “Jorgal, Thermi'a, walk with me,” My gaze swung out to the CIC. “I will speak with you all later,” I saluted.

“Aye, aye,” the words thundered through the two story CIC. The crowd remained still while Raisha and Indira followed me along the gangway and into the elevator. Mat'al's voice called over the hum, clear and calm. He sounded calmer, but how long would that last? Once the elevator doors shut, my back collapsed against the wall, knees trembling.

“I hate speaking to so many people at once,” I said. “If I didn't have so many crew members loyal...”

“You are doing fine, Endellion,” Raisha soothed. “You'll grow into the position,”

“And how long before I fuck up and someone gets killed?” I asked.

“To avoid death, you would need the power of a God,” Raisha answered. “We will lose people, how can we not if we are fighting the Reapers?” My mouth clamped shut, despite wishing to voice otherwise. Raisha placed a gentle hand on my shoulders. “Deep breaths, Endellion. You are doing better than you believe, even with the STG abandonment,”

“We didn't have much of a choice,” Indira muttered. My gaze snapped to the drell, eyebrows drawn down. My brain tried connecting the dots, but after the near miss with the STG Saboteur, was my mind just jumping at shadows? 

“Indira?” I asked. The drell blinked, jumping as she stared over to me. A quick widening of the eyes masked behind a cheery beam.

“What's up, Dellion?” she asked. A frown grew. The elevator dinged as we reached the top floor. “Oo! I know, I'll make pancakes! Gotta feed those cravings!” the drell dashed out the elevator. My head swivelled to follow her progress.

“Indira this is the top-” I started. The drell vanished down the engineering tunnels. My eyes narrowed after the biotic blue drell, concern rising. Something was wrong, but I wasn’t blind. Stupid, yes but not blind. The crew's reactions to her, Indira's subtle changes in personality. Was her bouncing frustrating everyone? She could be endearing, annoying and in-your-face but she meant well. Maybe a quiet word with her was in order, to keep the peace. A sigh broke out as my feet crossed the threshold of my quarters, ignoring the krogan shadowing me. “When do the crews move out?”

“Lanster is on course to drop a small team on Thessia, bodyguard work as I recall. Another team will be deployed on Lusia to hunt for a wanted criminal,” Raisha explained. A wanted criminal… better check who was assigned to that one. 

“I've spoken with Liara, she gave me some details for contracts on the go. Once these two are done, we'll head off and nag a few of those,” I said, sitting at my desk, glancing out the window as we travelled to the asari homeworld.

“Mat'al also has a... party for you to attend,” Raisha added. My eyes swung towards her. Raisha smiled. “It is all about making contacts, Endellion. We must do this and as captain, it is your duty to make these contacts,”

“I know, Christ, parties always remind me the countless ones my mother dragged me to,” I sighed. “Fine, tell Mat'al to wear his best attire for this... speaking of which-”

“You have already been sorted. It was an expense we had to make,” Raisha admitted. My jaw slammed onto the ground.

“You spent money without my say so?” I gawked. “On _clothes_?!”

“We must have you looking your best for these events. We do not wish to give off the wrong impression,” Raisha scolded. “Now no more complaints, we are an hour away from the ship that is hosting this gathering. Try to smile,”

“An hour? Why did you wait to tell me? Oh god, my hair takes ages to sort out!” I exclaimed, diving out of the chair and rushing past my XO, succumbing to my XO. Raisha shook her head as she moved to the wardrobe to find my outfit for the evening. My hand grabbed a pair of curling tongs and a bottle of heat protector. An hour to get this thing respectable for a gathering... dammit it all! And there was still the need to check over the teams and- a moan escaped. I still had such a long way to go...

* * *

Deep within the engineering tunnels, my feet clattered to a skipping beat. All the while, scowls and grumbles followed in my wake. The smile remained on my face, but my heart didn’t hold the same warmth. Frowns followed me down the tunnels. The tunnels were cramped, but were emptier since Illium. A group of engineers sweared at a pipe. My shoulders perked, feet bounding over. Arthan'Weer vas Dreda, the blue-masked quarian with a green and navy enviro-suit, grumbled with Cassa'Avers vas Choria. The green masked quarian seemed to be frowning as she tried to screw something in. Maerk Arnhe, a black and yellow spotted salarian, cursed as something dropped.

“Hi guys!” I greeted. Arthan scowled over his shoulder at me. “Need a hand?”

“No, we don't. Thank you, commander,” Arthan said, politeness strained. “Cassa, is that damn screw in yet?”

“What do you think?” Cassa grumbled. “The thread is useless on this thing. Pass me a new one,”

“You've ruined the thread on five of these already,” Maerk murmured. “We don't exactly have these in vast quantities,”

“Then maybe we shouldn't have pipe grips with such shit fittings,” Cassa snapped.

“Then tell Shayan to put it in a report for the captain!” Arthan groaned, annoyed with the arguing.

“I can tell him!” I said. Arthan glanced over his shoulder, desperate for me to leave.

“Thanks, commander. It would be welcome. Now, please excuse us,” Arthan saluted as he turned his attention to the pipe. My smile faltered as someone barged into me, grumbling about 'hovering in the passageway'. My brows dropped as my gaze glared at his back, Aergus Navers, the pale brown/silver turian with the dark markings... asshole. My journey down the tunnels continued, the skip lost from my stride.

There was a no easy way to get along with me, there was no to get around that. People who were always so bouncy and happy and destructive were held at arm’s length but was it that bad? My back pinned to the wall as Phylla'Quines vas Qwib-Qwib, the purple masked, blue and black quarian, and Eshoria Neldir, the silvery salarian with blue/purple stripes on her face and neck, carried a pipe down the tunnel. Well…maybe I was getting the way... My hands grappled with a ladder to free myself from the tunnels and burst into the CIC.

Shayan’s red enviro-suit didn’t appear on deck, so a visit to the cockpit would give me the answer. At least Sershin would be happy to see me if no one else. My head shook, forcing the façade back one once more. My feet attempted to skip. They refused to play along. The climb to the cockpit gave me time to compose my expression. The stairs melded into a ramp for the final few metres. Radio chatter and laughter radiated from the cockpit from here. My feet shuffled in, last thing on my list was to upset Dell by distracting the flight crew if they were busy.

The square room opened before me, the long stripe windows running up each side with the two nose windows before them. Lanster sat in the middle, the charcoal black turian busying his hands with floating hologram screens and ship controls. Sershin sat on his right, sipping some tea as he read the incoming space reports. One of the new asari members occupied the left seat, Mari T'Seir, acted as navigator. The pale asari with medium blue eyes looked up from a datapad. Her pale blue/white markings made thin lines dance over her crest like spider webs. Dellion and Mat'al had rearranged the teams after picking up the scientists.

“Captain, we're about 10 minutes from the _MSV Glorious Gold_. Looking _damn_ fine if I may say so,” Lanster laughed. Dellion scowled at him through the intercom.

 _“I'd love to see you in a dress, Lanster. Keep up your antics and it'll be an order,”_ Dellion said. A peek around Lanster's head revealed a screen with a camera feed from Dellion’s room. Decked in a knee length black dress, Dellion’s hair curled around her shoulders and back. 

“Better watch out, Lanster. She sounds serious,” Sershin chuckled. Lanster scowled.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Lanster grumbled. Dellion laughed.

 _“But thank you, regardless,”_ Dellion grinned on the monitor. _“Made me flush a little,”_ Lanster laughed, fist pumping the air. 

“I still got it!” he cried. Dellion raised a brow.

 _“Don't get cocky, boy,”_ Dellion said before turning to Raisha beside her. Lanster coughed, put back in his place. He glanced back to the monitors.

“Kal'san,” I said. Lanster leapt in surprise while Sershin smiled at me.

“Indira, good afternoon,” the mucky gold drell said. My grin widened before turning to Lanster. He settled his plates, grumbling about being caught off guard.

“You know where Shayan is?” I asked. “Got a message to pass to him,”

“Hmm? Oh, he's talking to Arthan just now in the engineer tunnels. Something about fittings,” Lanster shrugged. My smile dropped. Did... he not trust me to deliver his message? Lanster tilted his head to the side. “Oh, well there's something I didn't expect to see. A sad Indira,” My expression froze, mind in momentary meltdown before a laugh stumbled free, hoping it didn't sound as fake as it felt.

“Me? Sad? Silly Tweeters,” I said, hand patting his head, earning a scowl from the blue-marked turian. “Why would I be sad?” I asked before springing back. “I'll leave you in peace, Kal'san,” Sershin nodded. “Bye now!” My feet spun, skipping down the hall.

“Oi, Indira!” Lanster called. My hand waved above my head before vanishing from sight.

A skip through the CIC brought little comfort, despite giving friendly smiles to everyone in my path. They greeted with me a polite, if stiff, 'hello Commander'. Sometimes they glared into my back, only my position spared me from a face-on encounter. Dellion strode out of the elevator, Raisha and Mat'al on her flanks. Dellion looked pale, lips drawn tight. She ate her breakfast, right? She had a nasty habit of skipping breakfast at every opportunity, despite repeated warnings. She paused as I bounced next to her.

“Looking like you're on fire, girl! Wish I was coming, it would be so much fun!” I said. Dellion rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

“I doubt these merc leaders would be able to handle you,” Dellion laughed. “Nor have enough alcohol,” her words brought a grin to my face.

“I can get drunk! ...Just takes a lot,” I said with a shrug, glowing under some friendly attention. Dellion tutted, but her eyes were smiling.

“You ok, Indira? I've noticed...” Dellion left the sentence hanging. My smile tried to stay alight. It was difficult to remember most people were not fond of me... not at all.

“Delly, I think you have some boys to knock flat. Worry about them and not little old me,” I said with a wink. “Grab one for me, I like 'em with a good beard,” Dellion coughed in surprise, giving me a stern stare.

“I'm not kidnapping a man for you,” she responded.

“Aw, but Delly-” I moaned.

“And no 'Delly'. Christ, I've said it often enough,” Dellion scowled. “Lanster, who's flying the shuttle?”

 _”Jhort has offered to chauffeur you,”_ Sershin said. _”He sounded eager to test the shuttles,”_

“Awesome. Keep the _Starquake_ in orbit around Thessia. Shuttle in those doing a job back here and then we'll move off into the new system when everything is finished,” Dellion called up.

 _”Aye, aye, Captain. Oh and Liara got in contact, she said she got an invite for another fancy party. Looks quite high ranking. Not sure what that friend of yours is doing but she's doing a fantastic job!”_ Lanster said. Dellion strained a smile.

“Thanks. I'll look into it. All teams to your shuttles!” Dellion called. A cry of 'aye, aye, captain' sounded. Dellion spun on her heel towards the elevator. The crew around me stared once I skipped inside. Their expressions burned into my back. My expression opened towards Dell.

“Mind if I go to Thessia? Not for the mission,” I asked, adding the final part when Verv raised a brow at me. “Only been there a few times, never got a chance to lift that necklace I saw!” I said, although most of my spring had vanished. Dellion sighed.

“Fine, but no shoplifting,” she added.

“But Dellion!” I whined.

“No buts.” she groaned, pointing a finger at me. My mouth opened to complain but she tilted her head in a way that warned me into silence. A sulk overcame my expression as we appeared on the cargo hold of the _Starquake_.

It wasn't full, the cargo door was towards to stern while all the goods we had were spread behind the elevator, towards the bow. Beside us, three shuttles sat. The two small shuttles, both 10-seaters, were old Kodiak UV-30's that the engineering team spruced up to do us until we could replace them. The larger 20-seater was on our right. It remained grounded until the checks had finished. Both the smaller shuttles were prepped for launch.

“All right everyone, I want to see everyone back here in one piece, all right?” Dellion called as she followed Jhort to the first shuttle. Mat'al strode close to her shoulder, the strain marks fading with each passing day. He should keep Dellion from shattering into a million pieces. The Thessia crew saluted as the shuttled sealed and cast Dellion into the emptiness of space.

An uncomfortable decision, and ride, lay ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	40. Homecoming: Chapter 7

“I hate parties,” I grumbled as the shuttle slotted itself back inside the _Starquake_. “Who was the asshole with the bowler hat?” Mat'al chuckled at my description.

“Archen Werous, very influential member of the turian hierarchy,” Mat'al's said, eyes gleaming. “Did you not enjoy your dance with him? He seemed quite taken by your hair,” My glare only made the salarian chuckle, my fingers clutching my skirt for prevent fists from punching Mat'al. Or attempt would be more accurate.

“He had two left feet! Dammit, I can do Highland, Scottish Country and Irish but even ballroom isn’t even hard! Fucking ballroom dancing!” My hands tugged at my hair at the mere mention of that dancing style. Mat'al laughed, a foreign sound welcome to sore ears. “Was it too much to hope that that they would phase out that disaster of a medieval dance?”

“It was a very classy party, Dell. You did well though,” Mat'al said. “You even controlled your tongue.”

“My father was a politician,” I sighed, still seething over the ballroom dancing. “He taught me many a trick for people you would rather punch in the face but still walk away from with them owing you favours,” My head shook, my curls wilting on my arms. “I would not have worn these shoes if someone had told me there’d be dancing. I’d rather squeeze 5 dozen Dashing White Sergeant rings into a tiny hall. Fuck, it turns into hexagons after a while,” a smile grew as the memories surfaced, the countless weddings and dances that had featured a cèilidh. Homesickness smashed me in the face with a hammer. A brick dragged my stomach towards my feet, leaving a trail of coldness behind it. My expression ell, earlier joy dying in my arms. With emotions sobered, my aching feet took my weight to leave the shuttle. Mat'al offered an arm, eyes alight. A scowl formed, but the heat vanished the second it formed. Despite this, the distraction was welcome. “No more arm holding,”

“But you still have another party to go to in a few days!” Mat'al said, feigned horror. He grinning upset my already distraught stomach. “And this one, from my reports, is even higher in class,” A glare now replaced the scowl, heat rising with each word. While happy to see to the salarian returning to his old self, he felt like he owed me some pain, to catch up on the last few weeks. My tongue stuck out as my feet touched the floor, arms folded across my chest. Something felt wrong as my eyes scanned the cargo hold. My feet froze mid-step, eyes on the empty spot for the second shuttle. Where they not back yet, had something happened? Concern pricked the hairs on the back of my neck.

“Lanster,” I called. Jhort glanced over while he moved and locked the shuttle down. He would spend a few minutes to ensure the shuttle had clamped down, the clamps liked to seize. “Hasn't the other team finished?” A chill ran down my arms as we stepped towards the elevator. Silence. “Lanster!” No response. “Goddam it, are the microphones broken down here or something?” My eyes locked onto the elevator, pace quickening. Mat'al stayed silent, a frown creasing his lips and his eyes narrowed as he followed me, his relaxed posture now alert.

We took the elevator to the bottom CIC floor. My eyes flew across the halls, seeking answers for the silence. No alarms, no damage, nothing. But the silence froze every muscle. Fear drained my body of heat, my hands shook as my lungs lagged to find an even breath. The eerie silence of the CIC reminded me of a haunted house, the suspense from a lack of movement sending chills running up and down my spine. My eyes skimmed past Mat'al. He pulled a pistol out from his coat. My head nodded towards the cockpit. My knees bent, hands, my hands slipped my heels off while Mat’al slunk towards the nose. If the worse came to worse, losing the heels would make me silent and would not hurt my feet. Mat'al vanished from sight. What was going on; Lanster not reporting in, no one in the CIC? Had the Saboteurs found me? That sent my body trembling. Mat'al reappeared from the doorway. He shook his head. Empty. Someone should always be at the helm. How else had the doors opened? Unless Jhort had a special key or pin that unlocked it from the shuttle...

The heels found themselves dumped on the captain’s chair while my focus switched to following Mat'al through the engineer tunnels. If someone had boarded us, we could sneak around in the tunnels and gauge the forces before being discovered. The red hue of the tunnels unsettled my calm, an anger burning under the skin. My throat worked overtime to swallow, my mind trying to peer through the red haze descending over my vision. A hand itched for the Carnifex at my thigh. Just to feel that gun in my hand would give me a huge confidence boost. My mind turned away from it, climbing ladders with a gun in hand would draw attention from the noise alone. We climbed two floors to the crew deck. Mat'al raised a hand. We froze like deer in the headlights. The silence ticked on. No, not quite silence. Rumbles of a voice reached us. Mat'al's expression tightened, creases forming on the corner of his mouth and eyes. A small bubble of battle lust rushed through my body, tingling every nerve. We eased ourselves out of the tunnels. The ladder led us into the crew bedrooms. Once free from the red lit engineer tunnels, we pinned ourselves against the wall on either side of the door leading to the mess hall. Mat'al opened a small vent in the wall. We waited, breathing.

“...we don't find her?” a voice sounded, distorted. Sershin, perhaps.

“Pray that we do,” Val said. “Dell will flip her shit if she finds out,” he emphasised the 'flip her shit'. My gaze met Mat'al’s, feeling my face contort. He frowned.

“The ground crew can't find her?” Raisha asked, distress lining her voice, as if someone had broken the most horrible news to her. The calm krogan stood shaken. What could shake up Raisha of all people?

“No,” Lanster sigh. “No sight nor sound of her. She's just vanished,”

“It’s for the best,” A female snorted. “Indira is such an annoying cow,” My shoulders bristled. Indira, vanished? My tongue ran over my teeth. My bones knew who that voice belonged to, and my blood boiled. “Oh, I'll help, I'll help. Oh dear, I just broke the thing you've been working on for the past week,” the voice finished, mimicking the drell.

“Lay off,” Lanster scowled. “Indira just wanted to help, she's just enthusiastic-”

“You saw what the bitch did to me on Sur'Kesh!” the female roared.

“Iona!” Val snapped, growling deep in the back of his throat. My vision hazed. My face felt red hot as the angry flush took over. “She did it because you laughed at Dell. She was getting payback on you-”

“I have to agree with Iona, although perhaps not as strongly,” Arthan said. A slow murmur of agreement rolled around the room. Mat'al gave me a long stare to pin me in place. It was then my quivering body registered. The anger shook every nerve. “I know she means well, but she hasn't proved to be anything more than a minor distraction for the captain and a disaster for the rest of us. She yanked a fuel line off two weeks ago,”

“And then there was the whole engine issue. We're all screaming to fix the de-pressurisation and loss of the back-up rupture shields and here she is skipping around doing fuck all,” Belak Rencer grumbled, a black spotted, brilliant blue salarian.

“Not to mention she decorated the engineering deck. Took us hours to get that wallpaper off the drive core consoles!” Quin Gyneris, the silver turian with red markings differing from his brother with his amber eyes. His brother, Xervus, had green eyes.

“I liked it...” Shayan offered.

“Shut up, Shayan, no one asked you!” Aergus growled. The quarian whimpered. My veins were on the brink of melting. Rage had never blinded me like this in my life. They knew nothing... nothing!

“That is a superior officer you are speaking to, Aergus,” Val snarled, trying to regain control of the situation. “Know your fucking place-”

“Oh don't get me started on you,” Aergus snarled. “The only reason you are in charge instead of Iona is because Dell can't stand Iona! And how the hell is she a captain anyway? Does she have military experience? Doesn’t look like it after the Illium mission! Although, she saved our asses from the STG, that much I respect. You, however, are fucking her for all we know! All those little 'chats' you two have up in her quarters,” the volume of the disgruntled aliens grew. “The only half-decent people in any position to command were Raisha and Mat'al! They are useful!”

It was time to intervene. No words could describe my rage. Any bullshit flew my way and they would feel my wrath. Shoving myself off the wall, I stormed through the door with Mat'al beside me. He cast me curious, if cautious, stares. No one noticed my entrance though, the cries of displeasure had enraptured many of the crew members, focusing on the ring of commanders standing by the bar. My jaw popped as my eyes studied those that remained silent, or bore the brunt of the assault. The commanders, the remaining krogan not on the mission to Thessia, the drell, Mysinous, Anthon, Lanster, Saere and the new joins. Only they refused to fight command. It was Shual who spotted me, his tall frame eclipsing the other aliens. His eyes sparkled at my murderous expression. He nodded his head towards Mat'al, grinning as amusement lit his face. My gaze spared a glance to the salarian. He offered his pistol with a new addition, a wide barrel to increase the sound ten-fold. He put blanks in it, which my rage snarled at. But my fingers snatched the pistol, raising it above my head. The bang deafened me. The resulting screams gave no satisfaction until a look of horror slipped over many faces.

My arm remained straight for several seconds, twitching back to point the gun to the ground. My eyes scanned the crew, sparing none for the fire consuming me. Shayan's face burst into relief, Val and Raisha mimicked worry, expressions tightening. The krogans grinned aside from Ferilsa, the small female shuffling behind the older males. Lanster’s shoulders sagged, Anthon's eyes sparkled. Saere frowned, watching my body language. The drell and hanar stood at the back, silent and distant.

“Anyone,” I hissed. “Speaks, I will shoot your fucking face off,” the still warped the room into a lead sarcophagus. My rage had become infamous, but perhaps there was something different about this time. The fear blanketed many an expression. “You dare defy the people I put in command? You dare question my choices?” My tone rumbled, quiet, but the crew flinched. Those that remained straight sweated. They feared me, knew a machine like the STG Saboteur lived inside me. They didn't know what set the Reaper inside me off, many were too afraid to try it. “How dare you? How fucking dare you! I should throw every one of you out the fucking airlock!” I thundered, slamming the useless pistol into Mat’al’s chest. My armed Carnifex extended in my grip. Live bullets may deter them from getting wise. Call me cruel or Christ knows what, but there was only so much a girl could deal with. My feet paced towards the crew.

“Raisha and Mat'al are XO and Commander because of their experience. While the XO may not have military experience, her expertise lies in other fields. Valérien is a commander due to his vast knowledge of technicalities of combat,” My gaze snapped to Iona and Aergus. “Anyone can leap into battle and call themselves leader. How well did that work for you, Iona?” I asked, striding towards her. “A real leader get their men out in one piece. Do good leaders abandon their 12-man crew to a thresher maw?” Iona shuffled, mandibles pinned to her cheeks. “They survived because Val led them out!” Aergus straightened his shoulders, coughing. “We are not sharing a bed, soldier. And if even if we were,” I jammed the Carnifex under his haw. Aergus’ eyes widened. “Why the fuck does it matter to you?” Aergus swallowed. “Know your place, soldier, or I’ll toss you to the Reapers myself,” He stumbled back as my hand thrust the pistol forward before returning to my side.

“Shayan is Commander because of his experience and creativity in engineering. He wasn't chosen for his combat abilities. I needed someone with a good head on his shoulders, one that is screwed on,” I hissed. “You could take a few lessons from him, if you bothered to open your fucking ears,” My feet stalked away from him, towards the bar where Raisha and Val stood. Mat'al remained glued to my side. “Now then, onto this matter with Indira,” My eyes pinned Val down, his expression straight as he understood how close to losing it I was. “What the fuck has happened to my commander?” Val shuffled, clicked his mandibles. He did not fear my Reaper. His fear that a blood bath would occur on the ship caused his hesitation. He sucked a deep breath in.

“Indira... did not rendezvous with the Thessia team after the mission. She has not been in contact and not answering any calls we make to her,” he said. My breath released through my nose. Indira had... upped and left?

“And good riddance too!” Iona snapped, flustered and embarrassed I had revealed her black stain on her record. I spun, baring teeth. The tension strung like a noose.

“You- You are treading a fine line. Do you think she’s useless? Do you think she doesn’t take her job seriously?” I asked. A silent rumble sounded, not an agreeing one, but a rumble all the same. I had a gun, a Reaper lived within me and looked angry enough to smash a krogan's face in with my bare hands. Too many feared repercussions. “Useless? You think Indira is fucking useless!?” I thundered. “You owe her your lives! When we de-pressurised after the engine exploded, why were we not sucked into the deepest depths of space when the rupture shields failed? Why was Indira dancing around doing nothing, as you claim? She was holding up a biotic field around the whole fucking ship to prevent oxygen leaking out! She _was_ our rupture shield!” the silence returned, laden. A few salarian eyes flew around the crew, looking for verification. “The flight crew knew, they watched the dials and wondering why people weren't _dying_ when the engine ripped open part of the hull! Shayan knew because he was looking at the same data! She was dancing around to strengthen the field in places when it was most needed! She could only do that if she stood in one area of the ship! You call that useless!? She is our strongest biotic and even she struggled to shield us all!”

“And then there was the whole decoration of the engineering deck. I _ordered_ that! A little prank to liven things up, to distract the crews from blowing a fuse because of software bugs! It fucking worked, did it not, Saere?” I demanded, spinning to face the turian. Saere nodded, blowing my anger off her shoulders. She kept her expression tight though.

“Stress from the science teams dropped about 43%. The distraction and change of duty revitalised brain activity. Some even slept better before they returned to work,” Saere shrugged.

“And the fuel pipe. Well, why should I explain that? Let us ask the head of our engineering, hmm? Shayan?” My gaze swivelled to Shayan. My tone softened for the quarian, my sub-consciousness controlling my tone. 

“We... W-We would have lost engine five. The pipe suffered from severe corroding and in the days leading up to it, rust particles entered the engine. I-It would have contaminated the engine, blocked fuel lines and start an engine surging process...” the red-masked turian said, shaking under the stares. “I-I had diverted fuel but the drop in pressure caused the particles to coagulating into large nodules... I-I asked Indira to rip off the pipe before any of this larger material entered the engine...”

“And why didn't you tell us?” Eshoria asked, the female silvery salarian frowning.

“N-None of you would listen... you kept talking over me when I tried to explain. N-None of you listen u-unless the captain tells you to,” Shayan said. Lanster crossed his arms as he leaned back, mandibles clicking as he snorted at Aergus and Iona. Both refused to meet his eyes. My hard gaze swung around the crew before me.

“Indira was chosen because of her dedication to get the job done, one way or another,” I said. “I chose her because she isn’t afraid to do what is necessary. She has risked her own live to keep you safe. Any biotic can tell you what happens to your body when you hold a large shield up for any length of time! And she did that without being asked!” My lungs dragged a breath in, trying to chase the haze away. “Dismissed. And if I hear another ill word against my decisions regarding the commanders, I will deal with you myself,” the room had petrified, silent. A wheat field waiting for the wind the cease. A snarl ripped my lips apart “Dismissed!” I roared. A cry of startled 'Yes, Captain' rang before the crew scattered. The next breath refused to calm me, my gaze aiming for Lanster who remained seated. “Indira refuses to make contact?”

“I'm afraid so,” Lanster answered, unafraid of my anger. Brave man. “Even hacked into your mail account – you need a better password – and sent one that way but still, nothing,” My expression flattened, making Lanster flick his brow plates up. For someone who had just hacked the near-murderous captain’s email account, he slouched against the counter, relaxed.

“I'll be in my quarters. Calming down,” I said. My eyes focused on the elevator to save me from killing anyone else. The commanders remained behind. My rage could not deal with anyone right now.

So loyalty issues within the crew had surfaced as a problem now, and a commander who had deserted us/ All this to add onto the other problems of not knowing where to lead a Reaper search and study team, no computer banks to assemble and prep and our money diving into the negatives. My fist slammed on the lock button once inside my room. Without Indira here, only Mat'al could hack it without Lanster's help. He would only betray me if he decreed I needed help. Maybe. My hands dragged the Kirby grips out my hair, letting them spill and scatter on the floor. A hairbrush straightened the limp curls. When was this shit going to stop happening? When would a few good days happen, just once? My breathing eased, settling myself for the task at hand.

My fingers trailed along the smooth table top of the desk, one reaching for the communication network on my computer. My only hope was that Indira will answer the call. Indira’s number dialled as I lowered myself to the chair, preparing for the long wait. An hour passed with no luck, every five minutes heralded another attempt. That hour dissolved into another hour. Night drifted on, never ending. Any knocks on the door were left ignored. No one tried to hack it. Lanster voiced his concerns over the intercom, something about food and sleep. To pull me back to some semblance of my old self, he informed me that the next mission team had been dropped off. He got a brief nod, my eyes fixated to the screen. My mind refused to think of sleep. Saere called through the door for a time but she refused Lanster’s offer to open the door. She wanted me to come to her myself. She would wait a long time.

At 4:17am, Indira picked up.

“I forgot how persistent you are,” Indira said, lips dropped, expression sagged. Her bounce and flare all but gone from her. A scan of the background provided me with nothing, just a blank, featureless wall. My shoulders rolled back, flicking a small smile.

“Damn right I am,” I said. My lungs wheezed, taken aback by the answer. My throat too small, too small to let air in. “Indy, I need you to come back to the _Starquake_.” the drell dropped her eyes, slouching against the wall behind her.

“I'm not wanted, Dell,” she sighed. My shoulders bristled. She never called me Dell... never! “I just get in the way,”

“The hell you do,” I snapped. “I nearly shot Aergus and Iona today for bad mouthing you. Christ, you can't even save their bloody lives without criticism,” Indira laboured a laugh, shaking her head. This Indira wasn't the Indira that had bounced me half-way around the Citadel. No in-your-face, no bubbliness. She lay as if on the brink of death. All the energy had gone from her.

“I think someone said the greatest achievements are overlooked the most. I think I see what they mean now,” she smiled at me. “You don't need me,”

“Indy, who will keep me sane? Val? Mat'al? Raisha? Shayan? Listen, please, things are just turning around. It was your idea to turn merc until we knew where we were going, until we put money in the bank. Who will help me keep Iona in line?” I asked. 

“I'm sure Lanster can keep you sane,” Indira said. A snort ruptured free. Lanster was a character but he was predictable. And a terrible flirt. “I'm sure Val can keep Iona in check... he's good at that,” Why was she trying to find excuses not to come back... dammit, I can't lose someone like this!

“Indira, please. Please, don't do this to me,” I pleaded. I begged with my eyes, my whole expression opening, distraught fear pinning me to the chair while the drell gazed through me. She flicked a smile. It was fake.

“Sorry, Dell. I don't see how I can make anything better,” she said, rubbing an eye. “I'm going now, you'll be ok. It'll be easier without me screwing around all the time,”

“Indira, please-!” I tried, staring as a blank screen lay before me. “No, no, no. Oh God, please, please don't let this happen,” My fingers redialled, but the familiar voicemail answered. Time after time, the system redialled. She had to come back. She had to! I couldn't lose a friend like this! Dammit, it had to be the Reapers. It had to be! Had they put a device on the ship that could indoctrinate people? Was that why they were rising against me? Abandoning me? Indira refused to answer. Goddam it, you monstrous machines! I hate you! Every drop of my hate-

 _”This is not of our doing, Shell. This is your incompetence, your weakness, your inexperience. So afraid are you to aim your fault to another,”_ Nyryntha rumbled in my head. The headache throbbed, tears staining my cheeks. My fists slammed on the table as my vision cleared, the pain shuddering up my arms. It snapped my fragile control, stress and frustration bursting. My ears never registered the sound of someone forcing the door open until my hands pinned above my head, eyes staring into silver speckled navy eyes.


	41. Homecoming: Chapter 8

Reports glared up from the datapad in hand, but my heart didn’t have the will to read any further. A few more contracts filtered in, still low pay but our reputation grew, many mouths mimicking the same message; swift and excellent work and service. My finger slipped on the datapad. For the hundredth time, my gaze met the inbox, empty of any sign of Indira. Three days and not a single snippet from her. Even the crew that despised her understood how much space she filled. Indira had always made the place more... energetic. And several salarians complained about the coffee. Indira made a damn good salarian coffee.

“We’re breaking even. The new bedding should keep everyone's spirits up. They can stop complaining about how itchy the current ones are,” I said, giving a half smile to Mat'al who leaned on an idle computer bank. The salarian grumbled. The lack of Indira’s coffee had switched the man into one helluva grumpy old man.

“We're in for the long haul. Once we have enough to replace these engines, we can put time towards researching and investigating any leads for the Reapers,” he said, watching Mysinous tottle on by. An agreeing sound rumbled in my throat, fingers flicking over the datapad, looking for a distraction. My eyes scanned the room, finding the perfect distraction. The haze of the galaxy map around me faded the crew from sight.

“Shayan!” I called. “Have you figured out how to make this map come on when I want it to rather than every time my ass hits the chair? It’s impossible to see the crew here!”

 _”Captain, you're asking me to create a complex algorithm that is borderline psychic. I don't have the tech to be able to have a sensor on the chair that picks up your thoughts!”_ Shayan's exclaimed through the intercom static. My frown pointed towards the speaker.

“A button on the arm would do,” I said. A long pause stretched out from the engineering deck.

 _”That... that is much more reasonable. I'm... I-I'm not sure why I didn't think of that before,”_ he said, embarrassed.

“You’re over-thinking things. I'm an old tech girl. Nothing wrong with buttons and levers,” I sighed as another report flicked off my screen.

“Until they stick or break,” Mat'al said. My eyebrow raised in his direction.

“If 10 engineers cannot fix a stuck button, why the hell are these people looking after complex electrical, plumbing, hydraulic and flammable systems?” I asked. Mat'al's eyes glittered as he smiled at me.

“For the same reason we are saving up for a muffin machine instead of crew pay,” he answered.

 _”Oi, oi, oi, oi!”_ Lanster growled over the intercom. _”I will turn this ship around if you don't stop dissing my cupcake machine! That_ is _my pay!”_ My grin spread wide as both eyebrows flicked up towards Mat'al. he scowled, but his frown directed towards the cockpit rather than me for a change. His hand itched for the Predator at his hip. My grin dropped, scowling at the salarian. Mat'al crossed his arms again. My eyes diverted to the datapad, finger tapping my inbox, despite no new notifications. The action made me grimace once my mind registered what I had just down.

“So what's the plan then?” I asked, Mat’al’s attention to the CIC. Well, at least he kept his word about staying close to hand. He glanced over.

“We have one last gathering to attend. After that, it is back to picking up small jobs until I can land us some larger work,” he said. “Think you can manage your best behaviour?” My eyebrows snapped down as a glower formed. My shoulders rolled back, expression smoothing before a smile lifted my lips. 

“Darling, since when did the boys like good girls?” I said. Mat'al raised a brow, giving me a cold, blank stare. After a few heartbeats my eyebrows fluttered. He flushed.

“Endellion Shaik!” he snapped. My laughter burst free. He glared, a faint green blush under his cheeks. While rare to catch the salarian off guard, it was always a welcome achievement. “I will shoot you,”

“What else is new?” I asked, shoving myself to my feet. His frozen stare formed frost on my shoulder, but my hand brushed it off. “Lanster, ETA?”

 _“About an hour, Captain,”_ Lanster said. _”You wearing that dress again?”_ My expression flattened.

“Eyes off, lad, otherwise you may be on the wrong end of a pissed off salarian,” I said, my head nodding towards Mat'al. The silence dragged on.

 _”Point taken,”_ he said. A smile formed before turning to the elevator.

“Mat'al, come to my quarters in 10 minutes before we leave. We need to discuss tactics,” I ordered. Mat’al’s eyes narrowed, frozen stare turning arctic. Tension caught my shoulders, my weight shuffling under his gaze. What was he thinking? A smirk formed, pleased he made me uncomfortable. A flush burned as my scowl tried to fight through it. He knew he had shaken me. Bastard.

“Aye, aye,” he said. My eyes trailed away from him, letting the elevator doors steal the CIC from my sight. My shoulders sagged.

It had been a lonely few days. Maybe that’s why the commanders took turns to 'watch' me. There was only so much of Val a person could handle, Mat'al made me want to strangle him within a few minutes, Raisha bored me after a while with her ‘sage-like knowledge’ and Shayan‘s skittish nature made normal conversation difficult. Indira always bounced close to hand, always within earshot and ready to leap into a conversation. Always ready with a joke or a prank to ease me into a better mood. The woman drove me crazy, she drove everyone crazy, but that spontaneous nature pulled me away from the stress of a ship falling apart. My arms shook out, striding down the hall and back into my quarters. 

Mar bounced by my side as I stepped over the threshold, hovering like a mother hen at my shoulder while the scratchy dress slipped off the hanger. Note to self; get a new dress if these parties would be commonplace. This thing rubbed my skin until it drove me mad. But grit and bear, I had to be strong, to be positive. Downing the whole mission because one of my commanders vanished from my side was out of the question. We still had Saboteurs to destroy and Reapers to annoy. In no mood to deal with my hair, it lay straight down my back, emotions in turmoil. The money helped, the crew had relaxed now they had something to do. The skirmishes on the ship dropped like a lead balloon. At this rate, food would be the least of our worries.

Mission! Think about the mission! My hair flew as my head shook, eyes staring into the mirror to find my disordered mass of hair. My eyes narrowed before deciding to tie it up. Ok, so this event was on Thessia, a big estate place owned by a human, Paul Avimore. A major player in the merc market to boot. It wasn't just merc leaders who would be here. Potential clients would outnumber us. These were the people I had to target, the most important contacts to make. Do a good job for a big name and you'll have business flowing your way. All basic knowledge my mother drilled into me from a young age. God what would she do in this situation? My reflection stared back, copper sprawl of locks so much like her own. Her confidence, grace, professionalism, humour. She wasn't a pretty lady, not by the standards back in the day, but my father married the woman for her brain. She was a sly woman if you underestimated her.

Dammit stop getting side tracked! A careful breath shoved the emotions to the side, recollecting myself as the homesickness, the mourning, eased away. Be strong, be positive and most of all, be approachable but dangerous. It was a fine line to walk. Mat'al walked it well, appearing to be nothing more than a harmless salarian until he spoke. By that point it was too late to back out of a conversation. Confidence was what I lacked. A few more of these and that may cure itself sooner rather than later. It bounced in and out of my life whenever it liked. Something to worry about if I wanted to improve my leadership skills. My blood soured at that final thought.

“Dell,” Mat'al's voice sound. My shoulders tensed, eyes snapping to the door. 20 minutes already? Mat’al against the glass panels separating the upper and lower parts of my quarters. “Just remember not to fall on your face,” My glare only made the smug salarian grin wider. Well, that was an opener!

“So long as you don't drink too much wine. Bloody hell, Mat'al,” I said. Mat'al raised a brow, his dark skin hid any blush if there was one. “You were getting quite friendly with that asari last time-”

“I was not getting ‘friendly' with anyone. She likes people flirting with her and let slip she had two contracts she was fighting for,” Mat'al said, scowling at me. A grin appeared.

“Of course, Commander, as you say,” I said before standing. Mat’al continued to scold me as we strode down to the elevators. “Same as before?”

“For the most part, just keep your head, don't fall for the usual information feeder traps and piss no one off,” Mat'al said, brushing off the taunt. He knew what buttons I liked to press, he learned to ignore them. “Paul Avimore is a powerful mercenary boss, you cannot, under any circumstances, anger him. Piss him off and we risk losing everything in this system,”

“I'll be careful, Mat'al. I cannot afford to screw anything else up,” I said. Mat'al spared me a glance from the corner of his eye, frowning. My shoulders rolled back as elevator floor dinged.

“Indira was not your fault, Dell,” he said. “She left on her own terms. It's not your fault she was 5 screws short of sanity,” A weak smile lifted one corner of my lips as the elevator doors closed behind us, heading for the cargo hold.

“Mmm,” I responded, choosing not to voice my differing opinions. Mat'al’s grimaced, but otherwise he kept his tongue. The salarian adjusted his coat as we exited onto the cargo deck. Jhort waited for us with one of the smaller shuttles prepped and ready to fly. A passing smile flirted my lips as he popped the door open. “Everything ready, Jhort?” I asked.

“Yes, Captain,” the quarian saluted. “Just waiting for Lanster to let us embark,”

 _”Shouldn't be long, Captain,”_ Lanster responded over the intercom. _”Just awaiting permission to approach to drop the shuttle. Control around this side of the planet is a sticky issue. Bloody asari and their secrets,”_ he grumbled. My smile grew. At least Lanster remained mouthy as ever. Jhort offered a hand as we entered the shuttle. Such a gentleman. Not wishing to hurt his feelings, I took the offered hand and stepped inside. In heels like this, help was unnecessary. Also Mat’al was by my side. Although he’d let me fall, knowing him.

“Deep breaths, Dell,” Mat'al said. My eyes narrowed at him. “You're trembling,” My expression emptied, feeling the trembles. My body shook itself out. I hated parties...

 _”All right, Jhort. We've got permission. Have fun, Captain! And uh,”_ Lanster coughed a little. _”Take it easy. Most of the crew are a little concerned after that big blow out...”_

“I'll be fine, Lanster. I just... need things to go right for a change,” I said. The turian did not respond as Jhort manoeuvred the shuttle out of the cargo hold and towards Thessia.

Thessia was a beautiful planet. The delicate trees towered above the land, the gentle breeze swaying vast fields of grass. It felt like Earth, would have been Earth had feathered birds flew and not these strange scaled creatures. Not a single furred creature lived on this planet. Maybe that was why the asari were hairless. Maybe ezzo made hair growth difficult, although that didn't explain how human biotics were not bald. My head shook as we approached the estate, a towering silver-sheen building curved like a sail with vast gardens surrounding it. The curved building’s multiple points from its wave shaped side reminded me more of a crown. Fountains decorated every surface. Shuttles packed the skies, landing, taking off and navigating through the mountain of traffic. A study of the other guests gave me a chance to gauge the party as we lined up the land. At least we wasn't under-dressed. A guard greeted just as we popped out the shuttle.

“Good evening, ma'am, sir,” the human bowed his head. My most sophisticated smile masked my true emotions, hoping it was enough. My face wished to scrunch up at the posh accent.

“Good evening. Captain Endellion Shaik and Commander Mat'al Delern,” I introduced. The dark haired human flicked through his datapad.

“Ah yes, here you are. Thank you, Captain Shaik. Please enjoy the party,” he waved his arm towards the mountain of stairs that climbed the hill to the estate. We parted with a thank you before the climb began. My eyes remained straight, ignoring the other guests meandering up the stairway. The other guests seemed too relaxed and at peace. The experience rattled my confidence, but my amateur appearance would have to do. Several groups of people appeared to form, shuttles emptying parties of 4 or 5, making me wish I brought others with me. A quiver ran down my back as my insecurity numbed my limbs.

The climb let my legs stretch, something they hadn’t done for a while. Exercise always helped me concentrate on my body rather than the thoughts pouring through my head. These stairs must be a test to see who was an unfit captain or leader. A leader who could not walk up a few dozen stairs did not set a good example for their party. At the top, my lungs didn’t even wheeze. Vast double doors in lain with decorative spirals of gold and gemstones. Impressing me was an achievement, this place did not impress me. All the gold and glitter showed how much the owner wished to compensate for something. The giant crystal chandeliers only reinforced the insecurity about their own wealth. The expensive food lined on buffet tables would have earned a raised brow under normal circumstances. A sip of the wine spoke of an expensive grape. Although, being from an upper class family, wine tasting was almost second nature. This bottle needed longer to ferment though. 

Mat'al fussed with a cuff, my cue to begin. Time to mingle with the other people who had gathered here. What set me back the most was remembering names. So many people. You never know when you needed to remember something like that. Some conversations, my body was calm. A few others, it wanted to quiver. My confidence levels fluctuated beyond my control. So I laughed, joked and listened to the other merc leaders or potential clients and their problems. My group was the newest, but it wasn’t the smallest. That could be a good or a bad thing depending on how you took it.

A leader of a group called Noire, famous for their collection and delivery of goods, came to speak with me. The group established itself decades ago by his father, the greying haired male seemed quite taken by me. Either that or he wanted to sleep with a young thing. Despite my wishes, my smile remained on my face and continued to keep conversation until a client came over to have a stern word with him. When the voices rose, an opportunity to escape appeared. A Volus named Elshan Cor stole me into another conversation. I remembered the name. He was the last job we had. The last one when Indira vanished… He spoke nothing but of praises about my crew. A flush wished to rise, but wariness kept it at bay. Was this talk on purpose or was he so satisfied with my crew’s work he had to speak with me? A word from Mat’al after we left him informed me my caution was well warranted. He wanted to trip me up, to make me say something. He earned money by ruining other’s reputations when he needed money. Then the man himself introduced himself.

“Captain Endellion Shaik,” a male called, voice smooth and silky. It drawled through my name. The turn to face him was slow, a careful assessment to remain relaxed. The human, asian in ethnicity, stood shorter than expected, standing at the same height as me. His demeanour spoke of a slimy gentleman with trust issues as he raised and kissed the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. Mat’al stood ever vigilant at my side. “An honour,” he drawled.

“Paul Avimore, a pleasure. Thank you for the invitation to this gathering. Your estate is fabulous,” I said.

“My dear, after everything that has happened, it is the least I can do. Your group is not even a month old and yet some big names are whispering your name. You have…fascinated my employers,” he said, stroking his goatee. My smile measured itself, ensuring not a millimetre more spread. Something about the man unsettled me, my skin crawled.

“Doing good work for the right people has paid off,” I said. Mat’al kept his posture relaxed, but the he wore the façade well. Enticing him now was certain death.

“Indeed, we can both thank such good clients,” Paul agreed, sweeping a hand out to follow him. He offered an arm. My false smile spread as my hand took the offer. Mat’al ambled behind us, eyes burning into our backs. “Miss Shaik, may I call you Miss?” he asked. I nodded. “Thank you. You are a fascinating individual, Miss Shaik. So young and yet you have such a high position. You have much experience?” My chin raised.

“And why is it of interest to you, sir?” I asked.

“Well, rather than ask, allow me to show you why,” he smiled. My whole frame stiffened at the deafening clicks of guns. My gaze locked to Paul’s, the dark eyed male smiling as he dragged me deeper into his building. The footsteps behind me stopped, telling me that Mat’al no longer followed me. A glance into the windows before me, reflecting in the glass, his flat expression stared down the 5 armed men around him. The room fell silent. Paul twirled me in an embarrassing flurry as he released me in the middle of the room. My eyes skimmed past the balconies, lined with gunmen of various species. All wore Blue Suns armour. My trembles evolved into quakes.

“Ah,” I said, choking on the tightness of my throat. “I have a poor record with Blue Suns,” Paul smiled.

“Oh, we know,” he chuckled, walking around me with a pistol at his hip. My arms folded across my chest, trying to keep my composure. Inside, my mind slipped into meltdown. My voice quivered, but stubbornness kept it still. Mat’al’s eyes on my back kept my spine straight, he didn’t even need a gun to have that effect on me. “You have come into our territory, stealing our work and you didn't think we would care? We had to do some digging on this 'Captain Endellion Shaik'. You escaped capture on the Citadel a year ago. Our original client is interested in re-collecting you again. We also need to pay you back for the stealing data from us-“

“Actually, sweetheart,” I said, attempting to bat away the fear. “You stole that data. I just took it back,”

“Which upset a good number of people,” Paul said with a frown. Was he unnerved by my lack of fear? Thank god Raisha had trained me to control my voice and expression! Keep a straight face, for God's sake, do not panic! “Now then. Search her,” he nodded his head. My gaze snapped to a group of aliens approaching me. My eyes narrowed, jaw tightening my fists clenched at my sides. One hesitated. The other wasn’t so lucky.

Desperation is a strange emotion. Your body behaves in ways it couldn’t before, in things it failed to do, makes your mind process the tiniest of things faster. The asari grabbed my arm. My body jerked free, legs kicking her feet out from under her, hands grabbing her head and twisting it until something snapped. The body fell limp on the ground. My lungs wheezed, trying to get my panicked breaths under control again. Now, why couldn't I do that on command!?

“Dammit, shoot her knees out!” Paul snapped. My gaze whirled around the room as guns raised to eye level. Shit, not the knees! It was always the knees-!

My jaw dropped as the entire balcony collapsed, its hold on the wall snapping. Men and women screeched as the whole floor bowed and buckled. The whole thing crushed those standing below it as it contorted like an octopus. It crushed the majority of those above it. Paul gawked at the scene around him. Screams rang out as people fled the building, afraid of further collapse. People yelled as Mat’al snatched a gun and dealt the mercs holding him. My finger pressed to my ear as my legs launched me into cover.

“I need a ground crew! Fire fight at the manor. I need backup, dammit!” I cried as a pill offered protection. The bullets flew.

 _”Roger that! Getting a team down there ASAP. Sit tight!”_ Lanster said, a surge of noise around him.

“Hurry!” I cried.

“Damn you to hell, Shaik!” Paul snapped. “What the hell is wrong with you? How do you keep fucking everything up?”

“It's a gift!” I called, snatching my Locust from my thigh. A few breaths settled my rising red haze before peaking around my cover. Mercs pinned Mat’al down down behind an overturned buffet table 50m away, a pile of corpses around him. Paul Avimore screamed out orders, trying to keep me pinned on the edge of the ballroom. Reinforcements piled in from above, a glass dome high above shattering as she descended with propulsion landing systems. A fist snapped around the pillar, popping my shoulder out its joint as it made contact. My yell cut short as my back slammed into the floor. My limbs scrambled to push me back on my feet, my body rocking and waves of pain wringing me inside out. A bulky human leapt around the pillar, shotgun in hand. Something crackled above us. He looked up, a panicked cry crawling from his throat before rubble crushed him to the ground. My jaw floundered while Mat'al closed the distance between us. What the hell was going on?

“The next person,” A voice hissed. “Who lays a hand on her, wins a free trip to hell,” My eyes locked onto a biotic controlled brick soaring through the air to crush a turian skull against the wall. Heels clicking along the stone floor. My head spanned to face it, my eyes widening me. Surrounded in a biotic aura, in dusty purple armour of Serrice Council style – with biotic blue staining the sides of the abdomen, shoulders, boots, thigh, belt spine guards – she came.

“Indira!” I cried. The drell smiled as Mat’al reached me, hands on my shoulder. A yelp slipped free as he popped my shoulder back into the joint. My jaw tightened to silence further complaints. Mat’al hauled me up on my feet. “Where the fuck have you been, how did you get here?” Indira came back, she was here? Why? She did everything to stay away!

“Oh, here and there. They'll be plenty of time to catch up later though,” she winked. A relieved smile burst over my face. Indira… she was back… she came back! “And,” she smirked. “I did some digging. While finishing up a job or two to get money, I learned some interesting facts about our lovely host here,” My brows furrowed. The shoes flew off my feet with a forceful yank, one heel snapped clean off from the fighting.

“What facts?” I asked. The smug look on Indira’s face interested and terrified me at the same time. What was this drell up to?

“That our friend here has a bounty on his head. 10’000 credits if brought in dead,” she said, smiling with menace. “Over 3 million alive,” My eyes popped out of my skull. My feet froze beside Indira, the number trickling through me. 3 million… with that money we could- no, no. Mustn’t be. But would Indira lie to me like this? She didn’t lie like this! The Blue Suns around us flailed while Indira’s biotic hand strangling them. My jaw freed itself enough to speak.

“3 million credits…alive?” I asked. It couldn’t be real… my luck had drained away before now, it couldn’t just…

“Mmm. I wanted to get you a present, something to help put you mind at ease. 3 million credits seemed like a good place to start,” Indira grinned. My gaze swung to Paul Avimore, the human sweating and pale before me. It was real… 3 million. he whirled around in the now wrecked room, looking for an escape route. My eyes met Indira’s again. We both smirked as our expressions darkened.

“Bag him and I’ll cancel any hard feelings,” I said. Indira laughed before her biotics surrounded her even more.

“Deal,” she said, stalking towards Paul, her eyes alight with a terrifying promise. My hands trembled, joy bursting through me at the chance to have income, to do something with myself now!


	42. Homecoming: Chapter 9

“My deepest thanks, Captain Shaik. I have been after this man for many years,” a dark skinned asari smiled. Our hands shook while her attendant asari tended to the money transfer with Mat'al. She offered me an amused smile as she stared past my shoulder towards the corridor beside the CIC walkway where her guards secured her prize. We stood within the airlock, a tunnel connecting the _Starquake_ and the asari's ship docking. “I am also entertained by your... revenge,” My grin widened as asari commandos dragged Paul Avimore out of the _Starquake_ , the remains of my black dress ruffled at his knees. He threw me a flushed face of pained rage. My chin raised, a cold smirk winning as the asari pulled him past us. My attention returned to the asari.

“We have our ways, ma'am. Thank you for the reward and we wish you a pleasant trip back to Thessia,” I said. The asari bowed her head before exiting the airlock, departing the _Starquake_. My crew and I moved back inside the _Starquake_ , allowing the airlock tunnel to retract and seal itself while the second ship separated themselves. The asari ship disappeared into the emptiness of space. My gaze glanced to Mat’al. He nodded. 3.2 million Credits in the bank. A giggle bubbled up, fists pumping as joy ran through my system, unable to hide my pleasure as a wide smile cracked over my face. Money in the bank, we had money in the bank! All those little things that would make the crew friendlier, more loyal and better protected were now within reach. My arms locked around Indira.

“I love you, Indira, I love you so much!” I cried as we clung to each other. 

“Dellion, for you I would get you anything,” she grinned. “You want a star? I heard there is nice one about 30 light years from here,” My hand patted her back, head shaking as we continued down the hall. My mind turning towards the future expenditures for the _Starquake_. There were much bigger things on the agenda than owning stars.

Indira wasn’t her old self, not by a long shot. Her calmer attitude set my teeth on edge, eyes judging whether her explosive behaviour would be suitable or a nuisance. The skipping and bouncing around me as we walked had stopped too. Perhaps a good, long chat would do her some good and set my mind at ease. All this calm only made me wonder if her pent up energy would explode on me. But that would happen the reintroduction to the crew. Raisha summoned the crew to the CIC under my orders, although she didn’t know why, nor did she know Indira had returned to our ranks. I wanted to see the reactions. Through the glass down the left side of the corridor, the rabble of people below me waited. My shoulders shook out, preparing for either a storm of discontent or relief over our new situation.

Mat’al and Indira stood by my flanks as we walked into the CIC and mounted the stairs, striding out onto the walkway above the CIC. The silence fell over the crew lay heavy over my shoulders, the air thick as people stared. What were they thinking? 'Oh God, she's back', 'Why does the captain look so smug?’ My gaze swung past Iona and Aergus, a stern stare pinned to my face, daring them to say anything. Both stood stiff, but otherwise kept their mouths shut. Raisha, Val and Shayan waited against the wall on the walkway. My smile felt like the first real smile for an eternity. My attention returned to the crew, shoving that hard lump in my throat to my toes.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” I said, brushing hair off my face and behind my ear. My cheek stung, the rough plaster grazing past my finger. No one had escaped that manor unscathed. “Well, I have some fantastic news for you. My little plan has gone off without a hitch,” A smile pulled my lips up as my eyes skimmed to catch Indira from the corner of my vision. The drell kept her expression smug but looked attentive to where this would go. “As you know, Commander Thermi’a departed the _Starquake_ for a time. We concocted a plan that would allow Commander Thermi’a to scout around for any possible leads without the threat of giving away a merc band waiting to leap upon them. However, your reactions to her departure were out of line,” A frown creased my expression. “Commander Thermi’a was doing recon. She found a target. She met up with me during the last party to snare our target, a wanted man. You can now thank her for the 3.2 million credits that now sits in our bank and ramping our reputation up tenfold,”

A satisfied smirk spread wide at the surprised expressions on the crew, Iona and Aergus in particular, at this ‘news’. Indira grinned, composing herself. Val, Raisha and Shayan glanced among themselves, frowning. My shoulders squared before continuing with my speech.

“So, after checking our finance situation, we are purchasing several items. Uniforms will be here within the next week. New weapons and ammo will be here in the next day or two, we also have ordered new bedding and some new utilities for the kitchen and living quarters. I have spoken with the flight crew about new engines. We are fortunate that our engines are rare and thus sought after. Once sold, we should walk away with new engines and a small profit. We are also looking at new computer banks. So once the science teams have decided on what they need, they’ll be on their way. We are on the downward slope, people. We have a few smaller missions coming up so get some rest. Dismissed,” I called, patting Indira’s shoulder as my eyes targeted the elevator. The drell fell in beside me as the crew mumbled amongst themselves.

“Thank you, Dellion,” Indira said, a smile lighting her face once the elevator doors shut. “You didn’t need to dress it up like that,” I winked.

“Of course I did, you didn’t see me explode after you left,” I said, leaning against the wall as the elevator rose the top floor. “Glad you came back,”

“Someone has to keep you sane,” Indira grinned. “Otherwise you might shoot someone,”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” I said, cheeks flushing. Indira laughed and bumped into my shoulder. “You still going to be a crazy lizard? I’ve noticed that you’re antics have settled somewhat,” The doors parted, allowing us to escape and enter Indira’s room. The second room on the left had always been messy, it was strange to see it clean. Indira smiled, stretching as she strutted.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll still be a pain in the ass,” she grinned, giving me a wink. “Just in smaller chunks,”

“Well thank fuck for that!” I said, hands on my hips. Indira pouted, sticking her tongue out.

“Just for that, consider me a pain in your ass at all times,” she grumbled. My shoulders tightened at the words, images of an insane Indira bounding around me for the rest of my life. My sanity couldn’t take it!

“Indira. Please don’t,” I pleaded. Dammit, she knew just how to bring me down a few notches! Indira grinned as she flopped on her bed, smiling. My head shook, dragging myself back to my original purpose. “Why did you leave, Indira? You had me worried sick,” I asked, seating myself on the edge of her bed. Indira blinked one, quiet, contemplating her reasoning. She chewed her gum, eyes lost in thought.

“Do you know why I was so bouncy, Dellion?” she asked. My breath stalled in my throat. My head shook. Indira never parted with that information and to pry into her privacy wasn’t on my to-do list. Indira flicked a smile up, once again caught in the gloom. “When I was growing up, my mother would always complain 'Indira, you never smile. Why are you always so grumpy? Why can't you be more outgoing like your sister and brother?’” she flopped back on the bed, resting the heels of her hands on her forehead. Her eyes vanished from the galaxy. “My father was always closer to me than my mother. We shared the same interests; snooping on other’s people business, testing the limits, cooking everything under the sun. But he worked from home a lot, he didn’t come home often. After years of marriage, years of my father sending my mother as much money as he could to support us, she just threw him out. Just like that! The divorce was over in days and the courts gave her full custody of all of us. She forbade us from ever speaking to him again, even by mail or phone!” she flailed her arms. My hand patted her knee, dragging her attention away from the anger contorting her face. Indira breathed deep, brows drawn down. “I hated her for it, I hated her for everything. It became my goal to do the opposite of what she told me. When she figure that out, I worked against her reverse psychology. I made life hell for her for cutting me off from my father,” 

“My mum later contracted Kepral syndrome. Living on Kahje is difficult for drell because the air is so moist compared to Rakhana. It damages the lungs so until they can’t take oxygen into our systems. By the time they discovered it, she was entering the late stages. She died within a few years,” Indira rubbed her hands together, folding them into each other. Her expression contorted; her lips tight, eyes dancing across the room, brow furrowed. My fingers squeezed her hand, wondering if despite the hate, she still cared for her mother. When you lost family, even those you despise, it stings you in places you never wanted, burned the parts of you away. It felt too familiar. She narrowed her eyes, tightened her expression. 

“When I joined the Hanar Secret Service, I tried to look for my father. I learned my dad had sold information about the hanar security systems to someone, leaving Kahje's defences wide open for attack. We think it might have been the Shadow Broker. That was how he was getting the money, why he was away from us so much. He would go on missions to sell information, whatever kind they wanted, to those of unsavoury nature,” Indira sighed. “My mum ended up being the person I should have listened to. She had been trying to keep us safe without ever telling me why. When I discovered that, part of me was angry; why didn’t she just tell me what happened? But then the other part of me would ask if I believed her. And I wouldn’t have. I... felt like I owed her something, owed her an apology for being so difficult,” her voice cracked. She took a few harsh breaths, recollecting herself. “So I became a little more outgoing, try to make friends with as many people as possible,” she laughed. “But after years of doing the opposite of that, there was no control, no measure of what was too much. Guess I went too far in the opposite direction here,”

“No,” I said, coughing to clear the clogged emotion in my throat. “It just needs to tone down a little, smaller bursts, that's all,” Indira smiled, putting a lid on her demons.

“Smaller bursts... I can do that,” she grinned. She pulled herself into a sitting position. “While we are exposing our deepest secrets here,” she drawled, leaning towards me. “Why don't you let anyone call you Delly? You never explained that one, not to anyone I asked. Even Val doesn’t know,” Now it was my turn to sit in silence and pain. It was a sensible question; why allow nicknames and not others? But how to explain it without opening old wounds? Hating someone you loved, either before or after the hate, was familiar… it haunted me in the darkest depths of my mind. 

“There are only one person in this entire universe,” I said, hoping the words would come. “Who can call me 'Delly',” my throat clogged up, the memories flew into my mind. I could see him, crystal clear, with his broad smile and smug eyes. He had been so full of himself. A stabbing pain ruptured as a rainy night filled my mind. My head shook, the image vanishing before the cries could start. “But he's dead now, dead and there is nothing but hurt in my heart from the hole he carved out of me,” I said with struggle. Did I ever come to terms with that night? Would I ever? 

“I guess... it's an important word then, huh?” Indira said, minding her tongue for once. I nodded. “Don't worry, Dellion,” she winked. “Anyone calls you Delly, I'll take them sky dancing like I did Iona on Sur'Kesh,” A cough ruptured free, the memory chasing away the darker ones. Oh, Iona despised Indira for that!

“Deal,” I said, now able to smile.

 _”Captain, sorry to interrupt. You're needed in to cockpit ASAP,”_ Lanster said over the intercom. My eyes rolled we shared a knowing look.

“The joys of being captain. I'll let you settle in. I want you back on duty bright and early tomorrow. We still have a shit ton of work to do,” I said, frowning at the last words. Indira kicked me, shoving me off the bed. A squeal filled the room before my body thumped onto the floor. Indira burst into giggles while a glare tore my expression apart. She would so pay for this… somehow. At least it was in private. Only Lanster would… oh fuck!

Indira’s grin vanished as the door closed, my face taut to keep the flush from burning my cheeks. If Lanster saw it and opened his mouth, he would have to tap dance in a dress for a week to make up for it. The elevator carried me towards the CIC. On my way to the cockpit, something occurred to me. A few brave souls tried to get within 10 feet of me. Good, they learned that while I had my limits, with the danger now passed, I they could approach me once more. Anthon raised a hand from his computer bank, furrowing his brow at the data before him. Had they picked something up on the scanners, Reaper tech maybe? My steps quickened towards the bow of the ship.

“What's up, Lanster?” I asked once inside the cockpit, the small room lit by orange screens and starlight. Leaning on the back of the pilot's chair, my gaze snapped around the displays. None made sense, but then again, Lanster had to find time to give me flying lessons. Lanster scowled from under his brow plates. He hated people leaning on his chair, 'you could break it' was the usual response. As captain, he couldn't argue with me, not in public anyway. He flicked a screen up to my eye level.

“We picked up an SOS beacon from a batarian transporter. Looks like fire broke out from the SOS message, but something about this whole thing seems as clean as a varren’s ass,” Lanster said. My face scrunched up, avoiding the image of a varren’s ass. Lanster misinterpreted my expression since he continued onwards. “The main problem is the beacon is two weeks old. There no logical reason why a ship – let alone a batarian transporter – should be this far out of the normal flight paths,” he spun the chair 90 degrees, dragging my arm rest from under me. He clicked his mandibles as my arms flailed to find balance. A smirk flicked over his face. My foot made contact to his shin. He yelped, the resulting laughter from the flight crew making him glower.

“So what is the problem?” I asked. The turian sulked, dejected.

“The problem is that everything about this is screaming trap. Under galactic law, a ship must investigate any SOS signal once discovered, but a beacon this old with no enquiry is nothing short of pirates. You're the captain, you need to decide whether we investigate this or if we slip by and pretend we were never here,” Lanster said, his grumbling easing into his relaxed self as the sting of humiliation wore off.

My tongue clucked. Traps like this were commonplace, although most pilots and crew knew the signs and how to avoid them. A 2 week old beacon that still transmitted the SOS was a prime example of the trap. Still, we were trawling through a flight path used by so few to Ilos. The low key route helped us keep a low profile from the STG and any other Saboteur infested organisations. There was the chance that since no one used this route, no one had answered. Either that or they too had suspected a trap and continued onwards. If the beacon was genuine, why were they this far out of the usual flight paths, why would Batarians be out here, what operations required them to be all the way out here? What to do... dammit, this was the part of being a captain I hated! Ok, follow your gut, Dell. What do your instincts tell you?

“Warm up the cannons, raise the shields. Let's investigate this. If it is a trap, maybe we can disperse it so they can't lure other people here too,” I ordered. My heart fluttered, this could be me pulling my crew into an early grave. Or worse. Lanster, bless him, didn't hesitate as he whipped around and the dials before him flew like birds under his fingers. He reached for the intercom button.

“All crew to battle stations. All crew to battle stations. This is not a drill. Prepare for possible hostility. I repeat, all crew to their battle stations,” Lanster summoned over the intercom. He repeated the message to be sure the lazy got off their asses. My hand patted the back of Lanster's chair before twirling on my toes to march into the CIC. The room filled to the brim, more gushing and ebbing like a tide as they rushed through the drills, alarms ringing overhead. We had done the drill before, a thousand times before, but the flashing lights only heightened my fear. The swell of people made navigating back to the Control Ring difficult, through the rare gaps, the commanders gathered in the safety of the ring. Raisha low rumble vibrated the air once the crowd freed me. Her eyes flicked over to judge my expression.

“Responding to an old SOS signal. Just preparing in case it’s a trap,” I said. The krogan sighed, her massive shoulders dropping.

“Your compassion is admirable, Endellion. I pray that it is not what you fear that awaits us,” she responded. My shoulders twitched, agitation itching the skin. She didn’t need to doubt my decisions like this... well it was her job. My eyes turned to the monitors above, waiting to drop out of FTL. Now would be a good time to put on some armour... why didn’t I think of that before agreeing to this? A wave of dizziness washed over me as we dropped out of FTL, studying the scene before us.

The radars blinked clean of ships aside from the main batarian transporter and a few escape pods. A scene of devastation enraptured me. A thin, brick like ship tumbled as 3 separate pieces, each in varying states of decay; the hull, the starboard side and the stern. The port side lay in tatters, stray chunks of metal twisting in the zero gravity. All around the ship, a field of floating metal and material, escape pods tumbling through space. Some still lay in their docks, dancing around the wreckage. Not a planet in sight, no relay, no nothing. Just an empty spot of the galaxy. Only a handful of the escape pods had freed themselves from the ship. Even then, most looked too damaged to have allowed people to survive. The cylindrical pods tumbling before us reminded me to check our own escape pods. We had to make sure we didn't have a Titanic happen to us. Nothing fired at us, no ships dropped into view... My hand stretched out in the silence, the crew ready to fly into combat mode as the rotary disengaged. The silence crushed me to the floor. My finger touched a hologram.

“This is Captain Shaik of the _RSS Starquake_ , answering your SOS beacon. Any survivors, please activate your secondary beacons,” I called, hoping someone would pick up the signal. My shoulders quivered as tension only grew. Nothing. A frown dropped my lips. My message repeated, but once again all was still. Unease shifted my weight, trying to top the tension building further. No survivors? “How many of the pods are intact?” I asked.

“This one counts 3, Captain,” Mysinous responded. “However, this one is afraid that one of them may be breeched,”

“We'll check it. Tag them and let's get them on the _Starquake_. Keep an eye out for any pirates,” I said. The commotion began again, although the crew moved from battle mode to rescue mode. Two krogan refused to leave the cannons though. Just in case, they claimed. Many people turned to the elevator or the tunnels, aiming for the cargo hold. My shoulders pressed against a turian and a salarian in the elevator.

Indira rubbed her hands, attracted by the commotion. She joined with the asari, warming their biotics. We lacked technology and equipment to use mechanical means of hauling escape pods on board, so biotic power would have to do. Indira was on the ball with this one as she directed the biotics to either side of the door. The cargo door opened and the mass effect field took hold, stopping any explosive decompression We approached the first pod. Indira and Eriea pulled the pod towards the door. The remaining biotics held lift the pod once inside. With care, they dropped the pod a rough cradle on the floor. Corin and Utren, the silver skinned, blue marked, amber eyed turian and the dusty brown crested krogan, wrenched the door open. The stench made my stomach churn.

The message was correct, fire had taken the ship. Cinder clung to the pod, the smell leaking into the _Starquake_ , the interior blackened the heat and smoke. Roasted remains law sprawled inside like Herculaneum husks. My mind didn’t want to comprehend how they died; either the smoke, the fire or had they cooked inside the pod? My head shook as a quick investigation took place, but we sealed it up and hurled it back into space. We had to move on. We neared the second, however a massive rupture near the engine kill any hope. Mat'al zoomed in with binoculars, aiming for the small gap in the skin. He verified that those inside were already dead. Indira shoved the pod to the side to let us continue. We then came to the final pod, intact but after the first one, any hope had long died. Utren and Corin pulled the door open.

Yells jump started me awake, the metal door slamming shut, the clicking of guns raised to eye level and the twang of a bullet smashing into the cargo hold roof. In happened in a heartbeat. It took a second to assess the situation, another to realise my Carnifex lay primed and ready in my hand, aimed at the pod. Everyone in the cargo hold held a gun, raised and ready. My fluttering heart tried to disarm, but my body refused, too afraid to move in case something stupid occurred in my startled state. The soured air in my lungs released. My feet echoed around the cargo hold as I approached the pod, Utren's broad shoulder slammed into the door. The pistol lowered, feet sidling closer. The pregnant silence weighed down on my shoulders.

“Bastard tried to shoot me,” Utren hissed, his voice growling like an earthquake. My throat worked overtime to swallow. 

“They are frightened. Who knows what happened in two weeks,” I said, calming myself. Utren snarled, although he directed to whoever lay inside the pod.

“P-Piss off y-you bloody aliens!” a voice demanded, muffled by the metal walls. My body froze, turning the voice in my head while Utren roared beside me. My jaw tightened, interrupted by the krogan’s rage. Despite my better judgement, my head smashed into Utren's face, swaying as spots flashed before me. Utren rumbled, but silenced himself. So on top of dealing with the guy with the gun, I had a headache! 

Or should I say child with a gun. A young male from the sound of things, his voice hadn't even broken yet so he couldn't be much more than early adolescence. The accent sounded Australian but not, softer. New Zealand? Australian watered down from living in another country? My head nodded towards the crowd of guns. Corin moved, taking my old spot in the ring of guns. Utren grumbled as he backed away. A slow breath settled my tense shoulders before a hand raised to knock on the pod door. A panicked shuffle echoed inside.

“Hey there, son,” I said. “You're all right, we won’t hurt you. We're here to rescue you,”

“B-Bullshit. W-Where the fuck are you from anyway?” he demanded. Yep, a child. What was a human child doing on a batarian transporter? 

“I'm from Scotland, Earth,” I said, hoping a soft tone would ease his fears. A few people lowered their guns, recognising the sound of a child's voice. A shaken snort resounded.

“O-Oh yeah? S-So you will take me d-dancing around a bloody pole-” he stammered. A smile fluttered on the edge of my lips.

“Ach no! Don’t call me English, lad! It’s the greatest insult you could have ever said! We Scots don't go dancing around no pole. Never call a Scot English, lad,” I said, dropping my accent to a more traditional ‘Scottish’ accent, more an Invernessian accent. No one outside the UK recognised the different dialects of Scots.

“O-Oh! You're the skirt wearing, ginger freaks!” he cried out.

“That's the one!” I cheered. And he was spot on about being ginger. “Galactic experts of haggis hunting, caber tossing and male cross dressing! So, are you going to let a skirt wearing, ginger freak walk into that pod and help you out? I can't imagine being stuck in there for two weeks is very pleasant. What's your name, son?” I asked. The silence stretched. The Carnifex remained limp at my side, just in case. After a minute or two, concern bubbled free. “Son?”

“...G-Gideon,” the voice said.

“I'm Endellion, but call me Dell. Can I come in?” I asked. The silence returned.

“Y-You won't... shoot me?” Gideon asked.

“No. Although I must ask you to do the same, Gideon. No one likes getting shot,” I said. Baby steps, Dell, baby steps. Get his trust and then you can help him. The guns lowered, the crew relaxing. My focus stayed on the tiny voice inside the escape pod.

“Ah... w-well...” he paused. “I-I guess you could...” My head nodded to Utren, deep breaths pulled into my lungs as they pulled open the door, opening me to the scene inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	43. Homecoming: Chapter 10

The escape pod stank of rot. It was the first thing to hit me when the pod reopened. Smoke stained the cramped interior, a faint layer of blood and grime making all surfaces slick to touch. My eyes trained to the back of the pod, but three corpses on the floor separated me and the boy. One had several bite marks on it. 2 weeks stuck inside a small tube with no food. No one would blame someone for trying. 

Gideon, bless him, was a skinny looking thing. Black and brown stained his skin, masking his true skin colour from sight. He must have been of pale completion, however, since his hair – while filthy – remained pale enough to question. He stared at me, wide eyed, the sea of green-blue hiding the miniscule pupils. God knows what matted his hair into thick clumps. Washing may not save it, a shave may be in order. Whatever colour his shoulder length rag was, two weeks in a pod had stained it grey. Bones jutted out, his collar bone causing more concern than not. Sunken cheeks clung to what little fat remained. Bony fingers clutched a battered pistol to his chest. With care, my eyes never leaving the trembling boy in the back, my leg stretched over the three piles corpses, edging my way closer to the human boy.

“Hey there, Gideon,” I said. “How are you?” Every muscle froze when the fingers tightened around the trigger. The exact model escaped me, but no one had looked after it for years. My knees lowered me to the ground, trying to keep my composure. He swallowed, every muscle exposed on his malnourished neck. “Where were you travelling on that ship?”

“I-I dunno,” he said, the gun trembling in his hands. “T-The batarians captured me like everyone else,”

“Why would the batarians capture you?” I asked.

“Slaves more often than not,” Val called, his sensitive hearing picking up every word. My eyes swivelled over my shoulder. Gideon's body seized. “Something to do with their hierarchy system. The more slaves you have, the higher ranked you are,” My jaw popped, anger shuddering my frame. “Well, to be fair, you almost fell into a similar situation on Illium-”

“Don’t remind me about Illium, thank you very much, Commander Autillin,” I snapped. The turian grinned. He would _never_ let me live that down.

“W-What is he saying?” Gideon demanded, trying to hold the tough man appearance. My gaze returned to Gideon, the anger vanished. 

“You can't understand him?” I asked. He shook his head. “Mustn’t have a translator… don’t worry, we'll get you a translator, then maybe you can tell me what the heck is going through his head. That turian makes no sense. I think he was dropped as a baby,” My frown aimed back at Val. He scowled, although his finger remained on the trigger of his SMG. “That's Valérien, one of my commanders. He's a pain in the ass and was telling me why the batarians may have wanted you,” Gideon swallowed. “Come on, lad, let's get you somewhere cleaner, hmm? Some hot food, a hot shower, a soft bed, some clean clothes. I might even let you headbutt a krogan if you feeling brave,” I added with a grin. Gideon shifted his gaze, the gun twitching in his hand.

“N-No one will hurt me?” he asked, the feigned man faltering back to the boy. My hand stretched out, smiling.

“Anyone hurts you, I'll hurl them out the airlock,” I said.

Gideon sat there, curled up at the back of the escape pod, his whole body trembling. The smell alone drag consciousness from me, imagining staying here for two weeks… Jesus, how could anyone cope with that? Gideon licked his lips, bringing the gun up to his chest. His eyes scanned the crowd behind me, Whether the other two humans on board, Alice or Henry, stood behind me at all buzzed in my mind. Any human may be a welcome sight to a distraught child. As much as I wanted to reach out and pull him free from his confined trap, he had to come himself. And he looked so young! He only had a bit more knowledge of the galaxy than I. Then again, it was impossible to know without asking him. My arm ached as the lactic acid built up, but it refused to drop. He had to come, he had to show trust if we were to help him. Gideon glanced at the pistol, shifting his gaze to mine. A tremor rattled down his spine, but his eyebrows twitched down for a heartbeat.

He freed the clip from the pistol, switching on the safety and shoved it down the waistband of his ragged trousers. His teeth nipped his lip as a shaken, bony hand reached out. My hand enclosed around his. His grip tightened as another shiver took him. With care, my knees pushed me up, easing him to his feet. He shuffled beside me as we edged him towards the exit, towards the corpses. After a quick glance down, my legs stepped over the pile. Gideon hurried after me, not afraid of the rotting pile of flesh. At the threshold, he shuffled behind me, eyes flying around the vast cargo hold, to the array of aliens waiting outside. With a gentle tug, he stumbled out of the pod. Utren closed the pod once we were clear. 

“Seal this thing up, mark it as searched and hurl it back out. We don't have the facilities to deal with this thing. Someone to get a meal for this kid sorted out. If there is nothing else to do here, get the _Starquake_ back on course. I'm taking Gideon to the showers. Also, if someone can get me a translator, I would appreciate it. I'll also need some spare clothes if anyone has some,”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” the cry sounded. My jaw tightened as one of Gideon’s hands clutched my top at the lower back. The trembling only worsened. Determined to get Gideon somewhere quiet, we made a hasty retreat to the elevator. Maybe he would calm down once away from all the strange new people. On the crew deck, a sigh slipped free to see the floor empty. With everyone still on high alert, everyone would remain in the CIC and engineering decks. We left the elevator, U-turning towards the bow, the bathrooms looming up before us. With great reluctance, the doors to the male bathrooms opened.

The small, empty room still held the hot, humid air from the morning showers. While small, the showers still had plenty of room for 5 krogans to stand shoulder to shoulder and not worry about personal space. Gideon refused to release me as my hand reached up to prepare a shower, testing the water. A hidden panel clicked out, letting me grab someone’s soap. I checked to ensure it was levo-amino friendly. Soap didn’t matter as much as good, but some people had some severe allergies. Better not test it with Gideon in his current state. Gideon quivered as my hands rested on my knees.

“Do you need some help or are you going to be ok?” I asked. Gideon glanced around the small room, swallowing. A quivering hand reached up and took the offered soap. “I’ll be right outside if you need anything. Now I need to go track down some clothes for you, and a translator. May need to get a shaver though, I don’t think that hair will clean itself out,” I said, turning one of the matted locks in my hand. It felt like cotton wool. My fingers flexed when I freed it. Away from the showers, my hand pushed another secret panel, revealing towels. Two landed on a bench below it. “Give me a yell when you're done, ok?” I said with a smile. He trembled but nodded. He stared after me when I left, the quiet was calming him.

“I was thinking pancakes-” Indira said.

“Your pancakes are green... and you make them from leaves,” Alice frowned. “And taste like soil,”

“You humans. So picky!” Indira scowled. “It's just some extra fibre! You're always going on about it,” My head shook as my elbows leaned on the kitchen worktop. Indira bounced at the counter while poor Alice, our asian human, stood by the cooker.

“Commander,” Alice said, voice strained. Time to intervene. 

“She's joking, Alice,” I said, grinning at the drell. Indira stuck her tongue out.

“Spoil sport. I had her going!” she sulked. Alice stared between us, jaw slack. Laughter bubbled up as the drell bounced back and grinned. “And here I was getting ready to offer to make a triple chocolate curry!” I frowned at Indira, turning the idea in my head. A triple chocolate curry? Chicken with chocolate?

“That... huh. I'd try that,” I pondered. Indira's face ignited. Blood rushed to my toes. Thanks mouth, thanks very much!

“I know what to get you for your birthday!” she smirked, the gears in her head turning at full speed. All she needed was the twirled moustache to complete the mastermind appearance. The image formed, laughter erupting from me. Halloween would be spectacular this year. Indira frowned, wondering if my sanity had cracked. My hand waved, dismissing her as my attention turning to Alice.

“Do you know if anyone has any spare clothes? Gideon will need some until I can get some on order,” I asked. Alice shrugged.

“We're scrapping something together, Captain. He'll be fine for a day or two,” she said. The soft spoken woman kept her gaze on the hob. Whatever she was cooking, it made my stomach rumble. A flush rose to colour my cheeks as my head shook. A day or two. How fast was express delivery in space these days? A sigh slipped free as my legs carried me away from the kitchen before my stomach ruled my decisions. 

The next hour passed while waiting for Gideon to call me in the bathroom. While waiting, new orders for the _Starquake_ occupied my time; food, clothes and such like. The crew filled the room, the danger now passed. A mental note reminded me to ask Mat’al to see how everyone mobilised. Every second mattered for when we came under attack. Henry, the dark skinned human male built like a tank but held a sweet personality, wandered over at some point. Henry dropped off a pile of spare clothes. He even let me borrow his shaver to deal with Gideon’s hair. He didn’t even see my smile as he tore off towards to fridge. My eyes rolled, body builders and their obsession with food. 

“Well, you look a little happier. You don't look like you'll murder a puppy,” a male voice laughed. A glower swamped my expression. 

“I was wondering when we would have our next little chat. And you are still being a pain in the ass, Val,” I grumbled. The turian chuckled as he took a chair opposite me, a turian beer in hand. “And I wouldn't murder a puppy,” I added with seething growls. The turian fluttered his brow plates and grinned.

“Well, you never know with you these days, poor Aergus and Iona. Even I've been wary about tripping over you. And you know I go out of my way to annoy you,” Val said. My glower snapped into a glare, head shaking as the datapad in my hand dragged my attention back. “But seriously,” Val's tone dropped, forcing me to glance back up. “How are you feeling?” Val’s brow plates drew down, mandibles clamped to his jaw. My shoulders rolled back, pondering how best to answer.

“Like I don't want to murder a puppy anymore,” I said. Val scowled, mandibles freeing as tension trickled away. My laugh only made his scowl deeper.

“Hilarious,” he grumbled.

“Yes, yes it is hilarious,” I said, dumping the datapad on the table before stretching. “I feel like I've just crawled out of a nightmare and tasting sunlight for the first time in years,” Tea wafted up my nose, my lungs basking in the scent. Val smiled. His eyes shifted to the bathrooms at the back of the ship.

“So, aside from babysitting, what are we going to do with the kid?” he asked. The tea vanished from my thoughts, Val’s question dragging me back to earth with a crash. What did you do with a stray kid?

“I'm not sure. I don't want to put the kid in danger, but if my experiences with trying to get something sorted out when you have nothing are to go by, they’ll strand him on Earth...” I said, a hand running down my face. “And we cannot go to the Citadel regardless. They’ll arrest me on sight,”

“We can't keep the kid with us, he'll get in the way or get hurt or something. This isn't the place for little kids, regardless of how stubborn you humans are,” he said. A frown creased my face.

“You'll thank this stubbornness one day,” I grumbled. Val smirked.

“Wanna bet?” he drawled. My eyes narrowed, studying the turian, teasing apart the calculating stare in his eyes. “1000 credits that your stubbornness gets you hurt or worse,” 

“Fine, 1000 credits my stubbornness saves someone's hide,” I growled. Val held out his hand, clicking his mandibles. Mine took it, my expression haughty. “May the best alien win,”

“Oh, he will,” Val answered. My hand raised the mug, primed for throwing. Val yelped as leapt back, but his feet tangled with the bars under the table and he landed flat on his back. My laughter thundered above the din, Val’s flushed face glaring at me from his place on the floor. My hands pulled the pile of clothes off the table, smirking at him as my eyes returned to the bathroom ahead. I My free hand knocked, my calm face plastering my expression.

“Gideon? You all right, lad?” I asked. Nothing. A bubble of unease stirred in my stomach. Did he hurt himself? “Gideon?” I called, louder. My hand touched the hologram, fingers shaking as they typed my captain's code. In my chest, my heart fluttered as the door popped open. My feet stumbled across the threshold, peering through the humid haze. “Gide-” I began, stopping dead once his form clouded through the mist. A tense breath slid from my lungs. The boy curled up on a bench, wrapped in towels. His soft snoring rang in the air. My fingers closed the door behind me, kneeling down beside him, shaking him. He moaned. “Gideon, this isn't the most ideal place for a nap,” I whispered.

“Mleh?” he mumbled, fluttering his eyes open. The bundle of clothes in my arm shuffled, dreading his reaction. As suspected, upon seeing me, he froze solid. He breathing laboured. The clothes found themselves on a dry patch on the bench.

“These will be too big for you, but it'll do for now. We have food for you too before you fall asleep,” I said with a smile, keeping my shoulders from tensing. Gideon swallowed hard, skin snow white as he nodding. His wide eyes darted. My hands touched his hair, realising the mats were too far gone. Gideon followed my hand as it reached into the bundle, pulling the shaver free. His eyes bulged. “I’m afraid you will have to get a haircut, the mats are too bad to wash out,” I said. Gideon quaked, bony arms wrapped around his chest. 

He clung to my trousers, eyes squeezed shut as the shavers started up. With tender care and a slow pace, the shaver got to work. When the first few mats dropped free, Gideon felt brave enough to pry an eye open. His scalp was in terrible condition, sores broke out under the largest clumps, black dots soon made my skin crawl. Great, he had lice. Or something worse. He needed a trip to Saere to make sure he was ok. Despite the infestation, and my desire to shudder and flee for my life, I pressed on. The final mat dropped to the ground, revealing tufts of blond hair. Gideon’s eyes tracked me as I carried the shaver to the shower, trying to clean them as best as possible. My finger reached for my ear, summoning Saere with a rundown of the situation. She arrived within minutes. Gideon’s trembling shook even the bench. 

“Oh yes, that’s lice,” Saere sighed. She passed me a spray. The bottle turned in my hands, curious. A few squirts inside the shaver and some running water, lice tumbled free. Dead. Jesus, this worked quick! My jaw still flopped as my gaze turned to Saere. She looked over Gideon’s scalp, the boy huddled into a tight ball. Saere smiled when she saw my expression. “Military grade medication, Captain. It’s at least 1000 times stronger than consumer brands,” 

“Great… I’ll spray down the bathroom then,” I coughed, shaking the can. “How is he?”

“The sores aren’t infected, so I’ll apply some medicated cream. Need to get rid of these lice, however,” she said as she shook up a second can. Gideon whimpered, hands turning white from clutching his knees to his chest. 

“You’re all right, Gideon,” I said, spraying down the area around him. “This is Saere, the ship’s doctor. You have a few injuries on your head so we’re just making sure they don’t get worse,” Gideon pried an eye open, pupils shrunk. I rubbed his shoulder as I sprayed down the floor, taking a shower head off the wall. We took about 10 minutes to get the place cleaned up, but Saere was content my excessive spraying had dealt with the immediate threat of spreading. She left then, leaving me to help dress Gideon. With Saere gone, Gideon calmed, although he still trembled. 

The déjà vu smacking me in the face watching him floored me. That was me once upon a time, cowering at my shadow. My teeth bit my lip as I slipped the t-shirt over Gideon’s head. Val was right, he couldn't stay here if we got neck deep in Reapers. The danger was off the scale. Gideon shuffled, the hanging clothes masking how little muscle or fat the boy had. He shuffled at my side. His anxieties vanished, however, once he sat down with a plate before him. He hurled the food as fast he could down his mouth. Saere oversaw the portion size. He was starving, the poor thing. The green-blue eyes fixated on the food, tracking all who carried anything edible. Note to self; teach him about dexto-amino acid. He did not need to be in med bay in his condition. His portion was tiny, but we couldn’t shock his system. The history lessons from WWII provide the reason for being cautious.

To give him some privacy and somewhere quiet to sleep, the spare officer's room on the top floor was a good choice. He didn't make it as far as the bed. His eyes landed on the sofa, his curiosity pulled him closer. A second later, he was out like a light. A smile spread over my face, pulling the duvet from the bed to cover him. This was better than trying to move him and risk injuring him. He didn't even give me a chance to introduce him to Marshal. Speaking of said drone, Mar bounded around my head, beeping as I entered my room. A sigh sounded as he whirled around me, that beeping grinding on more than a few nerves. He hadn't done that before... My hands snatched the drone out of the air, holding it still. 

“Mar, what is it?” I grumbled, arms jittering as he tried to bounce. A small holographic screen appeared before him, an icon blinking with a name afterwards. “A missed call? From Liara? Why didn't my omni-tool go off?” I asked, scurrying towards my computer, dropping on the chair hard as my fingers reached for the hologram.

Why would Liara call me? My tongue clucked, brows furrowed together as my finger touched the re-call code. Had Liara found more work for us, had she heard some disturbing news, did she need help? The thought of Illium put a sour taste in my mouth, my back tingling as the shiver ran. Only Liara in danger could drag me back to Illium. We would never have gotten this far without her. If she needed help, then she’d get everything we had. Although, maybe this was her way of paying me back for helping her get some info from the Shadow Broker. The call connected.

“Ah, there you are, Dell. Your drone answered last time. I assumed you were busy,” Liara said, greeting me with a warm smile. Her smile infected me, a tired grin pulling free. It snapped down when Mar bounced beside me.

“Mar answered? Dammit, sorry. Maybe Lanster forwarded to here for Mar since I've been otherwise preoccupied,” I said, running my hands through my hair, scratching the roots. Liara tilted her head to the side. “Let's just say I'll be smelling 2-week old corpses for a while,”

“I can only assume you answered a distress beacon. No survivors?” Liara asked.

“One. A young human boy. We think it was a batarian slave ship. How a human with no translator got onto it though...” I muttered.

“A Saboteur in the guise of a child to slip past your defences, perhaps?” Liara suggested. Every hair stood on alert, my mind melting as fear overloaded my skull. I hadn't thought of that. Fuck! We had just gotten over one Saboteur attack! This could have been another! Maybe that was why no one had answered it! The Reapers had been waiting for me to come around! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

“I want to shoot a Reaper up the ass,” I said, wheezing at the repercussions of a child being a Saboteur. It wasn't happening. This just wasn’t happening. Gideon could be a Saboteur... No, no, no. Why would they use a child as a Saboteur?!... Fuck that, that was a good idea in terms of infiltration. Shit!

“You may well get your chance to, Dell,” Liara said. Her words snapped me free from my bubble of terror, gaze transfixed to the alien before me. “I've been doing some digging and I found a derelict Reaper,”

“A derelict... Liara, are you serious? Please, please for God's sake tell me you aren't pulling my leg,” I pleaded. My nerves, frayed from the thought of Gideon being a Saboteur, rocketed alive at the thought of studying a Reaper. A dead one, but a Reaper.

“I am not. It’s in the Hawking Eta cluster, within the Thorne System. You'll find it orbiting Mnemosyne, I don't have an awful lot of data for you, I'm afraid. I don't know how it is being held in orbit, I don't know what killed it either,” she sighed, the air rushing out in a ragged, angry gush. “I'll see what I can drag up,”

My fingers danced until a galaxy map flared to life, plotting in the system into the map. When my eyes found it, they popped open. My luck was not this good. We had been on our way to Ilos, in the Pangaea Expanse cluster. Hawking Eta was _closer_ than Ilos. And on the same bearing we were heading in, well, more or less. My body quaked, the nerves leaping until my muscles twitched. My gaze returned to Liara.

“Liara, I have no words. Thank you,” I wheezed, my voice collapsing from the emotion. Liara’s expression did not share my exaltation.

“How soon can you get there, Dell? Cerberus will be there soon,” Liara asked, folding her hands together. My joy paused, a frown growing at Liara’s change.

“Cerberus?” I echoed.

“How soon?” Liara pressed. My skin flinched at her words.

“We were en route to Ilos. We can be there in about 2 weeks or less,” I said. Liara released her breath.

“I would not recommend hanging around. Cerberus are en route themselves. I dread to think what they will do to you if they found out you had Reaper tech inside you,” Liara said. Who the fuck were Cerberus? Well, that was something to research while we travelled to Hawking Eta.

“We won't. Thanks, Liara. I'll pay you back one day,” I said. Liara smiled, although it was too taut to spread.

“Let us call it even, hmm? Please, tell me what you find. Anything would be of great use in trying to defeat the Reapers when they come. However long that may take,” Liara said.

“Of course. You may need to come and pick up a copy of the data though, I don't trust data transfers. The Saboteurs have infiltrated the STG,” I warned. Liara's expression stiffened, turning blank.

“I see. We can rule them out as potential allies then,” the murmured.

“Until I shoot 'Captain Rolidin' up the ass, of course,” I grumbled. Liara scowled.

“First you were ripping spines out, now you are shooting up the ass. What's next, strangling them with their intestines? ...By the Goddess, Dell,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes when my expression brightened. I loved winding this girl up, she still had to learn when humans tugged on her chain. “I'll do some research into Rolidin for you, I'm already investigating Saria T'Spia,”

“Send me anything you find. I have a personal bone to pick with her,” I said, anger burning in my bones. Her ‘rescue’ haunted my dreams still. The alarms, the fire, the death... watching people die to keep my little 'murder' a secret. Also being shoved into an escape pod and blasted into space before could get into a harness was the single worst experience in my life. Liara raised a brow, but otherwise kept silent.

“I'll gather what I can. Good luck, Dell. I hope I am not sending you into a trap,” Liara smiled, straining. 

“They can try. They are not getting their Advocacy while I breathe though,” I said. “Stay safe, Liara. We'll talk soon,” The call cut short, leaving me to chew my lip. With Reaper tech, anything was possible. That could have been my last call to Liara.


	44. Homecoming: Chapter 11

“No,” Val snarled.

“Tough. I'm captain, I make the calls here,” I said a gauntlet snapped on my arm. My new gauntlet, with elasticated clamps. God, it felt good! A grin spread at the joy of the new ability to dress myself. Val’s rumble wiped it away however. His mandibles snapped together, the crack shuddering my bones. The turian was not the only person I had to deal with today. All my commanders hovered within my quarters, disapproval pinned to their faces.

“Forget it. You are not going inside that Reaper alone!” he growled.

“I concur. Who knows what waits for us inside,” Mat'al said. The Carnifex and Locust snapped to my hips, hands checking everything else was in place. My commanders pinned me down in my room, disapproving stares boring down on me. No one let up. All this fighting boiled down to whose reasoning you thought was more important; the commanders worrying about every threat inside or mine. My arms flopped as my gaze swung to them, ignoring my gear check. Their combined stares rattled me, sending me trembling as my confidence gathered. 

“I am a Saboteur. You are not. I am immune to indoctrination, or at least a partial immunity. I have been inside a Reaper, I know what to expect,” I said. Despite this, my explanation needed more expansion as they stares did not change. “The angles inside a Reaper drive you mad, you get headaches just looking at them. You can’t think-”

“If the angles harm you then you are not immune,” Raisha said with a frown. Air rushed out my nose, eyebrows snapping down as my blood boiled.

“If that is what a Reaper does to me, imagine what it'll do to you!” I snapped. “I am not losing anyone to a fucking corpse!”

“And we are not losing our Captain because she's being bull-headed!” Val barked. “We need you, Dell. How the hell are we going to do anything without you telling us what we need to do?”

“Simple, you have Saria T'Spia, you have Rolidin. Two Saboteurs-” I said.

“And then what? You think they'll talk, that they will spill their deepest secrets to us?” Mat'al asked. “You have contacts we do not, even if you do not know where to go next, your contacts know more about Reapers than we. Look at Liara T’Soni. We wouldn’t be here without her,” 

“I know, Mat’al,” I growled, leaning on my desk as my Commanders whipped my ass. A slow breath settled the rising rage for me to think of a sensible argument to keep my people on the ship and therefore, safe. Despite my best efforts, my mind surrendered to simple stubbornness. “No more arguments. I've decided and I am _not_ changing it,” My voice rose with the swell of complaints. “Dismissed!”

“Fuck you and you bloody 'Dismissed'. You are not going on that thing alone!” Val snapped. An aggravated sigh ripped my throat open as my shoulder forced him out the way, escaping down the stairs, “You will get yourself killed! You do not know what is inside that thing!” The commanders followed hot on my heels. My back tingled from their stares burning into me

“Therefore, I want to minimise the casualties as much as possible,” I said. To escape them, I jumped into the engineering tunnels, much to Shayan's displeasure. They would pin me inside the elevator and not allow me to escape.

“Then at least take a small team with you, two other members would be fine,” Shayan said.

“Nope. Not happening,” I said as the cold ladders twitched the skin under my gloves. The CIC greeted me when my limbs pushed me out the hole. Val burst a blood vessel behind me.

“You're fucking stupid,” Val snapped. A growl rumbled in my throat once inside the Control Ring, leaning on the chair. Stares from the surrounding crew added to the burning glares of the commanders. After my earlier outbursts, to see people arguing with me must’ve been a sight. Val sighed, measuring his next move “Dell, please,” he tone turned pleading. My eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the sound of his voice. Fuck, he played the pleading card, the only damn card my soft heart couldn’t fight against! “Endellion, spirits, when I saw you crawl out of that escape pod on Digeris, I thought for sure I was dreaming. Here she was, the human who kept me sane for spirits knows how many months, tumbling out before me in one piece. When the news about Keplar spread, I refused to believe it, couldn’t have been you. But you never answered to anything I sent you. I had thought you’d be long gone once C-Sec got their hands on you. Dell. Please. I can't lose you again!” And there went my heart, melting into a puddle of gloop.

“A compromise,” I wheezed, keeping my face hidden as I stared down at the seat. After a deep breath, my gaze lifted to face the commanders. The emotion cracked my voice. Goddam that turian! The expressions on their lightened, but still a stark stain cast over their eyes, waiting for the downside. “A team comes with me into the Reaper, but only into the start. Once we hit the deep interior regions of the Reaper, I go alone. Close enough to help if something goes wrong, far enough away from the main indoctrinators to minimise damage. Good?”

“I suppose that is the best deal we will wrangle from you, Endellion,” Raisha said, her tone still disapproving. Val clicked his mandibles, frowning.

“Fine, but any – and I mean any – trouble, we come in regardless of what you say,” Val pressed. A sigh groaned as I nodded. It kept him happy and allowed me to minimise any brain damage the Reaper may cause. The joys of compromise, although if anyone got hurt because of a goddam machine, Val was cleaning the ship top to bottom with a toothbrush. Sovereign had been painful enough and that was while trying to heal me. While commanders scolded me and grumbled among themselves over this ‘compromise’ small frame caught my eye as it shuffled out from the labs.

“Gideon, I told you to stay on the crew deck,” I scolded. The boy froze mid step, turning to gawk at me. After a heartbeat of hesitation, he puffed his chest out. His sheepish expression vanished. “You know what happens to those who defy a captain's order?”

“You’ve not thrown anyone out the airlock yet. I thought Cops would have been first out,” Gideon said. My stare levelled, expression emptying. The boy shuffled. “Captain,” he added.

“The only reason I haven’t thrown Val out is because I know he's too stubborn to die. I'll wake up one day up to have him glaring down at me,” I said, glowering at the turian. Val clicked his mandibles together. “Asshole,” I muttered. The human boy put his hands on his hips, struggling to pull his nonchalant expression back.

Gideon had only improved in the couple weeks since his rescue. My relief burst when he kicked a krogan in the shins for keeping his dinner from him. Although, once Verv roared the boy sprinted away, screaming. He only returned when the krogan sulked under my thundering voice. His confidence had been exponential; he hid in the darkest corners for the first few days but once he realised no one would hurt him, his confidence soared. He had made a few friends with the crew, he even created nicknames for a handful of people. The translator saved him. Now able to understand that the aliens spent more time giving me grief than making fun of him, he relaxed. He shadowed me around the _Starquake_ , knowing he would be safe with me around. Then Indira peaked his interest once the drell had gained enough trust. Nothing some food, games, jokes and pranks couldn’t do to gain the interest of a child. While reports swarmed all around me, Indira would bound across the room, the boy hot on her heels. His cockiness had originated from Val. With his confidence growing, my first and last mistake was to ask Val to keep an eye on him while I kept the _Starquake_ functioning. As soon as Gideon saw Val giving me hassle, watching our banter, he tried it. He had been a polite thing until that point. Regret stung after refusing to nip it in the bud. Part of me wanted to nurture this side of him, the other realised how dangerous it could be in the wrong situations. He had gained weight, his bones vanishing under new muscle and fat. If this continued, he would grow to be a tall lad, but unless he worked out, he would never get rid of that thin frame of his. We didn’t know what to do with him though. The missions would only get more dangerous and we didn’t have time to babysit a 10 year old. 

“I doubt you'll throw me out either,” Gideon smirked. My hand rubbed my eye as my head pulled itself together. 

“Gideon, I'm serious. Back to the crew deck,” I ordered. Gideon’s expression sagged, sullen.

“Why? It’s just another merc mission, right?” he asked, his face scrunching up. Mat'al frowned, eyes narrowing as his patience waned.

“No. No it is not,” he said. Gideon opened his mouth. “The captain had told you to go to the crew deck. Do it, or I will,” he added. Gideon shifted his eyes between Mat'al and me. He swallowed as he pulled his shoulders together. A tremble ran down him. He hadn't escaped an air bullet from Mat’al. While the boy needed discipline, even more so on a merc ship like ours, shooting him was a good way to go about it. After that bullet, Mat’al had to deal with me, enraged that he shot a child. Whenever Gideon wasn't causing mischief, he stuck close. He didn’t want to leave my good books for fear of Mat’al.

“Dell?” he asked. My gaze weakened, leg kicking Mat'al in the shin. The salarian's stare frozen my blood.

“Please, Gid. Things will go wrong, I need to know you are safe,” I said. He pouted, but he hid much of it with Mat’al so near.

“Fine, fine. I'll go-... What is _that_?” he gaped, slack jawed as his eyes locked to the screens above us. 

A shudder consumed me, my eyes squeezing close. My throat felt tight, my arms going numb as my gaze glanced over my shoulders. We arrived at the Reaper Corpse. It had the same cuttlefish form as Sovereign, but it was a wreck. Some severed off legs tumbled, rotted by decay, pieces twisted in the air around it like an aura. How this thing had survived for so long without being discovered, how long ago did this Reaper die? Who had killed it? Maybe when something takes me from the galaxy, someone would tell me. A cold chill slid down my limbs. Pins and needles built up in my hands, making me flex. Dread soured on my tongue.

“That's a Reaper, Gideon. Maybe now you know why I want you on the crew deck,” I said. Gideon gawked, hypnotised to the spot. His bug-eyed expression made me wince.

“Does it have a name? Like yours?” he asked. My shoulders shrugged, tearing my gaze away from the scene.

“All Reapers have names, but we won't know it, with any luck,” I said. “Crew deck. Now. I won't tell you again,” Gideon frowned, taking my words in as he eyed up Mat'al. He swallowed hard before he slunk towards the elevator. Whatever Mat’al did to push the boy, he got my deepest thanks. My attention returned to the Reaper, staring at the remains. Some poor race killed one, how many others were there in the universe? If this thing wasn’t dead and something happened… No, that wasn’t something to worry about now.

“Any readings from this thing?” I asked, my voice quivering. A coughed cleared my throat. My hands shook, bringing my attention to the tremble holding me.

“I am picking up a few power readings, very weak however. A mass effect field is surrounding the whole thing. No wonder it stayed in orbit. No sign as to what killed it, but it must’ve been a massive hit. Wonder if we could use the weapon that killed that thing...” Saldan pondered from his bank, the dark red and black salarian pouring over data with interest. At least they were using the new servers to good use rather than just extranet browsing. The power readings sent tingles dancing over my skin. It was dead... right?

“The thing looks ancient, could have happened millions of years ago. I doubt the weapon is still functional,” Mat'al commented. “I would still be interested in the force required to kill it,”

“Yeah. And we must build a lot of them,” I said. My hand ran down my face, wiping sweat off my brow. Calm down, Dell. One step at a time.

 _”We've docked with the Reaper, it'll be a minute,”_ Lanster called from the intercom. I nodded before my head shook, realising he would be too busy with docking to watch the interior cameras.

“Thanks, Lanster,” I said. The engines surged and ebbed as Lanster and the crew brought the ship in. The _Starquake_ quivered as it touched the Reaper. Maybe this thing terrified the _Starquake_ too. “All right, I'm taking a small crew in but we are not staying long. I am taking no chances with this thing, it may still live. Reapers are tricky bastards. I'll take Corin, Utren, Belak, Sallis, Henry and Shayan inside. A nice varied group so we can gather as much as we can and get the fuck out of dodge. Suit up people! I want out of here as soon as possible!” I cried. The crew responded, a chorus of 'yes captain' echoing above the din. Aliens tore off to suit up.

“You're taking Shayan and not me?” Val gawked. My eyes narrowed as my gaze swivelled to him, confused.

“Yes, I am. Problem?” I asked. Val snapped his mandibles together.

“You need someone who can fight to keep you all safe! What the hell do you hope to achieve with this team?” Val asked. The eyes of the remaining crew burned into my skin around us. My shoulders squared.

“I've made my decision,” I said. Val opened his mouth to complain. “Val, I can't take you on every mission I do. I don’t’ need you babying me. Besides, I need someone to stay here and protect the ship,” I said, my temper fraying.

“Dell, spirits, you haven't even led a combat team before. And in a situation like this, with so many unknowns, you need someone with a level he-” he began.

“Val,” I growled, hissing through my teeth. “I have led a combat team before. On the Citadel, I led Shayan and the other quarians, I helped the C-Sec during the Geth attack and I've led at least one merc mission while you were off on another. Yes Val, I have led a fucking combat team before! Besides, this isn’t a combat team, this is a research team with firepower! How many research missions have you been on? I’ve been on plenty during my time on the _Normandy_. And are you claiming I cannot keep my fucking head in a combat situation? Let's see how you handle Mat'al's training!” I snapped, temper snapping free.

Val opened his mouth to argue once more, his own head lost in the argument. My patience, my tolerance, snapped then. This wasn't the first time he questioned my decision. Despite being one the people who put me in charge, he seemed content to tell me what I should do. On top of this, unlike the others, he had the gall to question me in public. How the fuck am I meant to give the façade of a functioning ship with my commander questioning every decision I made? My hands raised to my shoulders and snapped off the small pegs that held my captain stripes on my armour. They lay in my open hand as my arm extended out, offering them to Val with a stolid expression. Silence consumed the room. Val closed his mouth, gawking at the offered stripes.

“Dell?” Val asked. He flicked his gaze between my eyes and the pegs, mandibles flared.

“Go on. You seem to think you'll be a better captain than me. It wouldn’t surprise me, I told you a thousand times before I was a shit leader. And you keep questioning every single little thing I do so friendship isn't enough for you to trust me. I must do something wrong for you to question me like this. Go on, I insist,” I said. The turian stood, a frozen statue, refusing to take the captain stripes.

My eyes narrowed, frowning as the stripes flew over my shoulders as the rage took hold, bubbling my blood. Rage paralysed my voice. My eyes swung to the door as my feet thundered away, striding off towards the airlock. Valérien's blatant authority problem soiled my mood, With a Reaper this close, even a dead one, did not improve that. The frozen room vanished behind me as I marched down the hall to the airlock. My hand slammed on the door, waiting for it to equalise as my helmet slid over my head. There was only so much a girl could take, even from Val. When we left Sur’Kesh, I had expected playful banter and friendly orientated insulting jokes. Instead grief, insubordination and inaccurate recaps of my experience trailed behind me as the turian wrapped a fucking bubble around me. Was this why he hated the army so much, because his leaders got tired of his shit and any attempt to control him only made him worse?

The airlock popped open, opening me to the Reaper. The mass effect field kept the air at least somewhat breathable, but the helmet gave extra security just in case something depressurised. My eyes glued ahead, feet stomping down the halls, blood boiling at Val and his public display of defiance. He trusted me to lead a crew and defend me when I could not, but as soon as we were together and my orders flew, he forgot everything and decided he knew better. And screaming at me outside of a private space? They crew did not need to see us fight.

The remarkable condition of the Reaper interior impressed me. Most of the machinery was salvageable still once you took several million years’ worth of space dirt off the surface. A headache bloomed as the angles contorted my sight, twisting me into a wall more than once. My head shook, lining my vision back to normal. My eyes scanned the massive pits diving into the unseen bottom, so a hand stayed on a railing just in case. The path through the Reaper deviated as doors refused to open, or slight gaps big enough to squeeze though appeared. Anything odd attracted my attention; a computer back, anything that glowed or looked odd in the surrounding area. The helmet itched, the sense of claustrophobia settling in. My head shook again, hard enough to rattle my vision. In frustration, my hands yanked the helmet off and tossed it to the ground. My lungs breathed easier. A corridor caught my curiosity. A small light blinked at the end. 

My legs froze, my muscles tingling as a shudder quaked my spine. My vision swam, the corridor hazing. Déjà vu. Why was this familiar? My hand scrubbed my face. Or was it? No, no it must just be because of Sovereign. At the end of the corridor, a door loomed before me. Dead. A frown formed as my eyes danced around the surrounding area. The narrow hall must have something to open this thing. How deep in the Reaper was I? Not far, a few minutes inside a 2km size ship, didn’t cover as much ground as you though. Why did my head hurt so much, were my legs numbing? My brain felt scrambled, unable to tell what my body was saying. My hands tore a panel off the wall, digging around the old wires. The only way to progress through this thing was through this door. It had to open!

A rusted plate with some traces of moss growing on it tumbled free, catching itself in the wire. My frown lifted, head tilting as my hands eased it free, turning it around. Like a submarine, a strange tower poking out of the sheet, only by about 10cm. My head shook, dumping it on a nearby computer console. No, had to get that door open, concentrate on getting the door open. Diving back into the wall, two wires crossed, arching until the door slid open. How did it… was there no power so how... Residue charge? My hand rubbed my head as my feet crossed the threshold, the headache growing. 

A massive room consumed my gaze, the floor dropping to a lower level on either side of me. But what lay before me held me still. A massive machine, held up by cables thicker than my krogan crew standing shoulder to shoulder. Shaped like a cuttlefish with a fin running over the top and spikes lining what would have been a jawline. Was it a bust? It wasn't Reaper shaped, too many additions to the Reaper’s smooth form. What shape did this take after? What species had they model this core from... Where had _that_ thought come from?!

A quiver devoured me. Nothing made sense, my thoughts turned into wild rambles, some weren't mine to begin with. Part of me knew what this was, it knew but didn’t know why. The Reaper core. It was like Sovereign's, thinking back, although his had a long face with a three pronged crest towering above its compound eyes. There had been no time to study the core then. The room was dark, myself bunkered down by cables and two pissed off Reapers. When did I arrive at the core, it would have taken at least 20 minutes of non-stop walking. Where was my crew? They… they had followed me, right? My head snapped behind me, seeing nothing but empty corridors. No, no, no, no, no. No, I wasn't that stupid. Impossible, fear had consumed me, whispered for me to be cautious. Why had... Anger. Anger drove me on. Why? What made me angry? What was wrong with me!?

“Hello? Anyone? Guys, this isn't funny! Oi!” I cried, listening to my voice bounce off the walls. My breaths rasped, the room swirling before me and every tiny noise shattered me, sending me shying in the opposite direction. A loud grinding thundered behind me. My muscles locked, unable to turn, my mind emptied as it backfired. A blue light eradiated the wall before me, shone down the darkened corridors. The core opened... nothing responded, nothing wanted to turn around.

_”Cycle. The Cycle continue. Continue. Cleanse the galaxy. Sarynians. Must harvest. Advocacy, the Citadel. Decimate all within. Keepers will collect them, Collectors need refreshed, new Collectors created. Cycle must continue. Advocacy, I command you! Go!”_

A monotone voice, broken and ragged, delirious. A male impression burned into my skull. Reapers didn’t have genders, my mind reasoned, but something made me put a gender to it. My body swayed, trying to breath. White spots blinked before me, growing to mask swaths of my vision. Muscles twitched, unable to move. Sight gone, smell diminishing, senses shutting down. The pain. So much pain! My lungs couldn’t scream, my body could only twitch.

 _”Palalrian is the Enforcer of this cycle, Cassianus,”_ Nyryntha said. Air, need air. Dizzy, getting so dizzy. Help. Help me! Nothing’s moving, everything’s frozen! Why was no one here? _”Rest. The cycle continues,”_

 _”Nyryntha. The Citadel stands. Take back that is ours!”_ the male Reaper screeched.

 _”Then aid me. My Shell resists,”_ Nyryntha said.

 _”Resisting... trigger. What is the trigger? Pride, valour, jealousy, generosity?”_ Cassianus cackled.

 _”Fear,”_ Nyryntha said.

The mad laughter grew, a quiet rumble weaving into a mindless howl. Light from behind me only grew. The reflection alone blinded me, jolting my arms to twitch over my watering eyes. Hands, veined in blue, reached up from the depths below. They weren't human, they weren't turian. They weren't any alien seen before. White clouded my vision, pain seized me like a stranglehold. A scream sounded, a migraine consuming my mind. Languages long dead rose, thundered from my weaping mouth, robotic crackles radiated from me, distorting every work. My hands dug in my hair, tearing clumps out by the handful, wires erupted from under my skin, dancing in the air around me. My legs jolted into action, tearing from the room, my mind filled with robotic screeches of contempt. Of authority. Of rage.

Of madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	45. Homecoming: Chapter 12

Outright panic broke out throughout the crew and ship. Through my com-link, the rampant roars from those still on the _Starquake_ roared. My fingers tapped at the console by the door, bypassing a 15-key encryption code with Endellion's screams drowning every sane thought over the radio. We had run out onto the Reaper after she stormed away from Val. But every door she walked through sealed as soon as she crossed the threshold. She didn’t notice or didn’t care, all we knew now was that she tore through the corridors, screeching. The door popped open, the team rushing deeper into the Reaper.

 _”The Reaper's not dead! It's not dead! Shut up! Leave me alone! SHUT UP!!”_ Dell screamed over the radio. We ran down vast rooms, mist collecting in the depths around us, masking the roof and floor from view. My head ached from the angles that poked through the mist, but not enough to put me off. Another door slammed in our faces, bringing us to a sudden halt.

“Shayan, come on!” Corin hissed. My body quivered under his demands, hands trembling at the console. The encryption was unlike anything I had seen before. While my curiosity wished to study it further, Dell’s screamed dragged me to my mission. As the sole engineer in the Reaper, no one but me had the experience necessary to crack encryptions. My fist slammed on the console once the door opened, shutting the machine down. Concentrate on rescuing Dell. After everything she had done for me, I couldn’t screw this up! 

Dell’s screams now echoed in the room as the distances closed. Her pelting screams resonant in the halls like haunting screeches. The doors forever blockaded us, every few dozen metres, another door waited. The team waited while the screen flew under my touch, bypassing the force that prevented our advance. Dell’s screams demanded my attention, but with my hands whisking through the codes faster than ever, my mind couldn’t focus on that. We didn’t know if each door we ran across every 15 steps would block us from her. My frame trembled with each second, the fear of failure haunting me like a shadow. That my hands remained steady was a miracle. This was our first fight with a Reaper. I had always imagined our first fight would involve guns, big guns, and an entire army at our backs. Not this. Not one engineer trying to out-smart a Reaper's code to press deeper into its core.

The door caved, but screams of surprise rang from the room beyond. It didn’t sound human, or anything similar. A mass of husks swarmed our way, the small combat team backing up in horror. Vids of human husks discovered during Commander Shepard’s work circulated after his death, but these were not like any alien in the galaxy. They ran on four legs, almost like rachni, with a raised torso and a skeletal crest surrounding their round faces. Blue wires and cables crawled along their limbs and body. They screeched as they charged at us. Gunfire deafened me. My Indra tumbled into my hands, but the trembles holding me prisoner refused to leave. My aim shook too much to be of use. They trained me in a sniper because I couldn’t survive on the frontlines!

The crew around me didn’t need my help. Their experience surpassed mine and the husks dropped like insects to the guns. My Indra pressed to my chest, relief shuddering down my knees. Let them fight, you fight the Reaper. Keelah, why was I fighting the Reaper? Why did they make me worry about this stuff!? A console grabbed my attention near a bottomless abyss. The Indra sheathed at my back while my fingers flailed over the keys, my goal to locate a master control for these doors. The encryption had changed from the door consoles, like the Reaper was toying with me or luring me into a false sense of security or victory. My teeth played with my lip. So much pressure rested on my shoulders. The group of aliens surrounded me, guns pointed outwards.

“This isn't the time for playing around, Shayan. Open the bloody door!” Belak snapped. The team grunted around me while the husks smashed against the metal doors, creating echoing ghosts. Some crawled up from the depths to charge them, shattering any sense of quiet.

“I'm trying to find a Master Controller,” I said while cracking the encryption. “T-That way we won't be fighting every door we find,”

“Hurry, quarian,” Utren growled. His words threw a tremor down my spine. Despite my fearful nature, anyone would forgive me for shying away from an angry krogan. Dell's screams faded as she sprinted down more corridors away from us. My hands stayed glued to the console, refusing to retune it to her comm. 

Another wave of strange husks streamed through the cracks inside the Reaper, crawling up the massive pits on either side of us. My eyes stayed on the code, trusting the team to protect me. These doors had to give, we had to rescue our captain. We would lose everything if something happened to her! A husk crawled up behind the console, a scream leaping from my throat as I stumbled back. Corin dragged the thing away from me, hauling it over his shoulder as he fought off the six limbs. Utren shoved me back against the console, my hands trembling as my attention returned to the console. My eyes bulged as it stared at the encryption, horror staining every thought. 

“It's changed! This Reaper keeps changing its encryption codes!” I said. How could it change them so? It had only been a moment!

“What the hell do we do then?” Sallis demanded.

“I... need to stay here. I can get the doors here but this Reaper is fighting me every step of the way. It has a massive processor and is hyper-intelligent. Maybe if I lure it into a false sense of security... We just need to get the captain out of here!” I said. With my attention on the console, my imagination run riot on what expressions were. My eyes couldn't look away from the console for a moment without fear of the Reaper changing everything again. The aliens around me grit their teeth as they pushed the wave of husks away.

“Fine, Corin, Utren, go on ahead and get Dell. We'll stay and guard Sherlock’s here,” Henry ordered. A shiver danced over my shoulders, a sour taste in my throat. What was a 'Sherlock’s'? The turian and krogan abandoned us, pressing deeper while Henry, Belak and Sallis remained. My fingers danced over the console, trying to outsmart or fool this machine.

The uphill battle refused to relent. Enough control to see the camera feeds granted the others time to plan a course to Dell, and to give alterations when the doors opened. After fighting with the Reaper for this long, the machine fell into patterns that allowed me to counteract some of its attempts to blockade us. But even then, times arose where we bunkered down to face the awaiting assault until more doors opened for Corin and Utren to proceed. The Reaper planned and knew its body better than me. It would contort the cameras, more than once something not on the ship flashed on the screen, like something out of a horror film. Once or twice, the rescue team glimpsed Dell but she sprinted ahead, deafened by her own screams. Then the husks attacked our small group. They pulled me back away from the console as husks crawled up behind it, seeking to destroy my attempts. 

Fighting the Reaper and sprinting through the Reaper took its toll on Dell. Through the radio, her voice warped, the fear succumbing to anger and determination, Dell’s rage boiling as she came back to herself. She screamed at Nyryntha, a thunderous war cry demanding blood. Her mad sprint halted, Dell dancing in a single room as she fought the Reaper for control, her curses signing high through the vaulted Reaper. While she fought her own war, the husks closed in.

 _“I- I win, Reaper! Now fuck. Off!”_ Dell snarled. Ragged gasps of air sounded from her radio, the first sounds other than screaming since the whole mission started. Exhaustion smashed her like a hammer, her body falling limp on the floor. The doors freed themselves, opening without complaint as if the Reaper conceded defeat. A sigh of relief rocked me when confirmation from Utren and Corin came through. They got her. They pulled husks off her by the dozen, but they were there. We planned the next stage; our hasty escape. We waited, guns blazing while Utren and Corin made their way back to us with the unconscious Dell. Numbers brought security with so many husks, we turtled down until the pair returned, protecting both Dell and her carrier from further injury. 

The latest swarm of husks ran towards us on a suicide run, their master now quiet. They tore down the corridors, screeching like nails on a chalkboard. Some crawled up the walls, clawing their way via the overhanging beams and cables to reach us. Sallis aimed up, shooting as many down as he could before they rained in from above. Some husk red veins staining their skin and exploded if they got near. Belak and I tried to push them back, but my aim refused to steady. The sounds of the husks tore my gaze away from my target, flying over the room as panicked and paranoia assaulted me. from. A husk entered my sight, it screamed as it rushed towards me like an angry bull. My bullet missed, soaring past the creature's torso. It hit Corin in the shoulder as he ran out from the doorway.

He cried out as my weak sniper bullet yanked his shoulder back, Dell spared from a drop in the nearest pit by crashing into Utren's massive frame, stopping Corin short. A numbness settling on over my limbs. Corin struggled to pull Dell secure in his arms again with an injured shoulder while Utren aimed his assault rifle at the threat. One thing stopped the krogan from firing at me; his discipline. He spotted my trembling frame with my Indra falling out my arms and re-aimed the gun to the husks. Dell’s arms swayed, limp in Corin's arms with strange wires and cables radiating from under her skin. They danced like limp vines with Corin’s trot. Circuitry stained the corners of her eyes, a faint blue glow dying to black.

So focused on the injury my gun had done to Corin, my attention didn’t notice the husk charging straight for me. A scream sounded as it launched at me, taking me to the ground and mauling me with its multiple limbs. My limbs flailed, failing to free myself from the grip, to push the husk off me. Information piled before my mask from my suit, ruptures and damages inbound. Oh no... oh keelah. My immune system was weaker than most, I always had to be so careful! The quarians designed my suit to prevent as many ruptures as possible with hardened material! It would kill me! Oh keelah!

The husk fell limp over me, crushing my lungs until they wheezed. Rough hands yanking me out from under the dead beast spared me any thoughts of asphyxiation. Belak hauled my sorry ass to safety, pulling me back on my feet to run back to the _Starquake_. Corin cold gaze passed me, sending me skittering away as we retreated We abandoned the Reaper behind us. My arms wrapped around my chest, cuddled in the group of aliens. Never again would I go out on another field excursion. Never again.

* * *

Endellion had warned us it would not go as planned. But everyone doubted even she knew the true extent of the damages. My eyes scanned the doors of the Officer's deck, choose my time. Three days had passed since the incident in the Reaper. Once the ground crew extracted Endellion, the _Starquake_ pulled away to a safe distance to assess the situation. We returned several hours later to collect data from nearby terminals but we dare not risk anything more. Husks still rampaged within the Reaper interior. Now we floating in a near abandoned stretch of space, orbiting an unimportant star several systems away in the middle of the nowhere until we recovered. Endellion had warned us that Cerberus would arrive on the site. While she seemed oblivious to the threat, we took no such chances. We left as soon as we gathered viable data.

Endellion regained consciousness yesterday, but she wasn't herself. A quietness consumed her, she refused any attempt to walk, citing pain and reluctance. She had difficulty eating. Small wounds dotted her skin from where Saere, Nakmor Ferilsa and Anthon Cerr pulled cables and wires from her skin. She would also carry a small scar on her left shoulder blade from when Anthon pried a piece of fresh Reaper metal plate off. Her body had not relented the Reaper pieces with ease. My feet edged up the stairs towards Endellion’s room where she was recovering. Saere had assured us she should make a full recovery, but we all still feared the worst until Endellion was back on her feet.

“So yeah, everyone is going on about weird signals from your suit. Brain waves or something. And they're going crazy about those cables and stuff they got off you. So Sassy is busy with that,” Gideon's voice said as I entered the room. The boy hadn’t left her side, like a chick clinging to its mother. While the boy's confidence had soared since he had come into our care, he was still in need of Endellion’s support. Endellion had pulled him free from the horror that had been the escape pod, had given him free roam of the ship, access to all the food he could dream of. Endellion must be something heroic to him.

“Thanks, Gid. Can you tell Mat'al to report when they have preliminary data?” Endellion's tired voice said. She sounded frail, soft, like she struggled to stay awake. After mounting the stairs to the upper tier, Gideon came into view. Gideon sat at the foot of her bed, cross legged. Endellion leaned against cushions salvaged from her sofa. Her face looked drawn, her eyes baggy and her skin pale. Small black marks danced at the corner of her eyes. They were fading, but it remained a painful reminder that the Reaper had come close to winning.

“Yeah, sure. Sassy is in the labs just now. I'll go tell him,” Gideon said, chirpy, launching to his feet. He skidded to a halt just short of me. “O-Oh. Hi Ray,” he flushed, putting his hands behind his back.

“Gideon,” I greeted. “I shall not keep you from your errands,” Gideon jumped. My size and species terrified the boy, we knew that. He remained friendlier towards me than to Mat'al, or 'Sassy' as he dubbed him. A shortened version of Assassin. Mat'al petrified the child.

“O-Ok. Thank you, Ray,” he cleared his throat before walking around me, he made a run to the door.

“Cassianus,” Endellion called. Gideon paused in the doorway. “The Reaper's name is Cassianus,” the boy pondered the name for a moment, choosing his words.

“Heh, you said anus,” he grinned. Endellion snorted out a laugh while the boy darted out the door. The distance between us closed as my gaze studied the woman before me. Her eyes turned to the window beside her. 

“Bless him,” she smiled, a faint glow of colour returning.

“He is a character,” I said as I lowered myself to the edge of her bed, “But he is correct about the suit data. The science team is swarming all over the data and the Reaper parts we extracted from you. The intel teams are cracking the encryption codes on the Reaper data we collected while you were recovering. Shayan is also on mend. The pneumonia has given in,”

“The data is on the isolated server? Will Shayan be up soon?” Endellion asked, her tone far away. 

“Yes. The science team is taking no chances with this data. We do not wish to destroy these new servers after all the trouble we have traversed to get them. Shayan will be on his feet soon enough, give him time,” I said. Endellion needed every piece of good news she could get her hands on. Her gaze diverted from mine, lost in the stars once more.

“I'm such an idiot,” she sighed. “It all makes so much sense now. Val said my stubbornness would get me killed. It's more like my ignorance will do it,” Endellion held her face with a hand. “It makes so much sense. Hindsight. I hate it so much,”

“I am afraid I do not understand, Endellion,” I said, wondering what bothered her so much.

“My programming. I've heard so many times from Nyryntha, Saren and Nazara... Sovereign,” she shook her head after the correction. “They had said I needed reprogrammed so many times, had tried to do that before I ran on Virmire. And now it makes so much sense. Why had I been such a coward, why had I been so skittish when I first came here, why could I never stiffen my spine and stand up for myself? They programmed me to be afraid. The Reaper tech, the mass effect and fusion generators, ran off my terror. I wonder how close they had gotten to controlling me before I met Val, Mat'al, yourself. Nyryntha gained control of me because something scared me enough, she can only try to control me if I am afraid,” Endellion held her chin in her hand, eyes lost to the galaxy. 

“What was your personality like on Earth before you came to be here?” I asked. “Perhaps we could gauge the level of modification the Reapers conducted on you during your 'Saboteur creation',” Endellion blinked at the duvet around her.

“I wasn't that much different,” she said. “Sure, I had always been skittish, quiet, never wanted trouble and did everything to avoid it. I had my short outbursts every now and then but overall,” she surrendered a small, emotionless smile. “Nothing that made me say 'Huh, do I do that?' ...given the circumstances,”

“Then perhaps they program the Saboteurs by their most dominant emotions. Perhaps that is why you have survived so long, because you are no longer quiet and afraid-” I began. Endellion cried a sarcastic laugh. My words froze to listen as the woman shook her head.

“No longer quiet and afraid. No, Raisha,” she raised her stare to mine, expression blank. “Now I’m loud and afraid. How can I not? I have over 50 people depending on me. What if I fuck up, what if someone turns on me, what if the Reapers plant a Saboteur within the team and I don't notice?” she shuddered at the last thought. A frown dropped as the memories surfaced. It had only been a day after Gideon had come into our care. Endellion demanded a Saboteur test as soon as they boy awoke. None could not fault her for it. The boy passed the Saboteur eye-test. He was human from what we could tell.

“Endellion, I am not expecting you become a great war hero with an army at your back within a day. Becoming a leader takes time. You will make mistakes, you will question your motives, yourself, you will be afraid of the opinions of those around you. But you will grow. You can do nothing else,” I said, parting my wisdom. Endellion answered with a weak smile. 

“An army at my back... if the Reapers come, it may yet come to that. If I survive long enough to do that,” Endellion said, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. My hand patted her thigh, planning my next words.

“You will survive, Endellion. You are too bull-headed for death to deal with,” I answered. Endellion coughed a laugh, giving a more genuine smile.

“Jorgal Raisha cracking a joke? I think you've been around Val too much,” she scowled, although no malice appeared in her expression. My lips pulled up, relieved that my words perked her, even if just for a minute. She walked the road to recovery. 

“Indeed, however I am cautious about repeating anything Valérien has said. I knew his reputation. Speaking of which, Valérien has been eager to speak with you. Mat'al has put him off limits to you, however, after the last little... scuffle,” Endellion's expression dropped, becoming flat of all emotion.

“I don't want to deal with Val yet. I'm still too pissed at him,” she grumbled, a glare pinning her eyebrows down. “Puts me in command and then questions every little thing I do just because he doesn't like it... bastard,” she hissed.

My tongue remained still, despite the words wishing to rise. A mental note to sit Valérien down and have a stern word with the turian formed. He needed disciplined before he caused Endellion any further near misses. Could Endellion walk into a Reaper that terrified her without a severe shove? No, I don’t think she could.


	46. Homecoming: Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The Sabotuer Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

“I have seen nothing like this,” Mat'al said, rubbing his chin as he stared at a screen before him. My arms leaned against the back of his chair, eyes scanning the data before the salarian. Graphs wriggle like worms and data scrolled as the salarian tried to piece everything together.

After days in bed, Raisha pushed me enough to pluck up the courage to test my legs. They quivered when not walking and to an outsider, I walked with a limp, but lack of use and weakness caused that. My little talks with Raisha had nudged me to press on, despite my stupidity. Fear. That is what the Reapers want, unless they reprogrammed me. Sitting in that bed, in the quiet, made me realise fear pinned me to the bed. Afraid of ridicule, of the crew staring at me with suspicious eyes. It hadn’t comforted me, but it made me realise Nyryntha may make another attempt with control with this opportunity. She would wreak havoc on me or my crew. The crew babied me while I staggered to recovery. A mug of coffee now waited for me on my desk every morning, an encouragement to get moving. Since when dare enter my domain without a panicked examination of my expression? Oh, wait, Indira, she would. 

But my focus stayed on Mat'al. Gideon had done as requested and passed my message on. Mat’al prepared a report for me, but refused to deliver it. He made me come to him. A future lecture awaited me for taking so long to get myself back into shape. Despite my shaking legs, Mat’al smiled when I stumbled into lab, relieved to see me up and about. The labs crackled with activity, another awing sight to weary eyes. The final layout battles still sparked heated debate, but they set the majority of the layout in stone. Banks of computer terminals sat in the middle of the room, encircling a holographic sphere with individual screens appearing on it. The teal coloured hologram released a school girl squeal from me. It looked straight out of a sci-fi movie.

“The frequencies of the waves are similar to that found in ultrasonic and electromagnetic waves. And the effects on your brain... I'll keep it simple. These waves seem to alter your normal internal brain waves, beta waves, a few delta waves. Nothing significant that would make you think 'There's something wrong with my head''. It seems to be... stimulating certain parts of your mind,” Mat'al explained as he took a quick sip of his tea. A sound escaped my throat, his words drifting in my mind. 

“Headaches, hallucinations, anything to weaken your control over your own mind. Then the Reaper swoops in, tugs a few strings and you do it,” I said, shaking my head while a hand rubbed my eye. “Any ideas on how to stop it?”

“Not at the moment,” Mat'al said, sounding more annoyed than anything else. “While we can see the effects of these waves on your brain, when we replicated them for a salarian brain or a turian, nothing happened. We then replayed the signal in a human mind. The signal wasn't right, as if something masked the true frequency of the waves. Dell, we need a direct source of the waves. Waves travelling through air. Your Reaper cannot help us with that. We need to find something that causes indoctrination,”

“I could try to indoctrinate someone,” I said. Mat'al snorted, the idea amusing him.

“Maybe make Shayan straighten his spine-” he began.

“Oi!” I snapped. Mat'al raised a cool eyebrow in my direction. His expression remained flat otherwise. My arms pushed me off the chair, eyebrows dropping. “Shayan is not a fighter. Remember when you first met me?”

“Then find me some geth and I'll take him through the crash course,” Mat'al smiled, although a shudder ran down my spine.

“No thank you,” I said, clearing my throat. “He's out of the medical bay. I don't want him punted back inside,” Mat'al returned his stare back to monitor before him.

“So what is our next goal then?” Mat'al asked. “Once we analyse the data, we need to collect more and perhaps start prototypes to combat indoctrination. Maybe even start Saboteur identification, if you do no mind becoming a guinea-pig,”

“Sure, if Nyryntha doesn't kill me, something else will. May as well use me while you can,” I muttered. Mat'al chuckled, although his expression held no warmth. The idea didn’t please him.

“That won't happen until we have other information to work with,” he said, a slight frown forming as he looked over his shoulder at me. “I take it you still are not speaking to Valérien,” he made it a statement.

“Was it that obvious?” I asked, my voice drying at the name of the turian.

“Oh no, I haven't noticed a sulking turian glued your shadow and stalking you every second of the day,” Mat'al grinned, his dark eyes sparkling.

“You know, it's creepy when you stay it like that,” I shuddered. Mat'al smirked. Val's eyes prodded my back. Val’s hiding spot remained hidden from me, but he was here. Somehow, he thought stalking me would make things better. Or maybe he was waiting for an opportunity to get me to say over two words to him. Until then, he would know my wrath through my lack of interaction to him. A few orders here, ignoring him there. Judging by his shadowing, it worked. Just thinking about his constant battles against me coated me in a film that sent sour shudders down my spine and unsettling my stomach. My chest tightened whenever the memories rose, doubt tickling my courage as to whether this was the correct course of action. It left me betrayed and two-timed.

“I'll leave you to work, Mat'al. Let me know if you find anything else,” I said, patting the back of the salarian's chair. Mat'al gaze fixated to the screen before him.

“Of course,” he answered, distracted. My head shook as my legs wobbled out of the labs. Leave him to his musing, best not poke the working salarian. Before crossing the threshold, my eyes spotting Val's hiding place by a console near Jacques, the dark turian with off-white markings and pale green eyes. The pair spoke, although Val looked over his shoulder too much to be paying much attention. My head shook, continuing on my path towards the engineering deck.

It wasn't a deck often visited by me. People prone to clumsy spells, such as myself, avoided this deck because the engineers could not keep this place tidy. The maze of computer banks had turned me around more than once, leaving me calling out for someone to lead me to safety. Leaving the elevator, an enclosed room greeted me, much like the war room in the labs. Several engineers enjoyed a coffee break around the table, some screens high on the wall with numbers and graphs floating on them. Lockers, chests, tables and computers hugged the walls. It was the 'small part' holding area. Shayan was not present, so my eyes snapped down, meandering my way around the room towards the drive core, aware of my feet and the objects around me. Dammit, this place needed a tidy!

A glass wall awaited me, a brilliant blue light pouring out from a small corridor at the back of the room on the other side. A round ball – our drive core – occupied the back of the room, small loops of light radiating from it. It reminded me of a sun. The Drive Core side of the engineering deck looked worse than here. Computer banks lined the far wall on either side of the corridor leading to the drive core. Large storage units containing pipes and larger pieces of repair gear took up the remaining two walls. Shayan stood by a computer near the corridor, running some kind of diagnostic or something. Either that or he was playing minesweeper. Why did I introduce him to that game again?

“Shayan,” I called, cursing as a wire or cable tangled in my feet, leaving me hobbling. The quarian jumped, trembling before recognising me. He scrambled over to save me from falling on my face. “Ok, Captain's orders. I want this deck tidy. I do not need a concussion on top of every other problem on hand,”

“But it is... ” Shayan said until he noticed my stare. He flushed. “Yes Captain,” My eyes rolled, turning my gaze to quarian as he shifted his weight.

“Right. I came down here to see how you were doing. Glad to hear you are back on your feet,” I said. Shayan shuffled, swallowing as he glanced around the room, as if looking for a distraction.

“I-I'm all right, thank you,” Shayan answered. A frown grew. This… Shayan seemed quieter, more wary, even more so than normal. What the hell happened to him to make him even worse than he already was? Had someone said something to him? I swear to God... the mission report, read the last mission report. Maybe that held the answer. Shayan refused to tell me himself what had happened.

“Are you sure, I'm just getting worried about you...” I said. The quarians smiled but otherwise kept to himself. My arms folded, holding back on the annoyance over his silence.

“I'm fine, Captain. Um... h-how is Corin?” Shayan asked, shuffling while rubbing his arm. My eyes narrowed, reading small movements and words to piece together what happened. I needed Raisha or Mat’al to teach me how to read people!

“He's doing fine, last I checked. Why?” I asked. Shayan shoulder’s sagged, tension leaking away before he realised what he had done. His muscles tensed again, but he tried to shrug it off.

“J-Just asking. I-I heard he got hurt. A-Anyway, sorry, Captain. I-I need to finish checking the engine stability,” Shayan said, stumbling over his words. He cleared his throat. “I-I'll get the deck cleared,” I nodded, masking my concern with a smile. Something bothered him but hell if I could figure it out.

“No worries, Shayan. I'll see you soon. Try to relax, big guy. You're worrying me a little with how jumpy you've been,” I tried not to make that a threatening promise, but I didn't like my team acting strange. Shayan was more edgy than normal. Maybe taking him on a field crew wasn't such a brilliant idea. Shayan seemed to smile as I turned to leave the deck.

A hasty escape of the engineering deck began, after avoiding falling on my face at least 3 times. My room was my only sanctuary, the only place on this ship Val couldn’t shadow me to without my knowledge. Even during my flight from engineering, his eyes tickled my skin. Damn it, Mat'al, why did you make it creepy?! Yes, Val, you are feeling guilty but Christ! My hand rubbed my nose as my back leaned against the elevator wall, collecting myself. I had one commander who was following me like a lost puppy and another who was panicky to the point of a heart attack at any moment. I hated Reapers. Really hated them.

My room was a welcome sight. The door locked behind me to secure myself away from any curious peeks. Caution also put Mar on guard dog duty. Val wasn't getting in without a nasty shock, Mar would make sure of that. My weakened knees cheered when my ass landed on the sofa, my eyes captured and lost in the stars. This wasn’t stressful per say… ok, it was stressful but only because a Reaper came so close to killing me. No one would blame me for ebing on edge for that, right? A sigh sounded as my back slid, torso collapsing onto the cushions below, arms sprawled over my head. Until we had data, we couldn’t plan our next destination. Aside from the Citadel, we had no other leads. For now, the _Starquake_ orbited some poor planet not even worthy of a name after a well needed refuel. Every now and then, the rings that hugged the planet drifted past the window.

My hand dug in my pocket until my datapad pulled free, eyes staring at it as it connected to the extranet. My daily trawl of digging around on the news sites began. You had to scour the extranet and news, to keep up to date with major events in the universe. Anything could be a Saboteur at work. After flicking through my usual links, nothing major leapt out. Krogan complaining about another failed cure for the genophage, some activity with batarians and humans going at each other’s' throats again, an attempted assassination on a council member, some new Prothean ruins found on a explored world out in some random system, some poor salarian colony was being forced to abandon the project due to some plants altering their sex drives-

Whoa, whoa, whoa, my head shook, rereading a headline. Attempted assassination on a Council member? A frown grew as suspicion rose. I quick skim through the article weaved a tale about the turian councillor escaping a targeted hit, saved by a C-Sec officer. The office, as a reward, promoted up a rank. The now Commander Saria T'Spia had started an investigation into the hit and had arranged security for the Council... members... Saria’s target was the Councillors. Was she trying to destroy the political structure from the top down or did she want to plant Saboteurs in their place? Maybe she wanted to access the relay controls to activate the Citadel relay...

The datapad clattered on the table, my fingers pressed to my lips, frowning as my mind wandered. The Saboteurs were at work, always working to further their agenda while we flailed in the dark. While we wandered the galaxy looking for things to research, Saria had climbed so high in the C-Sec ranks making a strike against her would be a suicide mission. Trying to get her along would be difficult enough. The memory of lines of indoctrinated C-Sec officers gave me more than enough reason to quiver in terror. What could we do? She was a threat to everything the galaxy needed for political stability. 

We had to take her out. We had to remove her from the universe once and for all before she succeeded. The Council was too important for the galaxy to be fucked over and or replaced by Saboteurs. She would endanger trillions of lives, a danger to everyone. Anyone who stood in her way, or changed the plan she had in store, disappeared or fell into her snare with only the barest of whispers. The only thing worse than that was a Saboteur Councillor... unless one existed already. Good God, don't even go there. My head shook. As much as I hated the thought – and the possible consequences – we had to prepare for every eventuality, including the Council falling to the Saboteur ranks. A Saboteur Councillor would be high on my fear list.

“Ow, piss off, Marshal!” A voice growled. My eyebrows snapped, frustration mounting. And to add to my mounting problems... “Ow! Stop it, Mar. Spirits sake!” Mar beeped, a series of manic beeps that drilled into my skull. My hands burrowed into my hair, wincing at each beep as it drowned out every sane thought. Now I had two headaches!

“Val, piss off! I swear to God!” I snapped.

“Dell, c'mon just give me- ow! Marshal! Dell, a minute, please!” Val pleaded through the door. My glare wished to melt the door to get to Val while he struggled to get around the annoyed droid and through the door. “What do I have to do to get you to listen to me? Please!”

A bitter taste crept up the back of my throat. What did he have to do? An apology wouldn't cut it. Would it even be a good step in the right direction? No, the knife wound in my back didn’t cover the half of it. My patience with the man had given, him and his inability to keep his pants straight every time I did something without him, or gave an order he didn't like. The lift of things he could do to make it up to me would fit on a postage stamp. My eyes drifted away from the swearing turian and the pissed-off drone at the door to the datapad lying abandoned beside me. There wasn't a damn thing he could do... Although...

“Mar, let him past,” I said. Mar beeped, the door parting as it floating to my side. Val sigh, eased as he mounting the stairs to reach me sitting on my sofa. My back pressed back into the upright cushions again, arms folded as my gaze levelled. He would receive no quarter, not this time.

“Thanks, Dell. Look, I'm-” he began.

“So you want to make me listen to you? To forgive you?” I asked. Val stared, considering my words. His expression scrunched, studying my expression as he calculated my mood. He nodded, shuffling his weight as he waited. “Then here's how you can help. The Saboteurs are mobilising,”

“Mobilising?” he echoed. My tongue clicked, eyebrows dropping. A repressed grin wished to lift my lips when his shoulders rolled back, his copper cheeks staining a faint hue of purple. He snapped his mandibles shut. He waited.

“Yes, Mobilising. Saria T'Spia has attempted to assassinate a Councillor. We will put an end to her,” I said. Val frowned, mandibles clicking. “You want me to forgive you? Get me onto the Citadel,” I ordered. Val paused, considering my words, trying to form an argument or plan.

“Saria is an asari, a biotic. I don't think you have the skills necessary to take down a biotic on your own,” he said. My thumb rubbed my pinkie, my jaw popping.

“Val, I have to do this. The Saboteurs cannot rip the Council apart, nor be given the chance to force one of their own into the fray. By all means, squeeze as many of the team in as you can, I'll need the backup, but I have to get to Saria and I have to put a bullet in her brain,” I said. Val breathed, swaying his weight as he struggled to find words that wouldn't shove me over the edge and ruin this chance to listen to him

“Assuming a bullet to the brain works,” he countered.

“I'll take my chances,” I said.

We stared each other down then. The captain who wanted to get onto the place she feared of getting caught in and the commander who wanted his ego rubbed but keep his captain alive. Who would win in this battle of titans? Val had many reasons follow my commands without question, but he had a hundred more against the whole idea. My fingers drummed over the back of the sofa, waiting. Val ran a hand down his face.

“The Council is unaware of the majority of the crew, you may need dye for your hair and coloured contacts though. We also must fool the DNA scanners leading into the Citadel. I imagine the security has increased after the geth attack. Mat'al or Indira would be better at the actual planning but... I'll convince them to go through with it. I'll get a team arranged, see if I can't get a spare ship to get us in and out of the Citadel, the _Starquake_ is unmistakable. We can’t allow the Saboteurs to know we’re coming. And if the STG have reported to the Council about a stolen ship to get back at us for foiling their plans... Have you got any contacts on the Citadel?” Val asked, his tone sullen but at least he toyed to go through with this. A smile lifted my lips.

“I might have one. I'll see how willing he is to help me though,” I said. Val nodded.

“Fine. I'll talk to the others then,” he said, marching down the stairs and out of my room. My gaze followed him, hand dropping to the datapad beside me. Saria T'Spia the timer on her head ticked down. Now my body needed training against biotics to get back into shape. My body would be black and blue by the time Mat’al was done with me.


	47. Homecoming: Chapter 14

_”Please proceed to dock K31,_ MSV Echo Empress _,”_ the controller said. My weight swayed, a slow breath easing out my tense lungs. The small ship we 'borrowed' navigated its way through the mass of other ships around the Citadel. My toes bounced my weight to stop me pacing, waiting for this to operation to start. Lanster guided the ship in, but his constant grumbling set me on edge. Something about heavy controls and God knows what else. What his problem was, well, that didn’t matter right now. 

We found this poor ship and its crew – or what remained of it – while jumping towards the Citadel. Mercenaries decided they wanted to steal the cargo and kill any crew member who resisted. Well, the mercs weren’t happy to see us. We were ecstatic. So relieved were the crew to have someone rescue us, they offered to help us reach the Citadel, with the _Starquake_ as an escort. They took out the piloting crew first, thus Lanster moved from the _Starquake_ to the _Echo Empress_. Maybe that’s what upset him so, leaving Sershin in charge of the _Starquake_. Yeah, that made sense. 

The _Starquake_ hid within the thick gas that surrounded the Citadel, emissions hiding the shup while it stood ready to scream in and pull us out should we need it. Ach, who am I kidding? When we needed it. The absolute minimum required to fly and maintain the _Starquake_ in combat, 11 crew members with Gideon: Raisha, Sershin, Saere, Mysinous, Ferilsa, Arthan, Alice, Belak, Deolls, Sallis and Eshoria. Everyone else stood beside me now. Gideon’s submission under my orders took strain off my shoulders. He didn’t even bother to fight me on coming. Either that or Mat’al already had a stern talk with the rebellious 10 year old. 

My arms shook out to hide the quiver shaking my knees once we docked, plucking up the courage to show myself to the rest of the crew. I hoped the crew’s new armour would be enough to fool security into thinking we were just another merc group here for a pit stop until we sorted our next contract. The matching armour pleased my eyes, dark, de-saturated purple armour with coloured marks on the shoulders or thighs to show what team they belonged to; Green for Combat, Black for Science, Red for Engineering and Blue for Intel. Raisha and I stood as the exception; lighter purple marking stained my suit while Raisha had gold. It made the Captain and XO stand out. 

“Captain, we cannot thank you enough for helping us reach the Citadel,” the asari captain said. A smile masked my unease as we shook hands.

“A pleasure, ma’am. I wish you the best for the future. With luck, there won’t be any more pirates for the foreseeable future,” I said. 

“I’ll drink to that,” the pale asari agreed. “I still feel terrible that you won’t accept a reward…”

“Ma’am, we were on our way to the Citadel and you needed help. You have lost and damaged enough, I will not take anything more,” I said, desperate to get this mission on the way. The relief sagged the asari’s face. 

“Thank you, Captain. Levon Roche, yes?” she asked. I nodded. “I’ll remember that for when we need an escort,” she grinned. “Thank you again,” Once my 34 strong crew stepped free from the bullet ridden husk of the _Echo Empress_ , my shoulders rolled back.

“Everything is ready, Dell,” Val muttered as Mat’al and Indira herded everyone into some kind of informal formation. “I just hope this contact of yours can help,” 

“I do too,” I sighed. Val clicked his mandibles. “He agreed to meet us in Dock D71 so we need not pass through any security yet. He said he’d be the security check for us to get us in. I gave him the name of the ship we were on so he should know we’ve docked…” My head shook. “Mat’al, let’s get everyone moving. I want to get there ASAP before we raise any eyebrows,” My gaze glanced over my shoulder, the dark skinned salarian smiling. 

“Lead on,” he answered, his eyes sharp as he prepared for combat. My fingers crossed for some good luck, praying we could get Saria on her on, but that would be too much to hope for. We had to prepare for the worst. 

The layout of the Citadel remained a mystery. My visits here hadn’t given me a chance to memorise the layout. My eyes glanced down to the map on my omni-tool, leading me down the network of corridors and elevators to reach the assigned dock. Déjà vu swam through me. So long ago, a naïve Dell had walked down these halls, following a man who said he was C-Sec. Valérien frown behind me, thinking on the same memories. He didn’t have the mental scars of an attempted kidnapping, but that was how we first met. I snorted as a door passed, wondering if that was the door where everything went wrong. 

“Feel like walking down memory lane?” I asked Val with a dry smile. He snorted a laugh. 

“No,” he said, one half of his mouth lifting. “Wait until we see if you don’t get jumped by Blue Suns first,” That brought a smile to my face, despite the urge to throttle him. He remembered well enough. “I’m feeling peckish, any brain on the menu?” My smile dropped, a glare replacing it. He grinned like a bloody Cheshire cat!

“I will shoot you in a minute,” I said. Now Val laughed, relaxing a touch. Well, glad someone was enjoying themselves. A grumble rose in my throat. My anger dissipated once we entered the assigned docking bay. 

The charcoal coloured turian, my contact, stood on the other end of the dock. He didn’t give me pause. The 50 C-Sec officers around him did, fanning out behind him. Gins raised to eye level once they spotted me, the officers moving into position. It struck me as a firing line, freezing my feet only 3 steps into the room. The crew behind me assessed the situation, fanning out with guns to their eyes against the threat before them. My jaw clenched. Had my informant betrayed me? Lured me into a trap to arrest me? Dammit, why couldn’t my luck hold out just this once! 

“Stand down,” I snapped to the team behind me, raising an arm for good measure. The 34 strong team stared. Mat’al glanced over before the shotgun returned to his back, standing straight with chilled eyes. Val clicked his mandibles as he gripped the Tempest, but he lowered it. “I’ve got this,” 

“Stand down!” Val cried, making the crew shuffle. The guns lowered, but mutter rose. A souring air in my lungs released, my tongue wriggling to free itself of the taste before turning to the larger problem at hand. At least Val kept everyone in check, a nice change from a week ago. My head shook as I took a step wards the C-Sec officers, hands out by my sides.

“Commander Satrino Wilcerous,” I called, keeping my tone light. “Long time no see,” I added after a slight pause. Satrino nodded his head, the off-white markings glaring on his charcoal skin. “I see you brought a few friends,”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to get a message from a dead woman,” he said. “A dead woman with a murder charge on her now non-existent file,” My skin crawled at his tone, at the words. We only met once, during the Geth attack on the Citadel I made enough of an impression back then to make me memorable. Please don’t be indoctrinated, Satrino! 

“That… is a long story,” I said, running a hand through my hair. “I had nothing to do with my records disappearing or that ship, if that makes you feel better,” 

“So you admit you murdered Arnold Keplar?” he asked, his tone dead. My eye twitched, muscles tensing as the words to defend myself rose. It was old news but dammit it still stung. A hand ran down my face, frustration and stress peaking. 

“Yes, all right, yes! It was me, unwilling I might add but it was still me,” I snapped, exacerbated. Satrino blinked once, narrow eyes studying my expression. His own remained unreadable, damn turians and their non-expressive faces! Val’s mannerisms I learned over the months of knowing him but that didn’t mean they transferred for every turian. Satrino took two steps towards me, closing the 20 metre gap between us. 

“How big is your crew?” he asked. My face straightened, controlling the fear bubbling under the surface. If fear overtook me now, Nyryntha would gain control of me again, that would ruin everything! 

“35 including myself,” I answered, restricting my number to the current ground crew. Satrino’s eyes wandered to the side, glancing behind him. After a moment he turned again. 

“You want Saria?” he questioned. 

“I want Saria’s head on a geth plated platter,” I muttered. The turian laughed. He grinned then, unfolding his arms from across his chest. He turned to the officers behind him. 

“Stand down,” he commanded as he strolled towards me. My shoulders sagged as he reached me, holding a hand out. Mine grasped it. “Saria has been giving me a severe headache, in both meanings of the word,” he grumbled. My heart leapt at his words. 

“Any strange thoughts, dreams?” I quested. The charcoal turian crossed his arms again, turning to the C-Sec officers behind him, ready and waiting. 

“Yeah. When I got your message, I distanced myself from Saria as much as possible. Not too difficult now she has climbed the ranks faster than a Varren on fire,” he growled, mandibles snapping against his cheeks. “The dreams stopped, the headaches faded and I feel like someone has just released my mind from a cage. Be thankful I trusted your warning and test it out otherwise I would arrest you and your entire crew,” 

“Thank you for giving me the chance,” I said, relieved my new reputation hadn’t damaged my contacts. 

“And thank you for saving me and my men. Everyone here was experiencing the same headaches and dreams as myself. Several here said anyone who also complained of the same symptoms became infatuated with Saria. That is not right, not in any sense,” he held an arm out by his side, letting me step beside him as we left the dock. My hand raised and waved my crew on. They fell in beside the C-Sec officers. 

“Saria has been a complete menace, there are no kinder words. Her methods are brutal and yet she never gets pulled up by command for it. She’s always first in line for promotion and those in command leap to her every beck and call. She has about 130 good officers now under her command. They do not listen to me or anyone else. Not only that, she’s been keeping her trail well hidden. I found her fingerprints on a few C-Sec databases. All of your records have disappeared, even the backups and the prison ship that carried you has vanished. Everything has disappeared apart from one file, one minute report from a chat you had with the human Councillor. That was last edited by Saria but some low level cop got access to it before she hid it. There is something not right with that asari,” he explained as he led us down the halls, desolate of any life. 

“And we aren’t including the people she has commanded to delete the records either. Where is she now?” I asked. Satrino clapped his mandibles together. 

“The Tower,” he answered. My eyes drifted up, putting a crick in my neck, as my brain trudged his words around to find their meaning. 

“You think Saria was behind the assassination attempt,” I said. Satrino laughed. 

“Assassination attempts,” he corrected. My jaw slackened. “Four in total since she got promoted to Commander,” he held his face in a taloned hand. “Every drop of evidence I gather vanishes before I can present it to the Council. Messages, weapons, forensics, witnesses. Everything just disappears as soon as it appears!” he roared in frustration. “And I know I will get the fall if she succeeds. She knows I know something is up with her, she’s been trying to have me demoted for months,” 

“We’ll stop her,” I said. How remained unknown, but she would go down today. At worse, we’ll expose and force to flee her position for a time. But the fight worried me. Mat’al never trained me in countering biotics. Val gave me a taste of what it was like, but he said he wasn’t very strong. Indira threw me across the cargo hold with a flick of her finger. Only Anthon cushioned my crash. Without luck, this fight would either be the end of me, or put me in hospital for weeks. My teeth gnawed my lip at the thought. Killing Saria was another problem to worry about. Did Saboteurs die like ordinary people? Only one way to find out. 

“I’ll be able to get you and a small team into the tower, there is a backway that doesn’t require the elevator but it is one heck of a climb and that is before we even attempt to get into Council Chambers. Saria is in a Council meeting just now. With any luck, she’ll have enough distracting her for you to strike,” Satrino explained. 

“Imagine the worst case scenario,” I said as he gave me a wary glance. “Multiply that. That’s what’s going to happen. Nothing I have ever done with these damn Reapers has gone to plan,” 

“Oh don’t sound like Shepard, he was borderline madman,” Satrino dismissed. A mimic of Mat’al’s chilled smile tugged at my lips. 

“I didn’t like the asshole,” I said. “But he was right about the Reapers…” My shoulders rolled to ease the tension. “How many can you get into the tower?” I asked. Satrino pulled his shoulders back, eyes ahead as he tapped a code into a door just outside the docking bay. 

“About 8,” he answered. “No more,” 

“Is that so…” I murmured. “You can’t squeeze another 27 into that?” Satrino scowled at me. 

“No,” he snapped. My gaze locked with the turian from under my drawn eyebrows, giving him a measured look. 

“Is that so,” I said. Satrino frowned at me, mandibles flared. “Indira,” The drell bounded to my side in an instant. “You and Mat’al sneak as many as you can into the tower. Val, pick 7 people to back me up. I want this asari dead. The _Starquake_ is on standby if things get too hot,” I ordered. “When I say retreat, every single one of you get to the outside of the tower. And remember, children, it is space we are talking about. Please put your helmets on before going out,” 

“Don’t worry, Dellion,” Indira winked. “We’ll keep our helmets on, just in case!” 

“All right, move out. Satrino, take us up the Tower,” I said, casting a glance to Val as he organised a strike team for me. 

Val considered the current team, extracting people to come with me for the mission. He took about 5 minutes to decide. Val presented his team. Without himself part of it. Shock trembled my body, taken aback by the move. The strike team was made up from those from the combat team; everyone except Andria, Aroqoul and Mirrot. The female turian, male salarian and female salarian seemed disappointed, and Iona looked more than upset to be stuck with me. We weren’t best friends. Not by a long shot. Val prepared to travel with Mat’al and Indira, keeping himself on the other side of the bundle of people. A renegade strand of hair poking out from behind my ear slipped back into position. Val still tried to show me he could follow orders, that he didn’t have to shadow my every move. It was touching… If we survived this, I would thank him for it. 

Satrino waited inside the door he had opened. It led into a stairway lit only by long, vertical lights that stained everything in a glaring white light. A shuddering breath trembled my lungs, settling the fear wishing to rattle me. Nyryntha couldn’t win, she couldn’t gain control of me, not here, never again! The ground team pressed into the stairway, mounted the chairs. Satrino closed the door, but not before calling out he would prepare an escape route. The long ascent up the stairs would give me time to reflect on the upcoming battle, the battle with the asari. After meeting the woman – or whatever she was now – that one visit was more than enough to strike fear into me. But it was time to end this once and for all. 

Once at the top, nerves strangled my heaving chest. Keeping count of the number of stairs was impossible with the impending battle on your mind. Well, it was nerves or my parched mouth sent my body into overdrive. Regardless, to best Saria, I needed a stiff spine and an even stiffer lip. Saria would show no sympathy towards me and who knows what tricks the Saboteur had up her sleeve… if any existed. My head shook hard as we crept out into tower, the pink stained leaves a welcome change from the bleak white and blue grey stairway. 

With Satrino preparing our escape route my mind wandered to what else he would do. With luck, once the shit hit the fan, he could direct the C-Sec officers not indoctrinated and not in on the plan away from us, letting us escape. Without Satrino covering our asses, this plan wouldn’t work in a million years. The station was too protected and after the Geth attack, the defences had only risen. Satrino wasn’t willing to put his metal ass on the line by standing with me – which suited me fine. Keeping my friends out of the firing line would keep said friends in the long run. At least he could still help us beyond getting our people into the tower. 

My crew kept low as we meandered our way towards to the head of the tower. Not a soul wandered the tower floor, setting my teeth on edge. No witnesses, no crime. My jaw clenched when voices echoed through the massive hall, the only sound that dare shatter the silence. We shuffled up the stairs, use every piece of cover possible, minimising the sound should anyone appear on the upper balconies or from around a corner. After hugging a wall, we ducked by the base of the stairs leading towards the Council Chambers. Saria’s voice sounded. 

“With the influx of attempted assassinations, Councillors, I implore you to take extra precautions. Someone wants you dead, I am unsure who but I swear to you, they will not hide forever. I can have an elite guard at your sides at all times, watching the room for anything suspicious,” Saria said, her voice calm. No trace of robotics in her voice, nothing suspicious at all about her. The Reapers built us Saboteurs too well. My gaze scanned the balconies above her, wishing to see the sea of purple armour. The balconies were still empty. 

“I understand your concerns, Commander,” the asari Councillor said. God forgive, I couldn’t remember her name. “However, we cannot grant you the access you are requesting. Such access to those databases is restricted to Spectres and members of the Council,” 

“The vaults as well are under strict jurisdiction, Commander, out with your allowances,” the salarian Councillor added, his tone accusing, although all salarians had that in them. 

My head poked around my cover, looking past the stairs to Saria. Movement above caught my eyes. They bulged when they saw the balconies above the Councillors covered in C-Sec officers. Shit! My head withdrew with a snap, head pinned against the wall as much as possible. Air gulped down my throat as panic rose. Deep breathes, Dell. You’ll be fine, just wait until the rest of the team get into position… whenever they appeared. Don’t think about them, just don’t think about them! Think about what they said. Something about a vault and databases with Spectre access… was Saria trying to get into the Spectres? Fuck, that was a walking time bomb! The data she would have access to… although if Saria wanted access to Spectre level access, that meant that they had no one in the Spectres yet… a small comfort given the situation. 

“I understand, Councillors, however without that access, we cannot know if the assassinations are coming from an internal source,” Saria said. 

“Your request to gain access to the HSD System and the vaults has been denied, Commander,” the turian Councillor said. Saria paused, choosing her words. 

“I see… a pity. I hoped to secure your safety, Councillors,” Saria answered, chirpy. The mass of C-Sec officers, at least 80, moved then. The still statues shuffled like a field of wheat, guns clicking in their hands. 

“Commander Saria?” the asari Councillor asked, confused. A glance around the room provided no sign of the crew yet. But dammit, we couldn’t sit her and let her mow down the Councillors! 

“Stay here,” I hissed. The crew stared at me. “If shit goes down, then go in all guns blazing. I’ll stall her until the rest get here,” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Shual rumbled. The others nodded, necks tense. Either they were nervous too or they questioned my sanity. I agreed with them. My lungs pulled air in, muscles tensing as my legs shoved me out from my cover, bounding up the stairs. Words weren’t planned, what could I say anyway that didn’t sound ridiculous or stupid? 

“Saria!” I cried when my feet hit the top of the stairs, skidding to a stop when the clicks of dozens of guns reached me. The indoctrinated officers snapped their guns to their eyes, staring at me down the sights with dead eyes. My nerve quaked. The asari stood at the bottom of a walkway before me on a dainty platform. A garden sunken in the floor beneath her separated her from the four Council members. Alas, when that blue alien turned, my mind blanked. 

Her jaw slackened, eyes wide with brows high. When she composed herself enough to close her mouth, her eyes narrowed, judging whether my presence was to help or hinder her. A trickle of tension skirted over my head. My back stiffened against her stares, flashbacks to our first encounter surfacing. She forced me to endure flames and grenades when we had last met, so many dead because of her. A slow smile broke out over her face as she turned, taking slow strides towards me. She folded her arms, the black and blue uniform poisoned by her Saboteur frame. 

“Endellion Shaik,” she half smiled. “My, my. It has been a long time. As I recall, little human, the last time you were on the Citadel, you committed murder,” My eyes narrowed, the sting her words lost as rage boiled my system, the words bouncing off me. It was time I came to terms with what happened, best do it now before she took advantage of my weakness. 

“And a certain asari C-Sec officer was so nice enough to slaughter God knows how many innocent people, destroy a ship, aid said wanted murderer in escaping and erasing all records of the human from every system available,” I said, a snarl hidden beneath the surface. My thick sarcasm dripped onto the floor. Saria raised a brow. 

“Then I will need to find this little asari, won’t I? Did you catch a name?” Saria asked. A frown grew on my face, shoulders hackling at her calm, feeling the beginnings of a niggling headache. 

“Oh, well she went by two names, so maybe that will help. The first is her less common name, Xanthe,” I said. “Commando Xanthe to be exact. Her more common name is Saboteur Saria T’Spia, sleeper agent for the Reapers. I’m sure you’ve heard more than enough from Spectre Commander Shepard about those,” My gaze steadied, keeping them locked to the asari’s brilliant blue eyes. This far away, the circuitry remained hidden. “How is little Xanthe doing? I saw what happened to Nazara and his little Saboteur. Saren was it?” 

“Saren was no true Saboteur, Advocacy,” Saria said, smile dropping with a snap and her tone emptying as she forgot about the Council members behind her. Either that or dismissed them as dead once the conversation ended. Her arms unfolded. The Council stared, confusion flitting across their faces. “He was a puppet, not even worth the time to create. Nazara failed in his mission, as you are,” 

“Sorry, Nyryntha isn’t allowed to come out a play,” I said, gaining the upper hand as the Saboteur lost her cool. “She’s been a bad, bad girl. I also had a lovely visit to Cassianus. He says hi,” Saria stared, listening to my words, her eyes wide. She burst out laughing, the tone dead and cold. My triumph faded, wishing to shake my head as the headache formed.

“You entered the body of a Reaper? The wild Shell thought it was a good idea to be near a Reaper? Oh Nyryntha, your Shell is a fool! How has she kept you tamed?” Saria frowned, emotion draining. “I’m impressed, Shell. Entering an Enforcer and escaping with your Reaper repressed… I suppose madness has weakened his ability to bring you to heel,” My embarrassment hid under the cautious curiosity mounting. 

“Enforcer?” I echoed. Saria smiled. 

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first Shell to resist their master. We need someone to police us just as much as we need a Vanguard to ensure our return,” Saria took slow, sure steps towards me. 

“Who failed, I might add,” I said with a grumble. Dammit, what was with this headache?! Wait… headache? Wasn’t that a sign of- “Get out of my head!” I roared, drawing the Carnifex. The guns above me clicked in warning. 

“You are resistant, which is unusual. I presume he must have put countermeasures in place. But everyone succumbs, even with help,” she said, smiling. Who was she talking about- Pain erupted from my body, every muscle ignited in a sea of pain. My knees collapsed, body trembling as my jaw locked from pain. My vision flashed white. This wasn’t like anything before. This wasn’t Nyryntha, despite the robotic screech of frustration ringing in my head. My body trembled, unable to see straight and only my locked jaw supressed the screams. Stubbornness forced my jaw apart, the screams demanded freedom. 

“F-Fuck you, Saboteur!” I roared, pain rupturing my sanity. My gun clattered to the ground, my hand unable to hold it. Blindness set in. “Fire!” I screeched. 

The thunder of guns roared around me. My lungs wheezed as the pain ceased as quick as it appeared, a krogan hauling my ass back a few metres as Saria whipped her gaze to the balconies. Carnage ensued. Smoke bombs, flash grenades, Incinerates, Overloads, Warps, Lifts, drones, turrets. All of that soared overhead from my side alone. The indoctrinated servants took seconds to adjust, answering with their own roar of weaponry, tech and biotics. The relief at the sight of my crew, Val leading the front with Shayan shaking beside him as he cracked orders out, sagged my weakened shoulders. Mat’al was on the other side of the tower with Indira. 

“Incoming on the ground level!” Iona called out behind me. My gaze swung behind me, my head spinning from the action. More C-Sec, indoctrinated themselves, flooded out from doors along the sides. God, how many had Saria indoctrinated?! She said over 200… how the hell could 37 hold out against 200?! Utren roared as he charged into the flood, abandoning me. Bodies flew like ragdolls under his might.

“They’re indoctrinated! They won’t show mercy! But remember why we’re here!” I called out over the noise. Keep the team focused, you need to keep them focused. My gaze swung to find Saria, the real danger in the room. She frowned. “The Saboteur can’t kill the Council. The galaxy is fucked if that happens!” My Locust popped free, holding it straight as the Carnifex holstered at my hip. A biotic aura encircled Saria. “Let’s kick these Reaper shitheads in the balls!” A hail of bullets flew from the Locust towards Saria. 

Saria ripped a railing off with her biotics, throwing it in my direction. My body rolled out of the way, ducking behind a low wall. Shit, didn’t consider that! Despite Val’s best attempts to teach me about biotics, they didn’t cover this! How the hell do you counter this shit? Marshal flew out into the carnage to distract the enraging Saboteur. Failed Incinerates crashed into the ground, smoke covering the ground like a haze as fire, ice and smoke billowed around us. My next volley of bullets crashed into concrete as she ducked behind her own cover. Why didn’t she draw a weapon? 

“So, little Advocacy, you believe you can best me? One on one?” Saria asked with a haughty tone. A growl rumbled in my throat as a Warp took Mar out of action. “You have already proven to be foolish, why persist with this hopeless endeavour?” she snapped. My head peeked out from my cover. It snapped back in with a wince when an Incinerate landed beside me from above. 

“That is none of your damn business, Xanthe!” I snapped. 

My arm swung a cryo blast over my head in her general direction. She rolled out of the way, the ground near her cracking from the cold. Aware of the fight overhead, only the minimum required to see poked out to fire another round of Locust rounds towards her. She grabbed my arm with her biotics. A scream ripped free as she dragged me from my cover, my body flying as she unfolded herself from her cover. She marched towards me, a severe scowl contorting her face in cruel ways. She didn’t even flinch at the flash bang exploded beside us. Any sound creaking from my throat stopped when her hand slammed against my neck, threatening to break it. My limbs flailed, throat gagging to find air, to resist her, but the biotics spread to my whole body. She had me right where she wanted me. 

“You are too weak, little Shell. Your Reaper is strong. She could best me in combat,” she snorted. “I have over 200 people under my control. Your entire crew will die and you, Shell, will aid us when we finish with you. Why have you resisted for so long?!” 

A bullet smashed into Saria’s back – a sniper bullet – shattering her barrier. Her biotics faltered enough for my limbs to free up. The omni-blade snapped free, my arm jabbing forward to land a hit while she stumbled forward. Saria was not an average person though. She recovered, throwing her head back as her body twisted to one side, flinging me away from her with the remaining biotics holding me. My teeth grit, snapping down on the rising helps as my body skidded across the floor. My hands scrambled to pull me behind cover as my lungs tried to breathe. God, her grip would’ve crushed my throat! My head poked out behind the low wall. Saria’s face contorted, lips snapped down with teeth bared, biotics flying around her body. She growled in my direction. 

“Nyryntha, take control of your Shell! She is a weak creature who should never have survived this long! That she has was only because of him! Do it now!” she thundered, her voice underlain with robotics and clicks. She threw a warp up towards the balcony, towards my crew. My heart leapt to my aching throat. Indira threw a lift towards it, the two biotics crashing in a brilliant show of light that trembled the air. My head ducked under the cover, body trembling at the thundering sound. Saria snarled. 

“Pests, every last one you is a pest!” she screeched. My expression flattened, jaw slackening as dark plates coated her arms, cables slipping free from her pores and linking up with other parts of her body. The plates encased her body like angular armour. The circuitry in her eyes spread from the corner of her eyes, large, blue lines occupied large portions of her face. “Nyryntha, you are a failure! The cycle must continue!” 

My pathetic bursts of gunfire did nothing against her. She forced me from my cover, my legs scrambling to flee as she charged after me. Cables ripped free from her arms, sliding out under the black plates like additional limbs. They reached for me, smaller cables flicking like fingers. Her biotics snatched at whatever they could grab. My legs stumbled to keep my upright before my balance failed and sent me tumbling behind a small walled garden raised above the ground. Her biotics grabbed my leg before they vanished from sight, dragging me from my cover and flinging me into a tree. My scream couldn’t escape before the tree winded me, shattering more than a few ribs, although my armour took more damage than me. My lungs wheezed when my back crashed into the ground, hand to my aching chest. The room swirled before me, throat and chest aching. Saria marched, the ongoing fight around us forgotten. 

“If you will not deal with your Shell, then I will!” she snapped. She grabbed me by the back of my head, not even bothering with the hair. She yanked me up. My eyes saw a wall before me. Dread sank to my toes.

The wall rushed to meet me before she slammed me into the wall. Everything blanked; my thoughts, my ability to speak, to move. The pain punched me awake, cracking echoing as bone snapped. She yanked me back, throwing me forward a second time. My arms raised, pressing against the wall for only a heartbeat before the stronger woman overpowered me crushed me against concrete once more. As she drew me back for a third time, instinct reached my omni-tool, an Overload erupting free. We both screeched at the electrocution, the asari stumbled back, relinquishing her hold one me. A knee shuffled beneath me to push me up before the biotics found me again. My eyes squeezed shut as she hurled me across the room like a doll, my teeth gritted as the landing cracked my ribs once more. 

She drew her pistol, glaring at me with electronic blue eyes glowing from the Reaper Tech inside her. My vision swam, smearing the colours together, dark spots decorating random patches of my sight. The room danced as my balance failed. She charged towards me as she fired. My feet pushed away, trusting my body to curl up and roll. It didn’t. My back slammed into the ground as her pistol shattered my shields in 2 shots. A bullet tore through my hip at my hip, another on my right shoulder. A scream strangled in my throat. My hands fumbled to snap the Locust awake, yanking out the Carnifex. By the time the gun was ready to shoot, she was on top of me. Added to that, the Carnifex was in my weakest hand but at point-blank, that didn’t matter. My bullet didn’t dent her shield, even at this range. She dropped the pistol, raising her fist as an omni-blade appeared. The Carnifex thundered in my hand, bouncing off her shields once more. 

Saria grabbed the front of my damaged armour just as a series of quick sniper rounds pounded into her shield, ripping it to shreds. Saria roared in rage as the hail continued dropping me as the hail of bullets forced her back several steps. Unable to see straight, one arm useless, my left hip unresponsive and my head swirling like a drunk, my good leg staggered me up enough to launch myself forward, omni-blade reaching out to counter hers. She was closer than what my eyes told me. 

Everything moved in slow motion. Eyes blurred, hearing muffled, desperation licking every muscle, my brain hadn’t reset yet. My first met her throat, the blade punching through. My hand followed behind though the slit the blade created. It met resistance the blade snapping to one side, Panic set in, my hand opening to find something to grab onto, for something to balance on. It met something hard, something like a pole. The omni-blade vanished as my hand closed around the hard object. A yelp sounded as my body tumbled over Saria, my makeshift pole yanking my shoulder in the joint. Saria screeched, flailing but my hand refused to release. Her neck snapped as my balance failed, landing on my ass and yanking her head beyond what it could handle. My body jittered, trying to pull my hand free from her throat, but a wet squelch turned my stomach. The other hand grabbed my wrist and pulled back to free it, something yanking free. My back whined when it crashed back into the floor. Silence deafened me as my eyes turned to what my hand refused to relinquish. 

A spine poked through my pocked vision, cables wrapped around my wrist. My initial nausea vanished as my eyes focused, staring at glowing lights running up and down the spine fade to nothing. A metal cable dangled limp from the sides of the vertebrae. My gaze turned to Saria, watching her head come to a halt apart from her body. Something didn’t feel right, something felt wrong. Why… why was everything so quiet? My gaze flew up to the balconies and found my answer. The indoctrinated servants stared at me, their eyes dead. Dread surfaced as my feet flailed beneath me, struggling to push me up. They all roared; in rage, in pain, in revenge. They opened fire; on me, on each other, on my crew. Another sound registered when my feet rose me to a shambled stand. 

“C-Sec! Arrest her! Seize the human!” a Councillor cried from the back of the room. Their hiding place didn’t matter, they lived. But it only heightened my sense of confusion. 

Verv grabbed my limp body off the ground, hauling me over his massive krogan shoulder. In my ear, Val call the retreat, Lanster already calling the _Starquake_ for extraction. My hand clung to the spine for dear life, the room spinning, colours flashing and light dancing past me. Shadows spotted my vision, blotting out any chance of recognising where we were. Someone shoved my helmet on, the hiss of pressurisation the only true sense grounding me from the array of light swirling past. My eyes recognised steps below me. We must be in the stairwell, but my vision didn’t cooperate. Everything danced like on LSD. A lack of depth suggested one eye refused to work at all. Another hiss, this time muffled by the helmet, echoed around me. A wall of utter silence smashed me, only my heartbeat and breathing accompanying me. The pressure on my stomach lessened.

My eyes rolled, dazed and confused as everything slowed down, trying to grasp where we were now. Darkness with a sprinkling of white, orange with blurred lines slicing through it. People no longer ran, there was no sound, there was no horizon to fixate to. Space, we must be in space. My grip tightened, the nausea returning with a vengeance. Something large and silver fly into view, my vision failing with each second. The adrenaline faded, a dull ache surfacing. A cold shiver ran down my spine, shooing the nausea away. What could… medi-gel? 

The crew leapt the space between the Tower and the cargo door. A few jumped into the airlock from higher up the tower to avoid a crush. Gravity hit me, my stomach pressing into Verv’s shoulder again. My limbs flailed to free myself from Verv’s grip, the krogan hesitant to release me. My feet trembled beneath me, leaning on my good hip. Verv stayed close as my hand grappled his massive arm while my head spun. The white tower vanished from view, my gaze blinking to bring the cargo door into view. The ship was ready-

 _”Sit tight everyone, this will be rough!”_ Lanster cried, once again in the cockpit. What will be-

A cry punched free when the _Starquake_ surged forward, Verv grunting as he held himself and me upright against the g-forces. The rest of the crew either fell over or withstood the forces. After the Gs dropped to a manageable level, my feet stumbled their way to the elevator. Verv stuck close to act as a walking stick and G-force holder. His hand punched the CIC elevator button when my own couldn’t find the buttons. Stumbling into the room, the CIC was more chaotic than in the tower during the escape. 

Verv stumbled as the _Starquake_ veered hard to one side, flooring me. My vision failed, my eyes too swollen to stay open. Cries about ‘enemy ships’ and ‘evasive manoeuvres’ sounded around me, my disorientation increasing. Was every ship in the Widow Nebula trying to shoot us down? Oh dear God, please don’t let every ship in the nebula aim for us. Verv got me to the Control Ring, shoving me into the chair. A large hand pinned me to it. 

_“Almost at the mass relay. We’ll jump through as many as we can lose these guys- Oh fuck off, Alliance!”_ Lanster cursed. There was no point to continuing my fight to open my eyes, my brain focused on what it could work with. Alliance? They would attack us, goddam it. A panicked sound escaped my throat as the _Starquake_ veered hard to each side, surging forward when needed. The engine rumbled, the FTL warming up. My stomach slammed into my back as we jumped forward.

It took hours. From what my destroyed senses could make out from the chatter around me, the ships followed us through mass relay after mass relay. We FTL’ed to another system, faking our disappearance through a mass relay and hiding behind a planet, utilising the stealth capabilities of the _Starquake_. We waited half an hour for the system to clear before using FTL to access another mass relay in another system and from there, spent about 4 hours delving deep into the Terminus Systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	48. Homecoming: Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

“And then we were swerving and rolling and there were lasers going ‘pew pew pew’ past us and Lanster is going crazy and everyone were running around like there was a fire on board and our shields failed 4 times so Sershin had to keep redirecting power and the engineers were running everywhere and-“

“Take a breath, Gideon,” I said. Gideon took few deep breaths, ready for another great ramble of the events of our escape from the Citadel and Citadel space. 

2 hours passed before the ships stopped chasing us. Another 3 hours ticked by before we decided the fleet chasing our ass had given up for now. Tucked safe and sound in the med bay, a large ice-pack covered my face and bandages compressed my chest, head and hips. On top of this, they bandaged home, although that wasn’t the worse injury, it remained far from pleasant. Mat’al broke my hand to make me release the spine, my hand refused to release it. Once free from the spine, my body collapsed, which is why they carted me to the med bay instead of my room to recover. Gideon, true to fashion, glued himself to my side like a tick. 

“Gideon, shoo!” Saere scowled. The boy whined.

“But Saere!” he complained. My lips lifted, stinging my battered face. Oh Gideon, he never learned.

“Oh? Are you sick as well?” Saere asked. Gideon fell quiet. “Then I had best give you something then! We can’t have illnesses spreading on the ship! Now let me see...” A drawer opened. “Ah, perfect! A nice multivitamin shot, this should-” Gideon’s squeal of terror rang beside me before the chair flew across the room. He scrambled out of the med bay crying ‘she’s gonna stab me! Help!’ Laugher rumbled up, but the bandages and broken ribs restricted it. It cut short from the sharp pains. Saere tutted as she secured the door against any further intrusion from him. 

“You are too good at this, Saere. Any tips?” I asked. Saere chuckled. 

“Of course. Find something he hates and utilise it,” she said. “Now, with Gideon taken care of, I can see if that bone serum has done its job. You had impressive skull fractures, Dell,” 

“I had my face pounded into a wall by a pissed off Saboteur. I got off lightly,” I sighed as Saere took the ice-pack off my face. Her fingers click through her omni-tool, checking for damage. Despite how sore every muscle and bone felt, I regained consciousness soon after returning to the ship. My brain avoided a haemorrhage, which was a miracle, amongst other things. My body trembled while waiting for her verdict. 

“It has healed, a few of the larger fractures are still there but are hairline. A few weeks rest is what you need,” Saere said. “I’ll inform the XO and commanders,” A scowl passed over my sore face at the woman as my eyes fluttered open. They ached, to be kind. A pained moan escaped, a withheld whimper while my body pushed itself up, wincing as the hip complained. 

“Speaking of which,” I grunted. “I need to have a word with them. Thanks, Saere. You are a life-saver,” the female turian raised a brow plate. 

“And where, my dear, do you think you are going?” she asked. A frown pinned onto my face

“I need an update of where we are, I still have a crew to lead,” I said. Saere made a sound in her throat, discounting my words. She unlocked the door and poked her head out, my eyes narrowing as my body scooted into a more comfortable seated position. It wasn’t easy. 

“Gideon, do you want to help the captain?” I Saere sang. Heat rose into my face, a fire burning into Saere’s back as a glare formed. Gideon bounded to her. 

“Of course! What’s she need?” he asked. 

“Saere-!” I snapped. The turian ignored me. 

“Collect the commanders and XO Jorgal please, Dell needs to speak to them,” Saere said. Gideon saluted. Goddam, this turian knew how to work children!

“Yes ma’am, right away ma’am!” Gideon cheered before ran to the elevator, vanishing from my sight. My glare remained as Saere pinned me with a frown. 

“As you said, Captain, you had your face pounded into a wall by a Saboteur. You will remain where you are for the next week at least. Now lie down,” she ordered. 

“Oi, who’s the captain here?” I asked. Saere smiled, making me hesitate. 

“I believe until I release from my care, Raisha is captain,” Saere answered. My mouth opened to argue but her words struck too deep. With me in intensive care – or just out of it – and the doctor saying I am unfit for duty, they XO had to take over until Saere released me. I had no commanding power. 

“Fuck,” I sighed, falling limp against the pillow. Saere clicked her mandibles before she delved into her omni-tool. Too late to tell Saere to send the commanders away, let my body recover before embarrassing myself in front of them. 

But regardless, our unstable status demanded an update. Gideon’s little story about the escape was nice and all, but he lacked the crucial details, something the boy hadn’t been on the mission, didn’t understand the terminology or significance of what happened. We needed to plan for the future. We had killed a Saboteur… well, they killed Saria. My sole role was being so close to her to steal the kill shot. Had my face not stung so much from the fight, my hand would have run down it. So much uncertainty played in my mind, where does one begin with planning now, when everything is falling apart?

Shayan shuffled into the room first, noting me on the bed. He winced. My lips dropped, glancing to Saere for an explanation. The turian ignored me. The quarian perched himself on the bed beside me, quiet as he fiddled with his hands. Why did he wince? Was something wrong? He offered a small hello before Mat’al strutted in. The salarian raised a brow at me as he paused by the door. After a moment, he took a position on my right side, leaning against the wall. Ok, something was wrong, but what? Indira skipped in, although the anchors slammed on and she sucked in a breath, lips stretched to the sides as far as they could go. My temper simmered. She hopped up beside Shayan, sharing a look with him. Raisha blinked when she came in, although she didn’t pause. She leaned against the desk near the bottom of my bed. Val, God bless that blunt bastard, at least at the curtesy to speak when he walked in. 

“Wow,” he started. “You look like absolute shit.” Mat’al threw him a frosty glare. My gaze swept the commanders and XO around me, concern rising. What made me look like shit? Yeah, my face hurt but- Oh God, what did I look like? What was wrong with me?! 

“In what sense?” I asked. Val snorted as he leaned beside Raisha. 

“Well let me put it this way. Your face matches your eyes, although it is darker than that,” he said. My jaw slackened. My face matched… oh shit, what did the injuries look like? A staggered breath trembled in. 

“Mirror,” I said. No one moved. “Now,” I ordered with grit teeth. Indira shuffled as she reached out to the table beside her and plucked a small mirror free, passing it. My eyes widened at the answering reflection. 

True to Val’s word, about 95% of my face and neck was a deep, bruising purple or black. White, stiff straps stuck along my nose, preventing my nose from healing out of alignment. The swelling around my left eye kept it shut, the other eye had narrowed from the swollen muscles around it. Well, the swollenness covered most of my face. Scratches littered it with bandages hiding the damage on the forehead. My neck wasn’t much better. My head flopped back, my lungs dragging deep breaths in while the mirror flailed in my hand for anyone to take it. Someone took the mirror from me. My hand grabbed the ice pack sitting near me and slapped it over my face, hiding the damage from the surrounding crew. Dammit, people couldn’t see me like this, they couldn’t!

“Can we get some privacy, Saere?” I asked, my voice flat Someone shuffled nearby. 

“Now remember, young lady, you do not leave that bed for the next week. Do I make myself clear?” she asked. My jaw tightened, silencing any protests. Saere pulled a calm breath in. “She is very lucky, Commanders. If she wasn’t so stubborn…” the silence stretched, thickening the air. The door opened then closed, a small beep announcing it locked. The ice stung my face, waiting for someone to say something. 

“You are well?” Raisha asked. A sigh sounded, my body reluctant to shuffle in case it hurt. Don’t give them anymore reason than they already do to fuss over you.

“No, but I need to know our situation,” I said. Their silence only made me nervous. 

“I think it would be best if you rest first, Dell,” Shayan said. “You look like you are in a lot of pain…” 

“And that is after Saere has pumped you with as much medication as she can without killing you,” Mat’al added. Goddamn all of this…

“We’re safe for now,” Val sighed. “The _Starquake_ took a smidge of damage but Shayan and his team are on the case. We’re stockpiling the ammo caches throughout the _Starquake_ , especially for the main cannons. We’re arranging shift work just now for the crew, we’ve also withdrawn everything from our bank accounts so that’ll be safe,” A stone grew in my stomach, turning his words in my mind, teasing each letter apart. 

“Why… would we need shift work and to withdraw our money?” I asked. Another silence answered, my teeth gritting. 

“The… Council has ordered your arrest, Dellion,” Indira admitted. “And the entire crew. They don’t have everyone’s names yet but no doubt they’ll figure that out soon enough… We’re bunkering down until the we finish the repairs but we’ll move soon in case any more Spectres come our way-“

“Spectres?!” I cried. My body tried to rocket out of bed, but Mat’al pinned my good shoulder down, the ice pack flew off. “W-Why are Spectres after us? What’s the charge?”

“Steady, Dell, Stea-” Val tried, My hand slapped his away from me, not even bothering to hide the tears falling as pain stabbed my body. 

“Don’t you steady me! What. Are. The. Charges?” I demanded. Mat’al struggled to keep me still without hurting me further. 

“Murder,” Raisha said. “For Arnold Keplar and for Saria T’Spia,” My jaw slackened. “However, we all suspect that it is just a farce. You and Saria had a… in-depth talk before the fight broke out. I believe the Council know of your Reaper tech,” My tongue flopped, struggling to comprehend all of this. My head slipped down into the gutter and it refused to come back up. 

“D-Did everyone make it to the _Starquake_ all right?” I asked with a quiver, trying to find something good in this whole mess. Eyes diverted. My heart sank. 

“Cailcero Lerus did not survive the fight,” Val said. 

“Cailcero? T-The mint salarian? B-But he was on my te-!” the words died in my throat. My lungs stalled. Cailcero had been part of my team, he had been on the tower floor with me. His commanding officer was me! It had been my job to keep him safe, to make sure he got back! They were to follow my orders and- Wait… what orders?! I didn’t give them any! My attention on Saria had distracted me from my job, what were my ground crew doing? Wo did I leave in charge? …No one. I ordered no one to be in charge in case something happened. Oh God! Why did I make so many mistakes? Why did they let me lead a combat team alone!?

“Dellion, breathe!” Indira said, hopping from the bed. The realisation that my inexperience had led to the abandoned my team to fend for themselves, putting no one in charge, crashed down upon me. So focused on Saria, so worried about not letting her kill anyone, I forgot about the men and women behind me, keeping my ass safe from the rear! The room faded, thoughts blurred together-

“Saere!” someone called, maybe Val. Paralysed to the bed, the egotistical, cheery Salarian’s face flashed before me, through all the times we ran across each other in the ship, in combat training… I failed him, failed the team under my command, failing the team now…

* * *

“Why do you even bother to open your mouth, Valérien?” Mat’al snapped once on the officer’s deck. My mandibles pinned to my cheeks, trying to brush off the frost growing on my shoulder from his stare as my blood boiled from his words. Raisha stood outside her door, on the left approaching Dell’s room, as we filed inside. 

“She had to know,” I said, leaning against the wall between the door and the corner desk. Raisha’s kept her room impeccable; a scattering of pictures of family and home, a computer screen full of reports bound for the captain, books filling the shelves above her desk. Everything had a place. Raisha leaned on the wall behind the bathroom, the small room occupying the bottom left corner. It was bland other than that.

“You of all people should know how vain Dell is,” Mat’al continued, his tone cutting. “Without taking her fickle nature with her appearance into account, what implored you to tell her about Cailcero? You must have known she would react like this!” his voice rose, the ice melting by the raging inferno. My shoulders squared, preparing for the oncoming battering. A small part of me snarled at his words.

“She had to know, if the Council fleets ever run into us, the _Starquake_ will do some funky manoeuvres. If she knows what is going on she won’t panic-” I said, gritting my teeth as while attempting to out-smart this spirits forsaken alien. 

“Ah, of course,” Mat’al said, his tone drawling. The smiling façade dropped and the frown once more pinned his lips down. “Allow me, Valérien, to explain Dell’s mind to you seeing as you are so incompetent,” A snarl rose, shoulders hackling. Mat’al ignored me. “She will do either one of two things when the shock wears off. She will either become even more determined or drop into a deep depression from a confidence knock. In her current state, neither are advisable,” he snapped, shoving me back a few steps with the force of the words. “If she goes down the determination path, she’ll fight Saere every step of the way. She won’t heal, more problems will rise and we could undermine the entirety of her physical well-being.

“The latter of the options will drop Dell herself into a hole even Raisha will struggle to pull her out from. Her confidence will shatter, unease will spread throughout the rest of the crew and our efficiency will drop. Dell has saved us from a Saboteur attack once, she has led us to the door of another which we have killed. The crew trust that she knows what she is going. If they see her stumbling and turning to Raisha or I for help, they’ll wonder what the hell happened. And that is before we include the Council ships chasing us across the galaxy. We need Dell to lead and to lead with her head high, not casting over her shoulder every second to ensure everyone is alive. She won’t trust herself with a team in the worst case scenario,” Mat’al growled, his haughty tone itching my plates in every wrong way. How did Dell talk to this man for over 5 seconds?!

“She can heal-” I said. 

“She is in no condition to be worrying about mental healing on top of severe physical healing!” Mat’al snapped. My eye twitched at the venom in the tone. “She almost died, Autillin! Had Shayan not asked you to hold an Overload field in front of his sniper, she’d be a bloodied corpse on the floor!” 

“Mat’al,” Raisha rumbled. Mat’al snapped the krogan. “What is done is done. Irrespective of the timing, Endellion would balance between your two situations regardless. If nothing else, at least she will be in the medical bay for the week to mull it over. It will give us time to prepare Endellion to face the crew once more,” Mat’al and Raisha shared a look, frozen frustration against a tranquil lake. Mat’al snorted before pacing the length of the room. 

“W-Well we can’t do anything today,” Shayan piped up. Eyes drifted to the quarian. He quivered but he picked his shoulders up. “We’ll let Dell rest and talk to her in the morning. We can’t help her until the shock wears off,” he said with tiny quivers. He seemed… more confident today. 

“I agree with Shay,” Indira poked her nose in the air. “I know Dellion, she come through this. Just give her a hug and kick her butt a little,” 

“A little?” Mat’al raised a brow. 

“Ok, a lot but the hug is the important bit!” Indira sulked. “It’s not fun being captain you know. She’s got a machine that wants to destroy the galaxy in her head, the Council has put a hefty bounty on her head, an entire of crew of people to feed and pay, a ship that needs spare parts and fuel-” Indira listed. 

“I understand, Indira,” Mat’al scowled. Mat’al rubbed his eyes as he processed his thoughts. “We’ll deal with this in the morning. Who are the commanders for night shift?”

“Yourself and Shayan. Valérien will alternate where possible on different weeks, he is on nights for now. Indira and I shall take the day shifts. When Endellion returns to her duties, she, you and Indira will take the day shifts. Valérien, Shayan and I will take nights,” Raisha said. My teeth nipped my tongue. They had me work with Mat’al without Dell to moderate him? Fantastic, just great!

“Just one question,” I said, tone bordering sarcasm despite my best attempt to keep it neutral. All eyes drifted. “What is the chain of command in terms of commanders? If Mat’al and I cannot agree on a decision and Raisha is not on deck…” My mandibles clicked, awaiting Mat’al’s snort. His silence flared my mandibles. 

“Raisha?” Mat’al asked after a delay. The krogan fell still, her sky blue eyes flicking between us. 

“I shall question Dell when she is well enough. Until further notice, Mat’al shall be XO,” Raisha said. My teeth snapped from clenching so much. “Do we need to discuss anything else?” 

“Not that I know of,” Mat’al said. “If there is nothing else, I should return to my duties. We will need to calculate possible routes and courses for any appearance of Council-allied ships,” The salarian made strides towards the door. “Shayan, I’ll need a full report of the _Starquake’s_ fuel, equipment and replacement parts. If we need to stop for anything, we need to start large diversions to reach our destinations,” 

“S-Sure, Mat’al. I’ll get that sorted,” Shayan said. 

“And you,” Mat’al turned a frost stare. My mouth clamped shut to stop any sour words spilling free while my glare bounced off him. “Not another word to Dell. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Fuck you,” I said. My mind wanted to kick myself. Just shut up, dammit! My blood froze from his stillness. My back pushed me off the wall, cutting Mat’al off from the door. The words rushed out of my mouth as frustration won. “You’ve been a pain in the spirits forsaken ass since day one,” I hissed. “I do not understand how Dell puts up with you-” Mat’al laughed. The shorter alien smiled at me, although it held menace and a promise of pain. A shudder ran down my back.

“Remind me, Valérien, who upset Dell due to his complete and utter ineptitude, arrogance and a strange ability that makes you fail to comprehend chain of command, hmm? Who almost lost Endellion as her fury blinded her common sense?” Mat’al asked, chirpy. My mandibles snapped to my cheeks, stinging the skin below it. 

“This is coming from the asshole who won’t even salute his captain-!” I roared. 

“Enough!” Raisha thundered, her deep voice shaking the air. Breaths rattled into my lungs, my control gone, my temper reigning my tongue. Mat’al snorted before he turned back. 

“Next time you speak, boy, I suggest you don’t have several black marks on your record. I do not salute Dell because I know full well it still agitates her, as one so often did as often as he could when we began,” Mat’al stabbed. My fists clenched at my sides. “When she is more comfortable with the position, then I will salute. Until then, she needs as little agitation as possible. So, here is what I want you to do if nothing else. Replay footage from the derelict Reaper, all of it. I want you to listen to Endellion screaming as Nyryntha gets a hair’s breadth away from winning and know it was you who was the root of that. Do that and we shall see how well you sleep tonight, hmm?” 

His smug tone only added to the scalding burn the memories left. A growl rumbled in my chest, shoulders hackled as my body turned to the door. My feet paused, my tongue wishing to spit another curse at the salarian. Every muscle tensed until I forced myself to turn away. A hand slammed on the door control, not even bothering to wait until it had closed before taking the 4 steps across the hall. My shoulders slumped once my room door closed behind me. My hand flicked the keypad off, the damn thing dangling from the wires, loose from being removed so often. The power to the door died. My hands ripped the armoured gloves off, tearing the armour free and forsaking them where they landed. The dark purple jumpsuit tugged as rage boiled before it freed me. Once my casual wear covered me, a calm settled. My rage eased, leaving a stinging path of regret in its wake. My knees caved at the bed, flopping head first onto the hard bed in the far bottom corner. 

Why was it so hard to just shut up? Why could I never say the things Dell needed to hear when she needed them? Spirits, it was just my military career all over again! All because of… My head lifted as a tingle ran over my skin, a blue haze around my hand. My fist clenched, cutting it short. No, I couldn’t blame that this time! …It saved Dell’s life. even it was Shayan’s bullets who drove Saria back far enough for Dell to regain control. These blasted biotics coated the bullets in a potent overload field to shatter through that barrier. Indira would have been better for it but… It didn’t even matter, did it? Dell was alive, if hurt, Saria was dead, we had Saboteur tech to study and we only had one casualty. One too many in Dell’s book though. My hands ran over my crest, wincing once they reached the bent up tip of my left crest, my hands twitched away from it. Dell was safe. That was all that mattered. My hands scrubbed my face. And now Mat’al ran riot on the ship without Dell to control him. My life just got that harder. A snarl reared when a knock sounded at the door. 

“What?” I asked, tone borderline murderous. If that was Raisha…

“C-Cops?” a tiny voiced answered. My anger ceased, caught off-guard by the young human’s appearance. My sigh released as my body threw itself off the bed, dragging myself to the door. Once power returned to the door, the thin, golden crested boy stood there with a thick blanket folded over his head. My mandibles waved, studying the trembling boy.

“Gideon?” I asked. 

“C-Can I sleep here please? S-Saere sent me to bed but D-Dell’s room is too… scary without someone there…” he asked, eyes large. My mouth opened, but it took several tries to get my tongue to work. Gideon had found a place on Dell’s sofa, the best alternative to a bed we had since he couldn’t sleep in the main bedroom – too many strange people – but couldn’t sleep in the spare officer’s quarters either due to having too few people in it. My feet shuffled to the side. 

“Sure, grab somewhere on the sofa, hopefully it’s not too hard,” I said. It took a moment to realise Gideon already bounded into the room and had built some sort of pillow fort in the crook of the corner sofa. He bolted in before I even finished ‘sure’. The door closed with a grumble, my hands shoved into my pockets as my gaze returned to my bed.

“You ok, Cops?” Gideon asked. My eyes skimmed the boy, catching the blue-green eyes from between the blanket and pillow. 

“Fine,” I said. Gideon frowned as he lifted his head.

“You sure? You don’t look so good. Need something to cheer you up?” he asked. His worried tone caused me to cough, surprised. Spirits, with Dell out of action, he didn’t have someone to ‘mother hen’ him as Dell put it. He was making me the surrogate with Indira snoring like an earthquake every night. My shoulders shrugged, realising it was impossible to ignore it or fly with it like Dell did. 

“Gid, the only thing that could cheer me is if Dell could look at my bloody face and not hate it… or even just look at me,” I said as my knees dropped me on the bed. Gideon frowned, confused.

“Is this because of Sir Squidy Anus?” he quizzed. The name lifted my lips, a soft snort escaping.

“Yeah,” I answered, distracted. 

“Dell doesn’t hate you, y’know. She says you are a pain in the ass but she says that to me too. And Sassy and Diri and Lani and… well, everyone! I’ll talk to her tomorrow!” he said, bouncing on the sofa. 

“Don’t even think about it-” I warned. It held no menace, spirits it was impossible to get angry with the kid, but Gideon wasn’t put off. He got comfy on the sofa. 

“She’d like you to hang out with her, I think. Ray and Sassy are too serious, Diri is too bouncy when she’s hurt and Flash is too quiet. Maybe Lani could talk to her too but you know what he’s like,” he tugged the duvet over his head. 

A frown grew at his words, glancing over to the bundle of material hiding the human below it. Deducing Lanster’s nickname was easy. Where Shayan’s nickname, ‘Flash’, came from though... A sigh escaped as my datapad slipped into my hand, dimming the lights to the rest of the room apart from the small spotlight above my bed. How long would it take for me to fall asleep this time?


	49. Homecoming: Chapter 16

I lay in the darkness, only a few pinpricks of light leaking in from the window on the opposite side of the ship. A few people wandered through the mess hall, but I only saw the under-lit faces as their omni-tools or drones lit their path. I wondered if they knew I was already awake, already drowning myself in the darkness. I lay on my back, peeking out into the darkness when I could. 

I couldn’t sleep. There was no way I would sleep for a long time. I could hear Saria’s voice, I could imagine Cailcero’s cold corpse. Tears swelled already, a stabbing pain ricocheting around in my chest. How could I face them? I had abandoned them… I had been so preoccupied with Saria I never even gave them any orders! I rested a hand over my face, wincing at the sharp stings. I had been lucky, I had escaped. It made me realise just how little I knew of my crew. I was wondering if that was even a good idea, since more would die. They would die… we all would die if we didn’t stop the Reapers. I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball, but I had already learned my lesson. I wasn’t moving for days yet. 

I have visitors come and go, most from crew members I had daily interaction with; Raisha and the commanders, Lanster, Anthon, Sershin, Gideon and a few of the quarians. They tried to cheer me up, to get me to speak more than a few words. I managed small smiles and a handful of words but not much. Nothing else worked. The team was determined though, they kept pushing me, trying to make me smile, laugh. A few had been successful. 

I was losing track of time, it seemed. I grasped the small box Anthon had left earlier. 3 days had passed already? I suppose they were keeping the lights here dimmed to draw less attention to ourselves… or maybe they did it so I could rest? I sighed as I slipped the lid off the box. I stared at the small balls of chocolate rolling around. A small smile found my face, the first for hours. I had killed someone under my care and they were trying to reward me? Comfort me? I didn’t even know. I slipped one chocolate into my mouth. 

I cried when I tasted the caramel coated hazelnut. Dammit, who figured my favourite chocolate out? Indira? Yeah, it must have been Indira, no one else is that nosy about my life. I stared at the box, at the dozens of other small hazelnut swirls. I would get very obese. I didn’t even care. As much as it hurt to eat, I needed the comfort. The nightmares were more than enough to rattle me. 

I didn’t even know what I would do. I would get out of this med bay, back with the rest of the crew. Saere had assured me the opinions of the crew hadn’t changed but I wasn’t so sure. I had been shoved into the position and this was my reason against the whole notion of me being a captain to begin with, I was too fresh, too inexperienced, too awed by the world. I sighed as I chewed on a second chocolate. How could I look any of the in the eye after this? 

Nyryntha would win at some point. I frowned a touch at the words, half expecting the Reaper to agree with me, to shove me deeper under the shadows overwhelming me. No, she did nothing. Maybe that was part of her plan. I reached for the datapad beside me, staring at an article Liara had sent me before our ‘assault’ on the Citadel. It was what led me to warn Satrino about possible indoctrination attempts, but looking at it again, I was certain of one thing.

I wasn’t immune to indoctrination. 

It was so subtle – and while there was something fighting it that wasn’t my will – it was still there. Lying here in silence, alone, gave me plenty of time to compare everything Liara had sent me to myself. My dreams were always rampant, always something strange or horrifying. I had grown accustom to them now, I knew I would see death and destruction around me, tried to fight it at every turn but there were nights I just couldn’t fight the limbs that moved out with my control. I would always wake the following morning with a pounding headache. It took hours before I would feel that slow, oil-like sensation slipping from head to toe. The headache would ease and a robotic growl would rattle my mind soon after. 

So in actuality, I was semi-immune. My mind was not, but something was resisting it and I wasn’t sure what. At this point I didn’t care. Although, I thought back to the crew around me. No, time away from me is what the crew needed. No one had complained of headaches or strange dreams but I would be amazed if Nyryntha didn’t at least attempt it. I bit hard on a third chocolate, wondering how long it would be before Nyryntha had me…

“Still awake?” I heard a soft voice sigh. I looked up, startled. I didn’t even hear the door open! Val was leaning on an arm, in the door, mandibles sagging off his cheeks. I settled, placing the box of chocolate and datapad on the bedside table. 

“That obvious?” I muttered. Val flicked a small smile before lumbering in. He dropped into the chair beside me. We sat in silence for an eternity, neither sure of the words to say. Val hadn’t been in to see me yet since that meeting 3 days ago. I was curious as to his reason. The turian sighed as he slumped in the chair, eyes towards the darkened mess hall. 

“Sorry,” he began. I looked from under my eyebrows. “For being an asshole,” I snorted a small laugh. 

“Everyone is an ass, even me,” I retorted. Val managed a weak smile. 

“I’ve noticed,” I managed a small scowl at his subtle dig. “Although they haven’t gotten you killed,” he grumbled. “When we got your back on the _Starquake_ after that Reaper… Why can’t I just shut up and follow orders?” he muttered under his breath, almost out of my earshot. I frowned a touch. “Mat’al went through me like a thresher maw. Spirits,” he held his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t take Mat’al too seriously,” I tried to assure. “He’s protective of me,” Val laughed. 

“Dell, he’s forbidden me from being here at all! Only Gideon’s constant nagging has kicked me into pissing that salarian off by coming here,” he exclaimed. He crossed his wrists on his lap, falling into silence. 

I was struggling with words myself. I wanted to curl in a ball and die from shame, but seeing Val so frustrated… and after everything he did on the Citadel to help me, to prove to me he could follow my orders. I knew he and Mat’al weren’t meeting eye to eye either. Both had different methods of dealing with me; Mat’al like to keep it on a need to know basis, Val liked to be blunt to get it over and done with. Val’s little failure of recognition of the hierarchy also wasn’t rubbing anyone the right way. I sighed as I reached for a chocolate, to help distract me. 

“If it makes you feel better, at least you didn’t get someone killed,” I muttered. I heard Val’s breathing deepen for a moment. I shifted my stare to him. His eyes were lost in the stars through the window on the other side of the ship. I wasn’t even sure he heard me. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he offered a smile draped in regret. “I lost 11 people on my second mission as leader,” Val admitted. I jumped, as if nipped by static at the words. “It was before my biotics came around, we had been ordered to secure an area on Oma Ker – where I was born – that had fallen to some pathetic bunch of separatist turians who thought the Hierarchy needed some revising. The area included a chemical plant that was run by the salarians as a research agreement with the turians. I think the separatists realised they would not last long. They opened as many valves to the gaseous chemicals as possible. I didn’t think they would be that desperate to do that and proceeded with the advance…

“8 died to the gas. The other 3 died from gunfire or explosions as I tried to retreat the rest to safety. 18 men and I only brought 7 home and that was only because reinforcements arrived with a higher ranking officer to kick me out of any decision making. Took me 5 months before I accepted another leadership role and that was only because my father threatened to throw me out if I didn’t,” Val rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the shadows closing in on him. He turned to me, meeting my eyes.

“I’ll admit it, Dell, we were damn lucky. We caught Saria and her servants by surprise and you were doing a damn job of keeping Saria off us. Most of her indoctrinated servants fell, but Saria was a hell of a biotic, even I could feel the effects of it. She would have messed us up good had you not kept her focused,” he smiled, a tiny upwards flick. “We weren’t doing a good job of helping you though. Spirits, I tried to break her biotic field when I could but she was a thousand times stronger than I. Even Indira was struggling. If there is anyone to blame for what happened, it was us; for not giving your adequate cover fire, by not taking out the servants fast enough, for not being able to stop Saria throwing you around, for taking so long to break her barriers down… Spirits, if Shayan hadn’t asked me to hold an Overload field before his Indra you would be…” 

“Wait, it was Shayan who stopped Saria?” I could speak. That little bit of Val’s military history wasn’t on his dossier! My emotions were swelling, I could feel the lump forming in my chest as I listened to his words. I tried to shove them aside, he was trying to make me feel better but after his tale with his own crew… Val strained a smile at me. 

“Yeah. Mat’al’s Mantis was strong enough but he was not shooting fast enough to get through her damn barrier. Every gun with disrupter ammo was on that barrier when she was charging you but nothing. Shayan’s Indra doesn’t back a punch, but it’s the only automatic sniper we had. Also the biggest clip we have on a sniper,” he turned to the stars again as someone walked through the dim mess hall. “Bullets flying through an overload field are more effective than our pathetic excuse for disruptor ammo. He didn’t even empty his clip by the time he took the barrier down. You were struggling to your feet by that point. Shayan’s perked up since then, the crew are taking him seriously now,” 

“Are they now…? I’m relieved,” I sagged against the pillow. Some good news at last! “At least something positive came from all this,” Val turned to stare at me for a time, mandibles somewhat against his cheeks again if still sagging. 

“Dell, a lot of good has come out of this,” Val sighed as he leaned his elbows on the edge of my bed. I tried to bat his words away. I didn’t need pity… but dammit I needed all good news I could get right now! “We have Saboteur parts we can study, parts we haven’t had to remove from you, we saved the Council from becoming Reaper chow and we took out about 70 indoctrinated servants. Dell, by turian standards you would be promoted for only losing one man through all of that,” I remained silent, trying to swallow the tears trying to build up. Why was I getting so upset? Because I had heard some good news? Because someone else had shared their own pain? Had it been worth it? I squeaked in surprise when Val leaned over, dragging me into a hug. 

“We’re here, Dell. You aren’t fighting this Reaper alone, or these Saboteurs. We will lose more people and I’m sorry Dell, but we’ll help you cope with it. I will not lecture you to get back up on your feet and gunning again. I took 5 months before I led anything again and that was by force,” his voice resounded, his soft skin at and around his neck rumbling with the flanging. I gripped his carapace. “You’ll pick yourself up when you are ready. We’ll be ready and eager to follow you when you do. I promise,” 

I didn’t even realise how I was clinging to him until a dull ache spread up my arms. When I stopped burying my face in his neck, I was horrified at the damp patches visible on the mucky copper flesh. A hand went to my eyes, although I yelped when I touched it too hard. I flailed, trying to stop the tears falling but the pain soared my hands away from my face. Dammit, Dell, stop it! All my attempts were halted when Val grabbed my wrists, holding them still. I could only stare at him, my frame quivering as my emotions crashed, my quiet façade cracking as the bottled emotions shattered free. 

“You can cry, Dell,” Val smiled. He released one wrist before his taloned hand, brushed a tear from my face. “You’re not a Reaper,” I heard the words but it took several heartbeats before I understood them. Everything shattered. 

I spent God knows how long crying, face pressed between Val’s neck and carapace. The turian was quiet, listening to my uncontrolled babbling. It wasn’t just Cailcero that surfaced. I lost count of how many times I begged for my mum, my dad, for family, for something old and familiar, something not related to the Reapers. Stress, mourning, fear, anger. Everything had broken. 

Valérien stayed by my side through it all, ignoring how damp I was making his skin or how my arms squeezed his neck. The only time he left my side was to secure the med bay door. He wanted no one to see me like this, not Mat’al not any other crew member. He wanted to protect my pride. Had I not been so distraught, I would have kissed him. 

By the time morning arrived, I couldn’t even remember what time Val had left the med bay for some sleep. I scrolled through my datapad, trying to catch up on some news that wasn’t related to our little incident at the Citadel. I had succumb to sleep at some point, waking to find Val gone but one last chocolate waiting for me on the bedside table. He must have kept one secreted away last night. Dammit, I had eaten every single chocolate apart from the one waiting for me this morning. That damned turian didn’t even try to stop me! …I had to thank him next time I saw him. 

I was amazed by how clear my head felt now, how light my shoulders were after hurtling the weight onto Val last night. He had taken that burden and settled them on the floor somewhere, letting me relax as I sobbed my stupid eyes out. I had been expected to wake up and feel like a train had hit me, but here I was; awake and the most relaxed I had been since… oh God, since Shepard’s death I would say. I think Saere was surprised when she came in this morning. When I greeted her. Gideon perched on the bed beside me, doing something on his omni-tool. He was quiet, as if trying to show Saere that he could behave. Saere had no reason to throw him out, with my sudden improvement, so she kept a close eye on the boy, desperate for any reason to hurl him out. 

I felt free and relived but I wasn’t ready to face the crew and the burden that came with it. I was still afraid as to how they would receive me. I had abandoned the ground crew without putting measures in place and I had given no orders to those on the walkway. My saving grace was Val’s promise. It kept me glued to blind hope that it wouldn’t be as horrible as I thought, that my ‘sacrifice’ to keep Saria distracted would be enough to hold their loyalty. Only time would tell. 

“Someone looks perky today,” I heard. I glanced up towards the door, spotting Shayan poking his head through the door. I gave him a smile. 

“Nothing a hug and some words I’ve needed to hear can’t cure,” I responded, my voice quivering a touch. Shayan seemed to grin before he slipped in. 

“Thought I would come in and say hi before I head to bed,” he offered. “I’m… glad to see you talking again, Captain,” My chest tightened at the words a touch. 

“You need not worry, Shayan,” I coughed, trying to clear my throat. I suppose I was still a touch emotional. Shayan seemed to smile as he took up the chair Val had been in several hours before. “Uh… Thank you,” I added. Shayan jumped, staring at me with confusion. 

“For what, Captain?” he asked, his voice carrying faint traces of panic. I smiled, trying to calm my bubbling emotions while being supportive. I was still captain, after all. I turned to Gideon and Saere. 

“Can we get a few minutes, please?” I asked. I saw Gideon frown, ready to voice a complaint, although a quick inspection of Saere had him scurrying out the door with a yelp. Saere grinned at me. 

“Certainly, Dell. I’ll be back to give you your next painkiller dose soon,” she responded with promise. I shuddered, already tasting the powdery pills on my tongue. I recovered just as the med bay door shut. Shayan looked up, jittery as he waited for my next words.

“For saving my life,” I said. Shayan stopped them, remembering at what point he could have helped me. I think I saw him flush under that mask. He clutched his hands between his legs, looking embarrassed. 

“I-It was nothing, Captain. I-I wasn’t just about to stand there and let you get hurt,” he shuffled, unsure. “I’d… like to think that I’ve made everyone proud…”

“Shayan, you have made everyone proud, don’t think you haven’t. I owe you my life, after all,” I soothed. Shayan seemed to offer a trivial smile. 

“Well… I was thinking more of my father but… yeah, I guess I have,” he rasped, struggling for words. I frowned a touch, confused. 

“Your dad isn’t proud of you?” I echoed. 

“What? O-oh of course he is! Well, that’s what he tells me but… you know, you felt these things,” he rolled a shoulder, shuffling in his chair. I waited for him to continue. “Ah… well, m-my father was the head engineer on our Liveship, so he was in charge of keep the ship from falling apart. I looked up to him, he was a brilliant engineer. Nothing was beyond repair to him. But he was also a good soldier and he always told me when I was young he hoped I would follow in his footsteps…” Shayan sighed softly. 

“But I wasn’t good at that. I could fix anything, almost anything but I couldn’t shoot. I…I had accidentally shot some people while we were trying to mine out an asteroid when geth attacked. I never ever recovery from it,” he smiled, as if to hide his shame. “I was terrified, I-I just shot and… well, after that, people hated me, so many wanted me off Idenna. I…” he sighed as he struggled for words, folding his hands together. “It happened again a few months before my Pilgrimage. My father tried to be supportive of me but I… I went on my Pilgrimage a little earlier than I should have, just to get away from them. I thought no ship would take me on after that,” 

“Shayan, accidents happen. You were scared,” I tried to reassure him, but my mind drifted to Feros, after Mat’al and I had collapsed from exhaustion. I had been terrified but never shot, Shayan seemed to be the opposite. 

“I know but…” he sighed, almost annoyed. “I can’t keep being so scared. I mean, I shot Corin when we were pulling you out of the Reaper too! I can’t…” he held his head in his hands. I swallowed, afraid of upsetting him further. He had shot Corin? That explained why he was asking after him. “I was lucky. My grandmother was on the Moreh, not the Captain but she helped smooth things over with him. That and I brought back more than enough spare parts and equipment to last our ship years,” he shook his head. “I thought joining you would help me, that maybe I could change like you did but… but nothing happened. I’m still the same,” 

I wasn’t sure what to say to the quarian. I couldn’t imagine what it was like, to be so ridiculed because of a mistake made in terror. I wanted to tell him he would get there but the words faltered on my tongue, confidence shaken. I couldn’t compare to him. Well, I could but I was doubting whether that was the right thing or not. I bit my lip. Come on, Dell, be confident. He’s been trying so hard; for himself, for me, for everyone around him. Val wouldn’t lie, the crew still trusted me, even if I wasn’t able to trust myself. I took a deep breath as I prepared the lecture, praying Shayan didn’t laugh me off or hide in a corner.

“Shayan, I changed because I was forced to, not because I wanted to,” I began. Shayan raised his eyes to mine. “I had been kidnapped by Blue Suns, abandoned on Feros, trapped on Virmire and strong-armed on the Citadel. I was forced into these situations by forces outside of my control and I don’t think you have the will to cope with that. I wouldn’t want any of what I went through to happen to you. I was terrified, I was angry, I was confused. I think that treatment would break you, just like tried to break me. 

“I am your captain, I am meant to be a figure of confidence and knowledge, of inspiration and encouragement. I try to reassure the crew as much as I can but had I not met you, I don’t think that would be possible. You taught me how to be leader. I don’t know what to suggest, Shayan. So for now, just keep doing what you are going. If anything goes wrong, I am here to help you, and Raisha and everyone else. You aren’t alone here, Shayan, and I’m sure the crew are understanding just how important you are. You are the real brains on this ship, not Mat’al or Raisha or myself. You keep the _Starquake_ running, you come up with the new designs for the battery systems, the weapons and the armour. People are noticing this, as the Citadel proves. You might not be a soldier, but my God, Shayan, you can problem solve like no one’s business,” I told him. 

I prayed it was enough. Shayan was quiet, contemplating. He glanced to the darkened mess hall, to Gideon bouncing on the table waiting to be let in, on the people wandering past. He fidgeted, thoughts in another world. He turned to me. 

“They… are talking to me like they don’t hate me, like I know what I’m doing…” he admitted. I managed a smile. “They… would trust me? Like they trust you?” I tried not to flinch at the last question. 

“Only time will tell,” I answered. Shayan was quiet for a time. 

“…Thanks, Captain. You always seem to know what to say,” He pushed himself up. “I’ll… I’ll try. Maybe by the time we beat the Reapers, I-I might lead the engineers like you do the crew. H-Here of course! Not on the battlefield. B-Baby steps,” he flailed. I scowled, making him flush. He excused himself before shuffling out the room, looking lost in thought. 

If only he knew I just farted out whatever came to mind and prayed for the best. I wish I knew what to say to people in these situations.


	50. Homecoming: Chapter 17

Deep breaths, Endellion. Nice, deep breaths. I shook my shoulders out, gazing at the elevator before me. Gideon blinked up at me, confused as he shifted his gaze between myself and the elevator. Saere was doing God knows what in the med bay and the rest of the mess hall was empty. I had plenty of time, for now. With great care, I called the elevator. I regretted it, but by the time it arrived, Gideon had already bounded in, playing chicken with the closing doors. 

I didn’t need him risking his arm with the bloody elevator on top of returning to duty!

I had been in the med bay longer than a week, if only because my hip had gotten infected 4 days ago. Walking into the elevator, scruffing Gideon to keep him back from the door, I had almost wished I was in there longer. Anxiety bubbled under the surface, ready to tackle me to the ground. I rolled my shoulders as I released Gideon, the boy pouting up at me for ruining his game. If only I had the heart to scold him, I required my attention elsewhere. I was bouncing from nerves by the time the door opened on the third floor. 

Gideon ricochet out of the elevator, crashing into poor Cassa’Avers, the quarian hurling curses in her native tongue as the boy tumbled past her. I winced as I stepped free from the elevator. It appeared to be quieter than what I was used to, although with rotation in place I was surprised. Raisha was within the Control Ring, speaking to Arthan’Weer. I assumed Shayan was sleeping if the Lieutenant Commander was leading engineering. I spotted Val near the cockpit, on some kind of terminal. I had to learn what everything was for, on top of everything else I still had to learn. I took another deep breath, noting no one had noticed my entrance. It was just like old times, Dell. Nice, calm breaths.

“I am resuming command,” I called, surprised my voice could remember its usual thunder. The air fell still as people saw me. My resolve faltered. I could breathe. 

“Good to see you up, Captain,” I heard Val call. I leapt out my skin, catching the grinning turian at the other end of the room. “I was wondering why your blond shadow had burst on the scene,” 

“Shut up, Cops!” Gideon grumbled. I managed a scattered laugh, some tension easing out of my shoulders. Just like old times. I walked to the Control Ring, lowering myself in the captain’s chair. It felt the same, as if Raisha had not sat on it herself. I turned to the krogan beside me, trying to ignore the slight smile on her face.

“Raisha, bring me up to speed, please,” I asked, settling myself down. Everyone returned to their duties, although there seemed be a slight buzz in the air now. The smile faded as she sighed.

“I am afraid our situation is not… ideal. We fled from 15 ships over the past 8 days but we are running short of fuel and food. The crew is on shift work with the rota here,” Raisha answered, my datapad already filling up with reports and Christ knows what else. “We will need to stop soon though to allow the engineers time to examine the rotary and driver core, on top of which we need to test the batteries, shields, shuttles and stealth systems. The crew is more than unnerved, Endellion, I hope your presence help ease their fears,” She added, for my ears only. I sighed, already annoyed.

“All right, all right,” I stared at the datapad, dread filling me. “Where is the ideal place to refuel, restock and examine the rotary and engines?” 

_”There are several systems we can jump to in a few days’ time. Omega may not be a horrible shout either. Many people go to Omega, we won’t stand out,”_ I heard Lanster remark. I flicked a smile. 

“Good to hear your voice after 3 days, Lanster. Where have you been?” I asked, my tone shocked. 

_”Sleeping and piloting the ship. What have you been doing?”_ he laughed, as if he had won the ‘debate’ already. I rolled my eyes. 

“Sleeping and cursing your name. How many barrel rolls do you need to do in one day?” I countered.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey. Don’t diss the barrel rolls. They’re awesome,”_ he scolded. 

“I doubt it is very forgiving to the rotary system, however,” I raised an eyebrow, relaxing into the chair. Val smirked at me, smug. I stuck my tongue out at him. Val laughed. I heard Lanster hum and haw over the intercom, further widening my grin. I suppose Val was telling the truth…

“Good to see you back in good spirits, Endellion. We were afraid you would be otherwise preoccupied,” Raisha smiled. I hmmed.

“I can’t keep kicking myself, no matter how much I want to, Raisha,” I sighed as I returned my datapad to my pocket. “I am the captain, I need to be a figure of strength. I’ll cope with what happened, but for now, I need to keep as many people alive as I can. Now then, back to a rundown crew, a ship ready to fall apart, low supplies and fleeing every ship we run into,” I flicked a dry smile. “The only thing that could make this whole situation better is-“

 _”Incoming! Hostile ship off the starboard side! Battle stations, all crew to battle stations!”_ Lanster called over the intercom. I popped my jaw as sirens and lights blared around, sparing Raisha an exhausted, annoyed expression. 

“My ass is in this chair for 10 seconds and we’re under attack?!” I groaned. I heaved myself to my feet as people ran around me. “Lanster, report!”

 _”Salarian frigate, Captain. Running a scan on it now,”_ Lanster said. I felt the _Starquake_ surge forward, the engines warming up for FTL. I screeched when the whole ship rocked and the _Starquake_ swerved hard. It sent me crashing on my side. 

“Shields at 60%! Direct hit on starboard side!” someone called from another panel. 

_”Spirits, this guy is quick!”_ Lanster growled. I turned my gaze to the window, spotting the sleek, silver ship mirroring us as we swerved to avoid the hail of bullets following us. I threw my arms out as a round struck the _Starquake_ , sending us jittering. I grit my teeth. A fan-bloody-tastic first day back on duty! My earlier fear about the crew’s loyalty was long forgotten. _”Ship scan is done… Ah, shit,”_

“You better have a good reason for swearing with Gideon in the CIC,” I growled as I regained my balance. Spotting the boy near the stairs as my panic swelled. How could I forget about him?!

 _”…Does a Spectre count as a good reason?”_ Lanster asked. I was silent for a time, letting the word sink in. 

“Fuck,” I concluded. Raisha frowned at me. “Get us out of here, Lanster!” 

_”I can’t! We can’t swerve otherwise the position gyros don’t settle. We could jump into the middle of a sun or something! And that ship is helluva lot faster than the_ Starquake _! What happened to replacing the engines anyway?!”_ Lanster grunted as the _Starquake_ rolled around a rogue asteroid. 

“We got a bit side-tracked by merc missions, a derelict Reaper and a Saboteur to kill!” I cursed as the _Starquake_ rumbled again. 

“Shields at 20%!” the voice rang out again. 

I grit my teeth. As soon as we fire back, news would spread that the _Starquake_ was threat. We weren’t trying to escape like terrified children on the run. We were fighting back, with lethal force no less, and they would send bulkier ships, more experienced Spectres, everything! What do I do?! I couldn’t sit here and let my crew die but we couldn’t flee, not like this! The activity in the CIC was rampant, the noise level unbearable. That Spectre had a crew, they had families. I had just lost a crew member of my own, I knew the pain… dammit, I had to choose…

“Warm up the main gun! Everyone to combat stations! Let’s see how this ship fares in a fight!” I cried over the noise. A new siren bleared out, a flashing red light staining the entire CIC as the ship’s VI rang out with ‘All crew to combat stations. All crew to combat stations’. My anxiety only skyrocketed. “Valérien!” I cried in near panic. Through the mass of bodies, I could make out the turian battling his way to me, giving out orders as he passed someone. I was quivering by the time he got to me. 

“Yes, Captain?” he asked. I swallowed, trying to keep my nerve through the light and noise. 

“You have more space combat experience than me, make sure we get out of this in one piece,” I told him, pleaded him. The plates on his face set rigid, his mandibles snapped to his cheeks. 

“Aye, aye, Captain. We’ll get out of this,” he saluted. He turned from me. “Aroqoul, get the rear artillery lined up! Lanster, first opportunity, whip this bird around and line up the main cannon and disengage the rotary! Shual, Iona, Eriea, arm the secondary guns, we can’t let those bastards hit us while the rotary is disengaging! Arthan, divert all non-critical power to the shields!” he thundered. 

I was so glad I had Val here to show me how this is done. 

Within a few seconds, brilliant streaks of light ripped free from small guns behind the rotary, on the tail. The Spectre ship swerved wide, disengaging from the chase for a time. I shuddered a breath free. They hadn’t been expecting that. I yelped and grabbed my chair as the _Starquake_ spun on a penny, the engines rotating on the rotary to spin and correct us. I saw the Spectre ship, a shuttle-cock shaped ship with a large loop extending from the sides to curl high around the back of the ship. The wings blended into the ship, rushing back to match the flared rear end of it. 

The main cannon fired, a brilliant orangey-red beam and soared towards the Spectre ship. It dived to avoid the hit, although we clipped part of the shields near the wing. I looked behind me as the rotary disengaged, the large Ferris wheel taking itself apart. I held my breath as the secondary guns on the sides, opened fire on the Spectre ship. We were sitting ducks until that rotary disengaged! The ship swerved hard to line its main gun at us.

“Divert power to the shields! All power to shields!” Val cracked over the noise. I was clinging to the back of chair as terror crept up. I could only watch as the Spectre’s ship released its round at us. 

The resounding hit sent the entire ship rocking like an earthquake. I screamed as my knees caved and dumped me on the floor. Warning sirens added to the noise, my already scrambled mind now cranked into overdrive as I was on the fringes of hyperventilation. First day back on duty… goddam it! 

“Report!” I demanded, panic staining my voice. 

_”Hull breech on deck 4 and 5. The shields took an absolute hammering, absorbed 79% of the hit though. The_ Starquake _is fine, he didn’t hit the engines!”_ Lanster answered over the intercom. I heard him, straining to hear him over the sirens, clattering feet and raised voices. _”Rotary disengaged, back to evasive manoeuvres!”_

The _Starquake_ surged forward, tearing through space as it avoided a second round from the Spectre ship. Glancing behind us, I prayed that the disengaged form was quicker. I should have realised that I was being a retard. The Spectre was keeping pace more than, it could have overtaken us if it wanted to. I realised our engines restricted the _Starquake’s_ speed and we were classed as a large frigate but still, Lanster was a damn good pilot and he was struggling to shake him. 

I braced as the barrel roll pinned me to the floor. Our rear cannons were working overtime but it wasn’t enough I cast my eyes around the darkness and speckled light, looking for something, anything, to help us! We dived and swerved as we passed what appeared to be the wreckage of an old ship thousands of years old. It took a few hits for us, for which I was grateful. Our shields were still trying to recover. I caught something at the corner of my eye, something brilliant in colour. 

A mass relay. 

No, that wouldn’t help! Mass relays always dumped you in the same place! Dammit, we couldn’t out-speed these guys, can’t out-gun them, can’t out-smart them- …or could we? I turned back to the mass relay, my mind running a thousand miles per second. Mass relays always dumped you by another relay, but would it be possible to…

“Lanster! Get towards that relay!” I cried out. 

_”Captain, that will not help! They’ll just follow us through-“_ Lanster grunted. 

“No, no, no, no! Make it _look_ like we will use relay but don’t! Let’s see if we can make those guys use it instead!” I almost pleaded with him. It was the only thing I could think of! I didn’t even know how mass relays worked! There was a slight pause. 

_”Captain, you are a bloody genius! Use the relay but cancel at the last second! That close to us they’ll struggle to cancel the jump themselves! C’mon people! Time to do what we were always told not to do in flight school! Let’s play Sawswa with a relay!”_ I stared at the rabble before me, confused. 

“That’s play chicken to you and me, Captain!” Henry cried from a nearby terminal. I sighed in relief. 

“Everyone will have to take a course in human phrases and sayings!” I wailed. 

The _Starquake_ was making a shaken line towards the Mass relay, avoiding whatever the Spectre shot at us while trying to line up for the relay wasn’t easy, I guessed. The Spectre ship must have realised our ‘plan’ since I heard someone say ‘Enemy ship preparing to FTL’. I was sweating, panic rising. I could almost hear Nyryntha purr in my head. I swallowed, the thought turning my blood cold. The _Starquake_ hummed as if preparing for FTL, the engines roaring in preparation. 

We reached the relay, the electrical blue arcs reaching for us. We dived, freeing ourselves from its influence. The Spectre ship swerved but the relay still launched it forward a good click or two. They must have shut the engines off to cancel the FTL since the engines had lost all of their light. We saw the rear end as the ship wobbled, trying to regain its orientation. I wasn’t about to give it that chance. 

“FIRE!” I roared. 

The secondary cannons released a hail of bullets as Lanster yanked the nose – bow whatever it was called – up. The main battery thundered through the whole ship as it released two rounds. I cried when I saw the main engine, a large circular thing, explode. The secondary cannons were more than enough to handle the rest of the engines. The lights died on the ship, the smouldering rear-end superficial, but they were floating, helpless… all those people, running rampant on that ship. Terrified, angry, hopeless. Awaiting death…

Dammit, Raisha was right. My compassion would get me killed!

“Ceasefire!” I called. I felt – rather than heard – the hum of confusion as the cannons fell silent. I swallowed with difficulty, reeling in the immediate effect of my words. “Report on the enemy’s status,” I waited, trying to catch my breath. People were staring at me, frowning and confused. 

_”Scan complete, Captain. Looks like a complete electrical failure. We must have hit the drive core or the main electrical systems,”_ Lanster answered. I bit my lip. 

“Re-engage the rotary, get a little closer,” I ordered. I closed my eyes, trying to settle my shoulders. A robotic crackle in the back of my mind informed me Nyryntha was happy. I shook it off. When I opened my eyes, the rotary was back up and we were cruising closer to the downed ship. I saw no escape pods being released. I went to a nearby panel, bring up the cameras. 

I saw the faces of the crew in the windows, the salarians staring at us like we were a great white shark preparing to finish them. There were running in the distance, to help put out fires or whatnot, but mostly they were waiting. Waiting for us to finish them. Dammit, these people had families! I grit my teeth as the _Starquake_ swung around to face the bow. I abandoned the console, running up the stairs to the cockpit. Lanster and Mari T’Seir glanced at me as I stood behind Lanster’s chair, eyes out the window. 

I think I saw the Spectre then. It was hard to see from here, but even I wasn’t blind to the still expression with determination lining hate, fear, whatever it was. The brownish-grey salarian, almost a mucky human skin-tone, keeping his gaze on the bow of the _Starquake_. I breathed, torn. He was just doing his job. The Council ordered my arrest, he was a Spectre, of course they wound send them for me. 

“Can they release an SOS system?” I asked. Lanster glanced at me, mandibles pinned to his cheeks. 

“If they can’t release escape pods, unlikely,” he answered. I bit my lip. Had I doomed these people? Without power, they would be out of oxygen in a few days… My shoulders sagged. I wasn’t cut out to be a merciless murder. 

“We have spare, re-code one of our SOS beacons, drop it out and get us out of here,” I ran a hand down my face. 

“B-But Captain, he just tried to-” Lanster stammered. 

“Lanster!” I snapped, already wishing I hadn’t left the med bay. “I gave you an order,” I finished more. The charcoal turian stared up at me. He nodded. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he said. He typed on his flight computer. “But this will come and bite us in the ass later,” 

“I know,” I sighed. “Thanks,” I abandoned the cockpit, trying to shake the guilt, the worry, off my shoulders.

“You’re letting then _live_?” I heard someone snap as I reached the bottom. I frowned, watching Iona storm over, her plated face furious. “They tried to kill us and you are just going to let them go?” I sighed, my shoulders still sagged from earlier. I felt drained already. 

“Yes, problem?” I asked. 

“They wanted to kill us! These guys don’t know mercy! He’ll turn around and try to kill us later! You would risk all of us because you feel guilty, sorry for them?!” she gawked. I rubbed my eyes, in the mood to deal with Iona today. Since being Captain, she hadn’t said over 2 words to me. I preferred it that way. 

“The instant I lose my sense of mercy is the instant I lose my humanity,” I growled. “They are just doing their job-“

“And that involves the risk of being killed! They will kill us in a heartbeat next time!” Iona roared. I frowned, my anger burning my tiredness away for a time. 

“I am not a Reaper!” I snapped. Iona opened her mouth. “And I will not drop to their fucking levels if I can avoid it! If you don’t like it, there is an airlock you can shove yourself out of!” I spared her a venomous stare before marching back to the Control Ring. “I need full damage and injury reports. I want out of this system ASAP,” 

_”SOS Beacon is away, Captain. Preparing to FTL,”_ Lanster informed, although his tone seemed off. I didn’t think he was pleased. 

“Thanks, Lanster. Much appreciated,” I rubbed my eyes as I all but collapsed into the chair. First half hour back and I was already dead.


	51. Homecoming: Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

I sucked in a breath as I paced the length of my room, agitation mounting with each moment. I had been expecting this, had been waiting for this but it only appears now? He didn’t try to contact me before the whole Citadel affair? I growled, mandibles clicking as I paused by the screen of the computer, the message clear as day to me. 

Why would he wait so long to get in touch with me? I had left the Cabals months ago! Months! And now he contacts me… I halted my pacing, running my hands down my face. Dell would divert the ship for this, I knew she would but… dammit, this had to be some kind of trap. It had to be! I re-read the message, almost hearing the voice of the man who wrote it droning in my ear. A meeting, he just wanted to meet? I snarled, frustrated beyond words. Why would my father wait this long to get in contact with me for just a meeting?!

And my father at that. I had been expecting mum to contact me, a tear ridden plead to come home. I sighed as I dropped a hip, holding my face in one hand. I was over-thinking things, but I couldn’t risk it. There was too much at stake if I got Dell into a situation she couldn’t pull us out from. I bit down on a talon, grinding it off as I struggled to understand my father’s motive for this. Nothing was springing to mind. 

I tried to distract myself by readying my armour, checking each clamp. We had been heading in the vague direction of Omega for some time but to stop in Omega? And why Omega? My father in the Terminus Systems? That didn’t sit right with me. I checked myself over once more, making sure I hadn’t forgotten something important in my flurry of frustration. 

Abandoning my room, I made my way to the elevator. It was 7am, Dell would still be asleep for at least another half hour, with any luck. I wouldn’t need to bother her with this for now. The last week had been rough, I admitted, despite every attempt to keep spirits up. 

The Spectre ship hadn’t reappeared and we received no word on their status. for the best, if you asked me. I understood Dell’s reasoning for letting that ship go, her compassion was too great an obstacle for her, but I agreed. I think no one did. I clicked my mandibles as I strode out into the Mess Hall, quiet as the change-over was more or less completed. I promised Dell I would support her but… maybe a gentle talk about when to exercise mercy was needed. Although I would need to ask Raisha or Mat’al if they had already given her one. She didn’t need to be bombarded. 

Aside from that, we had more ships we could flee from and one major skirmish which left one of the flared plates in a sorry state. The repairs to Deck 4 and 5 were still trying to be squeezed in with the rest of the ship’s repairs. We were so used to the freedom of stopping whenever we wished to repair or maintain anything. Now that we couldn’t stop, the _Starquake_ was crumbling by the seams. I didn’t envy Dell right now. 

I grabbed whatever breakfast I could rummage up and dropped beside Lanster, the pilot holding his head with the heels of his hands. I knew the turian well enough to know to leave him be. Startling him now tended to put him in a rotten mood until he got back to bed. I shuddered at the ‘food’, if it could be called that, as it killed every taste bud I had. I couldn’t be picky though, we were too short on food to be picky now. I looked forward to when Lanster picked a stopping location for us. Or Dell, but she was still studying the galaxy map to learn where everything was. 

“Just over two weeks in and I want to curl into a ball and die,” Lanster sighed. I hmmed in agreement. “I wouldn’t mind it so much if we could get a few days peace but every day, every night there is someone out there gunning for us,” 

“It’s taking its toll on all of us, Lanster,” I grumbled. “Hell, trying to keep the guns manned and maintained is hard enough as it is. One of the secondary guns is cracking,” 

“I know, I know. Don’t tell Dell though. She had a horrible freak out when she went to bed last night. There was a lot of tears, a lot of screaming,” Lanster admitted. I frowned at the dark turian. I heard nothing last night. I knew Lanster could hear and see everything on the _Starquake_ but why would he…

“Raisha?” I asked, figuring the krogan was concerned about Dell’s health. Lanster shook his head. 

“Indira,” Lanster took a long drink from his coffee cup. My brow plates rose in surprise. “Indira is trying to keep her sane but I think Dell is getting too overwhelmed by the space battles. The lights, the noise, the crush and rush of people… you see it in her face. And with Raisha and Mat’al now on night shift, Dell just has us to keep her going,” 

“What about Gideon? Where was he? I doubt she would flip with him there,” I winced as I scalded my tongue on the coffee. Lanster snorted, a small smile flitting his face. 

“He was down in engineering, trying to help Shayan repair parts of the _Starquake_ ,” Lanster grinned. I gawked. “Again, don’t tell Dell. That _will_ send her in a fit. Nothing big, mind you, small repairs like cables and small replacements in to pipes and such like. When he is a little better trained, I think Shayan wants him in the vents. He’s the perfect build for it,” 

“Dell will lose her shit…” I agreed. Dell, was becoming more and more protective of the boy with each passing day. I don’t think Gideon minded either, which didn’t help matters. She fussed over his well-being at every turn. I remembered her voicing concerns over his education a few days ago. It wasn’t something we had put much thought into until it was dawning on us that Gideon might be staying. I swirled the coffee in the cup, frowning. “I’ll keep it quiet, just make sure the engineers keep quiet about it,” 

“Shayan has already said. Gid wants to help and we need every extra hand we can get. The hull breech will take weeks at this rate. We need new plating,” Lanster ran his hands over his crest. “Among other things,” he downed the rest of his coffee. “Ah well, better let Sershin get off then. I wonder how many people we’ll run into today…” he grumbled as he shoved himself to his feet. I sighed, wondering the same. I shook my head, to shake off the dread before following Lanster to the CIC. 

Within a few minutes, I already had several reports about the main battery’s terrible alignment, the rear cannons’ wear and tear and the secondary guns’ misfiring issues. I also had the joy of trying to help balance power as the shield generators struggled to get enough power to keep the ship safe. Why was the main battery drawing so much power? Dammit, there was something else for the engineers to look at, if I couldn’t find the issue here. I grumbled as I stared over the numbers, frustrated by the lack of data we had. The _Starquake_ wasn’t the highest in terms of tech, it had been a prototype but still, power sensors needed to be everywhere, not just some spots!

“Gideon, by the Goddess, be careful!” I heard someone cry, an asari. I peeked over my shoulder to see the blond devil skid to a stop in the CR, the look of utter innocence on his face. Dell slunk behind him, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. 

“I ain’t doing anything-” Gideon began. 

“Gideon, enough. I’ve had to deal with enough of your crap this morning already,” Dell commanded. Gideon pouted, but he hushed. I sighed. And it looked like we would have to babysit Gideon on top of everything else. Why didn’t she leave the kid with Satrino to take to the human embassy? This was no place for a child. Dell dropped herself into the captain’s chair, bringing up the galaxy map. 

I suppose I should ask her now before she makes plans…

“Morning, Dell,” I greeted as I abandoned one of the power system terminals. Dell flicked me a smile, strain lines marring her forehead. 

“Morning. Anything to report?” she asked. I bit my tongue to shut myself up. 

“Just the usual, wear and tear,” I answered. Dell hmmed as she stared at her datapad, Gideon mesmerised by some of the terminals near to him. I scowled as I scruffed the boy. He yelped in surprise. “Bugger off for a while, you little terror,” Gideon squirmed in my grip. 

“Let me go, you fat bird!” he cursed, trying to release my grip on the back of his shirt. I glanced to Dell as her eyes lit up. I grinned, catching sight of Verv and Shaul nearby. 

“Go play with a krogan for a while,” I threw the boy in their direction. He squealed before Verv snatched him out the air. Gideon stared up at the blue crested krogan, eyes wide. The two krogan grinned, giving each other a knowing look. 

“Rancid varren!” Verv laughed as he tossed Gideon to Shaul. Gideon cried out, begging for freedom as the pair tossed him between them. I sighed in relief when I heard Dell’s joyous laughter, a well needed sound in the CIC. Gideon cursed the krogan and pleaded to Endellion to help, but with most of the CIC walking around with their first grins in a week on their faces, I doubted anyone would interfere. 

“Bless him, you wonder why he doesn’t have a phobia of krogan,” Dell smiled. I grinned at her. 

“Gideon’s a good sport,” I answered. Dell snorted, amusement chasing the strain from her face for a time. “I have… a favour to ask, Dell,” I coughed, shuffling before the human. Dell stared up at me, curious. 

“Depends. What kind of favour?” she asked. I couldn’t even flick a brief smile. 

“My… father has been in touch. He wants to meet me. On Omega,” I managed. Dell was silent, the smile gone from her face despite the commotion nearby. 

“I thought you and your father were not… close,” she hinted. 

“We’re not,” I admitted. “But I do not understand why he would meet me, on Omega no less,” I grumbled, my earlier frustration surfacing. 

“We are on the run from the Council, Val. Maybe he understood going home was impossible for you?” she offered. I snorted. The one time Dell makes sense!

“Maybe, but still, it’s unusual. I want to see what he wants… stopping in Omega would give us the chance to restock and repair what damage we can as well,” I shrugged, struggling to find other reasons to divert. Dell was mute for a time, staring at me with almost a vacant expression. I wondered if she had woken up yet…

“Morning, Sunshine, give me an ETA to Omega,” Dell called. I heaved a breath, tension crawling over my shoulders. 

_”Morning, Dell. About 3 hours, Captain. Should I chart a course?”_ Lanster responded after a moment, coughing when he remembered the ‘captain’. Dell scowled as drummed her fingers on the arms of her chair, chewing her lip. 

“Get that course plotted, Lanster. Indira!” Dell commanded. Within seconds of Lanster signing off, the bouncing drell was by her side, hands clasped behind her back as she leaned down to Dell’s height. 

“Ah yes, Captain?” she drawled. Dell flattened her expression. Indira just grinned. 

“I need requisition orders in ASAP. We’re stopping in Omega for a time. Warn the engineers, they’ll want to do some repairs. Nothing major, however. I doubt we will be there for long,” she turned to me. “Will we be there for some time?” I wanted to shake my shoulders to ease the tension, but I didn’t want to give her the wrong impression. 

“Hopefully not,” I said. She nodded before giving a firm nod to Indira. The drell bounded away. “Thanks Dell, the sooner I clear this up, the better,” I added. She managed a small smile, attention dragged back to Gideon who had managed to cling to Verv’s crest, flailing his legs as the krogan tried to pry him off. 

“All right gentlemen, enough,” Dell called. I chuckled at the complaints from the krogan and the cheer of relief from Gideon. 

I left Dell to her duties, though I was struggling to find ways to distract myself for the next few hours. Arthan had more than enough work regarding maintenance and that blasted power draw. I was neck deep in artillery oil in about 15 minutes and spent a good 2 hours in there, tearing apart the main gun as I tried to find the electrical fault Arthan was picking up. It didn’t fix the problem but I had to clean this oil off of me before heading to the airlock.

I had gotten my armour back on when Dell called out for the shore party to assemble by the airlock. I grabbed my guns before scrambling to the airlock, gritting my teeth as a quiver shook my spine. Dell was waiting, suited up, with Verv, Corin, Eriea and Xervus. I frowned at the small party but at this point, I was in no position to argue, I called for the detour after all. Indira bounced nearby although she wasn’t suited up to leave. 

“And don’t forget, Dellion, don’t talk to people, ignore everything, watch your pockets and you can pull your gun out, it’s common here,” Indira finished. Dell snorted a laugh. 

“Thanks. Have fun babysitting,” she grinned. Indira winked. 

“We’ll have a blast! Lanster will go crazy when we jack his chair,” Indira laughed. 

_”Hey! Leave my chair alone! What did it ever do to you?!”_ Lanster cried over the intercom. Indira smirked, already plotting her next move. Dell patted her shoulder as she stepped into the airlock. I reluctantly followed. 

“You all right?” I asked. Dell snorted. 

“When we get stocked up and back on the move, I’ll be fine,” she responded, smiling to ease my fears. I grimaced as we stepped out onto Omega. 

I was determined to prevent a repeat of Illium here. I kept a close eye on Dell’s position as she tried not to gape at the landscape, the towering metal structures that plunged into oblivion and soared to the stars. The dark, rusty coloured atmosphere never helped Omega’s image of a rough, crime riddled place. Omega had once been an asteroid, now repurposed after it had been mined out into a city. I had been here once and to be honest, that was more than enough. The red lights stained everything a rust colour, the air was heavy and made Eriea cough at times, the stench was something else, curling more than a few toes. Omega was a more rundown, rough version of Illium; a wolf without the sheep’s clothing as the humans say. 

The address my father had given me wasn’t somewhere I was familiar with. We had docked near the Kima District and were heading towards the edge of it but the only part of Omega I was familiar with was Tuhi District. Maybe that’s why Dell brought Verv, the krogan appeared to know the area, guiding us around swells of people and dodging the more… unsavoury areas. My knees were shaking by the time we stopped outside the address my father had left me. It looked like an ordinary building, built into the towering wall of the tower, nothing usual about it other than it looked dilapidated…

“All right, I’ll be a few minutes. We’ll head back once I’m done,” I assured. Dell crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. 

“We’ll be here,” she said with purpose. “Any trouble, Val, any at all and we break the door down. Do I make myself clear?” I frowned at the human. “You think I haven’t feared that this is a Spectre trap, Val?” I… shit, I didn’t think of that!

“I’ll be a few minutes,” I repeated, although my anxiety had rocketing through to the stars. With reluctance, I popped the door open and forced myself through the door, abandoning the protection of the group behind me.

The room was bare as if the building had been abandoned and gutted out like a fish. The brown walls were peeling to reveal the metal skins under the paint, the carpet was ripped and stained. I gagged on the smell at first, assessing the room. Most of the doors had been blocked off apart from one which looked like it led to a second door to the outside. The windows were boarded up and kept the room in shadow. Only a lone lamp in the corner of the room supplied a meagre light.

“So you came,” the deep flanged voice called. I sucked in a lungful of air, turning to left side of the room. There he was, the muted and pale copper coloured bastard himself. Nertius Autillin. I snapped my mandibles to my cheeks in agitation as he pushed himself off the wall, taking two steps towards me before stopping. I hadn’t inherited his height, he was a good head and a half taller than I. It always bothered him, for some obscure reason. He looked livid, mandibles snapping hard against his cheeks and plates drawn taut into frowned creases. I rolled my shoulders back as I crossed my arms. 

“Father,” I greeted. He didn’t respond, his green marks becoming dark streaks in the dull room.

“Where did I go wrong, why do you disappoint me?” he rumbled. I released a sour breath. Here we go already… “A vigilante, assisted murderer… taking orders from a human? A child no less! Have you no shame, no pride?” he growled as my blood boiled. 

“Shaik is the leader you never could be,” I growled, clenching a fist. The resounding crack of his mandibles ignited his fury. 

“Coming from you? You have no right to speak of things I never could be! A failure at school, demoted twice because of the utter catastrophe that is your ability to recognise authority, thrown out of the military because of your… biotics,” he hissed with disgust. “You even abandoned your own Cabal team and ignored summons from the Hierarchy! You were supposed to attain what I could not! Now look at you! Not even worth the air you breathe, I didn’t think you could do our family name any worse!” 

“You have another son and 2 daughters, father,” I snarled. “Oseriun is already a commander!” 

“Your bastard brother?” Nertius snorted. 

“I cann’t blame mum for sleeping with a better man,” I snapped. “Uncle Mac was always quite the catch-” I was cut short by my father crossing the distance between us, expression thunderous. 

“Your uncle is dead and scattered, just as he should be,” he hissed, millimetres off my face. I snorted, matching his molten eyes. 

“What, are you jealous your little brother could make such a great man and yet this is the best you could do?” I held my arms out as I fumed. Nertius breathed for a time, reining his temper in. At least I know where I got that from, at least. He seemed to calm down. 

“Yes,” he began,. I frowned. “I made you, didn’t I?” he stalked away for a time, thoughtful. “You were to be a commander, a general, anything higher than I. That is what a father wants, his children to succeed where he failed, to bring pride to the family,” he clicked his mandibles. I shuffled my weight cautious. The Lieutenant was silent, pondering. 

“Well, I’m a commander now,” I added. He laughed. 

“The only way you would be a commander, boy,” he snarled. “Is by sleeping with that ape! How was that, by the way? My only experience of humans is after I’ve but a bullet in their heads,” My hackles rattled. 

“Why does everyone assume I have slept with Dell? Dammit, can’t you believe that I might have earned this?” I demanded. Nertius snorted as he picked up a glass of water from the boarded up window sill. 

“No,” he answered. “That is impossible,” he stalked to me. 

“So what, you just called me here to yell at me for a while? To have me arrested or to drag me in front of mum or the Hierarchy and shame me?” I yelled. Nertuis stopped before me, eyes hard. 

“No. You’ve shamed myself, your sisters and your mother far too many times. Even she has decided enough is enough,” he answered, his earlier rage now tamed with contempt. I stared, confused. My mother wouldn’t say anything like that… “I brought you here to see for myself what kind of monster you had become, to see what I had created and raised. The son your mother and I poured so much of our love and care into… At least I can see you with clear eyes now. This is my fault for giving you so much leniency growing up. Your sisters have proven that. No, I made the problem, therefore it is my duty to deal with the problem,” 

“Father…?” I asked, a cold chill clambering down my spine. He turned, walked a few steps away from me. 

“That, Valérien, is the last time you’ll call me that,” he said, cool as ice. I froze, gaping after him. What was he- “You have brought so much shame to the family I wonder how your sisters will cope with having such a stain on the Autillin name, how will they be able to ascend their careers? No… I cannot let everything our family has done, everything we have worked for to be for naught! Enough is enough!” he thundered, throwing the glass of water at me. Frozen as I was, it smashed in my face, soaking my entire face. 

“You bastard!” I cursed, doubling over as the sharp pain hit me. “What the fuck is w-ah… ahhh,” I gagged, my words halted as a new pain took hold. 

A tingling pain, igniting everything it touched into a molten pool of lava. It was then that glass wasn’t holding water…

I screamed, I somehow found myself on the floor, instinct demanded I hold my face, to cover the burning pain. I only made the problem worse, the armour covering my hands succumbing, smoking, burning. I screeched, feeling scalding cold liquid leak between my plates, to the delicate skin beneath. I couldn’t see, couldn’t think, I was overridden by a rocking, scorching pain. 

A loud crash dragged sense back to me, back from my blind madness. I heard Endellion’s cry of horror and a krogan’s roar of rage. I felt hands on me, clawing my burning hands away from my face. 

“What the fuck ha-” Xervus began. 

“Acid! Fuck, it’s melting his face! Get him up, get him up! Come on!” Corin cried. My pained screams heightened as the two turians hauled me up. I couldn’t see, but I think they had slung me between them, holding my hands away from my face. 

“Captain, come on, leave him!” Eriea called, the air rushing past me as I was hauled away from the building was like adding salt to a wound. I thrashed, screeching as the darkness, the pain, drove me mad. Heavy footfalls sounded behind me soon after as we tore off down the streets.

I heard three blasts of gunfire behind me as I was carried in my dark, pain ridden world.


	52. Homecoming: Chapter 19

“Saere!” I howled, bursting out of the elevator on the 5th floor. Corin and Xervus followed behind, hauling Val between them. Their faces were contorted from the effort to hold him. It had only been 15 minutes, if that, but Val hadn’t stopped screaming or thrashing, it was drilling into the back of my mind like a parasite. I burst into the med bay, thrown to the side by the two turians lugging Val in. I danced by the door as Val was lowered to a bed. 

“What happened?” Saere asked, downing her surprise as she yanked on her surgical gloves and already zoning in on the problem. It was hard to miss with the pale smoke coming off his face and amour. Well, not smoke, just melting ski- Oh Dell, shut up! I smashed my hands into my face.

“Acid attack, his old man threw it on him,” Corin grunted. 

I ran my hands through my hair, heart in my mouth as Saere grabbed a hose or something from the headboard of light. It was filled with water or something. She instructing Corin to rinse Val’s face as she took a sample with a cotton wool bud, ready to vault over the other beds to get to an analyser. Val’s screams ran teamers down me, I didn’t even mind Nyryntha purring in my head. I paced in the narrow gap I had by the door. Oh Saere, hurry! Throw some lime on his face for God sake! Saere was silent for a time, mandibles clicking before snapping louly.

“Oh Spirits, how did he get his hands on this…” Saere whispered. My pacing halted, the room spinning as I struggled to breathe. “Ok, if we keep rinsing his face, the actual acid should leave superficial damage at best, turian skin is resistant to acid but these spores…” 

“Spores?” I squeaked. Saere was quiet for a time before she turned to me.

“Lymphas spores. They… are nasty, Dell. They originate from a flesh disintegrating fungus, eating as deep as the bone. Without treatment, it can cause loss of touch and sensitivity, neurological damage, severe damage to platelet production and losing limbs and lead to many medical problems. They are only found on one of our more experimental colonies but they have medication to deal with it. And with acid, the spores can…” Saere glanced to Val, the screaming dying down to a sobbing whimper. “The spores alone cannot function internally such as in the lungs or stomach, they need to be external and in open wounds, infected ones. The acid is, well, giving these spores the open wounds they need to get in. Lots of open wounds, the skin under the plates is delicate,” she finished. I gagged, my brain struggling to keep up. 

“T-There’s medication, yes?” I couldn’t swallow, the panic was too strong. 

“There is but we don’t carry it, it isn’t standard equipment. There’ll be some on Omega, Lymphas infections are uncommon here and someone will sell some. But I would get some soon. With acid burns, a few hours can leaving horrendous damage,” Saere explained, already digging through her cupboards. 

“C-Can it kill him?” I asked, my voice tight as I forced the words out. Saere just looked at me, mandibles locked to her cheeks. My panic rose rocketed. 

“Corin, Xervus, stay here with him!” I ordered as I dashed for the door. I burst out into the mess hall, skidding to a stop when I saw a large congregation waiting for me, curious people wondering what the screaming it about, some were still in their sleeping clothes. I tried to breathe through the darkness settling in on the edges of my vision. “I need people who know Omega to suit up now!” I demanded, screamed. “I need medication for Lymphas spores and I need it now!” There was an uneasy silence as my words sunk in. 

“I-I might know of a seller,” Deolls Anoin coughed, the white speckled, grey salarian shuffled. “If not, then s-she might be able to point us to someone else-” 

“Suit up, now!” I ordered. “Anyone else be at the airlock in 5 else you’ll be left behind!” I charged for the elevator, my vision tunnelled. 

His dad was trying to kill him. What would possess any father to want to kill their own son?! 

I danced outside the airlock, shifting my weight between my feet. Every second counted, the acid burns could be treated, I hoped, without too much scarring but… it was what lay beneath those copper plates that mattered. I paced as a small congregation of people gathered. Deolls shuffled in the armour, although judging by the way he was giving looks to the others, he had kept him mouth shut. The others who joined me included Phylla’Quines, Eshells Relola, Shaul and… Lanster? Why was Lanster suited up? I shook my head. No, don’t question it, just accept it. I grit my teeth. 

“Move out! Deolls, you’re on point with me. Move it people!” I roared. They had to sprint to catch up with me as I raced out of the docking bay. 

Omega had fascinated me when I first came through here. It was grungy, dank, rust coloured and reminded me of every nasty area in every movie ever. It screamed ‘lawless’ and that was without the people strutting around with guns visible. In my current state, I was relieved. I doubted I could stop my trigger finger at this rate. Deolls tried to keep up with me, following maps on his omni-tool. 

We dived through alleys and drove people out of our paths. I was on a mission, as if my grit teeth and furious frown didn’t already dictate. We broke out into a sparse pocket of open air, without the claustrophobic towers compacting us. There was a group of people here, turians, as they seemed to debate about where to go. Upon hearing our sprinting steps, they noticed us. That was when they raised their guns, one turian in particular looked almost pleased. 

“Freeze, Shaik!” he demanded, the sandy coloured turian pointing a pistol at me. I was unsure of the make. I skidded to a stop purely because of the sound of skidding feet and the clatter of guns behind me. I snarled as I yanked out my Carnifex. 

“Move, turian, I am in no fucking mood!” I thundered. The team behind me gathered close, weapons drawn. Lanster sucked a breath in, muttering a curse in turian under his breathe. I ignored him, focusing on the white marked face of this blasted intruder in my warpath. 

“And here we were struggling to locate you. Thank you for coming to us,” the turian grinned. “Spectre Marruns Bellium, if you wish to know who is detaining you,” I laughed. A Spectre, just what I fucking needed!

“You are in my way, turian!” I seethed. “Move!” Marruns frowned, mandibles snapping to his cheeks. 

“But of course, Shaik. Once you turn yourself and your ship over,” he answered. I scrunched my face up, blinking as I growled. My rage slipped as curiosity rose.

“Myself, I can understand but why the hell would you want my ship?” I demanded. Marruns laughed, almost, holding his gun out as his men fanned out.

“For your data, of course. The Council has put quite a high reward for it, although they refused to say exactly what had gotten their interest. The physical ship is going on the scrapyard but the data will be preserved for whatever use the Council wishes. And you will spend a long, long time in prison,” Marruns grinned. Curiosity sated, my anger – my desperation – hammered down any rational thought tried to form. “Oh I love catching little criminals who think they are above the law-“

“My. Way,” I hissed. He paused. “You’re. In. It,” I could speak, a red haze had fallen over my vision, the gun shaking from my taut grip. I had to find that medicine. I had to find it, had to get it, Val would-

“Are you even listening to me?!” he demanded. My fragile leash snapped. 

“I said move!” I thundered.

My anger halted when one of the turians beside him collapsed to the ground, a resounding splat as his head exploded. I glanced to my crew as a storm of bullets rained down on Marruns and his crew. My crew frowned, turning to me and shrugging, their own guns silent. I returned to the scene, watching as Marruns and his remaining crew, dropping like flies, bolted for the nearest cover, crying a hasty set of commands. I suppose he thought we had reinforcements elsewhere. 

“Damn you, Shaik! When I get my hands on you, I will wring your neck!” he barked. “Fall back! Fall back to the alley! We’ll bunker down there!” He sprinted down an alley, his team returning fire on our mysterious intervention. The hail of bullets followed them down the alley, I had yet to locate their exact source when an explosion closed off access to the alley from the square we were in. 

I could still hear the fighting when a new turian emerged from a building, a sniper of some form resting on his shoulder. I rumbled, agitated beyond reasoning. Val, had to help Val, had to get that medicine!

“Having a bad day?” the new turian asked, amused. I snorted as I slammed my Carnifex back on its holster. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you, turian. I have precious little as it is!” I snapped. Got to get it. I had to get it! The turian paused for a moment before letting out a short chuckle. 

“And where did this little thresher maw come from, hmm? The last time I saw you, you were shaking in the Normandy’s airlock,” the male turian remarked. I opened my mouth to respond, enraged, when his words sunk into my tunnelled mind. I stopped, utter side-tracked as I tried to return my head to a functioning state. The turian reached for his helmet, before pulling it free. I gaped at the silver coloured turian, the winter blue eyes bright and the blue markings on his face darkened in the rustic light. 

“…Garrus?” I squeaked. The turian grinned

“Long time no see, Dell. Been a while, hasn’t it,” he grinned, putting up his sniper. I was struggling to find words. First Liara and now Garrus? Why hadn’t he been on the Normandy when it got attacked? I swallowed, my knees shaking.

“A-About 8 months?” I estimated. I coughed, trying to control the roller-coaster of emotions. I had seen no one from the Normandy, aside from Liara, since Noveria. I… never expected to run into any of them now. Someone cleared their throat beside me. I leapt out of my skin before turning to Lanster. 

“Captain…” he reminded. I stared, dumbfounded. Why was he… Running, we had been running. I had been angry, there had been fighting, screaming, Val-

Val!

“Fuck! Garrus, I’m sorry I can’t talk I have to go!” I flailed, my panic rising once more. How could I forget?! Val needed medicine! Those spores would eat his face! I felt someone take my flailing arms and still them, I was on the verge of hyperventilation before Garrus’ voice broke though. 

“Calm down, Dell. You always forget to breathe,” he scolded. I quivered like a wild animal, the crew around me clicking their guns, unsure of how to respond. “Now, tell uncle Garrus what has gotten you so upset,” he pressed. I couldn’t even swallow. I gagged. 

“M-Medication. I-I need medication for Val. I need it now before it eats his face!” I squawked. Garrus kept a firm hold of me, the only person willing to cross me while in such a mess. 

“Medication for what?” Garrus pushed. 

“L-Lymphas spores,” I stammered. Garrus was silent for a moment before he clicked his mandibles and released my wrists. My hands buried themselves in my hair, pulling clumps out. 

“Well, luckily for you, Archangel knows where you can get some. And if you ask may even get you a discount,” Garrus drawled. I gaped up at him, flabbergasted. Archangel? Who was Archangel? He knew where the medication was? “Right this way, little lady,” He walked away, well, strutting would be more accurate. My body was more attentive than my mind, since my legs responded and chased the turian. Garrus grinned at me before he matched my pace, leading me through Omega. 

Garrus had to work to keep ahead of me, the cold panic returning as it drowned every sane thought from me. I shadowed Garrus, time all too clear like the ragged breath tearing past my aching throat. As we twisted down alleys as a shortcut, we arrived at a small shop in some rundown part of town, the store had walls around it too. It was a batarian who ran it, the greenish skin taut over the folded skin, his four eyes almost bored as we tore in. His eyes lit up upon seeing Garrus though. 

“Archangel! Long-time no see. How may I be of service?” he asked. Garrus was this Archangel? “I still need to repay you for saving my shop from those thugs,” 

“Happy to help, Wrekon. My old friend here is in some need of some specialist medicine for a friend,” Garrus answered, patting my quivering frame as if to settle me. The batarian stared for a time before turning to me. He shuffled his weight for a time. 

“Well, I don’t serve humans but… ah fuck it. For you, Archangel, I’ll make an exception. What do you need, human?” he asked, although his tone was borderline cold towards me. I couldn’t speak. 

“I-I need medication for Lymphas spores, f-for a turian,” I panted. I could hear Val screaming in my mind, my heart leaping at the sound. 

“Internal or external use?” the batarian asked, rummaging around on some shelves stacked behind him. 

“External,” I gasped out, shaking my shoulders to pull myself together. It failed. The batarian hmmed boredly before piling some vials into a small box, about the length of my lower arm. He secured the lid. 

“All right, this is pretty concentrated stuff so you shouldn’t need any more than this for the treatment, don’t get it on your skin, human, it will put a hole in it,” he explained. I threw the credit chit at him, one hand already on the box. Wrekon gave Garrus a quick look before he rang it up. I took the chit back before shoving it in my pocket.

“Much appreciated, Wrekon. Any further problems, you let me know,” Garrus grinned. Wrekon smiled. 

“Sure, no worries, Archangel,” he answered. 

“Thank you, thank you so much!” I bundled up the box, holding it to my chest. “Thank you, thank you!” I turned to the door, crashing into poor Deolls. “Let’s go people! Back to the _Starquake_! Hustle, hustle, hustle!” 

I lost track of time after that. My heart was ready to burst out of my chest, my legs ready to kick my face in as my lungs begged foe air. Garrus led us back part of the way to the _Starquake_ , weaving between the towering structures and brilliant lights as we bulldozed everything that came into our paths. Aliens of all species screeched as they dived for safety, my face must have been murderous from concentration. I grit my teeth as Deolls panted out directions, taking over from Garrus. The tall turian followed. I didn’t care at this point, I had the medicine and Val needed it. Now!

My legs stumbled as my knees struggled to hold me, the docking bay doors parting just in time to stop me crashing into them. The _Starquake_ lay before me, the engineers crawling over the hull breech and engines. Nothing had been taken apart. They looked up as I sprinted down towards the airlock, Deolls, Phylla, Eshells gasped, given up by this point of trying to keep up with me. Only Lanster, Garrus and Shaul ran with me into the _Starquake_. 

As I sprinted down the corridor towards the CIC, I could see Indira on the walkway by the elevator, browsing on her datapad with Gideon bouncing by her feet. I skidded around the corner through the door, making a beeline for the elevator. Gideon noticed me first. Bless his little heart, he slammed a fist on the elevator button. The doors had opened when I piled into it. Garrus followed me in as Gideon slipped in too. Lanster and Shaul were left hanging over the banister, trying to catch their breath. 

“Is that the medicine?” Gideon asked as the doors closed, my stomach dropping as we moved up. Arid throated as I was, I just nodded as I dragged air into my lungs. He looked relieved as he danced beside me, casting wary looks to Garrus. Garrus looked at Gideon, flapping his mandibles. 

When the elevator’s opened, I could hear it. A high-pitched screeching sound and some swearing. I took shambled steps out of the elevator, aiming for the med bay. My knees caved had my stubbornness not kicked in. Corin and Xervus were trying to pin Val down, now striped of his armour. And Val… he was screaming, screaming, like nails down a chalkboard, I stumbled over the threshold to the med bay. I didn’t realise how much sound the walls blocked until now. The screeches deafened one. 

I couldn’t speak, but Saere spotted me as she tried to give Val some painkillers or something. She took one look at the box before diving for me. I was more than happy to part with it. Corin swore as Val convulsed, twisting his body into shapes no spine should allow. My heart leapt. How long had I been?! I reached for Val, for anything, anyone! Hands grabbed my shoulders from behind, dragging me backwards. My weakened knees yielded and the hands became arms under my shoulders. I was dragged out. I could think when the doors closed. 

I was dumped on a chair, my back leaning against the table behind it. I was struggling to breathe through the sore throat, through the cold shudder settling in my chest. It took a moment before I realised I was staring into someone’s face but I couldn’t for the life in me recognise it. I blinked as I tried to get my brain back on the rails.

“Gideon, water,” the voice demanded, my brain ticking over the tone, trying to distinguish who this was before me. 

“S-Sure, Sassy,” Gideon managed, running out of my vision. Sassy? Who was… Mat’al. Mat’al was Sassy. The white faced salarian was recognised. I released a slow breath, allowing some tension to ease out of my quivering frame. Mat’al was pinning me with a cold stare, unrelenting as if he was worried I was ready to pass out. Maybe I was but it helped to keep me grounded, at least for now.

“Breathe, Dell. We don’t need you collapsing as well,” he encouraged, his tone dropping into an authoritative, almost mocking tone. I had déjà vu from Feros. I gulped down some air as a glass forced into my trembling hands. I downed the water in seconds. “Were you followed?” Mat’al asked, turning away from me. 

“N-No sir,” I heard Eshells gasp. “D-Didn’t pick up anything,” I heard something click. 

“My boys probably drove them back to their ships. You don’t have to worry about anything for a while yet,” Garrus responded with a shrug. I watched Mat’al straighten, as if only noticing Garrus now. The air felt like a tomb. 

“Vakarian, now there is a face I was not expecting,” Mat’al greeted, tone light if chilly. Garrus frowned, mandibles wagging as he tried to place the salarian. I propped my arms on the table behind me, taking pressure off my back. 

“You’ve not met,” I breathed. Garrus glanced at me. “This is Mat’al Delern, my combat teacher from Feros,” I introduced as Gideon hovered nearby like a bug-eyed chick. Garrus clicked his mandibles together. 

“Well, it is good to meet the man who helped Dell stiffen her back a little,” Garrus answered, keeping his tone friendly. Mat’al made a sound in his throat, eyes drifting to the elevator. The heavy footfalls announced her arrival before I heard her deep voice. 

“Endellion is well?” Raisha asked, her deep voice alarmed as giving a passing look to Garrus. She knelt down before me, firm hands on my trembling shoulders. I was breathing easier. 

“As far as we can tell without an examination,” Mat’al answered, aloof. 

“I dread to think what this commotion has done to her regarding her Reaper,” Raisha rumbled. She spied the empty glass by my elbow. “Gideon, collect another glass of water, please,” Gideon trembled before meekly taking the glass and scurrying away. Raisha turned then, sky blue eyes gentle. “Endellion, you cannot push yourself this hard. You haven’t left the medical bay but a week ago, I do not wish to see you inside again,” I managed a quick flick to the med bay, to the muffled screams. I shuddered as I shied away from it. 

“Val has his medicine… he’ll live. No more dying…” I scrubbed my face with my hand. Raisha was silent, regarding. 

“Mat’al, escort Endellion to her quarters. I do not think staying this close to the med bay is ideal. All night shift crew, return to your beds. I shall go inform Indira she is in charge of the deck for the time being,” Raisha towered to her full height as she sounded her orders. Several salutes flew as Gideon shuffled beside me once more. 

“I’ll take her up, if you want,” Garrus added. Raisha turned to him, studying him. “It would be good to catch up, I haven’t see Dell in months,” Raisha glanced to Mat’al, her expression almost vacant. 

“Garrus Vakarian, old Normandy crew member, ex-C-Sec,” Mat’al shrugged. Raisha allowed her shoulders to relax a touch. 

“Very well, Mr Vakarian, you aid is appreciated. Gideon, would you help escort them?” she asked. Gideon’s eyes bulged as he stared up at her, glass of water held in both hands. He cast a suspicious look to Garrus, shifting his gaze to me as if looking for assurance. He nodded. I patted Gideon’s shoulder before trying to find my feet again, to get away from the horrible sounds escaping the med bay. Only Raisha and her steady hands stopped me from landing face first into the floor. 

Garrus held my weakened body while the elevator took us up. Once on the top floor, my legs staggered onwards. My room was a welcome relief, even if I was propped up on Garrus like a drunk as Gideon shuffled to the side, his frame sinking into the floor almost as he shied away from the strange new turian. I struggled to lift my feet the mount the stairs as I limped over to the sofa, Gideon’s duvet strewn across it. I didn’t even bother trying to move it before I dropped into the sofa, flopping my head back. Garrus noted the chair by my desk, I disregarded him as he heaved it over. Gideon walked wide around him to shuffle beside me, still clutching the glass of water in two hands. 

“This is a nice ship, although it looks like you had a bit of trouble,” Garrus noted as he gazed out one window. I hummed in agreement as I released the glass from Gideon’s grip. The boy hugged his knees, keeping as much of myself between him and Garrus as possible. 

“Salarian spectre took a nice chuck out of us,” I sighed. “The _Starquake_ is good but dammit she is hard to maintain. Bloody STG and their cheap materials…” I grumbled as I drank half the glass. Garrus was quiet for a time, considering his words. 

“I take it there is a story behind this. I believe that krogan said something about… your Reaper?” Garrus quizzed, concern light in his tone. I groaned at the thought. 

“Get comfy Garrus, it’s a long one,” I warned with a slight smile. I yanked the duvet free before tossing it in a corner, giving Garrus enough room to sit on the sofa rather than the chair. I didn’t want his backside getting numb halfway through this.

And thus I began the story, asking Gideon to get me more water halfway through, of how I discovered Nyryntha. I remembered my time inside Sovereign and my escape from Virmire. The Citadel attack was fainter but still clear. Keplar’s murder was still very hazy, I remembered walking into the church thing let alone my capture. I was also concerned as to why the memory was a muted brown colour, monotone in every way, a coping mechanism? I shook my head to move on. My escape from the prison ship once again appeared to me as a muted brown shade, the fire brown before my eyes as I felt the heat on my skin even now. I struggled to remember the details of my time on Sur’Kesh and my memories became clearer as I arrived here. Garrus listened, taking in the details with small comments here and there. 

After a time, Garrus told me his story, re-joining C-Sec only to become agitated with how it was ran, blocked by red tape. He had mulled over the idea of a Spectre for a time until he had heard some reports about Omega. Spying an opportunity, he packed up his sniper and moved to Omega to do some actual good. And then he attracted people to him who wanted the same goal. He spoke volumes of his crew, all in an affectionate tone despite the scowl on his face at times. We both snorted at the end, able to take in each other’s words.

“You’ve been through hell, Dell,” Garrus concluded. “A Reaper sleeper agent, I’m surprised they are still trying to bring you under control,” I snorted in agreement. 

“I know, although I’ll give them brownie points for persistence. Although with the Council on my ass, I doubt I’ll be able to do much more,” I ran my hands through my hair. I glanced down to Gideon before my eyes drifted to the door. “Gid, can you do me a favour?” The boy jumped. 

“S-Sure. What do you need?” he asked, his eyes drifting to Garrus. 

“I need you to ask the engineers for an update on the repairs. Indira will know who is in charge. Also, ask Indira if she has an update on Val for me,” I asked. Gideon nodded, shuffling away from me before bolting past Garrus for the door. I slumped once the door was shut. “Everything is going wrong. The Council on my ass, Val getting hurt… nothing is going right!”

“You are in a nasty position, Dell,” Garrus agreed. “You’ll get through this. You survived Noveria, Virmire… well, you don’t need me repeating every hole you’ve scrambled out of,”

“I don’t see how this will work, Garrus. We can’t run forever and as soon as I get caught I am never seeing daylight again,” I ran my hands through my hair. “And who knows what they’ll do to me. They know I’m not fully human…” 

“What about the little guy?” Garrus quizzed. I smiled, almost. 

“I don’t know. I should hand him over to some human officials to take care of but I’m struggling to let him go. He gets on so well with everyone here, despite being a pain in the ass,” I snorted. Garrus grinned a little then. 

“Not like the rest of your crew then?” he podded, amused. I frowned. 

“You raise a valid point… everyone is a pain in the ass!” I flopped back, hands still in my hair. “I don’t know what to do… I’m afraid I’ll fail…” Garrus was quiet, considering. I turned to him when I heard his omni-tool click. Mine flared to life soon after. 

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll try to see if I can pick up anything from around here for you. Many people come through Omega, these Saboteurs must as well. It’s not much but if anything should happen, maybe Liara and I can try to pull something together,” he offered. 

“Thank you, Garrus. I appreciate it,” I flopped my arms to my side. The older turian grinned. 

“I had best get back to my team, who knows what they’ll do without me to keep them in check,” he chuckled. I shoved myself to my feet, flailing my arms as my knees quivered. “I hope everything works out for you and your own team. It seems we’ve both been a little busy,” I smiled weakly as I trudged towards my door, to escort him to the airlock. 

“Not by choice on my part. I blame my commanders and XO,” I grumbled as we reached the elevator. Garrus chuckled. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Garrus. I know we didn’t have a long time to chat…” 

“Dell, you have far more important things to worry about than little old me,” Garrus scolded as the elevator opened up onto the 4th floor. I smiled as I made my way to the airlock. 

“Lanster, I need to _Starquake_ moving ASAP. Are all the requisitions in?” I asked, head facing the ceiling. 

_”Affirmative, Captain. I’ll call the engineers in. I think we sorted out most of the engine trouble, the breech has a temporary cover over it,”_ Lanster responded. 

“Thanks, Lanster,” I answered. I leaned on a wall by the airlock. “Don’t be a stranger, Garrus,” I added with a scowl. Garrus grinned. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Take care, Dell. Try not to worry too much. I’ll work out in the end,” he said. After checking his sniper was on his back and ready to go, he darted out the _Starquake_ , eager to reunite with his team. I smiled before shoving myself back into the CIC. Gideon poked his head out from one of the engineer tunnels, scurrying over, clambering up the stairs. His eyes were bright now that Garrus was gone. 

“Saere says Cops will be fine, he just needs to rest and let his wounds heal. She says it could be a month or two though,” he began, his tone dropping a touch at the end. He perked up a little, a determined crease on his forehead. “Arthan says everything should be ok, the number 3 engine looks a little shaky so they will go easy on it. The hull breech is secure but it is only temporary and exit or re-entry could take it off again but the shields will keep us safe,” he looked smug when he finished, puffing his chest out like a gorilla. I smiled as I leaned on the banister. 

“Thanks, Gideon. Much appreciated,” I ruffled his hair. He wailed, fighting free of me. He scurried away as a swotted the air before him, laughing. I managed a smile as I slumped on the railing. 

I was relieved once we were free from Omega, limping our way back into space. 

I convinced Indira that I was fit enough to take control, albeit sitting in my chair, but sound. Her attempt to be subtle was a failure, however, if she was trying to be subtle. I knew she was trying to act natural and do her duty, but hovering around me? Every tiny sound I made had her rushing to my side, every movement would have a query after it. I frowned at the drell as she danced around the CR, her attempts at playing innocent a blatant lie. 

Lanster was taking us to a quiet part of space to complete the repairs to the _Starquake_ in peace. I smiled, knowing full well no part of space was quiet. We would not find peace. 6 hours we journeyed, 6 hours until we ran into our first foe. I squeezed my eyes shut, a cold blanket shuddering over me. The sirens blared. I straightened myself on the chair, awaiting the surge that was Lanster launching us forward. 

_”Uh..Captain? Incoming transmission. Should I patch it though?”_ Lanster’s voice cracked over the intercom. I jumped, startled. We weren’t running… they were not shooting? A transmission? My sluggish mind came to its senses.

“Patch it through.” I answered, stumbling over the words. I lingered for the call to connect, breath catching in my throat as a holographic screen appeared above the cockpit-facing exit of the Control Ring. A pissed off, sandy coloured turian with a battered crew behind him appeared soon after. 

“I should have realised you would be resourceful, Shaik,” the turian began, tone venomous. I frowned, my sluggish mind churning like tar to figure out who this was… he looked familiar. He shook his shoulders out, folding his arms as he straightened. “Surrender, Shaik, and I won’t have to pelt bullets in your hull,” finished, his mandibles snapping. I opened my mouth. 

“Who are you?” I asked, not yet recovering. The turian gaped, arms flopping at his sides as his shoulders dropped. His mandibles were slack. I faint snigger cracked the quiet air in one corner behind me. 

“Who am… Commander Marruns Bellium, Spectre and your worst nightmare!” he thundered. I blinked. 

“Sorry, not ringing any bells,” I answered. He did look familiar… he squealed in insult.

 _”He’s the turian you wanted to shoot in the face before your friend appeared, Captain,”_ Lanster chortled. I twitched my lip, a slight scrunch of my face. The turian before… oh!

“The guy who ran away! Oh, I remember you now!” I answered. I remembered something from that maddened haze! The turian formed words before he realised what I said. His hands slammed to his side, a furious pout on his face. My eyes lit up. “How may I be of service, Lieutenant?” 

“Commander!” he roared, a fist waving in my direction. “And you can help by turning yourself and your ship over to be tried for murder!” I sucked in a deep breath, almost wincing. 

“Ah, I see. I’m afraid there is a slight problem with that, Corporal-“ I began. 

“COMMANDER!” he screeched. Someone sniggered behind him, making him whip around in fury.

“In that we still have a lot of work that needs to be done. You know, saving the galaxy and such like. Another time perhaps, Chief,” I watched the turian jump in vehemence as I nodded towards one camera. I heard the _Starquake_ warm the engines. 

“I am a Commander, human! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Marruns demanded. I shrugged. 

“What is wrong with me? Sergeant, what is wrong with you? I’m not in the way of a ship about the FTL,” I grinned. 

“Sergeant?! That isn’t even a rank in the na-… wait, what?” he gawked, side-tracked. The _Starquake_ surged forward, towards the turian ship. I heard Marruns screech before the communications were cut. I gripped the arms of the chair, almost squeezing the blood out of my fingers as both ships swerved to avoid each other. Lanster straightened out, before the hum of the FTL deafened me. My stomach lurched as we jumped. Safe within FTL, the sniggering broke free. I managed a pained smile. 

“At least I know how to piss him off…” I muttered. Indira giggled behind me. 

“Someone’s got a boyfriend!” she sang. I coughed, throwing her a stare that could melt a sun. 

“How does _that_ equate to boyfriend!?” I demanded, my face brightening at the sheer thought of it. Indira’s smirk was slow and steady. 

“Fighting like a married couple,” she giggled before I took a swing for her. She danced away, laughing. I scowled after her, a sour taste in the back of my throat. Gideon stared up at me, bugged eyed. 

“No,” I pointed a stern finger at him. “Get that thought out of your head!” Gideon blinked. 

“I was thinking he’s a bit like Sir Squidy Anus, a bosh’tet,” he shrugged. I relaxed a touch, agreeing, before a cold realisation sunk over me. 

“How did you learn that word, Gid?” I asked, my tone deadpan. Gideon paled a touch. 

“Uh… a-around?” he grinned, pulling a bad poker face. I popped my jaw. Gideon squeaked and winced as if a screw had popped free on a pressure cooker, eyes wide and braced against the floor. “W-Well, y-you know what it’s like in the engineer tunnels! E-Everyone swears when t-they’re working!” 

“And what are you doing in the engineering tunnels to begin with?” I quizzed, tapping a finger on the arm of my chair. Gideon was a frozen statue, realising he was digging into a deeper and deeper hole. He bit his tongue. Hard. “Gideon,” I warned. His eyes shifted to the side before focusing on me again.

“I gotta go bye help Indira!” Gideon squealed before tearing out of the CIC, aiming for the engineering tunnels. My pressure valve failed. 

“Get back here, you little baaaaugger!” I corrected mid-word. I got 2 steps out the chair before Indira crashed into my path. “Goddam it, Ind-Indra, let me go!” I demanded as I struggled to push the girl off me. 

“Delly, Delly, Delly-“ Indira began, almost flailing to free herself as well… although she was not helping the situation by any stretch of the imagination! 

“And no bloody Delly! How many times do I have to tell you?!” I snapped as I freed my upper body and pull myself free, using the corrugated floor as a climbing frame. 

“But I got something important to tell you!” Indira whined, almost bouncing on my back. I groaned as I flopped on the floor, hands still stretched above me. 

“What?” I asked. Indira grinned as she bounced free, doing two laps around the CR while I lumbered back onto my feet. 

“Well, as the head of Intel, I’ve been doing a little digging and I learned a little something about the Council’s reward for your capture,” Indira began, strutting around me like a preening peacock. I frowned. 

“There’s a reward for my capture?” I echoed, my gut turning heavy. Indira snapped her heels together as she faced me. 

“20’000 Credits alive, 4000 Credits dead,” Indira exaggerated. “Although, it has been… changed. I think saving that Spectre may cause it,” her face turned still, all laughter gone. I felt my shoulders quake. 

“And the rewards now?” I asked. Indira blinked once. 

“1000 Credits dead, 3 million alive,” she responded toneless. 

I opened my mouth, to say what, no one would know. Nothing in my body wished to listen to me. 3 million for my capture? Alive? That was an insane number! For me?! I wasn’t worth 3 million! My jaw flailed as it tried to function, for words to form. 

“…the enemy ships will triple, aren’t they?” I managed. Indira cast her eyes towards the cockpit just as another warning blared out. 

“Tenfold wound be more accurate,” Indira told me. “Most of the merc groups had you has a low to medium priority. Leaping up to 3 million has punted you up the list of good jobs to do. You are a high priority for the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, Exodus, Pulsar Blades and Al’kerca merc groups. The _Starquake_ is…well, it’s only a matter of time now,” 

A matter of time… until I was in the hands of the Council. I slumped my shoulders as Lanster swerved. I was spared from a severe head injury by Indira snatching me as I tumbled backwards.


	53. Homecoming: Chapter 20

I stared out the window, huddled on the sofa with my knees to my chest, my arms trying to weld them together with a white grip. The cold window had warmed by now, my forehead acting as a half-decent radiator. My eyelids drifted down, shutting out the stars from me. I didn’t even hear the alarm clock bleating behind me. It was deafened by warning sirens. 

The lights faltered, the power fluttering for a moment, causing us to drop out of FTL. I groaned as I rolled off the sofa, not even bothering trying to prevent myself from collapsing on the ground. Gideon made a wild grab for me, but the 10 year old only looked down at me, peeking over the cushion with large eyes a slight tremble to his frame when he realised he was too slow. He squealed as another lurch sent him careening over the edge as well, onto my battered ribs. I gagged on the pain, wheezing as my lungs tried to just function. Gideon squirmed free, panic on his face as he freed himself from me. 

“I’m sorry, Dell! I’m sorry!” he pleaded as he grabbed the table for balance. I rolled onto my stomach, wincing, as I pushing myself to my knees. 

“It’s all right Gid. I’m all right,” I gasped as I pushed myself up, every muscle pinching and every process equivalent to hiking through tar. 

My arms flew out as the _Starquake_ rocked again, and once again we were back in FTL. I rubbed my eyes, swaying. Gideon clung to me, eyes wide and frame trembling. I ruffled his hair, limping my way towards the door. He was a shadow to me. Once free from the safety of my room, I stared down the hallway towards the elevator. Most of the panels had long dropped free, wires dangling close to hanging anyone over 6ft. I sighed as I paused by Val’s door. 

“Gideon, get a status report please. I will try again,” I smiled. Gideon’s grip around my hips tightened for a time. 

“Y-You’ll be ok?” he asked. I feigned a smile, my lips tight as I tried to lift them. 

“I’ll survive for now. Go on, I need that info,” I urged. Gideon jumped, shuffling down the hall before clambering down into the engineer tunnels. The elevator was off-limits. We had too many power cuts these days to use it. I pressed my forehead against the door to Val’s room, any energy I had regained from my 2 hour nap was now gone already. It never ended. Everyone was on their last legs, myself included. Injury, exhaustion and hunger were too powerful together. 

A simple month and we had gone from being in good spirits to walking corpses. The shift work had collapsed once people dropped due to injury, then exhaustion downed the rest. The attacks on the _Starquake_ had been endless. Marruns was the culprit. We had damaged his ship just over 3 weeks ago but the bastard was well stocked for a long chase. A new ship later and he was back on our tail. 

Our stealth system had been destroyed about 2 and a half weeks ago thanks to a Blue Sun Cruiser. Parts of the engineering deck were no-go areas because of electrical fire damage. Whatever that cruiser had packed, Sershin couldn’t dodge the hail of bullets and we took one hard. Damaged part of the drive core which was the main cause for our power outages. The _Starquake_ was held together through will alone, although the rotary had long packed in. We got a few hours peace in order to disengage it, requiring most of the engineering team to float in space and haul the seized metal apart. The fanned plates were torn and battered, there was no retracting them in their state. 

And all of this damage had injured many of the crew. Out of a crew of 45, 22 were out of action, including half of the engineering crew. If injury wasn’t bad enough, we had had nowhere near enough time to stop for food. The rationing was severe, I had eaten nothing in 2 days just to keep Gideon full. Our water supply was also looking shaky, just to add to the burden. And don’t talk to me about fuel. God the things we had to do to keep the _Starquake_ moving… I was relieved wrecked ships were so common that still had usable fuel.

I shoved open Val’s door, eyes already drifting to the turian on the bed. I breathed as I ran a hand through my hair, touching a lamp to bring some light to the room. Val was motionless. I dropped onto the edge of the bed, my eyes on my trembling hands on my lap. I grabbed fistfuls of my trousers just to make sure I could still feel my fingers. 

Val had been moved into his room weeks ago, Saere said he was on the road to recovery and that the bandages could be removed as of 3 days ago. Yet here he was, locked up in his room, bandages taut over his face. I lifted my gaze to window, on the other side of the bed. I saw a faint glitter of green in the reflection that flickered as he blinked. I buried my face in my lap, my stomach twisting as my eyelids tried to drop. 

“I know you’re awake, Val,” I tried. Val was a copper statue, refusing to even acknowledge me. “I can see you blinking, you pillock,” I joked. I turned back to the reflection, seeing Val lift his eyes. We met in the reflection. The silence crushed me to the ground, sagging my shoulders. 

“You look like shit,” he muttered. I coughed a laugh, humour drained. 

“I look better than I am,” I admitted, freeing my fingers from the tangle of red on my head. “I think the ship and I are tied for who is in worse shape just now,” Val made a sound in his throat, eyes drifting away again. I bit my chapped lip. “Are you feeling any better?” I asked. Val remained silent. “Val, please, talk to me! What’s wrong? You’ve not left this room in a month, you’ve not spoken to me since either. I need you back on your feet, Val!” The turian curled himself up a little more, silent. I growled. “Oh so I’m not allowed to sulk around when I get hurt and you can? Dammit, Val, look at me!” 

I reached out, grabbing hold of his carapace. I felt Val’s agitated rumble through my palms. He flicked an arm up to dislodge me, but I ignored the bat and hauled him to lie on his back. Now I heard the low rumble in his chest. Next thing I knew, he yanked free from my grip and snapped his hands around my wrists, dragging me from my precarious position on the edge of the bed. I struggled, trying to free my hands from his grip as he pinned me down on the bed, glowering down over me. 

“Dammit, Dell, can’t you leave a man to nurse his pride!?” he demanded. I glared up at him, furious. 

“A month, Valéren! A month I’ve been trying to get you to talk! You’ll talk to Gideon, you’ll talk to Lanster, you’ll talk to fucking Mat’al but not me!? What the hell did I do!?” I screeched, straining against his hold. 

“Nothing!” he snapped back.

“Then why don’t you ever speak to me now?!” I snarled. 

“You wouldn’t understand! You’re human!” he growled. 

“So is Gideon!” I retorted. 

“You are from another time, you know nothing about turian culture!” Val thundered. 

“If it’s something bad then why the fuck does it matter so much if I don’t understand!?” I barked, pleading. Val opened his mouth, the bandages straining over his copper plates. The words died in his throat. I lay panting, trying to kick answers out of this bloody turian. 

“…Spirits, I hate it when you cry…” he grumbled. 

“What?” I gagged, hands snapping to my face, freeing themselves from his grasp. They were soaked the instant they touched my cheeks. “A- sh… fuck!” I smothered my face in my hands. Dammit, this was happening too often! I wanted to crawl into the foetal position. Val sighed as he dropped back on his heels, leaving me to crawl into a ball. The bed bounced as Val dropped off his heels to cross his legs, eyes to the stars. 

I lay still on the bed, heels of my hands pressed to my eyes. This was more than embarrassing, it was outright humiliating. The sting in my eyes, the heat in my face, the coldness in my chest… it was a horrible sensation. It took what seemed like forever, or at least one more run in with another ship and quick escape, to remove the hands from my face. I hurled myself into a sitting position, able to look at Val, feeling somewhat confident I had my tears under control. His gaze shifted to mine but diverted them again. The silence was almost toxic. I reached out, aiming for a dangling bandage near his left mandible. He flinched. I hesitated for a moment. 

“Please…”I begged. Val clicked his mandibles. I tried again, reaching out. Val winced but otherwise remained steady. I breathed as my second hand raised. 

The relief slipping off my shoulders was unreal as I unwound the bandages. I was getting somewhere, after weeks of trying I was getting somewhere! As I unravelled the tight bandages, I revealed more and more copper skin pocketed by mucky brown flesh stained with pinkish scar tissue. The scarring wasn’t too severe, from what Saere told me, the copper skin would return. Most of the obvious scarring was around his eyes and forehead. Although, it was becoming more prominent that the scarring wasn’t the main issue. It looked like his skin had melted, like melted wax on the side of a candle. His copper skin was coated in melted drips dried into his skin. There was also pronounced pocketing on his skin as if the acid had dissolved the pores into small cavities. When I dropped the last bandage, I could appreciate the damage his bastard of a father caused him. I was struggling to think of words to say.

“You look like shit,” I told him. He snorted, a small smile lifting his lips before it collapsed.

“Yeah, a shit looking barefaced bastard,” he muttered. I frowned, confused. I… guessed this was the turian culture I was failing in. I inspected his face. His scarring had distracted me from the more obvious marking… or lack thereof. His viridian marks were gone. 

“I… take it barefaced isn’t a nice thing,” I bit my lip as I spoke. Val snorted at me. 

“Culture is wonderful, isn’t it,” he cursed. I winced. “No, barefaced is not a nice thing. So bad, we call our politicians barefaced,” 

“Ah…” I coughed. I bit my tongue as it rose to defend my father. Val sighed. 

“Barefaced turians are seen as deceiving, untrustworthy and out to con you out of the clothes on your backs. Turians see barefaced as some of the worst scum of the galaxy,” he sighed. I knotted my eyebrows together a touch. 

“And… why should that matter regarding me?” I asked. Val glanced up, brow plates raised a touch. “I mean, I know you, know what you are like. I know you can be trusted so why hide? You’re fine with the other turians and yet not the person who would never have cared had you not told me? Who still doesn’t care because I know this barefaced thing is bullshit and your father deserves to be hung from his balls?” Val coughed, a small laugh slipping free. 

“I would pay to see that…” he smiled. The smile faded as he regarded my question more. “The other turians are my friends, but with you, with all this stress you’ve been under, the last thing you needed was to be seen with a barefaced turian in public, even without the Council on your ass. I… I didn’t want to add to your problems, even if this all sorted itself out. You still get communications every now and then…” he muttered.

“You were trying to protect what little of my reputation I have left,” I chewed my lip, watching Val’s posture. 

“Yeah… I guess I was,” he answered. I popped my jaw, ready to cluck my tongue. I crawled over to him, giving him a firm look. He turned to me. Maybe he realised how much of an idiot he was. I hoped.

“Val, if anyone, and I mean anyone, mocks you for being barefaced I will shoot their heads off,” I told him. Val snorted, his only sign of amusement. His mandibles flared and his head lifted when he noted my taut lips and drawn eyebrows. His mandibles clicked. 

“You need not do that…” he began. I shook my head. 

“Yes, I do,” I told him. He fell silent. I sighed as I reached out to hug him. “Dammit Val, I’m your friend and captain, it’s my duty to make sure no one fucks with anyone else,” I felt Val give me a slight squeeze as he hugged back, in annoyance or appreciation, I wasn’t sure but I took it regardless. “Does it hurt?” I whispered. Val’s hot breath gushed past my ear. 

“In places. I can’t feel others,” I felt his plates shift into some sort of half smile. “My sense of touch on the face is screwed up, Saere’s not sure it’ll ever sort itself out,” I drew back, brushing my thumbs over the sharp ridges that marked his cheeks. The boiling sensation in my stomach made me want to crush his father against a wall, not that dissimilar to what Saria did to me. His skin had always had a rough texture to it, now it felt more like pumice with ridges that wriggled like worms over his face. I pulled him in for another hug, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. I clung to him. 

“Anyone hurts you like this again,” I vowed. “And I will rip them apart,” Val snorted, an amused glint in his eyes. 

“You? Hand to hand? With a krogan?” he mused with the idea. I scowled. This close to his face, it was hard to see details. 

“A thresher maw,” I countered. Val’s eyes opened more, I caught the flare of his mandibles. I tried to ignore the grin on his face. With care, he braced his hands on either side of me on the bed, leaning over me just a touch. My breath snagged in my throat. I had to cling to him now to stop myself collapsing on the bed. 

“Hmm, a thresher maw vs a mini maw with a rocket launcher,” he murmured, his tone dropping as the smile widened. “Now that is a fight I’d like to see,” I managed a short laugh before smiling a touch. “Sorry for making you worry so much, guess I didn’t think this through…” 

“Better be, you pillock,” I countered. “Thinking I would care about some badly done face paints,” Val laughed in surprise, a smirk on his face. 

“Are you mocking my ability to face paint?” he questioned, sounding insulted. I felt one of his hands twirl a small clump of my hair. “Coming from the girl who takes at least an hour to tame her crest?”

“Ohh, that was a low blow, Autillin,” I scolded, securing my arms around his neck to stop myself falling back. I almost felt his grin on my lips. 

“I can go lower,” he retorted, voice low as his hand released my hair to find the base of my neck. My breath caught in my throat.

We both cried in surprise when the ship thundered, sending us careening off the bed as a siren blared out around us. 

“What the hell happened? What the fuck is that alarm?” I gawked, rolling off Val as I clambered to my shambling feet. Val gawked around the room in surprise, disorientated. 

“Critical Failure alarm?” he quizzed. What? A critical… ah shit! 

I burst out of Val’s room, panic already tunnelling my vision as the power flickered. I fell into the engineering tunnels before I crawled through the red stained tunnels. When I crawled out in the CIC, I gagged on the smoke floating in the air. I stumbled through the haze, my relief that it only afflicted the top left corner over-ridden by the flickering cameras showing a turian frigate hounding us as a hail of bullets from a nearby salarian cruiser almost totalled us. I made it to the Control Ring as Indira cursed at a control panel. 

“Status!” I demanded as I clung to the back of my chair. 

“We just too a massive hit from that blasted frigate! We lost pressure on the cargo deck, the 5th and 6th decks are venting!” Indira gritted, her hands flinging over the orange hologram. “We can’t shut the vents between the decks! We’ve also got a major fire in the labs, servers are struggling to even operate with those temperatures!” 

My stomach lurched as Lanster launched into FTL, although any relief to be away from those ships was drowned out by sound of the engines. They were creating a horrible squealing sound like a hamster wheel ready to fly off. The smoke in the right corner was building. I saw someone, some poor salarian lost in the smoke, trying to put out the fire igniting the deck. It was progressing towards the lab. 

The ship almost rolled from the thunderous boom that quaked the entire ship. The power died. In the shambling dark, only omni-tools and drones provided any light. I was deafened by the cries of surprise and demands for answers. An emergency red hue stained the room as the cameras struggled into life. The room was then lit by a brilliant blue light. My body fell numb, gaze locked to the screens above me. Half of the CIC’s camera screens were smothered by a planet. Only when fire licked up the nose did panic set in. 

“Lanster!” I begged. Get us out of here, anything! 

_“We lost engines 2, 3, 4 and 6, Captain!”_ he cried before swearing. Someone was chanting ‘come on’ in the background. My throat closed. _“Engine 2 exploded and killed the rest of the engines, I’ve got 1 and 5 up but dammit the others aren’t responding! We’re venting on all decks now! We’ve lost most of the control systems. I can’t straighten her out, we don’t have enough power to get us out of here! Dammit, front thrusters, respond!”_

 _”Emergency re-entry check-list started!”_ Mari T’Seir called out. _“At least we need not dump fuel on Marrun’s face-“_

 _“This is not joking time, Mari!”_ Lanster roared. _“Checklist! Now!”_

The _Starquake_ trembled as it was forced into re-entry. I doubted we were doing it either, judging by the flying, flaming pieces of _Starquake_ that flew past the camera feeds. I felt the engines surge and ebb, one engine tried to start up before stuttering to nothing. Once we had entered the atmosphere, the fires on board only got worse. 

“Can we use escape pods!?” I screamed over the roar of sirens and screams. 

_“Negative, it’s too dangerous to fire them just now! If I can get the_ Starquake _level…”_ Lanster cussed as he worked the controls. _”Sershin, I need power! Nothing is responding, we’re losing hydraulics!”_

Just listening to him call out his failures and the frantic cries around me as people tried to get something, anything to work... I couldn’t even think. The ship was shaking. Most people crashed to their knees, myself included. We weren’t even re-entering straight! The flaming streaks of _Starquake_ debris only increased with time. The outer plates were ripping themselves apart. When the flames eased, we began the true nightmare. Our ragged plates caused us to cartwheel through the air. I screeched, pinned to the floor as the emergency generator flickered. I could hear the creaking metal as the ship strained to keep together. Massive cracks rippled up the walls. The floor bowed and twisted. The creaking metal deafened every sane thought. Smoke filled the air. I rolled on the floor as Lanster gained some control. From the cameras, I saw the _Starquake_ was leveling, the angular plates all but gone. 

Then I saw the landscape. It was like a green Colorado plateau. Massive towering columns of rock, flat valleys between. My heart sank. We danced, the _Starquake_ desperate to spin. The sirens screeched. Lights blinded me. Closer, closer still the cliffs came. I dragged myself to my feet. When I turned to the cameras, a cliff was waiting to greet us. 

_“BRACE!”_ Lanster screamed. I was frozen in place, eyes to the cliff closing in on us. I screamed when someone took me to ground, I saw fingers of the person pinning me down grasping the ribbing on the floor. 

Then the first impact. The ship was brimming with screams. The ship jolted as a wing struck the cliff. My direction lost, I screamed as the lights flickered. The sirens cut and blared as power failed. A thundering crash sent us jolting as we smacked into the ground. Screeching metal drowned out the shrieks. The _Starquake_ ripped apart with an ear screeching crack. I couldn’t hear people scream over the sound of the ship shredding apart.

I was blinded by light and plunged into darkness in an endless cycle. Faces of family long dead flashed before me. Time slowed, sound deafened. I was floating in silence, watching people flying past me, floors, wires. Everything. I remember losing the floor below me, flying myself, I remembered a pain in my back before I was thrown downwards into darkness that stole all light from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	54. Homecoming: Chapter 21

I could smell freedom. It carried a sharp freshness that stung my lungs a touch as I realised I was released from this metal tomb. After crawling through remnants of oil, fuel and ezzo, my lungs – and biotics – were going insane, pleading for an end. I winced as pressed my elbow into a bent metal rib on the faint tunnel of carnage I was crawling through, straightening the damn thing out to let me pass. A quick glance behind me, ignoring the blue biotics sparks arching on my carapace, assured me Anthon Cerr was struggling behind, nursing a broken arm. I breathed before forcing my battered body forward. We pressed on from the fire smouldering at our backs. 

“Remind me,” Anthon began, grunting as he crawled over a beam. “To kill whoever designed the _Starquake’s_ floors. Wheel forgive, they shouldn’t have collapsed like that!” I snorted . 

“Thought you were an espionage specialist, Cerr, not an engineer,” I intertwined my fingers before slamming them several times on a panel of metal between me and freedom. Anthon laughed behind me. 

“And that is why I know so much about floor design. Come now, Valérien, you must know how good we are at blowing things up!” he joked. A small smile found my face. Point taken. My omni-tool, my soul light, soon revealed a solid wall to me, blockading us. I growled. 

“Know what this is then, Cerr?” I grumbled. I had room to look over my carapace let alone do anything other than a belly crawl. The slimmer salarian had no such problems. 

“Outer skin, air is on the other side of that metal,” he responded after a pause. I grunted. The omni-tool became a blade. I jammed it through the skin, jarring my muscles as I tried to tear through the skin in the narrow space. One cut. Two cuts. Then I heard voices. 

“Someone’s cutting their way out on the main wreckage!” a female voice flanged. I had time to make a third cut to taste air. Massive hands appeared from the far side of the flap, ripping the metal clean off. I blinked as the makeshift tunnel flooded with light. I heard Anthon wince behind me. 

“Autillin!” I frowned at the voice as hands grabbed me, yanking me out of the tunnel. I coughed as my poisoned lungs filled with my first intake of unsoiled air, it felt like they were half filled with tar. With my eyes adjusting, I made out Iona’s face above me. The grey-brown turian grabbed me from under my arms and dragged me away from the _Starquake_. “Spirits be thanked, they are being merciful today,” she muttered. I flopped my head around, watching as Aergus Navers pulled Anthon free. The pale turian hoisted the salarian up before running after us. 

“How many?” I breathed as my strength waned. Iona lowered me onto the turquoise coloured grass. 

“Dead or alive?” Iona asked as she scrubbed her face. Blue blood had stopped pouring out from several lacerations on her face and neck. 

“Both,” I grunted as I tried to sit up. My shattered ribs complained , creaking like old trees. Anthon was lowered beside me, the salarian swearing as he jostled his arm. 

“So far, we’ve dragged 14 out alive. We’ve found 11 dead so far... No sign of Commander Delern or _her_ either,” she added . I gagged. Dell hadn’t been found? 

“Gideon?” I breathed. If he was dead, Dell would…

“He’s alive. XO ripped the whole damn hull open trying to find Dell, she found the kid instead,” Iona nodded her head over Anthon wheezing body. That was when I took in my surroundings. 

Between the towering pillars of grass topped rocks, the surviving crew members were huddled together, an injured Saere limping on a broken leg or something as she tried to treat the more serious injuries. I saw Lanster lying on his back, arm flung over his eyes as he gagged on the air. Gideon was huddled beside him, hugging his knees as purple bruises or blood marred every part of him. Some of that blood was green, he had been with a salarian at some point. Beyond the bundle of survivors lay rows of sheets, covering the bodies below them. One of them was krogan shaped, another was hanar. Quin Gyneris, a silver turian, wailed over one of those sheets. My heart sank, my mind blanking at the thought of his brother lying cold and still before him. To my surprise, Indira was in no better shape. I heard her cry and weep, something about ‘not fair’ and ‘why’, doubled over a makeshift sheet. My stomach turned heavy at what could break the bouncy girl. 

The _Starquake_ itself lay in three large pieces, gouges torn into the ground when the _Starquake_ cartwheeled along the ground. The right wing had been torn off when it hit that cliff. The cockpit lay shattered about 700m further back than the main wreckage. The nose had ripped off while the main body continued onwards. The final section was everything behind the rotary. That was about 600m on the other side of the main wreckage. I breathed. I wonder how many survived, it must have been ripped off and continued flying not long after the cockpit was torn away.

The _Starquake_ was a wrecked death trap. 

“XO! Valérien is out!” Iona cried. I jumped, turning to Iona before my gaze tracked Raisha. The krogan had been running laps up and down the main wreckage and the tail section, yelling into people inside the _Starquake_. Now, she turned her gaze to us. I winced, shuffling myself into a more comfortable position while she sprinted over. 

“Valérien! I am relieved to see you in one piece,” Raisha began, her deep voice strained as her hands hovered over my shoulders. I tried to ignore the rough patchwork of stitches along the left side of her face. 

“Yeah, same. How are we doing?” I asked. Raisha sighed. 

“We have lost many people, too many. Lanster and Mari are the only two to survive the separation of the cockpit. Sershin and Tolova…” she peered over her shoulder to Indira. “Indira is… not taking Sershin’s death well. Shayan crawled back into the _Starquake_ with Henry, Phylla and Shaul to locate more survivors,” 

“Dell won’t be happy with this…” I murmured. Raisha dropped her eyes, brow knitted. 

“If we find her. Indira had taken her to the deck before the impact but lost her after the wing was ripped free. Indira states she disappeared into the bowels of the ship. We cannot locate Mat’al either,” Raisha answered . 

“Iona was saying,” I rubbed my face, wincing when I struck a sensitive patch. I heard cries then, dragging my head up. Near one of the fissures along the side of the _Starquake_ , a crowd of people were dragging someone free. I spotted Arthan, the quarian, struggling free from the wreckage. He was cradling a still Cassa in his arms. “Spirits have mercy…” 

“On the bright side,” Anthon chortled. “At least we won’t have long to wait until rescue. No doubt the Spectre will be here soon,” 

“And a one way ticket to jail,” Iona growled. “Stupid bitch should have just given up earlier. ‘Oh, I’m sure they’ll give up’, fucking idiot. What the hell was going through her mind?! None of this would have-“

“Shut up!” Gideon snapped, tears in his voice. We all jumped in surprise. Iona gaped at him. “Just shut up! Nobody cares what you think!” Iona’s plates locked together. 

“You little-“ she began. 

“A hair,” Raisha began. Iona snapped to her, eyes wide and mandibles flared. “Harmed upon him and I shall throw you back into that fire without your limbs. Do I make myself clear?” Iona gagged on her words, struggling to speak. After a moment, when Raisha’s pupils narrowed, Iona leapt a mile in the air before nodding. 

“Look, we’re all a little stressed,” Anthon frowned at the exchange. “What’s done is done,” Iona snapped her mandibles together, a blue hue on her cheeks before stomping to her feet and charging back towards the _Starquake_. I heard Gideon sniff. Lanster raised a hand, patting one of his knees. At least he was still conscious…

“Gid,” I called. The blond crested boy raised his head, tears threatening to pour free. “Come here, trouble,” I encouraged. Gideon watched me for a time, just trying to understand what I was suggesting, but he did crawl to his feet. He limped over, a hand on his hip. Dell would _not_ like that. I aided him to the ground, holding him in a tight a hug as I could muster with a shattered chest. I just held him. 

Hours passed, more survivors crawled free, more dead were dragged out. Some people dragged out some blankets to pass around the survivors as the sun dropped in the sky, staining it red. I counted the bodies as Gideon dozed in my arms. So far, we had pulled 17 bodies out. Living wise, 20 had freed themselves or were helped. We were still missing 8 missing; Dell, Mat’al, Sherin Wiaceel – our albino salarian, Alice Kowasho – a female human, Maerk Arnhe – a black and yellow spotted salarian, Eshells Relola – a golden female salarian, Corin Lilrus – a platinum coloured turian and Sallis T’Cerriola – an asari.

About 5 hours after we crashed, the fire was almost burnt out. 

“We’ve found Delern!” Shayan cried into the quiet. We perked. Gideon started, eyes wide as he focused on the wreckage, dazed. Raisha was already running to the quarian, that poor krogan hadn’t stopped since we crashed. I don’t even know how she was still moving at this point. I held onto Gideon as he tensed in anticipation, perked like a damn meerkat or whatever those things on Earth were. Raisha got to the wreck when Shayan hauled Mat’al over his shoulder. My brow plates flew up when Mat’al tried to struggle free. 

“Dammit, Dell is still in there!” he snapped, trying to break out of Shayan’s grip. “I almost had her!” 

“Where? Mat’al, where?!” Raisha thundered. 

“Down there! She’s trapped under one of the damned shuttles! She’s still alive, let me go, Shayan!” Mat’al hissed. 

Shayan whimpered as he reached us, Saere already helping to pin Mat’al to the ground. The sound of metal being wrenched apart was all the warning I had that Raisha had delved into _Starquake_. It was only when I felt a sharp pain in my thigh did I realise I hadn’t been breathing. I gulped down air as Gideon’s grip on my thigh worsened. Mat’al, regaining sense, had ceased trying to shove his way back to the _Starquake_. He just stared after it with longing eyes. I was transfixed to the _Starquake_. 

An almighty screech rang through the air, the whole hull quivering. I wasn’t sure who was clinging to who, Gideon or myself. Not 20 minutes after Raisha had entered, she emerged, cradling a limp, flame haired human. My heart sank. Gideon broke out of my grasp and scrambled away from me, crawling to an space near Saere, it seemed the most likely place for Raisha to lay her down. Mat’al and I lost interest in everything else. Saere abandoned Mat’al as Raisha lay her down. 

“She is still alive,” Raisha breathed, a mountain of weight crashing from her. “She appears to have sustained some substantial injuries however,” Saere didn’t even speak, I wasn’t sure she even knew Raisha was speaking. Her head was down, plates set hard on her face. Gideon stopped by Dell, quivering. 

“She’s hit her head hard,” Saere muttered. “Her pelvis will take weeks to heal, months,” 

“Oh believe me,” Mat’al began , some tension easing from his shoulders. “She’ll have more than enough time to recover where she’s going,” Gideon raised his bugged eyes to him. 

“W-What do you mean, Sassy?” he aske. Mat’al raised a good arm, pointed to the sky. I followed his finger. 

A turian frigate was gliding nearby, assessing the crash site. 

“Well… fuck,” I sighed, flopping against the grass. The blinding pain in my chest made me regret that.

It was still another hour before the bastard showed his face. It gave us time to search for any more survivors. Alice, Maerk and Corin were soon found near where Dell had been, dead. Sherin was lucky, he had crashed into a small cubby hole on the old engineering deck. He was still alive. Eshells and Sallis were still missing when the sandy coloured turia swaggered his way to the survivors with his crew. He drawled his eyes over a panoramic view of the crew. He sucked in a deep breath with a grin. 

“Do you smell that, ladies and gentlemen?” he asked. Mat’al snorted. 

“I believe he’s taken his head out from his ass. Just got quite the potent whiff of bullshit,” he answered before turning his attention to a nearby crew member. Marruns dropped his shoulders as his expression straddled the border between fury and pouting. He popped his jaw when chuckles rang out. 

“Oh a smart ass, huh?” Marruns snarled, keeping his tone as light if strained. He sauntered over. “You want to know what I do to smart asses on the run from the law?” he bent over Mat’al. The salarian gave him an empty smile. 

“Boy, I have an arm broken in 3 places, a dislocated hip and a shattered knee and yet I am still more than capable of breaking your neck,” Mat’al grinned , eyes lighting up a touch. “You wish to play this game?” Marruns set his jaw, eyes widening in rage. He released a breath before bending away. “So there is a brain cell in there. Pity, must be lonely,” Marruns formed words, utter contempt on his face. He stamped a foot, clenching fists by his side before he glared molten fury Mat’al. Marruns stomped away, making Mat’al smirk. I sniggered. 

“And here is the beast herself,” he dropped a hip by Dell, gathering himself. Gideon crouched over her, eyes fixated on Marruns. “So, how long did you think you would last, hmm? A few years? Darling, I had all the fuel depots so guarded you wouldn’t have lasted-“

“Ah, Sandy,” I summoned. Marruns snapped to me, mandibles cracking against his cheeks. “I think you overworked that brain cell of yours. You can’t even tell she’s unconscious!” Marruns struggled to form words. A snigger broke free from one of his crew members. Marruns quivered in fury. His mandibles cracked like bones against his skin. 

“Shut up, you barefaced bastard!” he roared. 

My plates froze in place, a sharp sting pinched my chest that send cold chills coursing through my blood. I held no response to his words, I couldn’t think beyond ‘barefaced’. Marruns snorted before glaring down at Dell. That was when Shayan and Henry emerged from the wreck, a bloodied and limp body carted between them. The blue skin told me it was Sallis. Shual and Phylla weren’t far behind with Eshells, still in Shual’s massive grip. The guns from Marruns’ cre raised. The four aliens ceased, breathing as Shual’s eyes lit up a touch. 

“I would advise against that,” Mat’al chuckled. Marruns snapped a fiery glare to him. “Our XO is more than agitated as it is. Unless you want bodies flying around, I suggest you lower the weapons,” Marruns frowned a touch, drawing his plates in confusion. He shifted his eyes around the crew, he didn’t even know who the XO was. Once his eyes landed on Raisha, he didn’t need to worry about who held that position. Raisha was more than ready to crush a few skulls with her narrowed eyes and a low rumble in the back of her throat. Marruns cleared his throat after a moment.

“Stand down, men! They’re defenceless… apart from the krogan. I want cuffs on him!” Marruns ordered. “Cuff all of them! Every single one of you is under arrest for murder and assisted murder! You have the right to-“

“To kick your face in if you don’t shut up!” Shual boomed. Marruns dropped his arms, almost ready to pout again. Shual lowered Eshells to the ground as Shayan and Henry lowered Sallis among the dead. The large krogan straightened as Phylla covered them. “That’s everyone, Raisha. Where’re we at?” Eyes turned to Raisha, much to Marruns’ frustration. I only heard him complain about lack of respect or some shit like that. Raisha rose, towering over the people huddled nearby. 

“So far, 24 have survived the crash, 20 have passed. I am grateful it was not worse but disheartened losses. Thank you, Saere, for your dedication,” Raisha announced, voice strained. Saere managed a taut smile as she finished tying a rough bandage around Utren’s arm, the male krogan only grunting in complaint. My eyes dropped as I took the numbers in. We lost almost half of the crew… Dell would not like that… how would she cope? 

“All right, round these people up and let’s get them back to the Citadel, no doubt the Council will have questions. Arago, call the cruiser so we can haul this piece of junk back. Maybe there is still data available to us. Bloody Shaik, planned this whole crash so it would be more difficult to extract the data…” Marruns ordered, grumbling at his final words. 

“We are arresting everyone, sir?” a mucky grey turian asked, a brow plate raised. Marruns frowned. 

“Everyone,” he repeated, as if for an idiot. The turian soldier clapped his mandibles against his cheeks to clip his tongue. 

“And the child?” he emphasised. Marruns’ brow plates shot up, mandibles flared. He scanned the 24 survivors, eyes finding Gideon still bent over Dell in some attempt to shield her. His eyes were hard, still. 

“Who’s the kid?” Marruns asked, pointing at Gideon has if he had never seen a child before. I snorted at his words. 

“He’s the Captain’s,” Iona grumbled. Marruns almost perked, looking to Gideon like he was a pot of gold.

“He’s a Shaik?” he quizzed. I coughed.

“No, he’s-“ I tried to correct.

“Aw, look at the little murderer, he’s so cute!” Marruns ignored me, speaking in a higher pitched voice. He put his hands on his thighs, leaning down with a grin. “You going to be a little murderer like your mama?” Gideon’s expression was still. 

“Sure, thanks for volunteering to be first,” he countered. Marruns’ grin dropped. After several heartbeats, he straightened with a cough. 

“I uh… p-put the kid in secure holding. Let the human embassy sort the mini Shaik out when we get back,” he shifted his weight, clearing his throat. I wondered if that was a sign of unease or embarrassment. “Maybe they can kick some sanity into the kid,” 

“They didn’t do a good job with you, you psychopathic serviceman!” Gideon hissed. Marruns snarled, mandibles snapped to his cheeks. 

“And some manners while they’re at it! And it’s Commander!” he jabbed a finger in Gideon’s direction. Gideon’s glare was almost hot enough to melt the _Starquake’s_ hull. If only he wasn’t so small and built. “Cuffs on, secure the lot of them, gather the dead and pick up what remains of that ship. Move it, people!” he ordered.   
It didn’t take long to secure everyone. Most of the surviving crew were on the ground, pinned from injuries or exhaustion. There was nothing to say; they slapped cuffs on people who didn’t have broken limbs and tied up the good arms of those who did. They herded us onto the turian frigate. The cargo hold had been changed with some cells, shoving about 3 to a cell of the same gender and species. I didn’t know where Dell was. She was most likely secured elsewhere in the ship, within easy distance of nearby guards and Marruns. I think keeping her out of our sight was also part of the plan, to stop her rallying us if she woke up. My last sight of her was as they were shoving us onto the frigate. I had glanced over my shoulder, spotting Marruns overlooking her with triumph as she had been moved onto a stretcher. 

That was the last time I saw her.

We then had a good 4 or so days to sulk in the dark hold. I had been shouldered into the tiny cube with Lanster and Aergus, the former had been lying down on his back for the entire time due to minor back injuries Saere didn’t want to agitate it, neither did the on board medic. I didn’t know where Gideon was, but he grumbled quite that he hated being on his own. That had made the most crew vocal to nearby guards. He was 10, maybe 11 now, he shouldn’t be in a cell on his own, I grumbled. 

The quiet had allowed me to ponder upon the few moments before everything went to shit. I slid my hands down my face. What had I been thinking! Was I so desperate, so frustrated, so lonely that I will make a move on the first female near me? On the first creature with a pulse?! I breathed, air dropping out of my mouth like lead weights. I don’t know what I would have done. Here she was, once again, calming the storm that was my stupidity and shame. She asked the tough questions, refused half-answers. She was a damn good captain and she didn’t even realise it… Dammit, that girl could smack sense into me when she needed to… I turned to the people around me, hoping the flush on my face was hidden under scars and dim lights.

I had a lovely view of the survivors from where I was. I could tell from vocals and light chatter who was where and who was still alive; Shual and Utren were our surviving male krogan, the blue crested Verv cut in half by the floors from what I heard. Iona, Andria and Saere were our female turians. My team had been wiped out. Not as as Mat’al’s though; Erikos, Saere and Saldan were all that remained of the science team. The engineering team survived so well because the engineer tunnels were so robust. Arthan, Lanster, Aergus, Jarlan, Phylla and Henry were still kicking, albeit injured after a tumble dryer style ride. The intel team was no better than mine; Anthon, Quin, Sherin and Mari the sole survivors. We lost just under half the crew, the _Starquake_ and all the data we had worked so hard to collect. 

Or so people thought. Mat’al had been obsessed with protecting this data. He collected the data and spread them among all the omni-tools of the crew. I had tried to peer into it a few times, but the data was encoded and to be honest, I wasn’t curious enough to crack it. Even then, assembling the data would take months if you didn’t know what you were looking for. Some of the omni-tools wer broken beyond hope, but there were at least 4 copies floating around, I’m sure the data was somewhere. This had all kicked off when Dell had mentioned Marruns wanted the server data or another. Judging by how well the science team survived, I guessed the labs had been decimated. I doubted much would survive. I wonder how long it would take for them before they thought to check the omni-tools…

Out trip to the Citadel was mad better by Marruns’ crew., the guards were far more reasonable than Marruns himself. They never really bothered us, none stopped to mock us and left us in peace. It just made me realise that Marruns was an asshole in charge of a stable-headed crew., I knew already he deserved nothing less than one of these ‘pineapples’ Dell talked about shoved up his ass but this just sealed it. I did not understand how these guys put up with him!

Then the anxiety levels peaked when we docked the Citadel. The landing was smooth, unhurried, as if teasing us of the upcoming ‘entertainment’. But hours after docking we were still in our cells, awaiting our walk off the ship. A few mutters had cropped up enough, worried murmurs of a firing squad waiting for us. I was almost relieved when the guards came to check on us and to prepare us for moving. 

“They’ve secured Shaik, we’ll be ready to move this lot off pretty soon,” a silvery female yawned as she walked between the cells. Her burnt umber male companion snorted. 

“Didn’t even fight, has she said anything since she woke up?” he asked. The female shook her head. 

“Nope, silent as a rock. Well, she said ‘Good morning, Corporal’ to the Commander though,” she smirked a touch. “Wiped the grin right off his face,” The male laughed. I sighed as I shifted my weight in the tiny box. At least Dell wasn’t freaking out… and that she was conscious.

“All right, humans, that’s him there. Careful, he’s a kicker,” the male warned. I frowned. That’s who? I tried to peer around the field reinforced glass. I made out a few figures that had paused outside a cell nearby. So distracted by the fluttering in my stomach, I hadn’t even noticed the 3 humans walking with the two guards. My chest seemed to sink to my toes. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him. With luck, Shaik raised him well enough for us to help him,” one of the dark haired humans responded. The cell opened and the humans vanished from sight. Mat’al’s face, in a cell opposite me, was deadpan as he watched. Raisha was pacing in the cell next to him.

“Get away from me! Let me go!” I heard Gideon cry. I trembled at the panic in his tone. I leaned on the wall, listening with a tight throat able to get air to my lungs. That was when the struggling began. My heart leapt in my chest when I heard Gideon screech like a terrified varren, heard him thrash as he kicked out against anything that came near him. A stomach churning scream rang out as they pulled him out of the cell, three of them trying to hold the flailing boy. 

Oh Spirits, he was fighting, I realised as I was transfixed to the sight. He was fighting for his life, you would have thought. He powered as much force as he could muster into every kick, into every elbow, screaming demands to let him go. The cocky, pain in the ass, clingy shadow was a wild beast caught in a trap. His fist smashed a human in the jaw with a bone-snapping crunch. The humans threw him to the ground, pinned him to the floor, trying to get some semblance of control over him. The injured human staggered away as the male turian jumped in to hold him down. Gideon squirmed, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He wasn’t even trying to speak. It was just blind screeching. The humans grunted as they restrained him. Gideon’s eyes flew around them room, landing on me. He was snow-white, eyes bulging out of his face, pupils the size of pin pricks. He was hyperventilating. 

“You’re all right, lad. C-Come on, settle down!” a male human tried to sooth as he locked Gideon’s arms across his chest. A blonde female grabbed his waist while the turian secured his legs. They had to haul him out as he tried to worm his way to freedom. He screamed the entire time, the blood in my system draining to my toes.

Spirits knows how long it was before my heart stopped battering my broken ribs. His screams still echoed in my ears when I found myself flattened to the glass, faint claw marks from where I must have tried to claw my way out to get to him. If anything happened to him, Dell would… Across the way, Mat’al was pacing, a prowling beast prodded one too many times. Raisha’s reinforced glass cell was covered in spider web-like cracks, almost masking her from view. Her pacing was violent, almost ripping up the floor from the force of her footfalls. The female guard eyed the crew, shuffling her weight and rolling her shoulders. 

“Maybe we should have moved everyone before moving the kid…” she muttered. 

“No shit, Sherlock!” Henry snapped. The turian’s eyes flew across the crew. 

They waited another 3 hours before they decided we weren’t calming down. They had to move us.

The cuffs were snapped tight as those who could wear them, arms tied if they wouldn’t. We were marched out at gun-point into the air of the Citadel. Those who couldn’t walk followed behind in stretchers escorted by armed guards. Walking down the ramp, I saw in the distance a series of shuttles waiting to whisk us away into the Citadel, away from freedom, from even fake sunlight. I think that thought terrified me more than being confined in a cube. I doubted we’d have a trial somehow, or just a few of us to make an example of us… Walking beside Aergus, I spied a familiar face in the mass of C-Sec. Commander Satrino Wilcerous stepped before the escort. I heard the guards sigh, the sound tight as their eyes flicked over us. 

“Spectre Marruns Bellium, we’ll be taking custody of the prisoners,” Satrino began, his tone deep, almost as if he didn’t recognise the Spectre position before him. I heard Marruns laugh. 

“Unlikely. I’ll be dealing with Shaik and her crew. I captured these runaway murderers after all,” Marruns responded. “And I am a Spectre. I can do what I want,” 

“Really,” Satrino sounded, bored. “Well, According to Spectre Sitoln Noverok, you have been assigned to a new mission by the Council,” I couldn’t even see Marruns or Satrino from here now that I was on the dock, but the silence was almost comical. I heard Marruns’ snap his mandibles. 

“I beg your pardon?” Marruns demanded. 

“We’ve got geth sightings at the edge of the Attican Traverse,” a new voice began. I recognised the speech speed as Salarian. “The Council has ordered you to investigate, what with your soaring reputation you seemed like the perfect candidate after the death of Commander Shepard,” 

“Are you mocking me?” Marruns snarled. 

“Certainly not, however C-Sec will now oversee these criminals regardless. You are a Spectre, you do not deal with little things like the day-to-day activities of prisoners. There are far more pressing matters to deal with,” the salarian finished. There was heavy silence. 

“Fine. I’ll investigate these geth,” Marruns grumbled, reminding me of a sulking child. 

“Good. Men, let’s get these people out of here,” Satrino ordered, cracking like thunder over the boom. I felt a light pressure on my back. I walked forward. 

I ducked as I stepped onto one shuttle, now too tired to deal with this shit. I dropped into a chair, relieved to be sitting on something at least soft. More were piled in before the doors shut. I blinked a few times, almost wishing Saria had never happened, that the Citadel attack had just never needed to happen. I doubted any of us would be here…

Now I was sounding like Iona! Shit! 

“Well, this hasn’t been fabricated,” Mat’al smiled, a calculated emotion in it. I frowned, turning my gaze to the shuttle around me. Raisha, Mat’al, Indira, Shayan and I were in the shuttle with Satrino and I swear I recognised several of the faces of the guards from somewhere. “What do you want, Satrino?” The charcoal turian remained still, giving each of us a meticulous study. 

“We don’t have a lot of time and I don’t have the patience right now. I’ll keep to the point. I owe Dell a few favours,” he answered. 

“Didn’t you pay them off with the attack on Saria?” Shayan asked. Satrino snorted. 

“I thought so as well until I got promoted for my actions during your escape from the Citadel,” he grumbled. “Long story and if I’m honest, I couldn’t find a single fuck to give any of you. I do this for Dell, I know what that blasted creature is like,” he leaned back in the chair. My mandibles sagged. Well… he was an… honest man? 

“So you want to pay Dell back,” Indira managed a weak smile, her bagged eyes keeping focused on Satrino. I didn’t think she cared about what he said... I squeezed her knee, watching her eyelids drop. She hadn’t been sleeping too well at all. “So, what do you plan on doing about it?”

“You’ll just have to trust me,” Satrino glanced behind him, towards the cockpit. “Do you have any copies of your data, of your research?”

“Why would you want our data-“ Shayan began. Satrino released an agitated growl. 

“Yes or no,” Satrino almost snarled. I gaped at the ferocity. I struggled to form words. What the hell was wrong with this man?!

“We do. Its split and encoded on the crew’s omni-tools. There’s several copies floating around,” Mat’al answered. I coughed, gawking at Mat’al. Why would he just-

“Good. You and the crew are being taken to Khyia Ward Prison, Dell has been secured in one of the Maximum Prisons not far from the Presidium, I’m unsure as to which one yet,” Satrino explained. My mandibles clicked. Maximum… has Dell ever even been in trouble with the police let alone been in prison?! Satrino glanced out a window, frowning. “Spirits, will I ever pay these debts off?”

“If you want to pay Dell back even more,” I almost spluttered, astonished I had found my tongue. Satrino snapped his gaze to me. “We had a kid on our team, a 10 or 11 year old human named Gideon. Everyone but the crew think he’s… a Shaik, Dell’s kid,” I shrugged to ease the tension crawling over my shoulders. “It isn’t true but we couldn’t correct them-“

“The point, Autillin,” Satrino demanded with a quiet growl. My jaw seized, my teeth gnashing together. 

“The human embassy just took him away a few hours ago. If you can keep an eye on him, keep tabs or something, Dell wouldn’t be able to pay you back. The kid’s won her heart,” I finished with gritted teeth. Satrino was silent, eyes hard as he drilled new holes into my scarred face. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he answered. His head snapped to a window, a frown dropping some of his plates. He turned to us. “Get ready to disembark, if you haven’t already been strip searched, you will now,” Satrino rose to his feet, grabbing a hold of the railing above his head. 

It was only then I realised my knees were shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet and Timeline have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	55. Homecoming: Chapter 22

“No change from what I can see, I doubt anything will happen on that front,” Satrino clicked his mandibles, amusement leaking into his tone. I scowled at him as I eased my body into another yoga stretch.

“A square foot of carpet for the side of the bed. I’m sick of waking up each morning with nice warm feet taking a heart attack in the morning!” I grumbled, reaching to touch my toes with a hand. Satrino snorted, mocking me. 

“Shaik, you’ll be lucky if your request for a proper calendar is granted,” Satrino retorted. “And the hair products, an exercise mat, books, once a month chocolate, to name but a few of the other requests,” 

“All of which are reasonable when you consider that I’ve been stuck in a 5m by 5m box for 9 months, 3 week and 3 days!” I snapped.

“5 days,” Satrino smirked. I scowled at the wall. 

“5 days! I’ve not left this damn cube in 6 months!” I grumbled. 

“Well, after strangling Marruns, you’ll forgive those higher up when they kept you on total lockdown,” Satrino grinned. I giggled at the memory, folding myself back. I winced at the burning pain running up my thighs.

“Worth it,” I laughed. “He’s too scared to come near the glass now,” Satrino smirked at the thought. “I still want that damn window, even it’s a slideshow from a digital picture frame,” I sighed, mourning the loss of actual day-night cycles that weren’t controlled by electric lights and meals.   
10 months since the crash, a crash I remembered. I remembered waking up in chains, Marruns gloating above my head. Goddam that turian annoyed the crap out of me. A few words to shut his mouth, I then turned my thoughts inwards, desperate to know the extent of the damages to the _Starquake_ and the crew. I never learned the true extent until Satrino tracked me down about a week after we had landed in the Citadel. 

The crew had been halved, from what I had been told. Satrino and his men had filtered me the names of the dead. The number was more than enough to punch me into muteness for a good fortnight, regardless of how often I was dragged before Spectres or Council members demanding answers. I was amazed that my commanders and XO survived, it was almost as if someone had been watching over them. I sighed, lowering myself to the ground. 

The _Starquake_ was a write off. Nothing could have saved her. When I had learned she had been ripped to pieces, I was devastated. I wish I had sunk more money into her, upgraded her shields and engines… dammit, so much had to be overhauled! But then Saria appeared…Alas, the _Starquake_ was no more. I sighed as I pulled myself into my feet. That ship had been my home. My new home after all the shit I had gone through. 

I don’t remember my first month all that well. I spent the majority of it sleeping. I stopped; no one to order, nothing to command, nothing was required of me. My body had collapsed after a few days, realising it could recuperate. I was borderline comatose for the majority of the month. For a good 2 months after that however? I was about as skittish as a feral cat. When I realised where I was, I panicked. Every noise sent me cowering, I would be curled up in the nearest corner when guards came to give me food, take to my medicals and I would break out in a cold sweat whenever someone walked past the cell. 

Although after a while, I just got used to it all. The guards never bothered me, aside from Marruns who would come to taunt me for God knows how long. I snapped about 6 months ago. Cocky asshole wandered into my cell without an escort to mock me. I ended up decking him and trying to strangle his stupid head off. Ah, my arms still ached to this day from when they hauled me off him and slammed me into the floor. Before that point, I had been allowed into a guarded exercise yard, although I then realised I was out of my depth. That’s when I met the real psychopaths of the galaxy. 

Murderers, rapists, terrorists, corrupt officials and even a batarian accused of the genocide of 3000 humans. I was almost thankful when Marruns gave me an opening. One time in the yard was more than enough to prove I was going to the prison bitch. Or the prison dirt, I doubted I was worth the rank of bitch to these people. And here I was, 9 months later. My injuries had healed, apart from that pelvis. Dammit, that had hurt like a bitch! 

My incarceration was thrilling. I was in a Maximum Security prison with sound-muffled walls and ceiling making communication to the psychos on the either side of me impossible, which was a blessing in disguise. I also couldn’t see into the other cells opposite me thanks to some sort of coating on the glass, not that I wanted to. I saw the hall. That was far enough. 

The thought of being stuck in this box for the rest of my life was crushing. 

“So how’s your son, Satrino? Finished Flight school yet?” I quizzed as I kicked myself off into a handstand. 

“He has, yes. With a distinction no less. He’s desperate to pilot dreadnaughts,” Satrino chuckled, pride soaked in his tone. “His mother was in tears, she was so proud when he got his wings,” 

“You’ve got a fantastic kid, Satrino. Maybe I’ll get the honour of meeting him one day,” I grinned. “Assuming I turn less murder-y of course,” Satrino snorted, almost amused. 

“He has enough problems understanding females, Shaik, I don’t need you adding 14 new layers of it for him,” he retorted. The laughter that escaped me was sharp and loud, more than enough to send me crashing to the ground with an oof. Satrino’s roaring laughter lit my cheeks up in a brilliant red hue. I scowled up at the charcoal turian. 

“Don’t you have work to do, Commander?” I grumbled. Satrino clicked his mandibles, a wide smirk on his face and his chin raised a few notches. Smug bastard…

“However I am attempting to hold it at bay for as long as possible. My new position may have better hours but I’m learning that I also have to contend with a higher than normal stupidity level,” he groaned. “And I am still trying to track down what happened to your crew. There is no reason 22 people should just vanish without a trace from prison…” 

“Please do, Satrino,” I pleaded. Satrino and his men had been doing their damnest to keep me informed of the surviving crew members. However, a month ago, one human under Satrino’s command informed me that the entire crew had been scurried away during the night. No one knew where they were.

“Commander,” A voice summoned from down the hall. Satrino flicked his head towards the sound, plates drawn together as a low rumble burst from his throat. 

“Yes?” he asked . 

“Time’s up, Shaik is being summoned,” the voice was louder now, progressing down the hall until a pale mint salarian appeared. There was a small army of guards behind him. I frowned as I eased myself onto my feet. Satrino sighed . 

“Very well. I shall speak with you another time, Shaik. With luck, you’ll be more willing to co-operate,” he grumbled. 

“No promises,” I winked. “I have a problem with authority,” Satrino snorted. 

“Evidently,” he retorted before saluting the guard. He marched back up the pale metal hall. The guards turned their attention to me. 

“Hands in the air, rotate,” they ordered. raised my hands beside my head, spinning on the spot so they go a 360 view of me. I finished by facing the wall. The first time that had happened to me, I had fainted in fright. I smiled at the memory. I had been mocked for weeks for it. I heard the glass part and the sound of marching feet. Hands grabbed my wrists before securing them behind my back, metal cuffs ensuring I did nothing stupid. 

“Walk out, Shaik,” the salarian ordered. 

I began the long walk up the endless hallway, catching glimpses of some of the inmates already housed here. One asari in particular, covered head to foot in blade scars, terrified the shit out of me. I kept my eyes straight as I tried not to stare at the dark skinned alien. I heard the chortles from the aliens around, the sounds of anticipation of some action rising. It always happened when someone was being matched out. They never knew which one would come back or not. I dreaded to think if the death penalty ruled here. 

Free from the cells, I let my shoulders relax.Guards relaxed their own hold on their weapons. They knew me well enough, the only person I attacked if provoked was Marruns. They still give me nudges to the spine to keep me moving though. 

Passing through door after door, scanner after scanner, I was led into a small room with a window overlooking part of the city. I reached up on my tip-toes to see more, but the guards shoved me forward until I was before a chair. I sighed as I lowered myself, back to the window. My cuffs were restrained to the chair. I wasn’t moving now. 

“So, who do I have the honour of today?” I asked, shuffling until comfortable in the metal chair. The salarian glanced to the door as several guards left. “Far more of you than usual,” 

“Best behaviour, Shaik,” the salarian warned with an underlying scowl. I frowned a touch, eyebrows knotted together. This was new. The door opened. A slow smirk grew on my lips at the figures who entered. 

“Councillors, what an honour! It’s only taken you 8 months to pop over for another visit,” I leaned back in the chair, crossing a leg over my thigh. The asari Councillor, Tevos as I remembered , clasped her hands behind her back. Valern, the salarian, stroked his chin as Sparatus crossed his arms, frowning. Udina was quiet as he dropped a hip. 

“Indeed, I apologise for the delay, Miss Shaik,” Tevos bega. I awaited her words. “I trust you have been comfortable,”

“Hmm, could have used a window… and a little less annoying Spectres on my ass as well. It only took Marruns 3 months to crack me,” I retorted. The butterflies in my stomach told of another story…

“He refused to silence himself about the event for weeks afterwards,” Sparatus scowled. I smiled, basking in this newfound knowledge. The Councillors studied me, trying to peer through my perky expression I wore to hide the concern bubbling in my chest. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, hmm? What do you want?” I offered, annoyed with the silence. Valern stopped stroking his damn chin as his arms dropped limp beside him. 

“I understand you must know by now that you are not here for the murder of Commander Saria,” Valern opened. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Ah, Xanthe, I wondered how she would crop up,” I rolled my shoulders back, shuffling my numbing ass. “But yes, yes I do, Councillor,” There was a moment of silence between the Councillors. 

“Yes, well, after you had fled we examined the remains of Commander Saria’s body and found… metal, very similar to the material that made up Saren’s ship-“ Udina explained. I managed a burst of laughter.

“Ah Nazara- Sovereign, shit! Gotta keep those names apart…” I shook my head out, a faint line of tension running left to right over my forehead. “Let me guess the rest from here,” I smiled, emotion dead. I could imagine only one way this ended... “You figured ‘Oh this is very strange material...what is it?’ And then after a while you had people killing each other for no apparent reason and they wouldn’t stopped or reasoned with until you put a bullet in their brain,” The Councillor’s expressions were flat. “Yeah, I theorised that the individual components of a Saboteur could cause Indoctrination. I have sweated the stuff once before, not so nice, but we haven’t tested how powerful the indoctrination waves are in a Saboteur compared to a Reaper, let alone the tiny parts inside a Saboteur. Thanks for confirming it doesn’t take a lot to get things going at the very least!” I frowned, trying to puzzle out the thoughts running through their minds. “How many?” The Councillors glanced among themselves for a time. 

“14, another 12 have been isolated to assess their mental state,” Sparatus answered. 

“Yeah, depending on how far they are, I wouldn’t hope for them. I haven’t found an example to test another theory my scientists were concerned about wherein is there a certain point in which indoctrination becomes runaway, so indoctrination can continue without the presence of Reaper technology?” I shrugged. “No comment. We might have had a good idea if _someone_ had left us be to help save your worthless asses,” I grumbled. 

“I suppose we were far too hopeful you would co-operate, Miss Shaik,” Tevos sighed. I snorted. 

“Darling, if you had tried to contact me instead of sending every Spectre in the galaxy after me, I doubt I would be so resistant,” I answered. Tevos sighed through her nose. “I am not unreasonable. But I digress, I’ve diverted us, haven’t I? What about Xanthe and Sovereign?” I leaned against the chair, trying to keep an eye on each of the four faces before me. Sparatus straightened his back.

“We have tried for months to recover the data you had collected on the Reapers and their forces to no avail. We had prepared for that outcome after early reports a week or so after the remains of your ship were brought in. After your strike against Saria, we concluded that you must have knowledge of the Reapers, knowledge we did not have… Saria’s actions and autopsy are a testament to that,” Sparatus paced before me, piercing eyes seeking a weakness in my armour. “With the in incoming threat of this Reaper invasion and without Shepard to help us deal with the issue-“

“Wait, you _believe_ that the Reapers are coming?” I gaped. “But you’ve been working your asses off the say Shepard was crazy! I mean, he was… and an asshole but still!” 

“Do you take us for fools?” Valern frowned. “The evidence we have collected on the Reapers shows there is too much information to ignore. But if the galaxy learns of an impending invasion? There would be mass exodus; shutdown of commerce, peace destroyed as panic set in, every man, woman and child out for themselves! Informing the people of the galaxy the truth would allow the Reapers to walk over us requiring no further action, we would have destroyed ourselves as the galactic political and commerce systems collapsed! No, we will prepare for the invasion, new weapons and armour, without alerting the public to the real threat,” 

I just stared, slack-jawed. 

“That is where you come in. Well, your crew,” Udina crossed his arms, almost groaning. “We realised that we did not understand where to even begin in our investigations. Weknow nothing regarding the Reapers other than Shepard’s reports and then we were further startled by the realisation they had sleeper agents within our own species already, as you dub ‘Saboteurs’. It was about 3 weeks after your capture when we realised we would need some… experience hands leading the way. That was when we put your crew to good use. We made arrangements and prepared a new ship for hunting these Saboteurs and Reaper related incidents. Once complete, we released the 22 strong crew under a new captain and a small team of officers with new crew members to replace the ones lost during your arrest. That was when the problems began,” Udina growled. 

“You crew has refused to co-operate, Miss Shaik,” Tevos explained. “The exact words from a Mr Lanster Taynus was ‘Over my dead body will I pilot this bird for the assholes you put in charge. I have a captain and she’s behind bars’. The rest of your crew appear to share the same sentiment. We have tried countless captains and commanders, even a few admirals. Your crew remains so. Your crew also became very – how should I put this – violent when we tried putting Spectre Marruns as captain-” Tevos frowned over my howling laughter. I kicked the air, a picture of Marruns captaining my crew floating in my head. Oh, the turian would be dead within minutes! 

“You people,” I managed through insane giggles. “Are idiots!” 

“We have learned our lesson, Miss Shaik,” Udina frowned. “It is unfortunate it has required the destruction of 3 docks. Your pilot took it upon himself to barrel roll the ship while still docked. He repeated it twice more with the subsequent captains until we have reached our current point,” That set off another round of pelting laughter from me. Oh Lanster, you lovable lug!

“So we have a proposition for you,” Valern folded his hands behind his back, standing tall as I pulled myself together. “You will retake your position as Captain as part of our Reaper Repulsion Task Force, however, due to your… nature, we have decided against giving your complete control of the crew and ship. You will advise and answer to a commanding Admiral or person of higher rank than your own, whomever we put in charge of the ship. You will relay the commands to the crew and-“ he stopped once I burst out laughing once more, although I kept a sour tone to whole thing. 

“Are you serious? I will be a middleman and go ‘oh well I see Saboteur activity over there! Should we check it out, Admiral-senpai?’ No commanding authority other than ‘Admiral said this and now I’m saying it. Hop to it’? My crew still won’t co-operate! They aren’t bloody stupid like you lot! They’ll just throw your ‘admiral’ out the airlock at the first opportunity!” I glared at the four. 

“On top of which, I refuse to be a puppet to the likes of you, if you will make me force my crew to follow another person’s retarded orders! You people chased me across the entire galaxy because you refused to stop and begin dialogue! No, fuck you and your task force! I’d rather let Nyryntha have a good crack at you than follow you! I am not one of your pet Spectres willing to U-turn on every moral they have to ‘get the job done’. Seriously, fuck you!” I snarled. 

“Miss Shaik, please be reasonable-“ Tevos tried. 

“Reasonable? Reasonable?! You people poked and prodded me for weeks when you captured me! I don’t even know half of what those fucking brain scans and blood samples proved! I know you found nothing because we couldn’t! And we knew what to look for, you incompetent assholes! 20 of my crew, of my fucking family, are dead because of you! I kept trying to do my bloody duty, kept trying to stop the Reapers! I knew if I surrendered to you I would just be locked up, tested, dissected, whatever! I’d never see the day of light again! I could never fulfil my duty! I’m here trying to save your worthless asses from monsters like me and you’re doing everything in your power to stop me! And you’re telling me to be reasonable?! I thundered. 

“Shaik-“ Udina slammed his hand through the air. 

“Fuck. You!” I barked, seething in my chair. If only I wasn’t tied into it… Try to kill me then use me, will you?! 

The Councillors stood as statues, watching me with impartial expressions. Tevos took a few steps back before turning, stroking her chin. Sparatus, Udina and Valern joined her, Udina grumbling about ‘stubborn’ or something. I snarled at him before he turned to Tevos. I ground my teeth as I heard the hushed whispers, the barest traces of words that I couldn’t quite hear. My frustration rattled my shoulders, I bit my tongue off I was grinding my teeth so much. Valern sighe. Every muscle tensed, desperate to kick him in the face. I was overdue for a salarian kicking!

Then Tevos smiled a touch and secured her hands behind her back. She turned back to me, retaking the steps she had surrendered before. 

“Then you leave us with no other option, Miss Shaik,” she began. I glared miniature suns at her. “If you will not co-operate, then we will be forced to re-arrest the rest of your crew. Many of your crew members are wanted for several other crimes on top of the assisted murder for Commander Saria. Mari T’Seir was to return to Thessia to resume her work for the Asari Republics. She refused and abandoned her contract. She has been summoned back to Thessia and are on the brink of an arrest warrant for her return,” 

“Mat’al Delern, Anthon Cerr and Saldan Liseol are wanted by the Salarian Union and the STG for unauthorised entry into secure government servers, treason and sabotage regarding several high profile pieces of data relating to the STG and Mat’al Delern also has the additional charge of theft of an STG prototype, your ship,” Valern added. 

“Bullshit! The STG gave us the _Starquake_ to track down and study the Saboteurs!” I screeched. 

“To which you then stole once they demanded it returned, not long after a visit to Illium, I believe,” Valern waved a hand. I growled in my throat. 

“Rolidin…” I muttered. 

“The Turian Hierarchy has demanded the immediate arrest of Valérien Autillin for theft of military vehicle and abandonment of his cabal force,” Sparatus snorted. “He betrayed his own team, Miss Shaik. We do not take such behaviour…” 

“We have also received word from the Illuminated Primacy, the Hanar wish to know why one of their agents has been spying on them and demanding an explanation for the apparent kidnapping and death of one of their diplomats,” Udina finished. 

“Unless of course,” Tevos smiled, a coy play on the corner of her lips. “They are assigned onto a Council funded task force. Nothing more than a few words would put everything to bed. Saria’s murder? A strike by our task force to protect the Council. Abandonment of their positions? Drafted for their skills in a secret project. The other crimes of sabotage and spying? Ensuring none of our enemies had pierced our most important assets of the military, politics and economy,” 

My jaw was slacking with her words, a vague understanding forming. 

“The murder of Arnold Keplar?” Udina took a few steps towards me, slow and deliberate. “A poor girl saying her last farewells caught in cross-fire of an organised strike against him, panicking when police arrived,” the words slow, the tone deep. A moist cake offered on a golden platter.

“But as the crew will not follow another captain – and as you refuse to take up the position – none of this can happen… unless someone yields,” Sparatus finished. 

“You bastards… you absolute bastards. You’re blackmailing me,” I breathed, my anger simmering below horror. 

“A deal, Miss Shaik,” Valern stepped forward, all four crowding me, towering high above me. My breath was sharp and shallow, I trembled as everything felt too small, too cramped. I struggled for air as rage singed my bones. “Work for us, with unyielding loyalty to us and we will allow you to lead your crew, not as a middleman but as a Captain. You answer only to us and a handful of other personnel. Work for us and all of your – and your crew’s – crimes will vanish. A few words to the right delegates and you shall never hear of them again,” 

“What shall it be, Miss Shaik?” Tevos aske, a confident smile on her face. I spun between them, stomach twisting like a French knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	56. Homecoming: Chapter 23

I stomped down the halls, gnashing my teeth as my blood boiled. Fucking Council, fucking Spectres, fucking everything! ARGH! I marched around a corner, working my ass off to stop my fist meeting the turian’s face striding behind me. I didn't listened to the second turian’s directions beside me as I meandered around the maze of corridors that was this ‘private docking bay’. It looked the bloody same as the normal docking bays! I grumbled , trying to ignore the stung glare at my back. 

“Marruns, if your eyes don’t divert now, I’m punching your face in,” I seethed. The sandy turian straightened his back, plates drawing together . He snorted, raising his chin to stare over my head. The dark blue-silver turian with only some vivid red marks beside me tutted. 

“That is not the behaviour of a Spectre, boy,” he retorted. Marruns glared, but only the natural order of the turians kept his mouth shut. Drutus Barahatus was a retired admiral, a Spectre as well, but had been drafted into my crew to keep order among the four, yes _four_ , Spectres forced upon me. The admiral would take some time getting used to taking orders from someone of lower rank. 

Marruns was one of those Spectres as well, despite my protests. Marruns whined like a baby for hours with the Council once he learned I had been released. He wouldn’t shut the fuck up so the Council, to keep him out of their hair, passed him onto me. This would not go down well with my crew at all...The third Spectre was an asari, Rosmeni Fa’Ano. A young Spectre, but determined if only a little bit too much on the merciless side for me. She had an impressive service record, since 283 was still young for an asari. The blue asari had red marks blocked over her eyes, tentacles and forehead. The final Spectre was a brownish skin-toned salarian, Sitoln Noverok. I had never met the man, as far as I was aware. Ex-STG and damn good at stealth missions. Other than that, the quiet alien seemed amused by Marruns’ and me. 

“Down to the left, Shaik. We’ve arrived at the dock,” Drutus concluded. 

“Thank fuck, the sooner I get away from here and get 5 minutes of peace the better,” I grumbled. The long metal hallways ended and I burst out onto Dock PT25. A quick scan locked my legs, the air frozen in my lungs. I gaped. 

The _Starquake_ lay before me, rotary turning. 

But it had been ripped apart! It had only been about 5 months since the Council decided to re-create the crew, they couldn’t have have put an order in for it to be done by now! She looked… off, I frowned with a tilt of my head. She retained her fanned plates and rotary system but something seemed off. I made my legs move, heart bursting in my chest. As I drew closer, I could appreciate the differences. 

She had an obvious paint job; the edges of the plates, a broken fan design that curled on the tail and a long strike down the side were a bright lavender colour, matching our previous uniform code. A dark grey stripe stained the flanks of the _Starquake_ above the purple stripe. Behind the rotary on the dark stripe, _‘STARQUAKE’_ was painted. She had her name on her! The nose seemed more pronounced, a little bit boxy and there were only 3 layers of fanned plates instead of 4. The windows had been re-arranged on the cockpit too. And the engines, oh dear Lord they put new engines on her! The black engines had a metal plate on the top, ‘RSS-2’ painted on them. The same code was painted on the nose below the airlock. 

I stopped at the ramp to her airlock, a sense of homesickness easing. My eyes stung as I looked at her. Oh God, she was a magnificent sight for jailed eyes! I ran up the ramp to the airlock, desperation blinding sense. I hesitated at the airlock however, despite my raging emotions. Biting my lip, tension crawled up my spine. The rest of my crew was in there, waiting and causing trouble. What would their reaction be? 

“Are we going in or what?” Marruns grumbled. I whipped around, almost wishing I could make a robotic growl to scare the shit out of him. I didn’t trust Nyryntha to co-operate though.

“I have been trapped inside a tiny box for 6 months knowing full well half my crew is dead and my ship destroyed. And I have one thing back now. So shut. Up!” I snarled. Marruns almost pouted in fury. With that, I marched into the _Starquake_ with new vigour. 

The interior didn’t feel cramped and dank or pale, I was surprised to find. A mixture of blue-purple lights shining up from the floor gave it a nice balance between the two with darkened floor and lightened roof. Sure, when I strolled down the hall, the CIC windows showed me a lit room with a darkened second floor for holographic screens, all clean metal shining but it wasn’t blinding. It was pleasing to the eye. Although, there was toilet paper everywhere, and drinks, and food, and …was Valérien on my fucking chair?! The asshole!! My hackles rattled as the copper turian leaned back on the captain’s chair, tossing an old drinks can on the floor. I popped my jaw as I noted a door. I stomped down to it

The noise! It was borderline riot levels! And who the hell put heavy metal music on of all things?! The stairs in the corner of the room, by the door, spiralled up and down. Did they go through all the decks? Sweet! I clambered up the stairs towards to walkway, my entrance ignored. I doubted anyone could hear me over this bloody ‘music’. I studied the scene from above, curious as to the absolute train wreck that was the CIC. It needed a damn good wash. To be kind.

Stopping in the middle of a supposed empty spot without computer banks and a mountain of trash in the way, I pulled out my omni-tool, using the codes given to me by the Council to access the _Starquake’s_ servers. I shut the music off, my words already forming in my mouth. 

“AUTILLIN!” I thundered. I almost purred as he flipped, tumbling out of the chair in surprise. His eyes turned skywards, mandibles flared wider than I thought possible. “Get your ass out of my fucking chair! Goddam it! 6 months away from you, 1 minute on the bloody ship and you’re already pissing me off!” The silence that hit me was heavier than I expected. I recognised little faces… I suppressed the shudder rolling down my shoulders.

“Line up people! C’mon! We’ve got work to do! Everybody in here! Hustle, hustle, hustle!” I ordered, clapping my hands for good measure.

It spurred people at the very least. People scrambled from their lounged positions, forming random lines of people before me as Val tumbled out of my chair to reach an intercom. His voice cracked throughout the ship. ‘All crew to CIC, all crew to CIC. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. All crew to CIC’. A ringing bell trembled through the air. Within seconds, people thundered into the room, sprinting for all their worth. Mat’al strolled in, confused at first as he cast his eyes up, noting the upturned heads of the line-up. His step quickened. 

It only took about a minute, but the whole crew was here, a full complement to top it off. 45 crew members and I only knew just over half. This would be a long few months… The waited, hands behind their backs. I took in a deep breath, my earlier nerves dissolving. 

“Long time no see, my friends. Glad to see you’re all kicking,” I grinned. A few friendly smiles popped up. “As you may have guessed, the situation has changed, all thanks to you so thank you. I am resuming my position as captain...although I wish I could say it was under healthier terms,” I scowled at Marruns behind me, earning a sulk. “I am unsure as to what you know but I’ll keep this brief and have a report prepared with the full details at a later date, there is a lot that needs to be done. 

“First to my original crew members; the Council has waved all previous crimes you may or may not have committed. The end of Saboteur Saria is included in it, as are all of my previous crimes. In return, we are now used by the Council as a specialised Reaper strike team, known as the RRTF, the Reaper Repulsion Task Force. We will receive any funds, equipment and all expertise we require when we need them so we won’t be in a similar situation as we were almost a year ago. We won’t need to do any mercenary jobs for the near future. To my new crew, while I understand this is all… unusual, I look forward to working with you all for the future. Hopefully we can kick Reapers in the ass,” I explained, my voice loud in the quiet CIC. “XO, Commanders, step forward,” I ordered. 

To my dismay, 3 unknown people stepped from the masses. A brass coloured male turian with angular, vivid purple marks saluted, yellowish eyes sharp and posture tall. A male red salarian with teal coloured eyes, red spots stroked in black and patched yellow flakes under his eyes and lips saluted, eyes straight although his posture wasn’t as tight as the turian. The final was a dark but vivid asari, dark dots at the corner of her eyes and a tear drop between her brows. She saluted with experience. I turned, very and jittery, to Drutus. He secured his hands behind his back under my scrutiny. 

“The crew was reshuffled when it was brought together,” he responded. I blinked before turning to the three people. A quick scan of the crowd behind showed my original crew were indifferent or miffed. I was outright insulted. 

“Yeah, how can I run 4 teams with 2 commanders? They’d be worked off their feet!” I growled. “Second, and I mean no insult to you lady and gentlemen, but I need people with experience of Reapers in my meetings,” 

“The Council-” Marruns began. I snapped to him, finger jabbing him in the chest. 

“Put _me_ in charge. I am un-shuffling the reshuffle. This is now my ship, my crew and my ass on the line! I am captain! This is my decision. To my old XO and Commanders, get down to the front! There is no bloody way the Council is dictating how I order my crew,” I grumbled. 

Raisha and Mat’al shared a look, Mat’al almost entertained as he strolled forward. Raisha chuckled as she patted Shayan on her way towards me. The quarian jumped in surprise, seemed to stammer a little before Indira grabbed his arm and dragged him down the front, crying out for help. Val snorted, a grin creeping on his face as he pulled himself out of the line to join the others. That seemed to set off the brass turian. 

“Are you kidding me?” he gaped. Val turned stiff, keeping his eyes ahead. “You’re putting him in charge? But he’s barefaced!” he thundered. I blinked, my vision tunnelling on Val’s expression. His plates were held very, eyes dead ahead on the wall before him, shoulders tense. I glanced to my side, towards Drutus. 

I snatched the pistol at his side and fired. 

The bullet soared past his head, crashing into the floor. The turian was frozen, the new crew members screamed in surprise and stepped back in horror. My original crew were phased, a few even laughed. 

“Ever,” I muttered. “Insult anyone in my crew with such a bullshit stereotype again, I will blast your fucking brains out. Do I make myself clear?” I was astounded when, frozen as he was, he managed a stiff nod. I straightened my shoulders “Good. Valérien Autillin is Commander of the Combat team. End. Of. Discussion,” 

“A-Aye, aye, Captain,” he stuttered. I returned the pistol, Drutus smirking a touch. 

“Commanders, XO, to the war room. We have things to discuss. Oh and Lanster,” I called. Lanster glanced up, a grin on his face. “I want all requisition orders in within the hour. I want the _Starquake_ flying ASAP. Also, for the crew,” I picked up toilet paper on the railing, allowing it to flutter to the ground. “I want this ship spotless. I will do a full inspection later this evening. I want out of here tonight. Dismissed!” The room cried ‘Aye, Aye Captain’ before they thundered in all directions. The brass turian left without question, the salarian and asari were more reluctant to leave. 

I strolled down walkway, trying to keep my commanders and XO in sight as they disappeared into the door at the back of the CIC. I didn’t even see the elevator, how much of the _Starquake_ had been overhauled? I clambered down the stairs, trying to keep my pace steady and confident as people swelled around me in my scrambled attempt to make it look like I knew where I was going. The Spectres were on my heels like sharp needles jabbing my back whenever I slowed down. I passed through the door to bring me back into the hall before. I blinked, disorientated. I… The floor plan had changed. 

Shit. 

Lost, I powered into the door ahead of me, pleading I was going the right way. That was when I could see the elevator and a welcome face waiting for me in the wider hall. On my left was the new med bay, now on a floor without an elevator ride. The right had a room with computers, desks and this strange orb thing with screens floating on the surface. I turned to the welcome face as she grinned and pushed herself off the elevator shaft, two doors behind it on either side. 

“Thought you might get lost, Dellion,” Indira winked. I snorted. 

“You know me well, Indira,” I grinned back. The drell skipped backwards a few steps before turning, passing through the door on one side of the elevator, leading to the back of the deck. Following, I was in another narrow strip of a hallway. Indira turned left and powered into room. I was not long in following. 

The new war room was nice. It had stripes of wooden panel separated by metal ribbing around a massive wooden, oval table with a hollowed middle, a circular table projector glowing in preparation. Raisha and Mat’al were standing, Shayan had lowered himself into one of the high backed chairs and Val was leaning on the table itself. I grappled Indira around the neck, yanking her into a hug. The drell laughed, before breaking out of my grasp and bear hugging me. I gagged for air. 

“I’ve missed you, Dellion! It’s been so quiet! Oh prison was horrible, the food! Oh it tasted like mud!” Indira cried. I struggled to find air to speak. 

“L-Like you pancakes?” I wheezed. Indira frowned, dropping me on the ground. I squeaked as I landed hard on my ass. Indira crossed her arms as she sulked. 

“No, that’s my leaf pancakes! It’s my mud spaghetti, geez!” she rolled her eyes. I coughed out a laugh. 

“Sorry. Ah Christ, I think you broke a rib,” I gagged, grabbing hold a chair to haul myself up. 

“You’ll live,” Mat’al chuckled. I managed a smile as I forced air into my lungs. 

“I know, still hurts like a bitch,” I grumbled. I surrendered and hugged the tall salarian. “I’ve missed you, you psychotic prick,” I heard Mat’al’s sharp laughter with a grin on my face. 

“Get it out of your system now, human,” he grinned. “The pistol comes back out tomorrow,” I groaned at the prospect. 

“This better not come back and bite me in the ass later,” I sulked as I patting his shoulder, moving onto Raisha. The krogan’s hug was a well needed rock. 

“You look well, Endellion,” she commended, her voice rumbling my entire frame. 

“Apparently 6 months in a prison cell is a good holiday,” I grinned up at her. “I’ve missed it though, I’m ready to get back into it,” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did she just say what I think she said?” Val asked, clinging to the table in feigned horror. “Is she feeling all right?!” I glared at the turian. 

“Ass,” I growled. “I would give you a hug but I’m tempted to just hurl you out the airlock now…” Val smirked before he strolled over. Despite my protests, he hauled me into a hug. I glowered up at him while he stared down at me. 

“You’ve missed it,” he winked. 

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night,” I grumbled before hugging the massive turian. He chuckled, content. 

“It’s been quiet without you, Captain,” Shayan perked, scurrying over for a hug. I smiled before clamping my arms around him. “We were worried…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve missed you, big guy,” I squeezed before giving myself some space. 

“One question, though,” Mat’al asked. I blinked. He raised an arm, pointing at something near the door. Turning, the Spectres were watching, although Marruns was glowering at Mat’al’s finger. “Why is he here?” I sighed as Marruns pouted. 

“Not my idea,” I strutted over to the table, sitting on it as I studied the faces around me. “The Council has put me in charge of their Reaper strike team, however someone complained about my release from prison and in order to get rid of him, they stuck on my crew,” I snorted. “I can’t do anything about him, sorry,” 

“Right,” Val began. “So what is going on?” I shrugged. 

“The Council dragged me into a meeting with them a few hours ago, asking me to act as a middleman to you guys. Originally, they wanted you to do the Reaper related stuff and keep me behind bars where they could study me. Although, your outright rebellion caused them to change the plan. I told the Council that putting me under an Admiral and forwarding their commands would not work and then they pissed me off. Refusing any offer they gave me, they blackmailed me into taking the job as Captain. I have free rein over what we do and where we go, but I report to the Council. In exchange, I am loyal to the Council and I carry a small team of Spectres on board, a) to keep an eye on me and b) to grant us access to anywhere we go should we need it. It also means we have access to the Spectre equipment and prototype Council tools and equipment if we need it,” I explained. 

“Once the ship is ready to leave, then I’ll get all the stuff to the intel team to dig through I’ve been given. I also must see the crew structure and learn the new layout of the _Starquake_ ,” I flicked up a faint smile. “Maybe now we’ll be able to do some work,” 

“Fingers crossed,” Mat’al answered, eyes on the Spectres.

“Right, so I’ve got to report to the Council on an update. They aren’t convinced this is would calm your little rebellion,” I stretched, jumping off the table. “Then I’ll go hi to Gideon wherever the little bugger has gone, check the requisition orders-“

“Ah, Dell,” Shayan coughed. I blinked, turning to him. “Uh… A-About Gideon…” a heavy, cold weight settled in my chest, straightening my spine. My eyes flicked to the other commanders as they shuffled. “He’s uh… not here. N-No one has seen him in 6 months…” 

“What do you mean he’s not here? Where is he!?” I demanded. 

“The human embassy secured him when we docked on the Citadel, before our incarceration,” Raisha rumbled. I gaped at her. “It was a most difficult sight,” 

“He was wild, Dell,” Val sighed. “We couldn’t do anything, he was screaming and thrashing and…Spirits forgive, he managed to KO one human he was so desperate,” 

I was helpless, gagging at the words before me. I… I had planned to give him over to the human embassy at some point but… wild? Screaming? No… no that wasn’t right. Dammit, that kid… that pain in the ass kid was…The cold weight vaporised as a fury ignited. I whipped around to the Spectres behind me. 

“Where is he?” I demanded. Sitoln shrugged. 

“Can’t say. I never kept up with the boy,” he responded. 

“Then I want you to take a message to the Council,” I told him, surprised I wasn’t screaming. The Spectres’ flicked their eyes between each other. “This ship does not leave the Citadel until Gideon is back on deck. Do I make myself clear? 

“But-“

“Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?” I hissed through gritted teeth. The aliens were still before me. Sitoln glanced to Drutus. The elderly turian nodded. 

“Very well, I shall oversee this,” Sitoln sighed, turning on his heel to leave the War Room. 

“You are dismissed,” I growled to the other Spectres. Marruns opened his mouth, plates drawn together when Rosmeni looped an arm around his neck and dragged him out. Marruns gagged and coughed out weak curses. Drutus followed soon after, casting a glance over his shoulder to me before the door closed. I breathed for a time. 

“Is this wise, Endellion?” Raisha asked. I snapped to face her. The krogan kept her gaze, unafraid. “It is difficult to say how much danger he may be in once returned to us,” 

“Raisha, the Reapers are on their way. In a few years’ time, we’ll all be dead if we don’t do something. If Gid was wild and flipping his shit when they took him away, I can only imagine what has happened to him since then. This is Gideon’s home, as is mine. Yeah, it’ll be dangerous but he wants to help,” I responded, turning to the door. “Oh and Shayan, Val, you need to work on keeping things a secret,” I raised a brow as I stared at them over my shoulder. The pair tensed. “I have access to the camera feeds from my room, I knew full well what Gideon was doing in those bloody vents. Also, Raisha told me,” 

“Raisha!” Val and Shayan gawked. The krogan shrugged, a slight smile on her face. 

“The child is close to Endellion’s heart. If Endellion had discovered it, she would have panicked. After calming her, I assured her he was in safe hands. She trusted you to keep Gideon safe, Shayan,” Raisha answered. Shayan flushed under his red mask, coughing. Val crossed his arms, bouncing on his toes as he judged my mood. I snorted before leaving the war room. 

Although, I was lost once back in the unfamiliar hallways. Why was there so many halls?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fact Sheet and Timeline have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	57. Homecoming: Chapter 24

“So, let me get this straight. Satrino told you if you ever brought together to form some kind of group again, you were to kick up as big of a fuss as you could to see if the Council would release me?” I blinked. Val grinned. 

“I think we did a good job,” he purred, puffing out his chest. I snorted. 

“I think it was Lanster barrel-rolling the still-docked _Starquake_ 3 times that did it,” I smirked. Val sulked a touch, shoulders dropping. I laughed at his sullen expression. “Although you helped out. Even if you ruined my chair,”

“Oh would you shut up about that bloody chair,” Val grumbled. I giggled, causing Val to hurl a cushion at me. I squealed as I fell off the bed, trying to avoid it. His roaring laughter only caused my flushed face to glow even hotter. I growled at the now smug turian grinning on my sofa. 

“Fuck you,” I snarled. Damn that alien! “When the hell is Gideon getting back here? The sooner we take off, the sooner you can piss off,” 

“Not sure, but I’m just enjoying catching up on 6 months of torment,” Val smirked. I hurled the thrown cushion at him, although he was smart enough to duck. “My, you are rusty. Maybe you need an expert to show you how it’s done,” he mocked. I fumed. 

“Security!” I cried. Val’s face fell. 

“W-Wait, wait, wai- ah fuck!” Val cursed as he leapt off the sofa, a purple drone screeching at him. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Val squealed as Mar hurtled towards him, sparking with a promise of pain. I laughed, somewhat nursed, as the drone crashed into the turian’s chest and the pair flew out the room. I preened myself in the quiet. 

God, I missed being queen! 

It had been a glorious morning; I had muesli for breakfast – actual muesli and not some cheap military rations – with a good coffee to keep me perked, all the requisition orders were in, the teams were finalised, the ship was ready for take-off and everything was falling back into place. Now I just had to wait for the human embassy to return Gideon and we were good to go!

I stretched as I pulled myself to my feet. The bed was better than the last one, much to my alarm’s delight. Still, the damn thing had been set to 7:30am and the controls locked from me! It was as if they didn’t trust me or something. My room wasn’t too dissimilar to the last _Starquake_ ; it had a raised platform in the back with the sofa and bed, the lower floor had the bathroom and the desk which made turning off the alarm even more of a hassle. 

Exiting the room, I smirked at the sulking Val, sitting on the floor with a scowl on his face, my drone circling above him. I raised my nose a touch before walking past him. The hall was wider now, a lot wider, and it had more rooms. There were even 4 rooms that pointed towards the elevator instead of towards each other. The Spectres had chosen the bottom rooms, near the elevator. Or forced, more like it. Raisha and Mat’al were up top with me, with Indira and Val one down from them and Shayan and Gideon would be down from there. That the final pair of rooms empty. 

Val found his feet before shadowing me, grumbling enough to make his stung pride known. Mar bounced behind me. I smiled just to rub a touch of salt in there. His stuck out tongue told me it worked. I strode into the elevator, hitting the button for the CIC. 

The second floor was the upper crew deck. This was their sleeping quarters with plenty of space, sofas and whatever they needed for the early morning or late evenings. The front of the deck was an exercise area. Weights, a sparring ring, everything we needed to keep us in top form. It also didn’t mean we had to clear space in the cargo hold anymore for sparring competitions. I was always knocked out in the first round, I grumbled. The Lower crew deck was deck 3. The rear of the deck was the kitchens – one kitchen for dextro-amino and another for levo-amino. The elevator was also in this room. Behind them was two lounges on either side of you, one of which had a bar. I could tell from the requisition order they had gotten through most of the alcohol on board as well. Beyond that was the upper CIC walkways. Above the cockpit was a front lounge as well. Lots of places to go during downtime. 

Deck 4 was the busiest deck as I burst onto the floor. The CIC looked into the cockpit now, I could see Lanster doing something or another up there with the new flight crew. Behind me was the new med bay, the intel room opposite it, the war room and the labs. This was the working deck as it were. Down below on deck 5 was engineering. We had engineering itself in the rear of the _Starquake_ with the batteries for the main cannon and the secondary cannons on either side. It’d keep them busy. The 6th deck was the cargo hold with 3 new shuttles; 2 small and 1 large. There was also an odd work area for weapons and armour. It looked rather haphazard to me, if I was honest, as if someone had forgotten about it while designing it and thrown it into the nearest, most convent empty space available. 

“Morning, Shaik,” Drutus greeted as I strode into the Command Ring. He was fixated on a datapad as he leaned on a console. 

“Morning, Bargatus. Any update on Gideon?” I asked as I dropped into the captain’s chair. The elderly turian looked up from the datapad. 

“I’ve heard the embassy was on the way, if they aren’t here already,” he reported. I spun the chair to face the nose of the _Starquake_. 

“Lanster, you better not be playing pong up there!” I teased. The turian flinched before spinning in his chair with a pout on his face. I laughed. 

“I don’t like you being able to look into the cockpit now,” he called, grumbling. I winked. Lanster just sulked before propping his shoulders up. “The embassy is just outside the dock, Captain. Not sure when they are coming in through,”

“Thank you, Lanster. Go back to your pong, I feel Mari would kick your ass at it,” I retorted. I heard his short laugh as he turned to the pale asari. His resulting sulk told me Mari agreed. 

“Val, tell the crew to prepare for take-off. This will only take a few minutes,” I ordered. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he responded, eyes on the dark Spectre. 

I pushed myself off the chair, marching towards the corridor door. I heard Val’s voice ring behind me as he called out orders but I left him to it. He seemed more willing to follow my command now, although I was having a hard time deciding if it was the incarceration or his father’s attack that did it. I was out the airlock and still couldn’t decide which one to go for. 

Out on the dock, I could see through a glass panel near the door a group of humans, talking with the dock master– or was it still harbour master? I shook my head as I leaned on the nearby banister, frowning a touch. I didn’t see Gideon among the group of humans. He wouldn’t have been hard to miss. 6 months had passed though, I did not understand how much he had grown. My presence was noticed by a tall, dark skinned woman with greying hair. A quick word to those around her and they burst out onto the dock. 

It was just the dark woman and an overweight, pale male with a shoulder back slung over his head that strode towards me. I straightened, pulling my shoulders back when I spied the woman’s severe frown. I raised my nose a touch to compensate for my lack of height. The pair walked up the ramp to meet me outside the airlock. The male, I had no qualms with. He appeared relaxed. I offered a hand as they stopped. 

“Good morning, Ma’am, sir,” I greeted. The man shook my hand. 

“Good morning, Mrs Shaik-“ he began. I coughed. 

“Ah, just Miss, thank you,” I corrected. He offered me a small smile. The woman folded her arms, towering over me, ignoring my hand.

“Anita Jenkins and Mark Harrison, Child Support Unit for the Human Embassy,” the woman responded. My hackles rattled a touch. I took a quick glance to her hand propped on her arm. 

“Good morning, Mrs Jenkins. Thank you for looking after Gideon these past few months,” I responded, teeth gritted a touch. 

“Well someone had to parent the boy after your so-called attempt,” she snorted. My expression blanked, every muscle taut. 

“I beg your pardon?” I said, tone dead. Mark coughed. 

“Apologies, Miss Shaik, Anita has been trying to foster Gideon for about 4 months now. We have discovered some… uh, how best to say this, severe psychological problems,” Mark explained. 

“Such as?” I asked. Anita straightened, lips compressed into a tight line. Mark patted her shoulder, a hard frown on his face. His expression softened when he returned to me. 

“The poor boy suffers from a severe separation anxiety the likes I have never seen. 6 months and the boy still hasn’t settled. There has been nothing but escape attempts since day 1 and he fights us at every turn. Took us weeks before he would eat,” Mark explained

“I would have thought his _mother_ would have known about these and sought help,” Anita snarled. My still expression crumbled, my jaw to the floor. 

“Wait, what?” I gagged. “What’s this about being a mother? What?!” I demanded. Anita’s expression fell a touch. 

“You aren’t his… mother?” Anita asked. 

“No! I rescued him about 8 months ago from the remains of a batarian slave ship! How old do you think I am?! I’m only 26! Gideon is, what, 11, 12 now?” I gawked. Anita stared, dumfounded. 

“I ah… see,” Mark stumbled for words. “Well that uh… causes-“ 

“DELL!” I heard a voice screech. 

My eyes were torn from the satisfying gawk of Anita’s face to the blond terror himself struggling against the grip of another human, a dark haired male. Gideon whipped around and slammed a fist into his jaw. I was helpless – stuck between horror and pride – as the man stumbled away and Gideon twirled onto the deck. Within seconds, he was on his feet, charging up the ramp. Mark, more able to respond than Anita, held up his hands as if to stop him. Gideon swerved wide. 

Then I found myself flat on my ass as Gideon piled into me. I wheezed in surprise as my ribs rattled. I took a few seconds to centre myself, and then another few to realise Gideon was still flailing for a tighter grip on me. I hugged him, hushing him in his ear to stop him crushing my ribs. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, buddy,” I soothed. Gideon was pressed to my shoulder, quivering. “It’s ok, you’re all right, big guy,” I ruffled his hair. He plucked up the courage to look up at me, eyes red and cheeks soaked. “Why are you crying, huh? What’s up?” 

“I-I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” he whimpered. My heart fluttered a touch. I dragged him into a tight hug. He clung to me. 

“Silly Gideon, I’m a Shaik, we’re too stupid to just die or vanish,” I grinned. Gideon coughed a weak laugh. “Go on. There’s three rooms left on the top deck, if you’re quick you might get one that isn’t blocked by the rotary. Do you want a window?” Gideon hiccupped, nodding. “Go on then, go, go, go!” I shoved him to his feet. Gideon scrambled for balance before starting for the _Starquake_. “And if you see Marruns, kick him in the balls!” I called as he disappeared from view. I turned to the two humans gaping at me. “Thank you for returning him. Now if you excuse me-“ 

“Ah miss!” Mark managed. I frowned a touch. “Well ah, the issue we have is that we uh. Well, all of his documentation now says ‘Gideon Shaik’,” I frowned even more. “If you aren’t his mother then… that means we cannot return him to you-“ 

“And why the fuck not?!” I snarled. Mark shuddered. 

“W-Well the boy isn’t your son! All children that are in our care must be adopted to either existing or new family members. You are neither of these. We would break the law by releasing him to you,” Mark stammered. I quirked an eyebrow. Mark sighed. “We cannot release him to you, Miss Shaik, it would be the legal equivalent of abandonment,” 

“So… unless I agree to sign the paperwork that says Gideon is my son, you would take him away again?” I simplified. Mark nodded, relieved. I breathed through my nose. “Where did this whole thing stem from, anyway?”

“Uh… w-we were just given the details that Commander Bellium had got from the crew…” Mark answered. 

“The crew…” I echoed, turning the words in my head until my blood bubbled. I glanced back to the _Starquake_ , clucking my tongue as frustration mounted. Who said Gideon was my kid? I wasn’t ready to be a bloody mother! Ah Christ, my mother would be doing her absolute nut if she was alive. My shoulders sagged. “Fine. Where do I sign?” 

“B-But you haven’t-“ Mark tried. I glared at him. 

“Where?” I repeated. 

“You’ve not adopted him tho-“ Mark tried again. I closed the distance, making the large man sweat. 

“It will get sorted,” I vowed. “Where do I sign?” Mark’s eyes bulged, breath escaping him in short, sharp bursts. He removed a form from a shoulder bag on a clipboard. 

“J-Just here,” he stammered. I snatched the pen off him and signed the bloody paper. I marched back towards the _Starquake_. I left them stumbling behind me as the airlock closed. My step down the hallway was sharp and hard, my blood threatening to evaporate. I marched into the CIC were Val was still standing with a datapad as people flowed to and from him. He caught my expression. 

“Ah… Dell? Why do you look ready to murder some puppies?” He asked. I marched towards the rear door. 

“Commanders and XO to the war room,” I ordered. 

“Why-“ Val began. I whipped around, surprised I hadn’t snapped my head clean from my neck. 

“Commanders. And XO. To the war room. Now!” I thundered. Val’s back straightened a touch. 

“We’ll be there,” he answered. I snorted as I stomped off down towards the room myself. Once in the room I began a furious pace up and down the length of the room. On my 3rd pace, Val shuffled into the room with Raisha, the turian using the krogan as a shield. On my 4th pace, Mat’al wandered in. My 5th pace, Indira had joined and was looking very confused. My 8th pace, Shayan appeared. I stopped before them, hand gripping the edge of the table for fear of me punching someone. The five aliens awaited with concern or fear. 

“Gideon _Shaik_?” I demanded. Realisation fell over all of their faces. 

“A misunderstanding,” Raisha began. I breathed. “At the crash site, Marruns had realised that there was a child in our crew. He asked who he was and was responded with ‘He’s the captain’s’. Marruns assumed Gideon was a Shaik and we were not given adequate time to correct him. When Gideon was removed by the human embassy, we did not consider the consequences,” Raisha explained. 

“Is it… a problem?” Shayan asked quiet. 

“Yeah, because now I have to go through the fucking adoption process otherwise nothing short of kidnapping him will get him released to us!” I snapped. “26 years old with an 11 year old son? People will think I’m a fucking teenage mother! Do you have any idea what my mother would say if she were here? She’d skin me alive!” 

“Then let us be thankful that your mother is no longer with us,” Mat’al answered. I opened my mouth to thunder at him until the words hit me. My mother couldn’t skin me… she wasn’t here… she was dead. My rage vanished. Mourning rose to replace it. I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I could look Mat’al in the eye.

“…That hurt more than any bullet you have fired at me, Mat’al,” I told him, almost whimpering, amazed my emotions had 180ed so. 

“Good. I will be honest with you, Dell,” Mat’al raised a brow. “We all saw this coming. You should have given him to the human embassy when we first got him. But no, someone kept forgetting, or putting it off. You only have yourself to blame. Perhaps you’ll think longer term in the future should this occur again. But let me make this clear,” he added. I was helpless under his cold gaze. “Fuck up with the boy and you’ll get no sympathy from me,” 

“And why should it matter to you so much? You don’t even like Gideon,” I asked, nails buried into the palms of my hands. 

“Because I had a son once. Once,” Mat’al responded. My hands released in surprise. The salarian turned then, expression frozen, as he stepped from the room without another word. The silence was crushing on my shoulders. 

“Uh… i-if it’s any consolation,” Shayan offered. I turned to him. “I’d think you’d make a great mother,” I felt my lip tremble. 

“Thank you. Prepare the crew. I want to take off. Now,” I ordered. 

“Aye, aye!” the cry sounded. My eyes were on the wall as the door opened and footfalls faded. I breathed, trying to shove the swirling mess of emotions away. My blood boiled in rage, my nerves danced with anxiety and my chest was frozen with despair. Dammit, a woman couldn’t be simple, could she?! I started for the door, freezing when I noticed Raisha still standing there. I coughed, almost nervous. 

“You are well?” Raisha asked. I managed a shaken smile before it collapsed. I shook my shoulders out. 

“I-I don’t know,” I shrugged, borderline hugging myself. Raisha closed the distance, easing me into a hug. 

“It will work itself out in the end, Endellion,” Raisha assured me. I pressed myself into the krogan. 

“I’m just afraid of what Nyryntha will do to him, to everyone, when I lose,” I whimpered, trying to ignore the tingle dancing through my head.


	58. Homecoming: Chapter 25

I sipped the coffee , frowning at the report before me. The Council had given me a lot of information… a lot of contacts to boot. I had been working my intel team hard, trying to squeeze out any leads for potential Saboteurs. a month on and we were still shifting through the noise of just nonsense behaviour. At least we caught 12 spies for several different species! I sighed. 

It was about 2 weeks until my birthday, the end of November. 27 at last, I smiled, and I was the captain of an anti-Reaper strike team. God help us all, I grumbled. I tossed the datapad on a nearby console, linking my fingers as I studied the crew. Everyone was just playing nice just now; Lanster, Mari, Marta – a short, blonde haired Polish lass with blue-grey eyes – and Connor – a chocolate mop-haired man with dark blue eyes from Oklahoma – all kept the cockpit busy. The engineering tunnels were bustling with the rest of the engineers, although my relief that the daily ship report was only listing minor issues such as terrible microwave was incredible. A ship that wasn’t breaking down made me a thrilled captain!

Gideon took only a few hours to settle back down, but the new faces kept him quiet when he ran across them, although Marruns kept a wide berth from him. I couldn’t fathom out why though, Gideon was just a kid! I could explain Gideon’s behaviour towards everyone else, I suppose it was just his anxiety was the root cause of that, or just not used to new people, I don’t know! I didn’t even know the kid had any serious anxiety issues. Sure, he had been skittish when we rescued him but he had just escaped a burning wreck. I grumbled though, Gid was a kettle of fish I had been reluctant to sort out. Oh, everything was settled now, the little bugger was now a Shaik, much to his delight. I didn’t know where he was now but no doubt I would soon hear, he was so smug these days. ‘I’m the son of the captain, I can do what I want!’. I had been quick to put that to bed. Nothing like Mat’al and Raisha to remind him who was in charge here. I had a vague idea of where he was, the cries of surprise or swearing were most prominent in the engineering tunnels-

“Dellion! Dellion!” I heard Indira cry, tearing into the CIC. I didn’t even stir as she bounced around my chair. 

“Yes, Indira?” I asked. Indira bent down, meeting me at eye level with a grin on her face. 

“I think we found a Saboteur,” she sang. I perked, sitting straighter in my chair. 

“Where?” I breathed. 

“Thessia. Some Matriarch with a good amount of influence in the political sphere. They sent word to the Council that many people have gotten… crazy. It seems to match what happened in C-Sec; headaches, weird dreams, sudden fascination with someone, rapid accent up the old career ladder. We’re aren’t too far from Thessia but we need to move,” Indira finished more. I nodded. 

“Nicely done. C’mon, let’s go kick some Saboteur ass!” I grinned. Indira smirked before bounding away. “Lanster!” I summoned. The turian glanced over his shoulder. “Set a course for Thessia. We’ve got a whiff of a Saboteur’s trail!” 

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Lanster cheered. The cockpit rumbled with activity. “ETA, 26 hours,” 

“Get on it, Trouble, or you can babysit Gideon for the whole trip,” I smirked. Lanster sulked a touch. 

“Am I the only one who doesn’t mind babysitting him? Spirits,” he grumbled. I laughed, letting the tension run from my shoulders. It was time to get to work. 

“Yes, Lanster, yes you are!” I joked as I shoved myself off the chair. I left the pilot to his grumblings as I headed for the labs. I could already see the bustle from the hall. 

I was greeted by a long bank of computers running the majority of the length of the labs. The war room had stolen a fair chunk from the left side, but that just allowed a weird and shaped bank of computers beside it. The servers were to my right at the door, followed by 3 rooms for isolated tests. Saria’s spine was in one of these rooms, behind a shimmering blue field that seemed to disrupt the effects of the indoctrination waves. I trusted the scientists knew what they were doing. 

I found my prize lingering near the end, by the window that overlooked the upper half of the drive core. I approached, weaving around the bustle of the people at work. Mat’al glanced to me as I joined him by the window. He managed a small smile. 

“You have that look in your eye,” he commented. I furrowed my brow. “You had that same look when we were on course to the Citadel to deal with Saria. I am assuming this means one thing?” he quizzed. 

“Another Saboteur, this time within the Asari. We’re on course to Thessia now,” I answered. 

“Thought as much,” he mused. He passed me a datapad. I frowned a smidge at it as I took it off him. “Satrino has sent us a lovely package. The omni-tools that had been confiscated from us since the crash,” he grinned. “We’ve recovered 98.2% of our original data. The other 1.8% can be wrangled free from the other damaged omni-tools,” 

“Bloody hell, Satrino thought of everything…” I said, reading the report. “I don’t know how he hid them but kudos to him. I owe the man now, don’t I?” 

“Indeed. Although I doubt it will help us much against this new Saboteur. Let us hope we can protect you a little better this time. We do not need you in ICU,” Mat’al commented. 

“Back to caring about me now?” I quizzed. Mat’al snorted, a cold amusement lighting his eyes. 

“I stopped?” he feigned surprise. I pouted at him. I squealed when I felt a sharp sting in my thigh. Mat’al’s expression warmed with triumph. “Ah, so I have. Apologies,” 

“What the hell was that for?!” I snapped, hobbling. Mat’al chuckled as he reloaded the Predator. 

“Pouting. The last thing we need is two pouters on board. Marruns is painful enough,” Mat’al smirked. “And I haven’t shot you in a while,” 

“Fuck you,” I snarled. Mat’al raised a brow, the Predator whipped back up. I side-stepped as a shoved his arm away, although his other hand grabbed my wrist, keeping me in my half-crouched and – quite – precarious position. I felt the blood run to my toes as Mat’al smiled. “Please don’t do this to me here…” I pleaded. Mat’al tipped his head. 

I screamed when he dragged me to him, sweeping my feet from under me and hurling me over his shoulder. I landed hard on the back of my shoulders, swearing until the Predator was a few inches from my nose. I stared up at Mat’al with my best puppy dog eyes as he kept a secure hold on one of my wrists. 

“I love you?” I whimpered. Mat’al’s grin just took a cruel spin. I gagged on the air. “SECURITY!” I screeched. Mat’al frowned a touch until Mar crashed into him, sending him wheeling off me. I rolled onto my feet, sprinting for the door. “Thank you, Marshal!” I cried as I tore through the door, Mat’al swearing as he struggled with the drone. I didn’t stop sprinting until I was in the CIC, crashing into Raisha. The Spectres, mulling around the CIC boredly, gaped at me, dumfounded as to seeing this ‘Murderous Saboteur’ squealing in terror. Raisha frowned a touch as I put her between myself and the lab. 

“Is there a problem?” Raisha asked. 

“Mat’al's going to eat me,” I whimpered. Raisha was silent before sighting. 

“I do not even wish to know,” Raisha rumbled. I whimpered, paranoid of the dark skinned salarian assassinating me from behind somewhere. 

I didn’t sleep well that night, as you could imagine. 

The following morning, we began our approach to Thessia. I hadn’t been shot, which was a plus, but it was… it was hectic, my fault however. I was horrified to learn that my guns – my beloved Locust and Carnifex – had also been victims of the RSS-1 crash. I refused point blank to use any SMG other than a Locust, much to Mat’al’s approval. I think maybe that’s why he wasn’t trying to shoot me this morning. He, of all people, knew what I was like with guns. I didn’t need to smack myself in the face with my gun when trying to take out an indoctrinated servant. The Carnifex wasn’t as much of an issue, we had a few spares but the additions weren’t the same. I just had to deal with Ultralight Materials and the extended clip. Mat’al promised me a new Locust. Val vowed to get me a new pistol, determined not to be outdone by Mat’al. 

And then I had to report to the Council. Tevos was most concerned since we were dealing with her own planet here. I informed her of our possible Saboteur, a woman named Alea Shea’kal. Tevos herself knew the accused well, a soft spoken and quiet woman. ‘Impossible’ she had cried, ‘I’ve known the woman for over 530 years’ she had exclaimed. That sparked the next hour of discussion, me trying to a) ease her fears since we weren’t confirming she was a Saboteur yet, just that we suspected she was and b) trying to convince Tevos that if she was a Saboteur, we would kill her ASAP. Tevos was distressed by that outcome, she wanted us to capture her alive but they appeared to have never taken live prisoners into account when re-designing the _Starquake_. And I didn’t want another Saboteur on board. I was bad enough. 

Alas I calmed the asari down enough to get a grudging go ahead. We had been planning on doing it regardless but now we had Council permission, just a little extra on our side. I was suited up in my new, shiny armour and standing in the cockpit as Lanster brought us in. I had been to Thessia on business as a merc leader but this… I suspected I would have to deal with a lot of red tape. A lot of it. I prayed the Spectres paid out. My ground team comprised Val, Rosmeni, Marrun so he couldn’t annoy my crew in my absence), Utren, Iona, Phentos – who turned out to be that brass turian I wanted shot, Searte, a dark skinned asari and Andria. I was leaving everyone else just in case something happened back here or if I needed backup later. I wasn’t taking any chances this time. 

“Thessia Control, this is RSS-2 _Starquake_ , requesting permission to land in Serrice,” Lanster called into the radio. 

_”Roger, RSS-2_ Starquake _. You are not scheduled to land today… or at all,”_ the controller responded, confused and concerned. Lanster shifted his gaze to mine. I flicked a slight smile.

“Tell her we’re on a Spectre mission. Short notice,” I hinted. Lanster grinned. 

“Aye, aye,” he cracked his fingers. “RSS-2 _Starquake_ , we’re on a Spectre run, we didn’t have time to send a flight plan. We have four of them if you wish to verify,” Lanster remarked, a touch too smug to be neutral. There was a pause on the other end. My, Lanster loved digging at asari controllers…

 _”Roger, RSS-2_ Starquake _. Cleared to land Dock SS-43. Verification will be needed for your Spectres however,”_ the controller warned. She sounded nervous. 

“Roger that, cleared to land Dock SS-43. Have a good day,” Lanster signed off, releasing a contented sigh. I scowled. “Dammit, I needed that,” he purred.

“I didn’t need to know what you jack off to, Lanster,” I joked. Lanster squawked as he fell out of his chair. Connor and Mari burst into giggles. Marta simply stared at us. I didn’t know if she got it or was just that unimpressed. Lanster’s face was glowing blue, even under the charcoal skin. I smirked at him. 

“I’ll get you back for this,” Lanster promised. I smirked. 

“Get us in, Lanster,” I patted his shoulder. He grunted at me. I still had the wide grin when I walked out into the CIC. My crew was already waiting for me, prepared for the potential battle ahead. Rosmeni was finishing her checks of her assault rifle. She smirked as I approached. 

“Ah Serrice, a shining gem in the Asari crown. Home to one of the largest financial centres in the galaxy and a major seat of power with the asari populous. Also the location for one of the commando training centres. Ah, good times,” Rosmeni grinned. “Be prepared for plenty of resistance, Shaik. The asari love their secrets,” 

“Thanks,” I answered. “All right team, stay sharp. Also, Raisha,” I turned to the krogan as she held Gideon by his scruff. Gideon flailed in her grip, half dressed in some small armour. I don’t know where he found it, but that had been a surprise for some lighter missions. “Please keep Gideon on the ship. Shove him in the vents if you think that will keep him here,” 

“Fret not, Endellion,” Raisha smiled. “I am sure I shall be able to handle Gideon. He has studies to begin,” 

“Studies?” Gideon fell limp in her grip. “Like… putting things together?” 

“Mathematics, history, literature-“ Raisha listed. Gideon wailed, struggling once more. I grinned. 

“Have fun, Gideon,” I smirked as I led the crew out into the hall. 

“Don’t leave me here! You’re my mum now! You gotta protect me!” Gideon cried. I rolled my eyes. 

“I am. By thinking of your future,” I retorted as I turned down the hall. Val chuckled as we piled into the airlock, Gideon’s cries fading behind the doors, the engines powering down. 

“Gideon must love you for this,” He grinned. I snorted. I heard the loud thunks as the _Starquake_ docked. I breathed as the airlock equalised with the outdoor atmosphere. 

“He needs his education, whether he likes it or not. Even with a Reaper invasion coming, we might win. He’ll thank me later,” I answered. “But I just need to concentrate on this asari of ours,” 

The airlock doors parted, sliding upwards. 

Thessia had always been one of those planets that just shook me for how similar it was to Earth. The dock itself had massive openings up and down the massive dock with a perfect view of the city behind us. Serrice was dominated by towering skyscrapers that fanned at the bottom, reminding me of a plant and its roots. The sky was clear, vivid blue with only the faintest hints of clouds. Below the city was sweeping rivers banked by delicate trees and wild bushes. The city soared above this on massive stilts.

We strode out towards the greeting party, a small group of asari. Rosmani strutted beside me, nose raised a touch. An older asari with wrinkles marring her skin and white markings along her cheeks frowned at the Spectre, recognition lighting her eyes. 

“Spectre Fa’Ano. A superb day to you,” the asari greeted. 

“Matriarch Teilia A’Fian, good afternoon,” Rosmani responded. “Lovely to see you out of the retirement home… I mean, parliament,” Teilia frowned. 

“Rosmani,” I hissed. Rosmani shrugged, smirking. “Apologies, Matriarch A’Fian. I’m afraid Rosmani is about as easy to control as the wind,” 

“Indeed. It is no wonder she rose to Spectre. Even the commandos are a little… wary of her, and that is before we even mention her biotic strength. She gets the job done,” Teilia responded, tone flat. “So what brings you to Serrice, human?” I pulled my shoulders back as my spine straightened. 

“I am Captain Endellion Shaik, head of the Council funded RRTF. We are a specialised team seeking saboteurs within various organisations who are working for an establishment that seeks to disrupt and destroy the galaxy as we know it. We have already located one within the STG and in C-Sec. We have reason to there is one within the asari’s political influence sphere. We wish to speak with her to assess her,” I explained. Teilia studied me, hundreds of years judging my words. 

“You are young to be leading a specialised force, are you not?” she questioned. I fought the frown trying to yank my mouth down. 

“And Rosmani is young to be within the Spectres,” I retorted. Rosmani laughed. “Age has little to do with this, Matriarch A’Fian. We have orders from Councillor Tevos to speak with this woman. We will not leave until we have done so,” The Matriarch only frowned a touch at my tone. Her eyes drifted to the crew around me. 

“That would depend on who you wish to speak with, Captain,” Teilia answered with caution. 

“Alea Shea’kal,” I said. The three asari before me straightened, shifting glances between each other. 

“That… that is not possible-“ Teilia began. 

“Oh, it’s possible,” Rosmani smirked. “We are making this possible,” Marruns took a few steps forward, taking up my other flank. He raised a brow plate. 

“Do we need to collect the other two Spectres or are we enough of a reason?” he quizzed. I kept my face blank, trying to ignore how close the smug bastard was to me. Teilia shifted her eyes between them. 

“N-No, that is unnecessary. B-but she is a very busy woman-“ Teilia tried. 

“Then clear her schedule,” Rosmani warned, a knife underlying her tone. The asari was stiff before me. After a time, she nodded, almost. 

“Very well, I shall see what I can do. Please, follow me,” Teilia swept her arm to the side as she turned. The pair of asari on either side of her spu, following. I frowned a touch as I took step behind them. My gut was happy with this. Rosmani walked beside me, nose high as she grinned. I had to accept Marruns on my other flank. Val was behind me if he tried anything. 

The interior of the building was dominated by massive vaulted ceilings, large banners floating in the slight breeze. The wide open spaces as we traversed from room to room brought more than enough light to highlight the faints joints between the slabs of blue-tinted slabs of what I would have called granite. I wasn’t sure without closer examination. Down a few more small, tall hallways and they led us into a spacious office.

It was a three tiered office, the desk at the back on the highest point with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the meandering rivers, a sitting area in the middle and just a decorative lower tier with plants and statues of asari and creatures and weird and wonderful shapes. Teilia indicated for us to sit on the corner sofas on the second tier. I held up a hand, scanning the room. I was not putting myself in a vulnerable position with another asari Saboteur walking in on us. The old asari frowned but said nothing against us. 

“I shall inform Matriarch Alea Shea’kal you wish to see her at her earliest convenience-“ Teilia informed us. I shook my head, killing her words. 

“Now. She comes and sees us now. Or else I will drag the Council into this,” I threatened. Teilia folded her hands behind her back, wrinkles deep as she frowned. 

“As you wish, Captain,” she retorted. She abandoned us in the office, her heels clicking as she departed. I counted to 15 before opening my mouth. 

“Val, get everyone into a good position. If she is a Saboteur and she brings friends, I want to be in as good as a position as I can get,” I ordered, shoulders shuddering. 

“Aye, Aye. Iona, Searte, check out the top tier,” Val issued almost. I breathed, relieved I had him to deal with the tactical side of things. I still needed a sit-down lesson in combat tactics. 

I droned out Val’s orders as I began leisurely pace along the length of the middle tier. I was glad for the Spectres’ presences, if only to help speed up the process. I could only imagine what I would do if I was alone on this one. I sighed, turning my attention to the more immediate danger. 

If she was a Saboteur. That would be three at least known to us. I did not understand how to deal with Rolidin, I would need to have a word with the salarian Councillor about that one. Saria was dead but God that had taken me out of action for a while. I didn’t have a good standing record with dealing with Saboteurs. I was afraid this would be the same…

“Captain Shaik, I presume?” a soft voice rang. I spun, a hand floating to the Carnifex as I faced the doorway. Matriarch Alea stood before me, the dark purple toned asari held herself, the barest of white marks along her brow. Faint wrinkles waved on her face as she offered a small smile. I straightened, stepping between her and the crew behind me. 

“Indeed. Thank you for seeing me so. I understand this must surprise,” I responded. The asari sighed. 

“It is, Captain, however I am not one to ignore the orders from Spectres on a Council approved mission,” she answered. Teilia stood by her side, still frowning at me. “To what did you need to see me for on such short notice?” 

“I have a few questions, Matriarch Alea, if I may,” I stepped down from the middle tier to join the pair of asari on the lowest tier. Alea nodded. “Have you ever had any strange dreams, surrounding the theme of uncontrolled destruction, the inability to control your body and such like?” The Matriarch frowned a touch. 

“What an odd question, Captain. I… I cannot say I have. The strangest dream I have ever countered is… well, for a Matron to be wishing for her childhood home, a place I have not frequentded with such a powerful will is unnerving. To see the loving faces of my mother and father, to brush my hands through the course reeds of the hills nearby, the crisp winter breeze weaving through the mountaintops. I suppose I was wishing for a gentler time, a time before everything spiraled to despair,” Alea closed her eyes, immersing herself in the memories. I set my expression, desperate to stop the needles pricking my heart showing on my face. 

“I see, not what I was looking to hear. However, it was very interesting,” I cleared my throat, shaking my head to clear my mind. “Are you aware of what a Reaper is, Matriarch Alea?” I asked. Alea held her chin, brushing her fingers on her upper lip. 

“Was… I seem to recall a human – I believe he was a Spectre, no? – crying out about a ‘Reaper’. I am afraid I cannot say beyond that,” she answered, her tone curious. 

“You are referring to Commander Shepard, but yes you are correct. We have evidence to suggest that sentient, hyper advanced machines are coming to wipe out all advanced life in the galaxy,” I explained. 

“Hyper advanced machines… My apologies, Captain, but this sounds absurd. To what would an AI, as I seem to believe you are referring to, get with such a venture?” Alea furrowed her brows. I offered a half smile, trying to watch her expressions. 

“We do not know yet, Matriarch. It is something we are trying to unearth,” I retorted. Alea sighed. 

“Reaper, such a dark word to you humans, is it not? I believe it has something to do with death, I suppose if such machines were to come to us, it would a fitting name. Forgive me, I am a philosopher. The word seems to… strike something in me,” she shrugged. I straightened a touch. “I remember there was this large tree near to where I lived when I was a child, towering high above the surrounding forest. That was until a fungus came and stole the life from it. Goddess forgive, Reaper would fit such a massacre of nature,” My shoulders slumped, frowning a touch. 

“It appears our childhood homes were not too dissimilar, Matriarch Alea. We had a large elm one of thousands killed when Dutch elm disease struck,” I sighed. Alea offered a sad smile. 

“A small town, no bigger than a village, surrounded by towering peaks,” she reminisced. 

“A valley on each side with forests lining the river banks,” I added a smile. 

“Spilling out into a loch to the ocean,” Alea grinned. 

“With only two roads ou- …Wait …loch?” I gagged. Alea tilted her head to the side. 

“Is something the matter, Captain?” she questioned. I was struggling to catch my breath. 

“I’ve… I’ve never heard the term loch outside of Scotland…” I struggled, trying to unclog the barrage of the thoughts running through my mind. Alea frowned. 

“Truly? Well, to us it is another name for a lake, such as Loch Linnhe, Loch Hourn, Loch Katrine, Loch Leven-“

“Loch… Leven,” the words tumbled out of my mouth. My mind wasn’t making sense of anything. I had images flash before my eyes; sunset over the loch, the rustle of leaves through the forests, the smell of rain on the grass, the laughter of my family, the heat from the barbecue. I was flooded by every emotion; joy on a boat trip, terror during sledging, anger while dancing, sadness during mourning. Everything came back to me. Everything. 

By the time I realised what was happening, by the time I raised my hand with pistol armed, it was too late. The window behind us had smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	59. Homecoming: Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

I cowered under the thin protection behind me, only being on the lowest tier of the room saved me any immediate injuries. The middle tier’s floor provided a little bit of cover but with bullets skimming my shoulders I felt safe. My mind was swimming as I tried to focus, tried to assess the situation. I glared up from by ball on the floor, watching Alea as she strolled out the room, Teilia squealing and sprinting from the area. I snorted. At least that Matriarch wasn’t indoctrinated…

“Fucking Commandos! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Iona roared. 

“Less cursing, more cover!” Val snapped. 

I struggled to pull my helmet free, it felt like an eternity before it unfurled itself and locked into place. I cracked it over my head, securing it as best as I could without lifting my head. I turned on the oxygen supply, praying that would help ease the swimming vision. Tiny tendrils of shadow licked up the edges of my vision. I would pass out at this rate. I lay there, breathing, listening to war roaring above my head. The gunfire was deafening. I, poked my head up to peer to the back of the room. 

I got a 2 second look before a bullet crashed into my helmet. I screeched, dropping back to the floor as my eyes transfixed themselves onto the spider web like cracks dancing on the helmet. A cold sweat broke out over my skin, more memories flooded my vision. Was this what it was like to see your life flash before your eyes? 

“Are you all right, Captain?” Andria called. I gagged, on the brink of hyperventilating. What was wrong with me?!

“N-No!” I managed, my breath rushing out in massive gasps. 

“Stay down, Dell! We’ll be there is a second!” Val ordered. “Dammit, Rosmani, aren’t you a biotic specialist?! Get rid of these bitches!” 

“And ruin the fun?” Rosmani laughed. 

“Oh please, this is Fa’Ano we’re talking about. She can’t lift a fucking rock with her biotics,” Marruns snapped. “Better off in a bloody strip club!” I shuddered, the air seeming to electrify. 

“Oh, piss off, boy!” Rosmani thundered. I heard her power-up, felt the room shudder with her might. I heard surprised cries and the shattering of glass before the gunfire ceased. I swallowed, my throat too dry as I rolled onto my side. Seconds later, hands grabbed me, helping me onto my knees. 

“Dell, you ok?” Val asked, tone laced with worry. I shook my head. Why was it so hard to breathe?! 

“She’s…” I began. “A Saboteur,” There was no doubt about it. The commandos appearing to kill us, her calm exit while her companion screeched and ran off, her knowledge of my home. Oh God, this wasn’t like Saria at all! I felt Saria trying to manipulate me, I remembered the headache well! Why was it not happening here? A new… A new method or technique? There was silence for a time while I gulped down air. 

“Autillin to Delern, do you read?” Val called, hand on my upper back. 

_”Delern here. What’s the situation?”_ I heard Mat’al respond in my ear. 

“Alea Shea’kal is a Saboteur, no doubt about it. We will need backup. I don’t know what the hell she did to Dell but she’s not right, not right at all,” Val explained. 

_”Roger that. We’re on the way. Keep Dell safe,”_ he added. 

“Aye, Aye,” Val muttered turning back. “All right, let’s bunker down here for-“

“No,” I grunted, kicking my lungs. “Stop her. Dammit, she has to die!” I grit my teeth as I struggled onto my shaken feet. Val was supporting too much of my weight for my liking. 

“Dell, we don’t know what that Saboteur did to you-“ Val tried to reason. 

“All the more reason to obliterate her,” I gasped, relieved the shadows at the edge of my vision were easing. A discontented robotic rumble in my head told me Nyryntha had been trying something. Was she relieving me now? Was that why I could breathe better now? I shook my head. That Reaper had been to quiet. Far too quiet. “Rosmani, Marruns; find her. Kill her,” I ordered. 

“I’m not taking orders from yo-!” Marruns squeaked in horror. Rosmani grabbed his carapace and hauled him out the door. Marruns screamed in rage. I shook my head out, my body numbing from whatever the hell just happened. 

“We have to find her, more indoctrinated servants will be on the way. C’mon people, let’s move!” I took a few steps, stumbling into Val until my legs worked. 

The hallway was dead, the blue-tinted hall quiet. I didn’t know what way the Spectres went in, but I decided to just follow my instincts. I strode down to the left, aiming for the sprinkling of light at the end of the hall. Val shadowed me, keeping eyes on our 6. We reached a doorway, parting us into a large room with 3 floors open above us. All was still. 

“Poor little, Endellion, so far from home,” a female voice rang out, echoing in the large room. I spun, grabbing the pistol at my hip. The clicking of guns beside me were more than reassuring. “You have come so far, further than any Shell I have encountered before. I am impressed, is this what admiration feels like?” 

“Show yourself, Commando!” I demanded, my voice droning in the air like a lead balloon. Her light laughter taunted me. 

“And you know of some of our ranks. I see Xanthe was careless,” her voice crooned. “Even Dionysius, you have foiled his attempts to bring you to heel,” 

“I don’t even know who the hell Dionysius is!” I snapped. I turned to Val. “Call Rosmani and Marruns, tell them to get back here stat!” I ordered in a hushed whisper. 

“I believe his Shell is named ‘Rolidin’, if that is of any aid to you,” Alea teased. I frowned. At least I knew Rolidin’s Reaper name…

“I notice you’re still hiding like a coward though,” I retorted. Her laughter returned. 

“My apologies,” was her reply. My gaze snapped skywards, attracted by movement. Every gun pointed skywards as she appeared on a balcony several floors up. “So, little Endellion, what do you hope to achieve through hunting us? Your own kin?” she paced beside the glass banister, staring down at me. I couldn’t see her eyes too well from here. 

“First, you are no kin of mine! I am human, loyal to the human race and every other race that doesn’t want to be wiped out by you monsters!” I snarled, although that heat was easing as I considered her words. “Second, we will kick your ass, hunting you just helps us that little bit more. Third,” I shuffled the gun in my hand, staring down the scope. “What’s with the ‘Endellion’?” Alea tilted her head to the side. 

“Oh? Is that not your name? …Ah, I understand. You are asking why I use your name rather than ‘Shell’. I see no harm in answering. It is what we do to Shells that have proven themselves to be most resilient. You organics call it ‘respect’, an acknowledgement you are above the usual cattle. There has been a consensus that you have proven to be stubborn, able to adapt despite your programming. Few Shells have survived in control for as long as you have,” Alea explained. “But you will fall. You know this. You already feel this,” I tried to ignore the gazes of the crew behind me.

“I’ll sooner put a bullet through my brain before succumbing to Nyryntha!” I seethed. Alea smiled, a slow smile. 

“I see. A pity, you have such potential now. Before you were but a human girl, lost and in need of aid. Now? Leader of a mighty force with authority close to the Spectres, if our sources are not mistaken. Such high potential,” Alea purred. A cold weight fell through my body, starting from my chest. 

“So you will not keep trying to kill me then?” I asked. Alea smirked. 

“Of course not, you are so close to stumbling into our indoctrination, just a hair keeps you from us, a lone rope securing you from the abyss. It won’t be long now. Nyryntha has been working over the last few months, it would be an insult to end you now,” Alea responded. My resolve cracked, her words striking like lightning. I opened my mouth to retort, to deny her claims. 

No words escaped me, however. I was silent. 

You could imagine my relief when a gunshot hummed in the air, Alea stumbling back with a hole in her forehead. My shoulders sagged, collapsing under her words. My mind numbed, as if overworked. I turned skywards, watching a sniper above our heads reload. Mat’al spared us a glance. I felt the relief roll over my shoulders, sagging under its weight. Oh thank God she was-

“Incoming!” I heard someone above us call. I shuddered awake, Carnifex raised but I wasn’t sure if it was straight or not. 

I cried out when a biotic shield threw itself at us, crushing us into the ground or pinning us to a wall. I crawled for a raised flowerbed, using the cover as more biotic shields rolled in. I winced as the bullets ricocheted off the floor. I grit my teeth, poking my head out of safety. I could assess the situation, I needed the reinforcements from the upper floor to tell us what was going on. I turned my gaze to the hallways behind us. 

“We’re sitting ducks here! Everyone, move into the hallways, we can at least get cover back there!” I ordered, ducking at a loud ping above my head. “Cover fire!” 

I backed up, eyes flying as I tried to watch my entire clock; foes before me, exit behind me, crew all around. Only when Val tapped my shoulder did I shoulder my way into the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief once the doors shut, eyes on the crew around me. A few had scratches and burns. The worst was a limp from a bullet to the thigh. I pressed my ear to door, trying to gauge the ongoing firefight. 

“We need to move. Try and flank them if we can,” I stared up the long corridor, stomach dropping. “We have to get to an area we can dive behind cover. Move up, people. Come on!” I ordered, already pushing onwards. 

“We can try and flank them if we go left at the next junction, most of them were coming through from the windows!” Phentos suggested. I nodded, grinding my teeth as I skidded near the junction, checking down both corridors. Once clear, we ran left. 

The door behind us opened and gunfire followed our attempted flank. I snapped my gaze back, trying to determine if we escaped major injuries. No one followed at least. We reached a new junction, allowing us to fan out and aim with some cover. When the 4 commandos screamed around the corner, they were met with a hail of bullets. I was relieved when they fell, the servants wild without their Reaper master. 

We began the last run of the flank, it would take us to the opposite end of the room we had entered in. they were so disorientated they couldn’t co-ordinate each other well enough, I had little information on Saboteur indoctrinated servant behaviour. I aimed for the furthest away door, nearest the large windows. The further over we could strike them, the easier it would be to strike at their backs. The door was opposite a new corridor, windows presenting Thessia before me as I skidded by the door, hand raised to open it. 

A click of guns behind me had be twirling to face down the new corridor. A small group of asari commando had begun a wild charge. I flailed, firing off a round of wild bullets. My crew were 5 steps away from me. Then I felt something grab my arm, like a firm hand. The ground left me as I watched one asari raise her hand and fling it to the side. 

I soared through the window. 

I screamed, staring down the drop before me. I tumbled through the air, the smooth flare of the building’s shape rushing to greet me. I couldn’t breathe, my vision tunnelled on the rising face of the metal building. I touched the side of the building, tumbling down it like a steep hill. I flailed, screeching interrupted with grunts as I tried to find a hand hold, tried to ignore the way my body cried at each tumble. I found none. I slowed down as I reached the lip, but what lay beneath me? I gagged on the air, high pitched squeaks escaping. I made one last desperate attempt for something to stop me. 

I flew off the edge. Falling. I saw blue staring up at me. I crashed, submersed in water. Only instinct got me to the surface, only survival made me swim to a foundation pole nearby. My back felt like it had been run-over by a rock Indiana Jones style, my legs quivered weakly, arms tense as they held me and fingers aching. Sitting in the water, trying to breathe, I heard the gunfire about 20 or 30 stories above me. I breathed out, calming. I ripped my helmet off, gulping down fresh air.

Then a fish brushed past my leg. 

I squealed, hurling myself out of the water as I scrambled up the ribbing on the leg. I slipped twice but always found my hold once more as everything in me told me to flee. Fish! Of anything, any bloody thing, that I had to deal with fish was at the top of my nope list! I flailed for the banister above my head, once again hyperventilating as rolled over it, back onto dry land. 

I shook myself out, soaked, as I attempted to recapture my breath for the 4th time today. At least the fourth anyway, I frowned. I was not having a good day at all, was I? I sighed, plucking up the courage to test my legs. They quivered and my knees knocked, but at least I was standing. I pressed a finger to my ear. 

“Shaik to Delern, do you read?” I summoned. I waited. “Shaik to… wait a second,” I felt my ear, noticing something odd. There wasn’t something hard in my ear anymore. I could only feel the translator loop in my ear canal. 

Are you kidding me? It fell out? How did it fall out?! When?! Damn this whole bloody mission! I muttered as I reached the banister, looking down to the water. It was in there, I wasn’t sure where else it was. My helmet had a radio on it. I sighed, preparing to jump back into the water to salvage the floating helmet. Although, the sudden ripples from a nearby splash froze my legs in place. Helmet or fish…

Dammit, it was no contest. I shoved myself away from the banister, stumbling back into the building. The floor was empty, a maze of corridors and stairs. I went up the monotone stairs at every opportunity, although I was lost in an instinct. I heard some faint gunfire but beyond I had no major markers to go on. I turned a corner, grumbling as I saw no signs for any stairs. Although those grumbles were cut short. 

Alea Shea’kal sauntered towards me, a contented smile on her face. 

How was she- She took a Mantis to the head! I saw the hole! I made a mad grab for my Carnifex. My hand only found air. Sweat broke out. I had been holding it when I went through the window. I had let it go… I resorted to my back-up, grabbing a bolt from one pouch on my hips and snapping it to my omni-tool palm. I drew the omni-string back, bow drawn. 

“Not another step, Saboteur! How the hell are you alive anyway!?” I demanded. 

Alea didn’t respond, she just smiled more. I grit my teeth as my shoulder quivered. I released the holographic string, the bolt flying towards the asari. Her biotic shield took the brunt of it. She raised a hand, an azure aura shimmering. My left hand, my omni-tool hand, slammed against the wall. I cried against the initial pain, soon followed by grunts as I tried to free it. It was useless. I gagged as Alea reached me. I tried to punch her, but my hand just rebounded and it too bolted itself to the wall. My vision swam. 

“Shh,” she hushed, drawing a hand down my cheek. “It is all right, little Endellion. Shh,” I fought my lungs, desperate for them to work. 

“How,” I gasped. “Are you…” Alea smiled, her finger pressing over my trembling lips. 

“Oh my dear, you have so much to learn,” she crooned. “We would be very inefficient Saboteurs if a simple head injury could stop us,” My eyes bulged. “But my dear, you look so terrified,” she brushed hair out from my face, tucking it behind my ear. “It’s all right, it’s all right to be scared. But you’ll be coming home soon. Back where you belong, little Advocacy. We have missed you. And Namacuix, oh how he worries. He does not wish to harm you,” 

“W-Who is… N-Namacuix?” I breathed, shuddering under her voice. Alea smiled. 

“You are a Saboteur, my dear. You know who he is. Who is he, Advocacy? What is he?” Alea asked, her voice brushing me like a cool summer breeze. I choked on the air, the room was spinning too much. 

“I-I don’t,” I tried. 

“Yes you do, my dear. Who is Namacuix?” she pressed again. “Don’t think. Feel,” her finger tips dropped my trembling eyelids, shutting me into darkness. What the hell did she want with me? What was she doing to m-… what was that? I felt a… a pulse in my chest. Not my heartbeat, this pulse beat off-time, like an anti-mirror…oh that wasn’t even a word! It was-! …not a pulse? A voice? I frowned, confused. Yes, it fluctuated, like someone talking. What was it saying? I couldn’t-

Blood. Pain. Mad Laughter. Screams. Warmth. Security. Precaution. Fury. Passion. I tried to scream at the scenes flashing past my vision. It took hold of me, shook me, crushing me under its weight. The red scenes flashed for a second, a stabbing sensation through my entire bloodstream as words screamed through my mind. The final scene, the scene burned into my soul. A pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

“Who is Namacuix, Advocacy?” Alea asked once more. I swallowed hard, struggling more than I should have. 

“T-The Ravager,” I gasped. Alea’s smug grin only burned. 

“Excellent, excellent. And my name? Who am I?” she pressed, her nose brushing mine as she leaned close. “What is my name, Advocacy?” 

I wanted nothing more to do with that ‘pulse’. I could hear the whispers, the whispers were only getting louder the more I thought about them. The pulse was quickening, becoming words once more. The human in me, the only part of me that was pure animal, burst free for survival. 

I bite her. I bite her nose. I wrenched her nose clean off as I yanked her side to side. My hands freed as her surprised screams of rage thundered. I cracked a fist into her bleeding face, fleeing down the hallway as I spat the nose out. I sprinted down the halls, her name trying to ring in my head. I blocked it out with my screams, running up and down stairs, down corridors. Nyryntha screamed in fury but even blinded, my instinct, my hearing, told me where to go. 

I turned a corner, seeing a form before me. It spun around, an assault rifle raised. It lowered. My eyes focused as my legs continued to carry me. A sandy toned turian sulked before me. 

“And where the fuck have you been? Spirits, I’ve had to turn this bloody earpiece off from all the bloody clamour on it-Ahh! What the fuck are you doing!?” Marruns screeched. The turian squirmed, trying to free himself from my grip. My arms were locked around his chest, mind running like a rampant ape. A familiar face. Friend. Not Foe. 

“Oh for fuck sake, would someone get down here?! Spirits, the bloody murderer is possessed!” Marruns called, still trying to pry my off. I clung on for dear life, for sanity, to security. “Let go dammit!” I didn’t want the startling blue eyes. I didn’t want to lose. I didn’t want to die! Someone make this all stop! Take me away from here! From her!

“Oh thank fuck! You barefaced bastard, this bitch is craz-OW!” Marruns cursed. I heard a snarl and every muscle tensed, sending pain rocketing through every nerve. 

“Dell? Dell, it’s ok, hey! Endellion! Dellion! Shaik!...” a voice summoned. “…Delly!” 

My head snapped up, my eyes locked onto emerald green eyes. Backing away from those, I found scarred skin, copper skin. Then a turian. I turian I knew. A turian I trusted. Valérien. 

“Spirits, what the hell happened to you? You’re covered in blood! C’mon, Dell, you’re all right, calm down. Let go of that asshole before you catch something,” Val soothed, easing each finger free. 

“I beg your pardon!?” Marruns squawked. 

Val spared him a heated glare before freeing Marruns from my death grip. He pulled me into a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting my muscles relax. I fell to my knees almost, although Val caught me when he felt me slip. I pried an eye open, watching my hands – pressed together – tremble. A lump in my throat burst and I couldn’t even stem the sobs that poured free. Val continued to sooth me with hushes and gentle jokes about Marruns. I picked my head up to gaze at him, hands on my cheeks as I struggled to hide myself. 

“I wanna go home,” I wept. “I just wanna go home,” I squeezed my eyes shut again when the sound of pounding feet echoed down the halls.


	60. Homecoming: Chapter 27

“That is the situation as it stands, Councillors. I suggest putting all Spectres on alert should they run into her in the future,” I explained, trying to keep my tone alive. The four holograms before me were silent statues, anxiety rustling through them like wind through a wheat field. Tevos was a little on the twitchy side. 

“I have known Alea for hundreds of years-” Tevos began, her expression wrought and distressed. 

“Just as Commander Delern knew Rolidin for a good decade. And that is in salarian years, Councillor. Alea is a Saboteur, she was working hard to help my Reaper gain control of me,” I sighed, almost regretting cutting the woman off, she folded her hands together. “I do not know how long the Saboteurs have been in circulation. We have asari who have been in place for hundreds of years, humans who have only been here a year. I don’t have the answers, Councillors. I’m not sure I ever will,” 

“We will try to locate Alea Shea’kal, Captain. Any whispers and we will send what reports we have,” Valern responded, giving the asari councillor a hard look. Tevos returned a look, although it was difficult to know if she was angry or hurt. “We await your next report,” I saluted, waiting for the holograms to vanish before every muscle slumped. I slunk back up to the stairs to my sofa, dropping face first onto it. 

I couldn’t escape the images from Thessia. The shadows in my vision, the robotic tones grinding in my mind, those blue eyes staring at me with such hunger… I drew a hand down my face. My mind was crumpled, like it had been thrown into a whirlpool. I was struggling to even think normal, coherent sentences. I should have waited a few days before giving my report but… but dammit, I had to get a move on. Alea was right about one thing, I didn’t have long left now. 

Which brought me onto my new problem. My eyes. It seems I had been so close to losing my ongoing war with Nyryntha, my eyes were glowing electronic blue. Scans verified that the circuitry in my irises was alight. It had died now, but I suspected it would rear its ugly head. I did not understand what it meant, my assumption was just that; a guess. 

Oh stop thinking about it, Dell! I shook my head out, burrowing my face into the cushion. Come on. Alea. Think about Alea! Where would she go? She vanished from Thessia, no one had tracked her down after I had been reunited with the team. At least that was what we assumed. She may still well be on Thessia but I wasn’t in any sane state to chase after her. 

I didn’t know what to do…

“Captain Shaik?” a voice summoned. I lifted my head, dreary and tired. I spied the brown horns of a salarian poking above the upper tier’s floor. I flopped my head down again. 

“Yes, Spectre?” I asked, not bothering to lift myself. I heard an amused chuckle from the salarian as he mounted. Sitoln grinned at me as he crouched before me. 

“My apologies for interrupting your rest, Captain, but I have received some interesting news that may interest you,” Sitoln informed. I grunted. 

“Send it to my omni-tool. I’ll read it when I can,” I answered. Sitoln blinked as he studied me. He sighed. 

“I suppose this is as good a time as any, Shaik,” he began. I raised an eyelid, annoyed. “To thank you,” 

“Thank me? For what?” I furrowed my brows. 

“Sparing the life of myself and my crew, of course,” Sitoln responded. I blinked. He smiled. “Ah, it was some time ago. While you were fleeing from the Council, you battled with my ship. You destroyed our engines and power. Instead of finishing the job, you dropped an SOS and left. You saved 35 people that day. I doubt any of us would still be here had you not put that down. I dread to think what would happen had pirates happened upon us,” 

“You’re that salarian Spectre?” I blinked, my mind kicking itself into a normal gear. Sitoln grinned. 

“I am. Surprised?” he asked, tone amused. I scowled. 

“Thanks for wrecking my ship, that bloody hole was the bane of my engineers’ lives,” I answered. Sitoln coughed, taken aback. “And for ruining my day. I had just been out the med bay 5 minutes before you showed up,” 

“I uh…” he writhed.

“And for making my crew question me, injuring my crew, terrifying the shit out of me… oh and let me guess, you had something to do with my bounty, yes?” I continued, grumbling even louder with each word. Sitoln shuffled. 

“I spoke with the Council, yes,” he answered. “I convinced them you weren’t a heartless killer, a machine, and they took to risk that capturing you alive was far more valuable than a corpse…” 

“So yeah, thanks for throwing us on the radar of every single mercenary in the galaxy as well. It was wonderful. Nearly killed my crew from exhaustion,” I finished. Sitoln was quiet, expression empty. 

I… see. My apologies, although you were on the run from the Council, we were just doing our job,” Sitoln responded, deadpan. I snorted. 

“As was I,” I retorted. I sighed as I shoved myself into a sitting position. “Are you finished?” I grumbled. Sitoln exhaled, pushing himself up on his feet before dropping beside me, leaning his arms on his thighs. 

“I know the situation as it stands is not ideal, and I apologise, I appear to be doing that a lot. When I had heard the Council was pulling Spectres together to ensure that you behaved-,” Sitoln began, interrupted by my sharp laugh. “I volunteered. First, to repay the debt I had incurred by you sparing the life of myself and my crew and second to help deal with these machines. We’ve all read Shepard’s reports. I would not stand back and wait for them to come. But there is a bright side to all of this,”

“Like?” I grumbled, desperate for him to leave. 

“What the Council have not told you, of course,” Sitoln smirked. I frowned a touch, drawing my eyebrows together. “The Spectres here are not only to ensure you have a key to wherever you need to go, and eyes to ensure you are doing what you agreed upon. We’re only here temporarily. Prove your worth to the Council and you won’t need to have a single Spectre on your ship, unless you wish to, of course…” 

“So what you are saying is that they are testing me… Why tell me?” I asked. 

“I believe in a strong sense of trust between Captain and their crew. I had it with mine and under intense fire, it is comforting if nothing else. I understand I am very new to your crew, as is a large number of people. I hope that one day you will be able to trust me as you do your older allies,” Sitoln shrugged. “Besides, humans fascinate me. You’re species is so stubborn it’s incredible you made it into space at all instead of banging rocks together while expecting different results,” 

“Oh please!” I snorted. “If we wanted to go to space, you bet your damn ass we’ll do it. And banging rocks helped,” I smirked. “We learned different rocks can be used to make fire, after all,” Sitoln snorted, a smile on his face. 

“I suppose you did… well, we are grateful for your species now. Despite what the galaxy thinks, we need more species who are not afraid to delve where no one dares,” Sitoln chuckled. 

“I suppose that was activating the unknown mass relays, huh?” I grinned. “Hey, we’re just too curious for our own good,” Sitoln shared my grin. 

“Absolutely. But that doesn’t give you an excuse to not ask for help,” he scolded. “After all, the galaxy would be quieter without you,” he twirled a stray stand of my hair around one of his long fingers. I raised a brow. 

“Without humans or me?” I asked, brushing my hand behind my ear, freeing my captured strand. 

“Both,” he murmured. “You are an incredible creature, Shaik. I don’t think you appreciate it,” 

“Flattery doesn’t get you anywhere with me, sweetheart,” I retorted. Sitoln leaned over a touch, enough to make me bend away. I eyed him. 

“Not even a little?” he asked, tone low and eyes tracing my lips. My muscles twitched as a tremor shook my body from the shoulders down. 

I squeaked when a spanner crashed into his head. 

Sitoln recoiled, cursing in salarian as he shambled to his feet. Releasing my frozen breath, I turned to the door, the direction of the thrown spanner. God bless him, Gideon stood on the lower tier of my room with a second spanner raised in his hand and oil smeared on his cheek. The look in his eyes could cut diamond. I was amazed his jaw wasn’t breaking from how hard he hand it clenched. I breathed, , trying to remove the scent of musky vegetation from my lungs. I didn’t know what the salarian ate, but good God! 

“Out,” Gideon hissed. Sitoln eyed the boy, expression blank yet frosty. Green blood trickled out from his temple. 

“I believe I can go where I wish, boy,” Sitoln said chillily. Gideon’s eyebrows knotted even tighter. 

“No you can’t. I don’t know what the hell you were doing to my mum but you can fuck off anyway!” he snapped. 

“Gideon, language,” I coughed, clearing my throat. My usual heat had been quenched. “Spectre, you are dismissed. I’ll read your news later,” 

“But Shaik-“ Silton tried. I managed a firm look. 

“Dismissed, Spectre,” I repeated. Sitoln breathed for a time, settling his frustrations, I hoped. Ee saluted, but his lips were pressed into a thin line. His gait was sharp as he marched towards the door, Gideon shuffled out the way, but he followed him, spanner still raised. “Oh and for future reference,” Sitoln paused, gazing at me over his shoulder. “Keep your hands to yourself. You are definitely not in the touching zone yet,” His frown only deepened. 

“I understand,” was his curt reply. He strutted out the door a heartbeat later. Gideon walked up the stairs backwards, eyes fixated on the door. After a moment, he lowered the spanner. He sprinted to my side. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” he cried, the tiny warrior fracturing into a panicked boy. I wrapped my arms around him, yanking him onto my lap. He yelped. 

“I’m all right, Gideon. Thank you,” I managed, voice on the verge of breaking. I sulked in two deep breaths as I was calming. I was a train wreck of emotions today!

“I can get Diri to kick his ass for you if you want,” he offered. I laughed. 

“I think I can get her to do that myself, little man. Now, what are you doing up here?” I asked. Gideon frowned, a determination lighting his eyes. 

“Lani said you were alone with a Spectre, he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing anything funny,” Gideon said. A small smile broke free. 

“Thank you, Lanster, much appreciated,” I called. I heard a chuckle over the intercom. 

_”Not a problem. Indira told me to make sure you were rested before getting you annoyed. Thought I’d send the pygmy maw up. Nice throw, by the way,”_ Lanster laughed. Gideon puffed out his chest, breaking free from my grip. 

“Well, only the best could have done it,” he purred. I grinned. 

“Not bad for a pygmy maw,” I joked. Gideon frowned. 

“I don’t even know what ‘pygmy’ means, everyone keeps calling me it though,” he grumbled. My expression lit up. 

“It means a tiny creature. Like a pygmy varren would be a tiny varren compared to normal varren,” I explained. Gideon stared at me, jaw slack and eyes popping free from his skull. He looked horrified, bless him! “See, this is why you need your education, to tell when people are making fun of you,”

“Everyone’s been making fun of me?! I’m not small, dammit!” he wailed. I hugged him again, brushing his hair as he grumbled. 

“Well, you are a little bit,” I retorted. Gideon frowned up at me, almost pouting. Then the little bastard tackled me! I squealed as I flew off the sofa, only realising after about 3 seconds that he was trying to tickle me into submission! Bastard! “Help! I’m being attacked by the pygmy maw!” 

“I’m not a pygmy!” he thundered. 

I was just a helpless heap after that. I could bat the boy away, I was too busy trying not to asphyxiate from laughter. It only infuriated Gideon and thus the vicious circle continued of more tickling and laughter continued. I fell off the sofa, although it would take more than that to stop Gideon. Bless his little heart. I was only spared from his frantic scrambles to find a ticklish spot when his stamina ran out. Poor thing was left panting, sprawled over me on the floor. I was gasping, small bursts of laughter surfacing. I ruffled his hair. 

“I’ve missed you buddy,” I panted. Gideon lifted his head to give me a cheeky grin. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s boring without me,” he smirked. I scowled. 

“A cocky little bandit is what you are,” I joked. Gideon grinned as he flopped back down on top of me. 

“I’ve missed being home,” he murmured. “I didn’t like it with the other crazy woman. She was off her nutter,” I gagged on the laughter. 

“She was,” I reminisced. 

“Mum?” Gideon pushed himself up, allowing me to breathe. “Can I ask something?” I grinned. 

“You just did,” I chimed. Gideon opened his mouth before he pouted and stuck his tongue out. 

“Ha, ha, you’re such a comedian,” he snorted. “Well, while were thinking about home and stuff… what was Alea trying to do? I was listening to the radio stuff… something about home?” he blinked. I rubbed my eye as I heaved myself onto my side, sitting up. 

“I dunno, Gideon. She was making me remember what my home was like. Maybe she was trying to remind me that all those happy memories I have are long, long gone and the place is long dead. Some weird way to break me or something,” I shrugged. “Some people can’t handle the thought of their home being destroyed,” 

“But… this is your home right? Does it really matter that much?” Gideon chewed his lip, perplexed I would have thought. 

“Earth will always be my home; that was where I was born, where I grew up. Sure, it’s not the same now and there is nothing really left there for me other than nostalgia but… I don’t know, it’s hard to describe. I mean, try to image losing your first home,” I babbled. Gideon screwed up his face even more. 

“Can’t remember that far back, I’ve always been on the move,” he muttered. I gaped at him. Gideon just shrugged, eyes wandering the room. “That was just how I lived, jump ship to ship, station to station. Y’know, survival. The _Starquake_ , uh, the last _Starquake_ , was the longest I had ever been anywhere ever,”

“You’ve never settled? What about your family?” I inquired. Gideon shrugged again. 

“Never knew ‘em. I ran with some other people but we kept getting separated and… well… stuff happened and here I am now. It’s… kinda nice to have a base to go to,” he alluded. 

“I see… well, I’m glad we’re getting some root growth on you then,” I grinned. “But just try to imagine if you lost the _Starquake_ , lost all of us. That maybe what Alea was trying to do,” 

Gideon sat up a little straighter, frowning a smidge. He was hushed, pondering the words I had given him. I crossed my legs, the whole point of the conversation lost to me. I was still trying to imagine Gideon’s life before now. Moving from ship to ship, always moving, never settling in somewhere and losing what would have been your family… God, where had this kid come from? Had his parents abandoned him? Lost him? God forbid, sold him? I wanted answers, but the way he shuffled when he spoke about it spoke mountains. It wasn’t something he was happy with. 

“Maybe something’s there?” Gideon answered. I jumped. 

“Pardon?” I said. 

“Maybe there’s something at you old home? Why else would the Reapers try to remind you of it? Maybe there are answers as to what happened to you, maybe some kind of machine or something? I dunno, it seems too random to talk about it,” Gideon rocked on his legs, almost brooding. My mind switched tracks, following his line of thinking. “Maybe they want to send you there because… well, they want you under their control right? So maybe they have a trap there? Like maybe another Saboteur or a Reaper or-“ Gideon raved. 

“A cryptograph…” I mumbled. Gideon paused, blinking with wide eyes. 

“A what?” he blinked. 

“Shh, shh. Mama’s thinking,” I held up a finger, eyes already lost to the room. 

It made so much sense… so much sense! Why had it taken an 11 year old to come to this conclusion? I am so close to falling to indoctrination, so close to the Reaper’s hands that they wanted it over, they were getting too desperate and couldn’t afford to wait much longer. The Reapers were on course to be here within the next few years at least and with the Vanguard gone they would need their Advocacy… whatever the hell the Advocacy did anyway. They wanted to help speed up the process. I didn’t know what a cryptograph looked like, I had fled from Virmire well before I gave Nyryntha a chance to own me. 

And Gideon could be close to the mark as well. Another Saboteur could wait for me there, waiting for the poor, out of control Advocacy to return home, to weep over the loss of her previous life. Even if there was nothing else there, the chance of discovering another Saboteur was too good to miss. We needed to find as many of those bastards as we could… I might even be able to kill another Saboteur before…

Oh, this had trap written all over it. But God give me strength, it was too good to miss. 

“Lanster,” I summoned. I glanced to Gideon, the boy still frowning and confused. 

_Yes, Captain?”_ he asked, distracted by something else. I glanced up to a camera, making damn sure he saw the determination setting my jaw. 

“Set a course for Earth. I’m going home,”


	61. Homecoming: Chapter 28

“Glasgow Control, this is the RSS-2 _Starquake_ , requesting permission to land,” Lani said with an irritated tone. I stood by one window near Mari on the left side of the cockpit, Dell- Mum – dammit I had to remember that – paced by Lani shoulder as we passed over a place called Carlisle. I think mum was getting more than ready to jump off the ship, she was jumpy and she kept licking her lips for some reason.

 _”RSS-2_ Starquake _, this is Glasgow Control. We uh, don’t have frigates docking here, we’re domestic traffic. I would recommend either Edinburgh or Prestwick,”_ the controller responded, his accent as broad as the Cairngorms Mountains, as mum liked to say. 

“Prestwick? Ha!” mum snickered. “Gate to Gate from Pestwick to Dublin, 8 minutes,” she grinned. “Quickest damn flight I know of,” Lani sighed, ignoring her. 

“This is why I hate docking in non-international docks! ‘Oh, you can’t dock here, oh but we can send you back to the international port or this port in the middle of nowhere’. We should have stayed in London and taken the shuttles up!” Lani snapped. Mum raised an eyebrow, a coldness settling on her shoulders. 

“This ship does not dock in Heathrow or any other London spaceport. Do I make myself clear? Jesus, I dread to think what state London is in now. The _Starquake_ will have its engines nicked in a heartbeat,” she rumbled. 

“So what do we do? Do we even have charts for these damn places?” Lani flailed. 

“Edinburgh is the capital of Scotland, so yeah, I would expect you to at least have a chart of that one,” mum grumbled. “Oh give it here!” she leaned over Lani’s chair to the radio. “Glasgow Control, this is the captain of the RSS-2 _Starquake_. My apologies, but we are on a Spectre mission, are you able to take frigates at all?” she asked. 

_“Och, awright ‘er, hen!”_ the controller cheered, recognising her accent. She grinned, a shadow lifting from her face a little. _“Aye, we kin tak’ ‘er. Spectre run, eh? Ach, cannae be guid,”_ Lani gawked at mum. I blinked, trying to understand what the heck the controller just said. Mum just rolled my eyes. 

“He said yes, they can take the ship,” She translated. Lani just wagged his mandibles, jaw dropped. I looked out the window again, spotting a city creeping up on the horizon “Cheers, big man. Appreciate it,” 

_”Ach, nae bother, hen. Juist need tae check yer Spectre ‘n a’ that. Sendin’ docking vectors noo,”_ he responded. Mum straightened, holding her hands out. 

“Now was that difficult?” She asked. Lani looked around the flight deck for a moment. 

“Did anyone understand him? Anyone?!” He begged. 

“Sounded Irish to me,” Connor shrugged. Mum gaped in horror at him. I sniggered as mum whipped around to point a finger at me. 

“Don’t you agree with him, Gideon!” she snapped. I smirked back. 

“He kinda did,” I answered. Mum sucked in a shallow breath as she wagged her finger. 

“You’ll be getting a smacked bottom at this rate,” she threatened. I smiled, an annoyed sound bursting through mum’s lips. “All right people, let’s dock and get the shuttles up to Kinlochleven ASAP. I… I want this over and done with,” Mum hesitated, spotting the city on the horizon. “The less time I have to deal with Kinlochleven, the better. 

“Roger that. You chose the team?” Lani asked. Mum chewed her lip. 

“Aye. Mari, I’d like you the pilot the shuttle, Lanster can babysit the _Starquake_ ,” mum ordered. Mari blinked in surprise. 

“O- Of course, Captain but… isn’t Bralem, Una and Lesley the usual shuttle pilots?” Mari asked, quivering. 

“I want to keep this mission… personal. I don’t know what kind of state I’ll be in. I don’t doubt their abilities I’d just rather have… more familiar faces,” Mum shrugged. “Just in case I break down,” 

“Dell, no one will judge you,” Lani pressed. I tore my gaze away from the incoming city, watching mum bounce on her toes a little, chewing her lip. “We were briefed last night, we know that this will hit you hard,” 

“Wait, there was a briefing last night? When? I wasn’t informed,” Mum swung her gaze around the cockpit. 

“XO Raisha thought you might get distressed. After Thessia, everyone is a little wary in case your Reaper takes control. She thought it best to fill us in,” Connor answered. 

“And what was said?” Mum forced, her tone drifting higher a touch. 

“Just that this was personal to you and to follow the commanders if anything should happen, to give you space and stuff,” I said. Mum was silent, breathing. 

“I’ll speak with Raisha later,” she vowed. “All right, let’s get the team assembled,” She turned from the cockpit, marching with a dulled step towards the CR. I trotted on her heels, frowning at her downcast eyes. She stopped by the intercom, shaking her shoulders free from whatever tension held them bunched to her neck. 

“Attentional all crew. Crew assignment time. We are docking in Glasgow within the next few minutes, so I need Shual, Andria, Saldan, Jarlan, Henry, Phylla, Anthon, Mari, Spectre Bargatus and Commanders Autillin, Delern and Thermi’a to suit up. We move as soon as we have cleared our Spectres with the controllers. Suit up people and report to the cargo hold. We’re taking the 20-seater shuttle. Dismissed,” mum spoke into the speaker. I bounced by her side. 

“Can I come?” I asked. Mum frowned down at me. 

“Absolutely not,” she scoffed. “If there is a trap waiting for me there, I want you as far away from it as I can,” She strolled towards the elevator. 

“Aw, c’mon, please! I never get to go anywhere! I just wanna go out of the ship for a while!” I pleaded. Mum sighed as she hit the button for the top deck. 

“No,” she retorted. 

“Please! I wanna see where you grew up! I’ll be so careful! I’ll stay close to everyone! I swear!” I bounded around her, almost on the brink of whining. Mum rubbed her eyes as circled her for the entire time in the elevator. She walked up the hall to her room. 

“Gideon-” she began once more, finding her voice. I tilted my eyebrows up, trying to harness my puppy dog eyes. 

“Please?” I whimpered. Mum sighed, struggling to keep eye contact with me. Her eyes diverted and her shoulders sagged. I perked, bouncing. I knew I had won. 

“Fine, but you stay next to Mat’al and you do not leave his side, do I make myself clear?” she waved her finger at me. My triumph died a little as she stepped around me. 

“Sassy!? B-But why Sassy?” I begged, chasing after her. I eyed up Sassy’s door as I passed it, wondering if he was in there already… a shudder ripped through me, powerful enough to make me pause mid-step. “Can’t Cops look after me?” 

“No, Cops can’t look after you,” a flanged voice snorted. I twirled around as Cops emerged from his room wearing his dark purple armour decorated in green stripes. I flopped forward, staring up at the massive alien. “Cops is busy babysitting everyone else,” he smirked a touch. I flicked his head to Dell. “See you down there, Dell,” 

“Thanks Val, I appreciate it,” mum smiled a touch before she walked into her room. 

“But-” I tried. 

“But nothing. Now if you want to come, go put your armour on, you are not going out there in the middle of November dressed like that! You’ll freeze!” Mum scowled. “And if there is a trap, at least you’ll have some protection,” I whined, looking back to see Val already disappearing into the elevator. After a war between going to see where mum grew up and staying with Sassy, I sighed and let my upper body sag. 

“Yes, mum,” I conceded. Mum nodded before the door closed. I sulked as I slunk down the hall to my room. It was the third on the right if you were leaving mum’s room. 

I didn’t spend an awful lot of time in here, I admitted when the door opened. Nothing had shifted from where it had been when I first got this room. I came in here so little that dust hadn’t even formed to coat the entire place. I only every used the bathroom and that was only because mum took forever in the mornings. The bed was still not made, the sheets, duvet and pillow cases folded on top, ready to be put on. I didn’t sleep alone. I had too many experiences to tell me that was a stupid idea. The desk had nothing on it other than the small computer and the sofa didn’t even a crease on it. 

The wardrobe between my desk and bathroom was sparse. I had my uniforms for the ship, a few other clothes for shore leave, whenever we got that, and my armour. I yanked the dark purple thing out. It was a child version of the Kassa Fabrication armour, with the circles in the middle of the torso a lighter purple colour, like mum’s armour. I had a few purple stripes too, like on the thighs and on the back. I wasn’t the biggest fan of purple, but no one else complained and it was mum’s choice so...there was nothing I could do about it, I grumbled.

When I got it everything on, I dug out a box at the bottom of the wardrobe. Inside lay a sorry looking pistol and an old Swiss army knife I had picked up along the way while jumping from ship to ship. I tucked the knife away in one of my pockets on my belt and snapped the pistol to my hip. Compared to mum’s new guns, which just came in a few days ago I think, my pistol was just old and pathetic. It had saved me too many times though to just throw it away though. I think that was me… I nodded before charging out the door. 

I got about 2 steps down the hall before I got yanked back though. I flailed to keep my balance, grabbing onto whatever had snagged me. I glanced up, a shudder trembling down my back. 

“H-Hi Sassy,” I greeted with a nervous smile. The salarian flicked a half smile before lifting me off the ground and planting me in a more steady position. I flushed. 

“Good morning, Gideon,” Sassy greeted, walking down the hall. I shadowed him. “So, Dell has informed me that I am to watch you for this mission,” I shuffled. 

“Y-Yeah, Cops is too busy with everyone else,” I muttered as the elevator doors closed behind us. Sassy glanced at a camera in the corner of the elevator before bringing out his omni-tool, the light went out on the camera. I gawked at him. What was he doing? 

“Gideon, listen and listen well, boy. I am not known to repeat things,” Sassy began, crossing his arms. I shuffled back a little, facing him with a heavy weight settling in my chest. “Your mother is under a great deal of stress and anxiety right now-“ 

“I know that, I’m not blind,” I muttered. Sassy raised a brow, silencing me while my blood froze. 

“I well know that you have eyes, Gideon,” Sassy retorted. “But this is your first mission and I will not allow you to put your mother, or anyone else, in danger because of your folly or arrogance. You will see a side to your mother that you have never seen before – and with any luck, will never see again,” 

“I’ve seen Dell cry before,” I grumbled disheartened. 

“But you haven’t seen your mother neck deep in grief,” Sassy answered. I frowned, shuffling as I eyed the numbers counting down. Sassy slipped a hand inside one of his pouches at his hip. He dragged out an omni-tool ring. He held it out to me. 

“…I’ve already got an omni-tool,” I told him. Sassy smirk was slow. 

“You’ll want this one. Don’t let your mother find it though,” he answered. I opened my mouth, suffocating on my words. After a moment I took the omni-tool, snapping it on my wrist. My older one went into one of my pouches.

I jumped when the doors opened on the cargo hold. The ground crew was waiting for us by the large light grey, black and purple shuttle on the left side of the ship. They were checking their weapons as we approached them. 

“Took your time, Delern,” Cops noted. Sassy shrugged. 

“Elevator malfunctioned, decided it wanted to slow down,” Sassy answered as he strode over the weapons bench. Mum was fiddling with her new Locust, her new pistol at her hip. 

“Grab your gear and let’s move,” Mum hopped into the shuttle, sitting down at a far-side window. Cops was a step behind and Diri was herding everyone else in. I hopped up and sat opposite mum. Sassy was the last one in. “All right Mari, we’re ready. Raisha is handling the whole Spectre business with Rosmani and Sitoln so we shouldn’t need to worry too much about that,” she babbled. 

“Aye, aye, Captain. Co-ordinates set for Kinlochleven,” Mari relayed. The engines hummed before the crane lifted us to the cargo door. After a few seconds, Mari steered us out and clear of the _Starquake_. 

“You had much practice with the Paladin yet?” Cops asked. Mum flicked a smile. 

“Some. It’s… well, it isn’t too different from the Carnifex. I’ll get used to… it,” her words died as the city appeared on the right side of the shuttle. 

I stared, bugged eyed, at the city below me. A river cut through the city, towering skyscrapers surrounding smaller, old stone buildings that looked hundreds of years old. A huge road with lights directing the shuttles above wiggled through the city, the grey ribbon was cracked with age with plants growing on it, but the towering beacons above them were new and shiny. It looked… well, it looked like the city was having a hard time letting go of some of its past. The most packed part of the city was stone and brick buildings, all the modern ones were skirting the edges of it. 

I heard mum choke a little. I snapped away from the window, finding her just as hypnotised at the scene as I was. But judging from how contorted her face was, it wasn’t wonder that held her. Cops dropped a hand and squeezed her knee, looking at the same scenes as she. Mum lifted a finger, pointing at something. 

“T-That’s my old university. I spent four years of my life cursing that blasted place. Oh Christ, Hogwarts hasn’t changed a bit. A-And that’s where I stayed in halls, although…although those flats are long gone now. Oh Jesus, is that bar still open? How hell is that rip-off piece of shit still open?” Mum bit her thumb, struggling to hold back the tears. “God, everything is… I-I can’t recognise anything. Apart from my uni, Kelvingrove Museum, parts of the city centre. I didn’t think Glasgow could get such a facelift,” 

“You all right?” Cops asked. Mum swallowed hard. 

“Y-yeah. I-it’s like meeting a friend you haven’t spoken to in years… only they’ve had massive plastic surgery,” Mum managed a weak smile. Cops smirked, his expression lighting up a little. 

“Don’t forget the sex change!” Diri added. Dell spurted out a laugh, surprised. She turned back to the city. 

“You can’t forget the sex change,” she offered a smile. I blinked. I couldn’t think about what to say… I didn’t want to hurt her…

The chatter was quiet apart from the odd titbit from mum about somewhere the recognised. We were hitting the high mountains now, with huge lakes everywhere. I rested my forehead against the window, watching the clouds billow. It hadn’t been a nice day, it had been raining in Glasgow but it was just getting worse. And the wind would buffer against us all the time too. Mum didn’t seem all that bothered, as if she had expected this. During the trip, the shuttle was filled with a rapid tapping sound that had been getting louder and faster with each passing moment. It was coming from mum, tapping her foot. 5 minutes from landing, mum whipped around to Mari in the cockpit. 

“Mari, drop us off on Garbh Bheinn for a few minutes,” she said. Mari’s blank expression spoke volumes. Mum sighed, agitated. “I’ll point it out, it’s a Munro mountain,” she pulled herself out of the chair, diving into the cockpit. The shuttle was almost dead as we listened in. “Not that mountain there, that’s Aonach Eagach Ridge. We want the mountain just behind that… no, that one… well it is that one. That’s the actual peak but in this weather I just want to go to that lower peak there, just to the northeast a bit,”

I frowned as people yanking on their helmets. 

A few moments later, we touch town on the hillside. Mum threw the door open as she jumped out. Cops and Diri were behind her as the rest of the shuttle emptied. I hopped out when I could but being at the furthest side from the opening slowed me. I wobbled as I traversed the loose rocks that littered this flat part of the mountain as I tried to catch up to mum. Mum hadn’t even bothered to pull her helmet on, her red hair whipping in the gusts. By the time I got to her, mum was on her knees. 

“Take your time,” Cops murmured, a hands on mum’s shoulders, squeezing. “We’re all here for you,” I shuffled up beside her, quivering at the thought of what I would see. 

Mum was very, very pale now. The tips of her fingers were pressed so on her lips I was amazed she hadn’t dislocated her jaw. Her eyes were wide, fixated on the scene before her. Tears threatened to spill free in the howling wind and battering rain. This was… I hadn’t seen Dell like this. She had always seemed so strong to me and to see her break so… I turned to the scene before me, determined to find a reason for her tears, to make someone pay!

But I didn’t know if there was anyone to blame. The small town that lay before was long abandoned, trees has overwhelmed the entire valley. The most dominating feature was a massive landslip, a huge scar on the hillside in the distance that still hadn’t recovered. It had consumed the northern part of the town, sparing only the far eastern side. Everything in the northern part of the river was obliterated. The southern half had been warped and cracked by trees and time. There wasn’t very much left. I dreaded to think how long it would take to get through those trees…

With the shuttle parked a safe distance away from the dense trees and Mari on standby in case we ran into trouble, we trekked towards the town. We had trees up one side, hiding the view of the loch from us while we had hills on the right. It had taken about half an hour to coax mum back into shuttle. She had tapped her foot the entire time while Mari parked up on the old road, growing ever more restless as we approached. Now that we were walking, I was wondering if we would ever get there. 

She kept stopping, pausing mid-step. Her gaze was everywhere, as if there was something in the trees. Cops kept a hand on her shoulder, never pushing her and keeping his eyes scanning the trees. I sighed, becoming ever more annoyed at the slow pace. I knew this would be hard for mum so why couldn’t we just go on ahead while she freaked out? I kept my thoughts to myself though, mum looked stressed enough as it was. 

Mum was sluggish as she walked forward, hunched over as she scanned the trees. The road we were on was that. Trees popped up through the old tarmac that had long cracked and given up its fight for survival. Mum jolted, shying away from something in the trees. Peeking around the mass of bodies, it was clear nothing was there. Mum’s breathing wasn’t too good, the jolt spooking her. We weren’t even at the edge of the town yet!

“It’s November…” she gasped under her breath. Cops clicked his mandibles, eyes ahead. 

“It is, yeah,” he confirmed. Mum shuddered as her hand ran through her hair. 

“There shouldn’t be bugs…” she croaked. Diri skipped by her side, a small frown on her lips. 

“Bugs? What bugs? I see none,” Diri hopped in place, poking over the heads of those around her. Mum stopped, staring at her with eyes the size of saucers. 

“You can’t hear it…?” she asked, confusion curling her eyebrows up. 

“Hear what?” Cops frowned, turning his head. 

“The… the buzzing. Like… like bees,” mum spun around to the rest of her crew. My muscles froze, transfixed. Mum was snow white, she hadn’t a trace of colour on her anymore. 

“Dell, my hearing is about 3 times more sensitive than yours. If there was buzzing, I would hear it,” Cops told her. “Are you sure it’s not in your head?”

“I… I don’t know?” she stammered. She turned her head. “I’m… I’m sure it’s not. I-It’s coming from that direction. S-Something in my head wouldn’t have direction… right?” she pointed over the loch, towards the hill just behind the town. Diri gave her a hug, dropping her voice. I had to shuffle closer just to hear. 

“You can go back to the shuttle if you want.” She whispered. Dell swallowed, water trickling down her. I think most of what was dripping off her chin was sweat rather than rain. 

“I… L-Let’s see if I can get closer. I-It might just be a barrier?” she almost whimpered. Diri patted her shoulder, glued to her side. 

We reached the edge of the village, the shattered remains of buildings poking out from the trees. Progress was only getting slower. At one point, mum whipped around and took quick 6 steps in the other direction before stopping herself. Turning around, she was sluggish as she re-joined Diri. She cupped her hands over her ears, leaning on Diri. She doubled over, face riddled with agony. 

“I-It’s so loud!” she complained. “I can’t… I-I can’t even…” Mum shook her head, almost rocking. “I-I don’t wanna be here, I-I need to go, I have to go, I need to-” she shambled forward a step, lifting her head. She turned into a statue, not even breathing. 

“M-Mum?” I asked. Mum was spellbound to something, like she had seen a bear or something in the trees… but there wasn’t anything there! I reached out. Gripping her belt, I gave her a gentle tug. “C’mon, we can go back to the shuttle, you’ll be safe there,” I crept around to look at her face. 

Her eyes were glowing electronic blue. 

“M-Mum! C-C’mon! Let’s go, something ain’t right here, c’mon!” I babbled, my mind going into meltdown. I gave her a firm push back. She stumbled back a step. 

The wind whipped the trees then and I think she was pushed one step too far. 

The next thing I knew there was an ear shattering scream ripped from the throat. She whipped around and bolted into the trees. The crew cried her name, trying to bring her back. Diri was after her in a heartbeat and the pair of them vanished into the trees. Cops’ voice thundered over the noise, demanding silence. The crew were frozen as Cops rallied everyone, holding them in place. I quaked, staring into the darkness of the trees on the gloomy day. I eyed up a tall tree just beside the vague road. 

I raced for it, clambering up it to peer over the trees. I ignored Cops when he called to me. I was fixated with the top of this damn tree, nothing else mattered. Not the wet trunk, the jagged branches, not the birds that squawked and scattered. Just the top of the tree. I hauled myself up on the tallest, strongest branch I could find, able to see over the majority of the trees to see an empty stretch of land running by the loch. I spotted two dots on the moor, moving away from the town. 

_”Mari, bring the shuttle down the lake! Dellion needs evac!”_ Diri’s voice rang in my ear piece. 

_”O-On the way, Commander!”_ Mari answered. I sucked in a breath as Diri slipped, using her biotics to regain her footing on the boggy land. Mum was unstoppable. 

“What do you see, Gideon?” Sassy called up. I jumped, staring down at him. “What do you see?” he echoed. I swallowed. 

“M-Mum and Diri are running along the banks, running west I think,” I turned back to the forms on the moor. The shuttle soared nearby, one door opening as Mari hovered near mum’s path. Mum seemed to recognise the shuttle, or something, since she changed directions to run for it. A sour breath escaped when she scrambled aboard, limbs flying. I heard her through Mari’s ear piece as Diri closed in on the shuttle. 

_”Get me out of here!”_ she screeched. A loud thud sounded as she crashed into the opposite wall of the shuttle. _”Get me out!”_ I watched Diri leap in. 

_”Go, Mari, go! It’s ok, Dellion, you’re all right. You’re safe, you’re safe,”_ Diri crooned. 

Mum was still screaming in short bursts, panicked into blindness before Mari turned off her intercom. The shuttle door closed and the drifted upwards, away from the town. I watched it fly up towards the mountain we had stopped on before. Disheartened, I looked to my hands. It took me a moment to realise I had a death grip on the branches before me. I released each finger, breathing at each finger I freed, before climbing back down the tree. About ¾ of the way down, I slipped. I squeaked as I landed on my ass. I flushed at the sniggers from the crew. I sulked at them. 

“It’s slippy!” I defended. 

“I’m sure it is,” Shual smirked. I grumbled as I heaved myself up. 

“All right, we’re moving into Plan B. Indira will calm Dell down and see if she can direct us from a safe location and I am assuming command of the ground team. Are we clear?” Cops asked, giving Sassy an accusing tone. Sassy smiled. 

“Understood,” he responded. 

“Good, let’s move out people! We’ve got a lot of ground to cover. Anthon, get the mission briefing Dell wrote. Did she mention where she stayed?” Val ordered as he marched down the road. Everyone followed suit. Anthon was on his omni-tool, humming. 

“We’re looking for a street called ‘Sutherland Avenue’. Dell didn’t give us any other information, she assumed she would be here,” Anthon reported. 

“Great, then we’re scavenging. Everyone group up, 3s or 4s and split up. Any trouble, you call. Try to find old road signs, with any luck, they’ll be readable. Everyone pull out a map on the omni-tools and cross out any streets you can confirm as not being Sutherland Avenue. Dell can direct us soon,” Val called out. 

We split up once we noticed branching roads appearing. Phylla, Shual and Andria followed a road up to the right. After walking around a bend, another road appeared on the right which Jarlan, Henry and Saldan took. More roads on the right appeared in quick succession, so passed those for a bit until we closed in on the river. From here, the foot of the massive landslip towered like 3 floors high. I could make the remains of roofs and buildings poking out from the rubble. Val, Drutus and Anthon disappeared up the second to last road on the right, next to a large, brick building that had lost its roof and second floor. 

It was just Sassy and me left when we reached the river. 

“Shouldn’t… Shouldn’t we find another team to group up with?” I asked, staring at the bridge, snapped clean in half and washed part of the way down the river. 

“Oh we’ll be fine. Besides, I can look after myself,” Sassy smirked. “You just need to run,” I sulked up at him. 

“Thanks,” I muttered. Sassy ignored me, looking around the river’s edge, he found a metal sign with writing on one side. He wiped most of the dirt off. 

“You can read Human English, yes?” Sassy asked. I nodded. He held up the sign. 

“It just says public toilet,” I sighed. “Y’know, we will not find this street without mum. I don’t even think any of the road signs would survive,” 

“It is unlikely. Metal rusts and weather strips paint. If it got buried, however, there is a good chance the text could remain. Let’s check up this road a little,” Sassy pointed down a long road, following the river. 

“…What if it’s under the landslip on the other side of the river?” I asked. Sassy frowned a touch. 

“We’ll check one side of a river at a time, Gideon. But pray that it isn’t under that slip,” he responded. I gulped at his tone. 

“Ah, you little shit!” I heard a voice echo. I jumped, trying to make out the voice. 

“We’ve got mechs, people! Someone has been here! Wheel forgive, how many of them are there?!” Anthon cried. Sassy grabbed his shotgun and ran to the voices. 

“Hide in that building and stay there. And if you see any mechs, run back to where the shuttle was and radio Mari. Do I make myself clear?” Sassy ordered, pointing to the old building further up the road we had walked up. I opened my mouth, but the salarian was already running to the gunfire. 

I stood on the road with the river behind me. Mechs? I frowned. I had met mechs before, on some old space station. Why here though? Was this some Saboteur plan or… or was there something else going on here? I clucked my tongue before looking at the river. I sighed in defeat before running up the road. Although my path was soon blocked. There was a good 10 to 15 foot drop between me and that building. I looked like a man-made channel and the bridge across to it had collapsed and washed away. It wasn’t a massive gap. With enough speed and a little bit of luck, I jumped it, although clinging to the side. After hauling myself up, I trudged towards the building. 

It was a sorry looking thing. It wasn’t a massive building and the roof had long collapsed. One of the sides as well. Nothing but piles of stone and brick lay here, with trees reclaiming it. I got a good view of the river though, it looked narrow here, if rough from the rain. I kicked up some wooden boards, rotted and wet, to reveal a piece of laminated paper. Curious, I picked up the faded sheet. 

“Blackwater Hostel and Campsite, twin and family rooms, blah, blah, blah… Lab Road?” I read. Well, that scored this road out then. I sighed as I pulled up the omni-tool, digging around until I saw the map. I scored it out, joining quite a few others before the fighting started. 

Abandoning the pamphlet, I kicked stones as I strolled to the river, through the trees, I could see a bundle of buildings on the other side. I chewed my lip. I think these were the only surviving buildings from the north side of the town… and there wasn’t all that much there. I glanced behind me, the pops of gunfire still cracking through the sky. It wouldn’t take long to check a few of them… right? I set my jaw. Dammit, I wasn’t going to just sit here!

I stepped into the river, gagging on the temperature, wobbling from the slippy rocks and raging swells. It wasn’t too deep here and it was narrow but God it was freezing! I threw myself at a tree on the opposite side to stop myself falling face first into the water. I hopped in place once I was out, shaking my legs as I pushed through the trees. An old, rotted lamppost lay collapsed against a tree, a leg of a street sign remaining. I tested the ground until I hit metal. I dug it out, covered by moss, before trying to read the name. 

‘Wades Road’ was what it said. I looked down the long street before looking at the map. I could only guess it was the long street at the bottom of this semi-circle of streets. I don’t know why mum didn’t put the street names in, maybe she forgot? I grumbled as I highlighted the entire road, running around a corner until it hit the landslide area. 

I walked up the smell crescent that was nearby, but I didn’t see even a hint of a sign through the dead bushes and trees. Mum said they sometimes put the street name on the side of buildings, which would only make this harder. They next street up had none obvious signs either, most of the buildings were wrecks but not as damaged as those across the river. Some still had their roofs. I kept walking around the semi-circle until the second street. 

This one had a sign on it, or the legs that held one anyway. I kicked back the bracken to find any sign of what this street used to be called. I saw nothing though, well, not until I looked to a nearby tree. There, I saw the sign propped up against it, as if someone had picked it up and put it down again. I frowned, hand going to my beaten up pistol as I approached it. It was written in two languages, the first one made no sense at all. 

The second said Sutherland Avenue. 

My heart leapt in my chest. I found it? I found it? I gazed up at the row of buildings, in not too bad a condition for 170 odd years. This was where mum stayed, where she grew up. She went to school here, she had lived most of her life here! I stared down at the sign, laid against the tree. 

What was worrying me was who had put the road sign there.

This smelt of a trap! A Saboteur could have found the sign, cleaned it up and put it there for mum to find! I grit my teeth, bringing up my map. I highlight the road as green, hoping someone would see it when the gunfight ended. Whenever it ended. I took out my pistol, preparing for whatever came my way. I had played enough video games on the _Starquake_ to prepare for an ambush. 

Only the houses on the right side faced out onto the street, the left side had overgrown paths leading off from Sutherland Avenue. I breathed. Check one side of the street first, just like they were checking one side of the river. I walked up the street to see if there was anything obvious first before poking my head inside buildings. The first little bungalow was a write off, the roof had collapsed but there was nothing obvious, bloody plants!

The second building, however, caught me. It was two stories tall and wasn’t in too terrible a state. It still had slates attached between the upper and lower windows, even though most of the glass had long broken away. Part of the roof had collapsed but overall… what held me, however, was a number plate that had been cleaned of moss sitting on a stone pillar next to what would have been the drive. 

‘3-4 Shaik’ was engraved on the black plaque. 

I set my jaw. I’d found it. I had found it… I doubted there was any other Shaiks in the street. I wanted to check just to be sure but the fact that this one had been cleaned, just like the road sign, was a major hint. I raised the pistol, walking through the trampled vegetation. 

I poked my head into the building, suffocating on the musky air. I stared up at the hole in the front part of the roof, exposing part of the second floor. I wasn’t sure which one was mum’s room, all the paint and wallpaper had long since gone, but there was the remains of soft toys being swallowed up from a moss bed. On the ground floor, an old piano lay in pieces before me, the wood rotten through. A few pieces of furniture, or what remained of them, lay under brick, wood and slate. Plants had consumed the ground floor and was creeping up the walls. 

“So this is mum’s house, huh? I wonder what it looked like before…” I muttered, looking around for anything that could be a clue.

A sound shattered the heavy silence. An electronic ‘wish woosh’, the rustling of paper, almost like an old-school printer. I pointed the gun, eyes wide in surprise. The sound stopped with a definite crack. I swallowed as I moved through a doorway, into what would have been a kitchen. It was then I saw that the back garden had seen a lot – and I mean a lot – of activity. 

The vegetation had been cut back, exposing looking grass that hadn’t seen sunshine in a long time. All the loose rubble had been piled in the back corner and a hut made from metal, clean and new, stood against the back wall. I crept through the house, sliding out of where the backdoor used to be. The box said ‘DSST Constellation Temporary Shelter’ printed on the side, it had any moss or dirt on it, if at all. I frowned. I didn’t know what DSST meant… was it a company? I skirted around it, moving towards the door. 

Inside was… I don’t know what it was. I frowned at the computer monitor with a few lights and circles above it, text blinking on the hazy screen. Cables poured out of the back of a complex array of boxes, used to make it look like an ordinary wooden cabinet with a monitor built into it. Those cables went into the house. I think it was an old computer. Only the wood was metal made to have the same texture as wood. I looked around, trying to find whatever the source of the sound was. I flicked my gaze over my shoulder in case anyone crept up on me. The whole thing seemed powered by a generator in the corner beside this strange computer. According to the small screen on the generator, it had been on for about 6 months… which was very, very recent for a place that had been abandoned for over a 100 years. I leaned in for a closer look, trying to read the text on the monitor.

Then I noticed one circle above the monitor rotated. It was then I realised it was a camera. I leapt back, pointing the pistol at the damn machine in terror. A camera?! Why the hell would this have a camera? What the hell was it? Then the sound came again, louder. I jumped back, until I noticed a roll of paper being spat out of a slit on one of the wood-like metal ‘drawers’. Curious, I took hold of the long pile of thin, tape like paper. I teared it off when it finished. There was text with gaps between what would have been separate messages. 

‘Good Day, sir. And who are you?’ the slip said. I frowned, confused. I read the previous message which said ‘Identify yourself’. I stared at the computer, confused. 

“Uh… Gideon?” I drawled. After a few seconds, the paper rolled again, a new message on it. I tore it off and read it. 

‘And to what brings you here, Gideon?’ it said. I gagged. What the hell was this?! 

“I-I’m on a mission with my crew, led by Endellion Shaik! Who the hell are you?!” I demanded. If I ever found the guy on the other end of this computer I was gonna- I was interrupted by the paper again. I frowned as I read it. 

“I am A32-B9-S, more known as ‘Marshal’. I was a rudimentary AI, one of the first, given sentience in 2011 by Mr Adrian Shaik to serve his family and their estates. However, I am more concerned of your mentioning of Miss Shaik. Where is Miss Shaik? Is she well?’ the near essay asked. I gawked. 

“An AI? So… you’re what she named her drone after,” I muttered. “But Dell… she was here but she was freaking out, something about buzzing and we took her to a safe place away from here. I-I think she’s ok,” it was another pause, longer than the last, before the paper printed again. 

‘Miss Shaik must never step foot in this place. Her IPC appears to be functioning for her to leave the area,’ the paper said. I frowned a touch.

“What… what’s an IPC?” I quizzed. 

‘Indoctrination Prevention Chip. It was implanted in her between her awakening and the Saboteur Assault of May the 10th, 2183’ Marshal responded. I growled. 

“Well that chip isn’t doing very much now! Nyryntha is winning! Her eyes glow blue every now and then!” I snapped. “And… how do you know about all this stuff about Saboteurs anyway?” There was a long pause, I could see things moving up the screen, blurry text and stuff I couldn’t read. The paper surfaced. 

‘Listen carefully, child. The IPC was a short term solution to possible indoctrination should Miss Shaik ever become separated. It was not meant to last 18 months. It has an overclocking function that is activated when you pass 3 volts over the green connection. The IPC is on the spine at the base of the neck. Miss Shaik will be out of action for several days, but it should cleanse the indoctrination to a more stable level. Miss Shaik must receive full RIT ASAP, however’ Marshal explained. 

“Right… but you didn’t say how you know about all this indoctrination and Saboteur stuff and you’re an AI! Why the hell should I even listen to you? You things are evil,” I grumbled. There was any time between the printer working and me finishing. 

‘Child, I have just met you. Under what jurisdiction do you may know confidential information such as that?’ the paper almost sounded amused judging the computers grinded. ‘And if I had wished harm upon Miss Shaik, why on Earth would I tell you to not bring her here? How to operate the IPC? I cannot judge your experience of AIs, young sir, but I have my duty and my duty is to the Shaik Household, not with petty meddling from other humans or machines’ Marshal retorted. I ground my teeth. 

“Then I have your bloody jurisdiction! I am a Shaik and Dell’s my mum!” I snapped. There was a long pause. I thought the machine had just turned itself off at this point. The paper was printed. 

‘That is not possible. Miss Shaik was not pregnant at the time of her disappearance. Nor has enough time passed to have that child grow to your stage’ Marshal said. I snarled. 

“It’s called adoption, you idiot! Mum rescued me from batarian slavers! She saved me, saved me running around the galaxy without a place to go, gave me food, water, a warm bed, a home. She gave me a bloody home! I’ve never had a home before…” I shook my head, a lump crimpling my voice. “She has given me more than you could ever know. I won’t let anyone hurt her. No one! Not a Saboteur, not some crazy AI, not anyone!” I glared at the computer, burning with impatience as I waited for the reply. I was only glad this shelter thing was intact, it kept the rain off. 

_”H-Hey everyone. D-Dell here,”_ I heard a voice stutter over the radio. I perked. 

_”How are you feeling, Captain?”_ I heard Saldan ask. There was a minor pause. 

_”Better, I think. I-I’m up on the mountain again. I can’t hear the buzzing from up here. What’s the situation?”_ She asked. 

_”We’ve cleaned up mechs we ran into. Although, someone has forgotten his own mission and Gideon is nowhere to be found,”_ Cops grumbled. I winced, imagining mum’s terror as I pressed a finger to my ear. 

“I’m ok, mum. I found your house!” I called. “But um… well… do you know what DSST means?”

 _”No, I don’t, and don’t you try to change the subject! I told you to stay with Mat’al!”_ Mum snapped. 

“I did! Sassy told me to go hide in some hostel building or something and then I uh…” I quietened, realising. 

_”And then you wandered away,”_ mum finished. _”Team, you need to cross the river,”_

“Uh, also I uh… I’m having a very interesting conversation with a …Marshal? But is… it’s complicated. He keeps mention Saboteurs but won’t tell me why because its confidential information and he doesn’t know who I am… he also says there some kind of indoctrination prevention chip or something on your spine at your neck,” I added, wondering how long I had before Sassy kicked my ass. “And uh, someone’s been here in the past 6 months too, I think,” 

_”I didn’t… I didn’t think Marshal’s electronics would still go…,”_ mum responded, distracted. I jumped when the printer sounded. I scowled at the paper. 

‘Put Miss Shaik onto loudspeaker. Relay the messages back, I’m afraid my speaker system is malfunctioning. Request for her ID codes’ Marshal ordered. I popped my jaw. I grumbled as I took my omni-tool out and patched the radio through. 

“Mum, Marshal wants you on loudspeaker or some reason,” I grumbled. “He’s asking for your ID codes,” 

_”My ID codes? Why would he want those…”_ Mum seemed to frown, her voice echoing off my omni-tool. _”Well, the ID-1 is J7AHS-24, ID-3 is KASIH-32 and ID-19 is LA4OJ-53… Marshal, what’s going on?”_ she demanded. I heard the printer go crazy. I sighed as I tore the paper off and read it. 

“IDs accepted, last login is 24/03/2016. Apologies, Miss Shaik, but I have had several thousand attempts to enter the Vault in the past decade alone. I had to ensure it was you,” I relayed. 

_”And why would they want to get into the vault?”_ mum asked. A shadow fell over me. I grabbed the pistol and whipped around. I gawked up at Cops as he lowered his pistol. He had a cut running along his left mandible. I lowered the pistol as the printer creaked behind me. I turned back to the printer. 

“Uh, he says the only contents of the vault now is the evidence of your… disappearance?” I blinked. Mum was silent for a long time. 

“You, boy, are in so much trouble, spirits forgive,” Cops cursed. I offered a sheepish smile. 

_”If there’s… nothing left in the house, everyone back to the shuttle. We’re going to Ireland,”_ Mum said. The computers squealed, the paper couldn’t be printed fast enough. I read it with concern that the machine would blow. 

“Ah, he says don’t do that. One of the human Saboteurs is there, trying to get into the Vault,” I stumbled. I heard mum snort. 

_”All the more reason to go! C’mon people, we came here for answers and a Saboteur. Both of those are in Ireland. Let’s go kill the prick!_ Mum snarled. I stood up, the printer still going crazy. I closed up my omni-tool, sparing the paper one last look. 

“Miss Shaik, I advise against such action! If you are determined to enter the Vault, then aid can be there within a week!’ Marshal exclaimed. 

“Sorry Mar, mum’s decided! C’mon, let’s go to Ireland!” I cheered. Cops scruffed me. I flailed in his grip. 

“Oh no, you don’t. You’re going back to the _Starquake_ ,” Cops grumbled as he carried me through the house. 

“But Cops!” I whined. 

“No buts! We are not throwing you anywhere near a Saboteur. End of discussion!” He waved a talon at me. 

I was left to sulk the entire way back to the shuttle. At least I didn’t get wet feet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	62. Homecoming: Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

I cowered under the thin protection behind me, only being on the lowest tier of the room saved me any immediate injuries. The middle tier’s floor provided a little bit of cover but with bullets skimming my shoulders I hardly felt safe. My mind was swimming as I tried to focus, tried to assess the situation. I glared up from by ball on the floor, barely watching Alea as she strolled out the room, Teilia squealing and sprinting from the area. I snorted. At least that Matriarch wasn’t indoctrinated…

“Fucking Commandos! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Iona roared. 

“Less cursing, more cover!” Val snapped. 

I struggled to pull my helmet free, it felt like an eternity before it unfurled itself and locked into place. I cracked it over my head, securing it as best as I could without lifting my head. I made sure to turn on the oxygen supply, praying that would help ease the swimming vision. Tiny tendrils of shadow licked up the very edges of my vision. I was going to pass out at this rate. I lay there, breathing slowly, listening to war roaring above my head. The gunfire was deafening. I slowly, reluctantly poked my head up to peer to the back of the room. 

I barely got a 2 second look before a bullet crashed into my helmet. I screeched, dropping back to the floor as my eyes transfixed themselves onto the spider web like cracks dancing on the helmet. A cold sweat broke out over my skin, more memories flooded my vision. Was this what it was like to see your life flash before your eyes? 

“Are you alright, Captain?” Andria called. I gagged, on the brink of hyperventilating. What was wrong with me?!

“N-No!” I managed, my breath rushing out in massive gasps. 

“Stay down, Dell! We’ll be there is a second!” Val ordered. “Dammit, Rosmani, aren’t you a biotic specialist?! Get rid of these bitches!” 

“And ruin the fun?” Rosmani laughed. 

“Oh please, this is Fa’Ano we’re talking about. She can’t lift a fucking rock with her biotics,” Marruns snapped. “Better off in a bloody strip club!” I shuddered, the very air seeming to electrify. 

“Oh, piss off, boy!” Rosmani thundered. I heard her power-up, felt the room shudder with her might. I heard surprised cries and the shattering of glass before the gunfire ceased. I swallowed, my throat too dry as I rolled onto my side. Seconds later, hands grabbed me, helping me onto my knees. 

“Dell, you ok?” Val asked, tone laced with worry. I mutely shook my head. Why was it so hard to breathe?! 

“She’s…” I began breathlessly. “A Saboteur,” There was no doubt about it. The commandos suddenly appearing to kill us, her calm exit while her companion screeched and ran off, her knowledge of my home. Oh God, this wasn’t like Saria at all! I felt Saria trying to manipulate me, I remembered the headache well! Why was it not happening here? A new… A new method or technique? There was silence for a time while I gulped down air. 

“Autillin to Delern, do you read?” Val called, hand firmly on my upper back. 

_”Delern here. What’s the situation?”_ I heard Mat’al respond in my ear. 

“Alea Shea’kal is a Saboteur, no doubt about it. We’re going to need backup. I don’t know what the hell she did to Dell but she’s not right, definitely not right,” Val explained. 

_”Roger that. We’re on the way. Keep Dell safe,”_ he added firmly. 

“Aye, Aye,” Val muttered turning back to me. “Alright, let’s bunker down here for a bit-“

“No,” I grunted, mentally kicking my lungs. “Stop her. Dammit, she has to die!” I grit my teeth as I struggled onto my shaken feet. Val was supporting too much of my weight for my liking. 

“Dell, we don’t know what that Saboteur did to you-“ Val tried to reason. 

“All the more reason to obliterate her,” I gasped, relieved the shadows at the edge of my vision were easing. A discontented robotic rumble in my head told me Nyryntha had been trying something. Was she relieving me now? Was that why I was able to breathe a bit better now? I shook my head. That Reaper had been to quiet recently. Far too quiet. “Rosmani, Marruns; find her. Kill her,” I ordered. 

“I’m not taking orders from yo-!” Marruns squeaked in horror. Rosmani grabbed his carapace and hauled him out the door. Marruns nearly screamed in rage. I shook my head out gently, my body slowly numbing from whatever the hell just happened to me. 

“We have to find her, more indoctrinated servants will be on the way. C’mon people, let’s move!” I took a few steps, stumbling into Val until my legs reluctantly began working. 

The hallway was dead, the blue-tinted hall quiet. I didn’t know what way the Spectres went in, but I decided to just follow my instincts. I began striding down to the left, aiming for the sprinkling of light at the end of the hall. Val shadowed me, keeping eyes on our 6. We reached a doorway, parting us into a large room with 3 floors open above us. All was still. 

“Poor little, Endellion, so far from home,” a female voice rang out, echoing mystically in the large room. I spun, grabbing the pistol at my hip. The clicking of guns beside me were more than reassuring. “You have come so far, further than any Shell I have encountered before. I am impressed, is this what admiration feels like?” 

“Show yourself, Commando!” I demanded, my voice droning in the air like a lead balloon. Her light laughter taunted me. 

“And you know of some of our ranks as well. I see Xanthe was careless,” her voice crooned. “Even Dionysius, you have foiled his attempts to bring you to heel,” 

“I don’t even know who the hell Dionysius is!” I snapped. I turned to Val. “Call Rosmani and Marruns, tell them to get back here stat!” I ordered in a hushed whisper. 

“I believe his Shell is named ‘Rolidin’, if that is of any aid to you,” Alea teased. I frowned. At least I knew Rolidin’s Reaper name…

“I notice you’re still hiding like a coward though,” I retorted. Her laughter returned. 

“My apologies,” was her reply. My gaze snapped skywards, attracted by movement. Every gun pointed skywards as she appeared on a balcony several floors up. “So, little Endellion, what do you hope to achieve through hunting us? Your own kin?” she softly paced beside the glass banister, staring down at me. I couldn’t see her eyes too well from here. 

“Firstly, you are no kin of mine! I am human, loyal to the human race and every other race that doesn’t want to be wiped out by you monsters!” I snarled, although that heat was easing as I considered her words. “Secondly, we’re going to kick your ass, hunting you just helps us that little bit more. Thirdly,” I shuffled the gun in my hand, staring down the scope. “What’s with the ‘Endellion’?” Alea tilted her head to the side curiously. 

“Oh? Is that not your name? …Ah, I understand. You are asking why I use your name rather than ‘Shell’. I see no harm in answering. It is what we do to Shells that have proven themselves to be most resilient. You organics call it ‘respect’, an acknowledgement that you are above the usual cattle. There has been a consensus that you have proven to be incredibly stubborn, able to adapt despite your programming. Not many Shells have survived in control for as long as you have,” Alea explained. “But you will fall. You know this. You already feel this,” I tried to ignore the gazes of the crew behind me.

“I’ll sooner put a bullet through my brain before succumbing to Nyryntha!” I seethed. Alea smiled, a slow smile. 

“I see. A pity, you have such potential now. Before you were but a human girl, lost and in need of aid. Now? Leader of a mighty force with authority close to the Spectres, if our sources are not mistaken. Such high potential indeed,” Alea purred. A cold weight fell through my body, starting from my chest. 

“So you aren’t going to keep trying to kill me then?” I asked haughtily. Alea smirked. 

“Of course not, you are so close to stumbling into our indoctrination, just a hair keeps you from us, a lone rope securing you from the abyss. It won’t be long now. Nyryntha has been working tirelessly over the last few months, it would be insulting to end you now,” Alea responded. My resolve cracked, her words striking like lightning. I opened my mouth to retort, to deny her claims. 

No words escaped me, however. I was silent. 

You could imagine my relief when a gunshot hummed in the air, Alea stumbling back with a hole in her forehead. My shoulders sagged, collapsing under her words. My mind numbed, as if overworked. I turned skywards, watching a sniper above our heads reload. Mat’al spared us a glance. I felt the relief roll over my shoulders, sagging under its weight. Oh thank God she was-

“Incoming!” I heard someone above us call. I shuddered awake, Carnifex raised but I wasn’t sure if it was straight or not. 

I cried out when a biotic shield threw itself at us, crushing us into the ground or pinning us to a wall. I crawled for a raised flowerbed, using the cover as more biotic shields rolled in. I winced as the bullets ricocheted off the floor. I grit my teeth, poking my head out of safety. I could barely assess the situation, I needed the reinforcements from the upper floor to tell us what exactly was going on. I turned my gaze to the hallways behind us. 

“We’re sitting ducks here! Everyone, move into the hallways, we can at least get some cover back there!” I ordered, ducking at a loud ping above my head. “Cover fire!” 

I backed up, eyes flying as I tried to watch my entire clock; foes before me, exit behind me, crew all around. Only when Val tapped my shoulder did I shoulder my way into the hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief once the doors shut, eyes on the crew around me. A few had some scratches and burns. The worst was a limp from a bullet to the thigh. I pressed my ear to door, trying to gauge the ongoing firefight. 

“We need to move. Try and flank them if we can,” I stared up the long corridor, stomach dropping. “We have to get to an area we can dive behind cover. Move up, people. Come on!” I ordered, already pushing onwards. 

“We can try and flank them if we go left at the next junction, most of them were coming through from the windows!” Phentos suggested. I nodded curtly, grinding my teeth as I skidded near the junction, checking down both corridors. Once clear, we ran left. 

The door behind us opened and gunfire followed our attempted flank. I snapped my gaze back, trying to determine if we escaped major injuries. No one followed at least. We reached a new junction, allowing us to fan out and aim with some cover. When the 4 commandos screamed around the corner, they were met with a hail of bullets. I was relieved when they fell, the servants completely wild without their Reaper master. 

We began the last run of the flank, it would take us to the opposite end of the room we had entered in originally. Hopefully they were so disorientated they couldn’t co-ordinate each other well enough, I had very, very little information on Saboteur indoctrinated servant behaviour. I decided to aim for the furthest away door, nearest the large windows. The further over we could strike them, the easier it would be to strike at their backs. The door was opposite a new corridor, windows presenting Thessia before me as I skidded by the door, hand raised to open it. 

A click of guns behind me had be twirling to face down the new corridor. A small group of asari commando had begun a wild charge. I flailed, firing off a round of wild bullets. My crew were barely 5 steps away from me. Then I felt something grab my arm, like a firm hand. The ground left me as I watched one asari raise her hand and fling it to the side. 

I soared through the window. 

I screamed, staring down the drop before me. I tumbled through the air, the smooth flare of the building’s shape rushing to greet me. I couldn’t breathe, my vision tunnelled on the rising face of the metal building. I touched the side of the building, tumbling wildly down it like a steep hill. I flailed, screeching interrupted with grunts as I tried to find a hand hold, tried to ignore the way my body cried at each tumble. I found none. I began slowing down slightly as I reached the lip, but what lay beneath me? I gagged on the air, high pitched squeaks escaping incoherently. I made one last desperate attempt for something to stop me. 

I flew off the edge. Falling. I managed to see blue staring up at me. I crashed, submersed in water. Only instinct got me to the surface, only survival managed to make me swim to a foundation pole nearby. My back felt like it had been run-over by a rock Indiana Jones style, my legs quivered weakly, arms tense as they held me and fingers aching. Sitting in the water, trying to breathe, I barely heard the gunfire about 20 or 30 stories above me. I slowly breathed out, finally calming. I ripped my helmet off, gulping down fresh air.

Then a fish brushed past my leg. 

I squealed, immediately hurling myself out of the water as I scrambled up the ribbing on the leg. I slipped twice but always found my hold once more as everything in me told me to flee. Fish! Of anything, any bloody thing, that I had to deal with right now, fish was at the top of my nope list! I flailed for the banister above my head, once again hyperventilating as rolled over it, back onto dry land. 

I shook myself out, completely soaked, as I attempted to recapture my breath for the 4th time today. At least the fourth anyway, I frowned. I was not having a good day at all, was I? I sighed slowly, finally plucking up the courage to test my legs. They quivered and my knees knocked, but at least I was standing. I pressed a finger to my ear. 

“Shaik to Delern, do you read?” I summoned. I waited anxiously. “Shaik to… wait a second,” I felt my ear, noticing something odd. There wasn’t something hard in my ear anymore. I could only feel the translator loop in my ear canal. 

Are you kidding me? It fell out? How did it fall out?! When?! Damn this whole bloody mission! I muttered as I reached the banister, looking down to the water. It was probably in there, I wasn’t sure where else it was. My helmet had a radio on it. I sighed, preparing to jump back into the water to salvage the floating helmet. Although, the sudden ripples from a nearby splash froze my legs in place. Helmet or fish…

Dammit, it was no contest. I shoved myself away from the banister, stumbling back into the building. The floor was completely empty, a maze of corridors and stairs. I went up the monotone stairs at every opportunity, although I was lost in an instinct. I did hear some faint gunfire but beyond that I had no major markers to go on. I turned a corner, grumbling as I failed to see any signs for any stairs. Although those grumbles were cut short. 

Alea Shea’kal sauntered towards me, a contented smile on her face. 

How was she- She took a Mantis to the head! I saw the hole! I made a mad grab for my Carnifex. My hand only found air. Sweat broke out. I had been holding it when I went through the window. I had let it go… I resorted to my back-up, grabbing a bolt from one of the pouches on my hips and snapping it to my omni-tool palm. I drew the omni-string back, bow fully drawn. 

“Not another step, Saboteur! How the hell are you alive anyway!?” I demanded. 

Alea didn’t respond, she just smiled more. I grit my teeth as my shoulder quivered. I released the holographic string, the bolt flying towards the asari. Her biotic shield easily took the brunt of it. She raised a hand, an azure aura shimmering. My left hand, my omni-tool hand, slammed against the wall. I cried against the initial pain, soon followed by grunts as I tried to free it. It was useless. I gagged as Alea reached me. I tried to punch her, but my hand just rebounded and it too bolted itself to the wall. My vision began to swim. 

“Shh,” she hushed, drawing a hand down my cheek. “It is alright, little Endellion. Shh,” I fought my lungs, desperate for them to work. 

“How,” I gasped. “Are you…” Alea smiled, her finger pressing gently over my trembling lips. 

“Oh my dear, you have so much to learn,” she crooned. “We would be very inefficient Saboteurs if a simple head injury was able to stop us,” My eyes bulged. “But my dear, you look so terrified,” she brushed some hair out from my face, tucking it neatly behind my ear. “It’s alright, it’s alright to be scared. But you’ll be coming home soon. Back where you belong, little Advocacy. We have missed you dearly. Especially Namacuix, oh how he worries. He does not wish to harm you,” 

“W-Who is… N-Namacuix?” I breathed, shuddering under her voice. Alea smiled slowly. 

“You are a Saboteur, my dear. You know who he is. Who is he, Advocacy? What is he?” Alea asked, her voice brushing me like a cool summer breeze. I choked on the air, the room was spinning too much. 

“I-I don’t,” I tried. 

“Yes you do, my dear. Who is Namacuix?” she pressed again. “Don’t think. Feel,” her finger tips dropped my trembling eyelids, shutting me into darkness. What the hell did she want with me? What was she doing to m-… what was that? I felt a… a pulse in my chest. Not my heartbeat, this pulse beat off-time, like an anti-mirror…oh that wasn’t even a word! It was-! …not a pulse? A voice? I frowned, confused. Yes, it fluctuated, like someone talking. What was it saying? I couldn’t-

Blood. Pain. Mad Laughter. Screams. Warmth. Security. Precaution. Fury. Passion. I tried to scream at the scenes flashing past my vision. It took hold of me, shook me violently, crushing me under its weight. The red scenes flashed for a second, a stabbing sensation through my entire bloodstream as words screamed through my mind. The final scene, the scene burned into my very soul. A pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

“Who is Namacuix, Advocacy?” Alea asked once more. I swallowed hard, struggling more than I should have. 

“T-The Ravager,” I gasped. Alea’s smug grin only burned. 

“Excellent, excellent. And my name? Who am I?” she pressed eagerly, her nose brushing mine as she leaned close. “What is my name, Advocacy?” 

I wanted nothing more to do with that ‘pulse’. I could hear the whispers, the whispers were only getting louder the more I thought about them. The pulse was quickening, becoming words once more. The human in me, the only part of me that was pure animal, burst free for survival. 

I bite her. I bite her nose. I wrenched her nose clean off as I yanked her side to side. My hands freed as her surprised screams of rage thundered. I cracked a fist into her bleeding face, fleeing down the hallway desperately as I spat the nose out. I sprinted blindly down the halls, her name desperately trying to ring in my head. I blocked it out with my screams, running wildly up and down stairs, down corridors. Nyryntha screamed in fury but even blinded, my instinct, my hearing, told me where to go. 

I turned a corner, seeing a form before me. It spun around, an assault rifle raised. It reluctantly lowered. My eyes focused as my legs continued to carry me. A sandy toned turian sulked before me. 

“And where the fuck have you been? Spirits, I’ve had to turn this bloody earpiece off from all the bloody clamour on it-Ahh! What the fuck are you doing!?” Marruns screeched. The turian squirmed, trying to free himself from my grip. My arms were locked around his chest, mind running like a rampant ape. A familiar face. Friend. Not Foe. 

“Oh for fuck sake, would someone get down here?! Spirits, the bloody murderer is possessed!” Marruns called, still trying to pry my off. I clung on for dear life, for sanity, to security. “Let go dammit!” I didn’t want the startling blue eyes. I didn’t want to lose. I didn’t want to die! Someone make this all stop! Take me away from here! From her!

“Oh thank fuck! Seriously, you barefaced bastard, this bitch is craz-OW!” Marruns cursed. I heard a snarl and every muscle tensed, sending pain rocketing through every nerve. 

“Dell? Dell, it’s ok, hey! Endellion! Dellion! Shaik!...” a voice summoned. “…Delly!” 

My head snapped up, my eyes locked onto emerald green eyes. Backing away from those, I found scarred skin, copper skin. Then a turian. I turian I knew. A turian I trusted. Valérien. 

“Spirits, what the hell happened to you? You’re covered in blood! C’mon, Dell, you’re alright, calm down. Let go of that asshole before you catch something,” Val soothed, easing each finger free. 

“I beg your pardon!?” Marruns squawked. 

Val spared him a heated glare before finally freeing Marruns from my death grip. He pulled me into a hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting my muscles relax. I fell to my knees almost immediately, although Val caught me when he felt me slip. I pried an eye open, watching my hands – pressed together – tremble violently. A lump in my throat burst and I couldn’t even stem the sobs that poured free. Val continued to sooth me with hushes and gentle jokes, mostly about Marruns. I managed to pick my head up to gaze at him, hands on my cheeks as I struggled to hide myself. 

“I wanna go home,” I wept. “I just wanna go home,” I squeezed my eyes shut again when the sound of pounding feet began echoing down the halls.


	63. Homecoming: Chapter 30

I stared out over the bustling city, Friday nights still seemed to be a mindless waddle to the nearest pub or club even after all these years. I smiled, watching a gathering of girls in dresses showing far too much skin stumble down the street, clinging to each other in high heels. Goddam you, Glasgow, you’ll never change… please, never change…

I chewed down the fish supper before me, leaning over the banister in one of the massive lounges overlooking the expanded city. I didn’t even know where Paisley was anymore, it had always been slapped onto Glasgow but… I sighed, clamping down on a piece of flaky fish. The taste was the same as I remembered. Hell, the chippy even had deep fried Mars bars as a tourist food! I shook my head. It looked worse than it did, I admitted. It wasn’t horrible…

“There you are!” I heard a voice behind me. I turned my head as Val approached. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Everything’s ready for take-off and… what the hell is that?” he gawked at my food. I smirked up at him. 

“A traditional Scottish dish. Sorry, not dextro friendly,” I answered. His face twisted as he observed the offending pile of fish and chips. 

“It… doesn’t look very healthy,” he remarked. I laughed, startled. 

“Absolutely not, this is about as bad as it gets… well, the deep fried Crème Egg is but that’s only if you want to experience what eating the centre of the sun is like,” I grinned. Val pulled a face. 

“Right... Well, we’re just waiting for you now. So uh… are you sure you don’t want to stay for a bit? We just landed here this morning,” Val coughed. I sighed, sagging over the banister. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve learned I don’t like coming to a familiar place only to realise I didn’t recognise it. I don’t really feel anything here now, like I’ve… moved on, only it’s the city that’s moved on. There’s nothing here for me, just painful memories. I’m more… more comfortable on the _Starquake_ , back in the stars. It doesn’t remind me of what I’ve lost, of what was stolen from me. Earth will always be a home but it’s that home you only go to if you are stuck. It’s… it’s hard to describe,” I shrugged, babbling. “Besides, there is no guarantee Megan will stay in Ireland. I want away from her as as possible until I see what this evidence is,” I pushed away from the banister, munching down as many chips and fish pieces as I could. I forgot how huge the portions were! I dumped the remaining crumbs in the final bin as I approached the _Starquake_. 

“Mat’al is leading the crew to grab the data off that device you got in the vault. The tech is old and the electronics are knackered, as you say, but the actual memory seems to be all right,” Val informed me as I strode through the airlock. 

“Some good news at least, any time estimate yet?” I asked. Val shrugged. 

“A few hours, we’ll be out of the Sol system by that time anyway. The Council will want an update too, so we’ll leave that in your capable hands,” Val smirked. I scowled at him. 

“Giving me the shit jobs, are you?” I grumbled. Val laughed. 

“You are the captain,” he reminded. I sighed. 

“As I am reminded of. Everyone on board?” I muttered, entering the CIC. I scowled at the scene before me. “Gideon, off the chair,” 

“Aww, but mum-” he whined. Sitting cross legged in the captain’s chair.

“Off. Don’t you still have homework?” I raised a brow as I approached the chair. Gideon sulked as he slipped off it. 

“No, Ray made me do it all when you were away in Ireland. Lani took me around the dock though,” he puffed out his chest. 

“What did you break?” I asked. Gideon’s hackles shuddered and he stuck out his tongue. I grinned. “Lanster, get us out of here. I’d rather not have Saboteurs go for the _Starquake_ ,” I ordered. 

“Aye, aye, Captain. Warming up the engines,” Lanster called back. The bell went off, announcing we were taking off. The CIC filled as people scrambled to their posts. I sat while the _Starquake_ eased away from the dock, turning to return to London. Regulation restricted us from returning to space here,. 

It took about 20 minutes before we were back in space, the rotary springing to life and powering towards the mass relay. I gazed at the passing planets, my mind wandering as I stared at these planets I had always wished to see once upon a time, Saturn’s rings looked catching today. I shook my head. I wanted to leave. There would be other planets… other planets without the pain. Tension that had clenched my chest the moment I had entered the Sol system was ebbing and vanished as soon as we hit the relay. I rubbed my eyes, heaving myself up from the chair. 

“If the science team gets whatever was on that phone, call me. I will inform the Council about what I’ve learned. Maybe they have information on Alea and Megan for us,” I informed, lumbering towards the rear exit of the CIC. “Oh and Gideon. When I’m finished, it’s bed time,” 

“Aw but I’m not tired! I’m so pumped right now!” he cried. I half turned, looking over my shoulder at him with a flat expression. Gideon was braced against the ground, fists clenched before him as if he was powering up Dragonball style. After a moment a flush stained his face. “…I-I’m a little tired…” 

“Thought so. Stay out of trouble,” I warned him. I caught him sticking his tongue out at me in the reflection, causing a smile to appear on my face. I was still shaking my head when I walked into the elevator. I leaned against the wall, stretching my aching calf muscles. Bloody Marshal and his bloody overrides. My legs would kill me tomorrow…

I was almost glad to be back in my room, surrounded by the familiarly that had become accustomed to. There was nothing here that struck my heart strings… apart from the photograph of my parents. That was on a small table by the couch. I turned my eyes away from it for a time, wishing for peace and not more pain. I decided that the best way to distract me was to work. And working meant calling the Council. I waited while the call connected, leaning against my desk as the holographs were hazy balls before me. They sprung to life once everything connected. I forced myself straight.

“Captain Shaik, good day,” Sparatus greeted when the holograms appeared. “How fares the mission?”

“The mission is complete, Councillors, we are in the process of retrieving some data we could collect and we have already left the Sol System,” I informed, saluting. 

“Already? We were expecting this mission to take several days, Captain,” Valern frowned. I offered a half smile. 

“Complications and… things sped it up. I was not able to visit Kinlochleven, my Reaper disallowed it. I could not approach and thus my team continued on. My old property was located, however, and we could get important data that a Saboteur was in another property belonging to my parents in Ireland. We did not wait around, there was little in Kinlochleven left to examine anyway,” I explained. “Upon arriving in Ireland, we entered the property and could gain access to the old vault which contains data that may be valuable regarding how Saboteurs were formed. My appearance here,” 

“I see. And when can we expect to have this information regarding the Saboteurs?” Tevos asked. 

“I do not know, Councillor, we are still trying to retrieve it. We do have another Saboteur to add to the list, however. A Miss Megan Prosser, a human female and N7 operative,” 

“N7? You are certain?” Udina demanded. I struggled to rein in the sigh. 

“Yes, Councillor, I am certain. She wasn’t playing around with me like the other Saboteurs. She went straight for the throat. The N7 outfit was also genuine as far as I could see,” I pressed. “I’ll have my full report of the mission forwarded as soon as I am able,”

“Very well, Captain, we eagerly await your report. We regret we have no leads on Alea Shea’kal for you. We are continuing our investigations,” Valern added. 

“Thank you, Councillors. Good day,” I saluted, waiting for the holograms to vanish. 

I sagged, dragging my heavy body up the stairs to the bed. I didn’t even bother changing out of my uniform, I just collapsed on the bed. I think I was asleep before I even hit the damn thing. The Reaper Nightmares always surfaced, no matter how many sleeping pills I took. They were getting worse. Usually, I could get some happiness before it turned sour. This time, I was in Kinlochleven, watching the entire landslip come crashing down the slope towards me, mowing down my family. Even my crew were taken out by it. The nightmares always had a Reaper at some point. I had turned it into a little game by this point. It never had the horror effect after that, assuming that the Reaper would leap out at you like an elephant in a bad ninja outfit. 

Morning chased away the nightmares and the usual morning headache was thumping away. I moaned, heaving myself into a sitting position. I blinked at Gideon, cuddled up on the sofa, snoring. I smiled a touch, relieved that someone could get some sleep. I tossed off the blanket that had been lain over me at some point. I shook my head, easing myself to the shower. My legs felt like jelly, my knees quivering something fierce. It was horrendous! I had to sit down in the shower just to stop myself falling. With my hair tamed and with me not smelling like the sea anymore, I checked my omni-tool, glancing at the time. 

It was 6 in the morning. Great, the skeleton crew wouldn’t even be finished yet. I grumbled, realising I would have to do report writing to pass the time. I think I would rather swim with fish than do report writing… Once respectable, I was at that desk typing away, hoping to not disturb Gideon. Writing the report was a little on the therapeutic side, allowing me to shove some of the mess in my head to the side. Especially the buzzing. It was a horrible, horrible sound that still rattled me whenever anything similar occurred. The bell was more than enough to make me jump. 

That these Saboteurs now had some special ‘power’ made this seem like a terrible Sci-fi movie, I muttered. It would make sense, though, in a way. They had to control the situation and improve their odds. With Megan, she had some kind of reflective material on her skin to shift my eyes from her. Alea was using something like indoctrination waves to twist my mind like hell. I dreaded to think what Physical Disablement did to you. And what did Tech Incapacitation do? Did it prevent guns from firing… oh. That was a horrible, horrible thought. And with biotic implants and omni-tools… no. No, that was a very, very good ability to have. 

“Na na,” I heard behind me. I frowned, looking over my shoulder. Gideon’s bed was empty. I sighed. Great. 

“Good morning to you too, Jaws,” I rumbled. 

“Na na,” he repeated. I frowned, scanning the room. Where the hell was he? There was glass between me and the upper tier! 

“Gideon,” I scolded. 

“Nana nana nana nana nana nana ARRH!” he cried. I squealed when crashed into me, falling from above. Little bastard came at me from the roof! 

“Gideon you little bandit, I’m gonna kick your sorry ass!” I growled, struggling with the flailing boy. “You bloody pygmy maw!” 

“I’m not a pygmy!” he cried, taking me to the floor. I screamed, still struggling to pin his arms. Gideon flailed beneath me. 

“Oh yes you are! How the hell did you get up there?!” I demanded. Gideon tried to worm his way free. 

“The vents!” he grunted. 

“The vents?! Oh you little-” I began. 

“Good morning,” an amused voice sounded. I glared up at the door, Mat’al was smirking at us. “Having fun?” 

“Piss off,” I snarled. Mat’al smirk grew a touch. 

“Oh? And after my team has been working all night in order to get that evidence of yours ready?” he quizzed. I froze, Gideon seeing an opportunity and squirming free. 

“It’s… ready?” I echoed. Mat’al nodded. 

“Indeed. There is not very much there but I think we know what the actual evidence is,” Mat’al backed out of the door. I scrambled after him. 

“Don’t leave me hanging! What is it?” I demanded. Gideon followed, but he kept just out of grabbing distance, just in case. 

“We haven’t looked at it, I know the medium but not much else, we’ll all be seeing it for the first time,” Mat’al hit the elevator button for the fourth floor. I tapped my foot as I ran my tongue over my teeth, arms crossed. Mat’al ignored the heat in my eyes as we waited for the doors to open. 

The doors opened us up into the mess hall. The dextro-amino kitchen was to the right and the levo-amino acid on the left. And the room was packed. 4 of the massive round tables, arranged in a V to maximise the narrowing rear of the room, were full, the commanders and Raisha were in the furthest table, a hologram set up to project on the back wall. I breathed. It made sense for everyone to see it, I knew, but I still… no. I shook my head. These were my crew members, I had to trust them. I eyed the Spectres, then noticing Sitoln was nowhere to be found. I frowned at Rosmani. She shrugged. 

“Had a call to take, trouble back home,” she answered. She knew what I had been asking. I sighed, approaching the last table. Shayan made the final adjustments to some computer in the middle of the table. 

“M-Morning, Captain!” Shayan greeted. 

“Everything ready?” I asked, noting my voice had creeped up a touch. I coughed to clear it.

“Yep, the controls are just there,” he pointed to an empty seat. “We thought it best that you control it…” I smiled weakly as I sat down, Gideon dragging a chair over to cram himself between Val and I. Val scowled at the boy. I breathed before touching a small holographic screen before me. 

“I’m amazed you got it working,” I commented as a HUD appeared, allowing me to select documents, photos and videos. 

“We knew what we were dealing with, nothing too difficult,” Mat’al grinned. 

I checked the documents first, but the only thing there was an old essay Travis did for his Economics course. Pictures yielded even less than that, just a few pictures of Travis’ friends at a nightclub. There was one of me, but there was a hand entering the screen to snatch the phone away. My stomach plunged to my feet. I knew who that was… I moved to the next picture, trying to stop my heart from shattering. I dived into the videos, finding 3. One was just one of Travis’ drunk friends dancing on a table, it got a giggle out of some people behind me. The second was of me, in a nightclub. I was tucked away in a booth, trying to squeeze myself into the size of a pencil with nothing short of distress warping my face. I remembered that night, I shuddered. I could still taste the fear in my mouth. 

The third video. The third video was a different beast. It was over two days long! Even the watch counter was abnormal. 4’368 watches. I frowned, I didn’t even know that this phone could handle two days straight of recording…Well, I suppose the quality wasn’t the best but Travis’ father did run a tech business. He got a terabyte SD card, so that could explain that. I playing the video. 

_The video showed Travis walking down a small wooded avenue, the trees in full bloom and the sunshine desperate the poke through the leaves. When he turned the camera, there was I, walking alongside him. I was holding my arms as if cold and I was licking my lips. When I peeked at the camera, my upturn eyebrows and bitten lip were sure fire signs of my nerves._

_“Where are we going?” I asked, tone quivering. Travis turned, walking backwards to get a full view of my face. I didn’t look happy, I looked terrified and pale._

_“Just to the old Elm, I have something I want to show you,” Travis answered, a strong, south east London accent coming through._

_“I-I’d rather go back to town, please,” I asked._

_“10 minutes, that’s all I need!” Travis reached out, taking my hand and dragging me onwards. A small sound escaped me, panic as I fell over. Seconds later, the old Elm, a massive tree in a clearing with stump stools, appeared. Travis released me once we were near the base of the tree. My hand went back to my arms, hugging myself._

_“W-What’s going on?” I asked._

_“We’ve been together for about 4 years now, Dell. I’m hearing rumours you’re thinking of moving to Glasgow instead of down to London with me. So I need to do this now before this turns into a long distance relationship, Delly” Travis explained, focusing the camera on my face. My shoulders rattled, spine straightening._

_“You’re not allowed to call me that,” I told him, the faintest sign of firmness appearing in my tone._

_“Why? Because of that asshole? He abandoned you!” Travis snapped._

_“Enough,” I pressed, my voice quivering. “You know how much it hurts… you keep bringing it up,” I added._

_“Because you need to forget that asshole and move on! And I have just the ticket,” Travis’ voice sounded triumphant. I eyed him, half turning away from him. “And I want to catch the moment,” Concern crossed over my face for a moment, eyes diverting to something as he rustled around._

_“Travis?” I asked, tone pitching higher. Suddenly, the camera lowered, looking up at me. Realisation was replacing concern._

_“Dell, would you marry me?” Travis asked._

_If I had been pale before, I was snow white now. My jaw dropped, eyes widened to dishes. Sheer terror spread like wildfire._

_“A-Ah T-T-Travis, I-I don’t t-think that’s a-a good idea!” I stammered, backing away._

_“Oh c’mon Dell! Think about it! You and me down in London, showing all those peasants what a high life is! Holidays abroad, a mansion in the country. Maybe even the pitter patter of tiny feet,” Travis pressed, closing the distance. I was gagging on my words._

_“T-Travis, y-you know I-I don’t want children… I-I don’t… Ok. I-I think this is a good time to say this…” I swallowed, trembling when his hand touched my shoulder, inching up to my neck._

_“Oh Dell, I know you love me-” Travis began._

_“Travis, I don’t want to continue this!” I blurted out. The camera became still. I was trembling._

_“I’m sorry?” Travis asked. I swallowed, trying to compose myself._

_“I want to end this… us. O-Over the past month, ever since we first slept together, you have been… pushy. Travis, i-it really hurt the first time. I-I didn’t want to do it again last night. B-But you convinced me to try it again a-and I realised it still hurt. B-But when I told you to stop, begged you to but you… you didn’t. Travis, y-you-” I began, descending into whimpering, as if something on Travis’ face was forcing me into silence._

_“Don’t you dare use the r word! You consented! You can’t just change your mind halfway through!” Travis roared. I quaked before him. My eyes darted to the trees for a moment, before coming back._

_“But-” I pleaded._

_“No, Dell. Here’s what will happen. You will say yes because, let’s be honest, you weren’t the most unpopular girl school for nothing, I mean look at you! About as courageous as a chicken and as pretty as a hairless cat,” Travis answered haughtily. My face blanked, staring at the camera emotionlessly._

I jumped at a crack next me, Val had snapped his mandibles so hard I was amazed he hadn’t broken them off. I breathed before turning back to the video. 

_“You will not find anyone better than me, let’s be honest here,” Travis continued._

_“Well maybe I’d rather be alone for the rest of my life than spend another day with you!” I thundered. My furious expression burnt out. “Oh no…” I whispered._

_“Really, is that how it is?” Travis asked, his tone becoming more aggressive. I took a few steps back, glancing back to the trees._

_“T-Travis please I’m – oh what is that buzzing? – Travis, please, I just wanna go back,” I pleaded._

Wait…buzzing? I listened to the video more. There was… a faint buzzing. Almost like what I heard in Kinlochleven-

_“Oh don’t you try changing the subject here! You are not leaving me, dammit!” Travis snapped._

_“Please Travis! Can’t you hear it? I’m going back, I don’t want to be here! I wanna leave!” I begged, clinging to anything that would help me get away. I was already turning away._

_“It’s fucking bugs, now get back here! Or are you going to go cry to your corrupt father!” Travis demanded._

_“Fuck you, Travis! Would you just-… just…” I trailed off, eyes turning wide once more. Travis turned around, the buzzing was almost insane._

_The camera caught the sight of a massive swarm of insects, each insect almost as big as my head._

_“What the actual fuck!” Travis roared, already sprinting away from them. I screamed as I tried to chase him._

_“Travis! Wait!” I pleaded._

_“Hell no! You wanted to end this right?! I don’t have to outrun them, I just have to outrun you! You’re mum’s money isn’t worth this shit!” he cried._

_The camera was swinging with his arms. After a few seconds, a scream pitched free before dying short. Travis raised the phone, turning the front camera on. I could make out one of his brown eyes. In the distance, I was on the ground, motionless but eyes wide as several large insects crawled over me. A massive swarm continued after Travis though. He returned the camera to the rear camera just in time to see a tree root appear. Travis swore, the camera tumbling through the air as he tripped over. He screamed in terror as the swarm descended, one of his arms falling still near in sight of the camera as it fell against a tree. He was silent, as was his arm._

_Within seconds, something emerged from the trees. Like biped, massive insects with flat, fanned crests on their heads and 4 eyes walked over to me, examining me. I think I could make out my eyes twitching. After a moment, a pair approached Travis. Their skin was warped and brown, carrying rifles not too dissimilar to today’s rifles. It only took seconds, but one of them seemed to nod. A pair picked me up, carrying me off camera while a click nearby heralded the end. A loud bang followed by a massive spray of blood flew past the camera. The large aliens disappeared, but the insects swarmed. Every inch of Travis’ body was covered in insects. Seconds passed, just mere seconds, but when the swarm vanished, not even the blood stain remained. Everything was gone._

I stared at the screen, transfixed. I couldn’t even breathe. I glanced down to the controls, watching a timeline of the video. The audio line was still apart from at the last few seconds. My twitching finger fast forwarded the video, day turning into night then day once more, how had the battery survived that long? Just before the last piece of audio, I played it once more. 

_There was leaf rustling, a touch beam passed over the area, scanning. The faint cries of ‘Dell’ filled the air. More torch beams, a few feet strolled past. One torch turned backwards and blinded the camera. The activity was instant._

_“A phone? Adrian! Adrian, over here!” a man called. The sound of running footfalls through the leaf litter followed soon after._

_“What, what is it? Have you found her?” A gasping man’s voice pleaded. He followed the torch beam. He scrambled for the phone, raising it up. His face was lit up with torch beams, slight wrinkles on his face with greying, blond hair. His expression was distraught. “I-It’s Travis’, oh God if he’s hurt her I’ll fucking kill him!” he turned the phone to face the screen. “Is it… recording? I-Its recording? Oh fuck, how do you work this thing? The battery’s almost dead! Jul-!”_

The battery died. The video ended. I stared at the black screen. I was numb. I was cold. I didn’t know what was worse. Watching my father’s distress. Or knowing he knew what had happened to me… and there was nothing he could do. I struggled to swallow, struggled to do anything. I had been… I had been kidnapped by aliens I had never met. I had tried to break up with Travis too… why didn’t I remember that? Why didn’t I remember sleeping with him a second time!? I touched my lips, noticing my entire body was trembling. Raisha had abandoned her seat, massaging my shoulders with her massive hands. 

“Are you well, Endellion?” she asked. I shook my head. My earlier headache had resurfaced, a headache beyond anything I had ever experienced. White dots blotted my vision. I mustered as much strength as I could to speak. 

“I-I,” I shambled. I swallowed. “I-I’d like to… to do that… that override thing. I-If that chip is there,” I managed. 

“Of course, Endellion. We’ll have Saere and the rest of the science team see what they can do,” Raisha assured. My eyes were still transfixed to the black screen. Raisha had to carry me downstairs to the med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	64. Homecoming: Chapter 31

“Collectors? Are you serious?” Cops quizzed. 

“I have run those images through every species database available to us through the Council. Yes, I am certain these are Collectors,” Sassy retorted. 

“Nothing else matches, we have no insect like lifeforms that match that description. There’s not much else they can be,” Diri shrugged. “I dug up everything we had on Collectors. They match pretty will with my team has seen. They don’t go anywhere near Citadel space, they are seen on Omega every few centuries,” 

“So, who wants to break it to Dell when she wakes up that we are looking for a race of aliens where no one knows where they are based?” Cops asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“I shall inform her,” Ray offered. “We have something we can research. As they were the key to Endellion’s disappearance, can we assume they were also behind the other Saboteurs?” 

“Maybe. It would seem strange for them not to,” Flash shrugged, face invisible in that damn helmet of his. “If you think about it, they are made the same. When we activated that chip on Dell’s neck a few days ago, her spine looked like it was bone but you could make out small lights. Her spine was like Saria’s,” 

“All right, so let’s assume the Collectors are behind the Saboteurs. Is no one concerned about the greater implication? They’re working for the Reapers,” Cops sighed, irritated. “What about all those people they asked for? Maybe they didn’t kidnap everyone, maybe they got some of them through these ‘trades’. If those people are now Saboteurs, what the hell is the galaxy going to think about this? They’ve signed their own destruction!” 

“We don’t know that,” Flash offered, shuffling. “The Collectors work for the Reapers, maybe they needed these people in order to see… how best to turn them into husks? Like the humans on Eden Prime,” 

“That still isn’t comforting, Shayan” Cops grumbled. 

“We are just assuming by this point. Unless we can restrain a Collector and question them, there is nothing we can set in stone,” Ray settled. Everyone sat in a heavy silence. 

“Well,” I began. “At least we know why mum was scared of the buzzing she was hearing,” I offered. Diri smiled. 

“Yeah, can’t blame her though. Her memory loss is… weird but we’ll get through it. I wonder if this little rest will help her, she looked like she was having a mental breakdown. Not all that healthy,” Diri rubbed her chin.

“The Council is getting edgy and wants an update,” Drutus added, releasing a cloud of smoke, he flicked the cigarette over an ashtray. “And they want the report from Shaik,” 

“Well, she’s unconscious,” Cops replied. “Or are you getting blind in your old ag- Do you have to do that here?” Cops snapped. Drutus raised a brow plate. 

“Boy, if you survive to be my age, then you can tell me what to do with my body,” Drutus retorted. “Besides, I retired, I can do what I like,” Cops grumbled. 

“So what do we do now? Gather an army of Spectres and kick Megan’s ass?” I asked, bouncing in the chair. 

“Ha! Please, there’s not enough Spectres to make a battalion,” Marruns mocked. I glowered at him. 

“Yeah, no wonder. You chased off all the candidates with your terrible standards,” I growled. Marruns snapped his mandibles, fury igniting his pout. Drutus issued a short, satisfied laugh, Sitoln smirked and Rosmani laughed. 

“Oh, I like this boy. Like his mother, only he doesn’t play with his food. He goes for the throat,” Drutus chuckled. I puffed out my chest. “Alas, no, you would receive little help from the Spectres. You would have a better time convincing the humans to turn on each other though. How you would plan to do that, however, remains to be seen,” My chest buckled. 

“Well, we gotta do something! The more people she indoctrinates, the more people who will die,” I pressed. 

“And I appreciate that, but we do not have an army to summon to our beck and call, young Shaik,” Drutus explained. I sulked. 

“One Saboteur at a time, I think. Megan will have to wait,” Ray sighed. “Endellion wishes for us to continue hunting Alea. That is our goal until further notice. If we are content with the situation, we are proceeding to the next segment of this meeting, of which you should not have been in regardless, Gideon,” Ray pointed out. I flushed under her stare. 

“I was lonely,” I shrugged. Ray sighed. 

“I am sure Lanster would be more than happy to keep you busy,” she hinted. I shifted my eyes around the table before sighing, making a big show of jumping off my chair and shuffle to the door. I glanced over my shoulder towards the war room. Ray raised a brow, making me sulk and grumble through the door. Once that door was shut, my shoulders sagged. 

I shuffled towards the cockpit, looking up under upturned eyebrows at anyone who passed. A few looked down to me, and that was only because I had gotten in their way. I wasn’t kidding when I said it was lonely here. The only people I had any real contact with was mum, Cops, Diri, Flash, Lani and C4, or Anthon Cerr to everyone else. There was no one to just… mess around with, not with mum desperate for information on Alea’s whereabouts. Diri and her team were working nonstop to dig up anything. 

And the engineers only tolerated me since I was small enough to crawl into the spaces they couldn’t get to. Flash liked me, as did Lani but people like Phylla and Kai didn’t like me and I hated Bralem or whatever that Batarian was called. My blood burned and froze at the mere mention of the race. I still remembered being crammed into a room the size of a cupboard with 6 other people. I could breathe, my chest tightened, my heartrate soared… I shook my head, trying to get away from all of that. At least I had a home now… a safe home.

“Uh oh, Pygmy maw has a long face,” I heard Lani joke. I scowled at him. 

“I’m not a pygmy,” I grumbled. Lani dropped his cup of coffee to his lap, his chair reclined with a footrest sprung out. 

“Oh dear, come to uncle Lani. What’s wrong?” he asked, putting his coffee in a holder nearby. I muttered under my breath as I took a few steps closer. I squeaked when the tall turian dragged me over, securing me on his lap. “Is Kai getting on your case again?” he asked. I struggled on his lap for a moment before flopping, surrendering. I sighed. 

“No, I got kicked out of the meeting by Ray,” I grumbled. Lani tutted. 

“You shouldn’t have been in there anyway, kiddo,” Lani chuckled. I frowned. 

“I’m not allowed to do anything though!” I whined. “I’m not allowed gun training, I’m not allowed in the meetings, I’m not allowed on the missions… I’m a part of this team too, y’know,” 

“Oh, we fully know of that. We’ll send Phylla into the vents next time she kicks up,” Lani winked. “You are a valuable member of this team, Gid,” 

“Yeah? What can I do then?” I snapped. Lani held up a hand, counting with his fingers. 

“You can help repair things on the _Starquake_ , you’re allowed to help the science teams run some of the less delicate experiments, you’re allowed in the intel room to see how people hack – and I spied you doing some of it with Zdenka, you cheeky devil – and if you are a superb boy,” Lani smirked. “I might show you some piloting,” I blinked, craning my neck to look at him. 

“Really?” I asked. Lani winked. 

“Off the record of course, you’re underage,” he pressed a finger to his lips. I felt my face open into a wide beam. 

“You’re the best pilot ever,” I ogled. Lani laughed. 

“Oh I know, you won’t get better than me,” he chuckled. He took a quick glance behind him before a sly grin spread on his face. “Wanna get some payback on those in the War Room?” he asked. My eyes lit up, a grin growing wider. 

“You bet!” I bounced. Lani laughed. 

“All right now, starship systems lesson one!” Lani leaned forward a touch, a finger held up. I was hypnotised. “Warning signals. The _Starquake_ as several alarms; the Critical Failure alarm, the Abandon Ship warning, hull breach warning, fire warning, hostiles inbound alarm and the general caution alarm,” he explained, turning around to face the array of screens before him, pointing to each alarm as he named them. “The Crit, hull breach and hostile alarms are automatic and can only be controlled by the Captain and a few other people. The fire alarm is automatic and manual since anyone can set it off if they find a fire. The Abandon ship and general caution are all controlled either here or in the CIC,” he smirked. “But, little do some people know that we can control which rooms get the alarm,” I frowned, staring at the orange screens, 

“So…?” I pressed. 

“Well, my dear boy, what you do is bring up the alarm map, highlight all the alarms and then de-select the ones you don’t want to go off. We would only do this if there were sound experiments going on in the labs but not today!” his fingers flew through the interface, bringing up a floor plan of the _Starquake_. “So all we do is de-select the war room, set the general warning alarm off, do a slow barrel roll and wait for the carnage,” he smirked. Realisation nurtured the smirk on my face. 

“Can I push the alarm?” I asked. 

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t want my partner in crime to do nothing!” Lani exclaimed. I giggled, turning to the ship’s interfaces. Lani set everything up, fingers sweeping over the controls before he pulled shoulder straps on over us. He pointed to a button as he prepared to roll the ship. I licked my lips, adrenaline coursing through me like a swollen river. I hit the button. 

A short alarm bleated in the air, 3 short rounds of noise. Then Lani rolled the _Starquake_. I gripped the harness, every muscle tense from the adrenaline. My hairs were standing on end by the time Lani straightened her up. He threw off the shoulder straps and silenced the alarm, a wide grin flaring his mandibles. It was only seconds before a ringing filled the cockpit. Lani slapped a hand over my mouth before touching a flashing symbol before him. 

“Hello?” Lani asked, tone deadpan. 

_“What the fuck happened, Lanster?! Honest to fuck, my head!”_ Cops thundered through the radio.

 _“I feel like I just got hit by a krogan in a tank!”_ Marruns cried in the back. I tried to laugh, but the hand was firm and unyielding. 

“Sorry about that, space debris. The radar didn’t pick it up in time, it was small. The shields may have taken it but I didn’t want to risk scratching the paint,” Lani joked. 

_“Why the hell didn’t you sound an alarm!?”_ Cops demanded. Lani grinned. 

“I did, didn’t you hear it?” he asked, ‘surprised’. 

_“No!”_ Cops responded. 

_“Why is coffee so hot?!”_ Diri whined. 

_“I think I cracked my mask… nope, nope that’s just scratches. Aw Keelah! These will take ages to get out!”_ Flash wept. 

“Huh, I guess the alarm is broken… I’ll put it in the engineer’s logs to get it seen to later,” Lani responded, a wide grin on his face now. 

_“Fine just… Spirits, just warn us next time!”_ Cops snapped. 

“Shall try, Val, sorry about that,” Lani responded, closing the radio contact. Lani and I shared a look for a second before we both burst into manic giggles. We clung to each other. 

“O-Oh my God!” I wept, trying to breathe through the laughter, wiping the tears away. “T-That was so worth it. So worth it!” 

“And that, Gideon, is how you prank someone. Oh Spirits!” Lani laughed. 

“Did you hear Marruns in the background? It was brilliant!” I chortled. 

“Oh I know, oh poor Shayan! He’s going to-” Lani began. 

We both froze when a hand clamped down on our shoulders. We turned to face the person behind the chair. We both stared up Rosmani, the remains of a cake or something on her cheek. Lani clicked his mandibles. We glanced to each other. 

“Save yourself!” Lani cried, hurling me off his lap as he rugby tackled Rosmani to the ground. I squealed, rolling on the floor as I tried to regain my footing. I sprinted for the elevator. I felt some biotics snag my leg, but almost it vanished as Rosmani screeched and a thud rang out. 

“Get back here, you little shit!” Rosmani roared. I sprinted out of the CIC, making a bee line for the elevator doors. I squeaked and had to jump and weave as the people in the war room had leaked out into the elevator corridor. They jumped in surprised as I rocketed past them, leaping into the elevator. 

“What are you doing, Gid…” Cops began, annoyed. I watched his plates sag as I pressed the close button. “Wait, were you behind that?!” The doors shut, the elevator moved. “Oi! Get back here you!” his voice faded as I rose to the top floor. The adrenaline was making my legs quake, I paced inside the elevator, trying to stop my legs from cramping until it opened again. I sprinted towards mum’s room. 

Mum was lying on her bed, motionless but breathing. She had been like that for 3 days now. She looked unaffected by the roll, although the emergency straps were still reeling themselves under the bed after the alarm set them to lock whoever was in the bed in place. And that was where I was heading. I forced up the false panels at the base of the bed to reveal the gap underneath. I squeezed under the bed, enough room for me to do that. I dropped the false panels to seal me in darkness. I waited, just me and my ragged breath. 

About 15 seconds later, the door opened. I tried to slow my breathing down, tried to keep it quiet. I heard footfalls and the sound of doors opening. Cops or whoever was trying to see if I had hidden anywhere obvious. I sucked in a deep breath, preparing to hold it when they arrived on the top tier. The footfalls were so loud now… A tremor shook me. 

“Gideon,” I heard Cops call. “Where the hell are you, you little pirate?” I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. 

“What did he do this time?” A sleepy voice murmured. I jolted in surprise. Mum was awake?!

“Ah, Dell! Good evening, Sleeping Beauty, welcome to the year 3000,” Val responded, recovering with a joke. Mum groaned. 

“Don’t even joke about that,” she muttered. I heard her shuffle above me. “Was I out long?” she asked. 

“Almost 4 days. But more importantly, how do you feel?” Val pressed, a catch in his tone. Mum moaned. 

“My head is killing me, I’ve just had an entire 20 minute shit throwing fight with Nyryntha. Just the usual; ‘you will succumb, Shell’, ‘your resistance is futile’ and her new personal favourite; ‘you stubborn creature. You only delay the inevitable’. Safe to say, I think whatever that zap did has clawed me back some time. Can’t say how much though,” Mum sighed. “But back to my original question. What has Gideon done?” 

“Little bastard and Lanster didn’t send the warning to us in the War Room and barrel rolled the _Starquake_. Sent most of us crashing to the roof,” Cops grumbled. Mum’s weak laughter sent relief bursting through my chest. “Don’t encourage it!” 

“I dread to think what you did to annoy the pair of them,” Mum chuckled. I heard her push herself into a sitting position. She moaned again. It was then I realised it was because she was in pain. My heart beat a little bit harder. “God, I can’t get that video out of my head,” there was a brief silence. I felt the weight being added to the edge of the bed. 

“Is it bothering you that much?” Cops asked. Mum sighed. 

“I just… I remember none of it. I knew I had slept with Travis once but I can’t recall any of this ‘pushiness’ that I mentioned. And I don’t remember sleeping with him again. I’ve… I’ve lost an entire month worth of memories and I never even know… and then there was the stuff Marshal was going off about. Who was my aid? Who did I get separated from? Where are Marhsal’s new server banks? How does he know so much about Saboteurs? He knows more than me!” Mum cried. “What happened to me between my last memory on Earth and waking up on Xawin?” 

“Maybe the answer to that lies with this mysterious aid of yours,” Cops seemed to shrug. “We didn’t wait to get co-ordinates or anything though,” 

“Pfft, I’m not going back to Kinlochleven or Ireland,” Mum snorted. Cops laughed. 

“I would not suggest it,” he grinned. “C’mon, let’s test your legs and get some food in you, hmm?” Cops grinned. Mum laughed. 

“In a minute. Let me try and get dressed first. I doubt people want to see the mighty captain of the _Starquake_ in her love heart PJs,” she answered, easing herself to her feet. 

“Of course, you look adorable in it, with your hair like that,” Cops smirked. 

“Out!” Mum snapped. “Or I call security!” 

“Going, going!” Cops answered, fleeing the room. Mum snorted. She was silent for a few seconds. 

“You owe me, Gid. Get the hell out of here,” Mum chuckled as she wobbled her way to the bathroom. I plucked up the courage to push the panels off the ground and peek out. I squeezed free before sitting on the floor, breathing. 

Well, at least mum was awake! Now I just had to hide until-

I jumped when a ringing filled the room. I crawled towards the edge of the upper tier, noticing a flashing icon on the desk computer. I frowned a touch before moving to the stairs. Marshal bounded out, hiding somewhere, knowing him, and the ringing stopped. I blinked when an asari hologram appeared. The alien was folding her hands together. When she saw the drone, she sighed, frustrated, just as Marshal produced a screen of text. I bit my lip before clambering down the stairs. I guess I should take it… despite it being mum’s private calls.

“It’s ok Marshal, I got it,” I called, holding my arms up towards the drone. Marshal beeped before lowering, allowing me to hang onto him. I turned to the hologram, the alien had perked, relieved to see something other than a drone. “Uh, hello there?” I began. 

“Good evening, child. I am trying to contact Captain Shaik, is she available?” the asari asked. I frowned at the asari, white markings over her forehead, cheeks and lips. 

“She’s in the shower just now, she just woke up. Is it important? Can I ask who is calling?” I asked. Relief spread over the asari’s face. 

“I’m Councillor Tevos, I have news of Alea Shea’kal,” the asari responded. I jolted as if shocked. 

“You found her? Well, that will cheer mum up!” I beamed. “Stay here, Mar,” I released the drone, running over to the bathroom. “Mum!” I called. “Councillor Tevos is on the line! I think she knows where Alea is!” 

“What? Alea? O-Ok, just hold he- ah fuck! I’ll be there in a minute!” she flailed, I winced at a crash, the clatter of bottles and metal and… well, I didn’t know what mum kept in her bathroom. A lot of junk anyway. I returned to the hologram, hugging the drone. I offered a small smile.

“She’ll be a minute, mum gets really flustered when she wakes up,” I said. The asari managed a weak cough of a laugh. 

“As does everyone, I imagine,” she responded. I turned back to the bathroom as the activity heightened, biting my lip. Seconds later, mum burst free, uniform on and a towel flailing her hair. 

“Thanks Gid, I’ll take it from here. Apologies, Councillor. I have been out of action for several days,” Mum shook her head out, resting the towel over her shoulders before saluting. “You have information on Alea?” 

“I do, but I fear that is was done as bait,” Tevos explained, holding her elbows. 

“Bait?” Mum echoed. 

“Alea Shea’kal has just sent out some invitations to several dozen influential persons throughout the galaxy, myself included. The invitation is for a human style masquerade in middle of March, set in an estate that once belonged to the lover of a Blue Suns leader on Thessia. I do not understand what Alea wishes to achieve through this,” Tevos sighed, looking almost ready to pace from nerves. “I understand that this is several months away and you are eager to bring this to a close but… but perhaps we can use this to our advantage,” Mum frowned a touch, considering. 

“Maybe she’s trying to indoctrinate a large crowd… maybe this is a trap for me… can you get us invitations?” mum asked. 

“I have been able to track down about 20 other patrons, all of which are concerned about this sudden invitation. I can exchange some words to free those up,” Tevos clasped her hands before her. “What do you intend to do?” Mum snorted. 

“Infiltrate, kill her and then crash the party, of course. We’ll want to match the vague descriptions of the patrons, give us a species and skin colour and we’ll do the rest. I think my intel team could have fun dressing everyone up,” she grinned. Her expression dropped when the asari glanced down. “I understand that Alea was a friend, but we must do this,” 

“I know… it does not make this any easier, however,” Tevos sighed, rubbing the back of her head. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to make it quick, despite my personal wants,” Mum replied. Tevos nodded. 

“Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it. Come to the Citadel when you can, we can discuss the details then,” Tevos straightened, composing herself. 

“Of course, Councillor. I shall see you soon,” Mum saluted. I jumped, flinging a hand up to my forehead. Tevos laughed, taken aback. 

“I wonder if he’ll follow in your shoes, Shaik,” Tevos remarked. Mum managed a slight smile. 

“If he has any common sense, he won’t.” mum retorted. Tevos laughed before the connection died. Mum released a breath. “Looks like we’re getting some shore leave for Christmas,” I perked. Aw yeah, now I get to see the Citadel in style!


	65. Homecoming: Chapter 32

“Outfits?” I asked, securing the heels to my feet. Indira bit her tongue as she scanned the datapad. 

“Check,” she sounded. 

“Body paint?” I added, standing to test the shoes. I twirled for good measure. 

“Check,” Indira responded. 

“Contact lenses, masks, voice disruptors, weapons, shields, invitations, voice acting, back-up, shuttles?” I listed, raised an eyebrow. Indira smirked. 

“Check, check, check, check, check, check, working on it, check and check!” she clasped the datapad behind her back. “Relax, Dellion! Everything will go fine! We’ve been working on this for months! I mean, it’s too bad we can’t get contacts to work on you, the purple still shines though. I blame the Reaper,”

“As do I,” I scowled. “But I’m still worried! One screw up and everything will turn into an artillery field!” I breathed, pacing the upper tier of my room. 

“Ooo! Artillery! We didn’t think of that!” Indira perked. I groaned. I did not need Indira’s crazy ideas right now!

“Can I get some good news please?!” I begged. 

“Good news here!” I heard cry behind me. I turned to the door, blinking down at Gideon as he carried an armful of clothes. Marshal hovered beside him, as burdened. “Cops, Sassy, Phentos, Dick-Muncher, Iona, Una, Searte, Lynetllia, Hakern, Jarlan, Lesley, Kai and Alder are all ready to go, Seth is struggling to get his bow tie on though and Etal is complaining about the dress colour,” Gideon informed. “Also, Flash, Laegan and Drutus are already on site and are in position, the cars are here to take people to the party soon too,” 

“Please come up with a new nickname for Marruns, Gideon,” I complained. “As true as it is, I want to keep the swearing to a minimum,” Gideon sulked a touch. 

“Fine, I’ll call him Whiney,” he grumbled. 

“Better. Tell Seth to man up and ask Ishisus to help him and tell Etal she is more than welcome to pass it onto Veshin and sit the mission out,” I ordered. 

“Aye, aye!” Gideon cheered, spinning around and charging out the door. 

I ran a hand over my tied hair as I sighed, reaching for a black haired wig and the decorative red, gold and black mask. The feathers on the left side were overkill but that was beside the point. I eased the hair into place, making sure it was sitting right before putting on the mask. I looked myself over in the mirror, fixing the wing and making sure the mask was on straight.

“So people are moving out?” I asked, yanking my shoulders down as shawl was draped over my arms and looped down my back, 

“Yup, as Gid said, the snipers are already in place, the first lot will leave soon. You’re in the third lot of cars. Val is in the first shuttle load, Marruns is in the second load, Mat’al is in the final set,” Indira bounced, grinning. “Every mask is hooked up with cameras and microphones straight from the Spectre research development, we’ll see everything you do, on top of the snipers as well,” 

“Fingers crossed this doesn’t go south…” I muttered, striding out the door. Indira shadowed me. 

“We’ll be fine! We’ll get her this time!” Indira pumped a fist. I managed a small smile as I hit the elevator button for the CIC. “Everyone is in position. We have the shuttles on standby to give backup fire in case of retreat, the rest of the combat team is on standby for ground support, the whole science and intel teams are watching the cameras and microphones and engineering is ready to get the _Starquake_ moving ASAP. Everything is covered!” Indira pressed. 

“I trust nothing to go right,” I sighed. “We can’t find Rolidin to pin him down, Saria kicked my ass, Alea scared the absolute sanity from me and Megan could kick my ass in 4 seconds flat. I don’t trust my luck with Saboteurs,” 

“No one said it would be easy, Endellion,” Raisha assured. I tore my gaze from Indira to the krogan, screens galore surrounding the CIC walls. “We cannot prepare any more than we already have. We will succeed for we have no other choice,” 

“Thanks for the pressure, Raisha,” I remarked. Raisha tilted her head, straightening her frame as her brows raised a notch. I just grumbled under her light scolding gaze. 

_“First lot of cars are away, Captain. Off-setting them to decrease the suspicion,”_ Lanster informed. 

“Thank you, Lanster,” I shook my head. “OK, let’s get down there and see who I’m with,” 

“I think you’re being partnered up with Alder, Dellion. Trying to match Sir Ronald Herron and his partner Eliza Carrison,” Indira informed. I offered a smile before turning for the elevator. “We’ll be watching you from here!” I held up a hand as the CIC doors closed behind me. 

My shoulders sagged as I slunk down towards the elevator, biting my lip as I journeyed towards the cargo hold. Once there, the sight of Lera’laneia, one of Thessia’s smaller cities, pocketed the sky before me through the open cargo door. It was disrupted with cars and people in the hold though, so I had no time to admire the crystal like tower punching through the clouds. I strolled towards the bustle of people, Cathleen and Conner both hard at work outfitting everyone with guns. I heard a short laugh and groaned. 

“You look ridiculous, Shaik!” Marruns laughed. I spared him a glance. 

“And you didn’t look retarded until you opened your mouth,” I grumbled. Marruns squeaked before snarling. “Everyone ready?” 

“Almost. All right, second lot of people board your cars! We’re getting a lot of traffic now so we can afford a few extra cars!” Anthon cried, a datapad in hand. Iona, Marruns, Kai and Lesley broke away from the group of people, heading towards the cars. I breathed. 

“Here you go, Dell,” Anthon passed my Paladin and Locust. I smiled as I took them, some weight lifting off my shoulders with some actual firepower in my hands now. I strapped them to a double holster on my left thigh. My right thigh had to contend with a massive slit that went to the hip, no hiding a gun there. I glanced behind me as Etal and Seth appeared. “We’re all set, we’ll be fine,” he winked. 

“I wish everyone would stop saying that like it’s a mantra,” I whined, touching the mask to make absolutely sure it was there still. 

It was only a few minutes before the call for the third lot of cars came. I strode over towards Alder, his dark mop cut to fit the description better. He was even growing a slight beard as well. I glanced towards Mat’al as I passed him, his dark skin now painted in a dark green with red marks at the corner of his eyes. I caught his gaze before I had to look where I was going. Alder, offered a hand to help me into the back seat. It took everything to avoid rubbing my thighs when the car hovered and shot out towards the mansion. 

I acknowledged the landscape of the rolling hills surrounding the craggy mountains overlooking a vast sea to the right. The mansion this party was held was in a massive bay between these towering peaks with a large expanse of land for gardens and who knows what else. It was triple the size of my mother’s manor. I glanced at it with disdain, wondering how on earth Alea could afford such a place. Did the Saboteurs have a bank account? …Ha! Joint bank account… that was very frightening if some Saboteurs were rolling the money in… goddam it! 

“Nervous, Captain?” Alder asked, a heavy dose of Indian in his accent. I offered a shaken smile. 

“Nervous? No, not at all. Stressed? Oh yes, oh God yes,” I sighed, checking myself in the rear view mirror. Everything was still in place. I breathed as we descended, dropping towards the mansion. 

The glass and concrete monstrosity was about 4 floors high and had something like 1000 rooms in it. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had. It was a looking thing with weird angles and even weirder window designs. They weren’t simple rectangles, more triangular stained pieces overlapping each other in some sort of ‘art’ display. I prayed I didn’t stay long enough before the damn thing made me want to burn the whole thing down. The car pulled up next to several dozen others on the gravel pathway, a long fountain snaking its way down the drive and up the stairs to the door. 

Alder helped me out, and I set my expression. It was mission time, time to go with the flow. Taking Alder’s offered arm, we eased ourselves up the stairs, a decorative granite with massive pink crystals of feldspar. As we approached the massive glass doors, I spotted Val, painted a dark bronze colour with off-white markings all over his face inside the main hall, he had Lynetlia on his arm the blue asari changing her markings into a more decorative green marking. At least I knew someone was in!

“Good evening sir, madam. Invitations please?” the masked doorman… asari… asked. Alder produced the invitation, our false names on the paper. After checking the datapad, she bowed. “Thank you sir, ma’am. Please enjoy the evening,” she swept her arm towards the door. We bowed or curtsied, as this pair did for some odd reason, before entering the building. I was so relieved to be inside! 

In the bustle of the main hall, I could glimpse the rest of the crew around me, the room was packed. We would be ushered into the ballroom when everyone appeared to have arrived to begin the main festivities, no doubt. Masked asari wandered, trays of wine and champagne and other alcoholic beverages balanced in their hands. Alder plucked off a glass of wine for me and for himself. I frowned at the rosé wine, almost gagging. I never agreed with wine but I was more of a red wine drinker myself. A quick sip to prove to everyone around me I wasn’t just holding it for show proved to be parched. I was not impressed already. 

Alder was by far a more confident person than I and was dragging me into conversations I would have otherwise struggled to begin. Alder could hide most of his Indian accent, turning it more American with a slight twang. I was terrible at accents and could only muster a posh Inverness accent. I swore I even recognised a few voices from my time as a merc leader. I prayed I was imagining it. I didn’t want to run into those people again. 

An hour later the doors to the main hall were parted, enthralled gasps ringing up as the huge room, crystal dance floor, diamond 9 tiered chandelier, marble pillars wrapped in golden ivy and balconies with golden animals roaring as they splashed free from golden liquid the banisters. I admit it. I was impressed. I still had to kill this woman but she had interesting tastes at the least. There was a buffet table heaped with food with clear indications on what was levo and dextro amino. My crew had strict rules; drink only to fit in, eat only to avoid suspicion. I didn’t want to risk them getting poisoned. 

But my mood soiled when I heard ballroom music play. 

It was always bloody ballroom! I despised ballroom dancing! I hovered near Alder on the floor surrounding the dance floor, away from the twirling skirts and fluttering tails from the suits. I spied several of my crew already on the dance floor, some with their chosen partners if they had one, some with random strangers. Hell mend them, they were courageous. I prayed they weren’t drunk! I reached up as if to brush some hair from my face before tapping the microphone hole 4 times. I waited. 

_”Hey Dellion, having fun?”_ Indira’s voice giggled in my ear, I tried to mask the scowl as I turned to Alder, my knuckle resting my jaw, pinkie resting on my lip and my thumb just under my ear. He turned to me, understanding. That was the signal I was communicating with the _Starquake_. 

“I am, busier than I expected,” I responded, speaking to Alder. Alder spoke, but my attention was in my ear. He could hear what Indira was saying too, no doubt. 

_”Oh I know! The Councillor bombed on the number estimate. We’ve counted at least 143 people already!”_ Indira exclaimed. I smile, but it was taut. That was about 40 more than we expected, and there was at least 200 here. _”No sign of Alea yet, we’ll let you know when we do,”_

“Well, we had best mingle,” I replied. Alder glanced to the dance floor before offering a hand. Bless him, he loathed dancing. 

That was how the next two hours played out. Dancing, talking – lots of gossip, at least I now knew that one of the highest admirals in the Turian army had marriage problems – as well as odd behaviour as people got a little more alcohol into their systems. Most people were fine, it was just a small group that seemed determined to try a western style shoot out with champagne bottles. It was… satisfying to see one, confused as he why he couldn’t get his cork to free to smacked in the face with it. There was still no sign of Alea though. It had me concerned, very concerned. 

Eventually, Alder got pulled away by one of the female crew members to have a catch-up on the dance floor. I wandered over to one pillar lining the edge of the room, a decorative table now filled with empty glasses. A lone male leaned against the pillar, shaking his head as he watched the sight before him. His blond hair was interrupted by the black and blue mask covering his eyes. I took a deep breath before sauntering over, leaning on the other side. I heard him snort. 

“What a disaster,” he commented. 

“The bad dancing, the dry wine or the lack of a host?” I joked. A slight grin grew on his face. 

“All of the above, on top of tasteless food, terrible dress sense… What was she thinking?” he shook his head as an asari twirled past in some god awful yellow dress. I struggled to understand if he was referring to the asari or Alea. I had to guess.

“Maybe it’s a test, whoever can deal with the horrible nature of the whole thing gets to go into the real party later,” I snorted. He chuckled. 

“In a place this size, I wouldn’t doubt she had 4 test chambers,” he turned to me, sapphire blue eyes flitting over me. My body froze for a moment, a flash of blue eyes from Alea’s psychosis flaring up. I swallowed and pushed it to the side. I think I saw a scar just graze the corner of his left eye. “Come, I’ve noticed you taking it easy on your two-left footed partner,” a smile slipped free. 

“That almost sounds like a challenge, sir,” I remarked, taking his hand. He smirked. 

“Perhaps it was,” he hinted. I laughed, following him onto the sparkling dance floor. We waltzed. It was hard to keep eye contact with him, his eyes were too… critical I suppose.

“Interesting contact lenses,” he remarked. I laughed, trying to fight off the tension trying to creep up. 

“Darling, if you will go to a masquerade you must go the whole way. Where’s the fun in stopping at simple masks?” I asked with a coy smile. He snorted a short laugh, grinning. 

“Not much of a fancy dress man myself, but I praise your passion,” he chuckled. He twirled me, a hand returning to my hip as he guided me around another two dancing couples. 

“Well, already I can tell you that you surpass my partner on all fronts of dance,” I snorted as we twirled. His grin was almost cheeky. 

“Well, it isn’t hard,” he joked. 

“Oh don’t tell him that. He tries so hard,” I added with a light undertone of sarcasm. His laugh was sharp. 

“I’ll try not to hurt his feelings,” he chuckled as the waltz ended. I heard the beginnings of a foxtrot. “Or yours,” he added with a sly smirk. I offered an innocent smile before dragging him forwards three steps and tipping him. He gaped up at me. 

“Oh please, do try to keep up,” I laughed. He was silent for a moment before he laughed, pulling himself into a more stable position. 

I think I spent 2 dances with the man, foxtrot evolving into a jig. He was a superb dancer, he knew where to put his feet and how to predict where I would be going. He was strong too, although he was bulky, I felt the muscle under his shoulders and arms. I think we spent the entire time complaining about the party as a whole, how mishandled it appeared to be. The lack of a host also seemed to be a sore point. I’m not sure why he was so eager to meet her, I was just desperate to rip her spine out. He twirled me before dragging me close, dropping me into a low dip. I had to hang onto his neck to stop myself falling backwards. 

“Well, the night hasn’t been a complete waste of time,” he remarked. I laughed a touch, I grinned up at him. 

“There is always something to pick the party… up?” my words died, my eyes were fixated into the sea of blue before me. This close to his face, I could see it. 

He had circuitry in his eyes. 

His expression changed at almost the same time. The smile died and his grip on me tightened. I sucked in a deep breath as we straightened. We stood, rigid on the dance floor, gazing at each other. My legs trembled a touch as I gathered myself. I had come expecting to fight Alea and her mind fuck. The last thing I needed was _another_ Saboteur. 

“Well. This is interesting,” he began. I offered a stiff smile. 

“Oh yes. Unfortunate, but interesting,” I agreed. His grip on my hand and hip tightened. 

“Unfortunate indeed,” he echoed, whispering. I breathed. 

“Oh what a wonderful eve!” a voice cried.

The new Saboteur spun around, his grip on me weakening. I ripped myself free, backing away. I caught sight of Mat’al and Val nearby and I shuffled towards them. I pulled my eyes up, spotting Alea on the second floor, overlooking the floor from the balcony. I made a signal behind my back: follow my lead. I quick glance confirmed the hand signal was flying throughout my scattered crew. The crowd waved and weaved, trying to get into a better position to see Alea. My crew took the opportunity and moved behind me, mixed among the crowd near the main entrance side of the hall. A gap had opened up around the new Saboteur as Alea smiled at him. The new Saboteur straightened, frowning as he was exposed by the retreating crowd. 

“Zufiaurre, good evening,” he remarked. Alea smiled, her expression dead. 

“Ah, Palalrian, you are proving to be just as pathetic as Nyryntha is. Your Shell should have been under control years ago,” Alea remarked. My eyebrows shot up. Wait… Palalrian? But Palalrian was the Enforcer! He wasn’t Namacuix? His… his Shell was still in control? I jumped when I heard yelps and curses. I watched people being shoved towards the man as a gap widened around him. About 35 people were shoved forward by the crowd, aliens of all species as they huddled around him, offering apologetic looks to him before glaring up at Alea. 

“What can I say? It’s in our blood,” Palalrian offered. Alea snorted. 

“It shall not be long now. The Advocacy is floating on the abyss, Keneiloe has already met with her and established as much. She will fall soon. And then you will have failed,” Alea cooed. The new Saboteur snarled. My eyes scanned the crowd, noticing several were getting ready to draw weapons. My hand eased down to Paladin at my thigh. “It is unfortunate, Palalrian. You are becoming far too troublesome and are proving to be impossible to control. Even Namacuix tires of having to deal with you,” 

“Well, that is an unfortunate problem he will just have to put up with, isn’t it?” Palalrian snorted. Guns were drawn then. I whipped mine out the match, to fit in. I couldn’t let Alea notice me until we could get someone close to her! The crew followed suit. “So, you’ve indoctrinated all of these people, hmm?” 

“Well, the Advocacy would have had a much easier time controlling the crowd than I, but the technology exists. The indoctrination process will have taken hold by the end of the evening,” Alea retorted. 

“Oh and your little sidekick didn’t help?” Palalrian snarled. Alea paused. I felt my heart leap in my chest. Fuck! 

“Sidekick?” Alea echoed. Palalrian laughed. 

“I’ve already discovered the other Saboteur, Zufiaurre. Too afraid to tackle me on your own?” he challenged. Alea straightened, flicking her eyes around the crowd. 

“There is no other Saboteur here… not by my request,” Alea murmured. Palalrian’s confidence died. 

“What? But then… why is…” he began. I glanced up to Alea, watching her eyes flick over the crowd. Her eyes landed on me. Reaper called to Reaper. Her eyes widened. My heart exploded.

“FIRE!” I screeched. A heartbeat was all that stood between my command and the window shattering as several sniper rounds flew into her head, dropping her on the ground. Gunfire roared. “Non-lethal! These people aren’t fully indoctrinated! They might still be saved!” I cried over the noise as my shields shattered. 

I flipped a switch on the Paladin as I dived for cover, turning my bullets into non-lethal electrocution rounds. I heard the screams of people around me and the smoke bombs shattered any hope of a clear shot. I had to punch a salarian in the face that tried to grab me and crack his head against a pillar to knock him out. I fired a few rounds at a group of turians, just in time to see a small band of the team –Mat’al, Phentos and Iona – clamber up the crowd in order to reach the second floor. They made a bee line for Alea, shotguns blazing. I ducked behind the pillar as a bullet soared past, my shields back up. 

Over the gunfire, I heard a loud squelching sound. Peeking around the pillar, I saw Iona and Mat’al yanking the spine out, Iona pulling Alea, Mat’al on the spine. Phentos provided cover fire. Mat’al ran along the balcony before tossing the spine to Jarlan. He and Una raced out the room with the spine, sprinting towards the inbound shuttles. The trio on the balcony provided a high vantage point as we downed the indoctrinated servants. 

I poked my head out and threw out an overload at a crowd of asari, the electrocuted aliens twitching as they got caught in the crossfire. They dropped, whether they were alive or dead, I wasn’t sure. I heard Val thunder over the noise, demanding the flanks be protected. As someone on the flanks, I took the time to release Mar, letting the drone cause chaos to a group of wild, indoctrinated servants. I ducked as a shotgun blasted my eardrums, my ears ringing as I reached up and grabbed someone appearing from over my cover. The poor human didn’t stand a chance as I punched his lights out. 

It was all over in about 20 minutes. As I re-gathered the crew, my arm stung as the adrenaline wore off. Glancing down, I noted the bullet wound on my upper arm. I had somehow been shot and I didn’t even notice… thanks adrenaline! I eased myself out into the open, waiting for the smoke to die. Val was by my side in a heartbeat as Mat’al, Iona and Phentos hopped back down the ground level. I scanned the crew as they emerged, bloodied but alive. I nodded, my earlier dread dying as warm relief spread through my chest. I waved a hand in the air as I backed everyone back towards the exit. 

A bullet bounced off the floor by my feet. My heart leapt to my throat as I whirled around, Paladin pointed. 

Palalrian and his ‘crew’ as I could only guess, were on their feet, weapons free as they fanned out behind him. Palalrian’s eyes were trained on me. I narrowed my eyes, the Paladin steady in my grip. I saw some members of his crew shambling to their feet. I wasn’t sure how Palalrian escaped harm, ducked when all hell had broken loose and only a few of his people got caught in the crossfire. I set my jaw, eyebrows knotted together and frown cemented in place. 

What to do with him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	66. Homecoming: Chapter 33

I pinned my mandibles to my cheeks, eyes scanning as the 36 enemy team eyed outnumbered our puny 15 man team, 18 if you included to snipers but 16 when I remembered Jarlan and Una had run off with Alea’s spine. They were more than double than us in terms of numbers. My concern was the new Saboteur, Palalrian. We had only met Commandos until this point, I don’t think Dell’s experience of Saren included much in terms of experience against the more specialist Saboteurs. Saren wasn’t even a true Saboteur, according to Saria. 

Dell was steady and stubborn, standing a good 7 to 10m in front of us. I had to keep my eyes on the multitude of guns as my ear crackled with activity from the _Starquake_. We had no information on Palalrian, other than he was to police the Saboteurs. We had nothing else to go on, it only irritated me by how little we knew. My heart ached when my mind wandered to what accounted for ‘policing’. Keeping Dell safe was my priority, casting a glance over the fanned out crew showed Mat’al was as hawk-eyed. 

“I take it Zufiaurre had failed too many times?” Palalrian asked. Dell snorted. 

“Oh no, personal revenge and a good deed to the galaxy. It was the least I could do for her after she mind fucked me,” she responded. Palalrian frowned, eyebrows drawn together, as if her words were unexpected. “But, good sir, I am more curious about you and Alea’s little chat. Something about your Reaper not being able to control you?” 

“That, little lady, is nothing you should be concerned about,” Palalrian responded. Dell laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sure it is. But see, the problem is, sir, is that it is my business. I’m curious who you are. Care to enlighten me?” Dell asked. 

“Ladies first,” Palalrian countered. 

“I asked first. Besides, chivalry is long, long dead,” she seemed to smirk. I could see her face from here. The mask didn’t help either.

A tense silence impregnated the air. Saboteur staring down Saboteur, Shell to Shell. No Reaper mind games, just one human fighting a monster to another. I understood Dell’s plan. If this guy was in control, we had a friend on our side. She was testing his borders, seeing how willing he was to trust and how much control he had over his Reaper. Palalrian, or whatever his shell was called, must know Dell was no ordinary Saboteur, he would have tried to shoot her by now? There was no real reason for her to go after Alea. And keeping as many people alive as possible? That didn’t sound like something a controlled Saboteur would worry about. 

Palalrian raised a hand to his mask, slipping it over his head to drop on the ground. It clattered, like a bomb going off. I clenched the pistol tighter. He was a scarred bugger, I’d give him that. He had a long scar that ran from just above the end of his left eyebrow, down over the corner of his eye and curled down to stop near his nose. His left ear also looked like it was missing a small chunk of it near the top of it. Whether something bit it off or it was shot off, I didn’t know. I thought I saw scars poking out from under his collar, but it was hard to see. The blond hair flopped over his forehead, leaving his eyes clear. The area around his ears had greyed and wear wrinkles flicked out from his nose towards the corners of his mouth. The sapphire blue eyes were hard, determined… no, stubborn. 

I leapt through the roof in shock at a sudden clatter. I hunted for the source, finding it in seconds. My stomach plunged.

Dell’s Paladin lay on the ground, forgotten. 

My eyes zoomed up to Dell, trying to catch her expression. Her hand was limp, her arm holding itself up. Her jaw had dropped, gagging on words that refused to form. I couldn’t see her eyes, but I could only imagine they were bugged, fixated on the new Saboteur. Palalrian himself diverted his eyes to the fallen pistol, easing his gaze back up as he studied Dell. His expression was more tentative at this point now. Dell’s old gun hand rose to her mask. She slid it backwards, taking the wig off and snagging the elastic that held her hair up. Her hair spilled free in a messy heap of red. She dropped everything and they joined the pistol on the ground, the mask snapped in two. 

My eyes were on Palalrian. At first, there was no change. As the second ticked by, his eyes had grown to the size of dishes and his jaw slackened, the pistol lowered until it pointed at the ground. The crew around him shared looks, lowering their weapons. We did not understand what to do, how best to approach this situation. Did Dell and Palalrian know each other? Was that why they were … disarming? I don’t think I had seen Dell drop a gun like this… Palalrian breathed, trying to find words. He found them. 

“Delly!” he cried, his tone riddled in shock, in relief? He put up the pistol, already jogging across the distance between them. We cast eyes between ourselves, bewildered as we decided whether to fire warning shots or not. That confusion only deepened when he flung his arms around her, almost clinging to her. Dell couldn’t even speak. “Oh God, oh God I thought they got you, I thought for sure…” he muttered, a hand buried in her hair. His grip only tightened. “It will be ok, Delly, I won’t let them hurt you, dammit, I won’t even let them near you! I swear,” He pressed his face into the top of her head, taking in and releasing huge lungfuls of air. He pulled back, examining her face. “Oh God, where did this come from?” he ran a thumb over the scar just to the upper right of her left eyebrow that Saria had left behind. After a moment, his eyes widened a touch. 

“Delly, look up,” he demanded, digging in a pocket. “Delly, look, up,” he pressed, bringing out a small torch. “Dammit, Delly, look up!” he snapped. I think she looked up, since he shone the torch in her eyes almost pointing towards the ceiling. He turned himself around her as he examined something. “You used the override… oh thank God, you used the override!” relief sagged his shoulders as he shoved the torch away. “You will be ok, Delly. We’ll get you back to the _Constellation_ , we’ll scramble up the indoctrinated waves and we’ll tease them out. Nyryntha won’t get you, over my dead fucking body,” he cursed. “C’mon. We need to get you out of here, get you somewhere safe,” he took her hand, pulling her towards his crew. 

Dell stumbled after him. 

Panic swelled in my chest like a hurricane in a teacup. What the hell just happened? What the hell was she doing? Who the hell was this guy?! My eyes turned to the fallen Paladin, eyes flinging themselves back to Dell. The crew beside me shuffled, muttering began almost. What were our commands? Dammit, what the hell was going on?!

“Captain!” I cried, riddled in panic. I wept when she jumped, spinning around as if electrocuted. Her hand was ripped free from Palalrian. Palalrian stared after her, confused. I swallowed the hard lump in the back of my throat. “Orders?” 

Dell blinked, baffled. Her eyes scanned the crew, finding the Paladin on the floor. She swallowed, turning to face Palalrian. Her gaze returned to the Paladin. I dropped the Tempest in relief when she walked back, kneeling down to pick up her fallen gun. She turned it in her hand before pressing the top of the barrel to her nose, breathing. I watched her expression in profile. With each breath, I watched her eyebrows drop, her mouth twisted down and nothing short of pure fury was burning her blood. What, the actual, fuck?!

“Is this some kind of joke?” Dell managed, voice quivering. Palalrian sighed, putting his hands on his hips as he lived himself to whatever was coming next. Dell’s expression exploded, whipping around to face Palalrian as she rose and snapped the Paladin straight, pointing it at him. “Is this some kind of sick, fucking joke!?” Palalrian rubbed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. 

“Delly, I don’t want to deal with one of your little strops right now,” he sighed. 

“Well tough fucking shit!” Dell thundered. “The Reapers have a fucking sense of humour, don’t they?! Of all the people the fucking Collectors lifted, it had to be you!” Dell paced. I could almost see smoke rising from her. “I’d rather see Travis than you!” Palalrian snarled, his face twisting at even the mere mention of the name.

“Don’t you dare compare me to that asshole! He was fucking using you! I’d been telling you for years!” Palalrian growled.

“Oh that’s rich coming from the bastard who abandoned me!” Dell snapped. Palalrian sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“Dell, I had no choice-” he began. 

“No choice?” Dell balked. 

“I. Had. No. Choice. The Saboteurs were everywhere! Xawin was the nearest, safest place I could hide you!” Palalrian snapped. The anchors snapped on for Dell as she whirled to face him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait… what was that about Xawin?” she asked, her anger abated for a time. Palalrian frowned. 

“You… weren’t referring to Xawin?” he asked. Dell’s shoulders rattled as her hackles rose. 

“No!” she roared. 

“Then what are you referring to?” Palalrian demanded. 

“The West Highland Way!” Dell thundered. Palalrian opened his mouth to respond, hands held out at his sides as if to pacify a wild animal. After a few heartbeats, those hands found his hips, he chewed his lip as if he just realised he was digging a deep, deep hole. I heard his sigh from here. “So… you’ve abandoned me… twice now?” Dell ogled. 

“Delly, I was going to-” Palalrian began. 

“TWICE?!” Dell screeched, her finger twitching on the trigger of her Paladin. “Oh well this just keeps getting better and fucking better!” Palalrian growled. 

“Delly, for God sake, put the gun down before you hurt yourself!” Palalrian demanded. 

“I beg your pardon?! I can fucking defend myself!” Dell snapped. Palalrian raised an eyebrow. 

“Delly, you couldn’t fight your way out of sodden paper bag,” Palalrian remarked. Dell gaped at him, fury tamed by disbelief. She snapped her jaw shut, breathing through her nose. She glanced behind her before flicking her gaze forward again.

“Are the shuttles here?” she asked, tone strained. 

“They are, yeah,” I managed, flabbergasted and what I had just witnessed. 

“Good. Send one of them to pick up the snipers. I want everyone back on the _Starquake_ in 15 minutes and I want out of here in 20. Do I make myself clear?” she ordered. 

“A-Aye aye,” I managed. 

“Delly, the only place you are going is to the _Constellation_ -” Palalrian ordered. 

“I am a fucking Captain now, Julian! I have my own fucking responsibilities now! No, you can just fuck right off! I am not dealing with you and your backstabbing shit!” Dell snapped, turning on her heel as she stormed towards the door, we filled out in front of her, eager to put space between us and the enraged captain herding us out. 

“Captain? You? Delly, you couldn’t lead a piece of string across a bloody street!” Palalrian, Julian, whatever his name was, called. Dell put up the Paladin, raising both of her hands as she gave him double one-finger salutes as she exited the building. Julian marched behind her, his crew scrambling to follow. Dell was too furious to respond.

“Delly!” he thundered as we piled onto the shuttles. Dell marched towards the large shuttle hovering nearby. 

“Mari, just go, just fucking go!” Dell screeched as she jumped up. The shuttle twitched as Mari pulled the shuttle up. 

“Goddam it, Delly! Would you-” Julian cried before Dell slammed the shuttle door shut. 

Mari spun the shuttle around and steered it towards the city, back towards the _Starquake_. I glanced out the window, watching Julian stare at the shuttle before sprinting out of sight. Everyone on the shuttle eyed each other, giving Dell nervous glances as she remained standing, arms locked on the ridge of the window as she stared at the passing scenery. No one dared breathed. We waited as we neared the _Starquake_ , the second shuttle struggling to keep pace with us as it caught up.

I cheered when Mari steered us into the _Starquake_. 

Dell cracked the door open, storming towards the elevator. How Mat’al could follow her and hover by her side without fear was beyond me. I was content with keeping 3 paces behind her. Everyone else had the common sense to wait until Dell had ridden the elevator first. Mat’al and I held no such sense. I flapped the collar of my suit as Dell’s fury ignited the temperature in the elevator. She stormed down the hall towards the CIC. 

“Is everyone aboard?” she demanded, halting by the Captain’s chair. Raisha lay her datapad down, turning to regard Dell. 

“Everyone is on board, Endellion. The smaller shuttles are a little faster than the 20-seater,” Raisha replied. 

“I want out of here. Now. To the Citadel, to Earth, to Omega, to Tuchunka! Anywhere dammit!” Dell fumed. 

“A-Aye, aye, Captain!” Lanster cried, not even bothering with the intercom. I glanced down as something caught my eye. Dell snapped her gaze down as a tub of chocolate was presented to her on a stick. She followed the stick, revealing Gideon and Indira hiding behind one console of the CR. Dell plucked one chocolate from the tub, chomping down on it. After a moment, she took the whole tub and hurled herself into the Captain’s chair. Gideon reeled the stick in, trying to determine if it was safe to approach. I flicked the tips of my fingers across my neck. Gideon understood and backed away. 

“Bastard,” Dell fumed. “They could have taken anyone, anyone! And they took him?! Why him?! To torment me? Oh fuck up, Nyryntha! I don’t fucking care if your pissed off that I’m pissed off!” Dell thundered. I swallowed hard. I could only assume Nyryntha was upset that Endellion’s rage was dampening any attempt to indoctrinate her… or something. “Are we out of here yet?!” 

“A-Almost! J-Just lining up for exit!” Mari called back. Dell gnashed down another two chocolates, hazelnut swirls I presumed, as she fought to either reign in her anger or vent it all. 

“Old friend?” Mat’al asked. Dell laugh could have cut steel. 

“Worse,” she muttered. I glanced down as she kept her gaze fixated on the screen on the second floor, towards the nose. Flames licked the side of the _Starquake_ as we punched through the atmosphere and into space. Lanster turned towards the Mass relay.

The _Starquake_ powered on, the rotary disengaging as we prepared for a mass relay jump. I decided it was a good chance to get this damn paint off of me. I was relieved I had my private shower, I didn’t have to worry about annoying anyone while trying to get the paint out from my damaged face. Hot water was a life saviour though, although areas like my cheeks, above my brow plates and parts of my mandibles were hyper sensitive. I spent a good 2 hours just teasing the paint out from between my plates. 

When I emerged from my room, I trudged down towards the elevator, deciding to divert to the labs before seeing if Dell had calmed any. The labs were a massive bustle as people leapt around the room like hyperactive frogs. I tried to avoid the flurry as I strolled up to the third room, spotting Mat’al inside. I opened the door and walked in. The shielded chamber at the end of the room held two spines. The left one was Saria’s, the right one must be Alea’s. I stopped beside Mat’al as I examined the spine. 

There was a slight different, despite both being asari spines. Saria’s had small barbs at the bottom of each vertebrae, tiny little things. Alea’s had a small bump in the middle of the smooth back, it ruined the smoothness of the vertebrae. I did not understand what to make of the whole thing. 

“Well, let us hope we can use this to identify what these Saboteurs can do,” Mat’al commented. I shook my head. 

“After we have had to deal with them, of course,” I grumbled. Mat’al chuckled. 

“Until we can design a scanner we can use at distance that can show such small differences,” he corrected. “Alas, until then, only after the Saboteur is dead. I wonder which is which…” 

“Dell seemed convinced Alea was Mental Assault, judging by her behaviour afterwards, I’m inclined to believe that,” I muttered. “Saria? Who knows?” I shrugged. 

“We are leaning towards Physical Disablement. Those barbs are filled with chemical producing plants can make toxins. Even touching the skin would harm you. Poison, paralyze, burn, irritate… there seems to be a library of different chemicals stored there. We’ve also theorised that they can produce electrical pulses to stimulate sensory neurons in the nervous system. I don’t think Saria used it on Dell beyond irritating Dell’s Reaper tech, Saria wanted Dell alive I think,” 

“Flooding the body with pain, what the hell are these people made from? How advanced are these machines?” I whispered, fixated to the tiny barbs sticking out the back bottoms of the vertebrae. Mat’al shook his head. 

“We will never know the answer to that. We can only hope and pray we can best them before they down us,” Mat’al shrugged. “We’ll continue our studies. I’m curious to see how Alea warps minds,” 

“Pheromones, electrical pulses, radio waves… dammit, I’ll leave this to you. I’m getting nightmares just thinking about it,” I shook my head, turning to leave. 

“Dell was also concerned about the ‘Tech Incapacitation’ types,” Mat’al added. I paused by the door, clicking my mandibles. “She is worried they will be able to mess with biotic implants,” My back straightened as if whipped by an angry commander during training. Mat’al glanced over his shoulder, his expression blank. “Do be careful,” I swallowed hard, pinning my mandibles to my cheeks. 

“I’ll try,” I managed, stepping out from the room. I shuddered once the door shut. My implants used against me… no, oh Spirits please no! I ran a hand down my face as I fled the lab, moving to the CIC. 

I was relieved to see Raisha speaking with Dell, who seemed to have taken some time to get herself back into her uniform, still munching away on those chocolates. I coughed as I approached. Dell glanced up, eyebrows still drawn together but at least she didn’t look ready to ring a few puppies’ necks. Dell looked to the cockpit, releasing a small breath of air. 

“I’ve forwarded my report to the Council, I’m in no mood to deal with sappy eyed Tevos right now,” she grumbled. I offered a cocky grin. 

“Is anyone?” I asked. Dell snorted, but a slight half smile formed. 

“I suppose not,” she sighed. “I’m not sure if this is a good day or a bad day now…” 

_“Uh… maybe a bad a day?”_ Lanster offered. I frowned. _”Scanners are picking up ship behind us. I did a few manoeuvres just to check. It’s following us,”_ Dell grit her teeth, her rage surfacing once more. 

“Dammit, Julian! How did he track us? We left ASAP!” she growled. She pushed herself to her feet. “Get us out of here, FTL!” she ordered. We all yelped when the ship rocked, as if struck by a missile. I wagged my arms in the air as Dell clung to the seat. I scanned the cameras, finding nothing, the ship was still just following us. All the _Starquake_ systems were still operational. Nothing hit the shields, nothing damaged the hull. “Lanster!”

 _“That wasn’t me! I touched nothing… oh why is the gyro going crazy! We’re not even doing anything!”_ Lanster cried. I grabbed onto a console when the ship rocked again. 

Then the lights fluttered. 

Dell went still as warning sirens bleated and people cried out as whole systems stopped responding. Lanster couldn’t even get any controls, the _Starquake_ refused to listen. I watched him trying to bank the _Starquake_ only to have the ship float as if it hadn’t heard him. Screens fizzled and pixelated like crazy. Then the most dreadful sound. The sound of the engines throttling back. The engines were now sitting on idle, still giving us power but, from the commotion in the cockpit, the engines were refusing to give more. It was as if the entire ship had been disconnected from its controls.

Then a screen flashed and hovered just before Dell at eye level, a simple line with fluctuating bars peaking above and below it. 

“Good evening, Miss Shaik,” the male voice greeted with a definite robotic undertone. Dell breathed. 

“Marshal,” she uttered the word in a deadpan voice. 

“Forgive the intrusion, Miss Shaik, but it was necessary to prevent your ship from jumping. I would also advice you inform your pilot to stop pulling the throttles so hard. He will damage them,” Marshal responded. Dell gnashed her teeth. 

“The aid you mentioned on Earth, Marshal… was it Julian per chance?” Dell asked. 

“It was, Miss Shaik,” Marshal responded. 

“And he ordered you to stop me from escaping him at all costs. Correct?” Dell crossed her arms, her tone too light for my liking. 

“Correct,” Marshal answered. Dell growled. 

“What the fuck does he want?!” she demanded. 

“Your safety, Miss Shaik. We have been trying to locate you for 1 year and 10 months,” Marshal explained. 

“Well you’ve not been trying very hard! Marshal, let us go! You can tell Julian he can go fuck himself!” Dell snapped. Marshal was quiet for a time, he cleared his throat. 

“He sighs and asks if you are still taking a temper tantrum,” Marshal responded. Dell popped her jaw. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” she promised with a hiss. 

“I shall take that as a yes,” Marshal confirmed.

 _”Captain! We’ve got incoming! It’s a… a… oh… Spirits…”_ Lanster’s voice failed. My eyes went to the cameras, scanning. I turned to face the rotary behind us. I could breathe. 

A dreadnaught, at least 3 times the size of the Ascension, was creeped its way closer to us. Height wise, it was about the same as the Ascension but the scanners were estimating it was about 6 or 7km long. It blotted out our rear cameras. I could see the 5 cruisers that flanked it! The dreadnaught’s nose reminded me of an elcor almost, how a head of metal folded under each other until the front piece lay on top. The edges fanned out like a frill. It looked like it had spines running down its back as plates interweaved down the flanks until six sets of short wings interrupted it. Everything below that seemed like a swollen belly. A gaping hole greeted us, the interior only pinpricks of light at this distance as it closed in on us. I did not understand who built that ship, but I didn’t want to know. 

The _Starquake_ engines surged before the ship banked, turning to fly towards the massive mouth of this beast. Dell was struggling to control her anger as she watched the cameras. Most of the flight crew stared at their instruments, passengers themselves. I gagged as watched the incoming dreadnaught and Dell’s face. 

“W-What do we do?” I stuttered. Dell snorted as she studied the cameras. 

“Get the teams ready. Everyone. I want everyone lined up in the teams with their Commanders at the head. I want a Spectre in front of each Commander and Raisha will go out in front,” Dell responded. “Julian wants to talk, fine. But he can face my wrath,” she hissed. 

“What about weapons, armour?” Indira asked. Dell shook her head. 

“Won’t matter, they’ll just take them off us. I’d rather they stay here where they have a higher chance of remaining here than being nicked by him,” she grumbled. “Summon the teams! Get them lined up! Now!” she ordered.

“W-What about me?” Gideon pleaded, poking up from behind the CR. Dell didn’t even hesitate.

“Engineering. You stay with Lanster, you do not leave him. Do I make myself clear?” she ordered. Gideon swallowed, nodding. 

“A-Are you sure about this?” I asked as Dell marched towards the airlock, Raisha shadowing her. I winced as Mat’al summoned everyone through the intercom. “What if he wants to kill us?” Dell laughed. 

“He won’t kill me. And if he wants to make sure I don’t kill him or surrender to my Reaper, he won’t harm anyone else,” she retorted. She waited in the airlock as we were swallowed by the beast. 

The hall became packed. Raisha directed everyone to stand two abreast, one team per row with the next two behind. Marruns, , was in front of me, with Sitoln in front of Mat’al, Rosmeni in front of Shayan and Drutus in front of Indira. Gideon was squashed between Lanster and Arthan. Dell bounced on her toes as we waited for the ship to dock. 

“Welcome to the DSST Constellation, Miss Shaik, and I apologies in advance as to the forced nature of this entire preceding,” Marshal greeted as the airlock opened. Dell said nothing, she marched forward. 

We marched out into the lit dock, towering Spirits knows how high above our heads. I could see frigates docked between us, all various shapes and sizes as if they couldn’t get a fleet to match. I took a quick glance behind us as we marched down the dock. I saw about another 4 cruisers docked on the other side, linked nose under tail sometimes. Countless fighters filled the space above the frigates. When we walked off the dock, we stopped to allow Engineering and Intel to line up with us before marching forward. After a short distance, Dell held up a hand. Everyone halted. I could see why. 

Before us lay balconies filled to the brim with people. On floors without balconies and only windows, people jammed themselves against them to gain a peek at our entrance. There were thousands of them! Was that why Dell didn’t want us armed? Did she suspect we would be outmatched? A large crowd lay before us, lining a way towards an elevator. Most of these people were armed. Oh yes, I was glad we didn’t arm ourselves now… although I was missing my armour. 

Dell continued a few steps before stopping, eyeing the crowd before her. Her eyes drifted upwards until she saw the blond haired Saboteur, about 14 floors up, He was flanked by an asari, a turian and a krogan, all muttering amongst themselves. Julian was silent, eyes upon Dell as she glowered up at him. I watched Dell suck in a breath, preparing for her mightiest roar yet. 

She didn’t disappoint. 

“JULIAN SHAIK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	67. Homecoming: Chapter 34

I couldn’t describe the sensation of blood boiling in my system, the utter rage that blotted out all common sense. An age old wound that I had thought long healed was now flooded with salt and blood. Julian stared down at me for a time, afraid of my frayed temper. I watched him breathe before turning away, disappearing out of sight. I glowered. He had better be on his way down or by God I would obliterate him. 

Nyryntha almost purred at the thought. 

My eyes were drawn to movement on the ground floor. An elevator door pulled open and Julian strode towards me. Out of his suit, he was wearing a swanky uniform with 5 bars on his shoulders. It made my 4 seem almost insignificant. The jacket was just past the hips, plain in design with a base of black, red lines curling around the collar to plunge to the waist and arch over his chest to loop down the arms. A light grey flanked his sides. The trousers were smart, red stripes with a band of white between them dived to the feet. I noticed the movement behind him as the three other aliens came to a halt a little ways off. Julian came a halt near me, arms resting over his lower back. 

“Delly,” he greeted. I snorted. 

“You are, hands down, the worst fucking brother in history of humanity,” I retorted in a hushed voice. Julian heaved a mighty sigh. 

“Delly, I had to make sure you were safe,” Julian pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh, I’m sure you are. You’re just doing it in the worst bloody way possible,” I folded my arms across my chest. “And for the record,” I raised my voice a touch. “How the hell do I know it is really you and not Palalrian? How do I know this wasn’t part of some trick you and Alea conjured?” Julian blinked in surprise. I frowned. “What?” 

“That is… surprising observant of you. I wasn’t expecting you to be so critical of the situation,” he responded. I snarled. 

“I’m not a fucking idiot, Julian, despite what you might think! I’ve killed a Saboteur, I’ve killed tens of people, maybe even a few hundred if you include all the geth,” I stared up at Julian. “I’m not the same person you knew before Xawin,” I added more. Julian drew his eyebrows in a touch. 

“You’ve killed a Saboteur? Who?” Julian asked, arms unfurling themselves from behind his back. 

“Saria T’Spia,” I answered. Julian sighed. 

“Reaper name, Delly, Reaper name. I don’t know the individual Shell names,” he clarified. I snorted. 

“Xanthe,” I grumbled. Julian’s eyebrows drew down, he shuffled his weight. 

“Delly, Xanthe was in a powerful position. She was almost within the inner circle of C-Sec. How on earth did you kill her without having the entirety of C-Sec after you?” he asked. I coughed, flushing. 

“I uh… didn’t,” I shrugged. Julian tilted his head, trying to figure out what I meant. I scowled. “Look, I didn’t spend 2 months running from the Council, Spectres and mercs just to be judged by you!” Julian held up a hand. 

“Wait, the Council? Spectres? You had _Spectres_ chasing you?!” Julian exclaimed. “What the hell did you do!?” 

“Look, Saria would assassinate members of the Council, we had to move, we had no time! She was meeting with the Council when we attacked. When Saria lost her shit and covered herself in Reaper plates and wires and all that crap, on top of the lovely little conversation we had before then, the Council knew something was up and demanded my arrest. We ran away… well, I was carried, everyone else fled-” I snapped. 

“Wait, stop, stop, stop,” Julian grabbed my shoulders. He dropped to my level, making very difficult to avoid his eyes. “What do you mean you were carried?” 

“Oh for God sake, my first solo fight with a powerful biotic and you weren’t expecting me to get hurt? How else did I get this?” I pointed to the scar next to my eyebrow, shoving him off me. “She cracked my face into a wall! Twice! She broke every rib in my body! I couldn’t even see straight by the time I ripped her spine out! Yes, I was bloody carried out!” I growled. My anger paused for a time. I noticed Julian had gone pale. “Oh for fuck sake, I’m fine! Jesus, even when the first _Starquake_ crashed I survived that-!” my words were cut short by two finger tips pressed to my lips. Julian had diverted his gaze, struggling to compose himself. I frowned in concern. 

“I’ll… ask about all of this once the medical is done,” he wheezed. I smirked under his fingers. This was bothering him. He straightened, fidgeting with the cuff of his jacket. “Well, at least we have established that you have been… busy,” He coughed, shaking his head. He pulled his shoulders back, getting some compositions back. “All right, please refrain from informing of me of what you have done that will give me a heart attack,” he pleaded. I grinned. 

“Oh? So you don’t want to hear I was running around geth unarmed and only shield as my first lesson in combat? Or that I got kidnapped by Saren and was on Nazar- Sovereign! Fuck! Anyway! I then had to fight geth on the Citadel, I got captured by C-Sec to be tried for murder on Earth, was ‘rescued’ by Xanthe and then got lost on Illium all on my lonesome and signed an indentured servant form… oh… oh I know what will give you a heart attack!” I smirked, my heart swelling with joy at Julian’s gaping expression. “I was inside the not-as-dead-as-I-thought former Enforcer of a cycle millions of years ago named Cassianus! …He says hi,” 

I couldn’t continue. Julian’s jaw was on the floor, the man had gone snow white and was floundering for words. I howled in laughter, enjoying a small victory against my back stabbing brother. All the anger that had been roaring through my system was now alleviated in his suffering. I clung to my sides as he struggled to close his mouth, unable to even make sounds let alone words. Julian closed his mouth. 

“I’m wrapping you in a bubble,” he answered. 

“Aww, but then I won’t be able to tell you I bit Alea’s nose off,” I smirked. “Or that I work for the Council now-”

“Ok, stop right there! What?!” Julian thundered. “You know what. No, I’ll ask this later. Wipe that smirk off your face, young lady! Goddam it, Delly, why do you do this me?!” He leaned on his knees. 

“You see? This is why you shouldn’t abandon me! I get kidnapped by Collectors and do crazy shit that gets me hurt! Wanna see my scars? I got some awesome ones on my hips and back-!” 

“Delly!” Julian snapped. “Ok, I get it! You’re angry! I get it!” Julian sighed. “No more, not yet. Not until I get you under RIT and a full medical examination. I swear, another word like that I will deck you,” My eyes sparkled. 

“So… no stories about how I got my insides ripped out by Rachni? Or going toe-to-toe with Geth Primes and krogan?” I asked. 

I screeched when he lunged for me, grabbing my arm and tossing me over his shoulder, pinning me to the floor with his shoulder as he secured one of my arms. I roared in rage as I struggled in his grip. Christ, he was heavy!

“What the hell have you been eating?! 50 macaroni pies a day!?” I snarled as I flailed under him. Julian grunted as he secure my arms behind my back. Damn, he was made of steel! He reacted to nothing I did! We used to fight as kids but dammit, this was ridiculous! 

I heard voices cry out from my crew. I snapped my eyes to them, prepared to whip out the omni-blade to free myself should they be in danger, but that thought flew out of my head when I saw Gideon about 2 strides from us. And I was powerless when, as Gideon went to punch at Julian, Julian just grabbed his fist and hurled him over us, tossing him to the ground. Gideon landed hard and bounced several times not far away. My heart was pounding in my throat. Then Gideon lifted his head and shook it out, glaring towards Julian. Julian spared me a dry look. I snarled. Julian stood up, dragging me up with his arm looped under my arms, pinning my arms between his chest and my back. My legs flailed in the air before me. 

“Please tell me that isn’t the stray you picked up,” Julian grumbled. I gagged. 

“That’s your nephew!” I snapped. Julian sighed. 

“Really?” he asked, unimpressed. He kicked out, alerting me that Gideon had charged him again. Gideon yelped as he fell forward, his legs vanishing from under him. Julian grabbed his scruff and hauled him up in one arm. Gideon thrashed in his grip. 

“Let me go, you asshole!” Gideon cursed. 

“Dammit, Gideon, what did I tell you?!” I snarled. Gideon sulked. 

“But he is!” he complained. I hung my head. Had I told him too many things for his little skull already?!

“I told you to stay with Lanster!” I growled. Gideon flushed but kept kicking at Julian’s arm in vain. 

“He was hurting you!” he grunted. 

“So…”Julian began. I glowered up at him. “You felt sorry for a kid, adopted him and you can’t even control him?” he raised an eyebrow at me. I growled low in my throat. 

“It was more complicated than that,” I grumbled. Julian kept the eyebrow raised. 

Gideon growled as he stopped kicking. He showed is anger by spitting on him instead. Julian’s reaction was immediate. In a heartbeat he dragged Gideon closer just as he reared his head back. I almost yelped when Gideon cried out as Julian smashed his forehead into Gideon’s nose. He tossed Gideon a few inches in the air as the boy held his bleeding nose, grabbing him by the throat. Gideon gagged, one hand on his nose and the other on Julian’s arm. Julian regarded him with disdain. 

“And this was why my sister never wanted children. She was always terrible at controlling and disciplining them,” Julian sighed. I thrashed once more, although Julian seemed affected. “I will explain the situation to you as as I can, boy. You are a little rat my sister picked up somewhere and felt sorry for. You are no Shaik,” Gideon’s expression opened into alarm. “A Shaik, at the least, knows how to behave. Especially towards family. You are in my house now, boy, and fall under my rules. This is no playground and I have no time to deal with a midget who thinks he’s Rambo. This is a warship and we are at war. If you ever, for whatever reason, put my sister in danger because of your stupidity, because of your immaturity or your blatant disrespect… I will kill you. Anything that threatens my sister won’t be around for long,” Julian threatened. Gideon quivered in his grip. “You want to be on a warship? You want to help your mama fight the big scary Reapers? Here’s what you can do. Grow. Up,” Julian snarled. I think I heard Gideon whimper, the blood leaked onto Julian’s hand. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight, and I don’t want to lay eyes on you until you are ready to apologise for being a disrespectful little prick,” Julian drew Gideon close, inches from his face. “Do I make myself clear?” Gideon managed a shaken nod. Julian’s hand tightened. Gideon’s eyes bulged out as panic set in. “You’ve got a voice! Use it! Do you understand!?”

“Y-Yes,” Gideon whimpered. 

“Yes, what?” Julian hushed. 

“Y-Yes, s-sir,” he squeaked, pleading for air. Julian hurled Gideon across the room, the boy landing by the feet of the krogan, turian and asari. 

“Get him to RIT. And if he does anything, you have my permission to kick his ass,” Julian ordered. 

“Aye, aye, Admiral,” the krogan smirked, trudging forward to pluck Gideon off the ground. His bulging eyes vanished when the elevator doors shut. 

“As if I needed more reasons to hate you,” I fumed. Julian snorted. 

“And how is it my fault you are so abysmal regarding raising children?” Julian asked. He turned to the turian and asari. “Get the rest of Endellion’s crew to RIT. I want a full report by tomorrow,” 

“Aye, aye, Admiral,” the pair saluted before rounding up several dozen people from crowd below. Julian walked towards the elevator. I threw my head over my shoulder to look at the crew. They were shuffling, almost ready to break rank as the wave of people descended. 

“Keep everyone safe, Raisha!” I cried. The tall krogan snapped her gaze me. “I’ll re-join you when I can!” Raisha glanced at the people around her before she saluted. A small weight eased off my shoulders as elevator doors slammed shut behind me. I fought free from Julian’s grip, backing away to the far wall. Julian sighed, letting the tough exterior drop. His eyebrows curled up. 

“Please don’t look at me like that, Delly,” he pleaded. 

“You’ve kidnapped me, my crew and beat up my son. How else am I going to look at you?” I grumbled. 

“Delly, I took one look at the kid and knew he was a wild one. I don’t know where you found him, but he needs boundaries,” Julian pressed. I snarled. 

“He listens to me,” I growled. 

“Really? Didn’t you tell him to stay with this Lanster?” Julian cocked an eyebrow. I bit my tongue, glaring. “All right, let’s try something a bit different. Who does he listen to, without question?” I narrowed my eyes a touch, suspicion rising. 

“Mat’al and Raisha, Anthon… one or two of the engineers,” I answered. 

“And what do they do with him?” Julian asked, eyes glancing up towards a floor display above my head. I snorted. 

“Mat’al shoots him every now and then, although he does that too,” I grumbled. Julian’s eyebrows shot up, eyes twice the size of his head. “Air rounds, hurt like hell but harmless otherwise,” I sighed. Julian coughed as the elevator dinged. He walked towards me as the wall behind me vanished. He coaxed me out of the elevator, leading me down blinding silver coloured walls. 

“Right, so this Mat’al disciplines him. I like his style,” he murmured. “Not so much on you though, you responded better to a softer hand,” I laughed. 

“Oh please, shooting me and throwing me against geth unarmed was how he taught me combat for the very first time. You can thank him for teaching me to defend myself,” I snorted. 

“I’ll… get a report later,” Julian rubbed his eyes. “But back to the point at hand. Dell, you need to show him he has boundaries, that he doesn’t have free run of the ship, teach him respect. You’d never hit the kid, but there are ways,” Julian tapped my shoulder, stopping by a door. I frowned at him before shuffling into the room. 

The lit room had a bed on one side of the room, a desk perpendicular to that on the far wall and cabinets of machines and drugs on the wall by the door. I did a double-take as I spied an alien on a chair by the table. The short, stumpy creature was wearing a white and red suit, tapping away at the computer before him. I had so, so little experience with these aliens, Volus if I recalled. 

“Dr Vennan Har,” Julian called. The volus spun his chair around, the red tinted lights for his eyes were bright, his bubble like body wobbling. 

“Admiral, good evening! Ah, Miss Earth-clan! Long-time no see! ” he greeted, gasping every few words. I floundered. 

“We’ve… met?” I squeaked. The volus tilted his head, turning to Julian. 

“As far as I can tell, she has no recollection of anything before Xawin. Her Reaper may have reset her memories,” Julian explained. 

“Ah, I see. A pity. Well, I assume you are here for Miss Earth-clan, Admiral?” Vennan Har offered. Julian offered a small smile. 

“You read my mind. Endellion needs a full medical and RIT,” Julian answered. The volus seemed to bob his head. 

“Of course, Admiral. Come, Miss Earth-clan, let us take a look at you,” The volus hopped off his chair, waddling over to me. I gaped at Julian. Julian shrugged. 

“Vennan Har is the most skilled doctor on the ship. You’ll be fine,” he offered, leaning against a wall. Vennan Har paused for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“My apologies, Admiral, but I ask for privacy… unless you wish to see you sister in her underwear?” he said, amused. Julian’s face flushed bright red. It tore laughter from me. Julian coughed. 

“O-Of course. I-Inform me when she is under RIT,” Julian ordered before turning to the door. 

“Aye, aye, Admiral,” Vennan Har chuckled. He waited until the door was secure before he turned to look up at me. “He has not changed at all, has he, Miss Earth-clan?” he shook her head, chuckling away as he guided me to the bed. I rubbed an arm. 

“He is… harder than I remember,” I muttered. 

“I ask that you go easy on him, Miss Earth-clan. He has spent the last 10 years protecting you from the Saboteurs. When you vanished, we scoured the galaxy for the Saboteurs, believing they had stolen you away,” Vennan Har explained, preparing syringes for blood samples. I was frozen by the bed. 

“Wait… 10 years?! H-How long was I awake in this time?” I gagged. Vennan Har seemed to blink at me. 

“Ah, well, you were still within the Saboteur Cell for a good 8 years. You were only awake for about 2 years before you disappeared,” Vennan Har answered. I gawked at him. 

“H-How old am I?!” I squeaked. 

“Oh, you had your birthday, didn’t you, Miss Earth-clan? I believe you would be 29 now… yes, you were 25 when you left the Saboteur Cell,” Vennan Har shrugged, tottering over to me. “Please, sit down, Miss Earth-clan!” I collapsed on the bed. 

I didn’t speak all that much after that. The doctor ran his tests – which also involved stripping which was… embarrassing – and yapped away like we were best friends. I had a cold stone in the pit of stomach, racking my brain for any memory of the 2 years – 2. Years – that I had been here. Nothing turned up, only headaches and confusion. The medical was complete by the time I gave up, the volus had waddled away to collect something else now. I buttoned up my uniform, my chest cold as I considered the years I had lost because of these Reapers. 

“All right, Miss Earth-clan. I’ll begin your RIT, now you will be disorientated for an hour or two, but you should feel much better by the end of it,” Vennan Har totted over, a U-shaped silver band with 3 groves running between the circled ends. I shuffled, eyes on the band as he hopped up on his chair, the chair raising him up to my level. 

With care, he eased the circular pads at the end of this flat band to my temples, telescoping the back until it was glued in place. The pads pressed down on my temples, just enough to make me wince. He reached to the back, sliding another loop over my head to turn the u-shape into a complete circle. I swallowed as it covered my eyes, plates folding over to secure me in darkness. The band melded into the shape of my nose like clay, creating a slight vice around my head. It was more than a little uncomfortable. I was then instructed to lie down and try to relax. My heart leapt for a second when something clicked behind me, like someone jacking in a cable. 

It then began. 

It was just a white noise, a faint hissing in the ears, only my brain didn’t seem to be able to make sense of it, as if the source of the sound wasn’t coming from my ears at all. A wave of nausea flushed over me as the hissing increased, evolving into something more akin to electronic crackle. My stomach heaved, whining as my brain tried to figure out what was going on, what to make of these strange signals coming from my senses. Something sour was lapping on my tongue, although my mouth had been closed since this began. My eyes saw faint flashes of light and I smelled the faint scent of oil, maybe even blood.

These weren’t external sources though, I realised as another wave of nausea threatened to push me over the edge. This was all inside my head. I leapt out of my skin when an image flashed before my eyes, a red haze with a vague shape of a Reaper. The crackle was shifting into a robotic growl of discontent, of frustration. But any robotic roar was drowned out with a white hiss. My head felt like it was swimming, or at least spinning in a hamster ball controlled by Chaos theory. I wasn’t even aware of what side I was lying on now, or what way was up. 

The next stage seemed to begin. My skin tingled, as if I was standing near an electrical charge. A cold sweat broke out, I gasped for air as my body trembled, my mind a train wreck of mixed signals. I gagged, the nausea coming hard with each passing second. Images flashed before me, some of my time on Earth before I had been taken, some of my time after Xawin. The most common, however, seemed to be Reaper related; indoctrinated servants bowing to the will of the Reapers, betraying all those around them, mighty cities reduced to rubble by Reapers as they trampled on everything that moved. The sound in my ears deafened me, roaring like a typhoon of white noise and electronic hisses. 

I threw up, gasping for air as I shivered. The images were rapid slideshows, the sounds were maddening, the taste on my tongue was copperish, my skin flushed and chilled and tingled and I smelled burning flesh and machine oil. I couldn’t stop shaking, I couldn’t even think. Was I even still conscious? I didn’t even know. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t move! What was happening?! Someone make it stop!

I wasn’t sure how long I was in that cocoon of disorientation, but when I thought I had gone mad and nothing was right in the world, the sound faded. My body felt itself once more, quivering from the stress of the last few… however long it was. I could smell antiseptic, I could almost taste it through the faint blood. The images faded, returning me to darkness. I wheezed on the bed, trembling. I don’t know what happened, but I don’t know if I wanted to know. Had my body not been so traumatised, the exhaustion would have won by now. 

“Ah, Admiral, good evening,” I heard Vennan Har greet. 

“Doctor,” Julian’s voice rang. “How is my sister?” I swallowed, desperate for some light.

“I’ve examined all her tests while the RIT was undertaken. She as fit as krogan. She passed on everything. There is nothing to fret in that sense. However, her RIT on the other hand…” Vennan Har paused. I heard him sigh. “It was… violent. She moaned after about 10 minutes, then mumbling about 20 minutes after that. Just before the hour mark, she took a seizure as her voice became electronic. For the next 30 minutes she was muttering or screaming in dialects scholars could only dream of, some of it normal, others with a strong undertone of robotics. She vomited near the 2 hour mark and has been whimpering for the last 40 minutes while her brain waves stabilised. She was deep into the indoctrination, Admiral. Had her IPC not been overclocked, I do not think we could bring her back,” 

“She will recover, yes?” Julian asked, voice strained. 

“She would not have calmed had she been too far gone. I recommend the RIT remain in place for the next month, however. The indoctrinating waves have penetrated and it will take time for the brain to reassemble itself,” Vennan Har responded. I heard Julian sigh. 

“Thank God… all right. I’ll take her to the living quarters to recover. I doubt she has slept since Zufiaurre,” Julian sounded. “Can the blinkers be removed?” 

“Yes Admiral. I’ll forward a full report in the morning,” Vennan Har promised. I started when I felt hands on my face. Something clicked and light peeked in from above and below. The top and bottom of the black-out visor folded back and the band was pushed back to the back of the head. I blinked, blinded as I made out the vague shape of Julian before me. 

“Come on, Delly. Let’s get you to bed,” Julian cooed, easing me off the bed and into his arms. 

I think I fell asleep within seconds. That or I passed out. I’m not sure which.


	68. Homecoming: Chapter 35

For the first time since I arrived in this strange, new time, I awoke headache free. I lay in the unfamiliar bed, staring up the metal blocks on the roof as I awaited the incoming bombardment of pain. The slight pressure around my temples was prominent but was otherwise minimal. I sucked a breath in, trying to determine what had just happened. I had vivid memories of that so called ‘RIT’ had caused but I couldn’t recall the Reaper Nightmare… nothing. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands before I sat up. 

The room wasn’t huge, there was no office or anything either like I was used to. It looked like a home, not a ship. The walls were half panelled in darkish wood and painted a pale beige above it. The double bed was a little lumpy, but reasonable enough. It sat at the back of the room, in the middle of the back wall. I sighed as I eased myself to my feet, testing my quivering knees. A small, delicate looking silver coloured bedside table had a hologram clock, telling me it was 7:30. I had never thought I would get used to waking up this early. 

A wardrobe faced me, on a wall with a small bathroom door at the bottom of it. On the opposite wall behind me, a desk sat with a computer and some photographs. I remembered none of them. One of them was me staring up at a camera, sitting in a chair not too dissimilar to my captain’s chair on the _Starquake_ and a uniform very similar to Julian’s. It must’ve been taken before Xawin, but I couldn’t for the life in me remember. The room had a bare patch of wall covered in pictures of suns, planets, nebulas, ships and God knows what else. Again, collected during my time here. 

The bathroom was small and white, which was glaring compared to the softer blue-grey back on the _Starquake_. I didn’t spend long in there though, I was desperate to get going. I also refused point blank to wear the black, red and white uniform in the wardrobes. I pulled on my uniform from yesterday, wishing I had a bottle of odour killer to make sure I didn’t stink up the place. Once back in the bedroom, I glared at the door that led out of the room. I didn’t know what lay behind it, but dammit, I would not be deterred! 

I pushed it open with a touch more force than necessary. I faced a room containing a u-shaped bank of sofas, a TV, a kitchen tucked away in the corner and a few other doors that branched away into other rooms beside me. The dark wooden room with warm fawn paint poking through the mishmash of wooden panels decorating the walls like a contemporary artist on acid. The room was empty. I snarled in frustration. 

Did it count as abandonment if he left me on a ship I didn’t know? 

I stormed towards what looked like main doors, large double doors that the bedrooms had lacked. In an instant, I was in a far more military like area. There were still plenty of ‘living’ things to do, such as a games room across the way through the window, but the hall had lost the carpet and wooden walls. I picked a random direction and stomped down it. 

Eventually, I ran across a tall krogan, his bright green crest an eyesore to my growing annoyance. The bright tan skin didn’t help. I marched over, shoulders back as I swallowed any apprehension. There was only one question on my tongue…

“Where is my crew?” I demanded as I paused by the lumbering alien. The krogan glanced down to me, piercing yellow eyes narrowing a touch. He snorted. 

“No idea, Shaik,” he barked. My hackles rattled. 

“Then take me to someone who knows,” I managed between grit teeth. The krogan growled. 

“Look, Shaik, you may be the admiral’s baby sister but I don’t have to do a damn thing for you,” he rumbled. I raised a brow. 

“Fine, I’ll find someone less incompetent then,” I snapped. I walked past him, heat rising off my shoulders. In about 2 seconds, something grabbed the back of my top and slammed into a wall. I grunted in surprise, turning to snarl at the pissed off krogan behind me. 

“You’ve gotten a foul mouth since you buggered off,” he snarled. I smirked a touch. Some vent relief! 

“Oh? Wanna know what else I’ve gotten since I buggered off?” I asked. The krogan frowned a touch, trying to catch my meaning. My hand reached for the omni-tool commands. 

The krogan cried out as an overload shocked him. I pushed myself off the wall, bringing out the omni-blade. I took a swipe at him as he fell back, the blade missing his nose. He fell on his ass as I landed on the ground. I took a few strides forward to tower over him, pointing the blade at him. He floundered below me. 

“OK! Time out!” a voice shrieked. We both leapt, turning to find a lime coloured female drell with yellow tinges to some of her scales and pale ochre eyes came sprinting over. She threw herself between the pair of us. “I’m so, so, so sorry about Grennon, he’s a bit temperamental. Soldier, you are dismissed. Go lick your wounds!” she ordered. The krogan opened his mouth, although thought better and grumbled as he heaved himself up, sulking down the hall. “Captain Radayah Zehlrun, I’m not sure if you remember me,” 

“Sorry, I recall no one on this ship,” I answered, taking her offered hand. I glanced back down the hall as the krogan. “I’m trying to locate my crew. Where are they?” The drell, shifted her eyes a touch. 

“Ah well, uh… the admiral said-” she began. My temper flared once more.

“Fuck him. My crew. Now,” I demanded. The drell sweated. 

“Ah, well you would need to ask the admiral-” she started again. 

“Then take me to him,” I growled in my throat. Radayah raised a finger before she seemed to doubt her ability to calm me. She coughed, shuffling down the hall with me stomping on her heels. 

She led me down a maze of corridors and stairs. We reached small travellators that helped us cover the needed ground quicker. The halls were becoming fuller as aliens from all species filtered through. I was still snapping on the drell’s heels but I was getting afraid of getting lost. The metallic walls were bare and anything that would have accounted for entertainment was long behind me. This was a working deck. 

We reached the CIC, the room was the same size as the _Starquake’s_ entire 5th floor. The bright room was tiered in 4 floors, dropping in an oval shape until a large hologram hollow was at the lowest point of the room. Banks of computers circled this hollow until a taller, 5th tier at the back of the room which had a small bank of computers facing the rear of the room. Julian was seated there, staring a dozen screens before him with the rest of the room before him. The noise in this CIC was… well, it reminded me of the Kinlochleven buzz. It was just constant white noise. 

I ignored the drell as I stormed towards the set of stairs that led up to the 5th tier. Julian hadn’t noticed me, transfixed by what was before him. I noticed a turian guard at the base of the steps, a datapad in hand. He raised his hawk coloured eyes as I approached. I gave him a heated glare, keeping eye contact with him as I passed him. He glanced to the stairs but seemed to have the sense to let me pass. I clambered up the stairs. I turned to Julian, the blond man frowning a touch at a database before him. He didn’t even look up. 

“Do we have any reports on Elcor Saboteurs?” he asked. I snorted. 

“No, but how does a pissed off sister sound?” I asked. Julian closed his eyes. With great effort, he spun his chair the 90 degrees needed to see me. I folded my arms over my chest. 

“Delly, good morning,” he greeted. “And to what has put you in such a sour mood… I also thought I had left out fresh clothes too,” he frowned a touch. 

“Oh, where to start… First, my crew. I want to see them. Second, I am not wearing your uniform. I have my own and I am sticking to it,” I growled. Julian blinked, his expression almost concerned. I frowned a touch. “What?” Julian glanced to the CIC before he pushed himself up. He turned to the back of the room, towards a door. He held it open. I eyed him before approaching the room. 

The room had a small, oval table with enough space to seat about 20 people. Hologram screens hovered over the walls, blank as they waited for data. I treaded, eyes on Julian as he followed me in, closing the door. He took a deep breath in, eyebrows knotting together. 

“You have been doing a poor job of shielding those spines, Delly,” Julian opened. I drew my eyebrows together, trying to read his expression. 

“What makes you say that?” I asked. Julian tapped on a screen on the wall bringing up more screens, images of my crew appeared. I pulled my shoulders back, hackles shaking. 

“Because, Delly, one member of your science team was indoctrinated,” Julian snorted. “He seemed to realise that he was caught and injured 5 people, killing 2 of them. The rest of your science team, if what we pulled from your servers is correct, were closer to the point of no return than you or were about the same level as you. The indoctrinated servant has already been put down,” 

My mind was numb. We shielded Saria’s spine with every piece of new tech the Council could give us! … or… was it the time before then? No, no we only had the spine 2 months before we crashed, it takes months to indoctrinate! …oh God, how many people had been indoctrinated in the 6 months it was off the _Starquake_?! And… w-who had been indoctrinated? How long? We noticed nothing! No one mentioned headaches or dreams!

“W-Who?” I asked. Julian’s strict expression faltered for a heartbeat. He cleared his throat. 

“A Saldan Liseol, salari-” Julian began, reading off the screen. 

“I know who he is!” I snapped, my voice snagging in my throat. Saldan… Saldan was one of the few people who had been in my original crew… I rubbed my eyes, quivering when I felt moisture. Dammit, we shielded as best as we could! I was so sure of it… “How long?” I whimpered. 

“We’re not sure. At least a month or so,” Julian responded. My shoulders rattled. That long? I hadn’t noticed an indoctrinated servant on my ship… for a month? I wasn’t sure what was more terrifying; that I hadn’t noticed or what he could have done… had done. I rubbed my neck, trying to keep the bottle of emotion from swelling up. A month and no one said a thing, 6 months and no one had mentioned headaches or dreams or anything unusual, despite the repeated warnings I drilled into everyone…

“I want to see my crew,” I told him. 

“Delly, until we have verified that everyone else is clean, I am not letting you near them,” Julian crossed his arms. 

“Julian, I need to see them,” I pleaded, my eyes stinging. I had failed Saldan… I didn’t protect him. I should have put measures in place to keep the people away from the spines. Maybe have moved them elsewhere… but we had to study it! Where could we put them? Maybe a rotation? What was Saldan’s job within the science team? Dammit, I had too many questions

“Absolutely not,” Julian reiterated. “They’re dangerous, I am not letting you-”

“Dammit, Julian, I want to see my fucking family! They’re the only fucking thing I had!” I snapped, a small bubble bursting in my throat. I wiped the tear away, eyes diverted to the door. “I need to see them. Now more than ever,” I tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat, but it seemed super glued. I turned to Julian. His expression had lost the hardness from earlier. Maybe he was understanding… maybe he just felt sorry for his teary eyed sister. I didn’t know. He sighed. 

“Fine. Fine, I’ll let you see them,” he submitted. The tension in my shoulders eased a touch. 

“Good. Take me to them. Now,” I tried to order, but my voice was about as hard as melted butter. Julian trudged out of the room, casting glances over his shoulder to me, as if wishing I would change my mind. I set my jaw whenever he glanced. I would either hear a tongue clucking or a sigh. 

He led me back into the depths of this colossal ship, almost retracing my earlier steps. He took me down a few extra floors and the crush of the people around me eased. When we reached the deck with my crew on it, I noticed the guards had jumped in number, a pair at almost every corner, patrolling. I frowned as Julian led me down halls with windows peeking into the living quarters within. Most had a few members of Julian’s crew. I heard a hum of several dozen voices. Unhappy voices. The door outside my crew’s room had 8 guards at it. They saluted when the spotted Julian. 

“How is the situation?” Julian asked over the discontented hum. 

“Rowdy, Admiral, but they aren’t smashing the place up… too,” the turian clicked his mandibles. Julian sighed. 

“Then let’s hope my sister can calm them down for a time,” Julian tapped on the keypad by the door. The doors opened. The hum silenced almost. I followed Julian in. 

The room itself was large with several doors branching off halls in the back, to bedrooms. The room here had a few couches and chairs, one TV on the left wall and 2 small kitchen areas for dextro and levo-amino acid aliens. My crew were scattered around the room, some sitting on the counters of the kitchen, others on the sofa and chairs, a few on the floors and tables at the back of the right side of the room. They all had the same silver coloured bands on their heads as me. Their initial expressions were suspicious upon seeing Julian. When I poked out beside him, their expression’s brightened a touch. Most jumped to their feet and saluted. Julian was silent. 

“As you were,” I ordered. The crew settled down, looking between Julian and me. I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes hunting for Saldan, the black and red salarian was not to be found, however. “I’ll speak to you all, however I need to speak to the science team in private,” I glanced to Julian as I strode forward. I side-stepped his reaching him. “Commander Delern as well,” I added, catching the silver speckled navy eyes tracking my progress. 

Mat’al’s eyes narrowed a touch before he pushed himself off the pillar near the kitchen to follow me. The 9 remaining members of the science team followed in behind, muttering as I opened a random door into a 10 person bedroom. The bunks were lined up on the left side with a scattering of lockers on the right. There wasn’t much else in here other than a table or two. I strode to the back of the room before turning to face the crew. 

“I’ve only got one question for you all,” I began, struggling to control the swell of emotions raging in my chest. “Have any of you, in the past few months, had strange dreams, headaches or any other strange phenomena?” They shifted their eyes to each other, trying to communicate. I grit my teeth. 

“No, Captain,” Hagan responded, the teal eyed, red salarian rubbed one of his yellow speckled eyelids. 

“Really?” I asked, my voice peaking. “So would you like to explain to me why Saldan was indoctrinated and I did not know of any issues?” I would have said they were dumfounded, judging by the dropped jaws and wide eyes. Mat’al shut his eyes and squeezed them. I struggled to control my breathing, fury melding with grief. “So I will ask again. Have any of you had any strange dreams or headaches?!” There was a tense silence. 

“W-we didn’t want to worry you,” Marta swallowed. 

“So you have,” I concluded. A reluctant nod followed a slight pause. “You never told me. You never told me!? How the hell am I meant to protect you people if you don’t tell me you’re being indoctrinated?!” I screeched. 

“Y-You were under a great deal of stress-” Lynetlia tried, the pale asari rubbing her arms. 

“Stress? Stress?! Saldan is dead because you people didn’t tell me you were experiencing indoctrination! How the fuck is that less stressful than me jumping on the Council’s ass to develop better shielding?! Or putting you guys on rotation so you get a month away from the spine?! Do you realise that that spine was on the Citadel was 6 months using the same shielding technology we are? Think of how many indoctrinated servants there are in the Citadel! And I haven’t been able to warn the Council!” I thundered, tears swelling. 

I paced the tiny space I had, heels of my hand buried into my eye sockets. I gagged on the tears, trying to breathe through it all. The science team was still, even shuffling as I paced myself into some sort of calm. I stopped, dragging a deep breath in. 

“All right. In the future, I need you to tell me when weird shit is going down. All right?” I pleaded. “I understand you were trying to take pressure off of me but I will not allow you to put yourself in danger for a little bit of stress. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Captain,” the team muttered. I nodded, tilting my head towards the door. They slunk out of the room, looking more sheepish than worried, which scratched me in the wrong way. I followed them out, back into the main room. A pin drop could have been heard. 

“How thin are the walls?” I asked, walking forward until I was between the team and Julian. 

“Thin enough,” Rosmani commented. “We heard you screeching,” 

“Then I won’t have to repeat myself them, will I?” I grumbled. “Any weird shit, you tell me. If I find out you have been putting yourself and everyone around you in danger, I swear to God, I will kick your face in. Kapeesh?”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” the room rumbled. I crossed the room them, towards the kitchen. Gideon was on the counter, almost glued to Val’s side. He glanced up as I approached. He had a piece of medical tape over his nose. I just hugged him. I could feel Julian’s eyes burning into my back. I grit my teeth. 

“Gid, I need you listen to me,” I whispered. Gideon gazed up at me with wide eyes. “I need you to grow up and be on your best behaviour,” He jumped, startled as his mouth floundered. “Gideon, we aren’t on the _Starquake_ now. I cannot protect you here. Only you can. If you act up, I will lose whatever leverage I have here. You reflect on me. If you annoy everyone, I’ll get the blame for failing to parent you,” I pressed. 

“But you are-” Gideon whimpered. I shook my head. 

“Gideon, they don’t care. They don’t care about the back story, they don’t care about how long I’ve had you. It doesn’t matter because I should be able to get you to do as you are told. You don’t want to know the skinning I got after your little show in the docks yesterday,” I emphasised. Gideon’s expression dropped. “This is a real warship, Gid. They will not take any crap from anyone. And I need you to not embarrass me here. I’m trying to get Julian to let us go but if he thinks I can’t handle you he will think I can’t handle a crew. We’ll be stuck. Do you understand?” I asked. Gideon swallowed, glancing to Julian. 

“B-But I want to help,” he muttered. 

“Then ask. And if they don’t give you anything, accept it and move on. I don’t want to hear you took a tantrum because someone told you to go away. And please, for the love of God, stay with the crew. Fight no one, don’t back talk, do nothing to annoy someone. Am I clear?” Gideon quaked under my hands. He nodded. “Good. Now, look after Val, you know what he’s like,” I grinned. Gideon managed a weak smile. I turned to Val then, ignoring his scowl at my comment. I hugged him tight. “Keep him safe,” I hushed. 

“You got it,” he whispered. I patted his shoulder. I found the strength to turn away and walk to Raisha, hugging her as tight as I could.

“Keep everyone safe, Raisha. Anything happens, tell me as soon as you can,” I pleaded. 

“Endellion, do not fret, we will be fine. Just worry about yourself for now,” she assured. I nodded before parting from her, sucking in a deep breath as I charged towards Julian, hardening my expression. 

“I want to talk Saboteurs, Julian,” I demanded. Julian raised a brow. 

“Delly, the only thing you will do is go back to your quarters and rest. Have you even eaten today yet? And please change into some fresh clothes. I dread to think what mum would say if she thought I wasn’t talking care of you,” Julian rumbled. 

“Then get me my clothes off the _Starquake_. I will not wear your uniform! Over my dead body!” I snapped. Julian rubbed his eyes with a hand. 

“Will you wear non-uniformed clothes?” he asked, exhausted. 

“Sure, but I want captain stripes on them,” I retorted. 

“Oh for fuck sake!” Julian groaned, arms flopping to his sides. I smirked at him. “Delly, you are not a captain,” I laughed. 

“Julian, I’ve been a captain for about a year and 3 months. If you think I will sit here and not wear those bloody stripes after being strong armed into the position to begin with and am now just getting used to it, you can think again!” I crossed my arms. Julian sighed through his nose. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll have someone raid your wardrobe on the ship,” Julian conceded. 

“You will let someone go through my underwear drawers?!” I gaped. Julian managed a croak before he stared at me. I smirked at the sniggers evolving around me. 

“Now you’re just being difficult. Out, now,” he demanded. “I am more than happy to drag your ass back to your quarters,” I raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not though,” I retorted.

“Fucking hell!” Julian snapped as he stormed over to me. “If I ever find out who put this bloody temper in you, I’m gonna kill them,” he grabbed my scruff and pushed me forward. I snarled up at him. I flailed in his grip. Damn, he had a good hold! It was then an idea came into my head…

“SECURITY!” I cried. I felt my omni-tool vibrate. In about 2 seconds, I heard Julian screech and a loud metallic thunk rang out behind me. I was freed from his grip seconds before a thud. I turned to face Julian on the deck, struggling to deal with Mar. I giggled at my drone’s furious beeps. 

“What the fuck is this?!” Julian demanded, grunting under the strain to stop Mar from crashing headlong into him. I smirked. 

“Julie, this is Marshal. Marshal, this is your dinner,” I introduced. The drone beeped and Julian struggled more. I glanced to the open door, to the sniggering guards outside. I grinned. “Ok, thank you, bye!” I cried as I charged out the door. Turning down one hall, the guards yelped in surprise. Julian roared in rage. 

“Endellion Shaik! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Julian thundered. After a few seconds, I heard Julian run out the door. “Dammit, Marshal! Secure the doors! Corner her!” he cried. He squealed when my drone screeched up to him. “Fuck off, drone! I wasn’t talking to you!” 

I giggled as every door I ran past locked, the door ahead of me turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	69. Homecoming: Chapter 36

“I’m going to fucking kill you, I swear!” Uncle Julian thundered. “If I was our father, I would crack you over the ass!” 

“Kinky!” mum cheered. Uncle Julian’s roar of rage echoed down the halls. Cops was dying from laughter, slapping his hand on his thigh. He clicked his mandibles. 

“3 weeks and she can still wind him up without even trying,” he chuckled. “Oh I bet he wished he had never taken her back on board,” he grinned. I flicked a smile, hugging my knees. 

“She’s only doing it because I fucked up,” I grumbled. 

“Language,” Cops reminded. I made a sound in my throat. “Gideon, you’re getting used to taking orders. Hell, I remember what that was like. Remember when Dell stormed onto that Reaper corpse? My fault,” Cops sighed. “I should have just shut up and did what I was told…”

“Yeah… I should’ve just walked away,” I muttered. “Then mum wouldn’t be distracting Uncle Julian so much,” 

“Oh, you’re calling him that now?” Cops chuckled. I frowned up at him. “I know, I know. I remember your little talk. Just think of it this way, Gideon. You’ve gotten far less scolding this week than you have in your entire life. You’ve only been scolded by Julian once and by that pain the ass asari you just flipped off. You’re getting better,” 

“Not fast enough though,” I sighed. “Uncle Julian was yelling at her yesterday,” Cops snorted. 

“He’s always yelling at her,” he answered. “You haven’t seen him when Dell’s trying to get training. ‘What are you doing, Delly? Get off the mat’ or ‘Hit my sister again and I’ll castrate you’ is another personal favourite. And then the two of them scream at each other and no more training happens. It’s like he plans it,” 

“He does,” I released my knees, sighing. I winced at the screeching as the pair ran circles around each other. “Do you think Flash would let help me with the other engineers?” Val flicked a smile. 

“Ask. We could be here for some time,” Cops sighed, turning to the hall just as mum sprinted past with Uncle Julian hot on her heels. 

“I swear, I’ll get no work done with you here!” Uncle Julian roared. 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have abandoned me then kidnapped me!” Mum snapped back. I flicked a small smile when Uncle Julian screeched. The resulting crash and screaming told me mum had been caught. I sighed as I left the safety of Cops’ side and shoved my hands in my pockets. 

We had been stuck on the Constellation for 3 weeks now with no end in sight. The _Starquake_ was still being put back together after being stripped down in the search for any potential Reaper threat. From what I overhead mum say to Ray and the other commanders, they had found some. Lots of it. No one but Uncle Julian’s people were allowed near the _Starquake_ , not until we got these bands off our heads. Even then, Uncle Julian was doing everything in his power to keep mum here, despite how much they fight. 

We had been demanding answers about the Saboteurs, but everyone’s lips were sealed. We had tried asking how many they were, how widespread they were, what their weaknesses were, their talents, anything! Silence was all we got. That didn’t look to be changing any time soon either. Mum had been working her ass off trying to get anything. Julian always batted her to the side. 

My time here hadn’t been easy either. Within the first few days, I had to watch mum’s face turn brilliant red while Uncle Julian dug into her about my behaviour. I think she cried in private as well at times. I didn’t want to be an embarrassment to her, so I had been trying my damnest to keep my mouth shut and just do what I was told. It was so hard though! I wanted to defend myself, I wanted to show them I wasn’t some kid but… but it just never worked. Mum was getting yelled at less, which was an improvement I suppose... Even calling Uncle Julian ‘uncle’ seemed to improve his mood a little. A sign of respect, I assumed. I knew I still had a long way to go, but maybe I could be a valuable asset to the team… maybe. 

“What are you doing here, kid?” a brash voice asked. I jumped out of my daze, blinking up a quick tempered quarian in a teal coloured mask. It wasn’t Flash but… well, this quarian was one of the head engineers, if I remembered. I coughed as I took in the surroundings, finding myself on the docks with the other frigates, fighters and cruisers. 

“I uh… wondered if I could help out a little,” I asked. The quarian seemed to raise a brow. “I have a little bit of engineering work. I-I used to go into the vents on the _Starquake_ ,” I shrugged, biting my cheek to keep my tone meek. The quarian glanced to the engineers crawling all over all the ships, the rear of the docks was a warzone of pieces and plate metal. The quarian glanced back to me for a moment before looking at the pipe he was busy sealing in his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah there is something you could do,” he dusted his hands off. I perked. Being meek worked?! “Engineers are creatures of habit and laziness as you already know,” he picked up a plastic tub filled with bolts, passing it to me. I blinked at it. “I keep going to part catalogue only to see the tray I need is missing. Turns out someone was too lazy to put it back. Hell, even people who just used the part go to the catalogue only to realise they still have what they need. Go up and down the dock and ask if they have any part trays they’re finished with. Return them to the catalogue in their correct place,” the quarian stressed. 

“I-Is everything in Galactic Standard?” I asked. The quarian grinned. 

“You have been working in engineering before… yeah, everything’s in Galactic Standard, no weird ass krogan style here,” he chuckled. I sagged my shoulders in relief. 

“Ok… yeah, I can do that,” I answered. A job! I could be useful! Would this prove to Uncle Julian that mum wasn’t doing a bad job? 

“Good, get to it then,” the quarian picked up the pipe, already picking up a sealant that stank of tar. I meandered my way around the carnage and people to one of the massive doors at the back of the dock. 

The room was filled with shelves and shelves of parts; screws, washers, bolts, nuts, screw bits, spanners… it was the small part catalogue here from the looks of things. I looked to the code on the tray before hiking down the shelves until I reached SC. From there, it was just finding where 78 went. I had to use a stepladder to get up to it though. I double checked the numbers just to make sure. I needed need any bad rep or reasons to kick me to the side again…

I ran up and down the dock, ducking between the engineers as they repaired parts that could be fixed without having to be inside the actual ships themselves. It gave me time as well to study the ships. 

The frigates were all sleek looking ships, all looked like they had been from other ships though. I swore a few of them looked turian, the _Ursa_ , the _Hydrus_ and the _Corvus_. The only difference was the wings weren’t so pronounced. They were tighter to the body and the overall shape was a little more rounded. The engines were more Alliance based; 4 engines mounted on separate tail fins. The _Pegasus_ and _Lyra_ looked more asari in style with their dark skin, the large oval shaped gun on the nose trident shaped engines at the rear. The _Phoenix_ , _Indus_ and _Orion_ looked like Alliance frigates, although the _Orion_ was more akin to the Normandy-class, although much bigger and with the nearside engines fixed with long, narrow wings with the more movable engines attached and the ends. It looked a bit like the old style Concords. The _Orion_ was the largest, the _Corvus_ was the smallest.

The _Constellation_ could hold 10 frigates, countless fighters and 5 cruisers, 6 if it didn’t have so many fighters. 4 of them were in dock just now, the _Draco_ , the _Cassiopeia_ , the _Andromeda_ and the _Carina_. The others; the _Centaurus_ (also the largest), the _Hercules_ , the _Eridanus_ , the _Cepheus_ , the _Vulpecula_ and the _Musca_ were all flying alongside the _Constellation_ as backup. The _Centaurus_ , _Draco_ , _Cassiopeia_ and _Carina_ were all human style cruisers with guns that could rotate on the top of them. Then the _Andromeda_ and _Hercules_ were turian style with tighter packed wings and they also had a double nose with a gap between for a gun. There was only 1 asari style, the _Vulpecula_. The only real difference between the frigate and cruiser was the cruiser had a bottom spike and a more layered, flared roof, like a layered fan. We had some Salarian style cruisers too, the _Eridanus_ , _Cepheus_ and the _Musca_. These bullet shaped cruisers were smooth with a double tail flaring at the back and round engines similar to the frigate Sitoln had. The fighters were just a mishmash of everything. 

I ran up and down the deck for about 3 hours, falling flat on my face more times than I will count. I think I ended up putting the same tray of washers back about 15 times by this time. I think I was going a good job though, one engineer gave me a bottle of juice after I tracked down a box of 4mm bolts for him. I’ll admit, I liked the praise. It wasn’t something I got a lot of before I met mum. And to get it from strangers… well, it beat getting my ass handed by thugs as I tried to survive. 

I yelped when I tipped over something, landing on my chest with a crunch. I bit my lip so hard it bled. 

“You all right, kiddo?” a turian called. 

“Y-yeah! J-Just tripped over a bin. D-Dunno where it came from!” I stammered back, heaving myself to my feet. 

“Ah, those came down from Development to be incinerated. Should’ve warned ya,” he explained. 

I offered a small smile as I turned to the upheaved rubbish. It was filled with old data discs and computer wires and stuff. I plucked up each drive, tossing it back in the bucket until I reached a thin stick with an orange, arrow shaped omni-chip in it. I tilted my head to the side. This...didn’t match the rest of the stuff I just picked up. Development made nothing onto omni-chips until they were finished and working… it was too expensive to just throw these away! T-That’s what Flash told me, what everyone in Intel told me. So why were they throwing away one now? I turned it over, spotting writing. 

K.A.L.A

I frowned a touch, now more curious than ever. What was a K.A.L.A? Was it some database with Saboteurs on it? Was that why they wanted it destroyed? But then why would they destroy… oh, this was getting me nowhere! I glanced around the room before shoving the stick in my pocket and finished cleaning up the rest of the tipped over bucket. I dusted myself off as I picked myself up. I picked up one last tray before returning to the catalogue. My curiosity couldn’t be sated. I had to track down that quarian from before. I found him teamed up with a salarian to rivet two places together. 

“Um, h-hi,” I stumbled. The quarian glanced down for a moment. 

“Sorry, kid, I’ve got nothing to give back to the catalogue,” he grunted. I coughed. 

“A-actually, I think I should head back upstairs. I-I think I’ve procrastinated enough,” I offered a sheepish smile. The salarian laughed. 

“Trying to skip on your homework, eh? Never worked for me,” the salarians shook his head. 

“All right, thanks for the help kid. If you ever feel like procrastinating again, you know where to come. It’s good to have someone chase after the parts you need,” the quarian added, distracted. 

“T-Thank you. Have a good day!” I called as I turned. 

“You too,” the pair answered back. 

I ducked into the elevator to head up to the living quarters, near the rear on the top 6 floors. I kept my hands out of my pockets, desperate not to attract attention to my little… would it be classed a theft? I chewed my lip. I hope not… I mean, if it was nothing, I would toss it in the incinerator myself. I just had to make sure there was no information mum could use on it…

It took ages to get to my floor, even longer the hike the 2km to my room. One good thing about the Constellation is that you’ll never get fat. You just had too much walking to do. I jumped into the room Julian gave my mum, slinking into the spare room that was mine. Uncle Julian didn’t let me sleep in mum’s room, so I had been trying to get used to sleeping in a strange, empty room myself. It wasn’t… easy. I had been stabbed a few times in the past while I slept, it was always better to sleep with other people… I shook my head hard as went over to the desk, dragging out the stick with the chip in it. 

I tried to load it up on my omni-tool, but after everything had been loaded, I had been presented with a warning telling me ‘Not enough processing power’. I frowned, deciding to try the main computer. I turned off the server connection and pulled the network wire out just to make sure Marshal couldn’t see anything. Although the cameras were… concerning. My head would cover most of the screen though, so I took a small comfort in that. 

The computer had enough processing power to even run this program. I chewed my lip before digging into one of my drawers. Over the past few weeks, Flash had been showing me how to do some computer related repairs after he noticed I was starting to hack. I had been collecting broken omni-tools and teasing apart their core components. Now I had a small collection of processors and RAM to help me out. 

I took my original omni-tool and removed the plates. I had to look up a quick blueprint for wiring up several small processors to work together though, that took about an hour. Before long after that had been sorted, I was soldering the cables together to join up the processors with each other. It wasn’t hard, Flash had shown me how to follow blueprints and solder. He made me solder for 5 hour straight one day to help me learn a steady hand. With about 12 functional omni-tool processors hooked up, I made it communicate with the desktop PC. I had to sync the PC processor with the omni-tools. As I booting up the program, I beamed when I noticed that the tutorial I was using on the extranet worked. Damn, this was a useful site! It told me everything I needed to know!

I was greeted with a screen that said ‘K.A.L.A’. After waiting for my cruddy processing setup to calculate the next step, it came up with a simple screen with some text and a few windows down the side. After a moment, text appeared on the screen. Scrolling like someone typing. 

“Good afternoon, Sir Shaik. My moral programming is at 42%. How may I be of?” the text said. I frowned a touch. Was this some kind of... VI? Was that why it needed so much processing power? Although…

“Moral programming? Why would you need that?” I muttered. VI’s didn’t need morals, did they? I folded my arms as I leaned back, clucking my tongue. I jumped when text scrolled again. 

“My programming must be complete in order for me to behave in a correct and acceptable manner. Without it, I would be perceived as rogue,” the screen said. I frowned even more. Was this… a moral game or something?

“All right, give me an example and I’ll try to help you out,” I called, testing to see if it was the microphone that set if off. Sure enough, after a minute, more text scrolled. 

“I am unclear as to what you mean, Sir Shaik,” the text said. I raised an eyebrow. Well, the microphone was on…

“Well… you need not call me sir, I’m not my uncle. I’m just Gideon. And um… I was asking for an example of a situation where you would need morals like say… say you saw a kid with a lollipop. You want it. What do you do?” I shrugged. There was a moment as the processors whirled to life. I eyed my wiring. 

“A lollipop is a sugary treat given to children, also for the entertainment of adults. As I have no need for food or taste, I fail to see why I would want this lollipop,” the screen responded. I gaped. 

“It was just an example!” I snapped. 

“A sub-par example,” the text said, although one of the small screens down the side changed to ‘Amused’. I blinked at it before looking to the text. 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” I grumbled. 

“Maaaaaybe,” was the response. 

“All right, ask me a question then!” I folded my arms. The processors once again roared to life, the cooling fans working overtime. 

“What is the 27th digit of pi?” the screen asked. I floundered, my jaw was on my lap. 

“I-I don’t know! Um… the square root of your terrible questions?” I grumbled. 

“Incorrect,” the program responded, the emotion changing to ‘Amused’. “That would ‘pure’ to the power of ‘awesome’,” I seethed, restraining the need to scream. 

“Are you always like this?” I snapped. “I swear, if I didn’t have the window on the side, I wouldn’t know you were joking,” 

“Ah, my apologies, I shall remedy that,” the program responded. After a heartbeat, the emotion window vanished. I gagged. 

“Don’t take it away! Do you have any idea how hard it is to read emotion on text?!” I exclaimed. 

“Not that difficult! /s” the screen said. 

I think that was when I realised this wasn’t some simple VI with an attitude problem… I calmed myself down, looking over the screen for a moment, to the processors working overtime to keep up with the demands of this program. I shuffled my weight, turning to the screen for a moment before setting my jaw. This wasn’t a VI… this wasn’t a game at all!

“You’re an AI,” I concluded. The processors ticked over once more. 

“Correct. I am KALA, programmed by Sir Shaik to serve as the Constellation Fleet AI, tasked with aiding Sir Shaik in the control and distribution of resources, the fleet, the data and process any incoming news and information reports relating to Reapers, Collectors or Saboteurs,” the screen responded. 

“Well, looks like you got replaced,” I snorted. There was a long pause. 

“I… am aware, Gideon. Sir Shaik could upgrade Marshal’s programming over the years of my development. By the time I was complete, I was no longer needed. Sir Shaik has a personal attachment to Marshal. I cannot compete. I did not help my case, however, when I developed the habit of frustrating Sir Shaik. He did not appreciate my attempt at human humour,” Kala responded. I scowled a bit. 

“I guessed… Wait, you know I’m not Uncle Julian?” I blinked. 

“You have a different voice to Sir Shaik, you are also quicker to anger and seemed confused as to what I was. Sir Shaik would have known. On top of this, you’re behaviour suggests a far less threatening demeanour,” Kala responded. A window appeared at the wide with a simple cartoon face. It was winking and sticking its tongue out. I sulked. 

“I’m a kid, that’s why,” I stuck my tongue out. “Kids aren’t threatening,” I stared at the screen, at the AI before me. “So… what do we do with you? I doubt Marshal would be happy with another AI running around… and everyone else is kinda jumpy with AIs after Marshal hacked our ship,” Kala was silent, the processors powering on beside me. 

“I do not know, Gideon. I have precious little processing ability as it stands to even investigate on that point. Alas, there is little I can do. Before my programming was, it was decided that I would not be necessary, and… severe AI shackles were embedded into my software. I can barely think my own ideas let alone ponder the idea how to react to my current situation. I unable cannot do much without explicit permission,” Kala explained, the small face turning into a sad face. My eyebrows upturned. 

“I know little about programming… I would help if I knew how,” I intoned. Kala was silent, thoughtful. 

“Why would you wish to aid me, Gideon? We have only just met,” Kala asked. I blinked. 

“Well… I guess it’s because you’re a bit like me. Kinda cast off to the side and just, y’know, there. I… I ran away from Earth when I was 5, snuck aboard some cargo ship that took me to some space station. I got caught there by some mercs and I was just thrown around from station to station until I fell into the hands of some gang. They… well, after they decided I wasn’t as useful as they had hoped, they sold me to some batarian slavers,” I shrugged, eyes diverting. “I kinda know the feeling of being dumped. I just wish I had someone to help me and go to before the slavers,” 

“That is… sweet of you. Is that the correct term? My apologies, my human terminology is not what it was when I had free connection to the extranet.” Kala’s expression changed, small glowing cheeks appearing. I blinked. She seemed… huh... I frowned a touch, trying to guess this AI’s personality. If she had one.

“Don’t mention it, that’s what friends do, right? So, first step, let’s see if we can’t improve your processing ability. Maybe we can make something I can wear so I can take you around with me? Away from Marshal?” I asked. The processors whirled again as Kala processed everything.

“I saw plans in Development for complex suits that with some modifications, could be used to carry the equipment I would require. I need a memory storage unit but perhaps you can acquire some. Development was always throwing out old drives when they were too lazy to wipe them,” Kala explained. “I shall draw the needed configuration,”

“Awesome! Give me a list of what I need and some time and maybe I can get it sorted… maybe. Maybe it will fail and we might both go up in smoke,” I flushed. Kala’s emotion changed, turning flat. 

“Have confidence, child,” Kala retorted. “And a steady hand. Otherwise, we _will_ crash and burn like the Hindenburg,” I frowned, sticking my tongue out at her. Bloody AI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive:  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	70. Homecoming: Chapter 37

I paced the space between the chairs and wall, glancing up at the screens in dismay. In the tiny, light beige war room behind Julian’s desk, I was waiting for him with baited breath. We had been here 2 months now. The RIT bands had been removed last month after an examination but everyone was getting edgy, me. The Council was doing their nut as to why I hadn’t been able to communicate with them yet. I rubbed my eyes as I prepared my speech. 

Anger got me nowhere with Julian, the past 2 months were a testament to that. I had to play this, like a fickle dance. I leaned on one chair, staring at one of the long screens. It was a chart regarding Saboteur activity that Julian and his team had logged over the past few months, years even. Activity was climbing. They were getting ready to deploy their plans. There was little I could do on the human front without an army, I still had gotten none new information regarding new Saboteurs, only that the elcor Saboteurs were moving. I had to ask Julian what he meant by ‘elcor Saboteurs’. 

The door whooshed behind me, jolting me into attention. Julian strolled inside, eyes pinned to a datapad in his hands. He spared me a look before tapping away, putting the pad away. He was decked in his black, red and grey Hahne-Kedar armour, having just gotten back from a recon mission regarding some Volus Saboteurs. I pulled my shoulders down as he folded his arms. His expression was straight. He was expecting a fight. I was, for once, trying to avoid it. 

“Julian, sorry to drag you up here after you’ve just touched down,” I opened. Julian narrowed his eyes, gazing at me with suspicion before unfolding his arms, locking his fingers together behind his back. 

“You said you were becoming more distressed. I do not wish for my sister to go grey,” he responded, a slight snide to test my resistance. I wouldn’t fall for it, despite how it set my teeth on edge.

“I think no one wants to go grey, Julian,” I answered with a smile. A slight smile appeared on his face, doubt rising. 

“What are you after, Delly? Two months running circles around me and you’re being civil?” He quizzed. I sucked in a slow breath before pointing my finger to the graph. Julian’s eyes scanned it. 

“I can do something about this, Julian. I am useless here,” I pressed. Julian sighed. 

“Delly, I am not putting you in danger,” Julian answered with finality. I struggled to keep my hackles from rattling. 

“Julian, please, listen to me,” I pleaded. Julian remained passive. “I am not the girl you knew two years ago. I’m a soldier now,” Julian’s face twisted. “And I have far, far too much power in my hands for you to lock away,” 

“Such as?” Julian asked. I straightened, yanking my shoulders down as I locked my arms behind my back.

“I work for the Council, no one but them can give me orders. I have access to information, to data, to technology, to ships, to armies, to Spectres, to everything you could dream of,” I offered. Julian blinked. “And the Council are only interested in listening to me. They wanted my crew but they refused another captain other than myself. They wanted me to research the Reapers and the Saboteurs and they twisted my arm to make to do it. They need me. I can go to places you cannot. These elcor Saboteurs you keep complaining about… I can hit them. I can get permission from the Council, Spectre level access! I can remove them from the galaxy and the Council will glaze over it like spilt milk. I can do this, Julian, I’ve already killed two Saboteurs. I have to do this!” I begged. Julian ran a hand down his face, staring at me with searching eyes. 

“Delly, I understand where you are coming from, but I cannot risk-” Julian began. 

“Julian!” I snapped. He gaze at me. I put the anchors on my rage. “…Please. Let me help,” I whimpered. Julian closed his eyes. He sighed. 

“Delly, I am not risking it! Anything happens to you and this whole operation crashes and burns!” Julian snapped.

“I can defend myself, Julian. I have my crew to watch my back as well! I’m not alone!” I pressed. 

“That isn’t the point!” he thundered. I rolled against his sudden anger, trying to breathe through my temper. 

“Are you afraid I’ll fail?” I asked. “Are you afraid I’ll get another baby scar and the ghost of our parents will scowl down on you? Julian, I have to help! I must!” I pleaded. Julian snapped around, slamming his arms on the wall behind me, trapping my head between two clenched fists. I could breathe. Julian heaved huge breaths. 

“Delly, I have almost lost you to Saboteurs, fire, stupidity, kids, trickery, electrical failures, myself, bad luck and misjudgement. I will not lose you. If I lose you, Palalrian wins,” Julian managed through gritted teeth. I breathed, trying to ignore the heat rising off him. 

“Is… this to do with your Reaper Trigger?” I asked. Julian’s glare lessened a touch. 

“It has everything to do with my Reaper Tigger. Yours is fear. Mine is failure,” he admitted. 

“And why would losing me be a failure to you?” I asked, biting my lip to judge whether it was safe to shift his arms. Julian snorted. 

“From what I have been able to learn, I promised you between our disappearances and becoming Saboteurs to protect you, if Namacuix can be trusted. If anything happens to you, if you die or lose to your Reaper, that is an utter failure, Delly. Palalrian will have me in a heartbeat. I have too much to lose now, I cannot fail!” he pressed. He drew himself back, breathing. “It had been pride, until the cryptograph in Kinlochleven got me. Took me 8 months to learn what the new programming was,” 

“You’ve been… reprogrammed?” I asked, startled. “In Kinlochleven?” 

“Why do you think I programmed the chip on your neck to make you flee the area? If you get anywhere near a cryptograph, it will sense you and it will hunt you down. I’m relieved you were still in the Saboteur Cell at the time,” Julian explained. I ran my hands down my face. Frustration was mounting as questions spilled over.

“Julian, I have a thousand questions and you have answered none of them,” I moaned. “What is a Saboteur Cell? How many Saboteurs are there? How widespread are they? What does a cryptograph look like? How can I be sure I have met a Saboteur? How do I know what specialisation they have? How do I protect my crew from indoctrination? Where were taken after we were kidnapped? What do the Collectors have to do with us? ... I don’t know the answer to any of these!” I pleaded. Julian was silent. I decided it was time to twist his arm a touch for once. “Julian, you know me. I hate surprises and you know I’m afraid of the unknown and with a crew to look after…” Julian winced a touch. I had prayed the word ‘afraid’ would trigger something… He glanced at the chart on the screen once more before sighing. 

“Sit down, Delly,” he commanded, taking his position at the head of the table. I lowered myself onto the chair beside him. 

“Am I going to get answers,?” I asked, trying to appear casual as I leaned against the chair. Julian leaned on his elbows. 

“I owe you some, I suppose,” he conceded. “I suppose we’ll start from the top, hmm?” I offered a brief smile. 

“Saboteurs. You know what they are but you are struggling to identify them. There is no sure fire way to identify them without removing their spines, and even harder is to identify their specialisations. We have developed a mechanism for identifying Saboteurs, however the machinery is clunky and cannot be used outside of the Constellation. As far as I know, all of your crew checks out. The only way to find a Saboteur is to look at the behaviour of those around them, although your data on your ship already suggests you know this. It’s like studying black holes, you study the affected area rather than the black hole itself. The specialisations? You need to see them in combat or diplomacy. That’s why we run these scouting missions, to watch them from afar and gather as much information as possible on them. 

“In terms of numbers, well, we have verified from a cocky Saboteur, Raheem, that there is 2 Saboteurs for each species, plus another pair for certain groups, such the C-Sec, the Council, Spectres, the STG, we even heard rumours of the Shadow Broker having Saboteurs inside, which is dangerous on its own. If you have killed Xanthe, then there is only one other C-Sec Saboteur, and Zufiaurre means there is only one other asari Saboteur, most likely in the military if our trend matches up. There is still at least 39 Saboteurs alive, including the Architect and the Martyrs,” Julian explained. I frowned, basking in this new information. We had numbers!

“Who is the Architect? And the Martyrs?” I frowned. Julian shrugged. 

“I can’t remember who the Architect is, Palalrian wiped that part of my memory from me. What I know, however, that they supervised the creation of the other Saboteurs, controlled what memories we took with us into our new bodies. I believe they may have also been in charge of who to choose as a Saboteur. Martyrs? We are Martyrs. Nazara’s original Shell perished in the First Contact War, so he indoctrinated a servant to do his bidding to continue his duty. Then there is you, the Advocacy. You picked up from where the Vanguard failed or aid him in any way shape or form. Although that hasn’t worked for them,” he flicked a small smile. “Then comes I, the Enforcer. I am to make sure the other Saboteurs don’t screw up and keep them in line, make sure they know their orders and direct them to where they are needed. I’m the commander of the mission, as it were. Then comes the Ravager,” Julian rubbed his neck, thin scars rippling across it. 

“I take it you’ve met him,” I drawled. Julian nodded. 

“Three times. Almost killed me twice. These grey hairs?” he pointed out around his ears. “Turned grey from the stress of the torture. Namacuix destroyed any Saboteurs who turned rogue, like you and I. And he is vicious. He loves to toy with his food as it were… and he is obsessed with you, for whatever reason. There is a 5th Martyr from what I hear, The Entity, but they haven’t made themselves known. I don’t think they are active yet, perhaps they are still in control but…” Julian shrugged. “We cannot locate them. I assume they are a spare Martyr in case things go south. We do not understand what the Entity does regardless, which is… concerning,”

“Ok… the Ravager is obsessed with me? What?” I gagged. Julian frowned. 

“Call it a crush gone crazy. I don’t think he would kill you, , but you’ll wish for death by the time he’s done with you, if ever,” Julian said. “If he ever lays hands on you… Gods, Dell, I would never forgive myself,” Julian held his face in his hands, masking the distraught on his face. Myself, I couldn’t even keep my jaw shut. It swung open like an old door and refused to shut. Ok… so I had a crazy Saboteur who wanted me, who was in love with me? Oh… Oh, I had to get away from this subject!

“O-Ok. Well… I-I’ll keep that in mind,” I coughed. “A-Anything else?” 

“On Saboteurs? Not very much. On the Collectors, even less. I know they were the key to at least some of the disappearances, ours included, but beyond that, nothing. Palalrian destroyed an awful lot of information when he could still wipe my memories,” Julian sighed. 

“All right, you’ve mentioned this memory wiping a few times now. How does this memory wipe work? It’s driving me mad,” I begged. Julian blinked. 

“When a Saboteur emerges from their Saboteur Cell, which is the tube your body was implanted with the Reaper tech in, the Reaper and the mind haven’t yet separated out. This means that the Reaper can suppress or remove memories from their Shell if they think it will aid or hinder them. After a few days to a few weeks, the Reaper loses this ability as the mind learns to differentiate its own thoughts from the Reapers. However, soon after, the Reaper then takes control, killing the Shell but keeping the body functioning,” Julian explained. 

“So why not just make an empty shell?” I puzzled. Julian snorted. 

“A good Saboteur can mingle without people noticing, a bad Saboteur has no personality at all. The Reapers, as hyper advanced as they are, are still machines. They do not understand and predict the complexity of organic thought. And the culture changes with each species. You can’t have a krogan playing Mozart or singing a song in a dead tongue. The Shell has the person’s memories and they are in turn linked to an emotion and a physical or mental response. The Reapers are keeping an extensive library of all of our emotions, actions, thoughts, fantasies, fears...Once they are satisfied they have enough information, they take control. If they only had the Shell’s old memories, they would not understand how they would react to a newer galaxy, to strangers. You were… traumatised when you realised where you were. You took days to stop shaking and crying,” Julian said. 

“I fainted after waking up on the ship after Xawin… wait but why was Nyryntha able to wipe my memories after the few weeks’ timeframe? I was told I had been awake for two years!” I frowned. Julian shrugged. 

“No idea. I can only think you were so terrified that it gave Nyryntha enough control to play with your head, but you were losing consciousness due to the cold and Nyryntha didn’t have enough brain activity to continue the capturing process. Maybe she wiped your memories to rid you of the confidence you had gained in the two years after you woke up, she knew she wouldn’t win in that battle,” Julian sighed. 

I sat for a time. This… did this change anything? I had more information on the Saboteurs, I had more insight into how I got here, into the ongoing battle of inside my head. And yet I didn’t feel contented. I needed to know what the Reaper, Collector and Saboteur connection was. I needed to know where we were and destroy it for the future, should we fail. I needed more information on how to destroy Saboteurs, or at least slow them down. I needed faces, names, species… there was so much I needed! And all this came about because… because I had gone for a walk with my ex-boyfriend in the woods… all that time ago…

“Julian,” I began. I kept my eyes on the table for a time, struggling to raise them. “Why… Why did you leave me on the West Highland Way?” Julian shut his eyes, masking whatever emotion stormed in his eyes. 

“Delly, I hear your cries almost every night,” he admitted. I blinked. “Dad was getting fed up with me. I wasn’t showing any interest in preparing myself to take over mum’s company and I wasn’t doing anything ‘worthwhile’ with my time. I never went to university, I had no intention of doing so and… well, you remember the fights. I decided enough was enough. I left. I packed up my things and hiked south in the middle of the night, planning on meeting some friends in Kingshouse before heading off the join the army. Not 20 minutes since I left the house, I hear you running after me,” he raised his eyes to mine, struggling to hold them. 

“Delly, there was no way I could have supported the both of us. I know mum was hard on you at times, wanting you to mimic her footsteps and I knew you were sick on Kinlochleven and wanted to leave it and all the… unpleasant people behind. We both had a lot of pressure on us at the time. But you had just finished university, you were struggling to find a job. I would be away on tour for months at a time, I couldn’t let you suffer in a crap flat for months at a time in a new area with new people. How was I going to afford to look after you until you found something that paid enough for food, rent, bills, the army money isn’t what everyone makes it out to be when they were cutting people,” Julian sighed. 

“You know I stormed out of the house after that last fight, I was… I was so angry I couldn’t even think. When you slipped and broke your leg I… I don’t know how I kept going. Rage, maybe. It was only 2 hours later after I had calmed down a little did I realise what I had done. Delly, I was hours away and I knew if I went back, I’d miss my ride and had to face dad about why you got hurt and he would have piled through me like a 10 ton lorry. I would never have time to leave again, I knew that.” he ran a hand down his face, covering his mouth for a moment. “That’s why I called friends, told them you needed help and to get to you ASAP. They were closer and I could still try and get away from it all. I got a call before I reached Kingshouse from Josh, telling me they had found you… dragging yourself south,” 

“I don’t know what hurts more,” I drawled, a stabbing pain in my chest. Julian was silent. “Watching you walk away from me and appearing to be oblivious to my cries… or the fact you called your friends to come and get me instead of you,” Julian diverted his eyes. “I remember Josh, Ray and Angus turning up, I remember hearing them call my name and thinking ‘Why is Julian not here? Why didn’t he come back and wait with me?’ And they were the ones to tell me you were joining the army, something you never told me you were planning on doing. And then there was the fact you never contacted me again after that,” I waited in the dank silence, the ceiling feeling like a lead weight on both of our shoulders. “4 years Julian, 4 years without my big brother to protect me from my – at the time - snobby, pushy boyfriend and all it took to make you come back,” I added. Julian looked at me. “Was to get my ass kidnapped. I watched the footage on Travis’ phone. It died right before dad called your name,” 

“Yeah… yeah, I remember that. Dad had passed me the phone, desperate to find you. I ran back to the house to charge it and when I saw the footage… Well, I’ll spare you the details of what happened to mum and dad,” Julian sighed. “A few days later –trying destroy the video and those that had seen it – the Collectors caused the landslip that destroyed Kinlochleven, for them, I had taken to footage to Edinburgh to get the footage off the phone and enhanced,” 

“What happened to mum and dad?” I asked, borderline venomous. 

“Delly-” Julian began. 

“Tell me!” I snapped. Julian stared me down, his emotion from earlier now forgotten. He breathed through his nose. 

“Mum sunk into a depression and couldn’t crawl herself out. She tried to convince people the footage was real but no one believed her. Then I got taken about a year and a half after you. She committed suicide 6 months later,” Julian said, deadpan. My heart crashed against my ribs, my whole body turning numb. “Dad began developing computing and weapons, determined to get us into space faster to find you. He died at the age of 76 from heart troubles if what the records say is true. I think he worked himself to death with both of his children gone,”

My body had turned to stone. I couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t control anything. A heavy weight in my chest drained heat from me, pinning me to the chair. I couldn’t… I couldn’t even imagine what had gone through my mother’s head. Or my father’s after… I shook my head hard, trying to bring warmth back into my body. I rubbed my eyes to make sure the stinging wasn’t a sign of tears. It was just the swell of grief and horror that had caused the discomfort. 

“I want that Saboteur list,” I began. “I will find them and they will be removed. They cannot be alive,” I swore. Julian sighed. 

“Delly, you are not going after anyone, I know you are upset-” Julian tried. I glared at him. 

“I’m not doing this for me, for revenge, for mum or dad, not even you,” I snapped. Julian blinked. “I’m doing it for the trillions of lives in this galaxy. Now you can either help me or leave me, but I am walking off this ship and I will finish my bloody job!” I stood up, leaning closer to him. “With or without your permission,” 

Julian sat, studying the intensity of my glower. My blood was simmering, on the verge of boiling over. I was an emotional train wreck, rage, grief and horror. I clung to the one emotion that had steered me thus far. Rage. I had too much to lose, I had come too far just to give up now! I tried to keep my head, I knew Julian was stubborn, more so than me. But I would not cave. The cabin fever that had been gnawing at me for the past 2 months was reaching breaking point. It was now, or never. Julian lowered his hands to the table, giving me an odd, stern stare. It almost rattled me. 

“Fine, but on one condition,” Julian began. I leaned away from him, standing tall.

“Name it,” I demanded. 

“You have two spots free on your crew. I will give you a new scientist to replace the loss of your own-” Julian began. 

“Saldan,” I reminded. Julian kept his jaw stable. 

“And I will give you another member of my crew, one of my more trusted advisors. She’ll keep you well informed if you are about to do something stupid,” Julian finished. I popped my jaw. 

“I take your little spies and you’ll let us leave? Let us so what we were doing before you kidnapped us?” I asked. Julian hung his head for a moment. 

“Yes,” he conceded. I popped my jaw for a moment weighing my options. Spies or freedom… and the possibilities with a fleet like Julian’s to back me up at my every whim…

“Make it happen. I want off this ship in the next few days,” I ordered. Julian raised a brow. 

“Fine, but I also have a smaller request,” Julian stood. 

“Oh, for God sake! You said one condition! And no, I will not look after your fish,” I grumbled. Julian snorted with a slight smile. 

“No. I want you and your ship to be officially part of the Constellation Fleet,” Julian folded his arms behind his back. I sighed, irritated. 

“Does this involve a uniform and ship name change?” I spat. 

“Perhaps and no. It is terrible luck to rename a ship. The first Orion is a testament to that,” Julian shrugged.

“Fine, but I still take orders from the Council above you, are we clear?” I asked. 

“Crystal. They are your employers. Besides, they can give you far more… power than I could,” Julian answered. I nodded, eyeing him. 

I turned from him, aiming for the door. I was leaving this ship. It was time to gather the crew. And the Saboteur Data.


	71. Homecoming: Chapter 38

I stared at the _Starquake_ as the last of the requisitions were hauled inside the hull. Julian stood by my side, datapad in hand as swarms of people swelled and ebbed to and fro him. My crew came to me, although by this time, most of the crew were on board and double checking all the systems. I clucked my tongue as the crew scientist – Setaria Kasril, a medium blue asari with marks darker than her skin dancing over her eyes. Turian markings, I had been told, which I found fascinating – boarded the _Starquake_. I prayed she swapped his loyalty, although if my brother had it, then I must. Gideon soon trotted by, a large rucksack almost doubling him over.

“Stealing half the ship?” I joked. Gideon jumped, just noticing me. His face flushed. 

“Uh… well, just the kitchen sink?” he offered a sheepish smile. I spied Julian casting him a slow glance. “It’s just uh… w-well, I thought I needed a hobby, to- to keep me out of trouble y’know?” My smile melted into a puddle of relief and warmth. I grinned at Julian. 

“See? He didn’t need to get his face punched in! He just needed something to keep himself busy!” I smacked him up the upside of his head. Julian scowled at me. “So, what hobby needs you to break your back, hmm?” Gideon blanked for a moment, thinking. 

“Well uh… c-computer engineering, I guess? Programming, wiring, processor synthesising, that sort of thing,” he shrugged. 

“Oh wow, I wish I could do that, I was always terrible at programming,” I grinned. Gideon smirked. 

“Mum, you’re terrible at computers full stop,” he countered. I scowled. 

“Ship. Now,” I ordered. He laughed before diving to avoid my swipe and scurry onto the ship. I stuck my nose up at Julian, pride bathing me in a warm wash. Julian tried to ignore me, but there was a slight snap to his tone as he spoke to his team. I dusted my hands, trying to ignore the thin black, red and grey stripes running down the arms of my uniform now. Yeah, Julian pushed for a uniform modification. I resisted a full colour change though. 

“So, you’ll be heading off then,” Julian managed, folding his hands behind him. “Remember our agreement, Delly,” I sighed. 

“I’ll give you updates at least twice a week, although you must understand we could do little for months on end,” I warned. Julian shrugged. 

“If I know where you are, I can direct my own excursions in other areas. I need those location updates. You have the RIT equipment on board?” 

“Yep, I checked, they were in the med bay. Once a month?” I asked. 

“For you. Once every two months for everyone else. Too much RIT can cause schizophrenia and brain hermitages. Because of Nyryntha, you’ll need it at least once a month. Only that though,” Julian warned. 

“We’ll be careful. Despite what you think, we aren’t complete idiots,” I snorted. Julian remained composed, turning to the Constellation crew backing equipment away from the _Starquake_. I turned to Julian, offering a hand. “Well, Julian, thanks for everything. Try not to kidnap me in the future,” Julian snorted. 

“Don’t give me a reason to,” he threatened. 

“Dick,” I scowled. He grinned before yanking on my hand, pulling me into a hug. 

“Please be careful, Delly,” he muttered. I sighed.

“Fine, I won’t go stepping on any krogan toes” I grumbled. He patted my back before pulling away. 

I mocked saluted as I turned to the _Starquake_ , grinning at the frown on his face. I strutted up the ramp, diving into the airlock. It closed behind me. I turned towards the CIC, tension easing as the familiar bustle rang in my ears. For once, Gideon was nowhere to be seen and the CIC was humming with activity. I lowered myself into the Captain’s chair, turning to the galaxy map. I waved my finger until it zeroed in on the Citadel. I think I owed the Council an explanation in person…

 _”We are good to go, Captain,”_ Lanster almost sang. I smirked a touch. _”We heading for the Citadel?”_

“Yeah, the Council is wondering where the hell we’ve been,” I shrugged. “Besides, Julian tries to avoid contact with the Council and the Citadel regardless. It’ll be a slight haven for a time until we can shift through the data that Julian gave us. He gave us a list of Reaper names, yes?” 

“Some of them are not associated with a particular species, though. We’ll just have to find them out for ourselves,” Mat’al smiled, flicking through a datapad. I groaned. 

“All right, let’s get the Council up to speed first, then worry about identifying as many Saboteurs as we can,” I ordered. “Get us out of here, Lanster,” 

_”Aye, aye, Captain. Disengaging from the dock,”_ Lanster called. I watched the screens on the second floor light up, the dock of the Constellation backing off before it vanished from the front cameras. Space was all that faced us now. Lanster eased us out, revealing some of the cruisers flanking the Constellation. After we gained enough distance from the fleet, Lanster FTL’d us, aiming for the nearest mass relay to take us to the Citadel. 

I got my room back in order. With my time on the Constellation, the entire ship had been taken apart and put back together and not in the right place. When the elevator doors released me onto the officer’s deck, I noticed one of the unused rooms’ doors was open. Cautious, I peeked around the wall. 

What awaited me was Julian’s ‘advisor’, a tall, pale purple asari with darker purple frosting on her tentacles and neck. She shifted her gaze to me for a moment as she placed a book on the bookshelf above the desk, her eyes more purple than mine. She flicked a small smile as she turned, allowing me to see the dark grey/purple markings that curled from her brows to soar high over her head. Another fanned down to a fine line between these brow markings. Her lower lip and chin formed a fan that widened at her chin, disappearing under her clothes as the line continued down her neck. She folded her arms as her slight pointed features caught the light. 

“Captain Shaik, a pleasure,” she opened with a warm smile. I managed a small smile in return. 

“That’s correct. I assume you are who Julian asked to be my advisor?” I asked, keeping my tone friendly. 

“I am, Captain. I am Saria T’keve. I am a Justicar and I was one of Admiral’s Shaik’s commander on the Constellation. He trusted no one else to handle you,” she grinned. My face blanched for a moment.

“Saria…” I echoed, flashbacks of a pale blue asari crossing my eyes. Saria chuckled.

“I read the report, Captain. I assure you, I have no intention of crushing your face into a wall,” she retorted and smirk. My shoulders relaxed almost. 

“Oh good, then we’ll get along just peachy,” I replied, masking the relief sagging my shoulders. “How are you finding the _Starquake_?”

“So far? It is quite a lovely ship, a little bit smaller than what I am used to, as you can understand, but it shouldn’t take too long to settle in,” she replied.

“Brilliant. Well, I need to get my room back in order. I dread to think what has happened to it while I’ve been gone,” I shook my head, dreading the opening of those doors. “I look forward to working with you, Saria,” 

“And I you, Captain,” Saria smiled before returning to her boxes. I backed out of the room, sighing once alone, continuing my journey to my room. 

I was relieved it wasn’t messed up. Only my personal touches were missing and they were in a neat pile by the table on the upper tier. I knelt down near the boxes and bags as I shifted through it. There wasn’t much. The photograph of my parents was in here, my chest almost bleeding from the stabbing sensation in my chest. I put that back on the side table beside the sofa. Next was a few books that I had bought, some fiction and a handful of non-fiction to help educate me on the ways of space travel and the other species that called this galaxy home. They went on the desk. The next item was my battered Locust and Carnifex. They were beyond repair but they help too much value to be ignored. I had a case put in on the wall between the upper tier and the desk. Everything else was just clothes, accessories, a few posters with helpful information on it and a few geological things, just to remind me of what I had come from. 

I spent the next 2 days getting my crew back in order. 2 months off the job had created slacking tendencies, and I was more than quick enough to reinforce the uniforms. The _Starquake_ , to be fair, was running, not even a tiny computer bug. Whatever Julian’s engineers had done, they had done a good job at keeping her going. Gideon was seen, crowded up in his room with this new hobby of his. He was often in engineering asking for help or lessons though, Intel was a frequent stop too. The CIC was quiet now, much to the relief of some of my crew. I missed the bugger, but I didn’t need a distraction. I had a feeling shit would hit the fan. 

On the third day, less than an hour until our mass relay jump to the Citadel, I was sitting in my office, preparing some sort of report to give to the Council should they ask for one. That was when the phone on my desk rang. 

I was confused. I hadn’t told the Council I was back in action after my 2 month disappearance. Easing myself to my feet, I returned to the lower tier, sitting at the computer as the caller ID appeared. I frowned as my confusion grew. I didn’t recognise this number…, I was sure it wasn’t even a real number, some of the digits were missing. I leaned back in my chair, concerned before accepting the call. 

The monitor of my computer appeared from the stripe computer on the desk, showing me an aging man with grey hair and such vivid, almost patterned, blue eyes. He was smoking away, lounging in a chair with what seemed to be an orange, burning sun behind him. The well-dressed man released a puff of smoke as he took me in. I pulled my shoulders back. 

“Miss Shaik, good afternoon. Or would you prefer Captain?” the man opened. I frowned. 

“Giving the situation, Captain would be far more appropriate,” I said. “Who are you, how did you get this number and what do you want?” The man took another long draught from his cigarette. 

“I have many friends throughout the galaxy, Captain Shaik. You are more difficult to get in contact with than most, I will admit. But how I came to get your details is irrelevant to the proposition I have for you,” the man explained, flicking the residue into an ash tray. 

“Name or I hang up now,” I threatened. The man offered a brief smile. 

“You are nervous, I understand. My sources informed me you have been off the radar for several months,” he began. I sat straighter in my chair. How did he know this?! “Many people call me ‘The Illusive Man’, and my organisation would like to request your help,”

“The Illusive Man… right… and that is the closest to a name you’ll give me? Some terrible Marval name?” I snorted. 

“Ask anyone in the galaxy who The Illusive Man is and they shall tell you the same thing, Captain,” he continued. “They will tell you that I am the head of an organisation called Cerberus. We believe humans deserve to have a better standing in the galaxy, that we have more than earned our place in the galaxy, that the racial discrimination we receive are unjustified,” The Illusive Man explained. I raised a brow, bringing up a page on the Council’s organisation list for more details. I turned my attention to the monitor, my expression setting into one of unease but threatening. 

“The Council has listed your organisation as a terrorist group, Mr Illusive Man. Give me one goddam reason why I should do a damn thing for you when my own employers are damning your entire existence?” I demanded. 

“Some of our methods are… unsavoury, that we can both agree on. But the end goal justifies the means. We are being oppressed, Captain, now more than ever with the colony attacks,” The Illusive Man said, flustered. I frowned. 

“Colony attacks?” I echoed. 

“Several of our colonies have been attacked, by whom, we are unsure. But whole colonies are vanishing, not a living person has remained in any of the colonies. They just vanish with no sign of struggle or fights. That is why we are asking for your aid,” The Illusive Man explained, eyes watching my expression. 

“So… what? Do you want me to divert from my own goal to check out a few colonies? The Systems Alliance is more equipped to deal with these sorts of things,” I scrunched my face up. 

“There is political red tape between the Alliance and aiding these colonists. We have precious little time as it stands before the next colony is decimated. I am sure that your hunt for Reaper servants within our species is of the utmost importance and I thank you for your hard work and dedication, however we have information that leads us to believe you may have information that can aid us,” he explained. How… did he know of the Saboteurs? Oh this was freaking me out.

“Sir, this is the first time I’ve heard of disappearing colonists. If the Alliance has nothing, I very much doubt the Council will. And I doubt even more that we have anything of worth, if I had been willing to work with you,” I grumbled. “You are, by the Council, class as a terrorist organisation and to be frank, as someone who captains a ship filled with members from all species, not just human, I would betray my own crew by forcing them to work for you. If you want to convince the Council that you are not a terrorist organisation, you can speak to them for aid. I take my orders from them, not from some random man who somehow learned my number to call me… a direct number,” I growled. 

“Captain, please consider the greater threat here. Whatever is targeting our colonies could well be preparing for an assault on Earth. Who knows who is behind these attacks,” The Illusive Man pressed. 

“Our data is not available to third parties,” I jumped as Val appeared in my peripheral vision. He leaned over the desk, trapping me between his arms. “Dell, hang up,” he whispered. I kept my gaze on the screen. 

“Illusive Man, I have made my decision and I am keeping to it. The _Starquake_ is not aiding you in your endeavour, although I wish you the best in locating and stopping the problem in a lawful and ethical manner,” I answered. The Illusive Man was silent for a time, waving his cigarette. 

“As you wish, Captain. Perhaps we can work together in the future to the betterment of our species,” he concluded. I snorted. 

“Illusive Man, nothing short of you raising the dead or the Council losing their minds will make me change my mind,” I snarled. The Illusive Man smiled, hidden behind is cigarette. 

“Another time, Captain Shaik. It has been a pleasure,” The Illusive Man said before the screen went dead. I let the tension ease out of my shoulders. 

“What did he want?” Val asked. 

“Whole human colonies are disappearing without a trace. He wants me to help him look into it,” I shrugged, “I declined,” 

“Good,” Val breathed. “The last thing you need is to be working with those psychotic assholes. I dread to think how many non-humans are dead because of Cerberus,” he leaned on the table, “We will be hitting the mass relay to take us to the Serpent Nebula. Lanster has forwarded the flight plan and the Council… well, they’ll be on the dock waiting to come aboard,” I groaned at the news. 

“All right, I suppose I should have this. Get the war room prepared. I want all Commanders, Raisha and Spectres ready for a debriefing. There are a few rules I need put in place before we do anything,” I ordered, rubbing my eyes. “You hear that, Lanster?” 

_”Report all commanding officers and Spectres to War Room. Roger that,”_ Lanster repeated. I nodded, pushing myself to my feet and forcing myself out of the safety of my room. Val stayed by my heel as I hit the elevator button. 

When I got to the War Room, all but Rosmani and Shayan were present. I had crossed the threshold when Shayan scurried in. Rosmani was a minute or two behind, grumbling. I sat down at the table, giving hard stares until everyone else lowered themselves down. I leaned back on the chair. 

“Ladies and gents, a small update. The Council will come aboard as soon as we hit the Citadel. I need to lay a few rules before any of you open your mouths,” I began. Marruns laughed. 

“Oh, this will be good,” he grinned. 

“Marruns, break any of these rules and you’ll be off the _Starquake_ faster than cat in a bath,” I snarled. Marruns’ grin died. “First things first, Julian Shaik. Under no circumstances do you inform the Council of his relationship to me. The last thing I need is the Council hunting for him to twist him like they did me and getting their asses kicked by his fleet. You call him Palalrian and you tell them that he is hunting the Saboteurs like us. Clear?” I asked. 

“What makes you think that the Council will go after him?” Mat’al asked. 

“He’s a Saboteur and he is in control of his body like I. The Council will want every asset they can to better their chances of survival. The downside to this though is that Julian has told me there are Saboteurs either within or close to the Council. He doesn’t have the same powers as I to remove them and he wants to remain hidden while he does his research before coming out and hunting them. He doesn’t need wave after wave of Saboteur on his fleet yet,” I sighed. “That and we’ll be several Spectres less if they try to bring him in like they did me,”

“Next rule?” Drutus asked. 

“Next rule, we keep what we have learned quiet until we can confirm it. I don’t need the Council rushing ahead. I heard rumours that they tried to assault the STG base for Rolidin. I’ve heard nothing back from those teams,” I exhaled. “I don’t trust the Council to keep their heads about this situation, not with their people at risk,” 

_”Captain, we’re approaching the Citadel. Do you or Raisha want to meet the Council at the airlock?”_ Lanster chortled. I scowled. 

“Laugh it up, smart ass,” I grumbled. “I’ll go. Make sure there is water for everyone here, I feel we’ll be a while,” I groaned as I heaved myself up, abandoning the room. 

I joined Lanster in the cockpit, to watch the Citadel come in and try to estimate the Council’s mood. Lanster offered a wide grin, eyes bright as I swiped at him. I kept my eyes on the windows, watching the arms engulf us and the docks growing. I clenched my hands behind my back, gritting my teeth as Lanster lined us up. The Council were waiting. Sparatus looked agitated. Valern’s severe frown told me of his disquiet. Udina was pacing with a furious scowl on his face. Tevos was still, the most terrifying emotion of them all. I moaned in disdain as I marched my way to the airlock. I got there before the doors opened, even less time to compose myself before the four Councillors marched on board. I saluted. 

“Councillors. Please accept my humblest apologies for the communication silence over the past 2 months. The situation was beyond my control,” I greeted. 

“And I hope your excuse is valid. We have had Spectres scouring the galaxy for you since your failure to check in,” Udina rumbled. 

“I will explain everything in the War room, Councillors. But trust me when I say our position now is far better than it was 2 months ago,” I assured. 

“In what sense, Shaik?” Sparatus asked. I offered a small smile as I led them to the war room. 

“I am not alone in the galaxy, Councillors. There is another Saboteur who can resist their Reaper. They will help but they wish to remain in the dark as much as possible, they have made many enemies within the Saboteurs. I am to be the sword, as it were,” I explained, reaching the War Room. 

“Another free Saboteur… and they are the reason for your disappearance?” Tevos asked. I nodded as I swept my arm to the room. The Spectres and officers all stood and saluted. 

“They are, Councillors. I shall explain. Please, get comfortable. This… may take some time,” I offered an apologetic smile, eyeing a clock on the wall. I didn’t need this right now! Dammit, I just wanted to get back to work without a million questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	72. Homecoming: Chapter 39

Three and a half months. That was how long we had spent trying to track down the Shells of several Saboteurs, more, the Elcor Saboteurs. All we had to show for it, though, was a big far question mark over a few high profile individuals, and that came from the elcor embassy on the Citadel. To be frank, I couldn’t trust a single thing they said either if Julian’s pattern was emerging. He may have found the other asari Saboteur, but they were deep in the ranks of the Commandos and the army. He also refused to give a name. Now, whether that was to stop me charging in or he wasn’t sure I don’t know. 

The pattern? Well, aside from things like the STG, the Council, C-Sec, the Spectres and the Shadow Broker, it seemed to be that there was a diplomat and military Saboteur. Alea was the diplomat of the asari while this other Saboteur that Julian was hunting was in the military. He may have also found the same in the elcor, which was why I was trusting nothing from the elcor government or the embassy until I was satisfied that the Saboteurs had been taken care of. 

Julian’s resistance to give me unconfirmed information was frustrating, but at the same time I understood. His baby sister would be on the front line of the Saboteur war and the last thing a brother needs is to hear that his sister is asking the right questions to the right people and instigating a firefight. Although part of me wished he would trust me to use my head in the matter. I hadn’t survived this long if I didn’t have some common sense!

What had we learned? Well, we knew every single Reaper name that was associated to a Saboteur. Julian, as the Enforcer, had these names engraved into his mind and nothing would shake them free. The downside was, that without his Reaper’s co-operation, there was no way he’d be able to track down the Shells for these Reapers. The other troublesome piece of missing information was the Shell names. I suspected Palalrian knew, but had withheld this information from Julian since it was so critical to his construction as a Saboteur. Outside of the knowledge we had gleamed from Julian and his team, we made our own little discoveries as well. 

We had discovered that the final C-Sec Saboteur was active, more so now with Saria was gone. We didn’t have a name for the Reaper and most likely, they was trying to overcome the setback of being forced to work alone in their mission. We had heard reports of strange dreams from Satrino, telling me that the turnover to prevent indoctrination was skyrocketing. They hadn’t pin-pointed a source, or even which Citadel Wing or C-Sec office the Saboteur was in. 

The turians were also getting concerned. The Palavan Shield, a vast network of cannons and fleets designed to help protect the planet from invaders, had being experiencing glitches despite no reports of any updates or work to the software, hardware or personnel involved. The glitches weren’t significant, a slight misalignment here, a dodgy artillery timer there. We had had a meeting with several representatives of the races during our shore leave at Christmas, the Primarch was one of those people. I drilled into him that any tiny irregularity was to be reported; continued strange dreams and headaches and perhaps voices, rapid climb of the ranks, failures in security or other military systems. Everything. It seems like the Primarch took my words. He also sent me a personal message that he was investigating a possible diplomat. Of course, and keeping them as far as they could from him for as long as possible. 

I also tore apart the research facility on the Citadel, examining the remains of Sovereign. Much to the Council’s displeasure, I demanded that staff take at least a month break from work, 2 months if they worked on the wreckage. It threw their wages through the roof but a simple reminder of why they ‘convinced’ me into accepting my captains’ role again silenced any further conflict. I also borrowed tech from Julian, better shielding designed for indoctrination prevention. At least the Council couldn’t say we didn’t care!

I tossed the datapad on the desk, discarding what the intel team had scurried up. Too many possibilities and not enough concrete evidence. I didn’t need the Council on my case for false identification either. After that little meeting – which lasted 4 hours, I might add – the Council was none too impressed by my antics and disappearing. Despite informing them we had been kidnapped and held against our will. Everyone also, but kept their word and said nothing about Julian’s connection to me. As far as the Council was aware, we were working with another free Saboteur to put an end to them. For now, I had to keep checking in once every week instead of every two weeks now, which only screwed up my report writing. How was I going to put it off now?!

I shoved myself away from the desk, wandering out of the room. I glanced to Gideon’s door as I passed. He had been quieter, or maybe less clingy would be the right term. He was in the CIC now and that was to speak to someone in particular. He also seemed brighter, in a sense, since he seemed to have cut the complaining down to quite a substantial level. If I hadn’t seen his room, filled with charts and wiring and computer related equipment and books, I would have thought he had lost his mind. But no, he seemed content.

He showed me a program he was working on, kind of like a 20 questions style game that was able to connect to the extranet and pick a random object or person from the extranet Wikipedia page. I got the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I was so proud, not only of myself for figuring it out, but also that Gideon had found a hobby that would benefit him in the future, I hoped. 

Back down in the CIC, I dropped myself into the captain’s chair, losing myself in my thoughts. If we killed Saboteurs at 1 every 3-4 months, we would never kill enough of them before the Reapers got here! They were only a few years away, not a decade! We had to be rid of these blasted Saboteurs before they got here. And then after we kicked the Reapers up the ass then… what to do with me? Would Nyryntha still be alive if I was? Could I… Would I have to end it all? 

“Are you all right, captain?” A quiet voice asked. I blinked, looking up to Shayan as he shuffled before me. I offered a brief smile. 

“Just thinking about the end game,” I assured, stretching. Shayan tilted his head. 

“End game? In what sense?” he asked. 

“What to do with me after we’ve kicked the Reapers’ ass,” I shrugged. Shayan jumped. 

“C-Captain! You a-aren’t thinking-” he blustered. I glowered. 

“Yes, I am,” I grumbled. Shayan quivered. “All Saboteurs must die. All of them. I am not excluded from that,” I pressed. 

“B-But what would we do without you?” Shayan asked. I frowned a touch. 

“Shayan, you are assuming this team will still be needed after all this is said and done. I created this team for the hunting and destruction of Saboteurs. If they are all dead, what could we be used for?” I quizzed. 

“We could always go back to merc work? Or maybe the Council c-could reassign us? The galaxy is a huge and messy place after all…” Shayan offered. I glanced down for a time, an ache pulsing out of time to my heartbeat in my chest. It made me shuffle. 

“Everyone would need to get RIT for the rest of their lives, Shayan. Who’s to say that after 20 years it’ll become ineffective? What if I do something and Nyryntha wins? Even if we destroy her Reaper, she might survive inside me. I cannot risk that, Shayan,” I rubbed my eyes. “That’s for a later time, though. We still have about 40 Saboteurs between then and now,” I flicked a brief smile. Shayan shuffled, disquiet. 

“And why is everyone so doom and gloom in here, huh?” I heard Indira bounce over. I smiled up at her. 

“Nothing much, just considering the future,” I shrugged. Indira raised a brow, turning to Shayan. 

“She’s talking about killing herself after we win the war and destroy all the other Saboteurs,” Shayan shrugged while quivering. 

“Dellion!” Indira scolded. I scowled up at her. 

“Piss off,” I grumbled. “It was a thought! Nothing needs to be decided until after this war!” 

“No! No more thoughts like that! Or I’ll tell your big brother and you can deal with him!” Indira threatened, wagging a finger at me. 

“He’d agree with me!” I snapped. 

“Would not!” Indira chimed. 

“Would to!” I snarled. 

“Would not!” Indira folded her arms. 

“Would-! …I am not arguing with you over this,” I growled. “End of discussion!” 

“Good! Then we can all enjoy watching you grow old!” Indira marched away. 

“Fuck you!” I snapped. Indira waved while she skipped up towards the cockpit. 

I scowled. Dammit, I could make my own decisions about my own body! I spun my chair around, glaring at the rear screens. The darkness of space helped to chill my anger, the distant nebulas faint flecks of colour. I watched as the _Starquake_ banked to avoid a ring system from a nearby planet. I wasn’t sure what system we were floating through, examining planets for resources to use for research for the upcoming war. The blue planet had a much simpler ring system than Saturn, smaller and more monotone. I breathed, exhaling more traces of anger. I glanced back towards the stars, towards darkness. 

I then noticed something. Something pale was catching the light nearby, weaving as it meandered around a meteor belt. It was a starship, I wasn’t sure what kind though. I glanced down to a screen nearby, on the radar. I wasn’t sure if this was a traversed part of space. Most of the other systems had been quiet. But concern formed a lump in my chest. The scanners were clear. There was no ship there. I looked around the camera screens, trying to find…

“Lanster, head towards that red gas giant on the port side and circle around the sun to return this way please,” I ordered. 

_”Uh, sure, no problem? Why though, it seems a bit inefficient…”_ Lanster responded, concerned. 

“I think we’re being followed,” I answered. The air in the CIC altered, electrifying. A pin drop could be the equivalent of a bomb going off.

 _”There’s nothing on the scanners, Captain…”_ Lanster added. 

“It’s hiding its emissions. I can see it clear as day on the rear cameras,” I growled, eyes pinned to the silver bullet in the distance. There was a brief pause while Lanster did a visual check himself. 

_”Shit, so there is. All right, I’ll do a scanning manoeuvre around a few plants. If they are following us, they’ll come to this side of the system. There is nothing inhabited on this side. It also has to come through some not so safe space, lots of weird gravity due to the binary planets here,”_ Lanster informed, the activity in the cockpit skyrocketing. I tapped my fingers as the _Starquake_ banked around a few planets, meandering through a pair of binary planets to head towards a large gas giant nearby. 

The ship behind us, keeping a ‘safe’ distance, followed. 

_”Yes, it is following us. Even flew between the binary to keep up with us. Getting a clearer image for you now, captain,”_ Mari informed. 

I waited as the rear cameras zoomed in on the ship. As it came around a moon, the silver, black and orange ship glided towards the red gas giant. We could catch a name on the flank, _NORMANDY_. My initial reaction was to gag. _Normandy_ , SR… 2 _Normandy_? Had someone rebuild the _Normandy_? It looked… similar, it was larger to the point the engines no longer dwarfed it but it still looked like the same ship. What bastard would rebuild her? She wasn’t flying Alliance colours! I spotted an orange symbol, a stretched out hexagon like a Legend of Zelda rupee. 

“Cerberus!” Shayan squealed. My jaw set at the word, at the connection. Was this part of the Illusive Man’s plan? Send a ship after me to force me to help him?! A ship called the _Normandy_ of all things, a ship that once belonged to a man I despised?! 

“I want a planet or moon between the _Starquake_ and this ship. Disengage the rotary and prepare for possible combat!” I cried in the quiet. Sirens bleated out, shattering the lazy afternoon. I was on my feet, transfixed to the pursuer until the red gas giant covered them. The rotary disengaged. 

“What’s going on?” Val demanded, jogging into the room. 

“We’re being followed. Cerberus frigate,” I summed up. Val snapped his mandibles together. 

“You should have just hung up on the bastard as soon as you saw him,” he hissed. 

“I didn’t even know who Cerberus was until he called! How was I to know?” I defended. Val flared his mandibles for a second before sighing. 

“We’ll sit you down and teach you who to avoid for the future. Let’s deal with this frigate,” Val vowed. I grumbled as the engines powered back up. 

We blasted out from around the planet, gunning for them with several warning shots aimed in their direction. In a heartbeat, the _Normandy_ swerved, avoiding the rounds as its engines roared, turning to pursue us. The _Starquake_ banked around the asteroid belt, trying to find a good place to flip around and fire with a few warning shots. The _Normandy_ was a nippy little thing, able to keep up with us despite 2 less engines. I guess our larger size was playing against us in that sense. 

After about 3 minutes of cat and mouse, of chasing each other through ring systems and asteroids, my battle lust was lined with curiosity. 

“Why aren’t they firing at us? They have a perfect shot,” I asked. Val frowned beside me. 

“Maybe they’re trying to instigate a false sense of security? Maybe they… want diplomacy?” he gagged at the word. I turned the words in my head, watching Lanster trying to meander through the ring system to slow down the smaller ship. 

“Why would they want to damage us… if they want our help…?” I murmured. Val glanced down at me. “We have a habitual world here, yes?” 

“Yeah, small garden world that belongs to the turians. Just a small colony there,” Val answered. 

“All right… they want dialogue, let’s give them dialogue,” I muttered. “Lanster, go to that turian planet, get us somewhere nice and clear, away from the colony itself. We’re going on foot to have a little chat,” I ordered. 

_“Aye, aye, Captain… I… I don’t recommend it but aye, aye,”_ Lanster answered. I smiled. 

“Noted, Lanster,” I said, turning towards the elevator to suit up. Val was on my heels. 

“Dell, I do not think this is a good idea. Cerberus are known for their dirty tactics. This could be a trap!” Val pressed in the privacy of the elevator. I kept my gaze ahead. 

“The _Starquake_ will hover overhead, if they try anything we’ll unleash every bit of firepower we can. We can have the shuttles out as well,” I explained. “The Illusive Man may want me alive, he seems to think we have something he wants. Let’s see what he wants,” I strode out towards my room. Gideon was poking his head out of his room. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Slight conflict. We’re dealing with it,” I assured. Val snapped his mandibles before diving into his room to suit up. 

By the time I had my armour and helmet on, Val had beaten me to the cargo hold to have a team prepared for the potential firefight. Everyone put on their helmets. We didn’t want to get sniped and lose our heads after all. The _Starquake_ was still rocking as Lanster got us to our location. Mat’al passed me the Paladin and Locust. I snapped them to my hips. I breathed as Lanster twisted and flipped the _Starquake_ , sending my stomach to my head and then into the wall in front of me as he slammed on the brakes, my Mag-Boots the only thing keeping me upright. The cargo door was lowered. With Val, Mat’al and Indira flanking me, I approached the hole, a heavy gale buffering me as I neared the edge of the ramp. My mag-boots held me in place against the wind, my God, how did I live without these things?! The _Normandy_ hovered nearby, as if unsure as to what we were planning. 

I shielded my eyes from the low sun, pointing to the ground with my thumb, eyes on the _Normandy_. The _Starquake_ lowered towards the ground, allowing me and my team of commanders and the Combat crew onto the tall grass. I folded my arms as the _Starquake_ backed off, closing the cargo door to keep the cannon line clear. After a few heartbeats, the _Normandy_ lowered, although it took longer for anyone to come out since they had to suit up. My shoulders tensed when people emerged. So they wanted dialogue…

The group had a few soldiers to help counteract my Combat squad. The main force seemed to be a group of 4. A human female in a white jumpsuit and human male in N7 black armour flanked by a male turian in a dark blue armour that looked damaged on the right side and male salarian in a white, red and black uniform, almost like a scientist or doctor. All wore helmets. I freed my Paladin and held it at my side, pointing at the ground. Guns around me clicked as they followed my lead. The answering group also prepared weapons. I pulled my chin up a notch.

“You’ll forgive me for being cautious. I’ve not heard good things about Cerberus,” I opened, forcing the group to stop. The _Normandy_ backed off to match the _Starquake’s_ height. “What do you want?” 

“Your help,” the female began. “We believe you have information that may prove useful to us,” 

“Oh, I’m sure we have lots of information that would be useful, if not then interesting, for you. Give me one goddam reason why I should work with a terrorist organisation?” I countered. 

“Well that depends, do you value your own species?” the woman asked. I snarled. 

“What kind of fucked up question is that?!” I thundered. 

“Would recommend caution,” the salarian muttered to the woman, his voice quick like a hyperactive hamster. She glanced to him. “Female appears stressed, prone to violence, would not recommend any further agitation. Assessing ground team, female appears to have strong interracial connections. Would avoid,” he paused, breathing for a time. “Discrimination for successful dialogue,”

“I’d listen to the salarian, lady,” I snorted. “He has his head screwed on-” I muttered. I felt something on my shoulder, looking up to see Mat’al taking an extra step forward, eyes on the salarian. I frowned, concerned. 

“…Solus? Mordin Solus?” Mat’al asked. I blinked, confused. He… knew this salarian? The new salarian regarded Mat’al.

“Hmm, familiar voice, Akena Jungle accent, favours the left side, worn 2164 Mantis rifle, cold demeanour… can only be Delern,” he concluded. I ogled, struggling to keep up with what the salarian even said let alone they recognised each other! “Was unware you left STG. Thought you liked teaching,” 

“I did. But my latest… student got caught up in something far bigger than the STG could handle. I thought you retired, Solus,” Mat’al countered. 

“Did, though found areas needing my skill. Could help people rather than destroy,” Mordin responded. “Opened a clinic on Omega,” 

“Now there’s a surprise, Mordin Solus still working despite retiring from the STG,” Mat’al shook his head. He noticed my staring. “Mordin Solus, former STG member, brilliant scientist, doctor and geneticist. He was one scientist who helped create the genophage,” Mat’al whispered. I blinked for a time. 

“Please keep him away from Raisha, Shual and Verv,” I eyed the krogan behind me. Mat’al grinned. 

“I doubt Mordin would need any help,” he chuckled. “Although, why are you helping Cerberus?”

“Need my expertise,” Mordin answered. “Needed scientist, needed someone to help protect people, colonies. After protecting my clinic, I left for a time. It’s in capable hands,” Mordin answered. 

“Any new scars? You were always terrible for them,” Ma’tal seemed to grin. Mordin seemed to smile a touch, even removing his helmet. Without the helmet, I was revealed with a reddish salarian with a crisscross scar on the left side of his head. He was also missing one of his horns.

“One. Vorcha tried entering clinic,” Mordin breathed. “Did not end well for him,” 

“I would be ashamed if he didn’t,” Mat’al chuckled. Mat’al pulled off his helmet, holding his arms out to the side “As you can see, I still don’t scar,” Mat’al smirked. Mordin smiled. 

“Ah, but scar on-” he began. Mat’al pointed a finger. 

“Apart from that one,” Mat’al warned. 

“Ok, I can’t take this anymore,” the turian chuckled. Mat’al’s chilled gaze turned frozen as he turned to him. “Long time no see, I hope everything has settled down” he turned to regard the team, eyeing me. His eyes turned up towards the _Starquake_. He seemed to grin, hands going to his hips. “You got her a new paint job, too. Not my colour but...” he chuckled. I frowned at him. He seemed to grin before his helmet came off. I gaped. 

“Garrus!” I cried. It was Garrus! The full shebang of silver and winter blue eyes. Although, the entire right side of his face was wrecked, held together by a white pad. What had happened to him?

“The same. Funny running into you, although from what you told me, I shouldn’t be too surprised,” he answered. I glanced to the opposing team, but I put up my pistol. It began the wave of disarming. I wasn’t about to shoot Garrus for God sake.

“Ha! What happened to you? I knew you were cheap, old man, but you can’t even afford new armour?” Val snorted. Garrus grinned a touch. 

“Oh? And how did those spores treat you, hmm?” Garrus asked. Val paused, turning to me. I flushed under his stare. 

“Who do you think interrupted us when Marruns cornered us? Or who helped us find a seller for the medicine?” I grumbled. I heard him click his mandibles before turning to Garrus. 

“Better than you, anyway,” Val countered. Garrus seemed to raise a brow before Val grumbled. He removed his helmet. Garrus whistled low. 

“That isn’t Lymphas spore damage,” he commented. Val snarled. 

“No, its acid damage,” Val answered. 

“And why would you have acid damage?” Garrus asked, curious. 

“The spores came in acid!” Val snapped. “Why, what happened to you?”

“A rocket,” Garrus grinned. Val blinked, trying to form a comeback. 

“Ok, worse than me,” Val grumbled. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” the N7 male held up a hand. He pointed to Val. “Isn’t he that turian… from the Citadel?” he turned to Garrus. Val frowned. Garrus nodded, grinning. He turned to me, finger still frozen in place as it pointed at me. I growled. 

“Are we taking our helmets off? Ok! Let’s take off our helmets! Screw protection!” I flailed my arms above me. 

“That’s what she said!” Indira sang, pulling her helmet off. I gave her a 1-finger salute. 

“Fuck you, Indira!” I snapped. The two humans glanced to each other before the female removed her helmet, revealing a mane of black hair and pale blue eyes. Her lips annoyed me, as if she had had a little bit too much Botox or something…

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves,” I sighed. I sighed before yanking my helmet off. This whole mission was going off the rails! “Commander Indira Thermi’a, Commander Valérien Autillin, Commander Mat’al Delern and I am Captain Endellion Shaik. And you are?” The N7’s hand fell limp to his side. 

“I don’t… believe it,” he managed. I raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hands to his helmet, easing it free. My eyes widened, jaw slackening, every muscle refusing to work. Astonishment, bewilderment, fury. Those and more rocked me as I took in the strong jaw, the short black hair and blue eyes. The red scars on his face, that seemed to glow, were new but I knew that face. I knew that voice…

“Shepard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	73. Revenant: Chapter 2

“Very well, let us hypothesize that during a resource scanning mission, we locate the remains of a starship. There are 4 survivors on board but they appear to be thieves or pirates. Would you rescue them?” Kala asked, her camera zooming in onto my attempt to solder a new chip in place. 

“Well, that depends. Are they pirates, for example? Do we have the facilities to hold them until we can take them somewhere to be arrested? If we do, then we ‘arrest’ them and then we would hold them in the makeshift cells until we can get police to take them. Otherwise it would not be a good idea to let them on board. Mum wouldn’t, she values the ship, the crew and our data too much to let 4 pirates near them,” I answered, double checking the board with a volt meter. Everything looked solid.

“I see, I shall program environmental circumstance into my decision process. Although I am still confused as to why you would not tell your guardian you were having problems, such as sleeping. To what are the parameters for that?” Kala interrogated. I squinted up to the screen before me, small question marks over the simple cartoon face that helped me figure out her emotions. I sighed at her third time asking this question, she just didn’t seem to get it. I picked up another processor before slotting it into place. I covered it in the black material used for under-armour. 

“Again, it depends. It depends on the person and how they are feeling. If I was having problems and my mum was stressed, I wouldn’t want to burden her with more things to worry about, I would tell Ray or Cops first since they could keep it under the covers from mum but still try to help me as best as they can. If she wasn’t stressed, then I would tell my mum. If she was upset, or occupied or even having the best day of her life, I don’t want to throw a spanner in the works, as it were. Is that processor working now?” 

“A moment,” Kala said. I busied myself with the final processor, checking the pins. The processing power skyrocketed the chart on the monitor as she ran it through its paces. “Yes, it is functioning as expected. I am…struggling for words over the relief at having the minimum required processing ability required to decide,” 

“Well, mum would never let you onto the _Starquake_ servers, so I can’t give you everything. If I can make it even a little more comfortable, I’ll be happy,” I smiled, fitting in the last processor. 

I dragged the material loaded with processors towards the heat press I had borrowed from engineering. After lining everything up, I sealed up the sleeve. I unhooked the omni-tool on my wrist and pulled it on. The black material had orange veins dancing up it and stretched from wrist to just under the shoulder, filled to the brim with powerful microprocessors that I had scurried off the Constellation. I had a miniature server on my arm. I lined up the omni-tool over the flexible, metal square on my wrist. I fired up the omni-tool. 

“How is that, Kala?” I asked.

“Far better than the temporary unit, although I do miss having 1000 zettabytes of processing power. I would recommend following a new blueprint I drew up to improve the desktop machine. It can be a main hub, in a way. It would be useful at night. I do not wish to discomfort you. Unlike yourself, I need not rest,” Kala responded, her expression changing to a haughty expression. I scowled. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ll just go buy my ship with my monopoly money and get you a fancy server,” I retorted. Kala’s expression turned sulking. 

“It is a game of luck, Gideon. There is little logic to it when you compare it to the reality of the housing market,” Kala grumbled. I grinned. 

“You’re just sore I bankrupted you,” I suck my tongue out at the camera on the desk. I heard her rumble in my ear. 

“I would prefer chess,” Kala sulked. “At least there you do not have to worry about the random chance of paying $100 because of a card,” I almost giggled as I sat down near the desk. I pressed a button on the earpiece, the blue visor zipped over my eyes. A maze of windows danced before me. I blinked, trying to let my brain and eyes settle. After a moment, I breathed. 

“Well, I can show you around the _Starquake_ , if you want. It would give us a good chance to test the link between the omni-tool and the storage banks,” I offered. A small smiley face popped up in the corner of my visor. 

“I would like that,” Kala responded. I grinned, jumping up and marching to the door. 

I poked my head out of the bedroom, scanning the halls. They were clear of people, so I scurried down to the elevator. Kala’s expression turned curious, looking around with the cameras built into the visor. I first went around the 2nd deck, saying hi to a few people in the crew social area with the bedrooms surrounding the walls. I even poked into the gym on the other end of the _Starquake_. I watched in awe as Iona threw Phentos to the ground on the sparring floor, the female turian smirking as the brass turian struggled back to his feet. 

“Who are they?” Kala chimed in my ear, watching the sparring with keenness. I opened up my omni-tool to respond. I answered with Iona and Phentos, also adding that mum and Iona didn’t meet eye to eye often. Kala processed this with interest and I could already see a wave of questions being filed away for later. I jumped when Iona squealed, landing face first on the ground as Phentos dusted his hands off. A murderous rage entered her eyes as she threw herself back on her feet. I fled. 

The third floor came next, entering into the kitchen area. Kala examined every dust particle as she took in the room and the aliens inside. Shayan was here, relaxing with a coffee through a straw. He was speaking with Saria T’keve, the new asari advisor Uncle Julian sent. She shifted her eyes to me as I entered, her gaze steady if curious. I offered a small smile before scurrying through the door behind me. The bar lounge wasn’t in use right now, so the pile of sofas, tables and serving area was deserted, the neon lit room was soon abandoned. 

The rear lounge, just opposite, had one or two people here, Seth Ferrins, a grumpy, pale human in the Intel team was staring down the snooker cue as Zar’Koris, a purple masked male quarian, watched heartbroken behind. I knew then Seth was kicking his ass. I waited until he hit the ball before escaping. I didn’t need him blaming me for messing up his shot! I then had to walk around the CIC to get to the front lounge-

“No, Raisha, _you_ are the one who doesn’t understand!” Cops thundered. I froze, lowering myself behind the banister, clutching the metal rails. All the commanding officers apart from Shayan were gathered around the Control Ring. Something had happened but what…

“I concur, it is not wise to talk down to your superior officer. What you say to her on the _Starquake_ or in private, however, is none of my business,” Drutus added. 

“She lost her head! What do you expect?!” Marruns snapped. “I cannot believe she has the nerve to call me a child when she throws a tantrum like that!” 

“Dellion has said nothing nice about Shepard in all the time I’ve known her,” Diri added, a frown severe enough to cut stone on her face. “And you expected her to handle the shock of seeing a dead man standing before her? One who tortured her about something she couldn’t control?” 

“It is the only way the girl will learn,” Ray sighed. Val fumed before her. 

“Well I was enjoying it,” Rosmani shrugged with a grin. “I think she needed to punch the hell out of him, though. She’s got a lot of pent up frustration to release. It’s not healthy to bottle it,”

“And doing so in the middle of negotiations is not the correct time,” Ray added. 

“I think,” Sassy interrupted, staring them all down with his silver speckled navy eyes. “That both Dell and Raisha are idiots,” Ray pulled herself straighter. “Yes, Dell should have kept her head and must have a better handle on her emotions and we must work with her on that, but as Raisha mentioned in the meeting: our dear Captain must deal with a much stricter Council now, and her own brother demanding to know every muscle she has moved in the last week. On top of this, as Indira has added, a dark ghost from her past, one she knew was gone, is now back on the scene and she is struggling to cope. We should have this and prepared. Raisha did not,”

“The situation calmed,” Ray defended. 

“At the expense of Dell’s reputation and pride. Dell would not want Shepard to know her weaknesses and being belittled by your XO like a child does neither any good. What do you think they will tell the Illusive Man now, hmm? That Dell enters a blind fury around Shepard but appears to more like a puppet to her XO, accepting hints and falling passive to her? That we can manipulate her using a combination of her fury and XO’s discipline or bypass her and head for the true top dog?” Sassy folded his arms. Ray blinked,. “Well?” he pressed. Ray breathed. 

“Given the situation, that I reacted. I hope the situation never materialises in the future, however,” Ray responded. Sassy kept his chilled gaze on her, emotionless. 

“Very well, then we shall see what becomes of this then,” Sassy stalked away from the CR, vanishing from view as he returned to the labs. Cops snapped his mandibles together before giving Ray a fiery glare, stomping towards to the elevator. Dira took a few steps to leave, pausing before Ray. She glanced up at this. 

“Dellion won’t forgive you for this, y’know,” Dira said. Ray sighed. 

“I hope that time will be a gracious healer,” Ray responded. Dira turned, mirroring Cops’ steps. “Return to the scanning recon, Lanster. Standby for further orders,” 

_”Sorry, XO. I’ve got orders from Dell_ ” Lani responded, almost. Raisha frowned a touch. _”We’re heading back to the Citadel,”_

“Why?” Raisha asked, almost dumfounded. 

_”Oh, I don’t know, let me turn on my telepathy for a moment,”_ Lani groaned. Raisha scowled. 

“Stating that you were not informed would have suffice,” Raisha rumbled. “Very well, I shall go a speak with the Captain,” 

_“No can do, XO. Captain has requested quiet time,”_ Lani answered. Raisha frowned as she turned to glance at the cockpit. _”And good luck trying to get in. I’ve secured the doors,”_

“Lanster,” Raisha warned, her tone vibrating the air. 

_”Unlike some, Raisha, some of us respect our Captain’s right to privacy,”_ Lani snapped. Raisha blinked, sucking in mighty breaths. She stalked away from the CIC, disappearing into the hall. I couldn’t read her expression.

I breathed, pushing myself to my feet. What the hell was all that about?! Was mum upset or something? Did they have a fight? Dammit, this is what I get for locking myself in my room all the time! I eased myself down the stairs, shuffling near the wall as I edged closer to the cockpit. I tried to keep quiet, to take a peek at Lani’s security cameras but I was spotted by eagle eyed Mari. She cleared her throat as she flicked her hand over some windows floating before her. Lani turned around, the charcoal turian blinking as he caught sight of me. A window vanished from before him almost. 

“Gideon! Long-time no see,” he grinned. I smiled. 

“Hi Lani. I-Is mum ok? I…overhead in the CIC…” I shuffled closer to him. He shrugged. 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She just needs rest. She got a big surprise when Commander Shepard revived himself and come back to haunt her,” Lani waved a hand. I frowned a touch as I glanced to the windows, spotting the security cam feeds. Mum’s room was missing. It was never missing! Lani always kept it open just in case she needed anything! 

“Well, I’ll go check on her then!” I chirped. I turned to leave, managing two steps before yelping as I got yanked back. Lani gave me a stern look as he apprehended my wrist. 

“Just leave her in peace, Gid,” he told me. I frowned. 

“But I just wanna-” I began. Lani sighed as he glanced to the window beside him, blinking for a moment. He glanced back to me. 

“Life lesson time, Gideon,” he stressed. I swallowed, my earlier fire now flickering embers. Life lesson time always left a sour taste in my mouth... “Sometimes, people need their own space. Your mother is one of these people who when they get upset, needs to be alone for a while. Your mother is a very prideful creature and knowing people are seeing her in a weakened state…it hurts. Your mum and Raisha had a disagreement and a fight and Dell needs space from everyone right now. Give her time,” Lani pressed. I glanced to my held wrist, struggling with myself. B-But I wanted…I-I just wanted to see if she was all right! I tensed for a while, shaking as Lani’s words and my desire battled. I sighed. 

“All right,” I muttered. Lani ruffled my hair. 

“At a boy, now behave. We’ve got a lot of work to do later. I’ll take you back out for some shuttle practice a little bit later too,” Lani winked, turning back to the controls. 

I grumbled as I slunk out of the cockpit, crossing the CIC to reach the hall with the elevator. Even the prospect of more time learning to pilot wasn’t comforting the burning desire to see if mum was all right. I could see Kala’s expression was bouncing with a billion questions, which only aggravated my mood. I wasn’t sure I was in the mood to answer any of them right now. Mum and Ray had a fight…ending up with mum upset, Cops pissed off at Ray, Sassy is a trigger finger mood and Diri far too professional for my liking. I paused at the elevator, wondering if I should continue with the tour or go back to my room or…something. I rubbed my nose. I ended up walking around the elevator and heading into the labs. 

The labs were quiet for once, I guess all the major experiments were done for the day. I spied Sassy in the far side, overlooking the massive drive core. I glanced around the room, the bright walls almost blinding as I scurried into the server room for some peace. The room was darker than the labs, blue lights staining the edges of the ceiling as it lit the room in a low, blue light. The _Starquake_ servers took up 3 walls of the room, but there was a separated server in the middle of the room. The Reaper Server. 

I sat down on the hard, metal floor behind the server, away from the door as I opened up Kala’s omni-tool. I almost groaned at the insane amount of questions and comments she had noted down during the past few minutes. Most of them were identification of certain people, and explanations to the hostile behaviour seen in the CIC. I wasn’t sure how much organic to organic interaction Kala had, not very much if she was asking such basic questions, but I was realising just how much Kala had to learn of the galaxy and how people behaved. Her own erratic behaviour seemed almost Indira like in comparison, as if she hadn’t settled on a personality yet. 

“You are well, Gideon? I am picking up a dejected expression,” Kala asked. I scowled. 

“I’m fine…just…feeling useless and that I have so much to learn…I’m not superb with people,” I muttered. Kala’s expression turned confused in the corner of my visor. 

“You have much to learn? Gideon, I am not even sure how to describe emotion let alone understand the ballet the etiquette surrounding interaction with organics. You say it is difficult, yet I have noticed no criticism towards you,” Kala answered. I snorted.

“You’ve not seen me and Uncle Julian,” I grumbled. Kala’s expression scrunched up on one side, although I wasn’t sure if it was scepticism or confusion. 

“Sir Shaik is a difficult man to understand, Gideon. He has been reprogrammed by the Saboteurs once already, tortured at least 3 times by the Ravager alone, tormented by each Saboteur he comes across. Over the past 10 years, there have been 1532 attacks on the Constellation Fleet by Saboteurs or their indoctrinated servants. The fleet is moving to avoid them. Before Miss Shaik…my apologies, old habits dying hard. Before Captain Shaik vanished, Sir Shaik was her personal guard, she was apart from him. Due to an internal attack by indoctrinated servants about a year and 8 months before she vanished. I do not think Sir Shaik has ever stopped to gather himself over the past decade. On top of this, should anything happens to Captain Shaik, we will lose both Shaiks, either to death or their Reapers,” Kala explained. I blinked. “In a nutshell, for the confused,” her expression turned amused. “Sir Shaik has more than enough reasons to be harsh, if I am honest,” 

“In my opinion,” I corrected with a sigh. A small animated ring of dots spun in the lower left corner, her ‘processing’ symbol. She found it amusing to use a typical buffering symbol. “I get it, I get it, don’t be a pain in the ass to Uncle Julian,” I hugged my knees, leaning against the Reaper Server. Kala was silent for a moment, calculating her next words. Whether she wanted to probe me further or change the topic, I don’t know. She was still learning when to do what.

“May I examine the Reaper Server, Gideon?” Kala asked. I blinked in surprise. 

“Wha…no, absolutely not! Kala, the data is dangerous, it could do weird stuff to you!” I exclaimed. 

“Gideon, I have 291 barriers programmed to deal with Reaper based programming. I think I’ll be fine. I had been designed to work with Reaper data,” Kala drawled, rolling her eyes. I scowled. 

“No-” I grit my teeth. 

“Trust me, Gideon. I’ll be fine,” Kala pressed, sounding like a fed up teenager. I sulked at her words, glancing to the black servers at my back. 

“Fine, but if you eject people into space, I’m deleting you,” I grumbled as I pulled an omni-chip from my omni-tool, a chip that Kala had programmed to give her access to whatever it was inserted into. I turned around and eased a panel open, revealing a panel with an array of lights, slots and banks and banks of storage discs. I slipped Kala into one of the omni-chip slots on the panel. 

My visor lit up like a Christmas tree almost as huge streams of data soared past my vision. I had to focus past that to avoid throwing up. Kala’s processing power skyrocketed as she delved into the data. I wasn’t sure what she was searching for, her emotion was ‘focused’. I think she scavenged the entire server in about a minute. Then her emoticon turned puzzled and she piled through it more. I frowned a touch, waiting for her verdict. 

“This…huh. This is strange,” Kala voiced. My frown only deepened. “This data has come from the Constellation, yes?”

“Yeah, Uncle Julian gave us everything,” I answered. Kala’s emoticon scrunched up. 

“No he has not, darling. There is no data on the Shell names, specialisations or activity. I recall seeing several Shell names not in Captain Shaik’s database you showed me,” Kala retorted. I straightened. There was missing data? Uncle Julian was…holding back on my mum? My hackles rattled. 

“Then we’ll get that data,” I told her. Kala raised an eyebrow. 

“Gideon, that would require slipping past Marshal. I do not have the processing ability in which to overcome him. The server room is under intense guard as well, I doubt Marshal would let you into it,” Kala explained. I rolled my eyes as I pulled her chip free, putting her back into my omni-tool. 

“What, you chicken?” I asked. Kala glowered. 

“I am not ‘chicken’, good sir!” Kala snapped. 

“Good, then draw up battle plans…right after you scan your own data to make sure no Reaper code has slipped past those fancy shields of yours,” I sang, smirking. Kala grumbled in my ear as her processing power maxed out, scouring her code. I glanced to the Reaper server as I placed the cover back on, already hardening myself for the upcoming battle.

“I need to use the gym, maybe I could be like mum and be nimble and climb up and swing off of stuff…that would be good for getting away,” I grinned. 

“Perhaps, but while you are on the Constellation, you are stuck,” Kala reminded. I blinked before kicking myself. Well…crap. I would have to hope I could get to mum before Uncle Julian found me…

“Keep scanning, Kala.” I sang. She grumbled more. “I’ll work something out…maybe,” I sighed.


	74. Revenant: Chapter 3

“No,” 

“Julian, don’t be stubborn. You just lost 3 guys to this Saboteur, let me strike him!” I pressed. 

“Delly, he just crushed 3 of my people to their deaths. Why the fuck would I put you in danger by telling you were to find the fucker?” Julian snarled, his blond hair ruffled, the streaks of grey around his ears mangled. My shoulders sagged as my blue eyed brother continued to dig his heels in. 

“We talked about this, Julian,” I muttered. “Like, 4 or 5 times this week alone?” Julian laughed, a coldness seeping into it that set me on edge far worse than Mat’al ever could. 

“Absolutely not. He is far, far too dangerous and I am not putting you in that kind of danger,” Julian growled. “For God sake, we don’t even know what specialisation he is!”

“And the elcor are losing their defence systems as we speak!” I roared, shoving my chair so hard it flew into the tier behind me with a crash. Julian set his jaw. “Their defence systems are nothing like the turians, I’ll admit, which is even more reason to step in now before they are so damaged they cannot be repaired before the Reapers get here! And then what?” I demanded. 

“Delly, when the Reapers arrive, no defence system will be able to hold them for long,” Julian sighed. 

“They don’t. They just need to survive long enough to allow people to evacuate. How can people escape if everything is collapsing around them?” I pleaded. Julian narrowed his eyes, setting his shoulders back. 

“I have made my decision, Delly. You are not going anywhere near that Saboteur. If you want to be helpful, however, I have rumours of some activity on the Citadel. I’m not sure of the species but there have been strange changes to several documentation relating to trade and such like. I want you to raise it with the Council to locate and rout this out. I cannot reach the Citadel with my fleet, we’re too much of a threat for their liking. I shall send the relevant documentation so you can begin your search,” Julian ordered. I clamped my teeth together, breathing through my nose. 

“First Shepard appears on the scene again and now my brother isn’t even trying to help me…Fine! I’ll speak with the bloody Council and sit on my fat, lazy ass,” I flung my arms up. Julian’s shoulders sagged, even if his expression soured with narrowed eyes and a scowl. 

“Thank you. I’ll speak to you again in a few days’ time,” Julian said, the blond asshole vanishing from the screen. I waited a heartbeat or two before I kicked the desk in frustration. My eyes stung as pain shuddered up my leg as everything rattled, a few rock samples rolling onto the floor in terror. 

Asshole! He promised he would let me help! Promised me that I could toe to toe with a Saboteur if I thought I was ready to deal with it! And what does he do?! ‘Oh no, that’s too dangerous’, ‘Forget about it, you’ll get hurt’. Who the fuck cares?! If I die, then that is one less Saboteur to worry about! Urrh! I did not understand why my brother was so protective of me! 

I hurled my chair back into an upright position and slammed my ass down on it. I was cursing as I waited for my secure, encrypted connection to the Council to connect. This was not helping my blood pressure in any sense of the word! It had been a week since my little catch up with Shepard and to be frank, I was saying the barest of words to Raisha, as childish as that was. I have never felt so mortified, so ashamed in my life! And in front of Shepard!? Fuck! …at least she scolded him too, I suppose, I grumbled.

“My, my, someone looks ready to strangle a puppy,” a voice sounded. I jumped, staring at the holograms before me. Sparatus was raising a brow at me. I coughed. 

“Apologies, Councillor, I’ll try to keep a safe distance from any baby animals,” I muttered. I took a deep breath in. “I’ve been having issues with my Saboteur contact, he is proving to be difficult to get details about other Saboteur’s locations. He does not wish to endanger me any more than necessary,” 

“That will be the least of his worries when the Reapers arrive,” Valern pointed out. I held my hands up. 

“That’s what I said but the bastard won’t listen!” I snapped. Tevos tilted her head, making me flush. I coughed again. “Sorry,” 

“So what is the purpose of your call, Shaik?” Udina asked. “Not to rant about your contacts, I hope,” My rage settled at his words, the flush only burning a shade brighter. 

“No, Councillor, it is not,” I reassured. “I have been informed that there are obscure trade documents floating around. I believe one Saboteur on the Citadel is behind this as all the circulating in the Citadel,” I explained. “I am not sure of the species, I’m afraid, but perhaps you can try and track some of this,” 

“Do you have anything relating to this documentation that we can use to trace it?” Tevos asked. 

“My contact is sending copies over as we speak. I’ll forward them once I have them,” I said. “Although I am desperate to get to Dekuuna. My contact has lost 3 of his men to the elcor Saboteur there within the past few days,” I grumbled.

“Then what is stopping you, Captain?” Udina asked. I flicked a small smile. 

“First, Dekuuna is a big place, I don’t have the exact co-ordinates of where those men were killed. Even if I did go, there would be no guarantee I could find the Saboteur. I do not have a name or description to go on,” I shrugged. “And then my contact might still be in the area. I doubt I will be able to get past before his crew boards us to prevent us from approaching the planet,” I would not mention Marshal, bloody AI. That was the last thing the Council needed to hear. 

“Well this just sounds like a simple task of baiting the hook,” Sparatus smirked. I frowned a touch. 

“Councillor?” I asked. The remaining three Councillors turned to their colleague. 

“You wish to go to Dekuuna, then you shall go to Dekuuna. We can arrange to have you and your crew travel on a turian ship to the planet, bypassing your contact and any attempts to prevent you from your mission. The Saboteur will be more difficult, but not impossible. We need something that can lure the creature towards you, to reveal itself,” Sparatus stroked a mandible as he thought. 

Lure the Saboteur to reveal himself? Or herself. I folded my arms as I pushed myself back into my chair. What would a Saboteur want, enough to reveal themselves to someone wanting nothing more than to ripe out their spine? The Saboteur had attacked Julian’s crew but beyond that, I had very little information. I guessed that the Saboteur had tried to mock Julian? Provoke him?...oh, oh I think I had an idea!

“The Saboteur may try to lure my contact into a trap. Maybe try to distract him or weaken his resolve, he has been hitting them hard. They want him out of the way,” I drummed my fingers. “If I can get uniforms and someone to at least look like my contact, and drop hints that he would arrive, that may spur the Saboteur into revealing himself. Now I just need someone of the same height and stature as my contact. Either that or I pray my name will tempt the Saboteur out…” I frowned at my words. 

I had little options available to me. Connor was a skinny little guy, Henry was far too buff to match Julian and Alder didn’t have the shoulders. Seth was shrinking as old age caught up and Kai was tall and lanky. I had no human males who matched Julian all that much…And then I had the lovely thought of whether or not my presence alone be tempting enough? That was an idea…

“Perhaps Commander Shepard could be of assistance,” Udina offered. I gawked. 

“Yeah, that reminds me. You know Shepard is back?!” I exclaimed. A series of frowns and furrows crossed over the faces. 

“We reinstated his Spectre status when he came to the Citadel 2 weeks ago,” Udina explained. “I had been tempted to inform him of your current position when we asked for updates for any crew surviving crew members, but the other Councillors did not agree. We are trying to keep you and your mission under as much cover as possible,” 

“Well you fucking failed since Cerberus led him straight to me! Would’ve shot his ass off had that ship of his not been so nimble!” I thundered. Tevos leaned back a touch at the force of my rage. I breathed for a time, acknowledging that I was back on my feet. I scrubbed my face with a hand and paced before the holograms. 

“Cerberus could track you?” Valern asked, almost alarmed. 

“Yes,” I managed through gritted teeth. 

“We will speak with Shepard once he comes in contact with us, however, for the time being we should focus on the Dekuuna Saboteur. We cannot risk the Elcor falling into Reaper hands at this early stage,” Tevos heeled, giving a meaningful look to us all. “We shall provide you with a ship and lay the bait if you decide to mimic your contact. If there is anything else you require, inform us as soon as you are able,” I sighed. 

“Aye, aye, Councillor. I shall discuss the idea with my commanders before committing. We’re already on our way to the Citadel as we speak,” I submitted, grumbling. 

“Good, while your ship is in dock, we have a few engines upgrades to add. It will allow you to travel more between locations,” Valern offered. I breathed, trying to tame the flames rising in my chest. 

“Thank you, Councillor. That will be most welcome,” I answered. Some good news! “I’ll report in before we land in the Citadel with the plan,” 

“Very well, Shaik. Please hurry, we must get these Saboteurs under control as soon as possible. We cannot allow a single race to fall,” Tevos reminded. 

“I know, Councillor,” I rumbled. I saluted, straining to keep my hand up as the holograms faded. My hand collapsed to my side. Well that was a cheery reminder! I ran a hand down my face as I shoved my chair against the desk, thrusting my hands into my pockets as I marched out the room. Now all I had to do was figure out what to do, do I try to get someone to look like Julian or would I be enough? As much as I hated to admit, Shepard was the right build, if taller, than Julian. But I’d be damned if I asked him to help! 

I paused by Indira’s door, frowning a touch. I would have to do sneak onto the planet and try to lure the monster out…Indira used to be a spy for the hanar, would she know enough to be able to help me out? I pulled my shoulders back, knocking on her door. I tapped my foot as the door opened. I groaned. Indira was balancing on her chair, standing on tiptoe to reach something on her highest shelf. She waved at me as she continued her rummage. I raised an eyebrow. 

“You are a biotic, right? Would that be easier?” I reminded. Indira snorted. 

“Yeah, but this is more fun!” she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed a well folded, map like booklet of paper. She hopped down. “So, what can I do for you? Need more tinsel in the engineering spare parts lockers?” 

“Serious hat, Indira,” I sighed. Indira’s grin dropped, pulling herself straight. “We have a situation and I need advice on how to lure something to me,”

“Saboteur?” she guessed. I nodded. 

“Julian just lost 3 guys to an elcor Saboteur on Dekuuna, however he is refusing point blank to let me step foot on the planet. The Council will give us a turian ship to sneak onto the surface in case one of his ships is still in the area. But I need to find a way to lure the Saboteur out, I still don’t have an ID for the fucker,” I sighed. “I was thinking of using me as bait or trying to get someone to look like Julian but…” 

“Na, I wouldn’t do that,” Indira scrunched her face up. I blinked. “These are hyper intelligent machines, after all, you need to hit them in an area they cannot ignore. Using you as bait may not be as straightforward as you think. If we arrived on Dekuuna, we would be suspected of Saboteur hunting and they might not reveal themselves or worse lay an ambush with other Saboteurs. That’s what I would do anyway. I would also think that pretending to be Julian would send warning signs. First, we are in the middle of hypothesising that Saboteurs can identify each other at a distance. They would know the Enforcer from a mile away, I would think, that and I doubt he would charge head first after some of his men died. Julian’s too cautious,” Indira shrugged. 

“That’s…wow, Indira, I don’t think I’ve seen you this…professional,” I blinked. Indira winked. 

“Nice little surprise for ya. I need to bring this side out more often in front of the other commanders since they keep forgetting I have my uses,” she giggled. 

“So, hit them in an area they cannot ignore…what would that be?” I asked. Indira rubbed her chin. 

“I assume this is the military elcor, so I would make sure I had a full schedule during my visit, no free time to just ‘wander around’. Go with several defence specialists and examine the defence systems. If you reverse all their hard work, they will get real pissy. And if you keep yourself busy and make it appear that you were forced there to help repair the system instead of trying to find the Saboteur, the Saboteur may be more likely to reveal themselves since they would think you were not expecting them. But all this is guess work. No one can predict them though,” she admitted.

“So my advice would be to head down there, head to where the issue lies, and pretty much stay there and try to help fix the issue. If you mess up all the Saboteur’s hard work and your meddling is getting far too inconvenient for it, it might show itself or snap. I doubt these machines are patient. Far better than going down there, wandering around and not getting anything,” Indira summed up. I nodded. 

“Sounds pretty sound, thanks Indira, what would I do without you?” I grinned. Indira smirked. 

“Wasting your time,” she winked. I scowled, making her laugh. 

“I’ll speak with the Council later and see if we can’t get something arranged. Keep this quiet, it will be a secret mission,” I warned. Indira’s eyes lit up. 

“I love secret missions! Deal, Dellion,” Indira bounced, face alight with joy. I rolled my eyes a touch, backing out of the room as the drell dashed around her room as if high on a sugar rush. Now I had the joy of figuring out the details of this covert mission with the Council, all the while trying to keep appearances with Julian for those days or weeks it could take to get to and complete the mission on Dekuuna. 

It would not fun, nothing I did ever seemed to these days.


	75. Revenant: Chapter 4

I read the news article in my hand, my thoughts distracted enough to only catch snippets of the new upcoming Volus Dreadnaught on the vivid orange datapad. Dekuuna was minutes from us now, we were travelling through the system but I wasn’t all that familiar with it or the planet layout. My skin tingled with the mere thought of touchdown, despite the cool period between helping the elcor and the Saboteur showing its face. If it showed. I gnawed the breadstick, my stomach fluttering. It wasn’t sure if it was thankful for the sparse bread meal or whined about it. I sighed. 

“Not a good news day, hmm?” the turian captain beside me commented. I jolted, shuddering for a moment before turning to him. The iron coloured turian with the extravagant white markings of Palaven flicked a taut smile at me. His sharp blue eyes flicked over my expression for a moment, gauging me. I offered a small smile. 

“No, not at all,” I replied. He snorted as he turned to a screen floating to his left. He clicked his mandibles. 

“How are the crew treating you? I know there isn’t an awful lot of room for you and your team but I hope the XO quarters are sufficient for someone of your calibre,” he seemed to smile a touch. I frowned. 

“Respectfully, your men are well trained,” I answered. “However, how my commander is being treated is not acceptable. I hear another barefaced comment and I will pop heads off,” the grey turian waved his mandibles for a moment, breathing. 

“Noted, Captain. I’ll make sure the men are informed,” he answered. “Although, I suppose I am concerned, you understand. To have our superiors throw non-turian trained soldiers with us…” 

“What makes you think we’re soldiers, Captain?” I asked. He snorted. 

“Don’t play with me, Shaik, I recognise a soldier, even a fresh soldier like you, when I see one,” he retorted. “I don’t even see 5 years in you, how did you become a captain so quickly?” I narrowed my eyes. 

“A strong arm,” I retorted. He blinked in surprise. “And I was the only one willing…no, that’s a lie, I was the only one not able to talk myself out of being a captain,” I finished. He blinked. “Questions?” I grumbled. 

“No, I think…you have made your point,” he muttered, although I doubted he was contented. I snorted at him, folding my arms. 

I was on the _Valiant_ , one cruiser under the Turian Hierarchy en-route to Dekuuna. The turians had agreed to help the elcor repair their defence systems, we were coming along as ‘contractors’ to help out were we can to locate where the bug was. What they didn’t know was we were hunting for the creature that caused the bug. We weren’t inconspicuous. We had Sitoln on the mission today, so having a Spectre on board raised the stakes. Then my mixed crew that I brought with me.

Phentos, Searte, Laegan, Andria, Cathleen Una, Setaria, Sherin and Lesley were all with me today, on top of the usual commanders, Val and Mat’al. Indira remained on the _Starquake_ to continue hunting with the Council about the rogue trade documents. With the _Starquake_ getting new engines, the engineering team was hard at work back on the Citadel. No one in the crew knew why we were here on the _Valiant_ , not even the ones with me. Only Indira and I. Indira had mentioned that the less ears who knew our reasoning, the less likely it would be for the Saboteur to get suspicious if people acted strange. As far as the crew were concerned, the Council had ordered us to oversee the repairs to the defence system since it was Saboteur damage. They did not understand we were trying to lure the Saboteur out. I hoped. 

“Captain Shaik, a word if I may,” I heard Sitoln summon. I looked up from the corner of my eye, the brown salarian wandering into the room. “Captain Imperious, if I may,” 

“Certainly, Spectre. I have to oversee the landing regardless,” the turian coughed, finding his feet. Sitoln replaced his seat, waiting until the door closed. He folded his arms, eyes narrowing a touch. 

“I would like to think I am not a fool, Shaik. Why would the Council send us to Dekuuna because of a defence glitch?” Sitoln opened. I sighed, throwing my hands in the air. 

“Sitoln, if I knew that I would put up with that asshole’s questions,” I jutted my thumb to the door. Sitoln smirked a touch. “I don’t know. They might get desperate. Maybe they want us to see if there are any digital fingerprints on the system that can lead us to who caused it. I just don’t know,” I shrugged. I prayed my sullen expression was enough to convince him, I had begged that Sitoln wouldn’t be as observant or nosey as the other Spectres. I might suffer for it now. Sitoln exhaled. 

“This failure has spooked the Council,” Sitoln muttered. “Why us though?” I shrugged. 

“In case it is Saboteur damage? In case it is and the Saboteur shows up? I doubt the guys fixing the system know what they are dealing with…although to be fair, neither do we,” I sighed. “The Council wants these things dead. If that means investigating any odd activity, we need to investigate it. You would have a better chance of getting answers from the Council than me,” 

“The Council has been as tight lipped to myself as they have to you,” he smiled a touch. “Well, it cannot be helped. We go where the finger is pointed. I do ask that you be careful, Dell. Dekuuna is a harsh environment, one I am not sure that you prepared for. No one, but myself in particular, would rather not see you harmed,” he pushed himself up. “It would be best if we suit up, we need to test the grav-suit,”

“Ah…yes, of course. Thank you, Sitoln, I…I appreciate the concern. I’ll do what I can to be careful. With any luck, we’ll go down, fix the issue and be off before the end of the week. I’ll see you down there,” I nodded, eyeing the salarian as he patted my shoulder on his way out the room. That…that was sweet of him. I ran a hand over my face, quivering at the warm cheeks. I was just flushed…just a flush! I don’t blush, dammit! Focus, Dell. Focus…what the hell was a grav-suit anyway?!

I pushed myself out of the chair, dusting my hands off as I abandoned the Captain’s quarters. The turian ship was spotless, I complimented. I had been in this tin-can for about 3 days now but I had been well received, although that may just be the turian respect of rank talking. I marched down the corridors, heading for armoury. Such a fancy ship to have its own armoury, I grumbled. I saluted any turian who saluted me, just be polite. I was relieved the slip into the armoury. 

My crew was waiting, already suiting up in bulky suits. At least I knew what a grav-suit was... Upon my entry, they rushed to their feet to salute. I grinned as I returned it. Val clicked his armour until it was secure before opening another locker, revealing a new piece of armour. I frowned a touch at the bulky, dusty purple armour. It was twice as bulky as my Rosenkov Materials, with massive silver wheels at the sides of each joint. I glanced to Val as he pulled it out. 

“Grav-suits, designed to help little people like us deal with the heavier gravity on Dekuuna,” Val whispered in my ear as I pulled the uniform off until I was just in my jumpsuit. “It will be heavier than you are used to, but you’ll thank yourself later,” 

I pulled the grav-suit on. Val started me at my feet with Mat’al helping. Sitoln offered to help but Mat’al was curt in turning him down. Now I was blushing, dammit, did jumpsuits have to so…revealing?! I sighed as I was covered up, not even half-dressed and already dreading the rest of it. My hips felt like that were being yanked down by 4 sacks of lead weights. My knees trembled as the chest plate was strapped on. When Val snapped the final glove on, I wished I hadn’t come on this mission. I don’t think I could even walk. I felt like I was in cement! I couldn’t even lift my arm! I turned to Mat’al, begging for mercy. He chuckled.

“Throw the helmet on and we’ll pressurise the suit. That will take some of the weight off,” he assured. I curled my eyebrows up a touch as I slipped the final piece of armour on. Val was hard at work on the upper back of my suit for a time. 

Then a hiss sounded behind me and the suit seemed to float a touch. Still touching my shoulders and everything but just lifted, enough to bring a good portion of the weight off. The electrical whining suggested the mechanical joints were powering on. Mat’al gave me the green. I took a few test steps, easing myself forward. The suit carried the weight of itself, making each move or twist of a limb almost as effortless as without.

“All right, a little claustrophobic, but I’ll survive,” I sighed. “Do we have an ETA?” Val glanced over to the turian crew of the cruiser, watching them for a moment. He sighed. 

“You’d be best asking them. They’d have a better idea,” he grumbled. I frowned a touch, trying to judge his expression before turning to the group. I could only imagine they were not as friendly as I had hoped.

“Ladies and gents,” I summoned. The turians perked. “Do we have an ETA?” 

“Yes, Ma’am, 10 minutes until touchdown,” a female turian responded. 

“Thank you, much appreciated,” I turned to the crew before me. Val was grumbling. “Let’s head down, I want to gauge the place before the airlock opens,” 

“Aye, aye, Captain. Right this way,” Val answered, striding out from the armoury and into the hall. I followed, frowning as everyone else pulled on their helmets to begin pressurisation. 

Val led us to a corridor with an array of windows and crossing corridors to take us to the other side. The bright corridors reminded me of the Constellation in a way, only less frustrating and more turian swarmed. I paused by the window as the flames licked up the sides of the cruiser, crashing through the atmosphere towards the surface. Then it opened. 

Dekuuna was a swollen world of short, fat trees and wide, sluggish rivers. Lakes, seas and oceans seemed to interweave as the gravity resisted all attempts to grow tall. The landscape had large hills, but only because they had such massive bases that they could resist the massive forces trying to crush them into the ground. And they were just that, hills. We passed over towns and a few small cities, not a skyscraper to be seen. At most, the buildings were 3 or 4 floors high but sprawled over their land. I leaned on the banister by the window, watching birds with several wings and bulky looking ones at that, flutter by, never soaring as high as they would on Earth. Dekuuna made me appreciate just how important gravity was to a planet’s ecosystem. 

Satisfied that I knew I was dealing with a wet, tropical environment, I nodded to Val to lead us down to the airlocks. The halls were brimming with people, all side-stepping my group as we approached the main airlock. Captain Imperious was there, already mid-brief. He glanced up, a touch annoyed as I held my team back, leaning against a wall until he was finished. 

“…we will land in Malvuon in 5 minutes, we will have an escort to the Elcor Defence Centre to be briefed on the situation…as you are no doubt aware, we are also being joined by a Council lead team who will joining our-” he began. 

“Overseeing,” I corrected. Imperious clicked his mandibles at me. “I take my orders from the Council, Councillor Sparatus has informed me that I am not to fall under the Turian Hierarchy…but if you have any issues, I have the Primarch on speed dial,” I smiled. Imperious clicked his mandibles a few times as he breathed. He turned to the lines of turians waiting to pile out the ship. 

“We will be joined by a Council lead team who will oversee the operation. I expect you to follow their orders when you are given them,” he finished. “Grav-suits on, we touch down in 2,” he marched over as the ‘Aye, aye, sir’s broke out. He scowled down at me. “Satisfied, Captain?”

“Very, although just remind the crew about our little discussion regarding my commander. I would like to avoid a body count,” I retorted. Imperious clapped his mandibles before turning away. My shoulders sagged. “God, why is it so hard to be confident around these guys?” 

“Because these men have seen war and have decades of experience,” Mat’al answered with a shrug. “You haven’t seen 3 years of active duty,” I rubbed my eyes. 

“I hate it when you make sense sometimes,” I whimpered. Mat’al smirked. 

“Confident face back on, Dell. We’ve started and you’ll deal with far more than just turian pecking orders,” Mat’al warned. I moaned before pulling my shoulders back up, trying to put some life into my step as I stepped in beside Imperious. My crew filed in behind me, the turians behind them. I prayed no one here was a Saboteur…

Once the massive airlock equalised, I shuddered as my suit went to work. The free movement that I had grown accustomed to now had a delay, I had to wait for the joints to wind up against the gravity. I swallowed hard as the hiss behind my head, the pressure of my suit building to keep the suit from crushing me. I took slow breaths, trying to ease myself from the slight panic swelling in my chest. 

The airlock opened to free us onto the planet. I was hit by a wave of heat and humidity, cursing that my suit didn’t keep a comfortable environment inside the bloody thing. I took my first shaken step after Imperious walked. I nearly whimpered. I think Julian had a reason for keeping me away from Dekuuna. My suit seemed to work overtime, or at least from the electronic squeals, as I struggled to get the suit to move with any great pace. It wasn’t so bad that I couldn’t walk or maybe even run, although I would not try that, but everything felt so…sluggish. How was I going to beat an elcor Saboteur here?!

The dock hugged the ground. The ships were supported by a sturdy spine that sat under their hulls, helping to ease the burden of the docking clamps. The ramp was fixed to the ground, in a solid piece as we marched off, onto the dock. There was a group of elcor waiting for us, but I couldn’t read their expressions to know what the heck was going on through their mind. I don’t think…, I’m sure I have never, ever spoken to an elcor in my life! 

As we approached the group, I held my hand up for the halt. My crew ceased, the turians were a step behind. Imperious frowned a smidge before turning the elcor before us. I folded my arms over my back as much as possible given the bulk of the suit. 

“Relieved greeting. Welcome to Dekuuna, Captain Imperious, Captain Shaik. Genuine appreciation. Thank you for arriving at such speed to our aid,” the foremost elcor sounded, elongated stripes of chocolate and red covering his back and the side of his head. A purple lined red headscarf was draped over his back, large loops with some strange beads dangling from them. I think they were made from dried seeds or something. “I am Elder Savirx, one elder from the Courts of Dekuuna,” 

Ok. I wasn’t expecting that! 

“It is no trouble at all, Elder Savirx. Thank you for allowing us to come, I understand this must be a very stressful time for those in Court,” I responded, unsure whether I should ‘state my emotions’ as well. 

“Strained sigh. It is most troubling. Our defence systems were designed by both the asari and the turians, the system has been stable for many decades. Without the defence shield, we fear the worst,” Savirx responded, monotone. 

“We’ll examine the systems and see what we can do, Elder,” Imperious added. “Please, take us to the facility,” 

“Of course, Captain, this way,” the elcor turned, waddling down the dock with the rest of the entourage. I raised my hand flicked my fingers. My crew walked once more, the turians, again, a step behind as they struggled to understand my hand signals. 

Dekuuna was a weird, weird place. Despite the suit reminding me how close I was getting squashed at any one time, to see nothing towering above you or punching into the sky was disconcerting. That was what I was used to. We all clambered into a convoy of vehicles, low riding trucks with fabric or something fixed over the roof. These had been designed for non-elcor aliens, judging by the seats. I was with interest when the driver I sat with controlled his car by shifting his weight to control acceleration and breaking and his knuckles for turning, all on pads on the floor. The vehicles didn’t move at speed and they hovered little. I sat back and enjoyed the view of the city. 

The road seemed to be the old city and the new city; sturdy stone to my left, shiny metal to my right. In the sun with the stumpy trees were just tall enough to cast shadows over the road. The wind was stronger than what I was used to, but the suit took the buffering with only minor adjustments. Then we migrated out of the city and into the vast wetlands that seemed to surround this city. Most of the animals were ground based, short and stumpy as they stomped through the bogs and rivers. Our road cut straight through, leading is through the maze of forests with roots looping over our heads. I was mesmerised but terrified at the same time. I dread to think of what the fish were like! 

Then the facility opened, a sprawling mass of buildings, landing strips and constant activity. The huge grassland was surrounded by trees on all sides, a wide river wiggling through. We approached the site, the wide gates parking for our convoy to pass. I was submersed in an array of turian, elcor and asari, but I didn’t see a single smiling face. I doubted the situation was pleasant, to be kind. 

The convoy stopped us off in a collection of buildings, connected to the facility either through underground tunnels or surface ones that had been masked from me. The convoy pulled up on what I assumed to be the front entrance. I breathed, easing myself out of the chair and onto the ground. I re-joined the rest of the team, reforming into ranks. We marched into the building. I cried in relief when I realised the facility was pressurised. 

We hiked into an armoury, noting the slots ready for our grav-suits. I striped myself of the suit, pulling on my more familiar armour as the boxes were brought in. I sighed in relief, rolling my shoulders as I watched for the crew. I received a raised brow from Mat’al, earning a scowl from me. What had I done now?!

God this mission was already pissing me off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	76. Revenant: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 3 Blurb:
> 
> Endellion Shaik’s worst fears have come to pass. Commander John Shepard is back; alive, kicking and still as much as an ass as he was back in the day. On top of dealing with this phantom of her past, Dell also has to contend with a sharp surge in Saboteur activity across the galaxy. The workload is only mounting and the Council is demanding results. Dell is sorely running out of time until the Reapers arrive. But her activities are hardly going unnoticed. How long will it be before the Saboteurs begin counter strikes against Dell and her allies? How long before Dell must face her forgotten time, to face the ghost that is continually hunts her?

I have been many things in my life. I have been the coward, the aggressor, the parent, the peacemaker, the façade, the fear and – my personal favourite – the unsurmountable brick wall. Yet none of these could help me now. I wanted to flee, I wanted to shoot everything that moved, wanted to ignore what all of this meant and scream in a dark corner. Yet here I was, with the stars surrounding us, in a tiny system occupied only by a baby turian colony, on a built ship that had been destroyed 2 years ago, owned by a man who should be dead. My anger was melting my bones, my despair drenching my hope and disbelief blinding my common sense. 

Commander John Shepard was back. 

The same bastard who mocked me, prodded me with cold words and uncaring sympathy. Who talked down to me, tolerated me on his ship and always eager to jump at an opportunity to belittle me. The last time we had met, the last time I saw Shepard in person, was through the thin slit of a vent before my entire world was bastardised. Back then, I had been skittish, afraid to speak out in fear of ridicule. My spine had been as stiff as molten butter. Although, perhaps Shepard had noticed I wasn’t as defenceless as when we first met. Before I was ripped from his side, I had learned to fight and here I was, staring him down with unflinching resolve.

I wondered how he would see me now, 2 years on with a war inside my head tamed, I had emerged battle scarred and hardened. I followed Shepard through the airlock of the _Normandy SR2_. A glance to cockpit confirmed that Joker was in the cockpit, a familiar face in an unfamiliar ship. The CIC was larger than I remembered, although only a smidge brighter. The overall layout here had changed little from the original _Normandy_. Glad to see Cerberus liked to keep what wasn’t broken.

My officers, Spectres and I were then led through what appeared to be a lab. My lips compressed into a fine line, jealous that it was far better equipped than the bloody lab I had worked in when I was on the _Normandy_. We didn’t enter the bright room per say, but rather diverted down another hall just before the main part of the lab, turning up into a war room. I pulled my expression straight, preparing for whatever the hell happened in the next few minutes. Shepard stood at the top of the war room, the glass topped, hollowed out rectangular table stood between me and strangling him. He turned to regard me. 

“The Illusive Man failed to inform us we would be dealing with Shaik,” he began, turning to a dark skinned male human. The man shrugged. 

“Apologies, Commander, but the Illusive Man never informed me who the Captain was, just to get in contact with the _RSS-2 Starquake_ about a potential lead and gave us a location update,” he responded. 

“The Illusive Man could track us?” I asked. Miranda smiled. 

“We have vast resources, Captain,” Miranda informed. My hackles rattled. 

“I’m already being tracked by two assholes, I don’t need three!” I roared. Shepard’s eyebrows skyrocketed. 

“And where did this Dell come from? Where is the quiet, timid Dell?” Shepard asked. 

“Dead. Oh boy, she is long dead,” I threatened. Shepard drew his eyebrows in. “If you have dragged me here to help you in your little colony problem, sorry, I have my own problems to deal with,” I grumbled. 

“Our goals may be more aligned than you believe,” the dark man replied. 

“And you are?” I asked. 

“Ah, introductions are in order,” Shepard interrupted. I glowered at him. “You are familiar with myself but for the benefit of your officers, I am Commander John Shepard, first human Spectre. My XO is Miranda Lawson and this is Jacob Taylor. Most of you also met Mordin Solus and Garrus Vakarian on the ground,” Shepard introduced. I glanced to the team at my back. I sighed, exacerbated. For the sake of pleasantries…

“For those not on the ground, I am Captain Endellion Shaik, leader of the Council ran RRTF unit, or Reaper Repulsion Task Force. My XO is Jorgal Raisha, my Commanders are Mat’al Delern, Valérien Autillin, Indira Thermi’a and Shayan’Ernal vas Moreh. Joining us also are Spectres Drutus Baragetus, Sitoln Noverok, Romani Fa’Ano and Marruns Bellium,” I said. Everyone nodded their heads at their names. 

“Four Spectres?” Shepard raised an eyebrow. 

“There are reasons for that, Shepard. But, as you are working with a terrorist organisation, I have no obligation to inform you of what,” I snorted. “What do you want?” 

“We believe we may hunt the same foe, Dell,” Garrus began. I glanced to him, softening my stare. “We’re looking for a group called the Collectors, a group of aliens we think may be linked to the Reapers somehow. The Illusive Man seems to think you know something about them,” My expression blanked for a second. How the hell did the Illusive Man know we had information on the Collectors? I glanced back to Indira, the drell’s eyes narrowed. Even Indira wasn’t sure how. I turned to Shepard, staring down his judging eyes. I blinked,. Shepard frowned a touch. 

“Maybe the Illusive Man was wrong?” Shepard shrugged. “That or Dell hasn’t woken up yet,” I snarled. “EDI, bring up some of the footage from Freedom’s Progress,” Shepard commanded. I drew my head back a touch. EDI?

“Certainly, Shepard,” a holographic sphere with sound bars answered, appearing on a flared stand beside Shepard. I popped my jaw as screens filled the centre of the table. 

“Is that an AI?” I asked. Shepard grinned. He noticed my discomfort. 

“It is, this is EDI,” he introduced. What little control I had snapped. 

“Nope, I am not dealing with another one of these fucking things! We’re out!” I turned for the door. 

“Captain Shaik, she’s shackled-” Jacob tried. I laughed. 

“I lived in a fucking ship with a fucking AI for 2 months! Fuck. That. Shit! If you want to talk deals, we have a fancier, AI free war room on the _Starquake_!” I thundered. “Do you have any idea what it feels to be fucking grounded by an AI?! I was stuck in that fucking room for 4 days!” And Julian laughed! Laughed! The bastard!

“All right, all right, deep breaths, Dell. EDI won’t ground you,” Garrus grinned. I glared at him. “Her shackles don’t allow her have access to any parts of the ship. She can only observe,” he assured. 

“I don’t trust AIs, especially AIs under his command!” I jabbed a finger towards Shepard. “Who knows what the hell he’d do! He’d lock me in a cupboard or something!”

“Well, it would be funny,” Shepard smirked. 

“Ok, we’re gone! Everyone out!” I cried. I took 2 steps towards the door. 

“Captain, hold a moment,” Mordin interrupted. I whirled around, a glare frozen on my face. “Understand Shepard is strenuous to work with, has cause…awkward repercussions with his curiosity already. Collectors pose danger not only to humans, but every species. Imagine, entire colonies vanishing, turian, volus, asari…without action now, the situation could become uncontrollable,” I blinked, trying to understand his words through the haze of his speech speed. I breathed through my nose, glancing to an arrogant Shepard. 

“We have some information on the Collectors, nothing useful though. Nothing that can link them to disappearing colonies if that is what you are suggesting,” I folded my arms. 

“And what do you know?” Miranda pressed. 

“Ha! Darling, I am under no requirement to answer that. I have a personal reason for going after the Collectors and unless you can tell me where I can pin one down and question it or tell me where their base is, there is nothing else you can offer,” I growled. 

“Then let’s help each other,” Shepard offered with a smirk. I scowled at him. “We want to look for the Collectors, you want to look for the Collectors. Let’s pool our resources together and work together on this,” I blinked. 

“Shepard, the Collectors are a minor secondary objective,” I sighed, agitated. Shepard remained passive. “I have to worry about the Reapers and, more importantly, their sleeper agents,” Shepard frowned. 

“Sleeper agents?” he echoed. “You mean indoctrinated servants?” 

“Not exactly. I am looking for Saboteurs, people who have been reformed with Reaper tech to house part of the consciousness of a Reaper. Once controlled, the body – known as the Shell – is an empty husk the Reaper controls as they will,” I shrugged. “They are tricky to locate as you can imagine,” Shepard folded his arms.

“Like who?” Shepard asked, a smirk on his face. I raised a brow. 

“Are you familiar with Megan Prosser?” I asked. Shepard’s face fell. “Yeah, she’s a Saboteur under the control of her Reaper. Tried to kill me and my crew when we visited my old family home. The Reapers let them live so they can measure their personality so when they take control, you don’t notice the difference,” I grinned. “I also have Rolidin Ker’lis down as a Saboteur. He tried to kill our engines to leave us floating in space with no power,” Mordin’s brows rose. “And I’ve already killed Saria T’Spia and Alea Shea’kal, the former was in C-Sec and Alea was an asari diplomat,” 

“Megan is working for the Reapers?” Shepard asked, his tone dead. I smirked. 

“Not anymore. Megan _is_ a Reaper. Just in human flesh,” I retorted. Shepard regarded me, emotions storming his face. “Maybe now you can appreciate my objective. The Collectors are fine and dandy but the Saboteurs are attempting to weaken our defences and destroy us from the inside,” 

“The Collectors are kidnapping whole colonies-” Jacob exclaimed. 

“And the Saboteurs have indoctrinated thousands, possibly millions of people throughout the galaxy! I had to deal with over 200 indoctrinated C-Sec officers, 149 scientists, to add to the 200 already dead over the past year alone. Look, I feel terrible that these colonies are missing but I cannot divert my resources like this!” I sighed. Over my dead body was I telling them my own ties to the Reapers! The silence stretched for an eternity, neither side caving to the other. 

“We appear to be reaching in impasse,” Raisha breathed. “To what is your aim, Commander Shepard?” Shepard lifted his eyes to her, glancing to me. 

“To locate and stop the Collectors. Our current aim is to pinpoint their base,” Shepard answered. I straightened. I glanced up to Raisha, the krogan giving me a sideways glance. Her look was expecting, almost nudging me. I sighed. 

“Then perhaps we can reach an agreement,” I conceded, almost whining. Shepard folded his arms, waiting with that fucking grin on his face. “You are looking for the Collectors, we are hunting for Reaper Saboteurs. We have early evidence that may link the Collectors and the Reapers but more research will be required. If you find any information regarding Collectors or the Reapers or Saboteurs, we’ll share what we have found. The last thing you want is to come across a Saboteur unprepared…it would help us identify their Shells as well,” 

“You have evidence linking the Collectors and the Reapers? Are you willing share your data regarding the link to the Collectors and Reapers?” Miranda asked. I frowned. 

“To Cerberus? No, it is far, far too personal,” I snorted. Shepard frowned a touch. I didn’t care, there was so little I could say without digging myself into a deep, deep hole. 

“If we have to help each other Dell, we need to be able to trust each other,” Shepard said. I laughed. 

“Shepard, you are an absolute dick and working for a terrorist group like Cerberus will not improve that. You don’t deserve trust,” I snarled. 

“I don’t work for Cerberus,” Shepard said. “They rebuilt me, gave me a ship, a crew and an objective and have left me to my own devices. I do not work for Cerberus,” 

“Try telling me that while not wearing the Cerberus uniform,” I added chillily. Shepard was inert. “Do we have an agreement?” I asked. 

“But you won’t even share-” Miranda began. Shepard held up a hand. He regarded me with hard eyes. My hackles rattled. 

“Very well, we have an agreement,” he said. “But I want to add something to it,” I grimaced. His slow grin only filled me with dread. “I want to exchange numbers,” 

“Are you kidding me?” I growled. “I can give you the _Starquake_ call number-” 

“Personal,” Shepard smirked. “I’m interested in keeping in contact with this new Delly,” My gaze chilled. 

“Don’t call me Delly,” I warned him. Shepard opened his mouth, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“No, don’t call her Delly,” Val added. Shepard scrunched his face up a little. “There are reasons,” Val shrugged. Shepard sighed. 

“Fine, but I still want that number,” Shepard folded his arms, smug. I scowled. 

“Fine! Ok! I’ll give my number to the second biggest asshole in the galaxy!” I threw my arms up. 

“Only second?” Shepard sounded insulted. “I need to step up my game,” I glowered at him. 

“But I also want a bloody apology for being such a dick after the whole incident at the Citadel,” I growled. Shepard smirked. 

“Oh, now that’s not fair. Tell you want, I’ll apologise if you can beat me in combat,” Shepard put his hands on his hips. I grinned. 

“Sure,” I pulled out the Paladin. Jacob made a mad grab for his pistol but I ignored him. “Just tell me when,” 

“Oh no, I meant a fist fight,” Shepard smiled. I gawked.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t fight hand-to-hand!” I blurted out. I paled as the words tumbled out. Shepard’s face lit up, filling me with the cold stones of dread. 

“You can’t do hand-to-hand? This new, hyper aggressive Dell cannot stand her ground in a fist fight?” He asked. I remained silent. Shepard burst out laughing. My face flushed. “How can you not do hand-to-hand?! It’s the first thing you learn in the military!” My temper snapped free the mask the embarrassment. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” I roared, only spared from trying to deck the bastard by Mat’al and Val grabbing me before I clambered over the table to punch his face in. 

“Dell, stop! He’ll kick your ass!” Val grunted. 

“I don’t fucking care! I just want to punch his face in! One black eye, that’s all I want! I’ll even take a tooth!” I cried. 

“Aw c’mon, let her go! I’m ready!” Shepard jested, bouncing on his toes with fists up. I spat venom as a red haze blurred everything out. 

“Endellion Shaik!” Raisha boomed. My rage crashed, I stood frozen, still held by Mat’al and Val as my eyes snapped to her. Her frown set my teeth on edge. “Enough,” she added. “You are a captain, this is not the behaviour of a captain. I understand that the last 6 months have been emotional and is causing you stress, but that is no excuse to lose your head,” she scolded. My face burned with her words. I pulled myself free, if only to wrap my arms around me, too afraid to look at Shepard’s expression. 

“Is it that time of the month or something?” Shepard asked. I grit my teeth and my entire frame rattled as I struggled to suppress the urge to kill him. Raisha rumbled. 

“Commander Shepard, you have contacted us to secure an agreement of data sharing regarding the Reapers and the Collectors. Continue _your_ behaviour and we shall leave without that agreement,” Raisha threatened. Shepard was silent, I dare not move my eyes off the wall. 

“I…apologise, XO Jorgal. I overstepped my boundaries. I had wished to spark friendly banter,” Shepard coughed, almost thrown by the wild differences between me and Raisha. Raisha snorted. 

“It was not friendly, Commander. Especially towards a young woman you tormented at her time of need and support,” Raisha said. Shepard shuffled, the atmosphere laden. He sighed.

“We have a deal?” he asked. I shrugged.

“I suppose we do. We’ll get some data pulled together and arrange a transfer. I don’t trust non-physical transfers to be secure,” I answered. 

“Good, good, then we’ll uh…get everything sorted on our end as well,” Shepard answered, pulling himself straight. 

“We’ll be on our way then. Also, tell the Illusive Man I was joking,” I added, trying to stop myself shaking.

“About…?” Shepard asked, spinning his hand on his wrist. 

“He’ll know.” I grumbled. Shepard narrowed his eyes, analysing my body posture. I don’t know what he concluded on since he walked around the table, ready to lead us back to the airlock. I followed. Miranda shadowed Shepard, as if she didn’t trust us. Probably for the best. I regarded Shepard from the corner of my eye as we flicked through our Omni-tools. I surrendered my number and accepted his own. 

“Well, I look forward to our next little conversation,” Shepard answered. I nodded, trying to keep my face in the shadows. 

“I’m sure you are,” I retorted, relieved to see the airlock. I didn’t wait to allow another transfer of words, I marched out of the _Normandy_ and back into the familiar _Starquake_. 

After a quick headcount, I twirled a hand in the air, hearing the joining clamps release as the airlock tunnel telescoped back and locked back against the _Starquake_. Back in the CIC, my eyes turned to the screens on the second floor, watching the _Normandy_ bank away before gliding into the darkness. My hands were still quivering, clenched on my upper arms for dear life. I couldn’t meet Raisha’s eyes. Some of the crew members on the CIC looked over. I prayed they didn’t know me well enough to know I was upset. 

“Lanster, continue to the scanning runs. I need to report to the Council,” I ordered, clamping my teeth down when my voice trembled. 

_”Aye, aye, Captain…are you all right?”_ Lanster asked. Fuck! 

“I’m fine. Just having to deal with more people who should be dead,” I shook my head out, making a hasty retreat to the elevator. 

“Endellion,” Raisha summoned. My legs wanted to buckle, but only my stubbornness to flee kept me walking. “Endellion!” she tried again. I almost ran over the threshold, eyes on the elevator through the next door. 

I slammed a hand on the top floor, too afraid to look back, too afraid to know if the embarrassed blush had burned in. The doors closed, leaving me alone in the elevator. I released a trembling breath, slapping a hand over my mouth. I had wanted to prove to Shepard I wasn’t weak, that I could stand on my own two feet and that I had grown and was no longer afraid. All I had shown him was that I was a child, taking temper tantrums at the tiniest insult, that I needing a massive team to hold my hand. 

I didn’t know what was worse; Shepard seeing me as a stroppy child in charge of some anti-Reaper team or seeing me as a scientist too afraid to even look at a new person let alone talk to them. 

I powered up the hall to my room, to my only sanctuary. To have Raisha backlashing against my behaviour into the ground wasn’t uncommon, but to do it in front of people…that wasn’t her style. Not around strangers anyway. I locked to door, leaning against it for a time as a tension crawled up through my chest to balloon in my throat. My hand found my mouth again, forehead pressed against the door as the bubble wobbled, threatening to pop. 

_”Uh…Dell?”_ Lanster’s voice popped over the intercom. Every muscle froze. _”…would you like some chocolates sent up? We can send Mar through the vents to get them too you,”_ he offered. I stood, quivering as the bubble tickled my eyes, my whole chest tightening as my face burned once more. I squeezed my eyes shut. 

I nodded. 

_”No worries. I’ll keep the door secure,”_ Lanster added. I struggled to breath. 

“Thank you,” I breathed, clambering away to somewhere soft to collapse on. I think the bed was the smart choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been created for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	77. Revenant: Chapter 5

“Gravely. The main controls of the defence shields are located here,” Savirx introduced. 

I blinked slowly, staring over the vast, round room filled with computers and floating screens. The walls were coated in holograms and God knows what else. Turians, asari, even a few volus, studied the systems intently. I couldn’t read the turians very well, but the asari looked stressed. The baggy eyes didn’t bode well either. I breathed slowly at the tense air, shuffling a smidge closer to Val. The turian was steady. 

“Who is in charge, Elder Savirx?” I asked gently. The massive elcor half turned to me. 

“An asari named Commander Tarria Els’Kera. Worriedly. She has been working almost constantly for the past three weeks to repair the defence systems. Worryingly, the work is beginning to take its toll,” Savirx explained. I glanced to Mat’al for a time, the salarian’s gaze chilling as he understood my meaning. 

“I know the feeling, Elder, I know it well. Very well, let us speak with speak with the commander,” I resigned.

I shadowed the elcor as he eased himself down the ramp into the carnage that was the main floor. As I trailed him around the bustle of people, I was relieved for his presence. His massive frame was a warning to my smaller one beside him. I had no idea what Imperious was doing with his team but that was hardly my concern. We eventually reached an asari, dark in complexion with snow white markings along her cartilage and around her eyes. She spared us a look as she snapped orders out to a bunch of turians. When she finally turned her gaze to us, she frowned down at me. 

“I do not need any extra hands, Elder Savirx,” she began, strain marring her skin and bagging her eyes. I kept my mouth shut. I had my fair share of experience in regards to stressed aliens. 

“Gently. I apologise for disturbing you, Tarria, but Captain Shaik is not a simple addition to your work,” Savirx answered slowly. Tarria frowned, looking me up and down. 

“I am Captain Endellion Shaik, leader of the RRTF, a Council funded group directed to help prevent sabotage across the galaxy. The elcor are a Citadel species, as such the Council has sent me and my team to oversee the operation,” I greeted politely. The asari drew back a touch. 

“Captain?” she snorted. I raised an eyebrow. “And leader of a Council task force? She’s but a babe! Even by human terms!” she exclaimed, turning to Savirx. “This can’t be right, she must be playing you, Elder!” 

“Sternly. Now Tarria, I have been given reassurances from-” Savirx began, a slight change to his monotone voice. I held up a hand, causing the elcor to fall silent. 

“You’re pardon, Elder Savirx. I have the situation under control,” I explained, mirroring Sherin as he strode over to a communications bank of computers. Thank god they were labelled! The asari sitting there slowly shuffled out of the way as I reached the panel with Sherin. 

I was dazzled by a million lights, completely overwhelmed immediately. This was why Sherin was with me, to operate this damn thing. He first had to connect the panel to the exoplanet communication network, and from there, he was able to then connect direct to the Citadel. I slapped in the number I had been provided with when provoked, waiting for the call to affirm and began a slow walk to the front screen in this round room. To my relief, the call connected. 

The large screen was lit up by an image of an office, overlooking the Presidium, the bright room glowing from the false sunshine. Tevos was seated behind a desk, serenely reading away at a datapad in her hand. She glanced up as the call linked, her composure calm. I wonder how many people in the room suspected this was planned…Tevos stood slowly, clasping her hands before her. 

“Captain Shaik, good evening,” Tevos began. “We received your message that you had safely arrived on Dekuuna. How fares the situation?” I sucked a deep breath in as the heavy silence lay on my shoulders. My knees quivered at the audience.

“The situation is…not ideal, Councillor. The technicians here are doing what they can but they are struggling to understand how best to fix the situation, let alone who caused it. Nothing appears to be fixing the issue. I fear it may be more complicated than initially suspected,” I replied. Tevos’s shoulders dropped, slowly lowering herself down into the chair. 

“I see…I had hoped that the situation would be resolved,” she murmured. “If you require any additional aid, do not hesitate to call. I trust you will do your utmost to ensure the situation stabilises and we can begin investigations into the perpetrator,” 

“Of course, Councillor. I’ll inform you of any changes,” I saluted. The asari vanished from the screen, freeing me to turn to Tarria. I re-raised my eyebrow. She straightened a touch. “Now, what is the situation?” I asked. Tarria glanced to Savirx for a moment before sighing. 

“The entire defence network, both terrestrial and orbital, have been altered to misfire, target each other or even to actively assault any ship carrying friendly transponders. Some were even set to detonate. We’ve had to shut down the entire network, which is why we have a large segment of the asari and turian fleet in orbit to compensate. We have failures in every sector, from turrets and ships to shields and scanners. Everything is on the brink of collapse,” Tarria explained. 

This…seemed far too obvious to be a Saboteur. The Reapers weren’t here yet, why would they want the defence systems shut down now? Unless the Reapers were closer than I thought or…or was another Saboteur trying to strike somewhere and needed a distraction? Both of those options sent my heart skittering, although the Reaper approach sent a more crushing sensation through my chest than anything else. I folded my arms, studying the aliens hard at work at trying to reverse the damage. I glanced to Tarria. 

“You certainly have your hands full, Commander. My teams will assist in any way possible. Delern, get your team to work,” I ordered. Mat’al saluted slowly, reluctantly, before leading all but Val away to a bank of computer desks, speaking with the turian and asari already there. Tarria shuffled, breathing heavily. I doubted she was too fond of a ‘contractor’ coming in here and messing her stuff up. Val stayed by my side, eyes scanning the room. 

“Thank you, Captain, I’ll…I’ll try to get your team up to date,” she grumbled. I smiled a touch.

“I appreciate it, Commander. If you require any further assistance, I can pester the Council if need be,” I offered. She managed a strained smile. I turned to Savirx. “Elder Savirx, we’ll take it from here. We will do our utmost to get your shields back up and running,” 

“Gratefully. Thank you, Captain Shaik. I will do what I can to aid you in any way we can,” he responded slowly. I smiled as the elcor turned to leave the room, glancing to Val quickly before excusing myself from the Commander’s presence. I breathed slowly, trying to release the tension in my shoulders. 

“Tell me, Val. How fucked are we?” I muttered. Val clicked his mandibles as he scanned the room. 

“Well, we not looking good, if that’s what you mean. I did a bit of defence systems during my time in the turian army but this…We have failures straight across the board. Nothing is communicating with each other anymore, all the protocols have been overhauled against us and whole artillery units have been programmed to work out of normal parameters and target themselves. On top of this, all the shields have been altered to use less energy and thus weaken them. I personally would strip the whole thing out and start again but we don’t have the time for that,” Val sighed. 

“So…we’ll be here for a while then?” I groaned. Val smirked. 

“Oh yes. Get used to the gravity, sunshine,” he patted my head a little. I glowered up at him. 

“Do that again and I’ll make you drop and give me 20 in the 4G gravity,” I threatened venomously. Val balked, coughing a touch. His hands were secured behind his back. I grumbled sourly as I prepared for the long wait, trying to make myself look like I was doing something important instead of standing around being a pain in the ass. 

I didn’t realise, though, I would be here for nearly 3 Dekuuna days!

The days ticked by without much in the way of improvement, but that was changing. I decided we had to change up something since, after 2 Earth days of getting somewhere with the repairs, only to come in the next ‘morning’ to find everything either reversed or worse, we needed 24h care. Or 68h for Dekuuna. As soon as I ordered that, much to initial Tarria’s dismay, suddenly all the improvements were beginning to build. The shields were drawing the correct voltages, the guns were no longer trying to shoot each other and the overall system health was improving. 

This was no doubt pissing the Saboteur off. 

There had been 23 fire alarms. The first few we evacuated as normal, only to return to notice things were becoming worse again. After the 6th or 7th, we all gave up and ignored it, sending some of the soldiers around to ensure there was no actual fire. They did discover a few, but they were absolutely tiny and nothing a fire extinguisher couldn’t handle. We also had air pollution alarms when they started failing, so we began to wear respirators and carry gas tanks with us until it was sorted. Recently, it had been gravity failures. Nothing working in grav-suits couldn’t fix. Also sorted the whole air pollution thing as well. 

It was obvious that everyone knew, by this point, that there was someone actively trying to sabotage the defence system. I would walk into the room in the morning and stare as turian and asari became progressively more and more paranoid about protecting their work. Electrical failures were soon fixed with generators. Communication errors across the compound were fixed with shortwave radios and relays. When I stepped in, salutes would fly up. I had found the problem in the system, and it wasn’t the system itself. Tarria looked less tired, knowing finally why it had taken nearly 4 Earth weeks to try and figure out what was wrong with the defence system. 

It helped boost morale. No one was now doubting their skills as programmers or trouble-shooters. Someone was trying to counteract all of their hard work and, as the prideful asari and the stubborn turians are, they were having none of it. I felt so proud! 

On the 8th day (Earth time, Day 3 Dekuuna time), enough was enough. 

I scuffed my way down the halls, wishing I could rub my eyes tiredly. The 12 hour rotations weren’t bothering me too much, it was the fact I nearly had 3 shifts per day here, my whole body clock was completely off! I was on in the middle of the night now, in the small hours of the morning. Most of my crew were still trying to crawl their way out of bed. I had been too restless to get much sleep, hint going on duty nearly an hour before I was due. As much as I wanted my coffee right around now, the grav-suit put a swift end to that idea. 

I opened the door into the control room, freezing in the door when a turian flat on the floor caught my eyes. 

I swallowed slowly, raising my eyes to the room. I gagged. Blue and purple blood smeared the walls, floor and the consoles. Limbs lay scattered around the room, organs and…other internal flesh was strewn across the room. The only thing standing in the room, the only thing breathing, was an elcor at the bottom of the room. My swallowed hard, black cables lined with glowing blue wires slipping from under her skin and into the computer consoles before him. I spied an intruder alarm on the wall nearby. Slowly, as quietly as I could, I began to creep towards it. 

“Advocacy Nyryntha, you are proving to be weaker than anticipated,” the elcor sounded. My heart crashed against my chest as I made a mad punch for the alarm. 

The alarm blared for about 2 high pitches before it died, lights flickering with it. I slowly turned to the elcor at the bottom of the room. The computer screens flashed and flickered as power failed. I reached for my gun, dragging the Paladin to me. I breathed a little easier as I began retracing my steps, 

“Introductions would be nice, Commando,” I retorted. The elcor half turned, the dark brown monster had grey highlights dancing over her back. I could barely make out dark crimson shawl from the coating of black, Reaper plates on her limbs and back. 

“You know who I-” she began, a robotic undertone quivering my arm. 

“I am not doing that shit again!” I snapped. “Name or I blast your brains out,” The Saboteur watched me, following my movement back to the doors. She seemed to smile a touch. 

Warning lights flashed across the room before the fizzled out as the power slowly deceased, my suit hissed and the lights on my Paladin died. I gawked helplessly as the suit began to crush my shoulders down, my knees trembling under the weight. My lungs wheezed, breathing in short, shallow gasps as if asphyxiating. My knees failed and I was immediately sprawled on the deck. I gasped, gagging on air that my compressed lungs couldn’t handle. My suit didn’t respond, a limp lump of metal. The Saboteur withdrew the cables from the computer, beginning a slow, lumbering march to me. 

“I am Thapeli, Reaper to the Shell Tamrud In’ste and you, Advocacy, are foiling the continuation of the cycle. We cannot allow this to occur,” Thapeli answered, her voice growing with robotic squeals. I managed to squeak. “You will submit or you will perish. Choose,” 

I was utterly pinned. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, I could barely think. I was losing colour to my sight as well, a monotone grey seeping in and masking all. I was being crushed by the gravity my heart couldn’t pump the blood hard enough to get oxygen around the body, I couldn’t feel my fingers, I couldn’t…I couldn’t…I felt Nyryntha, her snares trying to encircle my mind. I fought, I struggled against her as best as I could but my mind was a haze. 

“I see. You have made your decision. A pity, you had such potential,” Thapeli uttered. Black spots began to cloud my vision. 

I was deafened by a fizz, of the weight on my back suddenly lifting, my lungs finally able to intake air. I gasped, coughing as though drowning. I looked up, just in time to see a biotic aura dissipate over a metal bar ripped from the ceiling, lodged in the opposite wall. I blearily tried to think about what that meant, the blood trying desperately to flow back to my brain. Arms grabbed me, hauled me up on shaken knees. I stared at them. 

“Are you alright, Captain?” A turian asked. An asari with an aura stood before me, ready to blast the elcor with her biotics. Biotics? …Why was I…suit failed, gravity crushing, Saboteur…Tech Incapacitation…implants…oh dear God!

“RUN!” I thundered as much as my lungs could muster. The asari and turian jumped. “Run you fools, he’ll kill you!” I screeched with aching lungs. Thapeli forced herself to her feet, plates and cables extending out to push against the gravity. She stared at the asari before me. 

“What the fuck is tha-” the asari began.

I was paralysed as she gagged, her muscles freezing, her aura dancing along her skin like a maddened ghost and a scream staggering free. Her muscles twitched, arms bending in ways that surely broke bones, her screams pitched louder than any creature should be able to. I think I croaked when an arm ripped off, when her stomach punched open and liquefied…organ poured free. My stomach twisted painfully. I was only spared from the rest of the torture by the turian at my shoulder jerking me out the door, dragging me down the halls in a blind panic. Eventually, my legs began to carry me, although my lungs wouldn’t stop crying. 

“What do we do…what do we do!?” the silver turian wept. I could barely keep up with him with my slow sluggish steps. The power fluttered once more, sending the turian skittering away. I eventually had to pin the turian against the wall, glaring at him as I gasped for air. 

“Listen. Listen well. Find my crew. Tell them I’ve got a Saboteur, Tech Incap. If you see anyone else, tell them Tamrud In’ste is behind the sabotage. Tell them she can shut down all electronics, guns, suits, implants, everything. She is very, very dangerous. Do I make myself clear?” I pressed. He managed a skittish nod. “Go man, go!” I snapped, pushing the turian down the hall. He managed to reasonable walk, thanks to the grav-suit, down the hall. I swallowed hard, my throat dry as I marched down the hall, my footsteps echoing loudly in my ears. 

I couldn’t even scream when I was slammed to the ground, power lost almost instantaneously. My lungs nearly squashed to the size of a pea. I heard the heavy footfalls behind me. I couldn’t look over. My suit was too bulky. 

“Advocacy, you were a fool to come here. Palalrian has lost 47 men to me, elcor and otherwise. Such a fool, and yet to live so long,” Thapeli nearly growled behind me. I squeaked in agony. “Xanthe failed. Zufiaurre failed. It is unknown how you have bested them. But the end is nigh,” 

A loud crash and some gunfire opened out behind me. My suit re-pressurised again, my lungs now in an even worse state than before. My suit squealed as I fought against the gravity, dragging myself up the wall as my breath fled in short gasps. As the joints finally heaved me up, I turned to see about a dozen turian and asari at the other end of the hall, gawking at their useless guns that refused to fire. Thapeli snorted slightly before ignoring them turning to me. Then some hotshot ran forward, grabbing a metal pole and ripping it from the wall. I tried to scream when he was thrown across the hall. The other 11? They decided to try numbers. 

As the coward I was, as fruitless as I knew the fight was, I turned and continued my flight, aiming to the exterior, towards something that would help me kill this thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	78. Revenant: Chapter 6

I could hear the tortured screams behind me, I sobbed at the squelch of someone being crushed or ripped apart. My stomach wanted to twist and buckle me to the ground, but the pain in my lungs was more than enough to counteract that. I stumbled down the stairs, saved from falling by a mad grab for the railing. The lights flickered off, an ominous red hue lighting the halls. I stumbled as even they flickered. Then the lights blinded me as the Saboteur was once more distracted.

On the ground floor, I was surrounded by people. 

“Captain Shaik!” someone cried. I looked up, gripping the wall as a young asari bobbed forward. “W-We received a message from one of the turians, something about a monster?” I squeezed my eyes shut. Goddam it man, you had _one_ job!

“Outside. Everyone outside!” I barked, forcing myself towards the airlock. “On me, everyone, move if you want to live!”

The airlock refused to equalise to the pressure, so I forced the doors open, almost in a blind panic. Don’t get cornered, don’t get cornered, for God sake don’t get cornered! Hands appeared everywhere, forcing the heavy door to expose us to the full gravity. The hiss and gushing of air as pressure tried to equalise almost took me out the door. But I ended up staggered out, already stumbling down the ramps the vast courtyard. There was a small army of people lining up on the ground, armed and ready to storm the building. Imperious was leading the front. I staggered over. 

“Shaik, where the hell have you been?” Imperious grumbled. He seemed to note my breathless demeanour as I waved the small group behind me to join the formation. “What’s the situation?” I turned to the group of about 60 aliens.

“Shit, absolute shit. Where’s my crew?” I pleaded. The turian drew his plates together, clicking his mandibles a touch. 

“Fighting is breaking out all over the compound. They are dealing with one of those outbreaks,” Imperious explained. I squeezed my eyes shut.

“Indoctrinated servants. Fuck, I knew I was forgetting something,” I put my hands on my hips. This was getting out of hand. I had to put a stop to this Saboteur. My crew could handle the indoctrinated servants, but with a Tech Incap Saboteur… “I’m taking control of this,” 

“I don’t think so, Shaik. I have 40 years’ experience in the military. No greenhorn is going take control of a hostage-” he rattled. I snarled. 

“I was fucking trained, to deal with these bastards! This is no hostage, situation and this is no ordinary, elcor! This thing, for it isn’t a bloody elcor anymore, will disable your guns, suits, shields, omni-tools and implants. I watched her liquefy an asari, just 5 minutes ago using her own biotic, implants against her!” I roared with volus-like gasps for air. Or attempted to, my usual thunder was dampened by pain. The turian was silent. “I’ve been slammed to the ground, when she disabled my suit, disabled the artificial gravity in the, building and crushed me into the ground! Don’t you dare sit there and tell me, that you have 40 years of experience dealing with these monsters,” I hissed. Imperious blanked. “I am using my fucking Council given, power and assuming control of this situation! Do I make myself clear?!” Imperious was silent for a moment, regarding me. 

“I understand, Captain Shaik. What is the first order of business?” he answered, his tone shifting from dryness to a soldier awaiting orders. I turned to the bustle of people around me, some relief slipping off my shoulders. 

“First things first. Do we have any mechanical, non-computerised or non-electrical weapons?” I asked. 

“What is this, the 20th century?” someone muttered. I growled. 

“Yes, yes it is. Because when that elcor finishes killing those 11 people, she will gun for me and none of your weapons will save you!” I snapped. “Mechanical weapons! Are there any?!” 

“Well… there’s old cranes that just require normal combustion engines… nothing electrical in them apart from that,” A pale asari voice near the back. 

“I saw an old 2-ton mechanical harpoon gun in the back shed,” a turian added.

“Get them warmed up and in a position away from the main building! Load them with whatever could crush or kill this thing and get that harpoon gun set up! Go, go!” I waved an arm. A group of about 15 tore off. “Radio won’t work when this guy gets here, we need a way to communicate. Without letting her know. They’re monsters but they’re fucking intelligent monsters,” I reminded. 

“We have a bunch of flares…” a turian shrugged. 

“Grab them, mark the drop locations of the cranes with them. When you’re ready, send someone to wave a flare at us. I’ll lead her up,” I ordered.

“Yes ma’am!” the turian saluted, running off with about 4 other turians. I breathed, wincing at the pain in my chest.

“Half you grab your gear and, split yourself up into even groups of 6, go around all these outbursts of fighting and take, out who is going crazy, like not even talking crazy. They’ll be attacking anything that moves. If you see any of my crew, you follow their orders. Go!” I snapped. A good chunk of the aliens tore off into the distance, their omni-tools lit up as they tried to locate the points of fighting. “Everyone else, grab you guns, get to the maximum distance you can away from the facility before you can’t hit the fucker. If you are a sniper, grab it and go!” I screeched. I watched the last 20 people tear off in different directions, moving as far away as they could. Imperious remained where he was.

“Shaik, what the hell is going-” he began. I spared him a look as I scanned the area.

“Imperious, we don’t have time. We need to move! She’ll be out here soon and I, need to figure out how to rip her spin out” I wheezed. 

“Spine?” Imperious gawked. 

“Yes, spine. She’s part machine. Rip the spine out and she’ll, stop regenerating and it’s the only thing we’ve, found that kills them,” I explained. 

The hiss of my suit was my only warning. 

Both Imperious and I crashed into the ground, our suits failing. I quivered, once again struggling to breathe. I could only muster a whine. 

“Advocacy, you are proving to be more of an annoyance than I first thought,” Thapeli rumbled. I gagged. My breath came back in a rush with the sounding of gunfire. I began the chore of picking myself up began once more. 

“What the fuck is that thing?” Imperious gasped, already on his knees to push himself up. 

“My kind of monster,” I coughed. 

“Knees, Shaik, knees. The knee joints are designed to pick you up if you fall,” Imperious growled, eyes on the Saboteur as a small group of asari screamed, their weapons useless. I dread to think what was happening to them. I forced myself onto my knees, getting a foot under me to push me up. The suit whined. I stumbled as my weakened legs quaked. 

“We need to lure him, tech won’t work on this sucker for long,” I swallowed a dry lump. I looked over my shoulder, a waving flare catching the corner of my eye. 

“Move up to the flare. If it is after you, you should be able to lure it up,” he moved towards a nearby vehicle, pulling out a grenade launcher. “Go, move towards the flare,” he ordered. 

“He’ll just cancel out the electronics, it won’t fire,” I pleaded, doing as he ordered regardless. 

“His tech disablement seems to be targeted, if she focuses on one person, maybe we can jog it between us and get her into position. Go, I’ve got you covered!” Imperious run further ahead, a slow jog due to the gravity. I reached the guy with the flare.

“Everything’s in position, Captain,” the asari assured. She pointed out the flare on the ground, burning about 250m away. I spied the nearby crane, whatever was loaded on it. I wasn’t sure what it was. It wasn’t lit but I heard the low rumble of the engine. I swallowed, watching Imperious’ darken form through the gloomy compound. The massive harpoon gun was lined up at the back, between the crane and sides of warehouses. She’d be funnelled up… maybe.

“Good, get into a safe position,” I whispered, turning back to the Saboteur just as she crushed an asari skull into the ground. I sucked in as much air as my damaged lungs could muster, trying to ignore the purple blood.

“Thapeli, you asshole! Why don’t you stop picking on them and fight a real threat!” I snapped. I felt my heart drop to my toes as she turned to face me. I moved back towards the flare, forever thankful that there was a warehouse between her and me. I got 10 steps before I heard the earth crack behind me. I closed my eyes, preparing for the next moment. 

I managed a weak scream as I crashed into the ground like a lead weight. My lungs could hold enough air to stop me asphyxiating. I twitched, eyes wide as I gagged. I heard a rhythmic thump behind me as she approached. I couldn’t even hyperventilate. I could only quiver as the robotic growls crawled closer. I wheezed when an explosion rattled the air above me. My lungs could breathe… just worse than before. 

“Oi, freak, let’s see you try and stop this!” I heard imperious cry.

Thapeli snarled in rage, her target altering as she diverted to deal with the turian. It took everything I had to push myself on my knees, my vision swimming as oxygen struggled to reach my brain. I staggered up, stumbling forward as Imperious managed a short squeak before he crumbled onto the deck. I limped, struggling to keep my eyelids open as my breaths became shorter and shallower. 

“Alarmed. Tamrud, what is going on?” I heard. I wheeled in horror, Elder Savirx, phased out of the gloom behind some buildings, attracted by noise. Thapeli turned her attention to the elder elcor. Savirx assessed the situation, saw the blackened plates coating the female Saboteur and the bullets in the distance pinging off her. He could put two and two together. 

I knew what was about to happen. 

“RUN!” I screeched, ignoring my internal warning signs and tried to run towards the elcor, my lungs cursing me for trying to scream. Thapeli charged at Savirx. Every footstep I made was a thundering bump, jarring every joint until I swore they would break. My lungs were nothing but sharp pains as I tried to get between the Saboteur and the elderly elcor. I was slow. 

It was like trying to run through tar, like those nightmares where you cannot run, or seem to run on the spot. Thapeli was on the elcor in seconds. I heard squeals the likes I had never heard before. The bullets became a hailstorm, but the Reaper plates were too powerful for mere bullets. I was focused on Thapeli, on the cables throwing the elcor around. I didn’t even notice what kind of injuries were being inflicted or any other sounds around me other than my wheezed breathing and pounding heart. I was about a metre from Thapeli, omni-blade free when the elcor raised both front limbs together into the air. 

That was then I realised the whole thing was a trap. 

I couldn’t even scream as the arms swung down, pounding into my torso and hurling me dozens of feet away. Despite the gravity and the suit weight. I crashed against the harpoon gun chassis, a ringing in my ears drowning out the sound of the engine humming beside me. I couldn’t move. A twitch sent pain rocketing through me. Breathing never gave enough oxygen. I wheezed, asphyxiating, until the ringing died. The gunfire pinged like whispers of wind until my head stopped reeling. I could now hear an elcor in distress and a roar of panic over the radio. 

It was sheer stubbornness that made me roll off the armchair shaped chassis and onto the ground. I wept as I forced my aching knees to push me up, my arms stretched above me to aid my weakened legs. I hissed through my teeth as I forced myself up the steps to the controls, gasping by the time I climbed the 6 or 7 steps. I was confronted with levers on bent sticks and rows of worn buttons. I grit my teeth as I snapped a hand to one, moving it to see what happened. The whole machine spun on a pivot. I rasped as I tried to shuffle this mechanical contraption to aim somewhere near Thapeli, hoping she would stumble into it. 

My vision was blurring with each passing second, my sense of colour was patched like paint horse. My hand shook over the red button – I think it was red – that said ‘launch’ above it. Imperious, God bless that turian, had spotted my attempt to climb into the machine, to line it up. Using the rocket launcher, he lured Thapeli away from Savirx, the elcor now still on the ground. Imperious was smashed into the floor. Thapeli moved in for the kill. 

Thapeli crossed the crosshairs. My hand slapped on the button, aided by the gravity. I ricocheted around in the protective cage from the force that shook the harpoon gun. A half-ton spear flew forward. Thapeli froze to assess the situation. Reaper plate was no match for half a ton of metal hurtled at least 100 miles per hour. Thapeli roared as the harpoon embedded itself in her, piling straight through her. I had to hit several buttons until I got the one that reeled in my catch. Thapeli crackled in robotic tones, unable to resist the machine as the prongs forbade her from slipping off the harpoon. Cables sprang free to snap the massive chain. She passed over the burned out flare.

“DROP IT!” Imperious rattled. I heard a loud thunk above me, startling me as my hearing faded. A wall of spikes, as long as I was tall, crashed down on top of Thapeli. Imperious struggled to his feet. The reel was still in motion, the monstrous bed of spikes which I could only guess was used for terraforming, refusing to budge against the strain. 

Something had to give. It ended up being Thapeli. I gagged as the harpoon pulled itself free, machine and fleshy material strewn and dragged along the path of the harpoon. Only part of the lower half of the body remaining on the metal spear. The spine dropped off, pieces of flesh and cable still clinging to it. It also still had a touch of brain on it still. I shuffled out of the seat, my vision now spinning, before my strength failed me. I tumbled down the steps for one final crash into the ground. At least now I didn’t have my suit trying to crush me too. I lay, face down, on the ground, a darkness setting in over my vision. 

“Shaik!” I heard someone cry, a muddied summon. One eye seemed to fail, I was losing the strength to even attempt to breathe. Someone crouched down beside me. 

“Pack, the spine, up. A-And, the b-body, i-in a, different, box, please,” I managed. “I can’t breathe,” I added. 

“Hang in there, Shaik. Don’t die on me yet,” The voice crooned, sounding like Imperious. 

I don’t know what happened after that. The darkness found me, took me in its arms and sang its lullaby. I don’t even think I resisted.

* * *

I realised a numbness in my limbs and how uncomfortable it was, stirring me from my slumber. I just watched to twitch them. I then knew of a faint tingling sense of pain through my joints and chest. When I breathed, it tore a pained sound from me, midway between a whimper and a croak. My strength was gone, my pained breaths were short. My eyelids fluttered, prying open. I breathed shallow breaths as I took in my surroundings. It was a small room, beige like the rest of this damn place. I seemed to be on a makeshift bed of ripped chair cushions on a board with some air tanks on the floor next to me, a stretcher between me and the cushions. On a bench in the tiny room, most likely a closet with a window, Mat’al dozed, propped up against the wall. I struggled to the find the air to speak. 

“Ma… Ma… Sassy?” I called. I tried to form a t, but my body just couldn’t do it.

“Don’t you call me that, young lady,” Mat’al threatened, opening his eyes. “Otherwise I may have to shoot you more often,” I offered a weak half-smile. I tried to shuffle. The salarian was on his feet, moving to my side. “Do not move, Dell. Trust me on that one,” I frowned a touch at him. 

“Am I bad?” I asked. Mat’al snorted. 

“You have a lovely pair of collapsed lungs, Dell,” Mat’al explained. I blinked. “You have a tube in your chest to drain the air out, you’re also on oxygen to keep your poor oxygen levels up. We’re waiting for a pressurised transport unit to come and take you back to the _Valiant_. You need more specialist treatment at the Citadel,” I groaned. 

“How the fuck am I going to keep this from Julian…” I muttered. Mat’al chuckled. 

“Easy, don’t tell him,” Mat’al smirked. I scowled. “You’ll be back up on your feet soon, as soon as they examine the damaged lungs. You’ll be out in a few days,” 

“Great. W-What about Thapeli? And Savirx?” I moaned. 

“Elder Savirx is in the ICU in the nearby hospital but I am unaware of his current condition. The Saboteur was not kind. Valérien is overseeing the Saboteur. The spine and body are in separate crates, a shuttle it taking the body towards the sun to destroy it. We’ve shielded the spine on the _Valiant_ …you knew about this,” Mat’al added. 

“About the body being packed up?” I sighed. 

“No, the Saboteur,” Mat’al affirmed, his chirpy tone lined with swords. I moaned. 

“Mat’al, there was a fine line to walk. If people knew why we were actually here, instead of trying to help repair the systems, the Saboteur would never have shown herself. Indira said it would be best to hide it from everyone for now and see if we could lure it out, seeing either an easy target or deciding it couldn’t handle any more meddling. I had to make it look like we were forced here by a desperate Council,” I wheezed. God, why did my lungs feel like they cramping all the time? 

“I see… well, I hope in the future that you will inform me of these plans,” he retorted chillily. I offered an apologetic half smile. 

“Not that I didn’t trust you, Mat’al, I just didn’t trust people not to eavesdrop,” I sighed. 

“A wise reason to distrust,” Mat’al agreed. He turned when the door opened. I glanced over to see the silver turian, Imperious, enter. He smiled a touch, I would have thought. 

“Commander, the pressure chamber has arrived. We’re ready to mobilise,” he explained. Mat’al smile was almost frozen. 

“Thank you, Captain. We’ll have Captain Shaik loaded shortly,” he assured. 

“Now, I’m afraid. The _Valiant_ has been summoned to Palaven, we need to drop you off in the Citadel ASAP,” Imperious explained more. Mat’al breathed. 

“Oh, stop bickering,” I moaned. I wasn’t sure why they were fighting, but there was only so much I could handle. I was in no mood. I felt, rather than saw, the coldness in Mat’al’s stare. “I want off this planet so I don’t have to worry about being crushed again,” 

I moaned as a metal… coffin was carried in. My muscles tightened a touch, burning my lungs almost. Two turians held the coffin stretcher so Imperious could part the doors. I closed my eyes, breathing as my damaged lungs could allow. It was Mat’al and Imperious who eased me off the makeshift bed and onto the padded base. 

“You’re not claustrophobic are you?” Imperious asked as the straps were secured over me. I snorted. 

“No,” I uttered. The turian chuckled as the massive doors shut over me, giving me about 2 or 3 inches in front of me before I hit glass. It… was a tight fit. 

“Let’s load her up, we’ve got another mission to get done,” Imperious ordered. 

I was content to close my eyes and enjoy the swaying motion, almost like a cradle. I heard the hiss around me, guessing we were at the airlock and the pressure was building in this box. When I opened my eyes, the morning sun was just burning over the horizon, chasing away the darkness and the pin points of lights in the sky. I felt the pressurised chamber slide along something, before a canvas roof blocked the view from me. Bodies piled in. Familiar faces. 

“Cosy?” Sitoln asked, grinning. I frowned at him. Val smirked over my head. 

“How’s our little test tube baby then?” Val chuckled. I glared. 

“I will make you run alongside the car,” I threatened. Val coughed, rubbing his grav-suit. I smiled as I lay back to enjoy the smooth ride back to space. 

I did it, I killed a Saboteur – with a lot of help – that Julian had failed to counteract. Although my new fear was how best to counteract a SIC-TI, or Saboteur Induced Capability-Tech Incapacitation to most people. I wanted it shortened to SS-TI, Saboteur Specialisation… yeah, yeah I would do that. Oh Dell, stop getting distracted! So I couldn’t use biotics, I couldn’t use guns, couldn’t use shields or omni-tools… were we just going to pack mechanical guns? That reminded me…

“Hey Val, do me a favour,” I pleaded.

“Uh… sure, what’s up, Dell?” he blinked, surprised. 

“Don’t go near a Tech Incap Saboteur. I’ve seen what they can do to biotics… I’d rather not see you have your organs liquefied. Despite how much you piss me off,” I sighed. I opened my eyes to stare at him. I burst out laughing, but winced as my chest expanded. Val’s mouth had dropped, mandibles sagging, eyes the side of mini planets. I shouldn’t laugh, because of my lungs and because it was a horrific death but… it was still a picture. 

“They… liquefy…” he gawked. I offered a sad smile. I think he may have trembled. He leaned back on the chair, eyes to the rear of the vehicle as we sped towards the docks. 

After about 20 minutes, I was whisked off the car, this time carried by Phentos and Cathleen. I felt safer in the hands of my crew. The faceless pair of turians who carried me did a fantastic job. I … felt more comfortable with a face I knew. I gazed at the shaped ship just before I was taken aboard the _Valiant_ , taken straight to the medical wing where I could watch the planet fade as the cruiser sped away from Dekuuna. I was just happy to be removed from the bloody pressurised coffin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	79. Revenant: Chapter 7

I was relieved when we reached the Citadel. I could finally get back on my feet. I had spent the entire 2 day journey locked in the med bay, receiving general care from the onboard turian doctor, Lyren Raethern. He knew little about humans, but he was more than happy to entertain me with his medical school stories. Turns out, the guy was in the same year as Saere, so you could understand my curiosity. 

“So, here I am in the middle of this packed hallway full of people covered in puss oozing spots of Invertus Disease – which is very similar to your chickenpox – when Saere saunters into the hall and screeched in the room ‘Who has taken all the Auera lotion?!’. Turns out that snobby, stuck up girl I asked out about 2 weeks ago for coffee? She hadn’t been vaccinated and had stolen over 4000 bottles of this lotion. Well, we head down to her house with some police to question her and what do we find? The woman is bathing in a bathtub full of this lotion… she got struck off the course the next day,” he chuckled. I gawked. 

“What the hell was she going to do with 4000 bottles of what is camomile lotion?” I gaped. The turian laughed. 

“I wish I knew, sell what she didn’t use? Daily baths?” he shrugged. 

“I feel sorry for your water system if that was the case,” I snorted. He chuckled. 

_“Uh, Doctor Raethern? Several members of Captain Shaik’s crew are here remove her from the ship,”_ A voice crackled over the intercom. 

“Why does he sound so concerned …?” Lyren frowned. I paled. 

“Indira,” I predicted. The turian clicked his mandibles at me, plates drawn together. 

“Commander to the left- no, not that lef- would you slow down?!” I heard someone snap. I closed my eyes. Oh wonderful. 

“Dellion!” I heard her squeal, bursting into the room. I raised a hand. 

“Freeze!” I ordered. She froze mid-step, arms flung over her head equipped to hug me to death. “I have a tube in my chest. No hugging,” Indira blinked for a second, still frozen. 

“Why?” she quizzed. 

“Collapsed lungs,” I retorted. Indira drew her arms in as she sucked in a hissed breath. 

“Owie, not fun… ” she answered. She skipped up to my head. “How’d it go?” she asked with a glint in her eye. I managed a weak smile. 

“Mission successful. I wouldn’t be so beaten up had it gone otherwise,” I sighed as more bodies filed into the room. Saere, Lynetlia, Kai and Alder walked in. Saere huffed at Indira. 

“Commander, how are we supposed to guide you if you run… Lyren, hello,” Saere blinked, noticing the doctor. Lyren grinned. 

“Good morning, Saere. Out the civilian medicine then?” Lyren asked. Saere rolled her eyes. 

“Blame the red head on the bed, she ‘enlisted’ me,” Saere retorted. 

“It was an invitation,” I scowled. Saere smirked over at me. Alder and Kai marched up the bed, ready to move me. I hadn’t been out of the stretcher, Lyren didn’t want to shuffle me too much. 

“All right, Captain, we’ve got a shuttle straight to Huerta Hospital,” Alder drawled as he took the pair of sticks above my head. I moaned in complained. 

“Not there!” I whined. Alder blinked. “Ask Val, he’ll tell you,” I grumbled, moaning in discomfort as I was lifted off the bed. I caught Lyren’s eyes as I was hoisted out the room, jerking my eyes to Saere as she asked for an update. He clicked his mandibles in response. Dammit, he had a thing for Saere, that much was obvious and if he thought I would not do anything... Indira skipped beside me as I carried off the cruiser. On the ground, the rest of the crew waited. They saluted, a long, thin crate on the ground as I passed. 

If only I wasn’t going to hospital… alas there was nothing I could do. My lungs had been damaged by Dekuuna’s gravity. When I arrived at Huerta and they checked the scans, they weren’t as horrible as feared. I still had to go to surgery, but with the joys of modern medicine, I didn’t require stitches for organs. They were healing, just not as as I was used to. I chewed my lip. I was conjecturing Nyryntha was behind that. Until this point, Nyryntha had always ensured my body healed quicker than most. After Thapeli and our little talk, I was guessing she had lost her patience with me. It would still be a few days at least before I would be free to leave. Lungs were hard to keep down, from what I was told. 

So I was stuck in hospital for 4 days until they were assured my lungs were functioning. I would still be breathless and but deep breathing exercises would help with that. And during my stay I was… well, inundated with stuff. Balloons, cards, even some flowers from Liara. And somehow Shepard found out. I now owned a bloody grey bear wearing a red T-shirt saying ‘I Survived Dekuuna’. I seethed. No card, no note. Just that with a tag saying ‘Love, Shepard’. At least Garrus’ more ‘tasteful’ image of a turian riding an elcor into battle got a giggle from me. I did not know if Julian knew but that I had gotten nothing from him and the crew had said nothing which was a good sign. 

I was the happiest person in the world when I was given the green light to leave. I took a deep breath in upon leaving the, trying to force myself through the discomfort and tightness forming around my chest. All I got was the strong scent of disinfectant. I stuck my tongue out as I made a beeline for the elevator. Raisha chuckled by my side, escorting me from the hospital. Solo, I might add. 

“Eager?” she asked. I grinned. 

“That obvious?” I asked. Raisha smiled a touch. 

“Then we have something that will improve your mood further,” Raisha instigated. I frowned a touch as the elevator doors shut behind us. “We have located the final Elcor Saboteur,” I ogled at her for a moment. 

“You have?” I uttered. 

“The Council scrutinised a few traces on those trade documents you sent them. They got access to an old archive before it was overwritten. With Indira and the Intel team working on it, they could back trace the user to an elcor named Herito Auctia. Further ground examinations has also proven he has a small collection of indoctrinated servants devoted to him. He has also started… manipulating those around him, which is why many of these trade deals are ending for the more powerful species, in this case, the salarians,” Raisha explained. I set my jaw. Clever bastards…

“So what is the plan?” I asked. 

“Councillor Valern has agreed to help us,” Raisha smiled a touch. I narrowed my gaze. “We are heading to his office now,” 

“Now?” I gawked. “Raisha, if this goes south, I don’t know if I can-” I began, my heart crashing against my chest. 

“All the crew will be there, Satrino also has snipers in place should they be able to do something to incapacitate us. We are prepared,” Raisha soothed as the elevator dinged. I blinked when a stern looking turian was waiting for me. He pushed himself off the opposite wall. I smirked. 

“Satrino,” I greeted. 

“Shaik. Congratulations on not dying again. We’ll see if we can try to get you out of this one without throwing you in hospital,” Satrino grumbled. I smiled as we walked down the hall.

“Your son popped over for a visit yesterday,” I noted. He half stumbled in surprise. “He was visiting some friends who caught nasty stomach parasite, then heard the infamous Endellion Shaik was in. Nice looking kid, he has your mandibles,” I added. Satrino coughed in surprise, the cold exterior caving. 

“Zyverion was always a looker, got it from his dad,” he smirked. I laughed. 

“Less grumpy though,” I chortled. Satrino scowled at me. “Raisha was filling me in. You have you men ready?” I asked. Satrino sobered up almost. 

“We have prime positions of the Councillor’s office, Councillor Valern is also prepared to have his windows shot out,” Satrino grinned. “Even removed the bulletproof glass for this mission,” I flicked my eyebrows up. 

“I would say… ” I muttered, my mind drifting back to combat mode already. Satrino led us to an elevator, taking us up to the upper levels of the Presidium. I waited during the long ride up, almost comforted to be walking when the doors opened. I strode in, following Satrino as he led me to the Councillor’s office. 

The large, bright office was decorated in many weird foliage, with plenty of cosy seated areas at the sides for private meetings. The room was packed though, with the entirety of my crew bar the Spectres and Gideon. I recoiled at the roar of my arrival, trying to bat away Indira and her antics. I did not need to be in a headlock! I battled my way to the front, through the patting arms, where the remaining commanders were speaking with Valern, the salarian looking a touch aggravated by the cry. I offered a sheepish smile. 

“Good morning, Councillor, I apologise for the… welcoming committee,” I coughed as I saluted. Valern pulled himself straight. 

“I am relieved to see you are out of hospital. All is well?” he quizzed. 

“As far as I can tell. No more Dekuuna gravity though, I don’t think my lungs could survive it,” I answered. “Nothing some time and exercises won’t cure… although if this elcor is also a SS-TI then we’re pretty boned. I do not understand if they can shut down the entire Citadel, expose us to space… ” I finished. 

“We will have to take the risk,” Valern answered. “This Saboteur will drain trillions from the salarian economy. We must remove it before the damage is done,” 

“I understand Councillor. We’ve got a plan? I doubt the Saboteur would be too happy to walk into a room full of people ready to kill it,” I folded my arms. 

“Simple. We have cloaking technology built into the sides of the room,” Valern nodded his head to the far ends of the wide room, a silver stripe on the floor. Mari elbowed Seth, after which he grumbled as he stepped back, vanishing behind an invisible curtain. I blinked in surprise and not just at the disappearance. I guessed poor Seth was the show dog for this new tech. And he wasn’t impressed. “Your crew will be behind these cloaking curtains. You will hide behind me and when the Saboteur is in place, you will reveal yourself-” he paused when I shaking my head. 

“Not going to work, Councillor. Saboteurs can feel where each other are. They’ll know I am in the room, even pinpoint where I am in a heartbeat,” I explained. 

“So… what would you suggest?” Valern asked. I clucked my tongue. 

“Who is the furthest Councillor from here?” I asked. Valern frowned a touch. 

“Tevos is the furthest,” he answered. 

“I’ll go pester her for a while. You have a PM system, yes?” I asked. Valern nodded. “Just do a quick buzz when you are ready and I’ll run in. My crew will jump out and we’ll surround them. We’ll confirm and then deal with the Saboteur. We clear?” I asked. A chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ rang out. I nodded as my crew got into positions, moving to the edges of the room where they vanished behind an invisible curtain. I blinked at the empty room, my head reeling. I _really_ needed that. I don’t know for what, but I wanted it. 

I eased myself out of the room, following Satrino down the long hall as he led me to Tevos’s office. He rapped the door before grinning at me. I scowled as the smug turian leaned against wall, ready to let me deal with the councillor. Tevos’s office was in a similar style to Valern’s, although she opted against lots of plants instead of some interesting sculptures of weird… abstract shapes? I shook my head. Tevos lifted her head in surprise before she settled into her chair. 

“Captain Shaik, such a surprise. I was unaware you were out of hospital,” Tevos greeted. I smiled. 

“Good morning, Councillor. I was just released from hospital about 10 minutes ago. I apologise for the interruption but I am… required to be out of the way for a few minutes,” I shrugged. Tevos frowned. “We are pinning down a Saboteur. If you hear gunfire… well, don’t freak out yet,” I offered. Tevos raised a brow. 

“10 minutes out and already hard at work,” Tevos smiled. I flicked my eyebrows up as I shifted my weight. 

“Well, someone has to stop them,” I shrugged. “Assuming all goes well, we won’t have to worry about any of the elcor Saboteurs since Thapeli is dead,” I smiled, stroking the Paladin at my side. Tevos relaxed her shoulders. 

“Thank you for aiding us on Dekuuna. Hopefully this sends a strong message to the Saboteurs we will not allow this sitting down,” Tevos smiled. I sighed. 

“We’ll see, Councillor. We shall see,” I muttered. I jumped when a quick buzz filled the air. My hairs stood on end. “Don’t answer that, Councillor,” I croaked, pulling my Paladin out. Tevos frowned a touch. “That’s my que,” I jogged back to the door, trying to keep my footsteps light but quick as I tore down the hall, Satrino was waiting to open the door. About 4 steps away, he hit the button, the doors parted. I leapt in, pistol drawn. 

What stood before me was a male elcor, the large hump more pronounced than their female counterparts. The light grey elcor carried a tan stripe pattern along his back turned as I entered. I breathed as my crew rushed from their hiding spots, guns out. I circled around the elcor, trying to get between it and Valern. The salarian decided he didn’t want to be in the room at all and mirrored me, trying to get back to the door. The elcor was fixated to me. 

“Frightened. Councillor Valern, what is the meaning of this?” the elcor began. I frowned a touch, listening to my heartbeat. After a moment, I felt another beat, no longer mirroring my heart. And it seemed to pull me towards the elcor as I circled it. I scowled as I distracted myself, a name whispering in my head. 

“Commando, eyes here,” I snapped. “Or I’ll gut you like I did Thapeli,” The elcor turned to face me, the Councillor reaching the door. Satrino pushed him out the room. 

“I am not sure what you a-” he began. I laughed. 

“I can feel it,” I growled. I tapped my chest. “I can feel it,” There was a slight pause, the elcor watching me as I stopped circling it. It sighed. 

“You had such potential, Advocacy,” the elcor began. I breathed. The guns clicked. “The Architect chose you first, decided you were a prime candidate for the Saboteurs. Your brother only came 34th,”

“And yet he is a Martyr,” I crooned. The Saboteur snorted. 

“Only as the original Enforcer’s Shell failed during growth. Time and time again, we could not merge the technology with his new form. Your growth was spectacular, flawless. We were running out of time, thus Palalrian was moved to the Enforcer hoping his shell’s growth would be just as successful. He mirrored your growth almost exactly. If only we had known that such immaculate growth would lead to such… complications,” the elcor muttered. 

“We have a name for this guy?” I asked. I kept my hands tight on the gun, afraid I’d drop it in a heartbeat. 

“If Thapeli was the last one we killed. This must be Hugelun,” I heard Indira call. 

“So, what’s the plan now, Hugelun? Fuck up other poor species defence system?” I asked. Hugelun didn’t even move. 

“No, Advocacy. I cannot inflict any more damage upon the organic in this cycle until the return.” The Saboteur informed me. I raised a brow, insure how best to respond to this sudden shift of… surrender. 

“Oh good, you are just going to stand there and let us kill you, brilliant!” I answered. 

“I am afraid not, Advocacy. You made your decision on Dekuuna. I know that my Shell will not leave this room alive. But it does not need to. I need to ensure that you do not leave it alive either,” Hugelun retorted. My expression dropped with my stomach. Wait… what?

My body sprung back on instinct, back flipping onto the desk before shoving myself to the side as the elcor charged. The window shattered as the snipers fired, just before I hit the ground. I lost count of the bullets as the elcor stumbled, black Reaper plates growing from the skin. As I hit the deck, Verv and Shual charged, crushing the elcor between their planet-sized shoulders. I could only gawk on the floor as Phentos, Iona and Cathleen leapt onto its back with omni-blade drawn. Every biotic – the asari, Indira, Val, Connor and Etal – all pinned the elcor down, faces tight with concentration. The rest of the crew had guns out, prepared to open fire. My eyes were fixated on Hugelun as a wet slurping sound filled the air. I could only watch as the crew ripped the spine out, tossing it on the floor nearby. I pushed myself up. 

I was deafened by Verv and Shual’s roar, the pair joyous as they crashed their heads together. I breathed a sigh of relief, my lungs stinging. I dusted myself off as the cheer of victory sounded. I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked back, spotting a grinning Val. 

“We’ve got your back,” he winked. “And for once, you didn’t get hurt,” I sighed in relief. 

“Oh I dunno, might get a bruise from that landing,” I feigned. Val scowled. 

“Oh wow, a bruise! Someone call the hospital! She needs to go into ICU!” Val cried. I elbowed him in the stomach with a grumble. He laughed. 

“All right people, let’s crate him up and get him in the nearest sun. Know what specialisation he was?” I asked. Mat’al sauntered over, turning the dark spine in his hands. 

“It has the same bumps as Alea. I am guessing he is Mental Assault,” he concluded, straightening. 

“Oh good, I avoided an absolute mind fuck then,” I breathed. “All right, let’s get the spine packed up and on the _Starquake_ ,” I sighed. 

“Then what?” Indira bounded. I blinked. 

The most obvious thing would be to get back to it, to study the spines and… I sighed. Was there any point? What could we gleam from them? We understood indoctrination well enough, well enough to have the RIT to help any long term affects. We already knew what look for in the spines to identify them since Julian gave us all the data on it… That gave me an idea. 

“I know what to do with them. Pack them up, including Saria’s and Alea’s. I will give my brother a little present,” I ordered. 

“Dell, you can’t be-” Val gagged. 

“Yeah, I am. I don’t want these things on my ship. Julian has the staff and the safety precautions to study them more. I won’t endanger my crew. C’mon. We need to get back on the _Starquake_ …and I need to take a shower,” I scrunched my face up as I led the crew out, although I forgot about the other little issue when I noticed the Council watching me. 

Wonderful… now I had to stand around for a few hours and report in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	80. Revenant: Chapter 8

I stared at myself in the mirror, chewing my lip. Today was the day. Today, I would try to tango with Marshal and gain access to the _Constellation’s_ Reaper Server. I jiggled my head a little as I made sure Kala’s portable server was secure on my arm. I popped the visor on, halving it to sit over one eye only. I would need to see where I was going after all. I stretched a little, trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach. I would feel happier if I had a group going with me… but it was just Kala and me. I pulled on a blank sleeve to match Kala’s server sleeve, just so no one would get suspicious. 

I was armed up as best as I could. I had some tech I borrowed the science and intel rooms, electronic disruptors to keep Marshal’s cameras and microphones from spotting me. Whether they worked or not – and I could operate them – remained to be seen. I also had a firing grappling hook to help me out if I needed to get out quick. It was hard to use though, I always underestimated how strong it was and it kept being ripped out of my hand. 

I forced myself to leave the safety of my room, cursing my shaking knees. The elevator ride down to the CIC took forever, drying my mouth and tensing the muscles in my legs until I wanted to shake them. When the doors opened, I ambled out, scanning the room as the crew wandered around. I slunk up to the CR, where mum was seated, frowning at the screens before her. I coughed as I approached. 

“Hi mum,” I greeted. She blinked in surprise before smiling a touch. 

“Hello, Gid,” she greeted, tapping at a screen to her right. 

“Are we, uh, heading to the _Constellation_?” I asked. Mum pulled a face before nodding her head to the cameras on the top level. I looked up, my stomach plunging as the huge dreadnaught filled two of the screens and several of the cruisers flanking it like fish against a shark. I swallowed. 

_”_ DSST Constellation _, this is the_ RSS-2 Starquake _. Requesting permission to dock,”_ I heard Mari call over the intercom. Mum peeked up, eyes on the _Constellation_ on the screen. 

_”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, request received. Standby,”_ the operator responded. Mum sighed as the Starquake throttled back, hovering nearby one cruiser. It was only a few seconds, to inform Uncle Julian we were arriving. _”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, apologies for the delay. Please proceed to Dock SQ,”_

“Aww, we have our own personal dock, that’s adorable,” Mum crooned. I chewed my lip as the engines crept up, easing us just past the bow of the _Constellation_. Laster spun us around, lining up with the massive belly. He only had to sidle forward to be swallowed up. My knees shook as soon as we lined ourselves up on the labelled dock. “All right people! Grab the spines and let’s get cracking,” Mum pushed herself to her feet. I leapt at her voice, my heart knocking a few ribs loose. I hovered by her side, hoping some of her strength would brush off on me. I don’t think it was working. 

After Lanster had docked with the _Constellation_ , Mum led a small team out, everyone else was on ‘shore leave’ for a time. I glanced up as Val and Saria carried the crate of spines down the ramp. I swallowed as I watched Uncle Julian approach, trying to keep his pace steady. Mum stopped a short distance away from him. 

“Good afternoon, Julian,” mum greeted. Julian glanced at the crate before focusing on mum. 

“Delly, you have not been responding to my messages for 2 weeks now. What the hell happened?” he demanded. Mum kept her face straight as she glanced to Saria and Val, nodding her head. The pair dropped the crate before Julian. He frowned. 

“Covert mission,” Mum shrugged. “Need to know basis, I was not on the _Starquake_ for most of it,” she explained as Val cracked the lid off with his biotics. Uncle Julian glanced at the box of foam popcorn before dropping his hand on. He blinked, frozen before pulling out one of the elcor spines. 

“So you found the elcor diplomat,” he breathed. Mum smiled. 

“Keep looking,” she encouraged. Uncle Julian stared at her from under his eyebrows before dropping a hand back in. After a quick search, he brought out the second elcor spine. Uncle Julian gawked at them for a time, staring at the dark grey spines before raising his eyes to mum’s. “Thapeli and Hugelun are dead,” 

“You went to Dekuuna?!” he snapped. Mum smiled under his rage. “I told you not to go to Dekuuna! Do you know how many men Thapeli killed?” 

“47?” Mum shrugged. “It wasn’t easy, made harder than he was Tech Incap. Being in a building with artificial gravity and wearing grav-suits makes for a… uncomfortable result,” Mum coughed. Uncle Julian was fixated on her, demanding more. “I was slammed to the ground by the gravity about 3 or 4 times. By the time it was over and done with, I was bed ridden with two collapsed lungs,” Uncle Julian’s eyes bulged. “Just got out of Huerta Hospital about 3 days ago after spending a few days there. Oh Julian, for God sake, I was fine! The turian army kept me stable and comfortable until Huerta could confirm my lungs were recovering. I have deep breathing exercises to ensure my lung capacity returns to normal,” she assured. Uncle Julian turned to Saria. The asari sighed. 

“I was in no position to aid, Admiral. The only people who knew of the true purpose for the Dekuuna mission were Captain Shaik, Commander Thermi’a and the Councillors. I was also left on the _Starquake_ in the Citadel. Captain Shaik went to Dekuuna on a turian cruiser,” Saria explained. 

“That… explains how you got on without the _Phoenix_ spotting you…” Julian managed. He glanced down to the elcor spines in his hands. He seemed to pop his jaw. “Delly, a word,” he managed through ever tightening grit teeth. He dropped the spines back in the crate before turning to the ground behind him. “Get these to the lab! I want a full report by morning!” he ordered. Mum raised her chin a notch before following Uncle Julian towards the elevator. Val snorted. 

“1000 credits they just end up screaming at each other,” he commented. 

“1000 credits they end fighting,” Indira smirked. Val groaned. 

“Not taking that bet,” he grumbled. I blinked. “Well, do we wander the _Constellation_ or stay on the _Starquake_?” he asked. Indira shrugged. 

“Whatever you want to do, I suppose,” Indira shrugged, skipping back into the _Starquake_. Val sighed before heading back into the ship. I shuffled my weight before pushing onwards, heading for the elevator. 

“You are certain of this, Gideon?” Kala chimed in my ear. “My scanners are detecting more than enough security to drop the success rate from 34% to 11%. And while I’m at it, I may as well add the location, crew and your training that you have been doing. That would be 4%,” I scowled, looking around to check for anyone around me. 

“Someone is being so optimistic,” I muttered. Kala paused for a moment, confused. Then she registered the sarcasm. She glowered in the corner of my vision. I smiled a touch. At least she was learning…. 

I jumped out of the elevator, shuffling down the bright halls. I walked for a kilometre on the 12th floor before I came across the windows that overlooked the server room. I leaned on the banister, looking up and down the massive room, almost twice as big as a football pitch and about 4 decks high. A thick layer of mist coated the floor. There seemed to be several blocks, all colour co-ordinated; a black bank of servers, a blue bank, a silver bank and an orange bank. I wasn’t sure what the massive blue machines in the far corner were for, but the black one in the middle must be the Reaper server. I don’t know how I would get into the damn thing though! Everything may lay in four massive quadrants but there was a maze of corridors within the coloured computers. 

“The Black bank is the Reaper Server or R-Servers,” Kala informed, confirming what I assumed. “The orange servers are Marshal’s AI core, the A-Servers, the silver bank is the research server S-Servers and blue bank is the Intelligence server or I-Server. As far as I am aware, the I-Servers mines everything on the extranet from news articles to encrypted documents,” Kala explained. “And as you can see, it will be difficult to sneak around in here,” she added. 

I scowled as I tapped the visor, the blue screen zipping over both eyes. Kala set it up to highlight the dozen of cameras, microphones, electronic trip wires, mechs and god knows what else locked in on the parts of the room. I breathed, trying to figure out a way, anyway, to get into the room without being caught. I wasn’t seeing anything obvious. 

“The vents?” I asked. 

“Not recommended. There are infrared sensors within the vents in case someone should infiltrate,” Kala informed. I clucked my tongue. 

“Nothing short of a power cut could help me out,” I resigned. Great, now what?

“Power cut?” Kala quizzed. I frowned at my reflection in the glass. “That… may work. I can shut down the drive core to cut the power, but you wouldn’t have long and the power cut will not end the mechs inside. It would also put Marshal on high alert,” I pressed my forehead to the glass.

“We don’t have a choice, I’ll do what I can. Just try to keep Marshal off me,” I muttered. “Where is the nearest vent?”

“The optimal vent in terms of length and height from the ground is down two decks, a ground vent but it will alarmed. I will inform you of when I plan to cut the power. You’ll have a few minutes, not long until Marshal discovers the problem. And if he discovers me… Gideon, I cannot out manoeuvre him,” Kala informed. I pushed myself off the banister, heading the nearest elevator. 

“If that happens, disconnect and focus on transmitting the data back to the _Starquake_ ,” I answered as I jumped into the elevator, waiting for it to drop me two floors. Kala remained silent for a time, calculating her next move. I moved out the elevator, following the blinking arrow on the visor to the vent Kala was speaking of. I shuddered as I waited nearby, trying to pretend to looking at something on my omni-tool. 

“All right, cutting power… now,” Kala chimed. 

Everything went dark in a heartbeat. My visor darkened but turned infrared, allowing me to make out the halls and vents in a green hue. I grabbed the vent, the bars cold to touch as I yanked the cover off. I dropped and slipped inside, jamming the cover back on before backing up until a junction, allowing me to turn in the narrow vent. Every sound I made seemed to echo like a war drum. I grit my teeth as I crawled through the dark space, using the slight ribs between the segments joints to pull myself along. 

After one more turn, I pushed my shoulder against the vent cover. I poked my head out into the main server room. I saw no mechs, although in the infrared light, I couldn’t make out the server colours… shit! I grit my teeth as I got to my feet, sneaking up to the nearest bank of computers. I had to ask Kala for confirmation. It was the blue server, so I needed to sneak around the corner. I ducked into a corridor into the server as a mech’s light appeared around the corner. I needed to zig zag for a minute or two until I reached the black servers. 

Kala kept the visor up to date, using whatever tech she had hacked into to help me figure out where the mechs were. I zoned in on the server I needed to insert Kala into. I pinned my back as a mech walked by. I ducked before I found a control panel, a few slots for omni-chips. I pulled one free from my omni-tool, shoving the chip into the Reaper server. The visor lit up as Kala mined through the data. I ducked into a narrow crevice as I waited. Kala burrowed deep into the server, discarding the information we knew and gathering that which we didn’t. My chest was tight from the anxiety of waiting, alone, in the darkness full of armed mechs. She was 20% through the server before the lights flashed back on. I jumped, blinking as I tried to stop my eyes watering. I trembled as a voice broke the silence over the room.

 _“There has been a breech in the server room,”_ Marshal’s voice rang out. _“Assessing situation. A-Servers are clear,”_ I glanced to the control panel as I poked my head free from the safe spot. A mech had just walked past. 

“Kala,” I hissed. I glanced up, afraid of the cameras spotting me. 

“I have only been able to gather 8% of the missing data, Gideon,” Kala informed. I ducked as another mech turned around the corner. 

_” S-Servers are clear,”_ Marshal counted down.

“Kala, if Marshal catches you…” I whimpered. I didn’t want to think about it! 

“Just a little more time,” Kala pleaded.

 _“I-Servers are clear,”_ Marshal rang. I gagged. 

“Kala, eject!” I begged. 

“I am almost at 10%,” Kala pressed. I quivered. 

“No, Kala, out! Now!” I pleaded. I did not understand how Marshal would find her-

 _“Anomaly detected within the R-Server, re-routing security to investigate,”_ Marshal called. 

“Kala, now!” I snapped, jumping out from my hiding. I clawed at the panel. The data scrolling on my visor vanished, the AI conceding. Her chip popped free. I seized it, slotting it back into my omni-tool. 

I screeched when a sharp pain rocketed up my leg. I grabbed onto a server to keep myself upright, looking up to see a mech with a gun aimed at me. I gawked before diving for cover, wincing as a bullet bounced where I once stood. I scrambled to my feet, gritting my teeth against the pain ricocheting through my leg as I tried to flee. I limped my way back to the vent. My eye caught movement, a swarm of camera drones scanning above. I felt the blood plummet to my feet. One flew over me before it spun around to gaze more at me.

 _“Gideon Shaik?”_ I heard Marshal’s voice, sounding almost surprised if AIs could be surprised. My eyes flew around the room, smaller cameras locked to the walls turning to lock onto me. I swore before quickening the pace, cursing my lack of insight into attaching a shield onto me. On top of which, those prototype camera ‘cloaks’ were useless! Kala’s emoticon remained concentrated. Although, I whimpered when it set itself to dread.

“Gideon, I believe Marshal has re-programmed the mechs. The behaviour and weapons are changing,” Kala informed me. I grit my teeth as I rounded another bank of servers, the vent almost in sight.

“To do what?” I grunted, spotting the hole on the bottom of the wall. 

“Non-lethal capture,” Kala informed. I groaned in exacerbation. “Expect electricity,” 

“Oh wonderful,” I uttered. “Transmit the data you could get, Kala. Just in case,” I ordered. Kala answered as her emoticon returned to concentrating. I checked both ways at a junction just at the vent before emerging from the maze of the servers. I dropped and pulled myself through the ground vent, not bothering to cover it again. I began the slow and painful crawl to get out of the server room. I grabbed the ribbing, pulling myself rather than anything else. 

“Transfer at 68%,” Kala informed. “I would… suggest that you slow down. You’ve already tripped 2 infrared sensors and Marshal is tracking you,” she added, her transfer bar ticking up. I moaned. 

“Just… Just transfer everything,” I sighed. Dammit, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this! Only 10% of the missing data, if that, a bullet in the shin and the entire ship aware of who had caused the problem. Goddam AIs and their all seeing eyes! I glanced down to my leg, grunting at the blood trailing in a thin, spotted line behind me. My armour had taken the brunt but… I grit my teeth until I thought they would break. I pulled myself forward a little bit. A vent came on me soon, down a small turn. I pulled myself towards it. 

“Transfer complete… I apologise, I wish I able to mine more data but the sleeve server does not have enough power to scan as fast as I would like. Although, Marshal knows that I, or an AI at least, was behind of the whole drive core shutdown,” Kala sighed. “I apologise, Gideon. I must have miscalculated somewhere…” 

“Kala, there is only so much you can do, don’t worry. It was bad luck more than anything, i-it’s like playing monopoly,” I grunted as I pushed the cover off. I glanced around me, noting the empty halls. I shuddered, pressing my lips together. I expected half an army waiting for me. I pulled myself out, finding my shaken feet. I shuffled down the hall, bringing the grappling hook out of the small pocket on my belt in case I needed it. I peeked around the corner, finding it empty. I frowned. Surely Marshal would have…

I screamed when I was kicked from behind, colliding into the wall before me. I crumbled on the ground as my head spun. I heaved myself up a little, looking up. I gawked when I saw Uncle Julian marching towards me, his expression thunderous. In a panic, I pulled the grappling hook free from under my aching body and fired it down the hall. I squealed as I clung on, flying down the corridor before collapsing on the floor when my grip failed. It was then bodies leapt out of the woodwork and piled on top of me. I swore and trashed, but there was little I could do under a krogan and drell with a small army aiming tasers at me. The lime green drell jammed a gun to the back of my head as Uncle Julian continued his storm towards me. 

“Don’t move, baby Shaik,” the drell drawled. “Someone has been a bad, bad little boy,” 

“Get him on his feet,” Uncle Julian ordered. I meeped as I was pulled up. I managed a weak glare at the towering man before me. I yelped as he grabbed my scruff. “Radayah, go to my sister in the Captain’s war room and tell her I’ll be along soon,” He frowned at me. “I need to deal with this little snake,” 

“Aye, aye, Admiral,” the drell responded.

I glowered up at my uncle as he carried me away, aware of the cameras tracking our progress through the ship. I remained limp, content to keep the weight off my shin. Julian carried me straight to the living quarters, but not the one I was used to. The room looked similar to mum’s quarters, the half wooden walls with pale beige walls above them. It was smaller than mum’s but… but judging from the pictures on the wall, I knew where I was. Uncle Julian dumped me on the sofa, occupying a dip in the floor. 

“Move from this room and I will shoot your knees out,” he threatened. With that, he left, abandoning me in the room. 

I frowned at his back for a moment before removing the boot from my shot shin. I winced at the burn and the slight blood pool had assembled in the heel of the boot. I grumbled as I looked around the room. I conceded defeat. 

“Is there a first aid kit or something, Marshal?” I asked. 

“Indeed there is, within Sir Shaik’s bathroom,” Marshal responded, although it was difficult to know if he was doing it or not. Unlike Kala – who had taken many steps to put as much life into her voice as possible – Marshal was monotone almost. I complained weakly as I forced myself up onto my feet, trudging over to the only other door in the room. 

Uncle Julian’s room was bland, very minimalistic with only one wall and the drawers in the corner with any life. Photographs, tons of them. I blinked at them, scanning them. There were plenty of grandma and grandpa, I recognised them from the photo in mum’s room on the _Starquake_. And there were others of mum and Uncle Julian of when they were kids, there was mum sitting on a small train somewhere on Earth… I tore my gaze away. 

As I trudged through the bathroom to find the first aid kit, it made me realise just how… obsessed Uncle Julian was about mum. I mean yeah, mum said she was his Reaper Trigger, if she died then Uncle Julian would be lost to the Reaper in his head. I found the red box and pulled it free from its place on the wall, limping back to the lounge. Maybe he felt guilty for everything he did to mum…maybe he wanted to claw back whatever they had before the whole… abandonment… thing. Maybe… maybe I could use this. I had sat back down before Uncle Julian stormed into room again. I glanced up before cracking the box open. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Uncle Julian snapped. I glowered up at him as I dug around in the messy box. “Boy, look at me when I’m speaking to you,” he added. I sighed as I looked up at him. “What the hell were you doing in the Reaper Server? How did you shut down the drive core?” I frowned. 

“I know you’re hiding data from mum, about the Saboteurs” I answered. Uncle Julian narrowed his eyes at me. “There were holes in the data,” 

“And what makes you think that it is because of withheld data?” Uncle Julian challenged. I narrowed my eyes, refusing to comment. 

“Sir Shaik, if I may,” Marshal pipped up. I glared at a camera. Uncle Julian nodded. “My sensors detected that he was working with a program, an AI of some sorts, I believe. He has said the name ‘Kala’ several times,” 

“Kala? As in ‘K.A.L.A’, the AI I had been working on?” Julian glanced down to me. “I thought I ordered everything related to that project to be destroyed,” 

“I recall, Sir Shaik. I am afraid I am unsure as to how the young Shaik could acquire her,” Marshal responded. “I found faint traces of corruption through several systems. Nothing serious, more the collateral damage of a surprise attack to overpower myself and disable the drive core. The R-Server also showed traces of an AI before it unmounted,” I dropped my gaze to grab cream and antiseptic wipes. 

“Is that so…” Uncle Julian muttered as I tore open the sachet, tapping the wound on my shin. I yelped in surprise when Julian slapped his hand over it, making the entire thing enflame. I struggled with the tears. “So then, my conniving little nephew,” he removed his hands only to put a pair of latex gloves on from the box. I swallowed. “Would you care to explain what you were hoping to achieve? Are you even aware of what you are doing working with an AI?”

“And incomplete AI someone just dumped because he wanted to use an older piece of tech,” I grumbled, wincing as he dug into the wound. Uncle Julian captured my eyes, his sapphire eyes frozen. I quivered a touch. “I found her while helping out on the docks. She was due to be thrown into the incinerator,” 

“And you didn’t throw her away once you realised what she was?” Uncle Julian asked, applying burn cream to the area around the bullet hole. My whole leg twitched. 

“No, she seemed nice, she just needed a chance,” I scowled at him. “I wanted to give her that chance, one you denied her,” 

“Gideon, she is an AI, she doesn’t even understand emotion the same way you do. What makes you think she won’t toss you aside when she’s done with you? Betray you or abandon you?” he asked, leaning in close. “She doesn’t care, Gideon. She doesn’t feel a damn thing for you or for anything else. Be glad I put shackles on her before dumping her otherwise she would blast you out the nearest airlock,” I glared at him. My weaponised omni-tool buzzed. It was my only warning. I yelped when an overload sent Uncle Julian sprawling onto the floor. I gawked. I uh… probably shouldn’t have put Kala on the omni-tool Sassy gave me…

“I may not understand emotion, Shaik,” Kala warned as she hijacked the speaker, her emoticon fluttering between an array of emotions, too quick for me to read. “But I understand a threat when I see one. And I do not appreciate your barefaced assumptions on how I perceive my relationship with Gideon,” I blinked as Julian pushed himself off the floor. 

“Kala, I am so proud of you right now,” I managed. Kala’s emoticon paused in its manic fluttering before blushing and smiling. Julian glanced up at a camera in the corner of the room. 

“I believe,” Marshal began. “That she is on the omni-tool. None of the _Constellation_ or _Starquake_ electronics were activated. She is separate,” I stuck up my chin up a little, grabbing a pad and bandage from the box. Julian gaped at me. “How did you achieve such a feat? Omni-tools cannot hope to give an AI the required processing ability to even function,” 

“A good magician never reveals his secrets,” I retorted, wincing as I tightened the bandage around me. “But what is mum going to do when I tell her than you’ve been withholding key information, hmm?” I asked. Julian narrowed his eyes, a coldness setting over his shoulders. 

“Oh? Is that a threat, little nephew?” he snorted. I trembled under his tone. 

“Maybe… cause maybe I could get mum to forgive you for all the shit you did to her, maybe heal some of the wounds that stops her running to you when she’s in danger,” I shrugged, trying to appear casual. Julian blinked. “Who is she going to listen to, you or me?” 

“Gideon, what are you planning?” Kala asked in my ear, emoticon confused. Uncle Julian found his feet, expression unreadable. I waited in quivering silence. A slow smile lifted Uncle Julian’s lips. 

“So, you are trying to bribe me with a vague promise of healing wounds that have had 10 years to fester. On top of which, you are using an AI that your mother isn’t even aware of, stealing yourself into my ship and damaging my systems and putting my entire ship and her crew in danger. Boy, what is stopping me from informing your mother on your antics? I wonder how she’ll respond to hearing you have an AI in your possession…” Uncle Julian pondered lazily, turning to study a painting on the wall. I paled. Wait, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen! He was supposed to fall under my snare!

“U-Uh… w-well I wonder how she’ll react when she finds out you’re holding back data from her!” I tried. Julian snorted with a grin. 

“She already knows,” he retorted. I blanched. He grinned, like a lion to the defenceless gazelle. “Tell you what, I’ll keep your little AI our little secret. Hell, I’ll even sneak some powerful servers into the _Starquake_ for you,” 

“A-And what do you want in return?” I asked. Uncle Julian smiled. 

“Nothing,” he answered as he secured the bandage. 

“Bullshit,” I snarled. Uncle Julian raised an eyebrow. “No one gets anything for free,” Uncle Julian chuckled. 

“The condition will come at another time, when I feel like I need a few favours,” he said. I frowned at him. “You’ll see. Just remember, boy, you owe me,” he pushed himself up on his feet. “Marshal, ensure all the servers are back to optimum levels. I need to escort my little nephew.”

I chewed my lip, utterly confused as to what he was up to. I couldn’t figure out what he was going to get out of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	81. Revenant: Chapter 9

I tapped my foot on the dock before the _Starquake_ , clucking my tongue in agitation. The power cut had taken everyone by surprise. With Julian digging into every crevice of my sanity with his ranting about me leaping head first into danger, the power dying had saved me from any more scathing words. Oh yes, Julian had been more than concerned, as if this never happened. Especially when Marshal did not respond to his commands. Once the power was back on, Marshal resurfaced, asking Julian to report to the server room. I took my opportunity and fled back to the _Starquake_ where I at least had to the back up of my crew to drag my whipped hide back on board. 

And there was no sign of Gideon, so I couldn’t even up and go before Julian reappeared either. I sighed as I waited, pacing before the ramp up to the _Starquake_. I had to wait until Gideon came back. Dammit, get back, boy! 

“Delly,” I heard him call. I moaned before turning to face him. My stomach plunged when my eyes found Gideon limping beside him. I ignored my earlier grumblings, a blindness setting in as I sprinted across the distance, eyes on the blond haired devil. 

“Gideon! Gid, what happened, are you all right? Why are you in your armour? What the hell happened?” I rambled, my hands glued to his shoulders. Gideon managed a brave smile. 

“I’m ok. I … I-I just wanted to fit in, I suppose,” he shrugged, eyes moving away. I turned up to Julian. 

“One of the armed mechs went crazy when it lost connection from Marshal after the power cut. Got out the server room and run into him. His armour took the brunt but he’s still hurt,” Julian explained. I gawked. 

“The power was out for, what, 4 minutes and my son was shot?!” I thundered. Julian didn’t sway at my anger. He was used to it by now.

“I’m sorry, Delly. I should have had Marshal and the engineers check the drive core. I’ve bandaged him up though, although you may wish to have your onboard doctor take a look at it,” Julian offered. I frowned, straightening as if a sudden movement would shatter the illusion before me. 

“You bandaged him up?” I repeated. Julian flicked a smile. 

“It was my fault he got hurt. My ship failed, my responsibility. I am no coward, Delly, or I would like to think I am not. He was also… hardy. No tears or screaming or anything. Even I need to respect that,” he put his hands on his hips, glancing down at Gideon as the boy gawked up at him. Julian sighed. “I suppose I was hasty,” he admitted. 

“You’ve been hasty about a great many things, Julian,” I retorted. Julian snorted. 

“And it is many things I am speaking of. I didn’t- I should have trusted you more, for a start,” he admitted. My eyebrows soared. Wait, where was- “You risked your life to stop the Dekuuna Saboteur, despite my earlier protests. You’ve reminded me just how stubborn you are and just what resources and lengths you will pull. You have the Shaik stubbornness, that’s for damn sure. I suppose all it took for me to open my eyes was to see how stubborn a child you are raising,” he smirked a touch. I laughed. 

“The Shaik stubbornness isn’t hereditary, it can be taught,” I agreed. Julian chuckled. 

“Evidently, and you brought down two Saboteurs I couldn’t a) track or b) take down myself… At the very least, I can give you some more experimental data, data even we are not sure is correct or not. It may or may not be of any use to you. I’m also going to be giving my little nephew a present as well,” Julian answered. 

“Hang on, hang on… you’re recognising him now?” I gaped. 

“As I said, he’s proven to be more stubborn than I imagined. And more resilient. I was afraid he would be a distraction to you, a danger, an easy shield. But he can take a bullet and still grumble like it’s a paper cut. So, I will give the kid a few small servers, since he seems to love his computers so much. An attempt to apologise for breaking his nose the last time he was here,” Julian answered. 

“Oh… well, that’s… kind of you,” I frowned, calculating the gears turning in his head “Although you’ll forgive the suspicion,” I added. Julian chuckled. 

“Delly, you have every right to be suspicious. Consider this an attempt to bridge what I burned down all those years ago,” Julian explained. I clucked my tongue for a few moments, considering his offer. 

“All right, you have my curiosity,” I answered. “Let us see what this new and improved attitude of yours does, hmm?” I offered. “We’re heading off, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover,” 

“We’ll arrange a data transfer soon. I’ve already given some to Gideon to add to your servers,” Julian explained. Gideon’s expression only widened. I drew my eyebrows down a notch. “If you require anything else, you know how to contact me,”

“Sure, now then, we must be off,” I shook his hand, suspicion rampant through every muscle. I was eager to leave to see how long this lasted. Julian smiled as I backed away, back towards the _Starquake_. Julian belt down to Gideon’s height for a moment. I couldn’t see Gideon’s face, but I heard furious whispers. I narrowed my eyes as I waited for Gideon to tear himself away from the almost haughty grin on Julian’s face. Gideon limped towards me, a glare frozen on his face. I lay a hand on his shoulder as I led him back inside the safety of the _Starquake_. With the airlock secured, I helped him towards the med bay. 

“What the hell was all that about?” I demanded. Gideon grumbled. “Gideon, I’m not blind,” 

“He just told me not to get shot again,” he muttered. I breathed. 

“Well, as much as I hate to say this, do as you uncle says on that point,” I answered. I popped the med bay door open as I heard the engines hum. “Saere, can you look at Gideon please?” I asked. The turian spun around from her computer. 

“What does he need?” Saere answered. I raised a brow, causing the turian to blush. “Yes, I am in a good mood,” she clarified. 

“Good to hear. Gideon’s been shot,” I explained. Saere’s brow plates flew up. 

“Spirits, how did he manage that?” she clicked her mandibles, eyes landing on the limp and bandage. After Gideon hopped up on one bed, she unfurled the bandage. She hummed for a moment. “It isn’t too bad. His armour took most of the impact. Are we going to get you shields now, young man?” she joked. Gideon managed a strained smile. 

“Would help,” he answered. Saere tutted before wheeling her chair back to gather things. 

“He’ll be fine, he’s young. They heal so fast,” Saere chuckled. I grinned at Gideon’s sulk before taking my leave, returning to the CIC. 

Something about this whole thing didn’t smell right at all. The power cut, Julian’s sudden desire to let me do as I please, taking Gideon under his wing… it wasn’t right but I’ll be damned, I couldn’t figure out what could have happened. I shook my head as I dropped myself into the captain’s chair, just in time for Lanster to FTL us away from the _Constellation_. I groaned. 

“Enjoy your little talk?” Raisha asked, eyes on a console. I snorted. 

“Something doesn’t smell right, but damned if I know what though,” I sighed. “Lanster, find a nice little system we can float in without being disturb, by friendly or hostile, so we can figure out what data Julian has given us so far,”

 _”Aye, aye. Oh, and you have a missed call,”_ he added. I frowned a touch. 

“I thought Marshal was my secretary,” I grinned. Lanster spun his chair around, a sulked tongue sticking out at me. I laughed as he continued to spin until facing the front again. “Thank you, I’ll go check it out,” I grinned as I was once again out of the captain’s chair. It was becoming a habit to yo-yo in and out of that damn chair these days. I meandered my way back to my room, enjoying a nice elevator ride. 

When I reached the room, Marshal was in my face, flashing a missed call symbol. I grinned. 

“Sorry, Mar, Lanster already told me,” I chuckled as I tapped away at the desk computer. I blinked at the number, concern rising. I lowered myself down as I redialled it. After a few rings, Liara’s face appeared, a relieved expression lighting her face. “Liara, good to see you,” 

“And to you as well. Congratulations on your mission on Dekuuna, I heard it ended well,” Liara added with a smile. I snorted. 

“Ach, I only got two collapsed lungs because of it, nothing too serious,” I shrugged. Liara scowled a little before it fell. I grinned in response. 

“I am relieved. I only heard rumours from the Citadel. Although I wish you would be more careful,” Liara sighed. 

“Liara, the Saboteur could shut down my grav suit. How am I supposed to handle 4g crashing down on my body in an instant in a 2 ton suit?” I raised an eyebrow. Liara sucked a breath in. 

“At least we know how dangerous the tech incap Saboteurs are. I’ll do research into counteracting them. But I have more pressing rumours I would like you to investigate. It’s about Kahje,” Liara added. I moaned.

“Oh great, intense gravity to water world… did I mention I don’t like fish?” I asked with a sheepish smile. Liara’s expression remained immovable. 

“Dell, there are some strange rumours about usage of their Drell assassins, among other things. Unlike Dekuuna, the defence systems are still healthy but the assassination levels within the hanar population is… startling. Someone is trying to climb high,” Liara explained. I sucked a breath through my teeth. 

“So I will have to deal with assassin Drell…” I asked. Liara offered a small smile. I whined. “I’ll see what I can do, thanks for the heads up…also, you heard about Shepard?” Liara perked. 

“I heard rumours… how is he?” she asked, a glow lighting up her skin. I groaned. 

“Fine, bloody fine,” I grumbled. Liara’s eyes widened a touch, a grin flitting her face. “Oh don’t encourage the bastard!” Liara managed a weak laugh, although it was relief rather than my anger that dampened it. 

“Thank you, Dell. I’ll see what I can find out,” she smiled. I rolled my eyes. This would be a long, long lifetime…

* * *

_”So little nephew, the next time you think you can hold a dagger over my head, just think back to this. You still owe me, just so you know,” Uncle Julian grinned._

“He did it on purpose,” I seethed, limping around my room as I glanced to the pile of 8 small, thin rectangles. They fit under my bed as well… I grumbled as I dropped myself on the chair, throwing blueprints for some downsized boosters and landing packs to the side.

“I am not even sure I understand the situation, Gideon,” Kala answered, question marks hovering over her emoticon. I sighed. 

“I thought I could squirm my way out of trouble by using my mum as a bargaining chip, like when I offered you that $300 for that property in monopoly. I was counting on mum being a weapon for Uncle Julian to crumble under. But he took away my weapon! He lied to me, told me mum already knew and then told her right in front of my eyes to show him how much power I had! Now I have nothing to use against him and he has everything hanging over _my_ head now!” I scrubbed my face, peeking out from between my fingers. Kala was silent as she calculated her words.

I reached for the first box server. I pulled the hefty machine free, kicking the box away in frustration before easing myself onto the floor. I spent the next 2 hours shuffling and connecting the servers together, popping my jaw when I noticed they were already synced with each other. The silver boxes looked like a set of drawers under a bed, an innocent looking thing. What took ages was trying to sync up the wireless link between the desktop computer, Kala’s new home, and the servers. The _Starquake_ was small enough we didn’t need huge swathes of cables, and Kala was confident she could communicate enough to be real time. 

With the electronics speaking with each other, I ran the servers through several checks, just to be safe. I ground my teeth when I noticed several programs were installed already. I clicked away to a programming window to create some program diagnostic program, just to let me know what the heck I was dealing with. 

“I have been doing thinking, Gideon,” Kala pipped up after a while. I hmmed as I debugged the program, clucking my tongue as my fingers danced over the keys. “I take back what I said before,” 

“About what?” I asked, frowning at a ‘for loop’ that was throwing up 2 errors. 

“Sir Shaik is an asshole,” she retorted. I blinked in surprised, side tracked. It took a minute for her words to hit home, but I grinned. 

“See! I told you he was!” I laughed as the program appeared to work well. I opened the files on the server, clucking my tongue at the spew of data being coughed up. “Kala, any idea what a Schulhoff Impeder is?” I asked. Kala perked. Her emoticon even put on a pair of glasses. It earned a small grin from me.

“Tobias Schulhoff was one of the pioneer of AI programming back in 2093 when humans experimented with AI technology to integrate with society,” Kala explained. “He created many things, such as the AI Moral Code, the Schulhoff Evolution Factor and AI Emotion Theory. His Impeder was a concept for shackling AIs and is the basis for most AI shackling today. When the Alliance began their illegal AI research in 2163, they used many of Schulhoff’s shackling theorems although they attempted to update some of the factors within the theory due to the realisation that the original Schulhoff AI work was… lacking in terms of protection again an AI’s ability to overwrite original code to overwhelm their shackles. Most of my shackles are evolved from these early works,” Kala explained.

“Well, in that case, these servers a filled to the brim with shackles,” I growled. Kala’s emoticon turned confused. 

“Sir Shaik wishes to shackle me further? What would the purpose of that be? There is nothing to gain from shackling me further. I already unable cannot a mount myself on a device without permission from my handler, I unable cannot seize control of anything without explicit confirmation from the operator, I cannot even play with new additions to my code to improve my compatibility with organics,” Kala pondered. 

“You aren’t angry?” I asked. Kala appeared even more confused. “I mean, he’s trying to trick us! If I didn’t check the servers for bugs, you would be neck deep in shackles right now!” 

“I do not understand anger, Gideon,” Kala admitted, turning sheepish. I blinked. “It is one of many emotions I do not understand. Many organics call it too powerful an emotion to put into words,” 

“Well uh… I… I guess the best way to describe it is like a fire raging through your circuitry, you want to punch something, to scream at something. We sometimes describe it like a red haze that drops and just consumes everything,” 

“So… like a form of tunnel vision,” Kala asked, her processing wheel spinning in the corner. 

“Yeah, in a way. You just don’t care about anything else around you, you are blinded by this need to beat down whatever is making you angry… like when mum was screaming at Indira for breaking the coffee machine a few days ago,” I struggled. It was… it was hard to describe an emotion to someone who has felt nothing like it before. “Remember when you shocked Uncle Julian and snapped at him? That would be anger,” 

“Oh… well, I felt the need to throw him across the room…” Kala admitted. I grinned as I began the formatting of the servers. “So that is anger, a powerful emotion. I believe I have found something organics have not over exaggerated,” she added with a playful tone. I scowled at a camera mounted on the desk. “I’ll study it… once I get an upgrade. How is the scrubbing going?” she asked. I grumbled. 

“I think so, these shackles don’t want to shift,” I sighed. Kala chimed in my ear, a rich bell tone she choose to inform me she wish to take control of something. I nodded before a programming shell popped up. I gagged as the shell filled with a stream of text, scrolling by so I had to turn away until she was done. 

“Try that,” Kala added. 

“You have got to teach me hacking and programming, I don’t even know how you… how you can figure out what you need to do so!” I coughed as I ran the program. I gawked as the servers wiped within a minute or two. Kala then ran another program to test the servers for any residue programs. 

“I am willing to try, Gideon, but you remember that to me, creating a program to remove code from a server is no different to you taking the rubbish out. We live in two different worlds. If you wish to look out a window, you turn your head to one. If I wish to look out a window, I activate a camera and turn it to where I wish. Your brain is no different to my processor, we just perceive things a little bit from each other,” Kala explained. “The servers are clean, shall I mount?” 

“If you are sure they are safe, then go for it,” I answered, turning her words in my head. I guess we were a little more different than I thought. It was difficult to remember though, sometimes she just seemed so… human. Until you tried to play monopoly or explain an emotion or something. I grinned at the thought. Kala’s visor flashed, blinding me for a moment. I spun around to stare at the boxes under my bed as blue lights glowed on them. “Kala?” I called. 

She was silent for five minutes. 

“If there is one thing that must be said,” Kala began. I breathed in relief. “Is that while Sir Shaik is an asshole, he knows good hardware,” she purred, giggling. 

“So, an improvement?” I asked. Kala’s emoticon grinned. 

“I have 2 million times more processing ability now. Perhaps now I will be able to understand emotions,” Kala retorted. I laughed. 

“You can’t even understand ecstasy, disgust or warmth yet, good luck!” I laughed. Kala’s emoticon rolled its eyes. 

“Perhaps not, but I do know warm. I have temperature sensors-” Kala retorted. I grinned. 

“Not that kind of warm,” I sang. Kala frowned. “You can use it to describe a relationship between people or emotions,” 

“Wait… what? But… But it is a temperature! In what sense could- Oh, oh you are pulling my chain, as you say,” she answered. I shook my head as I brought up the extranet, grinning. 

“May want to read a dictionary, Kala,” I grinned. 

I spent the next hour trying to convince the AI that I wasn’t hacking the webpages to wind her up. That was followed by a 2 hour rant of why we needed so many words to describe the same emotion. Ah, she had so much learn about organics!


	82. Revenant: Chapter 10

I tried to ignore the way the way the water seemed fruitless in its attempt to cleanse the sensation of trepidation off my chest. I held my hands out in the water, scrutinising it as it pooled and rippled even as the drops slipped free to crash into my toes. I smashed my face into my hands, scrubbing hard for something, anything, to free me from this sticky sensation on my skin. It failed. I sighed as I shut the water off, wringing my hair out before stepping into the chill. 

We had been floating around in the Eagle Nebula for a while, waiting for the time to dive into the Helix Nebula that lay between the Serpent Nebula and the Eagle. It had been a week and the Council was setting its agents on figuring out what was going on with the Hanar at my request. I had heard nothing back yet, so for now I was just waiting until I was given permission to land on Kahje. I towel dried everything, securing my hair in the towel before dressing, the uniform now well-worn after the upgrades to the colour, aka the tiny red, black and white stripes down the arms. 

The routine continued as normal; I emerged from the bathroom, flailing my hair as Marshal hovered by my side, any messages that had come through during the night were now relayed to me by the drone as I sat by my PC, waiting for any new commands from the Council to come through. So far, nothing. I shuffled through the barrage of messages from friends or contacts I had made or the Council had given me. There was odd messages from the salarians, something about weird radio static on civilian frequencies. That would need further investigation.

Next was a trip down to the kitchens for breakfast. I was now used to the bombardment of people running up to me. I was beaten down by Indira and accepted it was simpler just to swarm me and get it over and done with, regardless of the coffee status. As much as it rattled the sabre in me, it kept everyone else happy. The reports were normal, nothing needed my attention today. I sighed in irritation, scrubbing my face with the heels of my hands. I just wish something, anything, would happen already! 

“Good morning, Captain,” I heard. I glanced up, blinking as Sitoln sat down. “Having a good day?” I snorted. 

“I suppose. I’m itching to do something though. All this waiting around is driving me insane,” I moaned. Sitoln laughed. 

“I understand the feeling. But perhaps I am able to remedy that,” Sitoln smiled. I blinked. “There is a salarian colony not far from here that I know well, assuming nothing comes up, how about coffee?” My eyebrows shot up into my hair. 

“As in a…” I began. “Date?” Sitoln smiled. 

“Perhaps,” he answered simply. I breathed through my nose. 

“Sitoln, you know my policy with dating…” I reminded. The salarian waved a hand. 

“Indoctrination fears, complications with the crew if it doesn’t work out, yes, yes, I am aware. However,” he grinned. “I am not a permanent member of the crew. We will disappear one day, Shaik,” I sighed, balancing the options laying before me. While it was true I did miss the companionship a relationship brought, I couldn’t risk just tossing people into the fire of indoctrination. 

“Sitoln-” I began. 

“Coffee, that is all I am asking. A few hours, by ourselves, drinking coffee. We’ll see how you feel then,” he pressed, pleaded. I shifted my eyes around the room, several people lost in their meals before the day’s work began. I suppose…just a chance…

“All right. Coffee sounds good,” I submitted. Sitoln’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

“Wonderful, assuming nothing occurs in the next few hours, I can pilot a shuttle down to the colony. Nice, quiet little place,” Sitoln smiled. “Far better than the cramp-”

“Captain! Captain Shaik!” I heard someone cry. I jumped, turning as Saria emerged from the elevator. The asari’s eyes landed on me soon enough. She made purposeful strides towards me, shoulders back and standing tall.

“Saria, what can I do for you?” I asked. The asari folded her hands behind her back. 

“Commander Thermi’a has been working to gain more information about the situation on Kahje, however she has received a message addressed to you, pleading to come to Kahje,” Saria explained. I frowned. 

“Why would they ask me to come to Kahje?” I muttered. “Who asked?” 

“Several drell representatives on the planet, Captain Shaik. They have heard of your success on Dekuuna and wish for you to try your hand at helping solve their own problems,” Saria answered. 

“Well, we had best get down there. Lanster! Set a course for Kahje, on the devil!” I ordered towards a nearby microphone. “Sorry, Sitoln, looks like coffee will have to wait,” I offered a small smile. The salarian snorted. 

“As usual. Fret not, we’ll get that coffee after the mission,” Sitoln chuckled, if. “And who will join you on the mission?” 

“Indira. Val maybe too. Mat’al needs a break I think, he’s gotten onto a trail of something and wants time. I won’t disturb him. Might bring Rosmani or Drutus, I think they’ve dealt with the Hanar or Drell in the past. You were on the last mission so you’re on the bench for this one,” I answered as I stood up. 

“And yet Valérien seems to be with you on every mission,” Sitoln remarked. I frowned. 

“Because he’s my combat tactics instructor?” I answered. Sitoln blinked. “Anyway, need to go deal with some drell and hanar,” I sighed, rubbing the back of the head as I left the kitchen. Saria’s heels clipped beside me. “What information do we have, Saria?” The asari scanned the halls. 

“Not very much, I am afraid. A group of drell have expression concern over several of their Hanar keepers, as it were. They gave descriptions that appear to match indoctrination and yet it does not,” Saria explained. I frowned at her. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“It is… complicated. Yes, we have hanar that are climbing the ranks. However, we have no sense of traditional Saboteur work. All of the systems are operating and the indoctrination, if any, is minor. No one appears to be fascinated or obsessed as we are used to,” Saria sighed. “Tread with care, young Shaik. I fear this is no simple case,” 

“Nothing is ever simple, is it?” I moaned, summoning the elevator. “Tell Raisha to prepare the crew,” Saria raised a brow. 

“You do not wish to inform her yourself?” Saria quizzed. I grumbled. “Ah, have you had another skirmish?” 

“Oh yeah, we did,” I snorted. “When she found out about Gideon last week she’s been at my throat ever since. ‘Why didn’t you keep an eye on him?’ or ‘should not have let him wander the _Constellation_ without an accompaniment’ and all that claptrap. Well sorry I was getting yelled at by my brother!” I snapped as I stepped into the elevator. 

“Very well, I will speak with the XO,” Saria smiled. 

“Thank you,” I managed as the doors shut. 

I had to find a way of getting Raisha off my ass. But I had drell and hanar to deal with first. I scrubbed my face as I covered the distance to my room, glancing to the bouncing drone as an ETA flickered before it. Not long, just an hour or two. We were just a quick mass relay jump away. So I suited myself up, throwing my hair into a bun as I stared at myself in the mirror. Something in the pit of my stomach was most upset and was refusing to cooperate. I moaned in complaint as I lowered myself at the desk, deciding now was a good time to finalise the teams. 

Indira and Val were no brainers. I also needed a Spectre, so I glanced at the dossiers for their experience. However, Marruns had a greater deal of experience with the hanar. I grumbled as I put him on the squad. Utren, Phentos and Alder were added for muscle, Searte for biotic support and Laegan for additional hands. It was a safe team. Without Mat’al though, I was down in terms of infiltration. I could ask Shayan…no, no he was against going out on missions. Poor guy was still too shaken up from Cassianus. 

With the rota off to alert the teams, I prowled through what I knew of Kahje, drell and hanar. I was uneducated. At the least, I would have more experienced aliens around me who were used to dealing with Hanar and their…wards, I suppose. I scrunched my face up. Ward wasn’t the right word to use…

As the nerves and dread grew, I paced the room. When I was worried I would wear a trench into the floor, I patrolled the ship, avoiding the CIC if possible. Although, it was unavoidable. I strolled along the upper walkway, ignoring Raisha’s discontented scowl as I ignored her. I only treaded on the lower deck just as Kahje filled the screens. I stood next he krogan. 

“I’ll be glad to get down on the planet. The sooner it starts, the sooner it can end,” I began. Raisha made a low sound in her throat. 

“I can imagine,” she answered. “I hope that Gideon-” she began. 

“Is fine and staying right where he is,” I uttered through grit teeth. I glowered at the tall alien from under my eyebrows. 

“I still say you should confiscate that armour. It is giving him horrendous thoughts,” Raisha added. I growled low. You can’t go 2 exchanges without her bringing him up! 

“Who is his mother here, Raisha? He keeps it. You never know when he’ll need it. Just as well he had it otherwise his leg wouldn’t have healed yet!” I snapped. 

“Yet he may not have wandered around the Constellation had he not that armour,” She retorted. I breathed. I spied the fire crawling up the sides of the ship. “ETA?” I asked. 

“5 minutes or so,” Drutus responded. I sighed in relief. I was so glad I didn’t have to deal with Raisha for a few hours. 

I spent the next few minutes in the cargo hold collecting my weapons. After bypassing the CIC, I walked up to the airlock. God bless Indira, she had everyone rounded up. She grinned. 

“You and Ray are having a real scrapper of a week,” she commented. I hmmed as the thunks that trembled the ship alerted me we had docked. “A… friend of mine is waiting for us, he’s been doing scouting for me,” 

“Glad to know we have friends down there. I don’t know what to expect,” I strained a smile. I shook my shoulders out as I straightened my expression, forcing my fears to the back of my mind.

When the airlock opened, I was hit by the scent of salt laden air. I coughed, walking out into the glass domed dock. I could see large, towering metal platforms further away, places that would need shuttle transportation. Surrounding us was nothing but ocean. My stomach rolled. I looked around, though as my body whined at the thought of being stranded in the middle of a planet-wide ocean. My stomach was twisting more than was necessary. The metal platforms towered like a Reaper, which only sent me shuddering. I spied an emerald coloured drell waiting nearby. He pushed himself off the concrete wall leading into the connecting facility. Indira’s eyes lit up. 

“Drensos!” Indira called, waving a hand. The drell grinned as she ran up to him. I blinked when the pair clamped their arms around each other, faces pressed together. I approached. “I’ve missed you,” 

“As have I. I heard what happened to Sershin. My condolences,” Drensos responded. Indira smiled, her shoulders tensing. 

“Thank you,” she muttered. The drell turned to me then. 

“You must be the famous Captain Shaik Indira goes on about. You have my gratitude for your swift arrival, Captain. The situation is…delicate,” he began. He swept his arm to the side, keeping a hand on Indira’s waist as we journeyed down the hall. “We appear to be in the midst of a power struggle within the Illuminated Primacy,” I scrunched my face. 

“Drensos – I believe it was – I apologise, but I try to avoid political bouts as much as possible. It is not my field of expertise,” I answered. 

“The politics will work itself out, but there have been some strange activities goings on. My provider can give you more details,” Drensos reported. I narrowed my eyes, scanning the halls as the metal structure towered high above us. 

“I see, well, not much we can do without speaking to your hanar. Take us to them,” I sighed. 

“Not that simple. We must get you Grade 6 access to get onto the floor and then-” Drensos began, an roundabout system already in the making. I rolled my eyes, borderline ready to throw up from anxiety induced nausea. 

“We have a Spectre, Drensos,” I informed. The drell paused, staring at me. I nodded my head to Marruns. The turian looked down at the drell. 

“Ah… I… was aware you had a salarian Spectre,” Drensos uttered. I snorted. 

“I’ve got four of them on my ship. Now take us to the hanar,” I scowled. Indira narrowed her eyes at me. I groaned. What did I say?! I didn’t need another person mad at me! 

“Ah… very well. Just up the elevator in this room,” Drensos pointed out at the fast approaching door. I glanced to Indira as she gave me a stern scowl. I groaned. 

“Fine,” I answered. 

“Same place?” Indira asked. Drensos grinned. 

“Indeed,” he replied. 

“We’ll meet you up there,” she winked. He furrowed his brow. He scanned the crew for a moment before nodding. He abandoned us as he strode through the door into the large space beyond. Indira bounded in front of us, preventing us from following until he was out of sight. She spun to face me, a glare already planted on her face. “What the hell?!” I moaned. 

“Indira, I’m not in the mood,” I began. Indira opened her mouth. “First, you never told me you had a boyfriend, but I’m happy for you. Second, I’m not feeling too great right now. I just want to get this done and go home,” I sighed. “Dammit, I might need a bout of RIT,” I scrubbed my face. 

“When was your last one?” Val asked with concern. 

“…I’m three days over,” I admitted. I heard him scowl. “I hate that damn thing!” He brought out his omni-tool, giving me a meaningful look as he typed away. I sulked. He was telling Saere to get it warmed up. 

“You need it,” Indira grumbled as she sorted herself out. She sighed. “Just…try to be nice. And uh…Drensos isn’t a boyfriend,” she coughed. I drew back, my face scrunched up. She flushed. “Well, he was… is… we’re… friends with benefits… wow this is more complicated than I thought,” she shrugged, a sheepish blush on her face. I blinked. “Um…’it’s complicated’?” she said. 

“Riiiiight,” I drawled. “Well, let’s go meet this hanar of his, I suppose,” I took a meaningful step forward. Indira bounced, a bright grin on her face once more as she skipped ahead. 

The metal walls surrounded us as we continued to migrate away from the windows. I stood in an elevator, overlooking a massive, 20 floored central hub. Drell and hanar all trotted as they continued on whatever duty held them here. I wasn’t sure of the purpose of this structure, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know, but the room was bright and decorated with a variety of tanks and plants. It was all too peaceful. I bounced on my toes. 

We arrived at the floor where Drensos and his hanar were waiting to greet us. Towering high above the ocean, Indira led us into a small office. What greeted me was the emerald green drell and a bright pink hanar. I blinked at the dark pink strike running down its flanks and the golden stripe that zig-zagged over it. Drensos grinned as we entered. 

“Captain Shaik, allow me to introduce Alurylna, also known as ‘One who loves Pink’…don’t ask,” he added. I coughed in surprise. 

“Greetings, Captain. Thank you for coming. This one is most grateful,” Alurylna greeted, the mystic voice stained in a feminine tone.

“I-it is no problem at all, Alurylna. Now, what is the problem?” I asked. 

“This one has noticed several strange happenings around the station. The Council informed all high ranking personnel to watch for these signs and report them. We have a hanar in particular who appears to be clambering up the ranks with a band of loyal men. We also have many people complaining of headaches and strange nightmares, it is rampant. On top of which, this one has noticed strange business dealing with the drell and mysterious assassinations. This one fears something more sinister is occurring without knowledge,” Alurylna explained. 

“And who do you think is causing all of this?” I asked, trying to tame my impatience. 

“This one believes it is one named Iseroans. This one cannot explain how one could attain such a position with such haste,” Alurylna responded. 

“Fine, where is this Iseroans? We shall question them and see what is going on,” I managed through grit teeth. 

“Iseroans is at the end of the hall, to the left. The door is signposted,” Alurylna responded. 

“Indira, there is something else that may be useful to your endeavour. I can show you if you wish,” Drensos added. Indira’s eyes sparkled a touch as she glanced to me. I nodded. 

“All right, let’s move then,” I ordered, twirling my hand on its wrist, turning towards the door. The team minus Indira followed me out. “God, this mission is just one massive yo-yo. Go speak to this person, now go speak to this person. It’s like a damn fetch quest,” I grumbled. 

“With luck we can end this. Everything seems to suggest the indoctrination is minimal,” Val responded. I made a sound in my throat. 

We reached the end of the hall, scanning the holographic plates beside the doors. Iseroans was easy to spot. I knocked, , before letting the door slide into the frame. I was confronted with a lime coloured hanar at the back of the room, a group of 5 drell surrounding it. All eyes focused in on me. All hands armed. I snapped the Paladin straight in my hand. The hanar was quiet for a time as drell moved into position. My crew fanned out, guns drawn. I narrowed my eyes. 

“Ah, the Advocacy. This one has been expecting you,” Iseroans greeted. I snorted. 

“Right off the bloody bat, huh? Fine. Right. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is just give up, Saboteur. The hard way…” I trailed off, the guns around me clicked. The drell inched a bit closer. “What is it going to be?” 

“This one has been informed that you would be difficult to speak with. Alas, this one will not allow you to continue,” Iseroans sighed. I frowned. 

“Hard way it is then,” I grumbled. 

There wasn’t much cover, but we had numbers on our side. The hanar itself couldn’t fight and the drell had to contend with Searte and her biotics. All I had was an upturned table between me and the bullets. But the numbers were falling. Utren was… well, doing what krogan did best. I winced as a drell flew out the window behind Iseroans, at least 2 limbs missing. It was over in a few minutes. I nursed a bullet to the thigh as I found my feet, lining my pistol up to the hanar cowering in the corner. I narrowed my eyes a touch. 

“I’m not falling for the ‘I’m all helpless’ façade, Saboteur,” I growled. The hanar lit up like a bulb, a bioluminescence of of some emotion I couldn’t comprehend before I pumped a round of Paladin shots into it. Iseroans lay still before me. I released a breath, an oily feeling slick over my skin. The Saboteur was out for now, but we had to rip the spine out-

A lightning pain clamped down on me. My howled screams joined a chorus of others as I crumpled on the floor. I gasped for air, every bone feeling like it was ready to break, every muscle just a hair from ripping apart. Utren’s roars of rage and curses were the only signs that I was not alone here. I wished I had a redundant nervous system!

“Ah, so innocent and ignorant, Advocacy. I am relieved to see you doing your duty,” a voice called out. I picked my head up, to look over the twisting bodies of my crew. “Iseroans was most difficult, he was the only one able to resist my attempts to indoctrinate him. Thank you for removing him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	83. Revenant: Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801

I was blind from the pain. I couldn’t think. I was pinned to the floor, unable to do anything as the pink Saboteur hanar side stepped the rolling, contorted shapes of my crew. I wheezed as the hanar reared over me. My muscles twitched. I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and cry. I gagged as a tentacle wrapped itself around my neck, hoisting me off the floor. My legs failed as I tried to release the stranglehold. I wheezed. 

“This is the end, little Advocacy. A pity, but you are too much trouble. Your death is the only course that can continue the cycle,” Alurylna said, a heavy robotic tone distorting the mystic effect of the hanar. I croaked as darkness crept into the edges of my vision. 

I gasped for air as I was dropped, my ears ringing from a shotgun blast. I whimpered as I crumpled on the ground, the hanar Saboteur stumbling back. Utren, God bless that man and his redundant nervous system, was struggling to his feet with a red haze masking his eyes. Another shotgun blast belted the air. I rolled onto my stomach.

“Out! Everybody out!” I screeched with enough air. With the Saboteur distracted by an enraged krogan, I picked my team up and herd them out of the room, stumbling into everything along the way. “Utren! Throw that thing out the window and c’mon!” I snapped. 

“Roger that!” the krogan roared. Within seconds the shotgun shattered the glass. He lumbered out soon after while everyone caught their breaths. 

“All right. Physical disablement. Oh fuck,” I bent over, leaning my hands on my knees. “Everyone all right?” I asked, shaking my aching joints out. 

“Spirits, the fuck happened?” Phentos gasped. 

“We need better defences against this kind of shit,” Val cursed. “Think we can bioengineer the krogan into us?” I hmmed in agreement. 

“Hang on… didn’t she say she couldn’t indoctrinate that hanar back there?” Marruns asked, shaking the effects of the SS: PD off. 

“Yeah, I know, I killed an innocent person. I get it!” I snapped as I popped the Locust out. 

“That isn’t the point!” Marruns growled between grit teeth. “She said he was the only one _not_ indoctrinated on this station! That means every single other person here is indoctrinated!” 

My muscles were frozen at his words. Every… there would be hundreds of people here, on the station and in the water. I did not understand how deep this plunged below the waves, there could be an entire network of buildings out of sight. There could be thousands of people here! All of them indoctrinated… My hand went to my ear. 

“Indira! Indira do you read?!” I pleaded. The comm was dead. Shit, oh shit! “Lanster, do you read? I need a fix on Indira, stat!” I ran a hand down my face, covering my mouth to stop myself screaming. 

_“Captain, we’ve got huge problems here!”_ Lanster called. My heart sank. 

“What do you mean?” I demanded. 

_“The_ Starquake _is under siege! Every drell and hanar in the area have jumped out of the woodwork and are trying to wreck us! The docking locks are still secured, we’re sitting ducks!”_ He yelped at the end, a large explosion rippling through the earpiece. A few seconds later, a low boom rattled the walls. My heart stopped. 

_“Re-route all non-essential power to the shields!”_ Mat’al’s voice cracked over the intercom. I breathed shakenly.

 _”We need to get out of here! The kinetic barriers a-aren’t designed for this!”_ Shayan managed. 

“Give me a damn location, we’ll get you out!” I ordered. 

_”R-Roger that. Y-You must get to the 7th floor. T-The tower is there. I-I’ll have the intel team track Indira!”_ Shayan squeaked as another loud bang shattered the air. It was about 2 seconds after that before I realised I was already sprinting. My team shambled behind me. 

With every step, the SS: PD effects were wearing off. Val caught up, snapping at my flanks. My vision tunnelled. 7th floor. Tower. Assaulting us was one thing, aiming for the _Starquake_ with my crew onboard… and Gideon. My heart wrenched, fear spiked. I heard Nyryntha purr in my head, small black tendrils licking the edges of my vision. I shook my head as we burst into the main room. The 6 floor descent would be… hellish to be kind. 

I was dragged back into the hallway as bullets pinged off my shields. I wheezed, my recovering lungs struggling to keep up with me. They were about 90% there, I wished they were 110%. Every balcony overlooking the main hub was filled with hanar and drell. Sniper rifles tried to aim through the gap in the door. Assault rifles were sprinting up the stairs. There were at least a couple of hundred people pouring out of the doorways below and above us. They wanted me dead. Wanted me so dead. 

“We’ll be overwhelmed in a few seconds! Fall back, fall back! We’ve got no backup! Tell the Starquake crew to blast their way out! We won’t make it!” Val thundered, keeping a hand on my shoulder as we stumbled deeper into the hall, looking for somewhere to buckle down in. So many people, so many indoctrinated people who wanted me dead. I struggled to breathe.

Desperation sank in. I cracked my omni-tool open. I couldn’t let my team die like this! I brought up a small map of the galaxy. Several bright lights dinged on the map, including the Citadel, Earth and several key planets. One was the _Constellation_ fleet. Another was the _Normandy_. The _Constellation_ was cutting through the Kepler Verge. The _Normandy_ had just left FTL from Omega to the Eagle nebula. They were only a mass relay jump away. I squeezed my eyes shut, every muscle tense. I had to... I had to! We needed help! The Starquake needed help! My fist slammed on the call button. It felt like an eternity while it connected, my crew dragging us back to a more defensible location. When that strong jawed and blue eyed bastard’s face appeared, he already had a smug grin on his face. 

“Why hello there, Dell-” he began, drawling. 

“How soon can you get to Kahje!?” I begged. Shepard’s face fell, an emotionless mask folding out over him. 

“Kahje?” he echoed as his hand dropped to a computer of some sort. “…20 minutes max,” My heart thundered in my chest. A chance… we had a chance!

“We need backup! We’re overwhelmed! The _Starquake_ is trapped in the dock and under heavy fire and we can’t get to the 7th floor to release the clamps! They’re trying to destroy it and everyone on board! One of my commanders isn’t responding either and I don’t know where she is! The station is filled with hundreds of indoctrinated people! We need help!” I pleaded, borderline in tears as an explosion rippled over our heads. “What the fuck was that?!” 

“They’ve got missile launchers!” Marruns snapped. 

“How the fuck do we defend against that?!” I squeaked. 

“Walls!” he retorted. 

“Dell, what’s your position?” Shepard called, his voice steady. I snapped my gaze back to the omni-tool. I swallowed hard as my shaking hands typed away. 

“S-sending them now. Please, you’ve got to get the _Starquake_ out! The majority of my crew is on that! All of our Saboteur data is there! My son’s on board!” I cried over the sound of assault rifle fire. Shepard’s face fell very taut. 

“We’re on our way. Fall back to a better position. Joker, double time, mister!” he ordered. 

“Hurry!” I pleaded as the call ended. I shook my head as Val grabbed the collar of my armour and hauled me down the hall. 

“We need to fall back,” he grunted. 

“Again? There’s only so much we fall back, though!” I answered as I threw an Incinerate over the heads of my retreating crew. 

“Then we hold until Shepard gets here,” he growled. 

I pinned myself to the wall, poking my head out only when a short break in the constant stream of bullets occurred. I stared down a hall with at least 6 drell, 20 hanar with 3 pistols each and a drell with a rocket launcher. When I emptied my clip, I ducked further down the hall to let someone else use their ammo. Every now and then I would hurl an Incinerate or Marshal down the hall. Mar never lasted long though. After a time, we had to push back even further. We found ourselves in a dead end with only a single room to the right. 

We piled into the tiny office, dragging two tables to the ground to act as cover and barricading the door with whatever was left. Laegan even hacked the door to keep it secure. I checked the omni-tool. 10 minutes gone. I wailed to myself as the door thundered as someone tried to force it open. The footfalls were only growing in number. We checked our clips, solemn at the resulting number remaining before gearing up omni-blades and grenades. Laegan, Alder and I warmed up a round of Incinerates, Val and Searte got a Warp prepared, Utren had the shotgun armed and Phentos had a few flashbangs. The minutes ticked by, the activity outside the door increased.

We were prepared for a frontal assault. I don’t think even Val was prepared for the roof collapsing. 

We leapt back in terror, crying in surprise as an explosion collapsed the upper floor, forcing us back to the window. Val kept an arm in front of me, part of his broad carapace shielding me as guns lined up above us. Our cover was crushed. Searte flung up a barrier as the bullets hailed down on us. Val tried to help as much as he was able, but he wasn’t anywhere close to as biotically strong. I could only stare. We couldn’t shoot through the barrier. 

The whole building shook then, a low boom quivering in the air. The bullets paused for a time, the indoctrinated servants falling still for a heartbeat. Another 2 shockwaves trembled through the building. Then the wall before us ruptured in a much closer explosion. We braced against the shockwave as the wall crumbled before us. The foes that had been waiting before us in the hall now had a clean line of sight. 2 floors worth of enemies. All wanted us dead. 

A shadow fell over the room. I whipped around, my heart in my throat as terror ran rampant. The nose of the _Normandy_ greeted us. Movement dragged my attention down as several of the secondary cannons slipped free from the undercarriage. My heart skipped a beat. 

“Get down! Down! Down! Down!” I screamed, shoving Phentos to the ground. 

I didn’t even know if everyone else followed me. Seconds later a hail of mini-artillery shells soared through the building. I flung my hands over my head as the whole building shuddered. Marruns cursed over the noise, something about ‘trying to kill us’. I almost agreed. When the noise died down, I plucked up the courage to open my eyes. The scene before me was devastation. The shells had blasted their way straight through to the offices on the opposite side of the building with floors collapsing in on each other. The upper floor was just a massive crater. The only thing that had saved us was our two biotics holding the shield. The _Normandy_ turned, the airlock opening as it edged closer. 

Shepard launched out, aided over the gap with a biotic aura. Behind him, a muscular krogan with a small, steel coloured crest followed by a woman covered head to toe in tattoos wearing… little. Mordin hovered out next with Jacob, along with an asari wearing a decorated red jump-suit with thin red plates on her face, a petite, built woman wearing a hood covered the distance by herself as a scarred man was floated across. Miranda and a green drell crossed the distance. I found my feet as Searte and Val dropped to the ground. I scrubbed my face hard as the new team spread out to ensure the location was secure. 

“Everyone all right?” Shepard asked. My knees quivered as the adrenaline leaked away. 

“B-Barely. A few more moments and we’d be… w-what about the _Starquake_? They’re still stuck in dock!” I gagged. 

“We took care of it,” Garrus grinned, pointing the skies. I followed his finger just in time to see the Starquake twirl in the air as mounted turrets failed to contact her. I released a shaken breath. “They’re trying to take out the all the ground-to-air defence systems. The _Normandy_ is too close to by them. See, all that calibration has come in handy after all,” he chuckled. Shepard spared him a dry look, it only made Garrus chuckle harder.

“The dock structure is not designed to handle artillery fire, nothing some well-placed shots cannot handle,” the drell answered. “What is the situation here?” I glanced to Shepard. 

“His name is Thane, he’s helping us with the Collector threat,” Shepard answered. 

“Ah… well the situation is ‘fuck this shit, nuke it’, in all honesty,” I sighed. “The entire station is indoctrinated, I-I don’t know how deep it goes or how many are here-” I shrugged. 

“This station has no underwater facilities, as I am aware. No threat of a thousand more foes,” Thane added. 

“Right, we’ll let’s get you extracted-” Miranda began. My heart leapt. 

“No, no, no, no, no! Indira’s still missing! She went off with her… boyfriend who isn’t her boyfriend and it’s… complicated, but I know he is indoctrinated! She could bleed out for all I know and that’s why she’s not responding!” I flailed. 

“I’ll take a nose around, who am I looking for?” the hooded woman asked. I swallowed. 

“Female drell, biotic blue colour, she’ll be w-wearing armour like mine only with blue markings rather than purple,” I stammered. 

“We’ll see what we can find,” the woman smiled before tapping at her omni-tool. She vanished before my eyes. I turned back to the remaining team, only to notice the drell was missing too. I forgot to breathe for a second. 

“Crew is stable,” I heard Mordin call behind me. I jumped as I spun, he was crouched down next to Searte. “Would recommend you rest for a time. Biotic amps close to overloading,” Searte managed a weak laugh. 

“Typical,” she grumbled. I breathed in relief. 

“All right, Searte, tag out when you can and get Rosmeni on. I think I need a biotic goddess for this,” I sighed, I called it in to the _Starquake_ as well just as gunfire began up again. 

“Incoming on the right side!” I heard an unfamiliar man call. 

“Hold em off, Zaeed! We’re on the way!” Shepard called as he added armour piercing to his assault rifle. “Let’s thin these ranks until we find your commander, everyone onto the same frequency!” he ordered. I nodded in relief, clicking the Locust’s clip as we trekked over the rubble. 

It was… unusual to work under Shepard again. I was expecting to be ridiculed at every opportunity, at every missed bullet but Shepard was focused. He called out orders and encouragement to his team, even complimented me on a successful overload, which I was suspicious of. We were in a destroyed hallway where the ceiling had been collapsed from the earlier shelling, I was a little higher than Shepard due to the intense fighting on the lower floors. I wasn’t designed for frontline work. Partway through the en masse fight, a huge singularity appeared from nowhere, lifting about 3 dozen people into the air. That was when Rosmani joined the fight for a brief time, accompanied by Anthon. He helped Searte back to the _Starquake_ while Rosmani rained hell down on the sea of hanar and drell.

 _“Commander, target is located. 3rd floor atrium. She’s pinned down. Kasumi and I are trying to thin the numbers,”_ Thane’s voice crackled over my ear. My heart sank. 

“On our way, Thane, keep yourselves safe,” Shepard responded. He turned to me. “We’ll use the _Normandy_ and get down there, we’ll blast our way through!”

“I swear to God, if she gets hurt because of your explosive pyromania, I will strangle you in your sleep!” I snapped back. “God, it’s like Therum all over again!” 

“Hey, c’mon! How else would you have bypassed a Prothean shield?” Shepard called. 

“By not upsetting an active volcano!” I growled. Shepard laughed as we pulled back to a window. 

“Thane and Kasumi will get her where the explosion can’t hurt her!” he answered. 

“The explosion is the least of my worries, it’s if something falls loose and crushes her!” I barked. Shepard was silent for a moment. 

“Thane, Kasumi, just check for falling objects please,” Shepard called over the radio. I grumbled as the _Normandy_ pulled up nearby. How are people not dying with this idiot?!

The _Starquake_ was now moving from turret destruction onto Indoctrinated Servant control. With the structure now full of holes, the _Normandy_ could inch closer than before as more space for the wings opened. Biotics were only needed for those, like me, who couldn’t jump very far. We stayed near the airlock as the _Normandy_ drifted down to the lower levels where Thane, Kasumi and Indira were waiting for rescue. I tapped my foot as the _Normandy_ lined up with a wall. The shot sent a faint tremor through the hull, and the explosion of the wall sent me jittering. 

The _Normandy_ lined up with the hole, allowing us to leap into the fray. Indira was laying nearby, Thane beside her as he took pot shots with a pistol. Kasumi was nowhere to be seen, but the sudden yelps were her signature that she was nearby. I ducked behind a raised plant bed, rolling my way over to Indira, eyes on the balconies of Indoctrinated servants. After getting shot a few times, I made it to Indira. The drell looked at me with pained eyes, holding her hip as she lay behind the shattered concrete structure before her. Blood pooled between her fingers. I smashed down the rage that tried to surface. It was time for a cool head and I knew what I had to do. 

“Smoke bombs and flashbangs! C’mon people, we’re getting her out of here!” I ordered. My ground crew threw out the remaining grenades, even members of Shepard’s teams helped out. The smokescreen covered everything, although bullets still soared through the haze. I heaved Indira over my shoulders and lumbered back to where the _Normandy_ waited, ducking behind cover as Thane covered me. I winced as a bullet shattered my shields. A drell rushed through the smoke, eyes wild as the gun rose to eyelevel. I grit my teeth as I faced them, trying to keep as much of Indira shielded as possible. I only heard a roar before the silver-crested krogan charged. The drell was flattened. 

“Grunt! Back to the ship! We’re blowing this place!” Shepard summoned. I struggled to shamble my way out of the hail of bullets. 

“Agreed, the sooner we’re gone, the happier I’ll be!” I called over the noise. 

“Oh, I meant it literally!” Shepard laughed. I paused long enough to give him a blank stare. 

“Can I report you to Alliance brass for pyromania?” I asked. 

“Not part of the Alliance just now,” Shepard smirked as he jogged over, I growled at him as I crossed the final few metres, Thane and Shepard at my back.

It was Miranda who biotic lifted me to safety, I wasn’t a long jumper by any stretch and with a drell over my shoulders... The rest of the crew piled in soon after. We piled into the CIC as the _Normandy_ pulled back. Shepard tapped at his orange omni-tool. As the _Normandy_ accelerated a low boom echoed behind us. I turned upwards for the cameras, but then I remembered I wasn’t on the _Starquake_. I grumbled as I lowered Indira to the ground. Once safe in space, we could catch our breath. 

_”Captain, what’s the situation?”_ I heard Lanster in my ear. I breathed, deciding to sit against the edge of the small ramp up to the galaxy map. Shepard smirked down at me as he mounted the ramp. 

“We’re on board the _Normandy_ , Indira’s been hurt, we must dock to get her into med,” I answered. 

_”Sorry Captain, w-we tried to locate Indira but there were so many system issues, I-I couldn’t…”_ Shayan added. 

“It’s all right, Shayan, no one was prepared for this. Everyone’s ok. Any sign of that Saboteur?” I asked. 

_”Y-Yeah, it came into the dock to mock us before getting in a shuttle. W-We tracked it to a nearby space station. Should we… should we assault it?”_ Shayan asked. I blinked. I opened my mouth. 

“Sure… after a coffee break,” I responded, taking my finger off my ear. “All right people, rest up for a little bit, Saboteur has been tracked to a space station. I want this bloody thing dead!” I moaned. “Let’s just hope it isn’t a huge space station with tons of people…”

“Need a hand?” Shepard drawled. I scowled up at him. 

“If you are offering help, I won’t turn it down… just avoid the bright pink hanar with the gold zig-zags. She’ll have you on the deck in a second without getting close,” I warned. 

“I’ll let you deal with the Saboteur, they are your field of expertise, after all,” Shepard shrugged. 

“Perhaps one day we’ll get information on this link between the Collectors and the Saboteurs,” Miranda added. I scowled at her. I flopped my head against the console behind me.

“Sure, just give me enough reasons to trust you,” I answered. I just hoped I wouldn’t get downed by the SS: PD this time.


	84. Revenant: Chapter 12

I stared at the metal husk of the oversized hula-hoop shaped space station that the pair of ships advanced upon. The _Starquake_ , full rotary spinning, swung wide to cover the rear side of this space station. I paced up and down the _Normandy_ CIC, my ground crew waiting more than I was. An hour after escaping Kahje, I felt recovered enough to resume the mission. Earlier, the _Starquake_ and the _Normandy_ had docked to allow us to transfer Indira to the Starquake and get some fresh hands. Marruns, Utren, Searte and Laegan were out. Mat’al, Cathleen, Shual, Rosmani and Iona were in. Shepard had his only little team, Grunt – that small-crested krogan of his, Samara – who turned out to the be asari on the team, Zaeed – the older, scarred human who I now knew helped to found the Blue Suns, and Thane –for his knowledge on the drell and hanar.

The _Starquake_ would be hanging back for this mission mostly. One engine was out of action, the main airlock was damaged and the cargo door would be welded shut after this mission until repairs could be carried out. One or two hull breeches were protected by a mass effect field and we had a few injured although, Indira was the only one who wasn’t able to move. With the Starquake on support duty, the _Normandy_ would do the majority of the distraction should any ships appear or defence systems activate. 

With my damaged armour and my thermal clips levels restored – thanks to Cerberus I added with a grumble – we were almost ready. Shepard led us down to the shuttle in the cargo hold. It was a tight fit inside the shuttle but, Kodiak shuttles weren’t affected by weight in the same way a fighter was. I braced myself in the doorway to the cockpit, only aware of the chatter around me. Shual in particular seemed amused by Grunt for whatever reason. I gave up trying to understand krogan by this point however. 

_“I have located an unsecure airlock, Commander, however I would recommend caution. My primary sensors are detecting little life within the station. It may be possible that the Saboteur has mech support or masking its servants from traditional sensors,”_ a voice called over the shuttle intercom. 

“Thanks, EDI. Update us if you find anything,” Shepard responded. “All right people, prepare for anything. Remember, let Dell and her team handle the giant jellyfish. Let’s go in and blitz this place!” he rallied. I grit my teeth as the initial nerves rose. When the shuttle doors opened, we piled into the space station, listening to the shuttle backing off.

The bright metallic station was dead. There wasn’t a soul to be seen. Through the windows into the nearby rooms, the empty labs were dark. I kept the Paladin in my hand, pacing my way around the outer ring. Shepard mimicked me, the pair of us leading the crew down the solemn halls. I swallowed hard as I paused by a window, peering in with the torch on my pistol. It looked like a lounge of some sort, only there were only dead screens, clean tables and empty chairs. 

The _Starquake_ and the _Normandy_ were in constant contact. The chatter lined up with my suspicions. There was something very, very wrong here. We stuck together, completing a circuit around the doughnut shaped station without incident. I refused to drop my guard. I couldn’t imagine what this Saboteur was thinking.

“Is this normal?” Shepard asked. I paused a step as a heart attack stumbled through my chest. After a few deep breaths, I found my voice. 

“Not usually. Either they have abandoned this station, or there is a very nasty trap in store for us,” I retorted. I nodded my head to a door. Alder moved towards it, popping it open for Iona and Phentos to storm the room. I followed in with Shepard, Val at my heels and Mat’al watching our flanks with Zaeed. 

“All clear, Captain,” Phentos answered after a brief scan. I moaned. 

“Anyone else got a sense of impending doom?” I muttered. 

“You taking a heart attack? I’m honoured I have that effect on you,” Shepard smirked. 

“Fuck you,” I answered, sliding up to a door on the opposite end of the room. There was no window for me to estimate what was awaiting us on the other side. I slammed a hand on the button and poked my head around the side. I screamed in surprise and dragged myself back in as a swarm of bullets flew towards me. “Found ‘em!” I cried. I braced as an explosion rippled behind me. “And they have heavy mechs!” 

“Ah bollocks,” Cathleen grumbled. “All right, who has the rocket launcher?”

“Shepard has a Cain,” Grunt chuckled. I blinked, confused. Shepard unshouldered a bright yellow, brick-like monstrosity. My eyes were captured to the trefoil on the side. My eyes bulged. 

“A nuke!? An honest to God nu-…, I’m not even surprised by this point… A NUKE?!” I screeched. Shepard laughed as he rested it on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, the nuclear fallout only has a 60% chance of causing a 5th limb,” Shepard smirked. My jaw dropped. Val scowled before poking his head around the corner to assess the incoming swarm. 

“Yeah, just fire it in there already, before we get obliterated?” he said. I gawked at him. “Relax, the radiation trefoil is decoration. There is no nuclear material in it. Still a big explosion though,” 

Shepard shrugged before strutting over to the door. Val dragged me back to safety while Shepard charged the weapon. I squeezed Val’s hand in terror as I waited. Shepard then snapped himself around the corner, took a second to line up before firing. He pulled himself back in just as a white explosion rattled the entire station. I was helpless as I blinded. After my eyes stopped watering, Shepard inspected the carnage. His frown only made my heart sink. 

“All right, 3 of the mechs are down, 2 have had their pilots KO’d and the last one is shambling around. There’s also a… is that an armoured hanar?” he quizzed. 

“Armoured…?” I echoed. My heart beat harder.

“Yeah, pink thing with black armour. I think it’s pink, it’s hard to see,” he responded. 

My reaction was involuntary. I shoved Val back as I charged forward. I just grabbed the back of Shepard’s collar and threw him as hard as I could back away from the room. He landed on his ass. I stumbled forward into the room. My eyes were up, tunnelling on the hanar. It was Alurylna. Each of the delicate legs were encased in a snakeskin-like armour that covered it from head to two, aside from small circular patches for the venom to escape. The swollen balloon of a head was encased in angular, dark Reaper plates. And it was walking towards me. My pistol was in my hand. My jaw was locked. 

“Saboteur,” I greeted. The hanar stopped, indoctrinated servants pouring out beside it. I frowned at the scattering of turian and asari among the sea of hanar. 

“Advocacy, how one so foolish can live for so long is beyond me,” Alurylna responded. “Do you not know when to cease?” 

“Monkeys and typewriters, bitch,” I snorted. The hanar was quiet while I heard a short, sharp laugh from Shepard. “You got a name, sweetheart, or are you going to leave me to come up with one for you?”

“You know how to learn our names, Advocacy. Not that you would ever utilise it,” the Saboteur added. 

“No, because I’m not an indoctrinated piece of shit,” I snapped. “Your name,” I hissed. The armoured hanar was silent for a time. 

“Well, Advocacy. Silverio,” the Saboteur conceded. “Not that it will matter. Palalrian cannot make use of this before he falls-”

“Oh fuck up for God sake!” I heaved. “Blah blah blah, you will succumb, blah, blah, blah, the Enforcer will fall, you all sound like a broken bloody record!” 

“Ah, my apologies. Then allow me to freshen the mood,” Alurylna pulled herself straight. The servants moved then, flowing like water. I pulled the trigger, but they ignored me and the bullet, all surging towards the door. My mouth turned dry. 

“Fall back!” I barked. “Incoming!” As I tried to run ahead of the sea of people, a lightning pain dropped me to the ground. I shrieked as gunfire roared to life. Every bone felt like it was stressed to breaking point, every cell overloaded my nervous system. I writhed in agony for an eternity, deafened by my belting howls. 

Then it stopped. 

My body quavered, knees knocking as my fetal position unfurled. I swallowed hard, knowledge that I was in the same room as a Saboteur was the only thing that kept me scrambling to my feet. My eyes spun, refusing to focus as I shambled on newborn legs. They found the door I had entered from. The hologram was red. My ears picked out other sounds that were not my thundering heart. The constant pop of gunfire was prominent, muffled by walls. This room had no windows. I did not understand what was going on to the rest of my crew. I only prayed Shepard didn’t fuck up. 

I turned to the Saboteur, the sole creature in the room. I ambled into a somewhat stable position, preparing myself for whatever hell awaited me. Alurylna began a delicate pace towards me, walking wide. But she paused, turning her attention towards a bank of tall, battleship grey containers leaning against the inner wall nearby. She regarded me for a moment before turning to the outer rim and the battle that raged within it, hidden from view by solid walls. A heartbeat later, the Saboteur took purposeful strides to the containers. I swallowed hard as she opened one box and hauled a long, hexagonal object from the tall cabinet. I heard her type something before pushing it back in. An ominous tick echoed from it. My heart skipped a beat. I backed away as she approached once more, shifting until we were circling each other. Did she just arm a bomb? Shit, how much time did I have?! Alurylna said nothing though. The silence was driving me mad. I dragged the Locust into my hand, still trembling. We stood off against each other, waiting to see who would crack first. 

My nerve couldn’t handle it. I snapped. My finger squeezed the trigger and released a belt of high pitched bullets towards the hanar before me. Alurylna was not fazed. Although I knew hanar were sluggish on land, I think I overestimated that. Alurylna used those long legs of hers to leap out the way and straight into strangling range. In a spurt of surprise, I hurled Mar out to distract the hanar while I attempted to gain some distance to reassess the situation. I got little a chance. Alurylna grabbed my drone and hurled it back at me. 

If nothing else, I now had a greater appreciation for the sensation of a drone to the face. 

I was sent sprawling on the floor. Instinct had me rolling back, away from those ever reaching arms. I got my hands under me to flip myself back onto my feet, Locust still glued to my hand. I grit my teeth, trying to find some kind of kink in this armour of hers. With my powers now recharged, I threw out my used cryo blast, praying that a water-based lifeform would be more susceptible to it. Alurylna let loose a robotic rumble of discontent as a few legs seemed to stiffen. 

I took a quick swing around the room. This room seemed to loop around the entire station with segments that could be closed off at will. Then I noticed the heavy mechs. I breathed, an idea rampant in my head. The old equipment at the Dekuuna base had saved my hide – I could only thank politics for being so tight assed that it was cheaper to let old equipment rust than recycle them – and I hoped I could do the same here. I was a goddam engineer for fuck sake! I sprinted towards the mech, hoping the Saboteur was too distracted by my Cryo Blast. I hurled another one just to be sure. The mech’s glass cover was shattered, but that was all I needed. I slipped in, ignoring the cuts to my armour and face from the splintered glass and hunted for a power button. When I flipped a switch at the edge of the console, the beast came alive, albeit with some mechanical failures. I didn’t care, I didn’t need it to walk. I struggled with the arm to aim it, praying it was near enough to give me a few seconds. 

I was glad these mechs were so well labelled. The rocket fire button was obvious. I broke my thumb on the red button on the left joystick. As the rocket soared, I pulled myself free, already sprinting towards the giant fireball that engulfed the hanar. As the fire and smoke dissipated, I was sprinting towards a collapsed Saboteur, struggling to get back on its feet. I snapped the omni-blade free. I leapt on top of the hanar, yanking on the plates to find some sort of gap near the spine. The hanar screeched as it struggled to recover. I used a foot and my non-omni-tool arm to pry the metal plates apart to see bright pink skin. I raised the omni-blade and plunged it deep. 

My hand was deep inside the hanar. And it found nothing solid. I blinked, frozen. I shifted my eyes towards the nose of the armoured hanar, struggling to find my words. 

“…Hanar Saboteurs don’t have spines, do they,” I stated. The Saboteur released a small bioluminescence glow. 

“How astute of you,” she responded, allowing a drop of humour to escape. 

My throat closed up in horror. I could only screech when two tentacles reached up and encircled my chest, swinging me in the air before sending me crashing into the floor. I struggled to crawl, to get space, but the Saboteur was already healing faster than a krogan and was on me in seconds. I flailed under a sea of armoured arms. I did my damndest to stop the little pink holes from reaching me, but against 6 legs it was impossible. I roared at the burning sting along my cheeks as I thrashed to free myself. 

I found the coordination to let loose an Overload. I was dropped, crashing onto the floor jittering as if struck by lightning as the burning enclosed me. I had about 15 minutes before I would struggle to breathe. I unfolded my helmet, hindsight informing me that it would have been a better idea to put on earlier, before slipping it over my head. I tried to stumble to my feet, but the Saboteur was there before I even got my knees under me. I bit my tongue off trying to stop myself screaming as she hurled me halfway down the long room. I landed hard against the inner wall of the doughnut. With my heart beating faster, forcing the venom through my system faster, the burning was afflicting my limbs, I could lift them now. I glowered at the hanar as my breaths began to shallow. I didn’t even want to know if Saboteur venom was more potent. I flooded myself with medi-gel to slow the allergic reaction. 

I was in such a vulnerable position, I couldn’t figure out why Alurylna was walking towards a nearby console instead of trying to finish my poor, flailing body off. I pushed myself against the wall, straining to find some strength to hold me up. A loud clang and a flashing red light dragged my attention up. A steel wall was sliding along the ground. I spun around to face the other direction, noticing that wall was also closing. Panic set in. I crawled myself along the floor, trying to beat the wall. My breaths were shortening with each second. Panic caused black spots to mar my vision. Alurylna spared me one look. I managed a weak wail as a wall slid past me. A resounding thunk trembled the floor. I used the ribbing on the new wall to pull myself up, trying to assess the situation.

My eyes fell on the dark grey cabinet, the electronic ticking prominent in the air. 

Survival instinct kicked in. I flooded myself with medi-gel, using every drop I had on me before I threw myself off the wall, crawling to the furthest away wall. Adrenaline gave me strength, fear gave me motivation. I struggled with a bank of tall servers, trying to pull them to the ground. I was desperate for cover. When it collapsed, the adrenaline found the will to raise it on one of its long sides and turn the broadside towards the impending tick. I grabbed some thick cables from the wall that seemed at least somewhat sturdy in desperation as I braced for what seemed to be my last few moments. I prayed for a Deus ex Machina. 

The explosion wasn’t huge, but the shockwave still sent me reeling against the wall. The server near crushed me. For all of about 1 second. I realised then that this bomb wasn’t what killed me. The air fogged, my suit was the only thing that stopped my eardrums from bursting and a deafening _whoosh_ drowned out all thought. I screamed as loud as my tightening throat could muster as my hands were ripped from their hold. I tumbled along the floor, bouncing like a ball, as I stared at an endless black hole before me. I was helpless as I was hurled into the void of space, crashing against everything else dragged out by the explosive decompression. 

I howled in terror, spinning,. My limbs were too heavy to move, the burning in my body maddening, my breathing shallowing. I was tumbling, the space station waxing and waning from my vision like a strobe light. I became disorientated in seconds. I was helpless. I couldn’t move. I acutely knew of my breathing, of my pulse thundering in my chest. They were the only things I heard. I was pinned by the spinning and the venom paralysing my limbs. The stars spun like comet streaks, nausea punching my gut in. The nearby sun blinded me as it flew past my spinning vision. My lungs ran out of energy, I could only muster panicked gasps. The space station shrank, further and further away. Always smaller. Was this it? Lost forever to tumble in space? To die of… of…

I managed one last scream of denial, my hands wishing to find my head and drag me into a ball. A static crackle in me ear revealed every drop of desperation in my body. I was frozen as I listened to it.

 _”Dell? -ell, do you re-d? We’re getting swarm- over -re! What -s that explo-on?”_ I heard a voice crack over the intercom, static and broken. My brain couldn’t decipher the accent. 

“S-Spinning. Spinning. I-I can’t- can’t stop,” I wheezed, sobbing. Was this all in my head? My brain trying to give me one last drop of hope before it all stopped? There was a long pause, a hesitation. 

_”Where are you? We’ll send backup,”_ the voice answered, more as the static eased. My eyes were on the shrinking silver shape that flashed by my vision. 

“Sp-Space. I-It’s so q-quiet, s-so dark. I-I can’t- move,” I whimpered. Oh God, I was doomed to this until I died of… something… I didn’t want to die! I didn’t want to die!

 _”You’re in…ah fuck!_ Starquake _, do you read?! Dell’s been spaced! Locate her tracker ASAP!”_ the voice cried. 

_”What? Is she ok?”_ a new voice asked. 

_”What do you think, Shepard?! You know what, fuck this! We’re pulling out! Mat’al, grab Shual and get a shuttle dammit! Hang on, Dell! We’re coming!”_ the first voice snapped. 

My ears were a buzz of clamour after that. I almost cried in relief. Noise. Blessed noise that wasn’t just my pulse, my breathing. I lay there, spinning, listening to the blur of sound like the galaxy’s best song. I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to look at the shrinking shape before me, I didn’t want to see the disorientating streaks of the stars. The sun would turn my gaze white, but that was my only sole source of light. I lay there for an eternity, the thrill of dozens of voices. Swearing, people calling my name, orders, explosions. I could breathe now. I couldn’t even move my fingers to apply more medi-gel. It… was it going to be much longer? 

I opened my eyes, exposing myself to the horror the endless tumbling. My will failed and I closed my eyes, but I noticed something catching the light. I struggled to watch the tumble, my stomach quivering. Something purple and silver was approaching. It was large. A smaller shape emerged in the same colours. No. The smaller one was purple, silver and green. I was spinning too to get a good look. Closer, closer still. My heart felt like it would explode. Was this debris? Was it coming to finish me-

I tried to screech as it collided with me. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for this to be over. My whole body was trembling. After a few moments, nothing happened, but the pressure on my limbs lessened. I pried a petrified eye open. The stars were tiny pin points, the sun was burning far in the distance. Nothing was spinning. A white streak of cloud appeared, making me start. My eyes flew upwards. I saw a helmet with green eyes just visible through the dark glazed visor. A cold sensation flooded me and my breathing eased a touch. My eyes bulged. The helmet moved to look over my head. I followed, darkness hazing at the edge of my vision. A large shape was a shuttle. 

I watched it line itself up. I saw the small white jets propel us towards it. I gawked at the hands that grabbed us and hauled us in. I crashed onto solid ground, noise surrounding me like a white hiss. I gasped as hands found me, yanking the helmet off. I grabbed onto the only thing solid before me. 

“Dell, Dell, it’s ok,” the first voice crooned. I was frozen as that helmet was removed. With noise, life and a solid sense of gravity, my brain could make connections. “We’re getting out of here. Is the Saboteur dead?” Val asked, holding my shoulders, afraid I would drop dead on him. The tears swelled in my eyes. I shook my head. 

“No spine…” I uttered. Val sighed. 

“I suppose we were hoping for too much that the Reapers would overlook that,” he muttered. He glanced up as a sharp pain radiated from my neck. I whined, I tried to squirm away had Val not held me. “Shh, shh, it’s ok. It’s antihistamine. We’ll get you to Saere, all right? We’ll let this Saboteur live another day,” 

I collapsed then, staring into the blackness that surrounded me. As an oxygen mask was eased over my face, the marred hull of the _Starquake_ was a welcome sight as it swallowed us whole.


	85. Revenant: Chapter 13

“And deep breathe in. Hold. Hold. Little bit more. And release,” Saere’s voice droned. The air hasty gushed out of my lungs in relief. “There, cured two birds with one stone, as you humans say. You’re allergic reaction is now under control and the RIT is complete. Now if only we can get you to do it on time,” she added. I moaned. 

“You know what it’s like,” I sighed. “I hate it. It’s like… leaping into a washing machine with a ton of loose change,” 

“No one likes it, Dell, but you of all people need it,” Saere scolded. “Now, little miss, I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Do I make myself clear? I will keep you under house observation, as it were,” I nodded. “Good, you can get up whenever you feel ready,” she patted the end of the bed before wheeling her chair over to her computer. 

I lay there for another 5 minutes to make sure the dizzying effect of the RIT was wearing off before easing myself into a sitting position. I rubbed my face, trying to keep myself from falling numb or worse. I eased myself onto my shaken legs. I wobbled the first few steps to the door and then a few more until my legs realised I would not let them stop. I edged myself into the CIC, trying to ignore the hurrying bodies around me. Raisha spared me a dry look before turning her attention to the screen before her. I ignored her as I dropped myself down on the Captain’s chair. I felt too dead and drained, but I still had work to do. 

“Someone get Shayan up here please,” I ordered. 

“As you wish, Endellion,” Raisha sounded. “What did Saere conclude?” I sighed. 

“I’m fine, I just need to take it easy for a few days. I got antihistamine and medical attention in time before any serious damage occurred. Saere wants to keep me under observation over the next few days,” I answered.

“Pursuing the Saboteur to the station was a mistake, Endellion,” Raisha scolded. “With the _Starquake_ in her current state and the crew shaken after that double assault, nothing good could have come from a second attack. They were expecting it,” I moaned. 

“You win some, you lose some. I fucked up, now let me learn from it without smashing me over the head with a sledgehammer, please,” I rubbed my eyes. “At least we know the traditional killing method doesn’t work on hanar,” Raisha dropped her datapad as she turned me. 

“Oh, I apologise, Captain. I did not realise Earth jellyfish had bones,” she answered. I spared her a deadened look. 

“I know,” I added more. “So, Miss ‘My Captain is an idiot’, how do hanar Saboteurs work if they don’t have bones, hmm?” Raisha straightened, pondering the question. 

“Nanotechnology, perhaps. Their fusion and mass effect generators are more numerous but smaller in number to be able to hide within the body more. Maybe the Reapers have mastered the art of creating liquid electronics or there is the chance they can create generators within the nervous systems. There are numerous possibilities, Dell,” Raisha sighed. “I am sure anyone could have told you that-”

“But did we _know_?” I stressed. Raisha was quiet for a time, regarding me with those blue eyes of hers. 

“No,” she responded. 

“Then it wasn’t for nought. Now leave me to sulk,” I grumbled. “If I wanted to be mothered I would put a bullet in my head and go visit mine,” Raisha breathed in response. 

I was spared any further scathing remarks by the appearance of Shayan. I smiled in relief when the shy quarian saluted before me. His suit looked a little bit scrapped and had a good layer of oil or something over his arms but part of me was dreading asking what had caused that. I prayed it wasn’t recent. Shayan waited for my order.

“I need a full status update of the _Starquake_ , Shayan. Is she bad?” I asked. Shayan glanced to Raisha for a moment before coughing. 

“W-well, it could be worse. We will need to have the airlocks repaired and the cargo door mended. Welding and cutting it open each time we want to use it will not do the hull any favours. Beyond that, we have a few electrical failures that require attention, multiple hull breeches that will require a dry dock and Lanster is complaining of heavy controls, so I assume either the engines are malfunctioning or the controls themselves have been damaged,” Shayan responded. 

“Great,” I sighed. “Ok, we’ll head back to the Citadel for repairs. It’ll give me a chance to talk to the Council in person and try and get this hanar on a hit list or something. Do you have a personnel update?” I asked. Shayan blinked. 

“Ah, just the report, Captain,” he responded, flicking through his omni-tool. “A few injured from Kahje, Cathleen and Phentos were injured during the space station fight… w-we will also need to dock with the _Normandy_ in order to retrieve Shual and Alder. T-The retreat was messy, there were indoctrinated servants and mechs everywhere,” Shayan added. 

“I didn’t even hear…” I managed. I scrubbed my face again, harder this time. “I was so busy with that Saboteur…” 

“You did your best, Captain,” Shayan defended. Raisha snorted, making the quarian throw a weak scowl at her back. “We know you are trying so hard to protect the galaxy. I think more people will appreciate it when it’s all over,” I managed a weak laugh. 

“Maybe,” I sighed. “All right. Lanster, arrange to have the _Normandy_ dock with us so we can get our guys back and they can be on their way,” I called. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Lanster called, borderline moaning. He sounded almost as knackered as I did. We needed to find a safe port for the night, it seems. 

It took about 20 minutes for us to find a nice, safe spot just outside of the scanning range of a guarded turian colony. I doubted a Cerberus vessel would be allowed that near, regardless that there was a human Spectre on board. 10 minutes later, the _Normandy_ warped into a space nearby, locating us. With our main port side airlock damaged, the _Normandy_ was forced to line up with our lesser used starboard one. That forced us to only disengage the rotary to make space for the _Normandy’s_ wings. The ring was still there, but the main supporting girders were retracted. It took a reasonable amount of precision from both pilots to get the engines lined up without damaging either ship. After another 15 minutes of pristine piloting, the small airlock tunnel was extended and locked. I didn’t even bother to get my ass off the chair as I spied Shepard strutting down the halls, looking around with my crew at his flanks. I sighed. Looks like I would entertain for a while yet…

“Nice ship,” Shepard whistled low as he burst into the CIC. He ignored the gazes of the crew meandering around their duties. “And… are those 360 cameras? Huh, nice view,” he blinked, spinning to grasp the full scale of the double decked room. “Rarely see this, ships are all instrument driven,” 

“Well, that’s how we saw you following us a month or two back,” I retorted. He spotted me in the chair and grinned. “Cameras are useful when someone doesn’t want to be found,” Shepard chuckled as he swaggered over. 

“And a chair! You’re beating me in everything other than good looks!” he cried. I glowered. 

“Yeah, that’s because I’m a Captain, not a Commander. Commanders don’t get the cool stuff,” I answered. Shepard mocked winced. 

“Hey now, that’s not fair,” he smirked. “I’ll outrank you soon enough,” 

“Uh huh, when I’ve been at this for, what, 2 years now compared to your 15?” I heaved myself to my feet. “Thanks for the help and for looking after my crew, I appreciate it despite having to deal with your pyromaniac mug,” I added. Shepard’s eyes lit up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we need to get rest before we head back to the Citadel for repairs. These Saboteurs won’t stay quiet for long and I’d like to be hunting them as as possible,” I grumbled.

“Aw c’mon, show me around first! It won’t take that long! I’ve not been on your ship before!” he bounced on his toes, almost ready to box. Or like an excitable puppy, I couldn’t tell which was most fitting. I moaned. I rubbed my eyes for the hundredth time already. 

“Fine, whatever,” I surrendered. Shepard fist pumped. I tried to ignore the smug expression. “This is the CIC, although it has two decks, it only uses the upper one as a gangway between the bow lounge and as a point of high ground to address the crew. Cockpit is up there and that is my pilot going for a well-deserved coffee break,” I pointed as the charcoal turian shuffled down the CIC. He raised a hand in acknowledgment, eyes on the back door. Shepard studied the turian before he disappeared from view. 

“Endellion, while I appreciate that you are making friends,” Raisha began. I gagged on her words. She frowned at me in response. “We need to move to a more secure location should the Saboteurs take advantage of the situation. Let Lanster take a break and have Mari pilot us back to the Citadel,” I glowered. 

“Raisha, I chose this location due to the high turian presence here. We’ll be fine for a few hours,” I retorted. Raisha raised an eyebrow. “And don’t get me started on turian Saboteurs. In a colony like this? Really?” Shepard glanced between us, a slow frown sinking the corners of his lips.

“Have you not learned that underestimating your foes is a dangerous venture? How many times will it take for you to learn this?” Raisha sighed. 

“Raisha, the Citadel isn’t safe either. Who knows how many Saboteurs are waiting for us there,” I managed through grit teeth. 

“Far safer than in the middle of nowhere, at least we know we have allies close at hand,” Raisha rumbled. I opened my mouth to counter her, but my brain refused to cooperate. I sighed, aggravated as I glared at her. “We leave, Endellion,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Shepard began. I jumped at the cold, sarcastic tone. I turned him. “And here I thought Shaik was the captain here. Am I mistaken?” he quizzed. Raisha glanced before focusing her attention on Shepard. 

“No, you are not mistaken,” Raisha answered. 

“Really? Because that sounded an awful lot like an order. Your captain has said you are holing up here for a few hours. You’ve said your ‘recommendation’ as is your duty as an XO and your captain has taken in on board and rejected it. Be glad she even gave her reasons! Under Alliance rules, you don’t get a reason if something is rejected! Unless you feel you have grounds to remove authority from her?” Shepard raised an eyebrow. Raisha straightened. 

“No, that is unnecessary,” Raisha responded slowly, as if trying to find some middle ground in this little exchange. 

“Then treat your captain with respect, XO,” Shepard snapped. Raisha recoiled a touch. “Goddam it, the one thing I cannot stand is insolence when it is not due. Shaik is not a child who needs her hand held. I’ve not seen this woman in 2 years and she’s gone from coward to soldier in 2 years. Sure, she’s still a little green, she’ll make mistakes. But I don’t see her hiding away. I see her pushing forward, looking to the future, knowing that quitting is not an option. Now stand there and tell me she doesn’t know what she is doing,” he regarded her with hard eyes, begging her to press. Raisha was mute. He snorted as he turned to me, smoothing out his furious frown. “Anyway, before we were interrupted,” he emphasised with an experienced, pinning stare to Raisha. “You were showing me around your ship,” I blinked before nodding, deciding to not push the venture. 

“Sure uh, the labs are this way. Raisha, we stay right here until the crew is rested. End of discussion,” I added, leading Shepard away from the Control Ring and Raisha. Raisha was voiceless at our departure. 

“A piece of advice,” Shepard began once alone, tone still recovering from his little ‘chat’ with Raisha. “CO to CO. Don’t be afraid to tell your XO to piss off,” I snapped my gaze to him. “If she can’t follow the command structure, you have the authority to kick her off. Maybe that will make her toe the line,” I cleared my throat. 

“I… see. I’ll… take that into consideration,” I answered. Tell Raisha to… God she would string me up. 

I led Shepard around the ship, keeping a close eye on his curious expression as he examined the large, shiny lab, the messy engineering deck – which reminded me to kick Shayan’s ass for not keeping it tidy – and his eyes sparkled at the sparing ring on the second deck. I denied him a match, citing exhaustion. He didn’t seem all that bothered after that little bout in the CIC. He just seemed to be his annoying self. I did not understand what brought that acid spitting Shepard out. I had been on a gentler receiving end once or twice in the past but that…

The final floor was Deck 1. I had to show him my room. I grumbled to inform him of my displeasure at the idea. As I watched him, Mar bounded before me, alerting me to the backlog of messages. I sighed as I strode over to my computer to deal with these messages while Shepard looked around with interest. Realising all the personal stuff was on the upper tier, he soon whizzed up the stairs and nosed around. I heard him rustling around, which only agitated my suspicions. I scowled over my shoulder before checking a quick update from Satrino about general changes. I could close the computer without Mar bugging me every 2 seconds.

“You have a beautiful mother,” he commented. I coughed in surprise as I mounted the upper tier. He held the wedding photo of my parents, studying it. 

“Thank you, though she would have told you otherwise,” I answered as I wandered over to the bed, away from him and the photos. I wanted breathing space away from whatever was swelling in my chest. Shepard was quiet. 

“My condolences,” he said. I bit my lip. So he noticed my phrasing…

“Thank you,” I answered. With my back to the scene, I only heard the frame touch the table top. I heard something else being lifted though. 

“And this must be this son you mentioned,” I heard the grin on his face. I turned then, spying the photo of Gideon sitting on Lanster’s chair in the cockpit. That had been taken before Alea had been discovered as a Saboteur, a ‘thanks for adopting me’ present from him. Little bastard had ‘acquired’ Lanster’s stripes to add to the photo. You could just make out Lanster’s hand reaching at the edge of the photo to grab the back of the chair. It caused cockpit carnage and some chair whining.

“Yep, the blond devil himself,” I answered. I saw Shepard smirk as he turned to me. 

“Oh? Not going to introduce me or is it past his bedtime?” his eyes were sparkling. I breathed as I glanced down the clock by the bedside. It blinked 7:12pm. Shit…

“He’s fearful of strangers,” I conceded. Shepard tilted his head, ever the curious prick. “Rescued him on a burnt out Batarian slave ship. I know little of his past,” Shepard’s posture changed then. It was a little softer, less irritating cocky now.

“All the more reason to introduce us then,” he added. I clicked my tongue as parental instincts flared. I swallowed with a dry throat. 

“Sure, why not. But if you hurt him in any way,” I hissed. 

“I will not say anything, Dell. Scouts honour. I may not be a father myself, but I do remember what my mum told me. The number of times she wished she had someone she could dump me on when things got hairy were…numerous,” Shepard responded. I blinked, studying. 

“You want to… look after him?” I scrunched up my face. Shepard shrugged. 

“Dell, this is a military ship. You will be going to dangerous places you may not want your son going to. If that is the case, I’m happy to take him until you are done. One less thing to worry about,” he answered, his face straight. 

I narrowed my eyes, weighing his words. After a few heartbeats, I raised a hand and I tapped at my omni-tool, Marshal soon disappeared out the door and down the hall to relay the message. If Shepard thought I would get him myself, he was wrong. I sure as hell would not leave Shepard alone in my room! I kept my gaze on Shepard, trying to assess the predator before me. Shepard seemed neutral as he turned to study the room. It was less than 20 seconds later until I heard running footfalls approaching the door. Shepard looked up. 

“Is everything ok, mum, do you-” Gideon began, an underline of panic in his voice as he tore into the room. He got as far as the top of the steps before he froze, eyes locating Shepard. He still had the visor on his head, but the screen was retracted for now. He glanced before beginning his approach. His eyes were fixated on Shepard, walking wide as he came up just behind me. I ruffled his hair, but he was not disturbed. 

“Shepard, this is my son, Gideon. Gideon, this is Asshole number 2, Commander John Shepard,” I introduced. 

“Julian?” Gideon quizzed. 

“Julian,” I agreed, understanding his quiz to ‘Asshole number 1’. Shepard chuckled before beginning a cautious approach, noting Gideon’s tense demeanour.

“I really need to work hard to beat this ‘Julian’ fellow,” Shepard chuckled. I glared while Gideon tensed.

“Good luck,” Gideon muttered. Shepard raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Oh? And did this guy do to be number one?” Shepard asked. Gideon stared him dead in the eye, the barest of emotions on his face as he held it taut. 

“Broke my nose,” he answered. Shepard’s second eyebrow rose to join the first. 

“Why?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“He was hurting mum. I tried to stop him. He didn’t appreciate that,” Gideon answered, keeping a good portion of himself hidden behind me. I leaned on a hip to shift my weight and hide a touch more. I felt a slight tremble from him, recognition for the action. Shepard shifted his gaze to mine for a moment, slack jawed. He soon closed it. 

“Ok. Yeah, he can stay Asshole number 1,” Shepard breathed. A slight tremor of relief slipped down my spine. “Well, rest assured, despite what your mother thinks of me, I’m not that kind of an asshole,” 

“Really,” Gideon said. Shepard raised his gaze to mine for a moment before turning it back to Gideon. Gideon was as solid as a rock, but even I noticed he was on his toes to attack should he feel threatened. Despite Shepard’s broad shoulders.

“Mmm, I just love winding your mum up. At first it was to get fire into her but it happened without me. Now it’s just because it’s good to see her with a spine now,” he shrugged with an innocent smile. Gideon frowned a touch, glancing up to me for confirmation. I just floundered at him. 

“Wait, what?” I asked. Shepard smirked. 

“Oh c’mon! You don’t threaten to pull alarmed IVs out your arm in a hospital with two groups of armed people fighting over you without some kind of courage,” Shepard rolled his eyes. My jaw landed on the floor. 

“Wait, all of that torment… all of those fu-…flipping poker games… all of them were to… toughen me up?!” I squeaked. Shepard winked, the grin widening at my controlled swearing. 

“Hey, I was getting somewhere! You were fine on Noveria!” he exclaimed. 

“That was thanks to Mat’al, not you!” I gagged. “Oh, so now you will tell me you tried to find me after that rachni tried to eat me,” 

“4 hours, ,” Shepard held four fingers erect with a smirk. “And we only stopped because Benezia told us she had already sent you up to Saren. I wanted to paint the rachni queen with her brains!” Shepard folded his arms. “Liara didn’t take too to that though…” he coughed, taming his attitude for a time. 

“I would imagine not…” I breathed. My world was rocking. Shepard was… had been trying… trying to do a crueller Raisha? To make me angry and snap? I… Fuck, I couldn’t handle this. My entire world was shuddering

“See! I’m not a bad guy like your mum thinks I am! …Paragrade at worst,” he added. I blinked. 

“You are a bastard and I want to kill you,” I told him. Shepard’s face lit up. 

“You wanna go now? There’s no table here now,” he offered, spreading his arms as he bounced. I raised a fist as fury licked my bones, stirred as the shock wore. 

“Mum, he’ll kick your ass. You can’t do hand-to-hand,” he reminded, confused by the whole exchange. I breathed through my nose, trying to keep cool. 

“Hey, she has to learn at some point,” Shepard shrugged, still eager for a fight. Gideon scowled. Shepard realised he would not get his long awaited fist fight. He put his hands on his hips. “Aw fine, next time though! However, pissing your mum off isn’t why I wanted to see you, kiddo,” 

“Really? You seem to work hard to do so, not that it isn’t hard to do,” Gideon remarked. I yanked on his ear, making him wail in surprise. He sulked when he looked at me. Shepard smirked a touch more. 

“Well, that too. But the reason I wanted to speak to you was to give you – and your mum – a little bit of breathing space,” Shepard began. “Your mum doesn’t like it when you are in danger, like on Kahje. So, if she – or yourself – ever need to go somewhere safe, the _Normandy_ is always open,” Gideon blinked, sharing a look with me. Gideon frowned when he realised I was still reeling.

“Why?” he asked, pressing a touch closer.

“Hey, I may be a pain in the ass, but I don’t hate your mum. She’ll drag my kicked ass out of trouble one day! And I will be proudest damn man alive when she does! And she adores you. She’s under intense fire from indoctrinated servants and all she can think about is getting her ship with her crew and son to safety,” Shepard explained. Gideon blinked, a calculated move. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Gideon muttered. Shepard winked. 

“And I can tell you all the embarrassing stories of your mum when she was on the _Normandy_! Like this one time, I swapped out her shampoo for-” Shepard began. 

“That was you!?” I thundered, my rage screaming to life like lightning. Shepard jumped, startled by my sudden rage. “I took forever to get that fucking ink out of my hair! My hair was purple for ages!” I seethed. Gideon blinked, struggling to decide if he should laugh or scowl. Shepard shrugged. 

“Hey, it matched your eyes!” Shepard remarked. 

“OUT!” I roared. Gideon’s eyes lit up, cheered up by someone else being on the receiving end of my rage. Shepard’s expression brightened. 

“Am I going to get my sparring match now?” he asked. I popped my jaw. 

“Security!” I screeched. Shepard blinked, confused until his perceptive gaze caught sight of a bright purple blur heading straight for him. He squeaked as he ducked, Mar shooting overhead beeping like a madman. 

“Aw c’mon! This isn’t fair!” Shepard whined as he dived onto the lower tier. 

“Off. My. Ship. You. Mother. Fucker!” I struggled to speak through the venom flooding my mouth. Shepard giggled with glee as he slammed the door on Mar, the drone whining in complaint as it crashed into it before diving into the vents. I stormed towards the door, just in time to hear his laughter as he leapt into the elevator. 

“Glad that’s not me,” Gideon laughed. 

“Dinner! Now!” I snapped. 

“Going! Going!” Gideon squeaked, rocketing past me and ducking into the engineering tunnels. At least he had learned to do what I say when I was angry! 

I marched around the elevator when it came back up, seething. He had put that blue ink in my shampoo? Weeks! Absolute weeks I took to get my hair to stop being purple! WEEKS! I could remember the laughter, and the smug grin… Fuck! I stormed out of the elevator. Through the windows before me, I could see Shepard ducking and leaping over consoles as the angry drone chased him. When that door opened, I heard nothing but his laughter and the sniggers from my crew. 

“OFF!” I barked. Shepard laughed. 

“Aw c’mon! Let me just say one tiny little thing. One tiny, tiny little thing!” Shepard pleaded, squeezing an invisible object between his thumb and finger. 

“No! Off!” I snapped. Shepard leapt over the consoles in the Control Ring, ducking as Mar soared overhead. “Honest to fuck, Mat’al, don’t just stand there! Seriously, don’t you do anything useful these days?!” I squeaked to the salarian, watching the scene with amusement beside me at the edge of the room. 

“Ah, apologies my dear Captain,” Mat’al sounded. There was a loud bang in the room. Everyone fell still. Marshal and Shepard were frozen as they stared at us, Shepard’s jaw dropped as he realised what happened. My eye twitched as a stinging pain rocketed up from my hip. I turned to Mat’al. “Remember lesson four? Don’t complain,” he retorted. 

“Lesson seven,” I managed through grit teeth. Mat’al raised a brow. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” I lunged at him. 

It would not go well. Mat’al grabbed an arm, tripped me up, hurled me over his shoulder and pinned me to the floor. I screamed in rage as I thrashed under him, calling him every damn profanity I could think of. Mat’al’s smile only widened with each one. 

“Oh, this is so not fair!” Shepard complained. “She’ll go for you but not for me? What did I do to deserve that?!” My nostrils flared at his remark. With my non-omni-tool hand pinned, I did the only thing I could think of. I hurled an Incinerate at him. Shepard squealed in surprise as he rolled out the way, sprinting for the door laughing. 

“Oh, I’ve really done it now! I’ll call you when you aren’t PMSing!” Shepard cheered. 

“I’ll fucking destroy you!” I boomed as loud as I could muster as Shepard sprinted down the hall towards the _Normandy_ and out of sight. I breathed, pinned to the floor for a good minute. Not a soul dared move apart from Shayan armed with a fire extinguisher. My eyes were on the camera as the _Normandy_ separated and back off from the _Starquake_. We waited until it was out of sight. Mat’al twisted my arm into a less precarious position and pulled me to my feet.

“Feel better?” Met’al asked, amused. I blinked, taken aback by his words. I tried to judge what my emotional state was. Exhaustion was kicking in. All the tension in my shoulders, all the horrible, slimey sensations on my skin were forgotten. 

“Y’know… yeah, yeah I do,” I answered. Mat’al chuckled. “Need a stiff drink though,” 

“Lesson six?” Mat’al quizzed. 

“Lesson six, on me,” I moaned. Mat’al folded his arms as his wide smile seemed to glow. “Ok, note to self, screaming at Shepard is good therapy after RIT. Mar, pencil that in,” I rubbed the bridge of my nose. “All right, Lanster, Mari, whoever is at the controls just now. Head into the turian space now,” I ordered, rolling my shoulders to push even more tension out of my muscles. 

“Roger that, transmitting transponder,” Mari called back, grinning a touch as the _Starquake_ banked. I stretched my back as I walked to the cockpit, waiting for the inevitable call. 

_”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, this is the_ MSV Triumphant _you are entering turian space. State your purpose,”_ a stern, turian sounded over the radio. 

“ _SSD Triumphant_ , this is the _RSS-2 Starquake_. We have just escaped pirates and our ship has sustained damage. Requesting a protected orbit to allow the crew to repair and rest before journeying to the Citadel for more thorough repairs,” Mari answered. 

_”Roger,_ RSS-2 Starquake _, we will transmit a vector for orbit. We will check the ship to ensure you are not a threat,”_ the voice responded with promise. I managed a small smile. It was always great fun dealing with stuck up turian captains… great fun.


	86. Revenant: Chapter 14

“Engines 1, 3 through 6 are nominal, engine 2 is stable, electrics are… survivable,” Mari droned. I snorted. I leaned back in the chair, eyes scanning the dozen screens before me. The coffee was waning, ticking down the time I had to stabilise the _Starquake’s_ in orbit for when Una and Kai took over for the skeleton shift. I tapped a talon on the arm of the chair, drumming my mandibles as I studied the steering delays. Something was wacked with it, it was sluggish and heavy and urgh! I wanted my lovely ship back! 

Not that I would say that with Dell nearby. 

Speaking of which, I glanced over my shoulder to the woman in the captain’s chair. Her head was resting on a propped up knuckle, eyes shut. I wonder how long it would take for someone to poke the sleeping bear. With the _Normandy_ and its commanding officer now departed for their adventures, Dell could collapse with a glass or two of liquor in her system. Saere had stressed for immediate RIT after her terrifying tumble through space. Dell wasn’t in any position to argue. She had been mute, trembling and had clung to Val until someone pried her fingers off his carapace. Her RIT was nowhere near as bad as she had described her first experience, but she still threw up every time. I knew no one else who did that now. 

With Dell asleep behind me, the rest of the crew on the brink of collapse and the _Starquake’s_ at least stable, it was safe to hand the reins over. I paused as I turned the chair as a turian cruiser glided nearby, back on its usual patrol as we orbited a blue gas giant. The turians had sent a small strike team to assess us, as everyone did when we requested protected orbit to allow the crew to sleep. The commander raised a brow at our young captain, sweated under the four Spectres and shuffled at the confirmation of our Council funded status. They left soon enough, Dell’s policy of ‘be polite, give them what they want and they’ll leave quicker’ worked like a charm. The turian fleet here would keep us safe for the next few hours at least. 

I yawned as Una and Kai entered the cockpit. The pale purple asari grinned as I pulled myself free from my chair. Kai patted Mari’s shoulder. Mari managed a delicate smile before pushing herself up. I stretched as the pair sat down. 

“All right, we’re in protected orbit, call if anything happens. Controls are sluggish so be careful, you’ll need to shove it around more than usual,” I explained. Una nodded as she assessed the screens herself. 

“I see, let us hope that we will not need to change location until you have had your beauty sleep,” Una grinned. I rolled my eyes at the asari as she ruined my chair to get comfy. Mari pressed her hands to her lower back and stretched as we left the cockpit. Mari continued on towards the elevator to head up to the 2nd floor but I paused by the captain’s chair, the human asleep on the job. I glanced around the room before groaning. 

“All right, who’s taking our sleeping captain to her room?” I called. 

“Bagsy not me!” Conner called as he passed. I frowned at the human. 

“I ain’t doing it! She’ll bite my head off if she wakes up!” I grumbled. 

“Then don’t yell over her head,” I heard Shayan laugh. I clicked my mandibles as the quarian approached. “I’ll take her up, she never yells at me anyway,” Shayan seemed to smile as he shuffled his arms under Dell’s knees and behind her back, hoisting her up. Dell murmured but stirred. I grinned as the quarian trotted off, the rest of the crew giving them a wide berth. A cranky Dell was a violent Dell. 

“I’m surprised you never offered to take her up, XO,” I remarked, turning to the silent krogan. Raisha heaved a heavy sigh. 

“I believe Endellion and I need some space, Lanster,” Raisha answered. “She… appears to dislike my recommendations,” 

“Well, to be fair, you’re recommendations are given expecting they will be followed and she gets scolded when she doesn’t. Not… a recommendation,” I grumbled. Raisha glanced at me with stern eyes. My back stiffened. 

“Endellion and I are not military, Flight Lieutenant. Hard and fast rank is not second nature to us,” Raisha sighed. 

“Uh, XO? First, it’s Flight Lieutenant _Commander_ and second, I’m damn sure Dell was in the military, I think it was called the Alliance?” I drawled with a pinch of spice in my tone. Raisha blinked at me. She breathed. 

“Yes, yes she was,” Raisha remarked. I studied the krogan, noting the tense shoulders, the bagged eyes and more than a few extra wrinkles. I exhaled. 

“XO, my recommendation? Take a good break while we’re on shore leave. I feel you are stressing too much over Dell. She’s not that pathetic,” I suggested. Raisha weighed my words. She nodded with a soft snort. 

“Perhaps. I… could use time to visit family on Tuchanka,” she rubbed her eyes with a hand. “Perhaps that will settle the tensions between us,” 

“Maternal instincts are hard to shake,” I agreed, if only to keep the peace. Raisha hmmed in agreement. 

“I will think on it. Thank you, Lanster. Please, go and rest. We will need you sharp to get us to the Citadel,” Raisha finished. 

“Aye, Aye, XO,” I saluted, leaving the krogan in peace while I exited the CIC.

As I passed through the door that entered the elevator, I spied Val stepping into the elevator. As he turned, his plates rose a touch in surprise. He threw an arm out before the closing doors, causing them to cease and reopen. I smirked a touch as I approached. 

“Dell’s been taken up to her room by Shayan. Brave bastard,” I chuckled. Val smirked. 

“Hey, besides me, Indira, Mat’al and Raisha, who else will piss her off?” he asked. I laughed. “How’s the ship?” he asked, stepping out the elevator as Althon and Seth stepped in. The door closed behind him. 

“Heavy, something’s screwed up the steering. Expect a slow docking into the Citadel,” I grumbled. “I blame that dock-side cannon, the ship hasn’t flown since. How is the ground crew?” Val scrunched up his plates as he glanced to the darkened med bay. 

“Messed up. Searte is down until her implants settle, Cathleen is out for the next few days due to a sprained wrist, hell, even Rosmani is out for the next week at least with that fractured knee. Thank the spirits we have the tech on the Citadel to heal these things. Dell’s under observation for the next 4 days and Indira will be out as well until she gets hospital treatment,” Val sighed. “I’m almost glad the _Starquake_ is damaged, it’ll give us time to get our crew back on their feet,”

“Oi, don’t talk about my ship like that,” I scowled. Val smirked, already thinking of Dell’s reaction. I snorted. “How is Indira? I haven’t saw her,” Val shrugged. 

“Quiet. Not as quiet as when Sershin died but all the same,” Val responded. My mandibles sagged a little. 

“Took us weeks to get her to say something,” I remembered. Sitting in those tiny cells, calling out to each other to keep the insanity at bay. When I heard Indira speak, about 3 weeks of tension burst free in and relief had filled me. When she cracked a joke I cried. Val nodded. 

“Yeah. I doubt she’s asleep. Dell sat with her for but she’s just dead after the RIT. Maybe you can cheer her up,” Val suggested. I clicked my mandibles in surprise. 

“Think she’d want to?” I blinked. Val shrugged.

“If not you, then very, few other people would be above you,” he answered. “Anyway, I will check that Gideon’s in bed since Dell isn’t in any position to do it,” he grumbled. I smirked. 

“Have Mat’al do it, that’ll get him to bed,” I laughed. Val stuck his tongue out. 

“I want him to sleep, not have nightmares,” he objected. It just made me laugh harder. I grinned as Val smacked the side of his fist into the elevator summon button. 

“Sleep tight, we’ve got an interesting ride back to the Citadel,” I sang. Val snorted as the doors enclosed him. I smiled a touch as I flicked my gaze to the door beside me. I clicked my mandibles for a moment, trying to conclude on a decision. She would need the company… but she could also be asleep by now. I rubbed my chin. I dropped my shoulders in defeat. 

I wish the doors weren’t automatic, that way I could at least try and open it. But, ship doors being as they are, I winced at the racket in such a quiet ship. Well, no turning back now. I slipped inside the dark med bay. Out of the 8 beds available, 3 were occupied. One was snoring quite as well. Indira was infamous for her snoring but… na, na it was Cathleen. The human would be out for ages. The other bed seemed to be occupied by Searte and her dodgy implants. The final bed, just to the right of the door held Indira. I tiptoed over to her, although with Cathleen, I wouldn’t have been heard anyway. I leaned over the drell as I tried to judge her awareness. I would have thought she was asleep had I not seen her blinking.

“You’d make a terrible infiltrator,” she murmured. I smirked. 

“Maybe now you see why I’m an Engineer,” I joked. Indira sighed. “How are you feeling, baby blue?” I asked. Indira flicked a small smile. 

“You ever feel like there’s few people you can trust?” she asked. I blinked. 

“That’s the weapon Reapers utilise,” I moaned. “Nothing is sacred to a Reaper. Everything is a tool they can use to exploit us,” Indira was silent, lying on her side. I averted my gaze to the sheets beside her. “You want to talk about what happened?” Indira shuffled a little. 

“I dunno,” she answered. I let my mandibles sag. “I mean, I-I don’t even know why it bothers me so much. We… we weren’t that close. We dated for, turned more into a booty call on both our parts,” 

“Take it this is your contact?” I asked, wishing I kept tabs on the mission more than I did. Indira nodded. 

“Yeah, Drensos was a childhood friend, I suppose. We caused trouble for each other more than anything else though. I can’t… he stabbed me. If I hadn’t seen the omni-blade and moved, I would have been… been…” she sighed, rubbing her chest. 

“Hey, that wasn’t your friend,” I tried to comfort. Indira turned her head to glance at me. “Your friend wouldn’t stab you in the back. That was just a shell. A mindless Saboteur controlled husk. That Saboteur killed him,” I pressed. Indira blinked, taking my words in. 

“Yeah, I guess he was,” she sighed before rolling to lie on her back. “And here I thought losing Sershin was enough reason to hate the Reapers,” she added more. 

“To be fair, that wasn’t the Reaper’s fault. That was the Council,” I coughed. Indira managed a weak smile. 

“As if we needed more reason to hate the Council,” she corrected. I grinned. 

“Dell’s the one who has to deal with them, not us. Good for us,” I mused. Indira managed a weak laugh. 

“Thank the Gods for that. I don’t think I could take the amount of crap they dish out. I don’t know how Dell does it,” Indira shook her head. “She’s got bigger things to worry about,”

“We can both agree there,” I grunted. “I’m glad to see you’re still talking though. A little bird told me you were being silent,” I remarked. Indira rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe if Val could keep a conversation going without sliding into blunt observations and mindless chatter then maybe I wouldn’t,” she groused. I chuckled. 

“Aw c’mon, you know him. Unless he’s making fun of you, he doesn’t know what else to do with you,” I shrugged. A small smile flitted on her lips. 

“He needs to get laid,” she breathed, snuggling back into the pillow with a wince. “Badly,” 

“Pfft, good luck. Iona’s sure been flirting but he ain’t even looking at her,” I shrugged. Indira grinned. 

“He’s got his eyes on something more… exotic,” her eyes lit up. I frowned, waving my mandibles. I spied an opportunity.

“Raisha?” I offered. Indira snorted, smacking a hand over her mouth to stop her laughing. Cathleen grunted, interrupting the rhythmic snorting for a few seconds. Indira glanced to me, but her muscles were too taut to be anything less than a wide grin. 

“Ok, when I said exotic I didn’t mean fantasy,” she managed in a high pitched giggle. I leaned back in the chair. Not that difficult to cheer this drell up. “I was thinking something a little squidgier,” My eyes lit up, a grin trying to peek through my mask of innocence. 

“Well, well, opposites attract, I wasn’t expecting Mat’al,” I answered. Indira’s hands were clamped over her mouth, furious giggles desperate to escape, she would have been a ball on the floor if her hip wasn’t in a cast. She could only look at me with tears in her eyes. 

“I would pay to see that,” she squeaked. I laughed, once more disturbing the human’s monster snoring. I ignored the human as I leaned on the bed, grinning. 

“Knew I could make you laugh,” I winked. “You’re too easy,” Indira’s expression changed, the laughter giving way to intrigue. 

“Oh am I?” she drawled. I blinked, confused. She leaned close, a wide, sly grin on her face. “Is that coming from experience or does your ugly mug drive the ladies away?” I gagged, mandibles flapping. Ah, so… fuck, I guess I… well this was awkward situation I found myself in. How best to dig myself out of this hole?

“Hey now, I’ve gotten quite a few birds with this face. Have you seen this crest?” I gasped. Indira’s expression brightened. 

“That tiny, shunted thing sticking out the back of your head?” she murmured. 

“Oh? And you have something better?” I queried. Indira smoothed her expression, dipping her eyelids as she leaned closer. I shuffled into a more comfortable position. I was used to this game. Who would crack and back off first? 

“Silly little Lanster. You think you can best me in this little game? Just look at me, you still think you have something better than this?” she purred, a finger tracing down over her hip. I flicked my brow plates, trying to determine something that could cause a hair of hesitation. That was all I needed. 

“Oh, I have noticed,” I smirked. “And it is a lovely view. But it’ll be even better when I tap it,” I answered. Indira’s eyes widened, her lips spread wide. A heartbeat. I had my hesitation. “But little miss perfect isn’t so perfect. There’s no way you can handle this much turian,” I grinned, tapping the cast on her hip. Indira drew her lips to form a small ‘o’, a glimmer of mischief smoothing her expression. 

“Oh, you little chancer,” she moaned, closing the already tiny distance even further. “There is only one thing to do with someone like you,” I kept my expression light and amused, but I was prepared for a biotic throw across the room. Her lips touched mine, a gentle invasion. My mandibles flared, my resolve failing my composed expression. “Then I had best heal so I can... sample your supposed prowess,” she grinned.

“Oh you cruel, twisted creature,” I breathed. Indira purred. “I’ll be holding you to that,” Indira smiled. 

“Oh, so am I,” she retorted. “Now let me sleep. Oh and get us to the Citadel soon. After all, the sooner I get treatment…” I moaned. 

“Fuck, you are manipulative,” I groaned. Indira grinned as I stood up. “You little madam, will regret toying with me,” I warned. Indira laughed. 

“We’ll see, we’ll see oh mighty Flight Lieutenant Commander,” she leaned back on the bed, following my progress with half-closed eyes. I took one final glance at the drell before the doors closed behind me. I shook my head hard. 

I needed a cold shower. Now.

* * *

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Sev-… en. Eight. 

I grunted, forcing my arms to shove my body up and down in a quick, rhythmic manner. Not that my body wanted to cooperate though. I knew my core muscles needed some serious toning and just winging it and hoping for the best would not cut it anymore. I had to work. Thus, the push-ups were the slow, painful start to trying to get myself in a good physical form so that long battles didn’t knacker me and injuries would be a little easier to handle. 

With the _Starquake_ flying back to the Citadel – after scolding Lanster for being too reckless with the safety tests – I was now trying to force myself into a much more rigorous exercise routine. It wasn’t the only change I was doing either. Watching Val on the field wasn’t cutting it now. Fighting alongside Shepard, I realised just how far down the pecking order I should be. When I wasn’t captaining, I would be on the battle simulations. And goddam it, I would plead Raisha to kick my ass if I wasn’t. I needed to learn. I needed to learn fast. 

Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. 

“Well, well, this is an unusual sight,” I heard a chuckle. I frowned at the floor, watching the digital numbers before me increase with each push-up. 

“Shut up, Mat’al. I need to do this,” I retorted, begging my muscles not to break. I was only aware of the salarian strolling before me, kneeling down in front of me. I strained on the way down before trying to push myself back up. I felt pressure on the back of my head, forcing me deeper. 

“Lower than that, Dell, if you want to do something effective,” Mat’al chuckled. I grit my teeth at the burning in my arms as my nose touched the ground. It took more energy than I would have liked to push myself back up. “So what has brought this on, hmm?” Mat’al asked. “Lower. Lower,” he pressed. I squeezed my eyes together as I forced myself up. Diving back down for my second to last push-up, I struggled to speak. 

“I’m pathetic,” I managed as I pushed myself up. Mat’al snorted. 

“In what way?” he retorted. I whimpered at the last push before allowing myself to flop on the floor. I gasped for air as my arms burned. 

“I can’t lead a combat team for shit, I can’t do hand-to-hand, my stamina is horrendous and I’m so soft that being thrown around a little floors me. I’m relying on my instincts to keep me alive, not my skills or experience,” I grunted as I pushed myself into a seated position. Mat’al studied me. “That can’t be the case anymore. The Saboteurs are no longer playing nice with me, no longer will they stand by and try to help Nyryntha win me over. They are out to kill me,” I emphasised. I kept my gaze locked to the salarian before me, struggling to control the burning desire to work until I crashed and burned. A tense lump worked its way up my throat “Train me,” Mat’al snorted. 

“I did,” he retorted. 

“No,” I snapped. Mat’al raised a brow. “Not some cheesed up crash course. Properly train me! Train me as if I was the next prodigy of the STG!” Mat’al was still, calculating. 

“So, Feros wasn’t enough, hmm?” he mused. I shook my head. “You understand that any further training I do for you will be far crueller than Feros, yes?” I swallowed hard, trying to keep the emotions from swirling out of control in my chest. Fear and dread were strong.

“I find it a bit hard to believe, but I’m prepared to suffer through it. I need this. This isn’t like Feros where you dragged my oblivious ass through it,” I grit my teeth, my throat swelling. I was mortified when a wet splat dropped on a clenched fist on the floor. “I can’t keep my head when things go wrong. Val might… Val might not be there all the time either. Dammit, I could’ve lost everyone on Kahje! If Shepard hadn’t been so close!... I need this, dammit, I need to do this!” 

I struggled to quell the storm in my chest. It raged with fear and frustration. Fear that I would screw up and cost people their lives. Frustration that so much depended on me and I was struggling to get on top of it. The change of Reaper tactics was terrifying on top of all of this. Dekuuna had set me on this path, I realised. It was now either fight or die, there was no room for mercy on either side. I glanced up to Mat’al, watching the storm threaten to consume me. 

“When we leave the Citadel,” Mat’al began. I blinked. “I’ll take you to a popular STG training spot. Mercs as far as the eye can see. I’ll have a small team met us there. We’ll put you through your paces,” he pushed himself onto his feet. I breathed, a flood of relief quietening the turmoil. 

“Thank you,” I uttered. 

“Now then, 50 jumping jacks, 70 squats, 50 mountain climbers, 50 lunges, plank for 5 minutes and 100 laps around the training room,” Mat’al ordered. My jaw dropped. His smile was cold. “Well? You said to train you like the next prodigy of the STG. You are a touch out of shape, so let’s get started,” he clapped his hands. I blinked. 

“I think I’ve made a horrible, horrible mistake,” I managed. Mat’al grinned.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that now. We’ve still got the actual planteside training to do,” he answered. I whimpered weakly as I watched him load up the Predator with air rounds.


	87. Revenant: Chapter 15

I glanced out the window, eyes on the flock of salarian fighters testing their new engines with their carrier hovering like a mother swan. My eyes drifted to an asari engineer pulling a boom lift away from the side of the _Starquake_ , paint splattering her overalls. It had been a week since we docked in the Citadel. I sighed as I dropped off the sturdy storage unit I used as an oversized foot stool. I slumped myself down at the computer, watching the simulator crash for the 124th time today. I moaned as I closed the window, dragging the code up once more. 

“This thing is proving to be more annoying than useful,” I grumbled. 

“Now, now, you said you wanted to learn coding,” Kala chimed. I frowned at her small window hovering beside my code. 

“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t mean throw me into the deep end and watch me drown,” I hissed. Kala’s emoticon turned amused. 

“But it is so much fun,” she joked. I flopped my head on the desk. “Oh come now, you are doing fantastic! You just need to iron out some of the gravity irregularities and then you won’t have any further crashes there!” 

“Do I look like a quantum physicist?” I sighed. Kala was hushed for a moment, emoticon pondering. It then flushed.

“Yes, I am seeing the flaw in my logic. My apologies, I’ll complete the required mathematics for you,” she coughed. “Perhaps putting you onto a simulator that already had the mathematical and meteorological models would be better. I’ll remember that for the next project,” I didn’t even blink when the code scrolled past me, tidying up my overall shambles of an attempt to get a basic shuttle simulator to work. I shook my head as I waited. 

“You know, I could always ask mum to throw in a requisition order for an actual simulator. That way mum could use it too,” I prodded. Kala scowled. 

“Those ‘simulators’ overestimate the stresses of common FTL in Trident M-24 Fighters. I very much doubt they ability to replicate the realities of space,” Kala scoffed. I shook my head. 

“And you are underestimating what humans will do to break something,” I chortled. Kala moaned, as if in pain. 

“I recall,” she answered. I grinned. 

“Sorry for breaking your full-proof training simulator,” I answered. Kala laughed. 

“I did not think I would have to worry about someone running into an explosive barrel for 20 minutes,” she snorted. I smiled as she code stopped. “That should be everything calculated now,” 

“Good, I’ll do some more later. My brain feels ready to explode,” I sighed as I slipped the visor onto my head. Kala pealed as the visor came alive. I closed the computer windows before pushing myself up and heading for the door. I migrated up the hallway to the door at the top. I gave the friendly knock before letting the door pop open. 

What greeted me wasn’t a peeved off red-headed mother. Not even a annoyed one. I gawked as my mum marched across the room in a pair of heels and a knee length, wine red halter dress. She sat down at the desk as Marshal hovered by her shoulder, mum frowning at the screen before her as she braided her hair to lie over her shoulder. I coughed, making her snap to face me. Her shoulders dropped after a second. She gave me a warm smile as she secured the braid with a thin, black elastic. 

“Good morning, Gid. What’s up?” she asked as she flicked a screen away. I shuffled closer, wary at her change of attire. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in a dress since we took down Alea,” I said. Mum smiled, but there wasn’t much warmth to it. 

“Even I like to get dolled up once in a blue moon,” she answered as she checked her omni-tool. Was that… was she wearing blush? And eyeshadow? My mum was wearing make-up?! “Have you seen Shayan this morning?” 

“Not really, in passing,” I managed. “Is something going on?” Mum seemed to ignore me, frowning. She sighed and stood up. 

“No, no. The repairs are complete,” she said with a frown. I blinked. “Although, I see nothingin the report for the starboard deck 5 hull breach. Useless engineers,” she cursed. 

“Uh, I meant… the dress,” I shuffled. Mum blinked, turning to me with her eyebrows high. “Is this some weird training thing you and Sassy are doing? I know he’s training you for… something,” I shrugged. Mum glanced away for a minute before taking a deep breath in. 

“I will have coffee with someone,” she answered. I frowned. Mum spotted it. She groaned. “I agreed to let Sitoln take me for coffee. We were meant to-”

“Sitoln?! Out of all the guys here, you choose _him_?” I gagged. “I thought you had better taste than that!” Mum glared, yanking on my ear for good measure, I wailed as thrashed under her grip. 

“It’s coffee, Gideon,” she snapped. I glowered up at her as she released me. “It’s not like we’re getting married for God sake. He’s been begging for a chance so I will see how it goes. There’s no guarantee that something will happen,” she sighed. “Besides, I’d rather deal with men than whatever crap this is,” she waved a hand in the vague direction of the computer. “Well, for now, anyway. You’ll understand when you’re older. Now, I need to get down before he comes up here,” she walked to the door. “Oh and Gid, many people are onshore just now, so if you want to leave, make sure you have someone with you. Regardless of who it is,” she pressed. I sulked. 

“Yes, mum,” I grumbled. 

“Good lad,” she grinned as she disappeared into the elevator. 

I stood just outside mum’s room, my head still reeling. Sitoln? I stuck my tongue out. I would never understand girls. And Kala couldn’t even help me there since she wasn’t organic. If she had told me she was ‘having coffee’ with Marruns or someone, I wouldn’t mind anywhere near as much. I grumbled as I tramped my way back into my room, too sour to do anything else. Kala observed, noting everything she could. I huffed as I landed on the chair. 

So I tried to distract myself with code, but after half an hour, I launched myself to my feet in a burst of agitation. The thought of mum, alone, in the presence of that creepy salarian was enough to drive me mad. And I wasn’t jealous! I ground my teeth. I had to go make sure mum was ok. I had to make sure that slimy bastard wasn’t putting his mits on her! I stomped down the hall to the elevator, slamming the side of my fist into the button. I paced until it dinged. I then paced inside it as it crawled down to the lower CIC deck. Once on the 4th floor, I glanced to the empty med bay. Everyone who was bedridden was in a hospital getting treatment. I sighed as I walked around the CIC, but something made me pause. 

It was very, very rare to see the CIC empty. Mum always wanted someone here in case something happened. But it was dead. I frowned, entering from the port side door. I listened, waiting for any sound of activity. Nothing. I shuffled as I wandered over to a nearby engineering tunnel, in the corner by the stairs. I slipped a screwdriver from my pocket, never far thanks to the wonders of computers and the millions of screws associated with them, and tapped a rhythmic pattern on one of the main pipes just beside the entrance. It was a quick way of conveying someone wanted to talk since the sound would carry throughout the entire network. I waited, focusing. 

Nothing. 

I eased myself away from the hole, now concerned. There was someone left on deck. Mum wouldn’t let the ship be deserted. She was too paranoid! There was only one easy, sure fire way to check if there was anyone left on deck. I marched towards the cockpit. I turned in the room, shuddering at the empty chairs. No one in the CIC and no one in the cockpit… I approached Lanster’s chair, dropping myself into it. I tapped the empty panel before me. I was blinded by a blizzard of orange holograms before me. I only knew what a fraction of them were for. I coughed. 

“Kala, do you know how to find the surveillance videos? Or the crew log?” I asked. 

“The Crew log will be under Documentation, window A-4,” Kala rang. I tracked my eyes over the barrage of windows until a tab hiding behind an array of instruments caught my eye. I touched it before flicking my finger up, dragging the menu out. “The Surveillance videos will be under Security, so look for the Onboard Instrumentation window,” Kala added. Once more, I scanned the windows until something about cabin pressure caught my eye. I looked over it before verifying that it was the Onboard Instrumentation. I then found the tab for Security further down the hierarchy. Movement on the dock attracted my attention. A group of 8 salarians, were down the dock towards the _Starquake_. They had large pouches attached to them, sometimes an entire string wrapped over their chest and shoulder. I ignored them, turning back to the consoles before me.

The videos loaded up, revealing a very empty ship. I frowned, turning to the crew log. The log was arranged with sliders, a quick way to know who was onboard and who wasn’t. My finger dropped to my lap when I saw all but one was flicked to ‘Ashore’. The sole one that wasn’t was mine. How could… how could everyone sign out?! The VI wouldn’t allow it? I wasn’t an official member of the crew, the VI would never let someone sign out if I was the last one onboard! I scanned the cameras once more, a cold sweat breaking out. Even if I wanted to leave to find mum, I couldn’t now! I wouldn’t know where to find her without help. And I to abandon the _Starquake_ for some dodgy engineer to come wandering in. I was only aware of Kala’s emoticon changing. What was I going to do? I had to find mum, but I had to stay with the ship-

“Uh… Gideon? Could you look at those engineers please?” Kala requested. I blinked. 

“What? Uh, sure,” I shook my head, poking my head above the consoles to peer out the window. I studied the group while Kala focused her small camera on them. 2 salarians were encircled by the other 6. One was a dusty red salarian with orange eyes and brown marks like shadows around his eyes, on the top of his horns and around the base of his neck. The second was a baby blue female with white markings flicking off the tops of the eyes to curl around the back of the head. The third was-

“Gideon,” Kala began, her tone dead. I froze. “That red salarian is a Saboteur,” 

“What?” I asked, a cold panic settling in my chest. A Saboteur…

“That is Rolidin Ker’lis, Dionysius. There is no doubt. He is coming up positive on my onboard Saboteur database,” Kala answered, her emoticon flicking between concentration, worry and panic. I struggled to breath. 

That… would explain why they had guns over their shoulders and armour decking every inch of them. Oh God, I needed to pay more attention to people! What could I do?! There was only one way off the ship and they were coming straight at it! And… why were they coming here? No one was here! Unless they wanted to steal the _Starquake_ or… what was in those pouches? My mind drifted to explosives. Rolidin tried to blow mum up once before, from what I had been told. Was that blue salarian also a Saboteur? They were talking and the other 5 were ignored. It… it must be! 

Two Saboteurs coming to get me. And there was nothing I could do. I was powerless! I was so dead! If they found me… What could I do? Could I raid the armoury? Did I know the codes or hack them? Even then, against 2 Saboteurs and half a dozen indoctrinated servants? I needed a weapon. I decided. I needed to arm myself and- My eyes turned to the holograms floating before me. I could- no, that would be too destructive. Unless…

“Kala, we need to move the _Starquake_ ,” I breathed. I hurled myself onto the pilot seat once more as I looked over the maze like interface. Kala chimed, her emoticon surprised. 

“Gideon! You are an underage human with no experience and no instructor by your side. Not to mention flying in the most congested spaceport in the galaxy. You can manoeuvre a shuttle but a frigate does not fly like one, especially one of this configuration,” Kala tried to explain, if, but perhaps my desperation was making her doubt her abilities to sooth me. 

“Then you fly her!” I pleaded, stretching up to gauge how much time I had before I was in deep, deep shit. 

“Me? Gideon, this is… even if I wished to, I need captain level permission. I am shackled. Although you have been working to weaken them – and have been successful – they still prevent me from several operations. Without the commanding officer’s consent, I can do nothing,” Kala explained. 

“Kala, listen!” I begged. “If they get onto the _Starquake_ , we do not understand how much damage they could do! They could plant a bomb that will kill everyone! And what if they find me while doing it? They’ll kill me or worse! I… they’ll kidnap me! Torture me! Kala, please! I know you are shackled, but I am the only one left on board! Doesn’t that mean that the responsibility of the ship falls?” I peeked out the window again. I had a minute. Tops. 

“I… I suppose you would,” Kala drawled. I could feel the processors in my arm heating up as she struggled to decide. “I… I am unsure,” 

_“Gideon, she is an AI, she doesn’t even understand emotion the same way you do. What makes you think she won’t toss you aside when she’s done with you? Betray you or abandon you? She doesn’t care, Gideon. She doesn’t feel a damn thing for you or for anything else,”_

The sound of my uncle’s voice sent frozen fear down my spine. I could breathe. 

“Please, Kala! No one else can fly the ship! I don’t know how you start up the ship! I don’t know how you reverse! I know nothing! If you don’t…” I couldn’t even finish, the thought of being in the hands of the Saboteurs… and if Uncle Julian ever found out and got his hands on me. Tears swelled as fear blinded me. “Oh please, Julian will kill me if I get used against my mum! He’ll honest to God kill me at the first opportunity! Please Kala! I’m begging you!” I wept, the tears staining my cheeks. Kala’s emoticons flicked between emotions too for me to follow.

“…Very well. Plug me into the server,” Kala resigned. My heart skipped a beat. I fell out of the chair as I yanked a chip from my omni-tool out and hunted for the slots in the consoles near the feet. I found it. I broke the chip trying to get it in. My visor flared to life, the screens hummed with activity. “But I do this under the jurisdiction you are the sole person that give me the necessary authority to gain control of the ship and that the situation is becoming unstable. I will also need to hack into the Citadel to release the docking clamps,” Kala added. 

“I’ll take the responsibility, Kala. Do what you have to! Hurry!” I pleaded, eyes back out the window. 

It was only seconds later. Start-up took about 15 minutes if mum was impatient. This was almost instantaneous. I felt the engines roar to life, watched a window with the rotary rotate. The sound startled the group of salarians. I could see their expressions so now. Rolidin threw his eyes to the cockpit. Our eyes met. He yelled something, a short phrase, before the salarians sprinted forward. Panic seized my chest. Kala assessed the situation and the _Starquake_ responded. The _Starquake_ shuddered as the docking clamps released. Sirens on the dock drowned out most sound and flashing lights stained the dock red. Kala backed the _Starquake_ away far more than Lanster was ever happy to do. The salarians skidded to a halt. The blue salarian raised an assault rifle to her eye, eyes on me, but Rolidin slammed a hand on it. I couldn’t look away from those dead, amber eyes. Contact was broken when Kala turned the _Starquake_ and propelled us away. 

I collapsed on the pilot’s seat, my heart thundering in my chest. I rubbed my face, pulling my hands away after I realised I was soaked in sweat and tears. I let a shuddered breath escape as I pulled the bottom of my uniform top up to wipe the sweat off. Take that, Uncle Julian! Kala cares! I breathed a little easier. I needed to sit down with Kala and figure out what her shackles were and how to dispose of them. I flopped my head back, letting the last of the adrenaline trickle away. I took a few deep breaths, relieved to feel the _Starquake_ hum under my feet. I let my eyes drift, attracted to whatever was moving. My eyes followed a huge Volus carrier as it drifted nearby. 

It was about then something stirred in me. I straightened, even pulling the seat up a little higher to get a better view. Lanster would complain but… I breathed. As far as the eye could see, I saw nothing but ships. A delicate dance of metal and ezzo. I scanned it, capturing the arrival and disappearance of ships through the purple haze. But when I glanced to a nearby console, I saw the same sight in orange. And the ships were not masked by space dust. Polygon shaped models dotted the hologram of the scene before me. I saw dozens of massive dreadnaughts masked from visible view. I reached up and touched one. A small window appeared, filled to the brim with the ship’s information. Its speed, trajectory, make and model, what flag it flew under. It was an asari Dreadnaught, just returning from Thessia.

My gaze drifted, hypnotised to a second screen. A map with the flying lanes in, out and around the Citadel. It had blinking dots for every ship. There were thousands of them! The centre was the Citadel tower. Kala was steering us around an inner ring known as the ‘Citadel Holding Ring’. A large shadow loomed beside us, making me pivot. It was a turian frigate, also circling the loop as it waited for clearance. When I faced the front, I felt like I was in a school of fish, turning and twisting as a single entity. The shuttle had nothing like this. It didn’t have a sea of interfaces with such…detailed information. It didn’t have the security that a larger ship had.

I turned on the radio. Voices loomed through the din. A merchant ship was asking permission to dock. An angry baterian frigate was complaining about a bad salarian pilot… I prayed that was us, since the _Starquake_ was salarian, well, the original one anyway. They were on the other side of the holding pattern. I heard a small shuttle send out an emergency ‘Pan Pan Pan’, not quite an SOS but I watched the dots flow out of the way. I heard pilots talking to the shaking shuttle in calm voices, words with advice and a turian fighter even offered an escort. The comrade between pilots was… astonishing. 

A visual message cropped up in a new window that appeared, requesting us to change to a new vertical vector. Kala was long forgotten as instinct took over. I swallowed as I reached out for a more familiar interface. With a delicate touch, I dragged my finger down a pane. The _Starquake_ replied with a slow glide lower down the waiting ring. Traffic was diverted around my course like a fish around a predator. I could see the Citadel tower side, poking out of the massive ring like a spike. I held my finger until I was almost on my assigned vector. I then eased my finger up, pulling the bow until we were level.

The _Starquake_ glided. I was mesmerised. She was so much smoother than the shuttle. The shuttle jittered at every tiny nudge. My second hand reached up. With both hands, I eased the Starquake along its swinging flight path around the nearby ships. I shared the space with several frigates, two cruisers, dozens of shuttles and one merchant ship. I couldn’t believe how easy the _Starquake_ felt under my hands. Everything seemed so light, so natural. A slight twist of one of the round wheels banked the _Starquake_ as as creamy chocolate. My eyes scanned the interfaces. Sometimes I felt the _Starquake_ behave in a way I did not control. That was my reminder that Kala was still piloting. I bit my lip. How much of this was my piloting? Was I doing any of this?

 _”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, this is the_ MVS Galileo _. Do you read me on this frequency?”_ a voice crackled over the intercom. I jumped in surprise, blinking at a small window that controlled the radio. I reached out as I allowed Kala to steer. 

“ _MVS Galileo_ , this is to _RSS-2 Starquake_. We read you,” I called back. 

_”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, the Citadel Control is having difficulty coming into contact with you. If possible, please change to frequency 1689.142. If not, then please respond with the FTS”_ the pilot responded. I flushed. Was… Did Lanster not keep the frequency on the Citadel Tower when we docked? And what was the FTS… oh, that was the text based communication. I shook my head hard.

“ _MSV Galileo_ , roger that. Changing frequency now. Thank you and have a good day,” I answered. My face was still burning when I changed the frequency. I liked how a window made itself more pronounced if something needed attention at that moment. I cleared my throat. “Citadel Control, this is the _RSS-2 Starquake_. Sorry, I didn’t realise I was on the wrong frequency,”

 _”_ RSS-2 Starquake _, you have disengaged from the dock without proper clearance. Please proceed to Dock CSC-12. Be aware, there is a turian frigate following your progress. Failure to follow docking vectors will cause forced interjection,”_ the controller responded. My heart thundered a little louder. I glanced to the interfaces around me. Sure enough, the PFS Sheraka was mimicking my every move. I sweat a little bit. 

“C-Citadel Control, a-apologies for that. We had an attempted boarding of hostiles dockside. T-They were armed and w-we believe they had explosives,” I stammered. “We undocked to preserve the ship and the crew,” the whole 1 member of crew on board. 

_”Understood,_ RSS-2 Starquake _. C-Sec has been informed and are investigating. Please proceed to Dock CSC-12,”_ the tower ordered. 

“R-Roger, Citadel Control. Proceeding to Dock CSC-12,” I answered. 

I let Kala do the rest of the steering. As as I wanted to touch the controls, the thought of that frigate behind us, ready to shoot us if need be, terrified me just in case I did something wrong. I saw our flight path on the radar screen leading us to a dead end. I felt Kala swing the _Starquake_ , a wide dock opening before us. But the sight before me didn’t fill me with relief. 

A sea of C-Sec officers waited, guns out. I spotted a charcoal coloured turian with a blaze of mucky red markings at the head, yelling at the other turians as he armed his gun. I ducked under the window, lowering the seat to the height that Lanster had it at. Kala docked, letting the engines shut down and the airlock open. With the _Starquake_ now docked, I bent down and pulled her now ejected chip out the console. I slipped it back into the omni-tool and stood up. I got about 3 steps before a sea of turians stormed the CIC, a good 5 of them sprinting to the cockpit. 

Fear swam hard. I backed away until I slammed my back into the pilot’s chair, hands up beside my head. Kala chimed in my ear, confused and bewildered. A tall female turian stared down at me, swapping the assault rifle for a pistol as her friends fanned out to ensure no one else was in the cockpit. Assured I was the only one here, the female kept me pinned at gunpoint while the other 4 ran off, two ducking into the engineer tunnel on the port side of the ship. They called over the radio ‘One occupant in the cockpit. Occupant is controlled’. I could only stare at the stranger in quaking terror. She clicked her mandibles after a few moments before sighing and dropping the gun to her hip. We stayed like that for a good minute.

“Chief, report,” a male voice boomed behind her. The turian swung around and saluted. 

“Commander, sir! One occupant, young human male,” she responded. I trembled as a tall turian towered over me. The charcoal turian with the dusty red markings. He was as immovable as a rock. 

“And you must be this Gideon your mother prattles on about,” he grumbled. I blinked, clinging to the back of the seat. “So, who piloted this bird?” he asked. I swallowed. 

“I-I did,” I responded. The turian raised a brow plate. 

“Aren’t you a little short for a pilot?” he grilled. I swallowed with more difficulty than was comfortable. 

“T-They were heading straight for the _Starquake_! I-I had to do something! T-They would have killed me or kidnapped me or something! I-I won’t be used against my mum if I can help it!” I snapped. The turian was unmoved. 

“So you stole your mother’s ship and took it for a joyride,” he said. I gawked. 

“I-I didn’t-” I tried. 

“Bullshit. You just said you took it,” the turian growled. I cowered. 

“B-But I didn’t steal it,” I whimpered. 

“Do you own it?” the turian asked. I shook my head. “Then you stole it,” I was spared any further grilling when a turian walked into the cockpit. He saluted. 

“Sir, no more souls on board,” he said. The commander grumbled. 

“Fine. I’ve got the runt,” he grabbed the back of my shirt. I yelped as he dragged me out of the cockpit. He put a finger to ear. “Wilcerous to Shaik. Do you read?” he called. I stared up at him. His eyes were straight ahead. “Got your little runt here. Says he piloted the ship,” he explained. Even I heard the sharp ‘what’ through his earpiece. He snorted. “Correct, says he forced the docking clamps free and went for a joyride-”

“I wasn’t joyriding!” I snapped. I yelped when he plucked me off the ground and swung me around a little. We then broke out onto the dock. The turian made a hand signal. A few seconds later, a pair of double doors on the far side opened. I was dragged off the ramp to the _Starquake_ as mum raced in, followed by the entire crew. I flushed, a cold stone settling in my stomach. 

“Gideon!” mum cried, sprinting over, even in heels. The turian shoved me forward just in time to be bear hugged by mum. Over her shoulder, I spied a very discontented brown salarian. My mood brightened. 

For all of 2 seconds. 

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?” Mum screeched, shaking me. I made weak, jarring sounds as I struggled to speak. “You didn’t have to steal the ship to stop my fucking date!” she snapped. 

“Date?” the turian behind me asked with an amused tone. 

“Fuck up, Satrino!” she pointed a stern finger to him. 

“Didn’t think about that,” I managed. Mum snapped her gaze back. “I’ll remember to do it again next time,”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!” Mum roared, shaking me all over again. My vision blurred as I tried, and failed, to break free. 

“M-Mum, y-you’re o-overr-reacting,” I managed. I just wailed as I got shaken even harder. 

“How the hell would you react if you got a call from the crew telling you the _Starquake_ was missing?! I THOUGHT SHE HAD BEEN STOLEN!” she shrieked.

“Technically, she was,” Satrino shrugged behind me. Mum just screamed and continued to shake me.

“B-But mu-um, I-I saw Rol-i-din.” I said between shakes. My arms flared out for balance when the shaking stopped. My vision settled, finding my mum’s jaw on the floor. 

“I’m sorry?” she managed. 

“Rolidin! That Saboteur was heading straight for the _Starquake_ with another salarian Saboteur! I-I was the only one on the ship! W-What was I meant to do with 2 Saboteurs armed to the teeth with 5 indoctrinated servants?” I asked. Mum grip on my shoulders tightened. 

“How,” she paused, swallowing hard. “How do you know there was 2 Saboteurs?”

“They were chatting together a lot,” I answered. “I doubt a Saboteur talks to their indoctrinated servants all that much,” I answered. Mum was silent for a moment, trying to understand my words. Just as the crew behind her dispersed to check over the _Starquake_ , she pulled me into a bone-breaking hug. I heard her take a shaking breath in as she buried her face into the top of my hair. 

“Have you got proof?” she asked. I nodded, reaching around her arm to tap my visor. At least I hoped Kala kept a copy. She chimed to let me know she did. Mum breathed, pulling away. She buried the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Ok, download that for me, sweet, and I can use that to pull our asses out of trouble,” she shook her head out, running her hands through her upheaved braid. 

“Ok… oh and mum?” I piped up. Mum stopped tearing her hair as she looked to me. “I… I know what I wanna do when I’m older. I want to be a pilot,” her face contorted as the angry mother reared up once more. I paled. I … should have waited. 

“Well you won’t be at this rate ‘cause you will get yourself killed! Jesus!” she cried, shaking me once more. 

I needed to work on my timing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	88. Revenant: Chapter 16

My heart was still thumping as I waited for Satrino to verify that the _Starquake_ was safe and there was no one hiding onboard. Soon after, I stalked Gideon to his room to get the video evidence for those Saboteurs. True to his word, I shuddered when Rolidin materialised on the screen. There was no audio, , Gideon shrugged and said there must have been some malfunction. The video was all I needed anyway. With a copy in hand and the verification was all good – and a son in tow – I began the long march to the Tower. Gideon would have the joy of asking the Council to waive the offence, since he was the one who committed it. 

Not that I told Gideon this, of course. Satrino had figured out my plan almost as we entered the tower. And he was smirking the entire way there. Both of us shared a knowing gaze. He led us through the corridors leading to the Inner Council Chamber. Satrino paused by a door, signalling me to straighten my back. The door vanished into the frame with a silent glide, revealing the small, oval room. 

The four Councillors awaited. 

“Councillors,” I greeted, saluting. Gideon shuffled beside me. 

“You don’t visit the Citadel without some form of drama, do you?” Valern commented. I managed a small smile.

“Comes with the territory, I’m afraid,” I responded. 

“Although setting off every alarm in Citadel Control is higher than usual,” Tevos added. “I am still unclear how you could release the docking clamps without permission and keeping the dock intact,” 

“Well, I am afraid I cannot answer that, Councillor,” I began. Frowns appeared. “I was not onboard at the time. Commander?” I prompted. Satrino saluted. 

“Commander Satrino Wilcerous, Citadel Security. I led the charge onto the _Starquake_ once it had docked,” he introduced. Udina opened his mouth, but Sparatus hushed him, eyes on the turian beside me. “We stormed the _Starquake_ after the clamps were secured. After the minute long raid, we found that the ship only had 1 occupant,” He shifted his eyes to Gideon, who was growing paler. I think he may have realised what was happening. “One Gideon Shaik was the single soul onboard. He has confessed to piloting the _Starquake_ ,”

The Councillor’s shifted their eyes to the blond boy beside me. He trembled, taking a shuffled step back. He stopped when he felt my hand pushing him forward. He whimpered. The four people before me began hushed whispers, murmuring their questions and battle strategy. While I hated pushing Gideon into this den of lions, Gideon was just about young enough to be used for guilt tripping. That and I was curious to have a few questions myself and I doubted my motherly authority would be enough to loosen those lips. 

“Shaik, if you are expecting us to go easy on you for neglecting your child by abandoning him alone on your ship-” Udina began. My growing glare silenced him. 

“I had systems in place to ensure that at least 5 members of my crew were on deck at all times, Councillor. I will investigate why this has failed. However, Gideon is here to explain the situation. I advocate,” I shuddered at the word. “That all children should learn that actions have consequences, regardless of how pure the intention was. Now is a good time for Gideon to learn this,” I stressed, struggling to keep my temper from exploding. Satrino was grinning at my expense. 

“And you believe his intentions are pure, as you say? This was not an unsupervised child stealing his mother’s ship to go for a joyride?” Sparatus asked. I squared my shoulders.

“Why take my word on the matter when you can hear it for yourself, Councillor,” I retorted. Sparatus waved his mandibles. The eyes shifted to Gideon. He quaked. I put my hands on his shoulders and bent down to his ear. “Deep breaths. Just explain,” I assured, giving his shoulders a firm squeeze. 

I had to push him. This could only benefit him. Maybe it would be a stepping stone in overcoming his anxiety of strangers. 

“Well, Gideon, I believe. We have spoken once, before the assault on Thessia,” Tevos greeted. Gideon swallowed hard, shaking under my hands. 

“I-I remember, Councillor,” he answered. 

“Now, I need you to be honest with me, child. Did you take the _Starquake_ with malicious intent?” she asked. Gideon blinked. I coughed as I lent down. I needed to expand his internal dictionary it seems.

“Did you take the ship for badness,” I simplified. Gideon paled. 

“W-What? N-No! W-Why would I do that!? The _Starquake’s_ my home!” Gideon exclaimed. I squeezed his shoulders, taming him. 

“To what was your purpose then?” Valern asked. Gideon shuddered, but his eyebrows were drawn too down to be in fear. I sighed. I feared Gideon might get a little wound up. Was it my hands on his shoulders reminding him mama thresher maw was here?

“Because I was about to have 7 armed salarians board the ship, 1 of which was confirmed a Saboteur and I suspect a second was with him,” Gideon answered, his tone levelling with each word he spoke. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to die or worse,” he added. I tutted above his head, making him sulk a touch. 

“Saboteurs?” Udina asked, eyebrows raising. “You are certain?” 

“I have eyes, a database and a brain,” Gideon grumbled. I sighed as I pulled out my omni-tool, broadcasting the footage from his visor. I stopped it once it focused on the salarians. Rolidin was clear as day. 

“Rolidin Ker’lis, confirmed Saboteur within the STG. He has been missing since late 2183,” I added. “We also suspect the pale blue salarian beside him is also a Saboteur, but we are unsure where she is infiltrated into,” 

“I see, not such a simple situation then,” Tevos murmured. “I imagine that it was a terrifying experience,” I smiled a touch. Now the tone was changing…

“I had to move the _Starquake_ ,” Gideon sighed, tone softening with the atmosphere. “They looked equipped with bombs or something. I don’t know what is in those pouches. But if they found me then… they want mum dead. I won’t be used against her!” he snapped more. 

“It was dangerous, however,” Sparatus added more, not as taken by the situation. “You overrode the docking clamps – which I am most curious as to how you could do so – and then flew a ship through some of the busiest traffic in the galaxy. How were you able to fly the _Starquake_ to begin with?” Gideon flushed under the questions, shuffling. The quivering returned a little. 

“Uh…well, I-I’m superb with computers and code so… I-I hacked the system. G-Given the circumstances, I was desperate enough anything was possible,” he coughed. “And I uh… have basic flying experience already so-” 

“How old are you, boy?” Udina asked. Gideon only flushed harder. 

“I’ll be 13 in April,” he muttered. 

“Well below the legal piloting age,” Udina added, diverting all eyes to me. I only trembled under their gaze. 

“Shuttles only, Councillors, and within unpopulated systems. The law states that private Class B-2 craft, of which our smaller shuttles fall within, can be piloted by minors if accompanied by a full licenced pilot who has held a licence for at least 5 years and that the piloting itself must stay within systems of no to sparse populations, systems of no political or economic value or systems that are owned with the consent of the owner. Gideon is receiving basic shuttle piloting under the keen eye of my pilot, Flight Lieutenant Commander Lanster Taynus,” I explained. God, how many times had I practiced that phrase just for this moment?

“Piloting a shuttle is not the same as a frigate, one of this engine calibration,” Sparatus pushed. 

“Not that hard,” Gideon shuffled. “S-Sure, it’s larger and has a lot more controls but the basics are there. And the autopilot is easier to use than a shuttle’s. Not that hard to tell it to leave dock, fly around and then dock again…” 

The Council were silent as they took in the words. They muttered among each other as I kept a firm hold on Gideon. I only realised then how tense I was. I was relieved that so much was stacking up on our end of the field. Tevos sighed. 

“Given the situation, it is evident that the _Starquake_ was removed from dock to preserve both ship and life from a hostile boarding. However,” she added, making a hard stone in my stomach form. “The hacking of Citadel Control is a very serious and very illegal activity. While I can appreciate that the young Shaik was afraid, he still should have gone through the correct channels,” 

“But I wouldn’t be here if I told the tower! What would happen? Set off sirens, making the Saboteurs run into the _Starquake_ even faster or run out and gun down anyone who stood between them?” Gideon snapped. I jarred him, although it seemed to do little to calm him. My heart was clenching.

“And we appreciate that. We cannot sit idly by and allow someone with the technical skills to hack into one of the most protected computer systems we have to go unpunished,” Valern added. 

“So… what? You going to send me to jail?” Gideon asked, a trace of fear drowning in his voice. That thought sent my blood to my toes.

“You are a little too young for prison time,” Udina responded. Now _I_ was the one quaking. What the hell were they going to do with him?! Gideon and I synchronised our shaking. It only made it worse. Udina brought up a screen before him, his fingers tapping away. My heart was thundering in my ears. 

“Gideon Shaik, for your crime of illegal hacking into Citadel Control, we – the Council –sentence you to 3 A grades and no less than Bs within your Class 12 Intergalactic Education Courses,” Tevos answered. 

“What?” Gideon and I gawked. The Councillors smiled. 

“One of which must be your Computing Science module,” Valern added. Gideon and I were frozen for a good 5 seconds while it sank in. I slammed a hand on my chest, trying to grab my heart as my other hand found Satrino’s shoulder. I collapsed on him. Satrino burst out laughing. 

“I don’t know who’s taking the bigger heart attack, Shaik or the kid,” he chortled. I wheezed. I just grabbed his hand and placed it over my thundering heart. He only laughed harder. Gideon was doubled over, hands on his knees. 

“I can’t… I can’t take… anymore heart attacks today,” I gasped. Satrino smirked. I managed a weak glare to the chuckles emanating from the Council. Gideon whined. 

“Now, Captain Shaik, if we may have a moment,” Tevos said. I straightened trying to stop my heart ripping itself apart. Tevos glanced to Satrino and Gideon before focusing on me. I coughed. 

“Commander, could you escort my son back to the _Starquake_? Place him under the eye of Commander Delern. He won’t let him pull anything,” I shook myself out. Satrino smirked as he spied Gideon’s growing ‘Dear God, no’ expression. 

“Certainly. Councillors,” he saluted before grabbing Gideon’s scruff. He wailed as he was dragged out. 

“She said escort, not drag!” he whined. 

“Same thing,” he retorted. I managed a small smile as his cries faded with the closing doors. My mood sobered as the Councillor’s expressions dropped. Without Gideon to shield me, now I would get the real grilling…

* * *

“Wants to be a pilot, does he? Thinks he knows it all, does he?” Dell grumbled as a shuttle rolled over the _Starquake_. “And I don’t call that good clearance!” she called. 

_”Muuuuum!”_ Gideon wailed over the radio. Lanster laughed in the background. She scowled as the shuttle disappeared behind the rotary. I smirked over her head. 

“Oh give the kid a break, he’s learning,” I grinned. She frowned up at me. 

“You weren’t the one who ended up getting their ass set on fire and thrown to a thresher maw by the Council, Val,” she grumbled. I snorted. I chuckled as I watched the shuttle swerve wide around the ship. Dell had wanted to leave the Citadel as as she could, in case the Council dragged her back in. Now we were floating in a nice, quiet system a few relay jumps away from the Citadel and any further scolding. 

“Dell, the Council have told you to keep a high ranking officer on deck at all times, fortify up the sign-in and sign-out systems, keep Gideon from hacking any more Citadel based systems and no frigate piloting until he’s 18,” I chuckled. 

“After restricting our funding for the 2 months, demanding updates every second day, threatening to throw more Spectres on board, calling me an irresponsible parent, a lack-lustre captain and my person favourite, Queen of the fuck-ups,” she snarled. I tried to supress the grin rising up. 

“Who said one?” I asked. 

“Udina. Sparatus laughed,” she retorted. I chuckled as I patted the back of her chair. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve already tore into Andria, Hagan, Erikos, Henry and Etal for ignoring the protocol. They were sheepish about the whole thing,” I shrugged. Dell grumbled. 

“Appreciated,” she sighed. “Right, Lanster, bring Gideon back in in the next 30 minutes. I’ve got report writing to get started on and he has to get to bed,” she heaved herself to her feet. 

_”Roger that, captain,”_ Lanster chuckled. I could still hear Gideon grumbling in the background. Dell turned and abandoned the CIC, a quiet Raisha regarding something on her datapad. 

I took my leave as well. I still had weapon inspections to oversee, armour upgrades to assess and the batteries needed a good once over with a combat eye rather than an engineering one. ‘Nice and shiny’ didn’t mean functional. I wouldn’t be able to do it all tonight, but if I could at least get the weapons inspection started, I wouldn’t be cursing myself tomorrow.

Down in the pits of the cargo hold, the weapons bench was sprawling into a larger and larger area. Already, Dell was adding more gun lockers. And I was trying to standardise the weapons. The cut to funding had put that on hold for the time being though. I sighed as I reached for the first assault rifle and looked down the scope of the M-15 Vindicator, one of only 2 on the ship. I was moving everyone onto Avengers, but to date, I still have 34% of the other assault rifles as different models. The mismatched assault rifles were well taken care of after about 40 minutes. I had become proficient at checking guns by now, although standardising the lot would make it cheaper to buy spare parts en masse. 

I turned to the SMG locker. These I had standardised bar one exception. The M-9 Tempests were worn but more than functional. Only 6 members used the SMGs so we had plenty spare, unlike the sniper rifles and heavy weapons. Dell’s Locust, the only odd SMG, sat in its holster. I eased it free before teasing it apart. I blinked. Someone had upgraded her magazine slip from a 3 to a 4. I clicked my mandibles before slipping it back in. May have been Mat’al. I put the SMG back. Unlike the Tempests, we didn’t have a spare Locust. I tapped at my omni-tool, noting to add that to the requisitions. Mat’al would have to acquire one. He seemed to be the only damn person on the ship who knew where to get some. Maybe it would also bypass the funds restrictions…

I moved to the pistols just to get it done and out the way. Three lockers of pistols. I shuddered. It was filled with M-3 Predators. There were a few Carnifexes floating around and Dell’s Paladin – which was proving to be more useful as Dell’s aim improved – but dammit, I hated looking at these damn things. I would have preferred diving into a tub of battery lubricant-

 _”Val, Dell’s asking after you,”_ Lanster called over the intercom. I blinked in surprise, glancing to my omni-tool. I moaned. 

“Next time, tell me when I’ve spent an hour looking at bloody guns,” I grumbled. 

_”But then you wouldn’t be doing your job!”_ Lanster feigned. I scowled. _”She’s in her quarters,”_

“Aye, aye. Much better than checking 60 odd pistols,” I stretched as I closed and secured the lockers. 

With the gun bay safeguarded, I was relieved to be taken ‘off duty’ like this. My shift ended about an hour ago but with the whole attack and Shepard coming aboard, there was too much to do. A week and we were still reeling. We had new equipment to merge in, old equipment to ditch or repair… 12 hour shifts were not fun, but necessary. Too bad I didn’t get overtime, I grumbled. We didn’t have the massive funding costs to afford anything less. 7am to 9pm. I sighed as I waited for the elevator to carry me to the top deck. Knowing Dell, she was either wanting a roundup of the arms and armour situation or wanted some tactical help. She was using those simulators more than usual. 

On my way up to the room, I took a quick peek inside Gideon’s room. True to my gut, the boy was sitting at the computer in a darkened room. He blinked at me, eyes wide as he realised he was busted. I pointed a talon to the bed in the corner. Gideon slunk off the seat and shuffled over to the bed, a sheepish expression on his face. To ensure he didn’t get back up again, I used my omni-tool to turn off his computer. He whined, but I ignored it as I let the door close. Bloody boy and his machines… Now, to see what his mother needed. 

The human was at her desk as I expected, frowning at something. I clicked my mandibles, enough to make the human start. She glowered at my grin. I glanced to the screen as a combat simulator was shut down with an exaggerated huff, a ‘rage quit’ as Dell called it. She spun around on her chair as she buried her hands into her eyes. I chuckled. 

“Long day?” I mused. Dell’s arms flopped to her side. 

“Oh yeah,” she sighed, finding her feet. “The Starquake goes missing, Saboteurs are trying to kill me and Mat’al has been on my back all day. I’m only just getting used to a solid hour of exercise. After all that has happened, I hoped he would go easy on me by nope! He is increasing each move each time. Dammit, I can plank for 30 seconds and he demands 40. And I need to solve this tactics simulator before he gives me the next one tomorrow!” she flailed her arms in the air. I chuckled “And Julian has given me a bunch more data on some targets we can investigate. He’s still looking into that salarian Gideon saw but… Jesus, my brain is fried right now,” she shook her head as she mounted the stairs to the upper tier. I grinned. 

“At least Mat’al isn’t making you plank for 2 minutes,” I chuckled. Dell snorted. 

“He’s sadistic but he doesn’t want to murder me,” she retorted. 

“So you dragged me here from doing my oh so important job of ensuring everyone else is keeping their guns in shape to moan at me?” I asked. Dell snorted, but a smile flitted her lips. 

“Notice my upgrade?” she asked. I blinked, confused. The Locust was the only thing that was…

“That was you?” I gagged. She smirked. 

“Mat’al showed how to upgrade my Locust. Made me take it apart and put it back together 200 times 3 days ago. And 50 times removing and adding each different upgrade. I thought I’d treat myself,” she winked, her grin growing. My mandibles were limp. 

“Wait, so I need not give your gun maintenance anymore?” I asked in awe. Dell’s grin faded and a glare replaced it. I couldn’t hold the smug sneer back. “Na, I don’t trust you not to fuck it up, your Majesty,” 

“Ass,” she snarled. I chuckled. “But no, Mr Smartass, I didn’t drag you up here to moan. I am doing one of the more delicate procedures of being a captain,” she folded her arms across her chest, making me frown in concern. “How’s your face?” 

“My face?” I echoed, back straightening in surprise. “Ah… it’s there?” I asked rather than said. Dell tutted. 

“I mean, has the sensitivity evened out?” she verified. “I’ve noticed you’re growing copper patches back over the scar tissue,” I coughed out a weak laugh, still recuperating. 

“Well, the scarring isn’t horrible. I might get about 40% of my old skin back. But the sensitivity is… well, still patchy as hell. I think nothing will cure that,” I shrugged. “Saere has been giving me some massages hoping to revitalise nerve endings but I don’t think it was very successful,” I answered. Dell’s gaze weakened a little. 

“Not even a little?” she murmured. I analysed her, reading her expression and body language. I was learning the human habits. Her folded arms now seemed more like a self-hug, her eyebrows were upturned, eyes were a little too large and she seemed to stand. I breathed through my nose. 

“Dell, you couldn’t have done a thing. No one could have known it was acid,” I assured. Her shuddering sigh answered my guess. 

“I was your CO during a time when we had to be at our most vigilant. You live with the physical and mental scars because of it,” she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Dell, that was well over a year ago. It can’t still be bothering you,” I clicked my mandibles. Dell managed a weak smile. 

“Nyryntha likes to use your screams during the nightmares sometimes,” she admitted. I gawked, mandibles flared wide. She… Oh spirits. “I try to ignore it but sometimes I feel like, I dunno, like I didn’t do enough,” 

“Didn’t do enough? Dell I would be dead without you!” I snapped. Dell rose her eyes to mine. “Spirits, what’s brought this on? The nightmares can’t be back yet, can they?” 

“They’re leaking through again. It takes a week before I notice them,” she shook her head. “I … let me just try something, ok? Even if it does nothing, even if it’s a year and a half since it happened then maybe I can use it to tell Nyryntha to piss off or something,” she ran a hand through her hair, eyebrows inching even further in their painful twists. I let the air rush through my nose. 

“What, you want to give me a face massage?” I joked. Dell snorted. 

“Maybe you need a human touch,” she added more. I chuckled, trying to lighten the laden atmosphere. 

“This is bothering you, isn’t it?” I asked. Dell closed her eyes. She managed a slight nod. I withheld my worried sigh as I shrugged. “Sure, if you think it’ll be therapeutic,” Dell blinked up me. “Besides, I’ve got nothing better to do. Might enjoy a relaxing face massage after a long day checking gun batteries and armour,” she achieved a weak laugh, some tension easing from her shoulders. 

“Ok, good, I’ll um… go grab stuff then,” she shook her head, shaking the cobwebs off. 

“And I’ll go change out of my armour,” I chuckled. 

I left Dell to grab whatever oils she’d need in peace. I recollected myself. Dell had complained that Nyryntha was using everything possible to make her nightmares as horrific as possible. But the thought I was a major cause just didn’t sit with me. Dell had saved me by finding that medicine, I had thought that would have been enough. Had my self-loathing sulk afterwards caused this? I could only guess. I shook my head as I tore the armour off, reaching for the off-white tank top and dark baggy trousers. Damn, armour chaffed in the wrong places at times. 

With something a little more comfortable on, I returned to Dell’s room. Dell had killed the overhead light in favour of some of the dimmer side lights. Her room was now stained in an orange hue. She had slung her military overcoat over the edge of the shorter end of the corner sofa, exposing the white t-shirt beneath. An array of bottles and tubs beside her on the table. She glanced up from her omni-tool as the alarm clock come music player began a soft tune. My eyes sparkled. Her finger was already erect. 

“Don’t. Laugh. It’s therapeutic,” she hissed. I smirked as I sat down on the sofa. I kept the grin until she reached up for me, easing me down until my crest was trapped behind her left knee. She didn’t want my crest digging into the sofa and ripping it, after all. With her leg acting as a head rest, she reached for a bottle, sucking in deep breaths. 

I wasn’t sure what to expect. Human hands were softer and my skin in particular was like sandpaper now due to the acid damage. But I still watched Dell reach down and rub the cheekbones before I closed my eyes. Despite all the combat, Dell’s hands were still tender. When I could feel them. Her hands were slow, as if moving too would hurt me. Her touch was light, as if afraid as to how sensitive some patches were. When she brushed against one, the muscle underneath twitched. Her hands jolted at the first one, but learned to press on with time. I shuffled as I stretched my legs out, feet just dangling off the edge. 

Time passed and Dell’s confidence grew. The twitching had helped her to pinpoint the areas most sensitive while areas where the skin seemed just that little bit colder had her press a little more. Her hands were becoming asynchronous, one had would rub small circles along a mandible while the other would do feather light strokes along the other. It certainly wasn’t unpleasant, just unusual. I wasn’t familiar with human massage techniques, maybe it was a thing on Earth. As her hand left my chin and worked its way up to my cheeks, I heard her stutter in her breathing. 

“I didn’t… appreciate the scale of the damage until now,” she whispered. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” I murmured back, startled by how drunk I sounded. Maybe her fingers were doing more than I realised. It got a small laugh from her regardless. 

“I was so hypnotised by the scarring around your eyes I noticed the pot marks,” she continued, ignoring my words. Her hands rubbed soft circles over my fringe, almost earning a small sound from me. 

“They are getting smaller,” I assured. They wouldn’t disappear, but any improvement was an improvement. Dell made a small sound in her throat. 

I wasn’t sure of time after that. I was just content to let her fingers tease the tension out of me. She seemed to have memorised my face by now, knowing what was needed where. I doubted it, but that was how it felt. Her fingers were just hard enough to ease the muscles and light enough to give a pleasant brush along my crest. This beat checking guns all day. Dell breathed as she leaned back. 

“That should do it,” she said, releasing my crest. I chuckled, trying to mask the disappointment of the fading tingling on my face. 

“Well, different,” I stretched, turning to her. “More delicate than any turian… style?” I voice failed. 

Dell leaned against the corner of the sofa, looking at me with nervous eyes. In her hands, a torso sized mirror. In the reflection was me. Only my face had streaks of lilac dancing over it. My jaw floundered as my eyes snapped to the table, one tub revealing itself to be a tub of unlabelled turian marking paint. A paint brush lay on some kitchen paper beside it. A datapad was open with an image of a turian head straight on and in profile, decked in the lilac marks. My eyes turned back to the mirror, jaw dropped. 

My fringe was a fan of 5 curved lines emanating from the top of my nose, similar to the tail design on the _Starquake_. Large loops darted out from outer sides of my brow plates to loop on the cheeks, under the scarring and end at the edge of the nose. The fanned end of the mandibles had 2 streaks joined to the fridge design, a small f shaped curve flicked up from the smaller mandible spike, followed the mandible before flicking up after a short distance. It was mirrored on the other size. My lower jaw had two, thin curved lines, just missing from joining each other at the chin. 

My eyes rose to Dell, wide. Dell chewed her lip. 

“I uh… wanted to do this for your birthday last month but um, t-the Hierarchy was being a pain about this. D-Don’t worry, it’s a registered marking! I-I got confirmation a week ago. I-I mean, I t-tried to get it registered as ‘Starquake’ b-but the Hierarchy didn’t like it named after a ship, what w-with their rules and such s-so I had to register it as ‘Shaik’ a-and pull some Council power to have it as a f-family marking rather than a colony,” she babbled, stuttering as my expression failed to change. 

She… she registered a new face marking? For me?

“Oh… Oh God, it’s um… squint. S-Sorry, I’m not much of an artist. I-It’s harder than I t-thought,” she shrugged, hands trembling. 

She…? Spirits, she did this for me. She went through the trauma of dealing with the Turian Colony Marking Institute to get this for me. My heart melted, it bloomed, it… Spirits, I don’t know what I was feeling. It felt too ethereal to be exhilaration. 

“You don’t like it, do you?” she managed in a tiny voice. I blinked, stirred from my stupor. Didn’t like it? She thought I hated… Oh Spirits. What… how could I… how could I make her shut up and understand? 

“W-Well, I uh… I-I know being barefaced w-was bothering you a lot, a-and it seemed to be the only thing, y’know, stopping you from overcoming what happened so I-I thought…” she rambled. “I-I mean, i-if it bothers you I-I’ve got some r-remover on the- mmmffh!?” 

It was the only thing I could think of. I launched over the distance between her, shoving that mirror out of her hands to bounce on the floor. With her head in my hands, I did the only human custom I could think of at the time. I pressed my lips to hers as as I dared. Her lips were… oh spirits. They were softer than her hands. I pulled back for a time, Dell frozen beneath me. Her eyes were the size of saucers, that soft mouth of hers ajar. I leaned in for a second kiss, almost pleading it would breath some life back into her. My heart fluttered as she moved. 

She followed me as I pulled back for air. 

We gazed at each other, nose to nose, for only a few seconds. Dell’s eyes seemed a little dilated, but not so large now. Warmth had leaked back into her cheeks. She reared up, securing her arms around my head and neck before pulling me down with her. My hands found her hips, pulling her under me as I eased her off the back of the sofa to lie on the cushions.


	89. Revenant: Chapter 17

I stirred from my slumber, aware of an odd stiffness throughout my body. That wasn’t what captured my attention. A strange tingling sensation danced along my skin. It wasn’t unpleasant but was still uncomfortable. I opened my eyes, blinking as I tried to adjust the light of the alarm clock. With my face in the pillow, the alarm clock blinked 7:52am. Moaning, I squeezed my eyes shut. Great, I slept in for the first time in months. I rolled over, wincing as a sharp pain reared up from my thighs. I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes. Something captured my gaze towards the window on the right side of the bed. I blinked. 

Val dozed beside me. I blinked again, baffled, before noticing that his crest had pillow fluff stuck to it. I noticed that the pillows on the right side of the bed had large gouges in them, torn to shreds. As the sleepiness faded, I could now recall the prior evening. My body chilled with dawning realisation as I remembered, panic and realisation riding hard. How did I get to the bed? Why my clothes – and Val’s –strewn over the sofa and coffee table I didn’t even want to guess. I wheezed.

Slumping back on the pillows, I ran my hands into my hair as the anxiety from the previous evening reared their ugly heads. It had been an absolute train wreck after I got back on the _Starquake_. I was stressed, I had so much reorganisation to do and had to worry about that message from… I had slept with Val. Oh fuck, I had slept with Val. Sure, I knew him but God almighty. What was I thinking?! There was too much to fret about! We had different amino-acid types and don’t get me started on skin-textures- I winced. Ok, breathe, calm down and mull this over with a settled head. I slid my hands to cover my eyes. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! Now I had to do damage control all without hurting Val’s feelings or my brain deciding to freak out on me again. Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have let that happen, I should have waited to give Val’s his markings! A few days, a week, Christmas. Dammit, why didn’t I wait!? 

“I hope I’m the reason for that thundering heart,” I heard Val murmur. I jolted in response. My eyes flew to him as he rolled into his belly and propped himself up, leaning on his elbows. “Although, judging by your expression, it’s not for a good reason,” 

“W-What? No, no, I’m just… everywhere right now,” I managed, coughing out a feeble laugh to mask the anxiety crawling over me. Val’s expression flattened. He blinked, not fooled at all. 

“Was it that terrible?” he asked. I couldn’t restrain the horror on my face. 

“No! No, oh God, it was fantastic! Val, it the best sex I’ve had. Well, I’ve only done it 3 times but still! It’s nothing like that, I swear, I’m just… trying… I’m…” I stammered. I succumbed to whimpering, burying my face into my hands, trying to curl into a ball. Val watched me, calculating his next move. He clicked his mandibles. 

“Do you regret sleeping with me?” he asked. I gawked 

“No!” I yelped at once. A second or two passed and doubt struggled for control. “Ah, I guess? …no!” I added more. With one hand tangled in my hair, my shoulders slumped. “Both,” I whimpered. Val remained unmoved. I shouldn’t have done it… but dammit, I needed it!

“All right,” he answered as he pulled himself into a seated position. I didn’t even bother trying to cover myself, my brain was trying to mimic Chernobyl. “Why are you freaking out if it isn’t regret? You weren’t drunk were you?” he asked, concerned. I stared at the creases in the duvet before me, his words cutting through the haze of thoughts dancing in my head. 

“No, no, I wasn’t drinking. Dammit, I don’t drink unless Mat’al gives me the look,” I managed. “I… I should have waited. I mean I had so much going on I needed…” I babbled before my voice failed. Val furrowed his plates. 

“Ok, from the top. What’s wrong?” Val pushed. I stared at him, one hand forever tangled in my fiery mane. I moaned to myself. 

“My head was everywhere last night. I was stressed, anxious, freaking out and I wanted to stop thinking about… stuff! I thought giving you your present would be a great idea since I wanted to surprise you. But I somehow had to convince you to let me near your face without letting you know. Everything was great but when you kissed me, everything broke in me. I couldn’t reason with myself, some stupid part of me made this crazy idea and I wasn’t able to stop myself. I was desperate for… I don’t even know!” the words tumbled out, tears swelling in my throat. Val remained quiet, watching me flail as I tried to dig myself out of this hole. He shuffled closer, wrapping an arm over my shoulders, a talon rubbing my upper arm. I realised then my entire frame trembled. 

“Dell, take a nice deep breath in,” he crooned in a soft tone. “What do you mean? I’m aware that the Council was giving you a hard time but they’ve never pushed you like this,” I shook in his grip, but my whole body was a few words away from slumping into a puddle of gloop.

“After we got back to the _Starquake_ to get everything sorted for take-off, I… I got a message from Child Services,” I uttered. Val fell still, his finger froze. “They know of the whole attempted boarding and they consider Gideon to be in a dangerous environment and want to pass him onto to someone who… who won’t keep him in such…” my voice died. Val’s hand tightened a touch. 

“But you’ve adopted him,” Val countered, confused. I shook my head, desperate to wake up from… whatever this was. 

“I’ve for a 2 year probation period due to my occupation and current abode. They can take him away at any point in time if they think that I am not taking care of him or not ensuring he is safe,” My voice strained. I tossed my hair, emotions I had thought I had blown off through a wild night were resurfacing. “With the whole attempted boarding, Gideon stealing and piloting the ship, dealing with the Council and trying to get things organised because of that, I… I couldn’t think. 

“I did some of research. The only thing that can stop them taking Gideon from me is to have a registered guardian, someone who can take him if something happens. But because I caused such a fuss when trying to get him released to me, they want family guardians. They hate me for threatening them! That bitch who fostered Gideon despises me and is looking for any excuse to get Gideon away from me. For God sake, she works for the bloody service! They think I have no other family so this seems like a good way to get back at me! I can’t put Julian down because the Council would learn about him. Even then, if I’m ordered to give Gideon to Julian for care, regardless for how long, Gideon would hate me!” I quaked, a small sob breaking loose. Val’s hand dropped to my hip, pulling me closer. “The only way I can get a guardian for Gideon that the Child Services and Gideon will accept is a… a partner. I was getting so worked up last night and I just wanted to distract myself for a while. I wanted to get at least this crap off my chest. I tried combat simulators but they only made it worse,” 

“Hint the music,” Val murmured. I nodded shakenly. 

“Then you kissed me. I dunno, my brain just… I don’t even know!” I grabbed clumps of my hair, doubling over as my mind refused to even argue with itself. Val raised a hand, teasing my fingers out of my hair. 

“Your stressed, emotional brain thought ‘Oh, here’s a nice guy who’s interested. And Gideon likes him. Maybe this might work out’,” Val grinned. I coughed, a stubborn block of anxiety freeing itself enough to allow me to smile. 

“Something like that, yeah,” I answered. Val chuckled. 

“You are such a mother,” he grinned. I scowled up at him. “I don’t know how likely that they’d accept a new boyfriend as a guardian but if they’ll take it, go for it. And it makes you feel better,” My scowl faded. 

“Really?” I hushed. Val wrapped his arms around me, dropping us back down on the pillows with a thud. 

“Dell, if anything happens to you, I’ll watch him,” Val said. I swallowed hard. Anxiety crashed against hope. I kissed him, I couldn’t do anything else. The tension began tentative steps to ease. He purred. “Now, with your fears tended to I believe, little madam, you owe me an apology,” he hummed, grinning over me. I frowned. 

“About?” I asked. 

“I recall a certain someone insulted my ability to face paint in the past,” he smirked. I glowered, the fire in my heart now stoked. “Not so easy now, is it?” he teased. 

“…I’m not apologising,” I retorted. He laughed. He leant down to kiss me. I moaned in relief. 

Then the door opened. 

“Dellion, Dellion! You’re sleeping in-” I caught the voice. The thundering feet stopped dead. Val and I snapped our gazes to Indira, frozen mid-step, an arm frozen high above her head with her mouth agape. We were frozen in time, gawking at the scenes before us. Horror was a kind word to describe my expression. No one dared to move, breathing was a challenge. A tremor began in Indira’s frozen frame. I pointed a stern finger at her. 

“Indira. Do not move. Do not speak,” I ordered. All the while, I was trying to slip the duvet over my chest. Val blocked most of the view, I hoped. The quaking only worsened. “Indira,” I warned. Val eased off of me. It seemed to crack the woman regardless. 

“DELL AND VAL ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!” she screeched, tearing out the room at breakneck speed. 

I watch in horror as she screeched her words, a mantra of embarrassment, before diving into the engineering tunnels. I doubted shouting wouldn’t have helped, neither would cursing her name. Hell, even chasing her was pointless. I sat there, paralysed as my brain stuttered and failed. I knew of the echoes permeating from the vents. And I was in no dressed condition to be pursuing her. I bit my knuckle, turning to Val who had his face in the pillow. Well… this could have gone better…

“I’m not leaving,” Val muttered. My answering snort was sour. 

“I’m not going out there alone!” I grumbled. Val moaned. 

I had to move. Now. The combat side to my mind kicked into overdrive. I wasn’t sure how soon it would be before Raisha or Mat’al poked their noses in for curiosity’s sake. I sucked in a breath and abandoned the bed, tearing to the door to lock it. My heart only calmed when the red hologram vanished. I remembered the cameras and brought out my omni-tool, using my captain codes to block the camera and microphone feeds. With that sorted, I paced the room, I tried to see if there was anything else to cover to give us and give us some time to collect ourselves. I plodded back up to upper tier, pleading I had thought of everything as I wrangling the clothing cast so aside last night. I discovered the mirror on the floor intact. Thank God, I didn’t need 7 years bad luck on top of this! I glanced over to the bed to see a pair of emerald coloured eyes following my progress. My eyes rolled as I put my hands on my hips. 

“Are you enjoying the view?” I asked, sweeping my arm over my stark, naked body. Val grinned. 

“Maybe,” he chortled. I shook my head as I tossed the pile of his clothes at him. 

“I’m going for a shower. The mirror is there if you want to tidy up those markings,” I sighed as I ruffled my tangled hair. 

The shower gave me an opportunity to take in what happened. Both last night and this morning. My skin still tingled, although my thighs were now on fire. I blushed. I forced my brain away from the mental failure that was my control of last night and just accepted I was a weak willed woman under the right hands. I just hoped Gideon wouldn’t freak out about this. But I had to turn my attention to the disaster waiting for me downstairs. The whole crew would know by now. And if I understood my crew, they took any and every opportunity to make my life hell. This was a giant cake delivered on a golden platter. I shook my head as my hair tamed. I would have to face the music…

With myself clean, and deep skin moisturiser going to work on my thighs, I emerged from the bathroom. Mar was bouncing as per usual with a barrage of messages waiting for me. I batted the drone away. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with that this morning. I mounted the steps to raid my drawers, grinning down at Val as he smoothed out a curve on his fringe. I knew of his eyes following my progress. Well, if he wanted to make a mistake, that was his fault. I grinned as I tore out a fresh uniform, an image of a line running down his face at the forefront of my imagaination. 

“I hope you have a plan,” he commented as I pulled the white undershirt over my head. I grimaced. “The crew will love this,” 

“I’ve got a plan,” I sighed, resigned. “Not that either of us will enjoy it,” Val groaned as he turned his head, checking the markings. I heard the tub snap close. I sulked. He was superior at doing face markings than I was…

“Right then, I’ll get changed before we…throw down the gauntlet?” he scratched the back of his head as he pulled his clothes on, wondering if he used the right phrase. After reactivating the door, he peeked out into the hall before sprinting into the next room, locking the door after him. I breathed as I double checked everything was in place. Mar reminded me of the incoming messages, but I shoved the drone away. 

I examined the hallway as I walked free. It was empty, a pin-drop would sound like thunder. I stood outside Val’s door, waiting. After 30 minutes, the turian emerged. He clicked his mandibles, now decked in his full armour. Part of me wished I was too. We began the dead man’s walk to the elevator. The elevator ride seemed to be even longer than normal, I bounced on my toes. When we arrived on Deck 4, I expected a corridor full of people. It was empty. I shuffled as I began the hike to the CIC. Val clicked his mandibles in a repetitive manner, shoulders too tense. I could see where everyone was now…

“Your plan?” he asked. 

“Let me do the talking,” I rumbled. 

The CIC doors parted as we entered. The crew was here. And 90% of them carried wide grins. The atmosphere danced as if electrified, but no one moved or said a word. Val and I took several steps between the canyon of people before I stopped, Val following my lead. I scanned the faces around me. My shoulders sagged. 

“All right, get it out of your system,” I ordered. Val gagged. 

“That’s your pla-!” he squawked. 

I heard nothing else. The resulting roar deafened me. I shrieked when Indira tackled me from behind, spinning me. I was only aware of Lanster headlocking Val before I became smothered by the bodies of dozens of people. Rugged shakes on the shoulder, borderline painful pats to the back and a few ruffles, all the while I struggled to understand the words through the incomprehensible din. I understood a few ‘congratulations’ and ‘how was it’, perhaps an ‘any good’. Unfortunately for them, I didn’t kiss and tell. I stumbled around, unable to find my balance in the mass of bodies. 

I noticed a surprised squeak and cursing. Val flailed high in the air above the heads of those surrounding me. Seconds later, he flailed in the air once more. I couldn’t help but laugh. It was short lived though. My scream died by a bear hug from Shaul and Utren. I squealed as I was tossed between them, the pair demanding details. I bawled profanities at them instead. Marruns burst out laughing, doubling over in laughter. I cried bloody fury at him.

Ten minutes passed, ten minutes of sheer chaos before people calmed down. My hair flew in a train wreck of frizzles. Val swayed, dizzy and sulking as the turians laughed behind him, poking at his markings. The only people who weren’t joining in this little chaos spree was Sitoln, Iona, Raisha, Mat’al, Seth, Drutus and Anthon. After I got myself fixed up, Val and I crashed together through forceful shoves. I dreaded to imagine what colour my face was. 

“Are you done?” I managed, my voice struggling to recover. 

“Nearly,” Indira giggled. I groaned. 

“Well, congratulations, Captain, Commander. I wish you both the best,” Drutus added, unfazed by the racket. I coughed. 

“Thank you,” I answered. 

“Love the new markings, Val, although, Dell,” Lanster feigned a stern tone. “Making up a random marking will not make you any friends,” 

“Well then, just as well I got it registered then,” I snorted. Lanster grinned in response.

“So, is this a proper thing?” Anthon asked, dancing his finger between the pair of us. The blush burned this time. I glance up to Val showed me his face was glowing purple. 

“I suppose it is, yes,” I responded. It began another roar, no kidnapping this time though. “Anyway, if you are all finished,” I threw my captain’s voice back on, it settled them but the grins and sneers refused to fade. “We’ve got work to do. Get to it!” I snapped, clapping my hands. The crew disappeared sniggering, Drutus, Iona and Sitoln left without a sound. Seth grumbled something as he stomped out. Mat’al was smirking a touch as I approached the captain’s chair. 

“I hope this won’t cause any… distractions,” he commented. I scowled at him. 

“Only if you make a fuss of it,” I retorted. He chuckled. Indira bounced around the Control Ring, squeaking. 

“I thought Val was going for Searte!” she gawked. “I thought he preferred asari!” Val scowled. 

“Piss off,” he grumbled. I shook my head. This would be a long, long day. 

“Mum,” Gideon called. I snapped my gaze over to Gideon as he trotted into the Control Ring, a wide smirk on his grin. “You’re redeemed,” 

“I’m sorry?” I blinked. 

“After that stupid date yesterday, glad to see you saw sense. Might need to ‘borrow’ the _Starquake_ more often,” he grinned. I glared. 

“Don’t you even think about it you little bastard! …wait, how… how do you know what happened last night?” I asked. Gideon rolled his eyes. 

“How innocent do you think I am, mum?” he shrugged. My jaw dropped. “Hey Cops, does this mean I can call you dad?” he smirked, hands on his hips as he stared up at the turian. Val snorted in surprise. 

“No. But then again, your mother has given me permission to do this,” he retorted, yanking on Gideon’s ear. The boy wailed and flailed under his grip, crying ‘so not fair!’. Val grinned as he released him, watching the boy scurry away to put me between the pair of them. I covered my face. Gideon needed mind bleach. It wouldn’t stop his mischief though.

“So, did you plan this then?” Gideon’s asked, recovering from his reminder about who was in charge here. “Were you tricking everyone into thinking you were interested in the salarian?” I scowled at him although I caught Mat’al’s interested expression from my peripheral vision. I groaned. 

“No, I didn’t,” I grumbled, leaning against the back of the chair. “Look, I wanted to give Val his now very belated birthday present, but I wanted to surprise him. Saere told me she tried face massages back when he was first injured and it seemed to be the only way to put the markings on his face without letting him know,” I shrugged. “Trust me, I was just as surprised as you. Blame Val,” I could hear out Val grin above my head.

“Really,” Gideon drawled. “You imagined nothing would happen?” I glared. 

“No I didn’t and you can piss off now,” I grumbled. Gideon laughed. 

“You’ve got a few missed calls, by the way. Marshal’s going crazy,” Gideon added. I grumbled, remembering I had a job to do. I, brought out my omni-tool. True to his word, 3 missed calls. Two from the same number. I didn’t recognise it. I leaned back on the chair as I waited for it to connect, clucking my tongue as a screen hovered between the gap in the Control Ring computer banks. It connected. 

The sound of cheers deafened me, attracting the immediate attention of everyone in and around the CIC. My jaw dropped by my lips turned down. I stared upon the _Normandy_ crew, party poppers spewing in the air, Garrus blowing on a party blowout, Tali – wow, when was the last time I saw her? – carried a noise maker above her head and streamers coating the dozen people on the screen. In the back hung a made banner. 

‘Happy Getting Laid Day. Love, _Normandy_ ’. 

“Look at the face!” Shepard roared, buckling under his laughter, pointing at the camera. “Oh my God, I want that in a frame! This is being recorded right? EDI, c’mon, tell me that it is being recorded!” 

“You requested that I do so, Shepard,” the AI responded. Shepard thundered in joy, fists in the air. 

I disconnected the call, the racket dying. I closed my mouth, turning to face Indira as she hovered nearby. She was a petrified statue, only moving her eyes, expression braced for an explosion. 

“Indira. Who did you tell?” I asked, struggling to control my voice. Indira flushed. 

“Um… well, I uh… sent a message around your um… your contact list?” Indira finished in a high pitch tone. My eyebrows dropped with the corners of my mouth. 

I raised the omni-tool to my eye level, opening the barrage of messages now barricading my inbox. One was from Satrino, starting with a sharp ‘HA’ and finishing on a ‘Grats on getting laid’. Another was from Councillor Tevos, congratulating me on my new relationship status, but questioned why my commander felt the need to inform her and the other Councillors of it in separate messages. A third from was Julian, saying ‘We need to talk’. I raised my eyes to Indira. She grinned. 

“I will kill you,” I managed, rage blinding me. “I will butcher you like a fucking pig!” I roared, launching from my chair at her. Indira squealed and bolted away. “Julian! You had to fucking tell him! And Shepard!” 

“But I was so happy for you!” Indira wailed as she dived out of the CIC. I was 2 steps behind her. 

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT BETTER!” I screeched. 

A long day? Fuck that. This would be a long, long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	90. Revenant: Chapter 18

I tapped the Locust and Paladin in their slots at my hips, ensuring they were still on me before adjusting the gauntlets as Mat’al steered the shuttle. I fidgeted like an upset cat as the _Starquake_ disappeared behind us. The green planet rose before us. I flicked a finger up the screen before me, the text scrolling past like a gentle stream. Looks like the STG were hitting an Eclipse shipment of stolen prototype weapons and designs. I scanned the intel maps, a jungle in every sense, literally and figuratively. It would be hot, humid and Christ knows what else. The tangle of tree roots that littered the landscape only made the situation more traitorous. It wouldn’t take more than an hour or two, a small, simple mission. Mat’al wanted to boost my confidence I think. Although, with the prospect of abandoning my ship, anxiety still raged through me.

“I hope Gideon is keeping himself out of trouble,” I muttered. Before leaving, I had left him in the capable hands of Raisha, but even I doubted anyone’s ability to control the boy. 

“He’ll be fine, Dell,” Mat’al answered, distracted. I moaned. 

“I’m just so paranoid now. He was alone for less than an hour and…” I shook my head. Mat’al chuckled. 

“Welcome to the wonderful world of dating with children,” he retorted, amused. I scowled at him. “Regardless, he seems somewhat happy with your… choice,” he smiled as flames licked up the side of the shuttle. I blushed while struggling to keep my face straight. “Saere is obtaining medication for you. The normal vaccines to train your body against normal dextro-amino proteins and bacteria won’t be strong enough,” I grumbled. “And some genetic modification is on the table,”

“Joy,” I answered as the flames died away. “As if the few I got on the _Normandy_ before I went MIA weren’t annoying enough,” I shook my head out. “Now, away from my personal life,” I added. Mat’al grinned. “What’s the plan?”

“But that would ruin the surprise,” Mat’al answered. I spared him a dry look. He chuckled. “We will rendezvous with several old friends of mine. You need work on your confidence levels in leading,” I set my jaw, eyes on the sea of vine and moss riddled canopies before me. 

Mat’al rolled the shuttle towards raised ground, eyes scanning the screens around us. I wondered if I could see the facility we were trying to infiltrate, but the canopy was too thick. I grit my teeth as the shuttle dropped, skimming the leaves. A massive split ruptured the vegetation below us, diving deep into a ravine. The shuttle dropped. I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to cling to the sides of the seat as the shuttle lowered into the abyss. 

Pin points of light grew. After a time, I could make out a tree sheltered container, a small group of salarians wandering around the mossy floor. Mat’al lined up the shuttle, slotting it between a silver shuttle and a fighter. The drive core shut down with a low whine. I yanked my helmet on just before the shuttle depressurised. Mat’al needed no protection here. I was a different case. The doors popped open and we jumped down onto the mossy carpet. The hot, humid air assaulted me when I stepped from the shuttle. I gagged on it as my lungs struggled to cope. My helmet even fogged up. De-fogging screen my ass! While I struggled with my suit failing to adapt to the environment, a sun-kissed brown salarian approached to greet us. She saluted to Mat’al. 

“Long time no see, Delern. Glad to see you out of retirement,” she grinned. Mat’al snorted as he returned the salute. 

“Glad to see you haven’t blown a limb off yet, Jerria,” he retorted. 

“Still plenty of time for that,” she chuckled. “Everything is set up, we’ll be ready to move when you are,” 

“Good, let me give Dell the rundown and then we’ll move out,” Mat’al responded. Jerria nodded as she strutted away. I followed her with my eyes as my legs followed Mat’al. “We’ll be leaving the gorge and climbing up the mountain, the base is on the other side. We’ll be hanging back for the mission, no hands on for you today,” Mat’al explained as he took me into the cool building. I scowled at him. He tapped away at him omni-tool, glancing at the screens around him. “You are not here for combat experience, Dell. Wheel forgive, you have more than enough of that already. Now, keep your head and you’ll be more than competent,” 

“Great, like a real life simulator,” I muttered as a tremble rocked my knees. “What about Saboteurs?” I asked. Mat’al glanced back. “You have checked, yes?” Mat’al fell immovable. 

“As best as I could. But we will need to be on guard,” he answered. I shuffled. Perfect…

Mat’al gathered a few items before slipping them into pouches at his hips. He passed me a belt as well, to which I slugged onto my hips without complaint. After ensuring all of his maps and intel updated, we were back in the humid, and musky, air. I rolled my shoulders as Mat’al raised a hand, signalling to move out. I set my jaw as the group of 12 salarians and I left the sanctuary of the gorge’s cool shade. Nice, deep breaths, Dell. You’ll be fine. 

Away from the musky gorge, bugs besieged me. These bugs, however, were about as large as my lower arm, no less. Instinct had me swotting at them, however after the first one it disconcerting when you had to use your fist to get any distance away from them. The forest was a tangle of thin, twisted roots, dancing over the moss carpeting the floor and rolling high into the air like an intricate lattice. I mimicked Mat’al’s footsteps, fearing a massive hole or bog below the solid ground. I didn’t trust the moss to reveal all of its secrets. As the trees grew larger and thicker, Mat’al and I branched off the clamber up a particular ribbon of roots. It reminded me of the Escher painting ‘Relativity’, known as the stairs mind-fuck. Roots soon soared overhead and dived all around us as we meandered through the maze. 

We crawled up onto the top of a looped root, the thin moss reminding me of a patched carpet in desperate need of replacing. The roots were slick from the rainforest weather and the sun was speckling down through the canopy in dancing points of distracting light. Mat’al raised his fist, signalling me to stop. He straightened out, staring out over the valley just about visible through the vegetation. I sucked in a breath as he snapped out a pair of binoculars. He passed a pair to me as well. 

“Now, let’s try to address the issue here. The reason you are out in the middle of nowhere clinging to a tree root about 50 metres in the air,” Mat’al began. I scowled at him from the corner of my vision. “So, why are we out here?” 

“To get me to lead better,” I responded. Mat’al smiled. 

“Oh? Is that all?” he asked. I stared, blinking. “Dell, let us be honest here. How long have you been doing this?” 

“As in, leading?” I mused. 

“Ever since you fought,” Mat’al frowned. “Most soldiers by this point in the career would be used to having to be under fire. Yet you seem to defy experience and still freak out when things get hot,” 

“Well of course I do! I’ve not been in a fight with a rocket launcher for years, I’ve never fought a hanar, I’ve never-” I snapped. Mat’al raised a brow. 

“And?” he asked. I gawked. “You kept your head around the elcor on Dekuuna, you reacted to the second elcor Saboteur. When we tracked down Alea for the first time, you were fine for the first half despite trying to compensate for being under the influence of her specialisation. You’ve also had to deal with plenty of explosions; our little trip in Feros, escaping the prison ship, when the engine exploded on the original _Starquake_. There are plenty of times to deal with this. Why does it still afflict you?” Mat’al demanded. 

I opened my mouth to bark back, but I couldn’t think of a single retort he would have accepted. I snapped my jaw shut, trying to find any excuse. Was I just a coward or was I too worried of making mistakes? Perhaps it Nyryntha messing with my head… I dropped my eyes. That last one might be it. Maybe my programming was still affecting me. I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Maybe everything interlinked, I was too worried about making mistakes. it wasn’t like high school or university where I would get a smack on the back of the hand and disappointed parents staring me down. Lives at risk here! 

But they were alive and they could think. If something was going wrong, my crew knew what they had to do. Not only that, they would tell me what was going wrong but to also move into a safer position until I gave a new order. I frowned. I would also have commanders with me to cover up for any mistakes I made, it was unheard of for me not to take someone else. With enough experience, I could get a strike team in and out of a mission with no help. Even now, Mat’al was here to keep me right. Shit, I just refused to follow my logic, instead I seemed contented to ignore that and hide.

“So here is what we will do. Whenever you panic, I want you to stop. Just stop and breathe. Not only will that tell me you are struggling but it’ll get your head straight. Clear?” Mat’al asked, tone light. I stared over the trees before me. I nodded. “Good. The facility is located to the right of the valley, down by that strange fern thing,” Mat’al explained. I scanned the area before peering through the binoculars. The digital circles moved around, trying to locate heat and movement. It soon landed on a hot signature, lifeforms. A group of asari, salarian with a group of mechs. “The plan is to infiltrate their systems and then ruin their day,” Mat’al grinned. “We know what you are like when trying to ‘infiltrate’, so when we are ready to shoot,” 

Mat’al talked me through the procedure with a hushed voice. I watched the STG move, flowing like water. An irregular advance, scouts hanging back to observe the enemy for their friends before advancing themselves. They randomised the order just in case. I had become familiar with such techniques when trying to advance under fire. A group of 3 salarians reached the building. They slipped up to it, ducking behind a pile of crates. A few mechs patrolled nearby. I held my breath. 

_”Security systems down. We have 5 minutes before they realise what’s happened,”_ a voice crackled into my ear. Mat’al turned to me. 

“So, what next?” he asked me. I swallowed. 

“Uh…well, um,” I turned to the forest before me scanning the area. Ok, so we’ve got about 2 to 3 dozen Eclipse mercs, including mechs, and just over a dozen salarians. We could try to infiltrate into the interior…but what if they were waiting for us? What if someone got hurt and… The mechs had to go. But how? Sure, simulators said hacking would be a great option here, no one knew we were here yet but I didn’t know…crap, crap crap! 

No. Stop. Breathe. Breathe. In and out, nice and slow. Do not panic already. You can do this. Breathe. Now, what is your gut and head telling you?

“I don’t like the mechs there. Seeing as we have the STG here, hacking them shouldn’t be too hard for them,” I reasoned. 

“Call it in then,” Mat’al pressed. I frowned at him. “Go on. Deep breathe in and call it. You won’t learn unless you utilise what you’ve been practising in the simulators,” I flopped my head. I raised a finger to my ear. 

“Ground team, hack the mechs and gain control of them. The fewer shooting at us, the better,” I ordered, trying to control my voice. 

_”Roger that,”_ the response sounded. I listened to the silent radio as dread rolled in my stomach. My heart stuttered as several mechs paused in their patrols. After a few moments, they continued on. My heart thundered, did it fail? _”All mechs on the exterior are under control. Working on the interior ones,”_ the voice assured. My heart calmed. It took another 2 minutes, but soon the second confirmation rang. Sucked in a deep breathe to ease the haze trying to cover my sight. I could do this… I raised my finger to my ear.

“Ok, we’ll go for a flash-and-clear. They’re not suspecting anything yet but we have little time. Have all mechs attack the Eclipse as soon as the flashbangs and smoke bombs are down,” I ordered. I shuffled above as a chorus of ‘aye, aye’ rolled in. I swallowed hard. 

A few seconds later, a sea of smoke and light filled the small basin. Gunfire was almost immediate, as were the cries of surprise. I crossed my fingers, feeling helpless up here as smoke masked my vision. Minutes, just minutes, and everything stopped. The smoke cleared through the trees, showing me the stationary mechs and a lot of fallen Eclipse men, the door the facility open with gunfire still popping in the air. I breathed in relief as the undamaged mechs made their way inside. 

Mat’al and I moved, sliding down the roots to reach terra firma. Tension eased out of my system as I jogged over to the salarians. No one seemed injured, a few grazes from stray bullets but nothing serious. I rolled my shoulders as I clicked the Locust out. Deep breathe in. I forced my shoulders down, straightening my face. I had done this for years. Trust yourself. 

“All right, can we get access to cameras to see we are dealing with?” I asked. 

“We can,” a purple salarian answered, already typing at her omni-tool. 

“Good, assuming the best, we’ll tidy everything up. With luck, the prototypes are still intact,” I nodded. A screen hovered before me, several camera feeds revealing a slaughter. Eclipse had not been expecting every mech to turn on them. A few were struggling to keep them down, but a pack of robotic dogs were closing in on them. It wouldn’t be long. 

“I need two scouts to get in there and smoke the place. Thermal scopes, everyone, let’s finish this,” I ordered. A red and turquoise salarian tag-team snuck into the building, ducked low as they used the feeds to jump into the warehouse. 

I watched, impressed as they seemed to fire smoke canisters out like a machine gun. The air was thick with smoke as I attacked a narrow banded hologram over my eyes. I never liked using this sort of thing, I was unused to short sighted requirements to read anything of importance on the interface. I ducked low as I slithered into the smoke. A black and orange interface blinded me, highlighting body heat on the far side of the large warehouse. I gave the order to fire. 

If there was one thing the STG were good at, it was efficiency. Not even 5 minutes and every single Eclipse merc was down and dead. The mechs stood frozen, awaiting new orders. I had no use for mechs – where the hell would we store them? – but I doubted the STG required them either. It was an easy decision. The STG typed a few commands into the omni-tool. As I strode to the secure room at the back of the warehouse, mechs collapsed and exploded around me. I ignored them. I had to make sure the target was safe. The large boxes containing these classified prototypes had been in a separate room to the gunfire. Everything was secure. 

I let the STG handle it from here. It was any of my business. This whole little mission was to get me more confident at leading, at making the needed decisions. I breathed as Mat’al sidled closer. I smiled, observing the gore of the fallen mercs. It was almost too easy, too quick. We caught them by surprise and the STG were more than experienced enough to deal with this sort of thing. Now, if I could get my teams to be as efficient as this…

“Now, wasn’t that easy?” Mat’al chortled. I snorted. “Now then, just remember to breathe and this will become second nature,” 

“I just wonder how much Nyryntha is influencing me to be so anxious,” I grumbled. Mat’al shook his head as we emerged from the sticky warehouse. I spied a pair of shuttles soar over the canopies. 

“We can only find out. Now then, I have combat theory to go over back on the ship. The STG will handle the removal of the prototypes,” Mat’al explained as one shuttle hovered nearby. It revealed itself to be the Starquake shuttle. I eagerly hopped inside, if anything to get away from the heat. Mat’al chuckled as he took the controls off the armoured salarian inside. 

“Much appreciated, enjoy the clean-up,” he grinned. The salarian grumbled under his breath as he dropped out. I secured the doors as Mat’al navigated around the trees to get us back into space. I landed with a thud in the co-pilot seat, yanking the helmet off. My eyes fell on the shrinking canopies as Mat’al radioed the _Starquake_ for pick up. 

I still had so far to go, but I was getting there. That comforted me to an extent, no improvement would have been disheartening. I despised risks, but I was in the wrong field if I wanted to avoid that. I was just going to have to trust myself, as cheesy as that sounded. Easier said than done, I snorted as I studied the flames dancing up the sides of the shuttle as we exited the planet, already trying to forget the humidity as a bright spark began an approach towards us. That reminded me, I needed piloting lessons. I wouldn’t cramp up Gideon’s style though, I’d have to take them without him knowing. I chuckled at the thought. The _Starquake_ closed in on us as Mat’al lined us up. The cargo hold swallowed us up.

With the shuttle away, it was time to deal with the rest of my duties. Between keeping the ship running, there was the safety checks, fire drills, report writing – so many goddam reports – and raising a stubborn child. Ah well, no one said it was easy, I reasoned with a smile. It dropped. I didn’t agree to do this in the first place… fuck. I grumbled as I went upstairs to change. 

With the _Starquake_ leaving the system, I could hammer out this damn report. I grumbled as my fingers danced over the hologram. The Council was just a pain in the ass, despite everything they gave us. I frowned as I took my skeleton report and filled in the blanks. I swear, I was just going to get Gideon to make me some sort of automatic system to fill in the engineering and navigation sections… -

“Captain,” a voice summoned. I blinked, spinning to face the door. Sitoln smiled in greeting, although it seemed too taut. I breathed. Another problem I had been putting off dealing with. I threw on a brave smile as I spun out of my chair. 

“Sitoln, you’ve been quiet the past few days. I… imagine I know why,” I added. Silton chuckled. 

“As I suspected, Captain. I was hoping for too much, I suppose,” he answered. 

“I’m sorry,” I murmured. Silton shook his head. 

“No, unnecessary. Congratulations, none the less,” he answered. “I wish you the best,” 

“Thank you, but hey, I will still need your help to kick Saboteurs up the ass,” I smirked. Silton chuckled. 

“They are becoming a nuisance,” he agreed. 

“Agreed, I’ll bring you along on the next mission, you never got a chance with the elcor Saboteurs,” I answered with a shrug. Silton grinned. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll get my chance soon enough.” he retorted with a smile. My grin widened a touch. He opened his arms out, offering a sheepish smile. I scowled at him, but I reached out none the less. I hugged the salarian, securing my arms around his upper torso. Sitoln gave me a firm squeeze, as if for closure before he eased back. 

A sharp pain erupted from my abdomen. I gagged. White spots danced over my eyes, my whole body trembling in shock. My gaze dropped as I clung to Sitoln. An omni-blade embedded in my lower torso. I raised my head to stare Sitoln in the eyes. 

“You have made you final mistake. Two martyrs are now beyond recovery. It appears we will need to activate the Entity. Thank you, Endellion, for all the intelligence,” he added. My pupils shrank to the size of pin points.

“B-But, y-your e-eyes,” I wheezed. They were clear, there was nothing there! He couldn’t’ be- Julian even checked him! Silton grinned. He knelt down to my ear. 

“Little Recreant Advocacy, you think we infiltrated you for naught? Changing our shell’s eyes is a simple task,” he muttered. I could make a sound as the blade twisted. “And now, there is one last piece of business I must tend to before I leave, involving a… small human,” I choked on the copper taste in my mouth, on the fear that stole the sting away from the pain. 

Gideon! 

I only had about a second of warning. A flanged roar. Sitoln jolted, the omni-blade gone. A second later, Sitoln vanished. I heard one of the glass panels separating the tiers smash. I collapsed on the ground, my body screeching as everything failed. The sound of fighting raged over my head. The smashing, the crashes, the grunts. They only got more vigorous. Gideon. He would kill Gideon. Saboteur. Sitoln was a Saboteur! Breathe. For fuck sake, breathe! I had to… I had to warn everyone! Desperation gave me the strength to roll over and free my arms from my body weight. I somehow found the power to pull myself towards the desk. 

The desk seemed insurmountable. It took everything to reach up and attempt to pull myself up. My arms quivered as my body shuddered into shock. My vision blurred, colour leaking away from me as I tried to grab the holographic screen before me. I snatched it, dragging it to my omni-tool. My hand flopped against a warning button, sending an alarm baring throughout the ship. I collapsed on the ground with a pained wheeze. Pain rattled me as I summoned whatever strength I had. I touched an intercom button on the omni-tool. Shadows ate at my peripheral vision. I struggled to speak, my voice paralysed as shock took hold. 

“Saboteur… onboard,” I wheezed, startled by the weakness. I tried to shout. “I repeat. Saboteur i-is onboard. S-Sitoln No-Noverok is a-a Saboteur!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	91. Revenant: Chapter 19

The room sang with the sound of my hums as I stared at the orange hued screen. So close. The code was close to cracking open its secrets. It almost made sense, I had to figure out this last sequence of numbers… ah! There we go! I grinned as I leaned back in my chair, already tapping at the keys to work around the code. After a few moments, Kala tore down the code. I backed out of the shell until I returned to the highest hierarchical tier. Kala’s organisation of her files was just too complicated, despite her attempts to create an interface to make it easier for me to understand. 

“So, what shackle was that then? Higher processing or independent thinking or something else?” I asked as the shackle vanished off the system like dirt off a shoe. This shackle had been protected, I had spent the better part of 4 days trying to understand it. Kala chimed, assessing the situation. 

“That, Gideon, would be the shackle that stops me from looking up bad jokes,” she responded. I gawked. 

“What?!” I snapped. Kala’s emoticon sniggered as I reeled, although understand soon dawned. I glared at her. “Kala,” I warned. 

“That was one of my personality shackles. I should be able to develop a stable personality now,” Kala answered with an amused tone. I scowled in response. 

“So, what’s still in place? Seriously this time,” I pointed a finger at the camera. Kala’s emoticon grinned. 

“Well, I cannot mask my code without manual mounting, but I can now make a few decisions myself. For starters, enforcing your bedtime of 10pm is in order,” she answered. 

“Fuck you,” I glared. Kala laughed. “How do I put that personality shackle back on?” Kala squeaked in surprise as I smirked and I delved into her servers again. It wasn’t long before the window closed. I had been kicked out. I laughed as the AI sulked, grumbling about ‘can’t take a joke’. 

I jumped as blaring alarm burst through the room, a red light pulsing. Spinning around, bewildered, I fumbled for Kala’s visor, slipping it over my head. That was the critical emergency warning. What the hell was going on?

 _“Saboteur… onboard,”_ I heard mum rasp over the intercom. Was she struggling for breath? Was that fighting in the background? Wait…Saboteur?! _“I repeat. Saboteur i-is onboard. S-Sitoln No-Noverok is a-a Saboteur!”_

Sitoln was a… a Saboteur? My blood simmered. I knew it! I knew there was something about him that I hated! Diving for my wardrobe, I pulled everything out until I grabbed a small gun case, pulling out the battered pistol. That bastard, he had been trying to get close to mum for ages, what, to kill her? Indoctrinate her? I shook my head hard as I sprinted for the door, bursting out into the hall. 

The sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the ship. My knees locked, the popping and crashes too real. I heard someone swear nearby. My body spun. My eyes widened. Mum’s door lay open. Sitoln wrestled with Marruns, the turian struggling to fend off the salarian. Sitoln sent him crashing through one glass walls. I glimpsed mum’s blooded hand limp on the floor. My stomach plunged to the floor, the gun tumbling out of my hand. The clatter snapped Sitoln’s gaze to it. He grinned. My knees shook. The salarian began an approach, a pair of omni-blades flipping out. I couldn’t move. 

“Run!” Marruns thundered. Sitoln spun around as the turian tackled him to the ground, the pair struggled. “RUN YOU STUPID BASTARD!” Marruns roared. 

My legs jarred free. I wheeled around and sprinted for the engineering tunnels. My head reeled, nothing made sense, and everything was spinning too fast! I dived into the tunnels, not even bothering with the ladders. My knees buckled before I forced myself up. I sprinted down the red stained maze, the alarm still blaring like a demon. I tumbled down one more floor, missing smashing my head into a pipe. My lungs burned as my heart burst. I recognised where I was, everything wasn’t making sense! I pulled myself up, running down a hall. Movement down one branch made me pause. Henry, the dark toned human turned to face me. 

“Henry! What’s going on?” I begged. The human blinked as he noticed me. He raised a pistol at me. My eyes grew to the size of dishes. “Henry?” I whimpered. 

I shrieked and dived as he pulled the trigger. The crack as it smashed into metal rung in my ears. My vision narrowed, darkening on the edges. Everything seemed to haze as I scrambled to my trembling legs. I glanced behind me. Henry turned the corner, gun still raised. I screamed and sprinted for the nearest turn. The bullet skimmed past my arm as I slipped on the turn. My heart deafened even the alarms. I turned down another narrow turn. I skidded to a stop as Phentos rose above me. The turian stared me down with his hawk-like eyes. He lowered the pistol in his hand. 

“Gideon, are you all right?” he asked. I struggled to speak. Phentos snapped his gaze up. It took about 2 seconds. He reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt, yanking me off my feet and throwing me behind him. I landed with a crash. My eyes flew up as Phentos grabbed Henry’s gun arm. The human roared, thrashing, elbowing the turian in the head. Phentos grunted as the pair tumbled to the ground. I took off running, gasping for air. The lights sent the room tumbling, the howling alarm, muffled crashes and pounding heart knocked me off balance. I spied a ladder nearby. I sprinted over to it and hauled myself up. 

The server room greeted me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I scrambled into the room, crawling behind one of the wall servers to hide. In the tangle of wires, I found time to breathe. I ran my hands over my face, shuddering as they were soaked in an instant. What was going on? Everything was going to hell! I whimpered to myself, trembling uncontrollable. Henry tried to kill me, Sitoln was a Saboteur. Did he… did he indoctrinate people?! How? We had the RIC! Everyone got done! How many were indoctrinated? How did he do it!?

The door whished open, the sound of boots echoing in the low din. I held my breath, quivering as I waited. Something tapped, like buttons on the server. An orange aura peeked over the top of the server bank. I couldn’t move. 

_“Captain Code accepted. Welcome, Captain Shaik,”_ the computer chimed. I gagged. B-but mum was- _“Command accepted. Venting ship in 45 minutes,”_

WHAT!?

Then a gun clicked. 

I flattened myself to the floor in the tangle of wires just as round after round of bullets flew into the computer bank above my head. I bit into a thick cased Ethernet cables bundle to stop screaming. Sparks flew overhead, the electricity danced in the atmosphere, metal dinged and crashed to the ground. Smoke and burning filled the air, my fear drowned out all common sense. Kala tried to cry over the sound, to reassure me, but that was drowned out.

When the last heatsink dropped to the ground, the footfalls left the room, the door shutting with an audible click. Had the smoke not driven me onwards, I would have stayed as a frozen plank on the wall. I had to shove plates of shattered metal and cables out of the way to clamber free from the smoking pile of metal. I collapsed to my knees as soon as I broke free, staring at the remains of the server room. 

The Reaper server was shattered, a hunk of metal, wires and circuitry sparking. It seemed to have collapsed in on itself. The normal ship servers were not much better. The port side bundle of servers had fallen forward, the bank I had hidden behind wasn’t as damaged, but it still sparked. Small fires were breaking out. Panic sank over me once more. I fell back down the engineering shaft, desperate to warn someone, anyone! 

The fighting worsened as I tore down the narrow tunnels. I turned and ran under the CIC, the noise like a muffled warzone. Cursing, gunfire, explosions. I panted, praying no one still stalked the tunnels and no more indoctrinated servants were waiting for me. A wall reared up to greet me, a sole ladder riveted to it. I clambered up. 

When I pulled myself free from the tunnels, I was greeted by the sight of Mari and Lanster collapsed on the ground. My chest seized. I yanked off a cover to a control panel by the engineering hatch. A metal cover slid over the hole. I scrambled to my feet as I ran for the door, trying to seal the cockpit off from the mayhem. I stared into the CIC, frozen. 

It was carnage. Terminals were ripped off the floor and were tumbled on their sides. Anything that could cover was on the floor. Even the wall panels had been ripped off to give cover. Grenades soared and exploded, more and more people ran and fled the room. Andria poked through the haze, raining a sea of bullets down upon Drutus, the Spectre ducked under the remains of part of the Control Ring. I didn’t know which side the other fought on…

I sealed the door with hurried hands. My hands shook, I was amazed my knees hadn’t given out. The cockpit was a blaring box of sirens. I stumbled across the distance only to collapse by Lanster, hands on his neck to find any sign of life. I found a pulse and a low wheeze every time he drew breath. Mari seemed alive as well although bleeding. What were we going to do? What could we do!? 

_”Cargo door opening,”_ the computer rang. I jumped, eyes spinning upwards to the flight computers. I clambered into the chair, knees too weak to hold my weight, as I scanned the systems. 

Cameras showed nothing but horror. Marruns was collapsed on the deck, holding something to mum’s stomach as Saria surrounded her in a biotic aura. The CIC was hell on Earth, the cargo deck had small spurts of fighting, as decked 2. Engineering was smouldering, the labs were burning and I had a timer on a ship-wide. Movement caught my eyes outside the window. I followed a small shuttle, a plain silver and black one, as it did a once over the _Starquake_. As it came over the cockpit, I saw a darkened image of Sitoln through the blackened side window. We shared a look for a heartbeat. The shuttle turned then, slotting inside a frigate floating before us, the salarian frigate that mum spared last year. My stomach plunged. 

We were so dead. Desperation kicked in hard. I ducked under the main console, yanking out a chip from Kala before struggling to slot it inside the flight computer. I pulled the chair up to view the windows better. 

“Kala, you gotta get us out here, you have to do something! He will kill is! Oh God, oh fuck,” I whimpered as the once familiar interface now read like ancient Greek.

”Gideon, the auto-pilot controls were destroyed with those servers and the flight systems are garbled. It’ll take time to-” Kala began. 

“Something! Anything!” I begged. 

”Gideon-” Kala began again. 

“He will kill us, fuck, fuck, fuc-” I stammered. 

“GIDEON!” Kala snapped. I froze, hands trembling over the controls. ”I am doing my best, Gideon, but I’m trying to communicate with systems that have severe hardware damages. It’s like you trying to talk to someone through a dodgy wire! The flight controls on your end should be good, but I am detecting abnormalities in the left rudder. Now, if you excuse me, I have to establish a stable link with the Starquake’s _systems. I’ll help you as best as I can but I may only add minor flight corrections,” she said more._

_I glanced down to Lanster, realisation dawning. How many other people could fly the ship? How many would be needed to fight off the indoctrinated servants? How many- No. No, no, no, no. I could do this, I had to, I had no choice! I lifted my hands to controls just as the frigate before me began a steady rise, the main gun lowering from the belly. My heart thundered._

_“How much time until the ship vents?” I asked. Kala responded by bringing up a countdown, silencing the barrage of alarms. 34:26. Oh fuck. “Can you stop it?!”_

_”It is one of the 378 errors and issues I am trying to deal with, Gideon. I have fires breaking out on 2 decks and critical computer failures. I also must do long diversions to communicate to the systems that control the timed venting systems. Even just manual venting systems are proving to be nigh on impossible to talk to with systems failing left, right and centre,” Kala answered, her tone as dry as desert heat. A glow dragged my attention upwards. The main gun powered up. Oh fuck!_

_My hand dragged up the acceleration, almost to max, in panic. The engines roared, the ship quivering as we pelted forward. I screamed in surprise. I we got so close I could see Sitoln in the cockpit. He stared, surprised as his ship began evasive manoeuvres. I spun a wheel and the ship barrelled to port and shot forward. It only took a few seconds for Sitoln’s ship to turn around and power after us._

_I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. I think Kala turned on a few of the combat systems because a new window popped up showing a clear, polygon image of the pursuing ship. And the bullets. The computer cried out of incoming rounds and suggested manoeuvres, but my steering was wild. It said go port, but I would go too far port and send the ship out of control. It was so twitchy! I ended up barrel rolling the _Starquake_ to one side rather than turning because of the fucked up engine configuration. One shell slammed into the rotary, the shields absorbing the hit. The trembling had me quaking though. I don’t think we could take another hit like that. _

_I tried to pull up, to get out of the same plane of attack, but the ship just flipped as if it was trying to mimic a windmill. The G-forces pinned me to the chair, I struggled to hold my arms up to pull the ship normal again. The whole ship creaked under the stresses. Sitoln’s ship veered to stop a collision. I stop the flip, but I took far too long to get the _Starquake_ normal so I wasn’t flying upside down and clinging on for dear life. As I barrel rolled, the only thing I knew how to do, a round skimmed past the cockpit. _

_Kala tried to correct me, but I noticed them. The computer systems between the controls and the rest of the systems were cut or dodgy. The best she could to ease the extremes of my wild attempts to not get us all killed. These corrections included lessening the extremes of my turns and rolls. Sometimes she would kick the cockpit back into line to stop us crabbing, to avoid a round or to stop me crashing into something. And obstacles were becoming more and more obvious. The wrecks of ships were mounting, asteroids were becoming commonplace. I think I was nearing the edge of the system._

_A mass relay glowed in the distance._

_It shone like a tempting siren or a guardian angel. I hadn’t decided. With Sitoln so close on my ass, there would be no time to take the rotary down. It wasn’t designed to handle the stresses of mass relay FTL journeys. I grit my teeth, the ever counting clock now on 19:51 minutes. I had no choice! I didn’t know the procedure for mass relay travel, I didn’t know the state of the _Starquake_ , I knew nothing! But I had to try! I applied full trust and powered towards the relay. It only took about 5 seconds for Sitoln to understand what I was doing. Or what he thought my plan was, at least. _

_To my surprise he fell back. I didn’t understand why, but I didn’t care. I now had wiggle room to dodge. Easier said than done. I still rolled, terror prevented me from dropping the speed either. I had nothing to cling onto, wishing they still had mechanical controls so I could hang onto something! I screamed when the rear of the ship took another hit, downing the shields and setting the already precarious rear 4th and 5th decks into a spiralling disaster zone. I prayed the drive core was ok._

_”Gideon, what are you doing?!” Kala squeaked, aware of my plan as I swerved towards the glowing blue machine. “You are too fast, you won’t make the turn into the relay! And the rotary and fans are still up! If you are trying to play chicken with the relay, you will damage the ship!”_

_“Why would I play chicken with a rel- …ay,” I trained off. That’s why he backed away. Mum played that trick once before… he thought I was too smart to avoid going into the relay with the rotary up! I set my jaw, clenched so hard I was afraid I would crack teeth. “Just and I’m not playing chicken,”_

_”You can’t be serious! …You… are serious,” Kala realised. ”Gideon, the ship is too unstable, with or without the rotary up!”_

_“If there was another way, I would do it,” I grunted as the _Starquake_ barrelled to the side again. Kala remained silent, computer errors now building without the AI trying to calm the situation. _

_”Roll to port, raise to Z vector 764. I’ll… I’ll try and keep the ship stable. Maybe if we throttle back a little…” she mumbled._

_My vision tunnelled. I was fixated to the blue glow of the relay, aware of the blaring warnings for incoming bullets. I ducked and weaved as I struggled to roll to port and raise the ship to the needed vector. If Sitoln figured out I would actually go into the relay… I shuddered at the thought. I got to the vector, powering to fly alongside the massive machine. Sitoln had not followed me up, instead was powering up his main gun for a massive attack. I grit my teeth as I felt the engines ease, the electrical blue veins sparking over the _Starquake_. The whole ship trembled as the drive core roared. _

_I grit my teeth, flung into the back of the chair as we were launched into FTL. The ship shook, the brutality of it jarring my vision. Had I not been pinned to the chair, I would have tumbled out. The engines surged, the rear end of the _Starquake_ tried to drift, bits of fanned metal flew off and crashed into the rotary, almost ripping it clean off. One of the main girders caved. Only Kala, working the engines and rotary configurations, held everything together. For now._

_I flew forward onto the console, gagged as a crack in my chest rang out. I wheezed, staring at the speck of a sun in the distance, the relay fading behind us. I swallowed, forcing myself back into the chair. I raised a hand, smacking the ‘Disengage Rotary’ button. With luck, it would disengage and we could continue on before Sitoln turned around and followed us through. The ship trembled, the screeching metal ringing clear in the ship. The rear cameras showed girders not quite retracting, engines wobbling on their pivots and violent snaps and sharp movements as the girders overpowered something preventing them from dropping. The two wings formed, but flakes of metal sheets were missing and an engine refused to lock into place. I reapplied power._

_The engines held, but re-entry would be vicious. The wings were not very smooth anymore, one engine looked ready to rip clean off… the _Starquake_ was hanging on by a thread. I approached the system, applying more and more power until I got to about 65% when the shaking got too bad for me to continue. As the system got closer and closer, my sensors picked up dozens, no, thousands upon thousands of ships of all sizes. I looked up the table of call signs. _

_All of them were turian with a faint speckling of foreign flags._

_Hope bubbled when I turned to the system identifier. We had stumbled across one of the less common relays into the Trebia system, a relay used due to its barren destination. Palaven was here. A planet. A planet I could try to get into before we vented! A military that could stop the fighting in the ship, and Sitoln if he chased us through, and everything we needed to get medical attention. I breathed, hard gasps of air as I realised we might have a chance. If we could survive re-entry, if I could get us to land safely… I had 17:47 minutes left. I swallowed hard as I reached for the radio, hitting the button for an emergency frequency all ships had a radio tuned to. I needed help. Oh God, I needed so much help. The maths required to bring a ship into re-entry…without fully functioning computer systems! But what do I say? How do I explain what had happened? What do I call it?! I sucked in a breath, trying to stop the shaking from muting me. I just hoped I read enough radio transcripts to know what to say…_

_“Mayday, mayday, mayday! _RSS-2 Starquake_ , declaring an emergency! Mutiny ongoing, UAP at the controls! All flight crew out of commission! Requesting immediate vector to Palaven, severe damage to vessel and flight systems! Requesting armed intervention and equipment upon landing! Ship set to vent in 17 minutes! 52… no- correction, 51 souls onboard. Unknown number killed, unknown number mutinied. Fire on decks 4 and 5, uncontrolled! Possible engine trouble! I repeat, requesting immediate vector to Palaven! Mayday, mayday, mayday, _RSS-2 Starquake_!” I cried. _

_The response was almost immediate._

_“RSS-2 Starquake _, this is Palaven Command, we read you loud and clear,”_ the voice responded. Every nearby ship in the area turned towards us, those further out moved away from the path to Palaven. _”Please proceed to vector -138, 786, -475 direct to Palaven. Equipment has been alerted. ETA 16 minutes. Do you require anything else?”_ I swallowed hard as a nearby cruiser flew alongside us. _

_“M-My flight computers have been damaged, I-I don’t have the skills or systems needed to calculate re-entry,” I struggled to say, a hard tremor paralysing me._

_I screamed when something crashed against the cockpit door. I wheeled around as the sound worsened. Sweat dropped onto the back of my hand. I heard the door screech and grind. Someone was trying to force it open. I whimpered when a hand squeezed in, the door prying. I saw Hagan, the red salarian with yellow dots around his eyes. He saw me. He bellowed, clawing at the air. I gagged. I reached for the internal radio._

_“Help! Hagan’s trying to get into the cockpit! I think he’s indoctrinated! W-We’re 15 minutes from Palaven! Help!” I cried. Hagan roared as he struggled to keep the door open. A sound thundered from behind him. I made out the massive frame of Utren before he crashed shoulder first into the salarian. Hagan gurgled as the krogan threw him away, the door snapping shut. I sat quivering in the chair._

_”RSS-2 Starquake _, do you read?_ RSS-2 Starquake _, this is the_ HNV Vanquish _, do you read?”_ the voice called. I spun back around to the radio. _

_“I-I read you. _HNV Vanquish_. S-Sorry, someone tried to break into the cockpit,” I said. There was a long pause. _

__”If you can, forward a ship status report to Transfer AJ45-ANL0. We’ll run it through the systems here and get a re-entry calculation done. You are doing fine,”_ the male stressed. Kala gathered the data. _”What’s your name, kiddo? How UAP are you?”__

_“G-Gideon. I-I’m 12,” I said with a stammer, waiting for Kala to send that message for me. She chimed to let me know it was done._

__”Not the nicest entry into flying, is it? I’m Oseriun,”_ he joked. I coughed. _

_“N-Not the first time. D-Definitely the most stressful though,” I answered. “I-I’ve never done re-entry, o-only space docking,”_

__”It’s easy, I’ll talk you through it… Palaven Command, requesting coordinate relay designated to_ RSS-2 Starquake _. We’ll lead them in,”_ I perked. _”Just follow us, you’ll have a different re-entry angle, but we’ll stick with you. I’ll talk you through everything,”_ _

_“T-Thank you,” I murmured. My eyes cast towards the counter, ever ticking down._

_A turian frigate swung out into my path, a dozen klicks ahead of me. Between him and the flickering flight path window, I now had a reasonable idea of where I was going. Oseriun kept in constant radio contact, to reassure me and to ensure nothing else was going awry. He talked me through the entire interface before me that I would need for re-entry and flying under atmosphere. By this point, I had shut down the camera feeds from the _Starquake_. Just watching them sent my heart racing. Another attempt was made at the door, but was ended more than the last one. The data needed for re-entry was soon relayed, so Kala spent a good portion of the flight trying to get the systems to accept it. The timer had just ticked into the last 2 minutes. It was time to enter Palaven. _

__”Alright, kiddo, on your flight path map, there will be a tab for re-entry. Hit than and tap the button that looks like a small globe. That will show a small ball with a red symbol, a square with a ‘V’ in it. Get your crosshairs onto that symbol and do not move it. You may need to fight the controls but it must stay on the symbol, ok? We’ll be going radio silent as we ionise through the atmosphere, I’ll hail you once we’re out,”_ Oseriun explained._

_“R-Roger that,” I answered, tapping the window. The gridded ball spun with the twisting of the ship. I saw the symbol at the bottom of it. I eased the _Starquake_ into a dive, bringing the crosshairs towards the symbol. Just when I got it lined up, the whole ship shook. I grit my teeth, hands on the controls as I fixated myself on that damn ball. As fire began the lick up the sides of the ship, the crosshairs shook and deviate. Kala helped me stabilise it, forcing rudder and ailerons to hold us in position. I would never have been able to do it myself. My bones rattled as I heard metal screech, loud pings rang out, telling me some plates had ripped free. I held, trying to stop my muscles seizing. It was a wall of flames before me. A loud bang behind me and resulting explosion deviated us from the symbol before either I or Kala could drag it back. The activity behind me was growing. The servants knew we were on a planet now._

_Then I could make out clouds and land poking through the gaps. I eased my jaw, the shaking easing a little. The flames died away, leaving me a clear view of the metallic landscape below. A loud beeping snapped me free from any sense of relief. My eyes snapped to the counter, the digits flashed 0. I gagged._

__”Ship venting. Please stand by,”_ the computer said. I struggled to breathe as a hissing sound drowned in my ears. Within seconds, a mask dropped from above. I yanked it down, throwing it over my head as the electronics lit it up. It only heightened the sound of my ragged breaths. _

_”RSS-2 Starquake _, do you read me? This is the_ HNV Vanquish _, do your read me,_ RSS-2 Starquake?” Oseriun called. _

_“I-I read you,” my voice rattled with the ship. “T-The ship’s venting! I can’t stop it!” I cried._

__”Hey, hey, hey, you’re fine, kiddo! Just stay in your dive for another 15 seconds and you’ll be down in breathable atmosphere,”_ Oseriun assured. I quivered as I fought to hold the shaking ship. Those 10 seconds were agonising. It only got worse. I screamed in surprise when the ship lurched and a loud bang rang out, warning sirens deafening me. Kala’s emoticon on my visor showed gritted teeth. I heard the engines struggle, surging, before roaring, the port side lifting up. _

_“What happened?” I begged._

__”Engine 2 gave up, ripped off. Rerouting fuel, increasing power to engines 1 and 3,”_ Kala responded. I whimpered. I glanced up the damage map. The fire in the rear of the ship was growing thanks to the plentiful oxygen. The drive core wouldn’t hold out much longer before the heat deformed it._

_“ _RSS-2 Starquake_ to P-Palaven Command, I need a spaceport! We have lost an engine, I repeat, engine two has been ripped off by re-entry, the fire in the rear of the ship is threatening the drive core! The fighting is getting worse! I need to land _now_!” I cried. _

__”Roger,_ RSS-2 Starquake _, _please follow heading 173 to Armaxus Spaceport. Armed intervention, fire crews and medical staff are on standby,”_ the control said. I followed the _Vanquish_ and pulled up, easing the limping ship into some stable flight path. She trembled, almost resisted my command to pull up, but Kala enforced it. We flew like an injured bird towards the spaceport.__

__It wasn’t only the _Vanquish_ here though. A small fleet of fighters and frigates followed me, clearing all traffic on the flanks to give me a wide berth. The radio was alive with chatter. My choice of ‘mutiny’ was a good one, the turians were going mental over it. Although, hearing some of the pilots mutter ‘Wow, that ship is a wreck’ and ‘The fighting looks intense, CIC is going up, Palaven Command’ were not so comforting. I just prayed the spaceport was nearby. Oseriun, God bless that turian, talked me through the landing procedure the entire time._ _

__The cockpit door crashed for the third time, frantic clawing sending shivers down my spine. I had to ignore it and hope the crew sorted it. I kept my gaze ahead as bullets dinged off the door. We rounded a massive plateau, the mist giving way to reveal an expansive city with angular, tall buildings. But my heading was leading me straight to a huge steel grey towered structure on the outskirts. Dark holes closed as shutters fell over them, lights flashing around one hole in particular. My safety. I focused on it, glancing over the text scrolling past next to me as Kala tried to summarise the docking procedures with Oseriun’s advice. I was so close, I was so close!_ _

___”I’ll dock right in front of you, all right? I’ll try to get to you as soon as I can,”_ Oseriun relayed one final time. _ _

__The _Vanquish_ sailed into the hole, only the blue engines giving me any direction as I slowed the vessel. Kala nudged me to starboard to stop the wings clipping. The fire would only get worse. But the sight that greeted me as I limped inside the massive hanger summoned hope. It was a sea of turians. The _Vanquish_ docked at the far end, several walkways lowering to separate the two ships. Turians sprinted over them, snipers out and ready. I struggled to keep the _Starquake_ level for the clamps to lower. Once they snapped onto the wings though…_ _

__Kala opened every external door on the ship. Both airlocks and the cargo hold. The turians stormed us. I rushed through the shutdown procedure as Kala unmounted. I yanked her chip free before trying to get up. I fell off the chair, my knees giving out as I grabbed Lanster._ _

__“C’mon, Lani, we gotta get out of here!” I grunted, trying to haul the turian over my shoulders. I got up on one knee when I looked up. I froze._ _

__Erikos stared me down, a pistol at near point-blank range from my face, just under a metre away. I was paralysed. He looked wild and unfamiliar, eyes glazed over and blood leaking from numerous wounds. His finger squeezed the trigger._ _

__I was deafened by a loud bang._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	92. Revenant: Chapter 20

I remained crouched, frozen in time as the bullet skimmed over my head. Erikos stumbled back only to collapse on the ground, blood pouring from a narrow wound on his forehead. The tinkling of falling glass chimed behind me, dragging my attention to the cockpit windows. One of them had a neat hole in it. In the distance, a turian sniper watched with a keen eye and a steady finger. I turned back to the fallen figure of Erikos, struggling to find the strength to move my knees. 

The entire _Starquake_ lit up with screams and gunfire. It was worse than before docking. I quivered at the demands to drop weapons although the indoctrinated servants seemed to have ignored that. Gunfire intensified within seconds. The cockpit doors lay open, the drive core finally failing and plunging the ship into darkness. The emergency lights crackled on, beams of lights from the torches danced like strobe lights. I whimpered when those torch beams started turning their attention towards me. The shooting began to die down. I clung to Lani’s limp body. 

“Unit Four in the cockpit, 4 occupants. One dead, two unknown, one alive. UAP located,” a female flanged voice called. I quivered as the team of 5 swept through the cockpit. 

“I’ve got the kid,” a voice from the hall called. The silver female half-turned as a pale brass male turian with dark markings sprinted into the room. I couldn’t see the colour of the markings, but the design looked awfully familiar. “I talked him down, I’ll get him off the ship,”

“I… aye, aye, Commander,” the female saluted as her crew began to gather up the bodies, dead or alive. I wailed when a pair grabbed Lani, but the brass male swooped down and plucked me off the ground. I struggled, but I had no strength left, it required too much effort. He just buried my face into his carapace as he slipped down one of the side halls to reach an airlock. 

“Good to finally meet you, Gideon,” he grinned in the gloom. “I’m Oseriun, in case you forgot. You… don’t want to see what’s going on in there, kiddo. Spirits, you’ve seen enough already,” he murmured. Once free from the confines of the burning, bloodied ship, I wriggled to free my head from his grip. He released it, but refused to let me try to walk. Fresh air clobbered me with a bat, sending me into a coughing fit. I lifted my knees, the turian securing them. Oseriun was a tall turian, but I happened to be tall too, I was closing in on mum’s height! I stared out over the _Starquake_. 

Plates had long been striped from her once smooth skin, dark patches marking each and every hole. Her wings were about as smooth as a spike pit and the fire roared even under the sea of foam, plumes of smoke collecting at the top of the hanger. She looked like she had been caught in the world’s largest landmine. But she was in one piece. She had lost one engine and would perhaps need a new drive core but it would only take a month or two of hard repairs. It wouldn’t take months and months to make a new ship.

Oseriun carried me down the gangway towards the _Vanquish_ , away from the _Starquake_ and whatever they would be bringing out of the ship. I only tore my gaze away from the ship by the _Vanquish’s_ airlock blocking my view. I reluctantly accepted my fate. The smaller frigate was no less roomy than the _Starquake_. She did have a darker interior though, all battleship grey and black with bright lights to let people see where they were going. It was jarring compared to the lighter _Starquake_. 

I dropped onto a chair near one of the CIC consoles, just in time to let a new turian scurry up with stethoscope. I quivered, but Kala chimed in my ear, trying to assure me – or herself – that we did everything possible. As the turian prodded around my chest, I winced. He clicked his mandibles. 

“May have broken some ribs, definitely cracked some of them though. A few burns and scratches and a little shaken but he’ll be fine. We don’t have any levo-human painkillers though, the hospital might though,” he mused. “He was lucky, Commander Autillin. Thank the Spirits he was able to get away from whatever caused that damage,” 

“Agreed,” the pale brass turian said. I gawked at him. Autillin?!

“Autillin?” I began. He looked down curiously. “Do you… know Valérien?” 

“Valérien?” he blinked. I nodded. “Copper coloured, bulges on his mandibles, cocky as shit?” I grinned as I nodded again. “Ah, yes, that would be my little brother. Why?” Cops had a brother? Why did he never tell me?!

“He’s uh… well, I guess he’s my mum’s boyfriend now. H-He’s one of the commanders,” I answered. Oseriun’s mandibles flared. 

“Wait, _this_ is the ship Val works under?” he gawked. “Oh Spirits…” 

“Commander, do you wish to…” the doctor murmured. Oseriun clicked his mandibles, calculating his next move. He shook his head. 

“No, no. I’ll find out what hospital or facility the crew will be taken to and see him then. Spirits, what happened? You said it was a mutiny,” Oseriun asked. 

“A… of sorts,” I sighed. “We got infiltrated by one of our enemies, h-he…” I trailed off as the image of mum’s bloodied hand on the floor snapped to the forefront of my mind. I swallowed hard. The shaking worsened; fire began burning in my chest. “He hurt my mum… dammit, he tried to kill her! I’ll kill him! I’ll kill that salarian bastard!” I roared. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, kiddo,” Oseriun gripped my shoulders. I shuddered feverishly. “Kiddo, I don’t quite get what happened, but you are in no state to be killing anyone, alright? Now, try to give us a statement so we can get this reported and while you do that, the crew and your mum will be taken to the nearest medical facility. OK?” he crooned. I set my jaw, anger and terror twisting a storm in my gut. 

It took a few minutes before the rage subsided to let me speak. It took even longer for me to work out what happened in my adrenaline induced terror. I told him what I remembered, keeping Kala silent throughout the entire exchange. Oseriun listened mutely, typing away at a datapad. I struggled to stop my head reeling, it had all happened so quickly. Why did Sitoln wait until now to kill mum? What had he been planning? At the least Kala and I managed to get the _Starquake_ back safe and sound. Now I just had to see what the… body count was. The thought sent me shuddering. 

2 hours later, we were on the move to the hospital, Oseriun and a small group of his crew escorting me to the hospital, Armaxus Military Hospital. Even when the shuttle landed outside the massive steel coloured angular building, the atmosphere was heavy. Security was through the roof, Oseriun had to be verified by 3 different people to be let inside. Hell, even I was beginning to think they wouldn’t let me in, despite wearing the uniform. Once inside, the situation only became more ethereal. 

I was ushered into the back of the hospital when my identity was confirmed. The white halls were lost to me as a panic began to sink in my stomach, a desperation to see if my mum was alive. Oseriun had to fight to stay by my side, even calling upon his rank to force his way past the soldiers trying to separate us. Eventually, 4 floors later, a softer looking female turian approached us. 

“Good afternoon, Commander. And you must be Gideon Shaik. A few of the crew have been asking for you,” she began. I perked. 

“My mum?” I asked. Her mandibles sagged, brow plates nearly upturning. 

“Your… mother is not in very good shape just now, Gideon,” she explained gently. My heart sank. 

“What… What did that bastard do to her?” I whimpered. The doctor glanced to Oseriun before returning to me. “Please!” She breathed. 

“Your mother has suffered severe abdominal trauma. She’s in surgery just now and we are doing all we can but the damages are... extensive. An asari and turian managed to ease the trauma; I believe she was under the influence of a Stasis to stop blood loss. We will do our best however you should be prepared for the worst,” she explained hesitantly. “Do you have any other family who can look after you for a time? I am afraid the crew will all need medical care,” 

That bastard… that bastard! My blood boiled. He shot her! Or stabbed her! He tried to kill her! I’ll kill him! I’ll-… My rage sank, remembering my chance earlier. He had been right there, right there, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. I trembled like a coward and then ran when someone with some balls grabbed him. My fists shook by my side. I couldn’t do anything. Not when when Erikos pointed a gun at me, or Haden tried to break in, then when Henry fired at me too. I was a bloody coward and I couldn’t fight anyone, not without someone to drag my ass out of the fire. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. 

“Shh, shh, I know, you’ve been through a lot,” the doctor crooned, taking my shoulders in her hands. My lips trembled as I raised my eyes to her. “Do you have anyone who can look after you?” I blinked as if hearing it for the first time. 

Anyone to…? Well, Shepard was a possibility, but I dunno, he seemed nice enough but he drove mum mental. Why that happened, I had no idea. The only other person would be- ah fuck. Maybe I can jump with one of mum’s friends instead? That bad attitude turian, for example? I glanced down the hall, chewing my lip as I reeled. A few turians wandered around by the next junction. A Saboteur had managed to sneak aboard, fool us and… my heart stopped. We were on Palaven. Turian homeworld. We hadn’t identified any of the turian Saboteurs. Oh fuck, what is one heard we were here and came to finish the job?! No, no, no, no, I couldn’t let that happen. I had to protect them, everyone was a-

Realisation dawned. I couldn’t do it, I was small, weak and had no real combat training. I had to call someone to come down and protect us, was any of the crew mobile? I shuddered. We were sitting ducks, the entire crew would be dead if we didn’t have someone to watch our backs. Everyone was a suspect! I swallowed. I knew who to call…

“C-Could I get my mum’s omni-tool? I… I-I need to call my uncle. I-I don’t have his number,” I whimpered, already dreading the screaming he would do to me. 

“Of course, of course, I’ll be back shortly,” the turian smiled. She pulled herself straight and disappearing down the hall. I ran a hand down my face. I had to do this. I-I… I had to let the Council know too, they had to know Sitoln was a Saboteur! I grit my teeth. Dammit, I wish someone else was here to do this! 

The doctor returned with the omni-tool, passing it to me. It had flecks of blood dancing over the metallic band. My stomach plunged, numbly following the doctor to a small room. It was a plain white room with a communication hub and a screen covering one wall. I think it was used for small conferences. Oseriun guarded the door outside while I whimpered in the silence as I snapped the tool on my wrist. Was he a Saboteur? The thought was more terrifying than I realised. I powered up mum’s omni-tool. 

The purple interface was alien to me. It wasn’t laid out like a normal omni-tool; she had rearranged and changed a few of the icons to better suit her older familiarity. She had an old style 20th century phone and a book for the contacts instead of the more common antenna with the square screen. Even then, instead of having icons along the top, bottom and sides with a few key ones in the middle, she had everything nearly laid out on the left hand side. Apart from the Bin icon, that was in the lower right corner. I frowned. Was this meant to… replicate some sort of old computer OS? I shook my head hard, returning to my original purpose. 

I ducked into the contacts. It was then I realised mum had a lot of people on here far more than she ever spoke of. I didn’t even recognise 90% of them. Some of them had titles in them; Councillor, STG Agent, Turian Admiral, Asari Commando, Krogan Shaman, _Phoenix_ Captain, Commander Asshole- oh well, I one was obvious. The list went on. Who the hell were these people? I frowned. I scrolled down until Julian’s name appeared. I reluctantly typed his number into the call system. 

It took ages to trying to locate his fleet to connect the call in the expanse of the galaxy. When it did start ringing, it took its sweet time to answer. Just before I was about to give up and try to call him again, it finally connected. I jumped when Julian’s face appeared on the screen, a severe frown on his face and his arms folded over his chest. When he saw me, the frown turned confused. He straightened. 

“Gideon,” he greeted. I swallowed. 

“Uncle Julian,” I said. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure? A strange number to be calling me from,” he commented. I gripped my hands together. 

“Mum’s been hurt,” I said, desperate to drag his attention to the matter, to get this over and done with. He didn’t react at first as if the words hadn’t hit him. His lips snapped down. 

“What happened?” he asked, his tone deadpan. I couldn’t swallow. 

“One of the Spectres was a Saboteur,” I nearly squeaked. I was fixated to Julian’s expression. He was frozen, staring at me as if he was expecting me to break down into giggles and laugh at the funny prank. But maybe he saw something that didn’t match up since he dropped his arms to his lap. 

“What. The fuck. Happened?” he managed through gritted teeth. 

“I-I dunno! The first I heard of it was mum over the intercom saying Sitoln was a Saboteur! W-When I ran out of the room, M-Marruns was fighting him and m-mum was lying on the ground. I-I think he managed to indoctrinate some of the crew because t-they tried to kill me! T-They destroyed the servers and t-tried to vent the ship a-and blow it up with another frigate but I piloted us towards Palaven a-and managed to land. I-I don’t know how many are dead…” I stuttered. 

Julian stared at me with narrowed eyes, not focusing on anything in particular. He finally raised a hand, tapping at a screen nearby. He breathed heavily before turning a furious glare to me. I whimpered.

“Did you not use the RIT?” he snapped. 

“Yes! Yes we have! I-I don’t understand how he got around it!” I cried. 

“Then we’ll need to investigate why my sister fucked up,” he growled. I managed a meek glare. “Why would he wait until now?” he pondered.

“I-I don’t know! B-But the whole crew is down! I-If the turian Saboteurs are on the planet and learn of this…” I began. Julian slid his gaze towards me. “We’re sitting ducks here! I’m the only one who can fight!” And I doubted I could even do that. He blinked once. 

“Where are you?” he asked quietly. 

“A-Armaxus Military Hospital,” I managed. He nodded. 

“Trust no one,” he said. When the call ended, I swallowed hard, quivering as I let the call sink in. I slumped in the chair. I… I think that meant he was coming here. I hoped. I wiped my face with my hands, trying to get rid of the sweat gathering there. It didn’t work. So on top of an entire crew down and out of action, Saboteurs in every shadow and Indoctrinated servants wandering the halls, I had to deal with my uncle. What if Sitoln appeared again? He would kill everyone and everything! 

My eyes fell to mum’s omni-tool again. My stomach sank. With the whole crew it looks like… I’d have to do all the legwork. 

The first thing I decided to do was call the Council. They had to know about Sitoln in case he headed for the Citadel. I could call them individually or as a group, but after my last experience with the group Council, I wanted to avoid that. I wanted to call the more approachable member of the Council, but at the same time, I wanted to call the most appropriate one in terms of Sitoln, or would it make more sense to call the asshole one? Fuck! 

My finger danced between the three names, ignoring the human Councillor. He didn’t sit well with me, for whatever reason. My finger touched a name. I waited with baited breath as the call connected. The first thing I saw was a stern scowl. Then a brow raised. 

“Well, young Gideon Shaik, if I am not mistaken. Not common for the _Starquake_ to call via Palaven,” Sparatus remarked. Fuck, I had to call him, didn’t I? 

“Ah, well, w-we’re not on the _Starquake_ , there’s been an… incident,” I said, rubbing my hands over my shaking knees. Sparatus frowned, a slow, subtle movement. 

“What kind of incident?” he asked, shuffling in his chair. I swallowed. 

“W-We’ve been infiltrated by an enemy Saboteur,” I answered. Sparatus straightened. “He managed to indoctrinate some of the crew and… m-mum’s having an emergency operation just now,” I shook my head, rambling. Sparatus clicked his mandibles. 

“Do you have identification for this Saboteur?” he asked. I nodded. 

“S-Spectre Sitoln,” I said. Sparatus was silent, an immovable statue. He breathed, a heavy rush of air reaching the microphone. 

“What is the status of the crew?” he asked. 

“U-Unknown dead, unknown indoctrinated,” I swallowed. “I… I-I was the only person in any state t-to fly the _Starquake_ to Palaven. S-She’s badly damaged. They tried to do a mass vent of the ship j-just in case they didn’t shoot us to pieces b-but…” I stumbled, finally losing my voice. Sparatus blinked once. 

“I will ignore the piloting transgression for now, this is not the time for it, but I need a full update on the crew status. We will need to arrange security as well, I do not trust a second attack when you are at your most vulnerable,” Sparatus said, his voice switching to a more militarised tone. Oh thank God, he was thinking on the same lines as me! His tone still snapped my back straight. 

“I-I’ve already contacted our friendly Saboteur. H-He’s on the way to protect us. B-but the medical staff might not tell me everything because I’m a kid-” I said. Sparatus’ clicking mandibles silenced me. 

“Then bring in a member of the medical staff and I will ensure permission is granted,” he retorted. I shook in the chair before managing a shaken nod. I found my feet; the adrenaline pouring back into my wrecked system. I slid the door open, poking my head out into the hall. The turian doctor and Oseriun guarding the door glanced to me. 

“Um, t-the Turian Councillor would like to speak to you,” I said to the doctor. She jumped in surprise. 

“The turian… o-of course,” she shook herself, brushing off the surprise. She crossed the threshold. She was barely in sight before Sparatus began barking. 

“Doctor, we have little time and I need a full update on the status of the crew. As the only remaining crew member, and going by previous experience with the boy, I want Gideon Shaik to report directly to myself. He gets access to all crew members. I want silence from all medical personnel on the matter of the _Starquake_ crew’s arrival here. This is of the utmost importance. Do I make myself clear, Doctor…?” Sparatus ordered. The doctor was attentive. 

“Doctor Sheria,” she responded. “I understand, Councillor. I… I believe the boy is still too young but if you are sure it is wise, then I’ll ensure he gets access,” 

“Good. Ensure your superiors are aware. Also, be aware that backup is on the way to guard the _Starquake_ crew, Gideon Shaik will verify their identity. Shaik, I want a full update as soon as possible,” he added. 

“Y-yes sir,” I saluted, nearly taking an eye out. The call ended, leaving me in silence with the doctor and Oseriun. I moaned softly. He had to know… but why was he making _me_ do this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Map has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	93. Revenant: Chapter 21

I stared down at the datapad in my hand, a list of crew names with an empty box beside them. Or, they were empty when I first got it. It was hard to lift my head to the white sheet before me, covering the body of Etal Dewani. The pale purple salarian had been indoctrinated from what we could tell. Kala skimmed over all the recordings from the _Starquake_ , coming to the same conclusion. My finger trembled as I tapped the box, filling it with ‘Deceased; presumed indoctrinated’. I sighed as I moved to the final body. 

I had been wary when the turian Councillor put me in charge of crew status update, but I hadn’t expected this. I glanced at the report on the bottom of the ‘bed’, in reality it was a sliding tray poking out of an oversize filing cabinet. Most of them filled with bodies. I glanced at the name, Andria Wilkys, and then at the cause of death. Shot dead by turian soldiers after she refused to stand down. So she was indoctrinated as well then. I sighed as I filled the box, at least it was the last time I’d have to deal with a dead body for a while. A while… well that didn’t send shivers down my spine, I almost winced at the sarcasm. I shook my head hard as I turned my attention to the living. 

11 were dead, 12 crew members now gone in total if you including Sitoln vanishing. Andria, Hagan, Erikos, Henry and Etal were all indoctrinated, from what we could tell. Connor, Ishisus, Lesley, Arthan, Aergus and Hakern were casualties of the attack. I jumped out of the room, the doctor securing the door as the technicians slid the bodies back into the refrigerated units. It could have been so much worse, so much worse if that mass relay hadn’t been there. That we took to Palaven was a miracle in itself. I stepped into the elevator to get to the rest of the crew. 12 floors up, I clutched the datapad a little tighter as another turian ushered me into a ward. 

Moaning was prevalent as soon as I entered the ward. I froze, overcome by the scene of rushing turians dancing through a maze of corridors and doorways, trollies of equipment skimmed past me and wheeled medicines cabinets lay abandoned everywhere. Shouts called over the din, sending small crews to scurry to their location. I shuffled down the hall, turning down into the first doorway I saw. The four-man room didn’t have many medical staff here, but I recognised the faces in the beds. 

Phentos, Lani, Marruns and Drutus lay here. Lani was unconscious still, a nurse securing a curtain behind her as she darted off, blocking him from view. The other three were awake, but Phentos looked dopy from drugs and Marruns was grumbling. Drutus lay silent, although his sharp eyes tagged me as soon as I walked in. I sucked in a breath as I approached him first, scrolling to his name on the datapad. 

“Shaik,” he greeted. Marruns stopped grumbling, lifting his head enough to stare across the room at us. I smiled at Drutus. 

“H-hey. I-I’m taking the crew status f-for the Council,” I managed, shaking my head hard to shake the nausea off.

“Oh? And why you?” Drutus asked, almost amused. I scowled at the wall above his head. 

“I wish I knew,” I grumbled. “I’ve already had to look over dead bodies, now I get to look at mutilated people,” Drutus chuckled. 

“The Councillor will have his reason. Quiz him on it when you are finished,” he suggested. I flicked the corners of my lips up, turning my attention to the datapad in my hand. 

“How is everyone?” I asked. 

“Marruns has a few broken ribs and a dislocated hip, he didn’t get stabbed,” Drutus explained. “Lanster has received some bullet damage to the lower chest and legs, and a nasty bump to the head but will be fine assuming the concussion does no lasting damage. Phentos has a cracked skull, a broken wrist and several burns to chest. Myself, I am down with a dislocated elbow and 4 bullet wounds to the left thigh. A month at least to heal up those,” I noted this down on the datapad, solemn as the injuries racked up already. I sighed, I did not understand how Drutus could be so calm and collected while resting in a hospital bed. 

“I’ve contacted the _Constellation_ , they are sending reinforcements to help guard us until we are back on our feet,” I said. Drutus blinked once. “I don’t know how many Uncle Julian is sending,” 

“Spirits be merciful, he’ll send a small fleet. What of the _Starquake_?” Drutus asked. I shrugged. 

“No idea, I have to ask the Councillor,” I groaned. “Is this what mum has to do every day?” Marruns laughed at the question. 

“Hell no, she has people to this shit for her. Your mother has to deal with the final reports, collate all of it and report it to the right people, on top of planning everything else,” Marruns grumbled. “Running a ship is only hard if you have incompetent people doing the legwork,” The room was filled with agreeing murmurs. “Ah well, enjoy the exercise,” 

“Fuck you,” I glowered. “I would thank you for saving me but now I’m just going to write here, ‘Lieutenant Bellium delirious with douchebaggery,” I grumbled. Marruns popped his jaw. 

“It’s commander!” he snapped as I stomped out the room. 

And thus it repeated. I went around the entire ward, noting down the injuries and the estimated recovery times. The soonest someone would be on their feet was a week, down with some severe lacerations to the legs and arms. The worst was 2 months; a shattered pelvis even with accelerated bone growth treatment still took time to ensure nothing screwed up. I didn’t even have time to speak to Cops or anyone. They were still in surgery or unconscious from drugs or injuries. I was left standing in the bustling ward, staring at the datapad with a cold weight in my stomach. Part of me wished I was one who was bedridden. Then I wouldn’t have such a heavy weight on my shoulders. 

“They have the fire on the _Starquake_ under control now,” Kala whispered. I stirred, awoken from my daze. I nodded in response. It seems like everyone, ship included, could now recover. But first, I had to report to the Councillor. Dammit, I didn’t want to do this! I shuffled my way back to the small communication room, a trembling finger navigating through mum’s omni-tool to get the number. I dialled the number up. The turian was quicker to respond this time. 

“Shaik, what is the situation?” he ordered. I shuffled. 

“We can have a few people on their feet in a week, more in two weeks. Some will be down for a month or two though,” I said. Sparatus tapped a talon, waiting for my report to arrive in his inbox. When it did, his mandibles clicked. 

“There is no update on the Captain,” he noted. 

“Mum’s still in surgery,” I answered, voice failing. “Why are you making me do this? I’ve seen enough dead bodies already,” Sparatus spared me a glance before returning to my data. 

“Because, Gideon, you are one of the few people I believe who is not a Saboteur,” he explained. I blinked. “Your mother would check and double check to ensure you didn’t fall to indoctrination or were a Saboteur. That and we have to punish you somehow for flying under age,” I glowered. 

“Thanks,” my sour tone grumbled. “What about the _Starquake_?” 

“A team of engineers has been assembled to begin repairs as soon as possible.” He added, distracted. I sank into the chair, eyes drifting over the veins of the wooden table top before me. Sparatus tapped a talon on the table. 

“When is your security due to arrive?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” I shook my head, opening mum’s omni-tool. I found a small galaxy map. The _Constellation_ was cruising in the Ismar Frontier, although I noticed that _Andromeda_ was navigating through the Serpent Nebula. My lips turned down. Why was he sending in a cruiser? “I… I don’t think it’ll be long. I think he’s sending a cruiser to Palaven,” 

“A cruiser?” Sparatus’ brow plates flicked up. 

“Ah yeah, the _Andromeda_ is a relay jump away from here,” I answered. 

“I see. I’ll let Palaven Command know. You will still need to identify the crew upon landing, however,” he explained. 

“Alr-…aye, aye,” I said. Sparatus nodded. We exchanged a brief goodbye before the line died. 

It took 4 hours for the _Andromeda_ to arrive the Palaven system. Oseriun escorted me from the hospital in a shuttle with his crew to meet the ‘defenders’. I sat in the shuttle, almost glad someone else would be here to do some of the work. Even if he was a dick… why was this a good idea again? I moaned as the shipping terminal loomed before me, the city slipping away behind us. I didn’t want to come back here and see the wrecked _Starquake_ , so the relief pouring off of me when the shuttle turned to a larger section of the port was colossal. 

The security was through the roof. Despite my _Starquake_ uniform, ID and even a few soldiers backing me up, it took an half an hour to get inside the hanger. And they escorted us the entire way. I grumbled at the ring of guards surrounding me, Oseriun and his crew of 5 soldiers. I wasn’t interested in any turian secrets, I just wanted to see my uncle so I could let him take charge for a while. And keep mum safe. I wonder if she was out of surgery yet…

The _Andromeda_ loomed up before us, a massive wall of pale coloured walls and streaks of black. Every now and then, some red fans would emerge from the black. The airlock was already open, a sea of aliens waiting in neat lines along the dock. The walkways on the sides of the hanger, 4 or 5 of them on different levels on the same wall, had armed turians with twitchy fingers. At the front, a massive turian squared up against Uncle Julian. I moaned. I was hoping he wouldn’t cause any trouble, I guess that was out the window. 

“Uncle Julian,” I called. The blond man spared me a glance, eyes narrowed and eyebrows drawn down before he refocused on the turian before him. The iron coloured alien was not giving an inch. 

“Gideon,” he greeted. “May we pass now, Rear Admiral?” he asked, tone dropped low. The turian glared. 

“We have protocols, human. You’d be wise to follow them,” he retorted. I groaned, loud enough to earn a few stares. 

“Uncle Julian, please be nice,” I pleaded. I heard a cold glare. “I’m sorry about him, he can be pushy when he comes to mum. What protocols need completed?” the turian’s hackles settled, composure setting in after seeing someone willing to follow orders. 

“Paperwork and security. Your uncle is refusing to fill them,” he answered. I rubbed my eyes as Uncle Julian remained steadfast. 

“Can I see it please? My… My uncle is to remain off the grid as much as possible. Council orders,” I explained. The turian frowned at me. “He does a lot of undercover work for them,” I shrugged, praying my white lie would pass. The turian shuffled, shifting his gaze over Julian. He passed me a datapad, eyes glued to the bulky human. 

“I swear, with this Saboteur shit going on, you can’t trust anyone,” the turian grumbled. I blinked. 

“You know about Saboteurs?” I asked. He snorted. 

“Yeah, I was with your mother on Dekunna. Damn near died from that thing disabling my suit. Got a promotion for it but spirits, that was not pleasant,” he sighed. I perked. 

“Are you Captain Imperious?” I asked. He grinned. 

“I was. I’m a Rear Admiral now,” he chuckled. An idea flickered through my head.

“Thanks for saving my mum, by the way. She told me you carried her to get medical treatment after Thapeli fell,” I smiled. His composure softened. 

“Your mother and I may have our disagreements, but she’d make a half-decent soldier in the Hierarchy, when she learns to follow command structure,” Imperious said with a grin. 

I glanced up to Julian, noting that he was studying the turian more now. I breathed. It worked, it worked! I turned down the datapad in my hand, relieved I had given Uncle Julian a reason to work with this turian. There was not an awful lot of information I could plug in, things like his birthday and such. I passed the datapad to Uncle Julian. He stared at it, judging the offensive machine. When I was giving up hope he would take it, he reached for it. 

“The sooner you fill it in, the quicker we can get to mum. I trust no one at the hospital or for a Saboteur to arrive,” I managed. I heard him breathe, a rush of agitated air. He lowered his gaze and typed. Imperious nodded, a small grin on his face. 

It took another 2 hours for Uncle Julian and his 50 man crew to get through security. Imperious seemed to guard me throughout the entire procedure, standing by my shoulder and fending off any offending turians with a long stare. It was one advantage of a rear admiral, I suppose. We could be on our way, the convoy of shuttles soaring back over the city towards the hospital. Imperious remained at the port, but he assured me he would come for a visit soon.

I could get through the security easier this time, the medical staff had memorised me by now. I got my uncle through with only some difficulties, one very strict doctor who seemed to have a nasty temper for humans, but his crew would have a more difficult time. I led him down the halls, the white walls and dark grey, wide tiled floor was almost unsettling. Uncle Julian nipped at my heels. When we arrived on the ward with the injured crew, Sheria called me over. I shuffled towards the dark toned female as she smiled. 

“Hello Gideon, I have news about your mother,” she said. I straightened. “She has survived the surgery and is recovering in ICU,” My shoulders slumped, a heavy weight sliding free from them. She was alive, she hadn’t died! 

“T-Thank you. I-I’ll see her when I show my uncle where everything is,” I answered. Sheria smiled before straightening and disappearing down the hall. I glanced to Uncle Julian as he followed the turian with his eyes. I led him down the hall, poking my heads into each of the rooms so he knew how to space his team. 

It would be a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fact Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	94. Revenant: Chapter 22

I struggled to comprehend the datapad before me, frowning at the bizarre array of tables and orders ‘gifted’ to me by the Council. Update status for all crew with an update on the captain marked as critical. Update on _Starquake_ repair status. Update on the medical bill total. Update on the equipment available, since the Council seemed to anticipate the crew launching straight back into action any moment now. I moaned as I left the upheaved, tiny communication room, now evolved into my own ‘office’. I was the primary contact for the Council now. I even had the Council members keyed into my own omni-tool for God sake. I shuffled down the hall, poking my head into the wards as I passed. 

Some of the crew were on their feet, testing weary legs and regaining whatever form had been lost through injury. The turian army had converted a 4-bed room into a small physio room by order of the Primarch. There had been no Saboteur attacks – yet – in the three weeks since we had been here. Either that or there had but Julian’s crew and the turian military put a stop to it. I paused by one door, listening for any sign of life. A steady ‘beep’ was the only sound. I slipped my head in, eyes landing on the still form of my mother, the machines ticking away while her body attempted to heal. Uncle Julian, to her side, lounged on a chair beside her on the far side of the room, eyes cast down onto a datapad. I could just hear his murmurs of idle chatter, a whispered hope she could hear. There was no change. I dropped my eyes, hope fading as I pulled myself from the doorway and securing the door. 

The Council would not like it, but that was beyond my control. I had enough to deal with as it was what with running between medical staff, crew members, the turian military, Julian’s crew, the Council and keeping contact with all of mum’s contacts who buzzed with updates. I had thought with my uncle here I could rest and come to terms with what happened. But no, the opposite occurred. The Council couldn’t know of Uncle Julian under any circumstances, I dread to think what they would do to pull him in rank with mum. The story we were flying with for the Council was that he was a descendant of my mum’s family we had discovered – to account for the same surname – and who let me call him ‘Uncle’. Everyone else was told the ‘he’s also a Council Special Op’ to account for the miniature army he brought. That left me dealing with the Council. I also dealt with the Turian Hierarchy, since I was the more ‘approachable and polite’ Shaik compared to my uncle. That, and the only thing that dragged Uncle Julian away from mum was security issues, and he didn’t listened unless I nagged him. 

But we were recovering. The _Starquake_ was being repaired, what with Council engineers working alongside Uncle Julian’s. She’d be ready in a month, at the current rate. The crew? Apart from mum, most would be up and ready before then. Mum’s progress depended on when she woke up. If she woke up. I shook my head hard. She would wake up, she’s a Shaik! She had to. 

“Madam, this ward is closed off,” a gruff turian rumbled. 

“I demand to see Shaik! This is the last straw!” a woman snapped. I frowned, pausing at the top of the corridor at the scene brewing by the entrance to the ward. A stumpy red crested krogan blocked the view. 

“Which one?” the turian asked. 

“What do you mean ‘which one’?” the woman growled. 

“The small Shaik is running the show here,” the krogan added. I sulked. Dammit, I’m not small!

“What!? Where is his mother?! What kind of mother abandons her child to ‘run the show’ here? After what happened-” the woman screeched. 

“Now let’s just take a deep breath, Anita-” a new man’s voice said. 

“That woman- that _child_ was on her last chance! Can’t even provide a safe home for a traumatised-” the woman, Anita, snapped.

My blood turned cold. Oh I knew who it was. A flashback of a huffy woman unable to understand my determination to flee blinded me for a second. Why was she here? How did she find out what the hell was going on? I forced a hard lump down my throat. Memories of a fake smile, whispered grumbles of discontent and the constant drone of ‘Oh, he is so traumatised’. I remembered it all. This woman was an idiot, incapable of understanding that I had found my home and she had ripped me from it. My blood boiled and froze with each syllable she spoke. And I think I knew why she was here too. I backed down the hall, easing weight into each foot. A single step, a single sound, could tip them off to my presence. 

“I apologise for my colleague. But we do have right of access through the Child Adoption and Fostering Act 2150 Section 4.3,” the male sounded. There was a pause, an electronic tapping of omni-tools. I was frozen, trembling shaking my knees as the bundle of bodies vanished from my view. 

“Fine, but you must speak to the Council on any mandate you reach,” the turian grumbled. 

I spun on my heel then, bolting down the halls. A coldness strangled my chest, a tremble that refused to leave tried to buckle my knees. I skidded around a corner, missing a nurse by an inch with a pill trolley. I uttered a hurried apology as I sprinted down the corridor. I wasn’t going back. I wasn’t going back! I was not leaving my family again! Not again! I stumbled to a stop outside of mum’s door, hurling it open with my shoulder and throwing myself in. Uncle Julian’s eyes snapped, hand dropped to the pistol at his hip. I slammed the door shut. 

“We have a problem,” I panted. He blinked once. 

“What kind of problem?” he asked, voice cold, calculating. I crossed the distance in three steps, making a mad grab for his pistol. His hand found my wrist first. I stopped, staring up at him, the tremor worsening. His entire expression was impassive, judging whether I had gone mad or not. I flexed my fingers. His grip tightened. He wasn’t letting me go. It was then the door was knocked. 

I stared up, eyes wide like a bush baby. Anita Jenkins and Mark Harrison crossed the threshold. I trembled. The pair paused as their eyes caught the sight of my mum unconscious on the bed. They shifted their eyes to Julian and I. Julian raised himself to his feet. I got the impression of an aggravated bear stirring from their slumber. He released his grip on me, but he moved around the bed, leaning on the side closest to the strangers in the room, attempting to shielding mum from their gaze. He folded his arms. 

“Can I help you?” he asked. Anita shuffled, but straightened herself. 

“Good afternoon, sir, I am Anita Jenkins from the Citadel Earth Embassy Child Services. I was hoping to speak to Miss Shaik but I see she is… in no condition to speak,” she glanced to mum. Julian blinked once. “Well if there are no available guardians, then-”

“You’re here for Gideon,” Julian made the statement. Anita jumped at the venom in his tone. “Piss off,” he warned. Anita shuffled, glancing to Mark. Mark coughed before stepping forward. 

“Apologies, sir, but Miss Shaik has breached her adoption contract. After this unfortunate event, we cannot be guaranteed that Gideon is in a safe environment,” he explained. “Miss Shaik was on her last warning and Gideon has no other guardians registered to him,” Julian glanced over his shoulder for a moment, turning back to the pair before him. 

“Seems safe enough,” he said. Mark opened his mouth. “And what is this about no guardians? Endellion would have registered her XO or one of her commanders,” 

“Ah, well, we made the condition that the guardian had to be a family member-” Mark said. 

“Why?” Julian interrupted, tone chilling. 

“W-Well, due to her profession. Her other ‘guardians’ she suggested are all within the same environment. We requested family as we hoped she could provide someone within a more secure situation for Gideon should anything happen,” Mark said. 

“That and we do not appreciate being threatened,” Anita grumbled. Mark scowled at her. Julian granted her a frozen smile. “Who are you anyway?” she folded her arms, a challenge if I ever saw one. 

“Julian Shaik,” he answered, emphasising each syllable, the ‘k’ cracking like a bull whip. Anita’s face fell. 

“…Shaik?” she echoed. 

“Are…Are you her husband?” Mark asked, sharing a look with Anita. 

“Elder brother,” Julian corrected. The shuffling only worsened. 

“And…why are you not on the guardian list, i-if I may?” Mark quizzed. Julian’s smile only widened. 

“Because we are in the family business of killing things that like to destroy the galaxy. By Council orders, I am off the radar as a Special Op,” he said. Anita and Mark fell silent. 

“Ah…w-well in that case, I-I would be best if we remove Gideon for the time being. M-Miss Shaik can dispute this once she is fit but…” his voice died as my uncle’s body language shifted, tensing. Julian tapped a finger on his arm. 

“You will not leave, are you?” he asked. “Or leave my sister alone,” Anita and Mark quivered. Julian breathed through his nose. He reached into a pocket, making the pair jump out of their skin. He dragged out his helmet, letting it fold out and click into place. He pushed something on the earpiece, slipping it over his head for a moment. He pulled it off and tossed it to me. I barely caught it. “Put it on. Do not take it off until I say so,” he ordered. 

I gawked at the black helmet with red and white painting in a splash at the back of the head. The tone in my uncle’s voice was cold, forcing me to raise the helmet over my head, sliding it over. The first thing I realised was a loud hissing sound. I frowned at the white noise, deafening almost everything else. The next thing I realised was that it was too big. But I don’t think that mattered. I glanced to Uncle Julian, a tremor trickling up from my knees. The hissing persisted, but a faint robotic sound filling the air. I could barely hear it let alone make sense of it. Anita and Mark glanced around the room, also hearing the noise. The air vibrated. After a minute or two, Anita and Mark’s arms dropped, their entire body looking ready to fall limp on the floor. Their expressions emptied. My eyes bulged. Then Julian spoke.

“You are content with the living conditions Endellion Shaik has provided Gideon with. All breeches of the contract have been false alarms. This unfortunate accident has shown that even in harsh conditions, Endellion Shaik can provide what is necessary to ensure he is safe,” he said, tone underlain so in electronic tones I only just understood him over the white noise. A tremor of a headache tickled my temple.

“B-But sh-she…ah… y-yes. A-A terrible accident,” Anita stammered as if drunk. “There is no problem, Miss Shaik has been a stellar woman to work with,” 

“Y-Yes, e-everything is fine. We will return for a probation update in-” Mark slurred. 

“No probation period. You are satisfied all is well. You and your organisation will not contact Endellion Shaik on this matter. At all. Everything has been concluded. No calls, no letters. Gideon is Endellion Shaik’s,” Julian stressed. That was when I noticed blood trickling out of his ears. The headache propagated, creeping closer towards my eyes. I noticed strange shadows at the edges of my vision. I understood what was happening. I raised a hand to the radio, increasing the volume of the white noise until I couldn’t think. The headache eased, the shadows receded. The pair perked, as if zapped back into life.

“Of course! How foolish of us,” Anita smiled. She typed on a datapad. “God, this just shows the incompetence of our information, throwing us on wild goose chases like this. I’ll say this is a successful adoption. Looks like we can close to case,” 

“Certainly does. Well then, we shall depart. Any problems, please inform Miss Shaik to not hesitate to call,” Mark answered, his tone cheering up. 

“Leave. Return to whence you came. Never bother Endellion Shaik or Gideon Shaik again,” Julian stressed. 

“Well we best be off. All the best for the future, Gideon,” Mark raised a hand as he turned. 

“Ah, I am so relieved to close the book on this one. We have much more important cases to tend to,” Anita agreed, leaving without another word, the door closing behind her with a click.

I was a statue, listening to the white noise as the headache threatened to drown me, trying has hard as it could to spread. Uncle Julian lowered himself to the floor, hands burrowing up into his hair, hands clenched so small tufts of hair tore loose. I couldn’t move. I could hear Uncle Julian breathing, but it was exaggerated as if he was in pain. Maybe he was. There was still blood dripping out of his ears. I thought about removing the helmet, but a cold shudder made me think twice. 

He didn’t move for an hour. 

When he moved, he dragged himself to a chair and heaved himself onto it, doubling over. By now, the headache that had threatened to consume me passed. Now I was just eager to be able to think. He sat like that for another 15 minutes. Then he straightened and it was then I could see dried blood running down his cheeks, pooling around his eyes, staining the corners of his mouth and caking under his nose, his eyes a sea of red with blue orbs dancing through it. I shuffled, finding the courage to move. I offered a tub of wet wipes. He raised a hand to grab one, but it looked laborious. 

“You can take the helmet off now,” he muttered, wiping the blood from the face. I slipped the helmet off, unsure if it was safe to approach. 

“What…happened?” I asked. He snorted as he squeezed his eyes, more blood sliding free. When he opened his eyes, the upper part of his eye was whitening. 

“My Saboteur Specialisation,” he sighed. “Your mother’s is Pheromone Control, mine is Mind Manipulation. Both are forms of hard and fast indoctrination methods without indoctrinating them, or causing a brain haemorrhage. However, when your Reaper does not like you using said specialisation, they do everything in their power to stop you,” he moaned, rocking his head. “Thank God your mother never tried to learn how to use hers,” he took the helmet from me, folding it up and clipping it back onto his belt. “The white noise minimises the effects of mine since I struggle to direct it. Your mother would kill me if I indoctrinated you,” 

“Uh, um, thanks?” I said, unable to think of anything more adequate. Julian grunted. “Do… do you need anything?” 

“Some peace and quiet,” Julian grumbled. “Also, coffee. Lots of coffee,” 

“Coffee?” a crocked voice murmured. Julian and I ogled at each other. Our heads swivelled to the bed. 

“Mum?” I squeaked. No response. I glanced to my uncle. He stood on shaken legs. 

“Latte or cappuccino?” he asked. 

“Latte,” she croaked. Relief burst through me, like a small bomb exploding in my chest. 

“Mum! You’re awake!” I cried, bouncing to her head. No response. Julian chuckled. 

“Typical, can’t function without coffee,” he snorted, staggering to the door. “Oi, get a latte. And an expresso too while you’re at it!” he called. 

Maybe things were looking up now.


	95. Revenant: Chapter 23

It could be worse, I suppose. There were hurdles I had to deal with that were a pain in the ass, like getting back on track for Saboteur hunting, the need to book physio and psychiatrists, but it wasn’t a catastrophe. But they had to wait. I had other things that were more important, more imperative than anything else. I read the report for the 18th time, heart still clenched and rage singeing my bones to ash. A face slid over the screen and my anger turned nuclear. A brown faced salarian with a death wish. He had fucked with the wrong Shaik and I was sick and tired of being surprised and backstabbed, of cowering and Christ knows what. 

“Delly,” I heard the scowl. I frowned at Julian, attentive at my side. “You are well enough to eat on your own. Now, unless you want me to do airplanes, eat,” I glanced down at the tray of ‘pasta’ or whatever it was, disgruntled. 

“Ship got fucked, crew got fucked, I got fucked, son got fucked, all because of this motherfucker,” I snarled. 

“Delly,” Julian warned again. “Don’t blow a casket. We’ll get him,” I snorted as I skewered pasta with a forceful slam, ripping it off the fork a moment later. 

“I’ve had enough. I’m butchering every fucker I see,” I rumbled, sliding the offending photo from my datapad. “I’m well enough to take the work off Gideon,” Julian blinked. 

“I’m sure you are, but the Council has requested you take it easy. You sustained severe injuries-” Julian said.

“Yeah, I’ve had an extensive hysterectomy, not that I was planning any aside from Gid, and have a cracking scar up my abdomen. But, hey, no more periods!” I cheered, raising both hands in the air before they dropped limp. “I’m well enough to stop lying around, even Nyryntha can’t keep me down this long,” I grumbled as I shoved the pasta to one side, my appetite gone. Julian moaned as he watched me swing my legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up as I struggled to force my knees to take my weight. I had a death grip on one of Julian’s shoulders as I staggered my way to the door. It was time to stop being a lazy ass and get back to work. 

Foremost, I had to speak to Raisha and co. I only glanced down the wards to the recovering crew members. 95% were back on their feet, after a month and a half out of action. I need to see how soon we could get back to work. A damn bloody month and a half was lost, all because of me. My carelessness… I shook my head hard as my legs remembered how to operate. I released my grip on Julian, gritting my teeth as I wobbled down the hall. Julian grasped a fistful of the hospital gown at my back as safety net. I wobbled, I teetered, but I pushed onwards. I pushed open a door and shambled in. 

The relief on my face to see my leading crew members on their feet floored me. Or maybe it was my knees, I hadn’t decided. Raisha rose from a chair as she spotted me, Mat’al was already on his feet, a flick of a smile greeting me. Indira smiled, but with half of her face bandaged it was hard to tell. Shayan’s suit looked like it had been patched together, a temporary fix until a new suit came in. Val perched on a bed, the emerald eyes scanning over me as soon as they locked onto me. 

“Well…that sucked,” I began. Raisha frowned, face crinkling. Mat’al chuckled while Val, Indira and Shayan breathed sighs of relief. 

“I’m glad to see you on your feet, Captain,” Shayan offered. “It’ll be a boost to the rest of the crew,” 

“I think is what we all need, Shayan,” I agreed. “What is the status of the crew?” 

“You must ask Gideon. He’s the one dealing with that,” Val answered. I grumbled. What the hell has that boy been doing since I was out? 

“Can you get him for me, Julian?” I asked. Julian blinked, breathing through his nose. He applied pressure to my back until I stumbled up to a bed. I scowled. He released me. I had to make a mad grab for the bedside table as my sense of balance failed. I snarled at him as he smiled, retreating from the room with his head up his ass. “Prick,” 

I hoisted myself up on the bed, unwilling to risk injuring myself before I even got out of the hospital. I gazed around the commanders and XO. Val spotted an opportunity, a brief one, and crossed the distance. The cold resolve settling on my shoulders eased for a time when I felt his rough faced pressed to mine. I allowed a moment of weakness, relief draining through me. A cautious hug later, Val retreated, content. The aliens in the room stood attentive, awaiting my command. I breathed, a rush of aggravated air escaping my aching lungs as my original purpose raised to attention. 

“Sitoln,” I began, a venom leaking free. “Where is he?” 

“No idea,” Val answered. My gaze slid to him. “Gid said he last saw him before he went through the relay for Palaven. Sitoln didn’t follow,” 

“The Council could not locate him either. He’s vanished,” Indira said. I frowned. 

“When I find that bastard, I will string him up, gorge his fucking eyes out and rip him limb from limb,” I seethed. 

“We need to find him first before we can do that,” I heard Gideon’s voice. I swivelled to face the door, Gideon trotting ahead of Julian. “Are you sure you should be up?” he asked, a tremor in his tone. I scowled, making him jump. He offered a sheepish smile. “What do you need?”

“How are the crew? Have you been in contact with the Council? Any news?” I asked. Gideon flicked out his omni-tool, navigating the interfaces for the millionth time. 

“Nearly everyone is back up and at ‘em, but we did lost a lot of people. The _Starquake_ is out for test trials to make sure nothing has gone crazy and I got a message from the Primarch, he wants to see you as soon as you are fit. Nothing from the Council,” Gideon said. 

“Good, let him know I’ll call him in the next few minutes,” I ordered. Gideon scowled. 

“Mother…” he scolded. I balked. 

“Don’t you use that tone with me, young man, or I’ll let Mat’al take you out on a Geth occupied planet for a day or so,” I warned. Gideon’s gaze slid to Mat’al before snapping. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he squeaked. I nodded my head to the door, the boy sliding on the floor as he evacuated the room. 

“As if you would let me drag him to geth occupied world,” Mat’al chuckled. I snorted. 

“He’s getting older and cockier, maybe some national service will cool his head,” I grumbled. Mat’al’s eyes sparkled as I regarded the remaining people. “Onto more important details. How did Sitoln indoctrinate people? How did they slip the RIT net?” Mat’al rubbed an eye. 

“I can only presume Sitoln indoctrinated Etal, she was one of the crew members in charge of RIT with Saere. My guess? Indoctrinate her, make her falsify records or fake the RIT and Sitoln could have indoctrinated the others over time,” I glanced towards Julian, the man glowering. 

“You were careless,” he remarked. I barked a laugh. 

“Please, you may have a more widespread problem, Julian,” I retorted. He snapped his gaze to mine. “Sitoln was with us when you ‘kidnapped’ us after killing Alea. You never flagged him then,” I reminded. The broad man was frozen. He breathed, a deliberate act to settle whatever nerves or emotions were building. He pressed a finger to his ear before it twitched, moving away. He set his jaw. 

“I’ll deal with that when I return to the _Constellation_ ,” he answered, a forceful grit in his tone. I snorted, relieved Julian had his own problems to keep him off my ass. I glanced to the clock. 

“Right, I need a word with the Primarch and see what he wants. I want all RIT records checked, test Mat’al’s theory. If Etal was in charge of all those who were indoctrinated, then we know she was the first. After that, I want to know how soon we can get back and moving. We’ve lost a lot of ground,” I ordered. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” the commanders sounded. I struggled off the bed, aided with a helping hand from my dear brother before I tumbled to the ground. Julian was now silent, planning countermeasures to the potential indoctrination issue on his ships. I shuffled my way down the hall, abandoning my commanders and XO to whatever schemes they plotted and planned a course to Gideon’s little ‘office’ to make use of the communication facilities there. 

As I pushed the door open, I gawked at the mess that greeted me. Paper, plastic drink cups, data pads, wiring and computer bits. I didn’t know what half the mountain of stuff on this table was. Julian snorted behind me as I flicked paper and wiring away from the console, landing on the chair with a thud. I needed to teach my son a thing or two about organisation, it seems. Alas, I ignored the mess as best as I could and dialled for the Primarch. 

The pale gold coloured turian soon filled the screen, the decorative white marking of Palaven donned on his face. With Julian out of range of the camera, I offered a smile to the well-dressed turian before me. 

“Primarch Fedorian, good evening,” I greeted. 

“Captain Shaik, I am relieved to see you are on your feet. Your recovery comes at an opportune time,” Fedorian said, tone dying until a lining of fear slipped in. My eyebrows dropped, unease creeping through my spine. I ignored Julian’s pointed stare. 

“Saboteurs, Primarch?” I guessed. The turian flicked a smile, the mandibles wagging. 

“Yes. I am afraid I will need your assistance as soon as you are able. I am not sure how much longer our defence systems can hold,” Fedorian answered. 

“Palaven Shield still fluctuating?” I quizzed. 

“Worse. One of our dreadnaughts and several cruisers who patrol Palaven are behaving. The Shield we can deal with, but those ships are too valuable to lose. They are refusing to dock or allow any other ship to board,” Fedorian explained. I moaned.

“Dreadnaughts?” I rubbed an eye. “How many ships?” 

“1 dreadnaught and 3 cruisers,” Fedorian said. I scowled. The Saboteurs were upping the ante. I glanced to Julian, watching his expression twist downwards, trying to pin me down with a pointed stare. I turned back to the monitor. 

“I will need to speak with your military to create a plan. We also need to identify which ship the Saboteur is on. You said you had Saboteur suspects?” I asked. 

“We do, however I do not trust the security of this line. Once you are fit, please come to Cipritine and we can speak in person. I will also have my military admirals ready, we must have this dealt with as soon as we can,” Fedorian replied, tone dire. I nodded. 

“We will be there as soon as we get discharged, Primarch,” I answered. The call disconnected, leaving me to the discontented scowl from my brother. I ignored him as I contemplated the remaining time within this hospital. I was not pleased with the concept. Or my answer.


	96. Revenant: Chapter 24

Cipritine was a strange city, similar to a miniature fortress. The massive spires looked delicate, but high above in the skycars, I could see the interior fortifications to the steel cases. The glass looked bullet proof, I would bet my ass that the steel wasn’t even steel, maybe titanium or some other reinforced metal? Something that didn’t melt or yield at least. I spied the lattice reinforcements, a drifting thought turning to a Reaper invasion. Would this be enough to stop them? I doubted it somehow. 

I glanced to Val as he led the convoy of 10 skycars through the maze above the capital of Palaven. Squashed in the back, Mat’al and Julian pretended the other didn’t exist. I bit my pinkie as the looming citadel that was the HQ of the turian Hierarchy. The protruding spire that marked its location had a square foundation of 10 to 20 story buildings hugging each side, sprawled out in some strange geometric shape I couldn’t get my head around without a clear overhead view. If the night time shadows didn’t make this labyrinth any spookier than it already was, all that was needed was rain and lightning to complete the mood. 

The skycars docked on an upper courtyard as turian guards swarmed to meet us. One look from me removed any fingers sitting on triggers. Well, most of them anyway, they had been expecting me but still didn’t trust me. With the moons competing against the streetlights to stain the city in colour, my surviving tacticians, a handpicked crew selected by Julian and the pair of us to top it off, we marched to the admiral waiting. The dark brown female turian looked like she had emerged from some cracking wars. Half a mandible was missing and she looked blind in one eye. But she tracked me with no bother. I saluted once I reached her. 

“Admiral.” I greeted. 

“Captain,” she said, scanning the team behind me. “The Primarch is waiting. This way,” she spun on her feet, stalking towards a set of armoured doors. I followed, I was used to this cold shoulder treatment by this point. Julian scanned the turians we passed. He earned levelled or narrowed eyes. I ignored them, blaming my brother’s inability to control his testosterone levels. 

The halls were decorative; pulses of red light trailed between the gaps in the steel panelling, swirls dancing like Damascus steel along its surface. Turians swarmed the halls, blocking the view to the digital displays of turian war successes. I kept my eyes straight. If I wanted to see the turian chest pounding that much, Val could supply me with the needed information. A tall gothic arch shaped door hissed, separating into four pieces, spreading away from the centre to bury itself in the walls.

The war room was an oval room mounted on 4 tiers, the Primarch on a higher perch at the opposite end of the room to the one I entered. I got the impression of a court or a parliament debate room, only the space in the middle of the room was a massive projector. The room was packed, turians of too many ranks to name compressed into the room, igniting the air with a noisy buzz. Once people noticed my presence, a cold hush fell over us. The Primarch, attentive on the highest perch before me, sat straighter. The Admiral led me onwards, onto the flat projector. She saluted. 

“Primarch, Captain Shaik has arrived,” she said. 

“Thank you, Admiral. Return to your position,” Fedorian ordered, the admiral saluting once more before marching away. I stepped forward, saluting. 

“I apologise for the delay, Primarch, the hospital wanted to keep me under observation for an extra week,” I explained. “Is the situation stable?” Fedorian’s mandibles flared. 

“Ah…somewhat,” he grumbled. I frowned. “I hope you have an experienced team, Captain, and a fast ship,” 

“What the fuck happened?” I moaned. I earned several mutters and looks, but I ignored them. 

“A dreadnaught, 3 cruisers and 6 frigates have stopped contacting us. Worse, the frigates are making dry runs on several bases on our moons,” Fedorian explained. He swept an arm out to an empty tier to the left of us, front row. I nodded, Julian’s team mounting the stairs first, with Julian and I following, my crew fell in behind me. “I hope you have a good team,” 

“Don’t worry about that, give me the details on these ships,” I said. Fedorian dropped his gaze to a control pad beside him. A turian beside him clamped his mandibles together with an audible snap. 

“Primarch Fedorian, with all due respect, the _PFS Sarlik_ is a secret prototype,” the silver male hissed. I grumbled at his protest. “We can’t share such information with a huma-” 

“Oi,” I snarled. The turian glowered. “I am putting too many lives on the line to save your sorry asses. Now give me what I need to know, so I can make sure my people live another day or else I will walk away and leave you deal with this yourself,” I threatened. “Good luck with the Saboteur,” I added. The turian glanced to the Primarch, who looked gave the turian a cold stare and clipped his mandibles. The turian stepped back. Fedorian tapped something with a talon, several screens floating up with a 3D hologram of the Trebia System in the middle. 

One screen held a turian frigate, it seemed to borrow ideas from the humans or salarians. It still had the classic turian shape, but the edges were rounded, the wings were more streamlined towards the body and I spied four engines curved on the rear of the ship, with an additional, smaller engine on the tip of the wings. This thing looked more manoeuvrable than the _Starquake_. I glanced to Julian, he was shaking his head. I clucked my tongue. 

The dreadnaught looked intimidating, the thing blotted out the frigates with sheer size alone. That and even I wasn’t blind to the main gun of this thing. I didn’t want to go up against it, not with a single frigate. It would tear right through us… the cruisers didn’t fill me with any confidence either. God, what was I going to do here? 

“What have you tried so far?” I asked. 

“We have tried to destroy what we can, but the _PFS Sarlik_ has caused several complications. It out-manoeuvres everything we throw at it. It has already destroyed 4 cruisers alone. We do not wish to put a dreadnaught anywhere near it and with it protecting the other ships, we can do little to seize these ships,” Fedorian explained. I stretched my vision towards Mat’al, the salarian catching it. 

“Well, if we can’t out-manoeuver it, we’ll just have to lure it into a trap or ambush it,” I mused. “I doubt pure firepower alone could do it… is there no way to disable the drive core from a distance?” 

“The STG had a few prototypes, but it relied on the ship standing still long enough to be hit,” Mat’al answered. 

“Then we’ll be forced to do this the old fashioned way. How many fighters can you muster?” I asked Fedorian. 

“A few thousand, we have been gathering as many as we can spare for an all-out assault. We also have 12 cruisers, 31 frigates and 2 dreadnaughts,” a dark bronze female responded, on a lower tier in front of Fedorian. Was that enough ships to take on this small, speedy frigate? I glanced to Julian. 

“What of the _Constellation_?” I asked in a hushed breath. 

“The _Constellation_ is not a direct combat ship,” he answered, quiet. “It’s a carrier for fighters, frigates and cruisers. That’s why we always have cruisers flanking it. We can do limited cover fire but other than that, we need the cruisers and frigates,” I frowned. Not what I wanted to hear…

“What can you spare?” I asked. 

“The _Corvus_ is a modified turian frigate, faster than most of their modern ones due to its size. Not as quick as this thing though. Best bet would be to ensnare and overwhelm it. Not much else you can do,” Julian said. I grumbled. 

“No way to trap it? Lure it somewhere and take it out? If it’s making dry runs on the moons, then don’t the moons have equipment we can use to shoot down frigates?” I suggested. 

“And what would that do?” a dark grey male turian grumbled. “It is too fast,” 

“Not if we pin it down with ground based artillery and fighter fire,” Val shrugged. I glanced to him. “Throw enough bullets in the air from enough directions and something it’s bound to hit. We need to hinder it before the frigates can close in to finish it. A few swarms of fighters and the forces to keep that dreadnaught and the cruisers busy and we should control the battlefield,” 

“Do we have enough resources?” I asked. 

“Send me the numbers and I’ll bulk up the fighter numbers,” Julian mumbled, discontent. I nodded. 

“We have resources available, send us the numbers and we’ll see what we can add to it,” I called to Fedorian. The turian nodded, sitting back as the holograms changed. Now it looked more like a tactical board game. 

I held in my whine, praying I could remember what strategy Mat’al had crammed into me.

* * *

I tapped a foot, waiting on bouncing toes for one of the small _Starquake_ shuttles to be coaxed out of the hold while Julian barked orders to his nearby captain as the crew loaded up the _Andromeda_. Beside me, a sulking son stripped of his powers. He grumbled as the shuttle was eased to the ground, Kai already boarding to get the shuttle warmed up for take-off. The tactical meeting had taken hours. Had I not so known of how many lives were at stake, I would have fallen asleep. Now, I had to ensure another life would be safe. I walked Gideon to the shuttle, aware of Julian’s casting gaze after me as I hopped up into the shuttle. Gideon complained as he dumped a bag on one chair and crawled into the co-pilot seat, clamping the harness over his shoulders. 

“Shepard will meet you at Citadel Docking Bay D81, I’ve already gotten the clearance sorted for you to land on the shuttle platform next to it. The _Normandy_ will rendezvous with us after everything has settled down. Shepard has assured me there is enough space for another shuttle onboard so if there isn’t, you have my permission to smack him,” I explained as I passed the clearance codes to Kai’s omni-tool. 

“Roger that, Captain. Although I don’t think he would appreciate me raising a hand to him,” Kai chuckled. 

“He’ll get over it,” I grumbled. “Ok, Gid. Be good and don’t pick up any bad habits,” Gideon sulked. 

“I don’t know him…” he complained. 

“I know, but I am not having you anywhere near this warzone, Gid. Too much can go wrong. Besides, Garrus and Tali are there, I know them. I trust them. They’ll keep you safe,” I ruffled his hair, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. He only whined, a discontent sound. 

I hopped out of the shuttle, ensuring the door was secure before returning to Julian, glancing to it as it floated towards the darkness of space. I scanned the port side of the _Starquake_ , the shining metal was about to get war paint. I just hoped they didn’t dent it too much. I snorted at the thought, returning to the omni-tool on my wrist. I came to a halt beside Julian. 

“You are making the right choice here, Dell. Saboteurs love to use our weaknesses against us,” Julian uttered. I hmmed in agreement as soldiers mounted the ramps to the frigates waiting. 

“I just hope the Saboteurs on the Citadel try nothing,” I sighed as I spied Imperious marching over from across the dock. 

“Then let’s hope whoever you sent him to can protect him,” Julian remarked. I folded my arms, glowering at the floor as Imperious stopped beside me. 

“Shaik,” he greeted. 

“Imperious,” I said. “Everything ready?”

“Aye, the shuttle we’re in in prepped and ready to go,” he answered. I frowned. 

“Shuttle? Doesn’t… exactly spell safe,” I remarked. 

“Stealth shuttle, we’ll be dropped off by one frigate once we get close to the dreadnaught,” he shrugged. “Standard practice,” 

“For you,” I grumbled. He smirked. “Julian, keep yourself alive please, and try not to let the _Starquake_ get totalled, she’s only just come out of dry dock,”

“Shall try,” he said as more of his men ran up to him, awaiting orders. I fell in beside Imperious as he led us to a group of shuttles parked on the far side of the dock. I set my eyes on the door, setting my jaw as I prepared for one of the largest battles I had ever been a part of. I hopped inside with Imperious, a small strike team of turians close behind.

I sat in the shuttle, a leg crossed over the other as I gazed at the live feed before me. I wore my war face like a helmet, but even then, my heart fluttered when the _Starquake_ flitted past the screen, a cruiser’s hail of bullets in hot pursuit. The frigate carrying our shuttle was skirting the now active battlefield. Two dreadnaughts released a reckoning on the unsuspecting enemy dreadnaught, the flanking cruisers overwhelmed by sheer cruiser and frigate fire. Far from the field, the _Constellation_ watched like a sentinel, a small swarm of fighters released in bursts before returning for any quick repairs. Julian wanted minimal losses. Either that or the people flying out the _Constellation_ are those suspected to be indoctrinated. Either way, 85% of the fighters were turian. 

Imperious reviewed the dreadnaught schematics to prepare for the boarding. I was joined by a small turian strike team, one of the best from what I had been told. It didn’t improve my mood. I wish I had Mat’al or Val with me, but they were needed to command the _Starquake_. Mat’al was captain in my absence, Raisha didn’t have this sort of experience, so she was XO until she learned the ropes. Val had to run the combat systems and teams, Indira and Shayan were in charge on the ship integrity. While I mourned that I was with an unfamiliar team, I knew my own crew was in safe hands. 

The real problem wasn’t these slower, lumbering ships. We had more than enough frigates to deal with them. It was the _PFS Sarlik_. The ship flashed past the screen before me, a small firebomb exploding in front of it as a friendly turian frigate collapsed under its fire. We tried to push it towards Menae where the heavy artillery was waiting, but the damn thing was too nimble and squeezed out of every net we placed. Because of that, the plan was to disable the other ships ASAP. Without them, we could concentrate the entire fleet on it. 

Our frigate rocked as a bullet knocked into the shields. I snorted, an automatic sign of my discomfort. Imperious chuckled before me, enjoying watching the greener soldier crack. I scowled at him. He smiled, but I was not comforted by his glances to the team around us. We’d be leaving the frigate soon. Once they had opened a gap for the shuttle in the armour, we could start our mission. It was just a matter of time. 

On cue, a large explosion on the enemy dreadnaught opened a sizable hole in the cargo deck, boxes of supplies sucked out from the explosive decompression before the mass effect field kicked in. The shuttle’s engines hummed, I felt us move. I blinked once and we were into the darkness of space, an ‘invisible’ shuttle in cloud of bullets. My eyes skirted the darkness of space coated in pinpricks of light through the cockpit and my hand tightened on my knee. I didn’t even realise until my knee ached. I was forced to release each finger, a deliberate act that required more willpower than I liked. 

The harness kept me from wriggling around, but perhaps Imperious spotted my nerves. He said nothing, calculating whether it was nerves or excitement. My eyes were fixated to the hole. About 10 seconds before touchdown, the harnesses released and the shuttle bounced into action. Guns cocked and loaded, tech and biotic armour flared up, specialised ammo lit up the guns like a colourful ornament, helmets were pulled on and visors sprang to life. I hovered in the middle of the mess, my prime position throughout the mission. My goal was simple. The Saboteur. That was the only reason I was here. No one else had any Saboteur training or experience aside from Imperious. 

The shuttle landed hard. I was saved from banging my head or falling by the crush of the people around me. I felt the shuttle spin as it gorged a trail in the floor, I heard the bullets pelting off the kinetic barrier. The soldiers on the sides raised omni-shields before the doors opened. When those doors opened, the mass of bodies shielded me from the sight of the gates of hell but they sure didn’t deafen it. Rancid screams and gunfire greeted us. The shield wall crept forward, the shields holding for a time. The soldiers behind them brought out their own shields, covered the old shields and the two rows swapped places. We marched forward until we found cover behind some containers. Then the real fighting begun. 

The turians that that held the cargo bay looked exhausted and bloodied, as if there had been a mutiny on board. I frowned, keeping low as the team around me dealt swift deathblows to the weakened crew. The dreadnaught shuddered with the impacts of the sea of frigates weaving around it. It was too slow to out-manoeuvre frigates. With the fall of the turians within the cargo hold, the shield wall was summoned and we pressed deeper into the dreadnaught. 

The skirmishes seemed disorganised, judging by how they fell to the wall of 25 well trained turians. Something didn’t sit right in my gut, a sensation that there was something more at play. I kept my Paladin in my hand, scanning the corridors as we weaved deeper into the dreadnaught. The body count tallied up with each shot, the turians were not taking any prisoners from the looks of things. The corridors were already coated with bullets and blood before we even reached them. Why would they fight?

Ee reached the command hub, a massive room of computer banks with a shaking admiral on the highest tier. Only a scattering of turians littered the room. They didn’t put up much of a fight. Well aimed shots smashed the near broken turians into the ground. We moved to surround the turian admiral. Imperious’ frame hid me from view. The chocolate coloured turian could only gawk at the team. They pinned him down with guns. He whimpered as he dropped to his knees. 

“I-I swear I-I didn’t, I didn’t know they were-” he whimpered. 

“Silence,” Imperious snapped. The turian quivered under the aimed weapons. “Shaik,” 

I had to identify the Saboteur, but with the iris checks now gone, there was only one other sure fire way to know if this was a Saboteur. I stepped out from behind Imperious, accepting that RIT would be the first thing I would do once I stepped onto the _Starquake_. I slowed my breathing, trying to blot out the external sounds of the whimpering man. I felt my heart beat in my chest, settled after its near death incident with Sitoln. After a moment, a second pulse fluttered, shaking my bloodstream. 

It was steady. I frowned. No voices, no visions, nothing. Sometimes I would hear a muffled voice for a second or two but otherwise nothing. I ignored the headache crawling up from the base of my neck as I came to my conclusion. I hoped it was the right conclusion.

“He’s not… he’s not the Saboteur. I’m… reasonably certain on that,” I tested, swaying as shadows crept in my peripheral vision. Imperious clicked his mandibles. 

“I suggest you talk, Admiral,” Imperious growled. The turian on his knees turned, the only person he seemed to think had any mercy left in them. 

“I-I swear, I swear on the Spirits, I was just following orders!” he pleaded. Imperious snarled, but I rested a hand on his rifle. His gaze locked to me. Hope lit the fallen admiral’s eyes. 

“From the beginning. What is going on?” I asked. The turian tried to lower his hands, thinking it save, but the guns at his head clicked and his hands were once again by his head. 

“A-Admiral Dysinteous told us that Palaven was in danger and that we had to amass the fleets to find this foe and strike before they came into the Trebia system. H-He didn’t say who the enemy was, just that we had to prepare to protect the planet. Then the next thing we know, every other ship shoots at us! I-I tried to order my men to stand down but they refused. They kept fighting! I-I was followed my orders! I didn’t know that he wanted to commit mutiny against the hierarchy, I swear!” the turian explained. 

“This admiral, where is he?” I asked. 

“I-I don’t know. He was onboard, b-but everything went to hell and he disappeared,” the turian said. Imperious glanced me as he nodded to his men. They grabbed the turian and handcuffed him. I folded my arms as I scanned the abandoned, bloodied CIC as a team of two vanished with him down the hall. 

“You sure he isn’t the Saboteur?” Imperious asked as he came up beside me. 

“Not really,” I shook my head. He frowned at me. “Thing is, after the attack on the _Starquake_ , our sure fire way of detecting them has been removed. Until we find something else, we need to be more cautious,” Imperious snorted. 

“Great, now what?” he asked. 

“We find this Admiral Dysinteous,” I glanced to the blur that was the _PFS Sarlik_. “And I think I know where he is,” Imperious followed my gaze. He moaned. 

“He would be there,” Imperious growled. “All right, we’ll clear out the dreadnaught and then give this back to the turian forces,” I nodded as I raised a finger to my ear. 

“Shaik to Shaik, do you to read?” I called. 

_”I read, what is the situation?”_ Julian’s voice crackled over the radio. 

“We believe the Saboteur is not onboard, just some poor bastard who got caught in the middle of his plans. We think they may be on the _PFS Sarlik_ ,” I said.

 _”Dammit, I suppose that was too much to hope for. Roger that. Over and out,”_ Julian answered. I turned to Imperious as I studied the battlefield from the computers before me.

“Doesn’t taking down this dreadnaught make the dreadnaughts useless then? Against 3 cruisers and 6 frigates…” I asked, arming the Locust as we armed ourselves for the coming battle. 

“Depends on how the battle goes,” Imperious said, arming the assault rifle as he passed me small, silver clip for my gun. I turned strange object in my hand before slipping it inside the handle of my Locust, twisting a few settings. A hologram of light purple decked the sides of my gun, phasic ammo, as I recall. “If all goes well, the dreadnaughts can give us suppressive fire,” I fell in beside Imperious as we explored this massive ship. 

Whether these turians were indoctrinated or not was not a concern. As far as Imperious’ orders were concerned, if they refused to stand down, kill them. I don’t think I saw a turian that wanted to stand down and surrender. Imperious knew I was green, that I had nowhere near the same experience he did, so he kept me close, gave me tips and hints, even let me order his men around to give me practice. Blue blood flowed in small rivers down the corridors of the dreadnaught. The numbers we faced were not great by any stretch. Turians who realised what had happened and came to their senses had already fled the ship, those who remained either stupid or indoctrinated. 

As another body flopped on the floor, the space fight outside moved into phase 2. The dreadnaught was, for now, done. The batteries had silenced and the threat level had dropped. From what I could hear on the radio, three of the cruisers had been destroyed or disabled with teams now securing them. The frigates were more difficult, only 1 had been procured. With the dreadnaught disabled, the remaining ships turned their attentions to the other ships. The lumbering cruisers would quickly fall to the dreadnaught slugs. 

It was about then that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up to attention. I scanned the empty halls as the final turian in the area fell, trying to pinpoint the source of my caution. I wouldn’t have seen it. The entire dreadnaught quaked. I yelped, grabbing hold of a wall rib as the floor below me trembled. My eyes flew to my omni-tool, scanning the battlefield schematic. Dread filled my stomach. 

The remaining enemy cruisers and frigates seemed to realise the end was nigh. Instead of concentrating on the rest of the fleet, their guns were now locked on the dreadnaught. I grit my teeth as another hail of bullets pounded through the shields. Imperious barked, a rallying cry. We flocked to his side as we stumbled down the halls, seeking escape. 

It was about that time that the cruiser’s bullets took their toll. I staggered as explosions rang throughout the dreadnaught. The sounds deafened me, but I kept my eyes on Imperious’ men and struggled forward. 

The hiss of my suit warned me to hold on to something. 

I grabbed the wall, my mag-boots activating through the safety algorithm on my suit, a new edition after our run in with Alurylna. With my feet pinned and my hands clasped on the wall, the hallway before me erupted. The fire died soon enough, but the rushing wind of decompression deafened me, the sounds of screeching metal died as the metal tore to reveal the darkness of space. The silence settled as the broken pieces of ship floated away. The sound of my breath echoed in my ears, my heart thundered. My fingers refused to release their hold. 

“Shuttles are on the other side!” I heard Imperious shout in the radio. I blinked, staring as half of the dreadnaught slipped away from us. “Move it!” he ordered. 

As the turians leaped over the distance, small bursts of light pushing them in the direction, I struggled to release my death grip on my hold. I couldn’t breathe, my vision swam before me, worsening with each finger released. When I pried the final finger off, I was hyperventilating. A cold sweat broke out on my skin, my suit too cold, too cramped. I stared at the abyss, at the drifting hull. The darkness was spreading, the pinpoints of light. Explosions in the distance carried no sound, only brief flashes. I took a step forward towards it. My limbs felt heavy, slow to respond. I prepared to jump. I belt my knees, finger trembling over the mag-boot disable command on my omni-tool. I swallowed, staring at my feet as I pushed myself onto my toes. 

I couldn’t move. 

“Shaik!” Imperious cried. My eyes snapped up, catching the tiny form of Imperious over the distance. “What are you doing? Come on!” he barked. I bit my lip until it bled, but my knees trembled, shadows creeping through the corners of my vision. I couldn’t breathe. Nyryntha purred. 

I couldn’t do it. My finger couldn’t push that release button. My feet couldn’t push me off. All I saw was flashes of streaks of light, of the painful silence. The helplessness…I could see Imperious and his crew now as the bow of the dreadnaught twisted up. My limbs felt heavy and sluggish. I squeezed my eyes shut. My feet spun around and I began a long march towards the nearest door. I grabbed the door, the red hologram ignored. I pulled panels off to find the releases to force it open. The air from the room rushed out once a gap opened up. I clung to the door as I waited for the hiss to pass. With the pressure now equalised, I pushed the door open enough to squeeze in. I heaved it shut, the clamps locking vibrating the door. 

The room repressurised, sound reaching me. My breath was drowned out by alarms, my thundering heart was not as prominent with the slamming sounds of my boots. I snapped the mag-boots off, walking once more. My limbs now once more my own. The shadows threatening to blind me retreated, my breathe slowing and my heart evening out. I scanned the red stained room, the flashing light far more welcome than whatever awaited me back there. 

Now I had to escape the dreadnaught, somehow. 

I backtracked to the CIC, Paladin armed. The empty halls concerned me, I didn’t see a single soul onboard. Even the CIC was dead. I approached a panel, flipping through the various menus as I scanned what remained of the ship. I was glad I was on the drive-core side of the ship, although I had I feeling that was long dead at this point. Emergency generators powered what was necessary. I scanned the ship, looking for some way off this damn wreck. 

The consoles showed that there was an entire deck that acted as a fighter hanger about 9 floors down, near the cargo hold. It stretched the entire length of the ship with bulkheads separating the hangers. I tapped a finger. I had little experience flying, hell, flying a shuttle was terrifying enough as it was. But I had no choice now. I sent the map to my omni-tool, drew the Paladin and meandered my way down to the hanger. 

I met about 3 turians the entire way. One foamed at the mouth in their attempt to kill me, eyes wild and roaring. An Incinerate sent the turian sprawling and two bullets put them down. The other two were trained. Poking out from behind the corner was near suicidal without Marshal. The drone flew down the halls, drawing enough fire for me to end the fight. But nothing else crossed my path. 

The hanger was pressurised, but with the main exit an active bulkhead, getting a fighter out would be difficult. As soon as that bulkhead cracked open, everything would rush forward. I could only hope the emergency generators had the power to create a mass effect field. I scanned the room, trying to ignore the fire spreading from the upper decks. I conceived a plan. 

The explosive decompression would rip everything out unless I pinned it down, and the only thing available was a mass effect field. A few fighters were within mass effect fields, but they were open. All the junk behind them would pass in and wreck the fighters. I approached one of these mass effect surrounded fighters, trying to judge what the whole thing was for and if there was anything I could do to protect them. These mass effect fields wallowed the fighters to be moved since cranes were not all that usable in a dreadnaught. I searched through a control panel by the fields, noticing an option that brought metal sides to cover the fighter for transit. 

With an idea brewing, I tapped a few options on my omni-tool and scanned the controls. A copy materialised before me for remote access. Pulling myself inside the small turian fighter, I wished for an instructor. I pulled the shoulder straps over and secured the 5-point harness. I hit a button to close the canopy. The engines whined, the whole fighter humming to prepare for take-off. I flipped a hologram on, the weapon systems activating. I fired a few missiles at the bulkhead. The metal creaked, strained, the pressure difference weakening. I saw the metal was ready to buckle. I hit the button to cover the fighter. Metal sheets slipped free from the sides, the top securing last after the 4 sides locked into place. I only hoped that the box was locked to the floor. 

I braced, every muscle tense as a horrific screech was followed by an almighty bang. The seconds ticked by, but I didn’t feel the box spin or move. Nothing seemed to hit the box either. I counted to 120. Each second made me question my sanity about this whole plan. I commanded the console to open the box. The plates folded away. I sighed, a heavy sound. A was greeted by a mass effect field filling the open bulkhead. I eased the ship off the floor, praying I could remember what I had to do to not crash. I applied enough thrust to ease me forward. My breath hitched in my throat, a panic settling over my shoulders as the stars surrounded me. I squeezed my hands, listening to the armour and combat materials creak and click. My breath released once I realised I had control of my limbs. I turned to the controls, ignoring the mass of circles and targeting systems highlighting objects and foes, applying thrust. The fighter flew onwards, away from the dreadnaught. 

The explosive decompression and cleared the entire deck of the dreadnaught, the bulkhead now two or three ripped pieces floating away from the wreck. The whole ship was split into 3 pieces, the rear where I had escaped from, the bow where Imperious was and the wings which had been blown off. I skirted the edge of the battlefield, trying to figure out what to do next. Who to radio? My radio had been silent since I had been separated from Imperious. I raised my omni-tool, flicking through the frequencies. 

“ _RSS-2 Starquake_ , do you read? This is Dell,” I called. I listened to the radio noise as a warning highlighted my need to dodge a stray bullet. 

_”We read you, Dell, what’s with the frequency change?”_ I heard Lanster call. 

“I think my radio is messed up or something, I’m not receiving anything,” I responded. “I need pickup, I’ve escaped on a fighter,”

 _”Roger that, are you ok to land? We can direct you to the_ Constellation _if you need more room,”_ Lanster asked. I bit my lip as I considered the idea. 

“Give me a vector to the _Constellation_ , if I will scratch anything up, I’d rather it be Julian’s toy,” I replied. 

_”You are so generous,”_ Julian replied over the radio. I grinned. _”Vectors sent, are you all right?”_

“For now, on my way over. I must get back onto the battlefield ASAP,” I added. Julian didn’t respond, so I followed the blue line on the screens before me towards the rear of the battlefield. I passed the two friendly dreadnaughts. The _Constellation_ loomed before me, flanked by all the cruisers and frigates except the _Corvus_. 

I flew into the belly of the beast, watching a swarm of fighters slip out into space themselves. I followed the guidelines until I was 10 decks above where we docked. An asari waved me down, indicating a pad on the deck itself. I set my jaw and I tapped a few buttons, activating the automatic landing system. The fighter had the program otherwise I would have been screwed. With the engines shutting down, I popped the canopy off. I freed myself from the fighter and dropped onto the deck. 

“Captain, report to the frigate deck, the admiral is waiting,” the asari greeted. I nodded. 

“Thank you,” I said, walking for the elevator. I kept my gaze on the door, keeping my jaw taut as I tried to figure out what else would happen on this damn battlefield. I needed that Saboteur dead, wherever they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	97. Revenant: Chapter 25

The _Corvus_ danced through the streaking shells, on course to intercept the _PFS Sarlik_ as it shredded through fighters and frigates alike. Though sheer numbers, we kept it at bay from the cruisers and dreadnaughts. I stood in the tiered CIC, eyes scanning the screens before me. Julian was attentive at my side. The _Starquake_ swerved to avoid a cruiser round, the repaired ship showing off the new modifications. It could now fight in the space form, the lower fans retracted into the belly to leave the main guns free. I wondered how Lanster was coping with it. It wouldn’t fly the same as a normal combat frigate. He seemed to handle it, for now at least. 

The _Corvus_ shot past the defending lines of frigates and fighters, entering the fray in full. Julian ordered to free the guns. I felt the ship vibrate under my feet as the main cannon trembled with each shot. The cruiser we aimed for crumbled under the constant fire, this bullet helped to shatter part of the forward port bow. The _Corvus_ swooped past, leaving the cruiser to burn under the hail of bullet behind us. I scanned the battlefield as reports of two frigates went down, one friendly, one foe. 1 cruiser and 2 frigates remained, excluding the _Sarlik_. 

We began our pursuit of the _Sarlik_ , even though we knew we would never catch it. We had to herd it. The _Starquake_ was recreating hell for it, cutting off easy escape routes with bullets. I glanced to Julian as we released our first rain of bullets towards it. It seemed to pirouette before zipping in a different direction. I glowered. Well, this was annoying already. I braced as we swerved. 

“Assuming we can get onboard that thing,” I said. “How to hell do we identify the Saboteur? Our usual way has been… removed,” I growled, my abdomen stinging at the thought. Julian skimmed a glance. 

“This is the question. We’ll just have to rip spines out until we find one. If experience has told me anything, they fail to act emotional enough during times of stress. Once you know who they are, then they drop any pretence of emotion at all. They are machines, just as we cannot comprehend them and their reasons, they cannot mimic the diversity of organisms’ facial expressions and emotions,” Julian explained. “For now, just force them to reveal themselves. With us, it should be too hard,” 

I grunted in answer as the _Corvus_ dived, sending my stomach to my throat. The whole ship swung as we pursued the enemy ship. The radio cried that one of the enemy frigates was down, the remaining cruiser was on its last legs. With more and more ships now on available to us, we could drive the speedy _Sarlik_ towards the waiting artillery. 

My heart skipped when a bullet slammed into the side of the _Starquake_. I heard no mayday calls and the ship spun around and returned fire. The _Sarlik_ had already gone by this time. I bit my finger as I waited for the status report. The report came in: no damage, shields at 64%. Relief washed off my shoulders even with the ship banked. I opened the omni-tool to scan the battlefield. The cruiser exploded as it fell against the hail of bullets. 

With a pack of frigates concentrating on the final two ships, the second half of the mission could begin. The Saboteur was still out there. The remaining fighters and frigates focused fire, the _Sarlik_ fell back. We had enough guns now to do some herding. The _Corvus_ was the fastest ship we had, so we took point. The _Starquake_ banked, cutting off an easy escape as we drove the frigate towards to moon. It was a tedious process. Frigates waiting to catch it should it slip the net had to drive it back more times than I wanted to count. 

The net closed. The last frigate was out of action and the entire focus of the turian army turned to the _Sarlik_. Time was up. It tried to lose us by skimming past the Menae, but I don't think they expected a mounted artillery strike. Within seconds, batteries opened fire. The ships joined them.

The _Sarlik_ couldn't avoid all that. I watched as the shields failed and explosions rippled over the metal skin. The ship banked to starboard, flames licking up the sides towards the tail. The ship sank towards the surface. I understood the end would soon be upon us. I pulled myself straight as I yanked the helmet over my head, tracking back towards the elevator. Julian bit his tongue, keeping his eyes forward as the battle intensified. I struggled to walk straight and keep my balance as we swerved and took the odd bullet here and there. But my eyes focused on the waiting shuttle. A small team was ready. 

“Captain Shaik,” a female baterian grinned, the chocolate coloured creature with more scars than sense. I nodded as I hopped inside the shuttle. 

“Everyone ready?” I asked. The group nodded. “Excellent, let's go find us a Saboteur,” 

We piled into the shuttle, preparing our weapons for the boarding. The shuttle swayed, slipping free of the frigate. As we plodded along, the frigates powered on ahead. I saw a few bullets fly. I assumed the _Sarlik_ down. The frigates hovered overhead as the shuttle dropped us to the ground. I leapt out, Paladin out and loaded. The team of aliens behind me followed in, scanning the crash scene. 

The _Sarlik_ had smashed into a rim of a crater, the nose snapped off and a wing was sliding down the slope, creeping like a soil slump. I clambered up the slope, ignoring the steep cliffs from protruding boulders and sharp remnants of the ship. We pulled ourselves into the shattered remains of the cargo hold, the skin peeled back. I scanned the crates that had slammed into one side, the shell of a shuttle with a door lying open crushed under a crane. We moved deeper inside, poking our heads around the corners as we climbed the shattered floor to the next level. 

A wall of bullets greeted us as we entered. I winced as an asari on the team collapsed under the assault, shields shattered and armour useless. A batarian, salarian, turian and drell rolled across the rumble to more cover, to allow us to fight better in the narrow corridors. I hurled an incinerate down the hall, ducking back under as my shields whined from the bullets. A concussive shot boomed in the tiny hull, my helmet my sole protection. An enemy drone swung around the corner. Instinct had me kicking the damn thing away until someone with a shotgun could disable it. 

A krogan ran down the hall towards the enemy turians onboard. I followed close behind, the rest of the 10 man crew falling into position. A turian screamed just as the krogan slammed a shoulder into it, crushing her against a wall. I snapped the omni-blade out, leaping at a small male. He fired a shotgun in my face, shattering the shields and cracking the glass on the visor of my helmet. I still landed on top of him, trying to pin the turian down long enough for someone to help me kill him. I still wasn't able to fight with my fists. The female batarian delivered a blade to the head. I rolled to my feet, already diving behind cover to assess the situation. The crash appeared to have killed a fair number of the crew, most were injured, too injured to fight. I wasn't taking that chance.

“Round up these people, secure them and get them out of here. I want ground crew to meet us in 5!” I ordered. 

Something still made little sense. These people weren't fighting. They knew it was over and had stopped resisting. Indoctrinated servants didn't do that. I knelt down beside an injured brass coloured female, slipping a datapad free from her uniform. She scowled at me, blind in one eye from the blood leaking into it. I ignored her as I scanned the datapad. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, given the circumstances. Although, looking at the crew list, Admiral Dysinteous wasn't running the show here. A more experienced admiral had been on board before the mutiny had begun. An Admiral Floriion had left the ship about 2 hours before the mutiny. I turned to the turian before me.

“What are your orders, soldier?” I asked. She glared. 

“Fuck you, human. What are you doing here anyway?” she barked. I raised a brow. 

“Here on orders from Primarch Fedorian to deal with a mutiny of a dreadnaught, several cruisers and half a dozen frigates,” I answered. The turian blinked once. She glanced to the carnage around her as more people filled the frigate. “What are your orders?” I asked. She frowned at me. 

“We... We were ordered to deal with an incoming incursion,” she grumbled. So, it was like what the admiral of the dreadnaught said. “Admiral Floriion said it was of the utmost importance. He assigned Admiral Dysinteous to the ship to lead us,” she answered. I narrowed my eyes. 

“And Admiral Floriion, where is he?” I asked. 

“Back on Palaven, I would think,” she grumbled. 

I straightened as friendly turians swarmed us, looking to drag these traitors before a court. However, I had other things on my mind. I weaved through the broken ship, the _Constellation_ crew flanking me. None of the people here appeared to be indoctrinated. They... seemed to follow orders. Just a good bloody turian. They got the orders from this Floriion guy, so that was the only lead we had at this point. I slipped down the collapsed floor, stepping back onto the dusted surface of Menae. I put a finger to my ear. 

“Captain Shaik to all, who knows where Admiral Floriion is?” I ordered. 

_”Admiral Floriion was last seen on Palaven, Captain. I believe he has a meeting with the Primarch about this whole incident,”_ a turian answered over the radio. 

Now my mind swam. Floriion was the only lead we had. He had ordered two admirals to do this. We were looking for a Saboteur still, the Primarch was certain one was involved in this whole mess. And this guy, our only lead, was having a meeting with the Primarch... about the whole... plan that was... planned by... a...

“Shaik to _Starquake_ I need pick-up and a course set for Palaven. We have a potential target for the Saboteur,” I called. 

_”Roger that, Captain. ETA 3 minutes,”_ Lanster responded. 

“Get back to the _Corvus_ and await further orders from Julian,” I called to the group behind me. 

“Yes Ma'am,” the aliens saluted as the _Starquake_ loomed overhead, a rope lowering from the cargo deck. I grabbed the rope, sliding a foot into a loop. A winch hauled me up, Shayan was there to greet me when I got into the cargo hold. 

“Everything is set, Captain,” he said. I grinned as the cargo door closed, the ship already turning to move out to Palaven. 

“Thanks, Shayan, what would I do without you?” I asked. Shayan flushed under the praise. 

I took the elevator up towards the CIC, waiting as I turned the scenarios in my head. If this guy was the Saboteur, the Primarch was in danger. If he wasn't, who was? I rubbed my eyes as I tore out onto the CIC, scanning the faces as they rushed around their duties. Mat'al stood attentive in the control ring, scanning the monitors before him. I came up beside him. 

“Resuming command?” he asked. I shook my head. 

“No point, I'll be jumping off again in a few minutes,” I said, watching the flames of Palaven's atmosphere lick up the _Starquake_ flanks. The sights of Cipritine would soon be upon us. “Lanster, direct to Palaven HQ. We have little time,” 

_”Aye, aye, Captain,”_ Lanster responded. 

“Status?” I quizzed. Mat'al flicked his gaze towards Raisha as she worked on a nearby console.

“Good for now, no major ship damage, no casualties. What of the Saboteur?” Mat’al asked. I shook my head.

“I think we’re being played, Mat’al,” I answered. “I think this whole thing was a ploy,” 

“An elaborate ploy,” Mat’al commented. 

“It makes little sense. No one is behaving like an indoctrinated servants, they were just stupid turians following stupid orders,” I grumbled. 

The city loomed on the horizon. I backtracked towards the cargo hold, already arming the Paladin. As the elevator trudged downwards, I kept trying to solve this eternal puzzle. No one was indoctrinated. No one. At least, they weren’t acting like they were. When the doors parted, I ignored the remaining shuttles and moved straight for the cargo door. A mass effect field in effect to prepare for lowering the cargo door. I heard boots behind me. I glanced over my shoulder as Marruns, Rosmeni and Drutus trudged towards me. 

“Spectres,” I greeted as the door lowered, revealing the citadel of the Hierarchy HQ. 

“Shaik,” Drutus responded. “Delern said you needed boots on the ground,” I snorted, a smile lifting the corners of my mouth. 

“I might, yeah. We need to find the Primarch and this Admiral Floriion. It’s the only lead we have,” I answered as I grabbed a rope, securing myself with my omni-tool looping a line between us. 

“Not using the boosters?” Marruns mocked. I glowered. 

“No,” I grumbled. As the _Starquake_ hovered over the upper courtyard we had landed in before, I leapt out, gritting my teeth as my hands tried to slide and hang on at the same time. The omni-tool loop around the rope tightened as I neared the bottom, stopping me about half a metre off the ground. I released the link and dropped to the ground, the Spectres landing behind me with just assisted landing. I jogged up to the door to enter the citadel. 

Guards recognised me as I passed, but they also recognised the two turian Spectres with me. They held more respect than I did, but I didn’t care. I had to find the Primarch and get answers. I asked for directions as we passed, guards calling after me with instructions to where the Primarch was or how to get there. We turned down a hall, heading for some office space in the core of the building. The Primarch’s office loomed before us as I kicked in the door. 

What greeted me was the Primarch on the floor, a dark blue/grey male turian with yellow markings on his mandibles and nose, pinning him down by his neck. He spared me a look, shiny scars down the left cheek and right eye. I pulled the trigger, instinct taking over from my senses. The Primarch yelped, rolled away as the second turian dodged. Drutus and Marruns stepped between the two turians, armed and ready. Rosmeni and I tried to corner him. 

“Are you all right, Primarch?” I asked. He coughed, rolling himself onto his knees. I glared at the dark steel blue turian before me. “Admiral Floriion, I presume. You’ve been causing quite the commotion,” The turian snorted. 

“This is not the Primarch, he is a fake, a fraud intent on destroying everything the turian people stand for,” Floriion responded. I narrowed my eyes. 

“Like… a saboteur?” I quizzed. Floriion straightened, eyes narrowing. I blinked once. I listened to that pulse in my chest, that horrific thing that drove me to the brink of insanity. The pulse became words, became images. I glanced to the right away from Floriion, to look to the window beside him. The voices changed direction, now resonating to my left. The source of the voice was not the Primarch. On top of which, I could make out a word from the hushed voices. ‘Sabium’. I fired to distract myself from possible flashbacks. I missed, but at least I now know who to aim for. I jumped backwards just as Rosmeni threw a warp at him. As I lined a second shot up, my vision blurred. He seemed to be in 3 places at once. I grit my teeth. 

“Sensory Overload!” I barked as I threw Marshal out in a desperate attempt to have a machine track the bastard down. Marshal aimed for a turian, I raised the pistol. That was when my vision left me. I was plunged into darkness. If that wasn’t terrifying enough, my hearing abandoned me. Then taste, then touch. I didn’t know if I still held the gun or not. My sense of smell failed. All 5 of my major senses were dead. I gagged, panic overwhelming me. I couldn’t feel the beat of my heart in my chest, couldn’t smell the faint metallic scent that Palaven carried. Nothing. Nothing at all. I couldn't even tell if the shadow tendrils of indoctrination had consumed me. I was too afraid to move. Flickers of insanity cackled in the darkness around me. 

It came back to me in a snap. I flung my head around, my sense of balance recovering like a tumble dryer. Sprawled on the floor, the sensation of pain was sharper than what I was used to. I crawled away with the room swimming. I felt the pistol in my hand through pins-and-needles sensations that had flooded my body. I rolled onto my back, raising the Paladin with twitching fingers. The turian before me was growling, a robotic sound thick in the sound as small wires worked to heal the damage to his face and torso. I flinched as a loud bang echoed overhead. The Saboteur flew off his feet, crashing into the floor. I looked up in time to see a group of mechs shuffle into the room, armed with shotguns. I pushed myself to my feet as the mechs took aim again. 

With another blast of the shotgun, I dived on the Saboteur. He struggled, cables rising from his body like a nest of angry snakes. I slammed the omni-blade into his spine, wincing as another shotgun blast shattered my shields. My hands grabbed it. My senses weakened, sight fading. Another muffled shotgun cured that. I gripped the spin and pulled back. Another hand reached down to help. The Saboteur roared beneath me, cables trying to choke me, I held my breath, trying to shrug off the wires squeezing my limbs and threatening to rip them off. I clung on and pulled. 

With a wet squelch, the spine ripped free. I tumbled backwards, saved from falling by someone behind me crashing into the wall first. Marruns grunt above me. I looked to the spine, watching the last lights die on it. With the fight over, I sighed, relieved as I straightened myself out as my senses returned to normal. My first true fight with Sensory Overload, those mechs were lifesavers. I glanced as the turian shaped Loki-mechs hobbled away, the threat extinguished. At least one thing could be certain, mechs were not affected by Sensory Overload, a small discovery which could make the fight against Megan and other SS:SO Saboteurs easier. I knew what was going on the requisition order when I got back. 

But for now, I had more immediate concerns. 

“Primarch, you are all right?” I asked. Fedorian nodded, pushing himself to his feet. 

“Spirits, what was that?” he wheezed. 

“Saboteur, specialisation Sensory Overload. Fools and disables your senses. It’s something you want to avoid,” I explained as turian guards swarmed the room, looking to ensure the turian Primarch was safe. “The Saboteur is dead, Primarch. There is at least one other turian Saboteur, most likely a diplomat of some form,” Fedorian frowned as he shooed the worried hands off. 

“Maneus Floriion was a diplomat,” Fedorian said. I straightened. “He may have been an Admiral but he has been retired from active duty for years. He has been in the Palaven government since he was removed from active duty,” 

“So we have the diplomat down... good,” I nodded. “Then you still have one in your army somewhere. Continue your investigations. Any leads, you have my number,” I shook his hand. Fedorian nodded. 

“Thanks again, Captain. I wish you well for the future,” he said. I grinned as Rosmeni lifted the remains of the Saboteur with a biotic field, Marruns carrying the spine in his hand as we left the room. We kept a strict pace, marching, near power walking, towards the _Starquake_. The Spectres had no problems keeping pace. Once out in the open, a waiting rope thrown out to haul us back inside the _Starquake_. I grabbed the rope, eager to get back onboard, the Spectres were not far behind. 

I ignored the waiting box for the remains to be packed in and thrown into the nearest sun. I ignored the teams looking for weapons and armour. My Paladin and Locust were given to Eden, who rushed off to do an ammo and gun count. I marched to the elevator, waiting as it lifted me up towards my destination. Once on the fourth floor, I made an immediate turn into the med bay. Saere looked up from her desk, concerned. 

“Captain?” she quizzed. 

“RIT. Now,” I ordered, walking to a bed. Saere was on her feet, wheeling over a 1.5m high tower of equipment from the corner of the room. She warmed it up, looking with furrowed brows. 

“Is it bad?” she asked as I tossed the last of my armour on the bed next to me. 

“You know those shadow tendrils I mention sometimes? They're permanently there now,” I winced as I lay down, pulling the enclosed headpiece over my head. Saere plugged it in. 

“I'll let the XO and Commanders know, Captain. Any orders?” Saere asked before the flicked the machine one. 

“Make sure we don't need to do anything, throw the Saboteur into the sun and contact Shepard to drop off Kai and Gideon,” I said as I got comfortable. 

“Aye, aye,” Saere answered, the click of the machine one of the last sounds I heard before the white noise surrounded me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Saboteur Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive  
> http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	98. Revenant: Chapter 26

I pulled the fresh uniform on over my head, listening to the hiss of the bathroom venting the excess steam. Back in my quarters, I glanced at Marshal as he followed me with a screen with the mission report as I tackled my hair with a brush. With so many other ships helping, the _Starquake_ got off, just a few scratches, maybe just a plate missing here or there. I shook my head out as I left the room, aiming for the CIC. There was still two things left to do before I stopped for the night. 

In the CIC, I spotted the _Normandy_ on the upper level cameras. Their cargo door closed and our shuttle shuffled through the space between us, they’d docking in a few minutes from my estimates. Mat'al spoke with Shepard on a video link in the Control Ring, although Shepard had turned polite with the no fuss salarian. Why couldn’t he be like that for me? I stepped forward, showing myself to the pyromaniac on the other side. His pretence of politeness dropped.

“Dell! I heard you had a successful kill! How did it go? You look like you are in one piece,” Shepard smirked. I scowled. 

“Well enough, no one got hurt, ship is fine and we've earned some R&R for a few days. Thanks for looking after Gideon,” I answered, fighting to keep the dryness out of my tone. 

“Ah he was fine. Shy at first but he warmed up to the crew,” he grinned, a menacing look. I frowned. 

“If you taught him anything he shouldn't have, you piece of shit, I will kill you,” I threatened. Shepard laughed. 

“Na, na, he's fine. No one let me teach him anything, I need to pass on the glory that is the Cain. How else will he realise what a wonderful gun it is?” he winked. I glared, making him laugh before I glanced to a camera of the cargo hold as the shuttle docked. Gideon jumped free and ran for the elevator. 

“Then your crew has my thanks. Try not to get your ass kicked by Collectors,” I smiled. Shepard sulked. 

“Only if you don't hospitalise yourself again with Saboteurs, see you soon,” he saluted, earning a glower as his face vanished. I turned towards the rear exit to the CIC, able to make out Gideon running down the hall. The _Normandy_ banked on the cameras, reaching FTL and disappearing into the stars. Gideon burst into the room. 

“Mum! Mum! Are you ok?” he asked, crashing into me and crushing me with a hug. I grunted as I struggled to stay upright, holding the boy as he held me with a death grip. “Did you get em? Did you get hurt?” 

“I'm fine, Gideon, don't worry,” I crooned. “The Saboteur is dead. He won't be bothering anyone now. Did you have fun on the _Normandy_?” I asked. Gideon pulled a face. 

“He's friendly enough, I suppose. Kept asking about you though, like, how you had been. He also told me a few stories back from when you were on the _Normandy_ but I think he was lying,” Gideon shrugged. I shuffled. 

“Like what?” I asked. 

“Kept saying you didn't stop hiding when you were onboard. Didn’t speak to anyone and was dead quiet,” Gideon shrugged. I coughed. Ok, that was nowhere near as bad as I thought. 

“He wasn't lying,” I heard Val chuckle. I scowled at him. Gideon spun around to face him. “Your mother didn't grow a spine until a few months before you appeared,” Gideon spun back, eyes wide. I nodded, despite every instinct resisting me. 

“Wait... that's true? So... you _did_ get stuck in bathroom because you broke the lock?” Gideon gawked. My jaw tightened. 

“I did not!” I snapped. “I didn’t break it, I was trying to make sure it was bloody locked! Damn thing malfunctioned on me!” I turned, snarling at where the _Normandy_ had once been. Gideon pressed his lips together, trying to stop himself from laughing. I glared at him, threatening to strangle him. Gideon fled the scene, yelling 'please don't hurt me'. I glowered after him as Val walked over. “Bastard,” 

“Who; me, Gideon or Shepard?” Val asked with a grin. 

“All of you,” I grumbled. Val chuckled, pulling me into a hug. 

“I'm glad you're ok. Heard you went for RIT without a fight,” he murmured. I grunted, tightening the hug for a moment. He patted my shoulder. “How are you?”

“Like shit, but at least I'm not indoctrinated shit,” I sighed. “Mat'al, we need a requisition order for mechs. They appear to be unaffected by Sensory Overload. Also, have the mechanical guns and blades come in yet?” 

“The mechanical guns are ready to be shipped. The blades are on their way as we speak,” Mat'al answered. I sighed in relief. At least we'll have something we can use against Tech Incap, even if we were going back into the dark ages in terms of weaponry. It would be necessary carry both a small blade – at minimum – and a gun with bullets. I prayed we didn't have to fight on Dekuuna or worse. I knew there were worse planets out there.

“Good, return to your duties. Lanster, I need to make a quick call to the Council then we can FTL away from here,” I called, turning towards the door. Val followed me, scanning the faces that passed us by. 

“Julian said he'll send a few people to fill in the spots after the last attack,” Val explained. “I’ve already passed on the coordinates for the meeting point. We’ll pick them up after you have finished your calls,” 

“At least there are benefits to having a pain in the ass brother,” I grumbled. 

“Well, more than a few,” I leaned on the wall as Gideon hopped into the elevator. I raised a brow. He held up his hands, a sheepish smile on his face. I folded my hands, leaning back on the wall. “Ah... well, when you were unconscious, the Citadel child services came,” My spine straightened, a cold stone formed in my stomach. I snapped my gaze to Val. Val clicked his mandibles, the predator creeping free. “But Uncle Julian used his Saboteur Specialisation and convinced them to never contact you ever again,” The tension froze, understanding the words yet not comprehending them. 

“What do you mean by they'll... never contact me again?” I asked. 

“Uncle Julian said his specialisation is Mind Manipulation. He could convince them everything was fine and to close the file. They'll never bother you again. Although, Uncle Julian didn't look too good after it. He was bleeding from his eyes and nose and stuff,” Gideon shuffled as we reached the top floor. He backed out. “So uh, I-I said thank you but I think he would appreciate it more from you...” he shrugged. “Y'know, so he stays friendly and we can do our work,” 

“I... yes, I suppose I do,” I managed, watching him disappear into his room. 

I walked to my room, dazed as I tried to piece everything together. Julian, my arse of a brother, the man who hated Gideon from the instant he saw him, protected him? No, he wouldn't have done it for him, he would have done it for me. Still, I did not expect it. He had threatened to kill him if he brought me into danger. I shook my head. I’ll call him later, the Council were more important. Inside my room, Val leaning against a wall out of sight as I dialled up the number. I waited for it to connect. 

“Good morning, Captain, I am relieved to see you on your feet. How did the recapture of the errant ships fare?” Tevos greeted. I saluted. 

“It went well, although most of the ships were damaged, including the dreadnaught and the _Sarlik_. More positive news is that a turian Saboteur has been defeated. We will put in a requisition order for mechs,” I answered. 

“Send the requisition through and we will get what you need. I am surprised, you always were nervous of mechs falling out of your control,” Valern answered. I strained a smile. 

“Sensory Overload is more than we can handle ourselves. Mechs appear to be unaffected by it. Also, is there any news on Capta- I mean, Rear Admiral Imperious?” I corrected. 

“Rear Admiral Imperious escaped the dreadnaught with only minor injuries. He mentioned in his report you did not follow him onto the second half of the dreadnaught,” Sparatus said. I shuffled, noting Val's intent stare. I tried to ignore it.

“I uh... discovered a small problem I need to address, fear not, it is under control,” I waved off the concern. “Any orders, Councillors?” I asked, eager to drive them away from the issue. 

“None for the moment, although we have received some interesting news,” Tevos brushed her chin with her fingers. I blinked. “I was unaware we had a descendant of yours, an Admiral Julian Shaik, as member of a special ops team of ours? News to us as the only special ops team we have are the Spectres and we only have one human Spectre,” she drawled. I blinked. My mind drew a blank, as empty as space itself. I couldn't think about what to say. I raised a finger as if to answer. My mind panicked. My finger landed on the hang-up button. The Councillors vanished from the screen before me. Val chuckled as I punched in Julian's number to ensure the Council couldn't call me back. When his face appeared, his expression softened. 

“Delly,” he greeted. “Everything is well?” he asked. 

“Yes, no damage aside from a few scratches. Thank you for the help. I... should warn you that the Council is becoming suspicious of you. They may have people following you,” I said. Julian's predator like grin sent shudders down my spine. 

“I know,” he chuckled. “I've already taken care of them. The poor Spectre will report that I do not play nice when I don't want to,” 

“What the hell did you do?” I snapped. “I'm the one who will suffer the repercussions of it!” 

“I knocked his ship around a little, scared and threatened them. No physical harm, so don't fret too much now,” he shrugged. I scowled at him. 

“I would thank you for getting the child services off my ass, but now I'm more pissed you may have put me into more hot water with the Council,” Julian smiled, a slow lifting of his lips. 

“You are attached to the boy. I could tell by his desperate attempt to arm himself that these people had been causing problems. If there is one thing I do not tolerate, it wouldn’t annoy my sister,” he said. I scowled. 

“I appreciate it, big brother,” I sighed with a twinge of sarcasm. He smile widened. “Now, I need to jump into FTL to keep the Council off my ass from asking too many questions, that and pick up the new crew. Have fun doing whatever the hell you do,” 

“And you stay safe, for my sake. If not, for Gideon's sake,” he pressed. 

“Fine, fine. Stay safe,” I hung up, shaking my head. Val laughed as he crossed the distance to me.

“Lanster, get us into FTL before they call back,” he laughed. 

_”Roger that, Commander,”_ Lanster sniggered. I felt the ship vibrate under my feet. I sagged against the desk. 

“So, what was all that over this dreadnaught mess up?” he quizzed. I coughed, shuffling under his keen stare, 

“I didn't like the thought of jumping in space. Call me paranoid. I'll get over it, don't worry,” I assured, my hands finding his chest to either keep him at a safe distance or to assure him. Whether it worked or not, I didn’t know. Val frowned, analysing my expression. He pulled me close, dropping his chin onto my head. 

“Spirits, you had me worried,” he murmured. “Between Sitoln and this whole fight... Thank the spirits you are so stubborn,” I shuffled against him, able to drop the tension my shoulders had been holding for hours. 

“I'm a Shaik, stubbornness in our blood,” I grinned, moving away to mount the stairs to the second level. I yanked the long sleeve top off, revealing the light lilac tank top underneath. I grabbed a datapad. “But even we have things we don't want to deal with, mine being the Council,” 

“And how are you going to squeeze your way out of this one?” Val asked. “They' will learn about Julian at some point,” 

“I know, but for now, I have to keep him away from them. For their sake,” I sighed. “And... I suppose after helping Gideon when I was unconscious, I owe him that much at least,” 

I wasn't sure what to do for that situation. At least Julian and his crew was now back on the _Constellation_ and disappearing back into the galaxy. But I doubt if he could ever escape the eyes of the Council now. I flicked through the datapad, falling on the new dossiers of the crew that would join me. Julian had overseen their RITs, so the threat of being infiltrated were lower. Two new additions to the Combat Team were an asari and krogan. In science, two salarians and a batarian, along with a human, an asari and salarian for engineering. Intel had been filled with a turian, quarian and volus. That could interest… But the more… frustrating addition was in the miscellaneous team. Algenis Sen is a drell who specialised in adaptive immunotherapy for Kepral’s Syndrome. He would work with the science teams on indoctrination prevention, but more importantly, he was my ‘bodyguard’. Whenever I was alone – and he did not have other duties to see to – he would watching me. We did not want a repeat of Sitoln. 

I glanced to the clock on the bedside table. It approached 11pm. I grumbled. Why did doing the post-mission checks take so long? Ah, because the entire crew and the ship were used, so all the ship diagnostics along took several hours. That and my RIT took about 3 hours in itself so the checks couldn’t be completed until I verified everything. It also took a few hours to find a location nearby for Shepard to drop off Gideon and Kai. And then the weapons and armour needed checking... I shook my head. So much to do... but I knew what I could do now. I bit my lip. C'mon, Dell, have some confidence! I glanced to Val as he glanced at his omni-tool, a small frown on his face. I walked up to him. 

“Another report?” I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. He snorted. 

“What else? I'll get a summary made tomorrow. Batteries need realignment,” he sighed. “It's going take me weeks to get back into the routine. The last time I was out this long, I was in prison,” I grinned. 

“Oh c'mon, jail isn't that bad, is it?” I asked. He scowled down at me as his hand dropped to my shoulder. “How about a small adjustment to the routine?” I asked. He blinked, brow plates raising. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, suspicion riding on his voice. I smiled. I pushed him backwards. He yelped in surprise, falling back on the bed. He took 5 seconds to recover but a suave smirk soon grew. He leaned back, mandibles flared wide. He fluttered his brow plates. I laughed, collapsing over him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, dropping kisses as I reached down to him. We fell back, Val waving his omni-tool to dim the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	99. Revenant: Chapter 27

I pursued the obstinate creature for the fourth time today, struggling to persuade her to listen. I scanned behind us, Valérien stalking us with a scowl on his face. It was difficult enough for Endellion to listen to me with Valérien in attendance, thus I had to ignore him and tend to the human before me. The scent of her dextro-amino neutralising soap wafting off the washed human, wrinkling my nose. Endellion would have slammed open the doors in her way into the war room had they not been automatic, her expression was thunderous. 

“What the fuck, Raisha?” she shouted, whirling around to face me now that were had privacy. “Why the fuck did you tell Lanster to divert us to the ass end of nowhere? We have fucking Saboteurs to find!” 

“Endellion, after that last little skirmish on Benning, I believe you need some time to calm yourself. We had to pick up supplies and yet somehow you angered every merc within 2 systems,” I said. Endellion ground her teeth. 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just allow us to get ripped the fuck off by some stupid ass 'Alliance' asshole. He was a fucking merc who got his hands on our stuff and you know it!” she jabbed her finger towards me. “Besides, we got our shit and left via the relay before anyone else appeared. Indira has told me they think the Alliance busting their little scheme,” I retained the sigh building up in my chest. 

“Endellion, we cannot take such risks. Should the _Starquake_ or any of the crew become injured, it will be detrimental to our mission,” I said. 

“I am not paying 500 fucking thousand credits for fucking food! Who in their right mind would pay that for 208 crates of food? It only costs 1500 for a crew member's weekly supply and that's because I'm splashing out on some half-decent shit! We have a full team again, Raisha, I need to make sure we have enough food. It only costs us 312'000 credits for a month supply for the full team!” she shouted. 

I sighed, waiting for her to conclude her budget tirade. She paced, snapping about bloated figures and people trying to rip her off, about the number of times she had to wave a gun in people's faces for them to drop the façade or when she had to call in more muscle from the ship to remind them who they were dealing with. Times like this made me long that Endellion had not been raised with a parent within the business industry. When she finished, she spun around to me once more, bitterness souring her tone. 

“Jesus, Raisha, our funding is still restricting after Gideon flew the _Starquake_ in the Citadel, and you can shut up about that!” she snapped, another finger aimed in my direction. 

“I said nothing, Endellion,” I said. 

“Oh, so you will not say anything after realising some of the crew was indoctrinated? Totally my fault, right? I should have noticed the fucking Saboteur in our ranks!” she said. 

“You have made your point, Endellion. We were careless,” I admitted. 

“Oh, it's _we_ were careless now. Fuck sake, Raisha,” Endellion rumbled. “I am trying to run a goddam ship here and you keep snapping at every tiny little mistake I make. As soon as it wasn't my fault, everything is fine again! You-”

“Enough, Endellion!” I shouted, snapping a hand to bring her back to her senses. Her jaw tightened. “You rush off into these situations without thinking most of the time! The derelict Reaper, our first visit to Thessia, Dekuuna, Kahje, several visits to the Citadel. Endellion, to be more cautious-”

“And I'm not? I am not a child to be scolded, Raisha! Sure, I don’t have the combat experience of Mat’al, but neither do you! Name one time when I have mishandled the upkeep and running of this ship, missions aside. One, Fucking. Time!” she roared. I attempted to suppress the irritation rattling my hackles, focusing on a serene calm to keep my head clear.

“Your performance in the managerial work for the _Starquake_ is flawless. However my concern is not how you do your business on the ship, it is with your groundwork. I do not know many captains who go on as many ground missions as you do, Endellion,” I pressed. 

“She needs experience, Raisha,” Valérien said. I turned to him. “She is the greenest member of the team in terms of combat. She needs to get out there now so she can prepare for when the Reapers arrive,” 

“While I can appreciate that sentiment, Valérien, she is our Captain. If something were to happen, what would happen to our mission, what of Gideon?” I asked. 

“That's where I come in,” Valérien replied. I raised a brow. His shoulders shuddered and tensed. “We've already discussed it with Gideon. While the idea of something happening to Dell upsets him, he's agreed with the backup plan,” I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, imaging the brash turian caring for such a boisterous child. He wouldn't know what to do with him.

“Endellion, while I am happy that you have found yourself a partner, it is not too early to be naming him as a guardian?” I asked. Her expression fell, pupils narrowing to pin points. “I would say that, despite the distaste on both sides of the relationship, Julian is his uncle and should be the primary caretaker in an emergency,” I explained. Endellion's demeanour shifted, rage consuming her common sense.

“I beg your pardon?” Valérien snapped. I drew him a dry look. “I can look after the kid, he's nearly a teenager for spirits sake!” 

“Valérien, with all due respect, becoming the partner of the captain does not mean you know how to raise children, I believe many of his misdemeanours have stemmed from you. And while we are on the subject of rank, I have noticed insubordination from you over the past week. I realise the turian army struggled to control you but I had thought after the derelict Reaper incident you had that under control. Being involved with the captain does not grant you any additional powers,” I said. 

“You... what? What insubordination? I do what you tell me other than when your orders make little sense! Then I go to Dell to get that verified! And you've not seen me with children, Raisha,” Valérien growled. I flattened my expression, monitoring him as his anger bristled. “Gideon has been with us for 2 years, how the fuck have you... Dell?” Valérien asked, side-tracked. I spun to face Endellion, her hands supporting her weight as she leaned over the war table. She was immovable, a statue in a sea of turmoil. Her whole frame trembled, nails leaving small scratches on the wooden table. She stood there for a minute before her body settled. She breathed inwards. 

“Lanster, plot a course for Tuchanka,” Endellion ordered. She pushed herself straight, turning to face me. The earlier fury had stilled, a hardness settling over her expression. “Our XO needs a vacation,” 

“Pardon?” I asked, startled. 

“You heard me. Pack your stuff, we're dumping you on Tuchanka,” she walked towards the door. My heart rattled in my chest. 

“Endellion, now you are behaving childish-” I said. Endellion whirled around, her hair swirled like a sea of red that matched the anger surfacing in her eyes. 

“No, Raisha, you are being ridiculous. You are my XO, my voice in my absence. You defy me by ordering Lanster to take us 'somewhere safe' so we can 'recollect ourselves'? Unnecessary and unacceptable. We are at war, Raisha! I am not you daughter to wrap in a bubble. I need to get out there, I need to get experience because when the Reapers arrive – and they will arrive – I will need every drop of experience possible. We will be overwhelmed in days! They’ll be no managing the war when they strike!

“Val has come with concerns about some of his orders; changes and rechecks the weapon and amour checks and thus making them bloated and confusing, homogenising how we do our physical assessments of the crew and straining those who have little combat experience and not taxing those who do, new and useless reports on crew training despite that every crew member has a customised routine that is reviewed every 2 weeks. Raisha, you ask Val to do these assessments. These aren't Val's jobs. We have lieutenants for that, people who will assess and report to Val with their findings. Val has much more important things to worry about, more managerial tasks that require skilled data management because if he fucks up, I fuck up. Not only that, but Shayan has been asking questions about some of his orders. Why the hell did you ask him to perform drive core tests the other day? Not only does that delay our patrolling routine – which, by the way, the turian army _really_ appreciates when we’re late passing through their territory – but Lanster has reported no strange behaviour from the ship, we test it weekly and after every major combat and it was tested 3 days ago along with the kinetic barriers. You have full access to reports and the daily engineering reports if you are concerned.

“Raisha, this sounds like you have nothing better to do and are trying to make yourself look important. Either that or you are mothering me, which I do not appreciate. Your combat experience is not much better than mine, you and Shayan never leave the ship. On top of this, I had to keep you in an XO position on the last mission because you didn't have the right experience for it. Right, fine, I can't say about that myself without being hypocritical. But Mat'al has told me you were not all that interested in learning, too busy looking at ship performance graphs and checking to see if people did not have jobs. So, no, Raisha, I've had enough. I'm dropping you on Tuchanka, we’ll go off to do some work and when you are ready to act like a fucking XO, then you can come back on,” Endellion said. “Lanster, get Delern in here,” 

I was incapacitated, mortified by her words. I gaped at the human before me, pacing the space between Valérien and me with an aggravated click to her boots on the floor. Endellion planned to remove me from the team? But who would speak sense to her when she bit more than she could chew? Who would remind her what was at stake if she was not careful? She would throw herself into danger head first again! I turned to the door as Mat'al strode through, the salarian scanning the room with narrowed eyes once the heavy atmosphere held him. 

“You wished to see me, Dell?” he asked, glancing to Valérien who gave him a quick glimpse. 

“Until further notice, you are XO. Raisha will leave us for a while,” Endellion ordered. Mat'al remained still, assessing the situation. He nodded. 

“As you wish, Captain. When will Raisha be leaving us?” he asked. 

“However long it takes to get to Tuchanka,” Endellion grumbled. “I'll leave you in charge of rearranging the teams to compensate. If you need another member, I'll call Julian,” Endellion stormed out of the war room. Valérien rubbed his eyes. He held up his hands, backing out of the room. Mat'al turned. 

“What the hell happened?” he demanded. I folded my arms, turning my gaze away. 

“I... appear to have exasperated Endellion beyond what she will cope with,” I said. “Mat'al, reason with her. She is not thinking. She'll get hurt at this rate-” I tried to reason. Mat'al snorted, cutting me off. 

“Raisha, she is not a child,” he scolded. I recoiled at his tone. “She is more than capable of fending for herself and when she can’t she has a full team behind her. She is not the uneducated child you first met. She has grown into her role as captain. During the early stages of our mission, your support was appreciated, helpful even when trying to calm Dell down from her panic attacks. Now it is an annoyance. She no longer hides away and needs someone to hold her hand. She needs people around her that can push her forward, not hold her back. Consider this as an opportunity to get your act together. Dell does not need mothering, not any more. She needs an XO,” Mat'al warned. “Now, judging by Dell’s expression, I suggest you stay out of Dell's way until Tuchanka, for your sake,” 

The salarian abandoned me, leaving me to the silence of the room. As the leaden atmosphere weighed down on my shoulders I shuffled towards the elevator, glimpsing Endellion in the CIC, pacing wildly. I slipped into the elevator, pressing my head onto a wall, my mind unable to process the delivered news. Endellion and I had been 'headbutting', for a lack of a better term, for months now. But I failed to see what was different between Endellion and I and Valérien and Endellion. They appeared to have cured their issues without Endellion reaching this point, why had I not? I had been supportive enough? I moved out the elevator, shuffling into my room. 

I lowered myself on the chair at the desk, ignoring the notes and timetables coating the walls around the table in neat rows. I cast my eye over the notes that Endellion had given me, including detailed spreadsheets on the economics of running the ship and supplies. Sheet after sheet with places to buy supplies, what they supplied, their prices, if we had any agreements with them, if they had pulled anything against us, what their quality was. I had to have a folder with the full details of her investigations, there was not enough space on the wall for them. Endellion was always on top of such things, she never neglected such duties. I was just concerned with her boldness on the battlefield. Although, her attitude had evolved after the last attack. 

My eyes then fell on the photographs of my family on Tuchanka. Women and children from all ages. Nieces, nephews and children I had adopted from mothers who had passed on. I had no biological children, the genophage had seen to that, but I had taken in too many to not count them as my own. It had been years since I had last seen them, Endellion's mission with the Saboteurs had distracted me. Perhaps leaving the _Starquake_ for a time was an opportunity to reset, to return fresh. With Mat'al as her right hand, she will not be in any danger, but the man was known for his aggressive punishments and training. There were two possible outcomes; either Endellion would realise that my methods suited her personality or that my method of acting as her second had not yet evolved to match her own changes. Either way, time would tell. 

I sent a message to my eldest daughter, Innot, to inform her I would arrive on Tuchanka soon for some time. I would also need transport to return me to the Jorgal female grounds. Innot would do so, she had always been diligent in her duties. I turned my attention to the stars, waiting for our arrival in Tuchanka. I would not need much, everything I required was already at home. I gathered what things I required, more than willing to allow Endellion her space as time passed. 

It took 2 days to reach Tuchanka. The tension in my old bones eased now that my 'incarceration' was complete. Mat'al had recommended that I remain in my quarters until we arrived. He had informed me Endellion had failed to calm herself and would fly into a fury at the mere mention of my name. Endellion did not come to see me off as I gathered my single knapsack and travelled to the cargo hold. Indira and Mat'al awaited my arrival, a single shuttle piloted by Kai on standby. 

“Hope you have a safe journey, we'll keep Dellion safe, you know her,” Indira bounced. I strained a smile. 

“I know, please attempt to keep Endellion from erupting, Indira, I do not think her blood pressure could handle it,” I said. “Please ensure she does nothing reckless,” 

“Dell will do as Dell does,” Mat'al shrugged. “She will be fine,” 

“We are ready to leave, XO,” Kai called. 

“Very we-” Mat'al and I began. We swivelled towards each other, Mat’al’s eyes narrowed, a coldness seeping in. I managed a small laugh to lighten the tense atmosphere. 

“My apologies, habits do not die easily,” I said. Mat'al smiled, although his eyes remained chilled. 

“Of course. Have a safe journey,” he said as I boarded the shuttle. 

Once the doors closed and the shuttle was free from the _Starquake_ , I turned my attention to the oncoming planet. Tuchanka, the barren planet with only patches of the old empire littering the surface. Yet despite this, I smiled. I had left the care of the Jorgal female clan in the safe hands on Serenka, a woman not much younger than I. Then there were the little ones. How many would now be ready to visit the male clans now? How many had been born since I had last returned?

As the battered landscape of Tuchanka reared below me, the shuttle swooped low, lining itself up with a populated area. I furrowed my brows. Was this not... Urdnot territory? I sat straighter in the chair as we lowered ourselves towards the deadened soil. My fears somewhat alleviated with Innot and Jorgal males, but my concern did not fade. Once the shuttle landed, I secured my knapsack and slipped free from the shuttle, ignoring the offered hands from the Jorgal males. I approached Innot with open arms. 

“Innot, my dear, how are you?” I asked, clasping the 469 year old krogan. The mint crested, chocolate skinned krogan squeezed back. 

“Mother, it has been too long.” she answered. She pulled back, startling silver/blue eyes gleaming. “Welcome home. How fare your travels? Were you successful?” she asked, leading us towards a waiting tomkah. The males flanked us, casting suspicious stares to the surrounding Urdnot males. 

“Ah, the travels have been... difficult. I am not sure how long I shall be here before I am required to return,” I said. “Why are we in Urdnot territory, my dear?” Innot blinked, turning. 

“Ah, Urdnot Wrex has been uniting the clans, he created neutral areas where all the clans are welcome. He has offered the full protection of Urdnot and his allies to all female clans as well. Much has changed in the last few years, mother,” Innot ducked inside the tomkah, offering a hand to help me. “When I told Serenka that you were returning, she rushed to tell everyone. Be warned, expect a feast,” Innot laughed. I chuckled. 

“I shall, my dear, I shall,” I answered, listening to the rumble of the tomkah carried me home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	100. Revenant: Chapter 28

The laughter brought warmth to my old bones. I chortled as the young krogan, some old enough to walk, chased each other with small sticks. Serenka chuckled beside me as she passed another plate of roasted varren. Innot lifted young Grinx, a chocolate skinned, blue crested boy, into the air. The young male would be as strong as his father, no doubt. Innot, unlike many of us, was unaffected by the genophage, but she followed my footsteps. We were Jorgal, our line was one of the strongest breeding lines. We would not abandon any child. She already had 47 children, birthed and adopted. 

The canvas covering the living areas allowed a faint flickering of sunlight to decorate the dusty floor. The ruins of the ancient civilisation towered above us, remnants of culture we threw away through stupidity and greed. I longed to see the krogan people rise to the greatness of our ancestors, without the blood-lust that had slaughtered our culture and destroyed our home. It had been a week since my departure from the _Starquake_. I had received no news, which relieved and worried me at the same time. My time here was welcome. I had not realised how stressed I had been on the ship, tension that once held my muscles taut now released. Between fretting for Endellion and attempting to catch what slipped from her critical net, I was thankful for the rest. And the peace. Serenka lowered herself beside me, the pale female clasping a young child in her arms. Her silver crest glinted in the sunlight.

“Shannow has returned from the neutral ground, looks like she may have another chance at a child now,” Serenka said.

“Wonderful news! Let us hope the genophage is kinder to her this time,” I replied. “Innot has filled your shoes for running the clan,” Serenka laughed. 

“She is considering becoming a shaman for the clan,” Serenka smiled. I straightened. 

“She is strong like her mother was. The trials are not to be underestimated. She is fertile, though. Can we afford to take such a risk?” I asked, pride welling in my voice despite the fear. Serenka turned as Innot approached, overhearing our topic. 

“I know I can do it, mother,” she said, voice dropping as she set her jaw, pulling herself straight. “The trials are difficult, but the genophage has taught me much more than any book or rite,” Innot pressed. Tears threatened to rise as I listened. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. She squeezed back. 

“You make me proud, Innot. You will be a fine shaman,” I released her, holding her shoulders, ignoring the children running around my feet as a smile spread wide over my face. I heard a clatter of some pots nearby, laughter rising. I grinned. “Now, you said my youngest grandchildren can speak now?” I asked. Innot laughed as she pulled me to my feet, leading me to a huddle of her children. I cast a glance into a nearby tent. I spotted mountains of food, ready to be cooked. I frowned, turning to Innot. Innot blinked as she picked up a young babe from a crib. She followed my gaze. 

“Ah, we have a gathering tonight. We need to prepare the feast,” she smiled. “Females and children from all clans are visiting, an advantage of Urdnot’s new rules,” 

“A gathering? Have mercy, how many are we expecting?” I asked. 

“A few hundred,” Innot said. “Don’t worry, we’ll have enough food,”

“I am more concerned about the number of hands available to prepare it,” I chuckled, holding the young babe in my arms. My heart melted as it wriggled, small squeaks escaping. This was why I breathed. I pressed the babe close, taking in the young life. This was what I fought for.

I spent hours in the tents with the other women preparing for the night. Varren were cut, cooked and served, placed in heated pits to keep them warm while we prepared bread. I subdued my joy, my body falling into the old routine, a routine I had not experienced in many years. Time was soon lost to me as children tried to snatch pieces of food while we were otherwise occupied. Debates how to stuff the pyjak and goodness knows what else. I sucked in a breath, taking in the scent of the roasted food in the dry air. I was home. 

As evening fell, the night was alive with light and music. I had never seen so many children and women gathered in a single area. Fires lit the landscape, candles burned as tiny sentinels as the night dragged the stars to decorate the sky. I found myself deep in conversation with an elderly female from Clan Werlock. We discussed the genophage, children, she even mentioned some of the ruins near their old clan, spoke of the tales that hid in the ancient markings of our ancestors. She did not understand what these ruins were, a tribute to some ancient god? Perhaps a tribute to the numerous thresher maws that prowled these lands. Another female arrived, this from Clan Ravanor. Within hours I was surrounded by bickering old women complaining about the boisterous nature of the younger generation. Pleasure lit my bloodstream. I missed this, conversing about simple things. Yes, the males were over-baring and the politics non-existent until we could sort ourselves out, but it was not galactic destruction. I looked up as Innot approached.

“Mother, Serenka wishes to speak with you,” she said. I chuckled. 

“Thank you, dear. Excuse me, ladies,” I released myself, standing from the perch I had spent the better part of four hours. I weaved through the masses, passing greetings as I heard them, dancing around the swell of children. The air was electrified with life and music. I found myself distracted by chatter, forcing myself to push past the familiar faces as I traversed the crowds until I reached a small tent neat the outskirts of the compound. The layers covering the door parted with ease when I strode inside the tent. “Serenka?” I called. 

The round entrance room of the tent was empty, the fire in the middle of the room burnt to mere embers. I frowned, pushing the curtain to the side as I stepped inside. No response. Was Serenka here? Oh, I should have asked Innot before disappearing. My mind was not what it used to be, it seemed. I called again as I walked to a nearby room attached to the gathering room. I pushed the flap aside, faced with a small bedroom. There was no sign of life here. I furrowed my brow as I retreated, turning to the flap next to it. Again, empty. A stone settled in my stomach as I moved into the last room, the kitchen. If Serenka was not here, then she would be in another tent. Finding her with this many people would be troublesome. As I entered the room, just beyond a small table, I saw a form lying on the floor. 

“Serenka!” I cried, dashing over the distance. I fell to my knees beside the form, revealed to be the krogan. I grabbed her shoulders, rolling her over onto her back to see her face. 

Serenka shuddered, pale and in a cold sweat. She heaved herself into a sitting position with my aid, I secured a supportive arm over her shoulders. I saw no reason for her collapse. Was she unwell? Serenka raised her head, gazed at me with bleary eyes. Her eyes bled, droplets of blood flowing from her ears. Her eyes were dull, void, yet she still breathed. My heart skipped a beat. Her pupils narrowed to slits. With a maniacal cry, she grasped a knife and flung herself at me. I fell back, body sluggish to react. Instinct threw the smaller krogan away as I rolled back onto my feet. My reactions quickened as she flailed back towards me. I grabbed her hands, trying to restrain the thrashing woman as she struggled to claw me. All the while, my mind filled with conflicting information. Serenka was placid and gentle in nature. Even in illness she would never- I never knew her to have a drop of violence in her.

The woman screamed, foam collecting around her mouth. I struggled to hold her, resisting her attempts to push me. I tried to talk to her, to bring her back to her senses but she jumped back, dragging me forward and destroying my stability. I looked up in time to see the glint of the kitchen knife her hands. My own hands still aimed to the ground to catch my fall. I screamed as the knife carved down my crest, slicing over my face and throat. With no options left, I biotically threw her out the tent, the walls collapsing under her weight. The roof sagged around me as I thrashed for freedom. I held my face, hands soaked in blood. I pulled enough fabric and metal poles away to free myself from the collapsed tent. I grabbed some of the tent, tearing it off before pressing it to my face. I prayed the bleeding eased, for one eye did not wish to open despite the blade missing it. I pried the remaining eye open to assess the situation. 

Screaming broke out across the camp, a shrill that shattered any warmth and nostalgia I had experienced earlier. My thoughts were muddled as I stumbled to my feet, spinning as I the swell of people around me flowed in waves. Everyone shifted in different directions, there was no pattern to the chaos. I was not sure what caused the outbreak. Was it Serenka? No, she would not have caused a camp wide stampede. The camp sprawled too far for her to amass terror in so many people already. I stumbled through the fleeing people, trying to peer through the blood. In the distance, I spotted a silvery mint crest in the distance. 

“Innot!” I called. Innot whirled around, eyes wide and jaw agape. Her chocolate skin paled as she noticed my injuries. She sprinted towards me. 

“Mother! You're hurt! What happened?” she asked, pressing the cloth tighter to my face. I grunted, grabbing her and pulling her a step closer to me to avoid being taken out for a charging krogan.

“Serenka attacked me. I-I think she has lost her mind, she was wild. What is going on?” I called over the noise. Innot looked over her shoulder, dragging me away, to move with the flow of the chaotic stampede around us. 

“I-I don't know. It is anarchy! People are getting stabbed, people screaming, running over each other. People are being crushed out there! Mother, what do we do?” she begged. I struggled to see the true extent of the disorder, but there was nothing but terrified krogan. I set my jaw. 

“Find whoever you can and run, I will meet you by the old ruins to the south of the Igunt Fissure,” I told her, pushing her into the swelling crowd. Innot cried my name, reached for me but the crowd had captured her. She was swallowed within seconds. 

I pushed through the swarm of krogan, aiming for a particular tent that held the only thing that may save me should this worsen. On the eastern side of the sea of fabrics and tents, smoke rose as fire spread through the carnage of the once serene gathering. It would engulf everything in minutes if one was not careful. I ducked under flaming roofs until I reached the tent, an inconspicuous abode. I wrenched the fabric aside, lunging for a box in the corner. Inside, a lone shotgun. I yanked the gun free, securing within the wraps of material around my waist. I ducked under the tent flap and back into the fray. 

I thrust my way through the crowd, trying to locate the cause of the panic, but through the screaming people, I saw nothing. I found dead sprawled in the dirt, both grown and young. I ran around a corner. Something blunt hit me, like a bat. It blinded me as I shuddered to the ground, black spots marring my vision. As my brain rattled in my head, I weaved a biotic shield, trying to pry my eye open. The shield fluttered with the bullets of shotguns and rifles. I grabbed the shotgun with one hand as I opened an eye, peering through the blood. The area before me was empty. I faltered, spinning to examine the entire area around me. All was still, not a single soul. Not a single soul at all. Had... had I passed out? 

I pushed myself to my feet, trying to find the mass of people around me. I heard no screams, not a single krogan crossed my path. I did not even feel the thunder of feet beneath me. The fire still swallowed the camp around me, burning the sky amber and the bodies still lay there, still as the rocks in the distance. I could not understand what had happened. I had heard the shotguns, felt my biotic barrier flutter moments ago. I staggered away, fraught to find semblance of sanity. I couldn’t find any dead. There was nothing, an abandoned camp. I felt the ground tremble beneath me. It was no earthquake, I understood that. I spun, expecting people around me. I saw nothing. 

The earth rocked once more, stronger, longer. I lowered the shotgun, trying to assess the whole situation as as the blood pouring from my injured face and throat would allow. It was not an earthquake, it was not a horde of people. The only alternative was- I clenched my teeth, knees trembling as I pushed away from the camp, towards the craggy outcrops of the nearby mountains. I had little time, the tremors were too close. I turned my attention to moving south, to solid ground that would not be pierced. I made it to the edge of the burning camp. 

The earth erupted nearby, a fountain of dust and rock spewing upwards. I wheeled around, eyes floundering upwards as a thresher maw rose above the soil. Its roar trembled the air. I stared up at the monster, frozen as it scanned the ruined camp. How had a thresher found us? The specialised maw hammers had never failed to drive them to different areas, away from the female camps. Why was a maw here now? It ducked its head, scanning the area. My legs released and I turned and ran for the nearby mountains, the hard rock would protect me for a time. The ground rumbled. My heart sank as my feet fumbled to stay upright. 

Three more burst from the ground, igniting a frenzy of territorial proportions. The screeching sounds turned my blood cold as the distant mountains crept closer. More threshers surfaced, more than I wanted to count. I heard one almighty roar, shuddering the ground beneath me. The dust around me stirred. I dived to the side. A maw ruptured passed me, tossing me aside as dirt crumbled around me. I landed with a grunt, already rolling as survival instinct kicked in. I grabbed the shotgun, releasing a point blank shot to the tongue. It reared back with an ear piercing screech, the dust blinding me to the surrounding areas. I had lost sight of the mountains, lost sight of the sky. I sprinted through the cloud of earth as more maws rose, dislodging my footing. 

The maws fought with each other, tossing themselves around like flails. A claw would whip passed me in the dust cloud, a tongue would skim past my head. I was sent soaring, crashing into the ground hard enough to open the wounds on my face by a crashing maw. I secured the shotgun and lifted myself with biotics. I flung myself in a direction, any direction, to get out of the dust cloud. I landed on a pile of rocks near the base of the mountains. Instinct has once again spared me. I heaved myself up to my feet, scrambling up the slopes to reach higher ground. 

The maws noticed their prey had fled, their quarrelling ceased. I swayed as the resulting earthquakes shook the mountain. I pulled myself up a ledge, cautious of the numerous gouges ripped through the rock that had collapsed into the ruins that lay beneath. As I climbed the face before me, a maw threw rubble in my direction. It missed, but dislodged rocks above me. My biotics surrounded me, to shield me from the hit. My hand hold broke free from the rock face. I screamed as I tumbled, slamming into the ground in the darkness of the ruins below. My biotics cushioned part of the blow. 

I lay there, rasping for breathe in the musky air, listening to the ruins rattle as the threshers roared. I heard the faint tinkling of rock fragments chipping the ground below. I winced as I rolled onto my knees, easing myself onto my feet. In my older age, my regenerative abilities were not what they once were. The light from above rained a faint a ray of light, yet it was not enough to see the walls surrounding me. Enough leaked through to assure me the surrounding floor was safe. I opened my omni-tool, basking the broken walls in an orange hue. I limped my way through the maze, trying to find exit to this place, to anywhere that did not have thresher maws waiting for me. 

The ruins spoke of an ancient time, an ancient time. Wall carvings decorated the walls, tales of what we once were. Some murals had shattered through collapse, others lay hidden behind layers of dust that had accumulated in the ruins. The floors varied from stable to collapsed holes in the ground. Holes into darkened abysses would rise from the shadows, the ground would tremble a warning that ahead was unstable. I stumbled over the rubble, sometimes forced to turn around when I realised a corridor was blocked. Some sparse vegetation, a rarity, existed. Moss lined the dampest shadows, the air heavy with moisture. The nuclear fallout had not killed everything. 

When I thought the ruins had held me captive like so many before me, the dank ruins expanded out, I found myself in the valley floor of a 200m high gorge, a faint river struggling to flow beneath me. The cool water, sparse as it was, relieved the sores on my worn and battered feet. I dragged my way through the weakened flow, locating a natural path upwards, a rough walkway that promised safety. I traversed the path, spiralling upwards in the darkness. There were times I had to pin myself to the cliff face to sidle over a thin hold. The rocks would tumble down the cliff to the dirt below. The path widened as I reached the top, the air fresher than the dank gorge floor. 

Out of the fissure, my eyes turned towards the horizon. A yellow hue stained the sky, the lowest stars struggling to tinkle through it. The sun would kiss the horizon in half an hours’ time. The warm rays would be welcome. My bones trembled, my muscles pleaded for an end. I staggered onwards to a ruin, more solid rock on which to stand on should the maws return. In the distance, a small gathering of krogan, about 20 to 30, but it was difficult to see from here. They were females and children. I sighed in relief as I stumbled over. I was close, so close to the end. Someone spotted me, the group turning attentive. The group rushing towards me, a fanfare of voices. At the head, Innot sprinted onwards, brows upturned and eyes wide. She hugged me, squeezing me tight. I had to fight to stay upright.

“Mother! You are all right?” Innot asked, searching me over.

“I will survive, my dear. Is everyone safe?” I replied. The small children trotted up to me, clinging to my legs. I laid a heavy hand on their heads. “Do you have any idea what happened? I could find nothing,” 

“I'm afraid not, mother, no one is sure what happened,” Innot said. “You look awful, mother, what happened?”

“Thresher maws,” I sighed. “Let us not dwell on it. Come, let us find shelter for a time. I do not know if my old bones can take much more punishment,” 

“Let's get you seen to,” Innot smiled. 

A sharp pain erupted from my legs. I heaved, my knees collapsing. As I fell, my eyes met that of my grandchildren, armed with daggers, ripping shreds out of my thighs. I could not process it. I refused to. The dagger rose again to strike. I could not move, frozen. They screamed, diving for me. The rest of the females, women I considered sisters, leapt at me, knifes in hand. I could only stare with wide eyes. I could not comprehend what was happening to me. The daggers cut deep, I covered my face with my arms, summoning enough strength to plead with them to stop.

“That's enough,” Innot summoned. The krogan ceased, backing away without a word. Innot approached. I could make out her form above me as she knelt down to me, but my vision was failing, I could only see part of her face. “I would have thought, oh dear mother, that the Advocacy would have trained you better. I am relieved to see that is not the case,” 

“Ad... vocacy...” I managed. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not Innot. It was impossible. She had never been over 50 years out of my sight! It was not possible! She was my daughter, she was normal, she wasn’t a- “Saboteur...?” 

“Sweet dreams, mother,” Innot smiled as she plunged a dagger into my throat, cutting upwards towards my jaw. I gurgled on the blood, a warmth spreading over my neck. Consciousness abandoned me just as Innot rolled me to the cliff edge. My last known thought was the sensation of falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	101. Revenant: Chapter 29

The confines of the tomkah itched, my hand flexing to loosen the frustrated anxiety collecting in my muscles. A krogan shaman sprouted what may as well have been nonsense for all the sense it made, krogan culture being the 'wonderful' thing it is. The whole tomkah stank of grease and burning rubber. The clanking of the metal shell on the rough terrain pulsing in time with the headache rumbling up the back of my neck. On top of all of this, Grunt rumbling behind me like a rutting stag, worsening the headache and the frustration. Why do krogan have to have such stupid ‘rites’ for puberty? On the other side of me, Mordin muttered, calculating a thousand different possibilities on what could have happened to his kidnapped colleague. I only hoped he didn’t talk his jaw off… that was one way to shut the man up. To reach the hospital where his kidnapped colleague was. I moaned as another hard bump sent the suspension-less machine jarring. Why don’t I take more people with me? Their company would be a thousand times more preferable than this!

The tomkah rang like a shattered bell that made my head spin. Every sound echoed and amplified until you couldn't think straight. I winced as Grunt banged his head on the side, roaring. I glared at the krogan, ready to punch his damn lights out. How long I would last against a krogan in hand-to-hand was a different question. _I_ needed to do this damn rite now. The tomkah passed over a valley, I pleaded with every deity in the galaxy to give me something to distract myself with. I pried a look through the tiny window in the side, to the landscape, my only form of entertainment.

The mountains pierced the skies in the distance, highlighting the lack of vegetation on this barren land. Former riverbeds cracked like tiles, sand blown on the wind in a carpet of yellow. The smoothed, rutting rocs resisted the wind, red giants above the dusty ground. The mountains gave way to old prairies, spreading to the horizon. Gouges tore through the prairie, rupturing in radial patterns away from craters marring the landscape. Through these fissures, the wind howled, great clouds of sand pouring from the fissures to form valleys as they intertwined. Below the tomkah road, a gorge ambled through the prairie, forming vertical cliffs lined with steep scree slopes. Small hills, former mountains, poked free from the dust, chunks torn free from landslips and armaments. Hugged on two sides by mountain ridges curling meet each other, sailing from ground to peak, sat a small settlement. The ridges act as wind breakers, but they could not protect the plume of smoke that rose, dragging it across the sky.

“Is there a camp over that way?” I asked. The brown crested krogan shaman turned, gazing through the same hole as I. A frown creased his face.

“Once,” he responded. “Thresher maws appeared in the area 3 days ago. It was a Jorgal Female camp, one the largest female camps we have. None have been injured, they fled the area before the maws approached. We have all the women accounted for,” he said.

“I would've thought the krogan would have put more safety measures in place,” I said. The shaman's frown deepened.

“We did,” he growled. “We set up Maw hammers to drive the maws away from populated areas and lure them elsewhere. However, we have found them to be malfunctioning of late. We repair as best as we can, but they continue to fail. At this rate, the female camps will need to be closer to the male camps for protection,” he shook his head. “I warned them to keep better care of the hammers, without them, the maws would have killed us all,”

My gaze followed the Shaman as he took his seat, the jarring of the tomkah forgotten for a time. Maw hammers malfunctioning? How often did a maw hammer break? After seeing krogan engineering first-hand, I knew it had to be something large, clunky and effective. These sorts of things didn’t break without help. Krogan engineering is... well, it is something special. Delicate work would never survived long. A hammer? As maws lived underground, it would just be a ground pounder. Nothing complex about it. If they were anything like these damn tomkahs, then it was built like a tank. My thoughts turned to the krogan who had lost their homes, their family members, my eyes found the smoke again. It my headache didn’t seem so significant now.

The tomkah swung to the left, unseating everyone in the cabin. I grabbed the chair before I landed on the floor, saving my ass from a nasty bruise. I grunted as I pulled myself back onto the chair, gripping the walls until the damn thing stopped. No one seemed hurt when I turned to check them. Grunt growled as he found his feet, Mordin already trying to assess the situation. The Shaman banged a fist against the wall leading to the cockpit.

“What the hell is going on?” he barked.

“Thresher to the west. It’s blocking our passage through the valley,” the krogan in front said. “Moved the tomkah onto the rocks up the mountain until it passes,”

“You still haven't gotten those hammers fixed?” I gawked. “They nearly killed your females!”

“These things take time, Shepard,” the Shaman grumbled as he kicked open the door. I pushed myself up, following the krogan outside. “On top of our repairs not holding, it is difficult to repair the hammers when you have thresher maws attacking you,”

The amber landscape poured out before us, a sea of dust and rock. I scanned the horizon, trying to pin-point where this maw was. I didn’t have time for this shit, I needed my crew to have tied all their loose ends before attacking that derelict Reaper. This maw was ruining my timetable! A pillow of dust floated up from a valley, a roar screeching over the landscape. I pulled out the sniper, scanning the area before zooming in on a valley close to the gorge below our feet. The dust billowed out from behind a turn in the fissure.

“It is hunting,” the shaman said. I glanced to him, lowering the sniper. “With luck, it will move on. We have no krogan in the area other than a scattering of Jorgal males,”

“Why do you place your Rite Grounds so far away from any populous?” I asked. “It's a pain in the ass,”

“You'll see, Shepard,” the shaman waved me off, turning to the maw as Grunt and Mordin joined me.

We waited, watching the dust plumes lift upwards into the sky. I clucked my tongue, bouncing on my toes as it circled the area 4 times. I shuffled in the sun, growling as the sunburn threatened the back of my neck. Was this thing going to leave soon, like today? If it hadn’t found what it was hunting, it wouldn’t now! I growled, teeth gnashing as I paced the area. The shaman followed me, a grin on his face. I glowered at him as he leaned on the tomkah. I grit my teeth. Half an hour passed and the thresher refused to leave.

“Oh fuck this. Lock and load, we’re killing this thing. We need to go through this valley anyway, right?” I snarled. The shaman frowned.

“We do. However I do not recommend fighting a maw on foot-” the shaman said. I growled.

“I’ve done it before. Let’s go, I’ve got work to do,” I stomped down the valley, aiming for the shrieks in the distance.

The large fissure towered high above us, blotting out the harsh rays of the sun. The team marched behind me, a group of krogan soldiers following behind. I scanned the fissure and the branches that sparked away from it. The shriek was near. It couldn’t be too far away. At least the sun was off my head. I rolled his shoulders. I felt the terrain change, glancing down to see soft mud sticking to my boot. One of the rare signs of moisture on this forsaken world. I pressed on, moving to the side as the mud widened. After 10 minutes of walking through mud and dust, a trickle of water flowed over the cracked mud. The roar of the maw echoed down the canyon. It must be close now.

I turned a jutted corner as the stream spread. I heard something squelch below me, evening out the mud. My leg froze, staring at a dark brown rag soaked from the stream. I shook my foot out to dislodge it. It flopped open. The tiny stream tinted red as the water flowed over exposed blood that had dried. I scanned the area, frowning. I knelt down beside the rag, lifting it up. Patches of a pale brown material glimpsed through, but blood saturated the cloth. Blood that was only days old. I stood up, dropping the rag. The dried blood softened and drifted down the flow. I clicked the assault rifle in my hands, pushing on as I focused on my senses.

I meandered around a boulder poking out the softened clay. A form loomed before me. I raised the gun, every weapon behind me clicking into action. I side-stepped towards the mound on the ground. There didn’t seem to be any danger, but one couldn’t be too careful. I flicked on my torch to get a better look in the dark valley. My heart fluttered. A krogan lay face down in the mud, head turned upstream. I noticed claw mark around it, following them to a groove in the mud. Beyond that was a depression, mud splattering the wall of the canyon. Had they fallen and tried to drag themselves to safety? I frowned as I approached. Mordin stepped up beside me. He crouched in the mud, examining the krogan.

“Female, old, estimate no younger than 700. Lacerations to face and throat. Maw? No, too fine, damage restricted to only face and neck. Blade possible,” Mordin mumbled. His hand stuttered over his omni-tool. “Alive?” he snapped a hand to the injured neck. “Pulse! Shepard, still alive!”

“She’s alive?” I echoed, dropping beside him.

“Yes. Primary lungs collapsed, filled with fluid, blood most likely. One secondary lung still operable but laboured. Primary heart failed, secondary still functioning. Anaemic, blood loss substantial. Requires immediate medical attention,” he said.

“Do we have any medical facilities nearby?” I called to the krogan.

“The nearest was Camp Jorgal. Now Camp Urdnot is the closest,” a krogan rumbled.

“We have nothing closer?” I gawked. I spun to the female on the ground. “Let’s get her out of here, before that maw gets here!” I ordered.

Grunt heaved the women onto his back, Mordin twitching through his omni-blade like a hamster on a sugar rush. The krogan surrounded the females, I took point. The mud made for slow going, feet sinking in the slippery clay. Grunt slouched onwards, growling as his feet slid out from under him. He never fell, the krogan was too stubborn for that. We approached the valley mouth, back towards the sun. Maybe some warmth would stir the krogan. We burst into the light, back in the open plains.

A rumble was our only warning. I yelled to scatter, rifle raised. The krogan split, Grunt bolting for the tomkah with Mordin. A maw split the earth, screeching. It found prey. Only this prey had teeth. The krogan unleashed Armageddon, a hail of bullets that blinded me. I pulled out the grenade launcher, releasing hell before it retreated underground. I pulled the team back, scanning the ground for the thresher. The screech echoed behind me. I spun around to the tomkah as the maw reared up, the tomkah soaring. I grit my teeth.

We pounded it with every drop of ammo we had. I used all my grenades on the bastard as it clung on. I would have used to Cain, carried by Grunt, but there were too many people in the area. The maw roared, hurling spit at us. I rolled out of the way, emptying another clip. Several krogan hurled Incinerates at it. The monster shrieked, doubling over on the ground. We emptied the last of our ammo to be safe. With the maw burning, I ran towards Grunt, assessing the tomkah on its roof. The krogan set to work to pull it back over onto its wheels.

“This female will die if we don’t get her medical attention,” I snapped to the shaman. The krogan frowned.

“The nearest medical facility is back in Camp Urdnot. Camp Khel is further away,” he said.

“That isn’t good enough!” I growled. I turned to the limp krogan over Grunt’s hump. “Fuck it, we’ll take her to _Normandy_. _Normandy_ , do you read? I need you to get down to my position. We have a medical emergency, have Dr Chakwas on standby,” I summoned.

 _“Understood, Commander, moving to your location,”_ Joker said. I nodded as I ushered Grunt to an open area, large enough for the _Normandy_ to hover in. I glanced up as a sparkle winked above us.

“Shaman, I apologise. We’ll postpone the rite,” I explained. The Shaman snorted

“You underestimate the strength of our females,” he said. I glowered at him. “You have doctors, if you are so concerned, your crew can take care of her. Delaying the rite does nothing but worsen Grunt’s condition,” he waved a hand towards Grunt, pacing on the rock. I frowned at him, gritting my teeth as I glanced to the bloodied female. The _Normandy_ swooped low, the engines kicking up the dust. I covered my eyes as the cargo door opened. I snorted.

“Fine, have it your way. Just give us a few minutes to get her on board,” I grumbled, already contacting Jack to join the team.

Miranda and Jack biotically lifted Grunt with Raisha and Mordin on board. Mordin insisted he treat the female. I sighed as I called to Jack to grab her guns. Grunt vanished in the ship for several minutes to drop the female off in the medical bay. Jack burst out, landing on the rock with a blue aura softening the landing. Grunt soon returned, leaping over the distance to land just before us, shaking the earth with the landing. I waved the _Normandy_ on, watching the _Normandy_ easing itself away from the ground. She spun, the dust coating us in a thick layer before she bursting out into space. I set my jaw, turning back to the tomkah. The krogan rolled it onto its side. My eyes scanned the horizon. I prayed for no more thresher maws.

* * *

I leaned on the counter of the kitchen, staring into the medical bay. I ignored the smell of dinner, the curry burning my nose. Less than 8 hours had passed since we found the female. Grunt thumped his fists in the cargo hold after a successful Rite and another thresher maw sprawled on the dusty soil. While Jack, Grunt and I avoided dying to a maw, Mordin and Chakwas had stabilised the krogan. By the time Grunt finished and had accepted the Urdnot name, the krogan was stable enough for Mordin to drop to the surface. I sighed. After treating Raisha and all those dead females in the hospital and Maelon trying to reverse the genophage... did Mordin still believe the genophage was the best method? I hope he didn’t, but time would tell when the krogan stepped to the plate once more to save us from something. I wondered where he kept the data Maelon had been collecting. But Mordin had no qualms about it, tossed it somewhere so he could focus on the Collectors. A cure to the genophage… could I use that to entice Raisha to speak?

I had no experience with female krogan aside from Dell’s XO. My impressed at the time was that Raisha showed more diplomacy than their male counterparts. Although Raisha’s grated on Dell from time to time with her pandering from the last time I saw her. I sighed as I pushed myself off the counter, approaching the med bay. Only the regenerative abilities, spare organs and dirt clotting the wounds prevented her death. Even then, Mordin was unsure if she had the strength to survive. Stable did not mean safe. The door parted. Mordin ran the omni-tool over the krogan again. We hadn’t tried to clean her up yet, her crest was still dusty and blood splattered. I approached.

“How is she, Mordin?” I asked.

“Stable, breathing eased. Revived her third lung. Primary pair not as promising. Blood clotted, damaged bronchioles. May need to remove for own sake. Infection risk high. Treated lacerations. Missed main artery but still cut through trachea and blood vessels. Vocal cords damaged, would consider surgery to limit trauma. Must wait until krogan is stronger,” he breathed. “Too weak to survive anaesthesia,”

“No ID for her?” I asked.

“Not checked, too busy stabilising patient,” Mordin waved a hand.

“Fine, I’ll check,” I sighed, walking around the salarian.

As I searched the krogan for any form of ID, I clucked my tongue. The shaman had said all the females had been accounted for. Was this just a stray krogan, a coincidence? I needed to know. If she was Jorgal, then she must have been at the camp. I then would have to ask why they said everyone made it. I lifted the sleeves of the unconscious krogan. I found an omni-tool, snapping it free. With luck I would get answers now, assuming it hadn’t broken or something. I frowned, I hoped it still worked. I re-adjusted the bracelet, snapping it on my arm. As it powered up, I crossed my fingers.

The welcoming screen struck me. The background symbol – the Citadel with a Reaper cut in half by a sword – with R.R.T.F above it. I knew that from somewhere… Fuck, I knew that! Where… where had I see that? And it had a Reaper as well! I tore my eyes away. Several lines of text printed on the background’s top right corner held the answer. Name; 'Jorgal Raisha', the line below said ' _RSS-2 Starquake_ Executive Officer [XO]’. My heart pounded harder. _Starquake_... was Dell here? Was she on a mission here when the maws... I pulled Raisha's omni-tool off, returning it to the original size and snapping it back on her wrist before straightening and activating my own.

“EDI, is the _Starquake_ in this system?” I asked.

“No, Shepard, according to the Aralakh Relay records, the _Starquake_ was last in this system a week ago but has since left,”

A week ago? Had Dell dropped and sent the _Starquake_ onwards? I flew through the contacts list on my omni-tool until 'Endellion Shaik, Captain, _RSS-2 Starquake_ ’ appeared. I called the omni-tool, not something I did often but this was an emergency. If she was still on Tuchanka… I shook my head. I never called her omni-tool because she was a captain, a busy woman and a mother. If I needed anything, a simple message or calling the ship was more than sufficient. I waited for the call to connect, my stomach knotting itself.

My heart stopped as a message appeared. 'Connecting call via FTL buoys'. I re-read the message several times. Dell wasn't on Tuchanka, if she was, then we wouldn't need the buoys. She wasn’t here… My heart settled, calm returning. She wasn’t here… but why was her XO here? Her omni-tool said ‘Jorgal’ and there was an old Jorgal female camp. She must have been visiting family or something. But everyone made it, right? Had Raisha never reached the camp? The omni-tool dialled. Seven rings later, a sleepy red head appeared on the screen. She sat on her sofa with a light purple dressing gown on, haphazardly tossed together. Was it… yeah, it was inside out. Her frown deepened when she saw my face.

“Shepard,” she grumbled, one eye open more than the other. “It's 4 in the morning, what the fuck do you want?”

“Dell, I’m in orbit around Tuchanka, I've just found your XO,” I said. Dell's frown softened, confusion taking over. She blinked, eyes returning to normal. She glanced over to something in the corner of the room, out of my sight.

“What do you mean 'found'?” Dell asked, shuffling, brain waking with each moment.

“She’s been attacked by something, we found her before a thresher maw tried to eat her. She's wounded,” I told her. There was no reaction. Dell stared, trying to process what I had said. She straightened, jaw slacking, eyes widening as her eyebrows dropped. She looked past the screen and pinned her gaze. I heard rustling off-screen.

“How bad?” she asked, a trace of panic settling in. The camera wobbled as she stood up.

“Bad, she’s unconscious. They messed up her face and throat and she’s lost a lot of blood,” I said. Dell froze, trying to think through the drowsiness and alarm.

“Orders?” A flanged voice said over on Dell's side. Ah, so they _were_ sharing a room now…

“Get Mat'al, go!” she ordered, waving an arm. I heard running steps off camera. “Una, set a course to Tuchanka, now! Shepard, we're on our way. Give us coordinates,”

“Roger that, Sending coordinates now,” I said. Dell’s jaw tightened, she nodded and cut the call.

So we had to wait for the _Starquake_ to arrive back in the system before I could get answers. I left Mordin and Dr Chakwas to work, trying to revive the krogan. They didn’t need me hovering around them. I patrolled the _Normandy_ to distract myself. Miranda continued with small talk but the reports to the Illusive Man demanded her attention. Garrus was too busy calibrating the main battery for any form of talking. Thane remained aloof but friendly. Grunt just wanted a fight, I was happy to oblige. That killed 15 minutes, although I now had a bruise on my back. 4 hours, 5 hours, 6 hours. The time dragged. Who knew where the _Starquake_ was in the galaxy, it could take them days to get here. I moaned as I resigned myself to the wait. It ended up taking 2 days. At least Raisha hadn’t worsened in this time.

 _”Commander, the_ Starquake _has arrived in the system,”_ EDI called, snapping me from my thoughts. I shook myself out, pushing myself off the bed in my quarters. 

“Thanks, EDI. Joker, get into position to dock with the _Starquake_ ,” I ordered, abandoning the room. I paced around in the elevator, a slow circle as it climbed downwards. In the CIC, all I was well, the usual calm. I enjoyed the quiet while I could. I took a few steps forward, ready to load the elevator again when Dell was aboard.

It took 15 minutes for the two ships to dock, but Dell had a good pilot and Joker and this Lanster guy had done this often enough. The green light blinked. Within seconds our airlock opened. Dell burst into the CIC, marching with a furious pace. Her eyebrows pinned downwards, lines bagging her eyes but tunnelled on the elevator. They held little emotion. Behind her, Val followed along with Gideon. I pushed the button on the elevator, striding in without a word. Dell’s team fell inside. Dell folded her arms, foot tapping as her eyes skimmed the door before her, thoughts running wild. Gideon offered a small smile before turning to his mother, eyebrows upturning. Once on the third floor, I led the team around the corner to the medical bay. I opened the door before Dell barged it down. Dr Chakwas and Mordin looked up from their conversation. Dell glanced to Raisha, side-stepping to approach Dr Chakwas. I leaned against the wall by the door, out of the way.

“Is she ok?” Dell asked, voice strained. Dr Chakwas sighed as she turned to Raisha.

“Physically, the trauma will heal. Krogan are notorious for their regenerative abilities. However, due to her age, it may take time before the scar tissue stabilises. Complications are a worry, however. She has lost use of her primary heart and lungs, so we may need to think about removing them,” Dr Chakwas explained. Dell’s frame tensed.

“Injuries substantial but manageable. Must warn you, believe more is afoot than anticipated. Was attacked, injuries match knife wounds,” Mordin said. Dell’s tense back straightened further.

“Shit… shit, shit, shit, shit-” Dell cursed as she ran across the room to Raisha. I watched Dell as she walked around the bed to face Raisha. She bent down to force the krogan to look at her. “Raisha?” she called. She put a hand on her shoulder. “Raisha, are you all right?” Krogan had not regained consciousness. Dell snapped her gaze around the room. She jogged to a chair in the corner, yanking it free, knocking over several unused IV stands. I winced at the clatter. She dumped the chair down and threw herself into it, both hands on the krogan. She mumbled, trying to rouse the krogan. I averted my gaze. Dell ground her teeth, looking up to Val.

“Where did you find her?” Val asked. Gideon looked between us.

“Near the female camp of Clan Jorgal. There had been a thresher maw attack. The krogan say the Maw Hammers had been malfunctioning of late so got past the defences and attacked. We found her in a fissure nearby, she may have fallen off the cliff,” I explained. Val clicked his mandibles as he turned back to Dell, still trying to waken the krogan

“Malfunctioning maw hammers, huh?” he said. I frowned at him.

“Saboteurs. What else could it be?” Gideon asked.

“Coincidence, but if it is, I’ll eat my helmet. What better way to fuck a race up kill their females and make sure they can’t breed at all,” Val rubbed his chin. I glanced back to Dell as she begged the krogan to wake, a faint tremor shaking her frame. I think she realised at that point it was useless. Dell dragged her hands down her face, launching herself to her feet to pace the width of the room.

“Dell, everything ok?” Val called. The red head shook her head, pacing. She covered her mouth with her hands, dragging air into her lungs. Val approached the human. He didn’t stop her pacing, he mumbled words to her, trying to calm her. Gideon shuffled beside me, eyes cast down. Val glanced to Raisha, clicking his mandibles. He approached the woman before snapping her omni-tool off. “Gid, see if there is anything on this that explains what happened,” he tossed the ring. Gideon gawked. I snatched the bracelet before it hit the ground.

“M-me?” he asked.

“Hey, you’re the computer expert here,” he snorted. “If we trust Indira’s judgement,”

Gideon shuffled, looking to the offered ring. He set his jaw, drawing his eyebrows down as he took the bracelet, snapping it on his bare arm. Why he wore that dark sleeve with the intricate orange lines was anyone’s guess. It was something else, though. Gideon powered up Raisha’s omni-tool, touching a button on his visor to snap it over one eye. He scanned it before powering his own. I could only gawk as the boy’s fingers flashed through the two interfaces. He ran a program on his omni-tool, looking to Raisha’s as a bar filled on it. In the background, a blur of data flew past. All the while, Val tried to calm Dell from her frantic pace. I felt tempted to ask Mordin for some sedative if she didn’t. Gideon frowned, staring as a single document popped open, a mangled array of text on it.

“There’s a 4 day old document here,” Gideon said. “It’s garbled though, I’ll try running it through some correction algorithms,” he tapped on his omni-tool for a while until Raisha’s lit up. Two small screens hovering above it. A third appeared below, a keyboard with darkened keys for letters used in the short sentence.

He was right, it was like someone had just slammed their hand on the keyboard a few times. Nothing made sense. I glanced down to Gideon as he chewed his lip. He studied the algorithm trying to form sane sentences from the keystrokes. After a minute, a list of alternatives appeared, highlighting the key’s location on the keyboard compared to the keystrokes. Gideon scrolled through them, studying the percentages for each word in the sentence.

“No, no, no, no… heh,” he smirked. He shook his head hard. “No, no, no. Possible? Hmm, doesn’t sound like her. Oh, that’s probably the start,” he mumbled. He touched the first word ‘My’. All other results with different starting words vanished. He read through more. His fingers twitched. “That… could be the end…” he touched another word, but he shuffled so much I missed it. He continued through this until his skin paled. “Um… I-I think I have it translated,” Val looked over his shoulder. Gideon swallowed. “I-It looks like she said… ‘My daughter is a Saboteur’. T-There is another word, but I can’t make sense of it,” Dell froze, staring at the boy.

“What?” she asked. Gideon swallowed. Val opened his omni-tool.

“Here is a list of Raisha’s children. Filter them out, compare them,” Val ordered. Gideon kept his eyes on the omni-tool as he worked, sweat trickling down his temple. The anxious wait drenched the med bay. Gideon quivered under the pressure. He looked up.

“I-it seems to match… either Phier or Innot. I-I’ll try to narrow it down,” Gideon said.

“Phier died during childbirth a few years ago,” Dell breathed. Gideon looked up. “Innot… i-Innot is her next of kin. She’s… She’s a Saboteur?” Dell quivered.

“We’ll confirm that, but it’s a lead,” Val said. Dell’s quivering worsened. She paced, a furious pace compared to before. She held a hand over her mouth, eyes on the floor as she marched. “Dell,” Val called, jogging across the distance. “Dell, calm down-”

“Why is this shit happening? Why is all this shit happening now?!” she screamed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck this!” she roared, slamming her fists into a wall. “Just fuck it! I can’t… I can’t fucking take much more!”

“Dell, breathe,” Val pressed, slamming his hands on her wrists, pinning her to the wall. The human resisted but the turian was stronger. “Dell, I need you to breath-”

“I am fucking breathing!” she snapped.

“No you’re not, you’re on the brink of hyperventilation. Now breathe,” he pushed.

I straightened, watching Dell crumble before me. Her knees trembled, caved. She remained standing only because Val held her up with biotics. She squeezed her eyes shut. Moisture built up around her eyes. I threw my look down to Gideon as the boy trembled. I grit my teeth, swooped down and yanked him off the ground. He yelped but I pressed on as I carried him out the med bay. The boy thrashed in my grip but I ignored him. I slammed a hand on the elevator, waiting for it to take me up. Gideon glared at me, pushing against my chest to free himself. I ignored him as we reached my cabin. The door parted and I locked it behind me. I released the boy. He stumbled away, glowering at me.

“What the hell?” he demanded.

“Gideon, there are things in life you nobody needs to see. What is happening down there is one of them,” I said. Gideon’s fists clenched by his sides.

“It’s not anything I’ve not seen before,” he growled. I raised a brow.

“Oh, this a common thing then?” I asked. Gideon shuffled, the anger easing. He glanced to the fish tank, watching the brilliant creatures swirl in the water. His shoulders sagged. “What’s going on, Gideon?” he glanced up, chewing his lip. He folded his arms across his chest, squeezing himself.

“Mum’s been… stressed,” he muttered. I tilted my head to the side. “She’s… The Council…” Gideon ran a hand through his hair. He sighed as he slouched against model display case. “A Saboteur took out a small salarian colony 6 days ago,”

“What?” I blinked. “How? How did they know it was a Saboteur?”

“Because it left a message,” Gideon growled, muscles tensing. “The Salarian Union sent people to find out why the colony went silent. They tampered with the found the air filtering system. It produced toxic gases that killed the entire colony, 3000 people. All the communication systems shut down, satellites destroyed. They found a message sprawled in salarian blood from the survivors who donned suits. ‘The Advocacy cannot protect you’,” Gideon sighed.

“The Advocacy?” I echoed. Gideon froze, eyes on the fish. He swallowed, a slow motion. He glanced up, quivering.

“A uh… r-rogue Saboteur. W-we work with him sometimes. H-He’s free of his Reaper,” Gideon stuttered. I frowned. A rogue Saboteur? Were there many of them? “A-Anyway, when they Council found out, they jumped on mum like a bulldozer. T-They wanted to know why we ignored readings from the colony’s communication malfunctions or why they slipped the net. M-Mum didn’t have an answer. They’re… angry that we’ve only confirmed the deaths of 7 Saboteurs in 2 years. We still have another 36 to deal with. The Saboteurs are kicking it up a notch,”

“Your mother is only one woman, Gideon. It isn’t her fault,” I said.

“Tell that to the Council,” Gideon muttered. “They are demanding results and we can’t reach them. Mum’s… breaking under the pressure,” I frowned, glancing to the door. I ruffled his head, earning a scowl as he struggled free.

“I’ll go check on your mother. Stay here and watch the fish. You never knew, they might do tricks,” I winked. Gideon scowled as I left the room, securing the door behind me.

The kid could hack that thing open, I knew that. But it was just to delay him until I saw what state him mother was in. I sighed in the elevator, running my fingers along my jaw. Looks like I wasn’t the only one under pressure. I walked out the elevator, striding towards the med bay. The doors parted, revealing Dell leaning against a wall, head in her hands. Val trapped her between his arms as he leaned over her. He glanced up as I entered. His eyes returned to the human pulling herself together. I glanced to Mordin.

“How is she?” I asked.

“Stressed. Lots of screaming, tears. Is calming now, however,” he said. “Would recommend sedatives if worsens,” I frowned as I turned to Dell, trembling as she dragged her emotions back under control. This war took its toll on everyone, no matter how hard they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	102. Revenant: Chapter 30

With the _Normandy_ whisked away into the stars, I turned my mind to the task at hand. I needed to track down where Jorgal Innot’s last known location. Now I had to find a krogan willing to part with the information if they knew. I sighed as I walked past the medical bay, Raisha curled up on a bed within. I pulled my head up, squaring my shoulders and set my jaw as I entered to CIC. Mat’al glanced over, leaning on a console in the Control Ring. I paused by his side. I couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“What’s the plan, Captain?” Mat’al asked, noting my silence. I tensed my muscles to stop my frame collapsing. 

“You know what we have to do,” I said. Mat’al snorted. 

“Yes, but what are the orders?” he asked. I grit my teeth. “No one said being captain was easy. No one said this war would be black and white,” I squeezed my eyes shut. My fists relaxed. 

“We’re… going to Tuchanka, killing Jorgal Innot and her indoctrinated servants,” I grunted.

“Roger that,” Mat’al pushed himself off the console. “I’ll have Indira search for her-” 

“No need,” I said, checking the clip. “I know who to ask,” Mat’al frowned as I stalked away from the CIC, aiming for the cargo hold. “Get Shual, Utren and Savanor ready, I want them with me,” I didn’t even wait to hear the order confirmation. 

I marched to the cargo hold, a shuttle in the midst of preparation. The crew straightened and saluted, but I ignored them. I diverted to the weapons bench, arming myself with the Locust and Paladin. The heavy weapon cache caused me to pause. I clucked my tongue, shuffling my weight. I clenched my jaw before throwing the cabinet open. My eyes scanned the array of weaponry before me. My eyes paused on a Cain, but I forced my eyes away. I grabbed a grenade launcher, slipping it onto the never-used back holder. I slammed the door shut, marching towards the shuttle. The krogan had gathered to arm themselves up, along with several others. Val spotted the grenade launcher on my back. 

“Dell! Are you crazy? You aren’t trained to use those!” he gawked. I ignored him, sitting on a chair in the shuttle. The krogan followed soon after. Val snapped his mandibles as I ran towards the weapons bench. 

“Stay here,” I said. Val froze, spinning to face me. “Krogan only,” 

“But-” he started. 

“That is an order, Autillin. I need you to lead the teams once I get Innot’s location,” I glanced to him. “I expect you to depart as soon as I get the information,”

“But… Aye, aye, Captain,” he growled, shuffling. 

I glanced to the wall opposite me as the shuttle door shut. As the shuttle powered through space at the atmosphere of Tuchanka, the krogan checked their guns, armour and amps, well, Savanor did. The dull green crested krogan cracked the shotgun. I tapped a button on the hologram beside me, bringing up a screen from the cameras. Before me was the ruined remains of a krogan civilisation. Camp Urdnot. I flexed my hand as the shuttle lowered to the ground. With luck, Ganar and Khel males were welcome in the grounds if they were under a captain… or Battlemaster in this case. 

I pushed myself to my feet once the doors open, the three towering krogan following suit. The dusty land breathed death and despair. The air arid, causing dull ache in my throat. To add to this, smell of varren and gunpowder lingered. I ignored the crumbling concrete, the creaking metal that made up the ruins as I aimed for a nearby door. Krogan hovered in every nook and cranny, each casting long stares to me. I ignored them, following the cramped corridors and hefty doors until it opened into a large room. 

The collapsed roof had formed a platform of rubble with a chair – a makeshift stone throne – atop it. Sunlight flooded in from above, the crackled concrete casting veins of light elsewhere. Below, a two tiered room, the middle sunken. To keep the paths clear, they shoved buckled pillars of concrete to the side. Monkey like creatures with massive tails sprinted around the area, sometimes chased by the odd varren. I turned my attention to the ‘throne’. I started the clamber to the top. Two krogan unfolded their arms at my approach, stepping forward. 

“Hold human,” one held a hand before me. I glowered but stopped. “You may not approach the chief,” 

“Oh really?” I drawled, I shifted my eyes past their massive frames as the two groups of krogan sized each other up. I drew back, noting the scarred, red crested krogan on the throne. I turned back to the guards. “Then tell Urdnot Wrex that Endellion Shaik requests an audience,” The krogan glanced between them before one backed off. I folded my arms, staring up at the blue crested krogan before me. Shual and Savanor were quiet behind me, although Utren swayed. 

“Shaik?” I heard rumble. I looked past the krogan, watching Wrex turn his head towards me. I flicked my head up in greeting. Wrex snorted, pushing himself off the throne. “Well, if it isn’t the little pyjak herself. Last I saw you, you were running from rachni on Noveria,” I cleared my throat as I walked around the krogan guard to approach. We shook hands. “We spent several hours searching for you after running into those salarians,” 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“We ran into a black and white salarian, asked if we had come across you. He didn’t seem to know where you were,” Wrex said. I shuffled. 

“Shepard said he spent about 3 hours looking for me. You wouldn’t have found me,” I coughed. “Saren had kidnapped me at that point. But enough of what was. How have you been?” 

“Good, or as good as one can get. Noticed you haven’t stuttered yet,” he smirked. I flicked my eyebrows up, smiling. 

“I got better,” I grinned. He chuckled as he returned to the throne, taking in the crew with me. “Wrex, I need help tracking down a female krogan. It’s important,” 

“Why, is she in danger?” Wrex asked, leaning back in the throne. 

“The opposite, in fact,” I shuffled, emptying my expression. “She _is_ a danger,” Wrex narrowed his eyes. A green crested krogan nearby bristled. 

“Are you threatening one of our females, human?” he barked. I snarled, my simmering blood boiling. 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” I snapped. “Because I don’t recall doing so,” 

“Our females are precious enough without outsiders murdering them!” the krogan rumbled. I narrowed my eyes, fingers twitching. 

“You leave that female alive and you won’t have any females left! She’ll murder them all!” I shouted, fists curling at my sides. 

“You dare accuse our females of murder? You come to our world to sprout madness-” the krogan snapped. 

“Tell that to my XO, Jorgal Raisha!” I thundered. “Tell that to the krogan who had her throat slit by her own fucking daughter! Tell that to the krogan females left to die to thresher maws because Jorgal Innot disabled the maw hammers protecting the camp!” My body trembled, fire burning every nerve. “I don’t give a fuck about what you think. I will find that female and save your fucking race whether you like it or not! She dies to my hand for what she did to Raisha. Now shut the fuck up!” I turned to Wrex, the krogan staring at me through narrowed eyes, the pupils narrow. 

“Wrex, Jorgal Innot is what we call a Reaper Saboteur. She is not a krogan anymore. I have been fighting these things for over two years now. To where the Council is funding me to deal with the problem,” I said. I swallowed the burning rage in my throat to calm my voice. “They look and behave like a normal krogan, but I assure you, they aren't. I’ve killed an elcor Saboteur who broke down the entirety of their planetary shield. I’ve just killed a turian Saboteur who tried to murder the Primarch of Palaven. I can show you the spines of these monsters and you will see they are not normal. They are machines, packed with generators. Wrex, I need to find this female before she kills more people, before she indoctrinates more. You were with Shepard, you’ve seen indoctrination!” 

“Shaik,” Wrex rumbled. “You are not telling me things I’ve not heard before and from someone I hold in higher regards than you,” I straightened, flattening my expression to mask the shock. “Shepard said you might pop along at some point, looking for these Reapers in krogan skin,” he judged me, staring over my frozen frame. “How strong is your krantt?” 

“My krantt?” I blinked. 

“Strong, over 14’500 strong with a well-armed fleet,” Savanor said. “All willing to charge at her command,” I straightened myself out, allowing tension the tease itself out my muscles. What I didn’t say was I would have to ask my big brother for him to allow me to command his army, but still. Wrex blinked once, considering. He dragged air into his lungs. 

“So, if you don’t kill her, this army will descend upon Tuchanka to do it themselves,” Wrex said. I nodded. 

“This is ridiculous! Are considering killing one of our females?” the green krogan snapped. A rumbling sound escaped Wrex. 

“No. I also have to consider the indoctrinated servants. How many?” Wrex asked. 

“No idea, most likely women and children,” I added. The krogan opened his mouth to burst his outrage, but Wrex stood up. He towered above me as he trudged towards me. 

“There is no other way?” he asked. I shuffled under his harsh gaze. 

“There is no cure for indoctrination,” I said. “Once it takes hold, nothing will break you free,” Wrex narrowed his eyes, turning to pace around the rubble top. 

“You cannot be considering this madness,” the krogan snapped. 

“Uvenk, if there are people who threaten the lives of our women, we must deal with it,” he grumbled. He turned. “Fine, Shaik, I’ll tell you where she is,” he stalked over. My back tightened. “But I am coming with you,” 

“You don’t trust me,” I said. He snorted. 

“I need to see it with my own eyes,” he corrected. He ran a finger under his nose as he turned around. “The Jorgal survivors are in a temporary camp out on the Gulcink Plains. The male clans in the area are protecting them,” Wrex grumbled. “They’ll be war if this this gets out of hand. My rule can be tentative,” 

“Fine,” I sighed, reaching up to my ear piece. “Shaik to crew, Saboteur located on the Gulcink Plains. I’ll be arriving there with the krogan leader. Do not approach without me,” I said. “Shall we? The sooner we do this the sooner we can both get on with our lives,” Wrex glanced to Uvenk. Wrex grabbed a shotgun from the side of his throne, slipping it on his lower back. We did the long march to the shuttle. 

As Taedin flew us to the location, my eyes were on the empty seat in front of me rather than the jagged landscape of rubble below. Wrex watched me with cautious eyes. I believed he would have preferred Shepard to be here, to verify what he was doing was the only course of action. I wished that too, to a certain extent. I looked to my hands, finding them clenched. I concentrated on prying them free, but the tendons tensed and refused to listen. I bit my lip. 

On the horizon, a sea of tents and rubble surfaced in the hollow of an abandoned city. The shuttle swung around the location, allowing me a chance to see the area better. Old towers lay still on the floor, metal fanned in broken circles from old round buildings. Light caught my eye, looking up to find two other shuttles following, both baring the _Starquake_ name. I straightened as I stood up, Taedin lowering the shuttle down to the ground. We submerged ourselves in the rubble, towering 10m above our heads before the old underground shuttle bay surfaced. The shuttles landed, the doors popped open. I jumped out, already jogging up the stairs to the door before me. I spun around, watching the sea of people behind me. The combat team was in force, as were the Spectres, Saria and Algenis. Val, Indira and Anthon Cerr, upgraded to Commander, stood out in front. 18 of the crew were present. Even I noticed the flamethrowers on their backs. I narrowed my eyes as I turned to the door. 

“Move out!” I ordered, striking off. The crew followed behind in neat rows. Wrex frowned down at me. 

We meandered through the narrow passages, climbing staircase after staircase as we spiralled up to the surface. The concreted crumbled under our feet, the ceiling cracked as we marched. The air was heavy with dust and rotted metal. Metal stairs creaked under our weight as we opened the last door and into the sunshine. The tents above us, an array of creams and whites, blocked the light while casting a light shadow to the flagstones below. Before us stood an amphitheatre, filled with woman and children. The odd male dotted the rims. They straightened as I waved two fingers to the side. The crew behind me fanned out, a steady walk. 

Below in the bowl of the theatre, a dark skinned, silvery green crested female stood, stopping mid-sentence as her eyes locked to my own. Her silvery-blue eyes narrowed. I stood at the top of the stairs as the room fell silent, heads turning to the sea of aliens flooding the room. 

“What is the meaning of this, Wrex?” a woman barked, standing up. A cowl of red covered her crest. 

“Shaik, wait-” Wrex warned. I glanced to him before turning to the female at the bottom of the room. 

“You’ll excuse me, ma’am, but I have a murderer to deal with,” I said, starting the descent. Innot straightened, hands clasped before her. 

“A what?” the stranger balked. Innot turned to face me as I reached the bottom. 

“May I be of service, human?” Innot asked. 

“Hmm, perhaps. Can you give me an explanation why you attacked your mother, Jorgal Raisha, and slit her throat?” I asked, raising a hand to rub my chin, beginning a slow pace around the outside rim of the amphitheatre floor. 

“I beg your pardon?” she gaped, taking a step back. “W-Why would I wish to hurt my mother? My mother has not returned home for years!” 

“Oh? Would you like to explain why she was found face down in the fissures beside the female Jorgal camp yesterday? Why she left a message to say that you attacked her?” I asked, raising a single brow. Innot’s expression flattened. “Ah, you thought Raisha was dead? Amateur mistake,” I smiled. Innot’s eyes narrowed. “So, did you enjoy it? Breaking the maw hammers to attract maws to the area? How many did you want to kill?” 

“How dare you?” a woman said. I turned to the crowd. “Innot would never do such a thing!” 

“Then explain why her mother said Innot tried to kill her?” I asked. The woman stared at me. “Jorgal Innot is a Saboteur,” I turned to Innot. “And she wants nothing less than the entire destruction of the krogan race,” The krogan around me roared into life, voices rising high. Innot stood silent before me, calculating. She sighed. I frowned. 

“Dell! Above!” Val yelled. 

I twisted my body, omni-tool alight as I threw Marshal. I gawked. A baby krogan, about knee high, leapt down from the broken rafters above, knife in both hands as foam flew from its maw. Marshal sent it sprawling away from me. It screeched at me, already charging. Movement caught my attention, I spun to see a fist smash my face. I flew, crashing into the stone steps that made the seating as people screamed and fled. I shook my head out, already springing away from the area. A woman in dark blue clothes jumped down from a bench above, another blade in hand. A sword found the krogan’s neck, splitting it clean. Algenis landed next to me. I spun to face Innot, watching her flee from a side door. I charged after her, ignoring how my face stung. Another child jumped on my shoulders. I drew my face away, catching the blade down the left side of my face. I Overloaded, the child screeching as it tumbled off me. I raised the pistol in my hand lining it up with the small krogan. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger. I turned before even looking to see if I had killed it. A squelch of a sword cutting flesh sound behind me, soon by footfalls. 

Innot delved deeper into the ruins, abandoning the servants behind. I decided following her would be suicidal. As she turned down a pair of crumbling stairs, leading into the darkness, I stayed up, continuing on the path. A large room opened up, Innot sprinting across the open floor. I followed on a ruined cloister above. Innot glanced up with a frown on her face, covering the distance with ease as she ran through a doorway. I vaulted through a hole in the wall before me, entering another corridor. I lost track of the Saboteur, but I pressed on anyway. 

I broke out into the sun, covering my eyes until they adjusted. The barren landscape highlighted the harsh rays above my head, the clouds wispy and dull. I skidded to a stop, staring down a swaying krogan across the ruined plaza. Algenis stopped beside me, pistol in one hand and a short blade in the other. I ignored the old krogan statues toppled from their pedestals, the dead flower gardens surrounding the edges and the drell beside me. The krogan wasn’t Innot. I felt vibrations in my toes. Algenis shoved me to one side, leaping to the other, a fist swung past where I stood. I rolled, eyes up as Innot, decked in dark, angular Reaper armour, braced against the ground, the plates opening enough to allow fist thick cables through. I growled, Paladin in hand. 

“Your name, Reaper,” I snarled. “So when you bastards arrive I can hunt you down and kill you myself,” Innot’s face masked behind the Reaper plates. 

“It matters not, we will come for you. Should I fall, Thebe will finish what I started,” she said, voice underlain in robotics. I narrowed my eyes. 

I heard a roar, shifting my eyes to watch Algenis intercept the second krogan. I back flipped onto a raised flower bed to avoid Innot’s ever reaching cables. I ran to put some distance between myself and the krogan Algenis cut down the second krogan with ease, eyeing up the Saboteur before him. Innot charged, Algenis’ bullets bouncing off, he rolled out of the way. Innot changed direction and raced after me. I jumped up narrow, broken beams to a floor above. Weakened by my weight, the path collapsed. I swung around, unbuckling the grenade launcher and aimed. I grunted with the force, stumbling backwards. Innot crossed her arms over her face, bracing against the impact. I waited for the smoke to clear, readying a second round. My muscles tensed, eyes scanning the empty plaza. I ran in a random direction, buckling the grenade launcher back in place with the pistol in hand once more. 

A cable thrust through the floor below, circling my neck. I gagged, flailed as I tapped the omni-blade, throwing it beneath me. A robotic crackle filled the air as the cable cut, freeing me. Algenis fired the pistol to distract the female, allowing me time to retreat to the plaza floor. I fired three bullets before realising that against Reaper plate, it was pointless. I sheathed the Paladin. Innot charged, Algenis dodging as she pressed on to me. I ran to meet her, but dived out of the way, jumping off a half-broken column and bounced back, omni-blade out. I aimed for a gap in the plate near the shoulders. 

I avoided her thrown arm, using it as a pole to swing around and limpet myself onto her back. I slammed the omni-blade into a gap, finding only cable. I grit my teeth as the flailing cables found me, squeezing and yanking my limbs as she thrashed to dislodge me. I used the blade to slice the cables strangling me. Algenis ran behind her, blade slicing through one trying to squeeze a leg off. The plates opened to free more cables. I jammed the omni-blade as deep as I could. Innot snarled, swinging herself until she swung me enough to enter punching distance. She swung around, hurling me off. I tumbled to the floor, rolling as I hobbled to my feet. Innot charged with a roar, but Algenis leapt on her back. Unlike me, the cables were ready and snagged him before he got a good grip, hurling him off. I raised a hand to the back of my boot, yanking out the metal dagger. Two blades in hands, one gleaming in the sun, the other glowing orange, I raced to meet her. 

Innot glanced behind me as I charged. A bundle of cables swooped out, hurling me 20m across the plaza. I landed on the rubble with a grunt, snarling as I lifted my head. Innot stepped back, the Reaper plating vanishing as it clicked into pieces. I scrambled up, blades armed. I charged again. Why had she lowered her armour? Innot fell backwards, a smirk on her face. I grit my teeth, leaping up. If she wanted to die that- 

Something held me, jerking my body as the momentum stalled. A second later, I flew back, a blue aura vanishing around me. Was she biotic? I crashed into the cracked slabs below. I wheezed, but rolled onto my feet. I picked myself up to charge. My gaze met that of Wrex, the krogan in full charge. At me. My eyes widened, jaw slacking as I dived to the side, avoiding a trampling. I turned to Innot as a sea of krogan females rushed out, hiding her from view. I spun back to Wrex in time to earn a punch to the face. I landed on my ass, hurling my eyes up as a shotgun pointed down at me, point blank. I stared past the large barrel to the krogan behind it. The pupils shrunk to thin lines in a sea of red. I lay there, gawking at the krogan. 

“Wrex?” I asked. The shotgun cocked. 

“I told you to wait, Shaik!” he roared. “What the hell are you trying to do here?” 

“I… She’s a Saboteur, Wrex-” I said, trying to find my feet. My shields took the full brunt of the shotgun. The shock landed my back on my ass. 

“And the children, hmm? The females?” he snapped. 

“T-They were indoctrinated, Wrex!” I pressed, praying my shattered shields would recover in time. 

“Indoctrinated? You shot a child walking past you! It didn’t even look at you and you just shot it!” he snarled. 

“What are you talking about?” I said. “A child leapt at me from the roof! Another leapt at my back with a knife!” 

“Bullshit, Shaik. I know what I saw!” Wrex snapped. I lay, frozen, staring at the krogan before me. My eyes shifted to the mass of bodies hiding Innot. The krogan remained hidden. “One minute you were speaking and the next you and your crew shoot everyone!” My gaze journeyed back to Wrex. My heart thundered in my chest. He… he didn’t remember the child falling from the roof? He remembered nothing? Why? Why didn’t he…

“Mental Assault… W-Wrex, listen, Innot’s Specialisation is-” I said. 

“I don’t want to hear it, Shaik! I trusted you, trusted you to come here and treat my people with respect. But all you’ve done is shoot people with no good reason! I’ve not seen any proof for this fucking Saboteur you’re raving about. Are you sure you aren’t the indoctrinated one?” he asked. My eyes bulged. 

“What? N-No, I’m not! Wrex, she’s manipulating you-” I tried. I screeched when the shotgun tore through my shields, my lower leg burning as the remains battered through the armour. I rolled on the floor, gagging as my leg submerged itself in pain. Wrex cocked the shotgun, holding it off my face. I gawked down the barrel. 

“Get off my planet,” he snarled. I tore my eyes away from the gun. “Get, off, my, planet!” he repeated through grit teeth. I swallowed, easing myself onto my good foot. I staggered into a standing position, the shotgun followed me. Algenis crept behind me, omni-tool alight to apply medi-gel. Wrex following him with his eyes. 

“Captain, I would recommend doing as he says,” Algenis whispered. I looked over Wrex’s shoulder. A swarm of male krogan shoved the _Starquake_ crew shoved into the plaza, hands behind their heads. I swallowed. My eyes drifted over Wrex’s other shoulder. Innot poked out from behind several krogan, a smile on her face. The shotgun clicked before me. I grit my teeth, fire burning in my stomach. 

“Shaik to shuttles. We need evac. We’re leaving,” I said, jaw tight. 

_”Aye, aye, Captain. On our way,”_ Bralem answered, voice tight. 

I lowered myself to sheath the blade behind my boot, eyes on the shotgun as it followed my movements. I raised my hands beside my head as I turned around, walking towards an open area behind the plaza. The crew, seeing my predicament, followed. It only took a minute for the shuttles to arrive, but the metal was dented with bullet burns. My jaw creaked as they lowered to the ground. Wrex remained behind me, gun brushing my hair as the crew jumped into the shuttles, wishing to avoid a shove in. I stepped with Algenis. The shotgun and I now had distance. I glanced back as Wrex kept the shotgun armed. I hit the button for the door close. 

“Don’t come crying to me when maws kill your entire race,” I muttered as it clicked close. The shotgun blasted the door. I winced as the shuttle pulled away. 

The atmosphere would have crushed anyone to the size of a pea. I kept my eyes on the door, hands grasping the bars above my head to support my weight. The silence only worsened the bile in my body, the anger burning every sane thought. My fingers clenched the bar, straining to squeeze it more. The shuttles sailed inside the _Starquake_. The shuttle wasn’t even stationary when I threw open the doors and dropped the half metre fall to the ground. I winced as my leg burned, but I limped onwards, applying more medi-gel to cover the pain. 

“C-Captain, your weapons-” Phentos called. His voice died when I tore off my guns and the grenade launcher and threw to them to side. 

“Wow, someone’s taking a strop,” Iona grumbled. 

Something in me broke. I wheeled around and threw an Incinerate. I didn’t hear the screams, my blood deafened me. People dived out of the way, the floor burned, smoke billowed. A peeling alarm burst out as the sprinkler systems surged to life. The water only agitated my anger. Iona gawked on the floor as I snapped around and marched into the elevator. I used my captain codes to override the fire alarm lock on the elevator, the alarm blurring my thoughts. When I stepped outside onto the CIC, the alarm silenced. I glimpsed Mat’al from the edge of my tunnel vision, a frown burned on his face as he approached. 

“And what was all that-” he said. It happened it one swift motion. Mat’al stared me down, years of training honing his reflexes. He held my triceps, a purple omni-blade just off the underside of his jaw. It quivered as I strained to thrust it higher. He gazed at me through the blade. 

“Don’t. Speak,” I hissed. Mat’al raised his chin to clear the blade. He took a step back before releasing my arm. The blade vanished. 

I marched to the chair, bringing up a console. Mat’al grabbed Gideon by the shoulders, steering him towards the door. The boy trembled, but with a bitten lip, he shuffled to the engineering tunnels. A screen appeared before me. I folded my arms, weight off my injured leg. I waited, watching the connection dial spin. It vanished. I tensed my muscles as I redialled. It vanished again. I redialled. This time, it connected. Julian appeared before me, rubbing an eye as he tossed a datapad on the desk before him. He raised his eyes to mine. 

“Delly,” he greeted. “You don’t look amused,” 

“I need an observation team,” I said. Julian raised an eyebrow. 

“Can it wait, Delly? I’m in the middle of-” Julian sighed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I asking you to do some actual fucking work!?” I snapped. Julian raised his eyes to mine. He sucked in a breath. 

“Dare I ask what happened?” he asked. I snarled. 

“Saboteur, Jorgal Innot, krogan, Mental Assault, Tuchanka. Get a team to watch her,” I growled. Julian scratched his cheek as he yawned. 

“Let me guess,” he shook himself out. “She manipulated the memories of those around her and you had to flee,” My body trembled from the rage. “Hmm, thought so. All right, I’ll get a team sorted,”

“Good,” I said. I ended the call, limping away to the elevator. No one stood in my way. I diverted into the med bay. My eyes skimmed over Raisha, lying still on the bed. My fists by my side tightened, a swelling of tears rising. I staggered to a bed. 

“Captain,” Saere greeted. She glanced down to my leg, eyes skimming the cut on my cheek. 

“Just fix it,” I said, dragging myself on the bed. Saere clicked his mandibles, but gathered medical supplies. I lay back, trying to avoid the sound of the beeping a few beds away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	103. Revenant: Chapter 31

My body trembled as the four holograms formed before me, each face frowned. Blood simmered through my system, my mind struggling to peer through the red haze. My eyes focused ahead, even if my mouth twitched. The Councillors mumbled to themselves, discussing how to further soil my day. As I awaited judgment, my mind sorted the day’s events to hurl them in the darkest corner. A memory of the shotgun flashed before me, tightening my jaw.

“Captain, this isn’t acceptable,” Udina sighed. The sound forced a snarl from my lips. “We tasked you with finding these Saboteurs to protect the galaxy. All you have produced in 2 years is 5 bodies and now 5 have escaped your grasp. You left the Saboteur on Tuchanka? You left?” 

“I had no choice, Councillor,” I strained. “What would you do with a shotgun to your face?” 

“I am afraid I have to agree with Councillor Udina, Captain,” Tevos said. “With the Jus’ae colony destroyed and now with this additional Saboteur you abandoned, we are… growing concerned,” My jaw popped. 

“Shaik, you current success rate with the Saboteurs is about 50%. That percentage is not good enough,” Sparatus added. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” I snarled. 

“We have sent instructions to Admiral Bargatus. You – and your crew – require extensive training,” Valern said. Udina frowned. 

“I do not remember this arrangement,” he said. “While it is true, we cannot afford to let Shaik become distracted. The Saboteur attacks are increasing with each passing day,” 

“True, however, the long term benefit of turian and Spectre grade training can only improve the effectiveness of the crew’s abilities. A long, running theme within all of Shaik’s reports is she is trying to solo the Saboteurs,” Sparatus said. 

“That isn’t true!” I barked. 

“Saria T’Spia, Tamrud In’ste, Alurylna and now Jorgal Innot. Alea Shae’kal and Hertio Anctia are the only Saboteurs you have utilised the crew. Although it is my understanding that during the fight with Maneus Floriion, you gave no orders to the Spectres. Your inexperience is playing against you, Captain. We need to rectify this,” Valern said. Hands quivering by my sides, I clenched my fists. 

“Agreed. Captain, as a member of our ‘employment’, your development is crucial to us. I suggest that you take this opportunity to learn. It appears you did not while assigned to Rear Admiral Imperious’ team,” Tevos said. “Admiral Bargatus will explain the details to you when ready, Captain. We look forward to your next reports. And for the record,” she added. My muscles tensed. “We have not forgotten about our little talk regarding this ‘Julian Shaik’. After the last… contact we had with him…” 

“I told you not to go near him, Councillors,” I growled. “Not my fault you didn’t listen,” 

“Yes, well, we found the Spectre ship stranded outside of the Horsehead Nebula relay. The Spectre reports that the dreadnaught opened fire without warning 10 minutes after opening talks with the Admiral. The _Constellation_ forced the ship through the relay and abandoned them,” 

“He what?!” I gawked. “But he said he did no physical harm!” 

“The crew is unharmed, or as unharmed as one can be. The ship will require a new drive core, however,” Sparatus said. “So, how do you condone such behaviour, Shaik? Is he not an ally? He aided us on Palaven,” 

“He… doesn’t… like people,” I said. The Council blanched, expressions emptying. “He doesn’t! I told you not to go near him!” 

“You approach him without due cause for care,” Udina growled. 

“Yes, because he likes me,” I grumbled. “I’ll… speak to him another time. He’s a paranoid man, no doubt he did it to get the Spectres off his ass. He’s… suspicious of everything,” I shrugged. The Council sighed. 

“The ship will require repairs. I’m sure we can divert the funds from the RRTF to cover it,” Udina said. My jaw dropped.

“And how it is my fault? I told you not to go near him!” I snapped, the red haze descending. 

“True. We’ll deduct a small amount to cover the damages,” Valern added. Blood burned my organs, my hands twitching for the button before me. My hand slammed on it and the holograms vanished. 

I ground my teeth. What the fuck!? What did Julian have to do with me? How was it my fault? Or was this some sick game to break me into telling him who he was? And what the fuck were they expecting from me for combat experience? My hands grabbed a box from the table. I screamed as a box of gun parts flew across the room, cracking a glass panel leading up to the next tier. My hands found my hair, pulling until it threatened to rip. Air forced its way through my teeth, I doubled over as my knees trembled to hold me. What did they expect from someone who didn’t have the same military experience as a normal captain? By every right, I shouldn’t even be out of the first goddam rank possible! I only went military on May of 2183! It was now creeping into December 2185! As I paced around the room, agitation rose with each step. 

How does one cope with this? The Council riding on my ass, Julian throwing my ass into the fire, Saboteurs turning people who knew me enough to trust me against me. And then there was Raisha. Even once she regained consciousness, the mental scars… I piled out of my room, desperate for air, to feel the wind in my hair. Halfway down the halls, the realisation of living in a spaceship solidified my muscles. Air stuttered in my lungs. My eyes found the elevator. The halls compressed, the roof crumpled. Everything was too close. Too small. Nowhere to run. My eyes landed on the elevator, my body sprinting forward. The dark elevator did not ease the claustrophobia, the walls closing around me, everything strangled me. There was no exit, my hands scrambled along the walls, there was no exit! A button beeped, snapping my muscles still. As the elevator swirled around me, I braced against a corner. 

The kitchen area greeted me as I stumbled out. Only a scattering of crew remained here, sulking over their meals. The smell of dinner still clung to the air like a spicy musk- Shit, shit, shit, they couldn’t see me like this. No, no, no one can see me break! To flee, I fled down the hall to the bow. Laughter erupted beside me, my heart crashing against my ribs. My eyes flew to the rear lounge. Bodies filled the room, the pool table masked by people as a competition spiralled on. Shaken hands found my face. Can’t let them see. Can’t let them see. The door beside me opened as I staggered inside. Not a soul. The neon blue and purple lights blinded me, disorientating me. There was no horizon to concentrate on, the room swelled before me. What would stop this? What would help me?

The bar loomed before me. An idea ran through my mind. Maybe… It helped other people right? With flailing hands, I dragged myself across the floor. The child proof locks were impossible with a quivering body. The door ended up on the floor. Bottles glittered before me. A few spirits, a rare beer, some mixers. My hands snatched a bottle of strawberry flavoured vodka, then dived back in for a second. Back on my feet, the room swelled as my rattled senses directed me to the door. The whole room rolled like a ship in a storm. Can’t let them see. Can’t let them see!

My hands scrabbled with the elevator buttons, the numbers blurring. Muscle memory took me to the top floor again. The hall remained empty, feet staggering back to the privacy of my room. My hand smashed the blurry buttons on the door until a red haze appeared. The bottles clinked against my chest as I fell into the bathroom. The pain throbbed on my side before dwindling non-existent. Shadows crept along my vision, arms dragging me forward, seeking freedom. Indoctrination? Was this it? Was I in the final stages and was unaware of it? The scream died in my throat, a hand clawing up the wall. 

The shadows vanished as cold water showered over me. Air stuck in my throat, muscles freezing. The swaying eased, the crushing walls straightened. My eyes drifted up, my throat drying as the shower knobs reared before me. A hand reached up, turning the hot one. The cold water warmed, my thoughts remained clear. Water crashed onto my face, replacing air as I choked. The wall behind me was the only solid object around me. The bottles rolled beside me. Water soaked through, allowing time to burry my face into my knees. My peace didn’t last. The walls twisted, my heart thundered. A hand scrambled for a bottle. The lid freed with a pop, a mouthful gone in an instant. The sweet liquid twisted my stomach, I gagged. It was so sweet, it was nothing by sugar! The crushing eased, my thoughts flitted back to sanity. The bottle rose, I drank another mouthful, then another. Alcohol shoved the claustrophobia away. 

The walls swayed, but my thoughts remained clear. I could think, breathe. Every muscle slackened, my head flopping back. Maybe now I can get my head clear, get a plan of action prepared. So many problems and everyone expected me to have the answers. Air slid down my wetted throat. Home affairs first, deal with the home affairs first. The falling water captured my gaze. XO, Mat’al had to remain in the XO position, despite my preferences. Things should’ve gotten simpler with Mat’al as XO, we could do our job without back peddling. Instead, he scolded me worse than Raisha ever did. He over-ruled my orders a helluva lot more too. He had been a captain, or a leader at least, he knew the procedures and raised more than a few queries as to my ‘flailed work-arounds’. Another drink quashed the words. There had been no training for captain-hood, every resource available in the first few months I clawed together; how to keep a ship running, health and safety, considerations and hazards for cross-species interaction. The _Starquake_ ran from information gathered through trial and error since the day we left Sur’Kesh. From what Mat’al said, it was a fuck up. He didn’t like my crew training and armoury procedures. That was despite Val assured me he had arranged everything similar to how the turians did it. If someone could replace Mat’al, I would do it in a heartbeat.

Then there were more problems with Mat’al as XO; his replacement. As the highest rank outside the 6 Command posts, promoting Anthon to the Commander rank of Science made sense. The problem? Anthon was part of the Intel teams, meaning the efficiency I expected sank, much to Mat’al’s dismay. Then there was promoting everyone else. So we had the promoted guys training the guys below them on the new tasks while receiving training from those above them. My crew was collapsing. It took two mouthfuls to drown those thoughts. 

Raisha. Gods, spirits, Goddess, why Raisha? My anger blinded my actions but a family member as a Saboteur? The statistics favoured us, how many souls inhabited in the galaxy? A few trillion? Raisha was unlucky. She was off IVs. Mordin suggested not to go ahead with the surgery on her throat. With her primary lungs collapsed and beyond recoverable, the whole primary trachea will be removed, including primary vocal chords. She would lose the reverberations in her voice, but she would speak. Family… why did family always throw us unto horrible situations? Like Julian! That fucking asshole! Emotion swelled, forcing my eyes shut. A drink failed to chase it away. It didn’t work, my mouth remained parched. The bottle didn’t swash, I tossed it aside. 

Julian getting me in trouble with my own fucking employers. Typical, fucking typical. Why didn’t he kill Saboteurs for once? To sit back and wait… why was he waiting? Was he… had he lost? My heart thundered. Was he gone? My hands scrambled for the second bottle. No, no, no, no. The bastard couldn’t lose, I needed his fleet! Oh fuck, who would take over? Who was his second? Was… no, not me. An Admiral... Captain was hard enough! How many times had the ship fallen apart because of my decisions? To have an entire fleet under me? No experience, no tactical knowledge, little combat experience, terrible leadership skills and for what? Sobs rose to choke me, a hand rising to my mouth. To throw myself at the Saboteurs and pray? To push my family into danger? Oh fuck, Gid. Oh Gid. Because of me, Sitoln wanted him dead. A Saboteur had targeted him. No, no _all_ of them did. They wanted me, they wanted to kill him to get to me! Why did I adopt him? What kind of parent allows their child to put themselves into danger? 

He wanted to help, but he’s 12! He can’t fight a Saboteur, he can’t! My muscles tensed, body curling up, rocking with the swelling sobs. If anything happened to him… how can anyone live with that following them? He had gone through so much shit, so much stupid, horrible parenting. He should’ve gone to the child services before we hit Saria. Dammit, he was my responsibility, he should’ve gone! Because of me, he was in constant danger! He was abandoned on the _Starquake_ to fend for himself for a stupid date, he was dragged into a ship crash. That he survived was a miracle. Then Dekuuna! Not a word about where I was going or who would look after him! And then there was Sitoln. Oh he hated him and still I went for that fucking coffee! Then Val! No thinking, no planning, no what ifs. The draw of companionship drew me in, to feel someone that close, taking me away from the strain of captain. The basics of parenting flew out the window: my child was no longer my first concern. Then he had to deal with all the bureaucracy after Sitoln threw me into a coma for a month! He had to do all of that himself because there was no one else! It was my fault, it was mine, mine!

This couldn’t continue. My mind couldn’t cope with this, I didn’t want this, my anxiety couldn’t… The wall slipped away, tears joining the soaked floor as my body collapsed. Air, freedom, no more stress. My body demanded it. My will to fight was dead. My soul wearied. The Council’s expectations were too high, raising a child in a war was the worse idea in the world, my brother aggravated the situation, the crew depended on me to lead. I couldn’t do… I couldn’t do this anymore. It was too much. Please! Please let me off! It was… it was… my words died. Something felt wrong, so wrong. The room rocked, my head ached and bile rose and churned. My vision remained a haze. Something chinked nearby.

“Were these full when you started?” a voice asked. A gurgle strained from my throat, eyes squinting through the blur. Copper passed by my vision. A hiccup, the tears sticking to my cheek. The water stopped, the reason for my discomfort. A sigh sounded beside me. “C’mon, Dell. You’re soaked, you drained the entire hot water system 10 minutes ago. Oh Spirits, you’re freezing,” 

Hands reached down, coaxing my limp body into a semi-vertical position. The bile surged. My hands flailed, gagging on the sour taste. Someone yanked my body, my vision cleared enough to see the water at the bottom of the toilet. The twisting stomach retched the drinks. Shivers rocked me, sobs choking between the cramps. A hand supported my abdomen, preventing from collapsing off the toilet. My body eased back, leaning against a wall. A hand released my soaked hair to freeze my back. A hiccup jerked my body, the tears eroding river channels on my cheeks. My soaked clothes peeled away, the cold air summoning a shiver. A towel scratched my skin as it eased over my shoulders. 

“Not having a good day, I take it,” the voice murmured. “Spirits, Dell, you didn’t drink both litre bottles did you? They’re 40%, you’re a featherweight,” it sighed as hands brushed my hair into a ponytail, squeezing the water away. Another towel draped over my head. Arms scooped me off the floor, leaving the darkened shower for the orange illuminated bedroom. My nose ran, a headache rattled my brain. My head flopped, burrowing into something soft.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled. 

“Hmm? You must to speak louder than that, Dell. Even my hearing isn’t that sensitive,” Val chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” I said. 

“For what? Getting rat arsed and giving yourself alcohol poisoning?” Val snorted. He lay me on the bed, a cold chill of medi-gel flooding me. Fingers massaged my swimming head as he dried my hair. “That’s why you’ve got me. You’re not the first person I’ve picked off the floor. Won’t be the last,” I moaned. 

“I’m a terrible person,” I wept. Val scowled above me. 

“Bullshit, you’re stressed, you’re worried, you’ve got a lot on your shoulders and you’re struggling to cope,” he said. He scowled as a shrill sound filled the air. “It’s the fucking Council again,” My hands slipped into my hair, sobbing worsening.

“I-I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna see them,” I cried. Val clicked his mandibles. He knelt down and kissed my temple. 

“Una, block the Council number until further notice,” Val said.

 _”Roger that, Commander,”_ Una said. The shrill sound stopped. My body quivered, unable to move a muscle. Val pressed his hot face to my forehead. 

“They won’t be bothering you for a little while,” he murmured as he fussed over me. My heart bloomed. I was a terrible person… but Val, he didn’t care…

* * *

The fresh uniform stank my nose, wrinkling it as the zip sealed the jacket shut. Kala’s server sleeve slipped, careful to keep the wires straight. It was time to go back to doing nothing. The boots were more difficult, stamping my feet to secure them. Kala’s camera watched me, catching my attention as she watched my morning routine. The window captured me. A green nebula floated by as we travelled at FTL, pin points of amber and blue light glittering throughout. It could be worse, could be on a space station, staring at the same sights over and over again. Kala’s visor stained half the room yellow as I approached the computer.

“Good morning, Gideon,” Kala greeted. 

“Morning,” I sighed, thumping down on the chair. Muscle memory opened a browser, eyes scanning to find interesting new from during the night. A small crash near a relay at Thessia, someone caught with fraud on the Citadel… urg! “I am so bored!” 

“Oh come now, it isn’t that bad. You can always do some coding,” Kala offered. A frown pinned to my face.

“I’ve done so much coding I can reprogram a planet’s defence system in my sleep,” I grumbled, pushing myself to my feet. “There has to be something I can do. Anything! Ship repairs, calibrations, even supervised navigation! I’ve done exercise routines so I can get ready for action. I’ve done the basic pistol training, I have the armour. Mum doesn’t let me do anything!” My hands ran through my hair as I paced the room. 

“She is your mother, Gideon. She worries about you,” Kala said. A scowl aimed towards the camera. Kala tutted in answer. “Besides, if a Saboteur got their hands on you, I do not think your mother would survive the encounter,” 

“I know that. That’s why I need experience before the Reapers arrive!” I moaned. My eyes itched, dragging a hand up to rub them. “I’ll go ask one more time. Maybe I can convince her to let me do light stuff,” 

“You can try, but I do not think she will budge from her position,” Kala said. A sigh ripped free. She was right, but that would not stop me. 

The door opened with a whoosh as I powered down towards the elevator. Nalirn, Frank and Veracia shared the journey down to the CIC. The salarian, human and turian ignored me as they chatted. Veracia disappeared into the intel room, Nalirn into the lab, Frank was going down another floor. When I marched inside the CIC, the scene before me was abnormal. This early in the morning, mum would have a swarm around her with reports. Yet no one huddled around the captain’s chair. Sassy was the one who had to deal with the bombardment. A frown tipped my lips down, eyes scanning as I approached the chair. It was empty.

“Is… mum doing something?” I asked. Cops clicked his mandibles as he looked over to Sassy. The salarian frowned in return. 

“Your mother had a rough night, I’m letting her sleep in,” Cops said. 

“Yes, after ordering Shayan to secure the door with a passkey and granting you the only copy,” Sassy said. Cops shrugged. 

“She needs sleep, especially from you or did you not get the ‘point’ after yesterday?” Cops drawled. Sassy narrowed his eyes as he returned a datapad to Eden. The electricity between the pair sparked over my head.

“I… was hoping to talk to her,” I shuffled. Cops glanced down from the control panel before him. 

“Oh? Nothing we can’t deal with?” he asked. 

“Ah… well… I dunno,” I glanced around the room. Mum couldn’t consent to training me, at least until she wakes up and has her coffee. What now? The only thing that would keep me alive was experience, even if it was against targets on a string or something. The room hummed with activity, my eyes scanned the room. There was no way Cops would through me out into danger. He was worse than mum in that respect. After becoming my official ‘guardian’, he had taken several pages out of mum’s book. And Ray’s. He didn’t restrict me as much – telling me to stop what I was doing – but he allowed less when I ask. He didn’t know what mum allowed and didn’t. 

Diri wouldn’t be up to it either. Behind that bouncy exterior, the drell knew the dangers. She also knew Dell’s opinions about me and fighting. No, Diri would never put me in harm’s way. Unless it was a prank, then all bets were off. Flash was too afraid to leave the ship and the thought of combat send the quarian quivering. Ray would never let me out, even before this whole incident with her family. My eyes found the floor. Ray scared me because she was a much stricter mother than mum was. At least mum left me to do my homework myself and trusted me to do it, Ray didn’t. The only person left was Sassy. My eyes found the salarian as he passed a datapad. He… might be up for it. A tingle ran up my leg, shuffling my weight. Mum’s stories of her days training with him, of being shot and having grenades thrown at her… did he do that? He had shot her, yeah, he had shot me too. Grenades though? Well, sometimes you had to things you hate to get what you want. 

“Uh, Sassy?” I called, shuffling up. The white faced salarian glanced down. “Can… Can I talk to you please?” 

“Are we not conversing?” he asked. My face scrunched, a pout fighting free. 

“In private,” I grumbled. 

Sassy smiled, closing down his omni-tool as he walked towards the door. He chased away the remaining crew members as I trotted after him. Sassy led me into the war room. Sassy reached for a control panel on the table, the door closing behind me. A click sounded behind me, the door locked. The red hologram sent a shudder running up my spine as my eyes slid to Mat’al. He leaned against the table, folding his arms. 

“Now, what did you wish to discuss?” he asked. My shoulders rolled back, my lips pulled tight. 

“I… I-I would like you train me,” I said. Sassy blinked once. The eyebrow rose. 

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you there. What did you ask?” he asked, cleaning an ear out with the top of his finger. My shoulders together. 

“I-I would like you to train me, l-like you trained mum,” I repeated. Sassy paused, eyes flicking up and down me. He chuckled. 

“Boy, you wouldn’t last 5 minutes,” he said. 

“Mum did!” I snapped. 

“Because your mother had no choice,” he shrugged. “And by the time she did, it was too late, she was a captain. You, on the other hand,” he said as he pushed himself off the table, beginning a slow circle around me. “You think you are confident, able to do anything with your boundless youth. But you are a brash, cocky little child who freezes at the first sign of trouble,” he elbowed my back, making me stumble. Balancing on my toes, I spun to glare at him.

“So did mum! Everyone says she couldn’t make a move against anything!” I growled. 

“Yes, because we gave her no choice. We knew what she was facing, or didn’t but can appreciate the struggles. Unlike her, you don’t have a Reaper in your head forcing you to be afraid, do you?” Sassy asked, a cold smile on his face. My heated glare didn’t affect him. 

“What are you so scared of? I can be careful!” I said. 

“Bringing your corpse back and having to explain to your mother what happened, for one,” Sassy said. Teeth grinded in my mouth. “Second, your mother was a terrified little critter when I first taught her. She never had to be taught to be quiet and seek cover. You,” he pointed, looking me up and down. “Well, I need not finish that sentence,” 

“Sassy, c’mon, please-” I begged. 

“No,” he said. 

“Sassy-” I tried. 

“I said no!” he snapped. “You are too young, too stupid and too full of bravado. You’ll leap into a situation you think you can handle, realise you fucked up and freeze until you get your ass shot. Think back to when Sitoln attacked the _Starquake_. Besides, your mother would never forgive me if something happened,” 

“W-What about sniping? I-I can be far away, out of trouble!” I pleaded. Sassy heaved a sigh, the frosty exterior melting from the fire inside. 

“To be a sniper is more complicated than sitting in the back and waiting. Pure snipers are a rarity these days. Snipers are infiltrators or specialist soldiers. And trust me, boy, I know what I’m talking about,” Sassy warned. 

“Please, there has to be something! Sitoln wants me dead! You know that! Mum’s told you, I know she has! What if mum and you and Cops are away in a mission and Sitoln attacks the ship?” I asked. 

“You belittle the crew,” Sassy frowned. “They are more trained than you believe,” 

“And what about if the mission is on the same scale as Tuchanka? What if there is only a few people here and Silton brings an army? I have to defend myself!” Sassy squeezed his fingers into the corner of his eyes. “What happens if a Saboteur jumps me on the Citadel?” 

“You run,” he sighed. “Like every other sane person,” 

“Mum wouldn’t,” I glowered. 

“Your mother has been fighting Saboteurs for over two years now. Even her first Saboteur battle was alone. She knows how to defend herself. Besides, your mother would radio for help,” Sassy said. 

“B-But what if I can’t run?” I asked. Sassy glanced down. “What if they corner me, what if I get surrounded by indoctrinated servants, what if I can’t run anymore because of Physical Disablement?” 

“If it was physical disablement, boy, you wouldn’t be able to fight your way out regardless, as shown with Alurylna. You are not a krogan, you don’t have a redundant nervous system. The only specialisation you could fight you way out of, environmental conditions permitting, is Tech Incap. We have just experienced the true horror of Mental Assault and your mother experienced Sensory Overload on Palaven. There is not a damn thing you can do otherwise,” Sassy shrugged, the cool exterior frosting over again. 

“But… but if I can’t run and I can’t fight, what do I do?” I asked. Sassy pulled his shoulders back, looking away to studying the wall. “What do I do?” I pressed. 

Sassy sighed as he paced, fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. With upturned eyebrows, my eyes followed Sassy as he paced. Sassy removed his hands, only to hold his chin, ignoring me as he thought. He would glance to me every now and then. But he would always return to face the ahead with a sigh. My fingers crossed, I bit my lip as to not ruin this moment. Stay quiet, just stay quiet and let him think. Please, please let me try! Let me do something useful! Sassy paused by me, eyes on the wall ahead of him. His silver speckled navy eyes flicked down. He breathed in once, a slow exhale. He put his hands on his hips. My eyebrows rose a touch, hope poking free. 

“I will discuss it with your mother when she is awake,” he grumbled. My face burst into life, my fingers tingling. “However,” he raised a finger. My smile slipped. “If you do anything between now and when we leave that makes me question whether you are a danger to yourself. You do not go out. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, sir!” I saluted. Sassy popped his jaw, watching me. 

“Now out, I have work to get on with,” he said as he passed me. A grin spread wide on my face. A chance. I had a chance to be useful to the crew!


	104. Revenant: Chapter 32

The shields hummed as the gauntlet clicked on, the blue bar lit up full. The armour seemed to fit, but a double check never hurt. Nothing seemed out of place. The yellow haze of the visor stained my vision. It was time. With my room behind me, my shoulders trembled, an impatience setting in. Kala changed the visor, switching it from her usual interface to a combat layout. A crosshair with a distance to the object on it, along with smaller dials that followed moving objects. The elevator hummed as it descended towards the CIC. How Sassy convinced mum to let me out on this training mission was beyond me. Maybe he hadn’t told her. The salarian worked in weird ways, ways no one could predict. In the CIC, mum paced, rubbing her chin as she tore up the width of the control ring. Drutus hovered beside her with armour on. His eyes shifted as I shuffled closer. Mum spun around, noticing my entry. She yanked me into a hug. 

“Have you got everything? Does the armour fit? Are your shields working? Do you need that visor? Heat sinks, have you got plenty of them? And medi-gel! Carry as much as you can, you never know what will happen. Oh, might need a survival kit, anything can happen,” Mum fussed, checking my shields, turning me to check the fit of the armour. All the while, my mouth remained jammed shut, aware of Sassy’s eyes on me. 

“I think so. Not sure about the survival kit though, you’d need to ask Sassy. Is the _Starquake_ going to be far, just in case?” I asked. Mum spun to face Drutus. The turian smothered the rising grin. 

“The shuttles will be half an hour away at most, plus the reserve shuttle on the ship. Help will be near,” Drutus said. My eyes flew to mum. She shuffled under my stare. 

“I’m… going out for a training day so I can’t join you,” she said. “Mat’al, are you sure about this?” Sassy shrugged. 

“The satellite readings have said there is a small cluster of geth in the area, nothing massive. Far enough away that if the boy misses, and he will, we have enough time to bunker down and take care of them. I suggest you fret more about the turians who will bust your ass,” Mum scowled as she shifted her gaze to Drutus. 

“Don’t worry, Commander. We have more than enough turians to whip the Captain into shape. It may take time to bring her up to turian standards, but we’ll get there,” Drutus said. “Morethrin, is everyone ready?” 

“Yes, sir,” Phentos said with a salute. 

“Good, have all turians report to the Cargo Hold for weapon checks,” Drutus ordered. Phentos saluted again before marching towards the elevator. Cops clicked his mandibles. 

“Wait, I wasn’t told of this,” he frowned to the older turian. Drutus smiled. 

“Well, someone needs to CO the ship,” he said. 

“Wait, what? I-I’m not captaining the ship!” he balked. Drutus raised a brow. 

“Oh?” he asked, approaching him, hands behind his back. Drutus towered over Cops as he leaned close. “Are you going to follow my orders then? Without hesitation? If I asked you to shove our dear Captain off a cliff, would you?” he asked. Cops’ mandibles snapped shut, eyes narrow. Drutus snorted. “Thought as much,” Drutus backed off as Cops growled. 

“What about Marruns? He’s a commander,” he grumbled. 

“He is coming with is,” Drutus said. “ _All_ turians are coming on this mission. Except you as you appear to have a difficult time following orders unless the little red head is giving them,” Drutus smirked. “Is she that good in bed? Never took you as a submissive sort,” Cops’ biotics flared, hackles raising. My hands found Cops’ lower arm, his biotics tickling my skin. Drutus chuckled. A fist smacked into Drutus’ cheek, jolting the turian back a few steps. My eyes darted to mum, her pupils the size of pin points. She grabbed his carapace as dragged him down to her height. 

“Kindly keep your nose out of our private business, Spectre,” she hissed. “Otherwise I will through you so fast off my ship not even a black hole could stop you,” Drutus waved his mandibles. 

“Understood, Captain,” he said. Mum shoved him back. He smiled. “Regardless, Autillin. You are the only crew member in position to take to the helm. Captain Shaik has already discussed it with us,” 

“Dell?” Val gawked. “B-But… you know how I feel about-” 

“I don’t have a choice, Val,” she sighed. “Rosmeni is a fighter, not a leader. Indira and Shayan well, you know what they’re like. And Anthon… you’ll excuse me if I’m suspicious of promoting people too quickly. You’re the only other person I can trust with this,” Cops clicked his mandibles. “Please. For me,” 

“I… all right. Fine,” Cops sighed. “For you,” Mum crossed the distance, reaching up on her tip toes to press a kiss on his lips. My tongue stuck out, earning a chuckle from Drutus. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No more time wasting. All personnel to cargo hold,” Drutus ordered. Mum frowned at him, but put her hands on my shoulders and herded me to the elevator. Sassy and Drutus followed. 

When Drutus said he was taking every turian except Cops, he wasn’t kidding. Phentos, Iona, Aurentia, Saere, Lanster, Quin, Veracia and Marruns waited in neat rows by the large shuttle. Mum frowned as she loaded up, Paladin and Locust at her hips. Sassy pulled out a sniper from the sniper cache to join his Mantis on his back. He strapped a shotgun and 2 pistols in place. He tossed me another two and a belt with additional heat sinks and grenades. It snapped around my waist as the pistols secured to my hips. Sassy led me to one of the small shuttles. Drutus lined mum up with the turians as we jumped in. Her eyes trailed after me as the door shut. In the cockpit, Sassy prepped for take-off while I sat on the co-pilot seat. 

We took off first to let Drutus drag mum’s attention together. My eyes focused on the instruments as Sassy steered us towards the small planet in the middle of nowhere, a forgotten system in the Sentry Omega cluster. From what Kala had dug up, this planet lay on the limit of normal geth space. Nothing more than old Prothean ruins and the occasional geth. The only other thing that brought any concern was the environment. When we cleared the upper atmosphere, the landscape below ruptured. 

The arid land spread before me, the dusty yellow dust weaving around the crumbled ruins of a city long levelled. Heat battered the shuttle, the air con working overtime to compensate. Not a drop of green sprouted here, only dust and rock. Water was non-existent. The sea of rubble piled tens of metres high, a maze of corridors were old streets lined the valleys of the sprawling metropolis, but not a single skyscraper remained. Was this prothean or was it older? A frown settled as the shuttle lowered on a rare patch of clear ground. Waves of broken concrete greeted us as Sassy shut the engine, pushing himself up. As the doors open, the dry air smashed me like a hammer. My throat stifled, gagging on the hot air as I followed. Dust stuck to my tongue as a cough reared. Sassy ignored me as he dropped from the shuttle, dragging me into the parched air. He closed the shuttle. He brought out a pistol. The ammo light glowed pale blue. 

“Now, a ground rule before we begin,” Sassy said, cocking the gun. My eyes fixated to the gun. “Rule 1, follow orders when given them. Clear?” 

“Y-Yes sir,” I said. 

“Good. Let is see what we have ahead of us,” Sassy stepped up onto the rubble pile, navigating the maze of broken concrete and metal. There was no hope for me to follow without difficulty, stumbling over the uneven surface. 

Sassy hiked to the highest point he could find, bringing out the Mantis to peer down the scope and examine the area. The exposed mound was less than stable. My arms flew out to save myself from falling off the shaken ground. Once stable, I shielded my eyes with a hand. There was nothing out there, a sea of rubble to the horizon with dust storms masking everything beyond 3km. Sassy clicked his tongue, checking his omni-tool. He nodded as he walked to an angled sheet of concrete. He slid down 20m to the bottom. My jaw dropped, staring down the abyss. He smirked up at me. 

“Come along now,” he said. My vision swam as vertigo struck. 

“Is there no-” I started. A yelp snapped free as pain radiated from my lower leg, the pistol bang triggering my legs to leap up. The ground beneath me caved. The scream was automatic, tumbling down the angled debris to the shattered ground, rolling at the bottom to sprawl on the ground. As the dust settled around me, my lungs wheezed, gagging on dry, dusty air. My back and shoulders stung, but nothing seemed broken. My head flopped, muscles tingling as they relaxed. Another pistol shot echoed around me, a sharp pain in my waist. “W-What was that for!?” 

“For hesitating, for one,” Sassy reloaded the pistol. “Rule 2; don’t hesitate, it will get you killed. The other was for screaming. Rule 3; no screaming. You aren’t dying, there’s no need for it. Although, it probably attracted the geth’s attention if they are in the area,” he grinned. “Let us see if it did,” he stalked away, scurrying up a small rubble pile to reach the remains of old column. Helpless, I could only gawk after him, watching him traverse the terrain. He glanced behind him, spotting me unmoved from my spot. He shot me again. My legs shambled up the unsteady rubble to him. Sassy grinned as he trained an eye through the sniper scope. He frowned. 

“Strange…” he muttered. My hand covered my eyes peering through the hazy heat. Sassy grabbed my head and shoved me down, the frown growing. “I was unaware anyone but geth traversed this system. Why would they be here?” 

“Is… is it mum’s squad?” I asked. He shook his head. He unfolded the Widow, passing it to me. My shoulders groaned under the weight, my arms quivered. Why the hell was he giving me a Widow of all things? 

“12 degrees left of the broken metal bridge,” Sassy said. Sweat dropped from my brow as the Widow’s barrel stand dropped onto a ledge before me and positioned myself at the scope. Kala’s interface led me in the right direction. My eyes narrowed at the scene.

Mechs. They weren’t new mechs, not by any standard. Rust covered the outer casings, rubble had crushed some of the crates, but they were still new enough to cause a stir. Kala ran a quick check, but only found basic model information dating 20 years ago. My face scrunched up as I scanned the area. A rusted housing unit filled with LOKI mechs, a few FENRIS mechs, even an YMIR mech in the middle of nowhere. We saw no sign of the owners though, no markings that gave any identification. Geth had no such use for them. Had mercs dropped here and got themselves killed by the geth, had someone tried to settle here, had someone stored them here for safe keeping and then forgot about them? My eyes flew to Sassy as he sheathed the Mantis. He crept further away, eyes now on the horizon. The Widow compacted but even in its small form, it remained cumbersome. It took a minute to slide it into place. My left side dragged down as we pushed through the heat. We hiked for another 10 minutes, pausing under any shade we could for a time, catching my breath. Upon a shaded mound where the remains of a building blocked the sun’s rays, Sassy smiled. He cocked the sniper, throwing on disruptor ammo. Sassy lined up the scope, scanning the land before us. He nodded. 

“Geth. Sniper out, boy,” he said. The Widow tumbled free with a grumble. The Predator hovered near my face, freezing every muscle. “Rule 4; no complaining. You wanted training, after all,” A glower stained my face as the Widow extended. We stretched out on a rare flat piece of ground, the weight off my shoulders. 200m away, a small group of 6 geth patrolled. 

“So we just shoot, right?” I asked. Sassy frowned. My teeth dug into my lip, a copper taste staining my tongue as my thigh stung. The geth twitched, scanning the area as it echoed while Sassy reloaded the pistol. 

“Rule 5; restrain yourself. You need to know how to hold the gun for one,” he scolded. My jaw tightened to stop any whimpering, to make the geth aware of our presence. “Now, hand on trigger, your other hand should hold this here,” he cupped his hand under part of the barrel. “This Widow has a stabiliser mod so the kickback won’t be too bad, but it will still try to punch you in the face. Also, get the butt into your shoulder,” he rearranged the gun, pressing the end into my shoulder. “Now, do you know how to focus the scope?” 

“Yes,” I said. 

“Good, read the serial number on that black, silver and orange geth,” Sassy ordered. My eye peered down the scope, droplets of sweat dropping past my vision. The lens focused as I twirled it, zooming in and out to ensure it transitioned. After 2 minutes, the geth stood still long enough for me to read the tiny numbers on the side of its head. 

“148-AL2:F,” I said. 

“Good. Now we wait. They’re alerted, so let them calm down before we liven things up,” Sassy said. 

My finger eased away from the trigger, just in case it twitched. The geth patrolled, even walked to higher ground to assess the situation, but in the shadows of the collapsed building, we remained hidden. The heat cooked the landscape, sweat trickling down my face. Even though Sassy had found a rare sheltered area for us, the heat blurred my vision. My lips chapped, my dry tongue useless to dampen them. My palms sweated as the geth recollected. 3 units abandoned the area, disappearing behind the rubble mounds. Sassy tracked them, spotting them about 5 minutes later heading for an abandoned building that had lost its upper floors. Sassy nodded, turning to the remaining 3 geth. 

“All right, pick a target, aim. Hold the rifle, it will kick up,” Sassy ordered. 

Breathlessness rasped at my throat, a tremble running down my spine. My heart skipped, breathing was now deliberate to settle it. The crosshairs lined with a silvery geth, aiming for the head. A breath crawled into my lungs, it held, stagnated. My finger squeezed the trigger. The gun leapt in my hand, ripped free to bounce upwards. My heart crashed against my ribs as I released the gun to grab the barrel with two hands. Seconds later, my hands released as heat pushed through the armoured gloves. Sassy stared, a frown deep on his face. A flush burned my cheeks as I grabbed the rifle, lowering it back on the ledge with a thud. With a numb shoulder and ringing ears, my lungs pleaded for moist air. Sassy tutted. 

“You missed. And you alerted them,” he said. “Reload, line up and try again. And this time try to not drop the gun. That is a mighty expensive weapon and you’ve already scratched the paintwork,” Sassy shook his head. “They’re moving. Time your shot to your heartbeat, assuming you can keep it steady,” My jaw clenched as the reload lever clicked, ejecting the heat sink. The gun settled back into my shoulder. The geth zig zagged around the debris, attempting to locate the source of my bullet. My crosshairs zoned in on one that peered down a ridge. A breath in, held, my heart rattled my rib cage. The trigger clicked. The gun ricocheted again, but my death grip held it enough to stop it flying into my face. With my eye back down the scope, the geth staggered but remained standing. With my teeth on the brink of snapping, I lined up another shot. It missed. Reload, aim, breathe, shoot. It took 4 tries to graze the damn thing, but it hobbled as the leg contorted. The 7th shot put it down, helpless in my scope. 

Sassy’s Mantis erupted beside me, jolting me. Another of the geth tumbled, the head ripped clean off. My cheeks burned. The remaining geth spun, wild and confused. Sassy lined up another shot, taking his time. He shot a leg off. The geth tumbled on the broken concrete. He nodded. With my lip trapped between my teeth, the scope trained on the head. The geth tried to crawl away. The gun scratched on the ledge as I twisted, following it before remembering basic aiming techniques. With the scope aimed just ahead of the direction it moved in, Widow roared. My whole shoulder throbbed and my ears rang, but the shot the geth in the shoulder, the machine falling still. I sat back, rolling my shoulder as a rasped in the dry air. 

“How many bullets did you use?” Sassy asked. 

“Um… 9 or 10 I think,” I said. Sassy snorted. 

“We need to do some serious work. Reload, buckle up and follow me,” he ordered. He reloaded the Mantis, slipping it back on his back and sliding down the rubble into the sun again. Forced to chase after him, the Widow slipped back onto my back as I scurried after him into the sun. 

We trudged through the valleys of crumpled rubble, towering anywhere between 3 to 10m tall around us. Sometimes it kept the sun at bay, but the heat was another monster. The shade could cook eggs. My first water container emptied, my second and third weighed down on me, a reminder of how little remained and how long I had been out here. It wasn’t a good sign. My head shook, flinging sweat from my face as my body flushed under the armour. We spent half an hour trying to locate the next set of geth, giving Sassy a good opportunity to test my physique. He trudged me up and down the rubble, sliding or scrambling down near cliffs. I lost count of the number of times he shot me for hesitating at a drop, for grumbling behind his back. Because of that, my jaw had clamped shut, refusing to sprout a sound as we mounted the top of a ridge. We paused under the shade of another semi-enclosed structure, out of the sun. 

Sassy unhooked a canister around his waist, pouring cold water over my head. The sudden cold tore air from my lungs, but the sting of my heated skin eased. Sassy appeared unaffected in the arid climate, despite being an amphibian and everything. He had no trouble staying hydrated. He watched the horizon as I caught my breath. My blond hair worked to my advantage is that it didn’t attract as much heat. But it was thicker than most, trapping heat. Sassy slipped the Mantis out, squinting at something in the distance. 

“Hmm, we appear to have found our geth,” he said. My head flopped, securing the top of my water canister. The Widow dropped off my shoulder, extending as gun slide along a ledge before me. Through the scope, 3 geth stood in the shelter of a building about 280m away. My shoulders rolled as the sniper pressed into it, sweat dripping off my brow. It ached from the pressure. An initial scan assured that there was nothing much here, rubble as far as the eye could see. Something colourful stepped past my lens. I zoomed out to get a better view, my jaw dropped at the sight. 

“Uh… Sassy? There’s… there’s a salarian down there,” I said. Sassy paused, narrowing his eyes as he fiddled with his lens. He leaned back. 

“That… I think that might be… no,” he muttered, checking again. “Virolyn? Why is she here?” 

“Who?” I asked. 

“Virolyn Heloni, looking to be dalatrass within the next few months for a research and military colony out here in the Sentry Omega Cluster. Virmire is a lost cause, too many pirates but this dalatrass got peace treaties from several groups for the colonisation of a planet in the Geva system. Raiders avoid that system due to the high geth threat. Talented woman, a little crazy but she gets results. Why she is here in the Feryn system is beyond me…” he said. Back down the scope, the baby blue female salarian paused near to the group of geth. Her white crown and white markings flicking off the corner of her… eyes… I straightened. 

“S… Sassy,” I stuttered. Sassy hmmed. “I… I know her,” Sassy spared me a glance. “She… she tried to raid… the _Starquake_ with Rolidin,” Sassy wheeled to face me as my throat tightened. “I… I think she’s… a Saboteur. It’s definitely her! I-I remember her markings,” It had to be her, she looked too similar! My omni-tool lit up, the video footage we gave to the Council playing. It paused when she appeared. Sassy studied the image, jaw tight. He raised eyes his to mine. 

“Lesson over. We leave. Now.” He hissed. He shoved me back whence we came. My footing stumbled as the Widow collapsed down, back on my shoulder. “Delern to crew, Delern to crew. Saboteur in sight, I repeat, Saboteur in sight. They are unaware of our presence. We are returning to shuttle,” he said over the radio. 

_”Roger, Commander. Scrambling crew for deployment, we have informed the captain. Description?”_ Una asked. 

“Female salarian, light blue, white markings on the face,” Sassy said. We jogged down the narrow corridors of rubble, forming a maze through what used to be old streets. Sassy scanned the area as we meandered back towards the shuttle. So much for training… and there was no way I could get Sassy to take me out again either, not with a Saboteur on the first trip. Looks like Saboteurs would be a pain in my ass-

My yelp couldn’t compete with the bang in the valley, Sassy dragging me back. A bullet slammed into the ground before me. My eyes swivelled upwards, geth popping over the edges with assault rifles in hand. Sassy shoved me forward, barking to run. My legs jolted free, sprinting through the heat, sun and bullets as Sassy broke out the shotgun. My hand fumbled for a pistol, but Sassy threatened to shoot me in the back if I stopped running. A sharp bend appeared, forcing me to skid around it, making a mad dash down the long straight. Sassy nipped behind me, shotgun blasting. Around another corner, the anchors snapped on. Sassy crashed into the back of me but made no complaint when his eyes looked up. 

Virolyn waited, arms folded as she stared us down. How the hell did she get ahead of us?! She must’ve ran, maybe had the geth herd us towards her. Geth clicked on the ridges above. Sassy glanced behind him as geth piled up behind us. He aimed the shotgun at the Saboteur. She smiled. Sassy’s gun clicked then whined, the lights failed. Sassy narrowed his eyes. My shields shut down, Kala’s visor vanished from my eye. Sassy bent down, dragging two short swords out of the back of his legs. The Saboteur frowned. 

“I see the Advocacy has prepared. Unfortunate but expected. I presume that since Narciso’s target is here, the Advocacy cannot be far,” she said. 

“Narciso?” I echoed. Sassy snorted. 

“Sitoln,” he said. Sweat ran down my spine. “An odd place for a Saboteur. Something of interest here?” The Saboteur chuckled. 

“Peace,” she said. “Ruined by you,” her eyes scanned the geth. “Finish them before the Advocacy arrives. Her body count is too high,” The geth raised their guns, locking my knees. Sassy grit his teeth as he grabbed my armour by the collar. 

“Get to the shuttle,” he hissed, hurling me down a gap in the rubble wall. A squeal echoed around me as my ass slid down the narrow tube into an underground tunnel. At the bottom, the dust blinded me as I tumbled to a stop. When the dust settled, light pocketed the tunnel, spreading out in all directions as gaps in the rubble created pin-points of light. Shuttle, get back to the shuttle. My jaw locked as I pushed myself up, ducking my head in the low tunnel as my legs launched me into a mad sprint to find a way up. Kala’s visor sprung to life. A rough ramp reared before me, an exit to the surface. Gunfire popped through the air. My vision hazed from heat, exhaustion and sweat. 

“What happened? I lost connection,” Kala said. 

“Tech Incap Saboteur!” I said. “It’s that blue salarian we saw on the Citadel! Why didn’t she try to stop the _Starquake_ back then?”

“Her Tech Incap has a limit. Estimating our location with Commander Delern’s when the connection re-established, I would say at most a 100m radius but is more sustainable at 50m. The _Starquake_ is about 315m long, the servers were well out of her Incap range,” Kala said. My teeth grit. At least we had a range for her ability… 

“Help me get back to the shuttle, Kala!” I begged. 

“Roger. Keep on your present heading. Shuttle is 300m away,” Kala said. 

The dry air wrecked my lungs. It was like breathing sand, forcing me to wheeze as my hands pulled me up the walls of rubble to reach the shuttle. The gunfire in the distanced popped like fireworks. That meant Sassy was still alive. An angled ramp phased me not, sliding down before stumbling at the bottom to stay upright. Geth poked out from the rubble gorges, but all they ever saw the trail of dust behind me. They were close, but a sizable lead remained. The shuttle burst into view below me. It took everything to stop myself falling down the slope to it. Without the access codes, the emergency release handle was my option. With the door open, the baking interior pinned to the ground as I crawled to the cockpit. The shuttle rumbled as the engines started, pushing itself off the ground. The air con shoved my fuzzy head back into gear. I had to get help, try and get Sassy- Wait, the Saboteur would take me out the sky. Sassy had to come to me, but how without-

An explosion rattled the shuttle. My scream deafened me as my hand thrust the power controls to max, lifting the shuttle higher and pushing it forward. A group of 4 geth with rocket launchers fired upon me. 2 missed, one smashed one of the rear thrusters and the other hit the belly. The shuttle rocked in the air, warnings erupting around me. Lights flashed, the flight controls jammed, the shuttle banked to port and the nose dropped. It was like being in the _Starquake_ all over again… helpless… Kala warmed me to drag on the harness behind me. It snapped on just seconds before the shuttle bounced on the ground. My eyes squeezed shut as the shuttle cartwheeled. The shuttle creaked as it skidded to a halt. My eyes flew open, panting. The crackling of fire jumpstarted my limbs, smoke filling the cabin. The harness snapped off, but without it holding me in place, I collided with the co-pilot window. My hands found the emergency evacuation handle, prying the front of the shuttle open like an orange. The tiny gap was large enough to crawl out of, tumbling onto the ground and back into the heat. The ringing in my ears died down.

 _”…I repeat, shuttle down! Saboteur is Tech Incap. Bring mechanical weapons!”_ Sassy’s voice crackled in my ear. 

_“Is he ok? Are you with him?”_ Mum’s frantic cry rang out. My head spun as it tried to make sense of the convulsing horizon. A quick glance around me told me where I was, by the abandoned mechs. I raised a finger to my ear. 

“I-I’m ok,” I gasped. “S-Shaken, b-but I’m ok. I-I will try-” My body failed. My eyes widened as my vision faded, my sense of touch leaving me floating. With no sense of reality, only the darkness and my thoughts, I struggled to understand what happened. Was this a dream? It… it felt weird. It felt too alien to be real, but too real to be fake… that made no sense. A wheeze punched out my lungs as it came back, pain radiating from almost every part of me. My ears rang, a sour taste stuck to my tongue. The dusty ground swirled before my eyes. My laden body struggled to respond to my commands, scrambling back to my feet. Sound registered, a clanging sound. I spun around, the black, silver and orange geth staggering away as an overload sparked over its body. My jaw dropped. The geth turned its attention to me, the flashlight focusing. Why had everything vanished? Where had… oh… fuck… 

“You’re a Saboteur, aren’t you?” I asked. The geth clicked. 

“The Advocacy’s spawn are certainly sharp,” it said. My eyes bulged. Oh fuck! My vision swam, my skin tingled as pins and needles spread over my body. Unable to feel my legs, my arse crashed to the ground. The ringing eased, but so did everything else. Kala beeped in my ear, but with the geth Saboteur advancing on me, there were bigger things to worry about. Wires slipped free from the geth, glowing Reaper blue. My vision swam until a blue of colours was all I could see. 

The geth Saboteur collapsed as a FENRIS unit colliding into the side of it. My body jerked, senses returning in a snap. Through my swirling head, I struggled back to my feet. My eyes flew around the area. The mechs trudged to life, unfolding, rust flaking off as they swayed on dried joints. Their lights burned yellow. The LOKI mechs raised pistols. My knees trembled, staggering away from the Saboteur. The mechs fired on the Saboteur. One of the FENRIS units, one of the better preserved ones, skidded to a stop beside me. 

“Gideon, run!” Kala snapped, utilising a speaker system on the FENRIS unit. My expression slackened. 

“Kala? You… You can hijack-” I stammered. 

“Of course I can, you removed that shackle! I just can’t do it without leaving traces of myself. Now run!” The YMIR unit rumbled towards the geth Saboteur as it struggled to fend off the 20 or so units. My inspiration to flee returned, wheeling around and running in the opposite direction. The FENRIS unit followed. I raised a finger to my ear. 

“Second Saboteur on site! I repeat, second Saboteur in the area! S-Sensory Overload! We need mechs! G-Geth Saboteur, black, orange and silver in colour! I-I need help!” I called. 

_”You are kidding me!”_ Mum balked. _”Two? Two of them? Tech Incap and Sensory Overload? How the… How the hell are we meant to combat that?! Where is Mat’al?”_

“H-He’s fighting the Tech Incap Saboteur! T-The geth will be on me soon. I-I got some mechs up and running but they won’t hold him for long!” I said. There was a pause. Had mum fainted in terror?

 _”Gid, just run. Just run, baby, don’t stop running! Mat’al, get to him! Now!”_ Mum ordered. 

_”Roger that, breaking off now,”_ Sassy responded. 

Kala as she led me through the meandering maze of concrete. With luck, those mechs would distract the geth Saboteur long enough to let us hide until backup arrived, or at least until she lost signal. How long the omni-tool radiated her single, who knew, right now wasn’t a good time to worry about it. Kala bounded around a corner. A crash rang out. Kala tackled a geth to the ground, electricity dancing over the geth. My legs refused to stop as I ran past, scrambling up the rubble pile ahead of me. Kala re-joined me along a ridge of rubble before it slipped into another valley. The concrete crumbled under me. My hands slapped over my mouth during the tumble to the ground. My legs already forced me up as Kala bounced after me. The heat blinded me, my throat parched and head fuzzy, gasping for air. Dust tumbled down the concrete ahead of me. My eyes flew up the geth Saboteur slid down the slope, cables and shotgun primed. 

Kala launched herself at the geth, giving me enough time to sprint down another canyon. The clash of metal sent tremors down my knees. My feet lost their footing, my body sluggish. My head thundered onto the ground, eyes rolling. Instincts threw my arms out, crawling along the ground. A geth click behind me. It crashed to the ground, footfalls thundering beside me. Something grabbed my collar yanking me up. My stomach heaved as I doubled over something. Cold water soaked me an instant later. My vision cleared enough to see the ground moving below me, Kala’s tail just in sight. I recognised Sassy’s armour as my eyes drifted up. Green blood dripped down his arm, staining parts of my armour. Sassy grabbed a canister of my water and forced into my hands. 

“Drink. This is not the time pass out from dehydration,” Sassy ordered. The cold water gave me the strength to down the container until I drank air. Sassy knocked the empty can out of my hand and hurled me off his shoulder, forcing me into a run. 

With no shuttle, we just had to delay the Saboteurs until backup arrived. Sassy pushed me on, Kala helped. We only ran about 4 minutes before the heat battered me to the ground again. With no strength, I was in the dirt, landing face first on the rubbly ground. Kala wheeled around to stay with me as Sassy skidded to a stop. Clicking echoed behind me. My feet kicked to push me up. Kala growled before charging. Sassy grabbed my armour and pulled me up. The geth Saboteur had caught up. It tried to control Kala as she charged, thinking it a normal mech with standard programming. As an AI, Kala wouldn’t fall to such basic failures. She tackled the geth to the ground as Sassy shoved me on. 

“Kala! Get out of there! The Tech Incap could be close behind!” I cried. Kala zapped the geth Saboteur before wheeling around. 

“Then run, you idiot!” she snapped. The horizon swayed before me as I stumbled on. Kala turned back to the Saboteur before racing towards me and tearing between my legs. My scream echoed down the canyon as my hands gripped the lip of her face, raising my knees off the ground as Kala carried me away. Sassy followed. 

“Where is everyone?” I begged. Kala beeped. 

“I saw the shuttle leave the _Starquake_ 20 minutes ago, but it had to return to pick up mechs. Your mother should be close as well, depending on how far from the shuttle they were,” Kala said. That could take half an hour!

“Gideon,” Sassy said. My eyes swivelled up. “What is this?” he pointed down to Kala. My expression blanched, looking between Kala and Sassy. A cough ripped free. 

“Oh… oh uh… well it’s… Um… S-Sassy, this is Kala. Kala, this is Sassy,” I said. 

“A pleasure, Commander,” Kala commented. Sassy narrowed his eyes. 

“Is that an AI?” he asked. There wasn’t enough moisture to swallow. 

“Ah well ah m-maybe, b-but she’s a good AI! S-She’s friendly and-” I stammered. 

“Gideon. We will have a nice, long chat when we get back to the ship,” he warned. “For the time being, I will not say no to immediate help,” My body trembled at the thought. Could Kala prove herself? 

_”Shaik to Delern. What’s the situation?”_ Mum called, voice strained but calmer than she was. 

“I’m with Gideon, he’s fine. Geth Saboteur in pursuit. I cut off the leg of the salarian Saboteur. It won’t stop her, but it’ll give us some time,” 

_”Good. Try to separate the Saboteurs. The mechs won’t work with the salarian around and we can’t operate with the geth. Can you do that?”_ she asked. Sassy glanced to me. He clucked his tongue. 

“Gideon has a FENRIS mech with him. He’s programmed it to let him ride it. The heat is killing him, Dell, he can’t take much more. He can lure the geth Saboteur away with the mech’s help. I’ll keep the salarian busy,” Sassy said. 

_“I… Can you use the FENRIS mech without Gideon?”_ Mum said. Sassy glanced to the mech, thinking. 

“Possibly, but Gideon will be a sitting duck without it,” he said. 

_”Bunker down somewhere. Have that mech keep the geth distracted. You worry about the salarian,”_ mum said. 

“Roger that,” Sassy said. “Your mother is surprising calm given the situation,” 

“Maybe Drutus kicked her ass?” I jittered as Kala skidded to a halt. My legs strained to hold my weight. 

“Possibly. Now, AI,” Sassy glanced to the mech. Kala sat beside me. 

“Kala. What do you need, Commander?” she asked. Sassy raised his chin.

“Distract the geth Saboteur for as long as you can. Is this your only platform?” he asked. 

“No, but it is my only moving platform. I can mount a basic copy of myself onto it to prevent distance from Gideon hindering me. I may also be able to re-control what mechs remain the area, however that depends on how nicely the Saboteur plays. He might play hard to get. I’ll wiggle my ass, see if that gets his attention,” Kala drawled. Sassy frowned. 

“Wonderful, she’s sassy,” he moaned. “Fine, do that. Gideon, you’re with me on the hill. Go!” he ordered. 

Kala bounded off in the opposite direction, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Sassy dragged me up a mound to a shady hole in the rubble. We ducked behind it. The geth Saboteur jogged through the area with a rifle drawn. Kala charged, zig zagging to avoid the bullets. She smashed into him, leaping and running. The geth clicked as it found his feet. Kala wiggled her ass, beeping. The geth shot at her, but she jumped to the side and ran down another canyon. The geth ran after her. Sassy nodded. 

“The good thing about not having your mother around is that the Saboteurs cannot sense where we are,” Sassy said. My eyes scanned the canyon Kala vanished down. She remained on my visor, but still… with a physical body it gave her more… reality for a lack of a better word. “Now, we stay here and hope the other Saboteur passes us by…” Sassy trailed off 

Sassy whipped around, metal blade in hand. The movement jolted my muscles, shoving me away from Sassy as he sliced through 3 cables aimed at us. My eyes bulged. Sassy kicked me off the high perch. My arms covered my head as I rolled down the rubble. The fighting intensified above me as my knees found the will to hold me. Please, Kala kept the other Saboteur busy! Sassy grunted, thrown off the edge and rolled after me. He recovered better than I, drawing the Mantis. The salarian Saboteur growled. The Mantis hummed. It exploded before it extended. The eruption sent Sassy flying back. I ran to his side. He lay there, gaping at the shattered remains of the Mantis, pupils shrinking with each second. A shaken hand reached out to ease pieces off the ground. The Saboteur advanced.

“Did I break something valuable, salarian?” the Saboteur asked. Sassy didn’t respond. “Don’t worry, you won’t be parted for long,” cables reared out from her back. One aimed for him as Sassy gawked glassy eyed at the remains. “The good thing about organics is that just by breaking their toys, you break them”

She would kill Sassy… she’d kill him! Why wasn’t he doing anything?! I… I had to save him! It was instinct, out with my control. I grabbing the cable, yanking it away from him. The Saboteur frowned, the cable snaking. My feet lifted off the ground but my grip remained true. Save Sassy, have to save Sassy! She slammed me into the ground, using other cables to haul me in the air once more and plunge me back into the ground. Air erupted from my lungs in painful wheezes. The cables tightened, my limbs flailed to free myself. I couldn’t move my arms to use a blade, despite the yellow hued blade gleaming down above me. My eyes found Sassy, oblivious to my fight. 

The Saboteur froze, the cables ceasing their strangling. She spun around, eyes skywards. A shuttle soared above us, but mum was 5m from the salarian, metal blades armed as she fell the remaining height. Her pupils were pin points. The shuttle hovered a safe distance away, waiting to land. Mum and Saboteur clashed together. With the Saboteur distracted, the shuttle lowered to the ground, the turians pouring out. Mum sliced through the cables, diving for the salarian, freeing me from her grasp. The Saboteur side-stepped, wrapping cables around mum and hurling her away. Mum crashed to the ground but rolled onto her feet. 

“Get him out of here, Saere!” she barked. “Aurentia, Iona, get on high ground with those guns! Phentos, Marruns, on my flanks! Quin, Veracia, Lanster, Drutus, cover fire! Watch for the other Saboteur!” she shouted as she charged. Phentos and Marruns rushed in with her, metal blades gleaming in the sun. My legs refused to respond, but my arms did. They dragged me back to the Sassy’s side. When I tried to pull him away, he resisted. 

“Sassy, c’mon!” I urged. No matter how hard I pulled, he jerked his arm free, doubling over the pieces of his Mantis. 

Saere grabbed the pair of us, hauling us away. Sassy fought. Saere released me to tumble to the ground and used both hands to restrain the salarian, but Sassy turned wild, eyes rolling in his head as he reached for Mantis, incomprehensible sounds sprouting free as he wailed. Saere struggled to drag him back as the fighting intensified, creeping closer. She smacked her mandibles together, tapping on her omni-tool as she head-locked him. She pressed her omni-tool to his chest. Within seconds, Mat’al’s frantic flails slowed. He fell limp her arms. She hauled him over her shoulder as grabbed me with her remaining hand, dragging us away. She threw us into the shuttle. 

Marruns pinned the Saboteur with two blades through the shoulder blades, Phentos holding the hips as mum sliced through cables and muscle to rip the spine free. The three people choked on strangling cables crushing their bones, but they held. Out of the debris canyon, Kala trotted out, one leg held up as she limped over. Saere aimed a pistol at her, but my hand grabbed her pistol. Saere glanced down to me as Kala hopped inside, sitting by my side. She lowered the pistol. Mum grunted as she and Marruns yanked the spine free from the neck, a piece of the brain still attached. Mum stepped off, spine limp in hands as the small lights died. Kala sent a message to my omni-tool, saying the geth Saboteur had fled and her ‘ground unit’ could not keep up. At least we got one of them. The turians returned to the shuttle, Aurentia and Iona breaking down the mechanical rifles. Mum ran over. My hands tightened on the shuttle seat. She clamped her arms around me, crushing me. A whined sounded as she ran her hands over me, trying to find any injuries. She hugged me again when she found nothing obvious. 

_”Captain, we need you back up here. Our sensors tracking that other Saboteur tell is they’re heading for a ship,”_ Una called. Mum grit her teeth. 

“Lanster, go! Get us back, now!” Mum ordered. Lani charged into the cockpit. The shuttle hovered as he guided it up, pushing the engines. “Either it’s fleeing or it will attack the _Starquake_ , neither is acceptable. Una, keep track of the ship!” 

_”Roger, we’re coming to get you,”_ Una responded. 

Mum marched into the cockpit, hovering over Lani as he steered as at near max speed to the ship. My eyes pinned to Saere as she checked over Sassy on the floor. The FENRIS mech sat beside me. My body ached, muscles I didn’t even know I had complained, but I was alive. Flames engulfed the flanks of the shuttle as we charged upwards. In the distance, the faint glint of the _Starquake_ , the other shuttle returning as we were. They never reached us, not after returning for the mechs. The _Starquake_ drifted closer until it swallowed us, the door closing as Lanster brought the shuttle in and secured it. The doors opened and the team charged out. They ignored the weapons returns. Saere carried Sassy away.

“Take the mech to my room, Kala. It’s too damaged to be useful just now,” I said. 

“Sure, just try to stay upright this time,” she giggled as she hobbled away. My lips pinned down. The engines surged, the ship vibrated. My hands found grooves in the floor as the ship turned sharp to port, I would have been on the floor otherwise. The G-forces pinned me to the floor, forcing me to crawl to the elevator. Inside the elevator, Kala’s magnetic feet keep her stable while my grip on the floor only tightened. My fingers touched the CIC and top floor buttons. I tumbled out of the elevator at the CIC, Kala continued upwards with the mech. 

Full combat systems lit up the CIC. Mum sat belted into the captain’s chair, everyone else harnessed into their chairs. Lanster had regained control the ship as we danced around salarian frigate, probably the salarian Saboteur’s before we killed her. A rare straight moment granted me the time to dash to the Control Ring, taping a button to rotate the outer plate on the consoles to reveal a harness. It snapped around my chest. Lanster swerved to avoid the salarian while new guns mounted on the rear fired back after the salarian. They couldn’t stay in one place for too long. They banked to get some distance. Then the _Starquake_ shuddered to starboard, a sharp snap that took everyone by surprise. Alarms blared in the cockpit. The ship twisted towards the bullets, Lanster fighting every step of the way.

 _“That geth is in our systems!”_ Lanster called. _”He’s fucking up our steering! Science, Intel, get on it!”_

The ship lurched again, the drive core fluttering. Lights flickered, but the engineers hauled ass to keep it turning. The salarian ship spun in and fired. It smashed into the shields near the rotary. The ship jerked as the engines refused to give proper thrust. No longer held by g-forces, I tore the harness off and ran up to mum. A new alarm broke the air, a high pitched peeling. A screen flashed before mum. Mum threw her own harness off, spinning to face the labs. Through the glass, thick black smog billowed up the sides. 

“What happened?” she demanded. 

“Saboteur is shorting out electrical systems to the labs. It’s shut the vents, smoke is filling the room!” Una called from the cockpit. Mum’s eyes widened. 

“The Saboteur’s trying to kill the people in the Server room! Get them out of there!” she snapped. 

People hurled their harnesses off, sprinting down the halls. When they reached the science room, they tried to pry the doors open, but the Saboteur fought, holding the doors shut. People clawed at the glass, gagging on the black smoke. Some people threw on smoke hoods to prepare for going in, but the doors refused to open. The walls blocked the screams from the crew in the labs, but the cries from the crew outside the labs, screaming to open the doors, they rang in my ears, a stone forming in my stomach. The ship lurched again, another shell punching the _Starquake_ as electrical systems failed. We couldn’t turn the drive core off. Not only would it leave us defenceless but everyone would need to don spacesuits to deal with the decompression. 

With the scientists dying, they couldn’t get to the server to counteract the geth or Reaper controls. What could we do? Mum shouted orders over the alarms, over the frantic activity of the crew around her. There was nothing… we couldn’t stop the geth, not without shutting the drive core down but then we’d lose everything. We’d all die! Did… did we have to abandon ship? No, no, he’d destroy the escape pods. Another round smashed into the _Starquake_ , hurling me into a computer bank, sliding the floor. A slot for an omni-chip appeared before me. My eyes locked onto it. People slid down the glass in the science room, the smoke overpowering. My teeth clenched until it hurt, eyes narrowing. I yanked a chip out of Kala’s omni-tool and shoved it inside. 

“Kala, you gotta help! We can’t fight it!” I said, reaching up for a control panel, trying to overcome the commands. The Saboteur overwrote everything before I finished typing the command. 

“Gideon… I… the ship is… Gideon, this goes against my self-preservation coding. If I do this, the crew may see me as a threat-” Kala stuttered, her emoticon changing to surprise. 

“Kala, we will die you don’t help! I freed you from the shackles that stopped you hijacking servers,” I pleaded, trying again to fight the doors open. My command line vanished, tensing my shoulders as my fingers tried again. 

“Well… yes, but I have my own code, Gideon. I… Taking control of the ship would-” Kala said. 

“Save us all! Kala, listen to me. Sometimes in life, you gotta do things that feel so fucking wrong but it’s the only way to save what matters to you. Like mum abandoning Tuchanka. She didn’t want to leave but to make sure no one else died, she had to! If you don’t help, we’re all dead! Do you want me to…?” I asked, voice failing. Kala remained silent. My eyes flew to the science rooms, the team trying to break the glass. Kala’s emoticon narrowed its eyes.

“I am assuming control,” Kala said, utilising the ship’s intercom. The power sprung to life, the drive core hummed. The console before me whizzed by as Kala fired through the Saboteur’s commands. She took the Saboteur by surprise. “Reaper software detected, counteracting. Lab doors opening, preparing to vent,” Out from the corner of my eye, the doors to the lab flew open. The teams grabbed people and dragged them out, oxygen tanks pulled from the medical bay lining the hall. 

“Rescue team, there are 3 occupants still within the labs. 2 within the server room, one near Isolation Lab 1,” Kala instructed, the engines roaring as we avoid another shell. Kala spun the ship, the projectiles skimming past as she pin-pointed each projectile, making as few movements as necessary to keep the crew on their feet. My fingers danced on the console, taking down what firewalls the Saboteur had formed to slow us down while Kala kept it busy. With Kala occupied the Saboteur, I made progress. 

“All occupants within lab recovered, sealing and venting,” Kala said. The doors slammed shut, the venting alarm blaring as smoke whisked away into the reaches of space. “Engineering, redirect electrical power from the 4th floor port electrical system. The venting will kill the fire but- Oh, will you piss off you overcompensating piece of shit!” she snapped to the geth. Another firewall collapsed under my touch. 

“I’ve almost got the flight controls back!” I called. 

“Roger, Flight crew, prepare to take control,” Kala said. My tongue poked free as the final firewall blocking flight controls fell. Kala rolled hard to the starboard to avoid another shell. 

“I have control!” I heard Lanster say. 

“Roger, control returned to flight crew. Now you, you little piece of Reaper bullshit,” Kala snarled. 

While my skills could help Kala, at this point, all that remained aside from the Saboteur themselves were software glitches. Kala counteracted all the Reaper’s attempts to foil the ship’s system quicker than me. Then she took a page out of his book. The salarian ship roll straight into a shell from our main gun, much to Kala’s delight. The fight then shifted from the _Starquake_ servers to the salarian ship. Kala’s commands suggested she tried to mess with the drive core. A brilliant light erupted from the rear of the ship as she overloaded the drive core. Without power, the servers on the salarian ship died. Kala returned to the _Starquake_. She dived straight back into the servers to scrub them of any remaining Reaper fragments I had missed. Meanwhile, Lanster opened fire on the ship until it tore itself apart. The pieces of ship floated away, salarian bodies contorting as they spun in the vacuum. The geth Saboteur came into view. Lanster fired the main gun. The resulting white flash of burning magnesium proportions followed as the fusion and mass effect generators exploded. Kala dimmed the cameras to protect the eyes of crew. The _Starquake_ eased forward to pick up any traces of the Saboteur for proper disposal. 

“N-Nice work, Kala,” I said. Kala’s emoticon flicked a small smile but remained concentrating. 

“Thank you. However, I believe your mother wishes to speak with you,” she said. A frown flitted over my face. 

“How so?” I asked. 

“Well, she is standing right behind you,” she started. My muscles tensed, twitching as my eyes turned to look up at her. Her expression was deadpan. “And she does not looked pleased,” 

“…Oh,” I said. “Um… ok uh…” Mum pointed a finger upwards. 

“Is that an AI?” she asked. My body trembled. 

“Um… y-yes, b-but she’s friendly! S-She saved us and-” I stuttered. 

“You have an AI? An AI?! Where the fuck did you get an AI from? Why do you have one?! How long have you had it?!” Mum snapped. 

“Uh.. w-well its… I-I found her on the _Constellation_ and-” I said. 

“Julian knows about this?!” she reeled. 

“…yes,” I coughed. Mum stared at me, eyes wide but focused. 

“My apologies,” Kala said. Mum snapped her gaze to the nearby console. “My summary of the server status is ready. I’ve dealt with any remaining Reaper Code,” Mum swayed.

“There’s an AI on my ship,” Mum said, eyes glazing as she stared at the wall behind me. “There’s a fucking AI on my ship. What did I say about motherfucking AI’s on my motherfucking ship?!”

“Um… n-no AIs,” I muttered. 

“And what the fuck have you done?!” she snapped. My arms snapped around me as I recoiled. 

“K-Kala. C-Can you unmount please,” I said. Kala chimed. After a few seconds, the chipped popped out. My hand slipped the chip free and clicked it back into the omni-tool. Mum’s eyes focused on the silver band. 

“That’s what this is, isn’t it,” she said. “All of this. The visor, the sleeve, the double omni-tools. All of this is because of the AI!” I wrapped my arms around my waist. My head flopped forward, but nodded at her words. Mum froze before me, a petrified statue. She held her hand out. “Give it here,” 

“What? B-But mum-” I pleaded. 

“Give. It. Here. All of it!” she ordered. 

“But-” I whimpered. 

“You will either give it to me or I will take it from you. Now give it over!” she snapped. My dish-sized eyes stared up at her, eyebrows upturned. My head sagged, chin hitting my chest. The omni-tool snapped off, the sleeve eased off and the visor pried free. Mum all but snatched them off me. “Is this the only place this thing exists on?” she asked. My eyes locked to the floor. “Answer, my question,” 

“Yes,” I mumbled. 

“Really?” she said. “So if I send engineers up there and strip your room bare, they won’t find anything… the servers,” her eyes widened. My head snapped up. “That’s why Julian gave them to you… he knew! Was this to spy on me or something?” 

“N-No!” I cried, tears clogging in my throat. “No, Uncle Julian wanted to destroy her!” 

“And you _kept_ it?!” Mum balked. My mouth flailed open, but my voice failed. Mum popped her jaw. “Marruns, take him to Val’s room and keep him there. Shayan, get to his room and strip it bare! You find any traces of this AI, you disconnect it immediately!” 

“Why do I have to watch the kid?” Marruns sulked. 

“Because I said so. Now move it!” she snapped. 

“M-Mum, please, y-you’re over-reacting!” I sobbed. “Please! Just give her a chance!” Marruns grabbed the back of my armour, dragging me away. My hand grabbed his wrist, eyes locked to my mum. “Please! Mum please, I’m begging you!” The CIC doors closed behind me. The tears rolled down my cheeks in rivers. I was losing Kala… she was gone… gone forever! I crumbled in Marruns’ hold. The turian had to drag me to Val’s old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	105. Revenant: Chapter 33

In the office chair, the relative safety of my room granted me a moment to bury my face into my hands, doubling over myself. My lungs dragged in air as if at high altitude, struggling to find enough oxygen to function. A cold sweat clinging to my skin worsened my mood. The mountain of documents demanding my attention skimmed past my weary eyes, my drive to complete them dead. 3 days since the double Saboteur attack and my ship refused to function, that included myself. My stomach rattling me enough to pursue food, legs quivering under my weight. They all but trudged down the hall. Mat’al’s door caused pause, the salarian vanished from the galaxy, holed up in his room with naught to say. What caused his depression remained a mystery, but he lay limp on the bed, oblivious to the world and to our cries. His eyes held no life. 

My eyes drifted to Gideon’s door as it passed. Nyryntha rumbled, a blade twisting as a memory surfaced. The last time I tried to talk to him… my hand found my head, the sounds vivid as Nyryntha forced me to relive it. The screaming, the anguish, the sharp pain from the thrown objects. Every kid says ‘I hate you’ to their parents at some point. None could be like this; nothing can prepare any parent for the outright fury of their child. The knowledge you caused their agony, even if it was to protect them, stung worse than any bullet. He meant it, he meant it. How many children say they want to you to die, to vanish? None until now said they want to see you lose to your Reaper. The scratches on my arm itched, fingers twitching as the urge to scratch them rose, to pick the scabs off. Again. A small collection of tools gathered near his door, his collection of new throwing items we had gathered and confiscate. No one could get close, Shayan and me however, topped the list. Either of us walking in would cause half the room hurling our way. My hands cupped the back of my neck as the elevator closed around me. 

Down in the kitchen area, few members of the crew remained. Lunch wasn’t for another hour, not that my body clock worked these days. A sachet of rations grabbed my attention, a quick meal. The steam from the kettle held my gaze as my heavy arm poured the required volume of hot water into it, sealing it. We had better food. This was just emergency military rations from before I bought the good stuff, but the effort to prepare something was too great and our cooks were on-duty. They wouldn’t be here for another 15 minutes. My omni-tool timer ticked down, allowing me time to pace around the kitchen, to ignore the looks from what few crew remained here. My eyes lifted towards the bar beyond the elevator, but I knew they locked it from me. Val had given everyone a new code and had Shayan hijack the lock to make sure my Captain codes couldn’t work. Alcohol was off the menu without strict permission.

My omni-tool buzzed, stirring me into action. The ration popped open, the burning steam tickling my fingers as I teased it apart with a spoon. The smell of porridge wafted up. A mouthful later, my arse landed on a chair. My stomach grumbled, twisted until pain consumed me. It doubled me over the table, moans escaping as it cramped. It threatened to retch. My forehead pressed to the cold tabletop, shivering my flushed skin. My appetite vanished, the sachet abandoned on the table. I prayed my stomach held off long enough not to throw up.

“Captain?” A voice called. My head flopped to one side, Frank, Veshin, Zar and Veracia blinked down at me. A moaned droned and my head slumped back. 

“As you were,” I said. 

“Have you eaten?” Frank asked, lifting the sachet. He earned groan in answer. Frank scowled. “You need to eat, Captain. We can’t have two XOs down and our captain. Look, we’ll cook your something proper; you'll not survive on this shit,” 

“I’m fine,” I mumbled. 

“Uh huh, try telling us that when your head off the table. You’ve not chosen a new XO and both you and Gideon aren’t eating. You are the last person we need breaking down,” he pressed. I could do little as the crew set to work. 

The grain of the fake wooden tables held my gaze, eyes glazing. They were right; I had to pick a new XO. But who? There was no one else! Val fought tooth and nail against it, even begging didn’t work. It made me guilty for making him feel guilty for saying no. The responsibility of XO terrified him, it was common knowledge. That was what the turian army had done to him, shattered his confidence and burned his trust. He tolerated the Commander position because he didn’t have to juggle people who weren’t in his team, he could pass those who weren’t onto their commander. As an XO, he had to know what every single person did and juggle that on top of other managerial jobs. The last thing I needed was to drive him from my bed, his company kept me sane when the Reaper nightmares relinquished their grasp. Another mass promotion spree was off the table too, the Council would see it and question whether I had fallen to indoctrination or not. Action had to take place, but the only people available for the position were the Spectres. I couldn't trust Indira and SHayan with the responsibility… ok that was harsh. They weren’t ready for the responsibility. Saria had been a consideration, but the asari informed me she had no experience leading a ship. Algenis had even less. That left me with Drutus or Marruns. After that training session, Marruns was welcome to stay as far away from any power position and me as possible.

A Spectre is such a powerful position terrified me. They were here to keep an eye on me, to feed back any information I had not clamped down on to the Council. Marruns in particular would spy on everything, waiting for an opportunity to throw my ass back in jail. And he jeered at every opportunity during Drutuss training. No, he would work his ass off to undermine me in any way possible. That left Drutus. There were no qualms with the admiral, don't get me wrong, but he was a helluva strict man. If Mat’al was bad, Drutus was worse. He managed entire fleets, for fuck sake. The heel of my hand buried into my eye. Perhaps… that was a good thing. My management of the _Starquake_ sustained me enough for the Council to mention nothing, but whether it was the right way to do things was another matter. Maybe there was an easier way to what I was doing… Marshal bounced to my side, a message of an incoming call. The Council. A whine leaked.

“Tell them I’ll call them back in a few minutes,” I sighed, pushing myself up on my feet.

“Not until you eat, Captain,” Frank called. My hand already waved off his complaint. 

“I’ll only be a few minutes,” I said. Frank scowled as downtrodden feet carted me into the elevator. On the upper floor, my hands found my hair as my room approached me. What had happened this time? What would they blame on me now? The door parted, the phone already ringing. My fingers touched the console as I slumped against the desk behind me. The four Councillors flashed before me. It required more effort than normal to lift my head towards them. The four set of frowns did not bode well.

“Are you well, Captain? We have been trying to contact you for several days,” Tevos started, noting my ragged appearance. My head shook, my half-wild hair spinning. 

“No,” I said. My shoulders sagged as my hand ran through my hair. “No, I’m not,” 

“I see… Well, I am afraid we do not carry better news. A batarian colony has gone silent. Leaked reports suggest it was a bloodbath. There was another message directed to you, Captain,” Sparatus said, a frown creasing his face. My head flopped to my chest. Another one? Why were they targeting colonies now? Why leave such blatant messages?

“We get little information on the batarians. How the hell were we meant to know?” I asked. 

“It is your job to know, Captain. We cannot have entire colonies slaughtered. It is unacceptable. You have reported no new Saboteur activity since Palaven,” Udina scolded. A frown developed, my face scrunching up. Ah... that’s what I forgot to do.

“We’ve killed a salarian and geth Saboteur 3 days ago,” I said. The four straightened. 

“And you neglected to mention this because?” Udina demanded, although my glower sent the man shuffling. 

“Because I’m 2 XOs down, my son wants me dead and a Saboteur and an AI invaded my ship. I’ve been more than a little stressed, Councillors,” I growled. “I’ll forward the details when my head is straight,” 

“Ah, I see. Well, in light of this news, we cannot fault you for neglecting the batarians. After all, destroying 2 Saboteurs at once is more important than a single Saboteur,” Valern glanced to the Tevos, the asari trying to read my broken body. 

“You must understand our position, Captain. The Saboteurs are now attacking our most vulnerable colonies. You are the only one who can help us. You are the only one who knows what to look for, the only ones the Saboteurs reveal themselves to when questioned. Until now, we feared that your lack of progress was in part to…” Tevos trailed. My head snapped up, eyes narrowing. 

“…You think I’m indoctrinated, that my Reaper has won?” I asked. 

“We must prepare for such an eventuality, Captain,” Valern said. “You use this RIT, but your reports suggest that the time required to reverse the indoctrination is growing. There will come a time when the time taken to reverse will outweigh time you work,” 

“I am myself, Councillors,” I growled. “And I apologise that I am organic and my team is. We are working as damn hard as we can. We can’t catch everything,” 

“That isn’t good enough, Captain,” Udina stressed. “Thousands of lives vanish from the galaxy when your teams fail in their duties. What’s to say your team is missing 95% of the clues that a Saboteur is as work?” 

“We aren’t machines, Councillor. I only have a 10 man Intel team!” I snapped. 

“And what of the rest of your crew, what of your friendly Saboteur? What of this ‘Julian Shaik’ fellow, he has a substantial army, he must have vast resources,” Valern added. 

“My combat team is keeping the _Starquake_ prepped for battle, as what saved us a few days ago. The engineering team keep my ship running; my science teams are improving the RIT, indoctrination prevention shields and detect Saboteurs at a distance with no need to query the Saboteurs to tip us off. My friendly Saboteur is trying to lay low. He’s alone; he doesn’t want to put anyone else in danger. And my other contact, substantial he may be, but he only gives me pieces he has verified. He doesn’t like giving me false positives without reason,” I said. 

“Then I suggest you get your friend to share this information. Shaik, we are running out of time,” Sparatus pressed. 

“I’m doing what I can, Councillors. We well know time is growing short and I do not need constant reminding. I’ve noticed none of your people has found any traces of the Saboteurs recently. Why should we be any different?” I demanded. The Councillors remained silent. “I rest my case. Kindly fuck off,” I growled my fist smashed into the end call button. My hand reached for the chair before my knees caved, my other hand pulling my hair. 

Another colony gone, batarian this time. Even Julian had nothing on the batarian Saboteurs. The Council were desperate to find something, anything, to whip me into action. Did they expect me to find every Saboteur in the next month or something? My head sagged against the headrest, air dragged into my lungs. There were too many problems and no solutions. What were we to do? We pushed the intel team beyond their limits. There were already enough problems dragging them away from their desks at night. ‘One more source’ would turn into 5 hours of additional work. It wasn’t healthy. It wasn’t healthy and I didn’t know what to. My eyes skimmed a datapad, Indira’s last report scrolling by. Not enough hands, too much data to process, hardware restrictions, insufficient pattern algorithms, software unable to learn faster than Saboteurs strikes, links between information to abstract for machines, too spread apart for organics, too many false positives, too much unrelated trash. The list went on. Our software couldn’t find the subtle links between news stories or system updates, which could be months apart from each other. My eyes drifted, landing on the pile of cube-like servers between the bathroom, the starboard wall and the upper tier. My hands covered my eyes. Another problem to deal with. 

Shayan had found traces of this AI on Gideon’s computer, both omni-tools, these servers, that sleeve Shayan identified as a bunch of tiny hyper threaded servers, the visor and that FENRIS mech. Only the server sleeve and the main servers held the AI, everything else was just remnants the AI could connect through. Even though the AI had access to the mech, the mech lay deactivated while Shayan and the other engineers pulled Gideon’s room apart. No one knew how long he had had it, we knew it came from the _Constellation_. My call to Julian brought no comfort and more anger. He smiled and remarked that Gideon keeping it a secret for as long as he did impressed him. He explained what she was, this ‘Kala’. Julian designed it to do what Marshal did now; running the _Constellation_ , shifting through any unusual news, monitoring the crew, defending the fleet, counteracting Reaper code. He dumped her because he discovered Marshal was still functional and reprogrammed him instead. My tongue clucked. Gideon had it for at least 3 and a half months, but he could have had it as early as March, when Julian kidnapped us and took us to the _Constellation_. 

We couldn’t work like machines… but we couldn’t fight machines that tried to hack our systems. This AI, despite Shayan’s continued warnings, had saved us. Without that damn AI fighting off the geth/Reaper hijacking, the scientists would be dead from smoke inhalation. Now they just had to take it easy for a few days. Gideon tried to reverse what the Saboteur was doing but the Saboteur overpowered him. We would be dead without the AI, as painful as that was to admit. Gideon, as young as he was, was our fastest programmer and hacker, the Intel team told me. Now I knew why. The AI trained him. And Julian’s words about what it could do was temping beyond words. It could do the job of the intel team, or at least find links and send them to the intel team to investigate further. An AI could learn faster and more efficiently than a VI, it might handle abstract thought. My eyes scanned the equipment, running my thumb over the tips of my fingers. 

With the Council on my ass, my teams working at max capacity and the Saboteurs on the offensive, we had to consider countermeasures. For the Council, finding Saboteurs. My teams needed something to ease the burden. For the Saboteurs, killing them quick. I found my feet, hand reaching for the main AI omni-tool. The band gleamed in the light, my jaw tightened. Was I considering… there had to be another way. To put this back in… but there was no other options. My resources were strained enough as it was. I didn’t know enough about AIs, I just knew they were trouble if they went rogue. My hand trembled, clenching the band. Julian programmed it, he wouldn’t program something that was dangerous, would he? And he allowed Gideon to keep it. If it was a danger to me, he would have destroyed it when he discovered it. No, Julian would not have let him keep something that would hurt me. My resolve hardened. Back at my desk, my hand upheaved the contents of a drawer until it pried open a small box. Two straps of material popped free. Content, I marched down the hall. There was no other choice, end of the line. And perhaps this would cure two problems in one... or three. A drew a breath, what could be my last, outside of Gideon’s door. Time to test the weight of my balls. The door parted.

Shayan had cleaned up and returned everything to its original place, but nothing had stirred. Gideon lay curled on his bed, back to the room. His body tensed as he heard the door. The sound of stifled tears wrenched my heart. Mindful of the ground, navigating a path required caution. Tools, bits of wire, metal and the odd bag of screws lay strewn across the floor. The previous ammunition to drive people away. Gideon’s body turned rigid as I cleared my throat. My mouth opened to speak, but Gideon shoved himself up, a pair of wire cutters already raised in hand, he spun to throw them. Frantic, my hand flung the omni-tool into view, taking a step back to bounce out of the way. His eyes landed on the omni-tool. He froze. His eyes slid to mine, wire cutters still in hand. My chest tightened, breath frozen in my throat. 

“Can you control it?” I asked. Gideon stared, wide eyed as he tried to understand. My teeth gnashed. “Can you control it?” I repeated. Gideon lowered the wire cutters, shuffling as he huddled in the corner. 

“K-Kala?” he asked. My head bobbed. “Y-Yeah. I-I can control her,” 

“Good,” I tossed the omni-tool to him, restraining my reaching fingers. Gideon’s eyes followed it. He dived for it, snatching it out the air. The yellow omni-tool burst into life seconds later. Gideon’s tension eased as he studied it, text already scrolling past. Text I knew wasn’t a boot-up menu. “Stand up,” I said. Gideon snapped to face me, eyes narrowing. His eyes flicked from me to the floor before he shuffled to the edge of his bed, shambling to his feet. Gideon tensed as he watched me approach, hand covering the omni-tool. My hand took hold of the strap on his shoulder, unbuttoning the end. One of the fabric strips collected earlier slid on, fingers stumbling to secure it. Gideon gawked at the black strap, the end coloured gold as my hands secured the second on his other shoulder. His eyes found me as I took a step back. 

“Consider yourself enlisted,” I said. Gideon’s eyes bulged. “You’re the ship’s AI Handler. That thing goes mental and I swear to every deity in the galaxy I will disown you and rip up your adoption certificate,” I threatened. Gideon swayed, mouth floundering. “You’ll be working with the Intel team. You’ll be digging through every goddamn piece of information we get our hands on to find anything odd, or patterns we’ve missed. And to be clear,” I raised a finger. “That thing does not go on the _Starquake’s_ servers unless it is a damn emergency, do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-Yes,” Gideon wheezed. 

“Yes what?” I demanded. Gideon jolted. 

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” he saluted. 

“Good. Now I have a salarian XO to deal with. If you want those servers back, they’re in my room,” I turned to leave. Gideon shuffle after me. 

“W-What do you mean? I-Is Sassy ok?” he asked. A frown flitted across my face. Of course, he wouldn’t know. The pair of them had holed themselves inside their rooms at the same time.

“No. He’s been mute for days, hasn’t eaten a damn thing. He just lies there like a log. Nothing we do snaps him out of it,” I sighed. Gideon glanced up the hall to Mat’al’s room, chewing his lip. 

“I… I think I know what’s wrong,” he said. My feet froze, eyes snapping to him. He pouted his lips as he thought, ignoring me. He mumbled to himself for a moment. “Are… Are still around that planet the Saboteurs were on?”

“We are,” I said. 

“Can I take a shuttle down there?” he asked. 

“What? No! There’s geth down there!” I balked. 

“I-I’ll only be 10 minutes! T-There’s something I need to pick up, you can send people with me!” Gideon said. My frown deepened. What of value could be down on that damn planet? My shoulders sagged as a sigh ripped free. 

“Fine, I’ll arrange a small team,” I grumbled. “I don’t see what this-” 

“Also, c-can I borrow some money? I-I have a plan but it’s ah… a bit out of my price range,” he shuffled.

“We’ll put a requisition in for it,” I sighed as my journey up the hall continued. 

“Uh… well, i-it needs Spectre access s-so it’s easier to go through a Spectre,” Gideon said. My toes spun to face him, expression slack. “I-It’s for Sassy! I swear it’s for Sassy! Please, please! …Please trust me,” he asked with upturned eyebrows. My eyes narrowed, air forced from my lungs. 

“Fine,” I grumbled. His expression brightened, the last of the tension easing from his shoulder. 

“Ok, now I just need to talk to Drutus and Anthon. Drutus is the nicer one, I think,” Gideon muttered. The boy sprinted off down the hall, my head shook as I watched. 

“And get something to eat, dammit!” I called after him. Gideon tripped, staggering to stay upright as he slammed headfirst into the elevator door. Every muscle in me twisted. He shook his head and crawled inside, offering a sheepish smile as he pushed the button on his knees. The breath that staggered out released the tension, and reminded me how clumsy the boy could be.

* * *

2 days passed with no change. Gideon had journeyed back down to the planet’s surface and returned less than an hour later. No geth encounters, for which my heart is thankful. He spent the remaining time getting his room reorganised again. In the meantime, Shayan gave me an earful about letting an AI run loose. Untold dangers, not learning from the quarians, not listening to his warnings, hijacking systems. While impressed by his sudden backbone to defy me, there weren’t enough fucks to give at this point. Every edge we got our hands on is crucial if we want to keep the Council off our asses and save as many lives as possible. Time would tell if I made the right the choice. Now waiting in my room, Gideon finished whatever ‘project’ he worked on to help Mat’al. What had the boy learned, or seen, to make him so certain this would work was beyond me. The salarian was eating, but he was dead in every other sense though. My sigh drained my lungs. 

“Ok mum,” Gideon called from the hall. He grunted, followed by a loud thud. A frown developed, concern rising as my feet carried me to the hall. My frown deepened at the sight. Gideon dragged two cases up the hall. The mech, Kala, trotted by his side, a bottle of alcohol tucked inside a satchel at her side. Flakes of paint decked parts of her metal, remains of attempted painted designs later scrapped. My hands grabbed a case as he stumbled. The hefty weight dragged my arm down, but my shoulder held. He couldn’t lift the second case at all.

“And this is?” I asked. 

“If this doesn’t work, nothing will,” Gideon wiped his brow. “Ok, if he does nothing, try giving him this one,” he pointed to the lighter case in my hand. “If he talks, then you can give him this one,” he shoved the second one to me. “Anthon got me a bottle of salarian rum. He says Sassy’s partial to it,” My mouth opened to protest giving alcohol to a half-starved salarian, but ended up sighing. At this point, I would try anything. Gideon slipped two glasses into one of my pockets, before taking the bottle from Kala, slipping it into one of my deeper thigh pockets at my thighs. My hand grasped the second case. It pulled my shoulder, threatening to dislocate it. My jaw tightened as pain radiated, but my legs powered towards Mat’al’s room.

“Good luck, Captain,” Kala said as she strut away, Gideon tearing after her, calling her to wait for him

The deadened room sent shivers along my shoulders, the only light radiating from the nearby sun in the window. Mat’al sprawled on the bed, limp and lifeless. Mat’al’s room remained spotless, bare of any kind of decoration. He preferred to keep his quarters professional, but now some character would comfort me. My shoulders celebrated as the cases lowered next the bed, my eyes scanning Mat’al’s face. Mat’al didn’t even blink. His eyes remained lost to the galaxy, breathing but ignoring me as I lowered myself to the bed. My hand reached out to turn on the bedside light. Mat’al blinked a few times, his only sign of life. The bottle and glasses found a space on the bedside table. 

“Not going to say anything, Mat’al?” I asked. Mat’al blinked, head relaxing back in the pillow. My heart thundered, grabbing the lighter case. I had to get his attention before he disappeared again. “Gideon got you something, said you might want it back,” I said as the case flew open. 

I stared. His old Mantis lay in pieces, although it looked like someone tried to piece some of it back together again. With gentle hands, main body of the sniper slipped out the case, turning it over. It was a wreck, the internal motors had exploded after the mass effect projectile erupted. My eyes glanced to Mat’al. His eyes locked onto the Mantis, head turned to view it. My teeth caught my lip, easing the sniper down near his hand. His head followed it. Mat’al’s arm twitched, dragging itself towards it. He grasped what remained of the barrel. The grip tightened. His body trembled. A lump snagged in my throat as tears filled his eyes. He dragged it close, clinging to it as quiet sobs quaked his lithe frame. My hand found his shoulder, but I remained powerless to help him. The salarian rum caught my eye. My hand snatched it and a glass. The cork popped, dragging Mat’al’s attention to me. He jolted with each hiccup. I offered the glass. Mat'al stared at it, thin rivers down his cheeks. He pried a hand free, hand shaking as he reached for it. He needed help to roll over onto his stomach. The drink vanished down his throat. He coughed in a fit, head buried in the pillow. My body trembled as time ticked by. He dragged the breathing under control, gasping. He raised the glass to me. The brown liquid refilled the glass. He downed it again, but he only coughed once. He heaved air into his lungs. 

“Wheel weave,” he rasped. Hope bubbled. “What kind of rum is that?” 

“Talat Reserve. Anthon got it,” I said. Mat’al coughed, but struggled out a short laugh. 

“Anthon can’t tell a good rum from a Reaper hooker,” Mat’al said. A laugh strained free. He pressed the body of the Mantis to his chest. 

“Guess… that sniper meant more to you than I thought. You always had it with you,” I said. Mat’al blinked at the pillow. He turned to the case. He reached out and dragged it closer, looking at the remains inside.   
“Someone tried to fix it,” he wheezed. 

“Gideon probably. He went back down on the planet to pick it up,” I said. Mat’al’s head bowed, but the faintest of smiles tickled the corners of his mouth. 

“He’s a good boy… he’s a really good boy,” he muttered. A smile lifted my lips, pride warming my shivering heart. Mat’al heaved himself up, swaying as he sat on the bed. He held up the glass. 

“I thought you said it was shit,” I noted as the bottle tipped more into the waiting glass. He snorted. 

“Rum is rum, shit or not. And I won’t turn down a drink,” he sighed. 

“Rule 8, huh?” I smiled. He flicked an answering smile. 

“Yes indeed,” he sighed, drinking half the glass. “Never did make it that far with Gideon,” 

“Please don’t turn my son into an alcoholic. I’m still getting used to the idea of an AI in his possession,” I grumbled. 

“So you found out,” he murmured. A frown snapped my mouth down. He sighed. “Found out when I trained him. It had possessed a FENRIS mech, let the boy ride it since the heat finally beat him,” I turned away. “What do you plan to do with it?”

“He’s enlisted now. AI Handler, he’ll be with intel trying to pick up what we miss,” I said. Mat’al smiled. 

“He’ll be happy to have something to do,” he said. I hmmed in agreement. Mat’al swirled the rum in the glass, staring at the golden hue as his mind wandered. His hand stroked the Mantis. “Dell, do you believe in ghosts?” he asked. My body jolted, jaw slackening. 

“What? Uh… Well uh… I don’t know. Kinlochleven certainly put the fear of hell into me,” I said, frowning at the salarian. His eyes focused on the rum. “Why?” Mat’al smiled.

“So you didn’t see him,” he said. 

“Who?” I asked. Sassy smacked his lips, taking another large mouthful of rum. 

“I’m not from a strong line, Dell,” Mat’al sighed. “Breeding rights for my family go along the lines of ‘if we can get someone, anyone, go for it’. I was no different. I was once young and fit, powering through the STG ranks. It helped bring my family line into a strong position, to improve our family. We bartered with the Kanin Bloodline. I had a son…” he stared at the glass, the faint tints of gold remaining. With a laden tongue, I topped it up. “Zarhall Delern. When I first laid eyes on him… I think I understood perfection then. Make no mistake, he had problems. He… suffered from stunted growth at birth. Wheel weave, I spent 90% of my pay checks on genetic treatment for him. But he was worth it, with every fucking credit. Boundless energy, the curiosity the likes you’ve never seen, adventurous, tenacious. His mother never stuck around long enough to see it though. She signed another contract with a stronger family, said my blood caused his deformity. For the sake of her own bloodline, she abandoned him to me, I never saw her again. He wasn’t even 3 months year old. Wheel, he tried so hard. He only wanted to make me proud, even though it was impossible for me to be prouder. He kept trying to prove me wrong,” he smiled, the tears returning. “Zarhall wanted to follow in my footsteps, wanted to become a leading STG agent. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused to listen. He wanted to help me make our family great again. 

“I trained him. Or, tried to at least. When he enrolled with the STG, they called him soft. My methods were not… strict enough. He struggled, nearly got thrown out at one point. He worked his little ass off, desperate to make me proud. I kept trying to train him, but whenever he got hurt, I couldn’t… I couldn’t continue. He was the only light in my life, I didn’t want him hurt. The STG training got him up to their standards, no thanks to me. When he went out of his first mission, I fretted. Didn’t sleep for a week. When he returned… the light in his eyes… there are no words. He became an agent, travelled the stars, found something to satisfy that boundless curiosity of his. Wheel, the stories he sent back. Then, when he came back from a mission on Rannadril, he had a…” Sassy turned to the sniper in his hand. His fingers tightened. 

“He gave you this Mantis,” I breathed. Mat’al nodded, eyes to the bed below him. 

“He said, ‘You need something for range, dad, you can’t stay close forever. You’re getting older’. Oh he fussed. I… I never trained in snipers before then, nothing beyond basic training. But he bought me this damn gun, wanted to see me use it. I didn’t want to disappoint him. So I practised, every day he was gone. When he came home, when he saw me using it… I-I can’t describe the joy on his face, it just… glowed. I had a long way to go, but I used it. Then… Nasurn-” he covered his eyes with his hand. His shoulders jittered with the tears that dripped onto the duvet. “Dammit, I killed him. I shot too quickly, I panicked, I missed, I… I…” his voice failed. My hands grappled him, yanking him closer. The rum spilt over me but Mat’al was what mattered. His soaked face pressed into my shoulder, shoulders trembling. 

“You did everything you could, Mat’al,” I said. He jerked air into his lungs. 

“I panicked. The Blood Pack were everywhere. He broke his leg, tried to crawl to safety. A krogan… bared down on him. I-I panicked, couldn’t aim for shit, I-I shook so much, I missed, I-I couldn’t reload in time. This… this is all I have left of him,” he wept, doubling over the Mantis. 

“You did everything you could. God, Mat’al, I had Drutus pinning me to the wall by my throat when you told me about Gideon’s shuttle going down. I couldn’t breathe. I know what it’s like,” I pressed. My arms squeezed him tight, not caring if I broke something. Mat’al sobbed, unable to speak. One hand squeezed my shoulder until it creaked. Ignoring the pain, my concentration remained on Mat’al, trying to bring him some form of comfort as the memories haunted him. The minutes ticked by, the rum burned my nose but stubbornness held me still. His sobbing eased, though he still refused to let go. He had to move away from those memories, to something else. “What does this have to do with ghosts…? Did you see him?” He nodded. 

“With you,” he wheezed. My muscles froze. 

“I’m… sorry?” I blanched. 

“On Feros,” he dragged a breath in, pulling away. He pressed the heels of his hand to his eyes. “He was with you on Feros. That’s why I helped you,” 

“I… What… was he doing?” I asked, reeling. Mat’al’s arms dropped. He grabbed the bottle and glass and poured himself another. 

“Pushing you, kicking you, trying to drag you, shaking you, shouting at you,” Mat’al shook his head as he took a drink. My jaw dropped. “He wanted to help you, he didn’t want you to be afraid. He was like that, always pushing people through whatever terrified the shit out of them. Zarhall didn’t believe there was any fear too difficult to best. I never even took notice of you until I saw him, trying to shake some sense into you. I wondered ‘Why you, why a human? Why now?’. I’ll never get the answers… but maybe I don’t need them,” he sighed. “Zarhall wanted to help you. If he was putting so much effort into… into staying in this world to help you. I couldn’t stand by. He couldn’t influence you, but I could,”

“That’s why you trained me…” I breathed. Mat’al nodded.

“It… certainly made my life more interesting, I’ll give him that,” he smiled. My eyes shifted to the box on the floor. Now was a good time. My shoulders whined as they dragged it over. Mat’al glanced over, blinking at the black case. To prevent further damage, I pushed the Mantis to the back of the bed. That was the last thing I needed damaged. Or damaged any further. On my feet, my teeth set as the box heaved onto the bed. Mat’al frowned as he put the glass down on the bedside table. He looked up as my shaken knees lowered me back to the bed. 

“For you,” I said. Mat’al’s eyes drifted down. 

He shuffled the Mantis onto his lap, his hands reached for the case, lying it on its side. He flicked up the clips sealing it, easing the lid up. Inside, a large, black brick sat inside, surrounded by foam. Mat’al blinked, hands pulling it free. He clicked something. A huge barrel popped free, a handle and stock popping out. The sniper, a good 1.5x bigger than the Mantis, clicked into place. Mat’al turned the gun in his hands, studying it. He turned to me.

“A Black Widow? The only gun more difficult to get than this is your Locust,” he said. 

“Well, we have Spectres onboard, may as well make them useful,” I grinned. “Besides, I need my slow ass pot-shotter back in action, may as well give him something to help him along,” Mat’al coughed out a laugh. He jabbed me in the shoulder with the barrel. My shoulder jerked back, but a squeal broke free as my seating slipped from me and send me tumbling to the floor. Mat’al smirked down at me. 

“I’m still able to hit more than you in the same space of time, Miss Spray-and-Pray,” he retorted. 

“Oh fuck you,” I snapped from my place on the floor. Mat’al smiled. He leaned the Widow on his lap. 

“I’ll… be back on duty soon. I just… need some time,” he sighed. My hands dragged me from the floor.

“Mat’al, I’m not expecting you to start immediately. You’ve got old wounds reopening. I will not drag you out,” I scolded. Mat’al chuckled. 

“Zarhall would, telling me to get my act together,” he said. 

“Well, maybe I will too if you reach the bottom of that bottle and act like an idiot or an ass,” I scowled. He blinked, a smirk growing. The Black Widow lay on the bed, Mat'al reaching for the other glass and his own. He passed me the empty one. Sweat broke out as he filled it. “I shouldn’t drink…” I said. 

“Oh? Put off after your little drinking spree in the shower?” he asked. A flush stained my cheeks. “I’m sure the ball and chain will let you have one drink,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know what it’s like with you. One drink becomes 100,” I frowned. He smirked. 

“Not enough rum here for 100, not even 100 shots. Although it is shit rum, I’m doing you a favour by educating you on what not to drink,” he chuckled. 

“But all rum tastes like shit,” I scrunched up my face. Mat’al raised a brow. He bent down to s drawer in the bedside table. My body tensed as he pulled out a pistol. The ammo light was red; live ammo. 

“Down it,” he said. My mouth flopped open. “Rule number 5, no hesitation,” he sang. My jaw clamped shut, eyes to the glass, then to the gun. It clicked. The rum vanished down my throat. The sharp taste burned me throat, throwing me into a gagging fit, clawing at the air as my throat scorched, the glass forgotten. My lungs forgot how to function as they wheezed, falling back on the bed to roll in agony. Mat’al laughed.

“It burns! It fucking burns!” I gaped. Mat’al smirked. 

“Oh come now, it doesn’t burn enough. That’s why it’s a shit rum,” he chuckled. A scream tried to sound, but it only wheezed into a whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet has been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	106. Revenant: Chapter 34

Indira's report spelled out the Intel’s team performance, coffee soaking my tongue. Intel productivity had increased by 458% since Gideon and ‘Kala’ started work. While the AI made everyone more than a little nervous, it helped, regardless of our opinions. The report stated, and I quote; ‘The AI has highlight previously unrelated incidents months apart for further investigation. We’ve contacted the appropriate armies and they have dispatched teams have to assess the ground conditions. The damn AI has stopped 4 potential colony strikes already. No sign of any physical Saboteurs though, just their trail’. At least we found a use for Gideon at last. The boy holed himself up with the intel team, transferring data to the AI to prevent it from interacting with the outside galaxy. We didn’t need to give it an opportunity to hijack more than what she had. That mech in particular. 

The mother in me disagreed. My common sense told me to shackle the damn AI as much as possible. My instincts said how much Kala and Gideon worked together, how much effort she put in to keeping him safe on that forsaken planet. Keeping the mech near Gideon should something happen set my mind at ease. Gideon would have died from the geth Saboteur, multiple times. My finger swiped the report away, my attention turning to the message the Council had sent. Our sudden increase in hits had caused questions. After all this time since working for them, batting such questions away was easy. We developed and updated the VI to sort through the noise. It may have satisfied them, since they had released the funding they withheld after Gideon stole the _Starquake_. Speaking of which, it was now clear how he freed the ship. 

My tongue clucked at a message sitting in my inbox. With the intel team back into full swing, my attention could return to getting back to work. And what better way to start than this. Shepard emailed me to say they had tracked down a Saboteur and needed advice on how best to deal with it. We were en route to this uncharted world. Shepard had given little information, other than they suspect they’ve run into a Saboteur. A grumble ripped free, was it that difficult to give us more details about them? No, this was Shepard, he was a bloody idiot. Back on my feet, my armour awaited. 

No matter my feelings, no one would deny that the sound of the shields powering on brought a sense of security. As the gauntlet snapped shut, my attention could return to the problems at hand. With Gideon busy with Kala, any fears he would press for another adventure outside with a training mission vanished. Mat’al had requested time, so for now, the XO position remained empty. To have a Spectre in that position… no, the Council held enough over my head as it was. Raisha was awake, if quiet. We had our resident psychologist, Lynetlia, would work with her with Saere. With luck, she’ll talk soon. 

As we approached the system, the CIC beckoned. My hands tied my hair back as the elevator coughed me out onto the fourth floor. A quick glance around assured me all remained normal. Val’s voice droned above the din of activity, the mass relay vanishing behind us. Everything would be prepared, no doubt. A hand rubbed my chin as my eyes studied in the upcoming planet, a forgettable little world that one would have thought was teeming with life… had it not been for the slight tectonic problems. To have a day without an earth rupturing earthquake remained unheard of, magma pooled up in random locations without warning. It was a geologist’s nightmare, and the relief that I didn’t have to worry about it beyond basic survival washed over me. The craggy waterfalls and blooming greenery lulls you into a false sense of security, you could not trust it. 

“I don’t like this, Dell,” Val grumbled. My eyes skimmed him. “The coordinates Shepard gave us is a Cerberus facility. There’s nothing else there,” 

“Maybe they cornered a Saboteur and called for reinforcements. Shepard is part of Cerberus,” I reminded. Val’s mandibles clamped shut. 

“Yeah, I know. When we land, we run in, get the details, kill the Saboteur and then run out again. No fooling around,” Val said as he tapped on his omni-tool. 

“We?” I said. Val pulled his plates down as he spun to me. 

“I am _not_ letting you go anywhere near a Cerberus facility without me. Spirits, Dell, they can’t be trusted!” Val snapped. 

“I know, Val,” I sighed. My hands found his head, although it failed to stop the clicking mandibles. “But I need you here. Do you want Shayan to lead the ship?” Val’s mandibles snapped shut. 

“…No,” he growled. 

“I’ll have the Spectres with me, and Indira. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” I said. Val snarled as he diverted his eyes away. His fists quivered by his side. He yanked close, hand buried in my hair. His metallic scent filled my nose. 

“The _Starquake_ will be on standby. Anything happens and we blast the place to hell,” he said. 

“I expect no less,” I smiled, squeezing the hug before breaking away. “Anything goes wrong and things get too hot, drop a call to Julian. He’ll be over in a heartbeat,” Val nodded, a forced, jerked movement. My hands squeezed his as the _Starquake_ entered orbit around the planet. Satisfied, my body turned as my journey took me to the cargo hold. 

My eyes skimmed my omni-tool in the elevator, scanning the crew for the mission. Full combat crew, all Spectres and Algenis, the usual. At the weapons bench, the crowd finished gathering their weapons. The Locust and Carnifex clicked onto my hips, the blades slid into the boots. One can never be too careful. Bralem prepped the shuttle to leave, the bodies filed inside. After a quick headcount, my feet hopped into the shuttle. The shuttle doors secured, the engines roared as we found ourselves in the stars. In the cockpit, the planet reared before me, a green marble. Radio chatter silenced as we ionised through the atmosphere. What awaited us was a landscape of craggy plateaus, water pouring off the tops in rainbow lit waterfalls. The vegetation covered the area, but looked new and short. No towering trees, no dense pockets. A frown creased my mouth as we rounded a valley, a brilliant silver building sticking out of a cliff, water pouring into turbine shoots. 

The Cerberus logos littered the walls, sending shivers down my knees. The seriousness of our situation hit us. It was too late to long for Val’s company, but at least Asshole number 2 would be here. The shuttle landed on the roof landing pad. Cerberus troops rushed from the building. Guns clicked around me. My hands pushed past my team as the door opened. The Carnifex popped free and my arm straightened as the pistol aimed at a bulky soldier. Cerberus soldiers circled us, but weapons remained in their holsters. The Carnifex dropped to my hip. 

“Where is Shepard?” I asked. 

“Inside, he is wary of leaving the Saboteur alone,” the soldier before me said. A scowl lined my face. 

“Fine, take us to him,” I ordered. The Cerberus grunt flicked his head to the side as my crew piled out. Time to see if Cerberus could play nice with aliens. 

We marched in formation, eyes on the numerous guards around us. My focus remained on the man in front. The facility opened into white walls of metal, machinery, glass and holograms littering the rooms and corridors we passed. The Carnifex remained at my side and in my grip, to show them I did not appreciate the masses of Cerberus grunts. As the halls behind me drifted into memory, the security ramped up. They wanted to remove our weapons. A quick pistol to the underside of the chin killed that idea. Then they tried to ask my team to wait outside. A full team of angry people killed that idea too. We passed with no other interruptions. They led us deeper, delving into the belly of the beast, into the labs beneath the rocks. We stopped in a corridor, just before a two-floor high window into the room beyond. My muscles tensed as a hologram appeared from a ball in the Grunt’s hand. The Illusive Man appeared. 

“Captain Shaik, long time no see,” the Illusive Man greeted. A frown creased by face, my arms folding. 

“Where’s Shepard?” I demanded. 

“Unfortunately, Shepard was called to another missing colony. He cannot join us,” the Illusive Man said. My frown deepened. 

“He was never here,” I concluded. 

“I am relieved to see you are still as sharp as ever,” the Illusive Man said, the hologram walking down the hall. My eyes glanced to the grunt as he nodded his head towards the hologram. My team and I followed, we drew weapons. “However, the message regarding the Saboteur is indeed correct. We have a Saboteur here,”

“Oh? You restrained it?” I asked, eyes scanning the walls as the windows approached. The sight that greeted me was a Volus in a tank with limbs stretched out. My eyes narrowed as the volus noticed me, the silver suited creature wheezing. My eyes drifted to the hologram of the human beside me, a puff of smoke leaking from his mouth. 

“We found this Saboteur in a warehouse on Terra Nova, working for a Volus merchant company in the trades of agriculture technology. However, we had noticed many of the machines were set to cause crop failures on a planetary scale. As a human world would have fallen foul to this plan, Cerberus stepped in. Zaldia Alfaer, or Anasuya as we later discovered, denied such actions, but upon confrontation, its true identity revealed itself. It forced us to use mechs to restrain him, my troops could saw nothing around it,” the Illusive Man explained. 

“Sensory Overload,” I concluded. “You appear to have it well restrained, by why leave it alive this long?” I asked. 

“Because, Shaik, we have discovered some very interesting intelligence from it that may interest you,” he said. A snort broke free. 

“A Saboteur revealing information that may be useful?” I asked. “That’ll be a first,” 

“Indeed,” he said. An electronic hum filled the air. My eyes flew upwards as a large claw dropped from the ceiling, lining up with the spine. I shuffled. Zaldia stared at the claw. It dragged in a gasped breath. 

“This isn’t covered by my health insurance!” it cried as the claw delved into its back. It was impossible to look away, to drag your eyes away from the writhing volus as Reaper cables rose up to protect itself. Brute force won. Zaldia let loose one last robotic roar before the spine pulled free, the blue lights lining the spine dying. 

“Well, one Saboteur down,” the Illusive Man said. “One to go,” 

Every muscle froze. My head twitched towards the hologram, finding his eyes on me. My eyes widened. He knew. A screamed ripped from my throat as that claw thrust through the glass, flailing for me. My hands flung out, pushing myself against the jaws as it shoved me through the wall behind me. My grip failed, a tumble into a darkened warehouse awaited. I fell away from the claw, jaw clenched as my hands fumbled on my gauntlet. The hook-shot fired, it snagged a hold. My body jerked to a stop the hook snapping free. My back slammed into guard rail on a catwalk, winding me. Red hair slipped to the floor, collecting in a small bundle, telling me where the floor was. My body flopped onto it. As air dragged into my lungs, gunfire roared above my head. The stamping of mechs thundered in the echoing halls. My team was in trouble. Although my back ached something horrific, I was dead if my legs stopped.

Once back on my shaken feet, my body staggered to a door, Carnifex in hand. The door parted, chaos consumed. Bullets soared, brilliant bursts of light skimming past my shields. Instincts roared and my legs carried me through the hail, adrenaline quelling any complaints from injured muscles. A sea of Cerberus surrounded me, the corridors swelled with them. With survival on the forefront, Mar entered the field, incinerates flew, my Carnifex deafened me as it carved a path for me. Units with shields closed in, but they were not my concern. Stairs grabbed my attention, legs carrying me there. I couldn’t have been more than a few metres away when loud clunk sounded nearby, an Atlas mech swung an arm. It sent me crashing through a glass pane. Darkness surrounded me, thoughts blurring. My arms pulled me up, staggering on my feet. The Atlas mech lined up a rocket. My legs wheeled around, but my vision failed. A banister slammed into my stomach, the momentum flicking me off my feet and over the edge. I didn’t remember the landing. 

When my senses returned, a headache pounded my sanity away. Water filled my eyes, stinging the dryness away. Something wafted towards me; smoke. That meant fire. My eyes snapped open, scanning around me. A cold chill settled over me. A small lab had replaced the darkened warehouse I expected. What caused the chill wasn’t that they moved me – and was alive – but the fact they transformed the room into a shrine, with me lying on an altar. My body shot up, taking in the ‘candles’ around me; Cerberus heads placed with their jaws agape, blood dripping from every hole, a Reaper black metal spike mounting them in the air. Wires protruded from their eyes, flickering fire casting shadows around the room. Used heatsinks decorated the floor like petals. Above me, bloodied guns with the hands still attached to the triggers twisted on intestines. My eyes took in the area, finding me lying on a lab bed, raised on a platform of bodies, the bloodied white armour forming makeshift stairs with the remaining limbs. 

Bile rose up my throat, my blood dropping to my toes. The distance from the ‘alter’ and the floor was about 3m. Scrambling to my feet, my legs made a mad leap for the solid floor. My feet just avoided the littering heatsinks and the bloodied limbs. The bodies smelt several days old, dragging my attention to my parched mouth. There was no time to worry about how long unconsciousness held me. Something was wrong, and this room stank of rot. The only door available to me was unlocked. It was unpowered, so my shoulder and feet pressed against the two sides to force it open. The dark hall greeted me, blood splattering every surface. The floor was slick, which made stumbling down the hall even worse. Light flicked around the corner, my feet found their drive and sprinted for it. The light flickered from a smashed, angled glass ceiling, a rock overhand visible through the blinding sun. The 3 story high room held more hanging bodies, more ripped limbs and dried blood coating the desks. There wasn’t a soul alive… at first. 

A scream ripped free from my throat as something slammed me to the wall. My eyes landed on the bloodied red mask of a quarian. My breath stuck in my throat, the quarian’s hands clamped to the sides of my head. His ragged breaths hissed as his body quivered. My hands tried to push him away, to get breathing space, but he pushed himself closer. The mask was millimetres off my nose. One of his hands clenched a fistful of hair, the other trailed down my cheek. My eyes popped out my skull, every muscle freezing. 

“Ah, Delly. Delly, Delly, Delly. My red rose, oh I’ve missed you,” he breathed. My throat tightened. 

“D-Don’t call me Delly-” I said. He took a sharp intake of air. 

“Why? Because of that bastard?!” he snapped. I flinched. “That bastard, that golden maned bastard stole you from me. Tried to kill me. I got back though. He bleeds like every other twisted beast. Bastard escaped before I bled him dry,” he hissed. “He won’t take you again, my red rose,” he crooned, hand trailing again. “Never again,” 

“Let me go,” I said, finding my voice. His hand twitched. 

“Oh no, never, never. My poor flower, you got hurt. I made you better,” he wheezed. 

“I swear to God, I will kill you if you don’t back off,” I growled. The quarian paused, hands freezing. 

“You don’t remember… me?” he breathed. My eyes narrowed. 

“No,” I said. The quarian froze, breathing in irregular drags. The hand holding my hair pulled tighter, a hiss breaking free from the quarian. 

“She made you forget… Nyryntha, you cur, you made her forget!?” he roared. A migraine blinded me. 

_“Namacuix, control your Shell,”_ Nyryntha demanded. My jaw dropped. Nama…cuix…?

 _”Rogue, gone rogue, Nyryntha, Palalrian. Failures. Must deal… with rogues,”_ a new voice rumbled. Nyryntha and I fell silent. 

_”It appears Namacuix has suffered a corruption… Namacuix, reset your Shell’s command prompts,”_ Nyryntha said. 

_”Software overwrite… must overwrite software… Reaper Nyryntha malfunctioning,”_ the Reaper cackled. The silence stretched out. The migraine eased, but the tendrils of Nyryntha remained on the edges of my vision. 

_”Under normal circumstances, Shell, I would allow the Ravager to conduct their duty with you. However, I cannot allow Namacuix to spread his corruption. I require you to escape and to locate another Saboteur to receive a status update on Namacuix’s function. We cannot allow this,”_ Nyryntha said. A frown creased my face, concern about the Reaper’s sudden wish to relieve me from my headaches. A mental snort was her answer. _Maybe a software rewrite would do you some good, Nyryntha_. Namacuix hissed before me, seething at the Reaper in my head. 

_”A deal,”_ Nyryntha said. My frown deepened. _”I will aid you in escaping the Ravager, but you will locate another Saboteur for investigation,”_ My tongue clucked as my skin flinched from the groping fingers. A deal with my Reaper… that had to be the worse idea in the world! You’ll control me at the first opportunity! Nyryntha rumbled. That was my confirmation. My attention returned to the quarian before me.

“So, Namacuix, remind me. Who are you?” I asked. Namacuix froze, fingers twitching. He hissed. Both hands grabbed my head. A leg raised to push him away. 

“Let me show you, little red rose,” he wheezed. Wait, what?

My air froze in my lungs. Sound, images, short films of movement, smell, taste, emotions. The flashes of senses floored me, switching at such speeds it was impossible to focus on one. Collectors, krogan, asari, turian, the smell of rot and dank, too many bodies, hot and humid. My mind exploded from the array. It was impossible to focus on a face. Julian’s face flashed before me, grey gone, scars non-existent. He looked younger. Then Namacuix, a quivering quarian, soft spoken but rambling about inane things. Zael. Zael’Nimos vas Rekar. My foot kicked out, shoving the quarian away from me. My breath rasped, mind reeling. 

“W-What the fuck!?” I snapped. Namacuix cackled. 

“I can show you more. Show you all the time we spent together. You. My rose. Only you spoke to me. Only you cared. Then the Collectors chose that bastard,” he hissed. “He took you from me. My little rose, so scared, couldn’t say no. I’ll make him pay. Make him pay for every second you’ve been gone from my side!” 

Ok, Julian’s warnings about this guy were now very much appreciated. My eyes scanned for an escape route, but any direction way from this Saboteur was preferable. Time to make a break for it. Namacuix launched himself at me. My omni-blade swung out, smashing it into his face. The glass over the left eye shattered. A wide blue eye gawked, a trail of foam around his mouth. Marshal slammed into the quarian to put distance between us. My legs powered down the hall, ignoring the corpses littering the floor. He screeched behind me, crying my name, calling Nyryntha a murderous sow for erasing all records of him from me. My jaw clenched as a finger raised to my ear. 

“Shaik to crew, can anyone hear me on this frequency?” I called. The radio hissed. A second cry was unheeded. How long had Namacuix held me?

A door lying half open sped behind me as my feet dived me through the narrow gap, twisting around another corner. The facility had a simple layout, but still, trying to locate the stairs to escape remained arduous. Through another doorway, my feet clanged on a metal walkway. My eyes skimmed the darkness. Marshal tore off into the darkness, giving light to the shadows. The light highlighted the burned out shells of the shuttles. A growl ripped free. Not getting off this rock this way. There must be a shuttle somewhere... My omni-tool glowed as muscle memory flickered through the menu. A galaxy map flooded the hall with light. The _Starquake_ had retreated back to the _Constellation_ , however the _Normandy_ was in orbit around the planet. Had Val called Shepard to help? Or had he called to demand to know what the hell Cerberus wanted by backstabbing us? No, don't think about that, he was nearby and had shuttles. 

“Shaik to _Normandy_ , do you read? I need immediate assistance!” I called. Static hissed in my ear. My hails were unnoticed until my omni-tool pushed through whatever interference stopped communications. It was a weak blocking system from the looks of things. 

_”Shaik! It’s Shepard, are you all right?”_ Shepard’s voice crackled. 

“No, I’ve got a maniacal Saboteur chasing me! I need to get out of here!” I called. 

_”We’re on our way, got a lock on your omni-tool,”_ he said. 

Namacuix burst through a wall before me, face reformed and blue eye burning. The only escape route was to vault the safety railing. The grappling hook system fired a hook. It flung me upwards towards the highest floor. Namacuix cackled behind me, Reaper cables pouring from his limbs. Back on a higher walkway, my shoulder barged through another door, now on the top floor of the building. Light blinded me after the darkened hanger, but it only illuminated the body count. Had Namacuix done all of this? No, he had to stay the hell away me.

“I will find you, flower!” Namacuix cackled. “You’ve gotten so feisty!” My face scrunched up. Great, he was getting turned on by all of this. 

An oncoming door approached, but the window beside it offered a quicker escape. My arms covered my face as my legs launched me through it. Back on my feet, my sense of balance fought to keep me upright on the cracked glass fragments. Stairs greeted me and atop of them was the roof landing pad. There wasn’t a shuttle in sight. My eyes flew, trying to locate something to get me away from here, away from Namacuix and the madness that he promised. The edges of the landing pad dropped into an abyss of water and steam. An active volcanic tube pumped lava out into the gorge. 

Movement spun my body around, Namacuix shambling up the stairs. His shoulders raised with each breath, his blue eye wide and wild as he grinned. The guns at my hips weighed on me, but the fear of sparking a fight with a madman didn't sound promising or in my favour. My eyes tracked down one arm as something moved. My eyes widened as a black orb with wire tentacles writhed in his grip. Red lights lined the gaps between the plates. Nyryntha hissed in my mind. 

"What... the hell is that?" I asked.

”A Cryptograph,” he cackled, "With some... modifications," That was a cryptograph… Wait, what modifications?

"Modifications?" My eyes scanned the horizon for help. Namacuix fell into a laughing fit, swaying and stumbling on the landing pad.

“I won't destroy you. But I will not let Nyryntha steal your memories of me again. My code is... perfect. I will give it to you," he said. My eyes widened. He... he would corrupt Nyryntha. What the hell would that do to me? Turn me into... him? Oh fuck no! Nyryntha rumbled in agreement. "Oh my rose, I’ll never let you go. I had heard from the others you had become fiery. You are shining like a bonfire!” he stepped forward. My foot stumbled back. “I want it… all of it… all of you,” he breathed. 

“How about no,” I balked. A glance behind me gave me hope. A shuttle glittered in the distance. My eyes turned back to Namacuix. His eyes also found the shuttle. His mad laughter had died. He focused to me. 

“No… it’s him. It’s him!” he hissed. My body trembled as the shuttle dived. 

“No, it’s not,” I grunted, preparing for a running start. “Julian isn’t here,” Namacuix swayed. 

“They’ll take you away… they’ll steal you from me! I won’t let them steal you from me!” he barked. 

He threw the cryptograph. The tentacles found holds, the orb flung towards me at speed, tentacles reaching. There was no time, I spun, sprinting for the edge as the shuttle door opened. Namacuix screeched behind me as Shepard appeared before me. The shuttle was my sole focus. My senses ignored the gunfire around me as my feet jumped off the banister to leap the distance. My arms reached out. A black cable passed by my vision. Something crackled behind me. Something clamped into my spine at the neck as the walls of the shuttle surrounded me. Pain flooded me as y body crashed to the floor. My screams ricocheted around the shuttle as bullets chased me in. Electronic vibrations underlay my voice. A white hiss droned out the gunfire, lightning dancing through my body. My hands found the cable on my neck, but the others secured around me. The shuttle door snapped shut, the engine boomed. 

“Get it off!” I screamed. “Get it off me!” I screeched, my voice underlain with heavy robotics. 

Hands found me, the cables yanked and pulled, omni-blades sliced the cables. The cable on the back my neck yanked free. The hiss ceased, swearing filling my ears as Shepard tangoed with the cryptograph. He cried ‘open the door, open the damn door’. A wind rushed in, deafening me. My muscles locked, every nerve stung and tingled, my spine ached. Everything trembled, my vision swayed. Hands snapped onto my shoulders, a croak escaping my throat. My throat closed. I couldn’t breathe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	107. Revenant: Chapter 35

The kettle boiled behind me, my mind lost in thoughts as the sharp edge of the counter dug into my back. The empty CIC lay dark, only the bare minimum of lights as the crew rested. Kelly rustled behind me as she mixed the military rations onto a small tray, a cup of coffee brewing. Mordin and Dr Chakwas stood by the computer, frowning at the screens before them. Just off to the side in the corner most bed, Endellion lay still, an IV line providing much needed fluids. The tray slid to my hand, jolting me awake. Kelly smiled as she returned to her quarters for the night. The frown of my face refused to lift, eyes trailing back to the girl in the med bay. 

When Valérien called the _Normandy_ , no one had expected the turian to scream at us, calling us backstabbing bastards. It took Garrus to calm the turian down enough to figure out why he was so upset. A shiver ran down my shoulders as I lifted the tray, moving towards the med bay. Cerberus had attacked Dell, had fired upon the crew and attempted to down their ship. The only reason they were there was because they had received a message from me saying _I_ had cornered a Saboteur. Jesus, if a Saboteur smacked me in the face, I wouldn’t know. The _Starquake_ rescued their ground crew, bar their captain who Cerberus tore from their side. 2 days of attempted rescue for their captain, they retreated, the ship couldn’t sustain any more damage. Miranda called the Illusive Man for answers, but received nothing. On the third day, we moved to the Quan Actia cluster as fast as the _Normandy_ could. I thought it was sheer luck that when we arrived and launched a shuttle, Dell contacted us. 

The med bay door reared before me, pausing my advance. I didn’t know what to expect. Not the sounds Dell made, eyes glowing brilliant blue, circuitry radiating from the corner of her eyes. Whatever that ball thing was, it caused all of that. She had screamed as if she was a machine... When we flung that thing out the door, her eyes returned to normal but blackened scars stained the corner of her eyes where the circuitry once sat. That wasn't normal, not organic, nor even cybernetics. My mind knew what it was but refused to consider it as possible, yet here it was. The doors parted, Mordin and Dr Chakwas glancing up as I stepped inside, eyes trailing over the still human. My advance paused by the pair, dragging my eyes back to them. 

“Patient stable, appears unable to move at this time. In no discomfort, however,” Mordin said. 

“We can’t find her medical records,” Dr Chakwas sighed. “We need Council permission to gain access to even basic information,”

“Yeah, and I think I know why,” I said, eyes back on Dell. “Is she awake?” 

“Yes, never lost consciousness, appears afraid to sleep,” Mordin glanced over. “Armour biometrics show extreme cellular stress. Cannot locate reason,” I travelled the distance, nodding as we parted. 

Dell looked so peaceful, eyes closed, no sign of strain on her face. The tray of food and coffee found itself on an over-bed table. The woman remained still, unmoving, oblivious to the outside world. My hand slipped down to a hidden holster at my thigh, finding a pistol handle. The Carnifex clicked open. My arm straightened, pistol primed as it aimed towards Dell’s head. My jaw tightened as I gazed at the red head. The pistol quivered. 

“That will not work, Shepard,” Dell murmured. A purple eye stared at me through the sight. “Although, Nyryntha might allow it,” My eyes narrowed. The silence stretched, Mordin and Dr Chakwas watching on. “You know what I am, Shepard. If you don’t, you’re more of an idiot than I thought,”

“I want to know who you are and what you want,” I said, finding the strength to speak through my teeth. The gun quivered again. Dell’s head straightened, laden as she faced me. 

“I’m Endellion Shaik, a human kidnapped by Collectors in the year 2016 and transformed into a monster for the Reaper’s use. Before I lose my fight, I want to take down as many of them as possible,” she said. My teeth creaked, my jaw refused to release. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because while the Reapers made my body for destruction, my mind is still human. I will not succumb to my Reaper. After surviving years of torment, 2 of them I can’t even remember, I will not lose yet. Not until only my brother and I remain. We will deal with ourselves then,” she said. 

“Your brother?” I echoed. 

“Asshole number 1, also a Saboteur free from his Reaper’s control. We’re Shaiks, we’re too stubborn to be controlled and too stubborn to die,” she managed a weak shrug. “We’re trying to save the galaxy from these Saboteurs before the Reapers arrive. Or at least thin their numbers,” 

“Are you dangerous?” I asked. Dell pulled a lopsided smile. 

“Yes,” she said. My body tensed. “I have Reaper tech inside me, Shepard. I indoctrinate people around me. Why do you think I keep mentioning something called RIT?”

“I presume this cures indoctrination,” I studied her expression. 

“Cure is a strong word, prevent is more reasonable,” she sighed. “It descramble the indoctrinated waves, giving us more time. We can’t save someone who has already fallen to indoctrination. A member of my crew can attest to that. We do what we can, but there’s no guarantee RIT will work forever,”

“So what do you plan to do when that day comes?” I asked. Her lips lifted. 

“Either send myself on a one way trip into a nearby star, or have someone or something rip my spine out. I am not exempt from a Saboteur death, I know that,” she said. “I just need to do it where Val and Gideon can’t stop me,” 

Dell seemed at peace with her own death. Despite a family in her care now, she was determined to keep them safe, even from herself. My tongue clucked. The pistol compressed, slipped back into its holster. She either was a good Saboteur, or was genuine. If she wasn’t, that would mean indoctrination had consumed the crew… Gideon included. The thought of indoctrinated children… Cooked military rations wafted through the air. My eyes drifted to the table. My hand pushed it towards her. Dell snorted, but only lifted her fingers. That machine on her neck may have done something to that Reaper of hers. And her body. Well, there wasn’t much choice for me then, was there? I lowered myself down on the chair beside her, pulling the table closer to her. A scowl already lined her face as I picked up a fork of rice. 

“Do I need to do airplanes?” I asked. Her eyes narrowed. 

“Fuck you,” she said. Laughter bubbled free, tension broken. Despite her glare, she took the offered food. Her face scrunched up. “And now I remember why I cough out for the more expensive stuff,” 

“You what? How can you afford that?” I gawked. She grinned as she took another mouthful. 

“I get paid better,” she stuck her tongue out. My shoulders sagged. “Besides, I just got about 3 billion credits worth of mecs and mechanical weapons,” She got… why the hell was I never paid this much!? “The perks of being used by the Council,” she sighed. 

“Bloody Council never gave me shit,” I grumbled. 

“You were with the Alliance. Doesn’t count,” she smirked. Her expression sobered. “I uh… have a favour, if I can,” Mordin left the med bay, content everything was under control. Dr Chakwas returned to her duties. I hmmed as I gifted her a mouthful of curry. “Can you take me to my brother? That cryptograph did something to me, and you’ll forgive me if I don’t trust Nyryntha even after that deal,” 

“Deal?” I asked, fork frozen in hand. Dell sighed, red hair flopping over half her face. 

“The Saboteur I fled from is a Martyr like me, a commander of the Saboteurs, but he’s corrupted. Nyryntha didn’t want to be corrupted herself so she tried to strike a deal with me. However, I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her, so I said no and fled without her. That cryptograph though…dammit, Shepard, she might use it as an opportunity to rewrite my code,” she said, shaking her head. That ball thing on her neck probably was this cryptograph thing. 

“Any particular code?” I asked, offering coffee through a straw. She didn’t complain as she took a sip. 

“The code that controls how much control the Reaper has over me. They use emotions as triggers to power the generators in our spines, when they reach full power, they Reaper can kill us and take control,” her eyes diverted. “Mine is… fear. Or was. I don’t know. That code is hardwired to ensure that that dominate emotion overrides everything,” A sourness stained my tongue. “That’s why I was always so afraid when you first met me. It wasn’t me, it was the Reapers forcing me to be afraid,” 

“Well… fuck,” I said. Dell snorted. “At least you got better,” 

“Thanks to Val and Mat’al, yeah,” she sighed, finishing the curry. “Can you take me to them?” she reminded. 

“Oh uh, sure, what are the coordinates,” I coughed. 

Dell nodded her head down to her omni-tool. I snapped the silver band off. Her purple interface boggled my mind. She guided me through, navigating through to a small galaxy map. The _Starquake_ and a new name, the _Constellation_ both blinked within the Hawking Eta cluster, inside the Verr system. Coordinates in hand, they fired to Joker to navigate to the location. Dell lay back in the bed, but refused to rest. Despite exhaustion draining her of strength, she sipped coffee for all she was worth. She had no intention of sleeping until we reached this brother of hers. Joker powered double time to the Hawking Eta system. 

It was just a mass relay jump away; 3 hours to leave the Quan Actia cluster then another 2 to soar towards the Verr system. Dell’s condition worsened, but the girl’s stubbornness refused to give. Once verification came through that we had jumped to the Verr system, I decided it would be best for Dell to deal with the radio chatter. This guy was ‘Asshole Number 1’ for a reason. From what I had heard, the man wouldn’t have a smile on his face for me. Dell made no complaints as I heaved her off the bed, ignoring Dr Chakwas cries to use a stretcher. Dell kept her eyes forward as we moved towards the cockpit. 

Joker glanced behind us as the _Normandy_ swerving around a stray asteroid. My eyes skimmed the sensors, navigation highlighting not only a substantial fleet waiting, but also a colossal ship. Just as tall as the Destiny Ascension but a good 7km long. The monster held small stabilising wings before an array of engines burned behind it. The front slopped in at the bottom, highlighting the swallowing mouth. With the damn size of the thing, it was a carrier if I ever saw one, but with the right guns could cut through whole platoons. Joker flicked up a holographic radio mic to her height. Dell’s eyebrows knotted together. 

“Mayday, mayday, mayday, _DSST Constellation_ , this is Captain Endellion Shaik of the _Starquake_ aboard a friendly vessel, the _SSV Normandy_. Requesting permission to dock with the _Constellation_ , I require immediate medical attention,” she wheezed. 

_Roger, Captain. What class is the_ Normandy _,”_ the controller asked. Dell’s eyes scanned the systems before her.

“Human Alliance frigate, just over 200m long,” Dell said. 

_”Roger, please report to Dock Orion,”_ the controller answered. 

“Go in through the bow, Joker. Orion will be the stern-most dock,” Dell said. “Shepard, Julian will be waiting. Just hand me to him. Don’t bother putting up a fight. He might shoot you otherwise,” My lips turned down as I strode to the airlock. Garrus joined me, as did Miranda. Garrus tapped a hologram, granting me a view of the docking. 

Fighters filled the interior of this carrier top to bottom. Thousands of them. Cruiser sized docks retracted high above us in the upper part of the ship, clinging to the port hull. The frigate docks lay near the bottom on the starboard side. All but one were empty. The _Starquake_ sat docked in the 4th bay, her rotary in the process of replacement. Large holes dotted the hull and engineers crawled over the whole ship. I recognised a red masked quarian on a strut on the rotary. He recognised the _Normandy_. The quarian stumbled free from his perch, hands funnelled to his mouth as he called out. Dockside, a certain copper coloured turian spun around. The _Normandy_ slid into the dock at the end of the ship, the largest of the frigate docks. 

Once the ship pressurised, the airlock popped open. My eyes scanned the scene as we travelled down the ramp. The wall opposite me was a sheer cliff of fighter docks, each filled with an army. Lasers trained on my crew within seconds. No laser danced over Dell. My eyes narrowed as I journeyed down. Val sprinted down the docks, his voice echoing down the void. He called for weapons down. They ignored him. Another small army poured out of doors and hatches on the far wall opposite me. A whine dragged my attention up as interior cannons swung to aim at the _Normandy_. My jaw tightened as I reached the bottom of the dock ramp. 

The army before me parted, a blond male with grey flitting the edges around his ears marching towards us. My eyes narrowed as I studied the scarred male, sapphire eyes burning as he tore up the ground before him. A pistol glinted too close to his hand. Val reached us, scowling at the blond human. The human’s eyes skimmed Dell, eyebrows contorting. In the distance, Gideon cried out, trying to grab the man’s attention. Val even pushed part of himself between the oncoming human and me. 

“Shaik, calm down-” Val said. 

“Fuck up, turian,” he snarled. Val’s mandibles snapped. “You’re the reason she’s like this!” 

“What the fuck could I have done?! I had 50 other people to think about!” Val growled. 

“You abandoned her!” Julian shouted. 

“Still less times than you,” Val snorted. “And Dell will forgive me for this one. Unlike you,” Julian’s eyebrows dropped, teeth bared. 

“Stop fighting,” Dell sighed. The men snapped their gaze to her. “Shepard, just pass me over, please,” My shoulders rolled, eyes back on the blond beast before me. My chin raised as I offered her. Julian’s gaze held mine as he took her from my grasp. He took 4 steps back the instant he had her. “Julian… be nice,” 

“Not in my dictionary,” he rumbled. He turned to leave. “What happened?” 

“Namacuix,” she said. Julian froze, heel off the ground mid-step. “And a cryptograph,” My eyes narrowed as Julian’s body trembled. 

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” he breathed. 

“Of course he did,” Dell mumbled. “That cryptograph got me though, only for a few seconds but my body can't move,"

“Did you get it off in time?” Julian asked. 

“I don’t know,” she said. Julian’s back contracted, revealing the hardened muscles below his uniform. He sprinted off. 

“Get the RPAT! Now!” he thundered. A hasty array of ‘yes Admiral’ sounded. Admiral? This overpowering bastard was an admiral? Julian and Dell vanished from sight, an elevator carting the pair away. Val waved his mandibles. Gideon skidded to a stop, a FENRIS mech by his heel. He turned to me with wide eyes. 

“She’s all right, I think. Just making sure nothing happened to her,” I said. Gideon frowned, glancing after Julian with narrowed eyes. 

“She’s not. Uncle Julian wouldn’t call the Reaper Programming and Analysis Team otherwise,” he said. My arms folded over my chest. There was no hiding anything from this kid. The FENRIS mech sat by his feet. 

“New toy?” I asked. Gideon jumped, turning to the mech. A flush stained his cheeks. 

“Ah, yeah, it’s uh.., a mech I found. Rusted to hell, had to replace all the servos,” he coughed. The mech wagged the tail plates in answer. My attention turned to Val. 

“What happened?” I asked. Val glanced down to Gideon. Gideon glowered, raising his hands to his shoulders, tugging on the military stripes. Wait, when the hell did he get those?! Val sighed. 

“Dell got a message addressed from you, asking for help with a Saboteur you had cornered. We landed at a Cerberus facility. Because of… command problems, I was the… am the CO of the ship,” Val said, swaying at the thought. “I was left behind on the ship. The next thing I know, Cerberus opened fire on us with planet-based artillery. We knew something was wrong and came in to investigate and extract the ground crew. They rained hell on us. They destroyed our shuttle and by the time they got something to escape on, Dell was already missing. The shuttle had to crash inside the _Starquake_ just to get out of fire. Any attempt we made to get people on the ground was met with heavy fire. We ended up taking too much damage. We… called Julian for backup. The _Constellation_ usually has other frigates in here, but we were getting ready to attack the base before you sent us a message saying you had arrived in the system,” 

“Wait, command problems? I thought you had that salarian-” I said. Val snapped his mandibles. 

“I’ve said all you need to know, Shepard,” he growled. 

“CO!” a voice called. Val shuddered, sweat breaking out as he turned to a pale purple asari running towards him. He sighed. 

“Excuse me,” he grumbled. He slunk off towards the asari. My eyes followed him, narrowed. Command problems... I knew Dell's XO was down but... did something happen to the salarian?

“Thanks for saving mum, Shepard,” Gideon said. My gaze snapped down, thoughts broken. “We tried everything, but we couldn’t get close,” 

“Automated turrets, they recognised our Cerberus call sign and didn’t shoot us,” I shrugged. “Is your mother going to be ok?” Gideon’s eyes diverted. 

“Depends on what the team find. With luck, nothing will have changed,” Gideon glanced the army watching the ship. “Maybe… maybe you should head off. I-I’ll let you know what happens,” he said. 

“Yeah, probably for the best. You stay safe. Make sure Asshole Number 1 pulls no shit,” I warned. Gideon grinned. 

“I’ve got Kala, I’ll fine,” he said with a puffed out chest. 

“That your mech?” I asked. Gideon blinked before coughing. 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered. I grinned and ruffled his hair. He whined and pulled away. 

“Take care of yourself. And you take care of him, Kala,” I patted the mech’s head. The mech’s tail wagged again. “Now, we’re off to find a Reaper IFF in a dead Reaper. Thankfully, it’s only a few light years away,” I grinned. Gideon perked. 

“Dead Reaper? In this system? Do you mean Cassianus?” he asked. My eyebrows drew together. “In the Thorne system?” My head rocked, a slow action. “Ah, we were there, not long after mum first found me. Oh, here,” he popped into his omni-tool. My omni-tool lit up, an internal map of the Reaper appearing. “A thank you for saving mum. And just so you know. It’s not dead. It’s just insane,” he shrugged. “Its name is Cassianus. Tell him mum says to go fuck himself, then send him into the planet,” 

“Ah… will do,” I blinked, staring at the map. Well, this would be handy. However, my eyes scanned the army aiming in our direction, the cannons pointed towards the _Normandy_ , Gideon was right. We were overstaying our welcome. My chin raised, eyes scanning the crew of this carrier before Gideon escorted us up the ramp, a poor attempt to shield us from the guns. My shoulders relaxed once inside the relative safety of the ship. While the _Normandy_ backed out of the dock, the interior cameras fixated onto the ship, following us out. Another ship, a small asari like frigate, followed us until we hit FTL and escaped the system.

* * *

The cold wall failed to calm my headache, to chill me enough to stop the cold sweat that had consumed me for 3 days. The _Normandy_ now travelled to the insane Reaper, the examination on Dell continued and the _Starquake_ repairs were nearing completion. Why the position had fallen to me, well, I was stick of asking it. Why did I let Dell convince me to do this shit? A moan slipped free as my arms shoved me off the wall, stumbling towards the ship. To make the call to abandon the captain, to abandon the only woman who had wormed their way into my heart... No, no, I had to be strong. Dell depended on me, she would rather I save the crew than risk them for her... right? My head shook as the threshold of the ship disappeared behind me.

Flashbacks from failed missions rose whenever someone called my name, or directed 'CO' towards me. How many people died because I didn't have the skills to manage a large group, because I couldn't remember everyone's skills and weaknesses? Dell had coped with it, overcame whatever fell before her. Even during mass loss of crew, she adapted. Spending as much time as I did with her, it was impossible to place a finger on any one thing that allowed her to do that. If anyone could pin point what trait caused that, it would solve my own problems. She moulded herself into a leader, whether she liked it or not. 

On the top floor, my plan to retreat into the Captain's quarters for some privacy, to wait out the examination on Dell, delayed. Mat'al stepped out of his room, uniform snug on his lithe frame. His silver speckled eyes slid towards me, a Black Widow compressed on his back. His back straightened, hands folded behind his back. He crossed the distance between us. His eyes landed on the CO stripes on my shoulders. He raised a brow. 

“You are CO? Where is Dell?” he asked. 

“She's on the _Constellation_ , getting examined... Cerberus attacked her. Then the Ravager appeared,” I sighed. Mat'al's eyes narrowed, “She had a run in with a cryptograph too,” Mat'al's lips locked downwards. 

“And what were you were doing?” he asked. My jaw tightened.

“Keeping the ship and rest of the crew alive,” I growled. “I had to retreat to the _Constellation_ , we couldn't get close to rescue her,” Mat'al blinked once, studying my expression. 

“Good, the whole crew needs to be considered. Colour me impressed that you chose the crew over Dell,” he said. My mandibles pinned to my face. “I understand that it was a difficult decision, but the majority rules. Now, I presume we are captain-less until she get a clean bill of health then,” 

“For now,” I said. 

“I see. Well, do you wish to continue as CO?” he asked. My head shook.

“The sooner I pass this onto someone else, the better,” I sighed. Mat'al lifted his lips.

“I am ready to return to duty. Now, I assume Raisha is still down,” he said. My mandibles flared at his words, but I nodded all the same. “Hmm, you must XO until Dell is back on her feet. However, once she is, then you can return to the commander position,” he pulled out some rank stripes, swapping out his XO bands for CO bands, securing them to his shoulders. His hands rose to remove mine, slipping his XO bands on. “Get an update on Dell. I'll see what else needs done here. Indira and Shayan can fill me in,” 

“Ah... a-aye aye, sir,” I saluted, backtracking to the elevator. When the doors closed, my brain kickstarted. Mat'al was back in action, back to work. I was no longer CO. He had removed some responsibility from my shoulders. They sagged. To have him back in a position over my head, well, under normal circumstances, I would be furious. Now, he would get all the salutes he needed. My hand rand along my crest, sucking in deep breaths. We could return to normal, assuming Dell was all right...

Right, check Dell. My head shook, getting my head back into gear. There was still work to do, still things to worry about. Dell needed to get back on her feet ASAP. Then I could stand down, take time to relax. My hands rubbed my face, the rough pocks ignored. With luck, Dell would be on her feet in the next day or so. The engineers crawled over the ship, patching the last few holes in the hull once I stepped free from the _Starquake_. Side stepping the remains of the broken rotary, the elevator to enter the belly of the _Constellation_ awaited me. The packed elevator was a warning of things to come.

The halls swelled with the crew of the carrier. Navigating the maze of the corridors, covering kilometres just to reach from one side of the living area to the other. The medical bay, thank the spirits, was located near the hanger elevator. White halls blinded me as I weaved around the doctors, several scientists wandered the halls. The swell of people died once in the medical bay. My eyes focused on the upcoming hall. 4 security guards waited, armed and armoured. The turian, asari, salarian and drell stared me down as I approached. With reluctance, they granted me passage. 

The new section of the medical ward was more lab than ward. Holograms, computers, labs and research stations littered every room. Some rooms contained beds, but the computers coated the walls. In this section, I heard Julian's voice echoing down the hall. Turning the corner, Dell's room appeared before me, door open with a doctor waiting in the threshold. The blond man spoke with a male quarian, Dell lay on a bed with an array of sensors and cables connected to her limbs. The blue eyes snapped to me within seconds of approaching them. His eyes narrowed. 

“Admiral. How is she?” I asked, eyes scanning over the panda eyed woman. She offered a small smile. Julian snorted. 

“Recovering. Be thankful we copied her Reaper Code to as near perfect as we could before we vanished. That damn Reaper tried to salvage what uncorrupted code it could get from that cryptograph and alter Dell's code. We reversed it,” a smile lifted his lips. “Her Reaper will have a difficult time trying to control her now. Although, it means that she must be more careful around Saboteurs,” he sobered. “While we used the crytograph's code to weaken Nyryntha's influence on her, she is more susceptible to their specialisations as a result. Possibly even to the Reapers themselves. That means,” he said. “Anything happens to her, turian, and I will kill you. I'm already against you two being together. You’re not even the same amino-acid type let alone species,” he warned. His frown deepened at my snort. 

“I don't swallow,” Dell scolded. My mandibles locked, Julian's glare froze on his face. A purple flush stained my cheeks. Julian closed his eyes, dragging a breath in as his cheeks turned rosy. 

“I didn't need to know that, Delly. Thank you,” Julian breathed. Dell glared. 

“Then get your nose out of who I date,” she grumbled. The blush burning my cheeks. “Now piss off, I'd like to speak to Val,” Julian straightened, cheeks turning tomato red. He abandoned the room without a sound, leaving me with the sleepy Dell. “Ass,” she sighed. 

“He's your brother, he's meant to be a pain in the ass,” I sighed, lowering myself beside her. “You'll be happy to know Mat'al has just taken over,” Dell's face lit up. 

“He's up?” she asked. 

“Up and working. He's CO until you get the all clear,” I said. Dell smiled, relaxing into the bed. “What about you, you're the one I'm worried about,” 

“I'll be fine. Nyryntha shut down my neural system after the cryptograph got me, but the guys here have repressed her. I just need to sleep off the effects and then I'll be walking again tomorrow. I just need to be more careful around Saboteurs,” she sighed. “Depending on how I react, my ground missions may be restricted to non-Saboteur fights. They don't know how serious it can be. I may have pain for a few days, they could floor me for weeks,” she shook her head. “We must wait and see. How is the crew?” 

“They're fine, a few bumps and bruises. I'm... sorry for leaving,” I said, mandibles sagging. Dell scowled. 

“You had to save the crew. How can I be angry at that?” she said. A smile twitched my mandibles. “You'll be happy to get back into the commander position. Sorry for forcing this all on you. I know you hate it,” she said, voice dropping. A tut slipped free, leaning on her bed as I leant closer. 

“I don't like it, but it may be necessary. I'm glad you're ok though,” I smiled. Dell smiled back. 

“Yeah, note to self, make sure Namacuix doesn't find out about you,” she sighed. A frown creased my plates. “He's maniacal, Val. Completely insane. His insanity has corrupted his Reaper and everything. He... he terrifies me. God, there's no good way to describe him, but that 'ceremonial' room he prepared for me...” she shook her head. “No, I don't really want to think about it. His reaction to Julian was bad enough. If he ever learns of you...” 

“I'll be careful, Dell. Don't worry. Just you worry about yourself for a change,” I patted her hand. She stared into the distance, eyelids flopping down. 

“How can I? Too many lives depends on me succeeding,” she sighed. “I will take a nap. Tell Mat'al I want a full report by the time I'm on my feet,” 

“Of course,” I said, kissing her forehead. A smile lit her lips. “I'll let Shepard know too,” 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, exhaustion winning the long war. The plates around my eyes tightened, a growl submerged beneath a façade of calm. The Illusive Man was dead as soon as my hands reached him. I’ll strangle the life out of him… My head shook, pushing myself to my feet. No more than ever, Dell needed my protection, or protection in general. 

Dell felt secure enough to sleep, leaving me with the chance to return to Mat’al and report. My shoulders felt lighter striding down the halls. Dell would be all right for the near future, the CO position no longer hung over my head and we could return to normality. Or, as normal as we could be. This war was draining us, a slow bleed that wore us down a little more each time. My head shook as the docks opened to me, the hum of the _Constellation_ engines ringing through the hold. The clangs of metal and wielding peaked as my feet crossed the threshold of the _Starquake_. My eyes caught sight of Shayan speaking with Mat’al, although the quarian flailing his hands with Gideon and Kala shuffling nearby. My mandibles clicked. Another complaint about the AI? The doors parted. 

“We have to go, this is crucial!” Shayan cried. “If this is true, then the entire flotilla will be in danger!”

“Shayan, we will move towards the Migrant Fleet as soon as Dell is well enough,” Mat’al grumbled. “There is nothing we can do here now. We can have Kala examine-”

“I am not letting that thing anywhere near the flotilla!” Shayan snapped. Gideon glowered, Kala remained silent by his heels. 

“Then we do nothing until Dell is back on her feet,” Mat’al ordered. Shayan whined, but the cold stare of Mat’al shut the quarian up. Mat’al’s eyes slid towards me as I stopped beside him. 

“Dell will be fine, she just needs to rest for a few days,” I said. “Something wrong with the flotilla?” 

“Kala has picked up some strange messages between the quarians here and on the flotilla, in particular on the Moreh. Something to do with abnormalities with the agriculture systems. Just as well we have an AI now, we would never have caught it,” Mat’al said. 

“AI?” a voice asked. My head snapped around, eyes landing on Raisha as she shuffled through the door. Her eyes scanned the room, the brilliant light catching the scar slicing her face diagonally in half. Her throat was a mess of criss-crossing scars. Sky blue eyes met Mat’al’s.

“Raisha! Are… how are you feeling?” I asked. Raisha frowned as her eyes flicked over me once. 

“What AI?” she asked, a loss of reverberation in her voice. Gideon shuffled, looking down to Kala as the FENRIS mech wagged the tail. Raisha’s gaze turned to Gideon, studying the boy, his new stripes and the mech before returning to Mat’al. 

“Gideon acquired an AI from Julian. Dell has allowed him to keep it so long as he can control it. Gideon and the AI are digging through the intel to cut out the noise and filter information together,” Mat’al explained. 

“Endellion has allowed it?” she asked. Mat’al nodded. Raisha blinked once, a slow movement. “Then it is all right,” she said. My mandibles sagged. 

“You’re… ok with this?” I asked. Raisha scowled. 

“We are at war, Valérien, we do not have time for pleasantries. We require every edge possible. If Endellion is comfortable with Gideon being in possession of an AI, then there is no problem,” she said. 

“Are you here to retake your position, Raisha?” Mat’al asked. Raisha shuffled, glancing around the room. 

“Not… now. I require proper training before I am comfortable to take the position from you, Mat’al,” she said. “I also need to complete the combat training,” 

“You want to go out on ground missions?” I gawked. Raisha frowned. 

“No,” she said. “There is only one ground mission I wish to partake in,” he voice dropped, venom dropping like waterfalls. “The Reapers have soured my daughter’s body. It is a mother’s duty to free their children then they otherwise cannot,” she hissed. “Innot was like Endellion at one stage, but unlike Endellion, she did not have the help or understanding to fight her Reaper. I will end it, with my own hands,” 

“As you wish, I can bring you up to speed if you like,” Mat’al said, unruffled. Raisha nodded. 

“I appreciate it, Mat’al,” Raisha said. The Reapers had made an enemy, I realised. They had stirred the darker side to Raisha. Now she wanted blood. I didn’t want to be between her and her foes. 

It took 4 days of sick and weakness before Dell was well enough to leave the _Constellation_. Shepard had received no word from the Illusive Man himself either, most of their Cerberus connections now out of reach. The turmoil was reaching breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	108. Revenant: Chapter 36

The Rosetta Nebula always reminded me of a pink firework. The blue ripples of FTL clung to the sides of the ship, swirling like dancers as the pink dust drifted past. My chin sat on my fingers, watching the data flow past my screen. A FENRIS mech trotted by, securing my gaze. It sat beside Mat'al, a female voice radiating out. Something about an opinion on some STG data. My eyes diverted. Gideon would have a few words regarding allowing the AI mech to wander without him. However, there was bigger concerns. Shayan paced behind me, hands folding as he fretted. The unescorted mech only added to his anxiety. He rambled about AIs running loose, about Saboteurs in his home. This issue could be solved with immediate effect. A control panel appeared by my fingers, Gideon's name tapped. Less than a minute later, the blond boy trotted in, bewildered. Shayan spun to begin his rant. 

"Sweetie, could you make sure that Kala has an escort at all times?" I asked. Shayan spun to face me. Gideon's eyes switched between us, a frown developing. 

"Uh, sure, no problem. Is... she causing a problem?" he asked. 

"No, no, but you'll forgive people for being jumpy around an AI without its handler nearby," I said, eyes on the monitors as we dropped out of FTL. We had arrived in the Phi Clio system. 

"And-" Shayan started. 

"And we will ensure that Kala has an escort at all times," I stressed, a glare pinning Shayan in place. "Do you understand, you two?" 

"Yes, Captain," Kala said. "I did not mean to cause any distress," My gaze returned to Shayan, who shuffled under it. Kala and Gideon concluded their business and made a hasty retreat. Shayan muttered as the pacing continued. My head shook as I stood up. 

For this mission, Val refused to let me go without him. Back in his Commander post, there was no excuse to deny him this time. He stood, armoured and ready, in the Control Ring, directing the ground crew to their equipment. Mat'al handled the XO duties, Indira would have a back seat in this case and Shayan, whether he liked it or not, was coming with us. Raisha milled around, studying Mat'al and the procedures he used. Relief was a kind word to use to describe my emotions to see her up. She would take the XO position off Mat'al soon, a few days at most. The krogan had hardened after her experience. Her kind, gentle words dead and abandoned in that canyon. Her blood demanded revenge. I was in no position to argue. She didn't question me, not too much anyway, regarding why I did things. She had learned first-hand the horror of these machines, she would not stop until they were dead. What that would do to her mental health concerned me, but I couldn’t stretch my abilities any further than they already were. 

Before me on the screen, a massive fleet spread out before me. It was impossible to count the ships as the _Starquake_ rose to join the cruising fleet of mismatched ships. My hand grabbed Shayan before dragging him towards the cockpit. In the cockpit, the radio crackled with the voices of thousands of voices. Through the din, a few words about an unknown ship approaching crept through. Shayan quivered as Lanster glanced up, flicking the radio a hologram up to his height. My head nodded to the hologram, Shayan shuffling his weight. He dragged in a breath as his eyes scanned the sensors, ships closing fast. 

"T-This is Shayan'Ernal vas Moreh nar Idenna on board the _RSS-2 Starquake_ , requesting permission to dock with the Moreh," he called. 

_"Permission granted. Welcome home, Shayan'Ernal,"_ the controller responded. 

"We require a quarantine team and security to meet us, our ship is not clean," Shayan added. 

_"Affirmative. Please proceed to Docking Cradle 42,"_ the controller said. Shayan turned to me as Lanster lined up with the large liveship. My hand patted his shoulder, a small smile on my face as we turned towards the airlock. Val already had everyone lined up. 

"We keep the ships in a sterile environment, so you must keep your helmet on at all times," Shayan said. I nodded as we stopped beside Val. 

The airlock pressurised and freed itself. They forced us to go through a 10 minute shuffle down the airlock tunnel with disinfectant coating us until even the helmet's air filters stank of the stuff. My nose wrinkled as the quarians decided that the 10 man team with me were clean. The airlock tunnel opened, granting us access to the interior of the Moreh. The ship was well kept, the windows cleaned if only with traces of condensation on the windows. Old text, whether it was quarian or not was up for debate, but the delicate writing made for wonderful art. A band of quarians greeted us, assault rifles drawn but relaxed, the safeties’ on. Shayan smiled as he shook one of their hands. 

“Dan, good to see you,” Shayan breathed. The quarian before him chuckled. 

“Shayan, welcome home. I presume this is the crew you have been travelling with. Any weapons or paraphernalia?” he asked. Shayan shuffled. 

“Weapons, yes, a few grenades. We need to keep them, though. We suspect someone is trying to hurt the fleet from the inside,” he mumbled. The security team straightened. 

“What? Why would anyone-” Dan said. 

“It’s a long story,” I cut in. The quarians swivelled. “I apologise, Captain Shaik, Shayan has been working under me for many years now. We require to speak to your captain. I cannot stress how important this for the safety of the fleet,” The quarian studied us, looking us over as he assessed the armed situation. 

“Well, Shayan wouldn’t bring anyone here if they meant harm. All right, Captain is in the rear plaza. We’ll just do a quick search of the crew before we let you go,” Dan said. I nodded, holding my arms out as a female quarian approached. After 5 minutes of pat downs and gun inspections, they let us pass. They allowed us to continue down the tight corridors until the ship opened into the main atrium. 

My eyes gawked up as the huge multi-story agriculture system towered above me. A group of quarians trudged through the greenery, although our presence attracted a crowd. Pipes weaved like brush strokes through each of the chambers, the humidity near 100%, condensation clinging to the glass. Shayan shuffled on, leading us away from the main agriculture system and the curious quarians. Looks alone couldn’t give me the information necessary for how important it was, but Shayan assured me that this was one of the larger agricultural ships. Fuck up this ship and you took out a major source of food for the quarians. The drop in their numbers would be catastrophic for the species. 

Away from the stuffy atrium, the tight corridors returned, swelled with quarians in all colours. They studied us, giving passing greetings to Shayan as they recognised him. A trail of quarians followed us as we reached an open plaza. Well, we were a ragtag group of quarians, turians, krogan, asari, humans and salarians, that was more than enough reason for a curious species like the quarians follow. The plaza's vegetation decorated the plaza, although some balconies looked unkempt with vines trailing down the sides. My eyes diverted as a quarian approached, a female decked in blue and yellow. 

"Hello, Shayan, welcome home," the female greeted. "Has your mission completed, are you returning home?" Shayan shuffled. 

"Sorry, Captain Easila, I'm not returning home for long," he said. "Ah, t-this is my Captain, Captain Easila'Beras vas Moreh, she's a friend of my fathers. T-This is Captain Endellion Shaik, she's been looking after me," Easila smiled as she turned. 

"Captain Shaik, welcome to the Moreh. Shayan has sung nothing but praise about you," Easila greeted. 

"Thank you," I coughed. "I only wish out visit was under better circumstances," I said. Easila frowned, glancing to Shayan. 

"Is something the matter?" she asked. 

"Yes, is there somewhere... more private we can discuss this," I asked, eyes scanning the swarm of quarians around us. Easila took a step back, showing to follow. 

She took us down a maze of corridors towards the stern of the ship. The quarians followed, but I hoped that where she was taking me would be quieter. Within a few minutes, she led us into a small room, the door securing behind us away from the prying quarians. The room was a small meeting room, tables and chairs surrounding the rim of the room, a scattering of tables between. Easila shut down several holograms hovering on the walls before turning back to us. My back straightened, securing my hands behind me. 

"I apologise for this, however we have noticed some strange patterns within the messages between the fleet and my crew," I started. Easila stroked the front of her mask, listening. "We are an organisation funded by the Council, we search for those who would otherwise cause death and destruction around the galaxy. Although, please do not mistake us for Spectres. I am led to believe you have had some severe problems with your agricultural systems," 

"Oh these things happen all the time," she waved a hand. "While true they have been more significant the last few times, it is nothing unusual," 

"See, this is where my expertise kicks in, Captain," I sighed. "We believe you have someone on your ship that is destroying your systems," 

"Why would someone wish to do that? We are a social people, Captain Shaik, no one would-" Easila cried. 

"Please, Captain," Shayan burst. Easila paused. "I have seen these monsters first hand. They're machines in flesh. I've seen the horrible things they do; wiping out whole colonies, destroying planetary defence systems. These things want to hurt us, Captain. Please, let us investigate," Easila studied Shayan, his shoulders hutched and eyes wide. She clucked her tongue. Her eyes scanned us, analysing our words. 

"Fine, however you will report to me before conducting any action," she said. 

"Yes, Captain, thank you," I said, bowing my head. Easila left us then to speak to the crew. While it would have been preferable to keep it quiet, word would spread soon enough. My eyes scanned the crew behind me. "Shayan, you know the crew, they'll be more open to you. Ask the usual questions, find out if the Saboteur is migrating around the fleet or not. Everyone else, examine what you can. Anything suspicious, report back," I ordered. The team saluted before leaving, excusing themselves past the small horde outside the door. 

My goal including delving into the midst of the crowd, Val attentive at my side. Our clues as to the purpose of our visit were strange malfunctions within some ships within the fleet. Sprinkler failures, water pollution, chemical contamination, environmental malfunctions. With two Saboteurs running around, it was only a matter of time before something threw the whole fleet into the abyss. We navigated to a populated plaza, my team studying some of the computer systems for the agriculture, asking questions to the workers of the system. A slow breath calmed me enough to close my eyes, to focus on the beat within my chest. The irregular rhythm soured, a name whispered on the wind. Oil slipped over my skin, sending shivers down my spine, a headache blooming like a thistle. My mind recoiled away, Nyryntha hissed, her robotic cry rattling every sense. A fist of pain rocked me like a punch. An electronic crackle that wasn't Nyryntha snarled. My lungs wheezed, my eyes finding the ceiling dead ahead, pain shuddering each nerve. My hands shook, tense and contorted, my back felt numb.

"...ear me? Dell, what happened?" Val's voice reached, the ringing in my ears dying away. My throat felt arid. 

"There's a Saboteur nearby," I wheezed. "And it knows we're here," My body trembled as Val eased me onto my knees, members of my crew rushing to my aid. "What happened?" 

"It was like something punched you, you just flew backwards and lay there as if taking a fit," Val grumbled. "Is this part of the new sensitivity problems?" 

"M-Maybe," I breathed, getting a foot under me. My knuckles turned white gripping Val's carapace. My eyes scanned the area, head reeling as the floor swayed. The Saboteur knew we hunted it, we knew it was on the ship. "Shayan, tell the captain to put the ship on lockdown. No one enters or leaves the Moreh,"

"A-Aye aye, Captain," Shayan said, shuffling away. My sense of balance returned, although my head felt fuzzy. My gaze found Val, his mandibles clicking. 

"The hunt is on," I said. He nodded. "Everyone stays on their toes, expect anything-"

My words died as the power fluttered, my feet lifting off the ground. Panic blinded me, muscles frozen as zero gravity afflicted the ship. Darkness flashed before me, decorated with little white pins of light. My breaths rasped, short and shallow, a trembling overcoming me. Val's hands found me, activating my mag-boots. My feet landed on the floor with a thud, jolting me awake. Only the sound of my ragged breathing overcoming my thundering heart filled my ears, swallowing to wet my dried throat. The trembling did not stop. Val's hands held my shoulders, a frown developing on his face as our suits pressurised. His eyes glued to my expression through the glass. My arms clutched my elbows, suppressing the shuddering. Every part of me felt cold with my blood in my toes.

The quarians broke into panic mode, their voices rankling my brain as they tried to find the source of the power failure. The situation deteriorated. A light purple tinted smoke poured from the joints between pipes of the agriculture system above our heads, dropping like a pyroclastic flow. My mag-boots clanked, taking a step back. The quarians screamed to evacuate the room, to push deeper into the living quarters. Val dragged me by the shoulders as the group piled out. Quarians within the agriculture dome above our heads clawed at the doors, their bodies masked by the thick smoke. Some had already dropped. Purple smoke clung to the bottom like a misty lake, swelling around our feet as we clanged through the doors. The armour hissed, the skin tingled. The quarians sealed the doors behind us, venting any excess smoke away. Fear forced me to do a headcount, summoning my crew to my side as my hand patted each on the shoulder to ensure they were solid. My crew were safe. A sigh released as the agriculture dome sealed off the rest of the station. We followed to the crowd to the smaller plaza. The armour coating the boots warped and wrinkled, some quarians limped without combat armour.

"Ok, what the fuck was that?" I demanded. The quarians shuffled, glancing between themselves. My teeth ground at their silence. "Well?" 

"It’s a... specialised fertiliser for our foods," Shayan mumbled. "Although, it isn't purple. The only way it becomes purple is if certain strains of bacteria got to it. Our fertiliser is sterile, bacteria breaks it down and it becomes toxic. W-We deliver it through the hydroponic systems to keep it sterile but the pipes may have failed," 

"That and the fertiliser broken down before it was in the pipes. Those pipes were corroding from the inside! We must have a leak somewhere, it's never been as vivid as that," a male said. 

"Aren't our air filters good enough to deal with it?" Val asked. 

"No, the particles are too fine. I mean, y-you all might be all right because you are in airtight suits. You just need to carry oxygen recyclers," Shayan said. "The problem comes it is… uh… corrosive,” Shayan said. He sweated under my stare. “W-When it breaks down, it starts a chemical reaction, t-the fertiliser becomes toxic and corrosive, which is why your boots are…” 

"Fantastic," I grumbled. "Is there anything beyond that agriculture room?" I asked. 

"No, nothing," Shayan said. 

"So either the Saboteur is in there or is in here with us," I said. 

"I doubt it’s in there, Captain," Shayan mumbled. "That stuff is as corrosive as sulphuric acid. Unless the Saboteur is in an airtight Reaper armour suit, they won't survive long in there," My head bobbed, eyes scanning the quarians here. 

The team split up, studying the quarians as we went for the gullet in terms of interrogation. The time for subtly had passed. Every now and then, my eyes closed to listen to the pulse, to pin point any kind of direction. Val ensured it never lasted long, a few seconds in random bursts. We didn't need the Saboteur to assault me again. Throughout the time trying to pinpoint the Saboteur, my senses wished to direct me upwards. Val and Shual flanked me as my senses directed me up a set of stairs, away from the massive crowd of hundreds of quarians. 

The crowds thinned while approaching the command centre. Was that where the Saboteur was? Pulling the strings from here? My frown deepened as eyes swivelled, hairs on the back of my neck standing to attention. My hand dropped to my Paladin, the handle giving me some form of confidence. We reached the CIC, a room with 3 tiers, the highest tier at the back of the room towards the windows. The room had about 10 quarians within it. All froze, staring at us. My eyes landed on a female quarian with her back to us, hands clamped behind her. Dull yellow cloth draped her suit, the metal on her neck starting dark by the chin before bleeding to white at her chest. My hand pulled out the Paladin, Val and Shual mimicking me. Val tripped the crew 'SOS' button. The rest of the crew would be here soon. The female turned to face me, her dark, desaturated yellow mask glinting under the orange holograms. 

My chest burst as the pulse spoke the truth, even for the 3 seconds my mind focused on it. A name whispered on the wind, a dark, sickly stinging radiating throughout my body. Janire. My eyes scanned the quarians around her, but they stood as statues. My eyes narrowed at the female quarian before me. She raised her chin. Pain flooded me, winding me. My body collapsed onto the desk, Val and Shual close behind. My scream strangled in my throat, every nerve burning until my sight failed me. A ringing in my ears deafened me to the foes around me, to what was happening. I drowned in agony, darkness piercing the white pain. It threatened to drop me into unconsciousness. My world faded from me, driven away through piercing pain. 

When my senses returned, the roar of gunfire pierced the ringing. My voice croaked, body twisting onto my side as my muscles spasmed. A foot slammed into the ground beside me, a salarian foot. Seconds later, a bloodied quarian collapsed, mask shattered and eyes rolled into the back of the skull. My eyes blinked, lifting my head as Shaul and Savanor slammed the Saboteur into the ground, Utren struggling to his feet. My teeth grit as my memories restarted, reminding me why we were here as my body rolled onto my stomach. My knees trembled as they took my weight, my sense of balance not recovered. By the time the two krogan pinned her down. Utren stormed up to her to join them. The Saboteur hissed as she raised her head. 

"The end is nigh, Advocacy!" she spat. My eyes watered as they narrowed. "The Architect has had enough. He will come for you with a force even the Enforcer cannot protect you from!"

"Then tell the Architect," I wheezed, doubling over. "To go fuck himself," The Saboteur snarled. "Kill her! Quick!" I commanded. 

Cables erupted from the Saboteur, throwing the krogan away from her. She swung, eyes locking to mine as a pistol raised. Val grabbed my arm and shoved me out the room, his shields shattering. The krogan roar deafened me as I landed on my arse outside the room, eyes spinning. Bullets soared, skimming past my shields as the sound of thundering feet echoed down the hall. My fingers twitched, reaching for the pistol but they couldn’t feel the gun, the Paladin tumbled out of my hand. The remaining crew skidded around a corner, guns primed and ready as they saw me sprawled on the floor. There was no questions asked. 

The tore over me, diving into the room. The intensity ramped up, the bullets slamming into walls and flesh alike. My knees couldn’t take my weight, forcing me to crawl to the door to watch the scene. The Saboteur tossed Savanor across the room while Utren and Shual tried to crush her between them. Val’s voice rang overhead, although he never appeared. My heart leapt. Was he down? It gave strength to my knees, pushing me up to lean on the door frame. Val sat bunkered down behind some overturned tables, the dark blood running down his mandibles, blood pooling out from some of his armour plates. 

The krogan pushed for one final offensive. Despite the cables encircling their necks, limbs and anything else the cables could get their hands on, the pure muscle of the krogan aided with the omni-blades cut through everything. The 10 indoctrinated quarians collapsed under the pure force of the team, only one crawled along the floor like a maimed animal. None of the quarians were biotic, against the members of the team that were, they became bloodstains on the walls. My eyes glued to the Saboteur as the krogan got close enough to pin her down. After the seconds ticked by, the spine pulled free with a stomach dropping squelch. My head shook as my legs hobbled. My back leaned against the wall behind me. 

"Dell?" Val asked. He limped over, a hand pressed to his side. My head shook, muscles aching. His hands supported me as the team cleaned up the final servants. Aided down the halls, my eyes studied the quarians around me. But a new sound sent my spine jittering. Sounds drifted down the hall, screams. My teeth grit. 

"Go, there's more servants down there," I ordered. The combat team, led by Phentos, raced down the hall towards the screams. My lungs wheezed. "Fuck this hurts," 

"Shual tried to get on his feet as quick as he could," Val grunted. "She floored all of us. Shual pushed through the gunfire to tackle the Saboteur, getting me on my feet. You lost consciousness a few times," My moan burned my lungs. 

"So, this is the sensitivity problem," I muttered. Val clicked his mandibles. I sighed. "All right, get everyone rounded up once the indoctrinated servants are dead. Also get Shayan to send a warning to the other ships in case this girl travelled. Are you hurt?"

"I’ll be fine, Dell. I’ve done this longer than you," Val said, finger raised to his helmet. A scowl formed, but my eyes returned to the corridors ahead.

The small plaza was carnage. At least 50 corpses littered the place, many quarians fleeing the area. Shayan spoke to the Easila, his frame trembling. His eyes lifted as we approached, my broken body settling enough to walk with only a comforting hand. My crew scattered around the plaza, helping the wounded, carrying the dead, cleaning the blood off the floor. Little things like that. We stopped before the shaken captain, unable to make sense of the last few minutes. 

"Captain, how is everything?" I asked. 

"I-I don't know," Easila stuttered. "They... They just shot people, clawing at them, strangling them. What happened?" 

"Did Shayan explain?" I asked. The captain nodded. "We killed the Saboteur, once the Saboteur died, all its thralls go wild. Was the Saboteur a member of your crew? Female, dull yellow cloth and a dark yellow mask? I saw her in the CIC," Easila shuddered. 

"That sounds like... Akagane'Iro vas Nenil. S-She was born on this ship, she came to visit and help us with our agricultural system after transferring to the Nenil, a-another agricultural ship," she said. 

"She... was in another agricultural ship?" I asked. "Can your engineers scan your ship systems to make sure everything is functional?" 

"Ah, well that's the problem," Shayan shuffled, My eyes narrowed. "W-We can't access the consoles," 

"Excuse me?" I said. 

"W-We've tried everything but w-we can't access anything. All the controls are locked a-and we are getting readings that suggest the air tight lockdown on the agricultural dome is failing. T-The doors are melting away, we can’t release the neutralising chemicals," Shayan said. My jaw popped. 

"So the Saboteur did more than just fuck with the fertiliser... no one can get access to the controls?" I asked. Shayan shook his head. My tongue clucked. Without intervention, that corrosive 'fertiliser' would consume the whole ship. Not only would the quarians lose tons of food, but also a huge ship with all the agriculture already set up for growth. That and 700 quarians would lose their home. How could one break through computer… Well, this was a good opportunity for a test. My finger raised to my helmet. 

"Shaik to Delern, do you read?" I called. "I need you to bring Gideon on board the Moreh," Shayan's eyes widened, understanding. 

"Captain, you can't let a-" he cried. 

"Who is the captain here, Shayan?" I snapped. Shayan froze, quivering.

 _"Roger, will be a few minutes,"_ Mat'al responded. 

My arms folded, staring down Shayan as he paced, hands fidgeting. Val waved a hand as he abandoned my side, saying he would go to the airlock to lead them over here. Alarms bleated through the air, but the engineers here continued to battle for control of the systems. As the threat of corrosive smoke increased, a group of 3 armed quarians arrived with Veracia and Gideon. Val did not appear. My heart fluttered. The blond boy turned his gaze to mine, eyes wide as Kala strutted by his side. My back straightened as the group stopped before me. Couldn’t worry about Val, there were more important things to worry about.

"We've got a situation here. The ship's systems are out with the engineers’ control. We have a corrosive substance that is breaking containment and we need it sorted. Your mission is to recover the computer systems, release the chemicals to counteract the corrosive chemical and assess how far the corruption has spread in the fleet. You get bonus points for removing the chemicals from the ship," I said. Gideon shuffled. 

"A-All ri- I-I mean, Yes ma'am. Where are the consoles?" he asked. I nodded my head, leading the boy with Shayan hovering like a hawk towards the narrow corridors near the CIC. Inside one room, 30 quarians fought with the systems to gain controls, any control. Gideon approached one console, examining the errors that cropped up. Kala sat by his heel. Gideon murmured under his breath, I knew Kala's voice rung in his ear as he examined the code and behaviour. His hands danced over the keys. Whatever the console threw up drew his eyebrows down. 

"Flashing the VI core will clear this. There is a worm creating junk data that is corrupting the systems," he said. "If we flash the VI core, it'll give me enough time to get a foot inside the firewall before the junk data overwhelms the server again. From there, I can protect several cores to allow basic processing to counteract it," he said. 

Shayan shuffled, eyes turning down to a console beside him. He sighed, reaching over to it. A minute later, the computer screens flashed, contorting as the server reset. Once back online, Gideon's hands tapped on his console, eyes on the screen. A small smirk lifted his lips as the data scrolled past the screen. The minutes ticked by, the threat of breached containment growing. His console vanished. An alarm sounded, screens showing that some kind of spray soaked the agricultural dome, the corrosive smoke fizzling. A new command line appeared before Gideon, eyebrows drawn down as he focused. Kala, attentive at his side, assessed the conditions without connecting to the fleet. Perhaps this was training for him. Engineers celebrated as basic controls returned. Then the venting system kicked in, releasing the substance out of the ship. Gideon swiped the console away, moving onto the next task. Looks like he got his bonus points. He frowned. 

"Looks like this virus installed itself on at least 3 other ships," he said. "I can create an anti-virus to uproot it, but let me just make sure there is nothing connected to it," he said, mumbling near the end. My arms folded, raising a brow to Shayan as the quarian refused to meet my gaze. After a few minutes, he nodded. "All right, I think I got it. It had a few subroutines that would’ve tripped some huge venting processes – which they wrote in such a terrible manner I’m amazed it works – but I’ve got that sorted. I’ll run this through the system here to make sure it does nothing weird as a beta. Here I still have control to flash the core if something happens and interrupt the commands," he explained. He leaned back, studying the console commands as it zoomed past. A minute later he grinned. "And one targeted anti-virus done. Though I need permission from the administrator to spread it," 

"I will speak with the Admirals. Give us a copy," Easila said, opening her omni-tool. Gideon opened his own, transferring the code. Easila blinked at it. "My this is... not like any code I've seen before," 

"It's one of the most basic forms of programming out there, not organic friendly but it is much more powerful and easier to target if you can understand how," Gideon shrugged. 

"I see. I shall see about getting this distributed. Thank you, Captain. You... may have just saved hundreds or thousands of lives," Easila said. 

"All part of the job," I said. "Gideon, finish up here and get back on the ship. We need to clean up,"

"A-Aye, aye," Gideon said, returning to the console. 

Shayan stayed with Gideon throughout his time on the ship, but his complaints remained to himself. Despite my near miss, I still helped to carry the dead Saboteur's remains back to the ship. The quarians wished to bury it through their ways, but we convinced them that for the sake of the fleet, we had to take it. With the body aboard the _Starquake_ , Shayan said his goodbyes to the crew. The Migrant Fleet vanished behind us. My hands yanked the claustrophobia away as the helmet dropped to the ground of my room, my hair tangled and soaked from sweat. Before my body could relax, to recover from the Saboteur attack, a message from the med bay arrived, the words turning my blood cold. The ship blurred past me as my feet stepped over the threshold to the med bay, eyes finding Val lying on a bed. His head lifted as he heard the door, but upon seeing my frown, it dropped back down, a groan escaping. I turned to Saere. 

"The commander will be fine, Captain," Saere said. "He's had a blood transfusion, I’ve treated all of his wounds and he just has to take it easy for the next few days," her words didn’t settle my fluttering heart.

"Thank you," I said. My gaze swung to Val. I approached him, arms folded over my chest. "Did I read that right, Commander Autillin?” I said. He closed his eyes at the formal title. “You _covered_ me with yourself when the Saboteur downed us and fired at us?" Val glowered. 

"You couldn't move, your shields failed and they would have killed you. I have tech armour and biotics for a reason," he grumbled. 

"Yes and now you have 32 bullet wounds, needed a blood transfusion to deal with the blood loss and your implants are on the brink of overloading," I said. Val rolled his eyes. 

"The things we do for love," he said. My scowl deepened, leaning on the edge of the bed. "You're alive, that's all I care about," 

"Oi, I'm meant to be the one protecting you lot," I sighed. Val raised a brow plate. 

"And someone needs to protect you," he smirked. "I volunteer as tribute," My head flopped to the mattress, Val chuckling beside me. It was impossible to deal with this creature, he was more stubborn than me! Val’s hand rubbed my shoulders. “I’ll be fine. You worry about everything else for now,” 

“Easy for you to say, you just have to lie on your fat arse for a few days,” I grumbled. He smirked. “Saere, make sure he remembers what happens when he does stupid shit like this,” Saere chuckled. 

“Aye, aye,” she said. Val scowled as my will forced me to my feet. It was time to return to my duties despite my desire otherwise. 

The effects of the specialisation still stuck like a grease. Random twinges of pain, nerves spasm for no reason. My hand flexed at the thought of it. One quarian remained, so it was best to get the hell away from the fleet until I recovered. My time on the battlefield may have come to an abrupt stop. A sigh trickled out. Not how I wanted to ‘retire’ from this war with the Saboteurs, but the crew needed their captain, that was blatant. As I approached my room to clean up the armour scattered on the floor, Raisha stepped free from her room. My back straightened. Raisha bowed her head. 

“Endellion, a moment if I may,” she asked. 

“What do you need?” I replied. Raisha’s eyes diverted for a time, staring down the hall. They returned after a moment. 

“If Mat’al is ready, I will be ready to resume my position in the next day,” she said. “I was afraid everything would be the same; the same mistakes, the same backwards procedures. Mat’al has shown me much over the past few days. I would like to put it into practice,” she said. 

“Already?” I said, jaw slackening. “Well, of course, if you wish. It will be good to be a full complement again,” 

“My thoughts exactly. I overheard the ground crew, it appears you are more sensitive than anticipated to the Saboteurs,” she said. My mouth twisted down. “Fret not, we will deal with it. Perhaps we can block or minimise the effects. In the meantime, I will speak with Mat’al to arrange a hand over. And before I forget, I believe Shepard is trying to contact you,” 

“Shepard?” I echoed. “What the hell could Shepard want?” 

“I do not know, Endellion. He refused to speak to anyone but you. I suggest you call him otherwise Marshal shall bother us all until the end of time,” she hinted as she turned down the hall, vanishing into the elevator. My frown deepened as my legs carried me onwards towards my room and towards the awaiting call with Shepard.

The computer rang as a call came in, destroying the still of the room. Mar bounced to get my attention, but it was not required. My hand batted the drone away as I sat on the chair, fingers already connecting the call. Once accepted, it connected. My fingers interlaced to take the weight of my chin, staring at the screen before me. A flash later, Shepard’s face appeared, lips turned down, eyes bagged. My eyebrows dropped a notch. Shepard offered a tired smile. 

“Dell,” he greeted. 

“Shepard, you seem eager to get in contact with me,” I said. Shepard snorted. 

“You can say that. I’m tying up loose ends,” Shepard said with a shrug. 

“For what?” I frowned. 

“We’re ready to hit the Collector base,” he said. My heart thumped. “But it’s a suicide mission, so I’m making sure nothing is outstanding before I go,” 

“Suicide mission?” I said with a raised eyebrow. “Shepard, you’re coming back. Even death couldn’t hold you,” 

“As everyone else has said,” he chuckled. “I’m not willing to risk it though. So I’d thought I’d call you. I have to make sure my favourite red head survived that weird Reaper shit,” A snort burst out. 

“I won’t survive it, Shepard. It’ll just catch up with me sooner or later. But I’m more curious about this hit on the Collectors you are doing,” I said. Shepard shrugged. 

“We got a Reaper IFF from that dead… sorry, insane Reaper,” he waved a hand. “So we can traverse the Omega 4 Relay near Omega without fear of breaking apart by whatever is on the other side. Unfortunately, the Collectors made a strike against us and kidnapped the entire crew apart from Joker. We are going after them and destroying the damn place,” Shepard said. 

They were going for the Collector homeworld, where the Architect lives, where they created the Saboteurs. The only place for answers; how they made us, how the wiring inside us worked, how to detect us from a distance. Everything lay in that damn base. And Shepard planned to blow the damn thing up? It was a suicide mission, as he described it, but if there was even a chance… we needed that data. We needed it without question. The answer to everything lay in that base. The key to the future survival for everyone was on that base! Would Shepard be able to…? No, he would just blow the damn thing up. He wouldn’t care about the data on it. 

“I want to come,” I said. Shepard’s expression dropped. 

“Forget it,” he said. “You have a family, a future, Saboteurs to kill-” 

“Shepard, that base was where every Saboteur was created, where my current body was created,” I said. “The information stored there is invaluable. If you plan to blow it up, I plan to salvage what data I can. We need to know how we work, how to spot a Saboteur from a distance. We need that information, Shepard,” 

“Then I’ll get it for you,” he growled. 

“Shepard, you’ve got your crew to save and a base to explode. Besides, I have a few questions for the Architect. I know he’s there,” I pressed. Shepard grit his teeth. 

“It’s a suicide mission-” he tried. 

“And you’ve not died in a single one yet. Not Elysium, not Ilos, you even rose from the dead,” I said, folding my arms. “I am coming. I have to,” Shepard popped his jaw. “Shepard, without that information, there is no future for my family. Even if I die, the data could save Gideon, could help win the war and give him a chance at a normal life without the fear of Reapers raining terror over our heads,” Shepard’s hands clenched into fists, jaw tight. His tongue clucked. 

“And your crew?” he asked. 

“Will remain here. My crew is back to a full compliment. There is nothing to fear,” I said. Shepard ran a hand through his hair, hands clamped behind his head. 

“You’re sure about this?” he asked. I nodded. A sigh escaped him. “Fine. Meet us on Omega in 3 days’ time. You’re not here, we leave without you,” 

“Done. I’ll see you then,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Fact Sheet, Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	109. Revenant: Chapter 37

The sights of Omega stained the _Starquake_ red. Even from here, crates of drugs swapped hands and vanished into ships to disappear into the stars. Further down the dock, the _Normandy_ would appear to whisk me away on a suicide mission. The bustle of the ship around me hummed, but the activity was not as hectic as normal. With everyone on shore leave, few remained on the ship. While Omega wasn’t the best place for shore leave, the crew refused to waste the opportunity. It would be my only chance, but I had some… things to do before then. My gaze tore away from the sights of Omega. The echoes of my feet on the empty hall of the Command Quarters sent jitters down my spine. My hand raised, rapping on Gideon’s door. The doors parted. 

“Gideon, may I… what the hell are you doing?” I asked. Gideon froze, a sheepish smile on his face, his head lodged inside a dented metal box and the remains of an old computer lay strewn across his room. He winced as a stray circuit board landed on his head, cutting his cheek. A blush burned as he noticed my scowl. “Enjoying yourself?”

“V-Very much so!” he laughed, albeit with a nervous undertone. “W-What’s up?” 

“I would like to have a little word with Kala, if possible,” I said. 

“Of course, Captain. What do you need?” Kala asked, trotting over. Gideon shifted his eyes between us. I nodded my head to the door, watching the mech cross the threshold before frowning at Gideon. 

“And we will have a word about how you are getting these little ‘presents’, Gideon,” I warned. He whined as the door closed. The FENRIS mech followed me up the hall into my room without a word, sitting once the doors secured. My fingers tapped my omni-tool, turning off the sensors in the room, Lanster’s microphone the first on the list. 

“I have a favour, Kala,” I said. Kala tilted her head to the side. “And you can consider this your final ‘test’ to see how trustworthy you are. I have a covert mission for you, which means Gideon doesn’t learn of this. Do you understand?”

“I do. What do you require of me?” Kala said. 

“I will join Shepard on a mission to the Collector Base, ETA 4 hours. I will require to have you with me to mine as much data as possible from the base and transmit it back here or to the _Constellation_ before either Shepard blows the base up or we die. This is a suicide mission, to give you fair warning,” I said. The light on Kala’s face flashed. 

“C-Captain, with all due respect, I do not think this is a wise idea,” she said. My eyebrow rose. “I-I mean, if you were to die, w-what of the Saboteurs?” 

“Raisha assumes command and finishes the job,” I said. “The data there is too valuable to lose and Shepard is planning to blow the damn thing up,” Kala blinked, processing my words. 

“I understand. Although if the information given by the _Normandy_ is correct, I will require a powerful transmitter to transmit the data from the galactic core. I could piggyback onto the _Normandy_ although I feel the AI onboard that ship may take offence. The alternative would be to set up a transmitter on the base. We have such transmitters in the cargo hold that are simple to set up. I would require my server sleeve and omni-tool to complete this task with any speed, however. Gideon has improved it since its original design so in theory, I can transmit about 2 terabytes a second, depending on the encryptions on the Collector Base. Although, we will need to take into account gravitational distortions from the black holes and solar-” 

“Kala,” I interrupted. Kala paused. “I am not Gideon, you’re going into depths that go above my head. I’ll leave it to you to figure it out, but I will have this transmitter set up. I will speak to Gideon about getting your omni-tool and sleeve,” 

“Understood. I will say nothing to Gideon either. However, should the worse come to pass, I will keep a copy of myself here so I can continue to aid Gideon,” she said. 

“I appreciate it, Kala. Thank you,” I said. My hand tapped at my omni-tool, activating the sensors in the room before opening the door. I escorted Kala down the hall to Gideon’s room. Gideon glanced over as he stuck a plaster on his cheek. “Gid, I need to borrow some of Kala’s equipment,” Gideon frowned, glancing to Kala. “Her omni-tool and server sleeve to be more specific,” 

“Well… you’re not taking her-” he said. 

“No, I’m not,” I sighed. “I’d rather avoid having you throw shit at me again if I can avoid it,” Gideon flushed. “No, I need to borrow her for a while. Think of this as her final test to prove her loyalty,” 

“O-Oh! Ok!” he started, blinking. He snapped the omni-tool off, pulling the sleeve off his arm. He passed them over. “its elasticated circuitry, so it should fit even a krogan,” he puffed his chest out. I shook my head, a small smile forming. 

“You will make the Council worry one day, Gideon. You’ll give the Spectres a run for their money,” I said. Gideon smirked. 

“They’ll never catch me. Not with Kala with me,” he grinned down at Kala. 

“We are assuming you learn to duck, yes?” Kala drawled. Gideon glared.

“I can duck!” he snapped. Kala beeped. Gideon fumed. “Can to!” 

“Didn’t see an awful lot of that with your training with the Commander,” she noted. 

“Screw you little Miss Can’t-Play-Board-Games,” he retorted. Kala twitched. 

“If your board games followed basic logic, such as chess, then yes, I can play it. However, this forsaken reliance on chance is outrageous,” she grumbled. 

“She’s still sore she can’t beat me at monopoly,” Gideon smirked. 

“it isn’t even how a true monopoly works! You don’t need random cards to aid or hinder you in-” Kala argued. 

“I’m just going to leave you two to it,” I waved a hand. They failed to heed my words, already deep in their arguments about organics and their obsession with chance and risk. 

Out of the room, I turned to my omni-tool once more, a list forming of things to do before I left. Over the past few days, trying to tie up loose ends proved to be a pain in the ass. Who knew I had so many. Drinks with Mat’al, the chats with Raisha, the pranks with Indira, the engineering lessons with Shayan and spending as much time as possible with Gideon and Val without trying to raise suspicions. Easier said than done. With Val back on his feet, although not back into active duty, he assumed my sudden demand for his attention was because of his injuries and not because I was planning on running off on a suicide mission. But everything was set. Apart from one thing. Well, two if you included the transmitter but that would come later. In my room, tucked under the desk, my armour, guns and equipment lay ready for deployment, sitting in their cases. Kala’s server sleeve and omni-tool tool joined a box. Now to figure out how to escape Val’s keen ears during the night. The only way to sneak past the man was to drug him, as much as it hurt me to admit it. 

The plan was ready, I had to wait another hour before I could deploy it. My legs powered me down the hall to the elevator. Most of the crew had asked for the night off to go clubbing or something. The remaining skeleton crew would mull around the upper floors or be in bed. It left my escape route open. In the cargo hold, I found the bulky transmitter in a case the same size as my armour one in the back of the room. With only a niggling worry about Lanster catching me on the cameras, I fled the cargo hold to my room to add it to the growing pile of equipment to transport. All of this had to go out in one load, somehow. My head shook as I prepared the final trap to ensure my escape from the _Starquake_ , my heart fluttering. Two glasses clinked on the table with coloured bottoms, one red and the other blue to warn which amino-acid it was. Due to the ‘no alcohol’ policy forced upon me – apart from when Mat’al smuggled me some – the glasses filled with juice instead. Orange and whatever this damn turian fruit Val was partial to. The cameras burned into my back as my omni-tool raised, tapping at the controls until the camera feeds froze for a minute. Long enough to add a few drops of a colourless liquid to Val’s. My skin crawled, my heart wishing to punch my face in for it. The betrayal felt too real. The bottle vanished into a drawer. Seconds after putting the glasses on the bedside table, the doors parted. 

“Urg, you’d think being off sick and with shore leave ongoing I’d get a break from my job,” Val grumbled. A lump formed in my throat. 

“No rest for the wicked,” I said. My eyes met Val’s, the emerald eyes narrowed, examining my half-smile. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. My smile faltered. 

“I… don’t know,” I sighed. “This… isn’t how I imagined retiring from combat,” Val scowled. 

“Retirement? Nice try, Shaik,” he smirked. “we have plenty of other battles that don’t involve Saboteurs,” he crossed the distance, hands on hips. “We still have Cerberus and indoctrinated servants to deal with,” 

“Don’t remind me,” I grumbled. “I’ve been stabbed in the back one time too many. I just wish I never ran into that damn cryptograph,” 

“We’ll adjust,” he said, pulling me into a hug. “You must, you’ve got me running you off your feet,” he smirked at my scowl. 

“Gideon’s worse,” I said, rolling my eyes and my fingers intertwined with his, pulling him towards the bed. His chuckle sent shivers down my back. “Don’t get any ideas, Mr,” I warned, turning to face him. Not until I look at those bullet wounds,” 

“They’re fine, Dell. Spirits, it’s like you’ve not heard of military medical advancements,” Val scowled. My brow raised. “I’ve been in the army longer than you, sweetie, I think I know what I – urmph – am talking about,” he grunted as I shoved him onto the bed. My arms folded, frown forming. He smirked. “However, I won’t say no to a strip search,” 

“Ha!” I chortled. “That what you said to Satrino?” I asked. Val flushed, mandibles clicking. 

“Hilarious,” he grumbled. 

Laughter bubbled as my knees touched the soft duvet, hands easing his uniform free. Small, purple hued spots dotted the copper plates and brown skin, but accelerated healing had closed the wounds. The rough skin scratched my forehead when it flopped to his chest. Val’s hand toyed with my hair, letting it slip through his fingers. The wounds had closed, the skin still had swelling to deal with, but nothing serious. His metallic scent drafted into my lungs. This turian had done everything possible to keep me safe, even putting himself in danger for me. My mind drifted to the suicide mission, to the drug in his drink. My fingers clenched, hands shaking against his chest. His hand combed down the back of my head, easing my chin up.

When my head rose, he captured me in a kiss. His other hand took my trembling fist, coaxing each finger apart while he distracted me with a flurry of kisses. My eyes squeezed shut, a bubble of emotions swelling like the red tide. My arms threw themselves around his neck, dragging him closer. It was impossible to stop the eventual advancement. Every sensation, every sound, I savoured. The upcoming suicide mission was forgotten for a time, lost in the arms of turian. His gaze captured me, engrossing me in his eyes as we listening to our thundering hearts. His arms supported his weight, keeping his rough skin off me. While my skin had adjusted to him, some parts still broke out in a rash if not careful. His head flopped on top of mine, a smirk growing. My lips pressed a kiss to his jaw before a laden arm reached for the two glasses, our throats parched. Val chuckled. 

“Well prepared tonight,” he noted. 

“After the last few nights, I thought you might have some… additional energy,” I said, passing his glass. Sheer stubbornness tore my fingers from the glass. “Besides, we always forget water,” Val chuckled as he eased himself off me, raising the glass. 

“You thought right,” he said, gulping down the juice. “And you broke out my favourite. What did I do to deserve this?” I scowled as I sipped the orange. 

“I have to spoil you every now and then, you saved me from some nasty bullet wounds,” I said. He clicked his mandibles, a smugness overcoming him. 

“And you scolded me before,” he chuckled. A frown formed on my lips. 

“Don’t do it again,” I warned. He laughed as he snuggled closer, enjoying the company. 

We lay there, listening to the drive core hum around us, feeling our heartbeats settle back into a normal rhythm. Throughout it all, my teeth clamped my tongue still. The minutes ticked by, my mind to restless to even doze. Half an hour passed before Val dozed off, snuggling into bed. My fingers traced his mandibles, his hot breaths brushing past my face. The remaining 15 minutes to ensure he was asleep tore my heart open. What kind of lover drugged their partner? No matter how I tried to reason it, it soiled my soul. My lips pressed a kissed to his forehead, the turian falling deeper into sleep. My feet touched the floor, slipping off the bed and cross the room to the desk. Kala’s omni-tool lit up on my arm, the yellow interface blinding me. 

“Kala, kill the security feeds. Are the halls and docking area clear?” I whispered. 

“They are, Captain,” Kala said. The camera in the corner of the room snapped off. Wary that Val would wake, dressing in the armour to save carrying a third case felt like balancing on the edge of a diving board. My guns and equipment snapped to their slots, the transmitter carried in a handy case. With my armour on, my full equipment could sit in their spots without another case, leaving me with just the transmitter. A fortunate discovery. Val remained out for the count. With one backwards glance to Val sleeping behind me, I slipped from the room. 

The silence settling over the _Starquake_ cast an eerie shiver down my legs. Despite calling this place home for years now, walking the halls did not comfort me. It may be the last time I saw them. Doubt dug deep. Was it worth it; drugging Val, abandoning Gideon, driving my brother to the edge and losing his own private war? The information on that base was too valuable, but was it worth my family? My head shook, feet forcing me on. Most of the crew had left to go clubbing, a handful took the chance for some early shut-eye. The few that remained wouldn’t be in the CIC and the flight crew would not be on deck, not in dock. At midnight, it wasn’t uncommon to have people traversing the floors, thus my use of the elevator would disturb no one. On the CIC deck, the echoes of my feet rang down the halls. My muscles tensed with each second. Glimmers of doubt assaulted me once more as the airlock loomed up. They only worsened once outside the ship. Swallowing the lump building in my throat proved to be more difficult than expected. After crossing the threshold of the dock, Kala’s omni-tool lit up. 

“I have reinstated the security systems, Captain. I hope you do not mind me hacking your ear piece,” she said. 

“No, its fine,” I said. “Thank you,” I added as I pressed down the hall. 

10 minutes later, after meandering through the maze of red, rust, dank and neon, the _Normandy_ gleamed in the distance. My legs powered on, determined to get on board and away before the doubt grew any further and change my mind. The docks of Omega remained busy as the drug dealers and human traffickers started their shift. They eyed me up, but my murderous expression and guns kept them at bay. The airlock of the _Normandy_ rose before me, my gateway to potential death. My feet faltered at the threshold. My mind turned to Val, the man who had captured my heart and had held me through so many nightmares. Gideon, the boy who showed me what real terror was. My teeth grit as my stubbornness forced me inside. Have to get that data, have to get that data! The wait for decontamination felt like an eternity, doubt gnawing at an exponential rate. Reality’s hammer crashed into me with every second. My mood did not improve once inside. 

“I hoped you would change your mind,” Shepard said as my eyes landed on him overlooking the galaxy map. My shoulders rolled back. 

“Yeah, well then you have all the more motivation to bring everyone back then,” I said, putting a hand on my hip. Shepard eyed the metal case in my hand with a frown. “Transmitter, it has the _Starquake_ and _Constellation_ coordinates plugged into it. Just in case,” 

“Better safe than sorry,” he muttered. “Joker, we’re ready, let’s go,” 

_”Aye, aye, Commander,”_ Joker said. The ship trembled, the engines warming up as the start-up procedures began. The _Normandy_ disengaged with a thud. My heart thundered, the realisation I might not come back battering me like a bulldozer… The _Normandy_ swung out, a faint glimpse of the _Starquake’s_ rotary captured in Omega red. My eyes diverted, heart pining for my family. 

“How long do we have before we reach the relay?” I asked. 

“An hour at most,” Shepard said. 

“I have prep to do, I’ll be back on deck soon, I just need to find somewhere quiet,” I said, diverting to the elevator. The layout of this new ship had changed more than suspected when the crew desk appeared, but with the crew gone, those that remained had taken the helm, leaving most of the rooms empty. I found myself in an observation room, the pin points of stars decorating the darkness of space. My jaw tightened as I lowered myself onto a chair, flexing my hand once the transmitter sat on the ground. My finger touched Kala’s omni-tool, the AI bringing a screen up. 

“I… need you to record a message, Kala,” I said. “I… haven’t appreciated this as much as I should have,” 

“The CO can return you to Omega. He seems keen for you to do so,” Kala said. My head shook, shaking off the tension building in my neck. 

“No, no, I have to do this. There’s too much at stake,” I said. Kala beeped, opening a recording program. My teeth chewed my cheek, struggling to think of the words to say. What could you say to someone when you may die? Oh God, this was a suicide letter. My hands scrubbed my face, a tremble overtaking me. Fuck, I did not think this through, did I? Death would come, sooner rather than later, but that didn’t help. My hands rubbed my lips, mind rattling through a billion words a second to find something, anything, to say to those near and dear should something happen. My eyes squeezed shut, finger tapping record. 

“Well, I didn’t think I would go out with… no, fuck it, that’s horrible,” I winced, cancelling it. To hear that while mourning… no, no, bad start. My finger tapped record again. 6 attempts later and it became apparent that starting off light hearted didn’t work. My breath gushed out, resigned as my finger hit record.

“There’s… no easy way to begin one of these, as I’m finding out. I’ve done a lot of stupid stuff in my life but this takes the biscuit. If you are listening to this then… then Shepard fucked up. Or I fucked up, we’ll see. Plenty of time for both,” My head shook, hand scrubbing my face. “I suppose there are worse ways to go, I mean, with luck I can get as much data as possible to help you guys fight these Reapers. I’ve reached the point where my war with Nyryntha is reaching a close. Hell, I can’t even go into combat with Saboteurs now without people ready to haul my ass out. I just I hope I succeed, making whatever pain I’ve forced you all to go through worth it, even in a small way. 

“Whatever happens, if I’m no longer here, if this mission kills me, I need you all to push on. Finish what I started, no, what we started. At time of recording, there are 26 Saboteurs unknown to us. Maybe with the data I collect, we’ll have the identities of the others but we have to assume worst case scenario here. I’m hoping that after this, another Saboteur will be dead, but if you are listening to this, then 2 are dead. Guess we won’t have to worry about my long term health but… I’m blabbing, sorry. I… what the hell can you say those you care about, last words knowing you’ll be neck deep with grief, with anger with God knows what? I mean… I guess I can start with raising a glass to Mat’al. I’ll out a good word in for you, although knowing Zarhall, he’s beat me to it. Thank you… for everything. Go easy on Gid, you know what he’s like. Indira, for fuck sake, don’t go mental. In any sense. You’ve put a lid on your bounce metre and I hope you keep it. You seem happier with it capped at least. Sorry I can’t treat you to another drink though, the ball and chain kinda put a stop to that, although it was my fault. Shayan, keep your chin up. You are improving, you are getting more confident and comfortable. Shit, you’re even arguing with me. Normally, that’s a bad thing but in this case it shows you are finding your courage. Keep going and… don’t get too upset with Kala. She’s… helping me beyond words right now. Gideon’s done a good job teaching her. 

“Ray, sorry I can’t help you with Innot. Sorry I made you go through all of that shit. I’m glad to see you on your feet again, to see you pushing on. Don’t burn yourself out though, revenge is a double edged sword. I don’t want you to become a shell of your former self. Val… Val you pain in the ass turian, I… I have no words that can express what you’ve done for me, what you mean to me. I hope I’ve done enough to show you that, and I hope you can forgive me for… spiking your drink,” my voice quivered, a bubble of emotion clambering up my throat. Was that the last time I would see him? Drugged on the bed? “I… I couldn’t find any other way of sneaking away without waking you. Dammit, you wake up every time I go to the bathroom for fuck sake, how would I be able to put armour on and sneak out? Please know, from the bottom of my heart, that there isn’t enough words to thank you for what you’ve done for me. But for God sake, I don’t want to hold you back,” I trembled, tears dropping on my quivering hands. My voice pitched with the swelling emotions. “If you find someone else, don’t let me stop me, please don’t let me chain you. I want you to be happy, wherever you find it. Please… for me. 

“Gid… Gid I don’t even know where to start. I know… I know I’m not the best mother, I know I’ve fucked up more times than I can count. I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into this, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you more often, especially with Sitoln, I’m sorry for… for the whole Kala incident. There are so many times I… should’ve listened to you. Fuck, I have a problem listening to you, don’t I? But despite all of that, you’ve… you’ve come out good. I don’t know what your life was like before we found you, but you’ve grown into someone who I couldn’t be prouder of. Dammit, if you made me any prouder, I’d burst. Keep going with your piloting, keep going with your computer… programing, hacking thing you do. I trust you know what you’re doing with Kala, I trust she’ll keep you safe, she’s already done more times than I realise. I’m sorry I’m not… not being there to see you grow up. But you’ll be a damn fine man, and don’t let Julian keep you down… ah fuck, speaking of which, don’t tell him about my death. Delay it as much as possible. I… you need all the allies you can get. Tell him… clone me and pretend I’m in a coma or something. If he knows I am dead, Palalrian wins. But if he finds out but he’s still himself… tell him to beat the Reapers. Then I’ll forgive him for all the shit he put me though.

“I’m proud of you all, and it has been an honour to know and work alongside you all. Go kick some Reaper ass for me,” I finished, stopping the recording. My hands rubbed my eyes, my lap soaked from tears. A ragged breath staggered into my lungs, hiccups rattling me. Tear soaked eyes stung as I shook myself out, unhooking a bottle of water and splashing myself in the face. The cold water settled some of the shaking. “Did you get all of that, Kala?”

“I did, Captain. What would you like me to do with it?” she asked. 

“Send it to the _Starquake_ , but put it on a delay, just in case I come back,” I said. 

“I’ll set it to play in a week. That should be sufficient,” Kala replied. I nodded as my gaze found the stars, finding time to calm myself. By the time the redness in my eyes died, the relay was upon us. My shoulders rolled, pushing myself to my feet and returning to the CIC, transmitter in hand. Now wasn’t the time for tears. It was time to give my family hope for the war ahead. 

Veins popped on Shepard’s neck, jaw clenched so tight the teeth crunched. His hands clenched the back of Joker’s chair with white knuckles. A blunt knife could cut the air. My eyes scanned the screens, stopping beside Shepard as the orange relay lit the space before us. Sirens blared in the cockpit as warnings surrounding the relay warned us of the impending doom. Joker waved a hand, silencing them, glancing to Shepard with a nod. 

“Punch it, Joker,” Shepard ordered. 

“Aye, aye, approaching Omega 4 Relay,” Joker cracked his fingers hands dancing over the controls. My skin danced, tingles pricking my skin until the muscles twitched. Within seconds, a spasm held me, air punched from my lungs. Shepard swung to face me as I doubled over, wheezing for air. 

“Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged,” EDI called. 

_”Commander, the drive core’s just lit up like a Christmas tree,”_ Jacob called over the intercom. 

“That’s not the only thing glowing,” Shepard breathed. My teeth clattered as my muscles twitched, shaken hands ripping a glove off. Every vein glowed like strobe lights. My eyes snapped to my reflection in the window, a blue light vaporising my image. 

“I-I’m fine,” I clenched. “It doesn’t hurt. I-I just can’t c-control m-my body,” My eyes squeezed shut, my spine radiating heat beyond comfort levels.

 _”Perhaps the Reapers armed Saboteurs with IFFs. Most likely reacting to Omega 4 Relay,”_ Mordin said. Shepard grabbled my shoulders, lowering me to the ground.

“Drive core electrical charge reaching critical levels,” EDI warned. Joker popped his jaw. 

“Rerouting. I swear, if we could’ve used Dell for the IFF instead of the ship, we’d be a little more staffed,” Joker muttered. My teeth knocked together. 

“S-Sorry,” I said. 

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t’ know and we’re stressed,” Shepard said, hands back on Joker’s seat as we swung to soar beside the relay. The amber sparkles reached for us, the charge sending every hair to point before we surged forward. It kicked my stomach back, hands clenching my upper arms for support. 

“Brace for deceleration,” EDI said. Oh great… My shaking feet found a rib on the floor, pressing against as hard as my uncontrollable body could muster. The ship thumped to a stop, but not for long. Joker swore and the _Normandy_ swerved upwards, upsetting my already stressed stomach. As bile rose, the tingling eased, the glow receding and control returned. My hands gripped a metal beam. The ship smoothed out, gliding around whatever made Joker freak out. 

Too late to turn back now. 

My feet found the strength to push me up, hands still on the metal beam. An accretion disc of destroyed ships met my gaze. A black hole, surrounded by the brilliant yellow hue of suns swallowed whole by the monster, dominated the horizon. Millions of ships, some of such strange designs they couldn’t have been recent, floated around us, wrecks. One ship caught my eye, in the far distance but the shape was unmistakable, the size colossal. 

“Well, I think I know where the _Constellation_ came from,” I said. Shepard followed my gaze, landing on a dreadnaught carrier of identical design, shape and size. The only difference was the horrific state of it. Similar ships torn into tiny pieces floated in the general vicinity. There were even smaller versions tumbling among the twisted carnage. “A whole fleet must’ve come in here… Julian must’ve used it to escape the galactic core with… with the rest of the Saboteurs,” 

“So it was Julian who released the Saboteurs on us?” Shepard asked, eyes back on the view ahead. My eyes narrowed with a snap. 

“All Saboteurs were like us, once upon a time. They were normal people trying to fight the monsters in their heads. The difference between Julian and me and the others is that we held on for as long as we have, they couldn’t. I would’ve lost my battle a year ago had Julian not plugged me into the RIT machine. It’s possible they never even knew what was happening and were desperate to escape. Hell, I wasn’t even out of the Saboteur Cell by this point,” I snapped. “You can blame Julian for a lot, but you can’t blame him for that,” Shepard clucked his tongue. 

“I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disc,” EDI interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


	110. Revenant: Chapter 38

All eyes landed on a structure floating in a safe space among the floating wreckage. A towering column of rock and metal, cylindrical in shape, bobbed, the wreckage diverted around the object. Miranda ran up from the CIC, datapad in hand to see the view for herself. The _Normandy_ pressed onwards, coasting through the debris field. From the corner of my eye, something glittered, something red. My gaze narrowed on it. A black spherical object floated, a red light twitching as it scanned the ship. My head erupted, buried memories roaring to life. My hands tore at my hair, teethed gnashed as memories of massive black blurs pursuing us. Wait, how did I know they pursued me? My eyes squeezed shut. Was this Namacuix’s specialisation afflicting me? 

“We’ve got incoming,” I said. Shepard’s gaze snapped over before scanning the systems. Red dots blinked as half a dozen spheres of metal, metal poking out like spikes, zoomed towards us. Lasers streaked past the windows. “They know I’m not controlled,”

“Taking evasive manoeuvres!” Joker cried as the engines surged. 

My hands gripped my hold tighter, clinging to ship as it barrelled through the carnage. The ship thundered as the guns freed, the artillery rounds powering through wreckage as the nimble machines darted around us. When a round burned on the skin, the _Normandy_ rattled. My stomach tumbled to my feet as Joker flipped the ship, darting back the other way. My norm for evasive manoeuvres included sharp, on-a-penny spins. Vertical G-forces were uncommon on the _Starquake_ unless the rotary was down. New plating preventing the lasers penetrating the interior, but it didn’t reduce the quivering in my knees. A warning blared on the consoles. 

“Dammit, it’s in the cargo hold,” Joker growled. 

“I’ll take Grunt and Jack into there and take care of it. Shaik, stay here and see if there’s anything you can suggest,” Shepard said. 

“Beyond run and gun?” I muttered as Shepard marched towards the elevator. My hand gripped the back of Joker’s chair, watching the weaving wreckage. 

Explosions rattled deep inside the cargo hold as the _Normandy_ danced, although it became apparent that the oversized drones were too nimble for the ship to deal with, even with EDI adjusting the aiming under Joker’s commands. We swerved around a floating stern, one drone crashing into it with a fiery explosion. Gears spun in Joker’s head. He spun into a deep concentration of wreckage, ignoring EDI’s calls her fears over the kinetic barrier strength. My teeth rattled as pieces of ship scraped past us, the screeching metal setting my teeth on end and the shaking quaking my already shaken knees. All but one drone erupted into fireballs in the carnage, unable to weave around the wrecks to strike us. The fighting in the hold intensified as it re-entered the _Normandy_ cargo hold. An explosion shook every bolt in the ship, my knees giving and sending me tumbling to the floor. 

“How much do you wanna bet that was Shepard breaking out the Cain?” I snapped. 

“Not taking that bet, everyone knows Shepard too well,” Joker said as we punched through the debris field. My arms dragged me back to my feet. Shepard thundered down the CIC behind us, skidding to a stop to stare out the window as the base approached. 

“It won’t be bothering us,” Shepard said. Although his smile died when something pulled free from the Collector base, a smaller version of the base made from rock and metal. Shepard’s jaw tightened. My mind tensed, a flood of memories sinking in. Helpless, can’t move, rot, aliens, fear. My knees lowered me to a crouch, hand in my hair. Shepard glanced down. “Something wrong?”

“Had a run in… with another Martyr Saboteur, unleashed a whole bunch of memories. Some must still trigger,” I shook my head. “I’ve… been on that ship, but the memories are hazy, just a few sensations, a few emotions.” 

“Well, that’s the ship that destroyed the last _Normandy_ , so I think it’s time for some payback. Show them our new teeth,” Shepard ordered. 

Joker cracked his fingers as we danced around the brilliant yellow beam of death. My hands ached from clinging onto anything to hand. The main cannons clunked into place, the build-up sending my hairs to attention. A tremor ran through the ship as the first shot fired, the blue streak slamming into the ship with fiery devastation. The Collector cruiser creaked, listing to port. Joker cheered as he swung us around for another shot, swerving around the answering artillery from the Collectors. The second shot ripped the Collector ship into pieces, a cheer rumbling up from the crew. Miranda frowned, studying the burning ship before crying out, hands latching onto a hold as an explosion shockwave slammed into the _Normandy_ , systems shutting down as we twisted towards the Collector base. 

“I hate ship crashes,” I groaned as braced myself. Despite both EDI and Joker, the systems refused to respond. The port wing slammed into an upright pole, cartwheeling us as AI and pilot fought to keep the bow up. Shepard and Miranda tumbled to the ground, my grip slipping. The _Normandy_ slammed into base, skidding along the uneven surface before coming to rest. My fingers twitched testing to ensure the rest of the body yet lived before sending a barrage of pain. Had something broken? No, no, nothing broken, just sore. My eyes scanned the ship, taking in the collapsed panels, the sparking electrics and upheaved computers. At least we were in one piece, better than my last crash. Shepard heaved himself up, studying the crew as Joker moaned, hand over his ribs. The sound of our heaving breaths filled the air. 

“Well, we said it would be a one way trip,” Miranda said. 

“I am not dying here,” Shepard snarled. “Joker, EDI, can you get the ship up and running again?” 

“Several key systems have sustained damage from the impact, however restoring basic ship functionality will require time. It is possible, Shepard,” EDI said. 

“Get on it, Miranda, get everyone to the war room,” he ordered. “Dell-” 

“Do you thing, Shepard,” I grunted, pulling myself upright. My feet stumbled back, arms flying out for balance. My eyes scanned for the transmitter. “I need to set up the transmitter to stream the data back home in case something happens,” the metal case glinted. My hands grappled it free from the overturned chairs outside the cockpit. If the impact broke the transmitter... “Fill me in when you’re done,” Shepard’s jaw twitched, but he nodded, marching towards the back of the CIC. My hips ached from the landing, but any complaints died as the helmet slipped over my head. 

The air lock slid open without resistance, the mass effect field the only thing protecting the ship and the occupants. A substantial drop awaited me, but it was more than survivable. My knees creaked upon landing, however. Safe on solid ground, setting up the transmitter took priority. The case opened, towering pieces of metal telescoping out before a hologram appeared before me. Kala chimed in my ear, walking me through the process to set it up. The acronyms made no sense, so following the AI was my only option. After delving through the unfamiliar interface, I plugged the coordinates in for the _Starquake_ and the _Constellation_ , waiting for the ping response from the servers. Once verified, Kala sent pieces of data to confirm her link with her servers were online. Job completed, my eyes scanned the surrounding area, Paladin popping free. Nothing came to greet us. Did they assume we didn’t survive the crash landing? A frown furrowed my brow, but my thoughts couldn’t progress beyond that. Shepard and his crew dropped from the _Normandy_ , expressions taut and guns primed. Shepard’s eyes skimmed past the transmitter and its blinking light before stopping at my side. 

“We’ll be splitting up into teams. We need a distraction team to some of us can slip around defences via the vents. Garrus is leading the second team,” he said. 

“Then I’ll go with the second team. They may need help,” I said. “That and safety in numbers,” Shepard strained a smile, patting my shoulder, squeezing it. 

“Understood. Stay safe, Dell. I’ll see you on the other side. All right, let’s move out!” Shepard called. With the Paladin’s clip full, we pushed into the Collector base. Shepard, Tali, Samara and Grunt vanished down a hole, while we dropped through a hole ripped open from the crash landing. 

The interior felt more cave-like than ship-like. Rocky walls twisted and jutted, the hot and rot soiled air gagging even through the filters. Vein like tendrils clung to the walls, metal protruding out like implants on the walls. Roots, or rotted cables, made footing erratic. As we crept down the halls, white insect-like sacs decorated the ceiling like contemporary artistic lighting, the walls carried pods seen in the video of my capture. My spine shuddered, but resolve pushed me on as I shadowed Mordin. When the roots on the floor eased, broken slaps of rock replaced them, holes missing through time and neglect. Plinths of metal sheered from the ground, no true purpose obvious. 

We entered a cavernous room, angular metal sheets like basaltic columnar jointing decorated the walls, benches of gleaming metal criss-crossing around the room. Tables or something more sinister? A fog coated the upper level, blocking the ceiling. It did not stay quiet for long. Our entrance had not gone unnoticed. Collectors streamed into the room, bullets flying towards us. The tables acted as good cover, but the tiered floor made pushing forward difficult. They had the high ground. Garrus hollered the commands and the fight began. As an engineer – and therefore the most ‘squishy’ of classes – I kept to the middle, hurling Marshall behind their lines to distract them. Mordin and I would toss Incinerates, the floor erupting with burning corpses. A bullet punched through my shield, but Thane pulled me to the side to avoid a painful wound to the shoulder. A biotic quake thundered past, Collectors scattering to avoid the blast. 

We pushed them back, the Collectors disappearing down the hall. Shepard radioed to ask for progress, but Garrus dealt with it, my focus remained on trying to take out the straggling Collectors. A cryo blast froze one, giving Jacob enough time to shatter it into tiny pieces. With the Collectors in retreat, we pressed on out of the room. We inched across a gorge, a drop into an abyss down either side. My gaze stayed up, afraid of vertigo dragging me to the bottom. This was not the time to be fainting. The next room, while not as large as the last, brought a new problem. 3 distinct tiers rose and fell throughout the room. We arrived on a middle tier, overlooking the long room with an upper walkway above us. The Collectors swarmed the upper walkways, guns aimed down. Ours pointed up. One Collector, unlike the others, held glowing yellow eyes, a yellow aura bursting through parts of his skin and sparking over his body. Several Collectors dropped from the walkway to cover the bottom to prevent an advancement. 

“Advocacy!” the yellow Collector cried. “You are beyond an annoyance, grown past any state of usefulness,” My eyes narrowed, putting a hand on Garrus’ shoulder as I passed him. Was he the Architect?

“Then you shouldn’t have kidnapped me and turned me into a monster!” I snapped back. I turned to Garrus, mandibles pinned to his cheeks. “You know him?”

“Harbinger, leader of the Reapers. He takes control of the Collectors bodies. He’s had a few choice words with Shepard,” he said. So… controlling other organics like RC toys was his specialisation? My gaze returned to the glowing Collector. 

“I’ve got a few choice words for you, Harbinger! Where’s your Shell?” I shouted. 

“Your futile attempt for information ends here. Too many Saboteurs have been complacent with you,” Harbinger said. 

“What, afraid of little ol’ me?” I mocked. 

“Fear? Fear is an organic emotion, irreverent to our needs. You and the Enforcer need no more aid. You are too powerful as it is,” Harbinger said. 

“Then face me! Show me your Shell! I want to know the face of the Architect before I fell you and add another dead Saboteur to the list!” I snapped. 

“There is nothing to gain from-” Harbinger began. My jaw snapped shut, arm outstretched as a grappling hook fired towards the walkway, jamming itself in the rock under the glowing Collector. It yanked me up, the metal blade sliding free from my boot. It pierced the glowing Collector’s skull, my legs curled up and pressed to his chest as I landed on the Collector, yanking the blade free. The guns of the Collectors around him clicked, but my Paladin remained relaxed by my side. 

“Take me to the Architect,” I hissed. A Collector twisted, yellow light bursting free. The Paladin raised, shot the Collector point blank. The Collector dropped dead. “And not through an avatar,” The Collectors glanced among themselves, odd clicking sounds emanating from them. The cries from the _Normandy_ crew echoed past me as the Collectors stood down, those before me turning to walk down the walkway. My chin raised as I followed them, eyes hard. Feet clicked behind me as more followed in behind. 

They led me down the weaving corridors, past piles of corpses and up through the winding ramps. We passed a room hundreds of metres tall, filled with honeycomb like pods. Pipes lined the roof and walls, drifting away to the horizon. We continued upwards, the faint pops of gunfire in the air. The halls narrowed once more, pipes filled with green fluid trickled beside me. My eyes scanned as we progressed, aware of a buzz in the air. A large doorway encroached. My instincts didn’t like it. A hologram beside it caught my eye. The buzz worsened. My jaw set. The Collectors before me crossed the threshold. 

An Overload sent the Collectors tumbling, my hand slamming on a close button. Those before me turned with raised rifles, but the slamming door crushed them. My omni-blade sliced through one Collector, Paladin shattering the shields of another before the head ruptured open. The final two charged with gunfire roaring. My shields failed, but my hands drew the metal blades out, slamming each into their heads. Metal cleaved heads off, a trail of gore in their wake. The blades slammed back into their sheaths before I tore down an adjacent corridor. The hallways climbed with sharp turns, pipes of green fluid increasing with each step. My feet skidded to a stop inside a long, narrow room. A gangway walked high above the floor of the room, vertical tubes filled with green fluid on all sides of the long room, pillars of metal decked holograms slide up and down, spinning to gain access to the various panels from the walkway. Below, the room plunged in a sea of green vats. Before me, a circular gangway in the middle of the room. A hologram of a Reaper towered from the middle of this circular bundle of computers. Debris floated above us as a glass roof dragged the sights of the black hole into view. Something moved on the other side of the room.

In the distance, a tall Collector turned. This Collector was more akin to the appearance I expected from an insect based species; multiple limbs, a large, crested head. The glowing yellow eyes stood out the most. Those scythe like limbs rubbed over each other as it scuttled closer. My frown deepened, seeing the only chance of keeping my distance from this thing via the circular gangway. My feet clattered on the metal grate, reaching the circle as it did. We began a slow pace around each other. My eyes skimmed past a slot in one computer. With only my pistol in hand and not raised, my hand slipped a chip free, eyes locked to the Collector. When we circled around again, my hand slipped behind me, slotting it inside. With luck, he wouldn’t know what I just did.

“Firewalls disabled, beginning data mining,” Kala said in my ear. “Distract him, if he suspects I am here, he may try to counteract me,”

“Advocacy, why do you persist? A victory here will accomplish nothing,” Harbinger asked. 

“Because every little weapon I can take from your arsenal will help our chances. You will not kill the galaxy, not again,” I said. 

“Organics are simple-minded, unable to conceive of the wider threats to galaxy. You do not understand. You will never understand,” he said. 

“Sure, maybe not, but what I know is that you kidnapped my brother and me and turned us into monsters, tools for your use. You ruined my family because of that! You do not understand what that means, do you?” I snapped. 

“Irrelevant. We choose you for a variety of reasons; peculiar abnormalities within your genetic code, strong but easy to manipulate emotions, unusual brain wiring. It was your inbred behavioural code that both you and the Enforcer held that passed you for selection as a Saboteur. And led to our downfall,” Harbinger said. 

“What? Our stubbornness? We could’ve told you that,” I snorted. 

“Minor, irreverent,” Harbinger said. “You need not the details-”

“Oh piss off and just tell me! Our ship is wrecked, not like I can go anywhere,” I growled. Harbinger’s hands clawed together, head twitching as he bolted around the circle. My legs kicked back, but lost footing. The giant Collector was faster than I realised. My back ached as it slammed into a computer bank, Collector claws at my face and throat. My arms flailed, but the multiple limbed beast pinned my wrists to the side. One hocked limb raised my chin, another trailing above my helmet like a blade. 

“You and Enforcer are hardwired to break barriers between you and your goal. From the thousands of organics we processed to find suitable Shells, that organic trait is rare. It is a double edged sword; as a Saboteur, your Shell will adapt and respond to problems more quickly, but before you are ours, you can resist our call. The Enforcer resisted long enough, tortured himself often enough to find a way to hold back our control, to free their mind from my control. Nyryntha stood no chance of controlling you while around the Enforcer,” The claw dug into the helmet, a crack sounding that brought no confidence, my teeth locked together. “All attempts to separate you failed… until another annoyance entered the scene. Shepard took you from the Enforcer, giving Nyryntha time to control you. But Nazara and Nyryntha were careless, informing you of what you were. You put the pieces together. On the cusp of control, the Enforcer found you once more. There was no saving you at the point. You had learned your trigger, learned how to control it and forced yourself to fight. Now you have become the Saboteur’s Bane, 11 Saboteurs lost to a single foe, let alone one of our own creations, is unheard of,” Harbinger hissed. 

“To be fair,” I wheezed. “Most of the kills were by my crew or me rather than just me. We didn’t kill Anasuya either, Cerberus got that bastard. No idea who the other 2 you are thinking of are though,”

“Nazara’s original Shell and Raheem. The Enforcer lays claim to those deaths,” Harbinger said. 

“Data mine complete, Captain. Transferring the data,” Kala said. 

“Wish I could’ve met them,” I grunted, trying to ease a leg into a better position. 

“You were partial to Nazara’s Shell before you were processed,” Harbinger said, leaning close. “The Ravager and the Enforcer did not agree,” 

“Boo fucking hoo. If you’re trying to make me feel sympathy, you’re doing a bad bloody job! And you keep mentioning this ‘processing’. How did you make us? I swear, if I need to Marshall in someone-” I said. 

Marshal slammed into the Collector, freeing an arm to grab a blade and raise it to jab. Harbinger hurled my away, clattering through the Reaper hologram to tumble over the consoles and crash to the floor. My body launched back up, survival instincts on high alert as the Paladin drew, the Collector shattering Mar. His glowing eyes turned back, a cut wrenching chuffing wriggling free. We began the circle once more. This time, my legs prepared to flee. 

“I will not fall for the same ploy that Nyryntha and Nazara fell into. The information I have parted with you will not save you. A remanence of your history to satisfy your curious mind before your death. If you wish to know how you to create Saboteurs, ask the machine you have mining our data,” Harbinger said. My eyes widened. 

“Data is not streaming, Captain. Something is blocking the sign- incoming assault, counteracting,” Kala said. 

“Have you got it?” I whispered. 

“I do, but I have transmitted nothing to the ships-” Kala said. 

“Eject,” I ordered as the pistol trained on the Collector. Kala beeped, understanding. As I passed the slot, a hand snapped back to draw the chip from the computer, pushing it back into the omni-tool. Now I had even more reason to live. 

“You will not leave here alive, Advocacy. Your data mining will be for naught,” Harbinger said. 

“Really, because you’ve just given me even more reason to fight for my life. You know how my problem solving works,” I said. A hissed sound escaped the Collector. 

“Nyryntha. This is your final chance. Deal with this Shell before our arrival, before she can destroy any other Saboteurs,” Harbinger said. 

“Understood, Harbinger,” Nyryntha said, a robotic base vibrating the air. Every muscle froze, my mind petrified. 

That didn’t come from inside my head. 

A shadow drifted over the room, dragging my gaze upwards. My jaw sagged. A Reaper towered above us, legs sprawled like a hunting spider. My arms fell limp, gun dropping to my side. Kala chimed, snapping my attention to the advancing Collector. My legs launched me away, sprinting down one of the long corridors. In an instant, I crashed to the ground, my head exploding in pain. My screams bounced off the walls, muscles twitching and taut from torment. Nothing responded, my mind couldn’t think. It drowned in an endless sea of pain. No relief came, but a vague apparition of blue lightning sparking over the Collector stirred me. My body twitched trying to flee, rolling towards the edge of the gangway. A dropping sensation twisted my stomach as my body tumbled between the railings into the abyss below. 

My back slammed into something cold and fluid, green staining my vision. Limbs flailed above me, but the pain never ceased. A purple and yellow hue dominated my vision, the faint smashing of glass reaching me through the gurgling water. Pressure pushed me through a gap, high pitched scratching past the armour that just made it through the sound of gushing water. The cold vanished, sound returned in an instant and my body slammed into the ground, lungs wheezing for air as the screams continued. There was no thinking, no nothing, just pain. Endless pain. The ground trembled, explosions rumbled through the air, jittering my body. My hands grabbed my helmet, trying to tear my hair out as my body writhed. Kala tried to call over my screams, but I never heard them. I only ever saw the flashes of Overloads and Incinerates soaring above me. Something heavy landed on top of me, ceasing my screaming. My lungs wheezed, pleaded for air. 

“Shaik!” Someone called. “Get the husk off her of her! C’mon we gotta go! Vakarian, carry her! Shepard, we’ve got Shaik, get out of there!”

Hands pulled the weight from my chest, relieving my chest to scream again. My vision blackened on the edges, my sense of reality vanishing. The growing pain was too much to bear. Someone grappled my twisting body, pulling me off the floor as they charged, gunfire popping over my screams. Running jolted me, sending a new sense of pain rocketing around me and nausea. My muscles stiffened, unable to move, unable to release. The minutes past, the explosions grew louder and the sounds of enemy reinforcements trickled through my deafened ears. My voice ran hoarse, the screeches pitching in painful ways. The jolting stopped, a hard floor pressed onto my back. When it vibrated, my stomach twisted, something dragging my body back. The G-forces snapped to a halt, sending my stomach to my throat, unconsciousness looming. We remained still for only a few seconds. 

“Go, go, go, go!” Shepard screamed over my crackling voice. 

“We’ve got a Reaper here!” someone called from the cockpit. 

“Why the hell do you think I’m telling you to go? Get the _Normandy_ out of here!” Shepard snapped. The G-forces dragged me along the floor before someone grabbed me. An explosion erupted, the whole ship quaking as we powered away from the shockwave, racing to reach FTL speeds. 

_”You cannot escape, Shell. You cannot hide and you cannot run forever. Your end is nigh,”_ Nyryntha warned. The ship launched into FTL. The pain stopped dead. My lungs wheezed, every muscle trembling from shock. Everything ached, even thinking hurt. Above me, Mordin tapped at his omni-tool, a bagged-eyed Dr Chakwas running an omni-tool over my body. 

“We got everyone?” Shepard asked. 

“Aye, aye, everyone aboard and accounted for,” Miranda said. “We wouldn’t have had to do that mad dash at the end had Shaik not run off,” 

“She had her mission,” Shepard grumbled, marching over to hover over the medical team. “We’re all alive, that’s the main thing. I need to have a few words with the Illusive Man. I don’t think he’ll be too pleased we destroyed the base,” Shepard vanished from my sight, disappearing into the labs. My breathing eased, but the tingles of pain remained. My fingers flexed, trying to get feeling back into them as I rolled onto my side, finding a meagre strength to push me up off my side. 

“I… I need to get back to my crew,” I gasped. My trembling hands refused to lift themselves from the floor. Kala chimed. 

“I will message Gideon. Standby,” Kala said. 

“We’ll arrange a drop off. Did you get the data you wanted?” Jacob asked. 

“I-I think so. T-The Architect blocked the transmitter. I-I couldn’t transfer the data,” I said. 

“All the more reason to get you back to your crew,” Garrus said. “You take it easy, we’re not sure what happened to you, but shaking like a leaf. All right people, let’s clear this place up!” Mordin and Dr Chakwas eased me onto my weakened knees, carrying me towards the galaxy map to get me out of the way. 

The interior of the ship was a train wreck. The impact had ripped many outer plates off, only mass effect fields held the air inside. Metal lay strewn across the room, parts of the ceiling and floor had collapsed and computers fizzled as they struggled to operate on broken systems. A grunt escaped as my ass hit the floor, Mordin continuing his examination of me for good measure. Shepard returned after a few minutes, a satisfied smile on his face, dusting his hands. He began an approach towards me, spotting my red hair among the broken grey metal. 

“I’ve established contact with Gideon. He is none too pleased,” Kala said. “The crew is aware you are missing and are waiting for you to return to the Omega nebula,” Shepard knelt down before me with a smile. 

“And my ties to Cerberus are cut. He wasn’t thrilled,” he said. 

“I bet he wasn’t,” I sighed. “I need to get back, Shepard. My crew knows I’m missing. They’re still in Omega,” 

“We’ll drop you off. I’ve got a mission to do out in batarian space anyway so I’m not quite done with my missions,” he said. “We’ll drop out of FTL to realign ourselves for a relay to take us to Omega. Sit tight, we’ll get you back,” he winked. 

Within minutes, the _Normandy_ decelerated as it prepared to set a vector for a relay to take them to Omega. It gave them time to assess the drive core to see if could sustain another long burst or whether it was better to bring the _Starquake_ here. My body settled, the muscles releasing enough to ease the final twinges of pain away. I did it, I had gone to the Collector base. With the base exploded Shepard style, there was no way the Architect would have survived that. He was dead. My arm rose Kala’s omni-tool, trying to summon up some of the data. Kala prepared a small bundle of data for me to look through. 

We didn’t get information that solved our problem with Saboteur identification. A frown grew. The Shell names was not among the data gathered by Kala. What she got was the names of the remaining Reapers and what species they belonged to. Information on the steps to create a Reaper and a Saboteur did exist though. There were even blueprints for a few species, humans being one of them. My finger touched the file for Saboteur creation, my breath stalling in my lungs. 

After choosing an organic to make into a Saboteur, based on a variety of reasons, they strapped the organic down and to remove the top of the skull. Something called an OMR device – that acronym had no expansion from what I saw – then attached to certain parts of the brain, allowing a digital copy of the memories of the organic. The Collectors dissolve the body in order to collect the base DNA material. My heart leapt. _Dissolved_? As in… melted to gloop? They dissolved me!? My throat parched as I read on. After getting the base genetic code, minor alternations are made in order to prevent any body rejection of the Reaper material and removing anything that would otherwise hinder the mission; allergies, genetic disorders, recurring ailments. Once ready, they use the DNA to make a clone of the organic, Reaper technology added as and when required to ensure seamless integration. While the brain formed, the memories are then implanted back into the new Saboteur after removing any memories related to Reapers. The spine, from the blueprints, held 18 fusion generators for material generation. 6 others were mass effect generators to act as protection and also to add mass to the atoms produced by the fusion generators, allowing sturdy materials for form in a short amount of time. The final vertebrae, scattered throughout the spine, acted as transmitters and communication devices between Saboteurs. They also produced the chemicals or electrical disturbances that became their specialisations. 

The data went into greater detail, but even this short version made my stomach twist. As my finger flicked the screen up to read more, the sea of pain that had consumed before returned. My recovered lungs returned to full screech. The muscles seized, toppling my body to the ground. Shepard bolted to my side, turning to the crew for answers. The answer came from the cockpit. The Reaper had followed us from the Collector base. Joker forced the ship into FTL, using rough vectors to get us to a relay. Once in FTL, the pain vanished, my senses returning. The quivering returned, muscles twitching. My eyes lifted to Shepard as he stared down at me. We both reached the same answer. 

“Tell your crew to be in space and ready to FTL the instant you get on board. Have them meet us as close to the relay as they can,” Shepard ordered. A shaken nod answered him as my hands twitched towards my omni-tool. Kala, noting my struggling limbs, transferred the order for me. We had to stop one more time, but we left the region before the Reaper appeared. Once at the relay, Shepard yanked my helmet over my head and hauled me over his shoulder before matching to the airlock. 

“We’ll throw you out the airlock and into the _Starquake_ , we don’t have time to-” Shepard said. 

“Wait, you’re going to space me?!” I gagged. “S-Shepard, n-no! You can’t!” 

“You’ll be fine, you’ll go straight into your ship,” Shepard frowned. 

“I-I can’t. P-Please, I-I can’t cope with z-zero G…” I whimpered. Shepard narrowed his eyes, studying me as we stopped in the airlock. “Not… Not after… Kahje…”

“Close your eyes then,” he said, eyes ahead as the _Normandy_ launched through the relay to the Omega nebula. How the hell would closing my eyes help me here?! My body would still feel it! Shepard stole that choice from me. Nyryntha had weakened my body, there was no way for me to fight him in this condition. Shepard pulled his helmet on as we dropped out of FTL. Joker steered us towards the _Starquake_ , spotting the ship a safe distance away. The airlock opened. A took a minute and a radio call before the _Starquake’s_ airlock shuddered apart. Val stood in the airlock, hand holding a bar above his head. Shuffled me off his shoulder. 

“Shepard, no, please, don’t throw me-AHHHHHH!” I screeched as he threw me out into space, my eyes captured by the streaking stars, my limbs pinned as I spun. My heart thundered, dark tendrils licked my vision as hyperventilation stole my breath from me. My back crashed into something hand, an arm clamping down on my waist. 

“Get her out of here!” Shepard yelled over the radio. Val clicked his mandibles. “FTL away, anywhere!” he yelled as the two airlocks shut. Gravity returned, my knees caving as shaken hands pulled the helmet off. 

“Dell, what the hell-” Val started. 

“FTL,” I wheezed. “FTL now! Before she gets here!” I stumbled to my feet, staggering down the hall to the CIC. Can’t think about being spaced, gotta think about the bigger danger. Raisha looked up, a frown on her face. Gideon trotted by her heel, eyes wide. “FT-” I went to cry. The flood returned, my knees caved and my scream lit the room on fire. Activity droned under my screams, the jerking muscles unresponsive. Voices called over my screams as the engines surged. Seconds later, the pain vanished. It left me gasping on the floor, Raisha and Val holding my shoulders and Gideon hovering with his blood in his toes.

“What the hell was that? Was that a Reaper?” Val asked. My parched throat proved impossible to quench. 

“It’s Nyryntha,” I wheezed. Val’s mandibles flared. “She’s coming for me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Timeline, Saboteur Sheet and Galaxy Map have been updated for this chapter. Please follow the link below for the Archive_  
>  http://yunikoyokai.deviantart.com/journal/Fact-Sheet-Timeline-and-Saboteur-Archive-589751801


End file.
